


Le chemin de la destinée, du courage, et la force de ses convictions, les chemins de son cœur…. Le commencement

by boulouzou



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Era, Character Study, Childhood, Children, Christmas Special, Episode: s01e08 I Robot You Jane, Episode: s01e12 Prophecy Girl, Episode: s01e13 End of Days, Episode: s02e01 When She Was Bad, Episode: s02e02 Some Assembly Required, Episode: s02e03 School Hard, Episode: s02e07 Lie to Me, Episode: s02e08 The Dark Age, Episode: s02e11 Ted, Episode: s02e13 Surprise, Episode: s02e14 Innocence, Episode: s02e17 Passion, Episode: s02e19 I Only Have Eyes For You, Episode: s02e22 Becoming Part 2, Episode: s03e03 Faith Hope & Trick, Episode: s03e06 Band Candy, Episode: s03e07 Revelations, Episode: s03e08 Lovers Walk, Episode: s03e22 Graduation Day Part II, Episode: s04e09 Something Blue, Episode: s05e07 Fool For Love, Episode: s05e16 The Body, Episode: s05e17 Forever, Episode: s05e22 The Gift, Episode: s06e03 After Life, Episode: s06e07 Once More With Feeling, Episode: s06e08 Tabula Rasa, Episode: s06e09 Smashed, Episode: s06e13 Dead Things, Episode: s06e16 Hell's Bells, Episode: s06e19 Seeing Red, Episode: s06e20 Villains, Episode: s07e17 Lies My Parents Told Me, Episode: s07e20 Touched, Erotica, F/M, First Time, Friendship, Friendship Vampire/ Human, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jenny Calendar Day 2020, Lemon Soft, Lime, Miscarriage, Missing Scene, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Post-Episode: s02e21-22 Becoming, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen, Post-Season/Series 02, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Post-Season/Series 03, Pre-Canon, Romance, Spike's Passion For Jenny Calendar, Spike's Past Loves, Spike's secrets, Teacher-Student Relationship, The Family of Jenny Calendar, The Family of Rupert Giles, The Jewish Genocide, The Kalderash Gypsies, Valentine's Day, Wedding Night, Weddings, World War II, mature - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 279,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boulouzou/pseuds/boulouzou
Summary: Jenny Calendar est d'origine bohémienne, elle vient du peuple des Kalderash. Jenny a vécu une enfance heureuse et paisible, malgré la soif de vengeance et les traditions et origines gitanes qu'on a essayé de lui inculquer. Depuis sa naissance, Jenny était destinée des plus hautes gloires ; ses parents l'appelaient l'enfant du miracle. Jenny grandit, avec une grande gentillesse, loyale, et d'une certaine maniérée d'une grande timidité, mais en même temps un certain gout pour la rébellion et l'indépendance ; c'est ce qui se passa à son adolescence.A l'âge Adulte, Jenny voulu vivre sa propre vie et changer les choses dans son monde. Elle devient ainsi professeur d'informatique, dans ces circonstances, elle devient amie avec l'une de ses plus brillante élève, Willow Rosenberg. Parallèlement, Jenny Calendar est farouchement en désaccord sur son lieu de travail avec Rupert Giles, collègue et ennemi déclaré, ils deviennent de façon inattendue partenaires de travail et plus tard, amis. Mais Jenny va tomber accidentellement amoureuse de lui….
Relationships: Angel & Spike & Jenny Calendar, Angel/Buffy Summers, Angel/Cordelia Chase, Angel/Spike/Buffy Summers (BtVS), Jenny Calendar & Willow Rosenberg, Jenny Calendar/Rupert Giles, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Spike/Buffy Summers, Spike/Buffy Summers/Jenny Calendar/Serena Kalderash (OC), Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	1. Partie 1 : L’enfance d’une Gitane et l’histoire d’un peuple

**Author's Note:**

> Note d’auteur : Cela fait longtemps que je n’ai pas posté d’histoire et je m’en excuse à toutes les personnes qui me suivent ; voilà, je publie actuellement une toute nouvelle histoire, et je suis nouvelle dans le fandom de Buffy Contre les Vampires ; 
> 
> Ce sera une histoire basée sur mon personnage préférée : Jenny Calendar et plus précisément une romance entre Giles/Jenny ; 
> 
> A la base, je voulais écrire cette histoire un en seul chapitre puis les évènements et le fait que mon imagination a débordé, cela m’a pris beaucoup de pages ; alors je vais la publier en plusieurs parties au maximum : 6 ou 8 parties 
> 
> Je tiens à remercier The_Eclectic_Bookworm, sans elle, je ne me serai jamais lancée dans l’écriture de fanfictions sur ce couple, elle m’a donné une totale imagination, ainsi que de l’inspiration ; et je tiens à vous conseiller d’aller lire ses fabuleuses histoires Giles/Jenny qui sont absolument magnifiques.
> 
> Aussi, je tiens à remercier ma très chère amie et collègue écrivain et aussi ma muse ; GhostDetective, pour son soutien incommensurable, et avec lequel je ne serai pas là aujourd’hui.
> 
> C’est une histoire que je souhaitais publier pour mon anniversaire qui a eu lieu le 10 Juin.
> 
> Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, surtout laissez-moi des commentaires qui sont comme du chocolat pour moi. 😊

Partie 1 : L’enfance d’une Gitane et l’histoire d’un peuple

_Il était une fois dans la petite ville de Sunnydale, la ville des démons et des vampires, était une ville pas si tranquille que cela, c'était une ville en proie à des rumeurs à la peur et au monde du paranormal et du surnaturel. Cette ville était bâtie en plein milieu du point chaud de la bouche de l'enfer ; les portes de l'enfer, les vibrations étaient très fortes. Le mal pouvait régner à tout moment._

_Les gens chuchotaient, murmuraient, des choses et des rumeurs, ils racontaient l'histoire, la tragédie d'une enseignante morte tragiquement assassinée, peut-être de façon paranormale, mais dans un sens d'une manière si brutale et horrible et barbare que cela aurait pu être un humain qui avait commis ce crime. Personne ne la connaissait vraiment, mais chaque être pleurait sa disparition, comme pour se souvenir, comme un symbole qu'elle était la preuve qu'il y avait des disparitions à Sunnydale, ils la pleuraient en signe de soutien et de compassion à sa famille et aux gens proches, aux personnes qui la connaissaient et la côtoyaient de loin._

_Et si cette tragédie n'avait pas eu lieu, et si cette femme avait survécu, et s’il y avait eu un univers totalement alternatif où une personne était arrivée pour la sauver ; un preux chevalier, un chevalier vaillant et courageux, un héros, l'amour de sa vie._

_Personne ne connaissait vraiment Jenny Calendar, elle avait été abandonnée, reniée, traitée de traitresse, l'accusait de tous les maux inimaginables sur cette terre ; sa famille, ses amis ne voulaient plus entendre parler d'elle. Alors qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment rien fait de mal, elle avait simplement obéi aux ordres, aux conseils, elle avait seulement observé en silence, si elle n'avait jamais approché Buffy et sa bande, même si elle n'avait jamais existé, toute cette tragédie aurait quand même eu lieu. Parce que personne n'avait prévenu Jenny de ce qui allait se passer._

_Alors, elle n'était pas à blâmer, elle n'avait rien fait de mal._

_Jenny était une personne loyale, courageuse, généreuse et gentille, une vraie guerrière et une combattante, elle luttait et se battait pour ce en quoi elle croyait, ses idéaux, ses convictions et ses amis, ; elle ne ferait de mal à personne, tout ce qu'elle a toujours voulu c'était honorer sa famille et son peuple, et être fidèle à ses amis. Personne ne connaissait vraiment ses qualités, alors toutes ces personnes qui pleuraient sa perte, qui racontaient des ragots et des rumeurs sur elle, n'étaient rien d'autre que des hypocrites et des menteurs._

_Qui voulaient salir sa mémoire, et tout ce pourquoi elle a vécu, Jenny ferait tout pour ce faire pardonner ; c'était un personnage et une personnalité importante dans la bande et le club de Buffy, mais si peu, exploitée, son image si peu entretenue et sa personnalité, son passé et sa vie si peu explorée._

_Jenny avait échappée plusieurs fois à la mort, elle avait été une survivante. Et voici son histoire…_

_Mais malgré tout, il y avait des personnes qui connaissaient la vérité, la véritable Jenny, qui connaissaient son bon fond, sa véritable personnalité, savaient à quel point elle était généreuse et courageuse, et ces personnes étaient : Willow Rosenberg et Rupert Giles. Ils feraient tout pour restituer la vérité, et sa véritable histoire et comment elle aurait dû vire sa vie, sa véritable destinée…_

______________________________________

Le 30 Janvier 1933, Adolf Hitler accède au pouvoir de la Chancellerie allemande, ainsi que le parti Nazi. En quelques mois il établit sa dictature il devient le führer, le chef. Toute l'Allemagne doit crier "Herr Hitler, "Vive Hitler".

Le but d'Hitler était d'occuper toute l'Europe, et de donner à ce qu'il appelait à son peuple, l'Espace vitale, dont la race Aryenne Germanique a besoin pour se nourrir. Il voulait que l'Allemagne devienne la grande puissance mondiale, qu'elle doit être. Et pour ce faire, il devait annexer ses pays voisins, dont la France, l'un de ses buts était de détruire la France est d'effacer l'humiliation du traité de Versailles de 1919, qui prive l'Allemagne de son armée et d'une partie de son territoire.

Et antisémite pathologique, sa mission est d'affirmer la supériorité de la race Aryenne Germanique, menacée par les Juifs. Pour lui les juifs ont causé la guerre, la défaite, le chômage, en une seule explication pour lui tous les problèmes économiques et politiques viennent de ces "sous-hommes" ; la prochaine guerre sera une guerre contre les juifs.

Les Nazis enverront dans les camps les juifs, les Tsiganes, les communistes, les homosexuels et les opposant politiques ; l'un d'eux sera Dachau, l'un des premiers champs de Concentration.

Certains seront envoyés dans les pires camps de concentration, comme Mauthausen, ou Auschwitz-Birkenau.

Durant la seconde guerre Mondiale, les Nazis tiendront entre leurs griffes plus d’une centaine de milliers de Tsiganes, nous ne connaissons pas très bien le chiffre exact de leur extermination. Mais ce sera d'abord en Allemagne que leur calvaire va commencer.

Pour les Nazi, les gitans sont des non personnes, des soldats Allemands filmeront des enclos ou ils sont rassemblés, certaines femmes seront stérilisées de force, car selon les Nazis, elles ne méritent pas de se reproduire.

Les Nazis commenceront la chasse au gibier Tsiganes.

Certaines seront envoyées à Auschwitz-Birkenau, à Bergen-Belsen, à Treblinka, et beaucoup d'autres….

Les conditions de vie dans le "camp des familles tsiganes" d’Auschwitz-Birkenau contribuèrent à la propagation de maladies infectieuses et d'épidémies — le typhus, la variole et la dysenterie — qui réduisirent considérablement la population.

Leurs corps seront détruits dans les fours crématoires ou jetés dans les fausses communes.

Après la guerre, et lors des délivrances des camps et l’arrivée des armées Américaines, Britanniques et armées Rouges dans les camps, les soldats ne pouvaient pas en croire leurs yeux, de l’atrocités de ces camps, la maigreur des prisonniers.

Au début personne ne voulait entendre le témoignage des prisonniers, mais il fallait se souvenir de ce qui c’était passé ; beaucoup de familles ont été séparées pendant les déportations, il y avait beaucoup d’articles dans les journaux ou des avis de recherche les gens demandaient :

« Etiez-vous dans tel camp ? Avez-vous vu un tel ou un tel ? »

Les familles se cherchaient les unes et les autres.

Finalement, les travaux de mémoire, la lutte contre l’oubli aura servi à quelques choses, personnes n’oubliera jamais ce qui était arrivé.

Les plus hauts personnages du parti Nazi, et qui sont des proches du Führer, organisent ensemble les projets de l'expansion du Reich et la solution finale, ainsi que le contrôle pour gagner la guerre ; Himmler, Göring, Rommel et Goebbels.

Ils auront tous commis des crimes contre l’humanité, mais malheureusement aucun d’eux n’aura été jugé au procès de Nuremberg.

Joseph Goebbels, ministre de la propagande, filmait ses enfants, à leur insu, sans qu'ils sachent que leurs images étaient propagées dans tout le pays, pour montrer au peuple Allemand l'image parfaite "de la parfaite famille Allemande" avec Hitler comme bon oncle. Un jour Goebbels filme ses enfants secrètement pour les comparer favorablement aux enfants handicapés.

Sa femme, Magda Goebbels, est la première dame du Reich et une haute figure du régime, elle entretient bien l'esprit idéologique du nazisme au moment de la guerre, elle adore Hitler comme un Dieu, alors qu'il enfonce l’Allemagne dans le crime et la mort.

Elle assassinera tous ses enfants, elle en avait eu six, les uns après les autres, au dernier jour du Reich et finira, elle aussi, par se suicidé avec son mari.

______________________________________

Depuis le commencement du monde, la nature, le cycle des saisons, le temps, les températures ne faisaient que changer. Les arbres changeaient de couleur pour que leur verdure devienne de plus en plus verte d'année en année, les rochers, la formes des paysages changeaient grâce à la volonté du temps, le comportement du vent et le changement du temps. Depuis toujours, le monde était rempli de magie, de la magie naturelle ; lorsque l'hiver se transforme en printemps, les petits deviennent grands, les esprits guident les vivants. Les fruits grandissent et puis près à être cueillis, ou en attente d'être mûrs. Les animaux changeant de forme évoluant aux fils des millénaires ; les différences espèces animales permettant à l'homme de se nourrir, tout ceci faisait partie de la magie et du miracle de la vie et la nature.

Depuis l'époque de la préhistoire, l'époque du mammouth, depuis la nuit des temps, il y avait des nomades qui peuplaient cette terre, qui marchaient sur la terre et le sable, la poussière, changeant de terre, encore et encore, pour pouvoir vivre. Les hommes de ce temps prennent toujours ce qu'ils avaient besoin à la terre pour vivre, sans excès, il respectait la nature, comme la nature les respectait.

Au fils du temps, des hommes ont cessé d'être des nomades et décidés de s'entretuer pour pouvoir posséder la terre de son frère, pour pouvoir s'enrichir…, ils créèrent des nouvelles religions qui avaient au final pour but à des certaines personnes de devenir puissantes et faire régner la peur sur des populations illettrées et ignorantes. Ils devinrent cupides et mauvais. Tandis que d'autres décideraient de rester nomades et en paix avec la nature et les esprits.

Les bohémiens, où comme on pouvait les appeler des gitans, étaient restés nomades, beaucoup de peuples et de clans se formèrent, ils étaient en parfaite harmonie avec la terre et la nature, ils l'écoutèrent, c'était des formes de magie et de sorcellerie ; ils ressemblaient en quelque sorte aux Amérindiens pour leur sagesse de tuer seulement si nécessaire et pour se nourrir, comme l'homme a besoin du bison pour sa vie quotidienne, les repas, les habits, les tentes et les organes de certaines animaux qui servent à fabriquer des plats et des chaudrons pour préparer à manger.

L'un de ces clans gitans étaient le peuple Kalderash, qui vivait et existait depuis des millénaires et depuis que les hommes étaient hommes. Leur principal lieu de mouvement et de déplacement à travers les continents était l'Europe ; et ils vivaient surtout en Roumanie.

Le soir au coin du feu, tous assis, les jambes croisées, ils écoutaient les histoires et les légendes de leur tribu ; les esprits venaient parler au Chaman du village, où plus particulièrement à l'ancienne du peuple Kalderash, comme ils aimaient l'appeler. Elle racontait comment des héros ou des femmes courageuses avaient marquées leur histoire et étaient devenues de véritables personnes, et avaient eu la possibilité de marquer leurs mains avec de la peinture rouge sur le mur de leurs ancêtres.

Ils voulaient vivre heureux en parfaite harmonie, loin des démons ou vampires et autres créatures de l'enfer qui habitaient et peuplaient cette terre, ils voulaient que la terre dans laquelle Dieu et les esprits l'avaient créées redevienne aussi pure que dans le temps ou les premiers hommes avaient marchés sur la terre et bien avant que la première tueuse soit appelée.

Mais un jour, l'une des filles, les plus aimées de leur tribu, une fille pure et aimée de tous qui allait un jour se marier et qui connaissait parfaitement la magie blanche et aucune magie noire, fut assassinée par un vampire appelé Angélus.

C'est alors que l'Ancienne, folle de chagrin et de vengeance, invoqua une malédiction, une malédiction terrible, mais en même temps pleine à l'extérieure qui ressemblerait à de la compassion et un acte de miséricorde… Mais qui relevait un terrible secret et une clause dans laquelle il ne pourrait pas vivre comme un humain, et vivre avec sa souffrance et ses regrets et les fantômes de toutes les personnes qu’il a tuées.

Mais malheureusement, après cette malédiction, des vampires venus venger Angélus, ont accompli un massacre de femmes et d'enfants sur le clan Kalderash. Et à partir de ce jour, l'histoire et la malédiction d'Angélus devaient faire partie des gitans, et leur soif d'apaisement de leurs souffrances et à continuer à se venger.

Les générations se succèdent, et un jour en plein milieu des années vingt, une partie des Kalderash décidèrent d'immigrer en Allemagne, parmi les bohémiens se trouvèrent une famille, parmi elle une petite fille, Maria, elle avait à peine quatre ans. Comme beaucoup de bohémiens, ils restèrent à l'écart des populations Allemandes et décidèrent de vivre juste en dehors des villes ou dans des bidonvilles à l'intérieur des villes.

Maria ne connaissait que la langue Roumaine, mais comme beaucoup d'enfants de son âge ou même plus âgés, elle réussit à apprendre rapidement la langue Allemande. En dehors de son foyer et des rues réservées aux bohémiens elle parlait couramment allemand et avait réussi à se trouver des amies et des connaissances ainsi qu'une routine à l'extérieur.

Mais chez elle avec ses parents et ses sœurs, elle parlait entièrement roumain. Maria et sa famille réussirent à refaire leur vie jusqu'à ce que l'antisémitisme et le racisme et même le pourvoir des politiques viennent faire basculer leur quotidien, leur vie bascule en 1933.

Les parents de Maria ont très vite compris le danger et la cible qu'ils étaient pour les milices et les voyous, et l'urgence à quitter l'Allemagne. Maria avait à l'époque à peine dix ans. Sa famille ainsi que le reste de son peuple qui était en Allemagne décidèrent de fuir.

Mais où ? Là était la question ? Ils n'avaient pas à chercher bien longtemps, ils devaient émigrer en Amérique, pays neutre, pays de la liberté, pays du rêve, et la chance de refaire une vie et offrir une vie décente à sa famille. Les Kalderash arrivèrent sains et saufs et en toute tranquillité sur le sol des Etats-Unis, malgré leur crainte d'être arrêtés ou la peur des fermetures des frontières, ou bien ne pas avoir assez d'argent pour prendre un bateau qui les ferait traverser l'Atlantique.

Maria pourrait vivre en toute sécurité et continuer à grandir dans son nouveau pays d'adoption. Elle avouera plus tard avoir traverser une période difficile dans ses années sombres ; elle s’en voulait d'être née comme elle l'était, elle détestait l'idée même d'être une gitane, et reniait même jusqu'à ses origines et ses ancêtres. Elle avait écrit un jour, si j'avais été une petite fille née en Allemagne avec les yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds, sans un brin d'impureté dans ses veines et sans être tout ce que les nazis détestaient, elle aurait vécu une vie tranquille sans peur et sans être rejetée.

Maria appris à être fière de ses origines, de ce qu’elle était, c’était son père qui le lui enseigna, il lui dit : tu n’as pas à avoir peur de qui tu es, tes ancêtres vivent à travers toi, ce n’est pas de ta faute si tu es persécutée, tu n’as pas à en avoir honte, ce sont ceux qui nous persécutent qui doivent avoir honte, un jour ils vont devoir payer pour leur crimes.

En grandissant, Maria écoutait les nouvelles à la radio, et se tenait dans l'ombre, regardant l'histoire du monde défiler et s'écrire sous ses yeux ; Roosevelt, le président des Etats-Unis de l'époque avait proclamé que l'Amérique resterait neutre quoi qu'il arrive.

Pendant la guerre, Maria était devenue une femme et s'était portée volontaire pour devenir infirmière auxiliaire, infirmière volontaire pour soigner les soldats. Entre temps, elle avait eu deux enfants ; Enyos et Riggie - le future père de sa petite fille Jenny-.

Après la guerre, Maria appris toutes les atrocités, que les camps de concentrations avaient provoqués, des survivants ressemblant à des squelettes, les joues tirées et amaigris, les tenues de prisonniers, les regards sans vie qui regardaient sans but devant eux, toute leur vie avait été volée, et la volonté de vivre, les marques sur leurs avant-bras droits, des tatouages des numéros d’immatriculations qui avaient été leurs nouvelles identités, comme des animaux, du bétail, ils n'avaient plus eu le droit à leurs prénoms ou leurs noms de famille tout ceci leurs avaient été enlevé comme leurs biens personnels, qui ne s'effacerait jamais.

Maria avait également appris ce qui été arrivé aux peuples des bohémiens, le reste de son peuple des Kalderash avait réussi à fuir, enfin une grande partie, d'autres malheureusement n'avaient pas eu cette chance, des gitans enfermés dans des enclos, une famille qui savait ce qui les attendait et n'avait pas voulu mourir comme les Allemands voulaient, alors ils avaient préféré se donner la mort eux même ; ils préféraient mourir dans l'honneur et mourir à leur façon qu'aux mains de ces criminels avaient réussi à se procurer du poison. Des capsules de cyanures.

Les corps des parents avaient été soigneusement alignés auprès de leurs quatre petites filles, c'était leur mère qui leur avait casser l'ampoule de cyanures entre leurs dents.

La bombe atomique lâchée par les Américains sur le sol Japonais en survolant leur pays, avait fait en quelques jours, voire quelques minutes des milieux de victimes, il n’avait fallu qu’une seule bombe pour que les Japonais capitulent, il avait fallu cette catastrophe nucléaire pour faire arrêter le massacre de la guerre, Maria en fut horrifiée.

Elle en voulait aux militaires Américains, eux qui voulaient défendre la liberté, ne faire du mal à aucun civile, voilà que sur plusieurs générations des enfants allaient souffrir de ces radiations.

Maria était également pleine de haine à leur égard car les Américains n’acceptaient pas sur leur sol les communistes n’y les personnes d’origine Japonaise, ou bien des Japonais qui étaient pour l’Empereur et n’acceptaient pas l’autorité américaine ; ces gens furent jetés dans des camps, ces camps ressemblaient à ceux qui avait été créés en Europe…

Le peuple Kalderash avait proclamé à la fin de la guerre que cette famille était morte en martyre et qu'il fallait les honorer.

Maria avait voulu, comme tous les bohémiens qui avaient trouvé refuge en Amérique, restée dans leurs pays où ils avaient été accueillis comme chez eux. Quant au reste du clan des Kalderash, ils étaient retournés vivre en Roumanie où l'Ancienne, Ileana, avait rebâtit leur communauté et leurs foyers.

Quelques années plus tard, bien après toutes ces catastrophes, ces massacres et les histoires de vengeance, un homme racontait à son peuple et aux enfants de la nouvelle génération, une histoire, l'histoire d'une femme qui avait eu un grand courage qui avait était loyale envers son peuple et avait voulu trouver l'amour et son propre chemin dans le monde, et devenir une vraie femme adulte, et sa place dans le clan….

Voici son histoire….

______________________________________

« _Celle qui a le pouvoir de détruire les forces du mal approche ; celle qui a le pouvoir, l'énergie de vaincre les vampires et les forces de la nuit va bientôt naitre. Ce sera une petite fille, une fille qui naîtra au bout du septième jour du septième mois du cycle annuel à la dernière année des sixties. Elle verra le jour dans la tribu des Kalderash, des gitans, ceux qui ont émigré en Amérique, elle naîtra au petit matin, quand le soleil se lèvera à l'Est et que ses rayons frapperont les montagnes. L'enfant aura des boucles brunes et des yeux noirs comme une tasse de marc de café ; elle ne connaitra pas la vengeance, car la vengeance ne sera pas nécessaire, elle devra délivrer son peuple de ce fardeau, elle sera douce, loyale, envers son peuple, et indépendante et farouchement obstinée, et pour vaincre les forces du mal et Angélus, elle aura un pouvoir qu'il ne connaitra pas, et refusera de croire_. »

La toute dernière prophétie, la rare, qu'elle récoltait et que les esprits et Dieu ont bien voulu lui accorder et dévoiler, finit de murmurer dans la boule de cristal d'Ileana. Elle sortit un flacon pour récolter la brume blanche qui en était sortie et garder les paroles enfermées dans ce flacon, pour pouvoir la réécouter si le besoin s'en faisait sentir et que les circonstances l'exigeaient. Ileana écrivit sur la fiole : Prophétie sur Angélus et une personne du clan.

" Je n'avais jamais entendu une prophétie aussi précise et aussi bien détaillée." Murmura Ileana pour elle-même, tout en continuant, elle ajouta "Il doit y avoir un hic, toutes les prémonitions et les mises en garde ne sont pas écrites à l'avance, il peut y avoir des failles, tout ce qui a été dit ne se réalisera forcément pas."

Ileana se tourna vers, l'homme qu'elle avait fait demander de venir pour assister à l'annonce de la prophétie ; ils avaient tous les deux écouter avec la plus grande attention. Elle avait fait venir, Enyos, un membre des Kalderash exilé en Amérique et très fidèle à la Roumanie, et qui venait régulièrement y vivre, et pour ce fait, il avait développé sous son acens Amérique un acens Roumain.

"Il faudra lui apprendre la vengeance et les coutumes de notre peuple, ainsi que son histoire pour qu'on soit à jamais vengé, et l'histoire de notre tribu c'est très important."

Enyos continua à l'écouter avec la plus grande attention tout en réalisant des petites notes mentales pour ce souvenir des plus grandes parties importantes et pour pouvoir, ainsi les répéter au reste de la famille.

"Sais-tu pourquoi je t’ai fait venir Enyos ? Aujourd'hui."

"Non, Ileana, je suppose pour me donner des consignes et me faire écouter les dernières paroles des esprits." Supposa doucement Enyos les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures en signe de respect à l'Ancienne.

"C'est exact, et je voulais également savoir qui était récemment enceinte et les personnes qui attendent un enfant pour l'année prochaine."

"Ma belle-sœur, Lily et mon frère Riggie attende un enfant pour l'année prochaine et le terme s'effectuera en Juillet."

Beaucoup de bébés naitront courant de l'année 1969, mais il faudra une incroyable coïncidence pour qu'il y ait plusieurs bébés qui naitraient le même jour en Juillet et par-dessus tous des filles. Les yeux d'Ileana s'illuminèrent et elle croisa ses doigts entre eux, un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

"Excellent, tout se met en place ; les morceaux se réuniront bientôt et nous aurons les réponses à nos questions." Elle agita ensuite sa main avec dédain lui faisant signe qu'il pouvait disposer.

La prophétie est sur le point de se réaliser.

______________________________________

Dans les plaines de l'Arizona, proche du désert se trouvait un campement de bohémien, des caravanes et quelques tentes qui avaient trouvées un abri et un habitat pendant quelques semaines. Les feux de camps étaient allumés, des enfants jouaient, on pouvait entendre leurs rires dans la campagne lointaine et à travers la brise d'été.

Des femmes étaient allées chercher de l'eau pour leurs tâches quotidiennes, d'autres commençaient déjà à effectuer leurs lessives dans des gros baquets d'eau avec des barres de savon et de la lessive qu'elles avaient réussies à se procurer en ville, dans la ville la plus proche.

Dans une des tentes, un heureux événement étaient en train de s'accomplir, d'avoir lieu. En Arizona, le lever du soleil, ses rayons commençaient à se former et à poindre à l'horizon, proche des montagnes. Une jeune femme, qui se nommée Lily, était en train de donner la vie, son accouchement durait depuis plusieurs heures, les douleurs et les contractions avaient commencées au coucher du soleil, il y a de cela plusieurs heures. Des perles de sueurs se formaient doucement sur son front les mains de Maria les essuyaient doucement avec un linge et un gant sec, mais quelques minutes plus tard, ils réapparaissent sur son front moite. Les douleurs s'intensifiaient, l'accouchement était long et douloureux, Lily poussait et se tordre par réflexe, mais l'enfant s'emblait mettre du temps à montrer son arrivée. Des mèches de cheveux se collèrent contre sa tempe et les côtés de son coup.

Maria, accompagnée sa belle-fille, Lily, à chacun de ses accouchements, elle avait une affection toute particulière pour sa belle-fille Lily. Elle était un ange de douceur, enfin la plupart du temps ; son prénom était en réalité Libby, mais tout le monde la prénommait Lily.

C'était un accouchement difficile, et ce n'était en quelques sortes pas normal, surtout que c'était le cinquième enfant de Lily. Les naissances précédentes avaient été assez faciles malgré la douleur et le nombre d'heures écoulées. Mais chaque accouchement était différent, alors peut-être était-ce normal après tout.

Sa grossesse avait été d'une grande émotion et assez difficile, et émotionnellement complexe et intense, Lily devait rester couchée, malgré certaines complications, les médecins qu'elle avaient vus au cours de ses voyages au fin fond de l'Arizona, lui avaient tous dit qu'elle pouvait accoucher chez elle et non à l'hôpital.

Lily avait déjà eu quatre enfants avant son cinquième ; deux garçons et deux filles. Elles les avaient eus tous de manière rapprochée ; les enfants se prénommés et étaient âgés respectivement : l'ainé s'appelait Damien âgé de huit ans, la seconde se prénommait Katja, six ans, Thomas âgé de quatre ans et la plus jeune, Nolwenn, âgée de deux ans.

Lily poussait des gémissements, quelques gouttes de sang tombaient, Maria demandait à ce qu'on lui apporte d'autres serviettes. Le corps souple de Lily se détendit, alors qu’enfin son corps extrayait l'enfant qu'elle portait. Des cris remplirent la pièce, des petits cris de bébé faibles, mais déjà puissants, C'était une fille, dont le liquide amniotique et quelques fibres de sang collaient contre sa peau fripée.

Maria lui fit prendre un bain dans un bassine d'eau tiède, Elle l’a revêtue ensuite d’une couche de coton et l'enveloppa dans une couverture de laine. L'enfant était toute rose et frétillante dans les bras, sa peau était douce et sentait bon, ses yeux bleus comme n'importe quel bébé, d'un bleu foncé qui présageait qu'ils n'allaient pas rester bleu pour toujours. Un petit duvet de cheveux brun recouvrait la tête de l'enfant. Maria remit le bébé dans les bras de sa belle-fille.

Maria sortit de l'embrassure de la tente et annonça l'arrivée d'une nouvelle petite sœur à ses autres petits enfants et qu'ils devaient l'annoncer à leur père.

En dehors de la tente à quelques mètres de là, Riggie, faisait les cent pas, marchant de long en large, se demandant pourquoi était-ce aussi long ? Il s'inquiétait, cela faisait des heures qu'il attendait, la nuit était déjà finie et aucun signe de bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle, il se sentait pathétique devant sa faiblesse de père et d'époux si dévoué, il avait l'impression d'agir comme s’il attendait la venue au monde de son premier enfant, mais là c'était diffèrent la grossesse avait était pleine d'émotion, ils avaient cru pendant un moment que Lily allait faire une fausse couche et perdre le bébé.

Et les nouvelles de la prophétie l'inquiétaient, et il se demandait s’ils seront touchés par ce miracle, s’ils seraient concernés.

Riggie se demandait même s’il allait avoir un autre enfant avec Lily, c'est pour cela que l'arrivée de ce dernier était si précieuse à leurs yeux. Riggie se souvient des derniers aveux de son frère, Enyos, sur une phrase que Ileana avait déchiffrée dans cette prophétie que la première fois où elle l'avait entendue, elle n'était pas apparue.

_Cette enfant sera une enfant du miracle, venue d'un désir et d'une grande douleur, aimée par les grands esprits._

Les pensées de Riggie furent interrompues par les cris lointains d'un bébé, et les pas accourus et les cris de ses autres enfants qui l'appelaient.

"Papa c'est une fille. C'est une fille, c'est une fille, papa."

"Ma fille" murmura avec émotion Riggie, et il accouru vers la tente s'en attendre que les enfants le rejoignent.

"Papa !" appela son ainé, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

"Oh c'est un vrai miracle, maman a eu son bébé." Dit Katja avec émotion. Oui c'était un miracle.

Riggie rentra dans la tente, Lily berçait avec épuisement leur fille, des femmes avaient changées les couvertures et sa chemise de nuit, tout était en ordre et d'une propreté impeccable. Riggie prit avec émotion le bébé des bras de son épouse. Cette enfant était un cadeau pour eux, la prophétie s'était réalisée. Riggie murmura le prénom qu'il avait choisi pour elle quelques jours au paravent et dont il avait fait mention à Lily.

" _Je sais déjà comment nous l'appellerons si c'est une fille ; Janna."_

_"Janna." Avait murmurer Lily avait consentement, goutant le prénom sur ses lèvres pour le probable future fille, cela sonnait bien._

"Janna." Murmurèrent Riggie et Lily, les bouts des doigts du bébé passa sur un rayon du soleil qui avait pénétré la tente.

Les enfants s'étaient rapprochés de la tente voulant voir leur sœur, Nolwenn tendait les bras vers sa grand-mère disant : "je veux la voir." Les deux ainées dirent qu'elle ne manquerait pas d'amour dans une famille unie.

Riggie tellement envouté par la petite Janna, qu’il avait démaillotée pour la prendre dans ses bras et l’envelopper de manière protectrice, qu'il ferma l'entrée de la tente empêchant ainsi toute intrusion, Damien fut déconcerté et choqué par le comportement de leur père.

Riggie fit des demandes à la mairie pour que le prénom de Janna fut Américanisé ; elle s'appelait désormais aux yeux du gouvernement Jennifer Calendar. Calendar était le nom que sa famille avait choisi pour se faire passer au nom des gens et du gouvernement comme Américain et non comme étant vu comme des bohémiens.

Janna Kalderash est née le 7 Juillet 1969 en Amérique dans l'Etat de l'Arizona, à l’aurore du jour quand le soleil commença à se lever à l’horizon, elle était la cinquième et troisième fille de Riggie et Libby Kalderash.

Enyos envoya la nouvelle de la naissance de Janna, à l'Ancienne du peuple, Ileana ne manquait jamais d'écrire les naissances, les décès et les mariages dans des livres d'or qui étaient conservés depuis des millénaires. Elle écrivait donc satisfaite des nouvelles de cette naissance, sous les prénoms de ses frères et sœurs qui étaient eux aussi inscrits dedans.

_Janna Kalderash, du peuple des Kalderash, née le 7 Juillet 1969, fille de Riggie et Lily Kalderash._

______________________________________

La petite Jenny fut présentée au reste du peuple des Kalderash et de sa communauté quelques jours après sa naissance, pour être précis au bout de six jours. Les gens avaient été si heureux de voir cet adorable bébé, ils avaient tous réalisés une grande fête, pour la joie qu'elle apportait ; danse, feux de camp et nourriture avait été à profusion pendant une nuit de fête, juste après l'après-midi de la présentation.

C'était une coutume, une tradition ancestrale et commune chez les bohémiens, qui veut que lors de la naissance d'un membre d'un clan ait lieu, il soit présenté au reste de sa communauté, c'était en quelque sorte un baptême, où un rite religieux, ou une coutume traditionnel d'un pays.

Au fils des mois Jenny continuait à se développer et à grandir, elle était devenue la plus grande fierté de ses parents, le plus grand trésor et leur plus grand amour. Maria pouvait voir bien que personne n'avait vraiment remarquée - ou du moins elle l’espérait- que sa petite fille, Janna, était la préférée de ses parents ; Riggie n'avait d'œil que pour elle. Bien qu'ils ne l'avoueraient jamais à haute voix, c'était exactement les sentiments qu’ils ressentent pour Jenny ; et bien sûr ils ne le diraient jamais à haute voix car c'était une grande honte et un grand regret, et un poids qu'ils s'ajoutaient à leurs épaules, s'ils avouaient que leur petite dernière était leur préférée en oublient presque leurs autres enfants, bien que Lily ait de l'amour pour chacun d'entre eux.

Tout cela ne disait rien qui vaille à ses yeux.

Lily chantait quotidiennement des chants et des berceuses Roumaines, des notes étrangères la bercent tendrement dans ses bras, en fredonnant doucement, aux moments des siestes et du couché. Riggie travaillait avec d'autres hommes de leurs campements dans les usines la journée ou bien travaillait la terre, quand il rentrait le soir il venait directement voir ses enfants et passaient du temps avec chacun d'entre eux. En particulier avec sa petite Janna.

Jenny était un bébé relativement calme, tranquille et posée, et possédait un intense regard mêlé à de la curiosité tout au fond de ses yeux. Elle était aussi la préférée de son oncle, Enyos, qui aimait prendre l'enfant sur ses genoux, il envoyait régulièrement des rapports sur le développement et la personnalité du bébé à Ileana. Qui était assez satisfaite de ses retours.

Les yeux bleu foncé de Jenny, devinrent au fils des mois de sa première année, d'un noir profond et envoutant, ils avaient changés petit à petit de couleur à mesure qu'elle grandissait ; quand elle n'était encore qu'un nourrisson, Jenny possédait des sourires reflexes absolument adorables et magnifiques, elle souriait à n'importe qui, elle était un bébé très sociable, qui présageait que ce serait plus tard une petite fille malicieuse, pleine de ressource et dynamique, espiègle et ouverte aux autres. Jenny avait des petites boucles de cheveux bruns qui ondulaient et s’accordaient parfaitement bien avec son visage potelé de bébé.

Quand elle sourit pour la toute première fois de son premier vrai sourire, sourire authentique réserver aux seules personnes qu'elle aimait au fond de son cœur, quand elle avait arrêté ses sourires réflexes et que son cerveau et son subconscient lui avaient ordonné indirectement de sourire aux seules personnes dont elle était proche et qu'elle connaissait, furent adressé à sa grand-mère et sa mère, c'était le plus beau sourire qu'elles n’avaient jamais vu, un sourire comme le soleil, comme la lune, ou tout ce qui brillait sur cette planète, non son sourire était comme les étoiles où le royaume céleste comme les lumières galactiques.

Jenny était un bébé silencieux qui ne pleurait presque jamais, les premiers mois cela inquiétaient ses parents, mais Maria leur expliqua que tous les bébés étaient différents ; il y en avait qui dormaient tout le temps, voire d'autres très peu, il y en avaient qui pleuraient tout le temps et d'autres, comme Jenny, qui pleurait très peu.

Le fait est que les moments où elle était en larme et pleurait et criait, était la nuit. Sinon, c'était la plus adorable des enfants.

Enyos racontaient qu'elle restait allongée dans son berceau les yeux grands ouverts son regard noir, fixait au plafond à écoutait les adultes parler.

Jenny s'accrochait toujours aux cheveux de son père les tirant et jouant avec, ce qui provoquait des fous rire du bébé, et des gazouillements. Quand fut l’heure pour elle de ramper par tout dans la caravane où la tente, elle n’hésitait pas à se mettre à quatre pattes, et se cacher et se faufiler partout au grand dam de Lily, et aux fou rire de Riggie qui jouer à l'attraper toujours.

Jenny appris à marcher ses jambes toute tremblante quittant les bras protecteurs de sa maman et alla vers les bras fort de son père, sous les yeux de ses frères et sœurs. Mais le moment le plus émouvant et le plus adorable de la première année de Jenny parmi eux c'est quand elle appris à parler ; c'était au début des babillage, et des gassouillait. Et un jour elle forma son premier mot :

"Papa."

Les yeux de Lily se remplir de larmes devant la forme de bébé sur le tapis qui souriait malgré la force et l'énergie que cela lui avait pris pour former ses deux syllabes. Elle était remplie d'émotion et de fierté maternelle en se tournant vers son mari, et en s'exclamant que leurs filles pouvaient parler.

Nolwenn fut la seconde personne qui entendit sa petite sœur parler. Jenny regarder sa grande sœur avec curiosité et envie de jouer avec elle, et pleine d'émotion, Jenny murmura le nom de sa sœur. Etonnée Nolwenn, se retourna vers sa sœur, et un halètement replie de fierté et de joie et d'amour pour sa petite Janna oublia qu'elle avait était jalouse d'elle pendant un moment.

Du haut de ses trois ans elle attrapa Jenny dans ses bras et courut sur ses petites jambes vers son père et sa mère :

"Maman, papa : Janna à dit mon nom elle parle elle c'est dire plein de choses et elle à dit mon nom." Dit Nolwenn avec fierté les yeux brillant d'excitation face à la grande nouvelle, en posant sur regard sur Jenny elle dit ; "Vas-y redit le Janna, dit mon nom."

Dans un murmure elle dit "Nolwenn"

Lily dit avec affection que bien sûr qu'elle pouvait parler et dire aussi facilement le prénom de sa grande sœur, car elle croyait que Janna pensée que Nolwenn pouvait lui décrochée la lune. Avec affection Nolwenn prit au mieux sa petite sœur dans ses bras avec affection est tendresse ce regardèrent toute les deux et s'enveloppèrent d'une douce étreinte.

______________________________________

La vie de nomade était une expérience intéressante, romanesque et pleine d'aventure, qui ferait s'en doute du bien à Jenny et la ferait se sentir privilégiée et unique dans cette expérience particulière, et lui ferait apprendre et découvrir le monde d'une nouvelle façon plus tôt que dans les livres où les cours et leçons d'un instituteur à l'école.

Le peuple Kalderash continuait de migrer et de parcourir le pays comme des nomades avec leurs caravanes ; ils étaient allés dans le Dakota du Nord et du Sud, ils avaient parcouru les plaines de l'Utah. Ils ne restaient d'un endroit à l'autre que quelques semaines d'un endroit à l'autre, de trois à quatre mois grand maximum, en parcourant chaque Etat des Etats-Unis.

Leur destination en cet instant précis était l'Iowa ; ils s'installèrent tous dans une grande plaine, en montant la tente à côté de la Caravane ; Riggie, Maria et Lily jouèrent avec la petite Jenny. Lily la faisait sauter dans ses bras, à chaque tour, à chaque saut, elle la faisait sauter encore plus haut ; Jenny éclatait de rire et en la rattrapant Lily l'enlaçait tendrement.

Jenny avait à présent, deux ans, et elle avait bien grandit peu à peu elle devenait petit à petit une petite fille et ne ressemblait plus à un bébé. Elle continuait à évoluer, à apprendre et même à se sociabiliser ; Lily et Riggie se demandaient avec nostalgie où était passé leur bébé qu'ils avaient tenu aussi longtemps dans leurs bras.

Mais Lily avait de nouveau été enceinte et à cause de toute ses grossesses rapprochées et de la fatigue des accouchements et pus encore la souffrance de sa dernière grossesse et accouchement pour Jenny. Elle avait été admise à l'hôpital, après son accouchement qui fut plus rapide que le précèdent mais quand même remplit d'émotion et de fatigue, et le corps soudainement affaiblit ; les médecins et sages-femmes lui conseillèrent de ne plus avoir d'enfant pendant quelques années. Elle accoucha alors d'un fils, qui fut surnommé, Yann.

Jenny appris la naissance de son frère quelques heures après son levé et les soins et l'occupation de Maria envers elle. Elle n'était plus le bébé de la famille, ni la petite dernière, elle était maintenant grande sœur pour la première fois, elle avait été si heureuse quand elle appris que sa mère portait un bébé dans son ventre, mais étant trop petite pour se rendre compte de ce qui l'entourait et des dispositions et des conséquences sur sa future vie, fit comme à son habitude où ignora et évitait de poser des questions sur le futur bébé, elle voulait toujours s'amuser ou rebondir sur le ventre de sa maman, elle fut grondée gentiment en disant qu'il fallait faire attention à son ventre, et Nolwenn plus âgée et plus compréhensive et consciente que la dernière fois que leur mère était enceinte de l'importance du ventre disait gentiment à sa petite sœur :

"Attention, il y a un bébé dans le ventre de maman, Janna."

Quand elle apprit la nouvelle, que Jenny avait un frère toute sorte de questions lui traversèrent l'esprit et l'excitation et la joie de rencontrer enfin son frère. Mais, pour une raison ou une autre, Damien décida, volontairement ou involontairement à la taquiner ou l'embêter gentiment ou lui faire du mal disant qu'elle ne serait plus la favorite des parents, qu'ils la laisseraient tomber et l'ignoreraient volontaire trop occupés à s'occuper du nouveau-né, et qu'ils ne s'occuperaient plus d'elle comme avant.

Jenny en fut bouleversée, une boule dans sa gorge se format, des larmes menacèrent de couler, l'idée de l'abandon lui traversa l'esprit et l'emmena dans un nuage de brouillard et d'insécurité qui étaient bien trop lourds et trop gros à porter pour une fillette de deux ans, qui était après tout encore en très bas âge et un bébé.

Après sa blague qu'il espérait de bon goût, et une blague cruelle, Damien s'éloigna de sa sœur avec un rire qu'il espérait garder silencieux et pas trop victorieux ni maléfique.

C'est toujours dans cet état d'esprit, dans les bras de son père, ses petits bras fermement accrochés à son cou et son visage enfouit contre son épaule, pour visiter sa mère ; Jenny était la première et la seule à venir pour le moment rendre visite à sa mère, pour qu'elle ne soit pas impressionnée et qu'elle puisse voir Lily et son petit frère en toute tranquillité.

Jenny fit pleins de baisers et bisous sur le visage et le ventre de sa mère, quand Lily vit sa plus jeune fille rentrer dans sa chambre, elle sourit à la vue devant elle, et se redressa dans son lit et sur ses oreillers.

Riggie présenta Jenny à son frère, Yann, elle le regarda remplit d'admiration et de tendresse, en voyant pour la première fois un bébé, un bébé, un nourrisson si petit et tout rose et minuscule. Elle s'était redressée sur la pointe des pieds et un sourire doux aux lèvres, Riggie la tenait confortablement entre ses bras.

Il la porta ensuite sur ses genoux au bout du lit. Riggie vit l'inquiétude et la détresse qui se lisaient facilement sur son petit visage, il passa un pouce sur sa joue et sa pommette, et ses doigts dans ses cheveux et lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas.

"Papa, toi et maman, allaient m'abandonner, maintenant que vous avez un nouveau bébé pour lequel s'occuper." Répondit Jenny, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes.

Riggie et Lily se regardèrent, les yeux larmoyants, un regard de choc, les yeux écarquillés, un regard d'une crédulité passa dans chacun de leurs pairs d'yeux. Comment, Jenny avait-t-elle pu croire une chose pareille ? Et le plus important, qui lui avait dit une telle chose ? et pourquoi pensait-elle cela ? Serait-elle jalouse de l'attention, de perdre une partie de leur cœur ?

"Bien sûr que non ma belette, qui t-a dit une chose pareille ? Nous t'aimerons toujours, tu seras toujours dans notre cœur, et tu garderas toujours une place à part dans nos cœurs et nos pensées." Dit Riggie d'une voix douce et câline en rapprochant Jenny dans son étreinte, son petit visage enfouit dans la poitrine de son père, il poursuivit espérant la calmer de tout stress et de toute inquiétude " Rien ne va changer, ne t'inquiète pas."

"Vraiment ?" Dit Jenny en relevant la tête, son petit visage avait des larmes séchées dessus.

"Vraiment !" Acquiesçait son père d'une manière positif qui ne laissait plus aucune place au doute.

"C'est Damien, qui m'a dit tout ça," Confessa soudainement Jenny.

A ses mots, les yeux de Lily deviennent encore plus larmoyants et inquiète de ce que son ainé pourrait faire par la suite et dans le futur, de son côté Riggie prit une note mentale et se promit secrètement de donner une bonne correction à son fils et de lui faire entendre raison qu'il ne doit plus faire de blague aussi cruelle envers sa sœur, même s'il pensait que c'était inoffensif.

Pendant que Riggie et Lily étaient dans leurs pensées, Jenny enlaça son père, et Lily tendit la main vers eux espérant un câlin de leur fille, un regard d'amour se posant sur son mari, sa fille et son bébé.

"Nous sommes tous les quatre en famille." Déclara Riggie sa voix pleine d'amour devant ses derniers-nés et son épouse.

______________________________________

Toute une année entière s'était écoulée, la petite Jenny avait à présent trois ans. Elle avait bien grandi, est continuait d'être la fierté de ses parents, avec son sourire lumineux et ses yeux d'ange qui attendrissaient toujours son père. Depuis sa naissance, les cheveux de Jenny avaient bien poussé, ils étaient long, sa grand-mère, Maria les coiffait toujours avec tendresse et fierté, avec l'aide d'épingles qui servaient de barrettes, elle écartait quelques mèches pour encadrer son visage et les retenaient grâce aux épingles, le reste de ses cheveux pendait derrière son dos.

C'était l'un des moments que Jenny préférait, quand elle partageait des moments avec sa grand-mère. Elles étaient toutes les deux très proches.

ce soir-là, Jenny était autorisée exceptionnellement à veiller plus tard que prévu, en effet, l'âge de la petite fille faisait qu'elle était censée se coucher vers huit heures et demi du soir, mais en cette occasion spéciale, Jenny restait éveiller plus tard, peut-être une heure de plus.

Jenny n'était pas mécontente de ce changement, car elle en avait assez de se coucher si tôt, le soir elle voulait faire comme ses grands frères et sa sœurs ainés et pouvoir veiller et raconter des histoires avec son oncle, et ne plus être considérée comme une petite, où un bébé, l'un des derniers membres de sa fratrie et être considérée comme une grande. Mais ce soir-là il y avait une grande fête, alors exceptionnellement, Jenny pouvait y assister et était très heureuse de faire partie des membres.

Jenny s'amusait dans le sable près du feu de camp, inconsciente que dans l'ombre des tentes et des caravanes, se cachait l'ombre de son grand frère, Damien, qui l'observait les bras croisés sur son torse, le regard mauvais, jaloux et mécontent.

Quand il sentit une présence derrière lui, il se retourna et fut soulagé de constater que ce n'était que sa sœur, Katja. Elle lui toucha le bras, affectueusement, sentant sa tension et son énervement, essayant de l'apaiser au mieux. Katja a toujours été bonne et un talent certain pour calmer les colères et les tensions qui régnaient entre leurs frères et sœurs et même avec Damien, qui était tous les deux d'ailleurs très proches ; ils formaient d'ailleurs une paire.

Il souffla malgré lui et malgré le réconfort de sa sœur, un souffle exaspéré en s'exclamant et lâchant librement sa colère et son amertume :

"Notre père, ne nous à jamais autorisé à rester éveiller comme il à autorisé Janna à le faire, quand on avait son âge, j'en ai marre d'elle." Explosa Damien se tournant vers Katja, et il lança un autre adjectif "Le chouchou, il est temps qu'on fasse quelque chose."

Katja eu l'aire mal à l'aise et sous le choc, et un regard d'incrédulité.

"Damien c'est notre sœur, je sais que père et mère la préfèrent, je sais que c'est injuste, mais c'est comme ça. Moi-même je l'aime et je sais qu'au fond de toi tu l'aimes aussi. Regarde Thomas et Nolwenn l'aiment aussi."

"Je sais." Murmura d'exaspération Damien de défaite, mais ne s'avoua pas vaincu il rajoute "Mais je ne suis pas toi, ni Thomas, ni Nolwenn."

Il dégagea brusquement son bras de la prise de sa sœur et se détourna d'elle, en s'avançant lentement vers Jenny, ramassa doucement une pierre du sol, il la fit rebondir doucement dans sa paume de main. Quand il fut assez près il la jeta vers le tas de sable que Jenny avait réussi à créer en ce qui ressemblait à des châteaux de sable.

La pierre atteint sa cible, tout le sable, s'effondra, il y eu des éclats qui fut projetés sur le visage de Jenny, elle gémit doucement sur le choc en essayant d'enlever ce qu'il y avait sur son visage, pour ensuite tomber sur le dos.

"Aurais-tu peur ?" Dit Damien en sortant de l'ombre.

Jenny essaya de se redresser avec horreur, devant son frère qui lui faisait peur depuis qu'il lui avait raconté des blagues cruelles concernant sa perte d'amour sur ses parents.

"Laisse-moi." Gémit Jenny en essayant de reculer, elle ne vit pas qu'elle s'approchait dangereusement du feu.

"Ne joue pas trop près du feu Janna, attention, attention." Murmura Damien en se penchant de plus en plus près de sa petite sœur, en chuchotant d'une manière prédatrice et un sentiment de malice à lui faire peur.

"Laisse-moi tranquille ou je vais le dire à papa." Dit Jenny qui ne voulait pas paraitre effrayée devant son bourreau et voulant paraitre menaçante, aussi menaçante que lui.

Cette dernière phrase provoqua une fureur chez Damien.

"Allez relève toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a l'enfant gâtée à son papa ? Tu ne vas quand même pas me dénoncer ? Si tu oserais petite moucharde !" Dit-il en l'attrapant par le revers de sa robe, et voulant l'agripper à ses cheveux. Il fut coupé dans son élan par la voix sévère de son père.

"Arrête !" S'exclama Riggie derrière lui qui fut alerté par les cris de sa fille et les menaces de Damien et surtout par Katja qui était venue le voir pour dénoncer Damien pour lui dire qu'il voulait faire du mal à leur sœur. "Eloigne-toi d'elle, Damien."

Damien courut vers leur caravane en ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, en sachant très bien quelle punition il obtiendra, et les réprimandes qui vont suivre à juste titre, d'ailleurs.

Riggie s'approcha de Jenny, effrayée, et la prit délicatement dans ses bras en l'étreignant, tendrement. Lily s'avança vers eux, ayant tout vu et entendu, et surtout après avoir suivi son mari après l'alerte donnée par leur fille ainée, et voulant que Riggie voie de ses propres yeux que Damien était capable de faire du mal à leur petite Janna.

"Alors tu la bien vu. Je veux que tu le punisses sévèrement ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Un jour il y aura un accident grave. Damien est un enfant dur et sauvage, il est capable de lui faire du mal." Dit Lily en essayant de protéger son enfant et de faire entendre raison à Riggie.

"Damien est aussi notre fils, Lily, il faudrait qu'on passe plus de temps avec lui, je crois que j'ai eu tort de le négliger comme ça, il va finir par en souffrir." Il abaissa son regard vers le sol, pour murmurer à lui-même, "Si ce n'est pas déjà fait."

_Plus tôt dans la soirée, Riggie et Lily, étaient partis tôt de la fête en prenant soin et en s'assurant que les enfants étaient entre de bonnes mains sous la surveillance de Maria. Ils avaient quitté la soirée car Lily était épuisée de sa journée et surtout elle voulait parler en tête à tête avec Riggie être certaine qu'il l'écoutait et surtout qu'il est toute son attention._

_Dans leurs tentes près de son lit, Lily était assise sur le matelas, Riggie debout en face d'elle._

_"J'ai vu Damien vouloir attaquer Janna, aujourd'hui, simplement parce qu'elle jouait avec une serviette, elle jouait simplement à être un fantôme, elle ne faisait rien de mal."_

_"Je suis sûr que tu exagère." Répondit Riggie en essayant de l'apaiser et lui faire diminuer son stress, et lui frotta doucement sa main._

_"Mais il veut lui faire du mal, j'en suis certaine."_

_"Tu imagines ses choses parce que tu aimes cette enfant, mais Damien l'aime aussi."_

Maria était arrivée, derrière eux, elle prit doucement Jenny dans ses bras pour qu’ils puissent continuer leurs conversations et surtout que Riggie aille parler à Damien.

Quand Riggie arriva dans la caravane c'était pour trouver Maria assise sur une chaise à bascule, sur ses genoux et tendrement était blottit la forme de Jenny, qui dormait paisiblement après une crise de larmes et des chants apaisant que Maria lui chantât, elle était en train de lui caresser les cheveux son regard doux contre le visage de l'enfant. Elle lui chantait après avoir fredonner des chants roumains, une chanson plus traditionnelle et moderne ; "La claire Fontaine".

"Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai." murmura Maria, le petit corps mou et apaisé de Jenny et sa respiration apaisante montraient qu'elle dort depuis quelques minutes déjà, son doudou qu’elle possédait depuis sa naissance, une petite souris grise que ses parents lui avait achetée. Sans détourner son regard, sentant la présence de son fils dans la pièce elle déclara :

« Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça Riggie et tu le sais, je t'avais prévenu mais tu n’as pas voulu m'écouter ; je savais que si Janna devenait votre préférée il y aura inévitablement de la jalousie."

Riggie s'approcha de Marie et Jenny en murmurant :

"Mais Janna est tellement différente, elle est née pour accomplir de grandes choses pour réaliser ce pourquoi nous gardons tout en mémoire, il faut la protéger son avenir est déjà tout tracé et c'est l'enfant du miracle."

Maria inhala une bouffée d'air, complètement exaspérée "Oh je t'en prie ce n'est encore qu'une enfant, on ne va quand même pas la traiter différemment à cause de toutes ces histoires de prophétie, et arrête un peu avec tes paroles "c'est l'enfant du miracle" il ne faut pas lui mettre un tel fardeau ni un tel poids sur les épaules, il faut la traiter comme n'importe quel de ses frères et sœurs. J'aime énormément Janna et je veux la protéger autant que toi alors quoi de mieux que de la traiter comme une enfant normale sinon à la protéger de cette façon, tu ne lui rendras pas service en agissant ainsi."

Maria bougeant l'entement de sa chaise en déposant sur le sol, lentement, Jenny, sur un tapis.

"Parce que les choses sont ainsi elle est différente et son avenir est tout autre, son travail et son destin sera différent de ses frères et sœurs." Dit Riggie en gardant sa voix basse et essayant de masquer son agacement face à l'obstination de sa mère.

"Tu n'arrêtes pas de lui répéter qu’elle est une enfant spéciale de toute façon." Répliqua Maria en fixant son regard vers Jenny.

Qui dormait sa poitrine et ses membres bougeant lentement dans son sommeil, inconsciente de la discussion de son père et de sa grand-mère sur son avenir et son destin.

______________________________________

Plus de quatre ans, quatre ans et-demi presque cinq ans bien avant la naissance de Janna, que la première fois que la prophétie avait était entendue, qu'elle a été révélée et écoutée. Depuis tout ce temps, Ileana demandait des rapports et des comptes-rendus et des nouvelles de ce qui se passait dans la famille d'Enyos, le développement et la croissance de Janna, qui était maintenant âgée d'à peine quatre tout juste, jour pour jour.

Durant la première année de sa vie, Ileana avait réussi à entendre les pensées du bébé, et apercevoir une infime partie et des morceaux de son avenir et de sa personnalité. Mais depuis lors, qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à voir à travers Janna, elle captait à travers sa boule de cristal, et braise de feu et les esprits qui guident sa route, que du brouillard, où absolument rien, comme un mur, où une forme de protection.

Ou alors, des images lui parvenaient qui ne faisaient que changer sans cesse de vision, de sens, ou d'avenir.

Ileana ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, la puissance, les pouvoirs et la personnalité de la petite Janna devait être incroyablement puissant. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à décrypter Janna et sa personnalité.

Bien sûr, à travers l'un de ses entretiens avec Enyos ou autres courriers qu'ils avaient échangés au sujet de Janna et ses rapports et ses opinions sur elle, l'oncle de Janna avait fait une remarque assez pertinente sur le fait que les enfants très jeunes, où à cet âge-là, leur personnalité change tout le temps, évolue constamment et est en plein développement. Alors selon lui, c'était peut-être pour cette raison que l'Ancienne n'arrivait pas à lire Janna.

Ileana était très en colère, furieuse et frustrée ; selon elle, ce n'était pas uniquement pour cette raison, il devait y avoir autre chose ; il fallait qu'il est une explication beaucoup plus plausible - bien que la théorie d'Enyos ait du sens - mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'est que tous les enfants du clan Kalderash tous les enfants qui sont nés, même les frères et sœurs de Janna elle arrivait à voir chacune de leur personnalité et leur enseignement de la vengeance sur Angel - où devrait-elle plutôt dire Angélus- et chacun de l'avenir des enfants qui étaient nés sous son règne.

Janna était la seule qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer et cela la frustrait, mais elle devait prendre son mal en patience et attendre de voir quand elle grandira et surtout accepter l'hypothèse d'Enyos que peut-être parce qu'elle était encore très jeune et que sa personnalité était encore en mouvement que l'avenir de Janna était incertain.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la petite Janna avait de grands pouvoirs et un énorme potentiel, qu'il fallait garder à son avantage et savoir exploiter et venger leurs ancêtres ainsi que tuer Angel pour qu'il souffre pour l'éternité. Et Janna deviendrait l'instrument idéale pour cela.

Oui, Ileana avait plus que hâte et une telle impatience de rencontrer, Janna Kalderash. Un sourie au lèvre plutôt malveillant et calculateur et sournois qui s'étirait et façonnait la joie de la victoire, en jouant en tapotant ses doigts fins, assise sur un fauteuil rempli de couvertures de peau d'ours.

______________________________________

Le temps continuait de s'écouler lentement, deux ans s'étaient passés depuis que Jenny avait eu trois ans, lors de son incident avec Damien. Jenny continuait à grandir et à évoluer lentement, découvrant le monde qui l'entoure, ses yeux remplis de curiosité, et ses lèvres et sa langue, posant mille et une questions. Lorsque Jenny eu cinq ans, et quand elle atteignit l'âge de raison et plus important encore, l'âge adulte, elle se rendit compte que les premiers vrais souvenirs et les premières vraies consciences du monde qui l'entoure s'étaient développés dans son cerveau à l'âge de ses cinq ans ; avant cela, elle avait des flashs de mémoire, des brins de souvenirs, des flashs de jeux, de conversations et de sentiments, qu'elle avait vécus pendant le premier état de sa petite enfance.

Elle se souvient ainsi de son enfance et de son histoire, qu'elle va elle-même raconter...

Lors des deux années écoulées, il eût encore du changement dans la vie de Jenny ; la vie de nomade continuait pour elle et sa famille et le reste de la tribu ; mais le plus important encore c'est que sa mère eu un autre enfant deux ans après la naissance de son petit frère, Jenny accueilli donc un autre frère du nom, de Manolo. Qui vient au monde à l'hôpital comme son frère avant lui.

Quelques mois après la naissance de son frère, la mère de Jenny tomba de nouveau enceinte, qui fut encore une fois une grossesse très éprouvante et difficile, durant la grossesse de Lily, la famille s'installa dans l'Etat de l'Indiana, dans la ville d'Indianapolis ; le bébé naitra de manière prématurée, avec trois semaines d'avance, Lily et Riggie eurent alors une petite fille qu'ils nommèrent, Eva.

La petite Eva était toute petite, et décrite comme un bébé très léger qui ne pesait presque rien, elle fut surnommée comme une petite souris et décrite comme silencieuse.

Lily et Eva restèrent deux semaines à l'hôpital avant de rentrer à la maison pour être accueillies par toute la famille, y compris Maria. Ce n'est qu'alors que les enfants rencontrèrent pour la première fois leur nouvelle sœur. A l'arrivée de leur retour de l'hôpital tous les enfants qui étaient partis se coucher s'étaient dépêchés de se relever et de chasser le sommeil de leurs yeux pour venir étreindre leur mère.

Jenny qui était alors âgée de cinq ans, quand elle découvrit pour la première fois sa nouvelle petite sœur, et qui était vraiment heureuse de ne plus être la grande sœur uniquement que de garçons s'écrit : "C'est une petite sœur. C'est une fille ! c'est exactement ce que je voulais. Elle est tombée du ciel."

Tout le monde sourit avec affection devant la naïveté et les tons adorables de Jenny. Cette dernière continua de dire et d'expliquer, d'un ton important et qui avait l'air de penser qu'elle connaissait son sujet et de quoi elle parlait, que d'après elle c'était tout à fait naturel que leur maman ait une fille étant donné qu'elle avait déjà eu de petits garçons ; alors pour elle il fallait que les choses changent, et qu'à tour de rôle il y ait un garçon, une fille.

Pour Jenny, elle était heureuse d’avoir une sœur plus petite et plus jeune qu’elle, s’imaginait déjà la protégeant de tout mal, et de toute blessure qu’Eva pourrait s’infliger.

Bien sûr, Jenny s’entendait très bien avec tous ses frères et sœurs – même avec Damien à présent, après l’incident et la violence, ce dernier après les réprimandes de leur père avait essayer d’être plus doux, affectueux et compréhensif avec sa plus jeune sœur-

Jenny s’entendait très bien avec Nolwenn, tout le monde disait qu’elle formait une paire, tout comme Damien et Katja. Chacun des enfants formaient un duo où une forme de relation forte, malgré l’amour évident de Nolwenn et Jenny l’une pour l’autre, il était flagrant que la paire la plus proche était celui de Thomas et Nolwenn.

A la naissance de Yann, Jenny avait espéré avoir une relation aussi privilégiée et intime avec son frère, car elle était après tout sa grande sœur, mais malheureusement à la naissance de Manolo ; le duo et le rapprochement évident de Yann et Manolo, sautaient aux yeux de tout le monde et cela brisa le cœur de la pauvre Jenny.

Donc à la naissance d’Eva, elle espérait que cette légère faille soit réparée quoi qu’il arrive.

Les relations des enfants étaient comme ceci ; Damien et Katja ; Thomas et Nolwenn ; Nolwenn et Jenny et enfin Yann et Manolo.

Mais c’était plus généralement Jenny qui se retrouvait seule.

Katja qui écoutait attentivement les divagations de sa sœur, essaya tant bien que mal de retenir un rire qui menaçait de la secouer de franchir ses lèvres. A la place elle sourit et déclara :

"Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche Janna, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça."

Jenny regarda sa grande sœur les yeux écarquillés et légèrement incrédules et blessée qu'on n'est pu rejeter sa théorie de cette façon mais elle n'était pas prête à laisser tomber, alors très têtue et d'un ton important et qu'il ne laissait plus à la discussion.

"Mais si c'est comme ça que ça marche, il ne peut en être autrement."

Dans un souffle, Katja soupira d'un ton las et qui voulait abandonner "Laisse tomber, tu es trop jeune pour comprendre ces choses-là, quand tu seras plus vieille et quand tu seras plus grande tu comprendras."

Alors que les adultes avaient le dos tourné aux enfants, et ne s'occupaient nullement de leurs discussions, pour faire bonne mesure, Katja tira la langue en direction de Jenny. Blessée et les yeux larmoyants, elle pressa contre sa poitrine sa poupée en tissu dans une étreinte serrée pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

* * * *

Depuis le jour même de sa naissance, depuis qu'elle n'était qu'un nourrisson, le nom d'Angélus, le nom de ce démon, Jenny avait dû apprendre à le haïr, où plus tôt à le craindre. Pour la fillette c'était un nom, un simple nom destiné à faire peur aux enfants, sa mère et sa grand-mère lui disait toujours que ce monstre, ce vampire, n'était rien d'autre qu'une vieille histoire, une veille légende destiner à faire peur aux enfants, aux enfants pas sages ; ou bien alors c'était une histoire d'horreur ou d'halloween pour un conte d'enfants.

Nolwenn se servait de cette histoire, pour faire peur à Jenny ; elle jouait aux jeux de "Angélus" ; le but de ce jeux c'était de courir le plus vite possible, d'éviter tout piége et de réussir à échapper au vampire, sinon, si Jenny se faisait attraper elle se ferait dévorer et bien entendu elle perdrait le jeux. Nolwenn voulait avant tout à ce que sa sœur réussisse à courir aussi vite qu'elle et ces autres frères et sœurs ; Jenny était la plus lente et la plus mauvaise en sport.

Jenny avait bien entendu inventé, grâce à son imagination débordante et très créative de nouveaux jeux, qu'elle a réussi à inventer grâce aux histoires que leur mère leur racontait. ; Jenny était une tueuse de vampire qui combattez Angélus jouer pas son frère Thomas ou Nolwenn, et elle gagnait toujours.

Ou bien, elle inventait un autre jeu où Angélus n'était plus un mauvais vampire mais quelqu'un de bon et généreux qui était incompris au reste du monde et combattait les méchants vampires… Et bien d'autres aventures remuaient l'esprit de Jenny.

Jenny avait entendu compter cette légende d'une tueuse de vampires, qui existait dans le monde une personne avec une force incroyable destinée à sauver le monde ; bien sur ce n'était qu'une veille légende, cela n'existait pas lui avait-on répondu.

Jenny était terrifiée à l'idée qu'Angélus arrive un jour et la tue, elle était terrifiée à l'idée de ne pas être assez rapide et de mettre tout le monde en danger, parce qu'elle ne peut pas fuir, ou n’y arrive tout simplement pas.

"Janna, tout le monde sait qu'Angélus n'existe pas ; il a été inventé pour que les enfants restent sages ; de plus il est tout droit sorti de notre imagination." Déclara Nolwenn, en passant sa tête en dessous de son lit ; depuis quelques temps les deux sœurs partageaient des lits superposés, Nolwenn qui était l'ainée des sœurs avait pris le lit du dessus, Jenny était triste de devoir dormir en bas.

Lily qui bordait ses filles, rit doucement, en bordant plus soigneusement sa petite fille essayant de la rassurer, elle lui offrit un baiser sur son front et déclara en murmurant près de son oreille :

"C'est juste, Angélus n'existe pas, aucun monstre où démon ne peut exister d'une telle ampleur sur cette terre, mais rappel toi ceux-ci : il peut exister des démons de la nuit encore plus horrible que lui, il faut que tu fasses très attention à toi Janna ; mais rappelle-toi d'une autre chose si Angélus existe réellement et s’il s'en prenait à toi je te sauverais."

"Ah bon ? C'est vrai" répondit Jenny en se redressant sur ses coudes le visage illuminé d'espoir et d'un soupçon de réconfort, mais une pensée lui vient à l'esprit qui lui fit enlever toute trace de bonheur et lui fit soudain très peur "Mais tu te mettrais toi-même en danger à cause de moi ?"

Lily acquiesça, "Je ferais tout pour sauver mon bébé." Dit-t-elle en étreignant sa fille dans une étreinte.

Un jour, L'oncle de Jenny, l'oncle, Enyos déclara que Jenny et Nolwenn étaient assez grande pour participer et écouter les histoires du soir et apprendre tout ce qui devait être su sur les légendes de leur peuple. Le partager des secrets du clan se faisait raconter au coin, tout autour du feu, les plus jeunes recevait et devait apprendre la connaissance et le savoir de la sauvegarde de leur peuple.

Nolwenn avait à présent, sept ans et Jenny, cinq ans.

Maria était un peu inquiète à l'idée que d'aussi jeunes enfants participent à leurs réunions quotidiennes, mais un œil sur son fils Enyos et lui fit retenir toute idée d'exclamation et de protestation devant le regard noir qu'il lui lançait ; de plus chaque enfant de la tribu avaient au moins l'âge de Jenny et Nolwenn quand ils ont commencé, eux même à entendre les légendes.

Avant de rejoindre les autres, Jenny mettait au lit sa souri grise et son ours en peluche et leur fit un bisou sur la tête en murmurant "Je reviens tout à l'heure". Elle brossa ensuite les cheveux de ses poupées et les installa confortablement sur une chaise.

"Voilà, elles sont très belles comme ça."

Elle courut ensuite hors de sa chambre est alla rejoindre sa grand-mère près du feu ; sa grand-mère, où plutôt sa mamie comme elle aimait affectueusement la surnommer, depuis qu'elle était toute petite elle aimait Maria, un lien unissait très facilement et d'une manière indélébile la grand-mère et la petite fille.

Maria avait appris quelques mots en roumain à Jenny et l'un d'eux était le mot mamie où grand-mère, dans la langue de leurs ancêtres ; "Bunica", depuis lors Jenny surnommée affectueusement Maria, Bunica.

Près du feu, Jenny était assise sur les genoux de Maria, tandis que Nolwenn était assise juste à côté d'elles. La cérémonie allait bientôt commencer ; Enyos, commença par un discourt d'ouverture et en accueillant les deux nouvelles venues.

Il eut un instant de silence, Enyos leva les bras, pour faire perdurer le moment, pour ensuite jeter une espèce de poudre, selon ce que Jenny pouvait voir, dans le feu. Des images comme des visions du temps passé, apparaissaient dans la vision de Jenny ; des images des temps anciens, qui remontaient sans aucun doute à l'antiquité, ou plus ancien à la préhistoires, des tribus nomades ; des images plus sombres apparaissaient alors, des démons des vampires, tuent des gens, une boule de Thésulah ainsi qu'un maléfique fut invoqué, des vampires tuent des Kalderash, des gens, des femmes et des enfants hurlent leurs douleurs, des femmes qui essayaient de se cacher, le dos pressé contre un mur, espérant sans aucun doute que le mur allait la faire disparaitre ainsi que l'enfant qu'elle tenaient dans ses bras, la terreur régnait, en maitre ; Angélus errant comme une âme en peine durant plus d'un siècle avec les remords et son âme comme malédiction.

Et il eut un retour en arrière dans les visions, l'esprit pas très net d'une jeune femme, des cheveux noirs, ses cheveux attachés en une simple tresse avec une robe blanc crème le tissu ressemblait à une texture de Dain, c'était une jeune femme extrêmement belle, souriante et qui avait un aura selon les pouvoirs de la vision très fort, et qui dégageait une gentillesse incroyable et une grande naïveté et un étrange sentiment de malaise sur Jenny comme si elle l'avait déjà vue et qui la semblait étrangement familière, qui paraissait très belle aux yeux de Jenny, avant de se faire sauvagement assassiné par Angélus.

"Elle est vraiment magnifique." Chuchota Jenny en se blottissant dans les bras de Maria, le regard remplit d'émerveillement et ses yeux ne pouvaient détacher de la vision de la jeune fille qu'Angélus avait tuée.

"Chut." sifflât Nolwenn à Jenny en pressant un doigt sur ses lèvres, pour faire taire sa petite sœur.

Les rapides flash et films, et images que les visions avaient fait apparaitre ; Enyos commença à parler :

"Il y a bien des siècles, voir des millénaires notre peuple parcourrait et voyageait à travers toute l'Europe, tel des nomades, mais il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où ils purent vivre de manière vraiment prospère et aussi longtemps qu'ils de voulurent, c'était la Roumanie. Notre peuple vivait en parfaite harmonie avec la terre, les esprits, l'eau et le feu, le bois ; les cinq éléments dont la terre à besoins, les bohémiens voulaient vivre en parfaite harmonie loin des hommes moderne et de leur modernité et de la cupidité de ses gens, des non bohémiens qui ne connaissait rien à l'équilibres de la terre et ne cherchait qu'à s'enrichir et tirer profits de son voisin et même de son frère. Les gitans connaissaient la magie ; les pouvoirs de protections, les pouvoirs de guérisons et les pouvoirs pour comprendre la nature et les animaux.

Les gitans voulaient vivre en parfaite harmonie avec tout ceci, loin des forces du mal des créatures de la nuit ; mais un jour nos ancêtres durent faire un pacte avec un clan de loups-garous, pour se protéger des vampires qui étaient devenus le fléau de l'Europe. Ce pacte consistait à nous protéger en cas d'attaque des vampires. Nous détestions ces créatures par-dessus tout ; nous les gitans somment une race spéciale ; un peuple fier qui a été opprimer c'est vrai mais courageux et qui veut se débarrasser à tout prix des créatures qui polluent cette terre.

Mais un jours un drame fatidique et irréversibles ce produits l'époques des moissons, lors du neuvième mois de l'année, la période des mariages, c'est à ce moment-là qu'une jeune femme ou jeune fille bohémienne du peuple Kalderash se marie, c'est le moment idéal, mais bien sur elles peuvent se marier à n'importe quel moment de l'année, mais cette période de la moisson est un jour béni par les esprits, un jour heureux et rempli de fêtes, pendant sept jours, il y a des célébrations de mariages et après les sept jours écoulés la jeune fille promise à son futur époux peut se marier, au cours de cette période une jeune fille de notre tribu au cours du XIXème Siècles nous furent enlevé et assassiné, c'était la plus pure et la plus douce et la plus précieuse de tout le clan et une bien-aimée qui connaissait par-dessus tout la magie blanche sans aucune once de gris, qui connaissait tout de la mariée, et elle s'appelait Serena ; elle fut tuée par nul autre qu'Angélus.

Ainsi Angélus connu la colère et la vengeance des bohémiens, c'était un monstre à sang froid, un monstre qu'on devait arrêter et punir pas par miséricorde mais par vengeance, une magie noire et très puissante qui aujourd'hui le sort a été perdu, c'était un sortilège jeté dans la langue ancienne Roumaine, il reçut une âme. Malheureusement les sien Darla, Drusilla et Spike décidèrent de se venger de ce sortilège. Ils massacrèrent un bon nombre d'entre nous, les loups-garous grâce à notre pacte passé, nous rejoignirent pour se battre à nos côtés et nous défendre ; Ce fut un massage sanglant avec du sang et des victimes innocentes.

Alors qu'un homme un puissant guerrier et un homme d'honneur à faillit se faire tuer, une courageuse femme se sacrifia, non pas en se battant mais en donnant sa vie, grâce à l'odeur de son sang, elle se transperça l'estomac ce qui détourna un des vampires de sa proie et se tourna vers cette jeune femme, et c'est ainsi que le guerrier pu tuer ce vampire.

".... Depuis lors nous vivions de la vengeance, mais pas seulement de la loyauté envers nos ancêtres, nos familles, notre tribu, l'amour les uns les autres. Jusqu'au jours où un enfant de notre tribu viendra nous délivrer."

Après ce discours, Jenny avait les yeux fixés sur les flammes, elle ne pouvait le croire, tout son petit corps tremblait ; Angélus, le monstre, le vampire de son enfance, le méchant de tous ces contes pour enfants existait bel et bien, sa mère lui avait dit qu'il n'existait pas pour la protéger et lui éviter de souffrir et d’avoir peur. Elle n'en revenait pas des horreurs qu'il avait pu commettre, mais ce n'était que le commencement grâce à ces réunions du soir et les réunions des anciens Jenny en appris beaucoup d'autre sur Angélus, ou plus précisément sur Angel comme il se fait appeler à présent.

Après la première soirée, Maria raccompagna à Nolwenn et Jenny dans leurs lits, toutes deux secouées par ce qu'elles avaient appris mais également fascinées par les pouvoirs et les secrets de leurs ancêtres, à partir de ce jours Nolwenn ne parler plus que d'apprendre les pouvoirs de guérison…. Quant à Jenny elle était loin de se douter que son avenir était en train de se jouer et que sa mission et son entrainement venait de commencer….

* * * *

Cette partie de son enfance, Jenny n’en gardait pratiquement aucun souvenir, ou c’était très flou ce qui lui restait on lui avait dit que c'était peut-être parce qu'elle était sans doute trop jeune ou trop petite pour s'en souvenir, car elle n'avait qu'après tout cinq ans. Elle ne se souvenait pas être allée en Roumanie, même arriver à l'adolescence et même à l'âge adulte, Jenny était persuadée qu'elle était allée là-bas qu'à partir de l'âge de dix ans.

Jenny continuait d'écouter les vieilles légendes de son peuple, elle en avait appris un peu plus sur Angélus et la grande terreur qu'il avait causée à son peuple ; peu à peu Jenny commença à ressentir un sentiment de haine, voir même de répulsion et de dégout et en se disant que si un jour elle le rencontrait même s'il avait aujourd'hui une âme, elle devrait faire attention, rester sur ses gardes, en alerte, garder ses distances, garder une marge d'espacement, et rester éloignée. En effet son oncle, Enyos, lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises que ce n'était pas parce qu'Angel avait une âme qu'il ne cessait et ne s'arrêtait pas d'être un démon ou un monstre, bien au contraire, il restait tout de même dangereux, il pouvait très bien être gentil un instant et tout à coup se jeter sur ses victimes.

Toutes ces histoires secouaient Jenny au plus profond d'elle-même et de son âme, elle avait recommencé à mouiller son lit, ce qui alarmait et mettait en alerte et inquiétait aux yeux de Maria et Lily. Ce n'était pas régulier, cela arrivait de temps en temps, mais c'était tout de même fréquent.

Jenny avait également appris que la jeune fille qu'Angélus avait tuée, la jeune Serena était en réalité, son arrière-arrière-arrière grand-tante au dixième degré.

Pendant ce temps la vie continuait doucement à travers le peuple des bohémiens ; septembre arriva doucement et avec lui la fête des moissons, et il y aura également une grande célébration pour l'anniversaire de l'Ancienne, Ileana, qui fêtait cette année un très grand âge, son âge, elle n'a jamais voulu le partager le considérant comme intime et impudique et surtout elle était très sensible concernant son grand âge.

Chaque année la fête de la moisson était la célébration de beaucoup de joie, et de bonheur, ainsi que l'occasion de très grande fête, de feux de camp, de musique et de danse jusqu'au levée du jour. Il y aurait sans doute des mariages, des familles qui se réunissent, des amis se retrouvant pour cette occasion spéciale, ce moment sera l'occasion de la solidarité et de la fraternité, et retrouver ce que les gens ont temps manqué.

Ileana allait sans aucun doute prononcer des discours sur son enfance, la joie qu'elle aura d'avoir tout le clan Kalderash réuni, féliciter les jeunes guerriers, honorer et féliciter et encourager la procréation ainsi que ses discours sur le bien et l'importance de la famille, expliquer que chaque personne a son utilité sur la terre et ensuite révélait ce que les esprits et les ancêtres lui ont révélé durant ses visions.

Il y aura des feux de camps, de la joie, des rires, de la danse ; toutes sortes de danses qu’on pouvait apprendre à travers le monde, comme la salsa, le quadrille, le tango, et des danses ou on se laisse totalement aller en bougeant frénétiquement son corps. Il y aura des chants roumains anciens qui relevaient de leurs ancêtres, ainsi que des chants beaucoup plus gais et joyeux, ainsi que beaucoup plus rythmique.

Les enfants joueront, apprendront à se connaitre.

Maria avait assisté à bon nombres de fêtes de la moisson - bien sur cela avait lieu chaque année, mais elle restait aux Etats-Unis mais pour cette occasion spéciale elle allait se rendre en Roumanie- et elle pouvait dire que chaque année, chaque fête était un évènement incroyable et merveilleux, l'atmosphère rempli et festivité et l'air festif, grâce à son grand âge, Maria avait pu voir tout ça, et en tant que mère et grand-mère, elle avait pu en profiter chaque année.

Riggie et Enyos allaient se rendre également en Roumanie pour la célébration accompagnée, bien sûr de Damien, Katja, Thomas et pour la première fois de Nolwenn et Jenny. Lily, quant à elle, allait rester à la maison avec les plus jeunes, elle ne pouvait pas se déplacer dans son état post-accouchement ; avec Yann, Manolo et la petite Eva, qui était encore qu'un nouveau-né.

Maria rentra dans la caravane, en tenant la porte, pour faire rentrer ses petites-filles, Nolwenn et Jenny, et referma la porte derrière elle, elle voulait que tout soit bien organiser pour le voyage et faire bien comprendre à ses fillettes l'importance de cette fête. Jenny courut vers un instrument en bois, ce qui ressemblait à une guitare, elle fit courir ses doigts sur les cordes, tandis que Nolwenn était à côté d'elle. En s'exclament combien elle était heureuse d'aller à l'étranger, et la surexcitation du voyage tout en parlant à sa sœur.

"Attention, ne touche pas à ça, Janna." Dit en riant Maria, parlant tout en même temps, couvrant ainsi les babillages de Nolwenn qui étaient rendus presque incohérents. Maria souleva, Jenny dans ses bras, cette dernière eu un grand éclat de rire quand elle sentit les bras de sa grand-mère s’enrouler autour d’elle, en l'attrapant délicatement sous les aisselles, et s'assis avec Jenny sur les genoux sur le canapé, Nolwenn les rejoignit, en restant debout les mains posées contre le bras du canapé.

"Alors les filles, souvenez-vous que ce sera un jour exceptionnel, il faudra que vous soyez parfaites. Nolwenn, tu te souviens de ce que tu devras dire à Ileana?" Déclara Maria aux enfants, et puis se tourna vers Nolwenn avec un grand sourire, le visage légèrement amusé en attendant que l'enfant répète son texte.

Nolwenn se tourna comme pour faire face à un public le regard important, en posant un visage angélique dans ses yeux, se tenant bien droite pour paraitre de façon importante.

"Oui, je m'en souviens Bunica." En se raclant la gorge elle déclara, "Je vous remercie honorable assemblée d'être ici ce soir pour célèbre la fête des moissons et l'anniversaire de l'Ancienne de notre tribu ; Honorable Ileana, c'est un honneur pour moi de parler devant toi et de te déclarer ces quelque mots, longue vie à toi qui est la chef de notre clan que ta longue vie qui t’a mené jusqu'ici te mène encore plus loin que les étoiles et que tu restes encore plusieurs années et encore longtemps à nos côtés. Tu es la lumière et l'essence de nos vies, tu illumines nos journées, et sans toi personne ne saura ce qu'on ferait. Grace à toi nous sommes tous réunis ici ce soir, je suis moi-même honorée de pouvoir enfin faire ta connaissance ainsi que ma sœur, elle-même. Encore une longue vie à toi."

A la fin de son discours Nolwenn s'inclina profondément heureuse de ne pas avoir fait d'erreurs ou de fautes, et buter dans son dialogue, heureuse d'avoir réussi et le sachant désormais par cœur elle s'exclama à son petit frère qui avait écouté et qui était assis sur une chaise :

"Alors, comment c'était Yann ?" Le petit garçon sourit et félicita la plus âgée de ses sœurs qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

Maria, quant à elle, applaudit en félicitant les larmes aux yeux Nolwenn, avec des bravos et des félicitations. Et lui dit de ne pas trop répéter le discours maintenant qu'elle le sait assez, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle l'oublie le jour J. Et elle lui donna quelques conseils contre le stress, et contre les impressions de grandeur et être grandement impressionnée par une dame aussi importante, et haute dans ses fonctions que l'Ancienne.

Maria tourna son regard vers Jenny qui était toujours dans ses bras.

"Et toi ? Janna, Chérie, te rappelles-tu de ce que tu devras faire après le discours de ta sœur ?"

"Eh bien moi ? Je donnerai à Ileana un bouquet de fleurs. Des coquelicots !" Répondit fièrement Jenny, le nom des fleurs la fit sourire.

Maria sourit aux paroles de sa petite fille. Elles étaient enfin prêtes pour la célébration, et ils pouvaient partir tranquillement pour la mère patrie.

Pour finir Jenny et Nolwenn s'étaient toutes deux mises l'une à côté de l'autre pour réaliser une petite révérence, ce qui sonnait la fin de la répétition. Pour le reste de la soirée, Maria joua de la musique, tout en chantant des ballades roumaines, en entrainant Jenny et Nolwenn dans des tourbillons de danses, l'ainée des deux petites filles avait pris les mains de la plus jeune et la faisait tourner et tourner dans toute la pièce, dansant au rythme de la musique.

Jenny riait aux éclats à travers l'ambiance joyeuse et criait :

"Plus vite Nolwenn, encore plus vite." Et elle le fit, elle entraina sa sœur dans des danses à en faire tourner la tête.

Jenny pouvait continuer à danser toute la nuit, mais elle tomba vite de sommeil ; Nolwenn et Jenny étaient tout simplement épuisées et détendues, gagnant ainsi un repos bien mérité.

Maria les mit au lit en souriant tendrement et murmurant et chuchotant : "Alors qui c'est qui voulait danser toute la nuit ? Quand je pense que vous êtes maintenant épuisées."

* * * *

Le voyage jusqu'en Roumanie a fait l'objet d'un décalage horaire assez important, auquel Jenny n'était nullement préparée et habituée. Ils avaient pris un vol des Etats-Unis pour faire escale en France, pour prendre ensuite une correspondance qui les conduisirent en un vol direct jusqu'en Roumanie.

En arrivant en France, Jenny était excitée de pouvoir poser les pieds sur un sol étranger, et elle était curieuse de tout ce qui l'entourait, Maria lui avait montré sur une carte où se situait la Roumanie et la France, et elle avait également profité, pour lui parler de l'Allemagne, le pays où elle avait passé un bon nombre d'années de son enfance.

Jenny aurait voulu faire une halte là-bas pour pouvoir avoir une occasion de voir le pays où sa grand-mère avait grandi ; Mais Maria était réticente à lui en parler, et pire elle ne voulait lui apprendre aucun mot allemand, à l'époque de la guerre, Maria avait décrété que pour elle l'Allemagne était la langue de l'ennemi. Et surtout Maria après avoir fui l'Allemagne avec sa famille après la monté au pouvoir des Nazis, s'était empressée d'oublier la langue et de se concentrer uniquement sur l'anglais et le roumain.

De plus Maria expliqua à Jenny que l'Allemagne n'était pas sûre par les temps qui couraient, en effet l'Allemagne avait été divisé en deux à la fin de la dernière guerre ; l'ouest Allemand était occupé par les Américains et l'Est par les Soviétiques. Et pour faire bonne mesure, Berlin a était divisé par un mur gigantesque coupant ainsi la frontière entre les deux nations, il a été construit au début des années 60.

Ainsi Jenny oublia et laissa tomber son projet de voir l'Allemagne.

En Roumanie, Maria, Enyos, Riggie et les enfants furent accueillis par des connaissances et habitèrent sous des tentes. En fin de compte, ce n'était pas si différent de la maison, avait pensé Jenny en soupirant, et se réconfortant un peu, la maison, sa mère et ses frères et sa sœur lui manquaient, mais un peu de nostalgie la frappait, elle avait secrètement espéré que la vie des gitans en Roumanie était différente de la vie en Amérique.

Au début du séjour, Jenny était fatiguée et somnolente, ses yeux et son corps n’étaient pas habitués au changement d'horaire d'une telle ampleur, mais elle s'y habitue très vite, et après une bonne nuit de sommeil et un petit déjeuner bien mérité et copieux, Jenny était prête pour sa nouvelle aventure.

Pour la soirée et le manqué en plein air près d'un grand feu ; Jenny et Nolwenn furent habillée dans de jolie petite robe sans manche à bretelle ; Nolwenn avait une robe blanche et Jenny, une robe jaune. Les cheveux de Jenny furent coiffés dans de longue tresses, pour les faire redresser sur le sommet de sa tête pour ainsi les plaquer sur son cuir chevelu, fixés par des barrettes et des épingles, ainsi que de jolies petites fleurs séchées.

Jenny était derrière Nolwenn faisant la queue pour pouvoir saluer et dire bonsoir à l'Ancienne ; Jenny était heureuse et jalouse que ses petits frères et sa petite sœur soient trop jeunes pour être présentées ce soir, elle aurait voulu que ce soit la même chose pour elle, l'air était étouffant et se sentait étrangement intimidée.

Après le discours très émouvant de Nolwenn ainsi que bon nombre d'applaudissements, Jenny s'avança, intimidée, elle tendit le bouquet de fleurs à Ileana, elle essaya de garder son regard dans les yeux de l'Ancienne mais c'était très difficile, elle garda ses bras près de sa poitrine avant de tendre la main pour saisir celle de son aïeule, et lui fit un petit sourire en disant " bonsoir madame."

"Oh mon Dieu ! Comme tu es adorable, je suis tellement heureuse de faire enfin ta connaissance Janna, ton oncle, Enyos m'a tant parlé de toi. Tu ressembles tellement à Maria et Libby."

En gardant la main de Jenny dans la sienne, elle alla s'assoir en entrainant la petite fille avec elle. Et en effet, durant ses jeunes années et à travers sa croissance on pouvait voir Jenny ressembler de plus en plus à sa grand-mère ; elle était son portait typique et exactement l’identique de ce qu’elle était au même âge de Maria.

"Viens là, ma chère enfant, ne soit pas si timide, et ne m'appelles pas "madame" mais Ileana, tu es après tout une Kalderash." En se penchant en souriant à Jenny, elle poursuivit "Dit moi, est-ce que tu sais ce qui anime notre tribu ? Qui la garde toujours si soudée et unie et debout après tant d'années à vivre comme des nomades ?"

Jenny était ébranlée par la question, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Ileana lui parle, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui pose des questions, et elle n'avait rien préparé ni répété, elle tourna un regard timide vers son oncle qui l'encouragea à répondre. Elle fut soudain sûre d'elle et déclara :

"Oui je le sais ; notre loyauté, et notre honneur à notre famille ainsi que le respect des traditions et garder nos secrets bien enfouis. L'amour de mes frères et sœurs ainsi que de mes parents, et garder ma loyauté pour eux."

Ileana sourit à Jenny, il était évident qu'elle apprit et avait dans la peau et l'âme l'esprit de la famille et le devoir du clan passe avant toute chose, c'est la première chose qu'on enseigne à un enfant Kalderash.

"C'est bien, c'est très bien." Ileana se redressa et prit Jenny dans ses bras en s'avançant et proclama "Voyez, c'est l'esprit qui nous guide, l'esprit et les bonnes paroles sortent toujours de la bouche des enfants, il ne faut rien oublier de ce qu'elle a dit ; les enfants sont l'avenir et Janna et ses frères et sœurs sont le bon modèle de ce qu'une bonne famille bohémienne doit être."

Elle remit Jenny dans les bras de Maria, pour ensuite s'assoir aux côtés de Nolwenn, elle écouta le discours de l'Ancienne avec admiration et fascination avec une lueur vulnérable, impressionnable et influençable dans les yeux. Jenny se posait des questions sur Ileana c'était une femme d'un grand âge et remarquable et d'une grande puissance et très importante. Elle chuchota à Nolwenn :

"Tu crois qu'Ileana à quel âge ?"

Nolwenn répondit dans un souffle les dents serrées aussi septique que sa sœur à la mention de quel âge elle pourrait avoir cent-cinquante ans, plus ou moins quelques années. Qu'est-ce que ça change elle est vieille et toute ridée."

La paire pouffait de rire à la suggestion et aux hypothèses, elles rirent en silence, jusqu'à ce que le regard de désapprobation et les sourcils froncés de Maria les arrêtent et leurs regards se dirigèrent vers Ileana pour continuer d'écouter son discours.

«… Notre peuple ait aussi bien entendu animé et attiré par la vengeance, elle passe au travers des générations, et c'est un choix de vie, nous devons nous débarrasser de ses démons que sont les vampires et surtout faire payer à Angel les douleurs de notre passé. Mais…" Ileana fit une pause en souriant doucement pour se ressaisir, son regard balaya l'assemblée. "... Mais nous ne sommes pas ici ce soir pour porter vengeance et porter amertume, nos cœurs sont à la joie et la fraternité et bien sûr au souvenir de nos martyrs, durant la dernière guerre ; je souhaite et propose une minute de silence à cette famille porte en partir ainsi que des petites filles mortes empoisonnées." Il y avait beaucoup d'autres personnes tuées pendant la terreur Nazi, Ileana les nomma tous, tous les prénoms, les visages, et chacun avait son histoire, cela prit un moment d'émotion pour tout dire et à la fin la minute de silence fut accordée.

Jenny ainsi que le reste gardèrent leur tête baissée et prièrent avec respect la mémoire des disparues.

Le reste et les jours de la célébration, la joie était à son comble ; Jenny s'amusait énormément, près de l'endroit du campement, se trouvait un lac avec des rochers, tout le tour de l'étang et des cascades d'eau étaient entourés de montagnes ; c'était un véritable coin de paradis où Jenny et d'autres enfants pouvaient se baigner.

Jenny assista à des mariages et des danses, elle apprit la salsa et le tango, en marchant plusieurs fois sur les pieds de son père. Le temps s'écoula incroyablement vite, et les sept jours de la fête des moissons étaient déjà achevés. Au retour vers les Etats-Unis, Jenny était incapable de rester en place ; Katja était assise entre ses deux jeunes sœurs, un livre entre les mains, rendue incapable de lire, à cause des gémissements et des paroles de sa sœur. Jenny se redressa pour passer sa tête contre les dossiers des fauteuils pour parler à Maria.

"Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? Est-ce qu'on reviendra un jour en Roumanie ?"

"Oui chérie, on y retournera, mais avant de rentrer à Indianapolis on va passer un séjour à New-York. Maintenant assis toi et reste tranquille tu vas finir par gêner les autres passagers" répondit Maria à voix basse en essayant de calmer l'enfant et de faire en sorte qu’aucun regard ne soit attiré vers eux, elle regarda autour d'elle nerveusement.

"On vas à New-York ! " S'écriât un peu trop fort Nolwenn, "En s'apercevant de ce qu'elle faisait elle baissa la voix "Désolée, c'est génial on pourra voir la Statue de la liberté et Central Park. "

Jenny sourit à l'idée même et aux images qui dansaient dans sa tête. Elle se souvient d'être allée vivre à New-York pendant la période d'hiver, elle se souvient de la neige et des batailles de boules de neige ainsi que les bonhommes qu'elle et Nolwenn avaient confectionnés.

Après le séjour de Jenny en Roumanie, sa vie continua de changer et une nouvelle étape de sa vie fut tournée et commença….

______________________________________

Plusieurs mois à présent s'étaient à nouveau écoulés, Jenny venait d'avoir six ans, le voyage et l'émigration du peuple Kalderash les avaient conduit jusqu'en Californie, et plus précisément près de la ville de San Francisco. Ils s'étaient installés près de là quelques semaines auparavant ; ils s'étaient installés dans une plaine à quelques kilomètres de la ville. Grace à leur installation en Californie, c'était l'Etat idéale pour profiter de la mer et du soleil, qui brillait la majorité de l'année ; car en effet en Californie en hiver, il ne neigeait pas.

Jenny qui grandissait de plus en plus chaque année, se sentait mélancolique à chaque départ et chaque déménagement dans une autre partie de l'Etat ou un autre coin des Etats-Unis, un soir alors que Lily et Maria la bordaient pour aller au lit et lui disaient des doux "bonne-nuit", la petite Jenny se mit à pleurer de frustration et de mélancolie et de tristesse et d'incrédulité, se demandait pourquoi il fallait sans cesse partir, pourquoi ne pas s'installer définitivement quelques part.

Ce que Jenny ne comprenait pas et ce qu'Enyos lui avait tenté maintes et maintes fois de lui expliquer et de lui inculquer ; c'était que la vie de nomade et de voyageur était la raison d'être des bohémiens leur choix de vie. Mais les pleurs de Jenny et les questions qu'elle posait, pousseraient les adultes à se poser eux-mêmes la question et à méditer et à pousser la réflexion un peu plus loin…. Après maintes et maintes discussions et projets Riggie et Libby ainsi que Maria et quelques autres Kalderash décidèrent de rester près de la baie de San Francisco.

A la nouvelle de leur décision, Enyos et Damien, qui étaient âgés maintenant de quatorze ans, regardèrent avec stupeur et incrédulité, la décision des autres à rester et surtout ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il fallait obéir aux caprices et aux pleurnicheries d'une petite fille de six ans, car ils pensaient sérieusement que c'était pour ces raisons. Alors qu'en réalité Riggie s'était depuis longtemps demandé et posé la question sérieusement de s'installer définitivement quelques part.

Alors à partir de cet instant, la famille de Jenny décidait de vivre dans une véritable maison, à la grande joie de la fillette, ; ils construisirent des maisons en bois, dans la pleine même où ils vivaient, trouver refuge, après avoir bien sûr, obtenu une autorisation. C'était une nouvelle vie à présent qui s’ouvrait à Jenny ; ils avaient construit un petit jardin ; et Maria avait réussi à se procurer quelques poules ; Tout les matins, Jenny aidait sa grand-mère à trouver les œufs ; et il fallait également qu'elle réussisse à se faire obéir de ces nouveaux animaux.

Maria partait dans des grands éclats de rire quand elle observait avec un certain amusement les tentative désespérée et infructueuse de Jenny pour faire rentrer les poules dans le poulailler. Jenny montrait du doigt avec une certaine autorité, et n'arrêtait pas de dire "Allez rentez maintenant !", un jour une des poules avait réussi à voler sur la petite fille en grimpant contre elle pour finalement se nicher sur le haut de sa tête. Jenny poussait des soupirs de mécontentement et de frustration, pour finir elle riait avec sa grand-mère de leurs aventures.

Maria s'aperçut durant cette période que Jenny était une grande amoureuse des animaux, ils possédaient plusieurs lapins, qui étaient dans des cages, quand Jenny les sortait pour les prendre dans ses bras, elle les tenait comme des gros chats. La famille de Jenny possédait également depuis plusieurs années, à présent, même avant sa naissance, un chien, et plus précisément un berger Allemand, qui l'avait appelé, Flora.

Katja, Thomas et Nolwenn avaient demandé à avoir un lapin nain et des cochons d'Indes dans la maison, qui étaient appelés tout récemment "nouveaux animaux de compagnie." Jenny les prénommait affectueusement ses « pioupiou. » A cause de leurs couinements qui ressemblaient à des cris de petit cochon.

Quant à Lily, elle décida de créer tout un espace au fond du jardin pour y faire pousser différentes fleurs et en particulier des tournesols. Elle voulait garder cet espace secret et rien que pour elle ; elle avait donné donc l’interdiction aux enfants d’y toucher et en particulier Jenny, qui était d’après ses mots, une véritable touche à tout et très curieuse et elle pouvait donc casser très facilement les objets sans le faire exprès bien entendu, mais elle lui arrivait d’être assez maladroite.

Jenny venait d'avoir six ans, et comme tout enfant de son âge, il était temps pour elle ne faire sa première rentrée à l'école primaire. Jenny en était tellement heureuse, elle voulait apprendre, à lire, à écrire à compter, elle avait tellement hâte de se retrouver dans une école entourée de petits enfants qui ne venaient pas du même milieu qu'elle dans des horizons différents et aussi des cultures différentes ; elle s'imaginait, des enfants aux joues roses courants joyeusement à l'école, des alphabets récités, des genoux écorchés, des jeux, des cordes à sauter, des gâteaux qui refroidisse au bord de la fenêtre….

Quelques semaines plus tôt, alors que Jenny était aller au marchée avec sa mère, Jenny s'était arrêter près d'un portail d'école regardant émerveiller, l'agitation des enfants turbulant, elle avait vue une classes d'enfants, si elle se souvient bien c'était des tout petits qui devait provenir du "jardin d'enfants", des enfants âge entre cinq et six ans qui se préparer au cours préparatoire, niveau 1ère année de l'école primaire, qui faisaient des activités d'écritures et des jeux de calculs.

Et ces pour ces raisons que quand Jenny appris à sa grande consternation et son plus grand chagrin qu'elle n'irai pas dans ce type d'école, mais plus tôt dans une classe réserver, aux enfants de son peuple qui avait bâtie une école, une jeune femme du clan Kalderash était elle-même institutrice elle donnerai donc des cours.

Jenny était malheureuse elle aurait tellement voulu, côtoyer d'autre enfants, ceux qui ne venait pas de son peuple, mais les choses était ainsi faite, elle ne savait pas qu’un jour elle aurait une chance de s’échapper, elle devait être heureuse pour l’instant d’avoir une vie à peu-près normale.

Quelque temps plus tard, Lily décida d'aller faire quelque cours au marché et dans différentes épiceries, elle emmena avec elle, Jenny. Elles allaient dans différents magasins, achetant des boites de conserves de la nourriture, et Lily en profita également pour acheter du nécessaire de jardinage ainsi que des fleurs à mettre dans la terre.

Elles avaient presque fini leurs courses, Lily tenait deux grands sacs qu'elle avait enroulé autour de ses poignets, pour ainsi prendre la main d'une Jenny qui commençait à s'impatienter et qui trainer des pieds. Le regard de Jenny était tourné vers une boutique, où était inscrit sur le fronton du bâtiment "Bibliothèque/Librairie", Jenny tira alors sur la manche de sa mère.

"Qu'il y a-t-il encore Janna ? Tu veux rentrer à la maison c’est ça ? Encore une boutique et nous pourrons rentrer." Déclara Lily à sa fille qui avait bien-sûr remarqué le comportement de sa fille, et qui avait baissé les yeux sur elle quand Jenny à tirer sur sa manche.

"Non, ce n'est pas ça maman, je voulais savoir qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur le panneau là-bas ?" Clarifia Jenny en pointant les mots sur lequel elle était attirée. Lily suivit le doigts et le regard de sa fille sur les mots Bibliothèque/Librairie et ses yeux s'illuminèrent alors en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire :

"Ah alors il y a écrit "Bibliothèque/Librairie". Déclara Lily en répondant à l’interrogation de sa fille, et devant le regard encore plus interrogateur de Jenny, elle expliqua "Une bibliothèque où une librairie est un endroit comme un magasin où il y a toutes sortes de livres, des livres pour les enfants, de la littérature en tout genre pour les plus grands ; quant au mot "Bibliothèque" signifie que tu peux emprunter un livre sur une durée déterminée mais tu dois le rendre alors qu'en librairie tu peux acheter des livres autant que tu veux."

Au sourie et au regard lumineux que Jenny eux face aux mots de sa mère à la mention des livres et donc de la connaissance qu’ils pouvaient apportés à l'enfant ; Lily eu soudain une idée lumineuse pour éviter que Jenny subisse encore d'autre visites dans les magasins, Lily proposa à Jenny de la laisser à la bibliothèque à conditions qu'elle y reste jusqu'au moment où elle viendrait la chercher en attendant, Jenny pourrai regard autant de livre qu'elle voudrait. La fillette accepta avec un plus grand bonheur.

Jenny pénétra dans la librairie et son regard parcourut les nombreux rayons et recoins, du magasin, il y avait un espace dédié aux enfants, elle le reconnu tout de suite ; mais néanmoins sa curiosité et son besoin de poser des questions, communiquer avec la charmante vendeuse qui se trouvait au coin d'un rayon était très forte ; Jenny pouvait voir que la veille femme qui s'occupait des livres était très gentille - parce que d'après Jenny cette femme devait avoir un certain âge, elle avait en effet des cheveux gris et quelques mèches blanches-. La bibliothèque devient le lieu de recueillement et d'isolation et dévasions pour Jenny à partir de là ; de ses six ans à dix ans elle aura parcouru toute la petite bibliothèque dans ses moindres recoins.

Jenny posa donc ses questions, la vendeuse qui s'appelait Jaqueline, et qui était en effet très chaleureuse et amicale au fond de sa voix, et ouverte à la discussion ; montra le rayon de bande dessinée, et les livres pour enfants, pour apprendre à lire et les différents contes pour enfants qui était destinée aux enfants trois et 6 ans, c'était donc la tranche d'âge de Jenny.

Et elle lui montra également le rayon littéraire, que Jenny découvrira quand elle sera plus âgée ; avec par exemple les auteures comme Charles Dickens ; les sœurs Brontë ; Tolstoï et bien d'autres….

Jenny s'assit dans un fauteuil parcourant diverses livres telle que les contes des frères Grimm, tel que Blanche-neige. Elle découvrir le livre de Peter Pan, le conte de Pinocchio, Le lointain arbre magique, etc. …. Excité, elle parcourut des livres également illustrés où elle put admirer les illustrations.

Jenny passa donc une bonne heure à feuilleter des livres ; elle aimait tellement cette endroit, cela changeait des histoires de légendes de son peuple et d'histoires de démons où de surnaturels, bien qu'elle aimait entre ces histoires, un moment donné cela l'ennuie et voulait tout simplement penser et parler d'autre chose, Jenny voulait découvrir de nouvelles histoires et d'autre univers et classiques, qu'elle ne vit pas le temps passer, ni sa mère qui était venue la chercher pour rentrer à la maison, à partir de ce jour, Jenny demandait à ses parents la permission de retourner à la librairie, elle fut même autorisée à en acheter quelques-uns.

* * * *

Jenny appris à lire, à écrire et à compter avec une grande motivation et une grande envie d'apprendre, d’une manière rapide et exceptionnelle. Grace à son livre de lecture et l'apprentissage régulier de mots écrits tous dans la même page, des pages différentes pour chaque lettre de l'alphabet, rangée par ordre alphabétique ; elle apprit donc à les écrire et les épeler. Jenny apprit à écrire son prénom et à connaitre son âge.

Jenny adorait lire, avant même la rentrée, elle aimait déchiffrer les lettres, des titres de livres que sa mère possédait dans leur maigre bibliothèque, un jour elle épela à haute voix des lettres, et c’est de cette façon, que ses parents découvrirent qu’elle savait lire, Jenny aimait apprendre désespérément, elle voulait lire malgré que sa mère fût contre qu’elle lise ; incrédule et stupéfaite que sa fille sache lire si tôt.

Un jour alors que Lily quitta la cuisine pour aller chercher quelques ingrédients, Jenny prit le livre de cuisine et alla se cacher, dans le salon pour lire ; en revenant dans la cuisine ne trouvant pas Jenny, elle l’appela, cherchant dans le garde-manger mais ne la trouvant pas, quand soudain elle l’entendit murmurer des mots des notes de recette de cuisine ; Lily la regarda depuis l’encadrement de la porte qui menait au salon, pendant quelques minutes, elle voulait l’interrompre lui prendre le livre des mains, mais tandis qu’elle la regardait, un moment de tristesse et douce joie l’empêcha de bouger et décida plutôt de la laisser continuer à lire.

Tandis que Jenny continuait à se rendre à la bibliothèque pour lire des contes pour enfants ; Lily dit un jour à Maria :

« Cette enfant finira par attraper une méningite à force de lire et de réfléchir de cette façon. »

Jenny savait compter à présent jusqu'à vingt.

Quand elle ne faisait pas ses activités demandées par son institutrice ; qu'elle appelait affectueusement "maîtresse" ; elle passait tout son temps avec sa famille ; dans la cuisine familiale ; qui était le cœur même de la maison, de la famille, comme Jenny le dira plus tard, c'était après tout le lieu où tout le monde se réunissait pour chaque repas et en particulier le dimanche ; pour le repas familial ; le jour de la famille.

Jenny voyait tous les jours sa mère et sa grand-mère préparant méthodiquement chaque repas ; elle y passée beaucoup de temps, Jenny aimait les regarder, couper chaque légume, préparant la viande pour la cuisson, préparant les pâtes de farine pour les différents gâteaux ; C'était de la magie et des tours de magie à l'eau de rose pour Jenny qui trouvait que chaque parfum de chaque plat était un véritable arôme pour les narines et son sens de l'odorat. Jenny se souvient toujours et pouvait parfaitement mémoriser les gestes de l'habilité manuelle pour couper en petits morceaux les légumes, la cuisson de la viande, les gestes que Lily faisait pour retourner les morceaux de bœuf dans la poêle, les gestes pour éparpiller convenablement les différentes épices.

Jenny se souvient également de la radio posée sur une étagère en bois, et donc le poste était toujours allumé sur la même station de radio, de la musique de différentes variétés ; elle se souvient de la chanson de Claude François, un chanteur français très célèbre, avec sa chanson "Belle, belle, belle", Lily la chantait toujours, et Jenny aimait l'écouter, elle la chantait à tue-tête ; il y avait également des chansons d'Elvis Presley avec sa chanson "Viva Las Vegas" ; Jenny aimait également les Beatles et le groupe nouvellement célèbre "ABBA". La maison résonnait de musique et de chants, Jenny aimait par-dessus tout chanter et montrer sa bonne humeur et sa gaité.

Dans la cuisine, en plein milieu de la pièce se trouvait une grande table avec plusieurs chaises, ou ainsi toute la famille pouvait se réunir, Riggie et Lily, se trouver tous les deux à bout de table, Jenny, quant à elle, était toujours assise entre ses deux petits frères, Yann, quatre ans et Manolo, deux ans, sa sœur Nolwenn était assise juste en face d'elle ; Jenny aurait tellement aimer pouvoir s'assoir juste à côté d'elle pouvait discuter et bavarder avec sa sœur en toute tranquillité. Pendant qu’Eva était sur sa chaise haute aux côtés de sa mère qui la faisait manger, elle avait à peine un an.

Quand elle n'était pas avec sa famille, entourée de tous ses frères et sœurs, Jenny aimait passer du temps seule dans le jardin à rêver et regarder les nuages, ou a, tout simplement, jouer, elle aimait aussi passer du temps seule avec le chien de la famille, Flora, elle la caressait tout le temps, quant à la chienne qui aimait de toute évidence les attentions de l'enfant bondissait toujours sur elle en faisait attention à ne pas lui faire de mal ou la faire tomber et lui lécher le visage. Quand Jenny était assise sur le porche la tête de Flora sur ses genoux en poussant des grognements de satisfaction face aux caresses de Jenny sur son museau et le haut de sa tête, elle faisait une sieste rapide, avec leurs brefs moments de câlinerie, sa queue bougeant de contentement de gauche à droite. Par moment, Jenny s'endormait sur le perron moulé soigneusement contre la fourrure du berger Allemand qui dort paisiblement à côté d'elle, la surveillant du moindre bruit.

Les parents de Jenny, Riggie et Lily, encourageaient leurs enfants à promulguer leurs désirs de faire des activités en dehors de la maison ; Jenny avait déjà l'idée d'aller à la librairie, mais ce n'était pas assez pour elle, elle aimerait faire autre chose ; Damien et Thomas avaient commencé à pratiquer l'un le Judo et l'autre le karaté. Tandis que Katja et Nolwenn participaient à la chorale de leur tribu.

Un jour, alors que Lily et Jenny étaient en ville ; la fillette s'était arrêtée devant la vitrine d'un studio de danse regardant des élèves ; des filles et des jeunes filles plus âgées apprenant à danser, à exécuter des pas de danse ; l'une des jeunes filles exécutait des pas de ballerine, le ballet avait attiré Jenny, mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à exécuter ce type d'entrainement surtout elle était trop jeune ses pieds et ses chevilles étaient encore fragiles et en pleine formation, il fallait attendre pour que le cartilages se forme suffisamment.

Jenny fut donc attirée par un autre type de danse, ses yeux fixaient les élèves pour ce qui semblait une éternité ; son regard ne put se décrocher ni bouger, elle était fascinée ; jusqu'à ce que Lily, la voix de sa mère la sorte peu à peu de sa rêverie et le royaume qu'elle s'était doucement créé, elle s'aperçut que la main de sa mère était doucement appuyée contre son épaule.

Lily lui demanda ce qu'elle regardait, comme ça ; et Jenny lui répondit ce qui la tracassait et son envie d'en savoir plus. Lily en poussant un petit soupir, acquiesça en signe d'accord ; la mère et la fille se dirigèrent à l'intérieur. Après avoir eu quelques informations ; Jenny apprit que ce qu'elle regardait était de la danse moderne Jazz. Après les explications données par l'institutrice de danse, et les explications concernant l'apprentissage, ainsi que le mode de paiement et le fait que Jenny avait pu assister à un cours pour assouvir son besoin de curiosité ; les cours de danses se déroulèrent les samedis matin, ce qui était parfait.

Jenny voulait absolument apprendre à danser elle en avait tellement envie, et ce n'était pas une idée passagère non, c'était une véritable envie ; Lily pouvait voir dans les yeux de sa fille des étoiles brillantes en mouvement et brillait de tous ces éclats, ainsi que la passion, et le désir véritable d'apprendre, comme si la danse était sa seconde maison, comme si le studio ferait bientôt partie d'elle.

"Oh s'il te plait maman, dit oui, j'aimerais apprendre à danser."

Lily accepta bien entendue car elle pouvait sentir que Jenny avait la danse dans la peau et dans l'âme ; après tout Jenny avait toujours aimé la musique, dès l'âge de deux ans quand elle entendait des légères notes de musique où des rythmes rapides qui donnaient envie de bouger tout le petit corps de Jenny bougeait en se dandinant en ce qui ressemblait à de la danse ; Lily avait pu voir les pas de danses et la joie de Jenny face à la musique et aux pas de danses des gitanes pendant les fêtes organisées par les Kalderash ainsi que la célébration de la fête de la moisson. Lily disait souvent que Jenny avait été conçue avec un certain rythme dans la peau, car en effet quand Jenny n'était encore que dans le ventre de sa mère et commençait à bouger et le ventre de Lily pouvait sentir des picotements ainsi que ses doigts rentrer en collision avec son ventre, elle pouvait sentir son bébé bouger dans tous les coins et recoins de son ventre en une forme de danse et en donner des coups de pieds ici et là.

Mais les premiers temps de Jenny à ses cours de danse étaient loin d'être le rêve et l'espoir auxquels elle s'attendait ; Jenny avait en effet du mal avec la coordination des mouvements, mais elle refusa d'abandonner, elle voulait prouver à tout le monde qu'elle savait danser aussi bien que n'importe qui ; à la fin de l'année scolaire Jenny avait fait de remarquables progrès et la professeure de danse avait dit "Jenny avait deux pieds gauches en arrivant ici, mais maintenant elle arrive à danser aussi bien que ses petites camarades ce sera certainement une grande danseuse." La professeure l'avait appelée Jenny, car lors de l'inscription au studio de danses Lily avait donné le nom de Jennifer Calendar, et la fillette avait insisté pour qu'on l'appelle "Jenny."

Grace au nombreux cours de danse au fils des années Jenny développera une certaine souplesse et un corps de danseuse, et une certaines souplesse au niveau des chevilles, en s'entrainant à chaque échauffement à réaliser des pointes avec ses orteils et le bout de ses pieds ; la petite Jenny avait commencé à danser avec un juste-au-corps blanc, comme les petites danseuses de première année et avait fini avec un juste-au-corps noir à la fin, au début pour attacher ses cheveux, Lily lui faisait un gros chignon au sommet de la tête, et à l’adolescence Jenny se contenta d’une simple queue de cheval pour attacher ses longs cheveux bruns ; elle y passa onze années de sa vie à réaliser de la danse.

* * * *

Jenny avait beaucoup entendu parler durant sa courte vie des rituels et autres rites religieux parmi le peuple bohémien, son peuple auquel elle était née, d'après un livre d'histoire pour enfants qu'elle avait feuilleté et dans lequel se trouvait l'histoire des religions racontées pour les enfants, ce livre citait les religions les plus connues et les plus répandues ; telle que le Christianisme, le Judaïsme, l'Islam et le bouddhisme ; mais à la fin du livre il était noté qu'il en excitait beaucoup plus que cela qui avait était moins cité et beaucoup moins connu à travers le monde et il en avait même qui avait disparu au fils des siècles.

Jenny avait grandi avec une forme de spiritisme, mais il est vrai que quand elle arriva à l'adolescence, les rituels et les traditions familiales sont étouffante selon elle ; des traditions dénuées de sens, mais c'était son côté rebêle qui ressortait, mais était tout de même très attachée au royaume spirituel.

Elle apprit, donc, dans son enfance que Jenny appris réellement ce qu'était le spiritisme, l'amour de Dieu, ce que signifiait une vie après la mort et les pouvoirs devins, ainsi que les parallèles où les similitudes entre les croyances gitanes et la religion chrétienne. Jenny était encore dans l'année de ses six ans.

Lily avait un livre, qui avait pour titre la bible, avec un l'intérieur des cartes qui portait comme titre "Je vous salue Marie" et "Notre père", la mère de Jenny était très spirituelle et très croyante dans ses convictions sur la vie, les esprits de la nature ainsi que la vie en elle-même et bien sûr ses pensées allaient de soi avec qu'est-ce que le sens de la vie. Et elle souhaitait que ses enfants aient la même approche de la vie qu'elle.

Un jour, alors que Lily et Jenny étaient en ville, la jeune femme les conduisit vers une église catholique ; c'était une petite église avec des vitraux d'une grande beauté qui portaient sur les apôtres, leurs vies avec Jésus et bien sûr un vitrail sur la passion de Jésus, son chemin et sa torture sur la croix ainsi que la couronne d'épines.

Lily trempa son doigt dans l'eau bénite, et fit le signe de croix, et montra à Jenny comme faire, en trempant son index dans l'eau et posa son doigt contre son front, son ventre et son doigt contre le haut de sa poitrine de gauche à droite. Elles s'agenouillèrent ensuite près de l'autel, Jenny imita chaque geste de sa mère en la regardant, du coin des yeux, en joignant ses mains.

Son regard parcourut les différentes statuettes, d'une femme portant un enfant dans ses bras, qui avait au-dessus de sa tête une auréole. Le regard de Jenny fut ensuite fixé au pied de l'autel avec la même représentation de la jeune femme, qui s'emblait être à genoux, les mains jointes et le regard levé vers le ciel. Elle était finement sculptée ce qui provoqua un effet sur Jenny qui trouvait la statuette tout simplement superbe. Jenny se demanda néanmoins qui était cette personne qui semblait être admirée de beaucoup de fidèles de la paroisse et des prêtres.

Jenny chuchota à sa mère le plus bas possible en levant son regard vers elle pour ne pas déranger sa prière, en faisant un signe léger de la tête vers l'icône qui attirait son regard.

"Maman, c'est qui elle ?"

"C'est Sainte Marie, la sainte vierge, la mère de Dieu." Répondit tout bas Lily, en détournant légèrement son regard de ses mains jointes et reprit ses prières, aussi vite qu'après avoir fini sa réponse.

Jenny regardait avec de grands yeux et les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, heureuse de pouvoir mettre un nom sur l'icône, elle répondit émerveillée "Elle est belle."

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement, Jenny regardait Lily, sa concentration sur ses prières, une larmes perla doucement sur le haut des paupières de sa mère, elle vit ses lèvres bouger légèrement en chuchotant des prières, elle put entendre, son chuchotement ; "Je vous salue Marie pleine de grâce… Merci seigneur d'entendre mes prières, accompagné l'âme d'une de nos aïeules décédée récemment en Roumanie, notre mère patrie, et je vous demande de l'accueillir là dans votre paradis, où un jour nous seront tous réunis. Amen"

Jenny avait entendu parler de cette vieille dame qui était morte, il y a quelques jours maintenant, ses parents et le reste des Kalderash avait appris la nouvelle d'une lettre reçue par l'Ancienne, même, Ileana. Cette dame, Jenny ne savait pas qui c'était mais alors très peu de choses, c'était une amie très proche d'Ileana, et très aimée et très respectée dans la tribu, elle faisait partie du cercle privé et du conseil dirigé par l'Ancienne.

Quant, Lily se redressa, Jenny prit sa main dans la sienne, et essaya de la consoler du mieux qu'elle put en tapotant son dos.

"Allons ne pleure pas maman. Tu vas voir ça va aller, elle sera au paradis et très heureuse." Chuchota Jenny, légèrement mal-à-l'aise de dévoiler qu'elle avait entendu ce que sa mère demandait dans ses prières. "Tu ne peux pas me dire ce que tu demandais ? ça pourrait te faire du bien d'en parler."

Lily soupira "Janna tu es vraiment gentille, mais je suis une grande personne ce n'est pas à toi de me consoler et je serais une très mauvaise mère si je te laissais faire ; cela dit j'apprécie ton réconfort. Quoi qu'il en soit je ne te dirais pas ce que j'ai demandé dans mes prières c'est un secret, et si on dévoile ce que l'on souhaite cela ne peut plus se réaliser."

Lily s'approcha de la statue de la vierge Marie, et mit quelques pièces de monnaie dans une boite en bois pour pouvoir allumer un cierge. Elle expliqua à Jenny ce que c'était et elles allumèrent ensemble deux cierges car Jenny voulu elle aussi, rendre un dernier hommage à la vieille dame ; Lily lui expliqua ensuite qui était Sainte Marie.

"Marie était vraiment la gentillesse même et la générosité et la bonté incarnée, alors que le monde, et les gens se détestaient et certains peuples ne voulant pas croire en un seul Dieu et que l'empire Romain occupait la terre d'Israël, la misère régnait sur le monde ; les gens naissait avec une certaine gentillesse mais pour une raison quelconque ils y en avaient beaucoup qui choisissaient la voie du mal ; soit pour devenir plus riche, soit pour pouvoir posséder la terre de son voisin et bien d'autres choses encore. Depuis qu'Adam et Eve furent chassés du Jardin d'Eden, après avoir gouter au fruit défendu et furent tentés par le serpent pour avoir voulu connaitre la connaissance entre le bien et le mal ; tous les êtres humains naissaient avec ce pêché que ces deux êtres avaient commis ; qui s'appelait le péché originel, tout le monde sauf la jeune Marie, qui est née sans la plus petite trace du péché originel, elle était bonne avec tout le monde, elle n'était méchante avec personne, elle aidait toujours les plus démunis et tendait la joue gauche aux personnes méchantes et vulnérables, elle apportait de la nourriture aux femmes mendiantes dans la rue. A seulement seize - dix-sept ans, Marie fut fiancé au menuisier Joseph, et alors une nuit l'Ange Gabriel est venue à elle et lui dit qu'elle avait été choisie et bénie entre toutes les femmes et qu'elle porterait en elle l'esprit sain, le fils de Dieu et le sauveur du monde. Et qu'elle serait enceinte tout en restant vierge. Malgré les doutes de Joseph concernant la grossesse de Marie, il la prit finalement pour épouse, et elle donna finalement la vie à l'enfant Jésus ; que Joseph éleva comme son fils."

Lily expliqua à Jenny que c'est pour ces raisons que Marie est tellement gentille et bonne, que le jour de sa mort elle monta au ciel avec son corps, et que si on veut quelque chose, si on est dans le besoin où sentir le besoin de se rapprocher et de se confier à une personne qui est proche de Dieu et de Jésus, on peut se confier à Sainte Marie, car bonne comme elle est, elle nous fera toujours confiance et serait d'une oreille attentive.

Jenny fut totalement sous le charme, et émue devant cette histoire merveilleuse, la plus belle qu'elle n’ait jamais entendue ; cela lui sera utile dans sa vie future, et sa générosité envers autrui….

* * * *

Le temps continuait lentement et toujours à s'écouler, Jenny grandissait, nous étions désormais en Avril 1976. Nous étions en plein milieu des vacances de Pâques.

Jenny se rapprochait de plus en plus de sa grand-mère, Maria, elle lui apprenait, tout un tas de choses de la vie que l'on n’enseignait tout simplement pas dans les livres ou les manuels scolaires. Jenny s'était sans cesse rapprochée de Maria, mais jamais comme ça, elles avaient des liens, des relations grand-mère/petite-fille, mais cela s'arrêtait là, et à chaque fois qu'il y avait une connexion qui s'établissait entre elles, pour une raison ou une autre le lien fut rompu, elles n'avaient jamais le temps d'approfondir cela ; elles avaient à présent une connexion plus forte que jamais, Maria emmenait régulièrement Jenny en promenade dans les bois ou à travers les plaines, ou la campagne Californienne ; dans ces endroits elles étaient en parfaite connexion et en parfaite harmonie avec la nature, et un lien avec les chaines de la vie et le cycle de la vie, où Maria pouvait lui enseigner, les secrets et les sources.

Un beau matin alors, que Jenny se réveilla, elle prit son temps, frottant doucement ses yeux ; et se rappelant au bout de quelques minutes quel jour elle était ; elle sautât hors de son lit en faisait bien attention à ne pas réveiller ses sœurs, qui dormaient toujours ; Jenny s'habillât rapidement, et regarda le soleil se lever par l'embrassure du rideau tiré. Elle sourit et se dirigea en courant vers la chambre de sa grand-mère. Elle entra doucement, il faisait sombre les couvertures tirées, et les bruit de respiration montraient que Maria était tout simplement encore endormie.

"Bunica, Bunica ! Réveille-toi, c'est l'heure." S'écrit Jenny en sautant sur le lit, elle appela plusieurs fois, Maria en la suppliant de se réveiller, cette dernière gémit sous les couvertures, en posant son oreiller contre sa tête en soufflant ; « Ce n’est pas vrai, Janna est réveillée."

"Allez Bunica, tu m'as promis qu'on irait." Dit Jenny en essayant de se faufilait sous les couvertures, et vit que les yeux de sa grand-mère étaient à moitié ouverts, mais somnolait toujours.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on avait prévu ?" Murmura-t-elle entre deux bâillements la voix toujours ensommeillée.

"Mais si, tu sais, tu m'as promis qu'on irait se balader, et c'est l'heure maintenant." Dit Jenny qui était en train de perdre patience et s'exclama pour l'heure qui tournait, le regard boudeur et légèrement blessé que sa grand-mère ait oubliée sa promesse.

Maria qui se réveillée peu à peu, en apercevant discrètement son environnement et commença à retrouver ses sens et le fils de ce que disait Jenny, baillât, en s'allongeant sur le dos et disant ; "D'accord, d'accord… Je viens, je viens."

Jenny était heureuse, que Maria décida de tenir sa promesse. Elle fit sortir Jenny de sa chambre, pour pouvoir s'habiller et faire une toilette rapide. Et elle accrocha autour de son coup, une croix en argent, cette croix que Jenny admirait et adorait à la fois, qui était magnifique, belle et jolie au regard ; Jenny se souviendra toujours de ce collier avec une certaine mélancolie des souvenirs de sa grand-mère. Et des bijoux vintages, et une certaine babiole et antiquité bohémienne.

Maria possédait une croix, qu'elle portait toujours autour de son cou, pour se protéger d'éventuelles attaques de vampires, le pendentif était un dessin d'un pendentif en croix incrusté d'ambre et de grenat. L'ambre n'était pas de haute qualité et l'argent était probablement un alliage rapide à ternir, mais le design était orné et gothique, bien équilibré et harmonieux. Le fait est que c'était une croix d'une grande puissance magique et possédait de grands pouvoirs de protection.

Maria possédait également, un bracelet manchette plaqué or, pas d'une très, très grande valeur et certainement acheté dans une boutique en toque, avec des finitions et des motif floraux, art gothique et art bohémien que Maria portait toujours à son poignet droit en signe de porte bonheur.

Lily préparait le petit déjeuner, pendant que Jenny ne tenait décidément pas en place, bavardant de la journée qui s'annonçait, et rayonnait face au beau temps et l'air pur et le ciel d'un magnifique bleu, Jenny parlait de ce qu'elle comptait faire avec sa grand-mère et parlait de tout et de rien, et elle déclara ensuite qu'elle pouvait très bien se passer de petit déjeuner, qu'elle était tellement en forme rien ne saurait l'arrêter et qu'elle pouvait tenir jusqu'à midi, et déclara ensuite qu'elle était trop énervée pour pouvoir prendre son petit déjeuner ; Mais Lily lui rappelât de l'importance du petit déjeuner et combien c'était le repas le plus important de la journée.

"Et tu sais que tu dois prendre ton petit déjeuner, c'est très important, si non pas de sortie c'est après le repas."

Lily lui plaça un bol de bouillie au chocolat mélangé à du lait "Et tu dois manger lentement si non…" Mais Lily n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que le bol était déjà vide.

« Ça y est, j'ai fini !" S'écria Jenny qui sautait sur ses pieds.

Après le petit déjeuner, et après avoir fini les préparatifs de leur excursion, Maria et Jenny se dirigèrent lentement en dehors de la maison et du jardin, Jenny courrait et sautait dans toute la faune et la flore et autour de sa grand-mère, en demandant :

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui, Bunica ? On va aller observer les écureuils ? On va aller voir les bisons ? Ou on va surveiller les poissons ?" Demanda Jenny excitée en posant mille et une questions, ne laissant décidément pas le temps à Maria de répondre.

Pourtant, Maria lança un regard sérieux à Jenny, et essaya de la faire tenir tranquille, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer Jenny en regardant sa grand-mère d'un regard interrogateur et perplexe tant à l'attention de ce qu'elle comptait lui apprendre, et voulu connaitre plus de ses attentions. "Ecoute, Janna, j'aimerais te parler sérieusement et te faire découvrir certains secrets et te raconter plusieurs histoires sur la vie ; tu dois bien retenir mes leçons c'est très important et je suis sûre que tu vas beaucoup aimer." Rajouta Maria avec un sourire en voyant la mine déconfite et perplexe et alarmante de sa petite fille.

Elles montèrent sur une colline, en observent la vue, des hautes pleines, où le soleil du matin éclairé sa lumière d'un jaune matinal avec quelques nuances de roses ; la rivière et le courant d'eau au loin faisait de ce spectacle, un paysage magnifique " Waouh c'est magnifique… C'est fabuleux." Murmura dans un souffle Jenny ne pouvant détourner son regard du paysage qui avait tout un lien à ce qui ressemblerait à une carte postale ou un conte de fée.

"Regarde Janna, toute cette immensité baignée de lumière, et c'est paysage, chaque forme de montagne, chaque granite, chaque rocher que tu vois, et la vie et le changement de saisons à travers les années qui transforment la terre ; Tous les paysages que tu vois appartienne à la terre et aux animaux, en tant qu'humaine tu dois respecter cela, et veiller en tant que gitane à ce qui n'arrive rien à la terre qui t’a fait naître et qui était là bien avant toi et qui sera là apprès toi, si les hommes modernes ne détruisent pas tout d'ici là ; les hommes modernes avec leurs machines et leurs besoins de toujours construire encore et encore des bâtiments, des immeubles, où des autoroutes, tuent la nature et fait fuir les animaux, c'est pour cela que nous, bohémiens, il est important de garder notre mode de vie et la préserver. La vie ressemble à la course du soleil ; le soleil se lève à l'Est c'est comme la naissance, mais un jour il se couchera sur moi et se lèvera pour faire de toi, une nouvelle protectrice. Le soleil est notre plus grand ami, c'est quand le soleil se couche que la vie y devient dangereuse."

"Tout ce qui est dans la lumière, les prairies, les paysages, c'est à nous de les surveiller, et ce sera à moi de les surveiller ? Absolument tout."

"Oui, Janna." Confirma Maria.

"Et même les endroits, qui sont dans l'ombre, les usines abandonnées, les ruelles sombres qui font peur ? Et la nuit nous devons aussi protéger les animaux qui vivent la vie." Demanda Jenny, qui se rappelait des histoires des monstres de la nuit.

"Oh non, Janna, la nuit et beaucoup trop dangereuse, la nuit appartient aux vampires, tu ne dois jamais t'aventurer seule dans un endroit sombre." Dit Maria, d'une manière catégorique, et sévère pour faire entendre son point.

"Mais je croyais que c'était à nous, de s'assurer que les vampires n'attaquent pas les faibles."

"Oui, Janna, mais chacun à son rôle à jouer et toi, tu ne dois pas t'en occuper." Dit Maria en redescendant de la colline, Jenny marcha à côté d'elle, et elle poursuivit, ne voulant pas inquiéter sa petite fille : "Il faut que tu saches quelque chose : je ne serais peut-être pas toujours là pour te protéger et tes parents non plus, car quand on nait, on finit toujours par disparaitre et il sera de même pour toi, mais tu seras grande un jour et tu te débrouilleras toute seule."

Maria s'arrêta quand elle s'aperçut que Jenny n'était plus à ses côtés, elle se retourna pour constater qu'elle avait arrêté de marcher et se trouvait à présent à plusieurs mètres d'elle ; Jenny avait la tête baissée sur ses chaussures, essayant de ne pas montrer son chagrin apparent et de cacher tant bien que mal ses larmes, Maria s'approcha d'elle, en s'agenouillant à ses côtés, l'obligeant à redresser la tête en plaçant un doigt sous son menton "Allons, allons, ne pleure pas ma chérie, nous devons tous passer par là, je sais que c'est dur, mais ne t'inquiète pas je serais toujours à tes côtés, de plus, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, nous avons de longues années devant nous ; nous n'irons nul part sans toi, je te le promet."

"Tu promets de rester toujours avec moi ?" demanda Jenny d'une petite voix, ses paroles brisées par le chagrin.

"Oui je le promets." Murmura Maria sa voix se brisant.

Maria se redressa au bout de quelques minutes et prit la main de la petite fille dans la sienne, et continua à se promener à travers la plaine ; "Tout ce que tu vois obéit aux lois d'un équilibre délicat, en tant qu'être humain, il te faut comprendre cette équilibre et respecter toutes les créatures ; les Amérindiens savaient exactement comment répondre à leurs besoins sans tomber dans l'excès, il répondait à leurs besoins en prenant la vie des animaux, ce qui leur était nécessaire pour vivre, comme le bison par exemple ; et ils effectuaient des prières aux esprits pour les remercier de leur donner tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin ; ils vivaient comme des nomades, ils mangeaient les fruits, ce que la terre pouvait leur donner… Et tout le monde vivait en parfaite harmonie."

En effet, Les Amérindiens, vénéraient et honoraient le bison qui était leur plus grand ami et leurs principales ressources de nourriture, ils le tuaient, uniquement si nécessaire, jamais par plaisir ou par orgueil, ils se servaient des os, pour fabriquer, leurs tentes, ils se servent de leurs peaux pour fabriquer des vêtements ou s'en servent de tissus pour les protéger dans les tentes et tipis. Et l'estomac du bison servait pour fabriquer des marmites où des ustensiles de cuisine ; tout l'être du bison était un véritable trésor et un moyen de subsistance pour répondre à n'importe quel besoin vital de l'Indien, et bien plus encore…

« …Quand nous mourons notre corps se décompose, pour devenir squelette et finir peu à peu en poussière, pour revenir à la terre même auquel elle appartient, c'est pour faire ainsi que faire son chemin dans le grand cycle de la vie. Et cela est aussi un mystère de la vie." Rajouta Maria quand Jenny demanda, où l'âme va quand on disparait.

"Tu dis que la nature a été créée d'elle-même, que les rochers, leurs formes, les animaux appartiennent à la terre et à la nature ? Mais alors comment la nature peut-elle créer autant de beauté, c'est tout simplement magique ? Et pourquoi les hommes font tout pour détruire la vie ? Ce n'est pas juste je trouve." Déclara Jenny au bout d'un moment.

"Je n'en sais rien chérie, c'est l'un des mystères de la vie, depuis un million d'années, la terre se transforme, évolue, tu as sans toute raison c'est la magie, la magie des esprits, les saisons passent et à chaque fois la terre évolue, se transforme, n'est-ce pas merveilleux quand l'hiver se transforme en printemps ? la neige disparait pour faire place peu à peu aux feuilles d'arbres et aux fleurs ?" Jenny acquiesça de la tête en répondant, "Si, si ça l’est", Maria poursuivit, "Tu as raison l'homme moderne est stupide, et je crains d'ailleurs qu'il s'aperçoive trop tard des effets négatifs sur notre terre, ils sont très égoïstes, certes ils peuvent faire des bonnes choses, mais la plus part du temps, ce sont des monstres."

Maria expliqua ensuite, la façon, dont les animaux se nourrissent, comment tout ceci est une chaine s'en fin et le cycle de la vie continue, ainsi qu'une longue chaine infinie, d'où elles faisaient parties. Les lions, par exemple mangent, se nourrissent d'animaux, des zèbres, des gazelles, des antilopes, et quand les lions meurent, leurs corps deviennent de l'herbe, les animaux mangent l'herbe, c'est comme les maillons d'une chaine dans le grand cycle de la vie. Maria raconta ensuite une histoire de loups à Jenny, pour faire passer le temps, pendant leur pause déjeuner, alors qu'elles s'étaient assises sur une longue nappe de draps, elles avaient parcouru des plaines, en observant discrètement des animaux, Jenny n’en avait jamais vu d'aussi près.

Une biche et son faon avait attiré son attention, Jenny avait été aux côtés de sa grand-mère, la tenant discrètement, en les observant, pour ne pas les effrayer.

Quand Maria finit son histoire, Jenny déclara "Mais, Bunica, il n'y a plus de loups, les loups sont juste dans les histoires pour faire peur aux enfants ; regarde, comme dans le petit chaperon-rouge."

"Mais si ma chérie, il y en a encore, regarde par exemple, les loups mangent des poules, des cochons, ainsi que les renards qui mangent eux aussi des poules."

"Et si les loups mangent des animaux, qui est-ce qui tuent les loups ?"

"Et bien, les hommes, quand ils le peuvent pour leur fourrure bien sûr, on ne mangerait pas du loup."

Jenny déclara en riant, pour mettre un trait d'humour dans les explications de sa grand-mère ; "Parce que les poules, on préfère les manger nous-mêmes."

Maria expliqua ensuite que chaque animal, chacune espèce a son prédateur, mais les animaux plus petits mangés, sont toujours mangés par les plus gros ; c'est pour ces raisons, expliqua Maria, que les poissons peuvent manger des animaux où des poissons encore plus petits que soi, même les poissons les plus inoffensifs peuvent être dangereux pour une autre espèce ; il y arrive même que les poissons mangent des coraux ou des algues.

"Mais si, les plus gros mangent toujours les plus petits qui est-ce qui mange les plus gros ?" Demanda Jenny visiblement très intéressée en coupant malgré elle, la parole à sa grand-mère.

"Et bien, parfois ce sont les chacals ou les charognards, ou les hommes, et des fois ils se mangent entre eux quand l'animal est déjà mort. Mais parfois, ce sont les plus petits ; il faut attendre une occasion de manger ou bien alors provoquer une catastrophe."

"Mais, alors tout cela tourne en rond, ça va toujours dans le même sens, et pourtant ça doit bien commencer quelque part tout ça ? Non." Demanda Jenny frustrée, et elle commença à avoir la tête qui tourne à cause de trop d'explications.

"Et bien vois-tu, tout vit, tout existe grâce au soleil." Répondit Maria, en souriant, car pour elle le soleil était source de vie, de création, et de bonheur ainsi que d'espoir, et le plus grand allier ainsi que source de toute vie.

"Le soleil ? Comment… Comment-ça le soleil ?" demanda interloquée Jenny.

"Et bien vois-tu, sans le soleil, la terre ne serait qu'une planète morte, grâce à ses rayons la chaleur qu'elle dégage et l'énergie, les particules de lumière envoient de l'énergie pour que les plantes poussent… Regarde, toi, par exemple, tu as besoin du soleil pour grandir sinon tu serais faible et malade. Il y a un millier d'années, grâce au soleil, les premières cellules, signe de toute vie ont fait leur apparition. Et tu vois, nous, nous mangeons entre nous, chaque espèce est utile à l'autre, sinon ce serait le chaos et la zizanie, nous sommes utiles l'un envers l'autre, et en communion avec la terre."

Maria regarda Jenny pendant un moment et déclara "J'espère que je ne t’ai pas trop assommée avec mes explications ni embrouillée et ennuyée."

A ses mots, Jenny enlaça ses bras dans le coup de sa grand-mère et pressa son visage contre son estomac, en marmonnant "Merci, Bunica, c'était vraiment incroyable des explications j'ai vraiment adoré et beaucoup appris."

Jenny continua sa promenade à travers les rochers. "Fait attention, Janna à ne pas tomber." Appela Maria avec inquiétude et prudence. Au bout d'un moment, Maria choisit un endroit plat pour drapé sur le sol une couverture, et appela ensuite, Jenny, elle déclara :

"Ecoute moi, ma chérie, j'aimerais t'apprendre un sort de protection qui te protégera contre une attaque de démons ou de vampires, pour ainsi te protéger." Les yeux de Jenny s'illuminèrent, ce serait le tout premier sort qu'elle apprenait, elle n'avait pas été autorisée à chercher à apprendre des sorts disant que c'était trop dangereux.

Maria montra un geste à Jenny comment lancer le sort, en positionnant sa main de façon horizontale et la déplaçant, de la même manière horizontalement de gauche à droite, et pousser sa main vers l'attaquant en répétant quelques mots d'ancien roumain. Maria fit répétée plusieurs fois l'incantation. Jenny finit finalement par s'en souvenir.

"Il faut bien que tu te souviennes de ce sortilège, tu m'entends Janna ? C'est très important." Jenny hocha la tête d'une manière affirmative pour dire qu'elle avait bien compris.

Maria et Jenny passèrent le reste de la fin d'après-midi à se promener et à cueillir des plantes pour différentes potions dont Maria avait besoin pour ses recettes secrètes de guérison ; pendant ce temps Jenny cueillit différentes fleurs sauvages qui ressemblaient à de l'herbe mais avec des boutons jaunes ; elle s'était peu à peu mise à chanter à tue-tête et ainsi de plus en plus fort.

"Nous n’irons plus au bois, les lauriers sont coupés ; La belle que voilà, ira les ramasser ; Entrez dans la danse, voyez comme on danse, Sautez, dansez, embrassez qui vous voudrez…"

Alors que Jenny finissait sa chanson, Maria lui tournait le dos, un sourire espiègle et de biche se décida sur le visage de Jenny. Elle se cacha derrière un rocher ne faisant plus de bruit, attendant le bon moment pour commencer son plan qui s'était dessiné lentement dans sa tête.

Au bout d'un moment, n'entendant plus de la part de Jenny, ni musique, ni bruissement de vêtement ou de pas, Maria se retourna doucement, commençant à appeler Jenny, pas de réponse, elle la chercha dans les coins des buissons, rien, commença au bout de quelques minutes à paniquer, appelant son nom désespérément, suppliant pour qu'elle se montre.

Jenny sauta de l'endroit où elle s'était cachée et rugit comme un puma. Au son des rugissements et au bruit inattendus, Maria posa sa main contre sa poitrine dont le cœur et la fréquence cardiaque avait augmentés.

"Oh Janna ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai eu peur." Dit-elle en essayant de composer son visage d'un regard sévère et désapprobateur, mais ne pouvait cacher son soulagement à la pensée que sa petite fille n'avait rien de mal.

Jenny rit en essayant de le cacher tant bien que mal "Ah, je t'ai fait peur, Bunica." Amusée et clairement ravie que son plan ait fonctionné.

"Oh ça tu l'as dit ! Dis donc tu ne pourrais pas essayer de trouver d'autres cris, un cri qui serait plus en rapport avec toi."

"D'accord ! Tu veux que j'essaye le léopard. Dit Jenny en essayant d'imiter le cris "... Ou peut-être l'orque…" Devant le regard d'horreur de Maria qui répliqua :

"Ah non ! Pas l'orque je t'en prie."

"Le cachalot, alors ?" Demanda Jenny qui avait plus d'un cri dans son répertoire, ne voulant pas abandonner si vite.

Maria secoua la tête devant le comportement de l'enfant, en se disant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais changer l'espièglerie de Jenny, elle l'attrapa dans ses bras et dit ; "Finalement je crois que je préférerais que tu restes comme tu es." Et devant le sourire d'excuse de Jenny, Maria rit, en chatouillant Jenny à l'estomac qui eut pour effet de faire éclater de rire la fillette qui se tortillât dans ses bras. "Bunica arrête."

"Tu sais que tu es une vraie coquine ?" Déclara Maria qui ne voulait pas la cachée, entre ses rires et les larmes de joie, Jenny réussit à dire qu'elle le sait, après quelques minutes, Jenny et Maria se regardèrent avec affection et finalement s'enlacèrent.

"Merci pour cette fabuleuse journée. On en refera d'autres comme ça." demanda Jenny alors que le soleil commençait à descendre du ciel, alors que la grand-mère et la petite-fille se tenaient par la main sur le chemin du retour.

"Tu seras toujours la bienvenue, et ce sera quand tu voudras." Répondit Maria un sourire de tendresse sur son visage.

______________________________________

_Lettre d'Enyos Kalderash à Ileana Kalderash au sujet de Janna_

_Fin Juillet 1976_

_Très chère Ileana,_

_Je t'écris cette lettre pour te donner des nouvelles de ma nièce, Janna, comme tu le sais elle a fêté ses sept ans début Juillet de cette année. Et je t'écris et voulu te rassurer sur tes anciennes craintes d'il y a quelques années, quand tu m'avais soumis tes inquiétudes concernant l'avenir de cette enfant, et la possibilité qu'elle n'était peut-être pas de la prophétie ou que cette prédilection soit fausse ou erronée et que ma théorie selon laquelle Janna était encore trop jeune pour être lue, ou voir son avenir et la détecter._

_Je voulais te rassurer que Janna représente toutes les qualités et les qualifications sites dans la prophétie. Janna est la gentillesse et la douceur incarnée, elle est très calme par nature, mais espiègle quand l'idée et son esprit lui en dit. Janna est douce et aimante, face à la nature et ses frères et sœurs, ainsi que notre peuple et notre famille ; elle représente toutes les qualités citées dans la prédilection ; elle n'est pas une personne qui tuerait une mouche ; mais plutôt quelqu'un qui, si un insecte se blesse, le soignerait et lui donnerait un bain moussant, avant de le relâcher, la fenêtre ouverte._

_Janna n'a pas peur des araignées ou, du moins, les araignées non venimeuses et qui piquent pas ; je vais te citer une anecdote dans laquelle ma mère avait crié et pleuré en découvrant une araignée, Janna a été alertée par les hurlements, voulu consoler sa grand-mère du mieux qu'elle le pu, et attrapa l'araignée en la relâchant dans le jardin, en disant "Elle n'est pas si méchante que ça."_

_Janna, a aussi aidé une coccinelle, à se libérer d'une toile d'araignée, en posant son doigt contre la toile pour que, le pauvre insecte se faufile sur son doigt._

_Janna console toujours les plus petits qu'elle, et s'occupe de ses deux jeunes frères et de sa jeune sœur et est très dévouée envers eux._

_Elle est douce et très serviable, et aide volontiers à la maison, à préparer à manger, et a un talent certain pour préparer les tartines de confiture sans que la confiture déborde des bords du pain._

_Janna est très curieuse et elle a aimé voyager, à travers les Etats-Unis ; elle fait également honneur à notre clan, et ça je crois que c’est le plus important de la lettre et qui je suis sûre, très chère Ileana, tu redoutait le plus à entendre, si oui ou non, Janna répondait à nos attentes, et bien tu n’as pas à t’en inquiéter du moins pour le moment, je crois que c’est bien parti pour qu’elle nous reste fidèle, on verra comment l’avenir nous dira les choses._

_Janna est très dévouée envers notre tribu et nos traditions._

_Mais il y a bien sûr une ombre au tableau, que j'ai bien sûr, pris à mon avantage et que j'ai profité pour me rapprocher un peu plus de ma nièce ; elle était souvent mise à l'écart, et isolée, par ses frères et sœurs ainés, sauf bien sûr Nolwenn, Janna était dans un tel état de détresse et d'isolement que j'ai eu pitié d'elle et touché par sa détresse, que j'ai compensé cela pour faire d'elle ma favorite, l'appelant mon "petit ange", et Janna bien sûr a répondu et était reconnaissante par cela en étant dévouée et me montrant sa dévotion._

_Mais bien sûr, Riggie, Lily et Maria ne voient pas cela d'un bon œil sachant que je risque de la manipuler. Mais bien sûr ils le savent déjà, et voient clair dans mon jeu, mais je fais semblant de rien ; elle grandit sous du coton et très protégée déjà, grâce à ses parents, et ma mère ;_

_Je crois que j'ai très bien rempli m'a mission que tu m'a demandée, Ileana, mais il faut qu'on la garde en sécurité, et vulnérable jusqu'à ce que tu la rencontre quand elle aura, dix ans, comme quand il sera prévu, et aussi naïve que possible influençable, pour pouvoir quand elle sera adolescente à parler de la vengeance envers Angel ; et elle fera tout ce qu'on lui demandera de faire. Elle est très généreuse._

_Janna ne connait aucun soupçon de vengeance, il n'y a rien de vengeance dans son âme elle est aussi pure et blanche qu’un bébé qui vient de naitre. Tout ce qui est dit dans la prophétie et véridique, elle incarne toute les qualités et les annotations de ce qui est dit._

_Janna est également une bonne élève à l'école, elle sait maintenant lire et compter, ainsi qu'écrire et commence à apprendre l'heure._

_Plus Janna grandit, se développe et les années passent, et plus elle ressemble de plus en plus à ma mère et à Lily ; D’ailleurs et je ne suis pas le seul à l’avoir remarqué, elle est la plus belle de ses sœurs, et la plus romantique, et la plus coquette._

_Je te tiendrai au courant de tout ce qui se passe, toujours à ton service et ta dévotion._

_Enyos_

* * * *

Jenny était assise devant le porche de la maison, les coudes contre ses genoux, et les paumes de sa mains contre son menton, elle regardait tristement, devant elle, les yeux larmoyants alors que ses frères et sœurs, jouaient entre eux avec d'autres enfants et adolescents du voisinage ; Jenny n'était jamais conviée à participer aux activités, en fait elle était ignorée ; quand elle voulait aider ses frères et leur père avec les moutons que la tribu élevait, elle était repoussée, quand on lui disait que ce n'était pas son travail.

Depuis toute petite ; on lui disait ses mots ou on lui répétait ce discours, ses frères et sœurs ont leur travail et elle a le sien, parce qu'elle est différente ; mais différente de quoi ? C’est là où se trouvait toute la question.

Jenny était dans une profonde détresse, la seule personne qui voulait bien lui parler, était encore Nolwenn ; sa chère Nolwenn, depuis toujours elle était proche, rêvant de liberté et de pouvoir s'en aller d'ci, partir dans un autre endroit et découvrir le monde, le monde moderne. C'était en cela que les deux sœurs étaient liées, et elles étaient aussi liées par l'amour qu'elles avaient en commun l'une pour l'autre.

Elle était aussi, en revanche, proche de son oncle, Enyos, depuis quelques temps maintenant, voyant sa tristesse et sa mélancolie, il avait pris sa nièce sous son aile, et avait fait d'elle sa protégée. Jenny avait toujours été intimidée et maladroite avec son oncle, le trouvant trop dur, et strict, et aussi très étrange.

Mais les choses avaient changé à présent, Enyos, était beaucoup plus tendre, patient et aimant avec Jenny. Et c'est un autre adulte en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance à présent, à ses yeux.

Jenny avait donc répondu avec toute sa gentillesse et sa reconnaissance en qui elle lui devait ; par son dévouement, par sa servitude envers son oncle qui lui avait demandé d'être près de lui et d'être son assistante quand il racontait les légendes de leur peuple au coin du feu, le soir, en pleine nuit et son dévouement était quelque chose qu'elle avait juré et fit la promesse qu'elle serai toujours fidèle, courageuse et loyale, et ferait toujours ce que son oncle lui demanderait de faire.

Enyos apparut à côté d'elle devant le porche et lui demanda d'une voix douce, en s'asseyant près d'elle :

"Allons, allons qui a-t-il, petit ange ? c'est quoi ces grosses larmes que je vois dans tes yeux ?"

Au son de la voix de son oncle et au bruit qu'elle avait entendu derrière elle, Jenny tourna lentement la tête.

"Je suis encore toute seule, personne ne veut jouer avec moi, à part Nolwenn."

"Mais non, tu n'es pas toute seule." Répondit Enyos de sa voix la plus douce "Il y a moi, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire."

"Oui, bien sur mon oncle, à part toi, mais… je me sent différente, exclue, est-ce qu'on a le droit d'être différent ? J'ai l'impression de ne pas faire partie de la fratrie, et je ne suis pas aussi belle que Katja où Nolwenn et maman." Répondit-elle très vite, de peur de manquer de temps, et voulant parler le plus vite possible pour se débarrasser d'un poids de sa poitrine.

Enyos ne répondit pas à la question, sachant déjà quelle était la réponse et ne voulait rien lui dire avant qu'elle soit plus âgée et ne voulant pas perdre la confiance de l'enfant.

"Tu sais qu'à mes yeux et ceux de ton père tu es la plus belle." Chuchota Enyos à l'oreille de Jenny.

Jenny était en effet très belle, avec sa peau couleur de lune, ses yeux d'un noir profond, presque corbeau et ses cheveux noir brillant, qui tombaient en cascade derrière le milieu du dos. Elle ressemblait à Maria et Lily, mais plus à Maria, quand elle avait le même âge.

".... Et tu ressembles à ta grand-mère."

"C'est sûr que je le sais, tu n'arrêtes pas de me lire." Répondit Jenny un sourire espiègle sur son visage.

Jenny entendit, Nolwenn qui appelait leur mère et s'examinait, justement devant un miroir en déclarant :

"Maman, maman ! Est-ce que je suis belle ?"

Lily arriva derrière sa fille en répondant, s'agenouilla du mieux qu'elle put, vu son état actuel, avec sa grossesse très avancée "Mais oui tu es belle comme un cœur. Tu es l'une des plus belles petites filles au monde. Tu es unique en ton genre."

Jenny avait retrouvé, sa bonne humeur et décida de rejoindre Nolwenn dans la maison pour pouvoir profiter de sa compagnie, mais son bonheur fut de courte duré. Car quelques heures plus tard, Lily fut emmenée d'urgence et le plus vite possible à l'hôpital car elle était sur le point d'accoucher….

* * * *

Libby "Lily" Kalderash, était sur le point d'accoucher, son accouchement était imminent, elle était enceinte de son neuvième et dernier enfant. Elle accoucha dans des circonstances fatigantes et éprouvantes mais de manières rapides au bout de cinq heures de contractions.

Lily mit au monde, son neuvième enfant, et cinquième fille, une petite fille ; qu'elle prénomma, Frieda.

L'enfant était en parfaite santé, donc au bout de deux jours, Frieda rentra à la maison avec son père, et fut découverte par Jenny et ses autres frères et sœurs. Malheureusement, Lily ne put rentrer à la maison, elle était très fragile et épuisée, par ses nombreuses grossesses à répétitions et rapprochées ; rapidement après le départ de Riggie et Frieda, elle eut une forte fièvre, et un relâchement des entrailles, son utérus était infecté, et, et retombait. Lily tomba inconsciente. C'était la fièvre puerpérale ; une fièvre, qui était causé après un accouchement et une affection féminine.

Riggie fut immédiatement prévenue ; il fallait la sauver et la soigner le plus rapidement possible ; mais il fallait trouver l'argent nécessaire, car en Amérique, il fallait d'abord trouver et apporter de l'argent avant toute intervention et autre traitement médical. Le chamane du village contacta les esprits pour savoir ce qu'il fallait faire si c'était le destin de Lily de vivre, où il fallait faire simplement confiance à la nature pour guérir… Heureusement le chamane, donna son approbation pour que les médecins soignent Lily. Et qui sera probablement soutenue, par l'Ancienne, depuis la Roumanie.

Toute la population des Kalderash, la communauté toute entière, fit un don d'argent pour sauver la jeune femme, pour apporter le soutien à Riggie et sa famille, et un soutien moral. Et il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre, car le temps ne jouait pas en leur faveur, Il était très reconnaissant d'avoir la possibilité de sauver sa femme et la mère de ses enfants ; Et il n'avait pas assez d'argent lui-même pour pouvoir payer l'intervention.

Les médecins lui dire que Lily était à la croisée des chemins ; deux routes s’ouvraient à elle face à la fièvre puerpérale, si elle n'était pas sauvée et opérée elle mourrait, mais si elle était opérée, elle serait sauvée, mais elle vivrait et serait stérile et incapable d'avoir d'autres enfants ; car le but de l'opération pour guérir l'infection de la fièvre puerpérale est de retirer l'utérus.

Pour Riggie, il était évident qu'il voulait que Lily vive, et se fasse opérée.

Pendant ce temps, Jenny, entourée de tout ce chaos, et la naissance d’une petite sœur, Frieda et son retour à la maison, sans leur mère, et le fait qu'elle entende les adultes parler, de sa mère gravement malade, et d'une certaine opération délicate ; Jenny savait qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave et de terrible, elle n'était pas idiote, ni trop jeune pour qu'elle se dise qu'elle risquait de perdre sa maman, et de ne plus jamais la revoir.

Jenny avait une boule et son cœur qui remontait au milieu de sa gorge, qui menaçait de l'étouffer et de remonter dans sa bouche tellement forte, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, elle en avait les larmes aux yeux, elle essayait de cacher son état de détresse et sa tristesse. Elle voulait tellement revoir sa mère, et lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait et l'admirait, et l'adorait, combien, elle voulait enfouir son visage et son nez dans son cou et respirer le parfum rassurant maternel de Lily, et qu'elle lui chante des berceuses.

Elle voulait revenir dans le temps, où elle était si petite et innocente, quand sa mère la prenait dans son lit après que Jenny a fait un cauchemar, ou simplement quand elle avait peur de l'orage ; et aussi quand Nolwenn et elle se glissaient tôt le matin et le samedi ou le dimanche, elles se glissaient dans le lit de leurs parents, et passer des moments tous les quatre. Oh combien Jenny était heureuse dans ses moments, elle donnerait tout pour revoir cela se produire et avoir sa maman en bonne santé en face d'elle.

Au milieu de la nuit, Jenny se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, le silence de la pièce et la noirceur de la nuit était assourdissant, ses sœurs dormaient profondément, Jenny ne pouvait pas dormir, pensant à sa mère, les larmes qu'elle retenait et son chagrin, le laissa la débordait enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller, en pressant désespérément à son ours en peluche et sa souris, essayant de se rassurer, grâce au réconfort de ses doudous.

Elle essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible, ses sanglots silencieux, qu’elle ne disait presque rien ; mas d'une manière ou d'une autre, Riggie entendit des bruits dans la chambre de ses filles ; chaque père, chaque parent pouvaient entendre des bruits inhabituels, des signes d'inconfort, ou des événements étranges qui se produisaient ; c'était le cas de Riggie pour Jenny.

Il l'avait entendu d'innombrable fois son lit grinçant à chaque fois qu'elle remuait et se retournait de tous les côtés, et les sanglots étouffés de sa petite fille, la prunelle de ses yeux, Riggie avait allumé la lumière dans le couloir en ouvrant l'entrebâillement de la chambre, il s'approcha du lit de Jenny et chuchota :

"Et bien qu'est-ce qu’il y a ma petite belette ? Ne pleure pas, tu n'arrives pas à dormir." Jenny hocha la tête, les joues baignées de larmes, son père la prit dans ses bras, et l'amena avec lui dans le salon.

Il la fit assoir sur ses genoux, et Jenny s'enveloppa dans l'étreinte de son papa, la voix étouffée dans son cou.

"Je pense à maman, je voudrais qu'elle soit là."

Riggie, sans un mot, massa tendrement le dos de sa fille, essayant de la soulager, et finalement dit essayant de toutes ses forces que ce soit vrai et qu'il espérait que ce ne soit pas de faux espoirs :

"T'inquiètes pas Janna, nous sommes ensemble, avec ta Bunica, tes frères et sœurs, et Frieda a besoin de toi ; je suis sûr que maman ira très bien, elle se fait opérer actuellement, elle ira bien et elle est forte, je suis sûr que la semaine prochaine, elle sera assez forte pour rentrer à la maison."

Entre deux sanglots, et en retrouvant une lueur d'espoir Jenny murmura "Tu croix"

"J’en suis sûr." Répondit Riggie confiant de lui, plus que tout à l'heure en plongeant ses iris noires dans ceux de sa fille.

Les yeux de Jenny s’assombrirent à nouveau et murmura, inquiète « Est-ce que maman a eu beaucoup mal quand Frieda est née ? Elle souffrait beaucoup ? »

Riggie qui avait été nerveux pour chacune des naissances de ses enfants, à cause de la douleur et des vives contractions, ainsi que des cris de Lily, répondit en serrant son point gauche dans la paume de sa main droite « Elle souffrait toujours, mais c’était naturel, pour chacun d’entre vous elle a eu mal, tiens par exemple pour toi la douleur a été plus longue ; mais ta mère dit toujours que c’est une douleur gaie. »

Devant les explications de son père, Jenny eu comme un poids à l’estomac soudain inquiète « Je crois que je n’aurais jamais de bébé. » Déclara fermement Jenny, qui ne voulait pas subir de douleur et en avait soudain peur.

Riggie essaya de la rassurer voyant son regard et sa dernière phrase déclarait par un hochement de tête vers la gauche et la droite de manière négatif « Tu verras, quand tu te marieras, tu changeras sans doute d’avis. »

A ces mots, Jenny se dit qu’il ne valait mieux pas se marier, si elle voulait éviter d’avoir des enfants, « Je ne veux pas me marier, je préférerais rester avec toi papa. », en déclarant la fin avec un petit sourire, elle se souvient du temps, où elle voulait se marier avec son père, et comme si Riggie avait deviné sa pensée intérieure au même moment, il prit sa fille de nouveau dans ses bras et déclara sur un ton taquin :

« Tu veux toujours te marier avec ton vieux père ? Hein coquine, tu te souviens de l’époque où tu n’arrêtas pas de dire à maman et Bunica que tu voulais te marier avec moi. »

Jenny sourit au souvenir et se blottit dans les bras de son père.

Jenny déclara d'une petite voix, si elle pouvait entre une berceuse, une veille balade Roumaine, que son père pouvait jouer sur son violon ; Jenny adorait écouter son père jouer du violon, elle le regardait toujours avec admiration, surtout les jours d'hier, quand sa mère tricotait ou repassait pour presser les vêtements fraichement lavés, et tandis que Maria lisait des contes aux autres enfants, Jenny écoutait, la musique du violon, l’archet bougeant méthodiquement contre les cordes de l'instrument, réalisant des notes de musiques ; c'était un beau tableau de famille dans les soirées tranquilles et normales d'une famille heureuse et unie.

Jenny écouta tranquillement son père jusqu'aux dernières notes de la musique.

"Voilà comme cela tu n'auras plus peur de rien, tant que tu entendras et tu te souviendras de ses notes de musiques et que tu continueras à les entendre."

Jenny baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, soudain son regard mélancolique revient sur son petit visage, attendant que Jenny vide ce qu'elle avait dans son cœur et attendit patiemment qu'elle parle, il la regarda sous ses cils.

"J'ai peur de ne plus revoir maman, et de finir par l'oublier, si je dois attendre que les esprits me contactent où les voir, les lumières dans le ciel pour la voir, que vais-je faire en attendant ?" Elle leva son visage larmoyant et implorant "Elle me manque déjà."

Riggie soupira et prit Jenny dans ses bras, là serrant tendrement dans son étreinte ; "Tu n'as pas besoin que les esprits rentrent en contact avec toi pour pouvoir la sentir et la voir, elle est là, elle est là." Dit Riggie d'une manière rassurante et aimante, en posant sa main contre le cœur de Jenny, sur sa poitrine, "Quand tu as aimé une personne elle restera pour toujours dans ton cœur, et elle vivra en toi à jamais. Tu as tout le caractère de ta maman".

Jenny enfouit son visage dans l'épaule réconfortante de son père. Celui-ci se rapprocha, de la fenêtre où on pouvait voir les étoiles et la lune qui étaient plus grosses et plus brillantes que d'ordinaire, il montra à sa fille, une étoile beaucoup plus brillante : "Regarde, Janna, cette étoile sera toujours là pour te guider, n'oublie pas que cette étoile sera là pour te protéger, car c'est l'étoile de l'espoir et pour trouver ton chemin, car c'est l'étoile du…"

"C'est l'étoile du berger." Coupa, interrompit, Jenny, regardant le ciel d'une manière émerveillée. Elle sourit alors et étreignit son père dans un gros câlin en murmurant "Merci, papa."

Quelques jours plus tard, Riggie eu des nouvelles de l'hôpital après avoir visiter Lily à l'hôpital, son opération s'était très bien passée, encore quelques jours et elle pourrait rentrer à la maison. Jenny sourit de soulagement alors que ses anciennes frayeurs et ses angoisses, disparurent peu à peu, elle avait tellement hâte de revoir sa maman, à la maison et vivante et en bonne santé.

* * * *

Quelques jours c'était écoulé, et c'était maintenant le jours de la sortie de Lily, de l'hôpital, elle était toujours aussi fatiguée après ses jours d'hospitalisation, et le stress et le sentiment de motivation pour rester en vie, l'adrénaline et les cellules tressaillant d'impatience et d'effort. La fatigue de l'opération, était encore là, mais elle n'avait plus de nausée comme au début, où de vertige ; elle se sentait au contraire plus forte, et voulait commencer la vie, là où elle l'avait laissée et pu enfin rencontrer sa dernière-née, la petite Frieda, qu'elle n'a pas eu la chance de connaitre, n'y là chance de l'allaiter, comme avec ses autres enfants.

Lily avait une grosse cicatrice près de son ventre, qui posséder encore des fils chirurgicaux qui seront bientôt retirer, elle aura néanmoins une cicatrice. Elle était actuellement assise sur une chaise, les cheveux fraichement laver, et porters des vêtements propres ainsi que son sac qu'on lui avait apporté pour son hospitalisation avec ses affaires personnelles était rangées et, prête à partir.

Riggie viendrait là chercher, ainsi qu'Enyos et ses deux fils ainés ; Damien et Thomas. Car c’étaient les plus âgés et que ses autres enfants étaient trop jeunes pour se rendre à l’hôpital.

Quand Riggie venait la voir, il lui racontait tout ce qui se passer chez eux, ainsi de l'état et le bien-être des enfants ; il lui à raconter comment Jenny était dans un état de détresse et lui avait dit combien Jenny l'aimait et espérait qu'elle rentre vite à la maison. Lily en eu les yeux larmoyants et des larmes coulaient lentement sur ses joues. Jenny lui manquait tellement ainsi que ses plus jeunes enfants. Elle était heureuse que Riggie et Nolwenn consolent du mieux qu'ils purent la petite Jenny.

Maria était restée à la maison avec Katja qui l'aider à s'occuper des plus jeune ; Nolwenn l'aider également. Elle avait nettoyé, ranger la maison de fond en comble pour faire une surprise à leur mère et qu'elle puisse se reposer en toute tranquillité ; ainsi qu'un bon repas, bien équilibré attendait la jeune femme qui venait aussi d'être jeune maman, ainsi qu'une jeune malade, qui revenait chez elle en bonne santé.

Jenny était devant la fenêtre guettant l'arrivée de sa mère, ainsi que son père, son oncle et ses frères. Pendant que Yann et Manolo jouaient tranquillement sur le tapis. Frieda dormait tranquillement à l'étage dans un berceau placé soigneusement aux côtés de l'emplacement où Lily dort habituellement.

Eva était dans les bras de sa grand-mère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jenny fronça soigneusement les sourcils en plissant les yeux, voyant du mouvement dehors, et aperçu des silhouettes qui approchaient, et qui avaient été reconduit grâce à une camionnette ; elle vit pour être précis cinq silhouettes, dont une, qu'elle savait qui appartenait à sa mère, et Jenny s'écriât de bonheur, en se détournant de la fenêtre pour alerter sa grand-mère et ses sœurs :

"ça-y-est, ils arrivent ! Ils arrivent ! Maman est revenue." Jenny arriva dans la cuisine, alertée par les cris de leur sœur, Katja et Nolwenn s'étaient arrêtées de travailler, la regardant, "Allez dépêchez-vous ! C'est maman ! Maman est revenue !" A ses mots, Elles laisseraient ce qu'elles faisaient et sortir rapidement de la cuisine.

Katja sortit la première en ouvrant la porte, suivit par Nolwenn et Jenny, Yann et Manolo sur leurs talons, ainsi que Maria qui tenait Eva dans ses bras :

"Maman ! Maman est revenue ! Bonjour, maman. " Katja courut vers sa mère, Nolwenn tenait les mains de ses petits frères et déclara, un sourire illuminé sur ses lèvres "Bienvenue à la maison, maman."

Jenny courut vers sa mère se blottissant dans ses bras, le visage enfouit dans son ventre, en faisant attention à ne pas la blesser "Bonjour, maman, tu m'as manquée."

Lily sourit à la vue de Jenny ; "Bonjour, Janna ma chérie, ma toute douce, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir." Dit-t-elle en s'agenouillant.

Elle embrassa ensuite Nolwenn en l'enveloppant dans une étreinte, et embrassa chaleureusement Yann et Manolo, qui dirent combien elle leur avait manqué.

"C'est maman." Déclara d'une petite voix, Eva à Maria, en pointant du doigt Lily. Au son de la voix de sa plus jeune fille, Lily s'illumina encore plus et la prit délicatement dans ses bras, mais la replaçant bien vite dans les bras de Maria, car elle était encore trop fatiguée pour prendre l'un de ses enfants dans les bras. Maria lui confia comment Frieda se portait et combien elle était un bébé facile, et lui fit savoir qu'elle était dans sa chambre à coucher ; quand Lily exprima ses inquiétudes quand elle demanda où elle était, ne pouvant pas la voir.

Tout le monde rentra dans la maison ; voulant que Lily se repose et la laisse respirer convenablement. Lily remarqua combien la maison était bien entretenue, ainsi que la propreté, ensuite, elle se plaça à table et mangea un bon repas avant d’aller se reposer…

* * * *

Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, depuis qu'elle avait en réalité cinq ans et peut-être même avant, mais avant ses cinq ans, elle n'était pas consciente de qui était le monstre qui hantait ses rêves ; Jenny faisait des cauchemars sur Angélus, qui était devenu le monstre de son enfance, à cause de toutes les légendes et crimes atroces qu'on lui racontait depuis toujours. Jenny avait rêvé plusieurs fois que sa famille meure sous les griffes d'Angel, où qu'elle se fasse mordre par lui-même, à chaque réveil Jenny pouvait encore sentir ses crocs s'enfoncer dans son cou à cause de la vivacité du rêve et de la profondeur de son cauchemar, c'est comme si c'était véridique ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Jenny tremblait comme une feuille à chaque réveil, et après chaque cauchemar, se recroquevillait dans une forme de petite boule, au milieu de son lit et à l'abri dans ses couvertures.

Jenny alla voir sa mère un jour en journée, alors qu'elle était en train de se reposer, cela faisait deux jours, à présent, qu'elle était revenue de l'hôpital, elle montât les escaliers, malgré l'interdiction formel de Maria à Jenny et aux enfants de déranger Lily. Jenny fit attention à ce que le parquet ne grince pas de sous ses pieds, et à chaque fois qu'il grinçait Jenny retenait son souffle et grimaça ; finalement elle arriva à la chambre de sa mère, sans le moindre accrochage et sans qu'elle se fasse prendre ; Jenny regarda par le trou de la serrure pour être certaine que Lily était seule ; quand elle fut sûre que la voie était libre, Jenny frappa doucement à la porte, et au bout de quelques secondes l'ouvrit lentement et doucement, elle passa sa tête dans l'embrassure et chuchota :

"Maman ? Tu dors ? C'est moi." Elle rentra complètement son corps dans la chambre et s'approcha du lit en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller sa petite sœur et renverser le berceau, elle chuchota "C'est Janna."

Au son de la voix de sa fille, Lily se retourna dans son lit, elle était en train de se reposer, le corps tourné sur le côté, elle se retourna, en s'allongent complètement sur le dos, en redressant sur son oreille, chassant le sommeil qui l'avait presque gagné dans ses yeux ; depuis qu'elle était revenue elle profitait de la pénombre de sa chambre et de la tranquillité pour être avec sa petite Frieda, la prenant dans ses bras et la regardant dormir, à cause de son hospitalisation , Lily n'a pas eu la chance de l'allaiter, alors Maria lui donnait du lait en poudre réservé pour les bébés, Lily lui donnait à présent le biberon, voulant profiter de cette intimité avec sa fille.

"Janna, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Viens me voir. Monte sur le lit."

Jenny, grimpa dans le lit de sa mère et vient se blottir à ses côtés, en lui chuchotant qu'elle était venue la voir parce qu'elle voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. "Ne dit pas à Bunica, que je suis venue ici, on n’était pas sensé te déranger."

« Ça ne fait rien." Murmura Lily en serrant plus près Jenny dans ses bras, et lui embrassant la tempe, "Comment tu vas ?" s'enquit sa mère pour la santé de sa fille, et voulant profiter au maximum de leur solitude l'une envers l'autre et leur tête à tête mère-fille, qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis son hospitalisation.

"Oh, maman, je fais toujours des cauchemars sur Angélus, c'est terrible à chaque fois, il m'attrapait et me mord et me tue ou bien ils vous tu tous et je ne peux rien faire. Chaque réveil revient sans esse. Et j'aimerais pouvoir me réveiller mais je n'y arrive pas." Chuchota Jenny contre le cou de sa mère, presque au bord des larmes.

Lily chuchota des non-sens, et des mots rassurants à sa fille tout en faisait des petits cercles apaisant au creux du dos de sa fille, elle redressa ensuite son visage vers le sien. "Ecoute ce ne sont que des cauchemars rien ne dit que cela arrivera un jour, tu as peur c'est tout, si c'est trop effrayant pour toi je dirais à ton oncle de ne plus te raconter ses histoires jusqu'à ce que tu sois plus grande." Observant le visage et le regard de Jenny qui n'avait pas l'air convaincu, elle continua et poursuivit : "Ecoute, si tu fais un rêve de ce type le meilleur moyen pour que tu te réveilles le plus vite possible est de te pincer le bras aussi fort que tu pourras, ça devrait te réveiller, ça risque de te faire un peu mal mais c'est le but, pour que tu te retires de ces cauchemars."

Jenny acquiesça lentement de la tête, quelque peu rassurée par la méthode de sa mère, et essayant de se convaincre que cela va marcher, en disant tout en chuchotant un faible "D'accord." Elle essaya ensuite de se pincer, pour tester si c'est efficace ; elle sifflât devant la douleur.

Après des minutes de silence, Jenny avoua à sa mère combien elle lui avait manquée et combien elle manquait les moments où elle n'était que toutes les deux. Jenny avait également, un lien avec sa mère, c'était un lien très unique entre une mère et sa fille, les liens indéfectibles et particuliers que les enfants partagent avec leur mère.

Jenny et Lily étaient unies, un lien indéfectible les unissait, la mère et l'enfant par les liens du ciel, dès que l'amour donne la vie, c'est la communion de deux âmes que l'éternel, dans sa bonté, a réuni, la mère et l'enfant se partagent tant de sentiments, dans un silence, elles racontent leurs souvenirs, les nuits où elles ne dorment pas, elles apprennent à se connaitre en silence. C'est toujours par la voix du ciel, qu'elles se racontent leurs souvenirs. La mère protège son enfant nuits et jours ; la mère et l'enfant sont unis par tant de confiance qu'elles se disent tous leurs secrets.

Lily se souvenait de ce lien quand Jenny n'était encore que dans son ventre, par la voix du sang et les battements de cœur, elles communiquaient de cette façon.

Lily et Jenny menèrent une discussion de cœur à cœur, en se mettant leurs âmes à nues, elles en ressortiraient plus fortes encore ; Jenny avait trois personnes féminines dans sa vie en qui elle avait le plus confiance dans sa famille, et qui ne la décevait pas et en qui elle pouvait tout dire et ces personnes étaient Maria, sa grand-mère, Lily, sa maman, et enfin Nolwenn, sa sœur.

Lily montra à Jenny sa nouvelle petite sœur, que Lily tenu dans ses bras et permit à Jenny de la tenir un moment, elle était si fragile et légère que Jenny avait peur de briser, et de la manipuler avec précaution, avant de la replacer dans son berceau.

Lily parla ensuite de magie, la terre liée au corps humain qui permettait sa guérison ; la magie qu'elle apprenait depuis toute jeune, mais qui n'était pas de la vraie magie mais plutôt de la méditation pour faire corps avec la terre, et savoir parler aux plantes dans la nature, réparer des objets etc.….

En évoquant la magie, les yeux de Jenny s'illuminèrent et son esprit aussi "Eh maman, est-ce que tu pourrais m'apprendre ?"

Soupirant, s'attendant à ce que sa fille réagisse de cette façon, Lily se réinstalla dans son lit "Pas tout de suite je suis encore fatiguée, mais je te promets que je t'expliquerai tout ce que tu veux savoir bientôt."

Jenny déçue, mais essaya d'insister quand même "Mais si tu peux."

"Janna." Répondit Lily d'une voix patiente, "Je n'ai pas encore la force de me lever, peut-être demain."

Jenny s'était levée du lit, en regardant avec inquiétude sa mère, un regard larmoyant sur son visage et d'une petite voix suppliante dit " Mais si tu peux, lèves toi." Encouragea Jenny.

« Maman, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Tu trouves plus la lune ? » demanda Jenny peut-être que c’était pour ça que sa mère était triste, elle ne trouvait plus la lumière.

D’un faible sourire en, inclinant la tête vers sa fille, elle dit « Oui, oui, c’est ça. »

Essayant de la rassurer, Jenny sourit en murmurant d’un ton encourageant et compatissant « Viens, on va la trouver. »

Jenny se dirigea vers la fenêtre en écartant les rideaux, en montrant le ciel : « Regarde, tu ne peux pas la voir, car le soleil est ici, mais elle se cache quelque part. »

Malgré quelques tentatives infructueuses de la part de Lily, Jenny s'assit au bord du lit en murmurant des excuses, ce dont Lily répondit que ce n'était pas grave mais qu'elle serait là pour elle en temps voulu, pour l'instant elle devait la laisser se reposer.

* * * *

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés ; Lily se sentait de mieux en mieux, les soins et le repos apportés à sa cicatrice et les effets de méditation et d'hypnose apportaient leur résultat face à la magie, qu'elle réussissait à créer pour apporter à la terre à son corps la chaire et les vitamines dont elle avait besoin pour que son corps se restitue. Elle alla avec Riggie de nouveau à l'hôpital pour retirer ses fils chirurgicaux qui laissa place à une cicatrice.

Pendant ce temps, alors que Jenny jouait avec ses frères et sa sœurs plus petits, avec d'autres enfants du voisinage, elle a failli les blesser, involontairement, provoquant la fureur de Damien, qu'il lui disait qu'elle avait failli blesser quelqu'un, qu'elle ne serait jamais capable d'être normale. Face à ses actes maladroits et incapables de choisir des jeux moins dangereux pour les enfants.

Jenny voulait plus que tout se sentir mise dans le cercle d'amis de ses frères et sœurs pour apprendre à côtoyer d’autres enfants, et surtout apprendre à courir très vite ; et participer aux activités et à l'élevage des moutons que son père et Damien effectuaient pour répondre aux besoins de la famille et leurs moyens de subsistance. Malheureusement, elle n'en avait pas le droit ; son devoir était d'apprendre, de pouvoir étudier et connaitre le vaste monde ; mais Jenny en avait assez elle voudrait être comme ses frères et sœurs qui s'occupaient de la terre et des tentes ainsi que de la communauté Kalderash. Juste une fois, elle voudrait être comme les autres.

Son avenir était tout autre, comme son père avant son frère ainé, et comme ses ancêtres avant eux ; chaque membre de la famille s'aidait les uns les autres et bâtis des tentes ; parcourait le pays en quête d'un endroit où vivre désâment.

Jenny, grâce à l'approbation de son oncle, partit rejoindre Damien et Katja, ainsi que Thomas et Nolwenn, pour les aider dans leurs taches quotidiennes ; mais elle fut accueillie par la froideur de son frère ainé et de ses sarcasmes ainsi que de ses suspicions quant à ses intentions de sa venue parmi eux ; se demandant si Jenny était venue par l'intermédiaire de leur père et de leur oncle pour les surveiller.

Quand Jenny déclara honnêtement qu'elle voulait aider, Damien eu un sourire narquois et méchant en détournant son regard vers Katja, lui faisant un clin d'œil complice ; il eut une idée, Jenny allait les couvrir pendant qu'ils partaient se détendre en lui faisant croire à sa gentillesse et sa bonne foi, Damien fut particulièrement chaleureux.

Quand Jenny eut accepté ; Damien entraina Katja, Thomas et Nolwenn avec lui, Nolwenn jeta un dernier coup d'œil désespéré à sa petite sœur, qui ignorait tout de la farce cruelle qu'on lui avait faite ; mais ne voulant pas aller avec Damien, ou du moins faisait semblant de le suivre, et ne voulant pas laisser Jenny sans surveillance.

Elle partit donc chercher son père pour le prévenir du mauvais coup de leur frère.

Heureusement, la catastrophe fut évitée, ayant laissé leur sœur seule, Jenny a failli être attaquée par un démon mangeur de chaire humain, et particulièrement les enfants, ainsi que la chaire de mouton pour laisser des gros gallo et une grosse roche dans la chaire des moutons ; heureusement Riggie arriva à temps pour combattre le démon ; suivit de près par Nolwenn qui attrapa Jenny, se mettant ainsi à l'abri.

Riggie, soulagé de voir ses filles saines et sauves, les enveloppa dans une étreinte, la voix tremblante et plaines d'émotions, demanda inquiet à ses filles où était passé les autres ; et comme Nolwenn hésitait à répondre, Riggie était au bord d'un colère, en disant :

"Je t'ai posé une question, Nolwenn, répond moi !"

Dans un murmure, Nolwenn avoua que Damien était parti se détendre sur une colline avec Katja et Thomas. A ses mots, Riggie répéta avec incrédulité, au même moment ; les trois enfants avaient fait leur apparition ; Damien demandant ce qui s'était passé.

Riggie fou de rage devant la quasi insolence de son fils et par sa question qui venait d'arriver comme dans une conversation pendant un gouter et devant des tasses de thés, s'exclama :

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête tu as mis Janna en danger, tu as abandonné ma fille ! ma fille ! Heureusement que Nolwenn était là."

D'une voix égale et relativement calme qui trahi aucune émotion, Damien demanda à son père, si lui, Katja et Thomas n'étaient pas non plus ses enfants. En tournant son regard, Damien lança un regard sombre et noir vers Nolwenn, qui les avait trahis et avait joué à la moucharde. Au regard de son frère, Nolwenn baissa le sien et ses yeux, ne regrettant néanmoins pas sa décision de sauver Jenny.

Damien était furieux et déclara à sa mère combien Jenny était un poids et un danger pour la famille, qu'elle ne serait jamais comme eux.

Lily, patiente face à la colère de son fils, déclara qu'il fallait donner sa chance à Jenny et que si elle n'arrivait pas à s'intégrer c'était parce que Damien ne lui laissait aucune chance et que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Le lendemain néanmoins ; Damien était toujours en colère et haineux envers Jenny, et lui déclara, qu'elle n'était pas sa sœur et qu'elle ne serait jamais l'une des leurs, qu'elle était un poids plus qu'autre chose sur leurs épaules, et serait sans doute beaucoup mieux sans elle.

Jenny furieuse dit qu'elle n'a jamais demandé à être exclue, et dit pour faire bonne mesure que jamais elle n'accepterait Damien comme son frère. Et elle courut en larmes dans la maison ; elle entendit des éclats de voix dehors et à travers la fenêtre ; c'étaient ceux de son père et de son frère qui demandait non qui lui ordonnait de s'excuser auprès de Jenny.

Jenny avait la tête enfouis dans un coussin du canapée ; elle entendit le doux murmure de sa mère :

"Janna ? Oh ma chérie qui-y-a-t-il ?" Demanda Lily inquiète en s'asseyant sur le rebord du canapé.

"Damien a dit que je ne faisais pas partie de la famille." Marmonna Jenny, sa voix étouffée de sanglots et également étouffée par le coussin. Lily était confuse et déclara qu'elle n'avait pas compris ce que Jenny essayait de lui dire, en relevant son visage ; Jenny répéta les mêmes mots en décortiquant et détachant chaque syllabe.

Jenny finit par s’assoir et demanda, la voix remplit de chagrin : "Pourquoi ne suis-je pas comme eux ? Pourquoi je ne ressemble pas à mes frères et sœurs et suis-je rejetée ?"

Lily voulut la distraire, en essayant de contourner le sujet et dit à la place : "Parce que tu es couverte de larmes, voilà pourquoi." Elle essaya de les essuyer avec un mouchoir, Jenny se tortilla sous sa main, en essayant d'être plus claire et insistait sur tout ce que Damien avait pu lui dire.

Lily répondit "Peu importe ce que dit Damien."

Jenny n'était pas satisfaite de la réponse de sa mère ni même soulagée d'un poids ; elle s'asseyait plus près de sa mère en disant "Pourquoi tu le défends comme ça ?"

"Parce que c'est mon fils autant que toi, et je l'aime autant que je t'aime. " Déclara avec douceur Lily en essayant de capter le regard de Jenny en posant doucement son index sous son menton et déclara plus fermement, "Nous sommes une famille, si nous nous éloignions, si nous nous dispersions, nous ne serions plus rien et nous ne serions plus unis."

Jenny étouffa un sanglot aux paroles de sa mère et pressant ses mains contre son visage et près de ses yeux. Lily, touchée, eut un haut le cœur par la détresse de sa fille, l'enveloppa dans une étreinte, la berçant doucement, et profita de poser son bras contre la tête de sa fille, pour la basculer contre le canapé, afin de l'allonger. Elle essaya de la mettre à l'aise, en installant un coussin sous sa tête, afin qu'elle puisse se reposer, s'occupant d'elle du mieux qu'elle put pour faire disparaitre et effacer la douleur et sa peine. Elle chuchota des mots d'amour et de réconfort à sa fille.

"Est-ce que tu es à l'aise de cette façon ?" Jenny secoua la tête.

En essayant de détourner le regard, ses yeux toujours aussi tristes. Lily l'observa pendant un moment ses doigts caressant et chuchota contre la peau de sa pommette :

"Janna, ma chérie ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ? Parle-moi, veux-tu m'en parler ?" Dès que la question eut franchi ses lèvres Lily voulut se maudire et ses gifler pour sa propre stupidité et l'idiotie de sa question.

"Il n'y a rien maman, c'est toujours la même chose que tout à l'heure." Soupira Jenny.

Lily ne sachant pas quoi faire, fouillât dans son esprit un moyen désespéré pour faire sourire et faire rire à nouveau sa fille ; une idée lui traversa l'esprit, quand Jenny était petite, toutes les deux jouaient à un jeu qui s'appelait "Le jeux du nez et des orteils" qu'elle trouvaient toujours aussi drôles et amusants, chaque fois qu'elle était triste Jenny retrouvait son sourire et sa joie quand Lily y jouait. Voulant exécuter son idée et son plan jusqu'au bout, espérant que cela marcherait encore, car après tout, elle n'avait plus joué à ce jeu depuis longtemps.

Lily posa ses doigts sur le nez de Jenny en l'attrapant "J'ai attrapé ton nez" Dit en riant Lily, Jenny remuât légèrement face au contact, elle fit un faible sourire, en se dirigeant vers les pieds de sa fille, elle déclara "Oh j'ai attrapé tes orteils… Oh mais attend, on dirait qu'il en manque un. Où tu la cacher." Se concentrant voyant qu'elle avait presque capter l'attention de Jenny, elle continuât "Tu l'as caché, ici." demanda-t-elle en chatouillant sa poitrine.

Jenny éclata alors de rire se débattant "Oh non maman, arrête, je n'ai plus l'âge de jouer aux jeux du nez et des orteils." Mais sa mère continua, elle la repoussa cette fois d'une manière plus énergique, avec sa main, en disant d'une voix ferme "Non, maman, arrête c'est bon." Dit-t-elle en se redressant.

Lily la regarda avec inquiétude voyant qu’elle n'avait pas marché, le seul moyen auquel elle avait pensé pour redonner le sourire à sa fille avait échoué, voyant que sa fille n'était clairement plus amusée ni souriante et toujours aussi sombre ; Lily voulut trouver une autre solution. Elle prit alors la main de sa fille et dit "Viens avec moi, j'aimerais te montrer quelque chose."

Elles sortirent dans l'arrière de la maison, et Lily expliqua à Jenny qu'elle voulait lui montrer ses fleurs et ses tournesols ; Jenny était incrédule et abasourdit :

"Mais ce sont tes fleurs tu nous avait dit qu'il était défendu de nous en approcher." Lily répondit alors qu'elle faisait une exception rien que pour elle.

Lily aimait par-dessus tous les tournesols car c'était un symbole et représentait un symbole de soleil, bien sûr, et souvent lié à l'amour et l'espoir, ce sont ces significations et ces symboles qui faisaient qu'elle aimait tant cette fleur, de plus le tournesol, se tournait toujours vers le soleil, qui signifiait toujours la vie. Et Lily aimait la vie.

Lily montra à sa fille comment les fleurs qu'elle avait plantées il y a plus d'un an, avaient poussées grâce à la magie qu'elle avait exercé, grâce aux soins prodigués sur les plantes, et d'après elle, plus les années avanceraient à chaque éclosion de fleurs, et des années, elles seraient plus belles que les années précédentes. Chaque plante et fleur de chaque espèce était unie, l'une envers l'autre pour pousser ; elles avaient besoin l'une de l'autre pour se développer comme une famille. Jenny observa qu'il y en avait de différentes, dont une, où Lily avait dû mettre un tuteur pour faire tenir un tournesol ; car en effet la fleur avait souffert et était très fragile à ses débuts, alors pour la soutenir, il avait fallu un tuteur, comme une béquille pour éviter qu'elle tombe et se noie ; maintenant elle était forte et la tige en bonne état et épaisse, Lily s'agenouilla pour retirer le tuteur.

Comme Jenny avait besoin d'aide et de soutien de sa famille, c'était pour ces raisons que Lily racontait toutes ces histoires.

"Comme ta famille a besoin de toi, Janna, ces fleurs aussi ont besoin d'aider et être épaulées ; elles ont des sentiments elles aussi."

"Non personne n'a besoin de moi." Répondit tristement Jenny, en baissant le regard.

"Si moi, et Nolwenn et ta Bunica, et peut-être que dans le monde quelqu’un attend son âme sœur et veuille te rencontrer et cette personne sera là pour toi et aura besoin de toi plus que jamais."

"Oui, à part toi, maman."

Les fleurs étaient très belles, Jenny remarqua qu'il y avait des papillons qui volaient tout autour des tournesols, des beaux et splendides papillons, jaunes, oranges foncés, Jenny tendit le doigt, pour essayer de toucher un papillon ; Jenny n'a jamais dit à sa mère combien elle aimait les papillons, et les papillons, cela aime les fleurs, de plus, et les fleurs… Ce sont les fleurs qui aiment sa mère. Lily, Lily, Lily, son surnom était tout trouvé, un nom appartenant aux fleurs.

Lily, lui fit découvrir la magie, rare de la terre, comme elle lui avait promis.

Jenny se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, humant son parfum, un parfum doux et fort, un parfum floral, c'était comme si les fleurs faisaient parties d'elle, comme une continuité de son corps. Depuis sa naissance, Jenny reconnaissait l'odeur de sa mère qui était un parfum naturel de fleurs.

"Tu sens bon les fleurs." Murmura Jenny contre le tissu de la robe de Lily.

Jenny avait retrouvé le moral, grâce à sa mère, et son petit cœur à cœur et son aveu et sa confidence sur les fleurs. Lily, heureuse de revoir le sourire qui revenait sur le visage de sa fille, s’assit à côté de Jenny dans l’herbe ; qui c’était installer près des fleurs pour les humer.

Lily déclara « Alors où as-tu caché cet orteil ? » Elle lui prit la cheville obligeant Jenny à s’allonger. Jenny en riant déclara :

« Oh maman ! Je t’assure j’ai tous mes orteils. »

« Ah non ! ça, ça m’étonnerait. » Dit Lily sérieusement une note d’espièglerie dans la voix, « Je suis sûre que tu l’as caché sous tes bras. » poursuivit sa mère en la chatouillant sous les aisselles. Jenny éclata de rire se tortillant dans les bras de sa mère, tout en murmurant qu’elle ne le trouvait pas, elle déclara :

« Alors peut-être derrière ton oreille ? » Dit-t-elle en passant un doigt derrière une des oreilles de Jenny, et fit apparaitre un carré de chocolat. Et le montra à Jenny.

Cette dernière ouvrit de grands yeux et s’écria « Comment tu as fait ça ?! » dit-t-elle en prenant le morceau de chocolat et le mit dans sa bouche, « C’est de la magie. » poursuivit-t-elle la bouche pleine.

Lily sourit es déclara qu’elle lui avait promis de lui faire un tour de magie.

* * * *

"Le soleil se couche, le ciel s'assombrit, et la canne et ses cannetons rendent la peau tremble tout autour de moi, quel terrible nuage, quel terrible tonnerre, quels éclairs, et pauvres petits chiens et chats n'ont pas de bonnet ni de mitaines, il pleut averse et le vent fait ouf et les pauvres petits oiseaux n'ont pas de parapluies…" Jenny fredonna le reste des paroles, "... C'est un tour de magie...".

Absorbée par sa chanson, Jenny, continua de réaliser des bouquets de fleurs, en les séparant, pour que chaque fleur, chaque couleur soit à sa place, et dans la bonne différence d'espèces de leur fleur. Jenny continua à chanter en humant différents parfums et regardant attentivement l'intérieur de la fleur et le pollen. Quand une voix et des pas, ainsi qu'une personne rentra dans la cuisine, où se trouvait actuellement Jenny, derrières elle la fit s'arrêter dans son chant ;

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Janna ?" Demanda la douce voix de sa mère, en désignant les fleurs que Jenny tenait dans ses mains.

Sans se retourner, en haussant les épaules ; Jenny déclara "Je les sépare." En effet en début de matinée, Lily avait passé plusieurs minutes après avoir coupé des fleurs du jardin, en les regroupant dans des bouquets de fleurs qui ressemblaient à des arrangements floraux.

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Lily étonnée, déçus que sa fille ait décidée de changer et d’effectuer des emménagements dans son travail plus tôt de la journée.

Jenny haussa de nouveau les épaules comme si c'était une évidence "Parce que si on les met ensemble, on va voir des bouquets, on va plus voir les fleurs." Pour Jenny, c'était très important les fleurs ainsi que les noms, chaque nom de fleurs, il fallait qu'ils restent ensembles pour pouvoir contempler leur beauté ; malgré que Lily lui eût montré et fit visiter à plusieurs reprises des expositions florales ; et que Jenny admirait et découvre les arts des fleuristes et leurs beautés ; Jenny voulait toujours que chaque espèce et chaque couleur de fleurs reste ensemble.

A l'explication de sa fille, Lily pencha la tête sur le côté avec un sourire, ses yeux s’illuminèrent, comprend ce que Jenny voulait dire, elle poussa un léger "Ah" compréhensif. Mais s'agenouilla néanmoins près de sa petite fille et dit :

"Mais tu sais que j'y ai passé du temps, et les arts floraux, ainsi que les bouquets de composition florale est un art ; et tu dois bien admettre que les couleurs sont belles et s'accordent bien ? Et que c'est tout simplement magnifique."

Jenny s'arrêta de faire ce qu'elle faisait, d'abord pour écouter sa mère et la regarder dans les yeux écoutant ses paroles, et aussi parce qu'elle avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules "Oui je sais maman. Pardon, mais je préférais qu'elles soient comme ça, et puis on va les donner à une cousine, ce n'est pas très grave."

Poussant un soupir, Lily déclara "D'accord tu as gagné, jeune demoiselle."

Leur conversation s'arrêta là, quand du bruit fut entendu dans le salon et que les sœurs de Jenny, Katja et Nolwenn discutant et de tout et de rien, Eva, tenant la main de ses grandes sœurs, elles pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, suivit de Riggie, qui tenait un miroir.

"Janna tu veut venir te regarder avant qu'on parte ?"

Jenny qui avait repris son travail sur les fleurs déclara "Je n'ai pas besoin de me regarder je sais de quoi j'ai l'air." dit-elle avec espièglerie.

Riggie soupira devant les répliques de Jenny qui devient de plus en plus avec l'âge têtue et sur d'elle, ainsi qu'elle avait toujours le dernier mot. "Tu sais que tu es une petite friponne ?"

"Je sais ! est-ce pour sa que tu m'aime." Dit Jenny les yeux illuminés, et prête à tout pour taquiner.

Riggie l'embrassa sur le front, en murmurant "Tu sais aussi que tu es espiègle, et une tête de mule." Et à la fin de sa phrase, il prit Jenny sous son bras et l'a transporté à l'extérieur, tandis que la fillette éclatait de rire, en criant presque "Arrête papa, tu vas m'abimer mes fleurs."

C'était une véritable joie familiale, des éclats de rires résonnants dans toute la maison, et un portait d'un instant de bonheur et de paix, ainsi que prospérité, tranquillité, sans aucun problème à l'horizon….

* * * *

Un jour, par le début d'un bel après-midi de fin d'été, Jenny sortit sous le porche, regardant émerveillée, les plaines de la campagne, voulant profitée de ce ciel sans nuage, pour aller jouer et se promener dans la verte prairie, et faire ce qu'elle voulait sans personne pour la surveiller, sans adulte, ni frères et sœurs, mais bien sûr en respectant certaines règles. Juste avant de sortir, son père et sa mère l'avaient prise par surprise, en lui disant, où comptait-elle aller, partir si vite ; et lui rappelant de ne pas trop s'éloigner de la maison.

Jenny soupira intérieurement, lasser de ces sans arrêt règles et leçons de morale, elle n'était plus un bambin, ils pouvaient compter sur elle, pour lui faire confiance et ne pas s'éloigner du territoire. Jenny répéta néanmoins les règles et les consignes que son père lui avait donnés comme leçon ; connaissant sur le bout des doigts les consignes. Finalement, elle fut autorisée à partir jouer.

Enyos, qui avait vu Jenny partir d'un œil critique et légèrement inquiet, voire même protecteur et ne faisant pas confiance à sa nièce, il voulut compter sur deux vieux amis d'enfance et des chercheurs, et toujours des amis fidèles après tout ce temps qui surveillait et jouait aux anges gardiens avec Jenny qui la surveillaient toujours quoi qu'il arrivât.

Justement quand Enyos pensa à aller voir ses deux amis, il les vit discuter joyeusement, en passant près de la maison, sans doute, se préparait-il à aller pêcher où aller à la chasse.

Il les appela doucement et d'une voix pressante :

"hey, Pedro, Moïse ! venez ici."

Pedro et Moïse étaient deux personnalités et des personnages qui, avec leur structure corporelle, et leur silhouette dessinée et finement, sculptée ; il semblait que c'était deux personnes, sortie tout droit de l'imagination et des dessins de Jean-Yves Ferri et Albert Uderzo ; les créateurs, de l'univers, tout droit sorti des aventures d'Astérix et Obélix, une bande dessiné française. Ils ressemblent aux histoires d'Astérix et même leur personnalité.

Moïse était de petite taille, avec une grosse moustache noire et une silhouette maigre, alors qu'au contraire de son ami, Pedro était d'une corpulence assez importante et mesurée quelques centimètres de plus que Moïse et possédait la même moustache. Pedro disait souvent qu'il était "juste un peu enveloppé", quand on lui disait ou lui répétait qu'il était "gros" ou un peu "boudiné".

"Et alors vieux frère, quoi de neuf ? On est à tes ordres Enyos." Déclara Moïse, d'une voix forte et un regard important, gonflant sa poitrine prête à partir en mission. Mais Enyos lui fit taire, d'un sifflement et les exhortait au silence.

"Je voudrais que vous surveilliez, Janna. Elle est toujours prompte à se sauver."

En plaisantant et essayant de rassurer son ami, Moïse déclara, qu'il n'a pas à s'inquiéter pour sa nièce, que Pedro et lui allaient s'en occuper, et la suivre, de très près.

D'une voix sérieuse et sèche, Enyos répliqua "Je suis très sérieux, derrière chaque brin d'herbe, derrière chaque rocher, dans toute la campagne le danger rode."

"Pas en pleine journée" Déclara alors Pedro, heureux d'avoir trouvé quelque chose à dire.

Enyos leur lança simplement un regard d'avertissement et un dernier coup d'œil qui signifiait purement et simplement, qu’il fallait juste qu'ils fassent ce qu'il leur demandait. Avant de se retourner et de partir.

Jenny jouait, courait dans la prairie, essayant de courir après un oiseau, et plus particulièrement un oisillon, qui, si on l'en croit sa forme et ses battements d'ailes, venait juste d'apprendre à voler. Mais c'était peine perdue, Jenny regarda le petit oiseau qui revenait tranquillement dans son arbre, et si elle en croit ce qu'elle voyait d'où elle était, une forme de branchage, accrochés les uns aux autres ressemblaient à la forme d'un nid, où l'oisillon s'était réfugié avec d'autres oiseaux et leur mère.

Jenny traversa une rivière à cloche pied, en essayant de ne pas mouiller sa robe, en marchant sur des rochers. A un moment donné lors de sa ballade, elle aperçut, au loin une grande bâtisse, elle s'y approcha de plus près intriguée. En reconnaissant la forme, et y regardant de plus près, il s'agirait d'un ancien bâtiment d'emprise, abandonnée :

"Waouh, c'est chouette, une usine abandonnée." Chuchota Jenny, en plissant le regard avec son excellente vue, elle put déchiffrer et voir une vieille enseigne qui se détachait lentement du fronton de la porte en fer d'entrée, il y était inscrit "Usine de fabrication de biscuits".

Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas s'y aventurer, mais le désir de visiter un vieux bâtiment et de partir en exploration, son désir était si fort ; alors que son père lui avait formellement interdit ce genre de chose, qu'il pouvait y avoir des dangers dans ce type d'endroit, tel des vampires, qui y trouveraient refuge où des démons ; mais Jenny s'en moquait, elle essayait plutôt de chercher une autre interprétation à ces paroles, aux paroles de son père, qui voulaient sans doute dire, si elle voulait vraiment y visiter où jouer au exploratrice, elle pourrait y être autorisée.

Si Jenny trouvait quelque chose de fabuleux, de merveilleux, d'incroyable ou hors du commun, cela ferait d'elle une héroïne, et elle serait déclarée comme une petite fille téméraire. Jenny était tellement sous l'emprise de l'adrénaline et de l'excitation et de la joie, d'exécuter son plan et d'avoir une autre montée de curiosité, qu'elle n'entendit pas les bruits derrière elle, les bruissements d'herbes hautes et les pas et les chuchotements de Pedro et Moïse.

Mais quand ils furent assez près de Jenny, soudain elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas toute seule, avec un froncement de sourcil, le regard en alerte, en tournant la tête, elle vit l'herbe haute bouger, comme si il y avait une brise qui soufflait doucement ; quand soudain la forme de ses deux protecteurs apparus, elle fut tellement surprise, et eux aussi par la même occasion ; qu'elle poussa un long hurlement, en faisant quelques pas en arrière, qui eurent pour effet, de la faire tomber du rocher, où elle avait trouvé refuge.

"Oh non ! n'ait pas peur, Janna, tonton Pedro, vas te sauver." Déclara Pedro qui ne voulait pas effrayer l'enfant, et avec un peu de témérité, il sauta dans le vide, ne réalisant pas que le rocher n'était pas aussi gros et que la chute de Jenny n'était pas mortelle, ni profonde et dangereuse. C'est ainsi que Pedro laissa tomber tout son poids sur Jenny, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de traiter quoi que ce soit de ce qui venait de ce passer sa chute, le fait qu'elle soit tombée et n'avait pas eu le temps de se relever, avant que quelque chose, enfin une personne tombe sur elle.

Moïse, qui à tout vu, poussa un allaitement en voyant, son ami Pedro agir de façon si impulsive. En se murmurant des jurons, et des idioties, et des absurdités, en déclarant ensuite pour lui, essayant de reprendre contrôle sur lui et sur ses émotions et tentant de rester calme :

"Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Ecoute Enyos la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'on a retrouvé ta nièce et la mauvaise c'est qu'un gros bonhomme lui est tombé dessus. Tu ne nous en veux pas trop, dit ?"

C'est alors, que Moïse réalisa que Pedro appelait Jenny "Janna ! Janna !"

En se retournant vers son ami, il déclara en lui expliquant calmement mais perdant patience à la fin "Pedro, quand quelque nous confie une mission, on ne s'assoit pas dessus !"

C'est à ces mots que Pedro réalisa ce qu'il avait fait, et s'aperçue et entendit, des gémissements et des coups de poings qui venaient de sous lui, il se releva à la hâte, pour voir, Jenny sous lui, se relevant, lui lançant un regard noir et plein de reproche ; réalisant qu'il l'avait presque - voire carrément - écrasée et manquée de peu de s'étouffer. "Désolé." Déclara-t-il.

Jenny se redressant, reprenant doucement ses esprits, Pedro marchant derrière, elle "Ecoute Janna, tu es la nièce d'Enyos, et en tant que telle, tu ne dois pas partir toute seule à l'aventure, au risque de se blesser."

Moïse réalisa, paniqué, en ayant un déclic, à ce que son ami et compagnon d'aventure, disait "Se blesser ? Oh mon Dieu, par tous les esprits, tu ne t’es pas cassée la colonne vertébrale au moins ? Déplacée un disque ? Attrapée des morsures de serpents ? Un panaris ?"

Jenny qui n'avait pas eu l'intention de se blesser et que si elle l'était ce serait uniquement leur faute, elle essaya tant bien que mal de trouver en mots clairs et exprimée ce qu'elle ressentait avec des mots, mais rien ne vient, sauf ce qui ressemblait à un torrent de bégaiements et de mots qu'elle essayait de faire sortir comme "Mais... Mais ! Non." Et essayer de dire qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé, ni même une blessure, et ce demandait pourquoi elle était suivie.

Mais Pedro et Moïse ne s'occupèrent pas de ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir ni même qu'ils s'occupaient de ce qu'elle disait, en continuant leur monologue de paroles ; Moïse sortit un parasole, qui ressemblait plus à une ombrelle de son sac d'expédition, et le plaça entre la fillette et les lumières du soleil, avec une voix d'affection et de préoccupation.

"Trésor, avec un teint pareil, il faut te protéger du soleil." A ses mots Jenny, fit voler sa main vers l'ombrelle pour le faire atterrir au sol, furieuse et frustrée que personne ne l'écoute.

Jenny déclara, "Il n'y a vraiment personne pour m'écouter quad je parle." dit Jenny d'une voix particulièrement irritable.

"Excuse-moi, j'étais un peu ailleurs, tu disais quelques chose Janna ?"

Levant les sourcils, Jenny expirant lentement vers le nez ; "J'en ai marre d'être suivie tout le temps. Je ne suis pas si importante que ça ; je ne suis pas précieuse, ni une miraculée."

Pedro et Moïse se regardèrent, écoutant, les balbutiements de leur petite protégée, et essayant de se concentrer pendant qu'elle parle ; Moïse se massa la tête à force de réfléchir et de se concentrer, un temps soit peu un minimum, mais bien sûr, Pedro ne pouvait pas l'aider, car il était tout aussi perdu et perplexe que son ami ; Moïse déclara : "Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu dis, essaye de t'expliquer, ma princesse."

"Voilà ! c'est ce que je disais !" S'écriât Jenny, qui espérer qu'ils comprendraient "Je ne suis pas une princesse en moi, ni même la personne la plus aimée du clan, ce n'est que la moitié de ce que je suis…" Mais elle fut de nouveau coupée dans sa tentative d'explication par Pedro.

"Ah oui ? Et- c'est quoi ton autre moitié ?"

Jenny balbutia, ne sachant même plus ce qu'elle voulait exprimer, de toute façon c'était une perte de temps, devant ces deux gardes du corps qui étaient aussi stupides l'un que l'autre ; et qui ne voyaient rien :

"Et si on cassait une petite graine pendant que tu rassembles tes idées." Déclara Moïse.

Alors qu'ils se tournaient vers un tronc d'arbre, Jenny baissa son regard, profondément abattue et résignée en murmurant "Être moi-même, simplement être moi."

Pedro souleva le tronc, découvrant ainsi une multitude d'insectes, dont des vers de terre ; "Ah voilà ce que j'aime, des insectes ! c'est des sortes de viandes crues."

Jenny qui s'était approchée pour observer la trouvaille de Pedro et Moïse ; déclara au plus petit du duo "Quoi vous mangez des insectes ?"

"Ben quoi ? Toi, tu manges bien toute sortes de viandes et bien nous ce sont les insectes." Se tournant vers Jenny et se souvenant de ses manières et lui demanda "Tu en veux ? En gouter quelques-unes avec nous ?"

"Beurk, quelle horreur !" S'exclama aussitôt Jenny, à la suggestion même, un profond dégout sur son visage et ne cachant en aucun cas sa répulsion."

Pedro se mangea sans aucune honte des insectes, en déclarant à Jenny la bouche pleine, que lui il aime tous les insectes, mais ce dont il préférait c'était le sanglier. Jenny le regarda avec confusion ne voyant aucun rapport.

Moïse, continua à parler comme si de rien n’était, ne remarquant pas le malaise de l'enfant, et lui expliquant toute sorte de choses sur la vie et leur point de vue quant à la liberté "Je vais te dire petite, c'est ça la vraie vie, pas de loi, pas de responsabilité, on peut manger tout ce que nous voulons, regarde ! tu ne verrais pas ta grand-mère où ta maman préparer ces choses-là à table."

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Moïse déclara ensuite qu'une fois qu'ils auraient fini leur festin, ils devraient rentrer, car ils avaient promis à Enyos de ramener Jenny, saine et sauve à la maison.

Une fois sur le chemin, du retour, Pedro et Moïse marchèrent devant Jenny, tout en se parlant à eux-mêmes, ne remarquant pas que Jenny ne participait pas à la conversation ; ils se disputèrent ensuite pour des broutilles en oubliant même jusqu'à l'existence de leur protégée, et de leur charge. Jenny secoua la tête, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait avec eux, quand soudain elle s'arrêta, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres et une idée germa dans sa tête ; la lumière revenant dans ses yeux, alors que près d'une heure après sa rencontre avec les amis de son oncle lui avait fait perdre toute gaité et lumière dans ses yeux. Elle retrouva ainsi la joie de faire des bêtises et de semer compagnie

Elle profita donc que, Pedro et Moïse soient trop occupés à se chamailler, pour faire demi-tour le plus discrètement possible, et revient sur ses pas, là où la vieille usine se trouvait. Et voulait partir l'explorer. Un sourire, sur son visage, regardant tout autour d'elle, Jenny courut vers la grande porte en fer. Avant de l'ouvrir complètement, elle remarqua que le ciel était en train de s'assombri, il y avait des nuages qui se formait, et Jenny se rendit compte qu'il devait être presque la fin de l'après-midi, et que le soleil allait peut-être dans deux trois heures se coucher.

Jenny se faufilât néanmoins par la porte ; dans l'usine, il y faisait sombre, les fenêtres étaient cadenassées pour empêcher le soleil de s'y faufiler, quelques fenêtres avaient des panneaux en bois, où des gros rideaux. Jenny pouvait voir que l'endroit était sale et délabré, cela faisait plusieurs années maintenant que l'endroit était abandonné.

La pièce du hall était gigantesque avec un escalier en fer qui montait surement à d'autres étages de l'usine ; Jenny vit qu'il y avait pleins de recoins pour se cacher et explorer ; c'était un endroit parfait et un très bon terrain de jeux pour les enfants.

Ensuite, Jenny ne put traiter quoi que ce soit d'autres, ni voir grand-chose car elle tomba, nez à nez avec un jeune homme, aux cheveux blonds platines, avec la poitrine solide et grande, et dure, à ce qu'elle pouvait en juger, quand elle se heurta à lui, et tomba sur le côté ; Jenny se redressa aussitôt, ne voulant pas montrer sa frayeur ou sa peur, voulant se montrer courageuse et fière et obstiner ; elle savait qui était cet homme, ou plutôt cette créature, du moins elle s'en doutait, Jenny était très perspicace pour son âge.

"Que fais-tu par ici étrangère, jeune dame ? Tu ne sais donc pas que c'est dangereux de trainer par ici ?"

L'homme bougea, en faisant et réalisant, des cercles, marchant lentement en cercle autour de l'enfant, en marchant comme un prédateur face à sa proie, l'encerclant, examinant ses faiblesses et ses points forts. Jenny quant à elle, bougea, essayant d'échapper à la créature, ne voulant pas détourner le dos ou le regard, elle ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir, ni que ce soit une occasion pour lui de l'attaquer ; à chaque fois qu'il bougeait, Jenny se retrouvait face à lui. Quand soudain la créature demanda, étonné par le comportement courageux ou obstiné de la fillette :

"Pourquoi tu fais ça ?"

"Mes parents m’ont dit de ne jamais tourner le dos à un inconnu." Répliqua en colère et méfiante, Jenny.

"Et tu fais toujours ce que dit ton papa et ta maman ? Brave petite fille précieuse." Ricana la créature d'une voix menaçante et veloutée.

"Non !" Répliqua Jenny d'une manière défensive.

"Espèce de sale menteuse ! Tu sais ce que je leur fais aux menteuses et aux insolentes dans ton genre ?" Demanda l'homme d'une voix menaçante et autoritaire, sachant très bien ce qu'il attendait.

"Tu ne me fais pas peur ; je sais qui tu es et ce que tu es aussi comme créature… Spike." Déclara Jenny, en épelant soigneusement et décortiquant le prénom du vampire, elle savait qui était Spike, grâce aux histoires et légendes que son oncle lui racontait, Jenny connaissait assez bien l'histoire, de William le sanguinaire, et des horreurs qu'il a commises avec son compagnon, Angélus, "Et je sais que tu es un vampire, et que tu vas me manger."

"Tu sais, tu dois être très courageuse où très imprudente pour oser me défier, tu sais que je ne laisse aucune chance à mes victimes en particulier les humains et les enfants." En mettant son masque de tueur, sa peau se déforment, des crocs apparurent, Jenny fut soudain effrayée et ses yeux s'écarquillaient. "J'adore les enfants et leur sang chaud ainsi que leur douce chair tendre."

"Pour être venue ici, tu dois être soit complément brave soit vraiment stupide." Poursuivit Spike en conversation avant de savoir si oui ou non il se jetterait sur elle, cette question qui plana dans son cerveau le surpris cela faisait si longtemps et voir presque jamais depuis qu'il était vampire d'avoir ressenti un sentiment humain ou de compassion et vouloir sauver et épargner la vie à une fillette, secouant la tête essayant de se débarrasser de ce malaise et de ses questions, Spike continua "Alors tu es… ?"

"Brave." Répondit Jenny sans aucune honte, ni hésitation.

Spike ricana devant la réponse de Jenny, il ajouta, qu'il allait être clément et lui laisser la vie pour cette fois.

Jenny se dépêcha de partir, sachant très bien que si elle restait, elle n'aurait pas de seconde chance, mais à cause de ce duel de pas et d'affrontement de regard, Jenny s'était déplacée trop loin dans le hall sombre et immense, et noir et sinueux, que quand, elle se détourna pour se précipiter à courir et s'éloigner de Spike, elle partit dans la mauvaise direction, elle perdit tout sens de l'orientation, et ne savait plus où aller ; se demandant où était la sortie.

Jenny ne rencontra aucun autre vampire à son plus grand soulagement, car elle doutait fortement qu'il soit aussi gentil et compréhensif et indulgent et miséricordieux que Spike ; Quand Jenny sera adulte, elle verra combien Spike est différent des autres vampires, et surtout qu'il est, depuis toujours, divisé entre le côté humain qui n'a pas complétement disparu une fois sa transformation accomplie et lutter contre son côté démon.

Jenny se demanda où aller, s'il fallait aller à droite ou à gauche, elle ne savait même plus, si elle avait monté les escaliers ; il faisait tellement noir et sombre, Jenny se réprimanda pour sa folie, sa stupidité et sa désobéissance, elle savait que quand ses parents et son oncle la réprimanderait et la punirait ce sera sans doute pour son bien et qu'elle l'aura forcément mérité.

Elle fut arrêtée dans ses pensées quand un bruit derrière elle se fit entendre, elle se retourna, et poussa un hurlement, long et aigu, qui si des vampires dormaient dans cet endroit ne s'était pas encore aperçu de la présence d'une humaine, de la chair fraiche, et surtout d'un repas, ils seraient à présent alertés. C'était un démon qui lui faisait face ; un démon avec des pinces qui voulaient faire d'elle son repas, et voulait la blesser d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Elle essaya de se débattre de courir, et de rester courageuse, elle pensait qu'elle allait mourir ; quand elle vit à travers son désespoir et sa peur à travers ses yeux brumeux, Spike qui, alerté par les cris de l'enfant, courut vers elle, combattit le démon ; en criant "Ne la touche pas, je t'ordonne de ne pas la tuer, sale démon." Il le combattit avec une telle force, que de toute évidence Jenny pensa que Spike devait ignorer qu'une créature autrement démonique se cachait dans son territoire.

Spike, en entendant les cris de la fillette, et sachant reconnaitre un cri en détresse, après des décennies passées à être un vampire il sut détecter toutes les émotions d'un être humain et les différents cris et autres hurlements sachant très bien ce que chacun d'eux signifiait, ne sachant pas ce qui l’avait poussé à faire cela, il voulut partir à son secours trouva, un moyen, de combattre ce démon, pensa d'abord que c'était Drusilla qui attaquait l'enfant.

Spike tua le démon en poignardant avec une épée, un liquide vert ressemblant au sang du démon sortit en flaques sur le sol, la créature et lui transperce et décapite la tête. Spike respira calmement, essoufflé et sous le choc de ce qui venait de ce passé, il ne comprenait pas et était confus, de son attitude avec cette enfant, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, et le courage qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux, lui fit ressentir une certaine sympathie et une envie de la protéger, car elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, il pensait qu'elle était trop naïve pour son bien.

Spike regarda, Jenny dans les yeux et déclara, voulant l'impressionner et lui montrer comment le monde des vampires pouvait être fascinant, et voulait lui remonter le moral, surtout, en regardant ses yeux remplis de peur et de soulagement " Tu sais, amour, être un vampire comme tu dis apportait des avantages, je peux faire ce que je veux, je suis un hors-la loi, les lois humaines n'ont aucune importance pour moi ; je suis un homme libre ! Faire ce que je veux quand je veux." Déclara en marchant Spike vers la sortie, entrainant Jenny, avec lui pour la faire sortir le plus rapidement possible.

Jenny qui a toujours voulu être libre, répondit impressionnée "C'est vrai ? C'est super." Le regard remplit de joie et de bonne humeur, attendant qu'il lui en dise plus, Jenny ne vit pas derrière elle, un autre démon, qui voulut l'attaquer. Les yeux de Spike s'écarquillaient d'horreur et de choc, en s'écriant, ayant peur pour elle.

"Attention à toi !" A ses mots, Jenny se retourna, horrifiée, elle sauta, hors de l'usine, la porte que Spike lui tenant pour qu'elle sorte. Le soleil était à présent loin dans le ciel et il y avait de faibles rayons, ce qui signifiait que Spike ne risquait rien s'aventurant dehors, ne craignant pas de se transformer en un tas de cendre, ou finir par être bruler.

Jenny ayant eu peur pour la première fois, et ne voulant pas que son nouvel ami se blesse - parce qu'il s'agissait bien d'un nouvel ami, n'est-ce pas?- elle voulait agir et le défendre, Jenny monta contre une branche de bois d'arbre, essayant d'échapper au démon, Spike courut dans un autre sens, essayant d'attirer l'attention ; Jenny regarda horrifiée et pleine d'admiration ce vampire décidément pas comme les autres "Et moi qu'est-ce que je fais ?" Demanda Jenny effrayée, ne voulant pas qu'il la laisse la toute seule et vulnérable , Spike s'écria comme pour la rassurer "Ne bouge pas je vais faire diversion."

Perdant le contrôle bien vite, Jenny, par une impulsion soudaine et provoquée surement par l'adrénaline de la peur et ne voulant pas être dévorée, se jeta contre la bouche et la tête du démon pour l'assommer, en permettant à Spike de se libérer et de le tuer.

Enfin en sécurité, sous les branches d'un chêne pour évier la lumière du jour qui se faisait encore présente :

Jenny fut soulagée et sous le choc, et légèrement heureuse d'avoir participer à la tuerie d'un démon :

"Oh mon Dieu, tu as vu cela ? Oh là, là, la taille de cette créature, et sa bouche comme des pinces d'un calamar ! il allait me manger si t'avait pas été là, heureusement et je lui ai sauté dessus." Déclara avec joie Jenny, pendant qu'elle parlait, elle ignorait que Drusilla observait Spike et elle, "On forme vraiment une bonne équipe…" Et réalisant soudain ce qu'elle disait, et voulant le remercier pour tout ce qu'il a fait n'espérant pas autant "Et tu t’es montré très brave, et tu m'as sauvée la vie merci beaucoup."

"Oui, tu n'étais pas mal non plus." Répondit Spike soudain confus et se voulant sec, il ajouta, "Mais tu devrais être plus prudente, petite pieuvre, tu n'es qu'une enfant, une petite fille." Jenny se tut à cela, elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelait qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, mais il avait raison de lui dire, et qu'il avait parfaitement raison.

Voyant la détresse dans lequel il a mis, il ajouta très rapidement "Mais tu n'es pas une enfant comme les autres." Et voulant alléger l'atmosphère, il ajouta "Au fait, je m'appelle Spike, même si tu le savais déjà." Dit-il en lui souriant.

Jenny, soulagée que Spike ne soit pas fâché contre elle et heureuse que l'atmosphère soit enfin détendue, elle répondit avec une note de taquinerie et d'espièglerie et de joie "Et moi, c'est Janna." En ajoutant rapidement, ignorant que delà Drusilla se cachait un grognement s'échappa d'elle, et ses dents se serraient les unes contre les autres, au son du nom de la fillette et de ce qu'elle savait qu'elle représentée "Mais par pitié appelle moi Jenny."

Spike sourit à l'espièglerie de Jenny, et face à sa soudaine bonne humeur, il était étonné cependant, face à son prénom et essaya de ne pas le montrer, mais échoua lamentablement, en gardant un visage ferme et stoïque ; le prénom de la petite Jenny - Janna- avait une consonnance bohémienne, et il savait très bien ce qu'un certain peuple était prêt pour exterminer les vampires et en particulier lui-même, Drusilla et Darla, puisqu'ils avaient réussis à évincer Angélus - qui était maintenant devenu le doux petit Angel, qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, et qui était trop occupé à se morfondre et à regretter dans ses remords ses crimes passés - Jenny était différente des gitans, enfin du moins le semblait-elle, car c'était encore qu'une enfant, si innocente. Il sourit malgré lui avec chaleur, il déclarât ensuite "Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance, Jenny."

Jenny s'écriât de joie devant la chaleur de Spike, ce qui le fit bondir de stupeur et de surprise, face à l'excitation et l’impulsivité de Jenny, en secouant la tête intérieurement il pensa : Ca se voit que ce n'est encore qu'une enfant, elle n'a aucune retenue.

"Dit Spike, nous sommes amis n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda soudainement Jenny, pleine d'espoir, le regard implorant, et ne voulant pas s'être trompée sur lui, essayant de le changer.

La question le prit au dépourvu, ne s'attendant pas à ça, et il voulait mettre les choses au clair, et se rappelant qu'il était toujours un vampire et que tuer des humains faisait partie de leur sens de la vie, de leur ressource de vie, leur raison d'être en quelque sorte ; mais il n'a rien dit ne voulant pas la blesser. "Peut-être, je ne te connais pas après tout."

Mais cette réponse, bien que ce n'est pas à cela qu'elle s'attendait, suffit amplement à Jenny, et sans perdre sa bonne humeur dit :

"Dit, tu veux jouer à un jeu." En réfléchissant le nez retroussé vers le ciel, dit finalement "A chat."

Elle se mit ensuite à courir, tout autour de lui, la regardant avec incrédulité et scepticisme et perplexité ne comprenant pas trop où sa nouvelle amie voulait en venir, finalement elle s'avança prudemment et toucha son bras en s'écriant "Chat ! C'est toi qui l’es."

En riant et s'apercevant doucement qu'elle ne recevait aucune réaction de Spike, cessa soudainement de rire, avec de la pitié, et peut-être du regret qu'il ne sache sans doute pas ce qu'est ce jeu "Mais c'est le jeu ; tu cours, je t'attrape t’es le chat… Et ensuite c'est à toi de courir pour m'attraper." Le regard étrange de Spike n'avait toujours pas baissé, ce qu'elle lui proposait était peut-être un jeu dangereux réveillant en lui c'est impulsion vampirique ; s’il devait lui courir après ; en le sortant de ses pensées Jenny demeura perplexe.

« Tu ne comprends pas ? Qu'est-ce qu’il y a, tu ne sais pas jouer ?" Demanda avec inquiétude Jenny, peut-être qu'à son époque quand il était humain ce jeu n'excitait tout simplement pas, mais ne voulant pas abandonner, elle essaya de lui montrer en réalisant quelques exemples.

Quand Spike se mit à l'aise avec elle, ne craignait plus d'assouvir son besoin de sang sur elle, il voulut rentrer dans le jeu... Mais soudain, il fut projeté en l'air ; un homme s'était braqué entre lui et Jenny et cet homme n'était nul autre qu'Enyos Kalderash qui avait une croix et de l'eau bénite pour se protéger, quand il réussit à se relever, Drusilla était apparue devant lui, son masque, son visage déformé ses crocs sortis, en rugissant comme un lion.

"Drusilla" Murmura Enyos.

"Enyos" murmura à son tour Drusilla, une lueur diabolique et un brin de folie dans son regard ; ils étaient tous les deux près au combat, se positionnant presque pour la bataille.

Drusilla, regarda, Enyos, prêt à se jeter à son cou et à le transpercer et à enfoncer ses crocs dans sa gorge. Mais au même moment, d'autre personne du peuple Kalderash arriva près à combattre tout vampire ; y compris Maria, Lily et Moïse ainsi que Pedro, et d'autre gitans.

Spike qui était derrière, sa bien-aimée Drusilla, essaya d'apercevoir Jenny qui s'était recroqueviller derrière, son oncle. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait et ce qu'il redoutait et craignait à la fois, en plus d'être une gitane, Jenny, Janna, était une Kalderash, elle faisait partie de ce clan.

Drusilla, regarda, les autres personnes et reconnut aussitôt, les deux femmes qui se tenaient devant elle, à sa droite ; Maria et Lily.

"Maria..." Murmura avec mépris Drusilla "... Libby" répondit-elle les dents serrées avec la même haine.

"Drusilla." Murmura en retour Lily, la croix bien en évidence devant elle, prête à combattre, les dents serrées, sous la répulsion devoir cette femme vampire, à côté d'elle, Maria tira de derrière Enyos, Jenny, et la plaçait derrière elles.

Moïse déclara avec raideur, en faisait sa présentation à lui-même et à son ami "Moïse" dit-t-il, en plaçant ses mains sur sa poitrine pour se désignait "Pedro, enchanté, madame…. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, vous allez déguerpir de nos terres !" Cria Moïse à la fin de sa phrase, il avait voulu être le plus sarcastique possible avec, ses mots courtois, et de bonne famille, en étant heureux de rencontrer des vampires.

"De vos terres ?"Ce qui provoqua un rugissement, de la part de Drusilla, "Ces terre nous appartiennent autant qu'à vous, et si je ne m'abuse le soleil est presque couché encore une demi-heure, et les vampires seront les maîtres de la nuit…. Vous, les Kalderash, avaient depuis des siècles vécus en Roumanie, et voilà que vous vous installez au Etats-Unis et que vous prétendez que cela vous appartient." Dit-elle avec mépris.

"Tu sais ce qu’il advient des vampires qui tuent des humains ; Drusilla, ne commet pas d'erreur si non tu vas finir en poussière avec ton petit ami, Spike. Nous, les Kalderash, nous continuerons à nous occuper de vous tant que notre vengeance ne sera pas assouvie des crimes que vous avez perpétré sur nos familles." Déclara sèchement avec colère et haine Enyos. "Et si tu touches à un cheveu de ma nièce, Janna, tu es morte."

En voulant tester la cruauté, et la volonté de Drusilla à ne pas faire de mal et à tester à quel point qu'elle pourrait le défier en s'en prenant à sa nièce, et l'échelle de ce qu'elle pouvait se contrôler, devant Jenny. Il fit avancer cette dernière, la fillette tremblante de peur devant le vampire, jetant un œil à Spike, Drusilla vit qu'il ne fallait provoquer personne et sentit la connexion entre le vampire et cette enfant. Drusilla sourit d'un air cruel à Enyos, attendant que peut-être Spike oserait les attaquer ; mais rien ne vient

Enyos, murmura alors, après un silence assourdissant " Disparaissait j'en ai fini avec vous… Avec vous deux." Et il prit dans ses bras Jenny, qui se blottie aussitôt dans son épaule. Elle regarda effrayée et avec de grands yeux et la bouche légèrement ouverte, Drusilla, se rappelant ainsi pour le reste de sa vie, sa rencontre avec cette horrible personne.

"Oh non, Enyos, croit moi nous venons à peine de commencer." Ricanant alors Drusilla, le regard plein de malice, en effet elle allait par tous les moyens venger ce qu'ils avaient fait à Angélus et pour qu'un jour il perd son âme à nouveau.

Alors qu'ils partaient, Jenny regarda, observant par-dessus l'épaule de son oncle, les deux vampires qui reprenaient leur chemin vers leurs cachettes, allant dans le sens inverse. Jenny murmura si bas qu'elle seule pouvait entendre, et espérant que Spike ressentirait ce qu'elle a dit, un doux "Au revoir."

Spike, se retourna, sentant ce que Jenny avait chuchoté, en déclarant tout bas "Au revoir, petite pieuvre, je suis sûr qu'un jour nous nous reverront".

Pendant ce temps, à la maison de Jenny, Damien murmura sa colère, sa frustration, après avoir cherché partout où se trouvait Jenny ; il alla trouver Katja pour savoir ce qu'elle savait et ce qu'il en était.

"Alors Katja, où et cette gamine, de Janna, la chouchoute." demanda avec sarcasme ne cachant pas son exaspération, et sa haine.

Katja se retourna, au son de la voix de son frère, et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient si proche elle sentit une pointe de colère et d'énervement face à son frère, ne sachant pas non plus où est Jenny, elle déclara "Damien, où est Janna ? Ne me dit pas que tu la encore laissée toute seule. Oncle Enyos va être fou de rage, on t'avait dit de la surveiller, et je te l’avais explicitement dit."

"J'en ai marre de toujours veiller sur elle, et d'avoir à m'en soucier. C'est moi qui devrais être le préféré, l'élu, je suis le plus vieux, et le plus fort et le plus intelligent, Janna ne m'arrive pas à la cheville. Et ce n’est certainement pas cette sale gamine pourrie gâtée par nos parents qui devrait l'être.

"Oh tu parles." Répondit sarcastique Katja en se moquant de lui, et rajouta "Qu'attends tu pour le prouver ?"

Damien, de plus en plus irriter, déclara sur le ton de la confidence et sur le point de craquer et de vouloir essayant de se confier à sa sœur "Je pourrai être un chef et surveiller Angel à la place de notre sœur, si notre oncle et l'Ancienne voulaient bien me donner ma chance."

Katja, aperçut par-dessus l'épaule de Damien, leur oncle, leur grand-mère et leur mère, qui revenait avec Jenny ; elle regarda alors dans les yeux de son frère "Et bien c'est l'occasion d'en parler, et de tout dire sur tes plans, car il est juste derrière toi."

Damien, qui était trop absorbé par ses pensées, murmura incrédule "Quoi ?" Et il se retourna pour voir Enyos qui revenait, en effet. Damien, se précipita alors à sa rencontre, mais n'eut pas l'occasion d'attirer un seul regard.

Enyos furieux contre Damien, le réprimanda très sèchement ; et Jenny qui était juste derrière eux et voulant prendre la défense de son frère qui après tout n'avait rien à se reprocher et ne voulait pas qu'il soit puni par sa faute, déclara d'une voix plaintive "Ce n'est pas de sa faute c'est moi qui suit partie."

Enyos se tourna alors vers Jenny et dit avec colère, d'avoir pu perdre sa nièce et de s'être mise délibérément en danger et surtout d'avoir fait courir un très gros risque à la tribu, déclara avec colère : « Et où comptais-tu aller ? »

Jenny se retrouva sur le sol, allongée sur le dos, essayant de se libérer de l’emprise de son oncle, bougeant sur ses coudes « Nulle part mon oncle, je voulais juste aller jouer. »

Mais Enyos continua : « Tu sais ce que les vampires nous ont fait subir n’est-ce pas ? Tu sais qui a tué notre fille ben aimée ? »

« C’est Angel, mon oncle. » Répondit avec peur Jenny.

« C’est qui, qui nous réduit à un massacre sanglant après que Angel soit maudit ? » Reprit Enyos avec colère, toujours.

« Angel. » Répondit de nouveau Jenny.

« Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je le répète ? » Continua Enyos après qu’il ait posé plusieurs questions à Jenny, et dont les réponses étaient toujours Angel, il avait son regard à quelques centimètres de celui de Jenny, le visage déformé par la fureur et la colère.

« Je te demande pardon mon oncle. » Murmura Jenny, la voix en sanglot et proche des larmes, et elle rajouta en essayant d’être courageuse « Mais tu sais, il n’avait pas l’air méchant, Spike, et je me suis dit si Spike est gentil alors qu’il n’a pas d’âme, on n’a plus rien à craindre d’Angel. »

Enyos la coupa d’un seul coup encore plus en colère, si c’est possible « Quoi ?! qu’est-ce que tu croyais, mais Angel est un fou dangereux ainsi que Spike ; tu me déçois beaucoup, ton problème c’est que tu crois que tu n’es plus une enfant, mais tu l’es encore ! Et le pire dans tout ça c’est que tu ne sais même pas raisonner, tu mélanges tout et fait des erreurs. Mais tu as peut-être eu une idée » s’écria durant sa dernière phrase Enyos, un sourire malveillant, et maléfique sur le visage qui fit peur à Jenny

A la fin de sa phrase, Enyos envoya Jenny se coucher, une fois habillée dans sa chemise de nuit, Jenny se faufila sous ses draps, qu’elle s’enveloppa jusqu’au menton. Enyos alla ensuite la voir. « Il faut réussir à entrevoir désormais, une fin à notre vengeance, et qu’ils soient punis à tout jamais. » Déclara Enyos plus à lui-même qu’à Jenny où quiconque, en faisant trembler les murs.

« Mais je n’ai pas envie… » Essaya de murmurer Jenny.

« Silence ! Et dors, ma petite princesse. » Murmura ensuite Enyos d’une voix doucereuse qu’il espérait paternelle, après s’être dit bonne nuit, il déclara « Demain commence ton entrainement intensif. »

Enyos murmura cette phrase d'une voix malveillante et sournoise, il espérait que cela marcherait.

Il fallait que Jenny soit prête à avoir la vengeance dans ses veines, pour ainsi être présentée décemment à l'Ancienne. Il avait une telle haine en lui, face à Angélus, qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait une raison personnelle et particulière de se venger personnellement d'Angélus ; malgré que la haine et la vengeance passent au travers des générations depuis le massacre de leur ancêtre et l'assassinat de Serena par Angélus ; Enyos avait une soif beaucoup plus importante de vengeance et de soif de haine, et de réaliser ce que ses ancêtres avaient commencé…. Il ne supporte pas qu'Angel vive même avec son âme et ainsi que tout autre vampire sur cette terre. Angel, les a pourchassés, les a persécutés, au point que les Kalderash vivaient dans la peur.

Mais aujourd'hui grâce à Jenny et cette prophétie, Enyos caresse un si beau rêve, de voir enfin le peuple Kalderash et leur mission de détruire Angel se réalisé ; son cœur et beaucoup moins lourd du poids du passé et s'allège avec un vent d'espoir. Il y aurait des scènes de vengeance, des scènes sanglantes, où un jour Angel tombera, et une nuit de cauchemar, ainsi que le ciel devienne rouge. Il s'était choisi pour qu'Angel souffre et que Jenny reprenne le flambeau, pour chasser ensuite Angel très loin d'ici.

Jenny allait être entrainée pour détester Angel et répondre aux attentes de son peuple. Elle devait-être celle qui réaliserait la prophétie. Enyos était là pour veiller sur elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait le gout de la vengeance dans la bouche et les lèvres.

Katja s'approcha du lit de sa sœur, où Jenny dormait profondément, et déclara ; "Un jour quand tu seras grande tu exauceras notre prière et notre vœu de vengeance." Nolwenn était assise sur son lit, écoutant tout ce qui se passer.

La soif de vengeance ! Jenny qui accomplira la prophétie dans un rêve absolue, un chant d'espoir n'acquis ce concrétisera. Un chant d'espoir. Le chant d'espoir d'Enyos.

Jenny dormait profondément pendant ce temps, sur son ventre le visage à demi enfouie dans son oreiller, insouciante que son destin était en train de se concrétiser, ainsi que le but de sa venue au monde, le but de son entrainement avec son oncle. La prophétie qui allait se réaliser d'une façon ou d'une autre, qu'elle avait dans les veines et dans son cœur, qui devait rester pur quoi qu'il arrive, coute que coute. C’était désormais la fin de son enfance, les sept premières années de sa vie avaient était passé dans l’innocence et l’insouciance la plus totale, mais à présent c’était terminé, Jenny allait vivre des jours difficiles et peu commun, remplit de haine et quoi qu'il arrive, elle allait restée une personne merveilleuse au bon cœur et d'un cœur d'or , malgré tout ce qu'elle va vivre, et le début de son adolescence rebelle….

______________________________________

Le temps continuait toujours et lentement à s'écouler comme à son habitude, et grâce aux mesures du temps et à la gravité de la terre qui tournait, les jours s'écoulèrent lentement, en devenant des semaines puis les semaines devinrent des mois, et les mois des années. Au fils du temps, et grâce, aux minutes et aux heures, il s'écoula bientôt trois années, trois longues années ; le temps avait bien passé…

Jenny avait, à présent, dix ans.

Depuis cette horrible aventure à l'usine et sa rencontre avec Spike et qu'après elle ait dû faire face à son oncle, le monde de Jenny, les règles à la maison, ainsi que ses devoirs envers sa famille et les leçons privées avec son oncle, son enfance avait peu à peu disparu ainsi que son insouciance ; elle rentrait peu à peu dans le monde des adultes, ou plutôt le monde de la préadolescence, ainsi elle s'aperçut que le monde dans lequel elle vivait, le monde dans lequel elle avait cru grandir était loin d'être celui qu’elle croyait, remplit de protection, de douceur et d'amour de sa famille ; elle se sentait vulnérable comme si elle n'était plus protégée et qu'on l'avait enfermée pendant tout ce temps dans une coquille et protégée dans du coton, l'isolant et la protégeant du monde des ténèbres et des démons de la nuit.

Jenny en appris plus sur les vampires ainsi que les légendes de son peuple ; et les croyances ancestrales ; le peuple des Kalderash et les clans des bohémiens en général vivaient toujours, encore aujourd'hui dans ce monde moderne, comme leurs ancêtres avant eux, reniant et rejetant tout ce qui avait attrait et concernait le monde moderne, étant strict et n'approuvant vraiment rien à voir avec le monde moderne.

Jenny était enfoncée dans les plans d'Enyos, au plus grand dam de Maria qui pensait que c'était beaucoup trop tôt d'infliger tout ceci à Jenny et regarda faire, Enyos, impuissante quant à comment protéger Jenny.

A part cela, et pendant ce temps, Jenny essayait de garder le peu qui restait de son enfance, en jouant avec Nolwenn et ses petits frères et sœurs. Et continuait malgré tout d'être une bonne élève en classe, apprenant tout ce qui avait besoin d'être su, en apprenant quelques mots de Français, ainsi, que l'histoire et la géographie, et l'instruction civique des Etats-Unis.

D'après son institutrice, Jenny était brillante et pourrait aller très loin ; les Kalderash avaient également ouvert pour eux-mêmes un collège ; où Riggie et Lily, allaient y rentrer quand elle aurait onze ans ; mais malgré tout, Jenny voulait continuer d'espérer d'aller dans un collège normal, approuvé et titularisé par l'Etat.

Malgré les règles strictes qui s'appliquaient dorénavant à Jenny ; quant à ne plus sortir seule où partir se promener toute seule par le plus grand des hasards et par un unique coup de chance et une aide de la providence, Jenny avait réussi quelques temps après sa rencontre avec Spike, et pour être précis quelques semaines, plus tard, Jenny avait essayé de le retrouver, mais bien sûr et après l'attaque, Drusilla et Spike avaient fui la Californie ; et c'est avec un profond regret et une grande douleur que Jenny n'avait jamais eu la chance de revoir Spike, et lui faire ses adieux.

Donc, elle rentra chez elle, essayant de ne plus penser et de ne plus retourner à la vieille usine.

Lors de ses dix ans, Jenny qui ressemblait de plus en plus à sa grand-mère et qu'on ne cessait de lui répéter, tant et tant de fois ; parcourut l'album familial, où se trouvait dans les toutes premières pages, de vieilles photographies ; dont l'une représentait Maria, âgée de dix ans, et la photo étant datée de l'année 1933, Jenny fixa pendant longtemps la photographie dans ses mains, comme hypnotisée, fixant le visage de sa grand-mère, quand, elle avait elle-même dix ans, Les yeux bruns, les cheveux longs, coiffée avec une grosse tresse qui pendait sur son épaule et vit à quel point c’était vrai, combien elle lui ressemblait.

Maria ressemblait au sosie de Jenny ; et cette dernière eu une montée d'émotions qui pénétra dans sa gorge et piquait désormais ses yeux, et elle eut aussi un étrange sentiment de plénitude et de connexion avec sa grand-mère.

Maintenant que Jenny avait dix ans et qu’elle approchait de l'adolescence, elle ressentait un profond désespoir et un manque cruel de confiance en elle, et le besoin d'être elle-même et aussi de se rebelle, elle voulait être plus sure d'elle, et c'est ce qu'elle fit -du moins pendant une certaine période-, elle commença une rébellion, et avoir un esprit rebelle, indépendant et curieux.

Elle essaya donc d'essayer de penser différemment de sa famille, en lisant des magazines du monde moderne, des magazines réservés aux adolescentes, des magazines sur la mode, la musique et bien sur l'actualité et la politique. Jenny était vraiment très mure pour son âge.

Quelques temps après, en Roumanie, comme il avait été convenu voilà des années et comme c'était prévu, Jenny fut officiellement présentée à l'Ancienne, Ileana. A l'occasion d'une grande fête ; quand Maria, lui demanda, si elle se souvenait d'une célébration similaire dite-il-y-a plusieurs années, et pour être précis il y a maintenant cinq ans de cela, où, Jenny n'était qu'encore qu'une fillette âgée de cinq ans, et elle avait fait la rencontre et avait vu pour la première fois Ileana.

Mais Jenny ne se souvenait pas vraiment de cette période, elle avait du mal à se souvenir qu'elle avait déjà posé pied à terre, en Roumanie. Jenny et sa famille furent logées dans une tente, près des caravanes, Jenny pouvait dormir au côté de sa sœur, Nolwenn et près d'Eva et Frieda. la veille de la célébration et de la fête, ne pouvant pas dormir, Jenny se redressa dans son lit, groggy et fatiguée d'avoir toujours à se retourner encore et encore, ne trouvant pas le sommeil ; elle vit alors à travers ses paupières à demi-fermées une lumière à côté de l'endroit où elle dormait, ainsi que les voix chuchotées et précipitées de Riggie et Enyos, intriguée, Jenny se redressa doucement, ne voulant pas faire de bruit, se dirigea vers l'entrebâillement de la tentes qui séparait les deux pièces, en se couchant sur son ventre pour ne pas être vue et tandis l'oreille.

"... Janna sera bientôt au courant de la prophétie ; et c’est à ce moment-là que son destin va se jouer et qu'elle comprendra quelle est la clé pour l'avenir de notre peuple et quelle est son importance, j'espère juste qu'elle continuera à évoluer et correspondre aux attentes de notre tribu ainsi que de la prophétie." Déclara Enyos.

Jenny retient son souffle, un poids soudain à l'estomac, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire, par prophétie ? Pourquoi n'entendait-elle parler seulement que maintenant ? Parce que peut-être qu'elle était trop jeune pour comprendre avant et c'est aussi pour ces raisons qu'elle avait été depuis toujours la préférée de ses parents et aussi si bien protégée et surtout prête à connaitre les légendes de leur peuple. Elle avait soudain l'impression d'être utilisée.

Elle tendit l'oreille un peu plus quand elle entendit soudain son père, qui parlait :

"Je pense que Janna est trop jeune pour entendre la vérité, mais je pense que tu as raison il faut la préparer ; j'ai peur qu'elle nous en veuille, il faut la protéger surtout la garder éloignée de tout cela jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête."

Enyos ricanant légèrement face à la protection trop importante de son frère envers Jenny et continua " Tu la protégeais trop, Riggie, elle ne nous en voudra pas, qui est-elle pour être en colère ? Elle n'est même pas encore adulte. Je pense qu'il faut lui dire et la mettre tout droit devant le fait accompli."

Jenny avait des larmes qui lui brulaient les yeux face aux propos et aux paroles de son oncle et de son père ; elle se redressa et alla se réfugier dans ses couvertures ; brulante de colère et d'amertume, elle devra faire face à son destin d'un jour à l'autre, il faut qu'elle reste forte.

Jenny essaya de traiter au mieux ses informations ; en essayant d'être le plus neutre possible et surtout la plus naturel du monde comme si elle n'avait rien entendu de ce que son oncle et son père avaient discuté. Et elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour rester calme.

Les heures avant le début de la célébration défilèrent et passèrent bien vite, à une demi-heure du coucher du soleil ; la fête put commencer.

Jenny était aux côtés de sa sœur, Nolwenn, qui avait à présent douze ans, elle était reconnaissante que sa sœur soit là pour la soutenir et lui apporter du réconfort, face au stress de devoir rencontrer, Ileana ; Enyos lui avait dit que durant cette célébration, celle-ci avait aussi pour but, pas uniquement de présenter Jenny, mais aussi de lui révéler quelque chose d'important et de primordial pour son avenir ; ainsi que les honneurs du clan Kalderash et des gitans et les souhaits d'amour et de prospérité de l'Ancienne ; car c'était un grand honneur de recevoir autant d’éloges, cela signifie que pour Ileana, et bien sûr parlant au nom de leur peuple, qu'elle serait une fille bien-aimée de leur tribu.

Jenny ne dit rien à ses mots, en feignent et faisant semblant d'être surprise et faisant semblant de n'être au courant de rien face à la prophétie.

La musique commença à jouer, et à raisonner à travers le campement ; la joie était à son comble ainsi que l'ambiance de fête soit présente, ici, ce soir. Quelques minutes après le début de la célébration, Ileana, arriva se frayant, un chemin à travers la foule, les gens la laissant passer, quand elle marcha jusqu'au centre, près du feu de camp.

Frieda, maintenant âgée de trois ans, voyant Ileana arrivée, réussie à se détacher de l'étreinte et l'emprise des bras de sa mère, et courut, vers l'Ancienne, alors que Lily avait essayé de la retenir. La petite essaya d'atteindre la dame âgée, en se cachant derrière, après avoir, réussi à se frayer un chemin dans la foule.

Ileana, arrivée au coin du feu, jeta une poudre dans le feu, comme pour invoquer les esprits et leva les bras au ciel, pour réclamer, le silence ; en s'inclinant devant le peuple des Kalderash ; elle sentit soudain une légère pression un froissement sur sa robe, une petite main l'agrippant ; "Ileana !" Déclara Frieda, une note timide dans sa voix "Ileana, Ileana." Elle trouva le courage de faire face à la vieille dame, en levant ses bras vers elle, pour réclamer l'étreinte de l'Ancienne.

Attendrit par l'attention que la fillette lui portait, elle s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur "Oh tu es qui, toi ?"

"Je m'appelle Frieda." Déclara l'enfant, en enroulant ses petits bras au coup d'Ileana, après qu'elle l’ait soulevée dans ses bras, Frieda pointa du doigt fièrement vers sa grande sœur, Jenny ; "Et elle, c'est ma grande sœur, Janna, elle va être présentée à toi, ce soir, et je suis sa petite sœur !" Déclara fièrement Frieda, voulant avoir un peu d'attention et surtout montrer qu'elle était fière de sa sœur, aussi et qu'elle méritait tous les honneurs, ainsi que l'attention.

Ileana suivit le doigt que Frieda pointait, et découvrit que c'était Jenny que montrait l'enfant qui devait lui être présentée, elle sourit en reconnaissant, la jeune fille, elle commença, alors son discours qu'elle avait préparé :

"Nous, voilà à présent réuni aujourd'hui ; les esprits m’ont parlé et m’ont révélé qu'il était tant que je vous présente, une jeune fille, qui mérite tous nos honneurs ainsi que l'amour de notre tribu, pour cette enfant bien aimée ; il faudra révéler une importante prédilection que les esprits, m’ont révélée, il y a de cela plus de dix ans, quelques mois avant la naissance de cette petite fille, ainsi aussi qu'à Enyos Kalderash, qui fut pour moi et notre peuple un grand messager et un noble serviteur, fidèle, pour notre cause ; beaucoup dans d'entre vous, non, en fait tout le monde dans la tribu, à un rôle à jouer, comme je l'ai déjà dit et le redirais à maintes reprises… Il y a des femmes qui sont faits pour faire des enfants et pour la maternité…" A ses mots, Ileana sourit et tendit, Frieda à Lily, en ébouriffant au passage les cheveux de l'enfant et attrapant la joue d'Eva qui était assise aux côtés de sa mère. "... Il y en a qui sont là pour devenir guerrier et défendre notre tribu ainsi que nos familles, d'autres sont là pour et envoyé grâce à des messages devins… Et j'en n'oublie sans doute, mais vous êtes tous importants."

A la fin de son discours, Ileana fit signe à Enyos de s'avancer, avec Jenny, et Nolwenn les suivit sans aucune hésitation.

"Regarder moi-ça, c'est une belle famille, et comme ça grandit vite en plus !" S'exclama Ileana émerveillée de la croissance rapide des enfants, en souriant, et elle demanda si elles se souvenaient d'elle ; alors que Nolwenn se souvenait brièvement de la légère rencontre ainsi que du discours récité pour l'anniversaire de l'ancienne, mais Jenny ne se souvenait pas ; à sa plus grande honte.

Enyos demanda à Ileana, si elle se souvenait de ses deux nièces.

"Oh bien sûr pour sur : Nolwenn je me souviens d'elle… Et Janna." Dit-elle en se mordant les joues et en se tordant les lèvres le regard émerveillé, en laissant une pause "... Elle est aussi belle que sa grand-mère." Jenny ne pouvait pas rater le son de cette phrase et la phase cachée ainsi que le double jeux et le double-sens, qui elle savait, était remplit de jalousie et d'amertume.

Jenny regarda l'Ancienne, attentivement et avec scepticisme, s'évaluent toutes les deux, de regards significatifs et de légère et de tension, et légère tension entre les deux. Avec une atmosphère plutôt pesante, et un silence qui mit la foule mal-à-l'aise aussi bien que Nolwenn ; qui regarda brièvement sa sœur attendant et l'encourageant à dire quelque chose, à parler.

Finalement Enyos brisa le silence, une note sèche dans sa voix avec de l'avertissement dans son ton : "Qu'est-ce qu'on dit, quand quelqu'un te fait un compliment ?"

Jenny, finalement perdue, abandonna son regard et murmura "Merci."

Ileana sourit à nouveau, ravie de sa victoire et sourit avec compassion et affection "De rien mon enfant." En prenant la main de Jenny, elle la fit assoir sur un tronc d'arbre, près du feu "Ne soit pas si timide, vient, vient ici, et assis toi là." Nolwenn fit de même.

Ileana enroula un bras maternel et rassurant autour des épaules de Jenny, en lui demandant, si elle savait pourquoi elle était ici ce soir ? Et quel était le but de cette célébration ? Jenny répondit que c'était pour lui être présentée officiellement ainsi qu'aux autres membres du clan.

Ileana acquiesça et lui dit qu'il y avait bien plus dans cette célébration, le but de cette fête, elle était désormais une des filles bien-aimées du clan et ça depuis sa naissance ; Jenny ne comprenait tout simplement pas, elle était après tout une jeune fille, une fille ordinaire, elle n'a rien fait pour mériter autant d'éloges et d'amour.

Nolwenn était tout aussi perplexe et les sourcils tous aussi froncés que Jenny.

"Janna, ma chère enfant, ma précieuse, tu sais qu'au fond de toi, tu n'es pas née et faite que pour être une vulgaire personne comme les autres, après tout tu es une Kalderash ; parce que tu es, et quelque chose de bien plus merveilleux et complexe, pour nous." Jenny la regarda avec émerveillement essayant de comprendre.

C'est alors, que Ileana jeta quelque chose dans le feu, les flammes firent rebondir, quelque chose dans le ciel, juste au-dessus du feu, une boule d'une brillance blanche et brouillard ; une voix s'éleva, alors, une voix de femme et douce, comme une prophétie ; c'est à cet instant que Jenny découvrit pour la première fois la prophétie de sa naissance et sa destinée, l'attendait dans ces paroles :

" _Celle qui a le pouvoir de détruire les forces du mal approche ; celle qui a le pouvoir, l'énergie de vaincre les vampires et les forces de la nuit va bientôt naitre. Ce sera une petite fille, une fille qui naîtra au bout du septième jour du septième mois du cycle annuel à la dernière année des sixties. Elle verra le jour dans la tribu des Kalderash, des gitans, ceux qui ont émigré en Amérique, elle naîtra au petit matin, quand le soleil se lèvera à l'Est et que ses rayons frapperont les montagnes. L'enfant aura des boucles brunes et des yeux noirs comme une tasse de marc de café ; elle ne connaitra pas la vengeance, car la vengeance ne sera pas nécessaire, elle devra délivrer son peuple de ce fardeau, elle sera douce, loyale, envers son peuple, et indépendante et farouchement obstinée, et pour vaincre les forces du mal et Angélus, elle aura un pouvoir qu'il ne connaitra pas, et refusera de croire. "_

 _….. Cette enfant sera une enfant du miracle, venue d'un désir et d'une grande douleur, aimée par les grands esprits_."

La voix se tue, et le brouillard disparu, alors les gens murmurèrent et chuchotèrent des commentaires émerveillés d'espoir et de joie et certain de crainte face aux prédilections et à la prophétie. Jenny tremblait, elle se demandait comment une chose aussi importante n'avait pas pu lui être révélée plus tôt. Elle sentit, dans son désespoir et à travers cela, la main de sa sœur presque contre son bras et sa propre main ; en tournant le regard vers Nolwenn, elle put voir la même peur, la même incrédulité et en même temps, quelque chose comme de l'admiration et du courage comme si elle n'allait plus regarder sa petite sœur de la même façon et avec révérence.

Jenny se tourna, alors vers l'Ancienne, sa voix fit taire l'assemblée : "Mais, je ne comprends pas, je ne suis personne je n'ai pas le courage."

Ileana, la fit taire aussi tôt, comme si ce n'était rien "Ce n'est pas la mer à boire, chérie." En réfléchissant bien à ses mots elle continua : "Tu as ça dans les veines, et je suis sûre que tu réaliseras cette prophétie, d'ailleurs d'après les lettres que ton oncle m’a envoyées, il y a une petite partie de toi qui réalise la prophétie tout ce qui te reste à faire c'est de grandir et devenir adulte, et d'apprendre tout ce que tu dois savoir."

Après cela, la discussion et la présentation de Jenny, la célébration, et la fête continua, les gens ne la laisseraient pas seule, et voulant à tout prix lui parler, et la rencontrer, ne lui laissant ainsi aucun répit, ni de temps pour traiter tout ce qui venait de se passer, elle était encore plus effrayée que lorsqu'elle ne savait pas la vérité, voulant à tout prix trouver un endroit tranquille pour se reposer et garder son esprit clair, et loin de l'agitation et de la chaleur.

Le lendemain, Jenny resta seule, la majeure partie de la journée ; elle était triste et déprimée ; mais se voulant être courageuse, comprenant les motif de cette prédilection, comme un message d'amour et de paix, et c'est toujours toute les qualité, et les vertus que ce que Lily souhaitait pour ses enfants, en particulier Jenny, et elle aussi voulait que l'amour règne sur la terre.

Jenny était assise sur un rocher, alors que la fin de la journée approchait, le ciel était orange et le soleil très bas, les jambes sous son menton, quand elle entendit des pas derrière elle, quand la personne derrière elle commença à parler avec une voix Américaine et un fort accent Roumain, Jenny sus instantanément que c'était son oncle :

"Allez, Janna, ne fait plus l'enfant et la tête, essaye de comprendre ; tu fais partie, et tu le sais maintenant, du grand cycle de la vie."

Jenny soupira, frustrée et répliqua, que si elle refusait d'être celle qui réaliserait la prophétie, si elle ne voulait pas faire partie des esprits et de ce cycle.

Enyos lui répondit sèchement qu'elle trahira le destin en plus de son clan, et que c'était comme si elle ne voulait plus être bohémienne, et elle en était une, pourtant, comme son oncle.

Il y a des choses dans la vie, qu'on ne contrôle pas, Dans notre vie, il y a tant de choses qu'on voit, sans les comprendre, comme la mort d'un être proche, les destins incroyables de personnes hors du commun, les personnes au caractère, à l'apparence tranquille et fragile qui se révèle dans les moments les plus dramatiques et incontrôlables et imprévisibles ; des êtres forts et d'une personnalité hors norme. Des enfants qui sont enlevés, ou des enfants morts d'une leucémie où des bébés morts à la naissance.

Le temps fait son chemin, quelques soit nos desseins, qu'on s'était créés, sans nous attendre ont changés de directions.

Mais Jenny n'avait pas à s'inquiéter ; car sa famille son peuple, marcheront toujours à ses côtés, quelques soit les caprices du destin, ils resteront tous ensemble, avec elle. D'après Enyos et Ileana, ils étaient tous une famille, tous unis, une famille pour la vie.

Jenny soupira de mécontentement et de désespoir ; elle se demandait pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas simplement être elle-même s'en faire partie intégrante du clan, sans les lois aussi vieilles que les siècles, qui l'enchainent ici et chez elle ; peut-elle faire seule son trajet, ou n'est-elle que l'objet d'un grand projet ?

Chez elle, dans une atmosphère qui s'avèrerait bientôt néfaste -et elle s'en rendra compte beaucoup plus tard- mais en même temps pas si néfaste et toxique que cela.

Tous leurs ancêtres, ce qui les ont quittés, seront là pour la guider, ainsi que les grands esprits, son voyage vient de commencer, dans la peine où la joie rien sur terre ne les vaincra - le peuple Kalderash restera uni et invincible quoi qu'il arrive - ils sont forts, oh combien ils le sont.

Jenny et Enyos ainsi que le reste de sa famille sont pareils, tout comme la terre et le ciel, qui ont été créés il y a de cela des milliards et des milliards d'années auparavant, et sont unis, et ne font qu'un, Une seule famille sous le soleil. Le courage, le soutien de Jenny, elle le trouvera chez les siens, car leurs cœurs et le sien ne font qu'un.

En rentrant chez eux, Jenny s'arrêta près de leurs tentes, incertaine à ce qu'elle devait faire, si elle devait y rentrer, elle fronça et plissa ses sourcils regardant là où ils campaient. Enyos la regarda, d'abord et vit son hésitation et regarda le campement ; doucement il s'approcha d'elle ; Jenny se tendit alors, et essaya d'éviter sans succès l'étreinte, quand il lui fit un baiser sur la joue ; il chuchota :

"Tant que tu vivras parmi nous, ici, où en Amérique, sous notre toit, c'est là ton destin. Quand tu seras grande tu comprendras." Et il s'en alla, la laissant toute seule.

Jenny observa le ciel pendant, un moment, s'asseyant sur le sol, ses coudes sur ses genoux, le regard plissé de réflexion, et sourit à la vue et au chant d'un oiseau qui volait près d'elle. Quand, au même moment, elle entendit sa grand-mère l'appeler pour qu'elle rentre.

* * * *

Quand Jenny rentra dans la tente pour se préparer à diner, mais n'ayant pas faim, Maria la regarda avec inquiétude, l'encourageant néanmoins à manger quelque chose, comme des fruits peut-être ? Jenny aimait les fruits depuis toujours et les mangeait toujours sans hésitation ou sans faire de grimaces et sans protester ; sa grand-mère lui prépara donc une assiette de fruits où il y avait une pomme rouge, une banane, une orange et un Kiwi. Jenny commença à manger goulument et avec envie, un sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'elle sentait le sucré et les gouters fruités des aliments, naturels. C'était particulièrement sucré, ce qui lui plaisait, depuis toujours, Jenny détestait les fruits au gout aigre et acide. La pomme, en particulier lui plaisait tout particulièrement, la chair de pomme blanche et la peau rouge foncé, la chair sucrée et fondante sous la langue et moelleuse.

Quand elle eut finit de manger, Jenny se dirigea lentement dans la pièce du côté de la tente, où elle dormait avec ses sœurs ; les yeux fatigués et gonflés, de trop d'efforts et d'émotion intense, elle s'agenouillât lentement auprès de son lit et se laissa tomber et glisser lentement contre le haut des couvertures, se recroquevillant sur elle-même, le dos, tourné vers l'entrée de la pièce ; elle tremblait légèrement, et essaya donc de se calmer, en pressant autour de son corps et ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine.

Elle entendit, au bout de quelques minutes, un bruissement de tissu et une personne qui rentra à l'intérieur ainsi que des pas hésitant ; Jenny savait qu'elle était observée, sans doute avec inquiétude, un doux murmure l'appela, doucement, et sut alors qui c'était Nolwenn :

"Janna ? Comment vas-tu ?" Quand la question et l'intention de s'assurer que sa sœur allait bien, au moment où les mots franchirent ses lèvres, elle les regretta instantanément, bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas bien, elle chuchota "Excuse-moi, c'est une question idiote, je voulais passer un peu de temps avec toi et que tu ne sois pas seule."

Jenny écouta sa sœur parler, avec la voix pleine d'inquiétude, en choisissant soigneusement ses mots, elle sentit l'inquiétude de Nolwenn pour elle, et cela la touchait, et elle ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, néanmoins Jenny resta totalement immobile, écoutant sa voix parlée, et attendant ce qui allait suivre ; recevant aucune réponse de la part de Jenny, Nolwenn s'asseyant doucement à côté de sa petite sœur, faisant attention à ne pas la déranger, ou la faire bouger du lit, elle soupira doucement en reprenant de l'air dans ses poumons et réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait dire :

"Ecoute, tu dois me croire, je ne savais rien de ce qui se passerait, je ne savais rien de cette prophétie, tu dois me croire, je te le jure. J'ai été aussi stupéfaite que toi quand, je l'ai appris." On lui avait aussi mentit et elle se sentait mise à l'écart, peut-être que les adultes craignaient que si elle était au courant, elle irait raconter tout à sa sœur, après tout Nolwenn et Jenny étaient très proches et voulant prouver à Jenny de ses bonnes attentions, "Si je l'avais su je t'en aurais parlé beaucoup plus tôt, je trouve ça injuste qu’on ne t’a rien dit."

Jenny se retourna légèrement à ses mots, Nolwenn vit alors des larmes sécher sur les joues, de sa sœur, ravalant la boule dans gorge, et voulant à tout prix retirer la tristesse des yeux de sa sœur, et voyant sa détresse et impuissante face à cela, elle se dit qu'après tout elle s'en douter presque "Oh Janna, ma chérie ! Ne pleure pas, sèche tes larmes ça ne sert à rien de te faire du mal." Dit Nolwenn en chuchotant, ayant eu l'approbation de Jenny de se mettre suffisamment à l'aise dans le lit, elle s'était déplacée sur son flan pour pouvoir être suffisamment proche d'elle et de ses yeux ; elle déplaça sa main contre les joues de Jenny et essuya les particules sèches avec ses doigts.

"Ecoute." Poursuivit Nolwenn espérant que Jenny trouverait du réconfort dans ses mots " Si tu penses très fort à notre ancêtre Serena, à nos années d'insouciance ; peut-être que tu trouveras le courage d'affronter cette épreuve et de trouver la paix dans cette prophétie."

Jenny, regarda attentivement, Nolwenn, pendant qu'elle parlait, elle aimait tellement sa sœur, elle était douce et intentionnée, et courageuse et forte ; Jenny a toujours senti un lien entre les deux. Elle murmura quelques mos de remercîments et luttant contre le chagrin et les larmes, elle dit d'une voix suppliante "Serre moi fort dans tes bras."

Et Nolwenn le fit alors sans une note d'hésitation, elle drapa et enroula ses bras autour du corps de Jenny, en posant son menton contre son épaule, et faisant des petits cercles apaisants et réconfortants au creux de son dos, entre ses omoplates. Elles restèrent ainsi, enlacées et dans les bras l'une de l'autre, pendant quelques minutes. Finalement au bout d'un moment, Jenny se recula, et bougea pour s'allonger sur le dos ; Nolwenn fit de même.

Dans un moment de silence, observant, toutes deux le plafond, Jenny et Nolwenn poussèrent toutes les deux au même moment un petit soupir. Réalisant alors qu'elles avaient fait de même, au même moment, elle se regardèrent avant de pouffer silencieusement de rire.  
En souriant Nolwenn déclara "Je préfère te voir de cette façon avec ton sourire, plutôt qu'en train de pleurer. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça, détendue et heureuse." Après une courte pause de quelques instants, Nolwenn rassemblât lentement ses pensées, les fouillant et réfléchissant comment exprimer ce qu'elle ressent "Tu sais, quand j'ai entendu la prophétie, j'étais inquiète pour toi, je me demandais comment tu allais réagir, et si ce ne serait pas dangereux, j'avais de la crainte, et aussi de l'incrédulité, et de la peur ; mais aussi de l'admiration pour toi…. Je veux que tu saches que je t'admire, parce que si tu es cette fille de la prophétie ça veut dire que tu es courageuse et une héroïne et je t'admire, j'aimerais tellement être comme toi, j'aurais aimé avoir ta place, je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour avoir ma vie comme la tienne."

Jenny n’en revenait pas et ne croyant pas ce qu'elle entendait, était abasourdie, comment sa grande sœur pouvait-elle l'admirer ? Alors qu'au contraire, Jenny se décrirait comme l'exacte opposée de ce que Nolwenn venait de décrire ses qualités, elle ne se sentait pas courageuse, ni rien de tel, elle n'était ni douce, ni aimait de personne, alors que Jenny pensait que c'était Nolwenn la plus courageuse et la plus méritante, des deux, elle déclara tout à coup "Et moi, je donnerai tous ce que j'ai pour remplacer ma vie avec la tienne. Je veux être normale."

Nolwenn regarda alors Jenny, stupéfaite, que sa sœur soit aussi humble et modeste, Ileana, avait raison en déclarant qu'elle était beaucoup trop modeste ; Jenny venait de déclarer, l'opposé de ce qu'elle pensait, et voulait volontiers échanger sa vie avec la sienne, mais ce n'était pas possible. Elles se regardèrent et sourire face à la réalisation de leurs paroles et surtout qu'elles avaient dit la même chose.

"Tu sais" soupira Jenny, "J'aimerais avoir ta vie, tu es courageuse, et tout ce que je voudrais c'est avoir une vie normale et surtout pouvoir m'enfuir du clan." Révéla alors doucement Jenny à sa sœur lui faisant suffisamment confiance pour ne pas révéler ses intentions et surtout garder son secret.

Nolwenn s'appuya alors sur ses coudes, la regarda stupéfaite et les yeux écarquillés de choc. Et déclara doucement "Mais si tu fais ça, tu ne réaliseras pas la prophétie et tu nieras notre peuple, et surtout tu n'auras plus de famille." Dit doucement et avec prudence Nolwenn.

"Je sais." Souffla par sa bouche et ses narines, Jenny ne sachant plus quoi faire et se pinça l'arête du nez du bout des doigts essayant de réfléchir à d’éventuelles solutions. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par sa sœur qui déclara :

"Mais tu sais, tu ne seras pas toute seule, je serais là pour te soutenir." Jenny ouvrit les yeux à cela, et regarda Nolwenn, qui lui souriait. Elle lui demanda alors si elle était réellement sérieuse, et cette dernière acquiesça simplement de la tête.

Jenny se tourna vers, Nolwenn s'appuyant sur son côté posant son coude contre son oreiller, et plaçant sa tête contre la paume de sa main ; elle dit "Tu sais, je t'admire, et tu es vraiment courageuse, j'aimerais tellement aller comme toi, dans un collège normal et pouvoir m'échapper." Soudain la réalisation la saisit, et Jenny demanda à Nolwenn, comment elle avait fait pour convaincre leur père de l'autoriser à aller dans un collège normal, et quelles étaient les intentions de Nolwenn quand elle serait plus grand ; Jenny regarda alors sa sœur avec suspicion, sachant alors qu'elle avait quelque chose en tête. Depuis qu'elles étaient toutes petites, Nolwenn s'intéressait au sort et à la magie sur la guérison, peut-être y avait-il un rapport ?

"Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant, mais j'ai des plans, et je sais que tu ne saurais pas tenir ta langue pour l'instant." En voyant le regard blessé de Jenny, elle se dépêcha de rajouter "Mais je te promets que je te le dirais un jour, il est encore trop tôt, je tiens à ce que tu me soutiennes ; promet-moi que tu le feras ; tu sais j'ai de grands espoirs que ça marchera, je suis assez brillante en cours, quand tu seras au collège avec moi." Jenny hocha la tête et promis. Nolwenn avait de grands espoirs que Jenny rentre dans le même collège qu'elle, car si Jenny était aussi brillante peut-être que leur père acceptera de l'inscrire dans une école Américaine.

Jenny redevient maussade pour une raison, que Nolwenn ignorait, mais en fouillant attentivement dans ses yeux, elle vit de la crainte et surtout de la peur de ne pas pouvoir poursuivre d'études et d'être aussi privilégiée que Nolwenn ; ce qu'elle trouva particulièrement injuste, et Nolwenn essaya de ravaler la boule de culpabilité et de honte ainsi que de colère, elle essaya donc de réconforter sa petite sœur, au mieux, avec des mots qu'elle jugea par la suite un peu maladroit :

"Ce n'est pas grave, Janna, Tu sais, tu resteras toujours dans mon cœur et mes yeux, ce sera toujours toi la plus belle de nous deux." Chuchota Nolwenn en se rapprochant de Jenny et passant sa main sur sa joue dans un geste réconfortant.

Les deux sœurs parlèrent ensuite pendant plusieurs minutes de la prophétie, de leurs rêves et aussi de liberté, et de tout et de rien. Jusqu'à ce que Maria arrive et interrompe leur conversation, toujours inquiète pour Jenny, elle voulait lui parler seule.

Avant de quitter la tente, Maria dit bonne nuit à sa petite fille, en l'aidant à se coucher, elle chuchota "Bonne nuit Nolwenn fait de beaux rêves, et soit en forme pour demain, nous partons tôt. Je t'aime. »

"Bonne nuit Bunica, moi aussi je t'aime." Répondit la jeune fille d'une voix soudain ensommeillée, regardant Jenny et sa grand-mère, partir à travers ses yeux mi-clos.

* * * *

Maria, entraina sa petite-fille dehors ; quand elles furent à l'extérieur de la tente, Jenny put sentir l'air frais de Roumanie ; c'était une nuit fraiche différente de ce à quoi elle était habituée en Californie, mais un air d'été malgré tout emplissait l'air, ce qui n'était pas désagréable, ni dérangé. Le ciel était à présent à l'inverse de la dernière fois qu'elle était dehors, était parsemé d'étoile, et le ciel bleu foncé presque noir, et la lune était très grosse à sa vue, et parfaitement ronde ; c'était la pleine lune.

Maria voulut parler seule à seule et de vive voix, entre grand-mère à petite-fille. Elle fit donc assoir, Jenny près de la tente, sur un banc de bois ; elle resta silencieuse, attendant ce que sa grand-mère avait à lui dire, et soudain incertaine des réactions et de l'attitude qu'elle allait adopter avec, jusqu'à ce que Maria commence à parler et dit doucement :

"Ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas, et ne crains rien, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, j'aurais tellement aimé qu'on attende avant de te le dire, je craignais toujours ce qui aller se passer. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, tu resteras toujours ma petite Janna, pour moi tu seras toujours normale et j'essaierais de maintenir pour toi un niveau de normalité dans ta vie aussi longtemps et autant que je le peux" Maria, regarda Jenny tandis qu'elle parlait, essayant de capter ses réactions et le regard dans ses yeux où elle arrivait toujours à détecter ses sentiments.

Jenny regarda sa grand-mère, tandis qu'elle parlait, sa grand-mère a toujours été d'un grand soutien, et elle craignait que maintenant que Jenny connaissait la vérité, Maria allait changer d'attitude envers elle ; Maria a toujours eu des paroles rassurantes et aimantes, voulant que Jenny soit la plus normale possible ; ce qui lui faisait chaud au cœur, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi en sécurité. Elle sentit le besoin d'exprimer ses craintes, sa peur et ses larmes face à sa grand-mère qui l'avait toujours encouragée à libérer et livrer ses sentiments quand elles n'étaient que toutes les deux.

"Oh Bunica ! Si tu savais j'ai peur, je suis loin d'être courageuse comme on le prétend, je ne veux pas faire partie de cette mission. Pourquoi suis-je tout à coup si différente ? Nolwenn me disait qu'elle prendrait volontiers ma place si elle pouvait. Je suis loin d'avoir les qualités qu'on attend de moi." Murmura Jenny au bord du désespoir.

Maria la regarda avec compassion et affection "Oh ma pauvre Janna. Bien au contraire je trouve que tu as tort sur un point tu es une enfant et une petite fille merveilleuse, tu es douce serviable et aimante, tu as toujours su montrer de la compassion envers autrui." Elle s'arrêta pour enrouler ses doigts contre les poignets de Jenny, et la tira vers elle pour la placer entre ses jambes, et qu'elle soit ainsi à la hauteur de son visage, elle passa ses pouces sur les joues humides de Jenny "Et crois moi tu as un certain courage, et très piquante quand tu le veux, tu sais toujours ce qui est juste et en plus de cela, tu sais ce que tu veux, alors vas-y fonce." Dit-elle en souriant doucement un rire dans la voix, elle cajola Jenny berçant son visage dans ses mains et plaça ensuite ses mains délicatement sur ses bras nues, et dit doucement "Tu te sens différente en ce moment parce que tu es couverte et pleines de larmes et mélancolique." Elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, et frotta et tamponna le visage de Jenny, essuyant toute trace de larmes, mais Jenny se débâtit.

Elle était irritée, essayant de trouver du réconfort dans les paroles de sa grand-mère, mais en cet instant, elle avait tellement peur et était si impuissante et désespérée et les choses étaient devenues tellement incontrôlables depuis ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, une journée entière était déjà passée.

Se dégageant de la prise de sa grand-mère, ne voulant pas la froisser ou lui manquer de respect, déclara "Mais regarde-moi ?!" Le regard implorant, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était une fille ordinaire, et voulait qu'elle comprenne qu'elle était vulnérable en cette instant précis.

Maria la regarda avec chagrin et compassion, ce qui poussa encore plus de la culpabilité chez Jenny d'avoir pu blesser sa grand-mère "Je te regarde Janna ? Et-tu-sais ce que je vois ? Une petite fille hors du commun courageuse et ma plus précieuse enfant que je n’ai jamais rencontrée de toute ma vie ; tu es forte et courageuse et tu mérites ta place dans nos cœurs. Mais tu seras toujours qui tu es vraiment, cherche au plus profond de ton cœur et tu trouveras la réponse".

Jenny réfléchit aux paroles de sa très chère Bunica et dit "Mais Damien et oncle Enyos n'arrêtent pas de me critiquer sans cesse de manière négative ; Damien dit que je ne fais pas partie de la famille et si je ne fais pas ce que mon oncle veut que je fasse, il dira que je n'en fais plus partie aussi et que j'ai trahie notre peuple…"

Maria prit le visage de Jenny près du sien, en la coupant ; "Peu importante ce que peuvent dire ou penser Damien et Enyos."

"Mais tu ne comprends pas." Persista Jenny, les larmes aux yeux "Si je ne réponds pas à leurs attentes, je ne suis rien à leurs yeux."

Maria réfléchit pendant un moment, avec des yeux pleins d'amour fixant sa petite fille, et dit " Janna, ferme les yeux." Jenny s'exécuta, se demandant ce qu'elle comptait lui faire faire, mais faisant entièrement confiance à sa grand-mère, "Respire profondément et essaye de rester calme." Jenny réalisa profondément un exercice de respiration, entreprit par Maria qui fit de même, "Très bien, maintenant…" Chuchota Maria.

Maria posa ses doigts contre le front de Jenny, qui sentit ses doigts pressés contre son front., ses doigts courent en ligne droite depuis l'arête de son nez jusqu'à sa ligne de cheveux et vice-versa, puis la voix de sa grand-mère lui disant de respirer, "Oublie tout ce que tu peux ressentir de négatif et oublie tout ce qu’il y a autour de toi, tu peux faire cela pour moi ?" Jenny acquiesça de la tête. Ses mains parcouraient les contours de son visage. Et En ressentant une légère paix intérieure, qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis qu’elle avait surpris son oncle et son père parlant d'elle, un flottement dans son estomac et de l'air frais dans ses poumons et put sentir son sang circuler dans ses veines et ses vaisseaux sanguins.

Quand Maria sentit Jenny détendue, elle lui prit sa main dans la sienne, et plaça celle de Jenny contre sa poitrine là où se trouvait son propre cœur, et chuchotant toujours, elle lui demanda "Là, qu'est-ce que tu sens ?"

Jenny respira par le nez, en essayant de ne pas trembler, en sentant les battement cardiaques de son cœur les battements réguliers et apaisants de son cœur et sa poitrine, elle réussit à murmurer sa voix pleine d'émotion, en osant ouvrir un œil "Mon cœur" elle dit cela émerveillée de sentir quelque chose d'aussi intime et pourtant vitale qui était là tous les jours et qu'elle pouvait sentir dans la plus grande paix, mais ne savait pas qu’il était là, et ne faisant pas attention dans la vie quotidienne.

Ensuite, Maria enroula ses bras autour de Jenny et de ses épaules, la rapprochant de sa propre poitrine, et plaçant la tête de sa petite-fille, son oreille plus précisément, contre sa poitrine à l'endroit exact où se trouvait son cœur. Jenny sourit en sentant et entendant les battements de son cœur de sa propre grand-mère, et la voix légèrement moins enrouée et plus détendue et moins mélancolique, elle répondit à la question silencieuse de sa grand-mère qu'elle n'avait pas posé et dont elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre "Ton cœur."

Jenny se détacha de l'étreinte de sa grand-mère, ouvrant les yeux et lui sourit, "Tu vois, nous sommes pareils, nous sommes toutes normales toute les deux, faisant partie de la même famille, le même monde." Jenny se blottit plus profondément dans le creux des bras de Maria enfouissant son nez dans son cou "Oh, Enyos ne peut pas voir ça, mais toi tu peux ; tu es différente de lui. Il est aveugle, mais toi tu peux voir." Dit-t-elle là voix pleine d'émotion.

Jenny compris très bien les paroles de sa grand-mère et se sentit plus forte, plus déterminée et plus sure d'elle-même et plus grande que son oncle, plus courageuse et peut-être même plus maligne, Jenny sourit et déclara :

"Je monterai à oncle Enyos que je suis capable de tout, et je serais fière de mes origines, ainsi que gagné le respect de n'importe qui, et devenir indépendante, et autonome, j'en suis capable." Déclara avec en train et détermination dans sa voix à Maria qui la regardait en souriant.

"Oh tu en es capable ! montre-leur ce qu'est une vraie femme et qui tu es vraiment." Répondit-t-elle en riant.

Et cette ainsi que Jenny commença à chercher son chemin vers l'Independence, le soutien, la fierté ; sous le regard attentif et fière de sa grand-mère, Maria et du soutien secret de Nolwenn….

______________________________________

Le temps continuait à filer lentement entre nos doigts, les mois continuèrent de passer, les gens continuèrent doucement à évoluer à leur rythme, ou alors plus vite qu'il n'était prévu, face aux évènements qu'il en courait et à la vie qui se jouait, des personnes devaient grandir plus rapidement et plus vite qu'ils ne devraient en murissant et devant adulte bien trop tôt. Deux ans s'étaient, maintenant écoulés, nous étions à présent en 1981 ; Jenny avait alors douze ans.

Jenny avait fait sa rentrée au collège depuis un peu plus d'un an à présent, elle était septième année, soit le 7ème Grade ; elle était dans un collège précisément Américain, soit approuvé et titularisé ainsi que reconnut par l'Etat ; c'était un collège qui faisait également accueillir les élèves, lycéens ; c'était en quelque sorte un établissement qui accueillit les jeunes de onze - à dix-huit ans ; soit de sixième année à la douzième année.

C'était un établissement public et non privé ; Jenny était dans le même établissement que sa sœur, Nolwenn qui avait à présent quatorze ans, et rentrée en neuvième année, soit 9ème Grade.

Avant son inscription et son accueil en classe de collège ; Jenny avait supplié maintes et maintes fois son père et son oncle de la laisser aller dans une école Américaine et non de la laisser inscrite comme il était au début convenu au collège réservé aux enfants bohémiens ; Jenny avait été frustrée et en colère et totalement désespérée face au refus catégorique de son père, mais surtout de son oncle, quant à sa mère et sa grand-mère, elles n'avaient pas eu vraiment d'opinion, écoutant et surtout n'ayant pas le droit de soutenir Jenny dans son projet ; alors elles écoutaient silencieusement, se disant simplement que c'était une telle perte voyant l'intelligence et les capacités intellectuelles de la fille.

Jenny, durant cette période, avait pleuré son désespoir et sa frustration et son échec imminent de la vie ; c'était totalement injuste selon elle qu'elle n'ait pas le droit à cette chance, alors que Nolwenn avait eu ce privilège. Elle avait alors pleuré dans les bras de sa sœur ; cette dernière lui avait alors promit d'essayer de parler à leur oncle, et de faire en sorte que Jenny aille avec elle au collège.

Nolwenn, avait réussi à rentrer au collège, elle-même, car, selon son oncle, elle n'avait pas les mêmes obligations que sa sœur, Jenny, et surtout elle avait certaines capacités intellectuelles, et que peut-être elle apporterait ses connaissances médicales qu'elle acquérait au cours de ses études.

Nolwenn allait parler à son oncle, le plus tôt possible, le fait est tout de suite après que Jenny et quitter ses bras, après avoir pleuré tout son soul. Elle essaya d'apporter des arguments simples, mais se basant sur des faits et des certitudes, et cohérant, pour faire valoir le point que Jenny était tout à fait capable d'aller au collège normal.

Elle disait à Enyos combien Jenny était brillante et motivée et certaine de vouloir étudier et qu'elle avait certaines capacités intellectuelles, Nolwenn se risqua à dire également que ce n'était pas parce que Jenny devait se préparer à la prophétie et à surveiller Angel, qu'elle devait négliger sa vie et surtout abandonner des capacités et des dons qu'elle craignait que sa sœur ne gâche, pour faute d'hypocrisie et d'orgueil de leur oncle.

Jenny était tellement brillante, et surtout elle étudiait déjà en cachette avant même que l'école n'ait repris ; et surtout Nolwenn trouvait dommage de priver Jenny de chance d'étudier et de faire des études alors qu'à elle-même on lui avait donné ce privilège et cette opportunité. Elle ne voulait pas que son oncle gâche, et surtout, prive Jenny des mêmes opportunités et des privilèges que Nolwenn avait accueilli.

A toutes les paroles que Nolwenn avait dites, Jenny avait tout entendu, elle s'était glissée dans les escaliers et s'était pressée contre le mur juste à côté du salon où la porte était entrouverte. Enyos, alors avait soupiré de défaite devant les paroles et les arguments de sa nièce et avait finalement accepté, et surtout, il savait que Jenny avait tout entendu, car il avait senti d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Alors il lui avait demandé de se montrer et lui dit de vive voix, qu'il acceptait que Jenny rentre dans le même établissement que sa sœur. Jenny en était si émue, si heureuse, qu'elle cacha difficilement ses larmes. Et étreignit son oncle, avec chaleur et reconnaissance.

Son père, quant à lui, n'avait pas vraiment été contre que Jenny fasse des études, il était même plutôt heureux et fier, mais devant le regard strict et sévère de son frère, il avait pris le même chemin et ses mêmes arguments ; donc quand Enyos accepta enfin, il fut soulagé intérieurement et débarrasser, enfin, d'un poids pesant sur sa poitrine.

Quand Jenny fut inscrite au collège ; elle fut inscrite sous le nom de Jennifer Calendar, ses professeurs l’appelèrent dans ce cas par son prénom complet tandis que ses amies l’appelèrent, alors Jenny ; quant à Nolwenn, elle avait aussi été inscrite sous le nom de famille de Calendar.

Jenny s'épanouit comme jamais, elle n'avait pu le faire, dans toutes ses onze ans, douze ans d'existence ; grâce aux amies, qu'elle a réussi à se faire dans sa classe et parmi l'établissement et même quelques amies de sa sœur ; Jenny a pu découvrir beaucoup de choses fabuleuses, qu'elle ignorait totalement, et dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence.

Jenny était, également, toute aussi brillante en cours, malgré quelques difficultés qu'elle a dû rencontrer au début, car le niveau était beaucoup plus élevé qu'à l'école primaire et d'un niveau supérieure au collège ; Jenny appris le français, elle adorait cette langue à la minute où elle franchit les porte de la classe ; elle était toujours aussi passionnée par l'histoire et la géographie, qu'elle apprit à découvrir la civilisation et la mythologie grec et romaine, bien sûr elle en avait entendu parlé grâce au livres empruntés à la bibliothèque où elle avait l'habitude d'aller, depuis l'âge de six ans. Etrangement les mathématiques n'étaient pas son fort, mais elle aimait beaucoup certaines matières scientifiques, telles que la science physique et la chimie

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amies, cependant, comme on pourrait le penser, et aurait pu le croire, en la regardant, Jenny était une jeune fille très belle, qui possédait un certain charme, avec ses cheveux long et brun, qui étaient magnifiquement coiffés ; on pourrait croire qu’elle faisait partie des filles populaires, mais c'était tout le contraire, Jenny était encore très timide, malgré qu'elle était très sociable, et n'attachait pas beaucoup, encore, d'importance à son apparence, en quelques sortes ses vêtements.

Jenny découvrit, grâce au collège, la technologie, et plus spécifiquement les ordinateurs, dont Jenny tomba peu à peu amoureuse, mais tout d'abord fascinée par ces nouvelles boites en métal. Jenny découvrit un magazine qui avait pour titre de couverture et qui l'intrigua et poussa sa curiosité à en savoir et à en connaitre plus ; "La technologie et les nouveaux ordinateurs bien plus qu'une mode ; le progrès et le renouveau."

Jenny, découvrit également la télé, qu'elle avait ignoré totalement, jusqu'à maintenant et aussi le téléphone, qu’elle découvrit grâce à ses leçons d'histoire qui fut inventé en 1876. Jenny et Nolwenn passèrent beaucoup de samedis soir, en faisant des parties de pyjama avec leurs copines, en regardant la télévision, de temps en temps.

Jenny découvrit les informations de de 7 h 00 du soir et celles de 8 h 00 du soir ; avant elle se contentait de lire le journal ; Jenny découvrit également les dessins animés de Disney ; tels que les contes qu'elle appréciait tant étant enfant qui ont été diffusé en long métrage et adaptés pour les enfants ; tels que Blanche neige et les sept nains ; Cendrillon ; Pinocchio et Le livre de la Jungle et bien d'autres qu'elle découvrirait par la suite aux fils des années. Et aussi Mickey et Donald et bien d'autres encore…

Jenny découvrit également les dessins animés du matin le dimanche surtout, les Cartoons, dont Bugs Bunny et sa réplique que Jenny trouvait toujours aussi hilarante et drôle, même après plusieurs années ; "Hey, quoi de neuf docteur ?", Jenny découvrit Titi et Gros Minet, Bipbip et le coyote, Tom et Jerry et bien d'autres encore… Elle découvrit aussi Speedy Gonzales, le héros d'un dessin animée mexicain.

Jenny découvrit en plus de la télé des documentaires, tels que les premiers pas sur la Lune d'Armstrong. Jenny lut, grâce aux documentaires de matière scientifique et de science-fiction, un premier livre de Jules Verne "de la terre à la lune" et ensuite plusieurs autres de ses romans, que sa grand-mère lui offrit bien volontiers.

Grace à l'influence de Nolwenn et Jenny, leurs parents finirent par acheter eux-mêmes, leur premier poste de télévision…. A la grande joie de Jenny.

Jenny écoutait et profitait d’entendre les nouvelles modes de vérités de musiques comme le classique et surtout la musique populaire ; comme par exemple une chanson sortie récemment, de style Italien « Sara perche ti amo » ; et elle écoutait aussi des chansons françaises de Jean-Jacques Goldman, dont elle adorait les paroles et le style. Et bien sûr, Jenny suivait toujours de très près deux de ses chanteurs préférés qui était ; Joe Dassin et Claude François.

Mais dont elle apprit leurs deux morts tragiques ; Claude François est mort en 1978 dans sa baignoire électrocuté, et Joe Dassin en 1980, mort d’une crise cardiaque.

Jenny appris également les origines de Joe Dassin et décida de lui faire un petit hommage, en allant à l’église déposer un cierge. Joe Dassin était juif est et né en Amérique ; mais sa famille étant aussi socialiste à l’époque de la seconde guerre, après la guerre, ils s’enfuirent des Etats-Unis pour fuir les persécutions et la chasse aux communistes qui avait lui à l’époque en Amérique.

Jenny continua tout au long de l'année à grandir, à se développer et à se transformer physiquement et mentalement ; son désir de rébellion et d'indépendance était plus fort que jamais. Elle abandonna, peu à peu les longues jupes et changea de vêtements pour des jupes et robes plus courtes dont l'ourlet tombait à la hauteur des genoux, ce qui était tout à fait convenable.

Nolwenn, qui avait quatorze ans cette année même, était en train de préparée ses examens de brevet des collèges, qui se déroulerait à la fin de l'année.  
Nolwenn, essaya de passer du temps sur l'ordinateur du collège, qui se trouvait dans la bibliothèque pour essayer de trouver plus d'informations, que l'on pouvait trouver dans les différends, de la bibliothèque du collège, pour pouvoir ainsi rendre des exposée, des dossiers et des dissertations, complet et présentable et correct, pour ainsi avoir de très bonnes notes.

Jenny profita des moments où sa sœur était sur l'ordinateur, pour connaitre et approfondir ses connaissances plus sur cette nouvelle technologie ; bien sûr c'était loin d'être les ordinateurs que nous connaissons maintenant, et ce pour laquelle Jenny connaitra, quand elle-même, commencera à enseigner l'informatique. Les ordinateurs actuels que Jenny connaissait au début de son adolescence étaient beaucoup plus volumineux et plus gros, et aussi beaucoup plus lents pour mettre en marche le moteur de recherche, et il y avait beaucoup moins d'articles et de liens de recherche, qu'aujourd'hui mais c'était tout de même un début ; décida Jenny.

Et cela, lui plut, ce petit voyage et sa découverte des ordinateurs, Jenny était loin de se douter que cela fera partie d'elle et de sa passion….

* * * *

Pendant l'année de ses douze ans, Jenny ressentit un changement physiologique en elle, d'abord depuis qu'elle avait onze ans, Jenny avait remarqué que sa poitrine changeait et que son corps s'affinait, puis durant sa douzième année, Jenny ressentit, des douleurs au niveau du bas ventre, petit à petit et de plus en plus fréquemment, elle avait mal et était fatiguée, tout d'abord qu'elle était malade, et remarqua que pendant quelques jours, elle eut des pertes blanches, au toucher c'était collant et blanc presque transparent, au fond de sa culotte. Jenny se posait de plus en plus de questions, mais n'osa pas en parler avec ses sœurs ainées, et encore moins avec sa mère où sa grand-mère ; cela la gênait et la mettait mal à l'aise de ne pas pouvoir se confier ou poser des questions, mais Jenny sentait que cela relevait du privé, et que son corps était une chose intime ; elle n'allait pas en parler au milieu de la cuisine où sa mère préparait à manger.

Et puis, une nuit, se réveillant avec une grande douleur au bas ventre, Jenny gagnât les toilettes, et vit une trainée de sang au fond de sa culotte ; elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait et ce qui était en train de se dérouler dans son corps et son esprit.

Jenny était arrivée à un point où elle pensait qu'elle était malade ; plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, alors, assise sur la cuvette des toilettes, regardant fixement la porte des toilettes ; Jenny posa lentement ses coudes, sur ses genoux et appuya ses mains contre son menton, les paumes de ses mains dans le creux de son menton ; Jenny passa doucement ses paumes contre son visage et sur ses yeux. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent, avant de fondre à chaude larmes, heureuses, c'était actuellement la nuit de vendredi à samedi, donc il n'y aurait pas cours le lendemain, elle pourrait donc se reposer. Ses épaules tremblèrent, ainsi que tout son corps, et des sanglots s’échappèrent de sa gorge.

Quand finalement, l'épuisement la gagna, ainsi que son envie de se recoucher.

Néanmoins, elle allait parler à sa mère, et sa grand-mère, de ce qui venait de lui arriver, en chuchotant le lendemain matin à l'oreille de sa grand-mère qu'elle voulait lui parler intimement et que c'était très urgent ; Maria la conduit alors dans la salle de bain, et Jenny lui montra alors sa culotte, pleine de sang ; Jenny déclara alors d'une petite voix, pleine de larmes et en panique, si elle était malade où gravement malade.

Maria, lui sourit alors, lui prit la culotte, en la faisait glisser le long de ses jambes, la faisant assoir sur un tabouret ; elle remplit le lavabo d'eau brulante avec de la lessive et une barre de savon pour faire tremper le sous-vêtement souillé, pour le faire tremper. Elle murmura en chuchotant à Jenny des mots rassurant, en lui disant qu'elle revenait tout de suite avec d'autres sous-vêtements et une protection hygiénique.

En revenant, Maria s'agenouillât près de sa petite fille, lui prenant délicatement les mains ; et lui disant et lui expliquant calmement qu'elle n'était pas malade, ni en détresse, c'était uniquement un changement physique et physiologique, qui transforme tout le corps d'une femme, c'est un cycle naturel, que toute jeune fille doit passer par là, de l'enfance -adolescence- à l'âge adulte. Et elle pourra ainsi porter des enfants.

Maria prit alors la joue de Jenny en coupe, la regardant dans les yeux et lui dit doucement "Tu es une femme maintenant."

Et Maria, montra à Jenny comment se protéger et lui expliqua, qu'il faudra qu'elle pense à se changer régulièrement pour éviter tout "accident" ou débordement, ainsi que des fuites. Et elle lui expliqua aussi que c'est durant quatre jours à une semaines qu'ont lieu les écoulements de sang ; et le cycle menstruel avait lieu tous les mois. Mais au début, il faudra que son corps s'adapte et ces règles alors que peut-être pendant les premiers mois, Jenny aura sens doute ses menstruations tous les quinze jours.

Quand Jenny se sentit mieux et rassurée et que les questions auxquelles elle se posait eurent trouvé une réponse ; Maria la taquina légèrement en disant, que à son époque et l'époque de sa propre mère, on giflait une jeune fille qui venait d'avoir ses premiers écoulements sanguins en répétant la phrase 'Tu es une femme maintenant" ; à ses paroles Jenny blanchit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de choc, soudain intimidée ; Maria gloussa légèrement, en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter qu'elle ne la taperait pas.

Lily, appris quelques instants plus tard, la métamorphose de Jenny et la prit dans ses bras, pour la féliciter et l'embrasser légèrement, en lui demandant si elle avait des questions ; et si elle en aurait dans l'avenir il ne faudrait pas qu'elle hésite à les poser.

Plus tard, Jenny se dit qu'il était étrange pour elle, de savoir comment les femmes et les hommes faisaient des bébés alors que jusqu'à maintenant, Jenny ne savait rien du cycle menstruel des femmes et de leurs secrets. Après que Jenny eut révélé à Nolwenn qu'elle avait eu ses premières règles, Jenny évoqua le sujet de la grossesse et elles rirent toutes les deux du fait qu'elle ne savait rien de quelque chose d'aussi neutre et simple quelques règles, mais qu'elles savaient tout de même comment faire des enfants.

Le lendemain, après s'être remit de ses émotions ; Jenny, passa du temps dans la salle de bain, avec sa sœur qui prenait un bain, profitant du dimanche, alors que tout le monde était encore en train de dormir.

Jenny se tournait dos à la baignoire ainsi qu'à sa sœur, pour ne pas regarder le corps exposé nu de Nolwenn. Jenny, se déplaçant, de gauche à droite dans la salle de bain, attendant que sa sœur finisse. Roulant des yeux, exaspérée par l'attitude sa petite sœur, Nolwenn sifflât.

"Oh arrête, un peu de tourner en rond comme ça, tu vas finir par me donner des vertiges et le tournis. Si tu en as marre d'attendre tu peux quitter la salle de bain si tu veux ? Je te rejoindrais dans notre chambre."

Jenny répondit que ce n'était pas la peine, qu'elle souhaitait rester encore un peu : en prenant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, elle réfléchit calmement à comment, dire de façon calme, et d'une façon mystérieuse, et vouloir, donner une surprise à Nolwenn et lui faire l'annonce qu'elle n'était plus une enfant désormais, mais une femme, et que cela faisait tout juste, un jour qu'elle était indisposée.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Jenny dans ses pensées, et le corps de Nolwenn étant savonné, elle s'éclaboussa un peu d'eau, sur le corps pour ce rincer, le seule bruit qu'on entendait était les éclaboussures d'eau et les mouvements de l'eau qui bougeait au rythme du corps.

Prête à sortir, Jenny prit une serviette fraichement pressée et chaude, d'avoir était lavée, étendue sur le séchoir ; Jenny drapa sa sœur dans la serviette ; dos à Jenny, elle se tamponna doucement le corps ; tout en massant son dos, Jenny demanda doucement, sous le ton de la confidence :

"J'aimerais te poser des questions, si ça ne te dérange pas ; Nolwenn quand as-tu eu tes premières règles ? Et qu'as-tu ressentit ? J'aimerais savoir si cela t'avait fait mal ?" Nolwenn se retourna lentement aux questions et paroles de Jenny. Intriguée des questions soudaines et mêlées à de l'intérêt de la part de sa petite sœur, fronçant quelques peu les sourcils néanmoins.

"Eh bien," commença doucement et prudemment Nolwenn, voulant peser et choisissant soigneusement ses mots, devant le regard fixé de Jenny sur elle " Eh bien j'ai eu mes règles, il y a deux ans maintenant, quand j'avais ton âge, en fait, j'étais heureuse de les avoir car Katja m'en avait parlées, et tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais quand on a nos premières règles cela veut dire qu'on devient peu à peu une femme." Nolwenn fit une pause dans sa phrase regardant sa sœur, s'assurant qu'elle avait toute son attention, néanmoins Jenny était intriguée et quelque peu jalouse que Katja et Nolwenn s'en sont parlé alors que Jenny n'était au courant de rien. Continuant ses explications, Nolwenn poursuivit ; " Au début cela me faisait mal, la douleur était presque insupportable, mais peu à peu on s'y fait, maintenant je n'ai presque plus mal, ou je ne ressens rien, ou encore la douleur et surmontable."

Jenny remercia doucement, Nolwenn pour toutes ses explications et ses confidences. Après, Nolwenn lui demanda, si elle avait d'autres questions à lui poser. Jenny répondit que non, sur ce, sa grande sœur hocha de la tête, et puis demanda :

"Ne le prend pas mal, mais pourquoi tu me demande tout ça ? Tu vas bien j'espère."

Jenny sourit doucement, un regard heureux dans ses yeux, et presque complice comme si elle cachait un grand secret et répondit doucement "En fait, je voulais profiter de ce moment pour te faire une confidence…"

Les yeux de Nolwenn, s’illuminèrent alors, regardant sa jeune sœur avec choc et bonheur en même temps, elle allaita doucement, en chuchota "Janna ! Tu veux dire, par-là que tu l’es toi aussi." Nolwenn essaya d'hocher la tête en demandant si elle avait bien compris ce que Jenny essayait de lui dire.

Jenny sourit, un peut timidement, en enfonçant sa tête entre ses épaules, et place le bout de son ongle de son pouce entre les deux ; regarda sa sœur en signe d'accord et d'illumination et de secret. Nolwenn était alors si heureuse pour Jenny, lui offrant toutes ses félicitations et la prit dans ses bras, dans une étreinte douce, malgré sa peau et ses cheveux mouillés. Quand elle l’eut relâchée, elle passa discrètement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Jenny.

Jenny voulu se débarrasser de son fardeau qu'elle portait alors depuis que Nolwenn, lui eut dit qu'elle avait partagé des confidences avec Katja ; et qu'elle aurait voulu que Nolwenn lui en face part et elle lui avoua alors qu'elle aurait voulu que sa sœur lui en parle plutôt, et qu'elle ne savait de ce que c'était les menstruations avant de les avoir, ignorant même leurs existences.

"Oh je suis tellement désolée, Janna, je regrette de ne pas t'en avoir parlé ! excuse-moi, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, j'étais stupide de ne t'avoir rien dit." Déclara alors, Nolwenn les yeux alarmés et espérant que Jenny ne lui en veuille pas, et regrettant sa conduite et surtout d'avoir oublié son rôle et ses devoirs de grande sœur.

Jenny lui pardonna alors, et Nolwenn fut soulager ainsi que son corps moins crispé. Et pour finir Jenny aida Nolwenn à sortir de la baignoire pour finir de se sécher et de s'habiller. Jenny demanda finalement à Nolwenn si c'est vrai que les règles permettent l'arrivée d'un enfant et surtout comment cela se passe-t-il.

Sur ce, Nolwenn répondit "Eh bien oui et non, les règles jouent un rôle majeur dans la procréation d'un enfant, mais cela veut dire que quand on a nos règles c'est que notre ovule n'a pas été fécondé ; l'utérus et pleins de petits vaisseaux sanguins, quand l'arrivée des règles est imminente les parois se gonflent, prêtent à extraire du sang."

Jenny lui demanda aussi, quoi faire quand on a si mal pendant les menstruations, sur ce Nolwenn lui répondit que pour elle, elle utilisait de l’eau chaude, avec des compresses humides qu’elle posait comme compresse sur son ventre ; et que cela la soulageait grandement, et que si Jenny souffrait trop, elle pourrait utiliser la même méthode. Ou bien, utiliser de l’eau froide, cela aussi peut la soulager ; l’eau chaude ou l’eau froide peuvent très bien soulager la douleur pendant les règles, et c’est très apaisant quand on prend une douche.

Quelques temps plus tard, Jenny trouva dans les affaires de Nolwenn, un livre de biologie et plus particulièrement de biologie humaine, curieuse et la curiosité la poussant toujours, Jenny prit le livre dans ses mains et s'installa à son bureau à l'abri dans sa chambre, et feuilleta le livre avec précision ; sur des schémas du corps humain, du squelette ; des organes vitaux, le cœur, les vaisseaux sanguins etc… Et pour finir elle trouva le schéma de l'appareil reproducteur féminin et masculin ; étant trop jeune et quelque peu dégoutée par celui de l'homme, Jenny se pencha sur celui de la femme pour en savoir plus.

Dans le livre de biologie ; il y avait également, les maladies qu'on attrape étant enfant, les explications, les symptômes, comment on soigne…. Les vaccins, les maladies cardiaux vasculaires, il y avait également, bien entendu, les définitions et les explications sur les différents organes et leur fonctionnement.

En cours, les élèves de septième année commencèrent à suivre des leçons sur l'éducation sexuelle, Jenny connaissait donc comment fonctionnait la croissance du fœtus dans le corps de la mère et surtout comment féconder l'ovule d'une femme ; et aussi les risques de maladie - d'infection- sexuelle.

Jenny continua de feuilleter le livre en silence, fascinée par tout ce qu'elle trouvait, c'était vraiment un livre totalement complet et détaillé ; un véritable livre médical et de paramédical. Pendant que Jenny feuilletait, Nolwenn rentra au même moment dans la chambre ; elle fronça lentement les sourcils, quand elle s'aperçut ce que Jenny tenait dans ses mains ; un livre qui lui appartenait.

Nolwenn voulait absolument récupérer son livre, s'ensuivit une dispute silencieuse, en se demandant toutes les deux qui aurait le dernier mot, et faisant de véritables jeux de mains ; Nolwenn menaçait silencieusement Jenny, en murmurant pour ne pas être entendue des autres dans la maison. Quand finalement, abandonna l'idée d'avoir le livre ; Nolwenn se précipita alors vers le bureau et l'attrapa, le pressant fermement combien le précieux livre contre sa poitrine. S'asseyant silencieusement sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur ses genoux.

Craignant d'avoir froissé sa sœur, de l'avoir blessé dans son orgueil et d'avoir brisé sa confiance, Jenny voulut s'excuser, demander pardon, elle s'approcha doucement de Nolwenn en murmurant " Ecoute, Nolwenn je suis…" Commença-t-elle mais fut coupée aussitôt, par sa sœur.

"Non ne dit rien, ça vaut mieux." Elle leva lentement ses yeux de ses genoux, et Jenny pu voir ses yeux brouiller de larmes et voiler "Je suis désolée de mettre mise en colère, mais je voulais que personne ne trouve mon livre, et j'étais frustrée et anxieuse de le voir en ta possession, c'est moi qui dois m'excuser." Nolwenn, resta alors silencieuse, et tapota avec sa main, l'emplacement libre à côté d'elle, invitent ainsi Jenny à s'assoir.

Quand Jenny fut assise, Nolwenn se tourna, le torse, lentement vers Jenny et dit "Ecoute, il est peut-être temps que je te dise ce que je compte faire après le collège et le lycée." Marquant une pause voyant que sa sœur avait les yeux fixés sur elle, elle inhala profondément et dit "Tu te souviens que je t’ai promis de te dire la vérité ?" Jenny secoua la tête en signe de confirmation, Nolwenn poursuivit, "Eh bien voilà, après le lycée je souhaite m'inscrire, dans une école d'infirmière, pour devenir infirmière diplômée d'état ; tu sais sans doute que j'ai toujours été fascinée par les sortilèges de guérisons ? Eh bien voilà, c'est cela mon rêve : soigner les gens, et j'aimerais quitter le peuple des bohémiens…" Nolwenn inclina sa tête en arrière inspirant et expirant lentement "... Car j'étouffe, ici, je n'en peux plus et j'aimerais beaucoup que quand tu sortiras toi aussi du lycée, tu viennes vivre avec moi, je ne supporterais pas de te laisser derrière moi."

Nolwenn, craignant d'être allée trop loin et d'avoir fait peur à sa sœur, et qu'elle dévoile son secret et ses intentions à leur oncle, se mordit la lèvre soudain très nerveuse, mais fut arrêtée dans son anxiété par Jenny qui parla alors qu'elle était restée silencieuse jusqu'ici, "Bien sûr Nolwenn, je te soutiendrais toujours, mais j'espère que je pourrai te retrouver et je serai capable de partir d'ici."

Nolwenn la coupa de nouveau pour ajouter rapidement "Je sais que c'est un peu précipité on est encore trop jeune, et encore plusieurs années d'études, mais penses-y, je sais que je serai capable d'arriver à l'école d'infirmière j'ai des notes plutôt brillantes ; j'ai beaucoup de A, B et C presque jamais de D, pas un seul F."

Jenny resta silencieuse un moment et pris sa sœur dans ses bras en murmurant "Je serai toujours à tes côtés quoi qu'il arrive et quoi qu'il se passe."

______________________________________

L'année scolaire était enfin terminée en ce début mi-Juin et les vacances d'été pouvaient commencer. Jenny avait obtenu d'excellentes notes en cette fin de septième année et pouvait donc passer en classe supérieure. Jenny continuait de s'épanouir aux rythmes des saisons, comme les plus jolies fleurs. L'été se déroulait et continuait avec un grand soleil et une très grosse chaleur dépassant parfois la canicule ; Un mois après le début des vacances, Jenny fêtas son treizième anniversaire, grâce à cet âge et une autre année d’écoulée, elle n'était plus officiellement une petite fille mais une adolescente.

Jenny profitait des vacances pour s'amuser et aussi étudier, elle continua à être une jeune fille brillante et très intelligente ; mais malheureusement deux semaines après son anniversaire, son été fut gâché parce qu'elle tomba malade ; elle attrapa les oreillons, une maladie infantile qui jusqu'alors l'avait épargnée et dont elle s'était échappée.

Jenny s'était réveillée avec une très forte fièvre et des affreuses douleurs au niveau des oreilles, ce qu'elle ressentit, était comme des douleurs et des brûlures, comme si elle avait deux otites en même temps au deux oreilles ; en plus de tous ses symptômes, Jenny avait mal à la mâchoire et aux joues, ces dernières étaient toutes gonflées ; quand Maria vit cela et toucha son front en constatant qu'il était brulant, elle sut tout de suite que c'était les oreillons ; elle avait après tout fait des études d'infirmière volontaire.

Mais Maria et Lily préviennent tout de même le médecin ; qui vient consulter, sa petite patiente à domicile, allongée dans son lit, seulement couverte de sa chemise de nuit, les cheveux collés à son cou ; le docteur l'ausculta et réalisant l'inventaire des symptômes que Jenny avait, Maria qui était derrière le médecin, soupira consternée et horrifiée, en murmurant ;

"Oh, mon Dieu, je le savais."

Le médecin, conseilla des antibiotiques, ainsi que du repos, et rester au lit pendant toute une semaine. Pendant, la convalescence de Jenny, ses sœurs, Eva et Frieda, attrapèrent-elles aussi les oreillons, car elles ne les avaient pas encore eus.

Quant à Nolwenn, qui était totalement immunisée contre la maladie, s'occupa et resta au chevet de sa sœur, tant qu'elle le put ; en lui faisant la lecture et lui racontait des blagues en tout genre, faisant rire légèrement Jenny, mis malheureusement la faisant siffler de douleur et tousser, où simplement lui prenant la main, tandis qu'elle se reposait et dormait.

Nolwenn apportait un bol de tisanes, en herbes et plantes à la camomille ; pour que Jenny souffre moins et surtout qu'elle arrive à dormir convenablement et en tout repos. Arrivant dans la chambre sombre, où un filet de lumière du soir réussi à pénétrer dans la pièce ; Nolwenn se penchât sur sa sœur, l'examinant attentivement, ses joues gonflaient, voulant rire du peu, et la taquinait ainsi que lui redonner le moral ; elle lui dit :

"Tu sais, à voir tes joues toutes gonflées comme ça ; on dirait que tu ressembles à un hamster ou un cochon d'Inde." S'exclama d'un sourire narquois Nolwenn.

Jenny n'était pas du tout d'humeur avec les plaisanteries de sa sœur, surtout en impliquant des animaux aussi adorables que les rongeurs à son état en guise de comparaison ; Jenny grommelât et souleva ses draps sur sa tête, en marmonnant des absurdités et des non-sens à Nolwenn. Elle changea alors de comportement, essayant, alors de s'excuser

"Je suis désolée, Janna, je voulais juste essayer de te faire rire. Tu sais ton visage, il fait un peu peur à voir ; il est si gonflé qu'on dirait que tu as été piquée par tout un essaim d'abeilles." Jenny retira alors sa couverture, de son visage et regarda sa sœur d'un œil inquiet, Nolwenn déclara aussitôt pour la rassurer et la calmer "Mais t'inquiète pas ça va vite disparaitre."

Jenny avait été malade beaucoup de fois étant petite, elle avait attrapé toutes les maladies infantiles qui puissent avoir ; elle était donc désormais immunisée et ainsi ne plus jamais les rattraper pour le reste de sa vie, c'était ce qu'on lui avait expliqué à l'époque. A présent, Jenny était plus que pressée de se débarrasser de ses oreillons, et pouvoir continuer à profiter de ses vacances.

Quand Jenny eu quatre ou cinq ans ; elle avait attrapé la varicelle en même temps que sa sœur et son frère, Nolwenn et Thomas. Ils avaient été tous les trois couverts de boutons et de cloques des pieds à la tête et n'arrêtaient pas de se gratter. Jenny avait également attrapé la coqueluche ; ne faisant que de tousser. Et avait aussi attrapé la rougeole.

Au même instant, que Jenny était en train d'avaler et essayer de boire sa tisane ; sa mère rentra dans sa chambre, demandant, ainsi à Nolwenn de partir et de laisser Jenny se reposer. Pendant tout le reste de sa maladie, était dans un état d'abrutissement, de brouillard et de fièvre, son front moite ; Lily à son chevet, avec une main fraiche sur son front, essayant de l'humidifier et de la rafraichir avec un gant de toilette d'eau fraiche.

Lily lui apportait du bouillon et la gardait au lit pendant tout le reste de sa convalescence ; Jenny était incapable de se tenir debout, et à chaque fois qu'elle était malade, Jenny passait son temps à dormir et à ne pas pouvoir rien manger ou avaler excepter des tisanes et des bouillons de poulet.

Une nuit, alors qu'elle était particulièrement agitée, Jenny sentit sa mère à ses côtés, essayant de la calmer, et sentit ses mains rassurantes sur son visage ; mais Jenny néanmoins, voulait s'assurer que c'était bien elle.

"Maman ? Maman, c'est toi ?" Demanda en marmonnant, essayant de s’éclaircir sa voix, Jenny.

"Chut, ma chérie, oui c'est moi essaye de te reposer. Tu as fait un cauchemar, ce n'est rien." Répondit Lily dans un murmure, s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le Lit.

Jenny fronça les sourcils, elle se rappelait de légers flashs d'un rêve qu'elle avait fait et d'avoir été agitée et se débattant dans ses draps ; mais n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé.

Au bout d'une longue semaine éprouvante, fatigante et riche en émotions ; Jenny retrouva sa santé et son énergie d'entant. Et put recommencer à profiter de l'été. Néanmoins, toute bonne chose doit avoir une fin, et les vacances, comme toujours, se finirent très rapidement.

Jenny commença donc sa huitième année, 8ème Grade. A la fin de sa dernière année, Jenny avait dû choisir une deuxième langue à étudier pour cette année, en dehors du Français, elle avait eu le choix ente l'Allemand et l'espagnol ; pour ce faire, Jenny et les autres élèves avaient eu une heure de cours, pour voir une idée de ce qu'ils allaient apprendre.

Jenny avait été particulièrement attirée par l'Allemand et aurait voulu l'étudier avec un acharnement féroce et beaucoup de motivation et de passion. Mais, sa grand-mère avait été contre, et explicitement et avec un point de non-retour catégorique ; Jenny se souvenait combien Maria détestait cette langue et le pays et surtout les mauvais souvenirs que cela entrainait et engendraient. Maria avait été obligée de fuir l'Allemagne ainsi que l'Europe, à cause des Nazies. Et pour Maria, cette langue, restera à jamais la langue de l'ennemi.

Ainsi, Jenny choisit l'espagnol ; ce qu'elle ne regrettait absolument pas, car c'était aussi une langue très intrigante et passionnante, et une envie d'apprendre. Jenny eu très bientôt de bonnes notes dans cette matière et appris facilement.

Par contre, il y avait une matière que Jenny détestait par-dessus tout et auquel elle n'était pas très douée, mise à part les mathématiques ; était le sport. Et oui aussi étrange que cela paraisse, Jenny Calendar était d'une grande médiocrité concernant le sport, malgré qu'on pût observer dès le premier coup d'oreille que Jenny avait un corps de danseuse, et souple ; elle excellait en tout cas en gymnastique et la natation et le ping-Pong.

Ce que Jenny détestait par-dessus tout en sport était les sports dits de violence, tel que la boxe ou les sports de ballon, Jenny ne supportait pas de se faire renverser et de se prendre en pleine tête ou en plein ventre, un ballon, ce qui déclencha chez elle à un tel point, que Jenny déclencha une sorte de phobie du sport ; Néanmoins ce qui était étrange également , c'est que Jenny disait toujours qu'elle détestait le sport du moment où elle devait participer, mais qu'elle aimait regarder des matches de basket Ball ou de football.

Jenny adorait nager, et les cours de natation à la piscine municipal avec sa classe. Jenny était une très bonne nageuse avant même de savoir nager, Jenny n'avait jamais eu peur de l'eau et avait appris toute seule à nager, et à barboter seule dans l'eau ; à quatre ans Jenny savait déjà barbotter, ainsi que remuer ses bras et ses jambes comme un petit chien dans l'eau, et à sept ans, Jenny sautait dans la piscine et savait parfaitement bien nager, et accomplissez très bien la brasse.

Habitant près de San Francisco, et donc près de l’Océan Pacifique, et plus précisément près de la baie de San Francisco, Riggie emmenait souvent et surtout en été, Jenny et ses frères et sœurs pour qu’ils puissent se baigner.

Jenny continuait également, ses leçons de danse.

Pendant les vacances d'été, Jenny avait commencé à s'intéresser à la magie et la sorcellerie ; assise en tailleur dans le jardin, se concentrant attentivement, sur sa main, les pouvoirs sortant d'elle, l'énergie et la positivé, de l'essence de la vie, se connectant à la terre. Essayant de s'occuper d'une fleur, qui était lentement mais surement en train de mourir doucement ; Jenny s'en occupait tous les jours, essayant de motiver et stimuler la fleur à reprendre des forces, peu à peu face et grâce à ses efforts de magie blanche, Jenny réussit à faire renaitre la fleur.

Jenny s'apercevra beaucoup plus tard qu'elle avait un grand pouvoir de sorcellerie en matière de sorcière et magie blanche.

Mais cela épuisait Jenny de faire corps et associer l'essence à la terre, c'était des pouvoirs trop puissants pour une adolescente de treize ans, Jenny essayait de faire de la méditation pour se ressourcer des forces qu’elle perdait.

A la place, sa mère l'encourageait à réaliser des sortilèges plus simples, comme faire voler un crayon à quelques centimètres de son bureau. Jenny progressait petit à petit, mais étant extrêmement prudente, sachant pertinemment et grâce au conseil de prudence de sa mère et sa grand-mère, face à la méfiance de la pratique de la magie ; Jenny savait que ça pouvait vite dégénérer l'usage excessif de la magie et qu'elle pouvait vite perdre le contrôle.

La magie ne résout aucun problème de la vie quotidienne, ni grand problème émotionnel ou physique ; quoi que, il y avait certaines exceptions. Il pouvait y avoir une grande dépendance face à la magie, si certaines personnes pouvaient en utiliser avec excès ou devenir dépendant.

Frieda, qui était âgée à présent de six ans, regardait Jenny pratiquer certains sortilèges de magie ; A la grande joie de l'enfant, sa sœur pratiquait certains sortilèges sur elle pour l'amuser ; comme faire apparaitre des bonbons où des chocolats devant sa petite sœur ; à chaque fois Frieda éclatait de rire et de joie face à la magie. En applaudissement avec frénétique et bonheur ; répétant toujours "Encore ! Encore !"

Bien que Jenny ait grandit et était dans un état de grand éclat de rébellion, elle essayait plus que tout que les histoires qu'on lui avait racontées sur Angélus et les histoires bohémiennes de sa famille étaient un tissu simple d'histoires pour enfants, des légendes qui n'avaient pas vraiment existées ; Frieda adorait écouter ce genre d'histoire et voulait toujours que Jenny se joigne à ses jeux et lui disait toujours qu'à elle-deux, elles vengeraient leur peuple et traiteraient de poisson pourri, Angel.

Jenny était toujours fâchée et excédée d'entendre les sottises que sa sœur pouvait bien lui raconter, elle en avait tout simplement assez et commençait toujours à bouillonner doucement et silencieusement à chaque fois, prête à craquer à tout moment ; ce n'est qu’un jour alors qu'elle amusait sa petite sœur avec un sortilège ; et que Frieda profita de la bonne humeur de Jenny pour lui parler.

C'est à ce moment-là que Jenny finit par craquer ne pouvant plus se retenir. C'était définitivement la goutte d'eau, et surtout après que Frieda lui ait raconté une histoire de Peter Pan et des fées et d'un univers magique ; Frieda les larmes aux yeux, face à la colère de sa sœur, lui faisant briser et voler en éclats tout son enfance, ainsi que ses rêves de magie et de créatures magiques fabuleuses telle que les fées : Jenny cria que la vrai vie était loin d'être féerique, ni magique que les contes de fée n'excitaient pas sauf pour les enfants.

Frieda explosa en criant la montrant du doigt "Tu mens !"

Jenny cria particulièrement sur elle, l'attrapant frénétiquement ses doigts s'appuyant sur ses épaules et la secouant "Eh Frieda, grandit un peu. Bien sûr que je suis fâchée, tu refuses de grandir. Il faut grandir et je refuse de croire à toutes ces bêtises de gitans."

Frieda, à ses mots, parce que sa sœur était définitivement fâchée contre, elle et surtout qu'elle avait perdu un lien et que sa sœur, celle qui était Jenny, autrefois n'était plus là celle qui voulait toujours croire au surnaturel, n'était plus. Elle cacha ses yeux dans son bras et courut hors de la chambre de Jenny.

Lily avait tout entendu, essayant tant bien que mal de calmer Jenny et de séparer les deux sœurs ; peine perdue, elle était impuissante. Quand Frieda fut partie, essayant d'arrêter sa petite dernière voulant la consoler, mais la petite fille évita délibérément les bras de sa mère.

Lily tourna alors un regard dur, et désapprobateur vers Jenny ; lui reprochant tout ce qui venait de se passer et ne voulant certainement pas laisser passer cette occasion de punir sa fille, qui avait cherché les ennuis, et méritait d'être sanctionnée et d'avoir franchi une limite.

"Janna ! comment oses-tu parler à ta sœur de cette façon." Dit-t-elle en s'avançant vers sa fille, menaçante "Tu crois que tu es adulte ?"Poursuit-elle en élevant la voix faisant voir son point, puis baissant la voix d'un regard et d'un don déçu par sa fille, pensant que Jenny était beaucoup plus mature et responsable que cela, elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine essayant de se calmer "Mais tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre."

Lily se dirigea alors vers la porte s'éloignant et partie.

Jenny tremblait de rage et les larmes montèrent dans ses yeux, la gorge nouée et une boule de désespoir ; son estomac se retourna et monta à son cœur et sa gorge. Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, un enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller, étouffant un sanglot, et se laissa aller aux larmes brulant ses joues et coulant en abondance et lentement.

Elle n'était plus une enfant, désormais ; elle pouvait prendre soin d'elle. Malgré ce que tout le monde pouvait lui dire, elle était mature, savait penser et réfléchir par elle-même. Mais tout le monde l'ignorait ; elle croyait toujours en Angélus, mais ne voulait pas s'en occupait, elle voulait fuir tout ça. Et pour tous ceux qui se soucient encore à elle, pour qu'il reste confiant, elle doit dire à ceux qu'elle aime, ça va, ça va.

Mais Jenny ne pouvait laisser sa famille, et en particulier sa grand-mère et sa sœur, Nolwenn, dans ce monde de drame et de larmes ; elle ne peut les laisser. Elle veut croire en un avenir meilleur ; croire en un monde meilleur de confiance et d'amour.

Pendant qu'elle continuait à pleurer, ce qui semblait à présent, maintenant, depuis des heures ; Jenny entendit un grattement sur sa porte, un grincement ; son chien, Flora, essaya d'entrer, passant sa patte dans l'embrassure de la porte et passant sa tête et réussit à rentrer ; elle gémit doucement voulant attirer l'attention de sa maîtresse ; Flora avait senti le désespoir de Jenny et avait donc besoin de câlin.

Elle s'approcha doucement du lit ; et léchant la main de sa jeune maitresse, voulant se rapprocher un peu plus pour que Jenny se blottisse dans la fourrure du berger Allemand.

Jenny se blottie plus profondément dans la fourrure de son chien, s'apaisant peu à peu face au réconfort de son animal de compagnie et essayant d'être apaiser, et respira profondément dans un geste de réconfort se sentant mieux de minute en minute. Jenny sentit la patte de Flora contre sa joue et sa truffe contre son nez.

* * * *

Jenny avait toujours un esprit d'adolescente rebelle et sa rébellion continuait toujours, de manière féroce et déterminée, elle voulait absolument faire ses propres expériences, elle-même, loin de sa famille, et aussi pour les embêter et les ennuyer ; leur prouver qu'il y avait d'autre chose que leur tradition familiale ; Elle faisait définitivement tout pour énerver et grincer des dans sa famille, qui la regarder faire d'un œil et des regard désapprobateur.

Jenny avait également voulu de nouveau changer de style vestimentaire ; la deuxième fois en un an. Elle fut attirée par la mode des mini-jupes, qui arrivait à la moitié des cuisses.

Nolwenn regarda la métamorphose de sa sœur avec inquiétude et anxiété, se demandant ce qui allait arriver à Jenny, et ce qui se passait dans son esprit et son psychique. Elle voulait parler avec sa sœur, essayait de l'entendre raison face à son comportement, essayant de la faire parler et de lui confier ce qui la tracassait. Et Nolwenn voulait tout faire pour le bien-être de Jenny ; et qu'elle se sente mieux.

Nolwenn savait ce qui s'était passée, et la dispute entre Jenny, leur sœur et leur mère. Nolwenn savait que Jenny traversait une phase difficile et voulait tout faire pour s'éloigner de ces esprits toxiques et presque du point de vue de Nolwenn manipulateur et néfaste.

Jenny s'échappait de cette terrible responsabilité qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis sa naissance ; donc Nolwenn essaya de parler avec sa petite sœur du mieux qu'elle put, de la comprendre et surtout de la soutenir ; elle ne voulait pas effrayer Jenny et surtout qu'elle commence à la voir comme une ennemie et qu'elle devient peu à peu vers le mauvais chemin.

Nolwenn essayait de dire à Jenny qu'il y avait d'autre façon de se rebeller, il y avait d'autre possibilité et que plus tard, Jenny pourra vivre plus loin de leur famille.

Pendant la pause de midi, après avoir mangé à la cantine ; Jenny était assise sur un banc réalisant son devoir de mathématiques, elle devait rendre impérativement dans l'après-midi. Il y avait un jeune garçon, d'une quinzaine année ; qui avait le même âge que Nolwenn, qui s'approcha de Jenny.

Ce garçon s'appelait, Jenny l'apprit lors de leur première conversation, Mohamed ; il était vêtu d'un jogging, vêtement de survêtement et d'un sweat, rouge foncé à capuche. Il avait le teint foncé, la peau couleur "beurre" comme dirait ses parents, il avait un accent d'origine Marocaine et Jenny devina que Mohamed devait venir des quartiers populaires, défavorisés de la ville.

" Eh Salut… Je t’ai souvent vu dans les couloirs. Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi, c'est Mohamed."  
Jenny, leva son regard de ses feuilles, au son de la voix et à l'acens. Elle sourit à l'adolescent devant elle.

"Bonjour." Murmura-t-elle, "Je suis désolée, mais je ne t’ai jamais vu ; mon prénom est Janna…" Quand elle réalisa son erreur en ayant oublié momentanément qu'au collège elle s'appelait Jenny, ou Jennifer comme ses professeurs l'appelaient, elle se mit à se racler la gorge devant sa bêtise et toussa du mieux qu'elle put pour cacher son embarra et surtout faire semblait qu'elle avait une poussière dans la gorge et pour que Mohamed croit qu'elle avait mal articulé ; le jeune homme la regarda avec inquiétude "Je veux dire, Jenny ; je m'appelle Jenny."

Jenny se sentit rougir face au regard qu'il lui lançait ; et d'un ton taquin et voulant la rassurer ; il dit "Et bien ravi de faire ta connaissance Janna-Jenny."

A ses paroles, Jenny rougit plus profondément, essayant de cacher sa rougeur derrière des mèches de cheveux qui encadraient son visage.

De loin, Nolwenn vit l'interaction entre sa sœur et le jeune garçon ; qu'elle connaissait, elle même très bien, et décida d'intervenir et de se mêler doucement à la conversation, voulant garder un œil sur lui ; et s'assurant et que Jenny allait bien ; car Nolwenn ne lui faisait clairement pas confiance, sachant que Mohamed était véritable délinquant.

Elle s'approcha du banc, Jenny qui aperçut sa sœur ; la repérant par-dessus l'épaule du jeune garçon ; elle interpella sa sœur, qui à la salutation, Mohamed se retourna vers l'ainée de Jenny :

"Oh salut, Nolwenn, comment vas-tu ? Je voudrais te présenter Mohamed."

En s'approchant de Jenny, elle déclara ; "Je connais, Mohamed, il est dans ma classe. Bonjour, je vois que tu as rencontré ma petite sœur." Répondit Nolwenn, et regardant d'un regard suspect, son camarade de classe d'un œil dur et sa voix dure en parlant à Mohamed.

Jenny avait observé et sentit, et n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le ton de Nolwenn, la regardant d'un regard interrogateur.

"J'aurais voulu savoir, si tu serais d'accord, Jenny pour que je te raccompagne après les cours ; bien sur tu peux avoir la compagnie de ta sœur." Dit-il en observant du coin de l'œil Nolwenn, dont il savait qu'elle risquerait d'intervenir et dont elle n'avait clairement pas confiance en lui.

"Oh oui d'accord ! très bien, j'en serais enchantée." Balbutia Jenny.

Mohamed se détendit face à la réponse de Jenny et déclara "Bon, ben, dans ce cas, à plus tard et bonne journée à toi, Janna-jenny." Dit-il en la taquinant, il fit un léger signe de tête à Nolwenn qui tenait ses livres contre sa poitrine "Et à plus tard en cours, Nolwenn." Elle acquiesça du regard.

"C'est Jenny." Murmura dans un souffle Jenny légèrement ébranlé et rougissant se demandant ce qui lui arrivait.

Quand il fut parti, Nolwenn se tourna vers Jenny et murmura :

"Janna ! Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, il n’est pas convenable, tu mérites mieux que ça ; je le connais très bien ; Mohamed est un véritable délinquant. Il risque de te faire faire des bêtises."

Jenny la regarda avec incrédulité "Ah bon ? Tu crois, pourtant, il m'avait l'air convenable." Murmura Jenny et plus pour elle-même, sachant tout de suite que de toute façon son rougissement n'était pas dû à de l'attirance où un léger flirt, mais plus parce qu'elle avait été ébranlée et bouleversée qu'un garçon, pour la première fois, s'intéresse à elle "De toute façon, je ne suis pas intéressée."

Les paroles de Jenny rassura Nolwenn en respirant de soulagement elle dit : "Bon au moins une bonne nouvelle, j'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand il va voir que tu lui résistes, crois-moi il ne supporte pas qu'une fille lui échappe ; il se sent trop virile et trop sûr de lui pour croire que des filles voient claire en lui ; car on ne peut pas dire non à Mohamed, le chef du gang des quartiers populaires."

Les yeux de Jenny s'écarquillèrent aux mots de gang et de délinquant, Nolwenn la rassura rapidement et ajouta tout de suite après "Mais t'inquiète pas, je serais toujours là pour te protéger."

Jenny sourit à cela.

Mais Mohamed n'était pas le genre de personne à renoncer à séduire une jolie fille ; certainement pas à une jeune fille aussi belle que Jenny ; et il ne voulait pas que celle-ci lui échappe, et surtout il ne s’avouait jamais vaincu et n'aimait pas être repoussé.

Il raccompagna donc comme il l'avait prévu, Jenny, jusqu'à chez elle ; Nolwenn se méfiant de lui, resta le plus près possible du couple. Elle ne l'aimait vraiment pas, et surtout ne supportait pas les regards de flirt et regard taquin, et de séduction vers Jenny, il essaya de mettre sa main et son bras vers son épaule ; Nolwenn réprima de répulsion et se sentit malade face à son attitude.

Jenny faisait tout pour lui résister, et essayait de s'éloigner de son étreinte et de ses mains.

Après avoir quitté la ville, Mohamed essaya de voler, un baiser à Jenny car après, ses tentatives d'esquiver les bras du jeune homme, et après qu'elle s'est sentit plus à l'aise avec lui, car il avait semblé abandonner cette tactique de séduction ; elle commença à parler de tout et de rien, de discuter de ce qu'ils aimaient en général en dehors des cours ; et elle évoqua certaine blague qu'elle avait apprise ; Mohamed éclata de rire à plusieurs reprises face à ses histoires drôles, et il se mit à pleurer de rire ;

"Où as-tu appris de telle bague ? Il faudra que je m'en souvienne."

D'un ton mystérieux et taquin et fermant ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre les scellant avec ses doigts et dit mystérieuse " Je ne peux pas gâcher tous mes secrets, et mes sources."

Mohamed prit tout ceci comme du flirt alors, l'embrassa, s'approchant doucement, d'elle et enroula ses bras contre sa taille ; mais Jenny se débâtie aussitôt, réagissant de manière effrayée et perplexe face à ce qui venait de se passer, ne comprenant plus rien et surtout ébranlée.

Face à ce qui venait de se passer ; Nolwenn intervient aussitôt, se plaçant entre Mohamed et Jenny.

"Bon ça suffit maintenant, laisse-là tranquille ! tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas intéressée."

"Mais, elle avait l'air consentant, il y a quelques minutes, je croyais qu'elle…"

"Quoi qu'est-ce que tu croyais humm ?" Coupa Nolwenn, "Que tu es irrésistible, que toutes les filles vont te sauter dans les bras."

Mohamed avait cru voir une lueur dans les yeux de Jenny, un signe qu'il l'avait peut-être séduite, et il était stupéfait, il semblait qu'il avait mal calculé, c'était difficile pour lui de comprendre. Il avait essayé de reconstituer les évènements dans sa tête ; d'abord Jenny qui lui résistait et finalement abandonnant la séduction directe, Jenny s'était détendue et pour lui elle avait flirté. Il avait semblé que Jenny et lui avait été sur la même longueur d'ondes, elle lui avait souri, et cela avait semblé prometteur. Mais au moment où Mohamed avait laissé entendre quelque chose sur ses intentions, Jenny est devenue une adolescente nerveuse.

Nolwenn le regarda d'un œil noir, et menaçant, et il déglutie difficilement ; Jenny rompit le silence pesant et lourd autour d'eux, et déclara timidement :

"Plus qu'on est douce en dehors de la ville, je suppose qu'il est trop tard maintenant ; alors je propose que Mohamed nous raccompagne et ça s'arrête là, d'accord ?"

Nolwenn, regarda lentement sa sœur, acceptant à contre cœur.

Une fois de retour chez elles, sans aucun autre incident ; Mohamed, pensa rentrer chez lui vaincu. Mais, en apercevant sur le pas de leur porte un jeune homme ; Riggie et Lily encourageraient Mohamed à rentrer, et plus encore interrogateur et curieux de savoir qu'il était un camarade de classe de Nolwenn et qu'il était clairement intéressé par Jenny.

Au grand dam de Nolwenn et Jenny, Nolwenn poussa un long gémissement intérieurement. Mais le pire était encore à venir ; Riggie et surtout Enyos opposent certain dédain et une certaine méfiance face au personne non bohémienne, aux Américains et surtout des personnes d'origine noire afro-africain et des personnes d'origine de pays musulman.

Enyos était très critique et suspicieux et même très clairement hostile quand il rencontra le jeune Mohamed ; face à sa couleur de peau, son accent et ses origines et de plus sa façon de s'habiller qui n'était pas du tout approprié pour des jours de classe mais plus pour rester à la maison ou faire du sport - il y avait ces petits détails, et surtout sa haine racial, mais ce n'était pas tout, et cela n'était rien selon lui - car ce qui le choqua le plus était sa manière de parler ; qui était clairement pour lui un manque d'éducation, et il pouvait voir que ses parents le négligeaient et étaient très souvent absents.

Enyos était clairement contre, cette idée qu'il avait d'avoir un petit travail quand il aurait seize ans, pour gagner son argent de poche, et ce n'était pas ça qui le choquait le plus mais de savoir qu'il ferait un travail de serveur. Et de plus Mohamed n'était en aucun cas ambitieux ; et il pouvait de plus avoir une certaine mauvaise influence sur ses nièces et en particulier Jenny.

Non, non, ce garçon ne lui plaisait définitivement pas ; et ce qui était la goutte d'eau était qu'il méprisait totalement les lois de la nature, le cycle de la vie, la paix des esprits et la bonté de la nature et Mohamed avait un certain mépris pour les bohémiens, Gitans.

Riggie et Lily devenaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise au fil de la conversation, voyant que l'ambiance était tendue et la pièce devant de plus en plus épais et orageux. Ils commencèrent à avoir la même opinion qu'Enyos face à ce jeune homme, qui croyait au début qu'il était quelqu'un de bien et sans doute respectable pour leur fille.

En se détendant un peu plus face à la conversation ; Mohamed commis la grave erreur de révéler son véritable vocabulaire ; en jurant, et plaçant des mots grossiers à toutes ses phrases, ou à chaque début et fin de phrases.

Enyos fronça profondément ses sourcils devant cette attitude et ses yeux se formèrent en fente ; Lily retient son souffle en sachant ce qui allait arriver, et Riggie bouillonnait et jubilait en attrapant le jeune homme par le col ; et lui criant dessus.

"Ne t'approche plus de ma fille ! Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici, jeune garnement ! Voyou !"

Et claquant la porte et puis prenant soin de la fermer à double tour.

Riggie et Enyos se tournèrent alors vers Jenny, là réprimandant.

"Mais à quoi pensais-tu ?"

"Mais papa, mon oncle, je ne pensais à rien je vous assure… Il voulait juste nous raccompagner." Balbutia Jenny, devant la colère de son père et de son oncle, impuissante.

"Justement tu ne penses jamais, Janna c'est ça ton problème." Répliqua Enyos.

Et ils lui crièrent dessus devant son manque d'irresponsabilité, devant son immaturité, face à son comportement dépravé, et carrément limite de l'acceptable, et Enyos la traita ensuite de trainée, que si elle continuait comme cela, elle en serait vraiment une ; quand Jenny balbutia face au ton cassant et la remarque blessante de son oncle, qu'elle n'était pas une trainée.

Et ils lui interdirent bien entendu de revoir ce garçon, et d'éviter de ramener des personnes comme ça chez eux, car c'était un grand déshonneur ; et ils pensèrent que Jenny essayait de les provoquer. Jenny était influençable et pouvait tombée entre les griffes d'un voyou ou d'un homme malhonnête, et ils répétèrent encore et toujours combien le monde moderne était dangereux et combien il était dépravé et influencé et était une véritable toxicomanie pour les jeunes d'aujourd'hui.

Enyos, menaça alors Jenny de la retirer de son collège si elle continuait à agir de la sorte, et non comme une jeune fille raisonnable et mature.

Riggie, quant à lui, considérait, Jenny trop jeune pour avoir des petits-amis.

A la fin de leur sermon, Jenny fut envoyée dans sa chambre en signe de punition, avec l'interdiction d'en sortir, ils s'étaient retenus alors de ne pas donner une bonne correction à Jenny, une fessée ou des gifles qui la feraient envoyer contre le mur pour qu'il lui en redonnait une autre ; Nolwenn était restée aux côtés de sa sœur pendant toute la durée où Mohamed avait était là et était témoin de la colère de son père et de son oncle.

Jenny monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre, avec l'aide de Nolwenn, qui la suivait toujours. A partir de là, elles eurent un cœur à cœur, de sœur à sœur, Nolwenn essaya d'encourager Jenny à parler. Elle vida autant que possible ses émotions, combien elle étouffait, combien il lui était difficile de vivre avec cette prophétie et le poids des ancêtres et de l'honneur de leur famille sur les épaules et sur le dos.

Combien, elle avait souhaité les provoquer, mais bien sur l'accident avec Mohamed n'était pas du tout sa faute, en vérité elle aurait voulu s'en servir pour plus tard pour faire honte à ses parents, mais ce qui c'était passé ce soir elle ne l'avait en toute honnêteté pas souhaité que cela se produise.

Nolwenn écouta Jenny sans jugement, elle la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler et lui montrer son soutien, c'est ainsi que la première période de l'année se terminait pour Jenny. Le reste allait s'écouler le plus normalement possible et sans accident.

______________________________________

Au fil de l'année, Jenny continua toujours à se transformer corporellement, elle n'avait plus rien avoir à une jeune pré-adolescente, ou une petite fille, elle s'était considérablement affinée et avait, bien sûr, pris beaucoup de centimètres. Et ses hanches étaient plus fermes et rondes, son bassin s'était développé, ainsi que sa poitrine, qui avait grossis et était à présent ferme et ronde ; Maria, lui disait toujours qu'elle avait une belle poitrine. Elle s'était amincie, l'os de sa clavicule à travers son dévolté lui donnait un certain charme.

Jenny ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, mais beaucoup de garçons la regardaient ou se retournaient sur son passage, elle faisait semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu ou feignait l'indifférence ou elle ne s'en occupait absolument pas.

Jenny voulait toujours néanmoins porter des jupes courtes et essayait de ressembler à une jeune fille de son âge.

L'année scolaire, était à présent terminée, et c'était à nouveau les vacances d'été, et Jenny venait maintenant d'avoir quatorze ans. Elle avait beaucoup grandi durant ces deux dernières années ; de ses douze ans à ses quatorze ans, en deux ans, elle a eu une importante poussée de croissance, de dix centimètres.

Nolwenn venait de la mesurer sur leur mur dans un coin de leur chambre, comme elle le faisait tous les ans.

En discutant, Jenny venait de suggérer quelque chose à sa sœur, qui lui passait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps maintenant :

"Tu sais, Nolwenn, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'appelles Jenny désormais et plus Janna ; du moins quand on est que toutes les deux ou au collège." Jenny voudrait de toutes ses forces que son identité de Jennifer "Jenny" Calendar devienne entièrement sienne, elle ne voulait plus s'appeler, Janna Kalderash. Et elle voulait que Nolwenn accepte et approuve et participe à sa nouvelle identité ; du moins dans la vie du monde moderne, elle était toujours Jennifer Calendar puisque que Riggie, à sa naissance, l'avait inscrite à l'état civile, à la mairie sous ce nom.

Nolwenn sourit doucement et hocha la tête en regardant profondément dans les yeux bruns de Jenny "Bien sûr c'est comme tu veux… Jenny, dans tous les cas, il ne faut rien dire à Père ou Mère, ils risquent de ne pas être très contents."

Jenny acquiesça et prit Nolwenn dans ses bras, dans une lourde étreinte.

Pendant ce temps, alors que Jenny grandissait et prenait doucement de l'âge, ses frères et sœurs aussi en prenaient également, et vieillissaient ; Nolwenn avait à présent seize ans. Pendant que leur frère, Thomas, venait d'avoir dix-huit ans, il avait arrêté l'école deux ans plus tôt et travaillait dans la construction de bâtiment, en tant que maçon.

Quant à Katja, elle venait, quant à elle d'avoir vingt ans ; Katja aussi avait arrêté les cours, quatre ans auparavant, pour aider leur mère à la maison et s'occuper des jeunes enfants du clan. Et pour elle, son âge était synonyme de réjouissance et de bonheur, car cela voulait dire qu'elle avait enfin atteint l'âge où elle était enfin prête à se marier.

Elle allait, en effet, se marier avec un homme un peu plus âgé qu'elle, que la chamane et son oncle avait choisi pour elle ; ce serait, aux yeux de Jenny, un mariage de raison.

Alors que Katja avait vingt ans et était sur le point de se marier, Damien, lui aussi était déjà marié, il était à présent âgé de vingt-deux ans et était père d'un petit garçon d'à peine cinq ans.

Damien avait arrêté l'école, comme Thomas et Katja, à seize ans, pour aider son père à s'occuper des moutons.

Katja allait se marier pendant l'été, ce sera une grande cérémonie, qui allait durer sept jours ; Katja, et Lily s'occupèrent des derniers préparatifs pour sa robe de mariée, qui était en peau de Dain et un tissu très léger, la couleur de la robe était blanc crème avec, sur le bas de la robe, des motifs beige foncé, couleur marron claire, soigneusement brodé, le col de la robe n'arrivait pas jusqu'à la gorge, ce qui laissait entrevoir sa clavicule et la chair de son cou.

La robe que Katja porterait était pleine d'histoire et appartenait à Lily, quand elle s'est elle-même mariée avec Riggie, mais contrairement au mariage de Katja, le leur avait été un mariage d'amour.

Jenny avait observé les séances d'essayage de la robe de sa sœur, et l'avait regardée avec envie ; Jenny aurait tellement aimé pouvoir porter la robe qui avait appartenue à sa mère, et qu'elle puisse lui appartenir et la revendiquer de droit ; mais malheureusement la tradition lui interdisait et lui dictait que ce n'était pas possible ; car la robe de mariée de leur mère devait revenir à la fille ainée des enfants ; et bien sûr Jenny n'était pas l'ainée de ses sœurs.

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé ; Katja était revêtue de sa robe de mariée ; et ses longs cheveux bruns étaient relevés et tordus en plusieurs tours de mèches contre sa nuque, et fixer avec des épingles, quelques mèches encadraient son doux visage. Elle avait une taille mince, comme une guêpe, qui était encore plus pressée à cause de son corsée porté pour le mariage, pour encore plus l'affiner ; fixer dans les dos grâce à des lacerts.

Nolwenn et Jenny aidaient à la préparer, en l'encourageant à manger du poisson fumé et une tisane fumante pour faire disparaitre ses maux d'estomac ; ainsi la détendre. Katja était légèrement nerveuse et oppressée, ne connaissant pas très bien son futur mari, ne l'ayant vu qu’en de rares occasions.

Les filles furent autorisées à rester avec leur sœur jusqu'au moment où Lily et Maria apparurent dans la tente et leur demandèrent de sortir ; dehors la musique avait déjà commencé à jouer.

Jenny et Nolwenn prenaient place sur le banc qui leur avaient été attribué ; en se tournant vers Nolwenn, Jenny lui demandant dans un murmure ;

"Pourquoi Katja se marie-t-elle à cause d'un mariage arrangé ? On dirait qu'elle ne veut pas se marier du tout."

Nolwenn essaya de lui expliquer, en rapprochant sa tête de Jenny et regarda discrètement autour d'elles pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoute "Tu te trompes, Jenny, Katja a vraiment envie de se marier, mais elle a peur car elle ne connait pas encore son futur mari. Et puis tu sais bien comment est notre oncle, il voulait que Katja se marie, alors il lui à trouver un mari digne d'elle puisqu’elle n’a tout simplement pas réussi à s'en trouver un. »

Jenny murmura combien c'était injuste pour leur sœur. Ce dont Nolwenn acquiesça, et chuchota que c'est ce qui les attendaient toutes les deux, si elles ne partent et ne s'éloignent pas de leur famille et du peuple des bohémiens. Pour Jenny, c'était une raison de plus pour s'enfuir.

Jenny et Nolwenn étaient habillées de robes blanches, assorties à la robe de Katja, en bretelle, avec des fleurs des champs dans leurs cheveux.

Un mariage bohémien, étant en quelque sorte le même qu’un mariage normal du monde moderne, sauf pour certaines pratiques et autres vœux et coutumes bohémiens ; Katja devait formuler ses vœux d'obéissance à son mari, et rester fidèle, dans n'importe quel cas où crise de leur vie maritale.

Le mariage est accompli par un membre de la tribu, qui fait profession de marieur, ainsi qu’avec l’aide de la chamane, suivant le rite du pays où elle se trouve, cette cérémonie n’oblige pas l’homme envers la femme, mais lie seulement la femme à l’homme, qui peut la chasser quand il lui plait.

La cérémonie du mariage à lieu comme ceux-ci ; le bohémien accompagné de sa fiancée, parait devant le chez de la tribu, qui leur demande à tous deux combien d’années ils veulent rester unis ; « Ce que le destin prononcera » répond le futur époux. On fait alors rentrer les deux fiancés, dans un cercle tracé sur le sol, et le bohémien jette en l’air un vase de terre, qui, retombant, se brise en plusieurs morceaux ; le nombre de morceaux désigne le nombre d’années pendant lequel les époux devront demeurer ensemble ; mais c’est plus un symbole qu’autre chose, alors qu’autrefois c’était pris au pied de la lettre.

La cérémonie se déroula dans les meilleurs auspices.

Pendant le repas du mariage ; autour du feu de champ, pour le banquet ; Katja et son époux, Jacob, cassèrent chacun une assiette au début du banquet, car, selon les coutumes gitanes, cela porte bonheur aux jeunes mariés.

Il y eut des discours, de la danse, de la musique, ainsi que des jeux ; l’heure du coucher du soleil pendant ces sept jours ; Katja et Jacob quittèrent tous deux la cérémonie pour la nuit.

Durant les évènements de la fête ; Katja avait eu des moments avec ses sœurs et sa mère ainsi que leur grand-mère ; elles pouvaient ainsi parler de femmes à femmes ; c'était ces moments que Jenny préférait, car pour elle, danser et chanter toute la journée, devenaient de plus en plus las.

Jenny et Nolwenn avait beaucoup aimé le mariage de leur sœur ; à chaque jour en début de journée, un groupe d’homme, portant un tapis, trappant dessus la mariée et le marié, pour qu’ils s’embrassent devant tous les invités ; et échangèrent des baisers.

Finalement, les sept jours s’écoulèrent et ce fut la fin de la célébration. Les vacances reprirent son cours, jusqu’à la rentrée des classes.

Jenny fit sa rentrée en neuvième année, 9ème Grade, c’était une année extrêmement importante et surtout qui s’annonçait intense en matière de devoirs et de notations et stressante, sans aucune pause pour s’amuser où se détendre, car à la fin de l’année, Jenny allait passer son brevet des collèges.

Quand, Jenny se rendit finalement compte qu’il y avait quelques garçons qui étaient attirés par elle, et la suivaient toujours du regard ; ils étaient attirés comme des abeilles devant une magnifique rose, au pollen sucré et attirant les insectes les plus avides de miel.

Jenny se rendit finalement compte et réussi à comprendre et traduire ce pourquoi elle rougit, ou balbutie, et ne trouve point ses mots ; quand un jeune homme lui parle ; ce n’est pas parce qu’elle est amoureuse ou attirée physiquement ; c’est parce qu’elle est tout simplement impressionnée et légèrement ébranlée qu’un garçon s’intéresse à elle, et surtout à une fille comme elle ; surtout elle était très intimidée et perplexe face au sexe opposé pour l’instant et n’avait pas trouvé de garçon ou eu un coup de cœur pour personne.

Elle était effrayée de ce que ses parents pourraient penser de tout ça, en particulier le reste de sa famille. Ses rougissements signifiaient sa gêne et sa peur, mais aussi son désir de plaire et qu’on l’aime pour ce qu’elle était.

Jenny trouva des garçons assez sympathiques et très timides comme elle ; mais cela en restait généralement là.

Mais un jour, sa confiance en elle, que Jenny avait réussie à acquérir grâce à sa sociabilisation et le fait qu’elle parle et communique avec d’autres personnes, s’était un jour dissipé et peu à peu évaporé, pour se fondre et disparaitre au plus profond d’elle-même.

Nolwenn avait remarqué le changement soudain de comportement de Jenny, passant de la jeune fille un peu plus sûre d’elle, à une adolescente effrayée et peureuse et très timide, se refermant dans sa coquille.

Nolwenn se posa alors des questions, se demandant ce qui avait pu provoquer cela ; une rencontre avec un garçon qui s’était mal passée ; leur oncle Enyos qui avait de nouveau disputé Jenny, elle ne savait pas.

Le fait est que cela était un peu des deux ; Jenny avait dû faire face à un garçon aux mains baladeuses et avait voulu la coincer dans un couloir, effrayée et à pleurer, Jenny l’avait frappé, et c’était enfuie ; pleurant et tremblant pendant tout un cours d’histoire, sa professeure l’avait emmenée à l’infirmerie et avait encouragé Jenny à parler.

Grace au bon soin de cette enseignante, qui avait pris l’initiative et l’alerte et les signes de Jenny très au sérieux, la prit sous son aile, et plus tard Jenny déclarera que cette femme l’avait sauvée, et qu’elle était une sorte de sainte envoyée à elle pour la protéger et le courage de Jenny qui ne voulait pas devenir une victime, à cause d’un monstre pervers, avait décidé d’avouer ; et le garçon fut renvoyé sans conseil de discipline.

Enyos avait crié après sa nièce pour son comportement jugeant qu’elle était responsable et surtout il en avait plus que marre de devoir répéter sans cesse les devoirs que Jenny avait envers leur peuple.

A partir de ce jour, Jenny se mit peu à peu dans une bulle, elle changea radicalement de comportement, en changeant à nouveau de style vestimentaire ; s’habillant en pantalon et gros pull ou jupe avec des gros collants.

Jenny devenait de plus en plus invisible, face au reste de sa classe, et les garçons cessèrent alors de la trouver séduisante ou jolie.

Jenny avait également changé de coiffure, en laissant ses cheveux détachés et en apportant une grosse mèche de long cheveux brun près de son visage, cachant, ainsi un de ses yeux.

Jenny était de plus en plus timide, et se mordre constamment l’intérieur de sa lèvre inférieure, et ronger quelques bouts d’ongles.

Jenny s’était mis en tête que le temps de la rébellion et sa crise d’adolescence était terminée, et voulait à tout prix rendre fiers ses parents, ainsi que sa famille et bien sûr, son oncle.

Elle se préoccupa constamment de ce qu’ils pensaient et disaient de son comportement ; elle était heureuse quand ils étaient fiers d’elle et quand ils étaient mécontents, elle devenait anxieuse et stressée.

Nolwenn épaula du mieux qu’elle pu sa petite sœur, en l’encourageant à réussir cette année et d’avoir de bonnes notes, pas seulement pour leur famille, mais elle-même, et elle seule. Pour que Jenny soit fière d’elle-même.

Peu à peu, cette crise plus qu’inquiétante et stressante, Jenny repris confiance en elle et en ses capacités, mais ne repris pas entièrement confiance.

Jenny suivait des cours d’option d’informatique et s’intéressa de plus en plus à la technologie ; c’était comme une passion pour elle, mais au tout début, sa motivation était surtout pour ennuyer sa famille. Mais peu à peu, c’est devenu quelque chose qui pouvait lui donner et lui apporter, le spiritisme auquel elle était habituée depuis qu’elle était enfant et toute petite, auquel elle lui apportait des nouvelles idées dont elle n’avait jamais pu rêver, dans ses rêves les plus fous.

La recherche d’articles qu’on ne trouve nulle part ailleurs dans les livres, les sites de discussions où on peut débattre de n’importe quel sujet ; de politique, de religion, de santé… Sans être reconnu. Cela apportait une nouvelle liberté et d’autres connaissances, libre de penser car dans un livre, il n’y a qu’une seule connaissance, un seul avis, alors que sur internet plusieurs dizaines d’articles différents sur plusieurs points de vue différent apparaissent et donc on peut choisir l’avis qui nous convient, cela nous permet de faire nos propres choix, nos propres découvertes et choisir nous-même notre opinion.

Un nouveau monde, un monde moderne était en train de se créer.

C’était après tout cela que Jenny était destinée à créer, l’informatique était peut-être un nouveau but dans la vie ; peut-être pourra-t-elle en faire son métier, trouver au moins une branche d’activité dans ce domaine.  
______________________________________

Le reste de l'année scolaire, ainsi que les évaluations de fin d'année pour remplir les bulletins de notes ont été très éprouvants, ainsi que le stress et la précisons des examens finaux ; finalement, tout s’est déroulé comme il se devait et le temps passa extrêmement vite, alors que sur l'instant dans l'esprit de Jenny, tout s'était déroulé avec une lenteur atroce et délibérée, comme si son cerveau avait été mis sous sédatif et mis sous arrêt de temps.

La fin des examens fut pour la mi-Juin, et finalement ; les vacances d'été suivirent peu de temps après ; Jenny fêta alors son quinzième anniversaire et comme la tradition et la routine de l'anniversaire qui impliquaient à Jenny et Nolwenn de prendre leur mesure.

Nolwenn plaça Jenny contre le mur et la mesura, en faisant bien attention à ce que sa sœur ait les pieds collés au sol, et que son dos soit bien droit et contre le mur : en examinant les mesures prises entre l'année précédente et cette année, Nolwenn déclara :

"Oh regarde, comme tu as grandi sept centimètres et demi en un an. Tu deviens aussi grande que moi, petite sœur, regarde, tu me dépasses d'au moins deux ou trois centimètres déjà."

Nolwenn rit en soulignant le point de "petite sœur", bien que maintenant Jenny ne soit plus si petite, Nolwenn avait arrêté de grandir, il y a maintenant deux ans, elle avait à peine pris que quelques millimètres, ayant eu comme Jenny des poussées de croissance.

"Je pense qu'à présent, tu grandiras plus beaucoup, regarde, tu as pris dix centimètres en deux ans et sept en seulement un an ; t'as vraiment eu de grosses poussées de croissance. J'avais ton âge que j'ai arrêté de grandir, je n'ai pas pris deux centimètres en deux ans."

Pour souligner ses points de vue et ses faits, Nolwenn se plaça devant Jenny en observant leur différence de taille, plaçant sa main entre le haut de leurs têtes ; ce qui montra à Jenny qu'elle était un peu plus grande que sa sœur, et l'avait, de quelques centimètres, dépassé.

Quand elles restèrent silencieuses ; Quand soudain la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit sur Thomas et les deux sœurs tournèrent la tête au même moment ; Nolwenn fit un pas en avant, sur la défensive et un regard réprobateur sur le visage, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine un regard de défit dans les yeux :

"On s'annonce avant de rentrer dans la chambre d'une jeune fille ou de sa sœur." Expliqua Nolwenn, qui apparemment leur frère n'avait pas compris le principe, elle demanda ensuite, pourquoi Thomas les dérangeait-il alors qu'avant, il n'avait jamais franchi leur porte "Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans notre chambre ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Thomas balbutia des excuses, en bégayant, devant le regard interrogateur et fâché de ses sœurs, et finalement réussi à dire qu'il était venu apporter une lettre à Jenny. Et après avoir remis la lettre, il partit sans plus tarder en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière lui.

C'était Nolwenn qui avait pris la lettre des mains de son frère ; Jenny se demanda qui pouvait bien lui écrire et surtout pendant les vacances, cela devait être une lettre de la plus haute importance, en effet il y avait le logos de l'Etat, de l'Education et de l'instruction, c'est alors que l'idée vient à Jenny que c'était peut-être les résultats de ses examens qu'elle avait tant attendus et craint la réponse et avait attendu avec angoisse, la réponse était enfin arrivée à presque un mois d'attente.

Nolwenn s'assit sur son lit, avec les mêmes pensées que sa sœur, et les mêmes craintes ; Jenny s'assit à côté d'elle, les mains tremblantes et son cœur battant la chamade, elle réussit à ouvrir l'enveloppe ; avec les résultats à l'intérieur ; ainsi que la confirmation et la déclaration si oui ou non elle avait eu ses examens…

_Jennifer Maria Calendar : a obtenu son brevet des collèges avec la Mention Bien._

Jenny souffla de bonheur et allaita de choc, le fait d'avoir une mention était pour le moins inattendue pour Jenny, alors que ses professeurs lui avaient dit à maintes reprisse que son niveau en classe était plus que suffisant pour en décrocher une, mais c'était très difficile d'en avoir une et encore moins d'arriver au niveau "Assez Bien" , Nolwenn fit de même après avoir regardé par-dessus l'épaule de sa sœur ; elles se sourirent de joie, avec des cris et des pleurs hystériques ; Jenny n'arrêtait pas de murmurer contre l'épaule de Nolwenn "Oh mon Dieu ! oh mon Dieu."

Nolwenn regarda de plus près les notes obtenues de Jenny en inhalant de joie devant les notes brillantes de sa sœur "Avec des résultats aussi brillants avec ta mention Bien, tu seras tranquille au lycée, tu pourras étudier les matières que tu veux." En levant le visage vers sa sœur, elle murmura avec émotion "Je suis si fière de toi." Et enroula ses bras autour du haut du dos de sa sœur, qui enfouit son visage dans son cou.

Après quelques minutes enlacées, se balançant et se berçant dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Jenny finit par se détacher légèrement en disant dans un souffle "Il faut prévenir maman et Bunica."

Nolwenn acquiesça en accord avec Jenny en murmurant "Tu as raison, elles seront folles de joie j'en suis certaine."

Elles coururent toute les deux dans les escaliers, jusqu'à la cuisine, où elles savaient où se trouvaient Maria et Lily ; Nolwenn commença à crier d'excitation de bonheur, ne pouvant contenir son adrénaline et ses émotions.

"Maman ! Bunica ! Janna a reçu de bonnes nouvelles par la poste… Elle a eu ses résultats de son brevet." Nolwenn sautilla d'impatience dans la cuisine, Jenny lui lança un regard réprobateur, en lui disant silencieusement que c'était à elle d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Maria était assise devant la table de la cuisine tandis que Lily était devant son plan de travail et levier en train d'éplucher des légumes, pour le repas du soir ; quand elles entendirent les bruits de pas précipités ainsi que les cris de joie et les paroles d'excitation ; elles se retournèrent toute les deux, levant la tête devant Jenny et Nolwenn qui avaient fait irruption dans la cuisine.

"Oui, maman, j'ai une bonne nouvelle." Déclara Jenny, essayant d'expliquer son état de bonheur, et son excitation, et de perte de contrôle "... J'ai eu mon brevet avec Mention Bien."

A ses mots, Maria et Lily ouvrirent de grands yeux, la bouche ouverte, en allaitant toute les deux à l'unisson et au même instant, sous le choc et de bonheur.

"Oh mon Dieu, Janna tu l'as bien mérité, si tu as eu une mention c'est que t'as du bien travailler ; et je suis sûre que tu l'sa amplement mérité." Déclara Lily en s'essuyant les mains humides contre son tablier, s'avançant vers sa fille, elle prit son visage dans ses mains, et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces lui faisant ainsi passer ses félicitations, la joie d'une mère, ainsi que sa fierté, et tout son amour, ainsi qu'elle espérant rattraper son retard et sa négligence des quelques années passées jusque-là. Elle lui chuchota "Je suis si fière de toi."

Maria se leva, également, l'émotion brillait dans ses yeux, son visage et sa voix s'étaient enfin arrivés la fierté qu'elle attendait depuis des années pour Jenny, pour la fin de ses études "Ta mère a raison tu l'as amplement mérité, je suis fière de toi, Janna."

En s'avançant vers Jenny, elle étreignit en doucement et lui offrit de multiples câlins et invita Nolwenn à se joindre à elle et Jenny ; ses deux brillantes petites filles. En chuchotant au bout de quelques minutes les larmes de joie, brouiller sa voix et menaçait de tomber.

"Il faut prévenir ton père, il va être fou de joie et si fier…" Elle marqua alors une pause en grimaçant intérieurement en sachant ce qui allait sortir de sa bouche "Quant à ton oncle, il va peut-être ne pas être aussi ravit, mais je suis sûre qu'il sera fier de toi."

Quand Riggie apprit la nouvelle des résultats de Jenny, il fut absolument submergé de bonheur et de félicité ; il gonflât sa poitrine de fierté, et étreignit avec force sa fille, en lui murmurant tout le bonheur du monde et de la réussite. Quant à Enyos, comme il fallait probablement s’y attendre, il ne montra aucune émotion, son regard dur et sans preuve d'émotion, et froid, comme à l'accoutumé. Enyos n'était pas vraiment heureux ou ravi des résultats de sa nièce, mais feignit l'indifférence ; en marmonnant néanmoins des "Félicitations".

Quand la rentrée scolaire reprit, Jenny était devenue une lycéenne, et le niveau était donc plus élevé qu'en classe de collège, bien sûr, elle continua d'étudier l'informatique, l'histoire, la physique-chimie ; ainsi que le français et l'espagnol ; mais voulu apprendre une nouvelle langue, une langue morte ; le Latin, qui la fascinait depuis un bon bout de temps.

Elle apprit des textes anciens, pour les traduire en anglais, et appris des mots qui trouvaient leur source dans le latin et qu'on utilisait dorénavant, aujourd'hui en français. Elle apprit aussi la mythologie romaine, ainsi que la civilisation.

Ce que Jenny préférait par-dessus tout était la traduction, comprendre des vieux textes, ainsi que déchirer des mots.

Elle passa donc, trois années de suite à apprendre cette langue morte merveilleuse, qu'était le Latin et ses connaissances linguistiques mortes ou vivantes lui seront d'un réel secours et d'une grande aide pour plus tard, dans un avenir proche. Et Jenny continuera à apprendre quelques mots Latin, par correspondance ou, dans des vieux livres de textes troués à la bibliothèque. Elle ne voudra en aucun cas que son Latin se rouille, ou oublie tout ce qu'elle a appris.

Malgré les apparences, Jenny avait énormément de soif de connaissances.

Durant ses trois années de lycée, Jenny du se préparer aux examens finaux pour le baccalauréat, et la fin de ses études secondaires, pour pouvoir, oui ou non, poursuivre ses études à l'université. C'était très épuisant et éprouvant, mais Jenny, ne verra pas le temps passer

Mais un jour, un jour bien sûr que Jenny savait qui arriverait, mais ne voulait pas en être confrontée tout de suite, car craignant dans ces conditions d'être seule, et livrée à elle-même. Son destin et sa vie quotidienne fut chamboulée par une crise et un bouleversement familial, qui mit tout le monde en émois et provoqua un orage au sein du clan familial de Jenny ; durant l'été de ses seize ans, où elle fut témoin d'une violente et bouleversante et impressionnante dispute entre Nolwenn, Riggie et Enyos.

Nolwenn avait à présent dix-huit ans, et avait obtenu d'excellentes, brillantes notes à ses examens de fin d'études et avait réussi en tant que tel à rentrer et à proposer sa candidature dans une école d'infirmière, à l'école de la croix rouge, tout ceci dans le plus grand secret, en attendant des réponses positives à ses demandes d'admission.

Dans la famille, personne, - sauf Jenny - ne s'attendait à ce qu'une fille, ou un membre du clan Kalderash poursuive ses études après le secondaire ; Nolwenn les avait tous mis devant le fait accompli.

Elle s'était précipitée après la dispute, et le fait qu'elle soit renvoyée de la maison par son oncle, dans sa chambre et avait emballée ses affaires. Jenny la regarda faire les larmes aux yeux et pleine d'émotion en sachant que ce jour arriverait d'un moment à l'autre. Elles descendirent les escaliers en silence ; en entendant Enyos dire à Riggie :

"Voilà ce que c'est de l'avoir trop gâtée et de l'avoir laissée aller dans un collège normal, tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, regarde où on en est. Elle va déshonorer notre famille et le clan, elle défit les traditions."

Nolwenn voulait passer une dernière fois dans la cuisine ; sa mère était en train de pleurer, Maria assise à côté d'elle essayant d’effacer ses pleurs et la consoler.

"Maman, Bunica, ma discision est prise, je m'en vais ; j'espère que vous me pardonnerez un jour, mais je veux tellement devenir infirmière."

Lily leva les yeux en entendant la voix de sa fille, et essaya de refouler ses sanglots, mais échouât lamentablement et à la place étouffa des hoquets, elle se leva et prit Nolwenn dans ses bras et lui murmura "Vas-y ma fille, malgré ce que tu nous fais subir en ce moment je suis toujours fière de toi, c'est ta décision, et tu seras toujours mon enfant. Pars et vas réaliser ton rêve. Fait attention à toi et ne provoque plus la colère de ton oncle"

Lily, passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Nolwenn, et sur ses vêtements pour les arranger sans qu'il y ait des plis, elle posa un baiser sur son font et ses joues. Pendant ce temps, Maria s'avança silencieusement vers Nolwenn, et cette dernière la vit s'approcher en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Lily.

Elles se sourirent avec timidité et hésitation ; Maria finit par prendre Nolwenn dans ses bras ; "Tu seras toujours la bienvenue dans cette maison, on est fier de toi. Tu deviendras une excellente infirmière." En disant ses mots, elle lui tendit un livre de sortilèges spécialisés dans le médical et la guérison "Tiens cela pourra te servir." Elle pressa doucement ses lèvres contre la joue de sa petite fille, restant un long moment comme ceci, et dit doucement " Fait attention à toi, Ne t'inquiète pas, ton père est sous le choc pour l'instant, mais il n'est pas vraiment fâché contre toi, et il t'accueillera de nouveau volonté à la maison, c'était un choc pour lui, tu aurais pu nous le dire bien avant… Par contre ton oncle, je ne crois pas qu'il soit enclin à le faire."

Nolwenn répondit avec émotion, des larmes brulèrent ses yeux "Bunica, je suis désolée de vous avoir caché la vérité, je voulais être certaine d'être prise, et je savais que vous alliez tout faire pour m'en empêcher si je ne vous mettais pas devant le fait accompli."

Maria hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, ensuite elle ajouta d'une voix ferme et chassant son émotion naissante "Allez dépêche-toi de partir, il est temps."

Nolwenn, partie, accompagnée de Jenny, jusqu'aux grilles du jardin ; Nolwenn se tourna ensuite vers Jenny, et sans un mot, la pris dans une étreinte, enroulant ses bras autour du corps fragile et mince de Jenny ; Jenny essaya de ne pas sangloter devant tant d'émotions et les évènements précipités et le quasi fuite de sa sœur ; elle sentit Jenny se raidir et tremblait et lui dit dans un murmure :

"Chut, ça va aller, rappelle-toi que je pourrai t'accueillir bientôt, on reste en contact ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisse pas tomber."

Jenny acquiesça, voulant rester près de Nolwenn ; mais la voix de son oncle l'appela d'une voix ferme et sans réplique lui disant de rentrer tout de suite. Et Jenny se détourna à contrecœur de sa sœur.

Jenny reçu régulièrement des lettres de Nolwenn qu'elle ouvrit en cachette sans que son oncle se doute de quoi que ce soit, lui faisant savoir comment se passent ses cours d'infirmière, et ses n'ombreux travaux pratiques sur des mannequins ; ainsi que des stages qu'elle devrait effectuer.

Jenny continua d'aller au lycée, travaillant dur et sans relâche ; ne sachant pas que la santé de son père se dégradait lentement au cours de l'année qui s'écoulait. En effet, depuis toujours ou depuis l'âge adulte précisément, Riggie eu des problèmes de santé assez importants ; comme des fortes poussées de montées de tension et de problèmes artériels ; qui engendrât plus les années avançaient et plus il vieillissait des problèmes cardiaques.

Jenny ne fut pas au courant, ne fut au courant de rien totalement inconsciente se jetant sans relâche dans ses études ; mais appris grâce sa grand-mère, qui était d'une inquiétude folle pour son fils et un point culpabilise d'inquiéter ainsi sa petite-fille, mais ne voulait rien lui cacher, les problèmes que son père devait endurer, pendant l'hiver. C'est à cet instant, face à ses mots qui résonnent dans sa tête, Jenny se figeât, ses mains tremblaient et tout son corps se redit d'incrédulité et de désespoir, se plongeant ainsi dans la culpabilité, face à son égoïsme trop occupé dans sa tâche de réussir elle en avait oublié sa famille et son bien-être.

Elle confronta ainsi sa mère et son père, complètement désespérés et l'émotion qui se lisait dans son visage, et l'émotion qui menaçait de la submerger et de l'engloutir tout entier à cause de ses tremblements de son corps.

Lily lui asura que ce n'était rien qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète et que Riggie voulait plus que tout que Jenny ne soit au courant de rien pour qu'elle poursuivait ses études et réalise son rêve de travailler avec des ordinateurs.

Jenny fut émue et des larmes débordèrent face à cette confession et le fait de savoir que ses parents voulaient qu'elle réussisse à tout prix ses rêves.

Jenny envoya ensuite une lettre à Nolwenn, pour tout lui expliquer, ce que leur père avait ; la réponse de sa sœur fut alarmante et, sa main avait tremblée face à la rédaction de sa lettre ; elle ne le savait nullement, et était bouleversée, elle n'avait soupçonné que leur père cachait une maladie.

C'est ainsi que se termina l'année, et que l'été arriva et que la dernière année de lycée de Jenny n’allait pas tardée à commencer, ainsi que le stress des examens finaux du baccalauréat. Mais en attendant l'été commença à pointer à l'horizon ainsi que des promesses de bonheur selon, Jenny ; elle était loin de se douter qu'elle allait devoir faire face pour la première fois de sa vie à un drame… Qui allait changer sa vie à jamais.

* * * *

L'été arriva peu à peu, s'annonçant doucement mais surement et très certainement, sans aucun doute, d'un été chaud, avec une chaleur dans les normes de saison, le soleil était d'un jaune et une lumière majestueuse, ainsi que les arbres d'un verdoyant à couper le souffle, les oiseaux chantaient tous les matins, alors que très tôt dans la matinée avant que le soleil ne soit trop haut dans le ciel, il y avait de la rosée qui ornait les feuilles et les particules de verdures ainsi que les fleurs.

Les fleurs des champs, ainsi que les fleurs que faisaient pousser la mère de Jenny étaient d'une beauté saisissante avec des multiples couleurs, une magnifique palette de couleurs ; les cerisiers devaient produire beaucoup de fruits cette année, ainsi que tout le monde pouvait profiter de la cueillette des cerisiers, en ramassant des dizaines et des dizaines de paniers.

Jenny profita de ce début de vacances pour se reposer de cette année difficile et profiter aussi de revoir tous les lieux de son enfance ; et elle avait aussi une autre raison pour Jenny de savoir que cet été serait spécial et hors du commun ainsi que le plus merveilleux des étés, car sa sœur, Nolwenn revenait de son école pour la fin de l'année et avait quitté les dortoirs de la faculté où elle se trouvait, tout le monde l'accueillit à bras ouvert, et Riggie fut le premier ; à la grande horreur et la désapprobation d'Enyos qui évitait à tout pris sa nièce.

Nolwenn avait à présent dix-neuf ans et allait également commencer sa deuxième année d'études, elle avait très bien réussi sa première année ainsi que les stages qui furent loin d'être faciles. Elle avait énormément changé depuis que l'année s'était écoulée, elle était épanouie et heureuse.

Dans cette ambiance de vacances, de rêve et de repos et un retour aux sources ; Jenny fêta doucement ses dix-sept ans. Jenny et Nolwenn n’étaient plus des enfants, ni des petites filles, donc Nolwenn compris le besoin de Jenny de se recueillir ainsi que de se souvenir des années passées ; en sachant pertinemment qu'elle était à un moment clé et vital de sa vie, à un tournant majeur.

Jenny parlait de tout et de rien, des souvenirs enfouit au plus profond d'elle-même ; ainsi que des anecdotes oubliées ; les bêtises et les jeux que Jenny jouait et imaginait avec Nolwenn. La tente de draps que Jenny et Nolwenn s'étaient créée dans le lit de leur parent l'aménagent de leurs livres d'enfants, ainsi que de leurs poupées et doudous.

Jenny avait conduit Nolwenn jusqu'à l'arbre où elle-même et sa sœur s'étendaient dessous, et regardaient les nuages et discutaient de leurs secrets d'enfants.

Jenny profitait de la beauté de la nature, pour cueillir des fleurs, aux multiples couleurs, se sourit à elle-même doucement face au souvenir des fleurs et des explications qu'elle avait donné à sa maman, pour ne pas mélanger les couleurs. Jenny choisit des fleurs jaunes, des violettes, des roses… Et même une bleue, et trouva également des trèfles.

Jenny passa également du temps avec son père, Riggie, qu'elle avait raté ses moments passés avec lui qui avait été rares ; Jenny a toujours su, en revanche qu'elle avait toujours sa préférée parmi tous ses enfants. Riggie a toujours été un papa attentif et soucieux de son bien-être.

Quand Jenny était petite, il la prenait dans ses bras, et la faisait tourner comme un doux carrousel, cela la faisait rire.

Jenny décida de partir dans les plaines pour voir son père au travail avec les moutons et les champs ; Pendant qu'elle l'accompagnait, il commenta à quel point c'était un bel été et surtout combien la récolte sera bonne cette année, et combien leurs moutons se portaient bien, ainsi que la naissance de plusieurs agneaux, avaient éclairé la joie de la famille.

Jenny se détendit dans ces moments père-fille qui étaient trop précieux pour être ignorés ou volés. Ces rares moments qui étaient trop courts.

Un beau jour, Jenny décida d'aller au champ, et dans les pâturages où se trouvait Damien et son père, pour aller les aider, et peut-être les observer et discuter un peu avec Riggie.

Quand, elle arriva au champ, avec un grand sourire ornant son visage, regardant devant elle, les montagnes de foins soigneusement entretenues et entassées dans chacune des montagnes, elle observa pendant un moment la vue magnifique de la campagne devant elle, le vent d'été fouettant son visage, le soleil du début d'après-midi reflétant à l'horizon et sur sa tête. Quand, Jenny arriva près des barrières, elle n’eut pas le temps d'appeler son père, pour lui signaler sa venue et sa présence, qu'il s'écroula soudainement, sur le sol, juste avant ; Riggie s'était arrêté dans son travail, la tête lui faisant soudainement male, et un léger malaise, ainsi qu'une crampe à sa poitrine, une douleur lancinante, il avait agrippé le côté gauche de sa poitrine avec la paume de sa main, en allaitant de douleur, juste avant que ses genoux ne cèdent sous lui, et s'écroule sur le sol.

Jenny criât à la vue devant elle, hurlant d'horreur ; c'est Damien qui fut alerté par ses cris et vit alors ce qui se passait. Jenny courut vers son père ; et fut à ses côtés le plus rapidement possible ; Damien aussi courut vers eux, en allaitant et soufflant de confusion, demandant ce qui se passait, au même moment, Jenny cria dessus et lui ordonna d'aller chercher le médecin le plus vite possible.

Sur ce, Damien répondit que bien sûr, il s'exécutait et qu'il y courrait, et se précipita alors vers la direction où se trouvait la ville, et allait dans les envions pour savoir si un des membres du clan avait un téléphone.

Une fois seule, Jenny tremblait et essayait de retenir ses sanglots, en douceur, doucement, elle mit son bras contre la tête de Riggie pour le stabiliser, et le retourna sur le dos le plus doucement et le plus lentement possible ; en tremblant, sa voix tremblante, elle l'appela doucement, Riggie ouvrit les yeux ayant du mal à respirer et parler.

"Papa" Croassa Jenny, "Papa, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas…. On va s'occuper de toi" En apercevant ses deux jeunes frères au loin, en tournant la tête où se trouvaient les moutons, elle les appela en criant "Yann ! Manolo ! Venez vite, j'ai besoin d'aide ! dépêchez-vous !"

Elle tourna de nouveau son visage vers lui, il grimaça face aux hurlements de sa fille et au bruit autour de lui, il essaya de parler, ayant peur de manquer de temps, il avait tant de choses à lui dire, des choses qu'il n'avait pas ressenties le besoin de dire ou penser qu'il aurait toute la vie pour les dire "Janna... Ma chère petite fille… Je t'aime tellement… Tu es tellement précieuse à mon cœur. Je suis si fière de toi, et..."

Jenny l'arrêta le suppliant de ne rien dire, cela ne pouvait pas être la fin, elle ne voulait pas entendre des mots d'adieu, elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse comme si c'était fini "Chut, ne dit rien, papa, économise tes forces." Chuchota Jenny en rapprochant son visage du sien et caressant ses cheveux et retirant des mèches qui étaient collées à son front. Elle rajouta en sanglotant les larmes aux yeux qui débordaient, "Si j'avais été un garçon, si je n'avais pas eu jamais ce caractère et fait des études, et était liée à cette prophétie, si tout avait été différent. J'aurais eu assez de force pour t'aider et j'aurais fait mon devoir à tes côtés dans les champs et parmi les moutons, avec Damien... Je suis désolée."

"Ne dit pas ça Janna, je suis fier de t'avoir pour fille, je suis fier d'avoir une fille comme toi. Je ne t'échangerai pour rien au monde pas pour un groupe de garçons, tu vaux cent fois, dix fois plus qu’une dizaine de garçons à mes yeux. Regarde, c'est toi, c'est une fille qui a eu une mention Bien, c'est une fille qui veut faire des études d'informatiques. Ne change rien, je t'en prie, je suis si fier de toi. "Riggie s'affaiblissait à mesure qu'il parlait, mais à ce moment-là, Yann et Manolo arrivèrent.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Demanda Yann à bout de souffle d'avoir couru. Jenny lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé le plus vite possible et demanda à ses frères de le conduire le plus vite possible à la maison.

Yann qui était âgé maintenant de quinze ans et Manolo de treize, acquiescèrent et soutenir du mieux qu'ils peuvent leur père en passa ses bras sur leurs épaules. Jenny les suivit de très près, quand ils furent à quelques mètres de la maison, Jenny, courut alors en se précipitant à l'intérieur.

"Maman ! Maman ! il s'est passé quelque chose, vite, papa a eu un malaise." Alarmée, Lily sortie de la cuisine, en courant suivit de Maria et Nolwenn.

Yann et Manolo le posèrent doucement sur le canapé, en l'allongeant, Jenny s'assit sur ses genoux à côté du canapé, et suivit de Nolwenn.

"Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?" Sanglotât Maria, les yeux et le visage alarmés.

Riggie économisait ses forces pour parler, il sentait que la fin approchait et qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, il était dans un état second mais clairement lucide et conscient de ce qu'il disait, il prit des mèches de cheveux de Jenny et Nolwenn entre ses doigts les caressant tendrement.

"Mes filles chéries, je suis si fier de vous, de vous deux... Janna, j'ai économisé de l'argent pour que tu ailles à l'université, ne gâche pas ton talent je veux que tu ais une belle vie, et tu l'auras, tu pourras un jour te marier et fonder une famille avec l'homme qui aura la chance de te connaitre ; il sera vraiment chanceux ; tu es merveilleuse ma chérie."

"Oh, papa." Sanglota Jenny et secouant la tête de gratitude face à son accord et sa bénédiction d'avenir "Je t'en prie arrête, s'il te plait."

Riggie tourna ses yeux et son regard vers Nolwenn "Je suis aussi très fier de toi Nolwenn, occupe-toi bien de Janna et ta maman, elles le méritent toutes les deux… Je sais que tu feras une excellente infirmière… Ensemble, vous deux, vous vous occuperez l'une de l'autre, et veilleraient ensemble. Je suis désolé de la façon dont je t’ai traité mais tu m'as pris au dépourvu je suis fier de t'avoir pour fille."

"Père..." Sanglota Nolwenn, elle se pencha sur sa main qui était contre sa joue et l'embrassa avec gratitude son visage beigné de larmes.

Riggie aperçu Yann qui était resté devant le canapé, à sa tête, et lui dit de veiller sur la famille et lui dit ensuite ces derniers mots, en voyant qu'il allait pleurer "Sois un homme mon fils."

Riggie alors s'évanouit. Tout le monde paniqua, alors, mais Nolwenn essaya de garder son sang-froid en ordonnant à tout le monde de reculer et faire de l'espace pour qu'il puisse respirer, Jenny se leva et se dirigea vers Maria, qui enroula un bras autour de sa taille fine, et Jenny posa sa tête contre son épaule rassurante, ne sachant plus ce qui se passait où elle en était.

Nolwenn prit les devants, et l'initiative, déchirant le tissu de la chemise de son père, ne se préoccupant pas des boutons qui volèrent et tombèrent par terre, sur le sol ; " Ne vous en fait pas, j'ai appris les gestes de premiers secours, je sais ce que je dois faire, ça a déjà dû lui arriver." Nolwenn regarda vers sa mère qui acquiesça de la tête à la question de sa fille ; Lily n'avait aucune expression sur son visage, elle était littéralement sous le choc, l'esprit vide et embué et à des milliers de kilomètres de cette catastrophe loin du chaos et de retours aux souvenirs joyeux d'antan, où ils étaient jeunes et venaient d'avoir leurs premiers enfants.

Nolwenn avait vérifié si son père respirait et s'aperçue consternée et en état de choc qu'il ne le faisait plus, elle commença, alors un massage cardiaque et le bouche à bouche, qu'on appelait souvent, et qui fut nommé selon les légendes et idées "Le baiser de la vie".

Elle appliqua le message cardiaque pendant trente minutes ; trente minutes qui semblaient interminables et d'un silence sombre et pesant et tragique, les plus longues minutes de la vie de Jenny et surtout les plus angoissantes et les plus tragiques.

Nolwenn s'aperçut alors que leur père était à présent parti, il les avait quittés. Nolwenn laissa tomber les soins et tourna la tête en tournant la tête de gauche à droite en murmurant "Je suis désolée, il nous a quitté."

Jenny, enfouissait son visage dans l'épaule de sa grand-mère et la releva en chuchota dans ce silence assourdissant de mort "Bunica, il n'est pas… Il ne peut pas." s'étouffa alors, Jenny.

Maria hocha tristement la tête d'un regard impuissant face au corps inerte et immobile de son fils, en murmurant totalement brisée "Si ma chérie, il l'est… Je suis désolée… Mais, mais quand tu auras vu autant de personnes mourir et disparaitre comme cela, tu reconnaitras un visage tel que le sien qui signifie qu'une personne n'est plus parmi nous, regarde comme il est paisible, il ne souffre plus désormais."

Maria avait vue beaucoup de mort dans sa vie, et elle était maintenant immunisée face au chagrin en se disant que c'était la vie, l'ordre naturel des choses, que c'était la chose la plus naturel du monde, le cycle de la vie, , mais voir de ses propres yeux mourir un de ses enfants, une personne chaire de sa chaire partir avant, elle, après qu'elle soit elle-même née c'était tout simplement impensable et surréaliste. Et cela ne pouvait pas se produire.

Lily s'était laissée tomber sur une chaise, le visage fixé à l'horizon, et le regard et ses yeux vide d'expression.

Maria fut alerté par des sanglots et gémissements, venant, du côté du salon, à côté d'un mur se trouvaient ses plus jeunes petites filles Eva et Frieda, Frieda était pressée dans les bras d'Eva, celle-ci avait enroulé un bras autour des épaules de sa petite sœur. Frieda murmura la voix étranglée par les larmes "Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec papa ?" les fillettes avaient été alertées par les bruits et les cris de Jenny et ceux de leur mère, et était descendues de leur chambre pour voir ce qui se passait.

Maria, à leur vue, a alors pris les choses en mains, ne voulant pas qu'Eva et Frieda voient leur père comme ça et de cette façon, elle dit d'une voix ferme "Janna, amène tes sœurs en haut, tout de suite."

Jenny obéit aussitôt, prenant Eva et Frieda avec elle ; Eva était âgée à présent de douze ans et Frieda de dix ans. Pendant ce temps, Maria et Nolwenn prirent des dispositions, voyant que Lily était incapable de bouger où de faire quoi que ce soit et de prendre des décisions concernant les processus de deuil.

Jenny accompagna Eva et Frieda, dans leur chambre et leur dit de rester ici, jusqu'à tant qu'on vienne les chercher, et ensuite elle demanda à Manolo de s'occuper de ses sœurs et de rester avec elles. Quand elle partit Jenny entendit Frieda demanda "Où est-ce qu'elle va ?"

Jenny descendit, pour aider au deuil et au préparatif de l'enterrement ; Damien arriva enfin à ce moment là avec le médecin qui constata et confirma le décès. Quand il partit, il serra la main de tout le monde en murmurant des condoléances.

Maria et Jenny accrochées au pas de la porte, sur leur porche un rameau de fraiches et feuilles noires, pour signaler au visiteur et au voisin que cette maison ainsi que la famille étaient en deuil.

Jenny était dans un état second, aucune larmes versées, où couler sur ses joues le reste de l'après-midi voulant aider et tout faire en souvenir de son père. Les gens vinrent à la maison présenter à Lily, Enyos et Maria ainsi qu'aux enfants, leurs condoléances, ce ne fut que tard dans la soirée une fois que tout le monde fut parti et Jenny enfin seule.

Se rappelant de ce merveilleux été qui avait pourtant si bien commencé, les joies de son enfance ainsi que toute les paroles de son père, et ses derniers mots d'amour pour que Jenny sentit ses yeux s'embués et se voilaient de larmes ; elle heurta sa tête contre le siège de la fenêtre, et se mit à sangloter ne pouvant plus s'arrêter ne voyant plus comment faire et voulait tout sortir, ses tremblements, son horreurs, et elle ne voulait pas que Nolwenn la touche ou essaye de la retenir.

Maria, en bas dans le salon, entendit les sanglots désespérés de Jenny ; elle monta rapidement les marches jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de sa petite-fille, et s’agenouilla enfin à ses pieds, la prenant rapidement dans ses bras, en enroulant de forces ses bras fermes et protecteurs autour du corps fragile et mince de Jenny elle lui chuchota et murmura d'essayer de se calmer en lui disant que tout allait bien, et la tristesse disparaitrait un moment donné, que la douleur ne serait plus aussi vive que maintenant.

Entre ses sanglots, Jenny s'étouffa et réussi à articuler " Oh Bunica, je t'en prie, retiens moi je t'en prie, tiens moi fort dans tes bras."

Maria passa sa main dans le dos de Jenny, lui massant le dos de haut en bas d'un geste apaisant et réconfortant, Jenny continuas de dire "J'ai essayé de me retenir toute la journée, pendant des heures je n'ai pas pleuré, je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, puis tout à coup étant seule ma tristesse s'est évacuée." Jenny détacha son visage de la poitrine de sa grand-mère et dit "Nous sommes toutes les deux déformées, Bunica, nous sommes logées à la même enseigne, nous devons nous soutenir mutuellement notre deuil nous appartiens l'une à l'autre."

Maria acquiesça ne sachant pas quoi répondre, devant tant de chagrin, l'émotion la submergeant elle aussi.

Quelques jours plus tard, les funérailles de Riggie Kalderash furent lui, une lettre de l'Ancienne, Ileana, leur fut envoyer expriment ses condoléances à toute la famille de Riggie ainsi que la peine partagée du reste de la communauté ; Jenny se tenait près de la tombe, enlacée avec Nolwenn leurs têtes inclinée l'une vers l'autre, elles avaient noué leurs poignets avec leurs doigts entrelacées, Nolwenn pressa ses doigts contre les poignets fins de sa sœur. Jenny pleurait silencieusement.

Quelques jours plus tard ; Jenny était toujours habillée de noir comme sa sœur et leur mère, la couleur du deuil ; elle entendit soudain des voix de colère et de dispute qui s’élevait au travers de la maison, c'était Jenny le savait, les voix d'Enyos et Nolwenn ; Jenny se dirigea vers la porte où elle entendit les voix qui la guidait et qu'elle suivit :

"Jamais, mon oncle, je ne me marierais selon ton bon vouloir, et surtout pas avec un mariage arrangé ! je ne serais jamais comme Katja, est-ce que tu sais que son mari veut la répudier parce qu'elle ne lui a pas encore donné d'enfants ? Je ne serais jamais comme eux, esclave d'un père violent, ou d'un connard de mari." A ce juron vulgaire, Enyos voulu frapper, Nolwenn, voyant, Nolwenn se recroquevillée de peur les mains en l'air pour se protégeait d'éventuels coups, il se repris en déclarant froidement :

"Tu es la honte de notre famille, tu déshonneur notre clan, notre peuple, nos traditions et plus que tout notre famille. Tu as une mauvaise influence sur Janna, jusqu'à présent je croyais que ce serait elle qui en aurait sur toi mais à présent je vois d'où sa vient…" Il fut coupé par la voix de Jenny.

"Nolwenn est trop intelligente pour se laisser influencer, et d'autre part elle ne m’a jamais influencé, mon oncle, tu fais une erreur." Déclara en intervenant Jenny, Nolwenn la regarda et lui demanda de rester en dehors de ça.

Elle continua son discours en poursuivant son projet d'infirmière et de quitter le clan avec un air de défit et se relevant de toute sa taille, un regard mauvais se lisant sur son visage.

"Quoi ?! Oh sale traitresse, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te…" Enyos voulait la frapper, lui donner des coups dans la tête, la blesser pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, Nolwenn, apparemment se doutait et savait ce qu'il pensé et mit en mots ses pensées pour lui.

"Et bien la bienséance mon oncle, la bienséance, et cela vas de soi mon oncle. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas croire et faire voir aux gens quelle mauvaise fille tu as à la maison, et surtout que les gens voient que tu perds ton sang-froid."

Après cette terrible dispute, Nolwenn partie et ce pour toujours, en ayant tout de même des nouvelles de sa mère et de sa grand-mère et bien sûr de Jenny.

Jenny pleura dans ses bras devant le cauchemar, qu’était devenu cet été, et lui fit ses adieux ; Lily et Maria prirent Nolwenn dans leur bras l'aidant à fuir la maison loin de la colère d'Enyos.

A partir de cet instant, Jenny avait eu dérouiller seule, une longue année l'attendait et surtout la fin de son enfance, de son adolescence et bien sur elle devait saluer le début de son autonomie, de son indépendance ainsi que ses jeunes années d'adultes….


	2. Partie 2 : Ses jeunes années d’adulte et une vie universitaire

**Partie 2 : Ses jeunes années d’adulte et une vie universitaire :**

Deux longues années s'étaient écoulées depuis la tragédie, depuis le drame de la mort, disparition de Riggie Kalderash ; Jenny avait à présent dix-neuf ans, et s'apprêtait à commencer une première année universitaire dans l'univers de l'apprentissage du monde informatique. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées au cours de ces dernières années…

Après la mort de son père et le départ précipité de sa sœur, Jenny s'était retrouvée toute seule à seulement dix-sept ans, enfin pas entièrement seule mais c'était presque comme si, malgré le soutien de Maria et Lily, elle se sentait seule et vide sans Nolwenn ; Jenny était revenue au lycée pour sa dernière année dans le secondaire et préparait ses examens finaux du baccalauréat ; cela avait été une longue année très éprouvante et fatigante et la première année qu'elle passait sans son père.

Jenny avait fait la rencontre, lors de cette année, d'un jeune home d'un an de plus qu'elle, qui se prénommait Ludo, et qui poursuivait depuis plusieurs années des études, de sport-Etude ; pour devenir footballeur professionnel ; c'était selon, Jenny au début et à l'époque où elle l'avait rencontré ; un jeune homme très bien élevé, et très correct et fascinant, dont la conversation apportait beaucoup ; elle était vite tombée sous le charme et attirée de manière physique ; par son corps d'athlète ; ses muscles et ses capacités physiques sportives.

Jenny n'avait bien sûr rien dit à sa famille, d’existence de cet homme, ni même qu'elle était attirée par lui, et commençait à sortir avec Ludo.

En effet, Ludo avait commencé à inviter Jenny dans des bars, ou à ses entrainements sportifs ; Jenny y allait bien sûr de bon cœur, très intimidée et avec un regard doux et rempli de tendresse quand elle le regardait.

Ludo, quant à lui, était attiré par Jenny plus qu’il ne voulait l’avouer et voulait absolument qu’elle fasse partie de ses nombreuses conquêtes, et qu’il puisse la désirer et qu’elle soit assez charmée et séduite, pour qu’il puisse un jour coucher avec elle ; et Ludo voulait se battre pour elle, pour sa beauté, sa gentillesse, et il se battrait volontiers jusqu’au bout pour elle ; mais bien sûr l’espérer qu’il n’aurait plus à se battre pour Jenny.

Et qu’ils soient enfin ensemble, et qu’elle lui dise qu’il pouvait la faire sienne.

Jenny lui avait demandé un jour, d’un regard étonné, et des étoiles brillantes dans ses yeux alors qu’il était tard le soir et qu’ils étaient tous les deux assis sur les gradins du terrain de foot ; s’il se battait pour elle et la défendre et elle lui aurait demandé cela d’une voix timide et étonnée, et il lui avait répondu que bien sûr et pour toujours, avant de l’attirer dans ses bras dans une étreinte, en roulant son bras et sa main autour de sa taille, pour la rapprocher de son corps.

Quand elle fut suffisamment près de lui, Ludo, leva son autre main pour caresser son visage et sa joue, et incliner son visage vers le sien, pour se rapprocher doucement vers ses lèvres…

Pendant ce temps, après que l'année se soit écoulée, après les nombreuses évaluations et notes que Jenny avait dû rendre ; les examens finaux étaient arrivés ; Jenny en avait été extrêmement stressée et anxieuse.

Malgré les difficultés rencontrées durant l'année, et le stress émotionnel et physique, ainsi que psychologique d'être toute seule ; Jenny avait finalement obtenu son bac, avec une Mention assez Bien.

Jenny avait ensuite reçu des lettres d'admission dans différentes universités qui acceptaient de l'accueillir ; dont une qui intéressait grandement Jenny, et surtout qui ne l'éloignerait pas de sa famille et de ses obligations ni de Nolwenn ou de son nouveau petit-ami, elle choisit donc, l'université de San-Francisco.

Jenny avait à présent dix-huit ans ; et comme toute jeune fille de cet âge elle voulait quitter la demeure familiale, Enyos était absolument et irrémédiablement contre cette idée ; mais Jenny réussit à le convaincre qu’elle resterait avec une de ses amies de lycée dans un appartement proche de la faculté, que son amie avait loué.

Bien sûr, c'était un demi-mensonge, mais un mensonge d'omission, car la vérité c'était que Jenny allait emménagée avec, et chez sa sœur, Nolwenn comme il avait toujours été convenu ; bien sûr pour ne pas que leur oncle se doute ou soupçonne quoi que ce soit, Jenny allait de temps en temps vivre chez son amie.

Mais bien avant d'emménager chez sa sœur, Jenny voulait résoudre et faire un pas de plus un pas dans sa relation avec Ludo, elle voulait être avec lui plus souvent, partagée d'avantage de point commun et de sujets ; et dans son regard qu'elle lui donnait et qu'il resservait parfaitement, elle lui fit comprendre, et grâce à leur conversation sur les rapports sexuels et le fait de partager un lit, ainsi que d'être ensemble et de pouvoir profiter des caresses de l'autre ; Jenny lui fit comprendre qu'elle lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour passer à l'étape suivante, de leur relation qui était primordiale pour et dont elle avait envie.

Bien sûr, Jenny était loin de se douter de ce qui allait arriver ou se passer, son désir et sa convoitise était liée à la luxure, et le désir ainsi que la curiosité et le désir charnel de connaitre ce qui se passait entre un homme et une femme, quand tous deux étaient totalement seuls, et dans un même lit ; Jenny n'avait aucune expérience et ne savait définitivement pas comment si prendre.

Elle avait envie de faire l'amour avec un home pour la première fois de sa vie, et l'idée que ce soit Ludo là, charmée et l'attirée plus qu'elle ne serait le dire ; c'était la première fois qu'un garçon voulait aller si loin avec elle, et cela l'envoutait et l'attirait. Et c'est ce qui la fit tomber et déshonorer, et la rendit avec honte et haine de soi, et elle se sentira sale ensuite...

Le jour que Jenny attendait avec convoitise et des picotements dans son corps et des lourds battements de cœur dans sa poitrine, arrivât ; Jenny se rendit à l'appartement, Ludo lui ouvrit ; ils se souriraient nerveusement. Jenny chuchota et murmura un doux "bonjour" avant de baisser les yeux sur ses chaussures.

Ils discutaient un peu, pendant plusieurs minutes, presque une demi-heure, parlant de tout et de rien ; Ludo lui proposa à boire, un vers d'eau, ou jus d'orange, ce que Jenny accepta. Elle but ce qu'il lui avait proposé lentement, ne détournant jamais son regard de lui, attendant avec impatience et convoitise qu'il lui propose, la chose pour laquelle elle était venue

Finalement, Ludo lui proposa maladroitement comment elle allait, si elle était sûre de pourquoi elle était chez lui, et lui avoua qu'il voudrait passer plus de temps avec elle ;

Jenny lui répondit en bégayent, qu'elle aussi, elle voudrait rester et pouvoir être davantage avec lui ; en relevant la tête ; Ludo une lueur de désir brillait dans ses yeux. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, et l'embrassa maladroitement, au début, Jenny poussa un doux soupir, entre leurs lèvres.

Luo déplaça ses mains autour de sa taille, afin de la rapprocher de son corps ; Jenny se raidit légèrement en sentant contre elle le corps chaud et solide de Ludo, ses seins étaient pressés contre sa poitrine ; alors que Ludo continuait de l'embrasser, malgré qu'elle se sentît tendue et incertaine tout à coup.

En se pressant d'avantage contre lui, Jenny sentit quelque chose de dure presser contre son abdomen et son bas ventre ; elle baissa les yeux, pour voir dans le creux du pantalon de son amant, et son entre-jambe quelque chose de dur et solide ; une érection.

Jenny déglutit difficilement ; Ludo sentit sa peur soudaine et murmura contre son oreille "N'ait pas peur… Maintenant je vais t'emmener au lit…. Il faudra que tu te déshabilles."

Jenny le regarda intensément, ne s'attendant certainement pas à cela, ni à cette tournure des événements ; elle pensait que faire l'amour avec un homme demandait du temps, du savoir être et du savoir vivre, et une longue attente ainsi que des préliminaires, des caresses des baisers, et aussi se déshabiller mutuellement... et là, à présent tout allait beaucoup trop vite, elle n'osait plus dire non, ou reculer, elle pensait qu'il était trop tard pour cela.

Ludo lui prit doucement la main, et la conduisit, la guidant vers son lit, il la fit assoir doucement, en plaçant un baiser contre ses lèvres, lui chuchotant et répétant de se déshabiller ; Jenny s'exécuta lentement, tremblant de peur, mais il ne remarqua rien ou s’il le remarquait, il ne dit rien, elle essaya de se contrôler ; elle voulut garder son soutien-gorge et sa culotte.

Ludo fit de même se déshabillant entièrement, retirant ainsi son boxer, libérant son excitation devant les yeux de Jenny… c'est ainsi qu'elle découvrit comme l'anatomie, des parties génitales d'un homme fonctionnées pendant un rapport intime.

Ludo défit légèrement les draps de son lit et invita Jenny à s'allonger sous les draps, ce qu'elle fit de manière tendue, en s'allongeant sur le dos, la tête contre les oreillers ; Ludo prit une boite dans sa table de nuit et ouvrit un sachet d'une protection.

Il rejoignait ensuite Jenny sous les draps embrassant ses sains, ses joues et ses lèvres, lui demandant de les écarter pour approfondir le baiser, et enfouis sa langue dans sa bouche, Jenny sentit ses dents et sa langue se mêler aux siennes et retient un gémissement, elle tortilla son corps contre celui de son amant, qui s'était allongé sur elle.

Ludo défit avec soin, son soutien-gorge passant ses mains derrière son dos, et parcourant de ses grandes mains fortes et puissantes le corps et le torse de Jenny jusque sur son bassin et fit glisser son dernier vêtement contre ses jambes ; en lui murmurant que ça risquait de faire mal au début ; Ludo, pressa ses hanches contre les siennes, et se pressa d'avantage contre elle, pour se pousser à l'intérieur de son corps ; Jenny haleta alors, contre son corps dur sentant qu'elle avait quelque chose en elle ;

Jenny lui avait révélé quelques semaines plus tôt qu'elle n'avait jamais été intime avec aucun homme ; Ludo voulait donc faire attention en sachant qu'elle était vierge. Quand il rentra plus profondément en elle, il sentit une déchirure et son hymen se déchirer, elle était vierge, elle ne lui avait donc pas menti ; Jenny poussa un cri de douleur, qu'il essaya d’étouffer, par des baisers, en lui chuchota "Chu, chut ; tu dois rester tranquille personne ne doit nous entendre."

Jenny ressentit une douleur dans son bas vendre en sentant sa virginité disparaitre et partir, d'un seul coup ; et pas dans les meilleures conditions selon elle. Ludo continua ses mouvements pour la faire rentrer dans un plaisir avec lui ; elle le sentit se contracter et se déferler, heureusement retenu par la protection.

Il se laissa tomber sur elle, essayant de réguler sa respiration et son souffle, tout son corps était en sueur, il resta quelques instants dans le ventre de Jenny ; avant de se retirer ; Jenny respirait lourdement sous lui, il se pressa contre elle et chuchota dans son oreille "Ca m'a fait du bien, merci Jenny."

Ludo se redressa ; tandis que Jenny s'appuya contre ses coudes, cachant son corps, avec un draps, qu'elle drapa jusqu'à sa clavicule ; Ludo revient avec une serviette, et lui tendis, lui expliquant de s’essuyer, car après un rapport, elle pouvait être humide ; Jenny sentit en effet de l'humidité entre ses jambes ; elle déglutit mal à l'aise, tandis qu'elle s’essuyait l'entement, après avoir remis son boxer, Ludo s'assit sur le lit, il prit la joue de Jenny, en coupe dans une de ses mains et la rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Ça a été bien nous deux, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux éviter de parler de tout cela ; c'est pas grave."

Jenny releva les yeux, surprise, blessée qu'il ait manqué de tact avec elle pendant leur relation et l'intimidé ; mais cela a été un point de nom retour, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait mal fait :

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je ne comprends pas, je n’ai pas été à la hauteur ?"

"Tu as beaucoup à apprendre sur les hommes, ta façon de faire tout à l'heure ; j'aurais dû prendre quelqu'un de plus expérimenté ; mais on ne va pas en faire une affaire d'Etat."

"Comment oses-tu dire ça ? on est censé être bien ensemble et pas parler vulgairement, j'ai l'impression que tu me juges." Balbutia avec colère Jenny.

"Ecoute, évite dans parler à quelqu'un ça vaut mieux ; de toute façon personne ne te croira, et ne ruine pas ma réputation, j’y tiens. Tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant. J'ai été ravis de te rencontrer."

Jenny se redressa, quand elle sortit de draps elle vit que le blanc du lit était souillé de sang, son sang qu'elle avait perdu en perdant sa virginité, subitement attrapant ses vêtements, s'habillant le plus rapidement possible ; elle savait à présent que le seul but de Ludo avec elle était de coucher, il n'a jamais été intéressée par sa personnalité ou qui elle était ; il avait seulement été attiré par la luxure et la posséder ; et aussi parce qu'elle était vierge.

En quittant l'appartement de Ludo ; Jenny essaya tant bien que mal de refouler ses larmes ; par sa faute, son imprudence et ses actes irréfléchis, elle était dépouillée, souillée, déshonorée et en plus de cela elle avait fait l'amour qu'elle n'aimait pas et qui plus est, ne l'aimait pas en retour. Jenny n'avait plus son honneur, ni d'avoir l'esprit et la conscience tranquille, elle se sentait sale, vulnérable et souillée ; presque comme si elle avait été violée ; pourtant elle l'avait fait avec consentement, mais son cerveau avait crié, hurlé un grand "non !" qu'elle ne devait pas faire cela, mais elle l'avait fait.

Jenny marcha dans les rues, dans un état second ; elle ne sut jamais comment elle avait fait pour retourner jusqu'à la maison ; mais cela avait peu d'importance enfin de compte ; ses yeux étaient brouillés, ne sachant ainsi pas où elle se rendait.

En rentrant chez elle, Jenny se précipita dans la baignoire ; pleurant à chaudes larmes, l'eau qui coulait, brisait et insonorisait ses pleurs, ce qui signifiait que personne ne pouvait l'entendre ; elle se savonna vigoureusement, chaque particule, chaque centimètre de peau, en frottant très fort ; si fort que sa peau devint rouge ; elle passa la barre de savon, là où les lèvres de cet homme l'avait touchées ; en déplaçant la barre de savon de ses bouts de doigts à ses orteils jusqu'à leurs extrémités. Elle se lava énergiquement entre ses jambes ; et utilisa une quantité excessive de shampoing pour se laver les cheveux et se débarrasser de cet odeur désagréable et nauséabonde qui incommodaient ses narines, du sexe.

Après s'être savonnée, elle passa son corps en entier sous l'eau jusqu'à sa tête, et y resta plusieurs minutes, des bulles sorties doucement de ses lèvres ; jusqu'à ce qu’enfin par manque d'oxygène et de nécessité absolue de respirer elle regagna la surface.

Quand le besoin de s'être douchée et nettoyée de toute saleté, et après s'être purifier au mieux ; une fois qu'elle était certaine d'avoir répondit à son besoin et essayant de se sentir mieux ; elle se redressa lentement et attrapa sa serviette ; elle constata avoir des plaques rouges à certain endroit là où l'eau l'avait brulée ; cela soulageait en quelque sorte de savoir que l'eau l'avait bruler, elle préférer cela pour compenser sa douleur évidente, et ainsi effacer toute blessure et préfère cela à la fureur de son oncle.

A cette pensée, Jenny réalisa que personne ne devait savoir ce qu'elle avait fait ; Enyos serait fou de rage, et surtout elle ne serait plus digne selon lui d'épouser qui que ce soit ; aucun homme voudra la toucher. Jenny devait trouver quelque chose, elle savait que dans certains pays, les jeunes filles qui n'étaient plus vierge à leur mariage se piquaient le doigt pour ainsi mettre du sang dans le lit et faire croire qu'elles avaient perdu leur virginité à ce moment-là. Ou alors certaines jeunes filles, même en Américaines, celles qui venaient de familles extrêmement religieuses, ou conservatrice et traditionnaliste ; ces jeunes filles qui avaient perdu leur vertu avant le mariage se faisaient recoudre l'hymen.

Cette solution éclaira l'esprit de Jenny, d'un faible espoir ; en se disant que c'était la meilleure solution, afin de réparer ce qu'elle avait fait et surtout, oublier cette première fois qui n'en était pas vraiment une, car pour elle cela ne valait rien et jamais cela ne contera dans son histoire personnelle.

Jenny se sentit vide d’émotion et complètement anéantie et épuisée émotionnellement, elle voulait aller voir Nolwenn, et se confie à elle désespérément et c'est ce qu'elle fit ; avec crainte et espoir, mais étant effrayait d'être jugée ou rouer de coups par sa sœur, lui assenant des leçons de morales et de vertus.

Mais à sa grande surprise et à son soulagement, il n'en fut rien ; Nolwenn écouta sans jugement prit sa sœur dans ses bras quand il lui devenait trop difficile de parler où de s'exprimer ; elle sentit la culpabilité de Jenny ; mais ce n'était nullement sa faute et elle ne devait pas se blâmer ; pour Nolwenn ce n'était qu'une expérience, un test, et elle ne devait pas se sentir dégouter ou mal de ce que Jenny avait fait.

Mais lui promit tout de même de l'accompagnait à l'hôpital quand Jenny évoqua sa résolution et sa décision de se faire recoudre ; Nolwenn lui expliqua alors que cela signifiait et répondit à toutes les questions que sa sœur pouvait avoir.

Alors, le chirurgien pratique une incision au niveau des reliquats de l'hymen puis suture leurs berges en deux plans afin de refermer l'hymen solidement. Les fils utilisés pour les sutures sont résorbables et disparaissent au bout d'une quinzaine de jours. La cicatrisation est complète environ un mois après l'intervention. Jenny pourra garder l'anonymat et donner un faux numéro de téléphone, même un faux nom. Et ce sera également réalisée en anesthésie générale ou locale, selon le choix de la patiente.

Selon Nolwenn et ce qu'elle a étudié, une à trois fois par semaine, de jeunes femmes se présentent dans ces hôpitaux et services ; pour ce faire recoudre ; La plupart de ces femmes ont une histoire qui se ressemble : issues d'une famille traditionaliste qui réprouve les rapports sexuels hors du cadre strict du mariage, elles ont perdu leur virginité avant de rencontrer leur futur mari. A quelques semaines des noces, elles tentent de sauver leur "honneur" en obéissant à la règle qui veut que les draps nuptiaux soient souillés de sang le premier soir, attestant de la rupture de leur hymen, et donc de leur virginité jusque-là préservée.

Ces femmes viennent souvent les yeux baissés, honteuses d'elles-mêmes et du regard des autres, une profonde haine de soi. Et surtout elles veulent réaliser l'opération rapidement.

L'opération ne durent qu'une demi-heure.

Pendant leurs conversations très intimes et personnelles, Jenny se sentit mieux, reprenant espoir ; mais elles furent interrompues pendant qu'elles parlaient par des coups frénétiques et urgents à la porte de l'appartement de Nolwenn.

Jenny écarquillât ses yeux de peurs, craignant qu'on les suivît et que son oncle sache tout, elle se blottit dans les bras de sa grande sœur ; Nolwenn se leva après l'avoir rassurée ; regardant discrètement à travers le Juda, constatant que ce n'était que Maria. Elle la fit rentrer avec étonnement et empressement.

Maria révéla qu'elle était inquiète pour Jenny, elle était arrivée les yeux écarquillés, incertaine de ce qu'il fallait dire pour n'effrayer personne et se soucier de ce qui se passait ; et révéla ensuite qu'elle avait deviné ce qui se passait, elle l’avait découvert en regardant dans les yeux de Jenny en voyant et reconnaissant une certaine douleur inconnue, elle ne savait pas d’où cela pouvait provenir néanmoins ; elle fit comprendre à Jenny qu'elle ne lui en voulait en aucun cas, et qu'elle serait présente pour elle, ainsi que Nolwenn.

Jenny avoua qu’elle seule, ainsi que Nolwenn et Maria, devaient être au courant, personne d’autre, et en aucun cas sa mère ; elle dit qu’elle ne supporterait pas la douleur et la déception dans les yeux de Lily, quand elle rencontrerait son regard.

Jenny pleura de soulagement ; c'est ainsi qu'elle se rendit accompagnée discrètement de sa grand-mère et sa sœur à l'hôpital en toute discrétion et anonymat. Elle se fit recoudre, le plus rapidement possible, elle eut mal pendant une journée entière, voire deux jours, comme Nolwenn lui avait prédit.

Et c'est ainsi que cette terrible histoire fut oubliée et ne fut plus qu’un lointain souvenir désagréable pour Jenny.

Après toutes ces émotion, Jenny vécu l'été très paisiblement, s'installant juste avant le début des cours universitaires, chez Nolwenn ; malheureusement, à sa plus grande déception, Jenny avait appris qu'elle ne pourrait pas commencer à suivre des cours d'informatique cette année, qu'elle devrait attendre l'année prochaine, car tous les cours étaient complets il ne restait plus aucune place de libre sur les bancs facultatifs ; alors Jenny, pour ne pas perdre son année et pouvoir aller tout de même à la faculté, et ne pas perdre son temps, décida de suivre un cursus scolaire, en matière d'histoire, littérature étrangère et Latin.

En s'installant chez Nolwenn, dans son appartement, Jenny eu la grosse surprise de constater, qu'elle n'habitait plus seule ; c'est ainsi qu'elle rencontra Quentin Caledif, qui avait cinq ans de plus que Nolwenn, son ainé. Il avait donc vingt-cinq ans, ils étaient également mis en couple.

Nolwenn connaissait Quentin depuis plus d'un an à présent ; ils s'étaient en effet rencontrés après que Nolwenn ait fuit la maison familiale, et soit reniée par la famille à cause de son refus de se marier. Quentin était un jeune homme très brillant, très gentil et un parfait gentleman et courtois avec Nolwenn et n'importe quelle autre femme ; et il était également très intelligent et cultivé. Quand il apprit que Jenny s'intéresse, elle aussi aux ordinateurs sa curiosité et son envie d'en apprendre sur la sœur de sa petite-amie devient viscérale ; il était déçu et inquiet mais aussi extrêmes gentil et optimiste et espérait que Jenny puisse poursuivre des études informatiques.

Quentin travaillait dans une entreprise qui réparait les ordinateurs en panne, ou assemblaient les pièces ensemble, et participait à la réparation de logiciel informatique et créer de nouveaux programmes d'informatiques. Tout ceci était très intéressant pour Jenny.

Quand ils se rencontrèrent, Quentin déclara d'un ton bienvenu et un sourire d'accueil à Jenny ;

"Alors, vous êtes la sœur de Nolwenn ? Elle m'a beaucoup parler de vous ; vous êtes Jenny, n'est-ce pas ?"

Après plusieurs conversations, Jenny déclara et proposa à Quentin, ils pouvaient à présent qu'ils se connaissaient mieux et étaient amis et liés grâce à leurs liens avec Nolwenn ; ils pouvaient durablement se tutoyer.

Quentin avouât, plus tard à Jenny, qu’il était d’originaire de Los Angels, qu’il avait grandi et étudié là-bas, jusqu’au moment où il rentra à l’université, à partir de ce moment il partit vivre pour San Francisco, tout en étudiant, il travaillât sur des ordinateurs, pour gagner lui-même son argent, et ainsi en envoyer un peu à sa famille.

Il révéla qu’il avait plusieurs sœurs, plus jeunes, et aussi une sœur ainée, et que sa famille ainsi que lui-même étaient d’origine Catholique.

Un jour, quelques mois plus tard ; Jenny qu'elle aurait voulu connaitre comment la relation de Nolwenn et Quentin avait évolué depuis un an ; comment ils s'étaient rencontrés…. Alors, alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois assis à la table de la cuisine, tout en train de siroter un mug de café ; Nolwenn et Quentin avaient leurs doigts entrelacés qui reposait sur la table ; ils racontèrent leur histoire

_Nolwenn après s'être enfuis de la maison familiale, avait réussi à trouver un refuge relatif dans un foyer de jeunes travailleurs pendant quelques semaines ; pour le reste des vacances d'été, elle avait pris une chambre, et avait juste de quoi payer pour un seul mois, avec l'argent qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir grâce à son salaire de serveuse. Mais une semaine avant la rentrée pour sa deuxième année à l'école d'infirmière, elle a réussi à trouver un logement avec deux de ses amies qu'elle avait rencontrées à l'école de la croix rouge ; elles se sont donc installées toutes ensembles ; décident de partager le loyer en trois parts._

_Après avoir repris les cours, Nolwenn s'occupait d'un remplacement au cours d'une garde d'un après-midi, à l'hôpital ; alors qu'il y avait beaucoup de patients aux urgences ; Nolwenn fut chargée de s'occuper d'un jeune homme qui avait une blessure superficiel à la tête, qui demandait un ou deux points de suture, en essayant de le détendre, après avoir lu sa fiche de soins, ainsi que l'âge et le prénom du patient et pourquoi il était ici, Nolwenn s'occupa de lui, en effectuant les points de suture et nettoyant la plaie._

_Son jeune patient se prénommait Quentin, l'accident à la tête qu'il avait reçu avait été totalement stupide et un totalement incongru ; il avait été sur son vélo pour rentrer chez lui après son travail, et il a heurté le trottoir quand les roues de son vélo son passées trop près du bord du trottoir ;_

_Nolwenn l'écouta raconter son histoire, en disant réalisant, que c'était un accident tellement stupide mais qui pouvait arriver à n'importe qui, et surtout que ce genre d'accident arrivait très vite, sans qu'on s'y attende. Quentin lui sourit, la remercia de ses soins, et lui dit qu'elle était une très bonne infirmière, qu'il n'avait pas eu mal sous ses doigts._

_Nolwenn lui avait rendu son sourire ; elle avait beaucoup apprécié discuter avec ce jeune homme ; il lui nota sur un bout de papier son nom et prénom et lui indiqua son numéro et lui dit qu'il aimerait beaucoup pouvoir discuter avec elle à nouveau et plus en profondeur._

_Un week-end, Nolwenn avait finalement accepté de le revoir et ; ils apprirent davantage à se connaitre._

_Quentin appris que Nolwenn n'était pas en réalité une infirmière diplômée, mais qu'elle était simplement étudiante et à son tour, il lui avoua son métier, ce qu'il faisait et aimait dans la vie ; les ordinateurs, à cela Nolwenn sourit en retour et lui confia :_

_"Vous savez, vous pourriez très bien vous entendre avec ma sœur ; elle est aussi très passionnée d'ordinateurs."_

_A ses mots, Quentin fut intrigué et lui demanda curieux et fasciné d'en apprendre plus sur Nolwenn de connaitre d'avantage sa famille "Ah oui ? Et que fait elle votre sœur ? Si je puis me permettre."_

_Nolwenn répondit que sa sœur s'appelait Jenny mais qu'elle était encore au lycée et rêvait de pouvoir étudier l'informatique. Quentin lui posa davantage de questions espérant ne pas l'énerver ou la froisser ; Nolwenn aurait voulu éviter toutes ces questions et ne rien révéler sur sa famille ; mais décida de dire la vérité, car pour elle, si Nolwenn voulait avoir une chance d'entretenir de bonnes relations et surtout de continuer à ce que cela fonctionnait et continuait d'avancer avec Quentin elle devait lui avouer tout._

_"Vous savez, Quentin, quand je vous ai dit que mon nom de famille était Calendar, j'ai un petit peu menti." A la décomposition du visage du jeune homme, et à son regard blessé et tendu, elle se précipita de continuée "Mais je n'ai pas vraiment menti, Calendar est sur ma carte d'identité et sur mon certificat de naissance à l'Etat civil. C'est juste que je sus d'origine bohémienne et que mon nom, le nom de mon peuple est Kalderash." poursuit-elle en baissant la voix, pour que personne ne les surprenne._

_A ses paroles, Quentin se détendit, il comprenait pourquoi elle lui avait caché cela, mais elle ne devrait pas avoir honte auprès de lui, selon lui les Gitans ou les bohémiens sont des personnes formidables avec une culture et des croyances fascinantes, et il n'a jamais compris pourquoi ils étaient autant détestés._

_Nolwenn sentit son cœur se soulever d'émotions dans sa poitrine et marteler doucement ; jamais on ne lui avait montré autant de gentillesse de compassion et lui avait dite des choses aussi douces._

_Quentin était également un passionné de politique et d'histoire ; est ce qu'il l'attirait par-dessus tout était la période qui précède juste avant la Grande Guerre ; la période de la Guerre ; et ensuite les années 20 ; il aimait combien ces périodes avait affecté l'histoire, combien il y a eu des changements sociaux, surtout au niveau de la classe ouvrière et aussi des changements au niveau des droits des femmes._

_Nolwenn aimait l'entendre parler, elle pouvait l'entendre parler pendant des heures durant, les yeux de Nolwenn brillèrent de bonheur et de joie ; elle avait enfin trouvé un ami avec qui ils étaient la même longueur d'onde. Au bout d'un moment, Quentin baissa la tête, honteux de parler autant et il lui demanda s’il était ennuyeux ; sur ce, Nolwenn coupa ses excuses en lui assurant et disant qu'il n'était pas du tout et loin de l’ennuyer qu'elle aimât parler avec lui._

_Quentin se détendit alors, et posa des questions à Nolwenn sur ses études et l'univers du paramédicales._

_Ainsi Nolwenn et Quentin devinrent amis, pour peu à peu se transformer en un amour profond et tomber lentement amoureux ; Quentin invitait Nolwenn chez lui et inversement ; quand ils étaient chez Nolwenn, ils veillaient à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas alerter les colocataires de la jeune femme._

_Dans sa chambre, un soir tard, ils firent l'amour en silence, avec douceur et passion, comme des voleurs dans la nuit, évitant à tout prix de se faire prendre, sachant que les amies de Nolwenn étaient juste à côté ; elle avait profité de chacune de ses caresses et de ses murmures et mots d'amour._

_Un jour, Quentin proposa à Nolwenn d'habiter avec lui, ce qu'elle accepta. Et c'était ainsi que leur relation en était ; espérant pour chacun d'eux qu'elle continuerait à avancer et à se développer et se transformer, espérant qu'un jour Quentin demande Nolwenn en mariage... Un jour peut-être._

Jenny avait écouté avec mélancolie, fascination et envie, et attentivement l'histoire de sa sœur et de Quentin, la trouvant merveilleuse. Jenny espéra qu'un jour elle connaitrait le même bonheur ; deviennent les pensées de sa petite sœur, Nolwenn lui dit qu'un jour elle trouvera le bonheur et un amour digne d'elle et de la rendre heureuse.

Jenny continua de vivre chez sa sœur, essayant de ne pas les déranger sachant qu'ils pourraient être gênés si elle les surprenait un jour ; alors Jenny un jour s'était arrangée pour éviter de n'être pas toujours dans leur appartement à les gêner ou les enverrait d'une quelconque manière et décida de passer certains Week-end chez une amie.

Jenny continua ses cours d'histoire et appris énormément de choses, qu'elle n'aurait pas appris au collège ou au lycée ; les cours universitaires étaient en effet beaucoup plus profond et complexe et complet, et c'était de toute évidence beaucoup plus passionnant que l'école ; grâce à cette année passée en faculté d'histoire, Jenny put discuter avec Quentin d'énormément de sujets divers qui touchaient aussi bien leurs histoires que la civilisation...

Avant qu'elle le sache l'année, sa première année universitaire s'était déjà terminée à sa plus grande déception mais aussi une pointe de joie, car elle savait qu'à la fin des vacances, Jenny commencerait ses études d'informatiques.

* * * *

Ce n'est qu'en Septembre que Jenny fit sa rentrée pour sa première année d'étude d'informatique, pour ainsi obtenir une licence ; ses doigts volèrent sur les touches du clavier de l'ordinateur, à une grande vitesse, plus de mille mots par minutes ; Jenny laissait ses doigts toucher les touches du clavier, en faisant danser ses doigts sur les touches.

Jenny savait très bien taper sur un clavier d'ordinateur, car quand elle était au collège ; elle avait appris et mémoriser les touches d'une machine à écrire ; et ainsi et sur ce fait avait appris à se servir et à écrire sur une de ces types de machines. On lui a toujours dit qu'elle possédait des doigts de pianiste ; ses mains et doigts longs et fins, et extrêmement délicats, se concordant et allant de pair avec ses poignets fragiles.

Au cours de cette première année ; Jenny appris comment un ordinateur était composé, le matériel à l'intérieur ainsi que comment les réparer ; elle a appris à se servir de fichier Word, à écrire des textes, à se sévir de logiciel, et à les créer ; à apprendre à créer des tableaux de comptabilités, à rentrer des chiffres, etc. … A créer des graphiques et des diagrammes de pourcentages.

Elle a appris également à scanner et à imprimer…

Un jour, après une semaine de longues études et de devoirs et de projets à rendre, Jenny rendit visite à sa sœur, Nolwenn avec qui elle avait rendez-vous pour un après-midi de gouter et de thé ; et elle devait aussi lui dire des choses très importantes ; En arrivant à son appartement avec cet après-midi anormalement chaud de début d'autonome, Jenny rentra dans l'appartement de sa sœur, son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule :

"Nolwenn ? Nolwenn, tu es là ?" Appela Jenny en rentrant et alerta de sa présence et son arrivée dans la pièce.

En entendant la porte de son appartement se déverrouiller puis s'ouvrir lentement et enfin se fermer, et la voix de sa sœur qui l'appelait pour lui signaler sa présence et faire savoir qu'elle était là ; Nolwenn se sourit à elle-même et sortit de la cuisine, où elle avait sorti des petits gâteaux secs, ainsi qu'une bouilloire remplie d'eau chaude, avec des tasses, qu'elle posa sur la table basse du salon ; en voyant Jenny, elle lui sourit avec éclat et s'étreignirent mutuellement ;

Se demandant chacune comment l'autre allait, Jenny raconta à sa sœur comment se passait ses cours d'informatique et en échange Nolwenn, lui parla de son travail dans une crèche qu'elle avait trouvée ; car Nolwenn n'était plus une étudiante, elle était désormais officiellement une infirmière diplômée.

Les deux sœurs discutèrent de tout et de rien, du temps qu'il faisait actuellement, de la météo, comment se portait leur famille, comment Nolwenn et Quentin avançait dans leur relation. Et du travail de Nolwenn…. Quand, à un moment donné, le silence se fit dans la pièce, Nolwenn semblait réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite, en se concentrait sur l'ourlet de sa robe avec lequel elle s'amusait en y remuant ses doigts, un sourire timide et secret se dessina lentement sur son visage.

Jenny ne manqua pas de le remarquer et demanda ce qu'il y avait, et ce qu'elle ne lui disait pas ; elle lui sourit en retour attendit à ce qu'elle soit prête à lui dire ce qu'elle voulait ;

Nolwenn, lui déclara, alors qu'elle avait une grande nouvelle à lui annoncer et à lui apprendre, mais que ce n'était pas si simple de lui en parler, car elle voulait que tout soit parfait ; Jenny commença à trembler d'anticipation, essayant d'offrir un sourire rassurant et compatissant à sa sœur, l'encourageant silencieusement.

C'est alors, que Nolwenn se leva du canapé où elle était actuellement assise, se tournant, dos à sa sœur, elle passa doucement sa main droite contre son annulaire gauche, ses doigts effleurant son doigt. Elle réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, ne dit rien, puis sorti de sa poche, une bague, pour la glisser doucement et délicatement sur son doigt.

Nolwenn, avait retiré sa bague pour faire une surprise à Jenny, et cette partie et cette mise en scène faisaient partie des nouvelles qu'elle souhaitait annoncer à sa sœur ; elle se retourna doucement vers Jenny, cachant sa main résolument dans son dos, et en se rapprochant d'elle, et s'asseyant à côté de Jenny ; elle lui fit découvrir sa main avec sa bague de fiançailles.

En regardant et après que Nolwenn fit découvrir son doigt, Jenny ouvrit de grands yeux écarquillés de choc, de plaisir et de joie, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent comme pour parler, mais ne trouvant pas ses mots, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes pour sa sœur, Jenny prit la main gauche de Nolwenn dans la sienne pour mieux observer le bijou ; c'était une bague en argent, avec un sertie, un design, sous forme ronde, en argent aussi avec des petites pierres blanches en diamant ; elle était absolument magnifique remarqua et décida alors Jenny ; elle sut enfin trouver ses mots, et voulu lui poser toutes sortes de questions, et depuis quand Quentin avait proposé et comment, dans quelle circonstance.

"Oh, Nolwenn c'est magnifique ; elle est vraiment sublime, …" Chuchota Jenny, sa voix menaçant de déborder d'émotions, "Depuis quand t'a-t-il proposé ? Comment c'est arrivé ?"

Nolwenn gloussa doucement, en acceptant les félicitations de sa petite sœur, et avec émotions lui dit ;

"C'était, il y a deux jours. Je ne m'y attendais absolument pas, mais je sentais depuis quelques temps quelque chose le tracasser et changer chez lui."

Nolwenn lui raconta alors avec beaucoup d'émotions, et avec une intense rougeur dans les joues, comment cette demande s'était passée. Jenny soupçonnait, quant à elle, qu'après cela, Nolwenn et Quentin avaient fait plus que discuter, ce qui expliquait, beaucoup de choses, comment Nolwenn était définitivement heureuse avec son sourire ébouillanté comme le soleil ou une magnifique journée pure d'été ; Comment Nolwenn ne voulait pas que Jenny découvre qu'avec émotion et une intensité de joie et bonheur, Nolwenn avait acceptée, de dormir dans le lit de Quentin, et avait accepté de rester intime avec lui à se reposer et à faire l'amour ; Nolwenn comprenait enfin les émotions qu'on ressentait après une demande en mariage...

_Nolwenn avait été assise sur son lit, rangeant soigneusement et pliant ses vêtements fraichement repassés, et les rangeant dans son armoire. Elle passa ses doigt discrètement contre ses manches de son pull, soupirant d'anxiété, et se demandant avec nostalgie, ce qui tracassait autant Quentin et surtout se demandait qu'est-ce qui voulait tant lui parler, et lui demander qui avait tant d'importance à ses yeux, espérant qu'elle dirait oui ; Nolwenn espérait qu'il n'aurait pas de mauvaises nouvelles à lui annoncer, il voulait lui parler, le soir même, ayant une profonde conversation tous les deux ; Nolwenn était inquiète espérant que Quentin ne romprait pas avec elle. Dans tous les cas, leur conversation allait être sérieuse ; car c'était arrivé jusqu'au point où Quentin avait voulu annuler leur sortie prévue pour le week-end, et pouvoir ainsi rester à la maison avec la jeune femme._

_Nolwenn, sortit de ses pensées en entendant la porte se déverrouiller et s'ouvrir ; Quentin était arrivé, son cœur sautât à sa gorge ; en l'entendant l'appeler avec espoir "Nolwenn ? c'est moi."_

_Quentin arrivât dans le chambre, Nolwenn se leva lentement à sa vue, et lui fit un petit sourire timide, et se laissa enveloppée dans son étreinte, elle se sentit en sécurité et rassurée en sentant ses lèvres presser un petit baiser sur sa tempe, elle releva la tête, ne réussissant pas à cacher le fantôme d'inquiétude de ses yeux, Quentin inclina sa tête vers Nolwenn pour échanger un baiser, lui picorant les lèvres et attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, doucement, il se retira ; il était inquiet et d'une voix tremblante lui demanda :_

_"Est-ce que ça va Nolwenn ? Tu vas bien ?_

_Nolwenn essaya de le rassurer en le prenant dans ses bras en murmurant "Oui, je vais bien. Mais je me demandais de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?"_

_A ses mots, Quentin se détendit un peu, et prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et la conduisit dans le salon ; la faisant s'assoir à ses côtés ; il la regarda profondément dans les yeux et murmura d'une voix tremblante :_

_"Nolwenn, ma chérie…. Cela fait des jours et des jours que je me tracasse en me demandant comment te dire ces mots, en me demandant où nous irons dans le futur et..." Il fut coupé par le regard inquiet et transformait peu à peu de Nolwenn en inquiétude redoutée et horrifiée._

_"Quentin, s'il te plait ne dit pas ça. Est-ce que c'est un discourt de rupture honnêtement ? Car si c'est le cas vas-y vite, et je t'en prie dit moi ce que j'ai fait de mal qui aurait envenimé notre relation." Nolwenn était pratiquement au bord des larmes._

_Quentin, la regardant avec confusion son front plissé, et constata avec effroi qu'elle avait mal compris ses intentions et qu'il était en train de la bouleverser, il essaya de la rassurer en lui répétant, sans cesse qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal ; qu'elle n'était nullement en faute. A ses paroles, lui dit qu'ils allaient si bien ensemble, qu'à eux deux, ils sentaient si bien et avait semblé être un avenir prometteur et heureux ; ils continueraient à vivre dans un fabuleux, fabuleux bonheur s’il laissait une chance à leur relation._

_Quentin compris où elle croyait que la conversation mènerait, et il n'avait pas pensé du tout à ce tournant des événements ; il lui dit qu'elle avait absolument mal compris ce qu'elle croyait qu'il allait dire. Et lui révéla que cela faisait à présent deux années qu'ils se connaissaient, qu'ils vivaient quasiment ensemble, deux années où ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, voire dépasser maintenant la case d'être amoureux, ils s'aimaient désormais._

_Et il voulait lui demander quelque chose d'important ; et il avait peur que Nolwenn refuserait, cela faisait presque deux mois qu'il attendait cette occasion ; il lui demanda alors, si elle accepterait d'être sa femme, et de vivre ensemble jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare et jusqu'à la fin de leur vie._

_Nolwenn totalement bouleversée, des larmes brulantes, brulaient ses joues, et inspira difficilement, hocha la tête, et réussi à dire "Oui, oui ! J'accepte" Ne croyant pas qu'il lui demanderait un jour, ne croyant pas qu'elle était assez bien pour lui, croyant que leur relation pourrait se briser à tout instant, Quentin avait été tout aussi incertain qu'elle ; il quitta alors le salon et se dirigea vers leur chambre, vers sa commode et plus précisément son tiroir à chaussette, en sortit une petite boite qu'il avait cachée à l'insu de Nolwenn durant des mois, sous une pile de vêtements, sans qu'elle se doute de quoi que ce soit._

_Quentin revient vers sa fiancée, et lui présentât la boîte, en haletant de surprise face à la beauté du bijou quand il ouvrit le couvercle avec précaution, n'osant pas toucher le bijou qui se trouvait sous ses yeux, comme s’il s'était agi d'une relique rare elle passa le bout de ses doigts en un toucher de plume, sur le haut de la bague._

_"Oh Quentin, c'est magnifique, mais c'est beaucoup trop."_

_Il l’a réduite au silence en plaçant son doigt sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant ainsi de dire "Qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter un tel joyaux, que c'était trop beau pour elle", il lui dit de la laisser lui expliquer que cet bague appartenait à sa famille depuis les années 20 ; que c'était l'un de leurs bijoux de famille les plus précieux et surtout le plus unique, son père lui en avait fait cadeau en lui disant que cette bague il devrait la donner à la femme qu'il souhaiterait épouser plus que quiconque et surtout l'amour de sa vie._

_Quentin lui avoua alors que c'était Nolwenn qu'il avait choisi et que c'était elle qui méritait cette bague et qu'elle serait en mesure et la plus apte à avoir, il ne pensait à personne d'autre, de mieux adapté pour la porter, qu'elle._

_Nolwenn accepta les larmes aux yeux en chuchotant un doux "oui", il glissa son anneau au doigt et il l'attira contre lui en entendant Nolwenn murmurer "Oui, oui, je veux t'épouser. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime."_

_Quentin la souleva presque dans ses bras enroulant ses bras contre son dos et sa taille, et la pressant contre son corps, ils s'embrassèrent et s'embrasèrent en chuchotant leur amour l'un pour l'autre contre leur lèvre. Quentin attire Nolwenn dans la chambre, et cette dernière se laissa tomber contre le bout du lit, en s'asseyant doucement, elle écarta doucement ses jambes, pour qu'il puisse s'installer contre elle, il s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de son visage ; et l'embrassa doucement, de petits baisers humides contre sa mâchoire et son cou, pressant plusieurs baisers sur ses joues._

_La passion, le désir et l'amour les submergeaient, ils ne pouvaient pas se retenir, même s’ils le voulaient, mais ils ne le souhaitaient pas ni l'un ni l'autre, ils se pressèrent d'avantage leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, et finalement, ce qui devait arriver, arriva, ils firent l'amour doucement, en redécouvrant le corps de l'autre, comme si cela avait été leur première, mais cela ne l'était pas, enfin presque sauf que cette fois c'était différent, ils étaient à présent fiancés..._

Le reste de l'histoire, Jenny ne l'entendait pas, elle n'était pas assez naïve pour éviter ou ne pas savoir que ce qui s'était passé entre sa sœur et son futur beau-frère, mais c'était intime, Nolwenn ne voulait certainement pas révéler, ce côté de sa vie privée à Jenny...

Quand Nolwenn eut fini de raconter son histoire de fiançailles avec Quentin, se sourit à elle-même face aux souvenirs qui l'assaillent et qui la brulaient d'émotions et la submergeaient devant la douleur et la crainte de le perdre, mais heureuse d'être enfin fiancer et prête pour une nouvelle vie ; une vie à deux.

Jenny pleura silencieusement devant ce récit plein d'émotion, et releva la tête vers sa sœur, pour lui sourire de bonheur et la félicita de nouveau ; en voyant les larmes de Jenny, Nolwenn posa ses mains contre son visage pour essuyer les larmes qui s'étaient échappées et qui ruisselaient et trempaient le visage de sa sœur, avec le bout de ses pouces.

Finalement brisant le silence, Jenny demanda :

"Et vous avez prévu une date ?"

A cela, le visage de Nolwenn s’illumina encore plus en acquiesçant fièrement et déclara "Oh oui ! ce sera pour Septembre prochain, de l'année prochaine bien sûr... Par contre, je voulais te dire qu'on souhaitait s'installer à Los Angeles près de sa famille, et on célèbrera le mariage là-bas." Jenny félicita la nouvelle de la date du mariage, mais son visage tomba rapidement quand elle apprit le départ de Nolwenn et de Quentin, pour Los Angeles, elle déglutit difficilement ; en réalisant et pensa tout à coup qu'elle allait se retrouver toute seule de nouveau, elle balbutia :

"Mais... mais, comment ça, vous irez vous installer dans une autre ville ? Vous comptez partir quand ?"

Nolwenn vit le regard de désespoir de Jenny, mais savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ne serait toujours pas là pour elle, après tout, et voulait la rassurer, et surtout Nolwenn se disait que ce serait une occasion pour elle de s’éloigner un peu plus de sa famille et des Kalderash, les bohémiens.

Nolwenn voulait réprimander Jenny, et la secouer en disant qu'elle devait partir, et penser un peu à elle-même, mais se retient ; elle dit :

"Nous partons d'ici dans un mois... Ce sera parfait pour avoir le temps de préparer le mariage et je pourrais rencontrer beaucoup mieux et faire plus ample connaissance avec sa mère et ses sœurs..." Elle soupira en baissant le regard et attrapant les mains de Jenny et continua "Je sais que ce n'est pas simple pour toi et que cela va sans doute trop vite, mas j'aimerais faire ma vie ailleurs et tu seras toujours dans mon cœur, et tu resteras à jamais ma petite sœur, Quentin a trouvé un travail là-bas et il commence dans tout juste un mois, quant à moi, quand je serais là-bas j'aimerais beaucoup continuer mon travail d'infirmière et travailler en maternité et pour pouvoir ensuite me spécialiser en tant que puéricultrice."

Jenny hocha la tête et murmura, incertaine : "Mais tu m'inviteras n'est-ce pas au mariage et de temps en temps pour des week-end ?"

La mâchoire de Nolwenn tomba d'indignation et surtout de chagrin que Jenny puisse penser qu'elle ne l'inviterait pas, et qu'elle ne ferait plus partie de sa vie ; alors elle chassa tout de suite ces mauvaises pensées de sa tête et voulait la rassurer à tout prix.

"Bien sûr que je t'inviterai Jenny ! voyons comment penser que je ne t'inviterai pas ? D'ailleurs j'aimerais beaucoup que tu participes à la préparation de mon mariage, si tu as le temps ; on pourra se connecter via nos ordinateurs et se parler ainsi, se parler par téléphone.... Et surtout Jenny, je voudrais plus que tout que tu me fasses l'honneur d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur..." Nolwenn déglutit en cherchant les yeux de sa sœur, pour enfin les trouver et les fouilla jusqu'à leur profondeur et dit avec émotion "Tu comptes plus que tout pour moi, je t'aime plus que quiconque dans notre famille, c'est toi que je préfère par-dessus tout ; bien sûr j'aimerais toujours Quentin, mais tu fais partie de mon cœur... Alors tu acceptes ?"

Jenny déglutit face à la marée d'émotions, face à la grande déclaration d'amour et de sentiments de Nolwenn, ne s'y attendant pas du tout, et finalement murmura qu'elle acceptait et voulait être sa demoiselle d'honneur. Nolwenn la prit dans ses bras après ses mots, et la serra fort contre elle ; et lui chuchota qu'elle allait beaucoup lui manquer et lui dit qu'après la fin des études de Jenny, elle pourrait, elle-même s'installer à Los Angeles pour être près d'elle ainsi que de Quentin.

En sortant des bras l'une de l'autre, Nolwenn lui demanda une dernière faveur "Est-ce que tu pourras, donner la nouvelle à mère et Bunica, j'aimerais tellement qu'elles soient heureuses pour moi ; je n'ose pas leur écrire car si ma lettre tombait entre de mauvaises mains. Et surtout essayes de t’arranger pour les emmener à mon mariage car je les invite aussi ;" elle soupira doucement et murmura "Mes trois personnes préférées réunies avec moi pour le plus beau jour de ma vie c'est tout ce que je demande."

Jenny accepta et demanda les sourcils légèrement froncer de confusion "Et Thomas ? Tu ne veux pas l'invité ? Vous étiez proche autrefois."

Nolwenn baissa son regard soudain remplit de mélancolie et de nostalgie ainsi que de désespoir et avoua que depuis qu'elle a été reniée de la famille ; Thomas aussi l'avait reniée aussi bien dans son cœur que dans leur passé et qu'elle n’était pour lui plus sa sœur.

Nolwenn se souvient également combien ils étaient proches, enfants, durant leurs petites enfances, à cette époque Nolwenn était beaucoup plus proche de Thomas que de Jenny ; ils jouaient ensemble, passer tout leur temps de journées à jouer et à se tenir par la main.

Donc Thomas n’était pas invité à son mariage.

Jenny passa sa main contre le long du bras de Nolwenn ; le serpentant de long en bas ; en voyant le visage et l'expression bouleversée de Nolwenn, quand finalement elle se reprit, Nolwenn lui demanda une dernière chose, de bien s'occuper d'elle-même et de prendre soin d'elle et de manger convenablement et de manière saine, en regardant le corps frêle et mince, presque maigre de sa sœur avec inquiétude.

Il est vrai que Jenny se nourrissait mal et peu, et avait des difficultés à trouver de la nourriture de qualité. Et n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent, et à cause de ses cours et la quantité impressionnantes de cours et de livres qu'elle devait assimilés, il n'était pas facile de manger dans de bonnes conditions. Cela étant, elle promit néanmoins à sa sœur de se nourrir et de changer ses habitudes.

Quand Quentin rentrait, Jenny était toujours avec Nolwenn ; elle lui sourit et le pris dans ses bras lui murmurant des félicitations.

Quand ils furent partis pour Los Angeles, une autre partie de la Californie, Jenny se sentit vide, délaissée et mélancolique, et seule ; mais ne se laissa pas abattre par le désespoir et continua d'étudier et entre temps visita différentes boutiques pour s'acheter une robe qui conviendrait tout à fait au mariage de Nolwenn...

Et durant cette année, Jenny prit également une nouvelle résolution ; celle d’apprendre le code de la route et d’apprendre à conduire une voiture…

______________________________________

Jenny venait d'avoir vingt ans, en ce début de mois de Juillet, les vacances d'été venaient de commencer ainsi que son année d'études universitaires en Septembre en allait commencer une deuxième. Le jour de son anniversaire, quand Jenny ouvrit les yeux en ce matin tout particulier en réalisant peu à peu qu'elle était définitivement une jeune adulte, et qu'elle avait quitté à jamais, désormais la fin de son adolescence ; elle était rentrée dans une nouvelle décennie, cela lui faisait ressentir une étrange sensation.

Jenny avait reçu une lettre et une carte d'anniversaire de Nolwenn et de Quentin qui la félicitèrent et souhaitaient de bons vœux et eut également l'étrange surprise que Nolwenn lui donne et lui fasse part que sa future belle-mère ainsi que belles-sœurs lui offrir sa sympathie ainsi que des vœux de gentillesse.

Nolwenn avait en effet parlé à sa future famille que Jenny était importante pour elle, et pour elle, ferait toujours partie intégrante de sa famille ; et elle avait également expliqué à quel point sa sœur était d'une grande gentillesse et un bon cœur, et une âme généreuse.

Entre temps, et pendant ce temps, dans l'intervalle de la célébration de son anniversaire, Jenny avait commencé un agréable été ainsi que de paisibles vacances qui annonçaient une saison parfaitement dans les normes et la définition même de la saison ; une chaleur de moyenne tempérée avec peut-être des hauses de températures dues à la saison, un ciel bleu d'une grande clarté. L'été s'annonçait merveilleux et d'une grande sérénité ; tout comme l'été où le père de Jenny est décédé. Mais cet été serait différent pensa Jenny, il serait différent car elle était à présent une adulte, et qu'elle a la mi-septembre, elle rentrait dans sa deuxième année d'études en informatique, et dans le même mois aura lieu le mariage de Nolwenn.

Mais malheureusement, Jenny ignorait tout de ce qui se passait dans les secrets de sa famille dans ses moments précis, Jenny ne savait pas qu'une autre tragédie, un autre bouleversement allait frapper sa vie de façon plus forte et aussi de façon perpétuelle et permanente de sa vie.

Au cours de l'année qui venait de s'écouler, l'état de santé de Lily s'était détériorée et dégradée et avait empiré ; Lily a toujours été menue, mince et à la silhouette élancée, qui lui donnait une apparence frêle ; trop frêle pour porter des enfants lui avait-on dit. Personne ne savait de quoi elle souffrait véritablement, personne ne l'a jamais su ; certaines personnes diront que Lily ne s'était jamais vraiment rétablie de la mort de Riggie ; et que cela l'avait plongé lentement dans une profonde mélancolie et dans une grave dépression ; d'autres diront que son corps ne s'est jamais remis de toutes ses grossesses rapprochées.

En vérité, c'était véritablement des deux ; toutes ses grossesses l'avaient affaiblies de façon considérable, en particulier celles qu'elle a eu après la naissance de Jenny ; et surtout la naissance de Frieda.

Au début de l'état de Lily empira et elle fut conduite à l'hôpital et hospitalisée pendant plus d'une semaine ; mais les médecins et infirmières inquiets de de rien constater de ne rien voir, qui pouvait causer son agonie, devaient être honnêtes avec la famille de Lily ; en leur révélant qu'elle ne se rétablira sans doute pas ; qu'elle empira avec le temps ; et les médecins déclareraient qu'elle était maintenant en phase terminale et que son pronostique vitale était engagé.

Le corps médical prononça leur plus sincères excuses en disant qu'ils avaient tout essayé pour la sauver ; ils leur dirent néanmoins que dans ces conditions ils donnaient le choix au patient où à la famille du patient, s’ils souhaitent que le malade décède à l'hôpital ou bien chez lui entouré dans la famille.

En constatant que Lily n'était pas en mesure de prendre aucune décision, Enyos la prit à son nom et aussi celui de sa famille en déclarant que Lily se sentirait mieux chez elle entourée des gens qui l'aiment et dans un endroit familier, plutôt qu'entouré d'inconnus et de médecins.

Les médecins consentirent donc à la laisser quitter l'hôpital et à signer les papiers de départ. Et Lily rentra à la maison ; à peine consciente de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Lily avait été très affaiblie, son cœur battant lentement, souffrant toujours de ses blessures émotionnelles d'avoir perdu son mari, pleurant de chagrin depuis près de trois ans désormais. Son abdomen et son ventre lui causaient des douleurs atroces et presque insupportables. De la glace sur son bas ventre avec des chiffons humides sur son front et des paquets de glace lui avaient été administrés.

Jenny avait vu la santé de sa mère se détériorer rapidement au début de l'été, et avait envoyé et contacté Nolwenn le plus rapidement possible, lui expliquant ce qui se passait, l'état de leur mère, ce que les médecins avaient déclarés. A l'autre bout du téléphone, Nolwenn était totalement bouleversée et incrédule, dans le déni le plus total… Comment cela aurait-il pu arriver ? pour qu'elle sache ce qui se passait et qu'elle souhaita peut-être être présente quand leur mère… quand leur mère décèdera à son tour. Oh non ! Jenny ne voulait pas y penser ! elle ne voulait pas imaginer cette perte.

Jenny était tout le long, dans la chambre de sa mère, pendant des jours, aux côtés de Maria qui veillait également sur elle.... Un jour un coup de téléphone, de Los Angeles appris à Jenny que Nolwenn était en route pour être aux côtés de Lily.

Nolwenn arriva en fin de journée. Elle posa ses valises dans son ancienne chambre, ignorant les visages d'incrédulité et de dégout face à son arrivée que suscitait son retour aux yeux de son oncle et de ses frères et sœurs, et partie en courant dans la chambre de sa mère.

Elle étreignit très fort, Jenny heureuse de la voir depuis tous ces longs mois passés sans se voir, Jenny pleura dans son épaule ; Nolwenn la berça tendrement dans ses bras en murmurant dans son oreille pour ne pas déranger Lily et ne pas la réveiller :

"Comment va-t-elle ? Est-ce que son état s'est amélioré ?" demanda Nolwenn avec espoir, en sachant pertinemment que ce ne serait pas le cas.

Jenny secoua la tête tristement en expliquant qu'il n'y avait pas d'amélioration, mais qu'elle était arrivée à temps cependant. Lily avait gardé ses forces et son énergie ainsi que sa volonté de vivre, pour revoir une dernière fois Nolwenn. Elle avait tant de choses à lui dire, ainsi que Jenny.

Nolwenn eut un haut le cœur et une nausée montait dans le creux de sa gorge, en posant ses yeux sur le lit de sa mère, en voyant son corps si petite, si fragile, si frêle, son visage affreusement pale, avec un teint grisâtre, maladive, l'estomac de Nolwenn, en voyant les signes de la mort imminente de leur mère, en sachant pourtant très bien qu'elle, ni Jenny ne voulait l'admettre ou consentir à vouloir qu'elle parte ; la peau de ses bras devenait grise. Les yeux de Lily étaient toujours fermés, alors qu'elle respirait difficilement ; et essayait vainement de se reposer.

Jenny s'assit au bord, du lit tout près de la forme de sa mère, en lui prenant doucement sa main, dans l'une des siennes et avec une autre pressa doucement un linge humide contre son front moite et humide pour la rafraichir ; en sentant que sa mère se détendait doucement, en poussant un petit soupire, Jenny murmura et chuchota de manière rassurant à sa mère :

"Maman ? Maman tu peux m'entendre ?" Au son de la voix de sa fille, Lily ouvrit doucement les yeux, mais avec difficulté à ce geste, Jenny lui sourit de manière rassurante alors que Lily chuchotait son nom, Jenny continua alors qu'elle savait que sa mère avait à présent toute son attention, " Maman, Nolwenn est venue, elle est ici. Elle voudrait te voir avant que…" Mais Jenny ne put terminer sa phrase en laissant échapper des sanglots, Lily plaçant une de ses mains contre le visage de Jenny essayant de la calmer, et lui chuchotât doucement :

"'C'est bon, Janna, ne pleure pas s'il te plait."

Nolwenn s'approcha doucement du lit de sa mère, en murmurant qu'elle était là, en essayant de dire que tout irait bien à présent ; Lily essaya de les couper, en leur disant qu'elle avait tant de choses à leur dire, mais qu'elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, essayant de se rattraper ; elle était heureuse de pouvoir voire Jenny et Nolwenn une dernière fois :

" Chut, mes chéries…. Je suis si fière de vous à présent, la seule chose que je regrette avant de mourir c'est de n'avoir pas été assez présente pour vous deux, ni assez soutenue et j'aurais voulu être plus proche de vous."

Jenny pleura en baissant la tête et murmurant "Oh maman, tu as été une mère formidable, tu as été super, ne t'excuses pas j'en t'en prie… Tu as toujours été là, malgré que parfois c'était maladroit, mais tu nous as appris tant de choses."

Lily déglutit difficilement, pleine de gratitude face aux paroles de sa plus jeune fille, et tourna lentement la tête vers Nolwenn et essayant de ne pas trop faire d’effort en remuant contre son oreiller "Nolwenn, ma chérie, je suis si fière de toi ; Janna nous a dit à ta Bunica et moi que tu allais bientôt te marier, je regrette de ne pas pouvoir être présente ; j'aurais voulu y assister ; Janna nous aurait conduites et nous aurions été toutes les trois présentes avec toi. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, ton Quentin, cette personne que je ne connais pas, doit être vraiment extraordinaire pour avoir capturer ton cœur, je serais toujours avec toi."

Nolwenn acquiesça, les larmes aux yeux, elle avait tant de choses à dire encore à sa mère ; tout ce qu'elle put dire c'est un grand merci, et lui parla brièvement de sa robe de mariée ainsi que sa future belle-famille et du mariage en général ; en arrivant dans son ancienne maison familiale, Nolwenn n'avait pas vu le besoin de cacher qu'elle allait bientôt se marier et avait conservé sa bague de fiançailles à son doigt.

Après un moment de conversation, Lily s'éteignit doucement et sans douleur ; lors de son dernier souffle et son dernier soupir, Maria, Jenny et Nolwenn purent voir la forme d'un fantôme de sourire sur son visage et ses lèvres.

Quand on meure, on dit toujours que, au moment de sa mort, au dernier instant de notre vie, on se s'en attiré vers une grande lumière blanche, on peut apercevoir, tous les moments de notre vie qui nous ont marqués ; notre vie défile devant nos yeux… On peut voir un aperçu du paradis et des personnes qu'on a aimés et qui ne sont plus là. Et on pouvait apercevoir une forme de bonheur, de plus de douleur qui assaille notre corps, notre corps ayant une forme de gravité, notre âme quittant peu à peu le corps.

On dit également que quand on meure, quelqu'un que vous aimez vient pour vous. Pour Lily, ce fut Riggie qui vint la chercher ; c'était pour ces raisons qu'elle avait souri juste avant de mourir, elle l'avait vu arriver ; puis souriant de manière rassurante lui disant qu'ils ne se quitteraient plus, qu'il ne la quitterait plus. Lily lui avait souri, l'autorisant à l'emmener avec lui, quittant ainsi la terre et leurs enfants.

Jenny pleura à chaudes larmes, Nolwenn et Maria essayant de la consoler en vain ; Jenny se blottissait dans l'épaule et le creux du cou de Nolwenn, inconsolable ; Jenny avait perdu ses parents ; ses deux parents en seulement trois années d'intervalle.

Quelques jours plus tard, après avoir organisé les funérailles, Jenny se retrouva de nouveau aux côtés d'une tombe, qui lui était désormais familière ; aux côtés de sa sœur Nolwenn, lors de l'enterrement de leur mère. Lily fut enterrée dans le même caveau que Riggie sur la pierre tombale fut écrit :

**Ci-Git**

**Riggie Kalderash**

**Né en 1943 et décédé en 1986**

**Libby "Lily" Kalderash**

**Née en 1943 et décédée en 1989**

**La famille Calendar, père et mère bien-aimés de Damien, Katja, Thomas, Nolwenn, Janna, Yann, Manolo, Eva et Frieda.**

Elles étaient dans leurs robes noires de deuil, pleurant la tête inclinée l'une à côté de l'autre, leurs doigts entrelacés pour se soutenir. Nolwenn avait voulu rester avec Jenny à l'écart du reste de la famille. En sortant du cimetière, Enyos l'appela en lui lançant des provocations et lui demandant quand est-ce qu'elle allait repartir, et surtout quand est-ce qu'elle allait annoncer à tout le monde dans le clan qu'elle les avait tous trahis en omettant qu'elle allait bientôt se marier.

Nolwenn s'était retournée à ses mots ; défient son oncle du regard, en déclarant qu’en effet elle était fiancée, et qu'il n'était pas bohémien, mais qu'elle était amoureuse et très heureuse ; Nolwenn dit alors que son travail tout ce qui a de respectable en étant un réparateur d'ordinateurs et que sa famille tout à fait charmante et qu'ils étaient Catholique.

A ses paroles, Enyos cracha qu'elle était définitivement une traitresse et faillit exploser sa rage devant tout le monde ; Nolwenn tressaillit et jeta un coup d'œil à Eva et Frieda qui la regardaient les yeux écarquillés et remplis de haine et de dégout, Nolwenn déglutit, se demandant ce qui lui faisait si mal ; elles étaient encore si jeunes, Eva avait quinze ans et Frieda treize ans ; elles étaient des adolescentes et pouvaient encore changer d'opinion.

Nolwenn se précipita alors vers la maison avec Jenny en la serrant dans ses bras et murmurant :

"Je suis désolée Jenny chérie, mais je dois partir, excuses-moi de partir à nouveau si vite ; j'espère te voir le jour de mon mariage, d'accord ?" Jenny acquiesça les larmes aux yeux lui promettant qu'elle y serait. Maria vient alors vers elles ; Nolwenn tourna son visage en sentant son approche, elle lui avait préparé des sandwichs pour son voyage ; Nolwenn la remercia en silence et elle osa lui demander :

"Tu viendras n'est-ce pas, Bunica avec Janna ? Pour mon mariage."

Maria secoua la tête tristement en lui disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir hélas, qu'elle aurait vraiment voulu y être, mais qu'elle serait avec elle ce jour-là, dans son cœur, et qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller contre la volonté de son oncle ni de Damien. Elle lui souhaita alors bon courage et beaucoup de bonheur.

Nolwenn souhaita garder contact avec sa grand-mère, ayant perdu ses parents, elle se sentait perdu sans repère de ses aînés comme si elle avait perdu quelque chose pour toujours, et à jamais, elle voulait cette connexion avec Maria et lui promit d'essayer de lui écrire.

Avant que Nolwenn ne parte et apprenant à Quentin la maladie de sa mère et craignant qu'elle ne meure ; et après lui avoir annoncé son décès ; Quentin lui dit qu'étant en deuil, ils pourraient très bien annuler le mariage ou le reporter, Nolwenn avait failli accepter devant sa douleur, mais voulant être heureuse et refusant de se plonger dans la douleur ou la dépression, elle dit que son mariage aurait tout de même lieu refusant que quelqu'un le gâche.

Jenny passa le reste de ses vacances seule et plongée dans son chagrin....

* * * *

Les vacances d'été se terminaient et avec lui l'arrivée de la fête des moissons ; les célébrations et les préparatifs de la fête commencèrent doucement à s'organiser ; les gens s'activaient à préparer les repas, à installer différentes tables ; et à couper du bois pour les feux de champ.

Vers la fin Aout, Enyos avait parlé avec Jenny, en pénétrant dans sa chambre, tandis qu'elle était en train de lire un livre à son bureau. Lui expliquant et lui déclarant sans préambule qu'il était temps, pour elle de se marier, de n'être plus une petite fille, et qu'elle était en âge à présent de porter le fardeau de sa famille sur ses épaules ; et qu'elle devait arrêter toutes ses histoires d'internet et d'informatiques et cesser tout de suite ses histoires de rébellion.

"Mais, mon oncle, je ne veux pas me marier, je suis encore trop jeune." Déclara en se redressant puis se levant de sa chaise Jenny, et continuant consternée : "De plus, je ne connais aucun homme, je ne suis pas amoureuse …" Mais son oncle la coupa.

"Qui te parle d'amour ? Je te parle de mariage ! Le mariage et l'amour non rien à voir l'un envers l'autre ! Tu vas te marier avec le jeune Ralph qui vient de Roumanie, Ileana l'a fait venir pour toi, sachant parfaitement que ce sera une bonne union."

Jenny était perplexe, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et d'indignation face à Enyos ; elle ne voulait pas se marier, encore moins avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle ne voulait pas d'un mariage arrangé ; quand Jenny lui fit part de ces décisions, il déclara alors en la coupant d'un œil noir et critique ; elle renonçait à ses racines Roumaine ? à son pays d'origine ? Quel était le problème qu'elle épouse un Roumain.

Pour Jenny, bien sûr, il n'y avait aucun problème, ce n'était pas le fait qu'il soit Roumain, mais c'était qu'elle ne le connaissait pas ? Bien sûr, elle préférerait épouser quelqu'un de sa culture.

Jenny se souvint vaguement de Ralph ; ce petit garçon qui avait le même âge qu'elle ; à la peau bronzée et les yeux brun avec des cheveux noirs. Ensemble, ils jouaient, deux à deux, réalisant des gâteaux de bouts. Jouant à se courir après ; riant et Ralph se moquant d'elle car ne pouvant pas le suivre, Jenny qui était en pleure, le suppliant de l'attendre, car elle s'était fait mal en tombant.

Oui, elle se souvenait de tout ça ; Ralph avait bien sûr grandi et était en train d'effectuer des études médicales ; et ce serait un beau parti pour elle… Mais, au final, ce serait à la marieuse d'en décider. Jenny appris donc qu'elle aurait rendez-vous, un entretien avec elle en privée dans exactement deux jours, le matin même…

Deux jours plus tard, Jenny se préparait pour aller voir la marieuse ; le soleil se levait doucement à l'horizon éclairant les pleines et les collines, et des rayons illuminés traversant les rideaux et la pièce de sa chambre ; Jenny était assise en tailleur, les draps totalement défaits de son lit, en boule autour d'elle ; elle portait un débardeur et short de pyjama, les draps s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille.

Jenny était en train de murmurer et de chuchoter ainsi que de réciter les principes de bonne conduite qui feront d'elle une bonne épouse, et une mariée idéale ainsi que de donner une bonne impression à la marieuse ; et ainsi préparer aussi ce qu'elle avait à dire, en se demandant qu'elle était ses qualités et ses défauts. Jenny écrivit quelques notes sur son avant-bras gauche.

Tout en mangeant son bol de céréales de craquelin, avec du lait. Quand son regard, soudain, se posa sur son réveil, il était 7 h 30 du matin ; elle allait être en retard. Jenny posa à la hâte le bol de petit déjeuner sur son bureau, et se leva à la hâte de son lit, en dénouant les draps de son corps et faisant attention à ne pas tomber.

Elle se déshabillât à la hâte, et attrapa un chemisier et jupe longue, qu'elle mit tout aussi rapidement, et noua ses cheveux en une simple tresse.

Jenny courut dans les escaliers, inconsciente que ses pieds martelaient contre le plancher et les marches d'escalier. Elle courut dehors pour rejoindre sa grand-mère et d'autres femmes du clan qui l'attendait pour la préparer, à aller chez la marieuse.

Maria marchait de long en large en se tordant les mains et les doigts, priant pour que Jenny arrive à l'heure, et qu'elle ne gâche pas tout et qu'elle fasse honneur à la famille ; elle était très inquiète pour Jenny, sachant qu'elle ne voulait pas se marier, et se demandait si elle était prête où même faite pour cette coutume ancestrale et moyenâgeuse, d'aller chez une marieuse pour se trouver un mari.

Maria espérait que Jenny ne soit pas en retard, et surtout qu'elle soit ponctuelle ; car la marieuse "Evayanka" n'était pas une femme patiente, mais une femme autoritaire, droite et rigide sur les règles d'une femme, et un esprit à l'ancienne et surtout une femme très exigeante.

Son cœur bondit et s'adoucit de soulagement, et respira enfin d'un regard doux, en voyant arriver Jenny, Maria pu se détendre enfin ; Jenny cria qu'elle était enfin là et même à l'heure ; mais Maria voulut l'apaiser en surtout atténuer son excitation ; elle la prit par le bras et la conduit à l'intérieur d'une grande maison, on se trouvait des bacs d'eau chaude, des vêtements de cérémonie et de fête et des bijoux ainsi qu'un soupçon, une note de légèreté de maquillage, économe.

Jenny se fit pousser dans une cabine par une femme, qui la regardait de haut en bas d'un œil foncièrement critiqué et la regardait sur tous les angles, en passant une main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, voyant qu'il était sale et qu'il fallait les laver, et qu'en plus Jenny était mal habillée ; elle lui dit :

"Tu n'es pas très nette, mais crois-moi j'ai vu pire. Je vais faire de toi, cochonnet, le plus pur des saphirs … Maintenant, déshabille-toi et met toi dans ce bain."

Jenny essaya de se déshabiller le plus vite possible, mais la femme, trouvant que ce n'était pas assez rapide à ses yeux, s'empressa de l'aider, et la prit sans ménagement, pour la mettre dans le bac d'eau. L'eau était tiède et à bonne température ; la femme se pressa à la savonna et à lui laver les cheveux, avant tout bien frottés, savonnés, brillés, et rincés. C'est là une recette instantanée pour la marier dans l'honneur ; ensuite après s'être rincer et essuyer, Jenny fut habillée d'une simple robe de dessous.

Une autre femme arriva et l'aida à se peigner et à démêler ses longs cheveux bruns qui tombaient en cascade jusqu'au milieu de son dos.

Grace aux femmes qui l'aidaient à s'habiller et à la faire devenir présentable et encore plus belle aux yeux de la marieuse ; Jenny verra, grâce à elles, elle rendra fous les hommes. En la coiffant avec tant de goût, Jenny comblera d’honneur sa famille.

On a toujours dit à Jenny que les garçons aiment les filles calmes, et dociles, l'esprit agile fin et subtile, la taille gracile, qui ne sont pas d'une grande intelligence, ou des femmes intellectuelles qui sorte d'une université ou qui ont fait de longues études, un grand esprit, avec des pensées.

Jenny fut habillée d’une longue robe, au style bohème, floraux qui lui donnait une silhouette et sa taille ainsi que son torse une posture frêle et fine ; touche finale, bouche fatale, Fleur de Lotus aux reflets opales, elle fera une épouse idéale et comblera d'honneur la tribu des Kalderash.

Maria apporta à Jenny une pomme pour la sérénité et l'équilibre de son esprit, un collier, pierre de jade, de quartz, pour parer fièrement sa beauté naturelle. Jenny ressemblait à présent à une poupée de porcelaine avec sa peau en ivoire, les autres femmes de sa famille lui interdisaient toute erreur.

Avec quatre autre jeunes filles qui allaient chez la marieuse, affublées d'une grande terreur, elles allaient chez la marieuse, destinées à être câlines, avec ses jolies poupées de porcelaine et peaux en ivoire, mandarines à la peau en opaline, qui vienne offrir leur cœur à un homme, un homme qui voudrait bien d'elles et leur seront destinées.

Il était à présent 9 h 00 du matin.

La marieuse, Evayanka, appela la première personne qu'elle voulait voir, et qu'elle voulait évaluer et tester : Jenny. Elle commença à écrire des remarques et des commentaires en marmonnant pour elle-même "A parler sans permission."

Evayanka l'évalua sur son physique et sa beauté ; "Très belle, pourra porter et donner de magnifiques progénitures à sa future famille et époux ; mais trop frêle pour porter un enfant."

Evayanka n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont Jenny avait été éduquée et surtout la façon dont elle parlait ; qu'elle jugea tout à fait inappropriée, snob et aristocratique, et surtout Jenny était en train de faire des études, ce qui ne conviendrait pas.

Elle lui demanda de reciter les principes de bonne conduite ; elle lui demanda de verser du thé pour voir et observer comment elle se débrouillait face à des invités inattendus ou inopportuns, et face à une maison et pour paraitre une bonne maîtresse de maison.

A cet instant, une catastrophe se produisit, ainsi qu'un accident causé par Jenny, qui une fois la théière entre ses mains, qui furent tremblante d'angoisse et de stress face à la demande de la marieuse, cause un drame ; Jenny versa à côté l'eau bouillante sur les mains d'Evayanka, qui sur le coup et l'instant même où l'eau commença à couler sur ses mains, elle hurla de douleur et d’effrois.

Se débâtant, essayant de calmer la douleur, mais un drame en entrainant un autre, Evayanka, criait tellement fort et d'une manière hystérique, qu'elle courut dans toute a pièce, elle tomba sur un tapis qui fut proche d'un sac de charbon, ce qui provoqua aussi sa chute sur un des morceaux, le feu du poêle étant tout près qu'elle prit soudainement feu aux fesses ; Jenny paniquée, attrapa de l'eau et renversa un pichet sur tout son corps.

Evayanka la regarda avec colère et malveillance ; Jenny reconnut ce regard, et voulu s'enfuir ; tout le monde à l'extérieur de la maison, avait entendu le cris et la quasi dispute ; Jenny courut à l'extérieur rejoindre sa grand-mère qui regardait la porte avec inquiétude et savait que d'un moment à l'autre sa petite-fille allait sortir.

Maria enroula son bras automatiquement autour de ses épaules, Jenny cacha son visage de honte ; au même instant la marieuse folle de rage et rouge de colère et d'indignation, sortit pour dire haut et fort et d'une voix claire ce qu'elle pensait de cette jeune fille :

"Tu devrais avoir honte ! tu as peut-être l'air d'une mariée, mais tu n'es pas prête à te marier ou un époux digne de toi ! Et jamais tu ne feras honneur à ta famille ! jamais ! petite dévergondée ! Idiote ! maladroite !"

Maria raccompagna Jenny à la maison, Jenny était anéantie de ne pouvoir faire honneur et faire honte et surtout ne pas faire plaisir à sa famille, Jenny en fut désespérée ; Enyos su alors ce qui s'était passé. Mais un jour, tout fini par s'arranger, et il réussit à trouver le parti qui convenait à sa nièce et surtout le seul homme assez fou et assez courageux pour la prendre en mariage ; et ce jeune homme, se fut Ralph, l'ami d'enfance de Jenny. La Marieuse consentit avec indignation et contre son grès à accepter le mariage.

C'est ainsi que Jenny allait se marier, contre sa volonté, et de mauvaise grâce et dans un acte désespéré….

Jenny était assise à présent pour les préparatif de la fête, engourdie, fixant ses propres yeux vides dans le miroir pendant que des femmes de sa famille et du clan, s'affairaient avec ses cheveux et sa robe, se disputant les détails minuscules de la longueur, de la couleur, du motif et les implications derrière eux, dehors la musique avait commencée à jouer, signifiant le début du festival de la récolte d'une semaine qui se terminait par la fête et le mariage de toutes les jeunes filles à marier désignées par la marieuse du village.

Jenny serait habillée pendant ses six jours et demi de différentes robes de fête et de célébration de chaque jour ; des robes exotiques et tout à fait bohémienne, des robes couleur d'orient, une jaune avec des motifs solaires et céleste de couleur orange, des robes fluides ; et bien sûr le denier jour, Jenny portera une robe de mariée de couleur blanc pur, ou alors blanc crème digne d'une princesse d'un mariage royal. Une bleue foncée, ou bleue claire ciel, une verte olive…

Jenny pouvait entendre et sentir la musique vibrer dans sa peau, elle savait qu'elle devrait faire partie de la cérémonie, et surtout elle ne rencontrerait pas Ralph avant le jour de son mariage, quand elle marcherait dans l'allée et durant sa nuit nuptiale, ce qui la frustrait au plus profond d'elle-même et de ses os.

Elle avait envie de pleurer, de crier, de taper des pieds, de laisser couler et aller ses sentiments, ses peurs, sa colère et son mécontentement ; mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire ça.

Au début, toute cette fête l'amusait, les rires, la joie des enfants, elle en oublierait presque que toute cette fête était en partie pour elle et d'autres jeunes filles à marier, et qu'elle allait se marier ; mais le soir elle pleurait silencieusement des larmes coulent sur son visage ; le deuxième jour cependant, elle en eut assez, elle devait faire place à son courage, Jenny n'était pas n'importe qui après tout ; elle était avant Janna Kalderash, une jeune femme qui n'avait peur de rien ; mais surtout elle était Jenny, Jenny Calendar, future diplômée d'informatique et peut-être enseignante comme elle a toujours voulu s’occuper des enfants.

Elle n'était pas une femme soumise aux hommes et devait faire appel à son sens des réalités et du courage surtout on était au XXème siècle presque au XXIème, après une décennie plus tard. Jenny savait qu'elle allait faire face à la colère des hommes et de son oncle ; Enyos. On l'avait menacé et avait entendu des histoires sur des jeunes filles qui étaient vendues ou obligées de se marier contre une dote assez importante, et que si elles refusaient, elles étaient violées par leur mari, ou attacher de force à un lit, pour ainsi être prise et abusées de force, et ainsi perdre leur virginité et consommer le mariage contre leur gré.

Jenny ne voulait pas de ça ; ne voulait pas être battue par un homme, elle voulait au contraire être aimée, et soutenue et se marier par amour... Comme sa sœur, Nolwenn.

Jenny alla voir Maria, et lui dit en la suppliant au bord des larmes, à genoux et tremblant et la suppliant de l'aide qu'elle ne voulait pas de ce mariage ; elle, Jenny, demanda à ce que sa grand-mère soit son alliée et sa protectrice. Et voulu qu'elle l'aide à rester à l'université et l'aider à partir à Los Angeles pour participer et assister au mariage de Nolwenn et Quentin.

Au début, Maria ne voulut pas, n'accepta pas, regardant sa petite-fille avec un regard de choc, d'incrédulité et de désespoir sachant ce que cela engendrerait et sachant que Jenny aurait pu laisser cela se produire ; elle accepta de la laisser sans aller et de parler à Enyos et d'annuler le mariage.

Jenny se précipita dans sa chambre pour faire ses bagages et partir pour au moins deux semaines, le temps de la préparation et du mariage de sa sœur, elle avait contacté son professeur à l'université lui expliquant qu'à cause de problèmes, soucis familiaux et du mariage d'une de ses sœurs, elle ne pourrait pas assister au cours du mois de Septembre, la professeure consentit alors, Jenny à rater le mois de Septembre et lui envoya certains cours par ordinateur.

En partant, Jenny fut stoppée net par Katja qui l'attendait devant la porte de sa chambre, le visage en colère sans expression et surtout dur et froid :

"Comment oses-tu nous faire ça, Janna ?" demanda sans préambule Katja. Jenny essaya de lui répondre lui disant que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle devait faire et auquel elle appartient.

"Tu te rend compte que tu déshonores notre famille ; Eva et Frieda auront encore plus de mal à trouver un mari. Et oncle Enyos, t'y as pensé ? Tu étais l'espoir du clan, tu vas le déshonorer, tu es la honte de cette prophétie, je me demande comme on peut te faire confiance."

Jenny répondit que ses sœurs n’étaient encore que des enfants et une adolescence elles auront tout le temps de se trouver quelqu'un, il ne fallait pas les pousser, ou les mettre dans une situation comme celle-ci, et que d'ici là tout sera oublié. Et Jenny répondit qu'elle voulait toujours restée fidèle à la famille et au reste du peuple, mais pas comme ça.

Sa sœur roula des yeux, face aux arguments de Jenny, et Katja répondit qu'elle au moins n'avait pas fui ses responsabilités, même si cela ne lui plaisait pas même, si elle n'avait pas souhaité se marier ou faire un mariage arrangé. Jenny lui répondit qu'elle aurait mérité mieux que ça, pas d'un mari qui la menace d'un moment à l'autre de la répudier, parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à lui donner un enfant.

"Oh mon Dieu, tu es d'une telle arrogance ! Damien avait raison, tu es une égoïste ! une égoïste, tu ne penses qu'à toi et tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. On serait tellement mieux si tu n'avais jamais excité."

Jenny la regarde sous le hoc, et lui lança un regard dur et d'un froid dit calmement, sans expression ni ne cacha ce qu'elle ressentait "Bon très bien, je crois qu'on c'est tout dit."

Katja lui dit que si leurs parents la voyaient, ils se retourneraient dans leur tombe, ou mouraient de honte. Jenny ne pensait pas qu’au contraire ils penseraient comme ça, Riggie et Lily ont toujours été gentils et conciliants avec elle ; et était furieuse que Katja les utilise pour la faire se sentir coupable et repentante. Au contraire ils seraient sans doute fiers d’elle ; Jenny aurait aimé que ses parents soient là en cet instant, certaine qu’ils la soutiendraient.

Et elle partit alors pour son train en voyage à Los Angeles....

* * * *

L’histoire de Nolwenn et Quentin :

Que s'était-il passé du côté de Nolwenn et Quentin dans leur relation ? Et leur nouvelle vie à Los Angeles ? Pour le savoir, il fallait revenir près d'un an auparavant. Comment Nolwenn s'était habituée à sa nouvelle vie ? A la rencontre de sa future belle-famille ? Comment s'entendait-elle avec eux ? Comment Nolwenn a-t-elle tissé des liens ? Et surtout son nouveau travail d'infirmière ? Sa formation qu'elle souhaite parcourir pour devenir puéricultrice ; et enfin la préparation de son mariage….

_Quentin avait aidé Nolwenn à emballer ses affaires personnelles, dans des cartons, valises et autre, il lui expliqua que sa mère serait heureuse de l'accueillir et l'héberger jusqu'au mariage ; pendant ce temps, Quentin trouverait un appartement pour eux deux._

_Les quelques meubles qu'ils avaient en leur possession seraient livrés plus tard, dans leur nouvel appartement qu'ils trouveraient en temps voulu._

_Après avoir installé dans leur voiture tous leurs bagages et tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin, une fois près à partir, Nolwenn se tourna vers Jenny, qui avait été là pour les aider et être témoin de leur départ, et avait voulu être là, pour leur dire au revoir et bonne chance ; et avait fait promettre à sa sœur de lui écrire ; elles se serrèrent dans les bras une dernière fois, en s'étreignant avec émotion, des larmes d'émotions coulèrent sur leurs joues, mais elles se chuchotèrent qu'elles se téléphoneraient bientôt et qu'elles garderaient contact ; et Nolwenn essuya les larmes de Jenny en lui disant qu'elles allait préparer son mariage ensemble._

_Quentin se racla la gorge, en leur faisant tourner la tête vers lui pour leur rappeler qu'il trouvait leurs adieux très touchants, mais qu'il fallait partir à présent._

_Quentin conduisit Nolwenn en voiture de San Francisco à Los Angeles ; le trajet en voiture dura plus de cinq heures, soit presque six heures de route. Ils arrêtèrent leur voiture au beau milieu de l'après-midi, près d'une grande maison, proche d'une banlieue ; en regardant autour d'elle, Nolwenn pouvait voir qu'ils étaient loin des immeubles, ou appartements et magazine et autre folie du centre-ville ; ils étaient plus proche de la campagne._

_La maison familiale de la famille de Quentin, la famille Caledif, habitait dans une maison presque campagnarde, heureuse et prospère et saine ; la maison était assez grande avec un palier sur un porche, la maison était blanche avec des volets verts. Et ils possédaient également un jardin._

_En se garant dans l'allée, grâce au bruit du moteur et aux portières qui claquent ; le bruit alerta les personnes de la maison ; et une jeune fille d'environ seize ans, les cheveux roux très foncés presque brin à la silhouette moyenne et assez rondelette et robuste ; sortie, en apercevant Quentin et sa fiancée, elle sourit, avec une chaleur de bienvenue elle descendit les marches du porche et courut presque dans leur direction :_

_"Oh Quentin ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir ! Bienvenue à la maison." La jeune fille courut vers son frère ainé, et ce dernier lui ouvrit les bras, la permettant de s'y blottir._

_Quentin la salua chaleureusement, en lui disant à quel point elle avait grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, et elle rit en confirmant ses propos et lui faisant toujours remarquer qu'elle était toujours rondelette ; et se tournant vers Nolwenn, il la présenta à sa sœur :_

_"Nolwenn, je te présente Siobhan, ma sœur..." Dit-t-il en l'encourageant à lui serrer la main, et lui dire bonjour, en se tournant vers Siobhan, et visiblement impatiente, de rencontrer sa future belle-sœur, il déclara en souriant ;" Siobhan je te présente, ma fiancée, Nolwenn, je t'ai beaucoup parlé d'elle. Tu te souviens ?"_

_Le sourire de Siobhan ne faiblit pas, et s'exclama combien elle était heureuse de la rencontrer, et lui souhaite un immense bienvenu, tout en lui serrant la main et l'invitant à lui faire la bise._

_Siobhan était une jeune fille très souriante heureuse de vivre, et la joie vivante même de la famille ; elle ne semblait avoir aucun complexe et semblait ainsi en l'observant être la joie et la chaleur incarnées ? Mais l'était-elle vraiment ? Siobhan était en réalité une jeune fille timide, dont les moqueries de ses camarades de classe à sa silhouette et à sa façon de s'habiller et surtout qu'elle était une jeune fille très intelligente ; n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Elle avait très peu d'amies et avait un énorme complexe face à son poids, donc les médecins essayaient de la rassurer en vain, qu'elle avait un poids tout à fait normal ; mais lui conseillèrent néanmoins des régimes alimentaires prescrire et conseiller par une diététicienne._

_Siobhan aidait sa mère du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec ses trois autres petites sœurs et son frère ainé ; Franklin. Siobhan était une jeune fille douce et responsable et mature ; elle réalisait ses devoirs avec méthodologie et avec minutie. Elle aimait le football, elle adorait lire et s'intéressait également aux revues paramédicales._

_Quentin pensait que Siobhan s'entendrait parfaitement avec Nolwenn, et peut-être même Jenny, si un jour elle avait la chance de la rencontrer ; ayant plusieurs points communs avec chacune des deux sœurs ; Siobhan parlerait pendant des heures sur les soins donnés aux nourrissons et à la cuisine et aliments qu'on pouvait leur donner. Et avec Jenny, elle pourrait parler de livres de la littérature romantique et plus précisément de romans historiques._

_Siobhan s'intéressait également au travail de son frère et aux idées nouvelles des ordinateurs voilà un autre sujet sur lequel Jenny et la jeune fille pourraient discuter._

_Siobhan avait une personnalité et un calme livresque._

_Siobhan était particulièrement curieuse de la vie que son frère avait menée à San Francisco et surtout les anecdotes qui lui racontait sur sa rencontre et les différents moments passés avec Nolwenn, et ses souvenirs d'études d'infirmières ; elle aimait plus que tout savoir comment sa personnalité fonctionnait et avait véritablement hâte de faire sa connaissance ; en apprenant que Quentin s'était fiancé à la jeune femme ; Siobhan n'avait pas simuler sa joie et avait dit ; "J'ai hâte de faire la connaissance de Nolwenn et qu'elle devienne ma sœur."_

_Siobhan fit un dernier sourire chaleureux à Nolwenn et aida ensuite son frère avec une valise et les invita tous deux à entrer à la maison ; en franchissant la porte trois petites filles attendaient avec joie et bonheur le retour de Quentin et étaient curieuses de rencontrer la jeune femme qu'il ramenait avec lui ; Siobhan présenta à Nolwenn ses petites sœurs ; Ellen, de treize ans ; Michaëla de onze ans et enfin la petite Elsa qui avait sept ans presque huit ans dans quelques jours._

_Elsa, en particulier était assez curieuse de voir pour la première fois Nolwenn car depuis qu'elle avait entendu Siobhan et leur mère discuter par téléphone que sa petite-amie et plus tard fiancé, était d'origine bohémienne ; elle était curieuse de voir à quoi exactement elle ressemblait, si elle était habillée comme une diseuse de bonne aventure, si elle pouvait lire des cartes, voir l'avenir dans une boule de cristal où était habillée comme une bohémienne ou avait l'habitude de vivre dans une caravane ; comme les légendes et les superstitions et autres préjugés ou propos qui se voulaient involontaires de la fillette comme limite raciste mais qui pouvaient être interprétés par d'autres et des propos plus aïeux pour certains qui le disaient ou le pensaient._

_Siobhan fit entrer Quentin et Nolwenn plus loin dans la maison, et fut accueilli avec chaleur et bienveillance et à bras ouverts par la matriarche de la famille ; qui était autre que la mère de Quentin, qui fut présentée à Nolwenn, et elle apprit qu'elle se prénommait Marjorie._

_Nolwenn sourit timidement à Marjorie et la remercia de l'accueillirent aussi gentiment et avec temps de soin ; sur ce, Marjorie encouragea Nolwenn à s'assoir à la table de la cuisine, en lui disant à quel point elle devait être fatiguée du voyage, et devait être heureuse d'être arrivée à Los Angeles, bien sûr Marjorie en profita pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans la ville et la bienvenue à la maison ; elle lui confia également qu’il lui avait beaucoup parlé d'elle avec une grande affection, tendresse et amour à un point où Marjorie avait hâte de la rencontrer._

_Marjorie lui dit qu'elle pouvait faire comme chez elle dans cette maison, elle était ici chez elle. Et qu'elle pouvait se sentir en sécurité et libre de parler ainsi que de dire ce qui lui plaisait ; elle lui parla aussi du fait que Quentin lui avait parlé qu'elle était curieuse et avait un certain intérêt pour la foi de leur famille, qui était le Catholicisme et lui demanda donc, si cela lui plairait de se rendre avec eux à l'église le dimanche ; bien sûr si elle le souhaitait ; Nolwenn accepta avec un grand plaisir et une authenticité._

_Nolwenn ajouta qu'ils espèrent se marier justement dans une église Catholique._

_Tout en discutant, Marjorie lui servit un café ainsi que des petits gâteaux au chocolat. Pendant ce temps, Nolwenn évoqua avec une grande prudence ses origines Gitanes ; à ses mots, Marjorie lui sourit avec sympathie et lui dit qu'elle ne porterait aucun jugement que sa foi et ses croyances ne regardaient qu'elle._

_Nolwenn entendit la petite Elsa chuchoter à Michaëla : "Tu vois, c'est une bohémienne, tu crois qu'elle sait jeter des sorts ? Et pourquoi elle ne s'habille pas comme la diseuse de bonne aventure qu'on a vue à la fête foraine." Malheureusement, ce n'était pas assez bas pour que Marjorie n'entende pas ; elle se retourna et donna une légère claque à l'arrière du cou de sa plus jeune fille._

_"Dit-donc, on ne dit pas des choses pareilles, excuse-toi tout de suite ! Ce ne sont que superstitions et des préjugés." Dit Marjorie d'une voix ferme et au bord de la colère._

_Elsa marmonna des excuses, n'osant pas croiser le regard de Nolwenn, tandis que Marjorie s'était tournée vers la jeune femme pour bien vouloir excuser le comportant de son enfant ; espérant que personne ne l'avait froissée ou mise mal à l'aise._

_A ses mots, Nolwenn sourit avec sympathie et de façon amicale et espérant montre qu'elle n'était nullement fâchée et voulait rassurée la petite fille "Oh non, pas du tout madame, s'il vous plait ne gronder pas Elsa, je comprends qu'elle soit curieuse." Et en souriant avec bienveillance à Elsa, elle lui dit "Tu sais il y a pleins de préjugés d'histoires sur nous, je ne t'en veux pas. La culture bohémienne est beaucoup plus compliquée et sérieuse qu'on ne peut bien le dire, je t'en apprendrais certaines si tu en a envie."_

_Après le gouter, Siobhan montra la chambre des invités à Nolwenn où elle y dormirait jusqu'au mariage ; étant une famille catholique et en cela très religieuse et strict en matière de traditions sur les relations intimes que un futur époux où une mariée pouvait bien avoir avant le mariage, Marjorie ne voulait pas de cela chez elle, et encourageait Nolwenn à ne pas avoir de relations intimes avant le mariage et surtout pas la veille du mariage, sinon cela porterait malheur pour le jour J. Mais Marjorie Caledif n'était pas naïve et savait pertinemment que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui avait des relations en dehors du mariage, mais bien sûr, elle fermait les yeux là-dessus et ne voulait pas mettre dans l'embarra la jeune femme où mettre mal à l'aise Quentin._

_Siobhan aida Nolwenn à amener à l'étage les bagages de Nolwenn, la chambre, n'était ni trop grande ni trop petite ; le papier peint était de couleur blanche avec des motifs de fleurs rouge-rose foncé ; Au coin du mur, près d'un bureau, il y avait un crucifie avec le Christ sur la croix. Et il y avait également une armoire ainsi qu'une commode, et un grand lit, Nolwenn n'avait jamais eu de grand lit pour elle toute seule, chez ses parents elle avait eu un petit lit pour enfant, en habitant au dortoir de son école, elle avait eu un petit lit ; mais en venant vivre avec Quentin, il avait partagé un lit à deux places bien sûr, mais jamais Nolwenn ne s'était délectée ou avait pris plaisir ou put savourer l'avantage d'avoir un grand lit pour elle toute seule._

_Siobhan la sortie de ses pensées en lui proposant de l'aider à déballer ses affaires ; en remarquant la jeune fille qui la vouvoyait, elle lui proposa de la tutoyer et de commencer ensemble une amitié. Siobhan hésita un instant, mais accepta avec un grand sourire._

_En sortant quelques-uns des livres de Nolwenn, Siobhan fut attirée par la curiosité ; en remarquant un livre de sortilèges sur les guérisons et les maladies ; l'adolescente lui posa alors toute sorte de questions, vraiment curieuse de savoir si cela lui servait dans son métier, Nolwenn secoua la tête en disant qu'elle n'était pas autorisée à utiliser la magie pour soigner des personnes qui n'étaient pas de son peuple, qu'il fallait qu'elle se serve des moyens plus traditionnels ; et qu'en plus ce livre n'était pas au programme de l'école d'infirmière._

_Siobhan était vraiment curieuse et intriguée par la vie de Nolwenn, son passé et les pratiques gitanes en matière de sortilège._

_Siobhan fut aussi attirée par le métier qu'exerçait Nolwenn ; et après une longue conversion où la jeune fille appris à connaitre sa future belle-sœur tout en l'aidant à déballer ses affaires ; elle fut légèrement sous le choc et intimidée mais en même temps très excitée quand Nolwenn lui dit qu'elle pouvait lui emprunter des livres si un jour elle souhaitait lire. Sachant très bien que Siobhan était une littéraire et une grande amoureuse des livres, grâce aux informations de Quentin sur ses sœurs._

_Quand Marjorie les interrompit en appelant sa fille depuis le bas des escaliers lui criant de venir l'aider à préparer le repas du soir ; Siobhan informa Nolwenn qu'elle rencontrerait le soir même son frère Franklin, qui avait dix-huit ans et aussi leur sœur ainée, Aliéna, qui avait tout juste vingt-huit ans et venait d'avoir un bébé, le petit David âgé de quelques mois._

_Au fils des jours, des semaines et des mois, Nolwenn appris à connaitre chaque membre de la famille, à avoir ses habitudes et sa routines quotidiennes, et à finir par avoir une place intégrante et à part entière au sein du clan familial ; Nolwenn aidait à faire la vaisselle, à mettre la table, à faire le ménage où tout autre tâche quotidienne. Et avait réussi à prendre des repères dans sa nouvelle ville, grâce à l'aide de Siobhan et de ses sœurs. Et se construit une petite routine autour de cela._

_Et aller même à l'église, en essayant de retenir les prières que Siobhan eu la gentillesse de lui faire apprendre ; le prêtre de la paroisse au début était contre de vouloir accepter d'unir Quentin et Nolwenn. Cette dernière n'étant pas catholique, ni chrétienne et qu'en plus elle était une gitane, Nolwenn pouvait voir qu'il en était presque dégouté._

_Mais à force de persuasion, de conversation avec le curé ; et se rendant compte petit à petit que Nolwenn était une jeune femme bien, respectable et respectueuse et quelqu'un d'une grande gentillesse et espère et souhaitant avoir sa place à l'église et surtout ayant une grande curiosité pour la religion et un grand respect ; le prêtre qui se nommait Père Philippe, admis et consentit à bien vouloir les marier, et il avoua un jour à Nolwenn qu'il pensait qu'elle était une bien meilleure chrétienne que quiconque il avait rencontré dans sa vie et même lui._

_Nolwenn en fut tout à fait émue et remercia très chaleureuse le prêtre._

_Nolwenn essayait de trouver du travail ; au début elle avait envoyé beaucoup de lettres, sans aucune réponse essayant en vain de les contacter et aussi les poussant à lui répondre ; mais rien n’y faisait ; elle trouva finalement du travail dans une maison de retraite en temps qu'infirmière, mais elle devait aussi, à cause du manque de personnel, se charger de certaines tâches d'aide-soignante ; ce qui consistait à faire des lits, les toilettes et aussi apporter à manger à certains résidents._

_Son contact dura que deux mois. Elle essaya plusieurs hôpitaux pour trouver dans le milieu de la maternité et aussi également pour élargir ses horizons et son champ de compétences et de l'expérience elle demanda du travail dans le domaine pédiatrique._

_Puis un jour, alors qu'elle était désespérée et commençait à perdre courage de ne pas de trouver de travail ; sa porte d'espoir et de lumière s’éclaircit pour faire apparaitre une occasion ; en se rendant à un entretien dans un hôpital pour enfants et également de maternité ; la responsable lui fit passer tout une série de tests et de questions sur pourquoi elle désirait un poste ; et bien sûr, Nolwenn parla de sa motivation pour être infirmière et pouvoir se spécialiser en puériculture._

_A ses mots, les yeux de la surveillante s'illuminèrent de curiosité et d'intérêt, elle quitta son bureau et revient avec l'une de ses collègues qui était sage-femme ; qui s'appelait Clara ; qui était âgée d'une quarantaine d'années, proche des cinquante ans._

_Elle lui proposa un poste, et de signer un contrat ; au fils du temps Nolwenn put montrer de quoi elle était capable et de faire ses preuves. Clara la prit rapidement sous son aile, et dans ses bons soins et lui appris toute sorte de techniques médicales et paramédicales et les nouvelles méthodes de soins ; Nolwenn apprit également que l'hôpital qui l'avait accueilli faisait également office d'école de sage-femme et d'infirmière, et que si Nolwenn le désirait elle pourrait suivre des cours pour devenir puéricultrice._

_Ce qu'elle accepta avec grand plaisir._

_Quentin, quant à lui, essayait de passer du temps avec Nolwenn, dès qu'il le pouvait, ensemble ils cherchaient des appartements ; ils en avaient visité plusieurs, presque une dizaine, quand ils trouvèrent l'appartement idéal, qui n'était ni trop grand, ni trop petit, et qui serait parfait pour un début de vie à deux, avant l'arrivée d'un enfant, dans leur vie._

_Entre temps, Nolwenn essaya d'organiser le mariage, en s'occupant de sa robe de mariée et aussi des fleurs ; qu'elle avait déjà choisies ; qui seraient des roses rouges, du jasmin blanc et du Narcisse étoilé blanc également. Pour ce qui était du repas et de la réception, Marjorie décida que c'était elle qui s'en occuperait en demandant au préalable ce que Quentin et elle désireraient pour le repas._

_Nolwenn chercha des robes de mariées dans un magazine de mode spécial mariage ; et elle en trouva une idéale ; blanc au tissu fluide avec au niveau de la taille et du côté une ceinture où un bijou drapé sur le côté qui donnait un style grec, et les manches étaient en bretelle._

_Nolwenn regarda cependant avec envie et une certaine admiration et beauté dans son regard les autres robes de mariées ; un jour Siobhan vit le magazine de mode de Nolwenn et lui demanda si elle avait trouvé sa robe de mariée ou ce qu'elle souhaiterait mettre le jour du mariage._

_Nolwenn lui répondit que oui et dit qu'elle en avait trouvé une, à cela Siobhan ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et remplis d'admiration et une lueur brillât au fond de son regard, avec de l'excitation, souhaitant voir ce qu'elle porterait ; Nolwenn lui proposa alors de venir avec elle au magasin de mariée._

_Et Siobhan découvrit la robe avec émerveillement en chuchotant qu'elle lui allait si bien et qu’elle dit :"Tu as l'air d'une princesse."_

_Pendant les ajustements, Nolwenn profita de regarder d'autres robes, Siobhan profita pour ajuster sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur qui était un peu serrée, elle serait rose foncé pale. Nolwenn vit des robes de mariées, avec de la dentelle au niveau du cou et des épaules, ou alors qui faisait toute la longueur de la jupe ; Nolwenn vit des robes à manches courtes, à taille de guêpe, avec une longueur qui touchait le sol, des robes datant du vintage des années 20, et il y en avait qui étaient drapées au niveau du dos avec une traine de tissus qui était ajustée à la robe au niveau du dos._

_Nolwenn et Quentin choisir aussi leurs alliances qui étaient en or pure jaune._

_Nolwenn reçut aussi des nouvelles de Jenny, sur ses études, comment elle allait et surtout qu'elle avait trouvé une robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Nolwenn parla beaucoup de sa sœur à Marjorie, Siobhan et les autres, ce qu'ils apprécièrent tous et leur donna envie de connaitre Jenny avec une grande hâte et joie._

_Nolwenn fit plus amble connaissance au cours de l'année avec les autres sœurs de Quentin ; tout d'abord, Ellen ; qui était la définition même du garçon manqué, s’il y avait une définition existante pour la décrire ce serait bien celui-là. Ellen avait les cheveux très courts, coupés jusqu'au niveau de ses lobes d'oreilles, autrefois elle avait de beau cheveux longs, brun roux, que sa mère les exposaient et lui félicitaient avec une immense fierté, mais Ellen n'aimait pas ses cheveux, mais à force de jouer à des jeux de garçons, et à s'amuser à manger du chewing-gum, qu'un jour alors qu'ils étaient détachés et l'empêchaient de jouer convenablement comme il lui palissaient, ses cheveux avec une rafale de vent furent tout embrouillés et rendus incapable de dénouer les Noeux, et pour rien arranger du chewing-gum collé partout dans ses mèches._

_Alors c'était avec un immense chagrin et des larmes aux yeux que Marjorie fit couper les cheveux de sa fille ; mais quant à Ellen elle en fut ravie et heureuse et enfin débarrassée de ce fardeau._

_Ellen détestait tout ce qui avait attrait à la féminité jusqu'aux jupes, ou robes jusqu'à la couleur rose. Ellen aimait beaucoup le sport et avait une excellente moyenne dans cette discipline, elle était même jusqu'à la première de sa classe dépassant ainsi les meilleurs garçons._

_Elle courrait aussi vite en course dans la cour de son école. Elle se moquait de Siobhan qui était calme par nature et ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait rester à l'intérieur et lire alors qu'à la place on pouvait tout aussi bien jouer dehors, courir, sauter et jouer au football._

_Malgré qu'elle se sentît plutôt bien avec Siobhan dans la discipline du football, les deux sœurs avaient seulement ce point commun à partager. Ellen avait été plutôt curieuse à l'arrivée de la fiancée de son frère, et avait décidé que si Nolwenn voulait faire partie de la famille, il fallait qu'elle soit digne d'elle, et surtout qu'elle fasse honneur à la famille._

_Et oui, Ellen n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, mais c'est ce qui plaisait à Nolwenn._

_Nolwenn avait fait la rencontre de Franklin, ce dernier avait été d'une indifférence et aussi très solitaire et se recroquevillant dans sa bulle, s’occupant plutôt de jeux vidéo, et montré une indifférence à Nolwenn qui choquât Quentin, une dispute éclata alors entre les deux frères. Qui en arriva bientôt aux mains et bien sûr, Franklin n'en ressortit pas indemne ni sans quelques bleus, ou saignement de nez._

_Nolwenn avait pris les choses en main, bien que blessé, horrifié et choqué par temps de violence avait soigné le frère de son fiancé ; celui-ci lui montra de la gratitude et Nolwenn que si elle devait gagner le respect de tout ce en qui elle avait soigné les blessures ; tout le monde aurait sa gratitude éternelle._

_Nolwenn fit la rencontre d'Aliéna, la sœur ainée de Quentin et le premier enfant de Marjorie ; Aliéna eu d'abord des soupçons face à une bohémienne sous le toit de sa mère et de la méfiance également, mais pas pour longtemps, en discutant, Aliéna appris à connaitre Nolwenn et à la trouver extraordinairement gentille et compatissante et d'une grande générosité ; croyant à tort que si elle dirait du mal des gitans on lui jetterais un sort pour toute l'éternité ainsi qu'aux gens qu'elle aime._

_Elle lui parla également de son fils David, elle s'était mariée à vingt-sept ans et peu de temps après son mariage elle tomba enceinte de son fils ; elle avait été déçue au début car pensant avoir une fille, mais bien sûr regretta son mauvais jugement et se sentit affreusement coupable._

_Nolwenn appris également que Marjorie avait dut élever tous ces enfants toute seule, car le père de Quentin, Dean, n'avait jamais voulu entendre parler des enfants et avait choisi de fuir la maison familiale. Seule Siobhan gardait des souvenirs heureux de son père, qui avait déclaré qu'elle était sa préférée. Nolwenn en avait été consternée._

_Quant à Michaëla et Elsa, Nolwenn appris à les connaitre également, Elsa lui rappelait sa petite sœur Frieda, mais qui était plus âgée qu'Elsa, elle était une petite fille timide et affectueuse qui aimait beaucoup Nolwenn, qui s’occupait beaucoup d’elle avec qui elle l’aidait à faire ses devoirs de maison. Et Michaëla lui plaisait beaucoup car s’intéressant à la médecine et voulant devenir médecin au niveau de la gynécologie ; Nolwenn put discuter avec elle de bons nombres de livres médicaux et lui préta son livre de biologie/paramédical qu'elle avait possédé étant adolescente._

_Après de nombreux mois, Nolwenn appris la triste nouvelle concernant la santé désastreuse de sa mère ; et se sentait coupable et la culpabilité monta en se demandant si elle n’aurait pas mieux fait de rester à San Francisco près de son peuple. Mais en secouant la tête et se ressaisissant une petite voix dans son subconscient lui chuchota que cela n'aurait servi à rien sauf à la rendre malheureuse._

_Après, peu à peu le mariage approcha à grand pas et il ne restait plus que deux semaines ; et Nolwenn appris la venue Jenny plutôt que prévue, à son grand étonnement mais aussi à la grande joie, car elle lui avait tant manquée …._

* * * *

Jenny avait emballé des affaires et une quantité de vêtements pour un voyage de deux semaines ; elle avait pris soin de ranger et de couvrir sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur dans du papier en soie ; elle s'était aussi assurée de prendre certains manuels d'informatique avec elle.

Ensuite après avoir pris toute ses affaires et son sac polochon qu'elle mit contre son épaule, Jenny avait prévenu Quentin de son arrivée imminente dans la journée et dans quelques heures ; Jenny se dirigea vers la gare de San Francisco est pris un billet de train pour Los Angeles ; à travers la vitre du train où elle était appuyée, son visage, sa joue collée contre la vitre, elle regarda le paysage défiler sous ses yeux et au loin, elle pouvait apercevoir un bout, le soleil lumineux qui faisait briller l'océan Pacifique.

Le voyage dura dix heures ; c'était étrange combien c'était plus long le trajet en train qu’en voiture. Elle était épuisée et fatiguée, heureusement durant le voyage un chariot de friandises et de collation ainsi que de sandwich s'arrête près d'elle, et ainsi elle put commander quelque chose.

La prochaine fois qu'elle ira à Los Angeles, Jenny prendra le soin de faire le voyage en voiture et non en train. A son arrivée, elle fut accueillie sur le quai par Quentin ; qui lui fit un grand sourire lumineux et accueillit, l'accueillant et la pris dans ses bras, ils s’étreignirent longuement ; en faisant remarquer l'un et l'autre combien ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas vu et combien ils s'étaient manqués ; et Quentin examina Jenny en voyant combien elle était mince ; avec un sourire narquois cependant il lui dit en changeant de sujet :

" Alors le voyage n'a pas été trop long ? Ça a été, t'a pu te reposer ?"

Jenny souffla de frustration devant l'humour évident de son futur beau-frère, et rit "Oh ne m'en parle pas Quentin ! c'était super long le voyage ! Je suis heureuse d'être enfin arrivée, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire cependant d'être enfin arrivée au bout. Et oui je me suis reposée"

Quentin gloussa à l'expression de Jenny et enroula un bras réconforte autour de ses épaules tout en prenant ses bagages dans son autre main ; et lui dit qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire ; que c'était frustrant de passer par le train ; qui n'était pas un train à longue vitesse c'était pour cela aussi qu'il mettait autant de temps, et que c'était beaucoup plus pratique la voiture.

Et il lui demanda également comment elle allait, et lui fit part de ses inquiétudes car après peu de temps que Jenny soit partie ; Maria avait appelé Nolwenn pour lui faire savoir que Jenny arriverait au cas où elle ne les aurait pas informés, et quand plus de tout cela, elle leur avait avouée que leur Oncle Enyos avait voulu marier Jenny.

Nolwenn après ce coup de téléphone avait été d'une grande inquiétude et d'un grand stress, Quentin n'avait pas réussi à la calmer ; et elle espérait que Jenny pourrait leur faire part de ce qui s'était passé, car elle les avait laissés dans une grande ignorance.

Jenny, au parole de Quentin, baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, honteuse de ce qu'elle avait fait et omis de dire, elle s'en voulait mais dans un sens l'avait délibérément cachée car ne voulant pas causer de la peine et de la souffrance ainsi que de l'inquiétude à sa sœur et son fiancé ; Quentin comprit et lâcha une main de son volant pour prendre l'une de Jenny et la pressa légèrement en signe de réconfort ; Jenny souffla et respira soulagée sachant qu'elle devrait en parler avec Nolwenn ; elle ne voulait rien lui cacher, et parler avec quelqu'un qu'elle aimée et aussi avec son futur beau-frère lui procurerez un réconfort incommensurable et un poids en mois sur la poitrine ; sachant que ce qu'elle avait enduré était une grande blessure ; une blessure d'un casi mariage forcé.

Jenny regardait par la fenêtre du côté passager, en observant la ville défilée devant ses yeux, quand soudain, ils arrivèrent vers une zone de banlieue, qui ressemblait presque à un coin champagnard ; Quentin lui fit remarquer qu'ils étaient presque arrivés ; Quentin vers l'approche d'une grande maison, Jenny pu apercevoir, Nolwenn qui les attendait nerveusement à l'extérieur dans le jardin, guettant l’approche de la voiture, ayant hâte de revoir Jenny, et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Quentin se gara dans l'allée, près du garage, et Jenny pu retirer sa ceinture de sécurité ; en sortant ; Nolwenn courut vers eux, le visage illuminé de bonheur et de joie les bras grands ouverts pour accueillir sa sœur :

"Bonjour Jenny, bienvenue à la maison ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir ! J'étais inquiète quand tu nous as avoué que tu viendrais plutôt que prévu." Les deux sœurs s'étreignirent, tandis que Jenny marmonnait des excuses contre l'épaule de Nolwenn ne voulant pas l'inquiéter pour rien ; elle aussi heureuse de revoir sa sœur, et pouvoir ainsi participer au dernier préparatif du mariage ; et Jenny avait également hâte de rencontrer la famille de Quentin.

Quand Nolwenn se détacha de l'étreinte, elle sourit toujours, mais lança bientôt un regard de reproche à Jenny mêlé de désapprobation et de mécontentement mais surtout d'inquiétude "Dit donc, tu aurais pu me dire qu’oncle Enyos voulait te marier, et que t'as été présentée à la marieuse ! Tu es une cachottière, tu aurais pu me le dire ! comment as-tu pu garder un tel secret pour toi toute seule ?" Dit Nolwenn, en attrapant Jenny par les épaules, la regardant profondément et fouillant ainsi ses yeux un regard d'inquiétude dans son regard, Jenny répondit qu'elle ne voulait pas l'alarmer et que tous c’est fait si vite qu'elle n'a rien pu faire, mais heureuse qu’elle ait eu le courage de dire non, qu'elle refusait ; et surtout Jenny n'a pas voulu que Nolwenn, la connaissant, aurait aussitôt accourue à San Francisco pour sauver Jenny et faire un scandale devant tout le monde ; Nolwenn comprit son point de vue, et soupira en continuant d'une voix douce et inquiète "Heureusement cela ne sait pas fait, et tu as réussi à y échapper, imagine mon angoisse quand Bunica m'a appris la nouvelle et quant aux raisons de ta venue soudaine, évidement je me posais des questions, mais je ne savais pas que ça pourrait être cela."

Nolwenn, au premier appel de Jenny, s'était demandée pourquoi elle venait si tôt et aussi rapidement à Los Angeles après avoir raccrochée et se disant qu'elle expliquerait sans doute les choses une fois arrivée à destination ; mais quand le téléphone avait sonné à nouveau et s'aperçue que sa grand-mère qui l'appelait d'une voix inquiète et alarmante lui apprenant la situation ; tout l'air des poumons de Nolwenn avait disparu, une monté de bile et son repas à l'estomac remonta, menaçant de la faire vomir et avoir des nausées et aussi lui faire lâcher le téléphone, bien sûr Nolwenn avait averti Quentin, Marjorie et Siobhan qui étaient tous morts d'inquiétude pour Jenny ; l'inquiétude et surtout la participation au bien-être de Jenny faisait vraiment chaud au cœur pour Nolwenn.

Elle enveloppa un bras autours des épaules frêle de Jenny, et la conduisit vers l'intérieur de la maison "Allez viens, je vais te présenter aux sœurs de Quentin et à sa mère, elles ont tellement hâtes de te rencontrer ; tu verras, elles vont t'adorer et toi aussi j'espère." Jenny tourna sa tête vers Nolwenn, lui demandant étonnée qu'elle leur est parler d'elle, et Nolwenn lui répondit que bien sûr c'est normal, Jenny fait partie de la famille.

En rentrant, Jenny fut accueillie par les sœurs de Quentin, qui viennent vers elle en lui souhaitant la bienvenue et lui dire à quel point elles avaient hâte de la voir ; Jenny retenu les noms des filles ; Siobhan, Ellen, Michaëla et Elsa.

Jenny reconnu tout de suite et avait remarqué rapidement Siobhan, en ignorant qui elle était, elle avait vu la jeune-fille rondelette aux cheveux roux, d'environ à présent dix-sept ans. Jenny aperçu ensuite la matriarche de la famille ; qui l'accueillit avec un immense sourire en sortant de sa cuisine, en ayant sans doute entendu les voix qui arrivent, et la voix étrangère de Jenny, et voulu l'accueillir comme il se doit :

"Allons, allons les filles, laissez à notre invitée le temps de s'installer et laissez-là un peu respirer, elle doit être épuisée après un si long voyage." Dit-t-elle en s'adressant à ses filles, et puis regarda Jenny, et lui fit un sourire en tendant les bras d'une manière accueillante, pour la serrer dans ses bras "Bienvenue dans notre maison, ma chère. Oh, regardez-vous, vous devez être épuisée, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, je suis Marjorie, la mère de Quentin." Dit-elle en reculant, et l'embrassa sur les joues "Nolwenn nous a tellement parlé de vous. Et pardonnez-moi, mais nous étions si inquiets quand nous avons reçu le coup de téléphone de votre grand-mère ; j'espère que vous allez bien à présent ?"

Jenny ne savait pas trop quoi dire, se sentant soudainement timide devant toute cette démonstration d'affection, et lui répondit merci, qu'elle allait bien ; et dit qu'elle était en sécurité à présent ; sur ce quoi, Marjorie répondit qu'elle était ici chez elle, autant qu'elle le désirait étant la sœur de sa future belle-fille. Marjorie, regarda attentivement Jenny et lui dit avec douceur qu'elle devait avoir faim, et la conduisit à la cuisine pour manger un peu ; elle lui servie des beignets, de la soupe, un café des yaourts nature.

Remarquant que Marjorie tutoyée Nolwenn, Jenny déclara qu'elle ne serait pas offense si elle la tutoyer aussi, au contraire même, elle serait beaucoup moins gênée ; ce que Marjorie accepta avec un immense plaisir et un très grand sourire qui illumina son visage.

Les plus jeunes sœurs de Siobhan regardaient avec une grande curiosité, et se cachant derrière le pas de la porte observant Jenny ; Elsa murmura à Michaëla "Tu as vu comme elle est belle, la sœur de Nolwenn ?"

Michaëla confirma, qu'elle l'avait vue, et avait dit en chuchotant que c'était normal étant toutes les deux sœurs ; à vrai dire, Michaëla trouvait Jenny magnifique, mais pour elle se serait toujours Nolwenn la plus belle, car elle sentait tout au fond d'elle-même qu'entre les deux, Jenny a dû faire de l'ombre à Nolwenn étant enfants, à cause de sa beauté ; mais elle trouvait Nolwenn encore plus magnifique que Jenny.

Après avoir mangé et remercié Marjorie pour sa gentillesse, mais cette dernière la coupant en lui disant que c'était normal, elle enroula une nouvelle fois son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, l'aidant à se lever de sa chaise et lui dit ; "Viens maintenant, ma chérie, Nolwenn et Siobhan vont te montrer ta chambre ; tu vas devoir la partager avec ta sœur, je le crains mais Nolwenn m'a assurée que ce ne serait pas un problème ; ayant partagé une chambre pendant toute votre enfance."

Jenny murmura à Nolwenn combien, Marjorie était chaleureuse et amicale et parlait aussi beaucoup ; cela changeait de la maison où il n'y avait pas beaucoup de tendresse ; Jenny appris que Nolwenn dormait dans la chambre d'amie qui était autrefois la chambre d'Aliéna, mais fut à son adolescente réduite en chambre d'amis.

Siobhan avait sa propre chambre au même titre qu'Ellen ; tandis que Michaëla et Elsa devaient partager une chambre d'enfants.

Jenny déballa quelques vêtements de son sac et Nolwenn repéra quelques livres que Jenny avait apporté avec elle, et aperçue rapidement certain livre de magie ; des livres qui avait appartenue à leur mère. Jenny répondit qu'elle les avait pris avec elle en sa possession quelques temps après l'enterrement ; toutes les affaires de Lily avaient été entreposés au grenier, et Jenny avait réussi à dénicher les livres de sortilèges de sa mère dans un carton.

Jenny fit ensuite plus amble connaissance avec Siobhan ; elles convenaient toute les deux de se tutoyer mutuellement étant presque du même âge ; Nolwenn regardait l'échange entre les deux filles se souriant à elle-même, en ayant deviné et avec une forte intuition qu'elles s'entendraient parfaitement bien.

En se couchant la nuit, partageant toute les deux un même lit ; Nolwenn s'était tournée du côté de Jenny en lui disant que ça faisait si longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas été comme ça toutes les deux ; en l'observant dans la nuit au clair de lune, et en soupirant doucement ; Nolwenn demanda à Jenny de lui parler de ce qui s'était passé avec leur oncle.

Jenny, alors, raconta, comment Enyos avait prévu la décision de la mariée, leur échange, l'échange avec la marieuse, son humiliation devant tout le monde quand on lui a dit qu'elle ne ferait jamais honneur à la famille... A ses mots, Jenny se coupa, essayant de respirer et masquant un sanglot, Nolwenn sentit la détresse et l'émotion montraient dans la voix de sa sœur et enroula un bras protecteur autour de sa taille, la rapprochant d'elle ; et l'encouragea silencieusement à continuer son histoire…. Le fait aussi qu'Enyos avait décidé de la marier avec un ami d'enfance, Nolwenn s'en souvenait brièvement quand Jenny fit mention de ce nom, et réprima un frison et un dégout sortant de sa bouche en disant "beurk", Ralph ce petite garçon qui jouait tout le temps avec Jenny et qui la regardait toujours avec intérêt.

Et enfin Jenny raconta la dispute entre elle et Katja, et son départ pour Los Angeles...

Le lendemain, Jenny montra à Nolwenn sa robe qu'elle avait choisi pour être demoiselle d'honneur ; elle fit sortir Nolwenn de la chambre ayant le temps de la mettre pour qu'elle puisse l'admirer ensuite sur son corps ; c'était une robe couleur Lila, avec de la dentelle blanche, mais surtout des motifs floraux blancs au-dessus de sa poitrine, une robe longue qui descendait jusqu'au cheville, l'avantage de la robe que Jenny avait choisi, elle pouvait la porter tous les jours aussi bien pour une fête que dans la vie quotidienne, et en plus de cela elle était ample et le tissu léger.

Nolwenn écarquilla les yeux à la vue de sa sœur, en murmurant combien elle était magnifique, et fit un commentaire ironique et se moquèrent en disant qu'elle allait probablement lui voler sa journée et que tous les invités auraient des yeux que pour Jenny et non pour la marier elle-même ; après Nolwenn fit rentrer Siobhan qui eut le souffle coupé en voyant la beauté de Jenny, qui rougissait à force de temps d'attention, et Siobhan lui murmura à quel point elle était magnifique.

Nolwenn montra ensuite à Jenny sa robe de mariée, qu'elle n'avait pas encore vue ; et les yeux de Jenny s’illuminèrent alors d'émerveillement et presque d'adoration, à la limite de la jalousie en voyant à quel la robe de sa sœur était belle. Et Jenny ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque taquine à Nolwenn en lui disant ; qu'elle pense plutôt que Nolwenn serait plus éblouissante et regardée et vu que Jenny dans sa simple robe de demoiselle d'honneur.

Nolwenn éclata de rire, et lui tira la langue.

Durant ses moments de libre, Jenny profitait d'étudier ses cours d'informatique et travaillait sur ses devoirs et nombreux de ses dossiers à rendre à ses professeurs. Tandis que Nolwenn était occupée à son travail.

Entre temps, Nolwenn fit visiter les environs à Jenny et profita de la semaine et de l'absence de messe pour lui montrer l'église dans laquelle, elle et Quentin, allaient se marier ; En rentrant dans l'église, Jenny et Nolwenn firent le signe de croix en plongeant leurs doigts dans l'eau bénite. Elle était petite, très chaleureuse, avec des bancs et quelques chaises ; Jenny admira les vitraux qui ont toujours été synonymes d'émerveillement et de curiosité chez elle ; et racontait bons nombres d'histoires.

Le mariage sera organisé dans une allée de fête pour finir après dans le jardin de la maison familiale ; où Marjorie et les filles allaient installer une grande table ainsi que des décorations attachées aux arbres ; des guirlandes lumineuses avec des lampadaires/Ampoules dans des formes rondes.

Jenny fit connaissance avec les autres sœurs de Quentin et Siobhan. Elle apprit également que Franklin allait conduire Nolwenn à l'autel ; ce qui avait beaucoup émue la jeune femme ; car Marjorie que Nolwenn soit comme chez elle et que ce symbole soit réalisé pour dire qu'elle était déjà de la famille sans être mariée ; en si peu de temps remarqua Jenny, Nolwenn avait su capturer le cœur de cette famille, sa belle-famille.

Finalement, les deux semaines se terminèrent vites, les jours avaient passés si vite que Jenny n'en avait pas vue le temps passer, et elle regrettait presque que son séjour fut presque achevé, elle s'était attachée à ces gens de la famille de Quentin et celle de Nolwenn qui lui appartiendrait très bientôt ; Marjorie avait senti la mélancolie de Jenny et lui avait dit serait la bienvenue très souvent et elle pourrait lui écrire si elle le souhaitait ainsi que ses filles, pour laisser place au grand jour tant attendu : le mariage, le mariage de Nolwenn.

Tôt la veille, Quentin et Nolwenn s'étaient rendus à la mairie pour se marier officiellement et de façon juridique, Jenny avait était le témoin de sa sœur et le témoin de Quentin avait été un ami de son travail ; par contre pour eux leur vrai mariage serait à l'église avec toute leur famille.

Nolwenn se réveilla très tôt ; pour avoir le temps de se préparer de se coiffer et de s'habiller ; Ellen étonna tout le monde en aidant à coiffer les cheveux de sa future belle-sœur ; Jenny avait appris en très peu de temps qu'Ellen n'aurait pas été le genre de fille à vouloir coiffer qui que ce soit, mais comme on pouvait le voir il y avait chez des gens des faces cachées qu'on ignorait et qui était très bien accueillit, et secret qui pouvait étonner tout le monde.

Jenny pu enfin admirer sa sœur dans sa robe de mariée. Entre temps ; pendant que Nolwenn se préparait Jenny et Siobhan étaient aidées pour porter leur robe de demoiselle d'honneur.

En rentrant de nouveau dans la chambre de sa sœur, Jenny eut un brin d'émotion de voir à quel point Nolwenn était belle ; et observant que c'était un moment où les deux sœurs devaient être seules avent le mariage ; Marjorie fit sortir tout le monde : Elles se murmurèrent en disant combien l'autre étaient belles.

Et à un moment, Nolwenn pris par surprise et stupeur et avec étonnement Jenny en lui demandant si elle pouvait, elle aussi la conduire à l'autel et la présenter au curé ; Jenny balbutia une réponse incohérente et lui demandant qu'elle crût que c'était Franklin qui la conduirait.

Nolwenn lui répondit que oui elle le savait et qu'elle souhaiter toujours que ce soit lui, mais voulant que sa propre sœur, l'unique membre de sa famille à être présente ce jour-là, ce jour si particulier, le jour le plus important de sa vie, elle voulait qu'elle soit à ses côtés ; Jenny. Et bien sûr Nolwenn avait déjà mis au courant Franklin pour lui demander son avis, et surtout pour ne pas qu’il ait l’air surpris ou étonné ; et bien sur il fut d’accord et compris combien c’était important pour elle

Jenny accepta.

Mais avant de rentrée dans l'église ; Nolwenn souhaitait faire des photographies devant le parvis de l'église à côté d'un arbre, sur l'herbe ; il y en aurait deux photos ; une représentant Nolwenn avec Jenny et une autre où Nolwenn était au centre, entourée de Jenny et Siobhan… Mais juste avant de rentrer, elle demanda à en faire une autre avec elle-même et Siobhan.

La musique commença à jouer quand Nolwenn pénétra dans l'église au bras de Franklin, Jenny et Siobhan marchant derrière elle ; tandis qu'Elsa marchait à l'avant avec un panier de pétale de fleurs fait de tissus et les jetant en les éparpillant sur le sol.

En arrivant devant l'autel, Nolwenn attrapa le bras de Quentin ; qui se dirent tous les deux bonjour, pour la première fois devant son fiancé Nolwenn avait la voix timide et était rougissante ; En se tournant légèrement elle sourit à Jenny et lui tandis son bouquet de fleurs, Jenny ne manquât pas le regard déçu de Siobhan et voulu lui faire plaisir en lui donnant le bouquet ; qu'elle accepta avec un sourire timide en chuchotant un merci.

Le prête Philippe demanda qui accompagnait et donnait cette femme à marier ; Franklin et Jenny répondirent que c'étaient eux deux.

Le prêtre, une fois la musique finie, commença à s'exprimer :

" Mes biens chers frères, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour unir l'union de cet homme et de cette femme dans les liens sacrés du mariage ; le mariage est un engagement comment fait d'amour, de promesse, et surtout une idée fixe qui ne doit pas être à la légère et surtout doit aller sur du long temps ; le mariage est un sacrement qui lie l'âme d'une personne à une autre pour l'amour de Dieu, de soi et de l'autre ; alors on va commencer notre citation ; Dans la joie comme dans la peine ; dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté ; pour le meilleur et pour le pire ; je promets de t'aimer et de te chérir. Et je promets que je ne laisserais rien ni personne nous séparer. Je fais cette promesse pour l'éternité. Je me lie à toi pour toujours jusqu'à la fin des temps et je resterais à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Quentin répéta cette citation, ainsi que Nolwenn ; Michaëla tenait les anneaux et après chaque parole et promesse.

Quentin glissa l'alliance au doigt de Nolwenn en lui disant "avec cet anneau, je te marie et je t'épouse."

Nolwenn fit de même en glissant l'alliance de son mari au doigt "avec cet anneau, je te marie et je t'épouse."

Ils se tenaient tous les deux les mains, avec émotion ; et le prêtre Phillipe déclara alors "Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée." Quentin baissa alors son voile et l'embrassa timidement sur les lèvres.

Tout le monde applaudit ; Jenny eut les larmes aux yeux, en passant son pouce discrètement sous ses yeux détournant légèrement le regard.

Après la sortie de l'église, tout le monde se rendit à la salle des fêtes où la suite devait avoir lieu ; avec des installations des tables aux fonds contre les murs ; avec des boissons et des petits fours ; il y eu de la danse et de la musique.

Jenny profita de deux danses où elle put danser avec Quentin.

Quentin et Nolwenn se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre resservant des félicitations et certains cadeaux de mariage de la part des invités ; Jenny profita qu'ils soient seuls pour s'avancer vers eux et déclara :

"Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous deux." Jenny enlaça Nolwenn, et ensuite se dirigeant vers son beau-frère, elle demanda timidement et les yeux larmoyant si elle pouvait embrasser le marié ; Nolwenn accepta qu'elle le fasse avec un certain air moqueur et de jalousie ; Jenny s'avança 'un pas en regardant Quentin dans les yeux, se levant sur la pointe des pieds, elle pressa ses lèvres aux coins de ses lèvres ; le baiser et l'effleurement de ses lèvres ne durèrent qu'un instant.

Quentin rougit profondément à son contact. Lui murmurant un merci, et qu'elle était la bienvenue.

Ensuite à la nuit tombée ; tout le monde se dirigea vers la maison ; Marjorie avait préparé un bon repas ; une tarte au foie de volaille ; un gâteau en trois pièces qu'elle avait réussi à réaliser grâce à un traiteur. Et aussi de des tranches d'agneaux, enrobée de sauces avec du riz.

Ce fut la plus belle journée de Nolwenn ; et aussi le plus beau mariage à laquelle Jenny avait assistée.

Quentin fit un discours, sur combien il était heureux avec Nolwenn et espérait que cette journée soit aussi merveilleuse et bonne pour chacun des invités et que ce qu'il avait été pour eux deux. Et espérait que chacun allait trouver l'amour ; et souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde à chaque personne que Quentin savait qui allait se marier et surtout fit un discours personnel pour Jenny, sachant qu'elle était désespérée et envieuse de trouver quelqu'un, lui disant qu'elle allait finir par trouver l'amour de sa vie, et que la personne qui allait tomber amoureux d'elle serait chanceux et surtout quelqu'un qui mériterait son bonheur ; et lui souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde sur l'amour qui était comme une fleur rare.

Jenny ne s'attendait pas du tout, à cette petite partie du discours personnel qui lui était adressé, elle remercia son beau-frère qui lui tendit son verre et le leva pour elle ; et aperçu sa sœur lui faire un sourire rassurant.

Jenny n'avait pas connu de grande expérience d'amour ni même connu d'heureuse dans son encouragement à l'exception bien sûr, de ses parent, Riggie et Libbie qui avaient été très amoureux et avait formé un mariage d'amour qui avait duré de très longues années jusqu'à la mort de son père et bien sûr, Jenny pouvait prendre comme autre exemple Nolwenn et Quentin ; qui était très amoureux l'un de l'autre et savait qu'ils allaient former un bonheur parfait durant de longues années.

Mais Jenny ne savait pas encore qu'elle allait connaitre l'amour de manière totalement inattendue, beau et pur qui allait grandir dans le temps et l'espace ...

Après que tous les invités furent partis et que la célébration se terminait peu à peu, il était presque minuit, la nuit était bien avancée, Jenny demanda où est-ce qu'ils comptaient partir en lune de miel. Malheureusement, Nolwenn répondit qu'ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour partir, mais pour compenser, ils resteraient quatre ou cinq jours dans un hôtel en dehors de la ville.

Jenny leur souhaita encore énormément de félicitations et beaucoup de bonheur ; avant de partir elle-même se coucher.

Le lendemain dans l'après-midi, Jenny partit pour la gare avant que Quentin et Nolwenn ne parte pour leur hôtel ; ce qui lui laissait du temps pour un dernier adieu, et serra une dernière fois sa sœur dans ses bras, jusqu'au jours où elle la reverra. Quentin la conduisit à la gare lui-même...

* * * *

Jenny devait à présent retourner à l'université ; mais après la mort de ses parents, elle ne pouvait plus se payer ses études et comme son oncle se refusait à le faire. Jenny décida et pris la décision de payer elle-même sa formation.

Jenny se trouva donc un emploi à temps partiel, tous les samedi matin dans son ancien studio de danse ; où elle avait appris durant plusieurs années la danse moderne Jazz ; elle travaillait donc toutes les fins de semaine pendant tout l'année scolaire dans un studio de danse en tant qu'institutrice remplaçante ; sachant très bien danser la directrice du studio avait pris l'initiative et avait pris la décision que Jenny était parfaitement apte à enseigner la danse ; son ancienne professeure de danse était toujours là, aux cours de danse ; elle avait été son professeur, son éducatrice et sa conseillère pendant de longues années et voilà qu'à présent Jenny et elle étaient collègues.

Jenny enseigna la danse aux petits enfants de la tranche d'âge d'entre cinq et six ans.

Jenny était très aimée à cette école ; et les enfants l'appelaient "Maîtresse" où simplement "Jenny". Elle avait rencontré des fillettes très timides ayant peur de ne pas réussir ou rencontrer des difficultés avec certain pas de danses ; certaines enfants pleuraient dans ses bras à la fin des leçons quand les autres enfants partaient ce changer ; et disaient :

"Je n'y arriverais jamais maîtresse"

Et Jenny faisait donc de son mieux pour les consoler et les rassurer.

A la fin de chaque cours, les enfants partaient avec de la joie dans leur cœur et le bonheur dans les yeux en s'exclamant "Au revoir maîtresse " ou "Au revoir Jenny" ou "A la prochaine fois" ; au moment des vacances les enfants disait "passe de bonne vacance maîtresse, au revoir" "à très bientôt".

Jenny prenait des fois des enfants dans ses bras et leur laissaient lui faire des bisous sur le visage.

Entre temps, Jenny devait effectuer des stages pour validée son semestre universitaire d'informatique ; elle effectua donc un stage dans une école primaire avec la responsable informatique de l'établissement ; et parfois durant le stage elle aider les enfants qui avait entre dix et onze ans ; durant leur cours d'informatique.

Durant ce stage Jenny a appris beaucoup de nouvelles choses et de méthodes informatiques qu'on n’apprenait pas nécessairement dans un auditorium universitaire et surtout a appris comment fonctionnait le monde du travail et appris comment devenir une informaticienne et se former tous les jours grâce à l'ordinateur ; Jenny a pu apprendre comment apprendre à gérer une classe d'élève à aider certains enfants avec leurs pages Word, ou pour certains sites qu'ils devaient visiter pour des leçons et des exercices de calculs et d'anglais.

Bien sûr, pour Jenny, il y avait des choses et des moments où son stage ne se passa pas comme prévue et on lui demanda de faire des choses et travaux qu'elle n'était pas supposée faire pour son stage ; pour une raison pour une autre ; il y avait des jours où Jenny se retrouvait dans les classes de maternelle ou au jardin d'enfants, pour vérifier les ordinateurs des institutrices ; et parfois elle se retrouvait à faire l'entretien des salles de classes ; nettoyer les bureau et le sols ainsi que les chaises ; ou alors nettoyer la cantine des petits et parfois les aider à manger.

Jenny se retrouvait à aider l'institutrice à changer les enfants quand ils allaient aux toilettes, ou bien quand ils étaient malades, elle les lavait dans une baignoire prévue à cet effet, et également à les surveiller pendant leurs siestes et à ranger les lits après que les enfants soient réveillés.

Malgré toutes ses surprises et ses déceptions, Jenny avait beaucoup aimé les enfants, qui lui faisait toujours des câlins et l'appelait par son prénom ; elle avait eu un excellent contact avec les tous petits et avait su s'adapter à ce qu'on lui demandait et aux imprévus.

Jenny avait toujours accepté les taches qu'on lui demandait de faire avec le sourire. Et sortit de son stage, avec des bonnes notes, bien qu'à certains endroits ce soit moyen ; comme par exemple le fait de faire le ménage avait été moyen ou le fait qu'elle s'attachait trop facilement aux enfants.

Mais bon, dans tous les cas, Jenny avait pu valider son année.

______________________________________

Jenny avait à présent vingt-et-un an ; sachant que cette année à venir serait cruciale pour elle étant que cela sonnerait la fin de ses études d'informatiques. Jenny passa un été plutôt paisible et relaxant bien qu'ennuyeux, elle reçut néanmoins des lettres de Marjorie de Siobhan et également d'Ellen, Michaëla et Elsa et aussi beaucoup de Nolwenn.

Jenny repris le chemin des cours en Septembre, et refus vers la mi-Septembre avec cela une lettre de Nolwenn qui lui annonçait une excellente nouvelle, remplie de bonheur et de joie qui allait bouleverser son monde et aussi celui de Jenny à jamais….

* * * *

_Lettre de Nolwenn à Jenny Calendar de Los Angeles à San Francisco_

_Septembre 1990_

_Ma très chère petite sœur,_

_Jenny,_

_J'espère que cette lettre te parviendra à toi et aussi à Bunica, en toute sécurité et le plus rapidement possible ; car j'ai tellement hâte que tu lises cette lettre. Je sais que je ne t’ai pas donné beaucoup de nouvelle ces derniers temps en particuliers sur mon mariage, sur mon travail n'y même ma santé ; nos lettres que nous nous sommes envoyés ces derniers temps étaient surtout pour parler de choses et d'autres ; en particulier les livres, la politique et toi et tes études._

_Je voudrais te dire qu'avec Quentin nous sommes mariés à présent depuis un an tout juste ce mois-ci ; et on nage considérablement dans le bonheur ; nous avons bien entendu nos hauts et nos bas, mais en ce moment tout va pour le mieux. On se fixe des projets et des projets communs ; on a décoré pendant l'été notre balcon de plantes et d'un minuscule petit jardin pour faire pousser des tomates._

_Quant à moi, j'ai réussi ma formation pour être puéricultrice. Et quant à Quentin, il réussit et s'épanouit plus que jamais dans son travail d'informatique._

_Pour en venir au but de ma lettre ; c'était que je voulais que Quentin et moi avions hâte de partager avec toi ; excuse-moi de ne pas te l'avoir dit plutôt mais on voulait être certain que ma santé fonctionne comme il se le devait. Voilà, comme tu le sais et que je t'en avais déjà parlé, il y a un moment ; avec Quentin on avait prévu d'attendre un an de mariage avant de nous lancer dans un projet pour avoir un enfant et dans l'aventure d'être nous-même parents._

_J'aimerais beaucoup que tu n'en parles à personne dans la famille et surtout pas à oncle Enyos, il va faire énormément d'histoires et créer des problèmes, et surtout pas à Bunica ; car j'aimerais beaucoup que quand je lui dirais, toi et elles soient en face de moi quand je l'annoncerais de vive-voix. Comme tu l'as sans doute devinée et lue et interpréter entre les lignes... je suis enceinte !_

_Excuse-moi encore de ne pas te l'avoir dit tout de suite mais avec Quentin on voulait attendre la fin du premier trimestre pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas de risques de fausse couche, et surtout on voulait garder le secret pour nous même et vivre secrètement cette vie à trois, nouvelles._

_On a commencé à faire des essais pour avoir un enfant en Juin, car on savait que si on commençait à concevoir cet enfant à partir de ce mois-ci, il naitrait bien après notre premier anniversaire de mariage. Alors comme j'essaye de te l'expliquer, on a commencé à concevoir un enfant…. Et au bout du premier essai c'est à ma grande surprise et ma plus grande joie et bonheur que je tombe enceinte. Je ne savais vraiment pas que cela allait fonctionner aussi rapidement j'étais vraiment surprise ; en cet instant j'ai mal au cœur à la pensée de nombreuses femmes qui n'arrivent pas à avoir de bébés et moi qui tombe enceinte avec tant de facilité et de rapidité…. Mais je ne me laisse pas aller au désespoir._

_Et on a découvert ma grossesse, au bout de deux semaines de grossesse._

_Donc si je t'écris en Septembre c'est pour te dire que je suis effectivement bien enceinte de trois mois, et tu sais quoi, tu es la première à le découvrir ; à part moi-même, bien sûr, Quentin et notre médecin traitant._

_Le bébé, d'après nos calculs, devrait arriver, être né au courant de Mars 1991._

_Nous ne savons pas si ce sera un garçon où une fille ; je n'arrête pas de dire à Quentin que peu importe le sexe de l'enfant, car ce sera après tout avant tout notre enfant. J'espère de tout cœur que tu seras près de mois au moment le plus heureux de ma vie, le deuxième moment le plus important de ma vie après mon mariage avec Quentin…. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi Jenny ; et j'aimerais de toute mes forces que tu veilles sur mon bébé, s'il m'arrivait quelque chose._

_Je sais, je sais que tu dois te dire que je dramatise, que ceux sont mes hormones, ou mon corps qui se forme et crée une nouvelle vie, mais il est tout à fait normal dans mon état d'imaginer des choses, bien que je sois sûre que Quentin veillera sur nous deux ; il est merveilleux tu sais, il me traite avec beaucoup d'amour et de bonté comme si j'étais faite de verre._

_Bien sûr, il y a également la médecine moderne qui fait énormément de progrès chaque jour, mais promet moi juste que tu seras là, je t'en prie…_

_Ta sœur, qui pense très fort à toi et fortement et qui t'aimerais, à jamais et pour toujours, toujours, toujours, toujours_

_Nolwenn_

La nouvelle de la grossesse de Nolwenn remplie de bonheur Jenny et envoya ses plus sincères félicitations et amour à sa sœur et son beau-frère, et elle leur souhaite tout le bonheur du monde ; avec une vie remplie, bientôt à trois….

La vie de Quentin et Nolwenn était rempli de bonheur et de joie, depuis leur mariage ils étaient souvent bénis et heureux, mais là, ce cadeau de la vie était une bénédiction et un grand cadeau de Dieu. Nolwenn préparait la chambre du bébé ; et bien sûr Quentin voudrait chercher une maison pour quand le bébé sera plus grand… Et il devait commencer tout de suite à chercher car le temps de trouver le temps était bien long.

Leur vie serait changée à jamais, et ils ne savaient pas que leur bonheur serait de courte durée et bien fragile aussi et pouvait se casser à tout moment ; La vie de Quentin allait basculée à tout jamais le jour de la naissance de l'enfant, Mais ce sera la vie de Nolwenn qui allait changée à jamais, de manière tragique ; qui du bébé ou de Nolwenn la vie sera bouleversée...

* * * *

Jenny continua de payer ses études en travaillant au studio de danse. Et Jenny fit un autre stage dans une compagnie d'informatique avec des informaticiens ; pour pouvoir valider son année et surtout son diplôme.

Au cours de ce stage, Jenny appris beaucoup plus de choses en informatique au cours de ce travail qu'elle en avait appris avec son autre stage ; plus que l'autre avait été fait et réalisé, conçu, surtout pour lui apprendre la communication avec les enfants et des élèves, et à apprendre à devenir une bonne enseignante, plutôt que de s’être formée en informatique.

Jenny appris à développer des site web, à être ingénieur à réparer des ordinateurs, les moteurs, à développer des fichiers et autre… A créer et confection des affiches publicitaires grâce à des logiciels pour vendre un produit ou un site d’information.

Jenny était vraiment très douée et perfectionniste dans son domaine.

Mais Jenny réussit à obtenir son diplôme d’informatique avec beaucoup de réussite et d’excellentes notes… Sa vie d’étudiante était enfin terminée et elle pourra passer à une toute nouvelle vie….

______________________________________

Jenny, âgée de vingt-deux ans, avait réussi à trouver un emploi grâce à l'état de l'éducation ; en tant qu'enseignante et institutrice d'informatique remplaçante à mi-temps, seulement quelques jours par semaine, dans une école primaire avec des enfants âgés qui ont entre dix et onze ans ; et aux collègues elle donnait des cours avec des classes de sixième année et de septième année ; des enfants/adolescents qui avaient une tranche d'âge de onze ans à treize ans.

Elle voulait devenir enseignante d'informatique et elle demandait de passée le concours pour ainsi devenir professeur et se spécialiser dans l'éducation/Instruction ; quand elle n'enseignait pas à la classe, elle observait et prenait des notes de ce que disait un autre enseignant qui était en chargé des classes.

Jenny avait souvent à faire à des corrections de commis ou des corrections de pages Word enregistrées sur disquette ; que ses collègues lui donnaient à corriger et à noter.

Parallèlement Jenny préparait son dossier et le cours qu'elle devrait présenter aux jurées en charge et responsable de la notation du concours.

Jenny aidait souvent les enfants quand il n'arrivait pas à faire leurs exercice sur internet ou sur Word ; Jenny se souvient d'une petite fille de la classe primaire de cinquième année ; une enfant très intelligente mais handicapée, ayant du mal à s'exprimer et parlant avec difficultés ; ayant un retard du langage, et un léger retard mental, et pour ne rien arranger elle mélangeait plusieurs lettres de l'alphabet ; Jenny l'aidait souvent dans ses exercices ; et l'enfant la remerciait avec un sourire tordu, à cause de son handicap - Jenny ne savait pas avec certitude la maladie de la fillette - , mais jolie et la remercier avec difficulté ; déclarant en bégayant "Merci maîtresse."

Quand Jenny enseignait au collège ; Jenny devait préparer des cours pour deux niveaux différents et des classes différentes ; Jenny aima chacun des enfants de la 6ème Grade et 7ème Grade, ils étaient encore très jeunes et étaient très motivés à apprendre en cours ; mais quand elle était en pose déjeuner le midi où à la pause des récréations ; quand Jenny dans la salle des professeurs et écouter certains de ses collègues se plaindre de certains adolescents perturbants, surtout remarqua-t-elle c’était des jeunes qui commençaient à se rebeller vers treize ans, et se dit qu’elle n’aimerait pas leur enseigner.

Malgré le fait qu’elle les comprenait et surtout, Jenny avait une certaine sympathie pour des cas désespérer où des enfants chahuteurs, où en manque d’affection, elle aimait être proche de ses élèves ; et voulait donner à chacun une seconde chance.

Mais pour l’instant, Jenny, sentait qu’elle n’était pas prête à faire la classe aux plus âgés et se contenter des plus jeunes.

Quand la fin de l'année scolaire approcha et les vacances d'été furent imminente et ayant fini le programme scolaire ; Jenny proposa à ses élèves un gouter, des jeux et s'amuser pour faire passer le temps de la dernière journée ; plusieurs enfants la remerciaient pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour eux, certaine lui firent la bise et lui dire "Au revoir maîtresse on ne vous oubliera jamais ; passez de bonne vacances".

La petite fille handicapée fut la dernière à sortir de façon maladroite elle s'approcha de Jenny, en baissant la tête elle lui dit "Tiens maîtresse c'est pour toi" ; Jenny avait autorisé son élève à la tutoyer voyant qu'elle avait des difficultés entre le "vous" et le "tu" ; un jour Jenny lui demanda ce qu'elle préférait, si la fillette serait plus à laisser de la tutoyer que de la vouvoyer, ce qu'elle répondit en répondant qu'elle préférait tutoyer.

La petite fille, lui avait fait un dessin, avec écrit au dos d'une carte.

"Je ne t'oublierais jamais maîtresse "Jenny" grâce à toi j'ai énormément progressé durant cette année ; grâce à ton soutien j'ai évoluer, je me suis fait une amie et en plus les autres on arrêtait de se moquer de moi ; tu as été un modèle de réussite je ne t'oublierai jamais. Je serai très triste de ne plus te voir tu vas énormément me manquer."

Gros bisous gros câlins ; Laetitia.

Jenny releva la tête en regardant la carte tendrement avec un joli dessin et en plus un dessin autre dessin sur une feuille de papier ; elle vit que Laetitia pleura silencieusement, Jenny passa doucement ses bras autour des épaules de la fillette et lui fit une très forte étreinte, en lui disant qu’elles n’ont plus, elle ne l'oubliera pas ; Laetitia se blottie contre Jenny en sanglotât "Tu vas me manquer"

Et elle lui dit comment elle aller faire au collège toute seule, elle ne connait personne et elle aura peur ce sera un grand changement dans sa vie ; et elle craignait que ce soit trop dur pour elle ; Jenny s'accroupit alors pour être à sa hauteur en lui expliquent qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre qu'elle allât dans un collège adapté pour son handicap et qu'elle allait s'épanouir dans un environnement structurer et avec un programme adapte pour des enfants comme elle.

Laetitia se sentit rassurée aux paroles de Jenny ; et lui fit un gros baiser d'adieu.

Jenny regarda partir sa petite protégée avec émotion ; mais sachant que Laetitia n’aurait rien à craindre et qu'elle finira par grandir et étudier à présent dans de bonnes conditions, elle ne s'inquiéta pas et la regarda partir avec fierté.

______________________________________

Deux ans s’étaient à présent écoulés, Jenny avait vingt-quatre ans, et était à présent officiellement une enseignante, professeure d’informatique pouvant enseigner dans des collèges où lycée.  
Durant l’année de ses vingt-deux ans, elle avait échoué au concours, car d’après les jurys il manquait de temps son dossier était trop complet et il y avait eu des hésitations dans les réponses posées ; alors elle avait recommencé une nouvelle année et à l’âge de vingt-trois ans Jenny obtient son concours.

Jenny néanmoins continuait à vivre parmi son peuple, n’ayant pas le courage de fuir ses obligations, ni sa famille ; dont Enyos avait réussi et avait travaillé pour qu’elle soit intimidée de partir.

Jenny, qui avait vingt-quatre ans ; réfléchit à son âge et se dit que cela faisait désormais dix ans, que sa sœur, Katja, s’était mariée ; dix ans qu’elle n’avait pas réussi à avoir un enfant avec Jacob ; donc celui-ci l’accusait d’être stérile et voulait la répudier et pire encore menaçait de lui être infidèle ; sur quoi Katja lui répondit qu’elle avait toujours été fidèle et n’avait jamais pris d’amant.

Mais le miracle s’était produit au bout de presque dix ans de mariage, Katja était tombée enceinte ; bien sûr elle était heureuse, sa famille l’était ainsi que la famille de Jacob qui était heureux et dont les prières aux esprits et ancêtres avaient était finalement entendue ; Mais Jacob soupçonnait Katja de lui avoir été réellement infidèle cette fois-ci, et que le bébé ne sera pas le sien.

Jenny était très en colère et en voulait contre Jacob, de penser du mal ainsi de sa sœur, et ce demandait presque s’il ne voulait pas cachée que le problème ne venait pas en faite de Katja, elle-même, mais de Jacob ; qu’il était peut-être impuissant ou lui-même stérile.

Mais repoussa ses idées de sa tête ; et alla parler à son beau-frère :

« Réfléchit Jacob ; Katja ne t’aurait jamais trompée, elle est extrêmement fidèle, et jamais elle ne t’aurait trahie, je connais ma sœur et en presque dix ans de mariage elle a appris à t’aimer. » Jenny le regarda profondément dans ses yeux tandis qu’elle disait cela pour que Jacob voit la sincérité dans ses yeux et son regard, elle respira profondément en réalisant qu’elle ne l’avait pas fait depuis un moment et baissa le regard, et le remonta en rajoutant « Je peux te promettre que c’est ton enfant qu’elle porte. »

Jacob regarda sa belle sœur avec méfiance et l’examina en se demandant si elle disait vrai ; ce serait surement le cas pensa-t-il, jamais Jenny n’aurait osé le contre dire ou oser le défier et lui aurait parlé d’une telle manière presque isolante ; néanmoins il dit quand même, malgré que ses doutes se dissipaient « D’accord, je veux bien te croire, Janna. Mais si tu me mens et que tu es complice de ma femme, tu le regretteras ; et il reste le test ADN pour prouver que je suis le père. »

Jenny le regarda partir, en se détournant d’elle et poussa un soupir de soulagement ; quelques mois plus tard en Aout 1993, Katja allait accoucher.

Maria et Jenny furent appelées chez elle pour l’aider à la naissance qui eut lieu dans son lit conjugal. Katja souffrait beaucoup et était en sueur dans son lit, avec des perles de transpirations, et sa chemise de nuit trempée avec des contractions de plus en plus fréquentes ; Jenny était impuissante face à la douleur de Katja ; si seulement ils la transportait à l’hôpital avec des médicaments ou la péridurale pour accoucher avec le maximum de retrait de douleur ; mais son peuple, les Kalderash, ne faisait pas confiance à ses soit disant hôpitaux modernes, ils était contre d’envoyer une femme enceinte y accoucher… Le peuple des bohémiens était très retissant au monde moderne et en quelque sorte en retard sur des nouvelles méthodes moins dangereuses et meilleures pour la santé….

Jenny tenait la main de sa sœur, en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, et des encouragements à ne pas abandonner à lui dire que le bébé arrivait, elle lui épongeait régulièrement le front.

Maria était penchée entre les jambes de Katja vérifiant que tout se passait comme prévue et comme il convenait de faire, vérifiant régulièrement sa dilatation ; en l’encourageant à pousser, quand il le fallait et à pousser de plus en plus fort à l’arrivée de l’enfant ; et il y avait deux autres femmes avec eux dans la chambre ; deux femmes qui réalisaient des prières pour que tout se passe bien, que Katja ne meure pas en couche, et que l’enfant arrive rapidement et en bonne santé.

Katja embrassa pour se donner de la force et remercia Jenny d’être à ses côtés leurs mains jointes et liées.

L’enfant arriva après plusieurs heures difficiles et épuisantes et émouvantes ; et ce fut un garçon, un garçon quand Jenny, lui chuchota le sexe du bébé à l’oreille ; Katja tenta de s’appuyer sur ses coudes en tentant de regarder où son bébé était et elle sourit, d’un sourire épuisé et heureux.

L’enfant fut nommé, Noé ; par Katja et Jacob qui reconnue l’enfant comme le sien et fut heureux d’apprendre que c’était bien lui le père.

Quand on lui avait annoncé que c’était un garçon il murmura « Au merci, les esprits et nos ancêtres » ; les autres homes lui avaient dit des félicitations et que les dieux gardent l’enfant en bonne santé.

Jacob avait été émue que ce soit un garçon et qu’on lui accorde enfin un fils après si longtemps d’attente et après de longues années de mariage.

Deux ans après la naissance de Noé, Katja eu un deuxième enfant, une fille qu’il nommèrent Lydia.

______________________________________

Une autre année s'était écoulée et Jenny avait à présent vingt-cinq ans, l'âge comme on dit dans son peuple par superstition et coutume et aussi pour taquiner et embêter Jenny, que c'était l'âge où elle était une vieille fille, car elle n'était toujours pas mariée.

Ce sentiment et ses insinuations la firent légèrement se sentir coupable, mal dans sa peau et une note de culpabilité ; mais non, Jenny comme toujours releva la tête avec force et conviction et ne se laissa pas abattre ni intimidée. D'ailleurs, elle se sentit âgée et finit doucement ses jeunes années d'adulte même si elle pouvait encore facilement être traiter comme une jeune demoiselle ; Jenny se fit coupée les cheveux ; ses magnifiques cheveux longs et soigneux qui tombaient en cascade jusqu'au milieu de son dos furent coupés jusqu'au niveau de ses épaules.

Et adopta un nouveau style de coiffure et aussi vestimentaire ; même si elle ne quittait pas ses anciens vêtements et adopter quelques peu le même style elle voulait toujours paraitre jeune et inconsciente, et belle, avec ses robes longues, ses chemisiers fleuries, une veste en cuir, des chaussures à talon, des pantalons....

Jenny eu envie d'adopter un petit chat ; un château de deux mois ; qu'elle nomma "Bouboule", bien qu'elle soit minuscule et toute menue et ressemblait à une brindille, elle possédait un miaulement à peine audible, comme un cri de petite souris ; et elle était d'une affection rare et d'une grande fidélité envers Jenny.

Jenny se rappelait durant son adolescence vers quinze ans ; au milieu de la nuit ; Enyos conduisait Jenny dans des parcs où des cimetières de San Francisco pour enseigner à Jenny comment se servir de l'eau bénite, d'une croix ou alors d'un pieux et la fit se battre avec deux ou trois vampires. Elle s'était faufilée de nombreuses nuits hors de son lit pour rejoindre son oncle, en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Nolwenn qui dormait à point fermé.

Jenny durant deux ans ; de ses vingt-cinq à vingt-sept ans, elle écoutait et était obligée d'assister plus souvent aux rituels et aux réunions que tenaient son oncle, Enyos, ainsi que d'autres hommes du clan, des rites et des sortilèges que Jenny avait jusque-là feint d'ignorer et surtout les secrets qu'Enyos détenait d'Angel et des secrets qu'il partageait Ileana ; il recevait souvent des lettres de l'ancienne, Ileana, et des messages et autres témoignages d'espions qui espionnaient Angel -Angélus- qui se cachait à Los Angeles.

C'est à ce moment-là plus que jamais, Jenny était face à cette prophétie que depuis sa naissance elle était destinée ; et qu'à partir de ses dix ans elle avait appris l'existence et sut que c'était bientôt l'heure pour elle de la réaliser jusqu'au bout et faire honneur au peuple des Kalderash pour qu'elle mérite son titre de fille bien-aimée.

Enyos déclara qu'Angel allait bientôt quitter la ville et que surtout leur espion actuel ne pourrait plus remplir la tâche d'exercer ses fonctions, ni réussir la mission ; cela devenait dangereux et délicat et il annonça que ce serait à Jenny de réaliser la vengeance ; qu'elle devait mettre en pratique ce qu'on lui avait enseigné.

Que c'était à elle de réaliser le travail que si elle ne le faisait pas ce serait sans doute plus possible de surveiller Angélus qu'elle devait faire attention ; et qu'aucune autre personne du clan ne pouvait faire le travail...

C'est alors que Jenny appris qu'Angel était parti pour Sunnydale, une petite ville à l'apparence tranquille, de taille humaine loin d'être aussi grande que San Francisco où Los Angeles ; et qui se trouvait en Californie ; une distance de deux heures d'autoroute séparait Sunnydale de Los Angeles.

"Alors Janna ?" Lui dit son oncle "Tu sais ce que tu dois faire."

Dans le noir près du feu de champ Jenny regarda Enyos avec perplexité et inquiétude "Pas vraiment mon oncle tu peux m'expliquer."

Il lui dit alors, qu'elle devra lui obéir, lui remettre des comptes-rendus détaillés d'Angel et son lien avec une tueuse de vampires ; personnes ne sait qui elle est même Enyos ne connait pas le nom de la jeune fille ni même son observateur. Jenny ne croyait pas vraiment à toute cette histoire, légende de tueuse de vampires elle croyait que c'était une veille légende une histoire pour enfants.

Il lui dit de surveiller Angel, de faire attention qu'il ne lui arrive rien et qu'il reste souffrant et misérable et que si nécessaire elle devrait le tuer. Et surtout garder une couverture, passait inaperçu personne ne doit savoir qu'elle est une gitane.

Enyos avait fait exprès d'employer ce mot, gitane, pour lui rappelait comment le monde la voyait, ou pourrait la voir, Un gitan - un kidnappeur, un voleur, une fraude, un étranger. Pour les Américains, elle était peut-être une blague, un dessin animé, un conte pour enfant, un fruit exotique, un conte des mille et une nuits, une diseuse de bonne aventure avec des boucles d'oreilles en or et un bandana.

"Très bien mon oncle je ferais ce qu'il faut faire. Je t'obéirai."

Et surtout de prendre un travail.

Jenny avait alors parcouru des annonces et c’est alors qu'une occasion unique s'offrait à elle ; un poste d'enseignante en informatique était disponible - peut-être pour elle - au lycée de Sunnydale, elle voulut accepter et bien sûr eu un entretien téléphonique d'embauche avec le principal Flutie, qui lui demanda de lui envoyer ses diplômes, ses années d'expériences, ses études…

Jenny lui envoya tout ce qu'il demandait, après avoir examiné sa candidature, les qualités de la jeune femme et s'assurant qu'elle disait vraie ; Flutie, ne put la laisser partir Jenny était une candidate de choix, Et le principal Flutie lui offrit le poste qu'elle accepta au plus grand dam de son oncle, qui voulait qu'elle arrête à tout pris cette fantaisie d'être enseignante et cette mode des ordinateurs.

Mais bien sûr, Jenny n'en fit qu’à sa tête et ne l'écouta nullement, et pris la décision que c'est ce qu'elle ferait, elle trouva une maison à louer dans un quartier paisible et sécuritaire ; elle fit ses bagages, et partit en voiture, en maudissant entre ses dents, pourquoi elle n'était pas partie plutôt et surtout pourquoi Angel n'avait pas quitté la Californie, cela aurait été un prétexte pour Jenny de partir loin de cet Etat ; et emménage donc à Sunnydale.

C'est ainsi que Jenny Calendar, âgée à peine de vingt-sept ans emménagea à Sunnydale et que son histoire commença, et que la vie son enfance, adolescence et jeune adulte s'était passé ; elle ne savait pas en cet instant que sa vie, le commencement d'une nouvelle vie, un nouvel horizon et que cela allait la bouleverser à tout jamais, qu'elle ferait la connaissance de nouveaux amis et qu'elle allait rencontrer et faire face à des imprévus et des choses qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence … Jenny ne savait qu'elle allait rencontrer quelqu'un qui bouleverserait sa vie, son quotidien, sa mission et son cœur à jamais ; et elle trouverait l'espoir et l'opportunité d'une nouvelle famille...


	3. Partie 3 : Le début d’une relation ; Ennemi, compagnon de travail, amitié platonique entre une enseignante et son élève, partenaire, et début d’une amitié :

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : Excusez-moi, pour la tardive mise à jour de la troisième partie de notre histoire, et ceci et une grande et intense partie, car Jenny va enfin faire la connaissance de Rupert Giles, et leurs relations vont commencer un peu... Cette partie se passe durant la saison 1 de Buffy.
> 
> Et Jenny va également faire la connaissances de Willow, qui va se lier d’amitié avec Jenny, dans cette histoire, Willow va prendre une grande importance et place dans cette histoire, le cœur de Jenny, et également jouer un rôle dans la relation Giles/Jenny ; et une autre chose importante, Willow a également deux sœurs, dans la série elle est fille unique mais je voulais qu’elle ait des sœurs, la première est Dawn – et oui, Dawn n’est pas la sœur de Buffy dans cette histoire je n’ai jamais aimé que Buffy ait une sœur, je la voyait mal dans ce rôle, et Dawn n’est pas non plus la clé - Dawn sera donc une enfant ordinaire. Et puis il y aura Gaëlle, la jeune sœur, de Willow.

**Partie 3 : Le début d’une relation ; Ennemi, compagnon de travail, amitié platonique entre une enseignante et son élève, partenaire, et début d’une amitié :**

La femme qui louait la maison à Jenny, Madame Wilkitoch, était une femme du début de la cinquantaine, qui louait la maison pour pouvoir gagner un maximum d'argent à cause de son travail difficile, de femme de ménage, qui ne lui apportait qu'un petit salaire, l'obligeant ainsi à vivre dans un immeuble avec sa fille ; et étant pour l'instant dans l'incapacité à vendre la maison, ne trouvant pas d'acheteur potentiel, elle avait donc pris la résolution de louer ; cette femme très désagréable, hautaine, méchante et à un fort caractère, et très aigri, et portée sur elle le poids de beaucoup d'amertumes.

Dès lors que Jenny avait eu Mme Wilkitoch au téléphone pour obtenir des informations sur la maison, et le loyer ainsi que l'autorisation de visité et de signet des d'occupant ; Jenny avait eu tout de suite le sentiment que cette femme était très désagréable, et que ce serait une propriétaire autoritaire, difficile et ennuyeuse qui lui mènerait sans doute la vie dure... La propriétaire de la maison, avait fourni certaines règles à Jenny ; ne voulant pas que cette dernière abime la moindre parcelle de sa propriété, ni de faire des travaux dans sa maison, sans lui demander l'autorisation - cela va de soi selon Jenny- et surtout ne pas se faire mal voir des voisins qui était un quartier respectable et surtout ne pas donner aux gens de penser que Jenny pouvait être de mauvaise réputation ainsi ruiner ses chances de louer à nouveau la maison et que la qualité et la respectabilité de la demeure et la propriétaire.

Jenny était assez furieuse que quelqu'un lui parle ainsi sur ce ton et avait également établi ses règles ; ne voulant pas êtes dérangé ni harceler et recevoir des visites surprises et bien sûr recevoir des courriers avec plusieurs semaines d'avance si c'est le cas ; et la même chose s'applique s’il en prenait envie à Mme Wilkitoch de mettre fin au contrat de Jenny pour la maison et il serait de même pour Jenny.

Et aussi une dernière chose que Jenny avait exigé de la part de sa prioritaire était de refaire le papier peint du salon ainsi que du couloir qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Et bien sûr c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Et oui il était tout à fait clair et d'une façon évidente et presque des signes avant-coureurs que Jenny et Mme Wilkitoch ne seraient pas amies du tout, et ne seraient pas en très bon terme.

Avant de signer les papiers d'emménagement et de contrat et de pouvoir accepter la location ; Jenny avait visité la maison, il y avait une allée qui menait au garage, avec un petit jardin à l'avant de la maison, il y avait un mini-escaliers de trois marches qui menait à la porte d'entrée, il n'y avait pas de porche, mais cela convenait tout à fait à Jenny. Le garage était assez grand pour y placer sa voiture ainsi que divers cartons ou autre mobilier et matériel de bricolage.

A l'intérieur se trouvait un couloir qui menait de la porte d'entrée au salon ; qui se trouvait être living-room, où Jenny pourra installer un porte manteau ainsi qu'un meuble pour placer ses chaussures. Le salon n’était ni trop grand, ni trop petit, il y aurait de la place pour un canapée et peut être un ou deux fauteuils, ainsi qu'une télé, son téléphone fixe sur un meuble, ainsi qu'une table basse devant le canapé. Il y aurait de la place pour une table dans un coin du salon, pour manger avec des invités.

A côté du salon se trouvait une porte menant à la cuisine de taille moyenne ; avec un plan de travail et deux éviers, et un meuble pour ranger les assiettes, les couverts et autres ustensiles de cuisine. Il y avait une autre porte à l'arrière de la cuisine qui menait à un jardin à l'arrière de la maison.

Dans le salon, il y avait un escalier menant à l'étage et à l'arrière de l'escalier se trouvait une porte menant aussi au jardin, et une autre porte menant directement au sous-sol de la maison ; où Jenny pourrait installer sa machine à laver et étendre son linge ; et aussi selon ce que Mme Wilkitoch lui avait été un abri tempête au cas où il y aurait une tornade ou des tempêtes trop fortes et que les autorités demandaient à la population de se mettre en sécurité dans leur abri.

Jenny profita de visiter l'extérieur du jardin, il y avait quelques dalles à l'avant près des portes menant à l'extérieur et le reste du jardin était couvert d'herbe, tout au fond se trouvait une sorte de cabanon, assez grand en largeur, de bois blanc, où Mme Wilkitoch gardait autrefois ses ustensiles de jardinage et aussi sa tondeuse ; Jenny pourrait faire pareil et également installer un petit coin pour son chat quand elle souhaiterait passer la nuit dehors.

Jenny fut conduite à l'étage et on lui montra deux chambres ; une qui sera pour elle-même, il y aura de la place pour son lit, avec une commode pour ranger ses vêtements, une armoire, une table de nuit ; et une autre qui servira de chambre d'amie et également de bureau où installer son ordinateur. Jenny visita la salle de bain qui était assez grande, avec un lavabo, de la place pour mettre un meuble pour ranger ses serviettes, gants de toilettes et autres produits de bain, et il y avait également une baignoire.

Et Mme Wilkitoch lui montra les toilettes qui se trouvaient à l'étage et ainsi qu'une autre porte juste devant les escaliers qui menait au grenier.

Jenny avait été très satisfaite de sa visite et décida qu'elle se plairait remarquablement bien dans cette maison....

Le jour de l'emménagement avait été une longue journée fastidieuse ; Jenny avait rempli sa voiture dans son coffre et dans les sièges arrière de sa voiture au maximum de cartons. Et le reste avait été sous la garde et charger par les bons soins des déménageurs ; Jenny avait pris l'autoroute jusqu'à Sunnydale et avait trouvé la maison où elle logerait dorénavant assez facilement à travers les routes et différents quartiers. Elle arriva alors que le camion des déménageurs était arrivé quelques minutes plutôt et l'attendait.

Durant la majeure partie du reste de la journée, Jenny veillât à ce que les déménageurs rentrent en sécurité ses meubles et leur donna des instructions pour les ranger aux endroits précis où elle les voulait et le montage de ses meubles ; au final, quand ils terminèrent leur tâche et furent partis, il ne resta qu'elle et ses cartons qu'elle devait déballer, et ranger ses affaires.

Jenny déballait ses cartons durant presque une journée et demie. Quand tout fut soigneusement rangé et mis en ordre dans la cuisine ; le mobilier, ses vêtements rangés dans son armoire et sa commode.

Ainsi que ses CD dans son salon à côté de sa chaine stéréo, ses cassettes TV.

Il ne restait plus qu'un carton, avec certains bibelots et livres, et autre carton rempli de fournitures pour le garage qu'elle rangeât près de sa voiture. En prenant sous le bras et près de sa hanche le carton remplit de livres ; elle se dirigea vers la porte de sa maison ; quand Jenny aperçu une femme de la maison voisine, lui faisant signe de la main pour la saluer et lui dire bonjour.

La femme s'approcha de la haie qui s'éparait les deux jardins et déclara d'un ton profondément enjoué, bienveillant et chaleureux et particulièrement accueillant :

"Bonjour, vous devez être notre nouvelle voisine !" Déclara la femme en en tendant la main pour serrer celle de Jenny, qu'elle prit bien entendu dans la sienne et acquiesça en souriant, la femme poursuivit "j'ai vu le camion de déménagement hier, et je vous ai aperçue très brièvement ; j'aurais voulu passer chez vous si vous me le permettiez pour vous saluer et ainsi me présenter."

"Oh oui bien sur vous pouvez, j'ai juste un carton à déballer, si vous le souhaitez, passez me voir dans une dizaine de minutes."

Le sourire de la femme s'élargit "C'est parfait à tout à l'heure."

Jenny se détourna pour revenir à l'intérieur, son chat, Bouboule était caché son un meuble, Jenny avait prévu de la laisser enfermée dans la maison pendant deux semaines pour qu'elle s'habitue à son nouveau chez soi ; au début quand Jenny avait ouvert la cage du panier de transport, elle avait remarqué combien son chat était effrayé par tout ce remue-ménage et ses va-et-vient, Bouboule était sortie prudemment de la cage en reniflant certains meubles et les reconnaissant ; Jenny faisait le maximum pour que son petit animal de compagnie soit le moins effrayait possible et qu'elle se sentant en sécurité et revienne dans ses bras.

Jenny rangea, son dernier carton, avec ses livres dans sa bibliothèque et les étagères. Quand elle eut fini ; Jenny entendit la sonnette de la porte retentir ; elle se leva de sa position de ses genoux affaissés sur le sol et alla ouvrir la porte à la dame qui était sa voisine ; elle lui sourit, et Jenny lui permit d'entrée.

La femme déclara qu'elle lui avait apportée des pâtisseries de bienvenue ; des muffins à la fraise, framboise et au chocolat, tout un panier en osier ; Jenny lui prit avec gratitude le panier et lui dit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû et ajouta qu'elle lui rendrait le panier bientôt.

Jenny apporta du jus d'orange et une carafe d'eau pour son invitée et la femme déclara :

"Je m'appelle Susan et j'habite juste la maison à côté de la vôtre ; cela fait des années que j'habite ici, voyez-vous, j'ai passé toute ma vie à Sunnydale, je vous souhaite vraiment la bienvenue dans notre rue et quartier si vous ne le connaissez pas encore. Mais, et vous ma chère, comment vous appelle-t-on ? vous habitiez où avant de venir dans Sunnydale ? si je puis me permettre de vous poser des questions ? Ou alors vous venez d'une autre ville ?" Demanda Susan, en remerciant Jenny pour le verre de jus d'orange et accepta un muffin.

"Je m'appelle Jennifer, Jennifer Calendar, mais pour mes amis c'est Jenny, si vous voulez vous pouvez m'appeler ainsi." Susan lui fit un sourire éclatant en déclarant qu'elle l'appellerait Jenny, et la jeune femme acquiesça, et Susan lui dit combien elle était charmante et donnait l'impression d'être très gentille et accueillante ; et Susan rajouta ce n'était pas comme avec les anciens locataires qui étaient véritablement sans gêne et des vrais sauvage sans aucune manière et rajouta ensuite où comme la propriétaire de la maison qui n'est pas du tout accueillante et chaleureuse, et Susan appris à Jenny que cette chère Mme Wilkitoch avait réussi à se mettre toute la rue sur le dos, et elle continua en murmurant dans la confiance et conseilla à Jenny de faire bien attention à elle.

Jenny, bien sûr, serait sur ses garde, et avait très bien compris le jeu et les tentatives de manipulation de sa propriétaire. Jenny continua à expliquer à Susan comment elle avait emménagé ici, et d'où elle venait.

"Et bien comme vous le savez, je viens juste d'emménager dans cette maison, et comme vous devrez le savoir je n'habitais pas du tout à Sunnydale avant." A cela Susan fit un léger "Ah d'accord" et rajouta d'un ton aimable et bien si Jenny avez besoin de quelque chose, de comment se déplacer en ville il lui suffisait de lui demander et lui montrerait comment faire ; Susan expliqua qu'elle avait vécu toute sa vie à Sunnydale. "Et j'habitais avant à San Francisco, j'ai fait toute ma scolarité et mes étude universitaire là-bas, mais avant je suis née dans l'Arizona ; mes parents aimaient beaucoup voyager, mais un jour ils ont décidé de s'installer en Californie." Jenny s'était mordue la lèvre au commencement et à la fin de sa dernière phrase, en se demandant si elle en avait trop dit, mais avait fait attention à son choix de mots et avec minutie ; Jenny essaya de se rassurer en se disant que ce n'est pas parce que ses parents aimaient les voyages que Susan allait forcément assembler les morceaux et en déduire qu'elle était une bohémienne.

Susan eu un sourire de joie et eu momentanément une montées de paroles et un piaillement de minauder à quel point Jenny avait eu de la chance de partir en voyage comme ça, et lui posa des questions si elle se souvenait où Jenny avait séjourné, sur cela Jenny répondit en essayant de ne pas trop dire qu'elle parcourut la moitié des Etats-Unis si non cela ferait suspect, elle déclara qu'elle était allée dans l'Indiana, dans le Dakota, le Minnesota ; et à la fin Susan finit par changer de sujet en s'excusant presque :

"Excusez-moi ma chère si je vous pose trop de questions dites le moi je vous en prie on me dit toujours que je suis une vraie pipelette." Jenny lui déclara en toute honnêteté et aussi pour rassurer sa voisine qu'elle n'était pas tout contrariée par ses questions "Et bien voilà, je me demandais qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Sunnydale ? Pourquoi avoir voulu déménager ici ?"

Jenny trembla légèrement à la question, mais ne le montra pas ; "C'est juste que je voulais changer de ville et voir d'autre endroit et que Sunnydale m'aspirait tout simplement et surtout que je suis enseignante et qu'on m’a proposé un poste au lycée de Sunnydale et que c'était une occasion pour moi."

Les yeux de Susan s’illuminèrent encore plus à la réponse de Jenny ; et lui demanda ce qu'elle enseigner, et lui dit à qu'elle point elle était courageuse et lui fit la confidence qu'elle la trouvait si jeune, Jenny lui dit qu'elle avait vingt-sept ans ; et Susan soupira de mélancolie en regardant le plafond d'un regard de nostalgie en disant à quel point c'était un bel âge ; sur quoi Jenny répondit qu'elle enseignait l'informatique ; à cette réponse le visage de Susan tomba dans la perplexité et surtout confuse face à toute ces nouvelles idées et technologies qui apparaissent au cours de ces dernières années ; mais déclara avec un sourire rassurant que la nouvelle technologie était un bien et surtout apportait des nouvelles et un certain progrès pour la science et les jeunes ; si on s'en servait bien sûr à bon escient. Susan ne comprenait pas vraiment étant une jeune retraitée et faisant partie presque de la vielle génération. Et Jenny avait de la chance de travailler sur un tel univers et de science technologique.

Susan lui demanda timidement, et s'excusant d'être aussi directe et impulsive et indiscrète, si Jenny était fiancée ou avait un compagnon qui vivait avec elle, ou bien un petit ami ; et si elle prévoyait de se marier. Jenny répondit que non. Susan dit que c'était un quartier très paisible avec beaucoup d'enfants dans les environs et juste à côté de ce quartier il y avait pas mal de banlieues qui étaient un endroit idéal pour fonder une famille.

Au bout d'un moment, Susan réalisa qu'il commençait à se faire tard et mit une pause dans leur conversation, et déclara que si Jenny le souhaitait, elle pourrait passer chez elle demain, ou un autre jour si elle sera disponible ; Jenny déclara qu'après demain elle aura rendez-vous avec le principal du lycée pour faire connaissance avant la pré-rentrée des professeurs qui aurait lieu juste le lendemain, dans exactement trois jours, alors.

Bouboule sortit en choisissant ce moment, alors de sa cachète ; et Susan aperçue le chat de Jenny en s'exclamant combien était mignon ; et Jenny expliqua que c'était une chatte et avait deux ans ; et qu'elle s'appelait Bouboule ; en passant entre les jambes de Susan, cette dernière se pencha pour caresser discrètement la tête du chat.

Jenny et Bouboule, c’était une longue histoire d'amour et d'amitié ; Jenny avait adopté Bouboule alors qu'elle avait deux mois et demi ; Jenny avait aperçu l'annonce d'adoption de chaton, et Jenny avait été attirée par elle, son pelage de trois couleurs blanc, avec du noir et gris, sur le dos, son museau était blanc et près de sa truffe une tache gris-noire lui donnait un air de petit regard étonné, il y avait une tache sur son dos de blanc qui lui donnait une marque distinctive.

Bouboule s'habitua très vite à sa nouvelle compagne et maîtresse, et était en adoration devant elle et réclamait des caresses, des câlins, et être sur ses genoux sans cesse parfois quand Jenny était appuyée contre le dos de son canapée, Bouboule arrivait et se drapait sur ses épaules en s'accrochant à son cardigan, et ronronnait. Parfois Bouboule venait au milieu de la nuit contre Jenny se pelotonnait contre elle et se mettait en boule contra sa poitrine ; en ronronnant, en posant sa truffe ou sa patte contre la joue de sa maîtresse.

C'était une habitude que Bouboule prenait en ayant appris à détecter tout sentiment de Jenny, Bouboule extrêmement sensible, chaleur et fidèle et intelligente et émotive et savait sentir toute détresse de jenny ou autre personne. Bouboule avait donc pris l'habitude en voyant Jenny en déteste ou frustrée et malheureuse ou au bord des larmes et la voyant solitaire ; elle passait de longues minutes sur ses genoux ou sa poitrine en ronronnant en se blottissant près d'elle et posant sa patte contre sa joue, en signe de réconfort et de soutien comme pour dire "Ne pleure pas, c'est bon, ça va aller, je suis là."

Comme beaucoup de chats aimant se balader dans les environs près de chez eux, parcourant les rues et parfois rencontrant de mauvaises connaissances ou se perdant, ou encore rencontrant d'autres chats et ne rentrant pas ainsi avant plusieurs heures, Bouboule ne faisait pas exception à la règle, et aimait donc se promener ; c'est après deux mois après son adoption par Jenny ; quand un jour elle se perdit étant allée beaucoup trop loin et les pots d'échappement, le manque de repaire et l'odeur ayant disparu ne retrouvant pas la direction de son foyer.

Jenny observant que Bouboule ne rentrait pas, commençait de plus en plus à s'inquiéter ; et la cherchant partout, durant plusieurs heures et à la fin perdant peu à peu espoir, mais essayant de contacter la CPA pour savoir si quelqu'un ne leur avait pas amené son chat, mais des réponses négatifs s'ensuivirent ; Jenny était bouleversée ; et perdit peu à peu espoir de la revoir, ce n'est qu'au troisième jour en partant pour son travail traversant un parking alors que le soleil était encore bas dans le ciel, que Jenny fut alertée par de faibles miaulements de chat, de peur, de chat perdu ; elle s'approcha d'une voiture et vit, ne croyant pas ses yeux, sa Bouboule ! son chat bien aimé ! Jenny en eue des larmes aux yeux et pleura de soulagement.

Bouboule l'avait s'en doute reconnue, et appelait à l'aide dans l'espoir que Jenny l'entende ; et elle se laissa faire quand Jenny la prit dans ses bras ; elle était toute menue et affamée ; donc Jenny se précipita chez elle et garda son chat à l'intérieur lui donnant tout une gamelle de croquettes. Bouboule mangea désespérément au risque presque de s'étouffer, elle était affamée.

Au moment de l'adoption de Bouboule ; Jenny l'avait fait vacciner contre la rage et puceler pour que si jamais elle la perdait la fourrière pourrait la ramener et détecter que c'était Jenny sa propriétaire.

Le soir après son travail, ne voulant toujours pas croire au retour de son chat et au miracle de l'avoir retrouvé, Jenny passa la soirée avec son chat dans les bras étant heureuse que Bouboule ait retrouvé Jenny et en sécurité dans les bras de sa maîtresse.

A presque un an, Bouboule tomba enceinte après avoir eu ses premières chaleurs et mit bas, sur le lit de Jenny, en journée, de cinq petits chatons ; au retour de son travail voyant Bouboule sur son lit ; fatiguée de son accouchement et blottie confortable dans le lit douillet et moelleux de sa maîtresse ; Jenny aperçu les cinq bébés, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Sachant Bouboule serait méfiante et dans son rôle de protectrice de mère si Jenny s'approchait, et surtout qu'il ne fallait pas toucher un chaton nouvellement né pas avant dix jours après la naissance au risque de mettre sa propre odeur sur les chatons et leur mère ne pourrait pas ainsi les reconnaitre et les abandonnerait où les mangerait ; alors Jenny décida de laisser Bouboule et ses petits dans sa chambre, et c'est ainsi que Jenny passa les prochains jours sur son canapé lit.

Après les deux mois passés après le sevrage des chatons, et après qu'elle les ait donnés à plusieurs personnes pour les adopter et surtout étant certain que ce serait des bons compagnons pour les petits ; il ne resta plus de bébés, et Jenny décida de stériliser la petite Bouboule.

Après sa stérilisation qui ne la traumatisa nullement mais certes l'ayant un peut fatiguer ; Bouboule passa beaucoup moins de temps dehors et comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire autrefois et surtout durant ses chaleurs ; et son caractères s'adoucie encore plus et devient beaucoup plus affectueuse que jamais avec sa maîtresse, alors que déjà Bouboule était autrefois un amour de tendresse, Jenny était au comble et dépasser toute ces espérances.

Et un autre grand amour n'acquis ensuite avec Bouboule, une nouvelle page de leurs vies ensembles s'ouvrit et s'écrit...

Susan fut émue par l'histoire que Jenny lui avait racontée d'elle et de son chat ; et elle lui dit également qu'elle possédait deux chats et un chien qui avait cinq ans, une petite femelle, nommée Touinette.

Susan lui sourit et déclara en partant qu'elle l’attendait demain pour continuer à discuter et à lui parler des environs et des personnes du quartier et aussi lui parler d'elle-même.

Jenny la regarda partir et soupira de contentement souriant à elle-même pour s’être faite surement une nouvelle amie, et fermât la porte à clé.

Et elle décida que le lendemain, elle apporterait un pichet de citronnade en cadeau pour Susan…

* * * *

En début d'après-midi ; entre 1 h 30 et 2 h 00 de l'après-midi ; Jenny sortit de chez elle avec un pichet de citronnade à la main et se dirigea vers la maison de Susan puis alla frapper à la porte.

Durant la matinée, Jenny avait passé une demi-heure presque une heure à préparer sa citronnade en guise de cadeau de remerciement de l'invitée chez sa nouvelle amie et un cadeau à apporter pour ne pas arriver les mains vides chez Susan. Et ensuite Jenny avait passé le reste de sa matinée à réaliser et préparer ses cours de l'année pour ses classes de 10ème, 11ème et 12ème année et préparer certains plans de cours, méthode pédagogique qui permet de planifier et de décrire les cours de manière détaillée, pour des leçons futures durant l'année où en cas où elle devra revoir son programme, le modifier ou l'adapter selon certain niveau de classes et d'élève.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, c'était Susan qui l'accueillit avec son sourire habituel de la veille et comme un éternel sourire qui on dirait qu'elle portait toujours sur elle "Ah, bonjour à vous Jenny." Elle s'écartât pour la laisser entrer et lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait entrer "Je vous en prie ma chère, entrez, je suis heureuse que vous soyez venue."

Jenny entra et lui présentât son pichet de citronnade "Bonjour Susan, je voulais vous apporter quelque chose ; tenez de la citronnade."

Susan lui répondit tout en la remerciant, qu'il ne fallait pas lui donner cette peine. Et elle la conduisit vers son jardin derrière la maison ; elles s'acièrent toutes les deux autour de la petite table, Susan porta le pichet que Jenny lui avait apporter et partie chercher des verres et aussi un gâteau qu'elle avait préparé le matin même, un clafouti à la cerise.

Jenny évoqua maladroitement et après s'être rendue compte de son erreur se gifla mentalement pour avoir été aussi stupide et être aussi directe.

Sa question avait été si l'époux de Susan n'était pas dérangé au fait qu'elle vienne pour une visite chez eux, et s’il serait tout aussi heureux que Susan de faire la connaisse de leur nouvelle voisine.

A cela le sourire de Susan s'estompa et son regard s'assombrit de douleur et de mélancolie, et son esprit s'embué et se rempli de souvenirs aussi bien heureux que douloureux ; Susan réussie à répondre avec difficulté mais avec une voix qui se voulait neutre et que son deuil fut accompli et fini, et résigné, elle avoua que son mari était décédé il y a maintenant quelques mois d'une tumeur au pancréas.

Jenny en fut bouleversée et déclara combien elle était stupide et maladroite et regrettait d'avoir été indiscrète comme cela, et dit si elle avait su n'aurait tout simplement rien dit... Mais Susan la coupa en répliquant qu'elle ne savait pas et lui montra une photographie de son défunt époux prénommé Hans.

La photo datait des années 1950, Hans avait une vingtaine d'années, il était dans un uniforme de soldat prise durant son ordre de mobilisation, et l'avait d'ailleurs épousée en portant cet uniforme, Jenny supposa donc que cette photo devait être prise au moment du mariage de Susan.

Jenny avait remarqué que Susan n'était pas tout à fait, même très loin de son âge ; Susan s'était en effet blondie, pour cacher ses cheveux blancs, les cheveux qu'elle avait autrefois châtains très foncé presque noir. Susan était une jeune retraitée qui avait entre soixante-cinq et soixante-dix ans, et qui avait pour être tout à fait précise soixante-huit ans.

Susan avait vécu toute sa vie à Sunnydale, en Californie, et y avait grandit, y fait ses études, et avait vécu son adolescence durant la seconde guerre mondiale. Susan racontât à Jenny qu'à la fin des années quarante ; les femmes qui étaient auxiliaires dans la branche féminine de l'armée américaine ayant accomplie des exploits sur des avions, Susan avait voulu s'entrainer à apprendre elle aussi à piloter et au moins à obtenir un permis de pilotage ; plus qu'elle n'avait pas l'autorisation de son père pour devenir pilote diplômée dans l'armée et y en faire son métier.

Susan avait réussi bien sur cet exploit qu'il n'était pas donné à toutes les femmes de réussir ; et bien sûr, étant donné qu'on était encore fin des années quarante et tout proche de l'année où la guerre s'était terminée, il y avait encore l'esprit, l'ambition et l'espérance et les fantômes de ses femmes qui avaient voulu changer les mentalités et faire avancer le féminisme et le travail était d'ordinaire attribué à uniquement des hommes qui soit aussi donné aux femmes de faire de même, Susan voulait faire partie de ces femmes qui continué d’honorer et d’avoir en mémoire ces jeunes femmes héroïne de guerre.

Après cela, Susan avait rencontré son futur mari, Hans, avec qui elle flirtait et ensuite était courtisée ; bien vite elle tomba amoureuse et un an après de relation, il lui demanda de l'épouser, ce qu'elle accepta ; pendant ce temps Susan devient professeur d'anglais grâce à ses études littéraires ; elle devient enseignante dans un collège.

Susan eu quatre enfants avec Hans ; deux garçons et deux filles. Ils étaient tous partis faire leur vie ailleurs mais recevait des nouvelles de tous très régulièrement ; et avait également plusieurs petits enfants, sept petits-enfants.

Il y avait d'abord eu Peter son fils ainé, ensuite il y a eu Hélène, Edmund et Lucy.

Après toute ses années de bonheur, la vie de Susan changea avec la déclaration et la découverte du cancer de Hans ; Susan était très dévouée à son mari et se transformât en une véritable infirmière, le cajolant, le rassurant, lui insultât tout son amour et son courage pour qu'il se battre contre cette maladie. Après toutes ces années où ils s'étaient connus, Hans et Susan étaient toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre, et malgré les crises auxquelles ils ont dû faire face aux cours de leur mariage, leur amour était toujours aussi fort ; et plus encore, l'amour et leur force s'était ravivé et, le fait que grâce à sa maladie, à l'épreuve l'amour de Susan était encore plus fort que jamais.

Malheureusement l'état de Hans ne s'améliora pas, et quelques semaines avant son décès son état s'aggrava davantage, et il souffrait en silence ne pouvant plus parler et ayant du mal à s'exprimer et former des mots. La tumeur de Hans avait été détectée trop tard pour que les médecins arrivent à le soigner, Hans et Susan, inconsciemment, savait quand ils l'avaient découvert qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de chance de survie ; et après trois ans de lutte contre la maladie, le cancer emporta Hans, et il quitta Susan à tout jamais ; Susan avait été présente lors de sa mort ainsi que sa plus jeune fille, Lucy ; elles pleurèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Susan parla également à Jenny que depuis le décès de son mari, elle passait tous les samedis matin dans un café restaurant qui offrait le petit déjeuner, qui se trouvait à deux pâtés de maisons d’ici ; l'endroit s'appelait chez Coco ; la serveuse et le patron de l'endroit étaient des gens très aimables ; et depuis plusieurs mois, Susan était devenue une habituée et une très bonne cliente ainsi qu'une amie, comme de longue date.

Susan a aimé et aime toujours voyager ; elle était beaucoup partie en vacances parfois à l’étranger avec son mari. Et Susan souhaitait vraiment continuer des voyages à l’étranger si possible, avec une association de voyage qui organisait des voyages guidés, organisés à l’étranger.

Susan évoqua également qu'ayant grandi à Sunnydale et ayant été témoin de faits étranges et inexpliqués et connait beaucoup de gens ; et côtoyant quand elle était enfant d'autres petits camarades de son âge de son quartier ; ils racontaient toutes sortes d'histoires digne de contes de fées et tout droit sortis de romans d'horreur et fantastique, pour des enfants pour la fête d'Halloween.

Susan déclara en riant et disant que les gens de cette ville pouvaient parfois tomber dans la paranoïa et, dans une certaine peur, mais étant habituée aux phénomènes paranormaux, personne n'en mentionnait durant des jours où faisait la une des journaux et les informations du soir niveau régionaux ; Jenny avait l'air inquiète et surtout intriguée par ses informations et curieuse, et ne voulant effrayé Jenny, ou la faire fuir et la pousser à fuir cette ville que Susan aimait tant et si petite et à l'apparence humaine, Susan se précipita pour la rassurer et lui dit que c'était de vieilles légendes pour faire peur... Et surtout c'était anti-touristique à fond ; et bien sûr, Susan n'y croyait pas. Et bien sûr pour elle c'était étrange tout ceci et dit :

"Vous vous rendez compte Jenny, il y a des gens prêts à croire aux vampires dans cette ville ! Non mais vraiment dans quel monde nous vivons." Voyant que Jenny était pensive, alors qu'elle riait d'un rire nerveux, elle reprit un visage sérieux et lui demanda avec inquiète "Mais et vous, chérie, ne me dites pas que vous y croyez ?"

Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur elle, et qu'on la soupçonne de quoi que ce soit, et voulant vivre le plus normalement possible surtout voulant éviter ce sujet de vampires, et effrayait son amie et apaisait ses craintes, Jenny secoua la tête d'un air grave est déclara "Non, bien sûr que non, je n'y crois pas cela, à l'air tellement farfelu et hors de notre vie."

Susan semblait soulagée par cette réponse et beaucoup moins inquiète pour Jenny ayant peur que cette discussion veuille faire fuir Jenny hors de la ville par peur et superstition. Jenny, quant à elle, voulu changer de sujet et profita de sa pensée, qu'elle se souvenait que la veille femme voulait lui parler en quelque sorte des habitants du quartier donc elle s'aventura vers cette zone beaucoup moins dangereuse :

"Euh, Susan, vous m'aviez dit que vous me parleriez un peu du quartier et de ses habitants j'aimerais beaucoup en savoir plus sur cela."

Le visage de Susan s'éclaira de nouveau à la mention de parler du quartier à Jenny et lui faire en quelque sorte le tour et lui servir de guide, elle lui dit : « Ah oui c'est vrai ! Donc, Jenny vous avez vraiment de la chance, c'est un quartier particulièrement paisible où il y fait bon vivre avec des résidences et des maisons d'assez bonnes qualités ; et c'est, je vous prie de me croire, un quartier rêvé pour y vivre et élever ses enfants." Susan sourit à cette mention puis continua : "Vous verrez qu'il y a beaucoup de familles avec des enfants..." Puis Susan s'arrêta regardant attentivement Jenny pour vérifier qu'elle avait toute son attention, qu'elle ne remarqua pas de réaliser qu'elle l'avait et dit "Je suppose que vous n'avez pas vraiment vu personne ? Personne qui ne vous a rendu visite, pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue ?" Jenny secoua la tête tristement en révélant que non, effectivement personne n'était venu la voir à l'exception de Susan, et Jenny lui avoua qu'elle en était assez étonnée, car croyant venir vivre dans une rue paisible où il y fit bon vivre et dont les gens étaient accueillants... A ses mots, Susan fut alarmée et s'empressa de rassurer et réconfortée Jenny en se hâtant de dire " Oh non, ma chère, vous n'avez aucun soucis à vous faire, je vous assure ; les gens ici sont très amicaux et il y fit bon vivre, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter , je vous le promets, c'est juste qu'à l'approche de la rentrée scolaire les parents ont beaucoup à faire et doivent préparer les enfants et la rentrée."

Jenny acquiesça à cela, n'ayant pas pensé du tout à cette alternative ; et se frappant mentalement pour ne pas y avoir pensé elle-même qu’en tant qu'enseignante elle était bien placée pour le savoir et le comprendre.

Susan lui expliqua qu'il y avait un terrain de jeux, ainsi qu'un parc avec des balançoires et des jeux pour les enfants ; elle lui parla également d'une boulangerie et également une épicerie, où achetait des aliments de tous les jours ; viandes, poissons, œufs, produits laitiers, fruits et légumes et boite de conserve....

Susan évoqua aussi que pas très loin d'ici se trouvait également une église Catholique, ou si Jenny voulait y aller, elle pourrait si rendre ; Susan confessa qu'elle était Catholique et lui fit l'offre de l'accompagner à l'église le dimanche si elle le souhaitait... Jenny la remercia pour cette information, et lui dit que ce serait avec plaisir si elles s'y rendaient ensemble, mais Jenny n'y allait pas toutes les semaines. Et Susan évoqua aussi l'existence qu'à côté de cette même église se trouvait un temple protestant, si Jenny était protestante et non catholique.

Bien sûr, Jenny n’était ni l’un, ni l’autre.

Susan commença à parler et décrit certaines maisons et familles de leur rue et des environs du quartier ; pas tous car ne connaissant pas assez bien certains voisins et entourage, elle préférait s'abstenir de tout commentaire où bavardages qui pouvaient être sans doute mal vus. Mais c'était déjà un début :

La maison qui se trouvait être en face de celle de Susan se trouvait être la maison d'un jeune couple qui avait emménagé l'année précédente, alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de se marier ; aujourd'hui, ils attendaient à présent leur premier enfant ; et il s'agit d'une petite fille d'après ce que la future jeune maman avait révélée à Susan, et lui avait confiée qu'elle l'inviterait chez elle pour célébrer la naissance à son retour d'hôpital.

La maison juste à côté de celle du couple, se trouvait celle d'une famille, également ; dont ils habitaient à présent depuis plusieurs années ; le couple ne s'entendait pas très bien, et il y éclatait dans leur foyer de violentes disputes ; selon ce qu'elle a vu et entendu, peut-être c'était des rumeurs où des paroles malveillante pour rajouter encore plus de fumer colporter par quelqu'un qui voudrait voir cette famille se déchiré un peu plus et que les parents divorcent ; Susan ne savait pas, mais quoi qu'il en soit, le mari trompait sa femme, et cela presque devant ses yeux avec une jeune femme beaucoup plus jeune que lui - il avait quarante ans - la jeune fille en question avait dix-huit, et l'époux voulait quitter sa femme et divorcer.

Susan, dit à Jenny de se méfier de cet homme, mais en revanche l'épouse est très charmante ; elle a cinq enfants ; un fils ainé de dix ans, presque onze ans, qui va faire sa rentrée au collège ; deux autres fils des jumeaux, âgés de huit ans et enfin une petite fille de cinq ans.

Susan évoqua aussi, une autre voisine également veuve, qui élevait seule, sa petite fille qui était une adolescente ; après le décès étrange et brutale de ses parents. Susan s'entendait très bien avec sa voisine, mais n'aimait pas trop la jeune fille qui était une vrai rebelle et une incroyable manipulatrice, faisant croire à tout le monde sa bonne volonté en implorant tout le monde de bienveillance, et ainsi que tout le monde prenne pitié d'elle, mais en réalité dans sa tête c'était une toute autre histoire, et manipulait s'en cesse sa grand-mère qui la croyait aveuglément bonne et douce ; et surtout ce qui exaspérait particulièrement Susan était que cette jeune fille s'habillait de manière provoquante et surtout portait des vêtements qui la faisait presque passer pour une prostituée ; Jenny croyait qu'elle aurait sans doute à faire à elle au lycée, mais Susan arrêta ses pensées en déclarant qu'elle n'était pas inscrite au lycée où Jenny enseignerait ; à ses paroles souffla intérieurement de soulagement.

Susan indiqua aussi la maison de la jeune femme qui était sans doute la maîtresse du mari adultère ; cette jeune fille avec ses parents ; elle avait pour ambition de faire des études de marketing dans la vente de vêtements ou de chaussures pour femmes ; Susan pensait que voyant le niveau intellectuel et les notes presque médiocres de la fille, elle aurait tout juste le niveau pour être vendeuse ; c'est sûr, Susan ne doutait pas qu'elle saurait vendre ; mais c'est tout d'après elle il ne fallait pas qu'elle espère plus.

Susan parla ensuite de d'autre famille avec des enfants, où des couples de personnes âgés que Susan avait appris à bien connaitre au fils des années et puis ensuite ; Susan évoqua un couple, qui avait presque le même âge à une dizaine d'années près, peut-être plus jeune qu'elle, à trois pâtés de maison plus loin et qui vivait tout près d'un autre quartier à la limite de la frontière entre deux quartier pour être précis ; il s'agissait d'un couple âgé, qui avait vécu pendant des années dans la même maison et bien sûr Susan les connaissait très bien ; ils avait été parents de trois enfants et bien sûr à présent avaient des petits enfants ; dont ils s'occupaient régulièrement, pour soit un week-end de temps en temps, ou soit ils les prenaient pendant la semaine chez eux.

La famille s'appelait, les Rosenberg ; Samuel et Heidrun Rosenberg ; ils étaient d'origine juif ; et ils s'occupaient avant tout des trois enfants de leur fils ainé, Ira.

Susan déclara combien cette famille était gentille, en particulier, elle connaissait très bien Heidrun et ses petits-enfants ; trois filles ; la plus âgée à quinze ans et la plus jeune à trois ans. Susan révéla à Jenny qu'elle aura s'en doute la jeune fille en classe car elle était inscrite au même lycée qu'elle enseignera ; le lycée de Sunnydale.

Susan fit l'éloge de la jeune fille, combien elle était adorable et attachante mais très timide.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Jenny et Susan bavardèrent ; et quand elle eut fini de parler de la vie du quartier, et lui redit que les personnes étaient très accueillantes et généreuses et lui dit également qu'elle lui ferait présenter quelques-unes personnes qu’elle avait fait mention ;  
Au cours de la conversation, Susan montra et présenta les différents animaux qu’elle possédait à Jenny ; en premier il y avait sa petite chienne, prénommée Touinette, une petite chienne de presque âgée de cinq ans ; au pelage noir et au gabarie petit presque de la taille d’un Yorkshire mais à un poil plus haut, une truffe longue presque à un louveteau ;

Quand Touinette avait aperçu Jenny, elle s’était mise à aboyer gaiement, et lui avait tourné autour tout en la reniflant pour y décelait son odeur et son parfum et avait fini par poser ses pattes sur les genoux de la jeune femme, en se laissant caresser.

Jenny remarqua à quel point, elle était affectueuse et finalement au bout d’un moment, Touinette avait fini par monter sur les genoux de Jenny pour se faire caresser davantage en remuant la queue de contentement.

Les deux chats de Susan étaient deux femelles nommées Kitty et Kelly ; mais Jenny n’avait pas eu la chance de les voir car il y en avait une qui dormait dans son panier et tandis que l’autre se cachait de sa vue.

Jenny avait mangé deux ou trois parts du clafouti à la cerise de Susan et bus un peu de citronnade.

Susan fit l'éloge de la citronnade de Jenny et en échange Jenny lui dit à quel point ses gâteaux étaient bons.

Puis après s'être fait mutuellement la bise, Jenny quitta Susan et la maison et revient dans la sienne ; s'apprêtant dès le lendemain à rencontrer son nouvel employeur....

* * * *

Le lendemain matin, Jenny se réveilla, prête émotionnellement pour sa rencontre avec le principal Flutie ; elle se leva et prit un petit déjeuner léger ; ne se sentant pas la force de manger et consommer quelque chose de trop lourd à cause de sa nervosité ; ensuite Jenny remonta à l'étage pour prendre une douche rapide, et puis s'habillât d'un chemisier fleurie avec une longue jupe, elle attrapa ses vêtements sales de la veille qu'elle avait laissés jetés au hasard sur une chaise, puis se coiffa, décidant de laisser ses cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules.

Jenny attrapa son sac et vérifia qu'elle avait tout ce qui lui fallait ; elle avait glissé la veille ses plans de cours ; pour prévoir si jamais Flutie voulait vérifier son travail et parlait avec elle du programme scolaire informatique. Jenny sortit de sa maison en verrouillant la porte et se dirigea vers sa voiture ; installée sur le siège conducteur, en tournant sa clé dans le contact et fit démarrer le moteur, elle démarra, tout en réfléchissant et pensant à ce que Jenny et le principal allaient discuter, et bien sûr il lui ferait surement visiter le lycée ; elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter où à se faire du souci.

Jenny trouva facilement le lycée, et trouva le parking où elle y pu se garer ; bien sûr il y était tout fait facile et accessible et simple à trouver une place de libre étant donné que la rentrée n'avait pas commencé et pu voir également deux autres voitures qui étaient garées pas très loin sur le même parking, une qui devait appartenir au principal Flutie et une autre également était là, et Jenny reconnu la marque comme étant une Citroën ; et se demanda qui pouvait bien venir également avant la pré-rentrée des professeurs à part elle-même pour rencontrer le directeur sûrement un autre enseignent supposa-t-elle pour elle-même . Et sortit de sa voiture en prenant son sac et se dirigea directement vers la porte d'entrée principale.

En montant les marches jusqu'aux portes, Jenny vit le principal Flutie qui l'attendait un air totalement jovial, qui était, le fait est totalement contagieux, il possédait une bonne humeur extrême et qui ne s'arrêtait jamais, et surtout il était très conciliant, de bonne volonté et amical et faisait tout pour rendre ses enseignants et étudiant à laisser, et leur donner toujours une chance de réussite. Jenny avait eu ce sentiment de bien-être et d'être à son aise avec lui et avait senti sa bonne humeur quand elle avait discuté avec lui lors de leur entretien téléphonique.

Le principal l'acculât et la salua dès qu'il l'aperçut en lui demandant

"Bonjour ! vous devez être Mlle Jennifer Calendar ?' Jenny acquiesça, et le principal lui tendit sa main pour qu'elle lui serre, "Enchantez de vous rencontrer, je vous attendais ; je suis le principal Flutie votre nouvel employeur ; et je voulais vous accueillir avant la pré-rentrée pour que vous ayez le temps d'avoir vos reperds à travers le lycée et de vous y mettre à l'aise, je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez intimidée pour votre rentrée ; et je voulais également vous faire visiter pour que vous ne soyez pas perdu."

Le principal Flutie faisait tout pour mettre à l'aise Jenny ; cette dernière le remercia pour ses attentions et lui répondit qu'en effet c'est tellement plus simple de commencer à connaitre un endroit avant d'y travailler soi-même ; et Flutie lui parla gentiment en disant qu'il connaissait les difficultés et voulait accorder sa sympathie à tout le monde et que les élèves méritaient d'avoir les meilleurs outils pédagogiques et les meilleurs enseignants pour réussir ainsi que de bonnes conditions de travail et de matériel.

Le principal Flutie fit entrer ensuite, Jenny dans les locaux en parlant, de tout et de rien, pour ainsi mettre l'atmosphère à l'aise, des vacances d'été et du temps, de la pluie, du climat météorologique de la Californie. Jenny autorisa le principal à l'appeler sous le nom de Jennifer quand, il lui demanda s’il pouvait l'appeler comme cela.

Flutie lui montra les différents étages du lycée ; le laboratoire de physique-chimie, la salle de sport et gymnase, la cafétéria où mangeaient les étudiants ainsi que la pièce réservée aux professeurs ; il lui montra la cours du lycée, et la vitrine des trophées qu'avait remporter certains étudiants en concours de natation et de football, Jenny l'entendit dire l'éloge de certains étudiants brillants et talentueux qui avaient réussi dans le domaine sportif , ainsi que c'était tallent d'écriture et lui parla que chaque année, fin Mars début Avril l'école organisée un après-midi talent ; où chaque élève s’il le désirait pouvait choisir quelque chose à présenter qui était un talent ; comme une pièce de théâtre, du chant, des marionnettes, où un talent de ventriloques, et bien d'autre encore.

Flutie lui montra ensuite son bureau et juste à côté le bureau de sa secrétaire, ainsi que la salle des professeurs et ainsi Jenny pu découvrir son cassier, où elle commença à mettre quelques-unes de ses affaires ; Jenny en profita alors pour dire au principal Flutie et lui montrer ses plans de cours et ses idées pour le programme scolaire et il déclara :

"Bien, bien Jennifer ; je vois que vous êtes une personne organisée si vous me le permettez je vais les regarder d'un peu plus près, et je vous les rendrais dès demain à la fin de la réunion." Jenny accepta cette offre.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient tous les deux dans les couloirs ; Flutie lui parla de son travail et ses études d'informatique ; et lui dit tout en s'excusant de sa maladresse qu'il la trouvait très jeune ; mais également très brillante, et lui dit qu’en tant que professeur d'informatique, elle devra bien sûr enseigner l'informatique à ses élèves et également du groupe option science informatique ; mais également collaborer et avec ses collègues enseignants de mathématiques, d'histoire et de science pour réserver et enregistre les réservations que ses collègues feront dans la salle des ordinateurs et collaborer pour aider les élèves à réaliser leurs projets scientifiques sur l'ordinateur et préparer également des dossiers pour les cours d'histoire selon les évaluations.

Flutie se rendit bien vite compte que Jenny était une jeune femme très brillante ; ce qui signifiait que ses bulletins scolaires ainsi que les commentaires de ses anciens professeurs ne mentaient pas ; et n'avait pas volé son droit de poste parmi eux au lycée.

C'est ainsi que la visite de termina ; quand il conduisit Jenny vers sa classe à elle, qui lui était destiné ; le laboratoire d'informatique ; lui présenta les ordinateurs et son bureau ; Jenny pris un moment pour s'imprégner de la pièce et se permit d'allumer son ordinateur de travail et de se connecter à son compte grâce aux identifiants que le principal lui avait donnés.

En quittant la salle de classe, Flutie lui annonça que la visite était terminée et que c'était tout pour aujourd'hui et lui demanda d'un air soucieux si cela lui convenait et si elle se sentait à l'aise ; sur quoi Jenny répondit que tout allait pour le mieux ; ils passèrent alors devant les portes de la bibliothèque de l'école, et Flutie lui attrapa son coude pour lui dire qu'il avait complètement faillit oublier de lui faire visiter la bibliothèque ; il lui expliqua que le nouveau bibliothécaire était également un nouveau membre du corps enseignant et lui expliqua avec lui aussi elle devra travailler en collaboration car Flutie lui expliqua qu'il souhaiterait que Jenny insère dans son programme scolaire avec ses élèves des trois niveaux ; comme enregistrer des livres dans des bandes de données et les classer par titre et par auteurs ainsi que thèmes et catégories ; car ils avaient depuis longtemps un système où les élèves et le bibliothécaire écrivait sur une grille faite main pour signaler un livre qui a été emprunté ; mais ce système est dépassé et que cela irait plus vite par technologie, et lui parla également du système de carte pour les numéros et adresses des enseignants.

C'est alors que Flutie la laissa devant les portes battantes de la bibliothèque, lui disant qu'il voudrait qu'elle fasse la connaissance du bibliothécaire et son nouveau collègue ; et lui dit qu'avant qu'elle arrive elle-même au lycée, Flutie avait fait visiter le lycée à Rupert Giles -c'était son nom- et la laissa donc ici pour lui dire qu'il revenait tout de suite car il avait également oublié de lui fournir certains manuels scolaires d'enseignement pour Jenny.

Le principal Flutie, lui avait donc dit qu'il était toujours à la bibliothèque faisant sans doute l'inventaire des livres. Jenny resta seule quelques secondes au milieu du couloir, et pris une profonde respiration, poussant doucement les portes de la bibliothèque. Elle passa lentement la tête à travers l'embrassure de la porte, pour voir s’il y avait quelqu'un. Voyant qu'il n'y avait personne à première vue mise à part le son de bruissement et de mouvement fluide, de livres et de pas ; Jenny dit doucement "Bonjour ?" Comme personne répondit, elle s'avança marchant de quelques pas plus loin dans la bibliothèque, et se doutant quelle n'avait peut-être pas parlé assez fort ; elle continuât "Il y a-t-il quelqu'un ?"

La voix de Jenny alerta bientôt Giles, en entendant une voix féminine, inconnue, mais qui demandait sans doute à le voir. Elle l'avait appelé timidement et incertaine, crainte de déranger, mais en même temps espérant faire sa connaissance. La tête de Giles, ainsi que son corps sortirent, étonnés, de derrière des piles de livres et des étagères : "Oh, bonjour.... Madame... Mademoiselle... Que-puis-je pour vous ?" demanda-t-il toujours étonné de voir une jeune femme, ici, avant la rentrée scolaire et intrigué, et troublé et sous le coup de l'émotion et saisis d'avoir était interrompu.

Jenny sourit à l'homme devant elle, d'un regard bienveillant et d'espoir, et heureuse de pouvoir faire sa connaissance, elle déclara "Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé, mais je suis nouvelle ici ; je suis une nouvelle professeure, et le principal Flutie m’a dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un ici ; alors j'ai profité pour venir vous dire bonjour et me présenter ainsi que de vous saluer." Expliqua-t-elle en souriant, et essayant de s'excuser pour le dérangement, et espérer qu'il soit aussi impatient qu'elle de faire sa connaissance.

Mais à la façon dont il lui avait parlé, il s'emblerait qu'il soit quelqu'un d'assez renfermé et timide ; et elle remarqua qu'il avait un accent britannique il lui s'emblerait ; elle allait faire de son mieux pour être aussi gentille que possible et bienveillante pour, elle l'espérait se lier d'amitié peut-être avec lui. Il était très beau et assez séduisant, et il s'emblait plus âgé qu'elle de dix ans son ainé, ou peut-être un peu plus, Jenny devait se l'admettre et il avait un air de bourgeois, ou de gentleman et une personne de haute fonction, sortie de bureau de fonctionnaire du gouvernement avec sa tenue vestimentaire ; comme on porte dans un bureau ; il portait une veste et un pantalon en tweed, avec une chemise blanche à rayures.

Giles sortit complètement des couloirs des étagères de la bibliothèque, en l'entendant fournir ces explications et sourit doucement à la jeune femme ; en comprenant qui elle était et surtout comprenant ses attentions, en voyant que c'était la jeune enseignante que Flutie lui avait parlé et était heureux de faire la connaissance de quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas vraiment l'endroit et ne connaissait pas vraiment personne non plus :

"Oh... Très bien, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, je suis également nouveau, et le bibliothécaire du lycée, je m'appelle Rupert Giles, et vous ?" Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle et tendit sa main pour prendre la sienne, alors que la main chaude de Giles toucha celle de Jenny, et en s'emmêlant leurs doigts et pressant légèrement leurs mains ensemble : elle déclara :

"Je m'appelle Jennifer Calendar, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Jenny ; tout le monde me nomme comme ça." Giles lâcha sa main à contrecœur, il se sentait étrangement réconforté par son doux contact et ses doigts fins ; il lui répondit, en déclarant qu'il ne voulait pas la vexer ni la froisser, ou la blesser, que puisqu'ils ne se connaissaient pas encore très bien, il préférait rester au formalité en l'appelant tout simplement "Mlle Calendar" ; à ses mots Jenny redressa son menton, et bougeant légèrement ses épaules et se redressa de tout son dos bien droit, ne voulant pas montrer sa déception et sa blessure déclara sur un ton presque taquin et hautain :

"Très bien comme vous voulez, M. Giles."

Giles lui expliqua quand Jenny lui demanda pour changer de sujet ne voulant ainsi pas rester maladroit l'un envers l'autre, ni laisser l'atmosphère pesante et lourde ; demanda où Giles était originaire, et aussi le dernier établissement où il avait travaillé.

Giles expliqua qu’il était originaire d'Angleterre, ce qui expliqua son accent britannique, et qu'il y avait vécu toute sa vie ; et la raison pour laquelle il était venu s'installer aux Etats-Unis était parce qu'il avait envie de changer d'horizon, de culture et surtout il aimait voyager, donc cela semblât une occasion de partir vivre ailleurs ; un genre d'aventure l'attendait. Et il révéla également qu'il n'avait pas toujours travaillé comme bibliothécaire, son dernier poste était en effet bibliothécaire mais le précédent avait été dans un muséum d'histoire naturelle, et surtout dans la partie historique de Grande-Bretagne ; et il y avait travaillé une bonne décennie.

Giles lui demanda d'où elle venait et combien de postes d'enseignantes elle avait effectué, selon lui cela devait être sa première place ; voyant à quel point elle était jeune. Jenny répliqua que c'était son deuxième poste en tant qu'enseignante titulaire mais avant elle avait fait un stage à l'université en tant que professeur remplaçante dans un collège et une école primaire ; et elle regarda Giles avec défit, en lui disant, presque irritée, et avec une note de colère dans sa voix, qu'elle avait vingt-sept ans.

Giles la regarda lentement en se disant qu'elle était bien jeune ; et surtout elle avait l'air d'une jeune femme intelligente et brillante, et Jenny semblait si fougueuse, remplit d'énergie de dynamique et pétillante. Giles fut coupé dans ses pensées quand elle lui demanda son âge, il lui dit répondit qu'il avait quarante ans.

Jenny eu le souffle coupé, et ses yeux était émerveillés, il avait l'air si jeune et beau surtout avec son sourire timide et en coin ; il avait donc, comme elle le pensait, presque treize ans de plus qu'elle, cela répondait définitivement à sa question.

Au même moment, le principal Flutie rentra lui aussi dans la bibliothèque, coupant ainsi la conversation, pour l'instant ; il avait toujours son visage et ses lèvres joviaux visiblement heureux et ravis que Jenny et Giles et commençaient par faire connaissance :

"Ah ! je vois que vous avez tous les deux commencé à faire connaissance. Comme cela demain, à la réunion de pré-rentrée vous vous reverrez et serez tous les deux, comme de vieux amis." Dit-il avec un grand sourire, en donnant à Jenny ses manuels de cours d'informatique, elle le remercia silencieusement, elle souriait toujours à Giles espérant qu'ils continuèrent à discuter plus tard. Flutie avait mis plus de temps que nécessaire à aller chercher les manuels de Jenny, ne se doutant pas qu'il a dû être retardé par un coup de téléphone ou d'autres dossiers, mais Jenny soupçonnait qu'il avait pris son temps pour qu'elle fasse plus la conversation avec Rupert et elle croit qu'il a peut-être dû entendre une partie de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Flutie continua de parler se tournant vers Giles.

"Je suis heureux et je vois, M. Giles, que vous avez commencé à parler et sympathiser avec Jennifer ; il faut que vous sachiez que vous travaillerez sans doute en étroite collaboration ; étant donné que vous êtes le bibliothécaire et que Jennifer est professeure..." Giles savait où il voulait en venir, car Jenny allait surement amener ses élèves par petits groupes faire des recherches dans les livres et différents manuels scolaires ; mais son attention et son regard se leva subitement quand Flutie évoqua que Jenny enseignait l'informatique.

Jenny avait alors remarqué au coin de la bibliothèque vers une table au coin d'un mur se trouvait quatre ou cinq ordinateurs, qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention en regardant autour de la pièce. Giles fit la grimace et était stupéfait d'apprendre qu'elle enseignait les sciences informatiques ; Giles ne comprenait pas l'utilité des ordinateurs et pour une raison ou une autre en était effrayé, et se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien servir et surtout qu'est-ce que cela apportait de mieux et de nouveau, et surtout les ordinateurs tombaient toujours en panne et était très long et lent à manipuler ; il n'aimait pas l'effet que cela prodiguait chez les jeunes et l'influence parfois néfaste sur eux.

Flutie partit après un moment, et ayant partagé une minuscule conversation et des formalités à Jenny et Giles.

Giles sourit à Jenny et lui dit maladroitement et bégayait légèrement, et presque sans préambule ; que comme cela, alors, elle avait étudié et enseigné l'informatique ? Jenny acquiesça, touchée par son côté curieux et elle pensait, admirative, et voulait en savoir plus, elle déclara sur un ton en gonflant presque sa poitrine de fierté, en se préparant à dire tout ce qui la passionnait, mais fut coupé, par un rire nerveux de Giles et légèrement moqueur ; qui par la suite, il regrettera et fut désolé et fâché de l'avoir fait souffrir et maladroit. Et dit qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle perdait son temps avec une soi-disant science, qui est un coté nouveau, et qui ressemblait à une mode et surtout qu'il était tout à fait certain que d'ici une décennie les ordinateurs seraient dépassés et plus personne ne si intéresserait ou s'en servirait et qu'elle serait peut-être au chômage à cause d'avoir choisi une branche qu'il était sûr qui ne tiendrait pas et serait trop fragile et serait perdue et n'aurait aucun avenir.

Jenny était blessée et offensée, c'était comme avoir été frappé à l'estomac ; et elle le regarda de haut, et surtout ses yeux clignèrent dangereusement et se plissèrent d'une telle façon, qu'on aurait dit deux fentes. Elle commença alors à répliquer, qu'elle ne comprenait pas son attitude, ni son raisonnement ; que depuis des années, voire même des siècles, chaque personne, chaque scientifique pensait que leur invention n'était qu'une mode que les gens s'en laceraient, ni durerait que personne n'était fait pour le changement ; et Jenny éclata avec passion et férocité dans sa voix, Giles posa son coude contre le comptoir, regardant Jenny avec admiration et respect voyant comment elle savait se défendre, et sourit presque en secret. Elle continua en disant qu'il suffisait de donner quelques exemples ; comme le téléphone, la radio, la télé, les fusées qui volaient en direction de l'espace... Tout ceci les gens croyaient que c'était une mode une invention passagère, mais cela avait marqué l'histoire et garder bien précieusement et gagner de l'ampleur et du terrain, et que tout ceci n'était nullement passager.

Giles ne voulait pas montrer son admiration ni son affection pour cette femme et ne voulait surtout pas admettre que Jenny avait raison : il déclara, qu'il détestait les ordinateurs et n'aimait pas s'en servir et surtout c'était très compliqué pour lui, que c'était un véritable casse-tête, ou du chinois pour lui, et que c'était très compliqué à comprendre, qu'il n'avait rien trouvé pour l'aider à mieux comprendre avec facilité et des mots simples.

A cela, Jenny s'adoucit en disant doucement et s'approcha de Giles, posant sa main sur son avant-bras ; à cela Giles ressentit une chaleur et une décharge électrique, mais essayer donner pas montrée ce que Jenny provoquait comme sentiment chez lui, et dit qu'elle pourrait essayer de lui apprendre, qu'elle voudrait l'aider s’il voulait bien ; et apprendre certaines bases.

Mais il refusa, ayant trop peur et avait développé vraiment une phobique de ces engins ridicules et inutiles. Mais Jenny ne voulait pas baisser les bras, et voulait surtout avoir Giles comme ami et continuait à lui sourire comme les lumières galactiques, un sourire, les mêmes sourires qu'elle donnait étant bébé à sa maman et sa mamie.

Mais Giles était catégorique et croisa les bras résolument et de manière presque définitive sur sa poitrine ; Jenny poussa un long soupir exaspéré et se détourna de lui en disant ; qu'elle le verrait probablement demain à la réunion des professeurs. Et lui dit au revoir.

Giles l'avait regardé partir et il souffla furieux en retirant ses lunettes et se pinça l'arête du nez en s'exclamant de manière irrité et furieux, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir des sentiments et pensées contradictoires en pensant et son esprit dévia vers la jeune femme, il préféra, c'est plus simple, rejeter de la colère et sa frustration « Mais ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas possible, cette femme ! quelle plaie, mais quelle plaie, celle-là ! quand je pense que je vais devoir la supporter."

Jenny, elle aussi, une fois chez elle se demandait combien il pouvait être à ce point énervant, mais elle voulait le connaitre d’avantage car il avait cette impression d’être si gentil, et beau à la fois et surtout il semblait être intéressant et affectueux, et cultivé ; et avait de la conversation.

* * * *

Le lendemain ; Jenny se rendit à la réunion de pré-rentrée des professeurs ; le principal Flutie l'avait prévenue qu'étant une nouvelle, elle devra se présenter devant ses collègues ainsi devant tout le monde et lui avait demandé de préparer un petit discours sur ce qu’elle était, quelle était sa matière de prédilection, ses intérêts et d'où elle venait et surtout d'écrire son parcours universitaire à l'école secondaire qui était très brillant et qui méritait d'être su et aussi ce qu'elle aimait faire et aussi dire qu'elle avait beaucoup voyagé avec sa famille étant petite, car ce genre de choses, selon lui, plaisait beaucoup au gens et apportait de la curiosité et de l'admiration : Donc c'est ce qu'elle fit, en entrant dans la salle de réunion à côté de la salle de professeurs elle remarqua un bon nombre de professeurs et cela l'impressionna, mais ne fut guère surprise en voyant et constant la taille du lycée, il était tout à fait normal d'avoir un assez bon nombre d'enseignants ; elle sympathisa avec deux enseignantes et collègues de mathématique qui enseigneraient à tour de rôle pour une classe de 10ème année ; et Jenny fut présentée à Craig le professeur de physique-chimie, qui lui souriait avec sympathie et une certaine lumière dans ses yeux, de convoitise et un léger flirte s'engage avec lui, qu'il avait lui-même déclenché, mais elle lui fit vite comprendre qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Quand tout le monde furent assis et près à commencer et le principal réclama le silence ; Jenny était assise à côté de Giles, elle lui souriait discrètement et lui avait murmuré un doux "bonjour".

Le principal Flutie parla et déclara avant de commencer la réunion il voulait présenter deux nouveaux employés.

Jenny commença par se présenter en déclarant : "Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Jennifer Calendar... Mais tout le monde me surnomme Jenny..." Elle prononça alors le discours que Flutie lui avait encouragé à dire et finit par ces mots "Je suis heureuse d'être parmi vous aujourd'hui et au cours de l'année venir, j'aime beaucoup Sunnydale, c'est une ville qui semble tellement paisible et amicale, j'ai emménagé dans un très bon quartier... Merci de m'avoir écouté." A la fin, Jenny fut applaudie.

Giles se leva également ; murmura en se présentant en expliquant ses fonctions et combien il était timide et intimidé de parler devant tant de gens, et expliqua qu'il venait également d'arriver à Sunnydale et qu'il était originaire d'Angleterre, puis s'assit, tout le monde l'applaudit. En rougissant légèrement, et regardant Jenny du coin de l'œil et voyant qu'elle lui souriait de manière encourageante il se détendit.

Il eut quelque rire d'encouragement, face à sa remarque qu'il n'aimait pas parler en public, Jenny ne faisait pas partie des personnes qui riaient, mais sourit discrètement et posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres et se dit...

_Oh, Dieu du ciel quel snob._

Le principal Flutie, parla de l'année à venir, du programme scolaire, des diplômes qui devront être délivrés aux étudiants ; ainsi que l'organisation de certaines fêtes, comme un bal de Noël, de Saint-Valentin, et un bal de promo de fin d'année et aussi la journée des talents qui à lieu tous les ans. Il rappela le règlement et les règles et punitions qui devront être données au fauteur de trouble, et certaine réunion auront peut-être lieux pour des cas d'indiscipline ou conseil disciplinaire....

Le principal Flutie rendit à Jenny comme promis ses plans de cours la félicitant encore pour son organisation et sa minutie, face à son travail d'enseignante....

______________________________________

La semaine de la rentrée des classes s'annonçait calme et sans incident, la rentrée se passait tranquillement et dans le calme ; Jenny rencontra au fil de la semaine les différentes classes qu'elle aurait à charge, elle se présentât à ses nouveaux élèves leur expliqua qui elle était et les règles de vie de sa classe et fit un monologue sur le respect de soi et des autres et sur la vie de classe et de groupe et leur expliqua son programme ; bien sur ce n'était pas le même pour chaque classe et niveau ; elle développa son programme et expliqua selon les étudiants ; un jour elle fit son premier cours de classe avec des élèves de 10ème année, et en plus de cela qu'elle s'aperçut que quelques élèves de cette classe faisait partie de l'option science informatique ; Jenny les aurait donc également quelques heures de plus par semaine.

Parmi ses élèves de cette option et aussi de 10ème année, un nom, en parcourant sa fiche d'étudiants qui était dans chacune des classes, un nom lui saute aux yeux ; Rosenberg ; le nom que Susan lui avait donné parmi les différents habitants du quartier et avait également évoqué que la petite-fille de ses voisins serait peut-être parmi ses élèves.

Et cette jeune fille s'appelait Willow Rosenberg. Willow était assise au premier rang, le regard timide et une expression et un visage enfantin ; elle possédait de longs cheveux roux foncé qui descendaient en cascade au milieu du dos, elle se les attachait parfois en deux couettes, ou en simple tresse, ou alors elle les laissait flotter derrière son dos ; Jenny avait observé combien Willow était timide et mal dans sa peau, elle l'avait observée tout de suite et cela c'était toute suite vu ; un pincement au cœur la provoqua Jenny, quelque chose remue d’étrange dans sa poitrine son rôle d'enseignante et de femme, d'adulte voulait apporter son soutien à cette fille et lui faire gagner confiance, en elle-même et ses capacités ; Jenny observa également combien Willow lui ressemblait quand elle avait son âge ; timide incertaine d'elle-même et l'envie de plaire aux autres et en particulier à sa famille ; et vit également que son manque de confiance et de complexité corporelle se voyait et était visible et ressentit à travers son style vestimentaire.

Willow portait des pulls assez gros et épais, ou parfois des hauts fleuris, style pull, et des gros collants en laine en portant des jupes, qui ressemblaient et donnaient une impression d'avoir été achetés dans des associations caritatives, et comme elle avait entendu dire par des filles dites populaires de l'école qui suivaient la mode, à un point d'avoir les derniers articles et vêtements qui venaient de sortir et mis en rayon en magasin ; que Willow s'habillait "comme un sac à patate " ou une fille "qui ne devrait pas exister".

Ces réflexions, Jenny ne les supportait pas et surtout lui faisait mal au cœur, et la choque à en perdre le contrôle, et au point de vouloir protéger cette adolescente.

Comme en chaque début d'année, Jenny demandait à ses élèves d'écrire, une sorte de dissertation ou simplement écrire leur nom et prénom, leur âge et surtout leur histoire scolaire et ce qu'ils aimaient faire dans la vie ; et voulait en profiter pour les évaluer, sur la forme d'écriture, orthographe, et style et leur façon de s'exprimer à l'écrit ; et juger de leur compréhension écrite et Jenny voulait profiter de voir le niveau des élèves par rapport à l'informatique.

Après chaque fin de cours, Jenny ramassa les copies des dissertations de présentation de chaque élève, enfin ceux qui les laissaient sur leur bureau, tandis que d'autres lui apportaient directement à son bureau avant de sortir et en lui disant "Au revoir Mlle Calendar, à la prochaine fois", Willow faisait partie des élèves qui lui avait apporté sa copie à son bureau en lui tendant, Willow lui fit un sourire timide et Jenny lui rendit et elle murmura :

"Merci beaucoup Willow" cette dernière fut étonnée que son enseignante qui la connaissait à peine se souvienne déjà de son nom ; et lui fit un plus grand sourire à cela, en lui disant à bientôt et qu'elle avait hâte d'avoir son prochain cours avec elle.

Le soir, Jenny corrigea les copies qu'elle avait ramassées, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait hâte d'arriver à celle de Willow ; alors en fouillant dans la pile de dissertations, Jenny trouva finalement celle qu'elle cherchait et la lut attentivement ; Willow avait une écriture fine et délicate et soignée, les lettres se formaient en boucle et soigneusement attachée les unes aux autres, son style d'écriture était également très bien et beau, elle s'exprimait parfaitement bien à l'écrit ; mais avait trouvé une ou deux fautes d'étourderies et également dans une phrase, une virgule qui n'était pas où elle devait être, mal positionnée ; et Jenny pu apprendre certaine chose sur son élève ; par exemple, Willow avait quinze ans, elle a obtenu son brevet des collèges avec Mention Très bien, elle avait obtenu de bons résultats à travers les matières enseignées au collège ; et elle était passionnée par tout ce qui était scientifique ; comme la biologie, les sciences physiques et la chimie, la science informatique, et les matières technologiques de fabrication de robots, de création de programme informatique...

En lisant attentivement sa dissertation, et après l'avoir corrigée, Jenny décida de lui mettre la note, B +.

Jenny apprit plus tard et à travers le dossier scolaire de Willow, qu'elle n'avait pas menti, elle était brillante dans toutes les matières et obtenait des félicitations ou bien des encouragements, sauf en sport où elle était médiocre. En rendant sa copie à Willow lors du prochain cours, qui eut lieu le lendemain en option informatique ; Jenny lui dit et la félicita devant tout le monde à quel point sa copie était excellente, et la mise en garde contre certaines fautes ; et lui dit également qu'elle mérite absolument et sans hésitation un A, mais lui dit qu'elle avait mis délibérément un B + car Jenny voulait que Willow s'améliore davantage et surtout pour lui donner l'occasion de fournir des effort et la pousser plus loin en gardant des notes d’élèves, ce n'était nullement un punition. Jenny dit à Willow de faire attention aux fautes d'étourderie et de faire attention à l'endroit où placer sa ponctuation.

Willow Danielle Rosenberg est née, le 10 Avril 1981, elle est la première fille, et premier enfant d'Ira et Sheila Rosenberg, elle est née à l'hôpital mère-enfant, maternité de l'hôpital de Sunnydale. Willow et sa famille sont d'origine juive ; et de ce fait, un mois après sa naissance, Willow eu une grande fête familiale à la maison et aussi à la synagogue, une cérémonie du Zeved Habat, comme on le prénomme. La cérémonie peut se faire aussi bien à la synagogue qu'à domicile. La maman remercie Dieu pour l'accouchement, puis est chantée certains versets du Cantique des Cantiques (2:14, et si c'est une aînée, le verset 6:9), puis vient ensuite la prière où le nom est donné, c'était Ira qui annonça les prénom de sa fille. La présentation d'une fille à la synagogue et généralement un mois après la naissance alors que pour les garçons cela se fait huit jours après la venue au monde, où la circoncision est pratiquée. A la synagogue, l'annonce de la naissance est donnée.

Willow a vécu depuis son enfance en Californie, à la crèche, à peine un an, elle fit la rencontre de son meilleur ami depuis toujours et surtout qui restera à jamais ensemble, et l'ai toujours même au lycée ; Willow fit la rencontre d'Alex Harris. Alors qu'ils jouaient à l'extérieur, Alex prit un seau rempli de sable et le fit couler partout dans les cheveux de Willow, qui cette dernière fut sous le choc. Les auxiliaires de puériculture ainsi que certaines nounous, ou agent de la petite enfance réprimanda sévèrement l'enfant pour ce qu'il avait fait à Willow.

Mais malgré cela, Willow et Alex devinrent les meilleurs amis, permettant à leurs mères respectives de faire connaissance et ainsi se lier par l'entremise des enfants ; Willow et Alex quand ils passaient leurs après-midis ensemble, le Week end et faisaient leur sieste, Willow n'hésitait pas à grimper dans le lit de son ami, et ainsi tous deux s'endormaient l'un à côté de l'autre, la tête inclinée l'un à côté de l'autre.

Quand Willow pleurait, Alex était toujours là pour la consoler, lors de leur premier jour de classe à l'école maternelle, Willow s'était mise à pleurer après avoir casser un crayon craignant que sa maîtresse la dispute ; Alex l'avait alors prise dans ses bras et consolée et aussi racontait des histoires et fit le clown pour la faire rire ; ce qui marcha.

Malgré que Willow pleurait fréquemment et facilement ; elle était en à l'opposition et en réalité très courageuse et déterminée ; à l'âge de six ans, son père lui avait retiré ses petites roues de son vélo pour qu'elle apprenne à en faire désormais qu'avec deux roues, au début elle avait peur, et suppliait son père de ne pas la lâcher ; mais trouvant toujours cela amusant, elle suppliât bien Ira de la laisser conduire seule, mais malheureusement tomba de son vélo et sa chute provoqua une grosse blessure et une égratignure légèrement profonde ou du sang coulait et fut vite sec, malgré sa blessure et ses pleurs, et ses gémissement, Willow déclara "Allez, papa, je veux continuer à en faire" elle déclara qu'elle voulait toujours monter à vélo, et finalement après plusieurs essais, elle réussit à pédaler toute seule.

Willow eu est devient au cours de son enfance grande sœur, deux fois, elle eut deux sœurs cadettes ; Dawn Rebecca née en Février 1988, Willow avait sept ans, et Gaëlle Naomie née en Février 1993, Willow avait douze ans.

Dawn avait donc actuellement huit ans, presque neuf, et Gaëlle trois ans, presque quatre.

Willow et Alex passait tout leur temp ensemble, parfois en semaine ou certains week-ends, Willow allait rendre visite à ses grands-parents paternels, Samuel et Heidrun, et ces derniers aimaient et s'occupaient volontiers des deux enfants, ils jouaient ensemble, cueillirent des fraises dans le jardin, et partageaient une ambiance et une joie familiale qu'ils ne connaissaient pas avec leurs propres parents.

Quand Willow et Alex eurent six ans, et arrivèrent en cours préparatoire, soit au 1er Grade, ils firent la connaissance d'une petite fille qui était une véritable fille à papa, une riche, et une pimbêche ainsi qu'une garce, et quelqu'un qui leur cherchait couramment des ennuis et aimait embêter et presque harceler la pauvre Willow, se moquant parfois d'elle. Qui était nommée Cordélia Chase.

Pendant ce temps, Willow appris dès l'âge de six à jouer du piano - et en joue encore aujourd'hui - une vraie pianiste passionnée et un incroyable talent s'offrait à elle ; pour l'encourager à l'école de musique et à jouer des mélodies et apprendre le solfège, ses parents décidèrent de lui offrir un piano, en bois marron foncé, qui fut placé dans un coin du salon ; Willow appris son premier morceau de partitions à jouer "Au claire de la lune" et bien d'autre encore....

Arrivé au collège, Alex se lia d'amitié, avec Jesse McNally, qui devient bien vite l'un de ses deux meilleurs amis ; bien sûr, Jesse fut inclus dans le duo et Willow et Alex, et formèrent désormais, un groupe de trois ; que les grands-parents de Willow et plusieurs autres personnes les nommèrent affectueusement les trois mousquetaires.

Willow était une élève brillante et en plus de ses matières préférées qui étaient les matières scientifiques ; Willow était fascinée par l'histoire et la littérature et adorait lire et passer du temps à la bibliothèque de l'école ; et lire le soir avant de s'endormir, après avoir fait ses devoirs d'école.

A l’âge de douze ans, Willow fit sa Bar Mitzvah, car en effet les filles juives, réalisaient cette cérémonie aussi bien qu’un garçon mais beaucoup plus tôt en âge ; car la majorité religieuse chez une fille juive est douze ans.

La Bar Mitzvah de Willow fut une grande célébration et lut la thoras en hébreu, elle devait porter un voile de dentelle sur sa tête, dans ses cheveux ; elle invita pour l’occasion Alex et Jesse qui devaient porter à l’intérieur de la synagogue une Kippa, leur expliquant que dans la communauté juive c’était un symbole et une obligation de se couvrir la tête dans leur temple et que chez les garçons juifs ou un homme du peuple, cela signifiait et que pour leur rappeler que Dieu était au-dessus de tout et de leur tête.

Après la célébration, tout le monde fut invité chez les Rosenberg, et ils mangèrent un grand festin, suivit en dessert d’un gâteau où il eu un glaçage avec l’inscription Bar Mitzvah de Willow.

Willow eut une autre surprise peu de temps après ce fut la naissance de sa petite sœur Gaëlle.

Willow adorait ses sœurs, et les aimait tendrement et aimait plus que tout s’en occuper, bien vite Sheila confia ses jeunes enfants à la garde de Willow mais sous la surveillance d’Heidrun, quand elle ne pouvait elle-même pas s’en occuper.

Mais Willow était tout de même jalouse de ses sœurs, car en effet, Willow était une petite fille négligée et presque abandonnée et ignorée par ses parents. Alors que Dawn et Gaëlle, quant à elles, étaient tout pour leurs parents et étaient adorées et leur mère était pleines d’admirations pour elles-deux.

Willow rencontra alors Jenny Calendar, qui pour elle était une excellente et fabuleuse professeure, qui était passionnée par son travail d’enseignante et la matière avec laquelle elle enseignait. Willow était presque totalement devenue instantanément tombée en admiration devant Jenny.

Pour Willow était une enseignante incroyable et extrêmement motivée et dévouée à son métier et la meilleure qu’elle n’ait jamais eu ; sans le savoir Jenny avait redonné de la confiance à Willow, de la motivation et lui avait transmis son goût et sa passion ; et Willow s’inspira ainsi de Jenny pour devenir une adolescente plus épanouie.

Au cours des jours, Jenny vit que Willow lui rendait toujours des devoirs excellents, levait toujours la main, avait toujours des questions à poser et était une vraie passionnée d’ordinateurs, et donnait toujours les bonnes réponses et avait des facilitations à travailler et à la manipulation d’ordinateurs.

Peu de temps après la rentrée, Jenny appris parmi ses collègues la disparition ainsi que le décès prématuré et soudain de Jesse McNally, le meilleur ami d’Alex Harris et aussi celui de Willow ; elle sut tout de suite que quelque chose de surnaturel s’était produit, et aussi quelque chose d’anormal. Tout le monde était bouleversé par cette mort, mais bien sur dans une ville comme celle-ci il n’y avait rien d’étrange et bien vite tout redevient comme avant comme si rien ne s’était passé ; et cela bouleversait et énervait Jenny plus qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu, et cela la choquait et la troublait.

Et aurait voulu vivre cela dans d’autres circonstances voire pas du tout ; et c’est à cet instant et dans ces moments Jenny souhaiterait ne pas être ici, mais dans une ville normale, ou bien dans cette même, mais qu’elle soit comme n’importe quelle autre ville.

Jenny avait remarqué combien ces trois adolescents étaient proches et amis, entre temps, elle vit que Willow s’était liée avec une nouvelle élève et aussi également nouvelle en ville, car étant d’origine de Los Angeles et après la mutation de travail de sa maman à Sunnydale ; Buffy Summers avait emménagé en ville.

Jenny voulait parler avec Willow, et un jour lorsque les enfants firent un exercice de graphisme sur leurs ordinateurs ; tandis que Jenny passait dans les rangs pour examiner et surveiller leur travail, Jenny s'approcha de Willow en s'accroupissait pour être à sa hauteur et après avoir regardé son travail et lui dit que c'était bien et qu'elle devait continuer elle lui chuchota "J'aimerais te parler à la fin du cours, viens me voir à mon bureau pour qu'on discute cinq minutes." A ses paroles, Willow se tendit, et se demandant si elle avait fait une bêtise ou quelque chose de mal, ou avait mise en colère Jenny pour une raison ou une autre.

Jenny sentit alors qu'elle avait peut-être effrayé Willow ou la mettre en panique et se précipita pour la rassurer en posant doucement sa main sur la sienne en murmurant "T'inquiète pas tu n'as rien fait de mal."

La fin du cours approcha, et Jenny donna des devoirs à faire à la maison, et demanda ensuite que chacun enregistre sur disquette leurs travaux et lui remette avant de partir les disquettes avec leurs noms étiquettes dessus ; Willow prit son temps pour ranger ses affaires et quand elle vit qu'elle fut la dernière, elle prit son sac et s'avança vers le bureau de Jenny, et demanda timidement :

"Vous vouliez me voir, Mlle Calendar ?"

Jenny leva les yeux de ses papiers qu'elle examinait sur son bureau, en entendant la voix de Willow et lui sourit gentiment en disant :

"Oui, Willow, je voulais te voir." Comme Willow était debout devant son bureau elle l'invita à prendre une chaise et à s'assoir près d'elle à côté de son bureau, ce qu'elle fit ; et Jenny en passant doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres, demanda doucement comment elle allait, en déclarant qu'elle était sincèrement désolée pour la disparation de Jesse et donna à Willow ainsi qu'à Alex ses plus sincères condoléances ; en disant combien elle savait qu'ils étaient proche tous les trois.

Willow baissa la tête tristement murmurant un doux, merci, et une seule larme tomba sur sa joue, mais la retira très vite ; et elle demanda ensuite est-ce que c'était pour cela que Jenny voulait la voir. Jenny lui répondit que non, il n'y avait pas que ça ; elle demanda ensuite et parla du fait que Willow rendait toujours du très bon travail et lui demanda si son père ou sa mère l'aidait à les faire - bien sûr il n'y avait aucun jugement, ni aucune colère, ni méfiance de la part de Jenny- et lui demanda si elle recevait du soutien ou des aides dans son travail scolaire ; Willow alors lui répondit d'une manière très franche et sincère que non, elle avait l'habitude de travailler seule ; que ses parents n'étaient pas vraiment intéressé par ses notes en général, mais plus pour ses bulletins et ce qu'elle apprenait en général et il la laissait faire.

Jenny lui dit qu'elle avait d'excellentes compétences et de capacité intellectuelle et qu'elle pourrait aller très loin si elle continuait ainsi ; et Jenny lui avoua qu'elle voulait lui parler car elle était intriguée et curieuse d'avoir une élève aussi brillante, curieuse et voulait lui en apprendre plus sur elle.

Jenny lui dit que si elle le souhaite, Willow lui parler n'importe quand aux heures de cours, et après les leçons d'informatiques il ne fallait pas qu'elle hésite à venir discuter avec elle et lui parler et avoir une oreille attentive si jamais Willow avait des problèmes.

Jenny ensuite lui demanda, si elle était bien la petite-fille de Samuel et Heidrun Rosenberg ; Willow curieuse et surprise de l'entendre poser cette question fronça les sourcils et lui demanda pourquoi elle demandait ça ; et sa réponse était oui. Jenny lui répondit qu'elle avait emménagé récemment dans un quartier - elle lui donna l'adresse, le nom du quartier - et lui dit qu'une de ses voisines, Susan, avait parlé des grands-parents de Willow et on lui a dit que l'un de leurs petits-enfants pourrait être l'un de ses élèves ; c'était pour cette raison que Jenny avait posé cette question à Willow.

Willow sourit visiblement très détendue avec Jenny ; et déclara qu'elle connaissait très bien Susan, car depuis qu'elle est une petite-fille en allant chez ses grands-parents, Susan lui donnait souvent des chocolats ou bonbons, et était très gentille avec elle ; et Willow rajouta que si un jour Jenny rencontrait ses grands-parents elle n'avait aucun souci à se faire car ils étaient très gentils et chaleureux. Et que Willow venait souvent rendre visite à son papy et sa mamie avec ses sœurs ; et Dawn et Gaëlle aimaient souvent rendre visite à Susan.

Jenny lui sourit alors et déclara qu'elle était heureuse de l'avoir prévenue mais un peu effrayé d'avoir abordé la question et le sujet, si jamais elle s'était trompée, et lui dit qu'elle voulait la prévenir, car si jamais Willow venait dans sa rue, qu'elle ne soit pas surprise de voir Jenny et qu'elles voulaient éviter tout malentendu, gêne occasionnelle ou bien maladresse.

La conversation était maintenant terminée entre les deux, Jenny lui dit qu'elle pouvait s'en aller à présent. A partir de ce moment-là alors que Jenny regardait Willow partir ; à partir de cet instant Willow vient régulièrement parler avec elle après les cours ou l'aider à ranger sa classe et à discuter.

Peu à peu, une amitié commença à se former et à naitre entre Jenny Calendar et Willow Rosenberg, une amitié particulièrement inoffensive qui ne ferait pas de mal au travail ou à l'emploi de Jenny, ni ne mettrait de frein à Willow, elle voulait juste aider son élève et devenir en quelque sorte son mentor, mais elles devaient le garder pour elles, car il pourrait y avoir des jaloux, et préféraient toutes deux parler en toute tranquillité...

* * * *

Deux semaines après la rentrée des classes, la journée de photographie de classes, d'élèves, et des professeurs et des photographies individuels ; était un mercredi, c'était en une belle journée de mois de Septembre. Les prise de photos avaient commencé dès 8 h 00 du matin ; les classes avait commencé à passer à travers un planning planifié par le principal Flutie quand quelle classe devait être prise en photo avec leurs professeurs principaux.

Dans la cour de l'établissement était écrit en toute lettre et en gros : Photo de classe de l'Année scolaire 1996/1997.

Jenny décida avec deux de ses collègues de mathématiques, qu'elle avait rencontrée lors de la pré-rentrée et était à présent devenues amies de travail, de passer pour être prise en photo, en début d'après-midi, elles avaient toutes les trois un temps libre d'une heure, alors elles profitèrent de cette occasion ; Les deux nouvelles amies de Jenny se prénommèrent ; Natascha, et l'autre, Mathilda.

Mathilda était plus âgée que Jenny de deux ans, et venait tout juste de se marier ; Mathilda enseignait depuis trois ans au lycée de Sunnydale qui avait été son deuxième poste d'enseignante.

Tandis que Natascha plus jeune que Jenny, elle venait tout juste de sortir de l'université et avait son concours de professeur en poche, elle avait vingt-trois ans ; et c'était donc son premier poste, en tant qu'enseignante remplaçante. Mathilda et Natascha se partageaient les cours de mathématiques des classes de 10ème année.

Jenny passait parfois du temps avec ses amies collègues, en salle des professeurs, ou bien mangeaient toutes les trois ensembles à la cafétéria du lycée ; en parlant de tout et de rien, et de leurs projets de travail qu'elles auront peut-être en commun.

En ce belle après-midi, de début Septembre, un grand soleil de début d'après-midi éclairé et illuminé la cour et le parc du lycée ; Jenny se dirigea avec Mathilda dans la cour, le matin même elles avaient eu une photo de groupe, avec tous les autres enseignants, le photographe les avaient pris en photo depuis le haut d'une fenêtre et pour avoir une vue complète de tous les professeurs.

A présent, c'était le moment pour Jenny d'avoir une photo individuelle ; Jenny parlait avec Mathilda ; de crème de beauté et de soin pour les jambes et soins esthétiques ; Jenny parlait qu'une fois par semaine ou une fois par mois, le Week-end elle se réalisait un masque d'argile sur le visage, qui recouvert toute la surface de sa peau, la crème était verte et biologique entièrement naturel elle déclara :

"Je t'assure Mathilda c'est très efficace contre les boutons, et ça rend la peau très douce et saine, cela apporte de fraicheur et de l'hydratation à ta peau comme cela les pores de la peau sont plus bouchés et peuvent respirer." Jenny se réalisait des masques depuis des années, maintenant et cela avait un effet bénéfique sur sa peau et le soin de son corps, Mathilda l'écouta avec attention, en déclarant et expliquant ses propres méthodes de soin de tout le corps avec un bain d'eau et de la crème de lait, comme on utilisait des bains en lait durant l'Antiquité de l'ancienne Egypte ; et Mathilda parla également de bain d'algue et de soin en salle d'esthéticienne, et déclara d'une manière entrainante "Tu devrais vraiment l'essayer ! "Je sais qu'un enveloppement aux algues semble bizarre, mais il te réapprovisionne vraiment..." Et murmura ensuite en réflexion profonde marmonnant "Bien qu'au début que cela ressemblait plus un sushi qu'à un soin de spa."

Pendant qu'elles parlaient, quelqu'un s'avança et bondit juste derrière leurs dos, en babillant et riant, et les entoura d'un bras autour de leur épaule ; il s'agissait bien sûr de la pétillante Natascha :

"Eh les filles ! me voilà, je suis désolée d'être en retard... Mes respects mesdames de quoi parlions nous ?" Mathilda se tourna vers son amie avec un regard qu'elle tentait de montrer d'être exaspéré mais cela sonnait son expression plus comme un amusement "Oh Natasha tu es encore en retard ! tu es exaspérante, même pour un rendez-vous de photo individuel."

Et Mathilda et Natasha partirent dans une conversation tout en gloussant et amenant la conversation à Jenny pour qu'elle puisse participer ; depuis la rentrée et que Jenny s'était lier d'amitié avec ses collègues, elles ont pris l'habitude de l'appeler "Jenny" alors que d'autres collègues la prénommaient toujours "Jennifer", ou d'autres la vouvoyaient, mais ses amies la tutoyaient ainsi que d'autres collègues comme Craig.

Tout en discutant, Mathilda regardait par-dessus l'épaule de Jenny, en fixant un point en particulier, et déclara au bout d'un moment :

"Oh regardez ce que nous avons là, et qui arrive ! Notre cher et bien-aimé bibliothécaire M. Rupert Giles." dit-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique, et moqueur, elle déclara que sans doute il se dépêche de revenir à sa chère bibliothèque et ses livres bien-aimés.

A ses paroles, Jenny se retourna, et son visage s'illuminait à sa simple vue, à la vue de lui, et sourit, taquine, et affectueusement.

Rupert Giles marchait d'un pas vif et précipité ; sous les colonnes de pierre qui constituaient une sorte de l'abris en cas de pluie, une sorte de près-haut, il avait un livre à la main, qui cachait sous une sorte de protection pour couvrir un livre, mais pas en plastique ou transparent plus en papier marron, qu'on utilisait comme enveloppé pour les grands courriers de poste ; c'était un livre qui l'étudiait sur la démonologie et le surnaturel. Giles marchait vite, car il ne voulait parler à personne en particulier, c'était la journée de photographie et tout le monde était excité, ou en ébullition et regardait sur pile électrique, chacun parlait que de cela, les filles, en particulier, que ce soit les étudiantes et ses collègues homologues féminins, des femmes, n'arrêtaient pas de parler et de vérifier leur tenue ou coiffure pour s'assurer d'être présentable et belle ; cela importait peu à Giles, tout ceci, le plus important pour lui en ce moment était de vite revenir à la bibliothèque et d'entreprendre des recherches sur les vampires et autres démons que Buffy aura s'en doute à faire face et également de préparer l'entrainement de sa tueuse qui voulait avoir avec elle, le soir après les cours.

Giles avait déjà effectué et fait prendre sa photo individuelle très tôt le matin, le fait est tout de suite après la photographie de groupe d'avec ses collègues ; ainsi il ne voulait pas être pris dans l'effervescence et le brou-ah-ah et la folie de la journée à venir, et comme ceci, tout cela il évita, et c'était ainsi fait pour lui, la file d'élèves et les enseignants accompagnant leurs classes respectives pour les photos.

Giles venait juste de croiser Buffy, Willow et Alex, qui lui demandèrent tout exciter et d'excellente humeur comme toujours et dynamique, et en hilarité devant la journée particulière, et avec entrain et de façon de se soucier de lui, s’il allait se faire photographier ; il répondit à Willow que c'était déjà fait pour lui, et Alex répliqua qu’eux aussi, ils avaient effectué leurs photos le matin même.

Leur rencontre fut brève et les encouragea à aller rejoindre leurs classes, et leur dit de venir le rejoindre après les cours.

Alors Giles, continuait à marcher son livre ouvert à une page en particulier, entre la page 394-395 ; sur les démons inoffensifs ; son regard était plongé dans les explications, quand soudain, il l'entendit, sa voix, il la reconnaitrait partout à présent ; c'était elle, la femme qui habitait et abritait ses pensées depuis quelques temps, malgré qu'il était fasciné par elle, il la trouvait en même temps exaspérante et la prénommait dans sa tête "Cette horrible femme, exaspérante Mlle Calendar" ; il l'entendait parler de sujets personnels avec d’autres collègues, l'entendre rires, et les autres gloussaient ; Giles fut tellement absorbé et fasciné et hypnotisé par le son de sa voix et ce qu'elle disait, que à un moment il ne sut plus ce qu'il faisait ni marcher et se heurta sans le savoir, d'un seul coup et rapidement, sur un des piliers de colonnes. Il se cogna la tête contre l'une des colonnes de pierre qui décoraient la cour intérieure de l'école ; il lâcha son livre sous le choc d'être heurter et la douleur ses lunettes avant de tomber au sol, glissa de ses yeux et se tordit sur son visage, avant de tomber au sol.

Quand Jenny, Mathilda et Natasha virent la scène, elles rirent ; les amies de Jenny, ainsi qu'elle-même, ne pouvait s'empêcher de glousser discrètement, leurs mains plaquées sur leur bouche, regardant Jenny, et Giles avec des yeux brillant et rempli de malice et taquin ; Jenny sentit son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine à la vue de la scène et de se pauvre Rupert qui c'était visiblement fait mal, et elle eut envie de l'aider et s'approcha discrètement, et son cœur et son envie d'être près de lui fut magnétique et inexplicable pour Jenny : elle s'agenouillât près de lui et pris le livre et les lunettes tombées, en passant sa main contre l'épaule de l'homme en face d'elle, et lui demanda si cela allait et lui remit ses lunettes sur son nez ;

Quand il reprit ses esprits et sa vue s'améliora grâce à la présence de ses verres, il vit la personne en face de lui et sourit maladroitement, et balbutiât un remerciement, et pris le livre qu'elle lui tendait, elle le regardait avec compassion et dit en taquinant qu'il ferait mieux de regarder où il marche ; il déclara en balbutiant, un :

"Bonjour, Mlle Calendar" timidement, et baissant les yeux.

Elle lui rendit son bonjour, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, et déclara, comme pour s'excuser ne sachant rien dire d'autre, et essayant de trouver une parole réconfortante, elle dit " Rupert, j'espère que vous allez bien, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui est arrivé, ça va ?"

Giles observa Jenny pendant ce qu'il semblait être un moment, stupéfait et hypnotisée de voir à quel point elle était belle et charmante ; aujourd'hui pour la journée photo ; Jenny portait un chemisier vert foncé qui allait parfaitement bien avec ses yeux brun, et une jupe descendant au niveau de ses genoux, noirs avec des motifs à carreaux ou autre, avec des chaussures ouvertes avec un petit talon, d'environ trois quatre centimètres ; ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière avec des barrettes qui plaquaient ses mèches derrières ses oreilles, soigneusement attachées derrière l'oreille.

A un moment, Giles réalisa et sut qu'elle avait dit quelque chose et devait lui répondre, voyant son regard d'inquiétude ; il se rendit compte alors, en inspirant profondément que les mains de Jenny s'étaient attardées sur lui, une main contre son bras qui s'était déplacé sur le côté de son corps ; il inspira discrètement une respiration alors qu'il sentait des mains s'attardaient sur son côté, ne se souvenant pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti une forme de contact bordant à un niveau légèrement plus intime qu'une tape sur l'épaule.

Jenny se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle a réalisé que ses mains étaient contre sa taille. Se raclant la gorge, elle détourna les yeux au moment où il se détournait de son contact ; elle marmonna des excuses.

« Ce n’est pas grave, Mlle Calendar, il n'y a pas eu de mal, merci pour votre sollicitude."

Jenny lui sourit alors d'un sourire, d'un beau sourire, et lui dit qu'elle était rassurée et que c'était temps mieux si tout allait bien ; elle voulut changer de conversation en demandant ce qu'il lisait, et puis vis que la couverture était cachée par du papier marron, Jenny baissa la voix en se penchant vers lui de façon taquine et demanda avec espièglerie :

"Lisez-vous un roman érotique, ou magazine pornographe."

Giles devient alors rouge écarlate, et indigné par son audace et ses insinuations et lui dit que non pas du tout, en claquant sa voix ; c'est juste un roman de science-fiction et un roman fantastique ; il la regarda avec un regard dur et plein de jugement et noir ; elle haussa les sourcils et se dit que s’il lui disait cela c'est que cela devait être vrai.

"Rassurez-vous Rupert, je vous taquinais juste. Détendez-vous un peu." En regardant autour d'elle avec un sourire radieux et voulu à nouveau changer de sujet pour continuer à converser, elle lui dit que Mathilda, Natasha et elle allait se faire photographier et lui demanda s’il souhaitait venir avec elles, ou bien alors il venait juste de faire sa photo.

Il lui répondit qu'il l'avait déjà faite ; en le regardant, Jenny que bien sûr c'était évident pour éviter de sociabiliser ou socialiser, ou éviter tout contact humain il y était allé de bonne heure. Sur cela elle se détourna et lui souhaita bonne journée, et partit vers ses amies.

Mathilda et Natasha avaient assisté à toute la scène et à l'interaction entre Jenny et Giles, en les regardant stupéfaite, avec de grand yeux, souriant moqueuse ; et se demandant s’il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Et souriait la bouchée Béa, et espièglerie en essayant de repousser leurs rires au fond de leurs gorges, devant ces deux personnes atypiques et complètement différentes.

Quand Jenny revient vers elles ; Mathilda souffla de soulageant réprimant un frison en murmurant, très clairement mal à l’aise face à Rupert Giles :

"Oh mon Dieu, cet homme me donne la chair de poule, il est étrange. Comment arrives-tu à lui adresser la parole Jenny. Moi-même je n'y arriverais pas ; je serais totalement tendue à ces cotés."

A cela, Jenny haussa les épaules, en regardant par-dessus son épaule, le voyant s'éloigner et son visage était émerveillé et rêveuse ; en murmurant qu'elle ne savait pas, mais qu'elle le trouvait gentil, et étrange mais en même temps fascinant et complexe et il semblait intelligent avec une conversation très rationnelle.

"Franchement, Jenny, crois-moi, tu devrais faire attention, et méfis toi, il est étrange, toujours tout seul ; à ce qu'on m’a dit, il pourrait pratiquer des trucs paranormaux et de la magie noire."

Jenny secoua la tête que cela ne s'emblait pas son genre, et qu'elle en doutait et que cela pourrait être des rumeurs ; pourtant Mathilda persista en déclarant qu'elle l'avait presque vue ou quelqu'un d'autre l'avait vu faire un rituel vaudou :

"Je t'assure Jenny, fais attention. Ne reste pas seule avec lui." Dieu seul sait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire, Mathilda se souciait bien trop de Jenny et Natasha pour risquer leurs vies à toutes les deux.

Natasha, quant à elle, en restant silencieuse avait réprimé et frissonné en tremblant, et claquant des dents, devant ces choses étranges et paranormales et presque psychopathes ; déclara que de toute manière, Jenny ne resterait pas seule souvent à la bibliothèque réalisant des recherches avec ses élèves, et que de plus, parfois Jenny l'accompagnerait et aiderait les travaux de mathématiques avec elle et Mathilda sur les ordinateurs de la bibliothèque.

A ses paroles, Mathilda se détendit, et ce fut la fin de leur conversation, pendant que Natasha lia ses bras à ceux de ses deux amies et les conduisit vers le photographe. Jenny passa devant, Mathilda et Natasha pour sa photo individuelle, et retourna en classe, oubliant la conversation essayant de la sortir de sa tête, en secouant physiquement la tête...

* * * *

Durant la même semaine qui suivit les photos de classes, Jenny arriva finalement à finir la semaine et le samedi, ce qui signifiait le week-end était arrivé, c'était un samedi ensoleillé, Jenny avait fini de corrigeait quelques copies la veille au soir, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait du temps libre, pour un samedi tranquille dans son jardin.

Le soleil de Septembre frappait toujours aussi fort, elle profita d'avoir placer une chaise, pour un brin de bain de soleil, contre sa peau, tout en lisant un livre, et ensuite après avoir lu un chapitre ou deux ; le soleil frappant contre sa tête, elle leva la main pour se protéger les yeux ; Jenny voulait profiter également de son temps libre pour désherber le jardin et faire un peu de jardinage.

Jenny alla donc dans son garage et rassemblât quelques outils de jardinage, pour au moins avoir la chance de planter un plan de lavande qu'elle avait acheté ; et pouvoir désherber ; tandis que Bouboule était confortablement allongé dans la terre sèche, près de feuillage dans un coin du jardin profitant des rayons du soleil sur sa fourrure dormant, et semblant heureuse.

Pour éviter une insolation Jenny avait sorti son vieux chapeau de plage qui était jaune crème avec des fleurs dessus, qu'elle utilisait adolescente, en allant à la plage se baigner avec sa sœur, dans l'océan près de la baie de San Francisco. Et mettait son chapeau quand elle était étendue sur le sable chaud de la plage ou jouait avec ses sœurs à construire des châteaux.

Jenny travaillait sur le potager, que Mme Wilkitoch lui avait demandais d'entretenir, ainsi que le reste de jardin et certain bosquet de fleurs ; elle désherbait en tirant de toutes ses forces les racines des mauvaises herbes. Elle sortait un arrosoir pour arroser les plantes ; Jenny continuait à travailler la terre, alors qu'elle entendait des rires d'enfants, dans le jardin de Susan, elle entendait crier et appeler :

"Attend Gaëlle ! je vais venir jouer toute à l'heure... Rends moi le ballon." Cria une petite fille d'une voix un peu plus âgée que la première.

La seconde qui avait l'air plus jeune, et bien petite, continuait de rire, et déclara qu'elle voulait jouer au ballon, avec elle, et la fillette plus âgée s'appelait, Dawn, et essayait de le faire rebondir et de l'attraper. Jenny supposa que c'était peut-être les petit-enfants de Susan, mais se rappela que ces enfants actuellement ainsi que leurs propres enfants habitaient assez loin de Sunnydale à présent, et que c'était donc assez compliqué de rendre une visite d'un après-midi à leur grand-mère ; et Jenny se souvient que Susan lui avait dit qu'il y avait certains enfants qui venaient jouer dans son jardin, et qu'elle aimait la compagnie de ses enfants, qui étaient les petits enfants de certaines de ses amies ; c'était peut-être donc un de ceux-ci, Jenny ne se souvenait pas quand elle avait aperçu la brève vague de cheveux roux et brun que les petits enfants de Susan sur certaines photos avaient ce type de cheveux...

Jenny continua donc son travail de jardinage, quand elle vit une ombre ronde, et un vol dans l'air suivis de la chute, d'un ballon rouge en plastique... Cela fit sursauter de surprise Jenny, et aussi Bouboule qui se redressa immédiatement de sa sieste, puis aller renifler l'intru qui avait osé la déranger, et vit que ce n'était rien d'inoffensif, voulait donc commencer à jouer avec, en touchant le ballon avec sa patte ; mais Jenny l'en empêcha en disant :

"Non, Bouboule, ce n'est pas pour toi, cela doit sûrement venir du jardin d'à côté." Elle attrapa le ballon pour le rentrer à l'intérieur et le posa sur la table de la cuisine.

Quand le ballon avait atterri dans son jardin, Jenny avait entendu un halètement, suivi de protestations et d'un " Non ! mince alors", et de pleurer d'avoir lâché son ballon, et de l'avoir lancé trop fort, la fillette pensait sans doute qu'elle ne reverrait jamais son ballon.

Alors que Jenny plaçait le ballon dans sa cuisine, se demandant comment elle allait rendre le ballon, et expliquait et faire un monologue qui rassurait les personnes qui peuvent être essayeront de s'excuser de l'avoir lancé chez elle, Jenny répondrait qu'il n'y avait aucun mal que c'était des choses qui arrivaient, et voulut trouver une réponse à ses questions ; quand alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, Jenny entendit la sonnette de la porte retentir, la sortant de ses questions : Elle alla donc ouvrir, se demandant qui cela pouvait être, mais ayant une vague idée à cela, et eut sa raison sous ses yeux dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte.

En ouvrant la porte à la personne qui avait sonné et frappé quelques minutes plus tôt la petite fille ; Jenny fut face et eut sous les yeux la plus belle et la plus adorable fillette qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, avec des cheveux roux, avec quelques taches de rousseurs sur le nez, des couettes qui attachaient ses cheveux, et des yeux couleur marron claire-noisette, la petite fillette avait un t-shirt Winnie l'ourson avec un short rose, la fillette lui était familière et de plus elle était très jeune elle devait avoir environ quatre ans : Jenny sortit sa pensée de sa bouche sans même le savoir d'une voix étonnée :

"Willow ? C'est toi ?"

La petite fillette regarda Jenny avec un regard brillant et remplit de question et de timidité :

"Willow, c'est ma sœur, moi, je suis Gaëlle." En levant son regard, Gaëlle, demanda "Tu connais ma grande sœur ? Dit madame."

Jenny savait alors que les fillettes qu'elles avaient entendues et répondant à une partie de sa question, étaient sans doute les sœurs de Willow, dont elle lui avait beaucoup parlé ; et sut alors que Willow et ses sœurs avaient peut-être passé un moment chez leurs grands-parents et avaient profité de cet après-midi ensoleillé pour rendre visite à Susan ; Jenny lui répondit en s'agenouillant qu'elle la connaissait un peu, et puis ensuite lui demanda en fronçant les sourcils, mais sachant déjà la réponses, qu'est-ce que Gaëlle faisait ici, et qu'est-ce qui lui valait cette visite ; alors la fillette se rappelant pourquoi elle avait frappé chez une inconnue, la regardant timidement avec un brin de peur :

"Excuses-moi, madame, mais j'ai fait tomber mon ballon chez toi, et j'aimerais le récupérer, s'il te plait." Jenny lui sourit avec sympathie lui disant que ce n'était pas un problème et qu'elle l'avait ramassé ; au même moment une voix au loin appela Gaëlle, et une fillette courut dans leur direction, en cirant à sa petite sœur, qu'elle ne pouvait pas déranger les voisins comme ça, et lui dit que c'était mal élevé d'envoyer un ballon dans le jardin des autres.

La seconde fillette avait entre huit et neuf ans, et il s'agissait de Dawn, la fillette se présenta à Jenny, elle avait des cheveux longs brun roux, qui lui donnait couleur auburn, elle avait des yeux marrons un peu plus foncés avec une ombre de bleu et des petites taches de bleu foncé qui apparaisse à certains endroits.

L'incertitude ne faisait plus aucune place au doute, les deux petites filles, Dawn et Gaëlle, étaient bien les sœurs de Willow Rosenberg, elles lui ressemblaient, il y avait un air de famille et elles avaient toutes les trois le même nez.

Jenny fit rentrer les enfants, quand elles leurs dit qu'elle avait trouvé le ballon dans son jardin, les autorisant à récupérer leur ballon ; Jenny tendit le ballon à Gaëlle qui lui dit merci, et Dawn, quant à elle respira de soulagement en faisant une confession qu'elle craignait de la déranger ou de la mettre en colère face au dérangement et à l'invasion d'enfants.

Car en effet, les anciens locataires de la maison n'avaient pas été aussi conciliant, et étaient même carrément hostiles, et peu accueillant, et étaient souvent fâché quand Gaëlle envoyait le ballon dans le jardin d'à côté, et parfois peu sociable, et insociable, malgré les enfants qui habitaient dans cette maison ; Dawn se souvient que cette famille ne venait jamais aux invitations ou aux barbecues-diners par différents voisins, et ils détestaient les enfants des autres.

Pendant ce temps, alors que Dawn discutait avec Jenny, Gaëlle, aperçu Bouboule, et s'écriât alors, en tournant l'attention de Jenny sur elle ; la fillette s'exclama "Oh un petit chat ! qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle."

Gaëlle voulait aller la caresser, mais ne savait pas que Bouboule craignait en quelque sorte les étrangers, et plus particulièrement les enfants, n'étant pas habitué à en voir ; c'est pour cette raison, qu'il fallait faire très attention à elle, et être prudente, bien sûr cela ne voulait pas dire que Bouboule ne pouvait pas cohabiter si nécessaire avec des enfants ; mais il fallait tout simple attention et être patient et doux et attentif, et au fils du temps, Bouboule s'habituait aux autres et peut-être à Gaëlle.

Jenny l'arrêta alors, et lui expliqua qu'il ne fallait pas l'effrayait, car ne la connaissant pas elle pouvait avoir peur ; Gaëlle en fut déçue, de ne pas pouvoir caresser et jouer avec le chat de Jenny ; alors elle lui demanda quel était le nom de son chat ; c'était Bouboule. Gaëlle sourit et rit devant le nom qui était adorable et mignon.

Alors en tournant son regard vers Bouboule en souriant, elle dit "Ne t'inquiète pas Bouboule, je suis gentille, un jour je te caresserais tu vas voir."

Dawn déclara alors qu'il était temps de partir, si non, Susan et Willow se demanderait où elles sont passées ; Jenny secoua la tête en signe d'approbation. Gaëlle demanda avant qu’elles partent comment elle s'appelait, et Jenny lui donna son nom.

"Jenny" Répéta alors Gaëlle, testant le nom dans sa voix, et semblait approuver.

Alors que Jenny ouvrit la porte aux filles, leur disant de bien rentrer à la maison ; Jenny entendit une voix inquiète et alarmante appeler Dawn et Gaëlle, et vit rapidement qui s'était en plus de reconnaitre la voix ; c'était Willow. Elle la reconnut, et l’aperçu dans un mouvement faisant voler ses cheveux au vent et un mouvement fluide de ses vêtements ; Willow avait les cheveux attachés en une longue tresse.

Willow portait un visage d'inquiétude, mais s'illumina de soulagements à la vue de ses deux jeunes sœurs "Ah vous voilà ! je vous cherchais" et était rassurée en voyant qu'elles n'avaient rien et que c'était son enseignante qui les avaient trouvées ; Willow était tout de même confuse et en quelque sorte ébranlée par la vue de Jenny, quand la mémoire et le souvenir de conversation lui revient qu'elle habitait tout près de chez ses grands-parents.

"Bonjour... Bonjour Mlle Calendar." murmura quelque peu gênée Willow, Jenny lui rendit son sourire et son bonjour, et li demanda comment elle allait, mais fut coupée par Gaëlle qui s'exclamait et sautait de joie en babillant tournant autour de Willow lui expliquant que Jenny lui avait rendu son ballon.

Willow était vraiment gênée par le comportement de sa petite sœur, et fit ses excuses à Jenny, et dit qu'il fallait qu'elles rentrent ; alors qu'elles partaient toutes les trois vers la maison de Susan ; Jenny entendit Gaëlle demandait à Willow pourquoi elle l'appelait "Mlle Calendar" que son prénom était Jenny ; que c'était elle qui lui avait dit.

Willow expliqua à Susan qui était inquiète de la disparition des deux enfants qu'elles étaient en réalité parties à côté récupérée leur ballon ; et Susan sourit de soulagement en expliqua aux trois filles combien Jenny était gentille et chaleureuse ; et vraiment accueillante qu'elles n'avaient aucun souci à se faire avec elle.

Willow déclara à Susan, que sa voisine était sa professeure d'informatique au lycée ; ce que Gaëlle interpréta que Jenny était une maîtresse de Willow, car elle ne comprenait pas le mot professeur, et Willow lui expliqua que c'était comme une maîtresse comme elle avec sa maîtresse à l'école, qu'elle appelait "Sylvie".

Pendant ce temps, après le départ des trois enfants, Jenny voulait remercier leur accueil, et leur gentillesse et voulait s'assurer que Susan n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, et voulait rassurer sa voisine qu'elle s'était bien occupée des enfants pendant leur visite surprise, qu’elles les avaient dérangées et voulu apporter des biscuits et des gâteaux pâtisserie qu'elle avait achetées à la boulangerie très tôt ce matin-là. Décider à rendre visite à Susan, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, elle rassemblât quelques gâteaux et les mis dans une boite en carton, donner par la vendeuse, boulangère même ;

En portant la boite d'une mains et sortant de sa maison tout en prenant soin de fermée la porte, elle souriait toujours à l'agréable surprise qu'elle ferait à Susan et aux enfants ; elle sonna à la porte et quelques instants plus tard, Susan l'ouvrit en voyant que c'était Jenny, elle lui sourit avec un visage illuminé et déclara "Oh c'est toi, Jenny ! Rentre donc, je te remercie de passer me voir Gaëlle m’a dit que tu lui avais récupérée son ballon, la pauvre petite avait peur de venir craignant de se faire disputée." Dit-elle en riant, se rappelant comment ses derniers voisins traiter les enfants du voisinage.

Jenny déclara qu'elle était venue dans l'attention d'apporter des gâteaux aux enfants pour leur gentillesses et leurs mots de bienvenue et surtout leur visite surprise ; Susan acquiesça ne cessant jamais de sourire et la remercia pour les gâteaux, Susan fit rentrer Jenny au salon, où Willow était assise sur un fauteuil en train de lire un livre ; tandis que Dawn et Gaëlle étaient toutes deux allongées sur le ventre, sur le tapis du salon en jouant aux jeux des petits chevaux.

Willow leva les yeux, en entendant Susan arrivée avec une la visiteuse qui avait frappé à la porte et vie que c'était Jenny, elle lui sourit alors et ce leva "Mlle Calendar ? C'est vous, quelle bonne surprise."

Susan déclara avec un ton jovial, "Les enfants, regardez qui vient nos rendre une petite visite, c'est ma voisine qui vous a rendu votre ballon ; Jenny Calendar." A ces mots, Dawn et Gaëlle levèrent les yeux et ouvrirent grand les yeux à cette adorable surprise, et se levèrent en parlant toutes deux en même temps, Susan essayait de les faire terre, et quand elle obtient en fit le silence elle continua "Jenny vous a apporté des gâteaux pour vous remercier de votre visite, je vous suggère donc de la remercier pour sa gentillesse et ce cadeau."

Willow, Dawn et Gaëlle lui dire merci, et Jenny ouvrit la boite de gâteaux en ayant l'approbation de Susan qu'elles pouvaient en avoir chacune un seul pour l'instant ; Gaëlle fut la dernière à en prendre un, hésitant un instant et finalement sortie de sa timidité en voyant que Jenny l'encourager et lui disait qu'elle pouvait choisir n'importe lequel.

Après avoir mangé son gâteau, Gaëlle demanda si elle pouvait en avoir un autre, Dawn pouffa de rire, en essayant de le cacher enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son bras ; Susan lui dit qu'il fallait attendre le gouter.

Cette dernière encouragea ensuite Jenny à rester parmi eux, et permis à Jenny de s'assoir, elle choisit donc de s'assoir à côté de Willow ; ainsi elle put voir ce qu'elle était en train de lire "Le journal d'Anne Frank" ; Jenny lu le titre à haute voix, et Willow rougit à cela, en murmurant qu'elle aimait tellement ce livre ; que ses parents lui avaient offert à l'âge de dix-onze ans, et que depuis elle était passionnée par la seconde guerre mondiale, et tout ce qui portait au génocide juif, tzigane et autre discrimination de l'époque ainsi que ce qui se passait à l'époque durant l'Allemagne nazie, la propagande et les lois anti-raciales.

Dawn soupira en entendant la conversation, en déclarant d'un ton las et taquin "Cela fait maintenant une dizaine de fois qu'elle lit ce livre."

Jenny s'avait que Willow avait une certaine passion pour les livres, tout comme elle-même à son âge quand elle adorait passer du temps à la bibliothèque, et encore aujourd'hui Jenny aimait toujours lire ; d'ailleurs quelques jours après la rentrée elle avait vu à travers le hublot de la bibliothèque Willow qui passait son temps après le déjeuner à lire des romans à la bibliothèque en compagnie de Rupert. Elle en avait d'ailleurs entendu parler de la part de ses collègues.

Jenny se dit alors en repensant à ce que Mathilda lui avait que si Willow restait seule avec lui, alors Jenny, elle-même ne risquait rien ; puisqu’il pourrait attaquer facilement, une enfant-adolescente de quinze ans, et Jenny avec.

Willow lui avoua également que par moment, une fois par semaine, Buffy, Alex et elle-même, se réunissaient à la bibliothèque avec Giles pour discuter et parler de livres dans l'univers fantastique et de science-fiction ; Jenny en fut étonnée. Et une pensée lui traversa alors l'esprit que si Willow et Jenny étaient toutes deux passionnées d'ordinateurs et tout ce qui avait attrait à la technologie et, qu’en plus, elles étaient passionnées de lecture ; alors ce n'était tout simplement pas un freint entre ces deux mondes, l'univers des livres et l'univers des ordinateurs ; ordinateurs et livres allaient de pair, et pouvaient travailler ensemble, et cohabiter, et trouver une place à part.

En regardant tout autour d’elle, Jenny aperçue un piano qui était dans un coin du salon de Susan ; et sachant la passion et le talent que Willow disposait face à la musique et au pianiste ; pour Jenny c’était une occasion d’entendre Willow jouer, elle avait voulu l’entendre jouer dès lors que Willow avait évoqué ses leçons de piano ; et Jenny avait déclaré que tout le monde avait un talent, un talent que les gens disposaient, qu’ils le sache ou non ; et elle lui dit :

« Willow, c’est un piano que je vois là est-ce que tu pourrais en jouer pour moi ? » Willow, se recroquevilla instantanément dans sa coquille et sa timidité, elle avait les mains moites et avait peur de décevoir ou faire ou réaliser une fausse note et décevoir son enseignante, elle voulait bien faire ; elle voulait pouvoir jouer, mais voyant la confiance que Jenny avait pour elle, et son sourire d’encouragement ; elle déclara qu’elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait pas faire cela, et la supplia de ne pas la forcer.

Et ce, malgré que Gaëlle s’accrochât à son bras et voulait qu’elle se lève du fauteuil pour qu’elle s’installe au piano et joue. Une musique douce ou une comptine.

Mais Willow persista et refusait toujours, les joues rougies d’embarra ; et Jenny céda et ne voulant pas la forcer contre son gré ou la mettre plus mal à l’aise qu’elle ne l’a déjà, accepta, mais lui dit qu’elle lui devra une faveur.  
A la fin de l'après-midi, Gaëlle demanda de nouveau si elle pouvait avoir un autre gâteau. Mais ayant tout mangé et avoir eu un copieux gouter, plus que nécessaire, et Susan se sentait légèrement coupable et quelque peu culpabilisée alors qu'elle avait dit à Heidrun qu'elle ne les engraisserait pas afin de leur couper l'appétit pour le diner, mais bon, ce qui comptait c'était que les filles s'étaient régalées et avaient mangé avec plaisir les pâtisseries de Jenny.

Jenny s'accroupit face à Gaëlle qui la regarder tristement tout en faisant une moue, Jenny lui dit avec excuse "Je suis désolée ma poucinette, mais vous avez tout mangé." Jenny l'embrassa légèrement sur son estomac, en continuant "De plus il ne faudrait pas que tu ais mal à ton petit bidon, à force de manger."

Gaëlle éclata de rire, en se tortillant dans les bras de Jenny, qui lui chatouiller le vendre avec ses doigts, en essayant de l'arrêter elle dit "Arrêtes-tu me chatouille." Alors que la fillette, était toujours en train de rire, avec Jenny ; le père de Willow arriva, et il fut salué par Susan ; Ira venait chercher ses enfants, apprenant, il y a quelques minutes, par sa mère qu'elles étaient chez leur voisine, ici.

Gaëlle, aperçut son père par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme, et cessa de rire, en criant "Papa !" Et se détachant de l'étreinte de Jenny, Gaëlle courut vers Ira, l'enfant, se cramponna à ses jambes essayant de monter dans ses bras, son père s'agenouillât pour la prendre ; Dawn et Willow furent averties que leur père était venu les chercher ; et leur disant bonjour ; Ira aperçut Jenny et lui sourit, une question dans sa voix alors qu'il accueillit sa main, tandis qu'il la prenait :

"Bonjour ?... Mlle ?" Dawn regardait son père, qui avait une lumière dans ses yeux et ne manquant pas la façon dont il observait la silhouette de la professeure de Willow, et ce demandant comment sa mère réagirait si elle le surprenait à observer des jeunes femmes avec temps de convoitise et d'envie. Quant à Willow et Gaëlle, elles n'avaient rien remarquée, excepter Susan, qui se raclait la gorge souriant discrètement en sachant que tout homme regardait n'importe quelle femme, avec une grande beauté ; et Jenny faisait partie de ses femmes. Susan s'était raclée la gorge pour détourner l'attention d'Ira de Jenny ;

C'est Gaëlle, cependant, qui détourna tout le monde de leur attention en expliquant à son papa "Papa, c'est l'une des maîtresses de Willow."

Ira était confus. Willow lui expliqua que c'était sa professeure d'informatique, dont elle lui avait parlé et qui habitait près de "Grand-père" et "mamie". Ira comprit alors tout en déclarant d'un léger "Oh", et sourit plus largement à Jenny en lui serrant la main, qu'il était ravi d'enfin la rencontrer, et expliqua avec une certaine fierté et ignorant la gêne et le malaise de Willow, car sachant ce que son père allait dire, continua en disant Willow n'arrêtait pas de parler d'elle à la maison, combien elle adorait ses cours, et combien elle était admirative de son enseignante d'informatique, et disait tout le temps "Ah Mlle Calendar, ma dit ça... Mlle Calendar nous a appris telle ou telle chose." Et Willow disait combien elle expliquer bien et combien Jenny était une professeure incroyable et proche des élèves ; Willow rougit de plus en plus en voyant que Jenny était surprise d'apprendre cela, et se tourna vers Willow pour la remercier devant tant d’éloges.

Et voyant à quel point la jeune fille était gênée dit calmement : "Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter car si non elle va finir par rougir." Ira acquiesça et lui dit qu'il espérait la revoir, et puis conduit, Dawn et Gaëlle à l'arrière de sa voiture pour les aider à s'attacher, tandis que Willow s'approcha de Jenny lui disant qu'elle avait passé un bon après-midi, et lui souhaita une bonne fin de week-end et espérait la voir lundi.

Et Willow rentra dans la voiture de son père en avant, sur le siège passager ; Jenny et Susan se tenaient dans son jardin et regardèrent la famille Rosenberg partir, elles pouvaient entendre Gaëlle parler inlassablement et très fort, au point que Jenny entendait sa voix à travers la portière fermée. Willow s'était retourné dans son siège et parler avec ses sœurs et tentait de calmer Gaëlle, tandis qu'Ira démarra la voiture et partit.

Susan soupira alors que la voiture s'éloigne et proposa à Jenny, si elle le voulait de rester un moment encore....

* * * *

Depuis que Jenny avait emménagé dans le voisinage et depuis la rentrée de fin août ; Susan et Jenny s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées et étaient devenues de très bonnes amies, et avaient également passé du temps ensemble à sympathiser et à être amicale, et discutée ; Susan avait tenu sa promesse à Jenny en la présentant à quelques personnes du voisinage ; l'un d'entre eux étaient la famille dont Susan avait parlé, avec les cinq enfants ; Barbara, l'épouse avait rendu visite à Jenny pour se présenter et faire amble connaissance ; elle avait parlé de son amour pour son mari, Yves, et aussi de ses enfants, Lucas, l'ainé, qui venait d'entrer au collège, ses deux jumeaux, Homer et Bartholomew, et leur petite dernière une fille, nommée Ariel.

Lucas était le seul des enfants à savoir ce qui se passait réellement dans l’histoire de ses parents, il savait qu’ils s’entendaient mal, et avait été réveillé plusieurs fois par leur violente dispute ; et après que son père et quittait sa chambre ; Lucas venait voir sa mère pour la réconforter et voulait aussi être réconfortée et rassurée par elle.

Jenny avait rencontré Yves qui était peu chaleureux et toujours sur la défensive et près à s'énerver à tout moment. Jenny n'était pas à l'aise avec lui ; en partant Jenny était allée voir Susan pour lui en parler, et lui avait dit qu'elle l'avait prévenue ; que c'était tout simplement un homme étrange et peut-être dangereux.

Jenny déclara tout de même à quel point malgré qu'elle ne connût pas Barbara, elle pouvait sentir et ressentir l'amour qu'elle portait aveuglément à son mari ; sans rien se douter, et on aurait dit qu'elle n'était pas au courant qu'Yves voulait divorcer.

Et il n'y avait rien pour arranger les choses, c'était peut-être de pire en pire, comme on dit le mal engendre le mal, le lendemain, alors qu'elle était dans sa cuisine, Jenny avait regardé en posant les yeux sur sa fenêtre et écartant légèrement un côté de son rideaux ; elle vit avec horreur Yves, l'époux de Barbara, dans la rue avec la jeune femme dont Susan parlait, et qui se nommait Vanessa, ils s'embrassait dans un coin près d'un arbre qui les cachait de la vue de tous près d'un bosquet ou plutôt d'une aide de jardin.

Jenny avait vu l'acte avec des yeux effarés et un regard de dégout et horreur ; les mains d'Yves se déplaçant contre le bas du dos jusqu'aux fesses de Vanessa, ils s'étaient embrassés durant de longues minutes, des baisers brulants, la passion et la peur ou peut-être l'excitation de se faire prendre en flagrant délit, leurs bouches dansant ensemble, leurs langues cherchant l'autre. Le genou de Vanessa remontait contre l'entre-jambe de son amant, et se pressant contre son pantalon.

Jenny avait été malade d'avoir été témoin de cela, les joues brulantes de malaise et de honte d'avoir vu une scène aussi intime ; et le plus grave c'était qu'ils n'étaient même pas discrets, combien de temps durait cette relation ? Comment cela se faisait-il que Barbara ne se doutait de rien ?

Jenny savait que ce n'était pas à elle et surtout ce n'était pas ses affaires ni son droit de se mêler de cela, et qu'elle n'avait à avertir Barbara de cela ; mais elle se sentait tellement coupable, de connaitre un si grand secret, alors qu'elle lui faisait confiance, et Barbara lui avait même dit qu'elle la considérait comme une amie, malgré le fait qu'elles ne se connaissait que depuis quelques jours ; et Barbara avait proposé à Jenny de se tutoyer, et elle avait accepté n'osant pas lui demandait en premier.

Et puis un jour, Barbara avait été tellement déterminée à sauver sa relation son couple qu'elle sentait qu'il allait mal depuis quelques temps et pour être honnête avec elle-même depuis un long moment déjà ; elle voulait sauvée son mariage et dire à son mari qu'elle continuait à l'aimer ; et Barbara avait fait cette confidence et son désir d'arranger les choses à Jenny.

Jenny avait été perplexe devant cet aveux et coupable connaissance la vérité et sachant parfaitement que Barbara était loin de se douter que c'était pire que ce qu'elle croyait et était loin de se douter du naufrage. Et Barbara avait senti son malaise, de sa nouvelle amie et l'avait regardé avec inquiétude et un regard et une voix larmoyante en lui demandant ; qu'avait-elle ne croyait-elle pas que c'était une bonne idée ? Jenny secoua la tête en souriant disant qu'il n'y avait rien dont elle devait se soucier et voulait encourager et rassurer Barbara au maximum devant cette bulle d'espoir et d'illusion.

Jenny avait regardé alors Barbara s'éloigne avec un sourire d'inquiétude et de tristesse. Et voulais la voir heureuse.

Jenny se sentait mal, et voulut aller voir Susan pour parler de son mal-être et de ses sentiments et donner son avis par rapport à cela, n'y tenant plus et ne pouvait plus garder cela pour elle seule plus longtemps ; Susan lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait rien dire que ce n'était pas à elle de s'en mêler qu'elles risquaient de faire des dégâts, et surtout qu'il ne fallait pas parler de cette liaison que cela ne les regardait nullement...

Mais Jenny avait des réponses maintenant et des nouvelles, elle déclara à Susan que Barbara voulait tout faire pour arranger son mariage ne sachant pas qu'elle était trompée, et Jenny lui dit qu'elle avait vu de ses propres yeux, le mari ayant une liaison et une rencontre romantique avec cette jeune fille, Vanessa ; et lui dit qu'il fallait agir, qu'elles devaient lui dire car Barbara croyait que Susan et Jenny était ses amies. Et Jenny ne pouvait tout simplement pas se taire, elle méritait de savoir, d'être heureuse, d'être libre de ce mariage de prison dorée, ce mariage toxique et méritait la garde complète de ses enfants.

Susan avait alors accepté en déclarant que Jenny avait raison ; qu'au nom de leur amitié elles devaient être honnête avec Barbara, et si elle le découvrait elle-même, qu'elle soit là pour être épaulée et ne pas être toute seule, et sachant au moins qu'elle avait des épaules sur qui se tourner.

Susan avait alors, invité ; Yves et Barbara chez elle, pour une soirée, officiellement c'était une soirée pour présenter Jenny, elle avait invité quelques voisins dont les parents de Vanessa ; mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'était que les parents avaient emmené leur fille avec eux ; et Jenny et Susan en la voyant lui lancèrent des regards glaçaient et noirs pleins de reproches et surtout d'amertume et qui disaient long qu'elles savaient toutes les deux, son secret et sa liaison.

Susan voulait profiter de la soirée pour parler avec Jenny en compagnie de Barbara et tout lui avouer, la soutenir et lui dire combien elles étaient désolées.

Mais bien sûr, rien de tout cela ne se passa comme prévue ; Au moment où Jenny et Susan était prête à parler avec Barbara, elle était introuvable, ont leurs dit qu'elle était montée à l'étage se nettoyer sa robe car elle avait renversée son vin dessus ; mais à l'étage se trouvait Yves et Vanessa, souillant sans vergogne sans pudeur et sans honte le lit de Susan ; Barbara en montant à l'étage s'était rincée et essuyée du mieux qu'elle put sa robe mais en quittant la salle de bain et prête à redescendre et rejoindre ses amies qui voulaient lui parler, elle fut arrêtée et surprise par des sons et bruissements de draps et des murmures ainsi que des gémissements... Et c'est là, à cet instant, que le monde Vanessa s'écroula et fut figé de stupeur et d'horreur.... Elle vit Yves et une jeune fille couchant ensemble, complètement nus....

Le reste ne fut pas raconté, il eut une violente dispute et bien sûr cela alerta Jenny, Susan et ses autres invités, ce qui suivit un silence effroyable dans le salon ; Jenny ne sut pas ce qui c'était passé...

Barbara avait été inconsolable, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur les épaules et l'écoute de Susan et Jenny, bien sûr, Barbara mi à la porte Yves qui partit sans faire d'histoire et était trop heureux et soulagé d'enfin libérer sa véritable personnalité en lui disant et lui révélant que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il en avait marre d'elle et voulait la quitter, et surtout cela lui permis de s'installer et fuir avec Vanessa.

Jenny, après que la famille Rosenberg, soit partie, déclara à Susan qu’elle souhaiterait réinviter des voisins avec Barbara, pour qu’elle obtienne du soutien face à sa situation ; mais Susan n’était pas optimiste et à déclarer :

« Jenny, ma chère, tu dois comprendre que ça me met très mal à l’aise, et puis je n’ai pas envie que nos voisins s’entretuent dans mon salon. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Barbara avait déclaré beaucoup plus tard, à Jenny qu'elle était enceinte, et le savait depuis un moment déjà ; et cette grossesse l'avait rendue si heureuse elle avait espéré que ce nouveau bébé, enfant, aurait le pouvoir et une sorte de bénédiction à arrangerait leur couple ; car Yves avait toujours espéré avoir un dernier enfant après Ariel, et il voulait surtout avoir une seconde petite fille.

Barbara avoua qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire maintenant, et que de plus elle ne pouvait pas avorter car elle était déjà à trois mois de grossesse presque la fin du premier trimestre ; Jenny en était malade, pas que Barbara soit enceinte, non ce serait une bénédiction d'avoir un autre enfant et une consolation dans ces moments de trouble, mais ce qu'il la fâchait c'était que malgré qu'Yves ait une liaison, il avait continué à avoir des rapports conjugaux avec sa femme et l'avait mise enceinte, sans le moindre remord.

Jenny voulait savoir, elle voulait savoir quel serait le sexe du futur bébé ; il existait un sortilège pour connaitre la réponse ; elle installait des ingrédients et fit un cercle de bougies, au milieu de son salon et voulait invoquer les esprits et la déesse de la protection de la famille et également la déesse de la fécondité ; en répétant en latin la formule ; pendant l'incantation, il eut une lumière blanche, comme une étoile, blanche brulante enfouie au fond.

La lumière a disparu et elle a été plongée dans l'obscurité. Pendant un instant Jenny crut qu'elle avait échoué, mais alors, une autre lumière, un filet bleu, et un autre rose ; c'était de couleur pour dire qui signifiait et symbolisait le sexe d'un bébé ; le bleu signifiait la venue d'un garçon et le rose celui d'une fille.

Pendant un moment, et puis il y a eu une étincelle, une fine ligne courbe d'argent qui a soudainement éclaté en bleu, et elle s'est élevée jusqu'à ce qu'une fine vrille apparaisse au bord de cet endroit sombre. Il brillait doucement en une fine couleur de rose. Les deux couleurs dansaient l'une autour de l'autre - se séparant puis s'enroulant en spirales. Le rose est devenu plus dense, plus solide et alors qu'il commençait à tisser un maillage de réponse qui lui était propre, Jenny sentit que le rose gagnait de l'ampleur ; un cœur battant en synchronisme et elle savait qu'elle avait été attirée en lui aussi profondément qu'il était entré en elle, ce serait une fille... Le rose avait gagné car une longue et brillante lumière rose presque aveuglante illumina toute la pièce ; Jenny dut détourner le regard.

Jenny sourit alors que la magie et le sortilège fut rompu, le sort avait fonctionné ; ce serait une petite fille...

Barbara n'aura pas à regretter de garder son bébé et serait heureuse ; Barbara divorça et put garder sa maison actuelle avec la garde compte de ses cinq enfants, presque six, et elle n'entendit plus parler d'Yves qui avait coupé tout contact avec elle, et s'était enfui dans un autre Etat avec sa maîtresse, mais il envoyait des chèques de pension pour les enfants....

* * * *

Pendant ce temps, le mois de Septembre continuait à s'écouler et l'année scolaire suivait son cours, et parallèlement la relation entre Jenny Calendar et Rupert Giles, continuait à se détériorer et allait de mal en pis ; au début, Jenny s'approchait de Giles dans l'espoir de lui parler, de faire sa connaissance et d'en apprendre plus sur lui, et Jenny espérait secrètement qu'ils se lier d'avantage et deviennent amis en plus d'être partenaire de travail.

Mais Giles était farouchement contre cet idée, et qui plus est son argument qu'ils étaient totalement et si différents l'un de l'autre, ils n'avaient pas les même gouts, pas les mêmes centres d'intérêt, aucuns points communs, mis à part qu'ils se détestaient farouchement et s'étaient déclaré comme ennemis ; et Giles avait déclaré en quelque sorte une guerre qui en réalité a été déclarée par Jenny, sur leur lieu de travail ; Jenny voulait tout faire pour moderniser la bibliothèque, l'aider à comprendre, les bases et le béaba de l'informatique. Mais il refusait toujours et était obstiné à refusait d'être moderne et se passait le plus possible, et au maximum, et tant que cela était possible d'un ordinateur.

C'est donc à partir de cet instant que Jenny avait voulu arrêter et essayer d'être l'amie de Rupert ; voyant qu'il était obstiné et ne faisait aucun effort pour être courtois avec elle, malgré sa gentillesse sa bonne foi, et son honnêteté dans son regard.

Giles la trouvait exaspérante, têtue et bornée et stressante, mal polie et aucun respect pour la vie privée et l'espace donné aux autres ; et Jenny, quant à elle, trouvait Rupert odieux, snobinard, insociable également têtu, et il l'irritait toujours pour le plaisir ; tout ce qu'elle essayait de faire était de lui poser des questions et passait du temps avec lui et l'avait défendu d'ailleurs face aux calomnies et les potins et rumeurs d'autres enseignants, et c'était comme ça qu'il l’a remerciait ?

Alors que Giles, bien qu'à contre cœur, et en contradiction, il aimait parler avec elle, avec cette femme, ces questionnements étaient toujours charmants pour lui, bien que parfois ennuyeux, mais il aimait le silence et voulait mettre cet exercice en pratique avec elle, pour le plaisir surtout et en particulier face à de belles journées comme il y en avait actuellement, et surtout ne plus avoir à se parler mutuellement quand ils étaient dans la même pièce. Il ne la regarda pas délibérément, sachant que cela l'agaçait davantage. Pour une raison ou une autre, voir sa colère était ... le mettre sous tension.

Jenny comprenait de plus en plus pourquoi Giles n'avait aucun ami au sein du corps enseignant, et n'arrivait pas à sociabiliser et était tout seul, et isolé, c'était parce qu'il ne voulait parler à personne et s'énerver face à d'autre argument qui ne se classait par avec les siens.

Mais un jour, Jenny découvrit quand fait pas du tout, il s'entend bien avoir les autres professeurs et même certains étudiants, ainsi que la conseillère d'éducation, Mme Béatrice Rousseau, et le directeur ; tout le monde l'aimait bien et avait de rares conversations civilisées avec des collègues qui, certes, étaient neutre et courtes mais il était courtois. Jenny en était stupéfaite et sous le choc ; pourquoi agissait-il différemment avec elle ? Pourquoi le simple fait qu'elle soit à ses côtés l'énervait-il et il ne pouvait pas la voir ? Et surtout qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter d'être traitée de la sorte, d'être déclaré comme une rivale et une ennemie ?

Jenny se posait toutes ces questions et avait demandé un jour à Willow, comment se comportait-il lors de son club de lecture et ses heures d'aide aux devoirs, ou de soutien avec elle, Buffy et Alex ; Willow lui répondu, étonnée, qu'il était très gentil et amical et que c'était toujours un plaisir de travailler et faire équipe avec quelqu'un comme Giles ; il était un vrai passionné de livres, et surtout il avait une incroyable culture générale et un esprit très ouvert aux nouvelles choses - Jenny ouvrit la bouche sous le choc, Rupert Giles, ouvert au idée nouvelle, elle aura définitivement tout entendu ! - est une incroyable connaissance de toute matière, que ce soit l'histoire, les langues mortes et les différentes sciences qu'apportaient le monde qui nous entoure.

Jenny était toujours sous le choc ; pourquoi Giles était-il si braqué et en conflit avec elle ? Pourquoi la repoussait-il ? Pourquoi il agissait comme cela qu'avec elle ? Et avec les gens tout allait pour le mieux ? Pourquoi l'avait-il définitivement prise en grippe ?

Rupert Giles était définitivement un mystère pour Jenny.

C'est alors que la voix de Willow coupa ses pensées ; elles étaient toutes les deux dans la salle d'informatique, après les cours pour discuter comme elles le font habituellement, Jenny était à son bureau tandis que Willow était assise à sa table habituelle, elle osa parler d'une petite voix incertaine et prudente "Excusez-moi Mlle, puis-je vous parler librement ? Je m'excuse si je vous offense, mais je crois que Giles m'a dit quelque chose à propos de vous."

Jenny hocha la tête pour autoriser et encourager Willow à s'exprimer ; et Willow prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'excuser une nouvelle fois et dit qu'elle pense que Giles lui avait dit "Qu'il vous trouve exaspérante et envahissante, et mal poli, et presque orgueilleuse et indélicate, et qu'elle était une personne fausse, toujours à venir perturber son sanctuaire à la bibliothèque."

Jenny ne croyait pas ce qu'elle entendait ; comme cela, Rupert la trouvait fourbe, irritante, ingrate.... Et beaucoup de choses encore ; et bien, c'est ce qu'il allait voir, Jenny n'était pas prête à se laisser faire.

Willow la regardait avec inquiétude et lui demandait pardon pour ce qu'elle avait dit ; le visage de Jenny s'adoucit alors, en souriant doucement à Willow, étant plongée dans ses pensées étant bouillonnée de colère et faire presque perdre son contrôle de soi, Jenny en avait presque oublié la pauvre Willow qui n'avait rien demandé ; en lui disant tout bas que ce n'était rien, que rien n'était de sa faute qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiéter...

Et Jenny laissa partir Willow...

Le lendemain en début d'après-midi, lors de la première heure de cours après le déjeuner, Jenny n'avait pas de cours, mais avait été invitée par Natasha à venir la rejoindre pour son cours de mathématiques qui avait lieu à la bibliothèque sur les ordinateurs et elle devait l'aider avec un logiciel d'exercice de calcul ; Jenny pénétra dans la bibliothèque une dizaine de minutes après le début du cours ; sa véritable raison pour laquelle elle était également ici, était que Jenny voulait parler avec Rupert.

Giles avait sorti des livres de mathématiques pour les élèves, il avait vu Jenny rentrer et parlait avec Natasha mais l'avait à peine regardé, en posant juste un rapide regard sur elle ; puis s'en alla à travers les différentes piles de la bibliothèque.

Jenny aida certains élèves avec des logiciels, et expliqua du mieux qu'elle put certains exercices de mathématiques... Tout en discutant avec sa collègue, en souriant et riant silencieusement sur un sujet qu'elle avait abordée, quand, à un légèrement moment, Jenny détourna son attention et son regard de Natasha et des enfants, pour se diriger vers les étagères de la bibliothèque, elle soupira doucement, en inspirant profondément, se rappelant pourquoi elle était également dans ce sanctuaire en premier lieu et voulait parler avec Rupert ; Jenny s'excusa alors auprès de Natasha et lui dit qu'elle avait un livre ou deux à chercher, et se détourna d'elle ; Natasha la regarda avec suspicion et un regard de surveillance dans le dos de son amie...

Jenny fit son apparition et trouva rapidement Rupert, cherchant certains livres et les classant méthodiquement, elle s'approcha de lui, Giles ne l'avait pas entendu approcher ce n'est que lorsqu'elle attira son attention sur elle par un doux et silencieux raclement de gorge qu'il tourna son visage vers Jenny.

Qui lui déclara sans préambule, qu'il fallait qu'elle lui parle et avait laissait un mot ; dans sa boite mail professionnelle, et un message dans son casier à la salle des professeurs ; de toute évidence, il l'avait ignoré. Jenny déclara aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas pour toujours l'ignorait et la traiter de cette façon...

Rupert la coupa alors en déclarant, et était incrédule que c'était Jenny qui avait commencé, et qu'il était furieux qu'elle ait l'audace de dire qu'il la traitait mal, alors qu'elle était tout simplement injuste et pratiquement méchante et manipulatrice avec lui.

Jenny continua en disant, qu'ils devraient apprendre à travailler ensemble qu'il le veuille ou non, Jenny et Giles étaient partenaires de travail et, de ce fait, collègues, et ils devaient se respecter et apprendre à cohabiter et à trouver un arrangement et une certaine entente et des compromis.

Jenny voulait l'aider avec l'informatique, le faire changer d'avis sur certains points et idées ; essayer ensemble de moderniser et d'apprendre aux étudiants à classer des livres ; sur un logiciel d'ordinateur. Au moins, apprendre les bases à Rupert, mais il lui déclara avec patience qu'il lui avait pourtant répété à maintes et maintes reprises et fois, qu'il avait aucune compétence en informatiques, et que toute cette technologie lui déplaise et lui faisait peur et craignait les ordinateurs ; et qu'il voulait d'abord attendre d'être plus à l'aise et être apte à apprendre à se sentir plus confiant dans ses capacités ; et qu'il pourrait apprendre en toute confiance avec une personne qui le respect et qui arrivera à le supporter et à être patiente avec lui, ce qui clairement n'est pas dans le cas d Jenny, et ne voulait rien apprendre de Jenny ni encore moins l'écouter ou lui faisait confiance.

Jenny regard profondément Rupert, voulant rire devant l'ironie de la situation et finalement, laissant échapper un rire noir et sans humour ; et déclara comment il était incroyable, en secouant la tête et levant les yeux au ciel, elle aura tout entendu, et était très énervé de voir que Rupert était prêt à apprendre avec tout le monde sauf avec elle ; alors que Jenny qui le défendait, qui l'avait soutenu et était prêt avec la plus grande gentillesse au tout début de leur rencontre du moins qu'elle voulait lui enseigner ; et elle le trouvait pas du tout convainquant quand il déclarait qu'il était prêt à apprendre quand il aurait dépassé sa peur.

Elle déclara alors : " Vous êtes un technophobe total." Giles se redressant alors de toute sa haute taille et dit :

"Que c'était totalement faux, et que c'était encore une bonne raison de ne rien apprendre de vous, plus que vous m'insultez de technophobe." Et lui dit qu'elle avait un manque de compassion sur autrui ; et Jenny répéta la phrase avec incrédulité, colère et outrage, et décida de reprendre la ligne de pensée sur les livres et la technologie qui allait de pair ensemble et qu'ils devraient tous mis en commun et trouvait un équilibre ensemble ; elle appela alors Willow qui était plongée dans ses exercices de mathématiques.

Giles, à la mention de Willow, était consterné et en colère que Jenny mette une adolescente entre eux ; Jenny voulait que Rupert voie qu'on pouvait s'entendre sur différents points, et que Willow était aussi bien passionnée d'ordinateurs que de livres.

Willow se sentait mal à l'aise en voyant que Jenny, son enseignante préférée et amie se disputer avec Giles, le mentor de Buffy ; Willow répondait aux questions de Jenny, et voulait montrer son point de vue à Giles également qu'il n'avait rien à craindre des ordinateurs, mais Jenny, vue que Willow était affectée par la discussion, - ou plutôt disons une dispute qui ne devrait pas être mêlée à une enfant - et la laissant donc s'en aller, et s'excusant auprès d'elle, Willow hocha la tête et fit un sourire d'encouragement à Jenny puis repartit à sa leçon.

Jenny tourna son regard vers Giles et lui lança une nouvelle pic " Vous êtes définitivement un analphabète en informatique." Giles répliqua alors que c'est totalement faux et qu'il ne l'était pas, et elle lui dit avec plus de passion possible dans sa voix :

"Mais si, vous l'êtes, vous ne connaissez rien à l'informatique. J'aimerais juste que cet endroit soi plus accueillant et mieux disposer à ce que des élèves se sentent à l'aise dans un endroit qui peuvent leur rappeler des temps anciens tout en se sentant chez eux dans le monde moderne."

Jenny ne voudrait pas que Giles transforme cet endroit en bibliothèque d'Alexandrie ; même si en regardant tout autour d'elle, la taille de la bibliothèque du lycée était très grande et possédait beaucoup et énormément de livres, ce qui faisait d'elle presque une bibliothèque municipale ; et en voyant les livres, en voyant que les livres pouvaient venir et avaient un certain niveau de littératures étrangères, russes, allemandes, français... Cela ressemblait totalement à Alexandrie avec toutes ces œuvres qui venaient de beaucoup de pays étrangers...

"La bibliothèque d'Alexandrie a brulé." lança Giles avec fureur, et ne voulant pas qu'elle compare ce qui n'était pas comparable.

Jenny était définitivement hors d'elle, et en avait vraiment marre et était épuisée qu'il trouve une réponse à chacun de ses arguments et répliques et lançant avec colère et impulsion et crachat "Vous n’avez qu’à bruler avec." Elle claquât cette phrase à voix très basse et sifflante, pour ne pas se faire remarquer des autres dans la bibliothèque espérant que personne n’avait entendue leurs éclats de voix.

Et Jenny s’enfuit, loin de Rupert, à grande enjambées, et aussi loin que possible, elle retourna auprès de Natasha lui disant qu’elle devrait préparer son cours, et était désolée de ne pas pouvoir rester pour l’aider ; essayant de cacher sa colère hors de sa voix et sa frustration ainsi que ses larmes.

Jenny partit le plus vite possible hors de la bibliothèque et de ses portes battantes ; ignorant que Giles la suivait aussi, en courant presque pour la rattraper, à quelques centimètres d’elle, il lui agrippa son coude, et la força à se retourner pour lui faire face :

Il déclara d'une voix basse, et essayait de faire valoir son point de vue avec force, car ils étaient dans un couloir et ne voulant pas alerter le directeur, ni des élèves ou d'autres enseignants :

"Vous savez ce que vous êtes, Mlle Calendar ?" déclara Giles en la regardant dans les yeux "Vous êtes méchante, profondément injuste, hautaine et calculatrice, vous n'avez aucunes émotions, vous envoyez et abandonnez vos sarcasmes et votre veine aux gens en face de vous espérant naïvement ou peut-être égoïstement ou avec lâcheté qu'on ne vous dira rien, que vous pouvez vous en tirer à si bon compte." Giles s'arrêta une seconde la regardant dans les yeux, voyant qu'elle était en colère et avait toute son attention, car il voulait être certain qu'elle entende bien ce qu'il avait à dire et surtout qu'il la corrige parfaitement bien, et l'envoi balader, "Et vous savez ce que vous êtes ? Je pense que vous êtes, une petite fille et une jeune femme égoïste, pourrie, gâtée ; vous avez dû, sans doute, avoir toujours ce que vous désirez sur un plateau d'argent que vous êtes habituée à ce que d'autre et des domestiques face tout pour vous, et qu'on obéisse à vos quatre volontés, vous avez dû grandir dans le luxe, votre papa et votre maman vous on sans doute fait tout passer, en vous croyant sottement que vous êtes la reine ; vous avez dû avoir vos parents pour payer vos études et avoir tout ce que votre petit cœur désire, vous êtes une fille riche, et née avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche. Vous avez sans doute l'habitude qu'on vous fasse tout, qu'on vous obéisse et que vous ayez papa et maman qui vous tienne la main. Vous êtes pourrie gâtée, vous êtes une garce ; mais laissez-moi vous dire une bonne chose, vous n’êtes plus une enfant, du moins physiquement, vous êtes plus à l'université ni à la maison, vous êtes dans la vrai vie, au milieu de votre travail, et un jour il va bien falloir qu'on vous remette en place."

Jenny était glacée, et un regard blessé, et devant le monologue et le discours de Giles, et la haine et la froideur de son ton, aucune émotion n'en sortait " comment osez-vous ?!" Murmura-t-elle avant difficilement la boule et les larmes refoulés dans sa gorge, "Vous ne me connaissez pas, vous ne savez rien de moi et vous me jugez ? vous ne savez rien de ma vie, vous entendez, et je vous interdis de parler de choses que vous ignorez !" Dit-elle avec colère, en réussissant à se dégager de la prise de Rupert sur son bras. Et courut aussi vite que ses jambes la portaient, jusqu'à la salle des professeurs, aussi vite que possible.

Giles la regarda partir, sachant qu'il avait touché un nerf sensible, mais il savait ce qu'il avait dit était la vérité, du moins la vérité de ce qu'il pensait en étant en colère. Peut-être était-il allé trop loin, il avait vu la blessure dans ses yeux bruns, et l'avait vu pour la première fois vulnérable, et mise à nu, et exposée ; cette guerre devait prendre fin à un moment donné, et quelqu'un devait faire le premier pas pour s'excuser et enterrer l'amertume de chacun et commencer à faire amende honorable...

Mais ce fut Jenny, qui fit en fin de compte le premier pas... En se réfugiant dans la salle des professeurs, elle était seule et a pu pleurer toutes les larmes qu'elle avait cachées et pu se recroqueviller sur une chaise et finir dans un tas de chiffons pathétiques sur le sol, son corps en désordre, prête à pleurer ; à la fin de la journée elle restait bien après que les enseignants eurent tous quittés la salle des professeurs ainsi que l'école. Jenny était assise à une table, ses copies et des papiers éparpillés sur la table en face d'elle, le regard perdu au loin plongée dans ses pensées et son plus noir et profond secret.

Tandis que Jenny était plongée dans les profondeurs de ses pensées et son chagrin qu'elle avait en partie créé, et avec l'aide et fini par Rupert. Jenny entendis la porte de la salle des professeurs s'ouvrir et Rupert Giles, y pénétra ; son regard était triste en la voyant, là, toute seule, rongée de culpabilité, incertain à ce qu'il devait dire où faire ; pour s'excuser, mais de quoi, là était la question : il voulait lui demander comment elle allait, et quand il essaya d'ouvrir la bouche, le silence qui eut dans la pièce fut rompue par Jenny, Giles se figea les yeux grands, regardant avec espoir et tristesse retenant son souffle face à ce qu'elle allait dire :

"Je vous demande de me pardonner, Rupert, j'ai mal agit vous aviez raison j'étais une vraie garce avec vous, j'ai perdu le contrôle et j'avais tellement espéré pouvoir m'entendre avec vous, et devenir votre amie, mais j'ai échoué." Elle se tue en inspirant profondément, Giles la regardait impuissant, terriblement désolé lui aussi, et surtout après que Jenny lui dise qu'elle voulait être son amie, cela rendait la culpabilité beaucoup plus lourde, elle continua dans un murmure "Vous savez, je n'ai jamais était très riche, ma famille, mes parents vivaient dans la pauvreté, nous étions d'origine de la classe laborieuse, et contrairement à ce que vous m'avez dit je n'étais une petite fille pourrie gâtée et je ne suis pas née avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, et contrairement à ce que vous pensez de moi, je n'ai pas toujours eu ce que je voulais." Jenny haussa les épaules, et continua alors que Giles voulait la couper pour s'excuser auprès d'elle, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et voulait chuchoté son prénom, alors qu'elle continuait " Bien que mes frères et sœurs étaient parfois jaloux de moi, mon frère et ma sœur ainés, disaient que j'étais la préférée des parents ; ce dont je ne suis pas sur malgré que mon père m'a toujours montré son plus grand amour ; j'ai grandi au milieu de tous mes frères et sœurs dans une petite maison ; je n'étais ni l'ainée de ma fratrie, ni la petite dernière, j'étais l'enfant du milieu." A cela, elle haussa de nouveau les épaules devant l'ironie de la situation et le plus grand cliché familial, plus que tout le monde sait que l'enfant du milieu a toujours été la plus mauvaise place dans une fratrie, et Jenny était vraiment le symbole du cliché, car un enfant du milieu, et soit assez grand pour aider les plus âgés, ou soit trop petit pour rester tard le soir debout ; c'est soit, tu es trop petit, soit tu es trop grand ; " Mais j'ai grandi malgré tout dans une famille aimante, avec une sœur incroyable dont j'ai un lien très fort, Et ce que vous pensez de moi face aux études, était que j'étais une élève brillante bien que travaillant dur pour obtenir ma place dans la classe et avoir un niveau élevé pour pouvoir continuer, je n'ai jamais eu d'aide de mes parents ; je me suis toujours débrouillée toute seule ; mes professeurs étaient toujours heureux de m'avoir dans leur classe, et j'ai dû travailler deux fois plus dur à l'université, et j'ai dû payer moi-même mes études en travaillant et trouvant un travail à temps partiel, et voilà où j'en suis pour mettre battu bec et ongle."

Il eut un silence lourd, alors que Jenny leva son regard vers Rupert, qui déglutit difficilement ; il s'approcha doucement d'elle essayant d'articuler l'émotion montante dans sa gorge, il se permis une seule fois de prononcer son prénom, "Jenny... Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. Pardonnez-moi."

Jenny baisa le regard, en murmurant qu'elle le sait et que ce n'est pas la peine de s'excuser, et qu'elle ne voulait rien entendre, elle rangea ses papiers dans son sac, et se leva regardant Rupert en s'approchant doucement de lui, plongeant son regard brun dans ses yeux verts, et déglutit en remarquant à quel point ses yeux étaient beaux " Ne vous excusez pas Rupert, ce n'est pas la peine. Je ne veux plus entendre ce que vous m'avez dit. Et je veux que vous réfléchissiez à ce que vous m'avez dit et ce que je vous ai dit, et surtout je veux de vraies excuses ; non pas celles que vous venez de me donner, dans un coup d'émotion ; s'il vous plait faite cela pour moi. Bon week-end à vous."

Et avec cela elle partit, le laissant tout seul ; on était vendredi soir ; Jenny passa le reste de son week-end à se remémorer ce qui avait été dit, la dispute entre Rupert et elle ; Jenny était allongée sur son canapé, ses mains posées entre son ventre et son estomac ; à réfléchir à ce qui se passait dans sa tête et la blessure que Rupert lui avait infligée, elle savait qu'il était désolé, et voulait lui pardonner mais voulait avoir du temps pour réfléchir, et que lui-même réfléchisse.

A la fin du week-end, Jenny était lasse et fatiguée, mais prête malgré tout à une nouvelle semaine de travail et d'école ; le lundi matin en arrivant dans la salle des professeurs et rangeant ses affaires dans son casier ; Jenny vit et aperçue une petite note, sur un bout de papier, griffonnée avec beaucoup de soin, et reconnut comme l'écriture de Rupert, elle le déplia et le lut :

_Adressée à Mlle Jennifer Calendar,_

_Mlle Calendar, j'ai réfléchi à tout ce que vous m'avez dit, et j'aimerais vous parler de vive voix si c'est possible dans la bibliothèque le plus tôt possible, je n'ose pas venir dans votre salle d'informatique ; si vous le désirez venez ce lundi - donc aujourd'hui- à l'heure du déjeuner, nous pourrons parler, je vous en prie, acceptez._

_Votre,_

_Rupert Giles_

Jenny mit dans sa poche de sa robe, le billet de Rupert, et attendit avec impatience, le moment de leur rendez-vous, la matinée passa donc très vite, mais pas assez vite aux yeux de Jenny et aussi de Giles qui était très neveux à l'idée qu'elle ne viendrait pas, ce dont il ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir.

Alors que Giles travaillait sur des fiches de livres empruntées et travaillait à triller différents livres, et les classer, il était dans une brume et un chao dans sa tête, et surtout, il était fatigué et rempli de remords, et de regrets, il voulait pleurer, et implorer le pardon au pied de Jenny.

Ce n'était qu'alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées en train de travailler, que Jenny pénétra dans la bibliothèque avec prudence, elle lui fit un léger bonjour maladroit, tandis qu'il la regardait n'osant pas la regarder dans les yeux directement sachant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire cela, et lui dit bonjour, également, en la remerciant d'être venue et d'accepter sa demande.

Rupert déclara à Jenny combien il avait été maladroit avec elle et n'aurait pas dû s'emporter avec elle, et que surtout ils étaient partis sur de mauvaises bases tous les deux, surtout qu'il s'était braqué tout de suite face au travail de Jenny face aux ordinateurs, et qu'il n'appréciait tout simplement pas, et sa haine de la technologie c'était déplacée sur Jenny, et voulait en quelque sorte lui faire payer et se venger. Il voulait lui demander pardon face à ce qu'il a dit sur la famille de Jenny et sur son éducation reçue ; elle a raison, il n'avait pas le droit d'agir et de dire des choses pareilles, et qu'il la trouvait très courageuse et surtout d'avoir grandi dans une famille nombreuse en sachant qu'elle était pauvre, et avoir réussie sa scolarité dans ses conditions.

Giles avait bien sûr accepté les excuses de Jenny, et elle accepta à son tour les excuses remplies d'émotions et de sincérités de Rupert, et il en fut soulagé et murmura un doux "je vous remercie" avant de presque fondre en larmes, disant qu'il ne le méritait pas ; Jenny s'avança alors vers lui et sortit un mouchoir en tissu de sa robe ; un mouchoir de dentèle avec ses initiales dessus et des broderies autour de vert claire, en forme de feuillage, et ne voulant pas le taquiner à un moment pareil, elle dit heureusement, elle était l'unique témoin du flux d'émotions de Rupert et bien sûr elle ne le dirait à personne.

Giles prit le mouchoir de Jenny, et l'admira pendant un moment en remarquant combien il était beau et bien entretenu, et joliment bien dessiné ; il était unique comme Jenny, il portait son parfum et s'accordait bien à elle.

Jenny déclara que Giles et elle devront faire équipe désormais et travailler ensemble et aussi être partenaire de travail et se comporter comme des collègues, presque amicaux...

Rupert Giles accepta son offre et se détendit face au sourire timide de Jenny, et lui prit la main pour la pressée doucement dans la sienne, c'est ainsi que leur collaboration et leur partenariat de travail commença...

______________________________________

En arrivant à Sunnydale, Jenny Calendar avait une mission et réalisée et contribué à continuer et préservée la vengeance de son peuple, voilà pourquoi Jenny était venue s'installer en premier lieu dans cette ville. Dès son arrivée, elle écrivait régulièrement à son oncle, comment elle allait et comment son installation et ses premiers temps de travail s'étaient passés, déroulés. Jenny avait aussi pour mission de rendre des rapports à Enyos sur ses observations sur Angel.

Dès ses premiers week-end à Sunnydale, Jenny s'était alors mise au travail, et en particulier le vendredi soir et samedi soir dans la nuit noire, à la nuit tombée, Jenny partit en patrouille et à la recherche d'Angel et l'endroit où il se cachait, elle n’eut pas longtemps à chercher, et le trouva bien vite, même si cela n'avait pas été facile et il n'était pas très facile à trouver, ce n'était pas non plus comme s’il voulait ni le fait qu'il voulait sociabiliser et se faire connaitre des humains, et c'était tant mieux, cela rendait les choses faciles pour Jenny, car elle craignait et surtout était méfiante à son égard et avait peur et craignait qu'il commentait une grave erreur et bêtise et commette un crime en tuant un humain.

Jenny l'avait repéré, près d'un bar, ou plutôt une discothèque, appelée le Bronze, elle l'avait suivi ; à chaque fois qu'elle sortait de chez elle comme elle le faisait le vendredi et samedi soir en patrouille et à la traque et surveillance d'Angel, elle gardait précieusement un pieu et bien sûr une croix qu'elle cachait sous son chemisier ou à l'intérieur de sa robe, la croix ressemblait à celle que possédait sa grand-mère, en bronze-argent avec des motifs gotiques et possédait d'incroyables et puissants pouvoirs de protection et de magie, c'est sa grand-mère qui lui avait offert avec une chaine comme ceci, elle pouvait le porter autour de son cou.

Jenny réussit à suivre Angel dans pratiquement toute la ville, sans jamais se faire remarquer ou qu'on lui jette le moindre soupçon qu'il était suivi par une jeune femme. Et c'était un véritable miracle, qu'il ne l'ait jamais remarquée ; mais Jenny avait réussi à apprendre à ne pas se faire prendre et à se déplacer et à espionner avec beaucoup de tallent, et de presque flexibilité. Jenny avait suivi et avait réussi à savoir où Angel vivait ; dans un quartier délabré, dans les quartiers dits "sensibles" ou "populaires" ; les quartiers de cité où vivaient les classes ouvrières et les classes laborieuses ; Jenny sentit malgré elle une once de pitié et de tristesse pour Angel de vivre dans ses conditions ; et réussit par elle ne sait quel miracle de se faufiler dans l'immeuble et de trouver sa porte d'entrée.

Mais avant tout, ne voulant pas prendre de risque, ni risquer sa vie ni se faire prendre, Jenny décida de partir et rentrer chez elle le plus vite possible, et en sécurité.

La malédiction était toujours en place, il était malheureux et regrettait ce qu'il avait fait et en cela en le voyant quasiment de près, elle crut voir une once d'humanité, et presque eu pitié de lui, et savait qu'il regrettait et vivait dans une profonde douleur et avait du regret pour Angel.

Jenny apprit plus tard, que pour se nourrir, il buvait et consommait du sang de porc, ou autres animaux ; ce qu'elle avait cru entendre d'après la recherche de démons et plus particulièrement de vampires sur leurs façons de manger et se nourrir, c'est que les vampires qui se nourrissaient du sang animal étaient nommés comme vampires "végétariens". Donc, les vampires buveurs de sang humain, dit normaux, étaient "carnivore".

Jenny malgré ses efforts, et ses observations, elle ne vit aucune interaction suspecte, ni un signe de la tueuse, ni de son observateur ; elle ne savait même pas qui ils étaient ; Enyos, furieux et terriblement en colère, lui disait de continuer à chercher à faire plus d'efforts que cela, car pour l'instant, d'après lui, elle n'en faisait aucun.

Jenny obéit et continua de chercher sans aucun succès, malgré le fait qu'elle croyait maintenant véritablement et de façon incontestable que ce conte de "tueuse de vampires" n'était qu'un leurre, une histoire pour enfant, une vieille légende ridicule...

Également, Jenny se posait des questions sur Angel, et se demandait s’il était véritablement mauvais, et méritait de souffrir, Jenny voulait faire part de ses doutes et quand elle le fit, Enyos rentrait alors dans une véritable fureur et fou de rage en la traitant de folle, que bien il devait payer et à jamais, pour l'instant Jenny Calendar, Janna Kalderash faisait du bon travail en surveillant Angel, mais ce n'était pas assez, elle devait trouver la tueuse, selon son oncle...

* * * *

Pendant ce temps et parallèlement, Jenny continuait à mener une vie qu'elle souhaitait le plus normalement et le plus tranquillement possible en dehors de sa vie d'enseignante loin du lycée, et loin de ses obligations de surveillance d'Angel et ses amies, du travail et les lettres présentes et enflammées de son oncle et de son frère ainé ; Jenny souhaitait avoir un semblant de normalité chez elle, ainsi que des amies normales dans son quartier ; et c'est ce qu'elle a eu, avec Susan encore une fois.

Susan lui avait présenté le jeune couple qui avait emménagé un an auparavant et qui s'était marié l'année dernière également et avait été donc de jeunes mariés quand ils ont rencontré Susan ; ils se nommèrent Éric et son épouse Blanche, Éric travaillait comme cuisinier et serveur dans un restaurant pas très cher qui se trouver à côté de la gare de Sunnydale, la spécialité de la maison était le steak tartare ; et d'après ses clients, son steak tartare était absolument divin et succulant ; Jenny avait alors confié à Éric qu'elle adorait le steak tartare et que cela faisait qu'elle n'en avait pas mangé.

Et Éric lui avait donc proposé qu'un jour il en ferait tout spécialement pour elle.

Quant à Blanche, elle ne travaillait pas, enfin du moins plus, car quand son ancien employeur avait appris sa grossesse il l'avait licenciée, car il ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'à la fin de la grossesse une de ses meilleures employées parte en congés maternité ; Blanche avait travaillé en tant que styliste, dans une entreprise de réalisation de lingerie féminine.

Blache était assez belle et raffinée, et extrêmement belle et avait un certain gout pour la mode ; c'était en partie pour cette raison qu'elle avait choisi la branche du stylisme, et avait une certaine passion pour le dessin et la réalisation et les croquis de mode, vêtements et lingerie. Elle possédait de magnifiques cheveux blonds qui descendent, jusqu'au milieu de son dos, et elle était un peu plus jeune que Jenny, et Éric, son mari avait exactement le même âge que Jenny.

Quand Jenny les rencontra, c'était à la fin Aout, et Blanche était enceinte de sept mois ; la naissance de son bébé était prévue pour fin Octobre. Jenny était devenue une assez bonne amie du couple et de Blanche.

Septembre s'était enfin écoulé et s'était terminé pour laisser la place à un nouveau mois, le début d'Octobre était arrivé ; mais ce que Blanche n'avait pas révélé à Susan ni à Jenny, c'était qu'elle avait rencontré des difficultés au cours de sa grossesse, un problème de croissance du fœtus avait été constaté pendant les échographies ; une à deux semaines de retard.

Blanche avait donc passé des examens pendant une semaine entière alors qu'elle avait été hospitalisée ; pour savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas avec le bébé, mais tout était normal, et en fin de compte, le fœtus continua sa croissance malgré tout ; mais en ce début d'Octobre, Blanche eu des contractions, et l'accouchement s'était déclaré tout seul d'une manière parfaitement naturel, avec presque trois semaines d'avance avant terme ; Blanche et Éric étaient effrayés et craignaient de perdre leur enfant.

Mas les médecins dirent que c'était une bonne chose que leur bébé naissait avant terme ce qui lui permettrait de ne pas souffrir à la naissance ; et quand bien même l'accouchement ne s’était pas déclenché naturellement, le médecin et la sage-femme qui suivaient la grossesse de Blanche avait proposé aux jeunes parents, de déclencher eux-mêmes la naissance pour que l'enfant naisse tout de même par voie normale.

Blanche avait pleuré et était presque dans un état d'hystérie face à la situation ; malgré, les tentatives d'apaisement et de baisse d'inquiétude de la sage-femme, Éric lui avait tenue la main, soutenue, tout en regardant, surveillant les battements de cœur ; l'électrocardiogramme ; voyant la fréquence cardiaque était tout à fait normale, Blanche respirait, et sentait les contractions devenir de plus en plus régulières et fortes ; Blanche était fatiguée et respirait de manière apaisante et tranquille.

Au bout de plusieurs heures ; l'enfant d’Éric et Blanche est venu au monde... Une petite fille, qu'ils nommèrent, Anaïs. Une petite Anaïs.

Anaïs, ne pesait presque rien, elle était très légère comme une plume, ou n'importe quel bébé ; elle était parfaitement formée, il n'y avait strictement rien d'anormal ; mais pesait tout de même qu’un kilo presque deux. Anaïs, passa trois jours dans le service de néonatalogie ; le service où on admet les bébés prématurés ; Blanche avait choisi d'allaiter dans un premier temps sa fille.

Anaïs, avait un joli duvet de cheveux blond sur sa tête ; elles restaient à l'hôpital pendant une quinzaine de jours, pour tout examens post-natals, et examiné le bébé pour voir si tout continuait à se dérouler normalement, Anaïs avait également repris beaucoup de poids, au point de peser le poids d'un nourrisson de trois kilos, le poids d’un bébé normal à la naissance.

Peu de temps après leur retour à la maison, Éric et Blanche invitèrent Susan et Jenny qui avaient envoyé leurs félicitations et également leur soutien face à la naissance prématurée.

Jenny découvrir alors pour la première fois la petite Anaïs, qui était confortablement allongée et installée dans son couffin ; Anaïs avait été réveillée par la sonnette, de la porte d'entrée, et avait ouvert ses petits yeux, d’un bleu magnifique et très clair, en regardant avec curiosité les deux femmes, quand Jenny s'était approchée et avait tendu son index vers les petits doigts du bébé, Anaïs avait instinctivement pris le doigt de la jeune femme et s'était agrippée avec force.

Jenny avait apporté un cadeau pour le bébé, en sachant que les jeunes parents tout ce qu'ils leur fallait sur le plan de doudous et habits de naissance Jenny avait apporté une petite peluche, qui pourrait faire office éventuellement de doudou dans quelques mois, sur l'emballage il y avait écrit et recommandé pour un enfant de six mois et plus ; il s'agissait d'une poupée en tissu, qui était drapée dans une sorte de tissus, avec des bras et des jambes en tissu, coton ; qui était facilement manipulable et pouvait être apportée dans la bouche d'un enfant.

Jenny avait eu la chance de prendre Anaïs dans ses bras, en posant sa tête sur le coin de son bras tandis que l'autre était drapé sous son petit corps et soutenait de manière rassurante ses fesses, ; Blanche lui avait expliqué que les puéricultrices lui disaient que comme cela, on portait son bébé en "berceau".

Bon, la vie pouvait continuer dans le quartier, Jenny avait réussi à se faire aimer, encore une fois d’autres voisins, et lui avait dit que s’ils avaient besoin de quoi que ce soit il ne fallait pas hésiter à l’appeler, Jenny voulait aussi aider du mieux qu’elle put en toute discrétion dans le monde de l’occultisme, et au milieu surnaturel si quelque chose se passait dans son quartier...

______________________________________

Dans cette petite partie, nous allons voir et observer les sentiments et véritable impression et affection, et les observations de Rupert Giles face à ses altercations, discussions, leurs différentes communications et moments ensemble partagés avec Jenny Calendar.

Voilà plus d'une dizaine d'années que Giles n'avait pas courtisé ou regarder une femme d'une quelconque manière autre que professionnelle, ou familiale, ou aimante, par amour pour sa mère où ses sœurs, et autres membres féminins de sa famille. Ou regarder d'autres femmes à son travail. Arrivé à son trentième anniversaire, Giles avait cessé d'espérer de trouver l'amour, ou d'avouer une relation sérieuse et considérée comme durable avec une femme ; après tout il était un observateur et un homme plutôt timide et solitaire, et la voix et sa vocation ne l'autorisaient pas d'une manière saine à être avec quelqu'un à aimer, ce serait plutôt mettre en danger, la personne aimée ou l'amante. Et de toute manière, ses histoires d'amour, romance, et aventure se terminaient toujours mal, soit une dispute, soit il la perdait, soit cela se terminait en tragédie...

La première fois que Giles vit Jenny à la bibliothèque la veille de la rentrée, Giles a tout de suite été submergé et captivé et voulait entretenir une conversation avec cette charmante jeune femme, au regard timide, au sourire enjôleur et espiègle, et presque incertaine sans le déranger dans son travail ; Jenny était belle, vraiment très belle, sa peau couleur de lune, d'olive, son teint couleur d'ivoire, ses cheveux bruns soigneux et brillant, et ses yeux couleur d'un brun profond, couleur chocolat noir pâtissée comme du noir fondue, comme une marre profond de café.

Sa silhouette élancée et frêle, Giles devait admettre que Jenny était d'une grande beauté, presque saisissent à couper le souffle, et possédait un grain de beauté ou une sorte de tache de naissance sur le côté de son cou ; elle possédait de beaux habits qui mettaient en valeur ses formes, et pouvait ressembler facilement à un mannequin, enfin de son point de vue, elle tentait toujours de s'habiller à la mode, et avait un style totalement bohème et libre, et il aimait par-dessus tout, ses jupes longues.

Sa voix était belle et douce ; mais qui pouvait énerver facilement Giles, quand elle était en colère, ou espiègle et taquine, et se disputer. Et Giles avait remarqué combien les lèvres de Jenny étaient belles et pleines.

Jamais Giles n'avait été captivé, ni eut de désir ou attiré pour une femme, mais c'était seulement de l'attirance physique, car Jenny était jeune et pleine de vie, et ses connaissances et son envie de discuter avec lui l'avait conquis et plus, et il était heureux de discuter avec quelqu'un qui partageait des connaissances aussi vastes.

Mais ce que Giles n'aimait pas chez Jenny, c'était son insistance et sa détermination, sa fierté, et sa dirigeante à vouloir tout contrôler, et sa passion à parler toujours des ordinateurs et du progrès, et le fait qu'elle le provoquait et le tourne en dérision pour lui faire perdre la tête et le mener par le bout du nez, et qu'elle insiste pour qu'il fasse les choses à sa manière ; et aussi sa façon des provoquantes, de s'habiller parfois selon comme une provocatrice, bien qu'en réalité Jenny ne s'était jamais habillée aussi provocatrice, mais Giles voulait voir et essayer à tout prix de trouver des défauts à cette femme qui la captivait et le fascinait.

Malgré son sourire agréable et gentillesse, et bienfaitrice ; et son regard d'encouragement, ses regards attentionnés et inquiets.

Parfois, Giles savait très bien qu'il était tout seul et sans ami parmi ses collègues, et solitaire, et ce fait pouvait apporter une certaine suspicion, et crainte et étrangeté parmi des personnes normales et qui sont considérées comme des personnes ayant des bons rapports sociaux et une vie sociale saine ; Giles avait entendu plusieurs critiques et des commentaires dédaignés et mesquins voire cruels de la part du corps enseignant, et tout ceci derrière son dos, en croyant sans doute qu'il n'entendrait pas, mais il s'en fichait, il se moquait bien de tout ce qu'on pouvait dire de lui ainsi que des rumeurs qui ont étaient fondées à partir de rien, et qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête, et qui faisaient plutôt mourir de rire Giles devant tant de bêtise humaine.

Et c'est là qu'il l'avait entendue, cette femme qu'il avait tout pris voulu repousser et détester, et qu'il l'exaspérait tant, et qui était si loin de son monde, et l'avait entendue le défendre, à maintes et maintes reprises ; cela lui réchauffait le regard et voulu lui envoyer grâce à sa touchante et profonde et réchauffement quiétude, lui envoyait grâce à sa chaleur un silencieux "je vous remercie". Giles l'avait entendu dire haut et fort pour que tout le monde sache qu'elle était de son côté et ne laisserait personne dire du mal de lui "J'aime bien, Rupert, même s’il est un peu étrange, je le trouve fascinante avec sa culture et son intelligence, et ses connaissances sur n'importe quel sujet ; et vous devriez prendre exemple sur lui, au lieu de vous moquer ; grâce à ses livres, il emporte avec lui dans ses bras à lui seul tout un univers et de culture étrangère et d'autres époques et civilisations de culture générale, on ne peut pas en dire autant de beaucoup de personne, ici." Et Jenny avait dit un jour "Oh, mais, sérieusement, regardez-vous tous ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'on ait ce genre de conversation, vous n'en avez pas marre de colporter des ragots et n'importe quel potin ? Nous sommes tous ici des adultes matures et responsables ici, oui ou non ?" Et avait poursuivi quand quelques collègues la regardaient avec interrogation et perplexité et lui avait demandé ce qu'elle voulait dire ; " J'ai l'impression, de ne pas être dans un lycée, ou on apprend aux jeunes le respect de l'autre, on devrait tous mettre en pratique ce qu'on leur dit, vous ne pensez pas ? Parce que si non, on ne vaut pas mieux que des délinquants, à parler derrière le dos de l'un de nos collègues ; j'ai l'impression d'être revenue au collège ou au lycée à ce qu'on parle et glousse comme des adolescents et adolescentes de quatorze ans. Franchement j'ai vraiment honte."

Et Jenny avait alors quitté la table, et aussi la salle des professeurs, ses collègues la regardant avec ahurissement et incrédulité ; Giles l'avait regardée pendant tout ce temps, une minuscule sourire de remercîment et gratitude et de fierté pour Jenny, mais quelque peu inquiet qu'elle se mette contre ses collègues pour lui et qu'elle s'en fasse des ennemies et se les mette contre elle ; et d'admiration pour elle.

Mais Giles malgré tout, était toujours déterminé à ne pas que Jenny essayait d'être son amie et ce lier avec elle ; car la majorité du temps il la trouvait exaspérante et insupportable, malgré le bien, l'admiration que Willow avait pour elle ; et il savait également qu'il était beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle et de ce fait plus, adulte et mature que cette jeune femme, et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de s'attacher à Jenny et la mettre en danger, car malgré tout il l'aimait bien, et il y avait tellement de regards qu'ils se lançaient et quand ils se regardaient, Giles pouvait sentir ses yeux s'illuminer à la vue d'elle, et sentait ses taquineries. Et ne voulait pas tomber amoureux d'elle ; il se promettait de ne pas tomber amoureux désespérément amoureux de cette femme. Et il y avait tous ses sentiments contradictoires ; il voulait être proche d'elle, être son amie, et discuter avec elle, mais en même temps il la trouvait détestable et exaspérante et ils étaient si loin de s'entendre et loin mais très loin d'avoir les mêmes points communs, et n'appartenait pas au même monde et à la même culture.

Mais un jour, Giles trouva Jenny véritablement détestable et une vraie peste ; et surtout une garce, une véritable enfant gâtée, Giles avait véritablement l'impression que Jenny ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle disait et des blessures qu'elle pouvait lui infliger, et surtout ça se voyait qu'elle était une personne gâtée ayant obtenue ce qu'elle désirait et arrivait à obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait des autres et arrivait toujours à ses fins ; Giles avait l'impression que Jenny avait dû vivre dans un environnement où elle avait grandi dans une famille où elle était très protégée du monde qui l'entoure et dans une bulle et dans du côté, grandit en dehors du monde réel et véritable.

Giles était même arrivé jusqu'à penser, que Jenny était une enfant dans sa tête et devait avoir l'esprit et émotionnellement instable ; un esprit d'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans ou dix-huit ans qui venait de terminer son adolescence, et elle était véritablement immature ; malgré le fait qu'il détestait ces mots qu'on utilise pour qualifier ou décrire le comportement psychique d'une personne, mature ou immature, Giles devait finir par admettre et à accepter l'idée de la qualifier de cette façon ; ce qu'il regrettera ensuite après l'avoir blessée si profondément.

A partir de ce moment, la tension qui s'était installée entre eux s'était apaisée, Giles et Jenny, étaient devenus de véritables partenaires de travail, et travaillaient en collaboration dans une certaine harmonie ; et ils avaient voulu recommencer leur relation, au tout début, en repartant sur de nouvelles bases, asseyant d'oublier leurs anciennes erreurs et d'y apprendre de ce qu'ils avaient fait et avait appris.

Jenny était presque devenue une amie pour Giles, elle le taquinait et aimait toujours rire avec lui, et faire des blagues ; une fois, elle s'était cachée contre l'une des étagères de la bibliothèque dans l'attente et l'attention qu'elle lui fasse une surprise et une sorte de peur pour le faire rire, elle était arrivée alors qu'il était sorti de la bibliothèque allant chercher quelque chose à la salle des professeurs, Jenny avait attendu patiemment qu'il revienne, inconscient qu'elle était dans sa bibliothèque ; Giles était revenu, et s'approchant involontairement de l'endroit où Jenny se cachait ; Jenny avait surgi alors devant lui, en criant et riant :

" Bou ! Surprise ! Je vous ai eu !" Dit Jenny, en riant, un sourire illuminait son visage et enfantin, ne croyant toujours pas qu'elle avait réussi son coup et que Rupert ne l'avait pas du tout entendue.

Giles avait sursauté de surprise et de stupeur et avait été effrayé par son apparition soudaine, il avait failli lâcher ce qu'il tenait devant et face au choc, son cœur s'était mis à battre beaucoup plus fort, son rythme cardiaque augmentant soudainement, essayant de se reprendre et attendant que son rythme revienne à un battement relativement normal.

Jenny aimait tellement le taquiner et l'embêter en lui faisant de petite plaisanterie amusante mais qu'il savait qu’en même temps, cela l'exaspèrerait et l'ennuierait ; mais, il s'en moquait, il pouvait bien laisser Jenny faire ce qu'elle voulait, il était presque impuissant face à elle.

Mais un jour, voulant la taquiner à son tour, et voulant lui montrer à quel point parfois elle était ennuyeuse et voulant lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait un effet sur lui ; il lui dit qu'elle était ennuyeuse et énervante, et que parfois il ne savait pas si elle plaisantait ou était sérieuse, si Jenny parlait du travail ou pas ; et Jenny avait répliqué qu'il avait dû prendre un sacré coup sur la tête, et qu'elle l'avait vraiment réussi à le mettre autour de son doigt, si il n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'elle disait, s’il parlait en tant qu'ami, plaisir ou travail.

Giles avait été sous le choc, et lui dit "Vous êtes exaspérante, tout en vous et exaspérant."

Jenny l'avait regardé avec étonnement réalisant qu'il ne plaisantait plus et le regarda avec un regard sérieux et hautain ; "Tout ?" Demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

"Oui, tout, absolument." Appuya-t-il voulant marquer son point et voulant souligner chacune de ses paroles "Tout en vous est exaspérant ; la façon dont vous me taquiner et embêter sans cesse, la façon dont vous parlez avec passion de votre travail, vous êtes admirant et ses exaspérant, la façon dont vous parlez, dont vous bougez, le son de votre voix, la façon dont vous vous habillez, vous êtes belle..." Il ne pouvait pas continuer bafouillant ses paroles. Il ne supportait plus Jenny à ses côtés, son parfum, la façon dont ses doigts bougeaient sur son stylo quand elle réalisait des corrections, quand elle fredonnait pour elle-même, des mélodies incohérentes et inconnues, ses lèvres bougeaient et se plissaient dans des mouvements de concentration. Absolument tout était énervent et dont ses yeux ne pouvaient se défaire, ni oublier son cerveau.

Jenny le regarda pendant un long moment et dit "Bon. Très bien, si c'est ce que vous pensez, je ne m'attarderais pas."

Giles voulait l'arrêter, et l'appela du mieux qu'il put pour tenter de s'excuser, et voulant lui dire de revenir "Attendez ! je me suis mal exprimé." Bien sûr Jenny ne se retourna pas, et Giles souffla furieux, de frustration, et se dit que ce n'était pas bien grave que de toute façon, Jenny finirait par revenir, étant pour un instant, fâchée et blessée, il fallait juste qu'elle ait son espace et du temps pour elle, pour se calmer.  
Jenny réalisa Giles voilà bien longtemps, maintenant que depuis qu'elle lui avait demandé de l'appeler par son prénom, mais avait refusé voulant garder une certaine distance et garder un professionnalisme, et peut-être après qu'il ait entendu certains autres collègues l'appeler "Jenny", il ne savait vraiment pas quand il avait commencé à penser à elle comme cela ; mais il avait commencé à la nommer dans sa tête par son prénom. Jenny, Jenny, Jenny. C'était comme une mélodie, une chanson et une douce brise, il a chanté son nom dans sa tête ; son cœur sautant des battements comme il l’a fait. il avait supprimé le désir de commencer à chanter et sauter dès qu'il la voyait comme un adolescent ; il se sentait rajeunir et renaitre avec Jenny à ses côtés, elle le faisait se sentir si jeune et revenir à ses douces années où il courtisait des jeunes femmes, après tout Jenny n’avait pas encore trente ans, et était jeune, c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il rajeunissait avec elle, et renaitre quand elle lui faisait des blagues comme Jenny venait de le faire, il avait voulu rire avec elle et la prendre dans ses bras, et la faire tourner. Mais avait refoulé et réprimé cela et cette envie.

Un jour, courant du mois d'octobre, la secrétaire du lycée, reçut toutes les photos de classe du photographe, ainsi que la photo individuelle de chacun des étudiants, et du membre du personnel ; Giles eut la sienne rapidement, ainsi que la photo de groupe des professeurs, et paya le tout.

Giles eut par erreur également dans la pile de photos qu’il reçue, et aussi, qu'on lui avait apporté à donner aux autres collègues ; quand il les eut toutes données, enfin c'est du moins ce qu'il pensé, quand il vit qu'il avait une autre photographie, une photo individuelle, et celle de groupe, qui ne lui appartenait pas, et qui devait revenir à Jenny... Quand Giles la découvrit, il ne put détourner le regard devant la situation et devant ce qu'il avait entre les mains, le souffle coupé, abasourdi. Il eut le souffle dans sa gorge, ses yeux braqués sur la photo, la regardant, de longues minutes, la regardant sous tous les angles, voulant découvrir quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant sur elle.

Jenny était si belle, le sourire éclatant et le plus éblouissant qu'il ait vu, son regard fixé sur le projecteur du photographe, la tête inclinée sur le côté, les yeux brillants ; il se souvenait parfaitement de la tenue que Jenny portait le jour de la photo de classe ; un chemisier vert foncé et une jupe descendant au niveau de ses genoux, noire avec des motifs à carreaux ou autre, avec des chaussures ouvertes avec un petit talon, d'environ trois-quatre centimètres ; ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière avec des barrettes qui plaquaient ses mèches derrières ses oreilles, soigneusement attachées derrière l'oreille.

Elle était magnifique et sublime ce jour-là. Giles était plongé dans ses pensées alors qu'il était submergé par l'image de Jenny, et était noyé dans sa photographie, et un sentiment et une idée montât doucement dans son esprit l'empêchant de réfléchir et ne voulant disparaitre, ni partir ; il voulait garder la photo de Jenny pour lui, il ne voulait pas la lui donner, pouvoir garder quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il lui appartenait pour pouvoir penser à elle plus souvent... Mon Dieu, quel idiot il était, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait comme ça, il fallait que Giles se reprenne, et il secouât la tête physiquement ; Giles décida qu'il lui rendrait dès qu'il aurait l'occasion, dès qu'il verrait Jenny.

Ce qui ne devait plus tarder maintenant...

Au même instant, Jenny pénétra dans la bibliothèque pour pouvoir réserver l'espace, et la librairie pour pouvoir faire des recherches avec ses élèves de 12ème année. Giles acquiesça et lui demanda pour quel jour elle souhaitait faire sa réservation ; et Jenny dit que ce serait pour vendredi après-midi.

Giles écrit sur un papier de réservation que Jenny pourrait venir sans problème, plus qu'aucune classe, n'avait fait de réservation le vendredi après-midi aux heures qu'elle lui avait indiqué.

Giles se raclât la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Jenny, voulant qu'elle ait son attention ; ce qui fit relever la tête de Jenny, en fronçant les sourcils :

"Euh, Mlle Calendar. Je voulais vous dire que j'avais conservé par erreur dans une pile de livre, vos photos individuelles que vous aviez commandées, je m'en excuse pour mon erreur." Il tira de l'endroit où il les avait cachées pour ne pas qu’elles soient abimées d'une façon ou d'une autre, et qu'elles soient vues par d'autres élèves, et les tendit à Jenny "Tenez les voici."

Jenny regarda attentivement ce qu'il lui tendit et vérifia que c'était bien de sa propriété ; et le regarda à travers ses cils, les yeux légèrement baissés, Giles déglutit difficilement et nerveusement, face à ses gestes ; et finalement lui répondit "Merci Rupert."

Il y avait plusieurs photos ; une en format grand, cinq mini-petites photos en noir et blanc, d'autres de taille moyenne en couleur, et d'autres toutes petites.

Le soir, alors que Giles revenait dans la salle des professeurs, il vit quelque choses par terre ; son souffle se bloqua et ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement à la vue devant lui, n'en croyant pas sa chance, et sourit doucement ; Jenny avait lassée tomber une photo de taille moyenne sur le sol, il la prit avec précautions, et la mit dans sa poche intérieure de sa veste en tweed, il voulait la garder le plus longtemps possible et se demandait si il voulait la garder, déchiré à l'idée de lui rendre et déchiré face à ce qu'il doit être honnête et lui rendre. De toute évidence elle a dû la perdre...

Et en effet, le lendemain, matin étant le premier dans la salle des professeurs, il prit une tasse de thé, à la table, au centre de la pièce, et vit Jenny arriver, légèrement troublée, elle fouillât dans son casier pendant un instant, et était toujours plongée dans ses pensées, quand elle s'assit à côté de lui, et lui demanda doucement "Excusez-moi Rupert, mais je me demandais si vous n'aviez pas vu une photo de moi, une photo individuelle que j'aurais peut-être fait tomber, et si vous la voyez pourriez-vous me le dire, s'il vous plait, je vous en demande peut-être beaucoup."

Giles sentit son souffle se couper lorsque face à son inquiétude et ressentit une once de culpabilité ; il lui dit ne trouvant pas de mots à dire, et essaya de gagne du temps, Giles lui suggéra que si elle ne la trouvait pas, ni trouvée par un des concierges, elle devrait demander auprès du secrétariat ou auprès des objets trouvés...

Jenny acquiesça et le remercia de son soutien et de sa sollicitude, après qu'il lui ait dit qu'il était désolé et espérait qu'elle la retrouve, et ses subjections.

Giles se leva alors et s'excusa auprès d'elle en disant qu'il devait aller à la bibliothèque ; en arrivant à son bureau, Giles sortit la photo de sa poche la regardant avec tristesse et mélancolie, et ne voulant pas être aussi égoïste et particulièrement touché par la tristesse et la déception de Jenny d'avoir perdu une photo. Et il eut une idée.

Il pourrait essayer de la scanner avec l'aide de Willow et lui promettant de garder le secret et surtout sa discrétion et qu'elle ne dise rien à Jenny ; Willow scanna la photographie et la photocopia, et Giles garda la photocopie et rendu à Jenny la photo originale ne voulant pas attirer ses soupçons que c'était lui qu'il l'avait depuis le début, qu'elle l’a perdue. Willow ne posa aucune question ; elle était heureuse que Giles et Jenny s'entendaient et pouvaient sentir les sentiments contradictoires de Giles pour cette enseignante.

Quand Giles lui rendit la photo et lui expliqua qu'il avait fouillé sa bibliothèque et qu'elle était tombée sur son Contoire, à cela elle lui sourit avec éclats et le remercia chaleureusement ; et s'excusa auprès de lui, pour peut-être son inquiétude et son stress excessif face à la quasi perte d'une simple photo... Giles la coupa alors lui disant qu'il comprenait et ne la jugeait pas.

Jenny ne soupçonna pas que Rupert avait possédé sa photo avant de lui rendre.

Giles la regarda partir, en se disant ; et sans le savoir que leur relation ne faisait que commencer et continuait à avancer et ne sachant pas qu'elle continuerait à être ambigüe et complexe pendant de longs mois...

______________________________________

A la fin du mois d'Octobre, c'était la fête d'halloween, la fête des enfants, des monstres, des contes de sorcières, et des contes d'horreurs ; toute cette soirée la Jenny fut dérangée, les nombreuses sonnettes, des enfants qui frappaient à sa porte, déguisés en sorcières, une déguisée en lutin, ou en fées, ou princesses, et d'autres en monstres, extraterrestres, sorcières, et Batman, ou en voleurs masqués, fantômes, tueurs en séries, et personnages littéraires de Shakespeare… ; et bien sûr Jenny eut la visite des sœurs de Willow, accompagnés justement par l'adolescente, qui était déguisée en indienne une panoplie de costumes qu'elle possédait depuis des années avec la perruque avec des longues tresses noires ; Dawn était habillée en une robe blanche, habillée à la mode des années 50 avec du sang dessus ; à l'origine la fillette avait hésité avec un costume de sorcière, mais voulant faire vraiment peur, elle avait donc opté pour celui-ci, et cela avait été véritablement un succès. Quant à Gaëlle elle s'était costumée en une hyper Woman, c'était en réalité un déguisement de Batman pour les petites filles, pour devenir ainsi une hyper-héros ;

Gaëlle et Dawn, avaient criée quand Jenny avait ouvert la porte :

"Massacres ! Bâtons où Bonbons ?"

Jenny avait été bien entendu et véritablement effrayée par le sang sur la robe de Dawn, lui à expliquer qu'il s'agissait de sauce tomate, qu'elles faisaient croire à du sang. Jenny avait prévu cette soirée où des enfants frapperaient à sa porte, et avaient fait un véritable approvisionnement de bonbons, de chocolats, chewing-gum.... Jenny donna plusieurs bonbons aux fillettes, qui l'attendaient sur le pas de la porte pour qu'elle revienne avec les bonbons qui étaient dans sa cuisine, en leur disant de faire attention à ne pas se gâter les dents. Avant de refermer sa porte, Gaëlle lui demanda en riant, si elles lui avaient fait peur.

Et Jenny déclara qu'elle avait eu très peur en effet.

Le temps continuait à s’écouler ainsi que les semaines défilèrent jusqu’à la dernière semaine de cours qui se déroulait juste avant la fin du premier semestre avant les vacances de Noël ; deux semaines de vacances pour Jenny loin des cours et du lycée, Jenny contait rester pour les fêtes à Sunnydale, son premier Noël, loin de sa famille.

La dernière semaine de cours juste avant les vacances, malgré que les fêtes et la fin d’années était symbole et synonyme de joie, de bonheur et de renouveau ainsi que de bien être familiale ; n’arrêtait nullement et pas néanmoins un drame, et un meurtre, qui avait un lien de surnaturalisme…. Mais officiellement un acte de morsure de chien mortelle. Cela se déroulait de la nuit de Dimanche à Lundi, au commencement de la dernière semaine.

Le meurtre, le drame était lié au quartier de Jenny, et ses habitants étaient en deuil et des victimes, car personne ne croyait qu’une tragédie pareil allait se produire ; Susan avait frappé à la porte de Jenny tôt, le matin du Lundi, pour lui annoncer cette terrible nouvelle ; Susan était si bouleversée, et avoua qu’il s’agissait de la petite Bonnie, l’adolescente et la petite fille de son amie veuve, c’était la jeune fille rebelle dont Susan lui avait parlé, Evanna, la grand-mère, qui était totalement anéantie, elle était dans un état d’hystérie totale, elle était inconsolable et rien absolument rien ne saurait la consoler, cette femme, l’amie de longue date de Susan avait perdu d’abord son mari, depuis plusieurs années maintenant, ensuite son fils et sa belle-fille qui était décédés tout deux il y a trois ans, et bien sur elle avait pris dans sa maison, et sous son aile, le seul membre de sa famille encore vivante, car si Evanna ne prenait pas Bonnie dans son foyer, elle n’aurait plus personne, car il n’y avait aucun autre membre de la famille.

Bonnie avait été âgée de seize ans et-demi, elle avait passée la soirée du dimanche soir avec un jeune homme vraiment étrange qu’elle avait rencontré juste le Vendredi soir, au bronze, le jeune homme déclara et que d’après lui, ils se seraient baladés, tous deux, dans un parc, qui ressemblait vaguement à une forêt, qu’ils furent attaqués par un chien, qui s’avéré être un pitbull, d’une grande violence et qui s’avérerait particulièrement férocement dangereux.

Selon les enquêteurs et ce qu’ils auraient révélés au journaliste, la preuve du crime serait des crocs profondément enfoncés dans le cou de Bonnie. La jeune fille se serait vidée de son sang.

Jenny avait été affecté par cette affaire et surtout pour le drame qui touchait, la pauvre vieille dame, Evanna. Jenny voulu en savoir plus sur ce crime et surtout, être certaine qu’il n’avait rien avoir et aucun lien avec le paranormal, ou de vampires.

Jenny réussit à avoir un accès et à pirater, les dossiers policiers sur le site privés et compte de dossier de gendarmerie ; Et avec cela Jenny, vit les photos du crime et du corps de la victime, des photos particulièrement horribles sanglantes et dégoutantes qui donnaient les larmes aux yeux, un haut le cœur, et la nausée à Jenny, et soudain une photo lui saute aux yeux : la photographie du cou de Bonnie, la morsure, la forme et les centimètres qui étaient écartés entre les deux trous, le fait est qu’il s’agissait en réalité sans aucun doute, là une morsure de vampires, Jenny avait suffisamment vue des victimes, son oncle lui avaient montrés mille et une imagines des milliers d’images pour qu’elle apprenne à reconnaitre une morsure de vampires à une simple morsure normale, d’animaux, de chiens…

Jenny s’avait alors qu’il s’agissait d’un vampire et d’après les centimètres de distances entre les deux trous et la forme de la bouche, il s’agissait d’un vampire male… Le sang de Jenny se figea à cette pensée. Mais Jenny devait presque sans douter et savait que cela devait finir par arriver pour une jeune fille comme Bonnie, la façon dont elle vivait avec qui elle fréquentait, cela devait finir par arriver et à devenir inévitable.

Jenny fondit alors en larmes, en se disant qu’elle aurait dû la surveiller d’un peu plus près, d’être plus méfiante ; Jenny avait essayé de se rapprocher de Bonnie, d’abord méfiante par cette adolescente rebelle, et appris combien elle devait être perdue et méfiante et traumatisée par la perte de ses parents ; Bonnie était une enfant rebelle et perdue, et si elle continuait elle deviendrait totalement délinquante si cela n’était pas déjà fait ; Jenny avait presque réussie à ce lier totalement avec Bonnie et à réussir à ce qu’elle lui fasse totalement confiance, mais elle aurait pu faire plus, et tellement mieux, il lui avait manqué du temps,

Jenny pensa aussitôt après avoir détecter et identifier la morsure de vampires ; Jenny pensa soudainement à Angel, et son sang et sa respiration se bloqua, cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Mais il y avait une autre possibilité, le jeune homme avec lequel, Bonnie avait passé la soirée et qui disait avoir était attaquée par un chien fou dangereux, cela dit en passant les policiers n’avait pas retrouvé le chien.

Le soir même, Jenny était passée plusieurs heures à la morgue espérant que Bonnie ne se réveille pas et se lève, en démon, vampire, cela briserait totalement le cœur et la vie d’Evanna si elle apprenait que le corps de sa petite-fille bien aimée avait disparu, et cela terroriserait et anéantirait et traumatiserait Jenny de devoir tuer, Bonnie, une nouvelle fois et la transformer en poussière.

Mais heureusement rien ne se fit, rien ne se passa. Mais, Bonnie avait été bien mordue et tuée par un vampire, mais il avait bu tout son sang au point de la tuer totalement, en la vidant de toute vie, ainsi que de sang, sans la transformer.

Jenny menât ensuite une enquête discrète sur Angel, et l’avait également suivi avec discrétion, mais rien de suspicieux, ni rien d’anormal, ne survient, et appris par certaine personne qu’Enyos l’avait mise en contact lui appris qu’Angel n’avait tué personne, et n’était en aucun cas redevenu un démon maléfique, il n’était pas revenu en Angélus.

Jenny soufflât de soulagement, en sachant qu’Angel n’avait rien, elle ne voulait pas à l’avoir à le tuer, pendant un instant elle avait cru que le moment aurait peut-être était venue de l’abattre, mais non.

Plus tard, Jenny retrouva, le jeune homme suspect, et étrange dont les médias avaient évoqué ; mais Jenny fut en grand danger, ses craintes furent révélées être exacte et authentique et malheureusement une bonne analyse, en le rencontrant, cet homme était un vrai charmeur avec une voix envoutante et apaisante, et dont il essaya de séduire, Jenny et de l’attirer avec lui dans une ruelle, Jenny essaya de lui parler de sa soirée avec Bonnie ; mais il essaya d’ignorer ses questions et éluder toute tentative de Jenny,

Quand ils sortirent du bar, le jeune home, sans prévenir, embrasser Jenny, ses lèvres effleuraient sa mâchoire et sa tempe, et son cou, il la poussa, contre un mur dans une ruelle ; il lui susurra à l’oreille :

« Tu sais, tu es tellement belle, et tu sens si bon, je peux sentir ton sang palpiter et couler à travers tes veines, tu as l’air meilleure et beaucoup plus bonne que cette idiote de Bonnie que j’ai tué, l’autre nuit. » Jenny retient son souffle à cette aveux et se figea, elle trembla, alors qu’il relever son visage qu’il avait presque contre son cou, et presser contre sa clavicule et sa poitrine pour sentir sa respiration et son odeur, il révéla alors son visage, son vrai visage déformer de la forme, déformer et de la peau ressortit, d’un vampire, il sourit ses crocs ressortant de sa bouche, le regard jaune, et particulièrement mauvais, en ricanant « Et oui, ma belle, les démons existent, et tu es seule et sens défense, tu vas mourir se soir pour avoir était trop curieuse. J’ai tué Bonnie. »

Avant qu’il ne puisse, dire autre choses, Jenny avait sorti un pieu de sa manche, et le plantât en plein dans le cœur, le jeune homme se figea alors, son visage revient comme à un homme normal et la regarda un instant avant de se changer en poussière.

Le cœur de Jenny battit toujours avec frénétique dans sa poitrine, un cris terreur voulait s’échapper de ses lèvres, mais ne pouvait pas, elle tremblait, et murmura « Non, tu as échoué, tu ne m’as pas tuée. »  
Jenny était toujours choquée, et en transes de post-stress traumatique, elle sortit prudemment de la ruelle, regardant autour d’elle s’il n’y avait personne de suspect, où quelqu’un qui l’avait remarqué, mais il n’y avait personne.

Alors, Jenny marcha prudemment et lentement jusqu’à chez elle, le pieu toujours dans sa main ; une fois chez elle, elle verrouilla sa porte, et s’effondra sur son canapé ; les larmes menaçant de tomber devant tant d’émotions et de tout ce qui s’était passé au cours de la nuit ; des sanglots fit trembler violement son corps, et des larmes chaudes jaillirent et s’écoulèrent sur ses joues qui lui brulèrent la peau.

Le reste de la semaine, Jenny la passa sans émotion, et presque en transe, et totalement en automate comme si son corps faisait mécaniquement, sans qu’elle dût, sans que son esprit soit là, ni même elle ; elle souhaita néanmoins à Rupert ne bonne fête ainsi qu’à Willow, qui lui souhaita également de bonnes vacances.

Inconscient tout les deux, totalement de sa détresse.

Jenny avait commencé à préparer les fêtes de Noël et de fin d'année, à la dernière semaine d'octobre en installant le sapin de Noël, Jenny n'avait pas eu les moyens de s'acheter un véritable arbre alors elle s'en était procuré un qui était artificiel, comme-ce-ci elle pourrait durant de longues années, et le décorant de guirlandes, de boules brillantes à plusieurs couleurs lumineuses et certaines boules porter le visage du père noël et de ses lutins ainsi que de la mère noël, Jenny avait également trouver des objets à y accrocher qui ressemblait à des Anges de Noël et de la vierge Marie ; Jenny avait également une guirlande lumineuse ; et au final, une fois que toute l'arbre a été décoré, elle sortit avec précautions et délicatesses de sa boite revêtue de papier, l'étoile en couleur or et brillante de Noel qu'elle put installer et accrocher au sommet de l'arbre, et ensuite installer avec précautions au pied du sapin la crèche de noël.

Jenny accrochait du houx à différents endroits et également sur l’entrée de sa porte ; une couronne de branchage et verdure.

Jenny sourit à la vue devant elle, mais aussi avec mélancolie ce serait son premier noël toute seule, loin de sa famille, et de son beau-frère et de sa nièce ; mais elle l'avait voulu ainsi, se délecte de cette façon de son premier noël de liberté et loin de San Francisco, loin des bohémiens et Kalderash, et son premier noël à Sunnydale, qu'elle considérait de plus en plus comme chez elle.

Malgré tout, Jenny avait toujours aimé et adorer Noël et les fêtes de fin d'années ; qui signifiait amour et famille, pour elle ; Jenny se rappelle de l'hiver, de ces véritables noëls loin de la Californie et dans des Etats où l'hiver était pour Jenny de véritables hivers, cela voulait dire des températures extrêmement basses voir glaciales, avec de la neige tombant en abondance ; avec des couches de plusieurs centimètres ; Jenny se souvient étant emmitouflée dans un confortable et chaud manteau d'hiver, avec de solides épaisseurs, et avec des gants, et un chapeau recouvrant ses oreilles, quelques boucles de cheveux noirs rebelles tombaient et refusaient de se cacher sous le chapeau de laine, elle était une magnifique petite fille, la miniature et l'exactitude de ce qu'elle était maintenant ; Jenny avait les joues roses, glacées de froid, elle riait et faisait des batailles de boules de neige avec sa sœur, Nolwenn et son frère Thomas, ou jouait à réaliser des bonhommes de neige et également à glisser sur une luge. ; assise confortablement dessus tandis que Thomas la tirait derrière lui.

Jenny se souvient de la préparation de noël dans sa famille ; avec des chants anciens en provenance de la Roumanie et remerciant les esprits et souhaitant que la nouvelle année soit meilleure ; et bien sûr il y avait l'arbre, un sapin, apporter par son père et Enyos, que Jenny décorait avec son père, qui lui expliquât quand elle prenait un ange, ou une petite poupée qui ressemblait à de la porcelaine de ne pas les casser car c'était fragile ; Jenny avait été dans les bras de Riggie alors qu'elle décorait le sapin.

Et Jenny se souvient de Lily qui insistait pour l'installation d'une crèche de noël, chrétienne ; bien sûr Riggie était pour et absolument ravie et d'accord avec sa femme que leurs enfants connaissaient la culture et les autres religions, mais Enyos était furieux et en colère contre cette crèche qui ne voulait rien dire pour lui.

La crèche de son enfance était différente de celle que Jenny avait à présent ; en effet, Jenny s'était procurée une crèche ou tous les petits personnages étaient solidement accrochés à l'intérieur ; alors que dans son enfance, Lily sortait de la boite et installait l'enfant Jésus la veille et la nuit de Noel, et Jenny se souvient des paroles de son papa :

_"Janna, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi, on ne met que Jésus dans la crèche seulement maintenant ?"_

_Jenny qui était dans les bras de Riggie, avait retiré son pouce de sa bouche et avait répondu d'une petite voix "Parce que Jésus n'était pas encore né, et que maintenant il est né, alors on peut l'installer."_

Jenny se souvient des cadeaux qu'on installait au pied du sapin, elle se souvient de l'histoire du père noël ,qu'on lui racontait, et ce dont elle croyait avec une force incroyable et une grande conviction, quand elle eut sept ans, et avait appris par elle-même et également par son frère Thomas qui lui avait dit sans aucun tact, que le père noël n'existait pas que c'était juste une histoire pour enfant, que c'était les bébés qui y croyaient, et que c'était en réalité leur père qui leur achetait leurs cadeaux ; Jenny s'était alors sentit trahie, tout son univers, toute la magie de son enfance, la trahison et le fait et la réalisation qu'on fait croire n'importe quoi à des enfants, Jenny avait beaucoup pleuré au cours de cette période de révélations ; et c'était jurée que si elle avait elle-même des enfants un jour, jamais Jenny ne leur demanderait de croire à cette histoire.

Bien que le fait de conte de noël, de lutins, des rois mages, de Jésus et autres histoires de neige et magie, et l'invention d'une personne comme le père noël ne soit pas une mauvaise chose en soit ; c'est juste que ce qui était néfaste et malsain, c'est que cette fête familiale devienne un véritable commerce et surtout qu'on trahit et transforme en trahison et en réalité un personnage d'histoire, comme s'il était réel, et le jour où un enfant le découvre, ce serait comme une trahison et un véritable désarroi, et une peine terrible.

Non, Jenny n'allait pas raconter et faire subir un tel mensonge à ses enfants ; elle allait leur dire que c'était des personnes d'histoires inventés de noël, et n'allait pas choisir délibérément de leur faire croire que le père noël existait réellement.

Jenny se souvient, également, de paroles dites et racontées de sa grand-mère. Maria lui avait parler un jour de la véritable signification et les origines véritables de Noel, loin des fêtes religieuses que nous connaissons et une fête païenne.

Maria s'était agenouillée près de Jenny et lui avait dit : _" Janna, écoute-moi, la fête de Noël, tiens et trouve ses sources à l'origine dans des fêtes païennes ; la date du 25 Décembre a été en réalité choisie beaucoup plus tard, et surtout ça a été choisie, à cause du solstice d'hiver qui marque le temps nouveau et les journées qui se rallongeaient pour se transformer en printemps, les païens honoraient et vénèrent le dieu du soleil, et le soleil lui-même pour marquer le temps nouveau, la fin de l'hiver, et la fin de l'année, pour célébrer un avenir meilleur. »_

Jenny reçut des lettres de sa famille, et surtout de son oncle, qui n'était pas particulièrement chaleureux comme à son habitude avec elle, lui rappelant sa mission et surtout de continuer à surveiller Angel même en cette période de l'année ; Jenny reçut une lettre de Marie, qui lui demandait constamment comment elle allait, lui demandant sens cesse de vraies nouvelles, son travail, sa vie, ses amies à Sunnydale et sa santé, Jenny lui avait parlé de tout, son travail combien il était toujours aussi passionnant, ses élèves, et aussi Willow, et ses voisins et surtout elle lui avait parlé de Susan ; et bien sûr de ses collègues ; Jenny hésitait à parler de Rupert à sa grand-mère, elle devrait attendre de voir comment sa relation évolue et s’ils deviennent vraiment amis, bien qu'elle en doutait fortement parfois, c'était selon lui.

Enyos avait mis en garde, Jenny de ne s'attacher à personne à Sunnydale et surtout pas à cette enfant, Willow. Malgré elle, Jenny en avait parlé brièvement à son oncle, qui l'avait forcée en quelque sorte à parler et à lui dire la vérité sur ses véritables relations ; et Jenny n'avait pas eu le choix que de parler.

Jenny savait que tout ce qu'elle enverrait à Maria, sa grand-mère ne dirait rien. Elle avait également reçu une lettre de Katja, lui demandant comment elle allait, et aussi lui avait donné des nouvelles de Noé et Lydia.

Jenny avait eu la désagréable surprise de recevoir une lettre écrite en mains propre et signer par l'Ancienne même, Ileana ; lui souhaitant de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années, un joyeux noël, et surtout lui rappelait combien le peuple l'aimait et également son propre amour pour elle, et lui rappelait combien Jenny était précieuse et que sa mission et son destin était de la plus haute importance et que le clan tout entier des Kalderash lui faisaient confiance et compté sur elle, et ne devait pas les décevoir.

Jenny ressentit une boule nerveuse dans sa gorge et un long stress, devant le poids de ses responsabilités, et la pression qu'elle n'avait pas eu à faire face ni à voir depuis bien longtemps ; ce qui mis un brouillard épais devant les yeux de Jenny et la magie de noël.

Mais Jenny retrouva vite le sourire, en voyant et s'apercevant qu'elle avait reçu une lettre et une carte de Quentin, et un magnifique dessin de sa nièce ; qui lui souhaiterait tous deux, un grand amour et de merveilleuses vacances.

Jenny fut invité chez Susan pour la veille de Noel et rencontra ainsi la plus jeune fille de Susan, Lucy, qui elle seule de tous ses enfants a pu venir, avec les petits enfants de Susan. Jenny reçut un cadeau de la part de Susan et aussi de Barbara.

Jenny reçut également une carte de Willow, qui lui souhaitais une bonne fête d'Hanouka ; qui l'avait envoyé sous l'insistance de Dawn et Gaëlle, et les petites filles avaient dessiné des cœurs, et aussi avait inscrit qu'elles l'aimaient très fort, inscrit en grosses lettres sur un dessin à part.

Jenny offrit à Bouboule, un cadeau de noël, des friandises, et ainsi des gamelles, et de la pâtée pour chat ; et aussi également pendant les vacances, Jenny avait le temps de cuisinier, et préparer de la nourriture et divers ingrédients pour son chat, pour qu'elle mange avec appétit, et avec une diversification alimentaire.

Bouboule se jetait sur la nourriture, qui lui était présenté comme un festin et surtout attiré la bonne odeur de la cuisine de sa maîtresse et l'odeur de pâtée et de viandes et poissons.

Jenny avait vraiment passé d'incroyables fêtes de fin d'années avec ses nouvelles amies, et un premier vrai noël, qui signifiait véritablement pour la première fois, et porté la véritable signification de noël, Jenny ne voulait pas se l'avouer et surtout ne s'en était pas rendu compte ; mais elle commençait à trouver et à comprendre ce qu'était une vraie famille, et que son foyer était véritablement à Sunnydale à présent.

Et pour tout le monde, elle était réellement Jenny Calendar, elle était véritablement comme elle l’a toujours voulu être et comment on l'appelait, Jenny ; elle n'était pas une imposture à leurs yeux de tous ; et elle n'était plus Janna Kalderash.

L'année 1997, commença alors, et ce n'est qu'au courant de la première semaine de Janvier que Jenny défit toutes ses décorations ; ainsi que ranger son sapin dans son grenier. A la rentrée, de Janvier, Jenny eu la bonne surprise d'avoir reçu, deux cartes de cadeaux qui venaient toutes deux de Mathilda et Natasha.

Et également en se dirigeant dans sa salle de classe, Jenny fut suivi par Craig, qui voulait lui dire de vive voix, combien elle lui avait manqué pendant les vacances et lui souhaitait une bonne et heureuse année ; Jenny sourit à cela, mais expliqua encore une fois combien elle était son affection et son attention et son intérêt évident et soucis évident pour elle, mais Jenny que comme un ami, et n'était pas intéressée par lui, de cette façon.

Craig lui dit que si elle avait besoin de lui de quelque manière que ce soit, et si elle le désirerait il sera toujours là pour elle. Jenny avait soupiré intérieurement, décidément il ne serait pas facile de se débarrasser de lui, c'était un homme totalement collant et imprévisible.

Au cours de la journée, Jenny croisa Rupert, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque ; et il lui sourit alors, en balbutiant et baignant, maladroitement et un bonjour, et lui demanda comment elle allait, et surtout si elle avait passé de bonnes vacances, et lui souhaitait une bonne année. Et lui offrit une carte de noël, où il y avait à l'intérieur une photographie prise du ciel de Londres, illuminée par les décorations de Noël, ainsi que son marché.

Jenny en fut extrêmement et le remercia, s'excusant qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à lui offrir quelque chose en échange ; mais cela la touchait grandement. Giles voulait lui dire, que ce n'était pas un problème, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui offrir un cadeau ou une carte, le simple fait qu'elle ait passé de bonnes vacances et qu'elle aille bien était déjà un réconfort et un cadeau en soit, mais il se tut et ne dit rien.

Jenny lui fit cependant une bise et en souriant lui murmura, un simple merci. Rupert ne dit rien, et essaya de cacher son rougissement qui apparaissait légèrement, mais invisible au regard de Jenny.

L'année avait pourtant bien commencé, mais toute bonne choses a une fin, mais malheureusement le bonheur et l'insouciance disparut bientôt ; au courant du mois de Janvier, à la mi-janvier pour être précis, le 15 Janvier 1997, Jenny, Rupert et les autres enseignants furent convoqués d'urgence pour une réunion imprévue, et totalement catastrophique, elle fut dirigée par le principal adjoint et la secrétaire du principal Flutie ; annonçait à tous, que le principal Flutie était mort, assassiné et dévoré par quatre étudiants ; des cannibales ; la police fut rapidement sur les lieux du crime et du drame, et bien sûr tout le monde soupçonnait quelque chose de surnaturel, et pour ne pas effrayer la population, la police, la marie déclareront de manière officielle que ce serait des loups et des chiens effrayant enragés qui avaient fait irruption par la fenêtre ouverte du principal ; et pour ne pas alarmer les personnes, les vétérinaires diront que ces animaux ont été pourchassés et neutralisés ainsi que piqués, pour éviter la peur ainsi la panique.

Jenny était totalement bouleversée, effrayée, anéantie et sous le choc et prise de panique devant la mort de son si gentil et attentionné employé qu'avait été Flutie ; Jenny tremblait et était dans un état second, quittant la salle de la réunion, quelques secondes avant la fin ; Giles la vit partir, lui aussi bouleversé et choqué et traumatisé, il était larmoyant et voulait la suivre pour la consoler et lui apporter son amitié, bien qu'elle n'en voudrait peut-être pas, et une main apaisante et amicale et un soutien pour elle.

Jenny était sortie, de la salle de réunions, sachant qu'il se passait sans aucun doute quelque chose d'anormal, malgré le fait qu'elle savait que ces quatre étudiants étaient de véritables fauteurs de trouble et surtout des délinquants de la pire des manières, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas pu agir comme cela, s’ils avaient été conscients de même, ou sauf si elle les jugeait pas assez sévèrement et était sans qu'elle s’en doute avec une incroyable innocence et naïveté qu'ils n'étaient pas des cannibales ; mais s’ils l'étaient.

Jenny était dans un couloir désertes et vides de tout étudiant qui était tous en cours ou en salle de permanence, elle avait parcouru et arpenté différents couloirs, quand à un moment, ses jambes fébriles devant le poids de ses émotions et la fatigue, elle pressa son dos contre des casiers, et essayait de s'essuyer les larmes qui avait coulaient sur ses joues à l'aide de sa manche de robe en pull, elle avait changé de position, en pressant son bras gauche ainsi que son épaules contre un mur, son dos au couloir ; elle ne savait pas que Rupert l'avait suivi et s'approchait doucement d'elle, avec la plus grande douceur et précaution pour ne pas l'effrayer ou la bouleverser d'avantage.

Giles l'avait suivis silencieusement à travers tous les couloirs dans lesquels Jenny avait marché, à une bonne distance de sécurité et de prudence pour éviter qu'elle ne le voit ; à un moment, Giles avait froncé les sourcils se demandant ce qu'elle pensait et avait réalisé qu'il était inquiet et anxieux pour elle, et se demandait où elle allait, quand est-ce qu'elle allait s'arrêter de marcher ; il l'avait suivi dès lors que Jenny avait quitté la réunion voulant s'assurer qu'elle se sentait bien, et qu'elle n'allait pas s'effondrer ou s'évanouir de choc, ou bien tomber inconsciente évanouie et tremblait tellement que cela allait lui provoquer des convulsions ou une crise d'hystérie et de panique. Car Jenny était si jeune pour connaitre de telles atrocités et des choses paranormale comme celle-là, et sans doute qu'elle ne connaissait rien à l'existence du mysticisme, de l'occultisme et de sorcellerie et autre... Si c'était le cas, il serait absolument impressionné, effrayé et sous le choc et définitivement inquiet pour elle.

Giles s'avança vers Jenny, inquiet et le regard adouci tandis qu'il observée son dos et sa forme, il voulait lui murmurer des choses apaisantes et réconfortantes, il voulait l'appeler par son prénom "Jenny" mais il devait garder ses distances et surtout ce ne serait pas approprié ni convenable et ils devaient garder un certain professionnalisme, alors, il décida de l'appeler par son nom complet, il ne voulut pas l'effrayer et l'appela timidement en déclarant, qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, et qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, étant donné la situation "Jennifer... Excusez-moi de vous dérangez, j'étais inquiet pour vous quand vous avez quitté la réunion si soudainement, je voulais vous apporter mon réconfort."

Jenny s'était retournée au son de la voix de Rupert, son visage baignée de larmes et larmoyant et totalement sens défense, et vulnérable et exposée, elle ravala un sanglot, en essayant de rentrer sa tête dans ses épaules, et ne put arrêter ses pleurs, et se précipita dans les bras de Rupert, qui était stupéfait par son geste, mais l'accueillit néanmoins avec gratitude et bonne volonté en lui tendant les bras d'une manière invitante et réconfortante, il la serra dans ses bras, une de ses mains frottant doucement son dos, lui chuchotant que tout irait bien, qu'elle allait passer à travers cela, et savait combien cela devait être difficile pour elle ; Jenny détacha son visage du cou de Rupert et murmura combien elle était désolée de le mettre dans l'embarra, et déclara combien cette ville était étrange. Elle déclara d’une petite voix, proche d’un murmure :

« Vous savez Rupert, vous pouvez m’appeler Jenny. »

Rupert s’éclaircit la gorge mal à l’aise, « Je ne préférais pas, j’aimerais garder mes distances et avoir un certain professionnalisme auprès de vous… Est-ce que vous comprenez ? »

Jenny hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, bien que déçue de sa réponse, et même si le fait qu’ils étaient familiers et proches d’une affection mutuelle en se tenant dans les bras de l’autre, Rupert ne la lâchant pas, mais elle l’avait senti se raidir et la tenir une fraction de secondes maladroitement.

Jenny déclara, que c'était totalement injuste de boucler cette affaire et que ces jeunes s’en tiraient trop facilement ; et que la police ne faisait pas son travail et que si elle le pouvait elle rendrait justice elle-même et essaierait de réparer les choses grâce à des moyens surnaturels et des pouvoirs de sorcières.

A cela, Rupert se raidit et pris un visage neutre et sérieux, en essayant de raisonner Jenny et la suppliant de ne rien faire de stupide ou d'irréfléchi, qu'elle n'a aucune idée du monde qui l'entoure, ni de l'univers paranormal, et qu'elle ne devrait pas s’y intéresser ni s’y impliquer que c'était trop dangereux ; que la police ferait son travail et que s’il le fallait des groupes qui connaissent ce monde feraient également son travail, mais que Jenny devait rester en sécurité ; et il demanda à ce qu'elle lui promettait d'y rester, et de faire attention à elle, et surtout de lui promettre pour lui et sa conscience d'esprit qu'elle irait bien, et qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de perdre quelqu'un qu'il avait presque réussi à apprécier.

Jenny fronça les sourcils face à tout ce que Rupert lui avait dit ; qu'est-ce qu'il ne lui disait pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui cachait ? Dans quoi était-il impliqué ? pourquoi se souciait-il d'elle ? Et comment connaissait-il des univers mystiques et spirituels ? Jenny savait que Rupert avait ses secrets tout comme elle. Jenny était touchée par son affection apparente pour elle, et son souci et sa bienfaisance, et sa gentillesse ainsi que son réconfort elle s'était sentis en sécurité dans ses bras, et également heureuse.

En fin de compte, les quatre étudiants, à la fin de cette affaire. Deux filles et deux garçons, passèrent en conseil de discipline et sans aucune mise en garde et d'avertissement, ils furent renvoyés immédiatement de l'établissement ; et par la suite un nouveau principal fut nommé, le principal Snyder ; le principal adjoint qui avait été au service de Flutie pensait que ce serait lui le nouveau principal, et il s'avèrerait que nom, car il était encore trop jeune d’après le ministère et l’administration éducative, mais le jour viendra où il deviendra principal à son tour...

______________________________________

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines à présent, même depuis avant les vacances de Noël que Jenny Calendar, au temps de ses cours donnait d'informatique qu'elle avait établi son programme qui constituait que chaque après-midi avec ses différentes classes et différents niveaux, c'était toute la période de l'après-midi, temps pour elle de commencer à numériser des livres et des documents dans la nouvelle base de données de la bibliothèque. Ce qui signifiait à chaque fois passée son temps, à voir et à être en compagnie de Rupert Giles chaque jour de la semaine, voir cet homme, ce bibliothécaire étouffant mais inexplicablement attrayant.

Jenny se déplaçait lentement le long de la rangée d'ordinateurs, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus les épaules de ses élèves pour inspecter leur travail. Tandis que Rupert la regardait, actuellement, et discrètement de l'autre côté de la table.

"Oh, génial, un bouquin." Jenny entendit Buffy Summers s'exclamer avec un simulacre d'enthousiasme, et souffla la poussière pendant que le bibliothécaire lui indiquait où le déposer.

"Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'examiner ce qui venait d'arriver, pose-le sur cette pile vous pourrez le euh... Scinner."

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire un peu à son ignorance, et arriva à sa hauteur, voulant le taquiner et lui apprendre certains mots de vocabulaire informatique, avec un ton taquin et sarcastique, et détachant en prononçant et appuyant sur chaque syllabe "Scanner ! Rupert. On dit Scanner."

Giles ferma brièvement les yeux près à faire face à son ton dur et à ses donneuses de leçons avant de se tourner pour lui faire face, un livre ouvert dans sa main. "Bien sûr." Il essaya de son mieux de lancer un regard noir, mais il était sûr que c'était plus une grimace enfantine, en regardant Jenny comme si c'était une évidence et qu'il avait fait exprès de se tromper.

Giles ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi cette femme, se souciait tellement qu'il fasse des progrès dans son vocabulaire informatique et dans sa culture technologique ; il ne comprenait pourquoi, elle ne supportait pas qu'on puisse se tromper dans un mot, et surtout quand l'erreur venait de lui ; Jenny aimait tellement l'ennuyer et l'embêter. Ce n'était pas comme s’il s'en servait tous les jours, où en aurait l'utilisation de sitôt.

" Tous cela est encore loin de vous, mais j'ai bon espoir de vous voir atterrir au XXème Siècle." Répondit Jenny en souriant, et avec une note moqueuse, et bien sûr pour lui donner du courage et pour le motiver, et être sure qu'il comprenne qu'il ne pourra pas y arriver s’il n'y mettait pas un peu du sien, elle déclara " Si vous travaillez d'arrache-pied."

"Mlle Calendar" grinça, Giles, alors que Jenny relevait la tête avec défit le regardant, et bougeant légèrement la tête essayant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il aller dire et n'aimant pas la tournure des événements, intérieurement au ton de sa voix, réalisant qu'il semblait probablement encore plus grisonnant et ancien que la plupart des grands-pères de ces enfants. "vos cours d'informatique son surement passionnant, mais je veux croire qu'il est encore possible de vivre à notre époque sans être esclave. " Giles fit signe dédaigneux paresseusement à l'un des ordinateur "de ses gros machins."

Il baissa les yeux vers la machine, espérant que la conversation avait pris fin, avec lui le dernier mot. Il se sourit d'un air suffisant. Mais à parement ce ne fut pas le cas, et il en fut en colère.

"C'est la télé." Le corrigeât-t-elle, " C'est gros machin, C'est la télé, d'accord ?"

Cet homme, quand il avait une idée en tête, cela ne sortait pas de lui si facilement, il préférait sans aucun doute et avec passion et farouchement, ses livres. Comment a-t-il survécu dans la société moderne ? Ses précieux livres ne lui faisaient visiblement pas grand bien, malgré que Jenny, aussi, aimait lire, un livre, mais pas tout le temps ! Pourtant, il ressentait manifestement le besoin de continuer sa petite diatribe, en déclarant "Moi, je préfère un bon bouquin", chantant une fois de plus les louanges de la page imprimée. Ce qui, malheureusement, a envoyé l'un de ses élèves, Fritz, dans une diatribe.

Jenny regarda Rupert Giles lancer une boucle, sur sa bouche comme un O, reculant presque d'un pas devant la férocité dans le ton de Fritz. À la fin de la tirade, Fritz saisit ses affaires et sortit de la bibliothèque, laissant Jenny prendre une profonde inspiration lente et hocher la tête dans son sillage.

"Merci ! Fritz." L'appela-t-elle " Tu nous fait passer pour une bande d'illuminés." continua-t-elle presque en riant malgré elle d'un rire nerveux.

Elle regarda le bibliothécaire s'approcha pour ranger quelques livres et elle se retrouva bientôt à le suivre... ayant besoin de défendre son point de vue sur la question, mais pas avec autant de véhémence que son élève, et voulant le défendre également et presque en s'excusant. "Fritz. Fritz, y est allé un peu fort, mais il a raison sur un point." En haussant les sourcils, elle lui fit comprendre : " Le courrier électronique devient plus fréquent que le courrier normal."

Jenny n'obtint aucune reconnaissance, juste un regard de dédain et d'agacement, mais elle continua, le suivant toujours. " Plus d'information numérique que de conversations passe par le téléphone." Dit-elle avec passion. Il devrait s'en rendre compte et s'en saisir tôt ou tard...

"Oh alors là, c'est pour moi le comble absolu de l'horreur." Il la regarda avec inquiétude, et peur à chaque fois que Jenny évoquait ses stupides et précieux petits ordinateurs qui ne servaient à rien du tout, se demandant pourquoi elle avait trouvé le besoin d'entrer dans son espace personnel. Ce qui le troublait le plus était le fait que cela ne le dérangeait pas autant. Mais il décida de maintenir la mascarade, s'éloignant d'elle chaque fois qu'elle s'avançait, jetant des regards agacés sur son chemin.

Jenny sourit simplement au commentaire qu'il lui lança par-dessus l'épaule. Et savait que ce serait sa réponse d'un regard déçu et triste et presque vaincu, et comprenait et était fâché de son obsession et que son avis était différent du sien, mais ne voulant pas abandonner " Je m'en serais douté." Puis, comme si elle se rendait compte qu'il y avait encore des étudiants dans la salle, elle les a renvoyés. "Très bien, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui."

Comment avait-elle si facilement oublié leur présence juste à cause de ... de lui ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Elle n'avait pas non plus besoin d'infiltrer son espace personnel, son besoin de déclencher sa colère à chaque occasion qu'elle avait.

"J'ai encore un truc à faire... J'ai presque fini." répondit Willow à Jenny, lui faisant un sourire d'encourageant, elle détestait tellement quand Jenny était fâchée contre Giles, et était témoin de leur dispute, et les regardait se chamailler et se taquinant, voyant Jenny parler avec passion à Giles, espérant lui montrer qu'elle était aussi passionnée que lui ; c'était tous deux des personnes passionnées par leur univers. Willow s'était rendue compte, qu'involontairement Jenny voulait presque plaire à Giles, et voulait lui montrer sur monde, et l'impressionnait par ses connaissances du monde moderne.

Jenny hocha la tête vers Willow avec reconnaissance devant son élève préférée, "Ah, merci » et se mit à rassembler des papiers et des livres. Elle ne cessait d'apercevoir Rupert dans sa vision périphérique pendant qu'elle déplaçait les choses, attendant qu'il (très poliment) la chasse de sa bibliothèque.

Il regarda distraitement le reste des étudiants sortir, tandis qu'il parcourait mentalement les marches pour remettre sa précieuse bibliothèque en ordre. Regardant autour de lui, il réfléchit par où commencer.

Il ne l'admettrait jamais, même à lui-même, mais son odeur était enivrante. Il savait qu'il pouvait très bien rester là avec Jenny, tant que Willow était à leurs côtés, se sentant en sécurité tant qu'il n'était pas tout seule avec Jenny, Willow qui avait généreusement offert de rester et d'aider, travaillait sur la numérisation, mais il savait qu'elle devait se distancier de son professeur, et bientôt partir, même si elle aimait l'aider.

Willow adorait Jenny, et aimait lui rendre des services à Jenny et l'aidait à éteindre les ordinateurs et à scanner des livres restants, et à programmer de nouveau logiciel, et les nouvelles numérisations des livres.

Giles, quant à lui, était en train de réfléchir rapidement à ce qu'il allait dire, essayant de localiser la zone la plus éloignée de la source de son agacement et de son excitation. "Oh. Je vais rester et mettre un peu d'ordre, avant... avant de retourner au moyen âge." Dit-il en employant un nom d'époque pour plaisanter et ennuyer Jenny, et se moquant de lui-même, comme si elle pourrait deviner et croire qu'il arrivait tout droit d'un autre temps, déclarant son intention alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa destination, vers les étagères aux étages.

Jenny n'a pas pu résister à l'occasion en or qu'il vient de lui offrir. "Retournez ? Vous dites." railla-t-elle, un sourire diabolique sur son visage.

Quand il la regarda, Giles était blessé et voulut l'ignorer comme un adulte refusant de lui donner le plaisir de riposter, elle était impuissante à arrêter le sourire triomphant, et elle se tourna pour le regarder marcher péniblement le reste de l'escalier, dans les piles de ses précieux livres.

Elle avait tellement de questions à son sujet qu'il fallait encore répondre. Et elle savait que Willow passait beaucoup de temps avec lui, mais demander à une élève semblait juste ... plutôt inapproprié, et surtout voulait évitée de mettre, Willow dans l'embarra et surtout pas ses problèmes, Jenny se souvient de trop bien, son visage bouleversé alors que la jeune fille avait regardé et était positionnée entre deux dans un coin d'une étagère quand ils s'envoyaient des piques.

Alors Jenny se retrouva à regarder les étagères derrières lesquelles il se cachait très probablement, attendant son temps jusqu’à son départ, alors qu’elle se contentait de réfléchir et d’être en pleine réflexion à son sujet. Réfléchi à l’attraction naissante à leurs points communs ensemble à la chimie et la physique métallique comme des aimants qui lui rendait trop facile de creuser ses ongles en lui, de l’insulter, de plaisanter avec lui.

Lorsque Willow lui tapota le bras pour lui poser une question, elle dut se détourner de l’endroit où se trouvait Rupert, mais pas avant qu’elle ne l’aperçoive en train de la regarder à travers les piles. Et Jenny sourit discrètement à cela.

* * * *

Willow resta un peut plus tard au lycée, voulant continuer à effectuer à mémoriser certains livres et à les scanner ; quand un grand livre tout poussiéreux tomba en collision avec la peau de sa main, elle ne vit pas sur la couverture du livre la tête du démon à corne, Moloch.

Willow aimait travaillé tard pour Jenny, pour l’aider dans ses cours, et dans ses différents logiciels informatiques ; elle l’aidait souvent après la classe, à éteindre les ordinateurs, ranger les disquettes, les copies, porter ses livres jusqu’à la salle des professeurs ; Et Willow aimait parler d’informatique et de technologie avec sa professeur, et aimait qu’elle lui parle, et lui enseigne et lui face apprendre de nouvelles choses, et sur des programme plus avancés, que Willow n’en était en cours.

Elle le scanna, et quelques minutes plus tard, après que Willow soit partie, et l’ordinateur éteint. Il se ralluma, et sur une page blanche, sur une boite mail, fut inscrit ; Où suis-je ?

En rentrant chez elle, Willow, se connecta à sa boite mail ; pour vérifier ses messages électroniques, depuis plusieurs mois maintenant ; Willow s’était inscrite sur un site, ou un forum de discussions sur les sciences en tous genres, et des jeunes scientifiques, et aussi sur une page d’un même forum, sur la littérature et parler de différents auteurs actuels, contemporains, ou écrivains d’autres siècles.

Willow s’était inscrite virtuellement, et s’était donnée un pseudonyme, et une image avatar, et s’était faite et réaliser plusieurs connaissances en parlant, principalement de science et littératures, et bien vite en voyant que les discussions se passaient et se déroulaient dans une bonne entente et un bonne état d’esprit ; Willow commença à parler de sujets historiques et variés, et petit-à-petit elle parla de tout et de rien, de musique, de livre fantastique, de science-fiction, de cinématographie… Et Willow se retrouva à parler de ses amies de la vie réelle et un peu de sa vie…

En rentrant, Willow vit un message envoyé à son profil sur l’internet, et vit que c’était un nouveau membre, intéressé par ses discussions et ses différents points de vue, elle commença à parler avec lui, il s’appelait en réalité, autre que son nom de profil, Malcom Blake, âgé de dix-huit ans.

Willow commença à parler avec Malcom, crieuse et véritablement intéressée par cette personne, et étonnée que quelqu’un s’intéresse à ses pensées et à ce qu’elle avait à dire, qui était véritablement curieux et envieux de la connaitre, bien vite la discussion et les futures conversations étaient un véritable plaisir pour Willow.

Ils parlèrent de tout, et n’importe quels sujets scientifiques et surtout historiques, Willow attendait bien vite et avec impatience que Malcom lui parle, et se connecte ensemble, sur le réseau.

Willow avait les mêmes points communs et les mêmes envies, et dès les nombreux atomes crochus ensemble, et surtout, il la comprenait, et soudain, Willow se sentit moins seule et plus entourée et plus confiantes en elle-même, et moins prisonnière quand elle était toute seule chez elle, loin de Jenny et ses amis.

Willow, bientôt, n’attendait plus d’attendre d’être chez elle sur son ordinateur personnel et seule dans sa chambre ; elle voulait à tout prix parler avec Malcom, et lui aussi voulait lui parler dans la journée, sur différents sujets de cours, de dissertations et voir comment elle allait durant la journée ; Willow était devenue totalement dépendante de ces conversations, et ne voulait plus quitter quelqu’un qui avait les mêmes idées, les mêmes projets, les mêmes points de vue et avis et opinions sur des textes analytiques littéraires, telle que Tolstoï, les sœurs Brontë, les livres évoquant la seconde guerre mondiale…

Willow se concerter souvent, dans le laboratoire d’informatique quand Jenny n’était pas là et était sûre d’être toute seule, quand il n’y avait pas de cours….

Une semaine après que Willow ait scanné cet étrange et inconnu livre, et après le soir-même où elle fit la connaissance de Malcom, Willow avait un cours d’informatique, et juste avant, elle eut une discussion avec Buffy, et lui appris qu’elle avait rencontré quelqu’un sur internet…

Willow était inquiète et nerveuse, bien qu’au début elle était heureuse et enchantée de révélée à sa meilleure amie qu’elle tombait lentement amoureuse et avait rencontré un garçon, qui enfin s’intéressait à elle ; mais plus la conversation avançait plus Willow était gênée et peinée et anxieuse et regrettait sa décision de lui en avoir parlé, car Buffy refusait d’entendre cette idée et était méfiante ; Willow avait toujours su au plus profond d’elle-même, qu’elle aurait cette réaction, et avait donné son avis, comme si elle connaissait absolument tout de la gente masculine, et était une grande expérience en la matière d’hommes.

Et était également sûre que Buffy serait jalouse, ou créer des histoires, ou essayerait d’en apprendre plus, et de chercher l’épine là où il n’y en avait manifestement et résolument pas ; car Buffy pouvait être jalouse et envieuse si, toute la lumière et le soleil et le bien être brillerait chez les autres et non sur elle.

Pendant le cours d’option d’informatique, ou Jenny Calendar n’avait en charge que trois élèves ; Fritz, Dave et Willow ; elle leur donna quelques sujets et articles de recherche et donnait à réaliser pour reconstituer des diaporamas et ensuite, Jenny les notera chacun, selon la taille et la richesse des recherches, et de la culture générale de chacun, la mise en page, la couleur et aussi la construction et le savoir-faire sur un outil informatique…

Jenny leur demanda également d’écrire sur ce qu’était un site internet, comment en créer un, comment mettre en page et aussi créer une affiche publicitaire qui donnerait envie aux gens d’aller voir sur le dit-site ; et bien sur comment avoir de l’originalité et faire en sorte que son site internet ne ressemble à aucun autre…

Pendant que les élèves travaillaient en silence, Jenny profita de ce temps pour aller dans ses paramètres professionnels et professoraux et la bande de données de l’informaticienne ; pour ainsi avoir tous les historiques et surveillances, et autres recherches internet et recherches de travail, que ce soit pour des recherches durant les cours ou des recherches pour des devoirs fait maison, bien sûr Jenny devait s’assurer qu’aucun élève n’allait sur des sites inappropriés et qui sortaient hors du cadre de l’établissement et des sites qui n’avaient rien à faire dans une salle de classe ou bien des sujets personnels, Jenny n’avait encore jamais eu à faire à ce genre de cas tant qu’elle était dans ce lycée, mais cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu’elle était ici, et également le temps passé des élèves sur le compte des ordinateurs, des différents ordinateurs du lycée et en particulier ceux des élèves.

Jenny durant sa cherche historique vit que Dave et Fritz avaient passé beaucoup plus de temps qu’à leurs habitudes sur leurs ordinateurs, mais n’arrivaient pas à voir leurs cherches internet, et ce qu’ils y faisaient ; et donc leur demanda, sur ce qu’ils répondirent que c’était un nouveau projet de travail scientifique, et elle leur demanda curieuse et un brin de soupçon si cela avançait ; car elle voulait s’assurer qu’ils ne perdent par le temps et surtout qu’elle n’aurait pas à voir qu’ils passaient plus de temps que nécessaire sur un projet.

Bien sûr, leurs travaux avançaient.

Durant sa recherche cependant, Jenny ne s’attendait pas, mais vraiment pas à voir que son élève, Willow, passait la majeure partie de son temps libre sur son ordinateur du laboratoire, Jenny ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle le découvrit et faisait défiler sa recherche, en regardant attentivement chaque heure et le nombre de minutes qui étaient très longues passées sur le web, Jenny fut inquiète et légèrement ébranlée et nerveuse; et que de toute évidence Jenny pouvait voir ces recherches et surtout ce qu’elle y faisait ; c’était tout son temps passé sur la boite e-mail, et à envoyer des messages et à passer sur sa messagerie et pouvait voir que quelqu’un, une personne inconnue au lycée, lui envoyait régulièrement des messages.

Jenny releva la tête de l’écran de l’ordinateur et regardait dans la direction de Willow qui travaillait actuellement sur le travail qu’elle avait demandé ; elle la regarde néanmoins pendant un long moment le visage pensif, inquiet, et les sourcils froncés ; elle se décida tout de même à se lever et marcha dans sa direction, et demanda à Willow de venir la voir après le cours, elle devait lui parler d’une chose importante et sérieuse qui avait pour sujet ses recherches internet.

Jenny ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’elle doive réprimander et soupçonner Willow et en était profondément attristée.

La sonnerie, qui indiquait la fin des cours, retentit une demi-heure plus tard ; Willow prit son sac et ses livres, sous son bras et se dirigea vers le bureau de Jenny ; Qui lui demanda si tout allait bien, et si elle n’avait rien à lui dire, ou des problèmes personnels avec qui Willow voudrait parler avec Jenny.

La jeune fille lui dit que non ; et en soupirant Jenny lui révéla, et lui avoua qu’elle avait découvert ses recherches et qu’elle avait passé beaucoup de temps sur sa messagerie personnelle.

Willow en fut alarmée et soudain eut très peur d’avoir des problèmes avec la direction et ses parents ; et Willow lui dit qu’il n’y avait rien de grave et d’inquiétant vraiment, quand Jenny lui dit qu’elle était inquiète pour elle, et surtout qu’elle ne voulait pas que Willow soit distraite par quelque chose de graves ou une peur dans sa vie quotidienne et que ses notes en pâtissent ; mais Jenny la rassura en disant qu’elle était toujours aussi brillante que d’habitude et qu’elle était toujours dévouée dans son travail et que ses devoirs étaient toujours excellents.

Mais Jenny demanda à Willow ce qu’elle faisait ; et Jenny lui révéla qu’elle était inscrite sur un forum de discussion qui parlait avec des étudiants en scientifique, histoire, et littérature que ce n’était vraiment rien de nocif ni de dangereux, qu’elle faisait que discuter et elle s’y avait fait un ami, et que c’était avec lui qu’elle discutait depuis sa boite e-mail.

Willow supplia alors Jenny avec sa voix brisait de chagrin et les yeux alarmants de ne pas en parlait au principal, qu’elle essayerait de se ressaisir et qu’elle ne voulait pas avoir de problème, et qu’elle n’ira plus sur ses comptes personnels dans l’enceinte du lycée.

Jenny regarda Willow pendant de longues minutes en silence essayant de l’évaluer, et de réfléchir à ce qu’elle allait dire, et voulait tout en même temps la rassurer et lui venir en aide et voulut qu’elle soit prudente, finalement elle parla en déclarant de manière prudente et basse :

Si Willow était prudente, et qu’elle devait continuer à l’être, car elle pouvait tout de même rencontrer de mauvaises personnes sur le net, même si Jenny était heureuse et encourageait ses élèves à travailler sur un ordinateur et parler virtuellement avec des gens, cela enrichissait une personne et créait des liens ; mais Willow devait tout de même être prudente, et si quelque chose n’allait pas, Willow devrait lui en faire part et surtout Jenny irait en parler directement avec ses parents, s’en passer par le bureau du principal, ce qui rassura l’adolescente.

Et qu’elle devait utiliser l’ordinateur à bon escient, Willow lui promit et la remercia, Jenny la laissa alors partir.

Et Jenny était sûre en ayant regardé avec profondeur dans les yeux de Willow, qu’elle ne lui mentait pas, et qu’elle était sincère avec elle ; sauf que Jenny avait détecté de l’embarra, du souci et de la crainte.

En parallèle, avec tout ce qui se passait, Jenny en travaillant sur divers ordinateurs, avait remarqué combien le réseau informatique était plus long à se charger, et à fonctionner que d’habitude, Jenny remarqua qu’il y avait des fichiers qui disparaissaient, d’autres qui arrivaient de nulle part, sans que personne ne les ait tapés du moins un élève ou un professeur, quelqu’un d’inconnu ayant piraté le réseau ; il y avait des pannes curieuses, des arrêts soudain sans cause qui provoquaient cela elle était allée voir l’informaticienne qui n’avait pourtant rien détecté d’anormal, l’écran devenant noir sans raison… Jenny était de plus en plus inquiète.

Au tout début de ceci, de cette histoire, Jenny crut que cela avait un lien qu’avec les ordinateurs du lycée, mais bientôt elle s’aperçut que cela devenait de plus en plus grave et tout allait de mal en pis, et que le monde et beaucoup d’ordinateurs étaient touchés, et certains ordinateurs de l’hôpital ; comme des patients allergiques à la pénicilline, tout ceci avait disparu, les fichiers des patients, les fichiers et des certificats de naissances disparus, des patients du service de pédiatrie, atteints de cancers de leucémie, ou des enfants soient malades de la grippe saisonnière, ou des enfants soient opérés de la appendicite, plusieurs dossiers informatiques avaient disparus.

Elle voulait savoir si cela avait un lien avec de la magie noire, ou un démon ayant pénétré internet, ou un ange déchu ayant décidé de faire en sorte que le monde virtuel et le monde moderne s’écroule.

Le soir, Jenny s’était connecté à son ordinateur, de son bureau de la chambre d’amis à son domicile.

Depuis plusieurs années, Jenny s'était elle-même inscrite sur un site internet et forum de discussion parlant et évoquant la sorcellerie et plus précisément la magie blanche ; c'était un site de Wicca ; La Wicca ou wiccanisme est un mouvement religieux basé sur l'« Ancienne Religion Païenne » et redéfinie par Gerald Gardner. La wicca inclut des éléments de croyances telles que le chamanisme, le druidisme et les mythologies gréco-romaine, slave, celtique et nordique. Ses adeptes, les wiccans, prônent un culte envers la nature et s'adonnent pour une grande partie à la magie. Jenny aimait la sorcellerie et la magie blanche et était depuis son enfance et particulièrement depuis l'adolescence et début de l'âge d'adulte fasciné par la magie, qu'avait pratiqué sa mère et également sa grand-mère.

Mais Jenny au cours de sa recherche, et de ses discussions avec ses amies virtuelles, et sorcières du monde entiers et notamment, venant d'Angleterre et du reste des Etats-Unis, il eut des bugs soudain des arrêts et aussi, elle eut la désagréable impression et soupçonner et surtout septique et mal-à-l'aise à l'idée que peut-être Jenny ne parlait pas avec ses amies, mais avec une autre personne. Jenny regarda son écran pendant à long moment, essayant de trouver des réponses en vint pianotant, sur les touches de son clavier, les doigts volants sur les touches, mais rien, elle ne trouva rien, aucune piste ou mise en garde.

Jenny continuait de regarder son écran, le regard étonnait la bouche ouverte de scepticisme ; elle était tellement absorbée et obnubilée et inquiète qu'elle ne s’aperçût pas de la présence de Bouboule, qui essayait d'attirer son attention sur elle, et d'obtenir des caresses de sa maîtresse, Bouboule, qui frottait son museau contre le bras de Jenny, et miaulait doucement, en vain ; quand soudain elle sauta sur ses genoux et se mit à ronronner, Jenny murmura en la caressant :

"Mon Dieu, Bouboule, tu as une idée de ce que je vais faire ? Je ne le sais pas moi-même." Bouboule la regarda, et Jenny baisa la tête pour embrasser et étreindre sa chatte. En soupirant et se disant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien ce soir-là, elle éteignit son ordinateur, vaincu, pour l'instant, et pris dans ses bras Bouboule et la conduisit avec elle dans son lit pour la nuit…

* * * *

Une semaine entière s'était écoulée sans que Giles ne voie, Jenny, ce qui fut un soulagement en soi et en même temps un grand vide, mais dans ce cas-là il pouvait se reposer et se remettre de leurs querelles constantes et chamailleries, car Giles en était fatigué et avait marre de cette situation.

Il était en train de ranger la bibliothèque, quand il fut interrompu par Buffy et Alex qui lui parlèrent d'effractions et d'entreprises fermées qui avaient un lien avec l'informatique. Le CRD.

Sa restauration et son rangement, classement avait été interrompu par Buffy et Alex qui étaient sur le point de partir pour participer à un travail d'effraction, bien que tout au nom du bien-être et du sain, se dit-il, pour le bien du monde et l'avenir paisible de gens innocents. Quand soudain Jenny était entrée.

"Oh attendez, s'il vous plait réfléchissons." dit-il à Alex et Buffy, qui n'avaient même pas pris la peine d'effacer l'excitation de leur visage. Il savait que ses mots ne finiraient probablement pas tombés dans l'oreille d'un sourd, mais il essaya tout de même. "Je ne vous ait pas conseillé d'entrer..."

Il se coupa quand il la vit, quand il vit Jenny, se coupant avec une toux pas si subtile que cette professeure d'informatique s'infiltra dans son refuge "... Ces données dans les fichiers, les livres sont classés par titres et par auteurs."

Giles regarda autour de lui, essayant d'agir comme si de rien était, de manière décontractée et ne rencontrant pas tout à fait le regard de la jeune femme.

Jenny ralentit son rythme en entrant dans la bibliothèque, capable de sentir que quelque chose se passait même sans regarder Rupert, l'expression aux yeux sournois sur son visage de l'homme devant elle. Et rit intérieurement devant sa tentative de faire comme si de rien était, comme s’il tentait de cacher quelque chose sans succès. Elle a pris une note mentale pour lui dire, qu'il était un accès grand menteur, et qu'elle voyait clair en lui, comme un livre.

"Excusez-moi, je suis passée vérifier si les bases de données avaient bien été sauvegardées." Avec une attitude hautaine, elle s'approcha de lui, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, son ton prenant un de ces airs de "Voyant donc cela", et puis repris, "Inutile de vous demander si cela vous a effleuré."

"J'essaye de me sortir du chaos que vous avez laissé derrière vous." Elle le regarda passer ses bras sur sa poitrine et fut frappée par l'envie de rire de la pétulance dans sa voix.

Elle pencha une fois de plus la tête, plissant les yeux et ses sourcils en étant un court "Humm, humm." en réponse. C'est alors qu'elle revient à elle-même une nouvelle fois, et réalisa que Buffy et Alex étaient toujours dans la pièce, à les regarder, l'un et l'autre.

Ce qui était cet homme qui lui fait perdre tout sens du temps et de lieu ? ce serait la deuxième fois en une semaine qu'il lui faisait ça, et que cela arrivait.

Elle se tourna vers les enfants, le visage se plissant dans une expression perplexe. " Vous êtes encore là ? J'ignorais que vous étiez aussi accros à la bibliothèque."

Alex, qui la regardait ne sachant pas quoi dire, et pour un peu, on dirait presque paniqué, et l'avait regardé et Rupert interagit avec un peu d'amusement la mâchoire lâche, à bafouiller après Buffy qui lui dit "Nous sommes des littéraires." et il dit après la jeune fille "La lecture va faire de nous de brillants étudiants."

Jenny se mit à rire, son visage se transformant en un sourire moqueur et surtout amusé, tandis que les yeux de Buffy s'écarquillaient et la jeune fille avait presque trainé son ami hors de la bibliothèque avec elle, l'avertissant en chemin, lui chuchotant "Mais t’es débille ou quoi ?"

Une fois qu'ils eurent disparus, elle s'est tournée vers Rupert, lui demandant " Ban, alors ça vous dérange si je me connecte à chacun de ces ordinateurs et vérifie les fichiers et les tableaux ?"

Giles fit un signe de dédain et désinvolture aux ordinateurs, avec un air distrait ; "Oh, je vous en prie, finissez-en avec cela, par tous les moyens, connectez-vous donc à ces choses, et vérifiez toutes vos données et fichiers, ou tableurs ou je ne sais quoi, de votre cœur, qui vous tienne tant... en haleine ; et que je n'en entende plus parler." Il jeta un coup d'œil à son bureau, son esprit recherchant déjà, et se focalisant et se concentrant sur des choses plus importantes telles que ce qui se passait de surnaturel actuellement au lycée, son esprit recherchant le bâtiment CRD et se demandant, se posant des questions sur les évènements qui s'y passaient à l'intérieur. Mais tout ceci, il y avait du mal, il n'était pas dans son élément, et ce n'était pas sa spécialité, sauf pour le domaine du surnaturel, ni sa tasse de thé.

se tournant vers Jenny qui était déjà en train de faire ses recherches informatiques et plongé dans son travail, lui demanda néanmoins, s'éclaircissent ; "Du thé ?" Jenny le regarda et il précisa, "Pour boire ? Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ?" Il lui offrit et lui proposa avant de pouvoir s'arrêter, maudite éducation britannique et bourgeoise, se réprimanda Giles, avant d'offrir à Jenny un sourire forcé.

Jenny, sourit, acceptant avec un "merci", tout en souriant, avant de reprendre ses tâches à accomplir. Elle attrapa le regard sur le visage de Rupert, le regret de lui avoir dit beaucoup de choses, encore plus le regret d'avoir était aimable avec elle en lui proposant à boire. Etant un Britannique, un anglais, c'était probablement un réflexe de la bienséance et la courtoisie, pour lui offrir des tasses de thé, qu'il apprécie ou non la personne à qui il propose.

Quand il est revenu avec la tasse, quelques instants plus tard, elle a tenté un sourire amical et doux et gentil, dont elle était certaine que s'est arrivée par reflexe. Elle souffla sur le liquide chaud fumant puis regarda les ordinateurs autour d'elle attendant qu'ils chargent, "Vous savez, je devrais peut-être boire ça au comptoir pour ne rien renverser sur les claviers."

"Bien sûr que non." Rupert lui dit, quand elle l'entendit, grognant alors qu'il se penchait à côté pour ranger quelques livres "Je ne voudrais pas de ça, sur mes livres, ni ailleurs, il faut tout garder à sa place ; et ne rien mélanger."

A ses paroles, cela l’a pris, elle ne pouvait plus se taire, ça l'a fait. Jenny posa son thé, près d'un des livres, l'un de ses précieux manuscrits, dans l'espoir que la tasse se renverse d'elle-même dessus. Avant de se retourner et de déclarer : "Vous êtes d'un snob".

Indigné, il se leva d'un bond, se levant il répondit en répliquant, "Mais pas du tout."

"Oh si, vraiment snob." Elle commençait à gesticuler sauvagement, en bougeant ses bras et ses mains dans tous les sens, quelque chose qu'elle savait qu'elle faisait quand elle était en colère. Comment cet homme à l'esprit fermé pouvait-il accomplir un tel exploit si facilement ? "Parce que vous pensez que le pouvoir doit être déposé dans des lieux jalousement gardés, ou seul l'élite universitaire aurait le droit d'accéder."

"Oh sottise." S'exclamât-il grimaçant légèrement devant la grandeur que sa voix avait prise - son exclamation haletante de choc et de dédain."

"Tout simplement, je n'adhère pas à cette croyance systématique, qui veut que tout ce qui est nouveau est un progrès." Il a essayé de gardait la véhémence hors de sa voix, mais savait qu'il échouait, il se moqua silencieusement de lui-même. Un snob ! comment osait-t-elle l'insulter ? Elle a même eu l'audace de l'appeler snob ! ais en même temps Jenny y avait parfaitement le droit étant donné qu'il l'avait lui-même insulté quelques mois auparavant. Au moins il n'était pas fou - ne dépendait pas de ces technologies monstrueuses non sécurisés, qui pourraient explosés à tout moment, et anéantir et aspiré le monde dans l'enfer.

Giles fronçât les sourcils, un snob, en effet.

"Mais c'est un fait Rupert !" Jenny fit quelques pas vers le comptoir, gesticulant toujours sauvagement. Une partie d'elle voulait lui tordre le cou pour le faire taire.

L'autre partie, plus rationnelle, d'elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras pour le faire taire. Elle se força à continuer et expliquer que c'était des faits exacts et scientifiques, "Nous sommes en train de créer une nouvelle société."

Giles la regarda consternée, se sentant très conflictuelle en ce moment, alors qu'elle envahissait de nouveau son espace personnel, encore et toujours à jamais peut-être mais pour quad aussi, avec non seulement ses explosifs pour détruire son univers et ses habitudes, mais aussi avec son être même - quelque chose qui l'avait à la fois excité et effrayé.

Une société dans laquelle le matériel aura toute sa place ?" Il regarda autour de lui, presque comme s'il cherchait quelque chose à faire, comme s’il cherchait quelque chose d'effrayant, où un monstre, quelque chose qui l'effraie tout particulièrement, "Dans laquelle les gens seront totalement manipuler par la technologie ?"il leva les mains en défense, quoiqu’assez désinvolte alors qu'il continuait sa quête vers la distraction et d'autre chose à faire et ses destinations "Et bien je... merci bien, je m'en passe."

Quand Rupert sortit de derrière le comptoir, l'air frustré et agité, soudain, la proximité était trop pour elle, alors qu'il était juste à ses côtés. Pas qu’elle ne l’ait jamais laissé voir. Alors elle souffla, jeta ses cheveux derrière son dos, et se détourna de lui, allant s'assoir sur la table alors que sa voix s'éleva "Bien !" Jenny s'éclaircit la gorge, saisissant un grand volume de la table et faisant une grimace, "Alors, vous devez être très heureux avec vos bouquins qui sentent le moisi."

Elle en ouvrit un et fût presque maitrisée et saisit par la moisissure et un presque haut le cœur, et fut étonnée de trouver des pages vides, et blanches. Comment pouvait-on rester près de ces choses pendant plus d’une minute sans avoir mal à la tête à cause de l'odeur de vieux moisi ?

Soudain, Jenny ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que Rupert sentait comme odeur et parfum. Bien qu'elle ait inhalée une partie de son odeur, quand il l'avait tenue dans ses bras, pour la consoler, et Jenny avait senti une douce odeur masculine et réconfortante ; Sentait-il la moisissure de ces vieux livres qu'il chérissait ? Bien sûr que non ! ou sentait-il comme un homme typique ? Savon ordinaire avec peut-être être une lotion de rasage de la mousse à raser, et un soupçon de lotion après-rasage ?

Elle était presque désespérée de savoir et se réprimanda pour avoir de telles pensées. Jenny tourna quelques pages dans le livre et ignora soigneusement son regard malgré le fait de pouvoir le sentir sur elle, la brûlant, et sentit qu'il la brulait de son intensité.

Giles gardait sa voix dangereusement grave et calme, et une parfaite maitrise de soi devant cette femme qu'il commençait à en avoir véritablement marre, presque défensive de sa passion, de sa vie, il proclamât : "Ces livres qui sentent le moisi, comme vous dites, ont plus de choses à nous dire que vos... vos surfs sur le web." dit-t-il en direction des ordinateurs.

Et il fronça les sourcils se demandant soudainement pourquoi depuis qu'ils se connaissaient depuis le début de l'année scolaire, comment il avait été si facilement entrainé dans ce duel et ces duels quotidiens et presque réguliers, avec elle. N'importe qui d'autre, il les aurait ignorés, il aurait préféré se battre avec quelqu'un d'autre, tout le monde dans ce monde dans l'enfer, parmi les enfers, tout mais pas elle. Soit admis une idée fausse et une fausse défaite, afin de débarrasser leur présence.

Giles n'avait jamais voulu se battre avec Jenny ; il l'appréciait et l'aimait beaucoup malgré lui ; malgré qu'il la surnomme "horrible femme que cette Mlle Calendar".

Mais avec elle, tout était si différent.

"Humm" Jenny se contenta de frôler ses sourcils toujours plus légèrement et essaya d'ignorer l'effet de sa voix sur elle. Tournant une autre page, elle commenta légèrement, avec curiosité et prudence "en tout cas celui-là n'a plus grand chose à dire."

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, ses yeux le défiant. Quand il a regardé le livre, se demandant de quoi elle parlait et avec étonnement et scepticisme, les yeux se déplaçant d'avant en arrière dans la confusion, elle a tourné une autre page "C'est un journal on dirait."

Quand Rupert posa son livre qu'il tenait et se dirigeait vers elle, à l'endroit où elle était assise, Jenny prit son souffle aussi inaudible que possible et comme elle le pouvait, chaque muscle se contractant et la picotant.

"Oh c'est curieux, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y jeter un œil," murmura-t-il maintenant curieux, Giles regarda autour de lui et l'examinât, il regarda brièvement Jenny son attention de regarder le livre, le coin de ses yeux se posant involontairement sur ses jambes nues. Il se reprit puis s'arrêta, parcourant les répertoires et registres des nouveaux livres et fouillant dans son esprit et sa mémoire, se demandant s'il l'avait déjà vue avant, dans son esprit, cherchant toutes les possibilités de discerner quel type de livre cela pouvait être.

Alors Giles ferma le livre, et son souffle se coupa n'en croyant pas ses yeux, ses mouvements s'arrêtèrent, ses yeux prenant immédiatement la couverture, et la gravure. Il retient son souffle, ce n'était pas possible, et espérant que Jenny ne pouvait pas sentir la tension qui sortait et émana de lui et le consumait lentement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Giles entendit sa voix au loin et l'appeler, plongeait totalement dans son esprit, notant une certaine inquiétude de Jenny, qui le regardait, mais il était trop distrait pour lui donner une quelconque importance ou réponse, et ne voulant de toute manière et en aucun cas la mêler à cela, c'était trop dangereux. "Oh, rien du tout, c'est un journal, oui, oui, oui, je pense que c'est ça." Giles sentit, un sentiment de malaise descendre au creux de son estomac de devoir mentir, mais c'était pour son bien, et il mentit facilement, ses yeux fixant toujours la couverture. Au visage du démon.

Giles prit le manuscrit et quitta l'endroit où Jenny était assise voulant le mettre en lieux sur dans un endroit sécurisé avec ses autres grimoires dangereux et de magie noire, il s'arrêta une seconde néanmoins, perdue dans ses pensées "J'ai été ravi de discuter avec vous." Sa voix prenant naturellement un ton agréable, malgré sa distraction, ne se rappelant tout simplement pas de ce que Jenny et lui s'était dite et le conflit qu'ils les opposait. Il continuât de s'éloigner en direction de son bureau, avec le livre dans ses mains.

Jenny le regarda partir, les sourcils levés et froncés ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait et son soudain changement d'attitude, devant le soudain changement de comportement, et quelques choses à propos de ce livre le dérangeait évidement « On se disputait." lui rappela-t-elle avec douceur et décontraction.

"Et bien nous recommencerons une autre fois." Commenta-il distraitement par-dessus son épaule quand elle lui a rappelé ce qui avait été dit, et se dirigeant définitivement vers son bureau il ajouta "A bientôt".

Jenny continua de fixer le chemin de sa retraite le regardant, le regardant avec curiosité fascination et désir, et passion et admiration et cette envie de le connaitre et être près de lui. Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois de suite, pendant qu'elle rejouait tout ce qui c'était passer entre eux et l'évènement du livre vierge, son cerveau tentant de le comprendre. Venant rien, à rien du tout, elle soupira et sauta de la table, ses pieds atterrissant au sol, sa main se déplaçant contre son ventre, près de son estomac, et nombril et sentant le petit bijou, qu'elle avait accroché à son nombril, pendant que sa main passait.

Pliant doucement l'ourlet de sa chemise, elle y a vue et découvrir son piercing ou plutôt une sorte de boucle d'oreille en argent, longue et fine comme une boucle d'oreille. Jenny s'était fait percer la peau du ventre à quelque millimètre du nombril quand elle était adolescente, à l'époque c'était pour ennuyer et provoquer la famille, elle se l'était fait faire avec deux autres filles appartenant au Kalderash, Jenny avait eu mal pendant plusieurs secondes alors qu'on lui perçait cet endroit de la peau, la douleur avait été bien plus longue que lorsqu'elle s'était faite percer les oreilles à l'âge de douze ans. Ben sûr, elle s'était occupée de son piercing avec de l'antiseptique et faisant attention à ne pas que cela s'infecte, et savonnant régulièrement dessus ; Jenny vit sa boucle préférée qu'elle possédait depuis des années maintenant.

Jenny sortit délicatement l'aiguille de la boucle du trou de son nombril hors de son ventre, souriant sournoisement à elle-même, elle eut une idée, en le plaçant entre les nouveaux livres, et l'enterra parmi les nouveaux livres bien en évidence à la vue du bibliothécaire, pour que Rupert le vis, et soit obligé de lui rapporter en espérant qu'il ferait le lien avec elle ; juste un petit quelques choses pour se garantir qu'ils se croiseraient à nouveaux, car elle voulait le revoir, elle voulait désespérément l'avoir à ses côtés.

Puis avec un coup de cheveux, elle quitta la bibliothèque.

* * * *

"Bonsoir.... Mlle Calendar, ici, Giles, Rupert Giles, excusez-moi de vous déranger au milieu de votre soirée, et aussi compte tenu du fait qu'on ait eu des différents dernièrement, mais le fait est que je ne vous dérangerais pas si ce n'était pas pour une urgence, voyez-vous. Il faut absolument que je vous voie, et qu'on parle. C'est une affaire très importante dont il faut que je vous parle, à la bibliothèque. S'il vous plait. Venez absolument dès que vous aurez écouté ce message, le plus vite possible, si vous le pouvez. A bientôt."

Après avoir réécouté, son message et s'assuré qu'il était cohérent et compréhensible pour Jenny, il le valida, et reposa le combiné du téléphone, en passant ses doigts sur ses yeux, grimaçant légèrement, devant la fatigue, et l'inquiétude et aussi l'irritation. La nuit était déjà tombée alors qu'il était assis seul dans son bureau, la zone éclairée uniquement par une petite lampe. Dans le fond de son esprit, il a inconsciemment enregistré la radio, bien que sa distraction résidât, espérant que Buffy et Alex avaient pu localiser Willow saine et sauf.

Giles avait soupiré doucement pour lui-même, détestant qu'il aurait besoin de son aide. L'aide de Jenny, il ne supportait pas l'idée, et lui demandait de l'aide à contre cœur, c'était presque une question de vie ou de mort, c'était un démon qui pouvait anéantir le monde, d'une simple manipulation des réseaux informatiques. Il écoutait la radio, en murmurant pour lui-même, "Des rituels contraignants."

Il était là, s'efforçant de prendre ses distances et ce tueur tatillon devrait aller suggérer la seule chose que, même si c'était la plus logique et la seule alternative, c'était toujours la seule chose qu'il avait voulu éviter. Il serait seul, une fois encore avec cette maudite femme. Horrible Calendar. Faire des sorts. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, gémissant doucement contre lui-même. Il aurait tellement voulu lui éviter cela. Mais il n'avait pas le choix cette fois ci. Et Dieu sait qu'à la fin de tout cela, il aura bien grand besoin d'une bonne douche glacée.

Jenny, avait entendu son téléphone sonné, mais n'avait pas pu répondre à temps ; quand elle put descendre, après avoir éteint son ordinateur, et avoir joué avec Bouboule qui était occupé à jouer sur son lit, c'était en partie pour cela également n'avait pas pu répondre. Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers, voulant voir le numéro qui avait tenté de l'appeler ; et vit que c'était celui de la bibliothèque du lycée.

Jenny fronça les sourcils, et plus encore quand elle vit qu'il y avait un message et l'écouta ; devant l'urgence du ton de Rupert, son besoin de la voir, et l'urgence à laquelle elle devait arriver et le travail à effectuer, et sa demande.

Jenny prit rapidement ses clés de voiture, sachant que cela avait l'air très urgent et surtout Rupert était très nerveux et s'emblait agiter ; elle se l'avoua à elle-même, quand elle fut au volant de sa voiture en direction du lycée, elle était inquiète pour lui ; espérant qu'il n'avait rien, espérant qu'il n'y avait pas eu de meurtre, ou de quelques choses de totalement mystérieux et surnaturel, qui relevait de la sorcellerie ou du spiritisme. Se demandant également dans quoi il avait bien pu s'embarquer et surtout dans quoi il s'était mêlé et ce qu'il avait avoir avec ce genre de choses, si c'était de ça qu'il s'agissait ; et Jenny se demanda 'il avait un lien avec le surnaturel et qu'est-ce que Jenny aurait à avoir et à lui apporter si c'était le cas, et c'est un sujet comme ceci, comment aurait-il découvert son lien avec le monde spirituel, connaissait-il son secret ?

Jenny, fut enfin arrivée et avait roulé aussi vite et aussi prudemment que possible essayant de ne pas dépasser les limitations de vitesse. Et se garera sur le parking du lycée. Jenny marcha rapidement jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Jenny inspira profondément en s'approchant du bureau de la bibliothèque, où elle savait qu'il l'attendrait. Le noir de la nuit qui avait déjà envahi les couloirs de l'école vide était maintenant à pied d'œuvre sur ses inhibitions, évoquant des images de ce pourquoi il lui demanda de venir.

 _Concentres-toi Jenny, calmes-toi et restes calme,_ se rappela-t-elle en s'approchant de la porte.

Frappant doucement, elle jeta un coup d'œil timide à la tête, le repérant à son bureau en train de feuilleter un livre. "Bonsoir," appela-t-elle, se glissant le reste du chemin dans son bureau. "J'ai eu votre message, cela à l'air urgent ?"

Il semblait presque surpris de l'entendre, et il éteignit rapidement la radio qui jouait tranquillement, rangeant le livre qu'il parcourait en la remerciant d'être venu si tard la nuit. Giles la regarda le regarder, vit quelque chose dans ses yeux qu'il ne pouvait tout à fait expliquer. Ce n'était pas de l'appréhension ou de l'ennui - cela semblait si loin de cela. Il y avait une volonté, mais il n'était pas sûr de quoi.

Il hésita beaucoup dans son explication, bégayant, hésitant et avait de l'appréhension à comment Jenny pourrait réagir à tout ceci, suçant toujours le bonbon avec lequel il avait joué, dans sa bouche, nerveusement. Il se maudit lui-même et son bégaiement, embarrassé que Jenny puisse facilement l'affecter ainsi.

Son visage était enveloppé d'obscurité alors qu'il demandait nerveusement son aide, et pendant un instant, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de le regarder. Et continua de se demander, en cherchant dans son esprit de quel type d'aide il devait avoir besoin. Jenny continua juste de le regarder, appréciant la façon dont il bégayait comme un écolier agité alors qu'elle espérait bêtement que c'était à cause d'elle. Sa demande de lui faire croire quelque chose qu'elle ne voudrait peut-être pas croire l'a bouleversée légèrement - non pas parce que la demande était tellement là-bas, mais surtout parce que ses yeux à l'époque étaient concentrés sur sa bouche, et les bonbons qu'elle voyait reposé sa langue, jouer avec, et cela la charmait.

Elle a dérivé pendant si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il balbutiait toujours sa raison de lui demander de venir jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte et dise : "Il y a un démon sur Internet." Il avait retenu son souffle, attendant sa réaction.

S'il était tellement aussi franc, alors elle aussi le serait, et Jenny d'un ton neutre et honnête déclara sans peur, mais appréhension dans son cerveau "Je sais." Elle cligna des yeux, attendant sa réaction.

A ses mots, il eut un moment de silence, presque assourdissant pour Giles, maintenant il était presque soupçonné détestant l'idée même de soupçonner cette femme ; là regardant avec méfiance et décroisa les bras, se levant avec prudence. "Vous le saviez déjà ?" Comment est-ce possible ?" Il la regarda avec méfiance, se demandant pendant un bref instant si elle pouvait être la cause ou peut-être sous l'influence de Moloch. Certes, cela ne pouvait pas être si farfelu - elle connaissait l'instrument qui était utilisé, connaissait la présence.

Elle en savait trop pour une civile, ou une personne innocente, ou une personne qui n'était pas une sorcière ou avait un gout et avait déjà croiser des forces surnaturelles. Peut-être que les sentiments inconfortables qu'il avait éprouvé toute la journée n'étaient pas une attraction, mais plutôt son sens inné de ressentir le mal. Comment sa tueuse l'appelait-elle, le… huitième sens ?

Il acquiesça presque à lui-même, heureux d'avoir résolu cette énigme. Oui, il n'était pas attiré par cette femme impétueuse et intimidante. Il venait d'être attiré par sa connexion avec l'occulte. Ça et rien de plus.

Jenny déclara que depuis plusieurs jours, elle avait des indices, des pannes curieuses, des arrêts soudain sans cause, et des problèmes informatiques, lui révélant tous les problèmes rencontrés sur internet et l'ordinateur en général. Une aiguille dans un botte de foin à dénicher, parfois. Détestant la façon dont il la regardait ... comme si elle était une criminelle ou quelque chose du genre. Sa position était défensive, ses mains dans ses poches, et il ne bégayait plus comme un écolier. Elle entra plus loin dans le bureau.

Ne voyant pas le regard qu'il lui lançait mais capable de sentir ses yeux sur elle, elle tourna les siens vers le plafond, les roulant presque en secouant la tête. "Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre cela arriverait." a-t-elle poursuivi, reprenant ses allers-retours. Je veux dire que c'est probablement un, euh ... un démon, vous savez ? Une sorte d'ange déchu ou un être maléfique..."

"Cet être, c'est Moloch." Il soupira, se demandant pourquoi il lui offrait si facilement des informations. Oubliez les chambres de torture, pensa-t-il avec un sourire morbide, l'ennemi n'aurait qu'à faire entrer Jenny Calendar, enfiler quelque chose de serré et brillant et les hommes partout dévoileraient ouvertement tous leurs secrets.

Il pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, essayant de ne pas imaginer l'image qu'il venait de conjurer.

"Le Corrupteur ? Oh mon Dieu, j'aurais dû me le rappeler..." Dit-elle en le regardant et finissant sa phrase pour lui, heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé cet être, ce démon qui terrifiait tout internet, et bloquait toutes les informations importantes, et lui offrit un sourire à Rupert.

"Je suis étonnée de vous voir aussi peu surprise... Qui êtes-vous ?" Demandant-il en la coupant et brisant ainsi son sourire, Il l'interrompit, ses yeux se plissant légèrement. Il se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de la provoquer à révéler son identité. Dieu sait les conséquences qui pourraient en découler et il n'aimait vraiment pas recevoir une commotion cérébrale de la part de la jeune femme.

Jenny combattit le sourire narquois voulant essayait de faire un peu d'humour devant la gravité de la situation et malgré les soupçons qui était posés sur elle, appréciant plutôt l'inconfort évident du bibliothécaire avec l'étendue de sa connaissance de l'occulte " J'enseigne l'informatique dans ce lycée, à tous nos élèves."

" Une profession dans laquelle on ne cherche pas une aiguille dans une botte de foin."

"C'est faux, archi-faux grand snob." En répliquant une pique et voulant à nouveau s'énerver avec une voix hautaine et forte pour le faire se rabaisser et se voir petit, elle pencha la tête. Elle se rappelait moins pourquoi elle voulait l'étreindre et plus pourquoi elle voulait le gifler. Elle recommençait à gesticuler...

"Vous, vous croyez que le domaine du mysticisme est réservé aux seuls initiés des textes anciens."

Il la regarda juste avec méfiance... même si elle remarqua le léger sourire qu'il fit craquer.

" Et que la science d’aujourd’hui a fait disparaître la magie. La magie existe dans le monde virtuel comme ailleurs." Elle haussa une épaule et secoua la tête.

Sa mention de magie semblait augmenter un peu son rythme cardiaque, et il s'efforça de se convaincre que c'était par peur et non par la beauté de Jenny, tordue malade. Il lui sourit, la regardant d'un regard et un œil nouveaux, commençant ainsi une nouvelle page de leur histoire.

Il gloussa presque à haute voix face à sa situation. Laissez-le se déranger suffisamment pour être excité à la mention de l'occulte. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de déranger chez lui.

Il essaya de jouer facilement son attirance, s'appuyant nonchalamment contre le classeur. " Vous, êtes une sorcière ?"

Elle fit une grimace et secoua la tête, roulant légèrement les yeux à l'idée fausse commune, " Je n’ai pas ce genre de pouvoir". Se penchant légèrement vers lui, presque de manière conspiratrice, elle baissa la voix et lui dit « Techno-païenne » serait le mot qui convient.

Elle saisit la façon dont il se moquait, mais ne pouvait pas non plus manquer la façon dont un sourcil se cambrait d'intrigue. Elle sourit en réponse à sa question non posée, la regardant, Giles d'un œil vraiment nouveau et la regardant avec émerveillement, fascination, envie, et admiration, elle sourit d'un air espiègle, "On est plus que vous ne croyez."

Giles la dévisagea un moment surpris, et fasciné par elle, il la regardait d'un œil nouveau, et voyait ses yeux briller. Et elle avait un esprit très ouvert, et n'était pas simplement accroché à l'idée des ordinateurs, mais également fasciné à son rythme et sa façon au monde du mysticisme, avec quelques livres et bien sûr avec de la technologie, mélangeant les deux, les deux ensembles, les deux cultures et monde cela faisait un beau mélange. Sa bouche bougea mais aucun mot ne sortit alors il tentait de rassemblait ses pensées et les informations, pour les traiter :

"Dans ce cas, je crois que vous allez pouvoir m’aider." Il a commencé à rassembler ses livres ainsi que celui de Moloch, alors qu'il se dirigea vers la porte il déclara par-dessus son épaule, d'un ton grave et urgent et inquiet, " Il se passe vraiment de drôles de choses dans le monde virtuel."

"Je connais les procédures de rituels par cœur mais là, je ne suis pas dans mon univers." Giles a presque couru vers l'ordinateur, suivit de Jenny, l'excitation et son état nerveux alimentait ses mouvements dans un rythme presque spasmodique. Il bougea la chaise en face de l'ordinateur et la lui tendis, pour qu'elle puise s'assoir. Les mains toujours posées sur le dossier de la chaise, il se penchât plus près d'elle. Il pouvait distinguer son parfum, et il se rapprocha espérant qu'elle ne s'en rendrait pas compte.

Jenny s'était précipitée vers l'ordinateur aussi vite que Rupert, essayant de suivre son rythme rapide, en s'asseyant sur la chaise qu'il avait déplacé pour elle, Jenny déclara "Je peux vous aider. Je crois. Enfin je crois".

Elle avait apprécié le geste de chevalerie alors qu'il avait tiré la chaise pour elle. Son cœur battant légèrement tandis que sa main, agrippant le dossier de sa chaise, la touchant pendant un moment fugace. Et se sourit à elle-même alors qu'elle se doutait que Rupert espérait intérieurement qu'elle ne se doute de rien, comment la façon dont il la regardait. Elle continuât toujours à parler en disant " C’est… mon premier essai. Comment est-il entré ?" Demanda-t-elle ayant besoin de cette information pour comprendre la situation et la gérer et y faire face au mieux ; ayant besoin de toutes les informations possibles, qu'il disposait. Elle avait levé les yeux vers lui, alors que Jenny sentit tout proche d'elle, pouvant ainsi sentir le savon qu'il utilisait dérivant vers elle.

"Il a été « scanné »… c’est le terme approprié ?" Ils échangèrent un sourire narquois face au souvenir quand elle l'avait corrigé, et elle pencha la tête pour le plus bref des moments.

"Il faut le renvoyer dans le livre." Demanda Jenny, et analysant et comprenant d'elle-même ce qu'il voulait.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, le téléphone sonna, les séparant efficacement quand Rupert se précipita pour y répondre.

Jenny le regarda alors qu’il y répondit ; c’était Buffy Summers, qui l’appelait, elle était, d’après ce que Giles, lui dirigea c’était qu’elle s’était dirigée avec Alex à la recherche de Willow qui s’était faite enlevée, et qu’elle était introuvable, et Buffy déclara qu’ils se dirigeaient tous deux au CRD.

Quand Rupert eut raccroché, Jenny lui demanda pourquoi Buffy l’appelait-il qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Et pourquoi est-elle impliquée dans ce type d’histoire ?

Giles expliqua de manière vague à Jenny, qu’avec lui-même, et ainsi que Buggy, Alex et Willow ils formaient un club de recherches littéraires fantastiques et surnaturelles, et il s’avérait que Buffy voulait aider, et aussi parce que Willow était en danger, et qu’elle s’était sans doute faite enlevée par probablement des hommes-de-mains de Moloch.  
Mais Jenny était effrayé et effaré et inquiète et stupéfaire, et surtout totalement abasourdie que des enfants s’intéressent au surnaturel, que Buffy s’implique dans cet univers « Mais, Buffy n’est qu’une adolescente. » déclara d’une voix tremblante Jenny.

« Croyez-moi, Jenny. » Murmura Rupert d’une voix calme espérant l’apaiser, lui expliquant que Buffy était tout à fait capable de gérer cela, et qu’elle était une excellente combattante et une très bonne sportive.

Mais Jenny tremblait et balbutiât, inquiète, le regard effrayé « Mais… Elle n’a que seize ans. »

Giles lui révéla ensuite que Willow avait passé beaucoup de temps sur son ordinateur ainsi que sa messagerie, et qu’elle avait été en contact avec un mystérieux Malcom, et que ce garçon qui s’était fait passer pour quelqu’un de bien ainsi la séduire et lui faire croire qu’il était de son âge, était en réalité le démon.

Jenny ouvrit de grands yeux à cela, elle avait toujours su dès qu’elle avait parlé avec Willow et voulu qu’elle se confie à elle, elle avait senti que quelque chose se passait, que quelque chose était en train de se produire, intérieurement elle l’avait senti, mais Jenny avait ignoré ce malaise et s’en est voulu, elle aurait dû faire plus attention à Willow, la culpabilité monta encore, et l’inquiétude s’intensifiait espérant qu’il ne serait pas trop tard, en pressant une main contre sa bouche elle refoula un sanglot et murmura « Oh mon Dieu… Willow. »

Jenny s’aperçut au cours de cette conversation, que Rupert était assis, inquiet pour Buffy, il l’aimait beaucoup, ayant passé beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque à se lier, et à créer des liens ; Jenny s’aperçut que Giles avait pris sous sa protection et sous son aile Buffy, et que Jenny avait fait la même chose, en créant une amitié, une protection, des liens, et avait pris Willow dans ses bons soins.

Rupert et Jenny avait tous deux, leur préférée : Rupert avait Buffy, tandis que Jenny avait Willow.

Jenny s’était enfin calmée, et avait réussie à se contrôler, en réalisant des exercices de respiration et d’apaisement et d’un moment de sophrologique, Rupert avait posé ses mains contre ses épaules, pour l’aider à se sentir mieux ; et Jenny se sentit mieux et en sécurité et rassurée par son toucher.

Jenny travailla sur l’ordinateur, tandis que Rupert s'arrêta, le livre ouvert alors qu'il revoyait silencieusement le rituel dans sa tête.

Elle avait étudié le type de rituel qu’elle devait effectuer, avait commencé à rassembler des affaires. Et les installer sur la table.

« La première chose à faire est de former le Cercle de Kayless. D’accord ? »

Ses yeux ont saisi la scène, en particulier la façon dont la lumière des bougies a dansé sur son visage, éclairant ses magnifiques traits. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, se forçant à se concentrer et à ne pas être contrôlé par sa forme de Jenny, sa voix, ses yeux et le fait qu'il commençait par se sentir attirer par elle.

"Former un Cercle ? Mais nous ne sommes que deux. Il ne sera pas très rond." Marmonna-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Jenny se mit à installer les bougies dont elle aurait besoin pour le rituel, allumant chacune alors qu'elle essayait de ne pas laisser ses pensées impures l'emporter sur elle.

Mais cela ne pouvait pas être aidé. C'était l’atmosphère ; la façon dont la lumière vacillante des bougies jouait sur son visage quand il se tourna pour la regarder... la façon dont il la regarda quand il revint la rejoindre aux ordinateurs.

Elle ressemblait presque à une atmosphère romantique. Tout ce dont nous avons besoin, c'est d'un peu de vin et de musique d'ambiance, et- Elle arrêta brusquement la pensée, forçant son esprit à revenir au rituel, faisant apparaître le cercle de Kayless.

Elle sentit Rupert bouger derrière elle et elle le regarda à peine par-dessus son épaule pour le voir regarder dans l'autre sens. Bien. Peut-être que cela fonctionnerait mieux s'ils ne se regardaient pas directement.

« Essayez de comprendre. » lui dit-elle, tout en affaires. « On va former un Cercle à l’intérieur. Dit-elle en appuyant et insistant sur le mot intérieur, Assise devant l’ordinateur, elle a commencé à taper. « Je vais provoquer un flash. J’espère que la machine va répondre. »

« Et si Moloch vous en empêchait ? »

Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle et Jenny se força à garder les yeux sur l'ordinateur. Il était bien trop proche. Si elle le regardait... elle serait folle. Ils le seraient tous les deux. Ses inhibitions partiraient, ses lèvres chasseraient les siennes, et toute cette fichue bibliothèque s'enflammerait.

Du type littéral et figuratif.

Non, mieux vaut garder les yeux sur l’ordinateur. Elle a répondu aussi régulièrement qu'elle le pouvait : « Je vous parie que j’arrive à entrer le rituel avant qu’il s’en aperçoive. »

« Espoir, parier. » Rétorqua-t-il « C’est tout ce qui nous reste ? »

Elle lui lança un regard, « Vous voulez faire une prière ? » Avec un haussement d'épaules, elle a continué à taper. Ne mastiquant ses mots, « Faut pas vous gêner. »

Et du coin de l'œil, elle le vit remonter ses lunettes et se pencher en arrière.

« J’y suis presque. » Murmura Jenny se concentrant sur l’écran les yeux rivait dessus.

Il leva les yeux, sa voix interrompant son rythme. Sans permettre à son raisonnement logique de l'empêcher, il s'approcha d'elle, secouant son cerveau, essayant de localiser certaines connaissances sur la technologie.

« Pourrait-on arrêter Moloch par inoculation d’un virus ? Vous connaissez les virus ? » Il se pencha, son visage près du sien. Il admirait son profil doucement, même lorsqu'elle parlait.

« Vous avez vu beaucoup trop de films. » en ne quittant toujours pas l’écran du regard.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit, voulant presque corriger sa déclaration en ce qu'il ne les regarda jamais vraiment au début, mais il décida de la laisser tomber.

« Ça y est. C’est prêt. » Murmura-t-elle soulagée et avec espoir, n’osant pas croire d’avoir réussie presque… « Vous lisez, je tape. Bien ? »

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens pendant une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard, et il regarda ses cheveux rebondir, caressant son visage pendant un moment. Il sera le poing, ses doigts lui faisant mal de se perdre dans ses cheveux. Il l'imaginait épais et soyeux ... et frais au toucher.

Il vacilla légèrement, réalisant qu'elle le regardait avec espoir. « Oh, oui, bien sûr » . Il se leva, récupérant son livre...

« Par le pouvoir divin, par la puissance de la parole, » a-t-il poursuivi, en regardant ses doigts délicats frapper les touches successivement, avec ses quelques bagues qu’elle portait aux doigts, « démon, je t’ordonne... »

Il fit un petit pas, continuant de lire son livre. « Par le pouvoir de Cercle de Kayless, démon, je t’ordonne » Il fit une pause, se penchant plus près, "Kayless, avec un 'K' ..."

Il se sourit doucement à lui-même, se demandant pourquoi diable il trouvait cela attachant, avant de continuer le rituel.

Jenny tapa aveuglément, se perdant au son de sa voix, remarquant à peine qu'elle avait mal orthographié Kayless jusqu'à ce qu'il le lui fasse remarquer. Ses joues rougirent roses pendant une fraction de seconde alors qu'elle corrigeait son erreur, avant de continuer.

Il y avait quelque chose à l'entendre lire une incantation dans cet élégant accent qui était si, étrangement... érotique. Peut-être que sa libido s'était tordue au cours de sa période de sécheresse actuelle. Peut-être que son accent faisait juste quelque chose de sexy et érotique. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle eut soudain le désir de s'allonger avec lui dans un lit, enroulée contre son corps, les yeux fermés, l'écoutant lire à haute voix des romans classiques.

Elle dut presque secouer la tête contre elle-même et repoussa ses pensées absurdes.

« D’où tu viens, retourne ! »

Ses sourcils se levèrent à la soudaine intensité, la soudaine intensité de sa voix, et elle souhaita que les pensées absurdes reviennent, car son esprit évoquait maintenant d'autres exemples dans lesquels il pouvait crier sa dernière commande.

... Moins le démon.

Le mélange de son rythme, la lecture de l'incantation et sa proximité avaient fait monter la température de la pièce un peu. Il avait jeté sa veste, tout en se gardant bien en couches comme prévu, et avait retroussé ses manches.

Une main sur sa hanche, l'autre tenant le livre, il a continué à lire à haute voix.

« Démon, obéit ! »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Jenny, la regardant pendant qu'elle tapait et quelque part au fond de son esprit, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de lire avec autant d'entrain. Mais les incantations l'avaient toujours rendu très nerveux, et il n'a jamais pu se battre pour se laisser prendre dans l'affaire.

« D’où tu viens, retourne ! »

« Démon, obéit ! ! » Cria-t-il, grimaçant intérieurement au ton dramatique de sa voix. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Jenny lorsque l'ordinateur commença à s'allumer.

"WHOA!" Jenny a crié quand l'ordinateur a commencé à produire des étincelles ... bien que cela ait dû en partie au soufflet venant du bibliothécaire habituellement calme.

Cela la fit sursauter, envoya son cœur sacrément près de sa gorge, puis profondément dans les recoins de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur sourde commence à son cœur.

Elle était presque reconnaissante lorsque le scintillement de son moniteur a déclenché un vent de force coup de vent à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque, faisant sauter des pages et refroidissant son corps chaud et dérangé.

Le sentant s'approcher lentement, elle garda les yeux sur l'écran vacillant devant elle, ses mains agrippant les bras de sa chaise car elle ne leur faisait actuellement pas confiance pour ne pas l'attraper et le jeter sur la table.

Il s'avança directement derrière elle et se pencha, leurs joues à quelques centimètres du toucher. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil dans sa vision périphérique, réalisant que si elle tournait la tête et qu'il tournait la sienne, ils seraient assez proches pour s'embrasser.

.... Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ?

Il inhala son odeur en se penchant, regardant la myriade de couleurs scintiller sur l'écran - une apparence pour être proche d'elle. Il a reconnu que son manque de distance n'était pas complètement sans mérite : si un danger devait se présenter, il pourrait la protéger avec un peu plus de facilité que de traverser la pièce.

Il déglutit difficilement. Oui, continue de te le dire, tu es trop vieux pour elle, tu devrais avoir honte, elle est trop jeune et mérite beaucoup mieux que toi Se dit-il.

« Il a quitté le réseau. C’est la fin. »

Il continua à regarder l'écran, n'osant pas la regarder, sachant qu'il était de nouveau distrait. Au lieu de cela, il se dirigea vers le grand livre relié en cuir et l'ouvrit prudemment, retenant son souffle avec anticipation.

Il laissa échapper un soupir, de la frustration se glissant dans sa voix. "Il n'est pas dans le livre."

Jenny se leva et s'approcha de lui, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et faisant écho à voix basse, d'une voix remplie d’effroi : « Il n'est pas dans le livre. » Elle était inquiète, et le dit avec inquiétude

Les deux regardèrent ensemble autour de la bibliothèque pendant que Jenny posait l'inévitable question. "Alors ... où est-il ?" Elle leva les yeux vers lui, cherchant sur son visage tout indice de ce à quoi ils pouvaient s'attendre maintenant.

Mais tout ce qu'il a dit était, qu’il voulait la protéger : « Ecoutez Jenny, nous devons nous cacher, il pourrait être dans l’école. »

Il regarda avec inquiétude autour de lui. Giles se tourna vers Jenny la regarda dans les yeux pour lui offrir un sourire sympathique et rassurant rempli d’amour, Jenny déglutit et déclara un faible « d’accord, mais reste avec moi, je ne veux pas être seule, ni me cacher sans vous, je refuse que vous vous me mettiez en danger. »

Il acquiesça passant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme, et puis la pris par la main, pour la conduire, vers les grilles de la cage, ou il rangeait ses armes, et lui dit de rester ici et de ne pas faire de bruit.

Quand Giles eut l’idée de se cacher dans cette cage, il voulut à tout prix et par n’importe quel moyen, protéger Jenny, et être près d’elle, et de manière égoïste l’avoir que pour lui, et pouvoir savourer et se délecter de chaque minute cachée l’un à côté de l’autre en étant si près, leurs corps se touchant ; la réconforter, et sentir son parfum.

Giles pourrait sans doute sentir trembler Jenny alors qu’ils seraient dans le noir, attendant que le démon apparaisse à n’importe quel moment, avoir sa main dans les siennes, et lui passer sa chaleur de sécurité.

Jenny n'a plus eu le temps de réfléchir à cela, elle avait pensé à être près de lui dans le noir, se recroquevillant contre son bras, leurs épaules s’efflorèrent et peut-être, juste peut-être glisser sa main dans la sienne, cependant, alors que le téléphone sonnait encore (Buffy, encore une fois), et ils ont été informés que tout allait bien et que Willow allait bien, malgré qu’elle soit choquée et encore dans un état second elle allait parfaitement bien et saine et sauve, et avait juste besoin d’aller dormir. Quand il raccrochât, Jenny soupira de soulagement et déclara :

« Je suppose que vous n’avez plus besoin de moi, n’est-ce pas ? hein ?» elle gloussa de manière taquine. Elle repensa ses mots en voyant le regard qui brillait dans les yeux du bibliothécaire. Un regard qui lui ramena toute cette attraction antérieure.

Elle a essayé de se dire que c'était juste la lueur des bougies qui lui jouait des tours. Se raclant la gorge, elle lui fit ses adieux sur le ton le plus professionnel, en offrant sa main pour qu’il puisse la presser, et qu'elle put gérer et lui rappela par-dessus son épaule de souffler les bougies.

Et aussi de rangée les livres, en souriant malicieusement à elle-même, en repensant au bijou qu'elle lui avait laissé trouver.

Et alors qu'elle se dirigeait dans les couloirs sombres vers le parking, elle savait que rien ne l'empêcherait pas de rejouer plusieurs fois ce soir.

* * * *

Willow était encore sous le choc, son corps et ses jambes tremblante, et ayant du mal à marcher à causes de toute l’émotions et l’intensité et la dangerosité de toute la soirée et début de la nuit.

Willow rentra chez elle fatiguée, et ébranler par le traumatisme et la trahison, et la crainte d’avoir vue, un robot, qui était en réalité un démon sorti d’un livre, qui avait été prisonnier dans un ordinateurs, et l’avait pris sous son contrôle.

Et avait crus d’une manière absurdement naïve, que ce serai un garçon bien, qu’elle avait enfin rencontrer grâce à internet et le monde virtuel, un garçon qu’elle n’aurait jamais pensé rencontrer dans la vrai vie ; et tout ce qu’il a fait était de la manipuler, en lui faisant croire qu’il était un garçon de son âge ; faisant semblant de s’intéresser au même choses qu’elle, en réalisant et créant un semblant d’attraction et un flirt virtuel.

Willow, ouvrit la porte d’entrée avec ses clés, qui était verrouillés, tout le monde chez elle étaient parti se coucher, sa mère et ses sœurs ; à son grand soulagement, Willow pourrait ainsi, un peut mieux cacher sa détresse, et ne pas montré le choc et le mal-être sur son visage.

Mais en quittant le vestibule, Willow entendit dans le salon, la télé qui était toujours allumées, et le salon plongé dans le noir ; c’était son père forcement qui était resté plus longtemps debout.

Avec précaution, elle marcha près de l’entrée du salon, car sachant qu’Ira avait sans aucun doute entendu les clés dans la serrure et entendu Willow rentrer, elle devait, c’était la moindre des choses, signaler sa présence et dire bonsoir.  
« Papa, excuse-moi, je suis rentrée tard, j’avais beaucoup de travail à faire avec Buffy et Alex. » Murmura Willow sa tête passant dans l’embrassure de la porte, et observant qu’il était en colère ou fâché qu’elle n’ait rien dit et sans la moindre prévention.

Tout ce qu’elle entendit, était un grognement d’Ira, qui était tellement bien concentré sur l’émission qu’il regardait, avait été dérangé et sortit de sa stupeur par sa fille ainée.

« Bonsoir, Willow, oui effectivement avec ta mère on se demandait où tu étais passée, on t’a gardé des spaghettis à manger. »

Willow murmurant merci, mais voulu rajouter qu’elle n’avait pas faim, mais au final ne dit rien, car sachant que ses parents voudraient qu’elle mange un minimum, elle ne dit rien, et murmura un bonsoir, à la place.

Suivit d’un autre grognement de son père qui déclara « Bonsoir, ma fille. »

Willow mangea un peu, puis monta directement à l’étage, en enfilant une chemise de nuit, puis se coucha précipitamment dans son lit, en s’emmaillotant, et roula ses couvertures autour de son corps ; et essaya de dormir un peu afin de se reposer pour la nouvelle journée de lycée du lendemain.

Buffy lui avait dit que Moloch avait réussi à sortir de l’ordinateur grâce à l’aide de Giles ainsi que de Jenny, qui l’avait aidé pour cette procédure de rituel.

Buffy lui avoua que Jenny avait été inquiète en apprenant qu’elle avait été sous l’emprise et mêlée à tout ceci, à cause de ses discussions sur internet.

Willow s’était alors senti très mal devant cet aveu et cette information que Buffy avait reçu de Giles, comment Jenny allait-elle réagir le lendemain durant le cours d’informatique ? Elle allait surement être furieuse ? Déçue, triste que Willow lui ait caché des choses volontairement et lui ait menti ? Jenny allait-elle refuser de lui parler, à présent, après les cours. Elle voudra sans doute ne plus rien à voir à faire avec elle ? Elle ne lui fera sans doute plus entièrement confiance comme autrefois ? Et Jenny en aurait raison. Allait-elle prévenir ses parents, de la surveiller lui confisquer son ordinateur ? Jenny allait -elle à présent la baisser dans son estime, ne plus la voir différemment, l’observant à présent comme une enfant où adolescente, jeune, comme les autres, la voir comme une adolescente rebelle, qui n’écoute rien aux règles où au règlement, ne pas écouter.

Willow était tellement affectée devant toute ces images de Jenny, étant déçus la repoussant, et qu’elle voie comme une personne ordinaire, entièrement unique, et cela lui faisait mal de perdre cette amitié qu’elle avait construire avec sa professeure, comme une relation privilégiée entre enseignante et élève ; l’amour qui s’était développer entre Jenny et Willow, cet amour fragile qui risquait de se briser et qui était à présent si fragile. Cette amitié précieuse aux yeux de Willow, ne voulait pas qu’elle s’éteigne. Willow avait temps d’admiration pour Jenny.

Le lendemain, à la fin du cours option d’informatique, à la fin de l’après-midi et donc aux dernières heures de cours, Willow avait été toute seule durant l’option science informatique, étant que Dave et Fritz est était tous deux assassinés, il ne restait plus qu’elle en option ; et Jenny devait trouver d’autres élèves pour remplir sa classe dans cette option, si non le principal menaçait d’annuler entièrement cette option.

Willow avait été seule avec Jenny, lui faisant la classe parlant des derniers progrès des diaporamas effectuer dernièrement ; des notes, et des dissertations que Willow lui avait rendues.

Elles n’avaient pas avancé dans le programme, juste discuter, et parlant de ce qui avait déjà était vue dans les derniers cours, et profitant ainsi pour revoir d’autres bases apprises durant les derniers mois, et Jenny lui avait fait réaliser – des QCM- des questions à choix multiples, pour voir si son niveau était toujours correct.

Jenny avait dû annuler ce qu’elle avait prévu durant son cours pour la journée, étant donné ce qui s’était passé la veille.

Willow avait été assise en silence, réalisant ce que Jenny demandait, répondant quand elle lui posés des questions sur le cours ; Willow était extrêmement tendue, les muscles noués et un véritable problème éthique s’offrait à elle, le corps rigides et droit, ses mains lui faisant mal à causes du stress, et de la boule nerveuse aux ventre, menaçant doucement de se mettre à pleurais. Willow baisser les yeux, avec obstinations et résolument ayant peur, de voir la colère et la déception dans les yeux de Jenny.

Jenny avait été inquiète toute la journée et la nuit précédente pour Willow, et elle avait réellement hâte de la voir en option, et pouvoir lui parler, et s’assurer qu’elle allait et surmontait son choc, et traumatismes.

Et voulait lui dire et lui faire savoir et l’assurer qu’elle n’était pas fâchée ou déçue d’elle ; et que Willow était jeune pouvait commettre des erreurs.

Jenny regarda tristement Willow durant le cours, voyant comment elle était une pauvre âme torturer et en peine, craignant de se faire dévorer par elle.

Quand vers la moitié du cours ne pouvant plus voir Willow ainsi et garder ses pensées pour elle-même, et la laisser couler, elle devait faire quelques choses, dire quelques choses d’apaisant et réconfortant ; Jenny devait saisir cette occasion étant donné qu’elles étaient entièrement seules pour cette fois, étant donné que Willow était sa seule élève.

Jenny s’approcha doucement du bureau de Willow, et pris une chaise dans une des places vacantes ; et s’assis juste à côté de Willow ; Willow avait senti l’approche de Jenny et senti son mouvement et le bruit de la chaise contre le sol, et l’odeur du parfum et la présente de sa professeure juste à côté.

« Willow » murmura Jenny, dans un murmure pour ne pas l’effrayer et couper le silence qui était présent autour de la salle, Jenny bougea son corps et se pencha vers la jeune fille, en plaçant une main apaisante et ne montrant aucun signe d’hostilité, et elle lui sourit avec gentillesse, en passant son pouce sur le dos de sa main « Ma chérie, je sais ce qui te tracasses, je ne suis pas fâchée de ce qui s’est passé. J’étais avec Giles hier soir, et je sais ce qui s’est passé… »

Jenny marqua une pause, voulant observer si elle avait bien toute l’attention de Willow, quand elle avait commencé à parler, Willow avait redresser lentement là tête, en lui disant qu’elle ne savait pas ce qu’elle pensait et qu’elle ne traversait, personne ne pouvait savoir.

Et Jenny lui demanda doucement et lui dit, de lui expliquer si elle le souhaitait et d’essayer ; Willow secoua la tête, refusant de dire à Jenny, ce qui lui passait par la tête, ayant peur de sa réaction, qu’elle se moque d’elle, ou la trouve tout simplement immature et idiote ; devant tout ceci, les émotions étaient trop fortes et puissantes, Willow ne pouvait pas arrêter la houle d’émotions et la tristesse et le chagrin qui la tuait presque dans son cerveau, comme une mort longue et douloureuse, une mort cérébrale, Willow sentit un sanglot lui parvenir et ses épaules tremblèrent.

Des larmes chaudes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues, et elle espèrent que cela ne se voient pas, mais rien à faire, elle sentit le bras de Jenny s’enrouler autour de ses épaules, elle l’entendit murmurer « Oh ma pauvre chérie » et la sentie, la pencher doucement contre elle, Willow posa sa tête, contre la poitrine de Jenny, et Jenny enroulas ses bras la serrant fort et de toute la tendresse qu’elle put, en roucoulant des mots d’apaisement, en lui chuchotant que tout irai bien, que cela finirait par s’arranger qu’elle allait bien et qu’elle était en sécurité et c’est cela qui comptait pour l’instant.

Jenny passa sa main dans les cheveux de Willow caressant sa tête ; Willow fis de son mieux pour se calmer et essayer d’arrêter de trembler, peu à peu, elle entendit le silence dans la pièce, sa respiration peu à peu se régulariser, grâce au réconfort et la tendresse de Jenny, elle sentit la battements de son cœur, les doux battements réguliers, faisant effet sur Willow qui essayait de respirer au rythme du cœur de Jenny.

Au bout de quelques minutes, quand Jenny sentit Willow se calmer, et bougeant doucement dans ses bras et essaya de s’éloigner, elle détacha ses bras du corps de la fille, et s’éloignant elle-même un peu, sans pour autant lâcher les mains de Willow et les garda dans les siennes.

Jenny lui demanda doucement si elle se sentait un peu mieux, sur quoi Willow répondit, un peu, en ayant les yeux fixés sur ses genoux.

Jenny prit une profonde inspiration avouant à Willow qu’elle savait peut-être pourquoi elle était si mal ; à cela Willow leva les yeux vers elle, les sourcils relativement froncés ; Jenny la regarda et lui dit : qu’elle craignait qu’elle soit fâchée et déçue d’elle et de son comportement.

Willow hocha la tête en signe affirmativement lui disant qu’elle avait raison ; et qu’elle craignait de perdre Jenny et perdre la confiance qu’elle avait acquise, et surtout qu’elle ne lui fasse plus confiance en utilisant un ordinateur.

Jenny la regarda étonnée et sous le choc avec incrédulité, jamais Willow ne la perdrait, et elle serait toujours dans son estime, et que pour ce qui était des ordinateurs il est vrai que Jenny était déçue et triste que Willow ne sache pas comment la voir et lui faire confiance pour lui parler de ce soi-disant garçon qu’elle avait rencontré sur internet. Et qu’elle aurait pu profiter de la dernière fois où elles s’étaient parlées pour lui révéler son secret, mais elle ne l’avait pas fait.

Mais jamais Jenny n’arrêtera de lui faire confiance par rapport aux accès et aux recherches effectuées par elle, qu’elle avait le droit de faire des erreurs et que parfois internet avait certain pièges et dangers, mais qu’il ne fallait pas qu’elle s’inquiète.

Jenny avait été inquiète pour Willow, mais elle savait qu’elle était une adolescente responsable et mature, sachant comment s’organisait et tout le reste, savait qu’elle ne ferait pas d’idioties ou de bêtises graves la mettant délibérément en danger. Jenny n’arrêtera pas de lui faire confiance.

Willow, après quelques minutes de silence, demanda à Jenny, timidement à travers ses cils et la tête inclinée vers le bas ; comment elle savait pour le démon sur internet ? Comment elle était censée connaitre ce type de créateurs et ce monde ?

Jenny retient son souffle devant le poids du secret face à elle-même ; elle lui répondit qu’elle s’intéressait à l’occultisme et la magie sur internet, et devant le regard curieux, émerveillé et presque fasciné se demandant ce que tout ceci signifiait et voulait sans doute en connaitre d’avantage, Jenny leva une main pour arrêter tous ses espoirs et voulant l’avertir que tout ceci ne la regardait pas et que cela pouvait être dangereux et qu’elle était trop jeune, et Jenny dit qu’elle était quelques sortes techno-pïenne. Par contre Willow ne devait rien dire à ses amies ; et Jenny vit le même regard d’admiration que Rupert lui avait donner.

A la pensée, à cette simple pensée, tout son corps rougit et, se perdit dans les souvenirs de la nuit dernière.

Willow lui parla que Giles s’intéresser à cette branche, et qu’elle-même, Buffy et Alex avaient une sorte de club de romans fantastiques et science-fiction… Jenny l’arrêtât de nouveau et lui demanda comment cela se faisait-il que trois adolescents étaient mêlés à tout ceci.

Willow resta silencieuse et figée et répondit d’une petite voix qu’elle ne devait rien dire, qu’elle avait promis le secret, en s’apercevant qu’elle en avait trop dit et que Jenny ne devait en aucun cas être au courant ; mais quêtant une habitante de Sunnydale et étant une originaire de cette ville, depuis sa naissance et sa plus tendre enfance Willow avait entendu parlé de tous ses fait paranormaux ; ce qui était un demi-mensonge, elle en avait effectivement entendue parler mais croyant que c’était des histoires pour enfants et des contes d’horreurs.

De toute évidence, cette réponse convient à Jenny et abandonna le sujet, pour ce lever et se dirigeait vers son bureau ; Willow la suivit restant proche du bureau, tandis que Willow disait qu’elle était heureuse que Jenny commence à s’entendre bien avec Giles, Willow l’avait remarquée le changement peu à peu de comportement de Jenny face à Giles, et elle en était heureuse, d’une manière étrange Willow se sentit proche de ses deux adultes, et était prête à les encourager dans n’importe quel chemin de leurs relations, et espérant que leur relation évoluerait dans le bon sens et elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais arrivait à sentir l’alchimie et les étincelles et une certaine magie et essence entre eux deux, une certaine tension romantique et autre, elle n’arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Willow sentit la tension dans le corps de Jenny tandis qu’elle évoque Giles, et de toute évidence essaya de cacher son malaise et ses sentiments profond pour cet homme.

Elle lui parla soudainement d’un livre qu’elle venait de terminer de lire et qui venait tout juste de sortir, et avait voulu le prête à Jenny depuis un petit moment maintenant, Willow sortit de son sac le livre dont elle parlait.

Jenny la regardait visiblement curieuse ; et Willow lui tendit le livre et Jenny y lut sur la couverture _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone._

Willow commenta à quel point ce livre était formidable, et très bien écrit et que cela venait d’une toute jeune auteure ayant jamais écrit auparavant, nommée J K Rowling, et elle lui dit qu’il y aura surement d’autre tomes des aventures d’Harry Potter que l’auteure avait prévu d’autres suites mais Willow ne savait plus combien de suites il y aura.

Jenny remercia son élève avec un grand sourire, lui disant qu’elle le lira bientôt et essaiera de lui rendre le plus rapidement possible, sur quoi Willow la pressa en lui disant qu’il n’y avait rien d’urgent à lui rendre son livre.

Et Jenny se pencha vers Willow en chuchotant avec espièglerie et conspiratrice, comme si elle préparait quelque chose, et dit, que si jamais le livre lui plaisait elle s’en procurera un autre pour elle-même qui restera ainsi dans sa bibliothèque privée à la maison.

Willow gloussât doucement à cela ; et puis soudainement se rappelant de tout ce qui s’était passé durant les derniers jours, son regard de mélancolie la frappa de nouveau et puis baissa la tête vers ses chaussures les trouvant soudainement fascinante à observer.

Jenny avait vu le regard de Willow changerait, et lui demanda ce qu’il n’allait pas, si elle avait dit quelque chose de mal et Willow la regarda alarmait en éclatant

« Oh Mlle Calendar ! je suis si nulle, pourquoi aucun garçon ne veut de moi ? pourquoi je suis tombée amoureuse d’un monstre ? Qu’est-ce que ça fait de moi ? Vais-je rester seule toute ma vie ? »

Willow était véritablement bouleversée, Jenny essaya de l’apaiser et de la calmer en disant quelle n’y était pour rien. Willow lui confia que ce n’était étonnant qu’un garçon ne veuille pas d’elle, car elle était si moche, tellement mal habillée, et ses cheveux étaient une véritable horreur.

Et ses habits… Jenny lui confia qu’elle aussi à son âge elle non plus n’était pas sûre d’elle, elle était aussi à l’aise qu’un poisson qu’on sort de l’eau, malgré qu’au début de son adolescence elle était sûre d’elle et bien habillée.

Willow la regarda avec stupéfaction et incrédulité et dit « Vous ? Mais vous êtes tellement belle, tellement raffinée, vous vous habillez si bien ! et moi ! regardez-moi, je ne ressemble à rien, je suis affreuse comparé à vous. »

Jenny lui dit qu’elle était encore bien jeune, au fils des mois et des années, Willow trouvera ses propres gouts et ses propres tenues vestimentaires, et surtout Jenny était plus âgée qu’elle et était adulte, mais cela n’empêcha pas Jenny de dire à quel point elle admirait Willow et la trouvée courageuse et brillante pour son âge, et cela était un véritable à tout.

Jenny, la rassura également en expliquant à Willow qu’elle était encore très jeune, et avait le temps de trouver quelqu’un de bien qui illuminerait sa vie ; et elle lui promit qu’un jour elle trouvera le bonheur, qu’elle trouvera quelqu’un qui soit digne d’elle, et en qui elle à entièrement confiance. Willow devait simplement être patiente et attendre.

Willow rougit devant les compliments de son enseignante, au même moment la cloche de la fin du cours sonna, et au moment où Willow dit « Au revoir » à Jenny était prête à partir. Tandis que Jenny rangea certains documents et papiers et le livre que Willow lui avait prêté, et ouvrit un tiroir du haut de son bureau, elle aperçut le sachet de bonbons aux citrons qu’elle voulait offrir à Willow.

Jenny l’interpella de nouveau, en se rappelant qu’elle voulait elle aussi lui offrir quelque hose « Oh Willow ! Attend, j’ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Willow se retourna et rentra dans la classe, de la curiosité sur le visage, elle vit, Jenny fouillait son tiroir et sortit un paquet de bon, en lui disant que c’était un cadeau pour Gaëlle ; et lui demanda ensuite tandis que Willow pris le paquet en murmurant des remercîments mais qu’il ne fallait, pas et disant que c’était naturel et qu’elle en avait envie.

Jenny demanda comment ses sœurs, allait-elle ? Willow lui répondit qu’elles allaient toutes les deux très bien, et répondit que Gaëlle serait surement ravie et heureuse du cadeau ; Jenny tendit ensuite à Willow deux autres bonbons à part ; et dit qu’il y en avait un pour elle et l’autre pour Dawn.

Elle les plaça dans la paume de la main de l’adolescente, qui la regardait les yeux écarquillés et remplis de larmes, et Willow murmura à quel point Jenny était gentille et bonne, et Jenny la pris une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, avant de lui dire qu’elle pouvait partir à présent…

* * * *

Alors que le jour qui suivit la nuit précédente avec Jenny prenait fin, Giles se retrouva contre le mur, juste devant sa classe. Les salles étaient calmes car les cours étaient terminés pour la semaine, laissant un certain air paisible, respirant avec le chaud vendredi après-midi.

Il baissa les yeux vers l'objet dans sa main, caressant la fine boucle d'oreille en tire-bouchon qu'il avait trouvé au milieu des livres éparpillés dans la bibliothèque. Heureusement personne d’autre ne l’avait trouvé, et elle devait être là depuis pas très longtemps donc. Si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait trouvé, ils auraient pensé que des actes terriblement méchants étaient en cours dans sa bibliothèque. Pas qu'il y ait eu quelque chose de mal à cela. Si quelqu'un avait supposé que lui et Jenny étaient ... dans la bibliothèque ... eh bien, il aurait été plutôt fier de penser que les gens croyaient que ce pauvre bibliothécaire coincé et ses manières Britanniques ait une liaison avec quelqu’un. Son ego se serait contenté de penser qu'une femme de son calibre - si agaçante soit-elle - serait intéressée par un mec comme lui. Mais elle n'avait manifesté aucun intérêt, à part l'intimidation inoffensive. Ce qui, aussi difficile qu'il a essayé d'ignorer, la trouvait très attachant.

Il a voulu que son esprit ne s'égare pas et a essayait de se convaincre qu'il était simplement venu déposer la boucle d'oreille, espérant du moins que c’était à elle, car elle serait furieuse contre lui si ce n’était pas le cas, et vexé qu’il ait pensé à elle en premier lieu pour avoir supposé un acte aussi dérangeant dans un lieux de l’établissement. Sa visite n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il voulait la voir, qu'il voulait être proche d'elle.

Et pourtant, il restait toujours dehors, la tête appuyée contre le mur alors qu'il réfléchissait à sa situation. C'était absurde : il ne tombait pas pour ça... cette techno-païenne. Non, il était juste courtois.

Il se repoussa du mur et tourna le coin, l'observant pendant une fraction de seconde avant de frapper légèrement à la porte. Il saisit la boucle d'oreille durement, sachant que la forme pressait contre sa peau, indentant la chair ; quoi que ce soit pour interrompre la chaleur qui se propageait dans son estomac à la vue d'elle.

Pendant qu'elle démarrait chacun des ordinateurs du laboratoire, Jenny se faisait des bruits incohérents, les lèvres pincées. Cela avait duré presque une journée entière et elle n'avait pas encore entendu parler de Rupert - n'avait pas encore appris qu'il avait trouvé son anneau de ventre.

Peut-être qu'il aurait simplement supposé qu'un élève l'avait laissé derrière lui et qu'il l'avait jeté ou mis dans la boîte perdue et retrouvée. Ou peut-être qu'il était tombé par terre et avait été aspiré par le concierge. Elle était idiote de penser qu'un homme aussi raffiné qu'il verrait quelque chose comme ça et le lierait naturellement à elle, cela pouvait appartenir à n’importe qui après tout.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une gorge se racla derrière elle, et les jointures frappèrent sur le cadre de sa porte. Elle se retourna, s'attendant à voir l'un de ses élèves là-bas, implorant une prolongation d'un projet, mais ... il était là. L'homme la tourmente actuellement à chaque pensée.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui sourire largement, ravie qu’il lui rende visite. « C’est vous. Ça, c’est gentil. » Jetant un coup d'œil dans sa salle de classe, elle désigna les ordinateurs « Bienvenue dans mon antre. » Elle plissa légèrement les yeux, d'une manière taquine et intimidante, tandis qu'elle croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Effrayé ? »

Non, je peux garder mon calme. » lui fit-il avec un sourire amusé, jouant avec bonne humeur.

« Je voulais juste vous rendre ceci. » Il leva la boucle d'oreille, se demandant si elle pouvait voir les creux dans sa paume. Se rapprochant, il la rencontra juste à côté de son bureau. « C’était dans un des nouveaux livres et je crois que c’est à vous. » Dit-il espérant ne pas se tromper et l’observa lui donnant un regard d’excuses.

« Oui, merci. »  
Il retint son souffle tandis que leurs doigts frôlaient légèrement et se réprimandait de ne pas pouvoir détacher ses yeux d'elle. Il regarda hardiment ses yeux bruns chauds, se sentant attiré par leur traction.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, se raclant doucement la gorge. « Bien. On se reverra plus tard. » Il se retourna, reconnaissant de faire sa sortie avant de faire quelque chose de stupide.

« Vous pourriez vous enfuir encore plus vite, non ? » L’appela-t-elle et taquina, l'arrêtant sur ses traces.

Lentement, il se tourna pour lui faire face, les mains glissant dans ses poches. Elle s'assit sur son bureau et joua avec le tire-bouchon dans sa main, toujours capable de sentir le fantôme de son toucher sur le bout de ses doigts. « A vrai dire, me sentir entourer d’ordinateurs me dit moins qu’avant ».

Jenny haussa légèrement les sourcils, lui rappelant : " C’est à cause de votre livre que tout a commencé. Pas à cause d’un ordinateur. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre ; puis, clairement perdu, il le referma et baissa le menton. Elle l'étudia avec la tête inclinée et les yeux plissés légèrement ... le contemplant et l’étudiant essayant d’analysée. « Qu’est-ce qui manque à cette technologie pour vous plaire ? »

Il détourna momentanément le regard, se demandant s'il devait divulguer le raisonnement plutôt étrange derrière l'un de ses nombreux dégoûts de la technologie. « Une odeur », déclara-t-il finalement, définitivement.

« Les ordinateurs n’en ont pas, Rupert. » Souffla-t-elle avec émotion, et essayant de lui indiquer le chemin et une route à suivre.

Pendant une seconde, sa lèvre se redressa. Elle était l'une des rares personnes de sa vie à l'avoir appelé par son prénom. Et il appréciait beaucoup la façon dont elle le prononçait, mettant l'accent sur la première syllabe et s'adoucissant vers la fin.

« Je sais. » se remit-il dans la conversation. « Mais les parfums peuvent ranimer des souvenirs de façon très forte. » Il enleva ses lunettes, pour se distraire de son regard pénétrant. Cela le surprit : elle était réellement intéressée par son raisonnement. Et il appréciait cela, qu’elle ait un large d’esprit et non pas encré d’un quelques choses d’unique et qu’elle soit ouverte à d’autres idées. « Une odeur de fleur ou une bouffée de fumée peuvent faire réapparaître des choses occultées. Le parfum des livres est puissant et riche. »

« Le savoir qui consiste dans un ordinateur semble être désincarné, sans aucune vie. Il arrive, il s’en va. » Il fit un pas de plus, se tenant juste à côté de la fenêtre, sentant la lumière s'infiltrer à travers les stores tirés. Ses yeux traversèrent la pièce tandis qu'il parlait, voyant mais ne voyant pas. « L’acquisition de connaissances doit s’appuyer sur du tangible, doit avoir une odeur. »

Il prit une inspiration, la regardant finalement, s'émerveillant à nouveau du fait que son attention n'avait pas dérogé.

Jenny le regarda errer dans la pièce, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre alors qu'il expliquait son aversion pour les merveilles technologiques qu'elle tenait tant. Ses yeux étaient attirés par son visage lorsque ses lunettes se sont détachées, et pour la première fois, elle a remarqué à quel point ses yeux étaient verts.

Et un peu comme la nuit dernière, elle laissa le son de sa voix la submerger pendant qu'elle absorbait chaque mot, chaque inflexion. Quand il se tut, à la fin de son discours, elle laissa simplement ses mots pénétrer, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire.

Puis, elle s'est levée. Rupert lui avait fait une description, un essai, et une véritable analyse de ses pensées qui était tout simplement féerique et incroyable, et presque romantique et romancée en soit, « Bon, vous auriez dû naître à une autre époque. »

Elle appréciait la façon dont ses yeux s'éloignaient des siens tandis qu'il remettait ses lunettes, balbutiant sur la façon dont il n'avait pas suspendu un tire-bouchon de son oreille.

Ensuite, elle n'a pas pu résister. Il lui a donné toute l'opportunité de secouer les fondations de tout ce qu'ils construisaient, lui a donné toute l'opportunité de le secouer ... et elle allait en profiter. « Ça n’est pas ce que j’ai voulu dire. » répondit-elle nonchalamment, en passant devant lui avec juste un murmure d'un sourire malicieux sur son visage. En adoucissant son ton et lui lance un regard coquin.

Il sentit une rougeur le submerger, frôlant même le bout de ses oreilles. Il la regarda reculer pendant une seconde alors qu'elle s'affairait avec son ordinateur, avant que son regard ne se pose sur lui, et il essaya d'imaginer où l'on pouvait balancer un élément aussi offensant que son oreille.

Après avoir énuméré mentalement et imaginé tous les endroits, il se sortit de sa rêverie, sachant quel spectacle il devait regarder : debout seul, regardant au loin avec ses lèvres pincées sous le choc. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et jeta un coup d'œil au professeur d'informatique, lui faisant un signe de tête timide.

Giles voulait continuer néanmoins la conversation pour être plus proche de Jenny, et il était étonné par ses questions astucieuses et le fait, qu’elle soit si ouverte d’esprit.

Sa question était astucieuse. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour formuler une réponse.

Il suppose qu'il y a quelque chose de douloureusement impersonnel dans les ordinateurs. Il semble que nous ayons distillé l'acquisition des connaissances dans leur forme la plus élémentaire, supprimant la recherche physique de celles-ci au profit de l'opportunité. Autant prétendre qu'apprendre à utiliser un ordinateur serait un processus douloureusement lent pour lui et presque une perte de temps, mais il est bien conscient que si un jour il doit s’en servir, il devra apprendre et essayer, il pourrait maîtriser le concept assez rapidement s’il avait quelqu’un pour lui apprendre. C'est ça qui le dérange.

Les livres sentent le moisi et la richesse. Ils ont un poids réconfortant entre vos mains. Vous pouvez les feuilleter distraitement ou les feuilleter avec férocité. Ils ont un sentiment de finalité pour eux que les ordinateurs n'ont pas. L'encre, après tout, ne peut pas être effacée, mais vous pouvez cliquer loin d'un article Web et il cesse d'exister pour vous.

Les livres sont stables et constants ; les ordinateurs peuvent être appris et oubliés en un clin d'œil. Le concept de connaissance à tir rapide me dérange s'il se fait au détriment de pouvoir s'immerger dans ce que vous apprenez. On a l'impression que la valeur de l'apprentissage est en train d'être effacée, sans aucun signe de sa présence.

Giles s’arrêta alors s’excusant. Cela est passé d'une simple conversation sur la technologie à une sorte de débat philosophique.

Jenny lui répondit qu’il n’avait rien à s’excuser, et aimait l’entendre parler, se rappelant également sa conversation présente avec Willow, elle rougit légèrement ; c’était tellement drôle et sensuel pour elle, sa conversation et le son de sa voix.

Elle devait dire que Jenny partage son appréciation de la tangibilité. La connaissance est quelque chose qui doit être savouré et non pas accéléré. Jenny pense cependant qu'il y a un problème avec son point de vue : il suppose que la tendance naturelle de l'homme est de consommer la connaissance sans discernement sans pensée ni raison. Chacun a sa propre relation personnelle avec les choses qu'il veut apprendre, et elle ne pense pas que Giles refusera cette hypothèse.

Le fait est que, bien que Jenny aime parler de manière large et philosophique, et il lui demanda ensuite si elle pourrait lui apprendre à utiliser un ordinateur, cela la fit sourire, et bien sûr cela pouvait pour Jenny que Rupert avec un esprit large et ouvert, est-ce que, pour lui, les ordinateurs ne se sentiront jamais aussi réels ou solides que les livres. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire à ce sujet, mais Jenny sait ce qu’elle aime chez les ordinateurs étant donné qu’elle est dans cette profession, et peut-être que cela l’aidera à en savoir un peu plus sur leurs meilleurs aspects.

Elle lui apprit alors qu’elle est née et avait grandi dans une famille très traditionnaliste. Sa bibliothèque locale était petite et bien qu’émerveillée par la multitude de livres, pour elle, il n’y en avait pas assez, extrêmement ennuyée, et elle avait fini de tous les lire là-bas avant l'âge de dix ans. Au lycée, les ordinateurs ont commencé à devenir une possibilité beaucoup plus accessible, et Internet gagnait du terrain, et Jenny avait l'impression… que ce tout nouveau monde lui était donc ouvert et offert de nouvelles possibilités de débats. Après tant de temps avec tant de questions, voulait se plonger dans toutes les nouvelles choses que cela pourrait éventuellement apprendre lui apporter.

Les livres sont tangibles. Il a raison à ce sujet. Mais les livres peuvent aussi être plein d'un langage académique pédant qui la laisse perdu. Les ordinateurs peuvent diluer les connaissances, mais ils rendent également les connaissances beaucoup plus accessibles aux personnes qui n'ont peut-être pas le temps ou la patience pour les livres et surtout beaucoup plus d’informations. Rupert est un véritable homme à l’ancienne, et un grand universitaire et cela signifie qu’il aura toujours de la patience pour les livres - mais s’il pense un instant aux gens qui ne le font pas, Jenny pense que les ordinateurs pourraient commencer à avoir un peu plus de sens pour lui.

Jenny rougit encore plus face à leurs conversations, et Rupert la regarda avec émerveillement et étonnement ; sachant combien maintenant elle avait l’esprit ouvert, et c’était la véritable première fois qu’ils se parlaient et discutaient en toute honnêteté sans se disputer ou se crier dessus.

Ils arrivaient ensemble à avoir, des véritables conversations philosophiques et merveilleuses, et Giles était heureux que Jenny s’intéresse à la littérature, il lui demanda qu’elle fût son roman préféré et elle lui dit sans aucune hésitation : _Jane Eyre de Charlotte Brontë_ et également _Les hauts de Hurlevent d’Emily Brontë._

Giles retira ses lunettes une nouvelle fois pour les essuyer face à des poussières invisibles avec un mouchoir.

Giles, sachant parfaitement que Jenny avait été honnête avec lui, lui révélant qu'elle étudiait l'occultisme et la magie blanche, sur l'ordinateur ; dans ce processus et cette quête de vérité l'idée de mentir à Jenny sur sa véritable intention de s'être installé à Sunnydale, la raison pour laquelle il était ici pour être l'observateur même de la tueuse et de la former, mais il ne devait rien lui avouer de tel et surtout pas l'existence qu'il existait une tueuse de vampires, et plus qu'il s'intéressait au surnaturel au démonologie en général et de façon approfondie comme le devait être sa formation qui avait était extrêmement complète, mais s'en intéressant toujours autant, il inventa un demi-mensonge pour Jenny ne voulant pas lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi gros et surtout se doutant et pensant qu'elle devait se poser des questions à son sujet ; se demandant sans doute pourquoi il connaissait, et comment avait-il appris une telle existence, toutes ces choses ; alors il lui dit tout simplement qu'à force de lire des romans fantastiques l'idée et le gout de connaitre peut-être une réalité et connaitre et réveillant la connaissance dans le monde d'être surnaturel ; il s’est mis à faire des recherches dans cette branche et cette science, et avait appris qu'à Sunnydale tout particulièrement, il existait de telle force, et voulu en apprendre plus et ce serait une occasion pour lui de voyager surtout d'en apprendre d'avantage, et au finale peut-être que ses recherches et ses notes, le permettrons de créer un livre et d’en faire faire un.

Jenny le regarda avec inquiétude, et surprise, l'étudiant, et analysant son visage, pour chercher quelconque information supplémentaire, craignait qu'il se soit blessé dans une de ses quêtes. Mais en l'observant, elle ne vit rien de tel ; Giles attendant sa réaction était inquiet de l'avoir bouleversé, et qu'elle s'imagine des choses dangereuses de magie noire, il était submergé et rougissant et nerveux face à son regard intensif et rempli d'inquiétude qui le touchait profondément en plein cœur.

Elle lui sourit alors et lui murmura "Merci d'avoir était honnête avec moi, Rupert. Mais je vous en prie, soyez prudent, et ne mettez pas inutilement ces enfants en danger."

Il lui sourit avec douceur et lui promis de faire attention et surtout de garder le trio d’amis, en sécurité.

A présent, Giles pensait sincèrement et en toute bonne conscience que Jenny et lui pourraient parfaitement bien s’entendre et être de bons amis du moins il l’espérait ; tandis que Jenny, pensait la même chose de lui voulant de toutes ses forces être une amie, et compter parmi les amis actuels de Rupert Giles.

Tandis que Giles, lui dit qu’il devait rejoindre sa bibliothèque, absolument dès à présent et déclara à Jenny qu’ils se reverraient très bientôt : Jenny l’arrêta une nouvelle fois, en lui demandant incertaine, il était surpris c’était la première fois qu’il la voyait si peu sûre d’elle, et s’arrêta pour la regarder :

« Rupert, dites-moi, nous sommes amis n’est-ce pas ? »

Il la regarda en souriant et acquiesça devant la boule dans sa gorge et l’émotion, en lui murmurant que _bien sur ils l’étaient_ , effaçant ainsi toutes ses craintes, et effaça ses doutes, et lui signifiant clairement qu’ils l’étaient, qu’il n’y avait plus besoin d’aucun doute.

« Et de très bons amis. » Ajouta-Jenny avec espoir.

Le soir bien après la fermeture du lycée, Jenny revient dans la bibliothèque déterminée à ce que Rupert ait son premier cours d’informatique avec elle ; et elle lui fit la surprise en arrivant à l’improviste et sans avertissement.

Jenny lui dit qu’il n’avait aucune raison d’avoir peur, qu’avec elle, quand elle enseignait les bases, elle reprenait tout depuis le début, en expliquant comment fonctionnait un clavier, à apprendre à éteindre et rallumer un ordinateur.

Bien sur Giles, savait déjà effectuer ces démarches, et en le taquinant Jenny, lui dit « Et bien vous voyez que vous savez réaliser des choses sur un ordinateur. »

Elle lui expliqua comment fonctionnait une page Word et comment envoyer un courrier électronique, elle le fit s’entrainer en lui faisant rédiger un courrier depuis sa boite mail professionnelle, et pour qu’il lui envoie depuis la sienne.

Tandis que Giles était installé devant l’ordinateur à taper maladroitement sur les touches du clavier ; Jenny se pencha pour le guider, et allait à la ligne quand il le fallait et observait l’écran, à un court instant, elle se pencha si près de lui, que Giles la sentit tout près et son corps pressé contre le sien, Jenny avait appuyé l’un de ses seins maladroitement contre le dos de Rupert.

Ce dernier retient son souffle espérant ne pas trembler, elle avait un tel effet sur son esprit et son corps et encore plus depuis cette nuit où il découvrit qu’elle avait un lien et des contacts dans l’occultisme cela la rendait si fascinante et plus belle et désirable, il commençait à avoir des sentiments pour Jenny, face à cette situation, mais heureusement Jenny ne s’en apercevait pas. Mais le contact dura quelques instants, le fait est qu’il dura plus longtemps, mais c’était trop court pour Giles. Et Jenny s’était déjà retirée.

Grace au soutien, à l’aide et à la patience de Jenny, car parfois ils s’avérèrent que Rupert était maladroit où ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu’elle disait ou tentait de lui expliquer, Giles fit quelques progrès.

« Et bien. » Dit-t-elle un soir en se tournant vers lui et lui souriant avec fierté « Vous faites des progrès Rupert. »

« Oh oui. » Balbutia-t-il « C’est en grande partie grâce à vous. » Giles baissa son regard, puis regarda Jenny avec contemplation, heureux qu’elle lui face des compliments et heureux qu’elle le rende heureux et qu’ils passent du temps ensemble, en tant qu’amis….

Définitivement une nouvelle page de leur relation, était en train de s’écrire et de se créer et aussi de se tourner, il fallait qu’ils voient tous les deux, où cela les conduirait…


	4. Partie 3 bis : Le début d’une relation ; Ennemi, compagnon de travail, amitié platonique entre une enseignante et son élève, partenaire, et début d’une amitié :

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite à ce qui à été dit dans un de mes commentaires ; j'aimerais beaucoup m'excuser auprès de personne, j'ai jamais voulu copier qui que ce soit ; alors j'aimerais laisser une note, indiquant les personnes que j'ai citées, empreintes un boue de phrase par erreur :
> 
> Je remercie :
> 
> \- ilovehowyouletmefall qui à écrit la fic "you are" 
> 
> \- The_Eclectic_Bookworm qui à écrit la fic ""dear friend," 
> 
> \- Et ainsi que j'ai lu une autre fanfiction qui est intitulée "living in the moment"

Jenny avait regardé durant la dernière semaine de Janvier, courant de la semaine, le calendrier destinée aux anniversaires du corps enseignant ; de chaque mois de l'année, elle voulait le vérifier et le regardait pour connaitre les différents anniversaires de ses collègues et amis, pour leur souhaiter une heureuse journée spéciale, et peut-être un cadeau, s'il s'agissait d'amis ou de personnes proches dans ses relations ; Jenny avait pensé à vérifier ce calendrier dans l'espoir de voir les anniversaires de ses amies, Mathilda et Natasha, qui lui avaient confié que ce serait pour bientôt ; Mathilda fêtait son anniversaire en Janvier et Natasha en Mars.

Pendant que ses yeux parcouraient les dates d'anniversaires, Jenny s'attarda sur le mois de Février, et vit avec surprise que ce mois-ci se serait l'anniversaire de Rupert. Il ne lui en avait jamais parlé, et en avait été déçue. Oubliant de vérifier avec précision le jour exact de sa date de naissance ; Jenny décida que, peu importe le jour, elle essayerait de lui souhaiter un excellent mois d'anniversaire, et d'essayer de le faire dès le début du mois, pour éviter d'être ni en retard, ni en avance, sur le jour.

Et l'esprit de Jenny dériva vers Rupert tout en pensant à lui, il serait sans doute heureux, peut-être un peu gêné de recevoir cette attention imprévue, et peut-être surpris qu'elle le sache, car Jenny pensait et se doutait presque que Rupert n'avait pas confié le jour de sa naissance à un autre collègue et que personne ne saurait que c'est son anniversaire, mis à part avec le principal, qui avait été autrefois Flutie. Jenny soupira longuement avec tristesse en ayant une pensée soudaine pour ce très cher principal parti trop tôt et sa mort tragique, Jenny pleurait toujours sa perte ; Jenny essaya de se reprendre en passant ses doigts le long de ses mèches de cheveux et les lissant, et s'attardant les doigts sur son cuir chevelu, en respirant doucement et longuement.

Elle voulait offrir, quelque chose à Rupert, après tout, ils étaient amis ; et il serait heureux que quelqu'un pense à lui, et de plus encore plus heureux et touché que ce soit Jenny, du moins elle espérait, elle voulait le voir sourire, ce petit sourire timide, sa joie, et ses yeux brillants devant elle, et ses balbutiement, tout en parlant et la remerciant et ils parleraient sans doute de ce qu'il ferait le soir de cette grande journée, elle voulait être la cause de son bonheur, et aussi être une personne exceptionnelle qui lui ferait sans doute oublier peut-être qu'il n'était pas en Angleterre, car le jour de son anniversaire, il aurait sans doute le mal du pays ; et Jenny voulait être près de lui, et lui apporter du réconfort et de la magie de l'amitié et d'anniversaire.

Jenny réfléchit longuement au cadeau qu'elle fera à Rupert, car elle voulait lui offrir quelque chose ; mais elle ne le connaissait pas très bien, du moins, elle ne connaissait pas assez ses gouts, elle savait que trop bien, et avec certitude et avec passion que Rupert aimait les livres par-dessus tout, et que c'était sa passion, et qu'un livre lui ferait merveilleusement plaisir et que de plus ce serait un cadeau fabuleux et idéale pour lui.

Mais Jenny voulait lui offrir autre chose, quelque chose de particulier et de vraiment touchant qui marquerait son mois d'anniversaire, et quelque chose qui avait un lien avec sa patrie d'origine et son enfance, peut-être, quelque chose qui ait un lien avec un lien avec l'Angleterre, peut-être une statuette, quelque chose à manger, un repas typiquement british, une construction de maquette à fabriquer avec facilitée ayant un lien avec un monument de Londres ou autre contrée ? Jenny ne savait pas et plus elle cherchait, et à un moment donné, elle eut une idée, peut-être quelque chose de lié à une tisane, ou café Anglais ?

Avec un sourire, elle trouva son cadeau d'anniversaire, et décida d'attendre le premier jour de Février pour être certaine, d'être parfaitement dans les temps et le mois pour offrir, à Rupert son présent.

Le 1er Février, de l'année 1997, arriva et Giles, se réveilla comme à son habitude, pour une autre jour de travail, mais ce jour-ci n'était pas un jour ordinaire non, et pas non plus un mois ordinaire, car aujourd'hui était le jour où il devait fêter normalement, comme à son habitude et à la coutume, le jour de sa venue, au monde ; il était mélancolique et distrait ce jour-là car sachant que pour la première fois, il ne serait pas en Angleterre, ni près de sa famille ; sa mère, et ses frères et sœurs, pour fêter cette journée, qui était le tout premier jour de Février.

Mais ce qui réconfortait Giles, c'est qu'il savait qu'à travers cette journée des personnes de sa famille pensaient à lui, et qu'il aurait des cartes et courriers à ouvrir pour cette journée, et peut-être quelques parquets envoyés par sa mère, et de la part de tout le monde ; et aussi un appel téléphonique de la maison, malgré le décalage horaire, cela lui réchaufferait le cœur, et peut être un courrier de Quentin Travers, le chef et le directeur des observateurs qui était le seul de ses collègues à connaitre le jour de son anniversaire.

Personne à Sunnydale, personne de ses collègues ne connaissaient et ne savaient que le premier Février était une date importante pour lui, pas même Buffy n'était au courant et ni les autres enfants, Alex et Willow, et il devra peut-être leur dire, surtout à Buffy car il savait qu'ils seraient tous trop profondément déçus et peinés et fâchés qu'il ne leur ait rien dit, et surtout il savait qu'ils voudraient célébrer l'événement, en lui apportant des pâtisseries et une grande carte de fête, signée chacun par eux trois.

Son esprit dériva et s'éloigna en pensant à Jenny, qui elle non plus ignorait tout de son mois d'anniversaire ; il aurait voulu lui dire, mais cela aurait été particulièrement snob et présomptueux et prétentieux, et Giles aurait pensé que saurait été narcissique de se mettre ainsi en avant devant Jenny, et lui faire comprendre ; qu'il était là, et cela aurait envoyé comme des signaux et n'aurait pas envoyé le bon message en s'écriant et sonnant "C'est moi ! c'est moi ! c'est mon anniversaire ! regardez-moi."

Giles se disait tout en marchant dans les couloirs, le matin pour aller en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque, que le temps passait, et que maintenant, il avait un an de plus, un autre âgé s'était écoulé et ne rajeunissait pas, mais pourtant Jenny le faisait sentir si jeune, peut être que s’il la voyait aujourd'hui ne serait-ce qu'un instant, ou simplement lui parlait tout en prenant, un café et une tasse de thé, cela faisait de cette journée un évènement, et une journée heureuse et mémorable, et cela en faisait un sens de continuer de vivre et la lutte ; une simple raison d'être.

Giles avait aujourd'hui quarante et un ans, malgré le fait qu'il était encore jeune, et peut-être pour certain, on lui dirait que ce jeune encore comme âge, qu'il était encore tout juste dans ses jeunes années et la leur de l'âge, tandis que d'autre crierait la sonnette d'alarmes et dirait qu'il commence à sérieusement vieillir, et qu'il fallait de toute urgence trouver quelque chose à faire, et une raison et une vocation sur le champ.

Quand il rentra dans les portes de la bibliothèque, Willow, Buffy et Alex était tous là à l'attendre, et il se dit que ce serait peut-être l'occasion de leurs dire ; quand il eut fait sa déclaration et avouée le jour de sa naissance ; Willow se leva de sa chaise et s'avança vers lui, pour l'étreindre et lui souhaita avec un sourire éclatant et une immense joie un très bon anniversaire ; Buffy, quant à elle, avait haleté au choc et à la nouvelle et avait crié un très bon anniversaire et sa joie, tandis qu'Alex, sourit et s'ensuivit tout un monologue sur les anniversaires et la façon de les célébrer, et déclara combien Giles devait en avoir eu, et sourit difficilement un regard maladroit devant Giles qui le regardait avec un regard d'avertissement et ce qui voulait également dire, qu'il en avait trop dit, et qu'il en avait déjà marre qu'Alex parle ; et donc Alex se leva de la table où il était assis et se dirigea vers le bibliothécaire et lui tapota l'épaule.

Et bien, comme Giles devait s’y attendre, les enfants lui apportaient une grande carte, papier carton utilisé dans leurs cours d'art plastique, avec sur chaque page, un dessin qui recouvrait toute la surface blanche ; avec _écrit joyeux anniversaire Giles_ , avec un mot personnel de chacun.

Le mot de Buffy était ; _je vous souhaite un très bon anniversaire et fait que cette année et nouvelle année d'âge vous porte bonheur ainsi qu'à nous, et remplisse de bonne chose et bonne fortune pour combattre les démons. Vous êtes le meilleur de tous et mon meilleur et très bon observateur. - Buffy_

Le mot d'Alex était ; _Je vous souhaite simplement et avec un minimum de mot un très bon anniversaire, voyait mon discours et simple et concis en ne gaspillant pas ma salive ou devrais-je dire dans ce cas mon encre étant donné que je vous ai déjà fait tout un monologue, vous êtes le meilleur, continuez comme ça. - Alex_

Et enfin le mot de Willow était sans doute le plus long et le plus émouvant et c'était ; _Très cher Giles, je regrette de ne pas avoir su plus tôt le jour de votre anniversaire, je vous aurais au moins préparé un gâteau, mais bon dans ces circonstances et cette occasion une carte suffira ; vous êtes la meilleure personne que j'ai rencontrée, le meilleur bibliothécaire et ainsi le meilleur professeur qui m'ait appris des connaissances que je ne savais pas et que j'ignorais jusque-là, vous m'avez passé du temps, à apprendre et à m'encouragé sur différentes lectures et passez du temps avec vous, je veux que vous sachiez en ce jour exceptionnel que vous faites partie de mes très bons et meilleurs amis, et que vous êtes le meilleur de tous et que je vous apprécies du fond du cœur ainsi que je vous aime énormément ; faites que cette journée ainsi que l'année de cet âge qui vient d'arriver soit bonne et merveilleuse, je vous donne de nombreux baisers – Willow._

Giles eut quelques larmes aux yeux, en lisant chacune des notes des enfants, et particulièrement celui de Willow ; il décida que c'était l'un des meilleurs cadeaux qu'il ait eu et l'un des plus réfléchit, et peu importe que ce soit une carte, elle était magnifique et très jolie et faite avec amour et amitié, et avec des mots sincères et bien formulés.

quand Jenny arriva au lycée ce jour-là, elle tenait dans ses mains deux petits paquets enveloppés dans du papier cadeaux couleur bleu foncé avec un ruban soigneusement attaché sur les paquets avec écrit dessus un papier collé blanc sur chaque paquet ; Cadeaux N° 1 et Cadeau N° 2 ; elle souriait dans son propre fort intérieur un sourire doux et tendre, Jenny s'était demandé ce qu'elle devait faire, arriver de très bonne heure bien avant tout le monde et se glisser discrètement à bibliothèque et placer ses cadeaux dans le bureau de Rupert pour qu'il les voit et ne sache pas que ça vient d'elle, et qu'il ait un bonheur secret et sachant qu'une personne inconnue pensait à lui, ou bien les glisser dans son casier dans la salle des professeurs et qu'il ne sache toujours pas de qui cela provient.

Mais finalement Jenny voulait que Rupert sache de qui cela provenait et qui était le lien derrière de tel cadeau, ne voulant pas qu'il croit qu'il avait affaire à une admiratrice secrète, où qu'il pense qu'une élève était secrètement amoureuse de lui et commence à lui offrir des cadeaux anonymement.

Jenny voulait lui donner en main propre, et lui dire qu'elle avait repéré le mois de son anniversaire sur le calendrier des fêtes des professeurs, et voulait en profiter pour échanger et réaliser une conversation avec lui, en profiter pour le connaitre d'avantage et profiter de l'occasion pour lui demander quel jour exactement était son anniversaire.

Ayant en tête, et un scénario et un schéma et une idée parfaite et qui, elle l’espérait, fonctionnerait au mieux et avec perfection et à son avantage et dans de bonnes conditions, Jenny attendit la pause entre les cours qui avait lieux à 10 h 00 du matin, pour profiter de se rendre à la bibliothèque, espérant qu'il y serait ; elle se glissa doucement et silencieusement, la boule au ventre, et un nœud étrange qui palpitait dans son estomac d'appréhension, d'angoisse et de hâte et bonheur à l'idée de voir Rupert, elle se murmura ;

_Allez, calme-toi ma fille. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu parles à un homme et encore moins à un ami._

Jenny se glissa dans l'embrassure dans la porte du bureau, tenant entre ses mains et contre sa poitrine les paquets ; Rupert était de dos, et pouvant l'examiner et le regarder entièrement, et laissant balader ses yeux sans crainte ni peur qu'on la surprenne à regarder cet homme, et surtout qu'il ne la remarque pas le regardait avec une telle intensité.

Jenny se disait qu'il était si beau, toujours habillé de tweed, les cheveux toujours impeccablement coiffés et surtout pas ébouriffés avec des mèches rebelles ; mais Jenny devait sortir de sa rêverie et de ses désirs et ses fantasmes et surtout arrêter de penser à de telles choses pour un ami, et arrêter de flirter, sans vergogne, et arrêter tout ceci, elle ne serait jamais amoureuse d'un tel homme, et ne serait jamais autorisée à l'aimer et encore moins vivre une histoire d'amour sans ce cacher, elle serait bannie et renié, déshonorée et pire encore ; elle n'avait pas le courage de Nolwenn, elle ne l'avait plus, et par-dessus tout elle avait une mission et un destin à accomplir.

Jenny se racla la gorge doucement pour attirer l'attention de Rupert, et lui faire connaitre sa présence, quand il se retourna quand il l'entendit :

"Bonjour Rupert, ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est que moi."

Giles sourit alors quand il la vie, et murmura véritablement heureux de la voir en ce jour et essaya de lui faire qu'elle était la bienvenue ici. Et l'encouragea à rentrer.

"Bonjour Mlle Calendar, je suis vraiment content de vous voir, comment allez-vous ?" Cela faisait un ou deux jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vue, et Jenny sourit en penser à quel point elle sentait que Rupert était content de la voir, et lui avait révélé qu'il était content, et à ses mots ses yeux avaient brillé. Jenny lui répéta encore, qu'il pouvait l'appeler Jenny et arrêter avec son nom de famille ; il rougit un peu, et bafouillât une excuse.

Jenny s'assit sur le rebord du bureau de Rupert ; il vit alors qu'elle avait quelque chose dans les mains, et supposa que c'était surement pour un ami, ou un petit-ami, il ne lui avoua pas sa pensée ; mais pendant qu'il avait cette pensée en tête, Jenny lui avoua, qu'elle, était venue ici tout spécialement pour le voir-lui, et rien que lui et espérer passer un moment en sa compagnie et à parler, car cela faisait quelque temps maintenant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vue, et Jenny déclara enfin qu'elle avait vue sur le calendrier des fêtes que le mois de Février, il y aurait son anniversaire, alors Jenny ne sachant pas précisément quel jour exactement et ne voulant pas l'ennuyer et lui faire également une surprise, c'était permise d'acheter un cadeau et voulu lui souhaite une bonne fête en avance, et avait espéré lui dire tout ceci le premier jour de Février pour éviter d'être en avance en retard, sur le jour, et Jenny lui tendis les boites achetées :

"Tenez, c'est pour vous." Murmura Jenny en se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure "Je ne savais pas quoi vous offrir je pensais à quelque chose qui vous rappellerait la maison en ce jour si particulier et peut-être vous faire passer la mélancolie d'être tout seul et le mal du pays, j'ai voulu vous offrir quelque chose qui vous ferez penser à l'Angleterre, j'espère que vous aimerez."

Jenny lui tendit les deux paquets, il était étonné et visiblement ému et touché par son geste, et la remercia lentement sa voix était comme un chuchotement, la regardant dans ses yeux bruns, il voulait tellement se pencher à ce moment-ci et la remercier avec un baiser mais ce retient, ne sachant pas comment elle allait réagir et surtout ne voulant pas être grossier ni paraitre un profiteur de la situation, ni un personnage malsain et obscène, et voyant les étiquettes où étaient inscrites N° 1 et N° 2, il défie le premier paquet avec un grand soin ne voulant abimer le papier qu'elle avait dû prendre un grand soin à emballer, il y sortit une boite, n'en croyant pas ses yeux et regarda avec émotion et tendresse et avec amour sachant qu'elle avait dû chercher longtemps quoi lui offrir et ouvrit à sa gentille attention et au cadeau soigneusement trouvé, et lut dessus Thé d'origine anglaise, Breakfast, il lui murmura une nouvelle combien c'était gentil de sa part et si attentionné, et la remercia encore.

Elle lui dit qu'elle espérait que le thé soit délicieux et espérait qu'il lui en dirait des nouvelles ; Jenny lui sourit tandis qu'il ouvrait l'autre paque, tout en lui disait que qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû lui offrir deux cadeaux que celui-ci le rendait suffisamment heureux et qu'elle n'aurait vraiment pas dû, faire tout ça pour lui ;

Giles sortie une nouvelle boite, une autre boite de thé, cette fois ci un hé et plus particulièrement de la tisane pour avant d'aller se coucher qui était d'origine Allemande. Giles ne savait vraiment plus quoi dire, il était à court de mots, et essaya d'ouvrir la bouche mais rien ne sortit alors à la place, il prit la main de Jenny dans la sienne et la pressa avec gratitude et plongea son regard vert dans le sien, et lui fit comprendre combien il la remerciait, et Jenny hocha la tête, pour dire qu'elle avait compris, ne voulant pas parler, ne voulant pas casser et briser le moment, et voulant correspondre au sentiment de Rupert.

Giles tenait toujours la main de Jenny dans la sienne, il la souleva doucement, Jenny retient son souffle, alors qu'il apportait doucement et avec précaution sa main à ses lèvres, pour y déposer un baiser sur ses jointures, et murmura enfin.

"Je vous remercie, Jenny."

Jenny hocha la tête, ses joues ayant pris une teinte légère de rose, et déclara, qu'elle ne savait pas quoi lui offrir et connaissait son amour pour les tasses de thé et le thé en général et en plus elle voulait lui offrir quelque chose qui lui rappelle sa patrie et au final, c'était le meilleur cadeau qu'elle pouvait lui donner et auquel il était idéal, qu'elle avait pensé ; il eut un moment de silence, quand Jenny se redressa de sa position sur le bureau et se leva pour se rapprocher de Rupert, et murmura, "Alors dites-moi, c'est quand l'heureux jour, de votre anniversaire ?"

Giles l'avait regardé s'approcher de lui, le cœur battant la chamade, il déglutit et retira ses lunettes de ses yeux pour la regarder et lui donna un sourire timide et presque amusant, et heureux de dire, "En fait, c'est aujourd'hui mon anniversaire."

Jenny eut une grande surprise face à ses mots, le temps de donner les cadeaux, et d'avoir pensé à son jour de naissance, et sourire doucement et avec tendresse en chuchotant " Dans ce cas bon anniversaire Rupert."

Sans rien dire, après s'être doucement reculée après cette déclaration, elle s'approchât de nouveau de lui, et sans rien dire, toujours, elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds, et enroula doucement et avec précision ses bras autour de lui en le serrant doucement contre avec affection et presque, ce dit Giles, avec amour.

Elle le garda quelque instant dans ses bras, avant de se retirer et se détacher à conte cœur, ayant profité de cet instant pour humer son parfum et le shampoing qu'il utilisait pour ses cheveux, voulant garder en mémoire son odeur pour elle-même pour toujours. Jenny lui sourit timidement en s'éclaircissent doucement la gorge et demanda s'excusant d'abord ne voulant pas l'offenser, lui demanda combien cela lui faisait-il en âge à présent, qu'il lui avait dit le jour de la rentrée quel âge il avait Jenny ne se rappelait plus trop bien ; et de toute façon elle aimant entendre l'âge d'une personne le jour de son anniversaire et voulant entendre celui de Rupert :

"Cela me fait quarante et un ans."

Giles rougit quelque peu et gêné d'avoir évoqué son âge pour la première fois à voix haute, il en avait honte, se disant de nouveau et pour un nombre incalculable de fois, se répétant sans cesse espérant ainsi que son désir et ses sentiments pour Jenny qui ne cessaient de croitre finissent par disparaitre ; il était trop vieux pour elle, et Jenny, était si jeune encore. Mais Giles espérait qu'il ne l'ait pas effrayé ou dégouté, où qu'elle soit tombée dans le désespoir et l'abandon et abandonner l'idée et l'image de leur amitié ; Giles ne voulait pas de ça, il ne voulait pas arrêter d'être l'amie de Jenny Calendar.

Jenny souriait à Rupert devant l'aveu et la révélation et la réalisation de son âge ; en lui disant en respirant et soufflant qu'il était au début d'une décennie, et qu'il était encore jeune, bien qu'âgé pour la plupart, et que de plus pour célébrer et en l'honneur d'une nouvelle décennie qui avait commencé pour lui il y a un an à présent, peut-être devrait-il célébré cela, tous les deux, ou bien tout seul, et si c'était le cas Jenny lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire ; bien sûr, il lui répondit que rien d'intéressant et d'extraordinaire, car pour lui c'était un jour comme les autres, et que même s’il avait eu le début de la quarantaine cette année il ne fêterait rien, la dernière fois qu'il avait vraiment célébré un anniversaire était pour ses trente ans. Et que vraiment il ne voulait rien faire, il avoua à Jenny que l'horloge pour lui tournait, et qu'il commençait à se faner, Jenny, bien sûr, se demandait pourquoi il disait des choses pareilles, il était encore beau et jeune et encore de belles années devant lui, et qu'il se sentait mélancolique.

Jenny le regarda avec compassion et tristesse et un semblant de pitié, et lui demanda si cela l'aiderait-il s’il avait quelqu'un avec qui parler et une amie à ses côtés le soir de son anniversaire ; et elle ajouta, que quant à elle, elle ne devrait célébrer ses trente ans que dans presque deux ; et dit qu'elle aurait vingt-huit ans ; Rupert se redressa face à ses aveux et lui sourit en lui disant de bien profiter de ses jeunes années et la fin de sa vingtaine et de célébrer du mieux qu'elle pourra son trentième anniversaire.

Jenny le laissa entendre que, son anniversaire, ce serait en Juillet. A ses paroles, le visage de Giles tomba, mais essaya de faire au mieux pour le cacher, mais échoua car Jenny, sa tristesse et mélancolie, car son anniversaire tombait en Juillet, donc en plein milieu des vacances d'été, et Giles n'aurait pas l'occasion de lui souhaiter de vive voix ni de lui offrir un cadeau, bien que c'était encore loin l'été, il se surpris à penser combien elle lui manquerait pendant ces mois de vacances et combien il se sentira seul sans elle, et à penser à elle.

Ensuite, Rupert lui dit qu'il était vieux, et pas assez bien pour elle, et que de plus Jenny était beaucoup plus jeune que lui, et cela était un fait, et cela se voyait très clairement et distinctement, et surtout, ils avaient à priori, treize ans d'écart, Jenny fit rapidement le calcul dans sa tête, et comparant son année de naissance à celle de Rupert, elle lui demanda s'il était né en 1956 ; il la regarda avec étonnement, se demandant comment elle savait, mais bien sûr elle avait dû faire le calcul, après qu'il lui ait dit qu'ils avaient treize ans d'écart, alors Jenny à du comparer son année de naissance et faire un rapide un calcul mental, et bien sûr c'était le cas, alors la réalisation frappa Giles, Jenny est née en 1969.

Finalement, Jenny lui dit qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui, qu'il avait encore le droit au bonheur et ne devait pas cesser de vivre, ou d'attendre la retraite car il avait encore beaucoup d'années devant lui ; et qu'il était encore tout aussi jeune qu'elle.

Et à la grande surprise et consternation de Giles ; elle lui proposa de sortir avec lui le soir même, pour diner ensemble afin de célébrer cette journée ; et devant la rougeur et l'hésitation de Giles, Jenny sentit qu'elle était peut-être indélicate et trop prévenante, et se penchant vers lui en parlant avec douceur et d'une voix rassurante et presque taquine lui dit :

"Rassurez-vous Rupert, je ne vous propose pas un rendez-vous, seulement de passer une soirée entre amis ; et je vous demande, que voulez-vous faire avec moi ce soir ? C'est à vous de décider" Jenny s'était sentit trembler et exposer et nerveuse, intimidée, et rougissante et se demandait quel était le sens de ses mots et paroles et comment Rupert les interprétera-t-il face aux mots "que voulez-vous faire avec moi", Jenny espérait qu'il ne sous-entendrait pas quelque chose, ou des mots à double sens, qu'elle ne flirtait pas avec lui, ni ne supposait une nuit d'amour, ou une soirée sans lendemain ; elle n'était pas ce genre de fille, elle n'était pas cette personne, et Rupert, en gentleman, le savait.

Giles, heureux, n'avait pas les pensées rougissantes de Jenny, ni cette nervosité, il lui demanda et lui révéla qu'il aimerait que Jenny lui fasse découvrir la culture Américaine, et plus précisément leur alimentation et produits culinaires ; il aimerait réaliser quelque chose d'Américain, pour remercier Jenny en retour de lui faire des cadeaux Britannique et multiculturels.

Jenny qui avait secoué la tête, pour supprimer et effacer ainsi éloigner ses pensées impures et scandaleuses de sa tête et faire disparaitre sa rougeur, proposa à Rupert de l'emmener manger dans un Macdonald, là-bas, il y faisait préparer des hamburgers, frites, boissons, et autres ; soit à emporter, soit à consommer sur place, bien sûr Rupert mangeait sur place.

Et Jenny lui donna le nom du restaurant ; Macdonald, pour enfants et parents ; Alimentation Américaine.

Jenny lui révéla que ce n'était pas très loin de chez elle, et s'aperçut que ce n'était pas loin de chez Rupert également. Jenny lui proposa de se retrouver là-bas aux portes du MacDo, et de s'y attendre, vers 7 h 30 du soir, comme cela n'aurait rien avoir avec un rendez-vous, et Rupert ne serait pas nerveux et il n'y aurait aucun malaise entre eux.

Giles accepta, ce que Jenny lui disait, et connaissait très bien, du moins de vue, et après y avoir passer de nombreuses fois devant, ce Macdonald, et il était pressé et impatient d’y aller avec Jenny, et gouter pour la première fois à des hamburgers.

Le soir-même après les cours, Giles rentra chez lui, le cœur gonflé de bonheur et de joie et d'amour à l'idée et l'attente de voir et passer du temps avec Jenny la première fois en dehors du lycée ; il prit une longue douche, voulant à tout prix sentir bon et propre, avec du shampoing légèrement appliqué dans ses cheveux ; il devait être parfait pour Jenny, se dit-il est faire une bonne impression devant elle, et surtout ne pas sentir le moisi comme elle l'appelait, et sentir comme s’il venait de se doucher, avec un savon d'une excellente qualité, et il tenait également à se raser, bien que Giles les fait le matin même, il voulait également avoir la peau des joues douces comme une peau de bébé et soyeux, il espérait secrètement et avec espérance quand il la verrait, elle l'embrasserait sur la joue ; il choisit également une tenue, et un ensemble qui ne ressemblait pas à une tenue traditionnelle de travail et ne portait un costume trois pièces fait de tweed, il voulait prouvé à Jenny qu'il possédait d'autres vêlements, plus relaxant et plus dignes d'une soirée à la maison, ou une journée simple à l'extérieur sans travail ni pression, une journée passée chez des voisins...

Il avait un gilet bleu foncé-clair, une veste, un pantalon ample mais qui ressemblait toujours à quelque chose comme un pantalon de bureau, et il sortit une chemise blanche à manches courtes, en coton et légère. Il essaya de mettre également un peu de parfum pour homme qui allait parfaitement bien et était assortie à l’odeur d'après-rasage, pour éviter que Jenny s'aperçoive qu'il en avait peut-être trop fait ; et voulait éviter qu'elle ait l'impression qu'il soit différent, malgré le fait qu'il voulait que Jenny le remarque, le trouve beau, il voulait lui plaire il voulait s'habiller comme pour sa petite-amie.

Giles se rendit sans difficulté à pied - tout comme Jenny le fera - au restaurant-MacDo, il n'avait pas eu à attendre bien longtemps ; quand il la vit s'approcher, son cœur sautât de sa poitrine jusqu'à sa gorge à sa vue, à la simple vue d'elle, Jenny était si belle ce soir, bien qu'elle l'était tout le temps, il fallait bien qu'il le reconnaisse, elle s'était aussi changée de vêtements et ne portait pas les mêmes que durant la journée, et avait dû prendre une douche ; ses attentes et son espoir qu'elle l'embrasse se réalisa, car, quand Jenny le vit, elle s'approcha de lui en souriant lui disant bonsoir.

Et s'approcha davantage de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle effleurât sa joue dans un baiser de plume qui avait à peine touché sa peau, et il lui rendit sa bise, et elle sourit à cela. la peau de Jenny était douce au touchée des lèvres de Giles, et il avait raison sur ses instinct, elle avait dû se doucher et passer une crème sur son visage, car elle était douce et lisse, et crémeuse, son parfum était également différent, une sorte de parfum floral et enivrant, et resta pendant plusieurs minutes sur Giles, traversa et laissa un soupçon dans l'air autour d'eux ; Jenny avait changé de vêtements, portant une robe pull, couleur marron, avec sa veste en cuire, et des chaussures à petits talons, et ses cheveux étaient relevés avec l'aide d'une pince, et quelques mèches pendaient et encadraient son doux visage, des mèches rebelles.

Giles lui demanda si elle voulait rentrer, et elle lui répondit sur un ton taquin et doux que c'était pour cette raison qu'ils étaient ici, à cela Giles rougit en baissant le regard, se demanda comment elle pouvait continuer à l'ennuyer ainsi à le mettre au supplice, et se disait qu'à chaque fois qu'il parlait, il employait toujours des mots qui lui donnaient une occasion de rire et de l'amusait ; Giles invita Jenny à rentrer, en lui tenant la porte.

Jenny avait été tout aussi nerveuse pour sa soirée avec Rupert, mais en avait était heureuse voulant à tout prix le voir, et être à ses côtés pour le soir de son anniversaire ; elle avait attendue donc, le soir, la soirée, et l'heure convenue avec impatience ; et s'était habillé du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec ses plus beaux vêtements qu'elle avait dans l'esprit pour cette soirée, ne voulant rien de trop extraordinaire ou de chic.

Jenny avait vue l'expression heureuse et de bonheur sur le visage de Rupert quand elle le retrouva, et ignorait si c'était la joie d'aller dans un fast-food, ou la joie de la voir elle, Jenny n'en savait rien c'était peut-être les deux ; mais ne voulait pas paraitre arrogante ni présomptueuse de penser que c'était pour elle. Mais Jenny d'être à ses côtés.

Dans le McDonald, il y avait une grande file d'attente ; Jenny chuchota à Rupert et le mettant en garde, qu'ici aux Etats-Unis comme il a dû s''en rendre compte, que tout était plus grand et volumineux que partout ailleurs, et que dans ces cas-là, dans ce contexte, il devait faire attention, car la nourriture, les hamburgers, surtout, étaient plus volumineux et gras et imbibés de nourriture à l'intérieur des sandwich, et qu'ils étaient donc plus grand et plus imposant que s'il en consommait en Angleterre ou en France. Et Jenny conseilla à Rupert de prendre la plus petite part, et s'il avait du mal à finir, elle pourrait toujours l'aider à consommer ; Il acquiesça, la remerciant de ses conseils.

D'après ce que Giles a vu sur un panneau d'affichage et les conseils et avertissements de Jenny ; il y avait quatre types de formats et grosseurs d'hamburgers : petit ; moyen ; grand ; géant.

Jenny avait choisi en plus de son hamburger, qu'elle avait pris de petite taille - le même que Rupert ne voulant qu'il soit choqué et lui montrait ainsi à petite dose le monde Américain, sans l'effrayer - des frites, en boisson, une bouteille d'Orangina, un yaourt à boire en dessert, et une mini-salade, elle paya sa part, refusant que Rupert paie pour elle, elle avait dit en souriant et chuchotant à son oreille, ce n'est après tout pas un rendez-vous.

Giles avait pris pratiquement la même chose que Jenny, sauf pour la boisson et le dessert, il avait pris une simple bouteille d'eau, quant au dessert, il n'en avait pas pris, se disant qu'il en mangerait un, une fois tranquillement installé chez lui. Avec une simple salade, des frites, sans sauce, et des nuggets en poulet.

Ils s'installèrent tous deux, une fois payé, avec leurs plateaux au fond du restaurant, près d'une fenêtre et loin du bruit et des enfants qui criaient et babillaient dans tous les recoins ; Pendant qu'ils mangeaient tranquillement, il demanda à Jenny à quoi cela pouvait ressembler un hamburger géant, le nom qu'il avait vu sur l'affiche qui présentait le choix des tailles.

Jenny réfléchit à sa question, remarquant et s'apercevant combien il était curieux, et essaya d'y répondre, quand elle vit un client assez obèse, d'un poids important, et de forme ronde ; se disant qu'il devait manger très régulièrement à cet endroit et surtout étant l'homme typique de l'Américain d'aujourd'hui de la classe moyen, Jenny se disait qu'il devait très mal se nourrir et manger régulièrement du gras, et il devait sûrement avoir des problèmes de santé ou de diabète, au vue de la quantité de sucres qu'il va ingurgiter au dessert, et de cholestérol.

Jenny fit un signe discret de tête vers l'homme le montrant discrètement à Rupert, pour qu'il voit à quoi ressemble un hamburger géant ; justement ce que l'homme était en train de manger ; Giles tourna légèrement la tête, et vit la taille du sandwich ; qui était vraiment volumineux avec plusieurs tranches de viandes, de fromages, salades, tranches de tomates, tout ceci à plusieurs niveaux.

Giles était quelque peu sous le choc, il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en voir en Angleterre, mais on lui a toujours dit que la nourriture des Américains était assez riche en calories et en graisses, et impressionnante en taille et quantité. Jenny le regarda avec amusement.

Giles décida de parler à Jenny, des cadeaux qu'il a reçus, et des cartes et lettres de sa famille, et également de la carte offerte par Buffy, Willow et Alex, et lui avoua combien cela avait été émouvant de leur part ; Jenny se dit sans réfléchir si elle pouvait voir la carte qu'il a reçu avec une simple curiosité ; malheureusement Giles dut décliner sa demande car étant très personnel et ne voulant pas que Jenny découvre l'existence de tueuse et d'observateur, il ne voulait pas la montrer, et devant le regard déçu et désappointé et triste de Jenny, il s'empressa de dire que quand ils se connaitraient mieux, il lui montrerait car c'était vraiment une carte personnelle.

Giles parla de sa mère à Jenny ; qui se prénommait Rose ; il lui dit qu'elle lui avait offert tout un colis, de nouvelles chemises et vêtements pour sa garde-robe car craignant, comme elle lui avait écrit qu'il n'en ait pas assez.

Ses frères lui avaient envoyé une carte d'anniversaire avec, comme dessin, la bibliothèque d'Oxford ainsi que son université, et ses sœurs lui envoyèrent, une carte avec de l'argent, ainsi que des cookies fait maison, et lui avait écrit combien, la maison était vide sans lui, et combien Giles manquait à tout le monde.

Jenny écouta avec intérêt tout ce que Rupert disait, et tout ce qu'il avait à dire sur ses cadeaux et lettres qui étaient personnelles. Jenny s'aperçut et se rendit compte qu'elle voulait en connaitre plus sur lui. Et donc à la fin du repas, une fois qu'ils eurent tout manger, ils laissèrent leurs plateaux sur un chariot à disposition et s'en allèrent.

Jenny ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite, et profiter de ce début de nuit pour marcher et se balader dans l'air frais, et Giles non plus ne voulait encore rentrer, il s'aperçut de cela quand elle prononça elle-même les mots ; ils marchèrent ensemble dans différentes rues, du quartier et près de chez Jenny ; Jenny demanda à Rupert de lui parler un peu de lui et de sa famille, où il était originaire, où il avait grandi...

Giles essaya de ne pas trop parler de tout ce qu'il a vécu ou fait, il avait de grands secrets et essayait de les effacer surtout, en ce qui concernait ce qu'il avait réalisé et fait au début de ses années universitaires avec ses amis ; donc il ne dit pas tout à Jenny et essaya d'omettre certains détails.

Giles parla de sa vie en générale, son enfance passée dans une famille très traditionaliste et stricte, avec un père, prénommé George, très rigide et qui faisait marcher ses enfants bien droits, et leur donnait des punitions ou des regards durs et sévères et leur donnait de bonnes leçons s'ils ne faisaient pas les choses correctement. Rose, sa mère, était beaucoup moins stricte et plus maternelle et douce que son mari, bien que Giles ainsi que ses frères et sœurs, aient été élevés par des Nanny au cours de leurs petites enfances, et après par un précepteur et une gouvernante quand ils étaient plus grands. Rose passait la majeure partie de son temps, et essayait de passer le plus de temps et d'heures possibles à éduquer ses enfants elle-même et à être proche d'eux, et donner des consignes strictes aux personnes qui avaient en charge les enfants, pour qu'ils soient éduqués comme elle le souhaite quand elle ne pouvait pas être là. Giles, quand il arriva à ses années de collège, fut envoyé à Eton, ainsi qu'à Oxford.

Giles dit également à Jenny, qu'il avait trois frères, et trois sœurs, dont une était sa sœur biologique et deux autres dont lesquelles elles avaient était adoptées par sa mère. Giles lui expliqua que sa mère, s'occupait d'une association qui travaillait pour aider des gens dans le besoin et des personnes nécessiteuses, et une des personnes dont elle s'occupait est morte de maladie en laissant deux enfants derrière elle ; une fillette de trois ans et une autre de trois mois environ.

Giles demanda pardon à nouveau à Jenny de lui avoir dit toutes ces horreurs sur elle, alors que lui-même avait était élevé dans une famille relativement riche et petite-bourgeoise. Jenny lui dit et le coupa qu'il n'avait rien à s'excuser. Giles se sentit, un peu mieux alors qu'ils marchaient ensembles dans les rues presque désertes, en souriant discrètement, alors que Jenny se rapprochait de lui en effleurant vaguement son épaule de la sienne, il lui prit discrètement la main dans la sienne, et entrelaça leurs doigts. Jenny ne dit rien face à son geste, et pressa un peu plus fort sa main.

Elle lui demanda où il avait grandi, où il était né, Rupert lui dit qu'il est né dans le comté de Westbury ; que c'était un endroit magnifique et des paysages superbes avec une excellente verdure ainsi que de belles collines ; et de jolies maisons, enfin si on venait d'un milieu noble et bourgeois, ce que Giles était, il lui parla brièvement de la maison dans laquelle il a grandit, et la nursery où il a vécu.

Giles tourna son regard vers Jenny et murmura heureux et d'une voix pressente "Assez parlez de moi, parlez-moi de vous." En vérité à force de parler de lui même, il craignait qu'à force d'en dire trop, Giles finisse par lui avouer son passé dérangeant, et son passage et expérience dans la magie noire et les arts sombres. Et il ne voulait rien lui avouer sur tout cela, il ne voulait pas l’impliquer, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, ni qu’elle se blesse et voit son côté sombre et qu’elle continue à le voir tel qu’elle l’avait toujours connu.

Jenny sourit, heureuse que Rupert ait partagé quelques informations avec elle, elle se sentait si heureuse, il lui faisait confiance, et avait pu imaginer quel genre de petit garçon il avait été imaginant sa mère aimante et le fait qu'il soit entourée de frères et sœurs. Elle se sentit mal de ne rien pouvoir dire, mais elle voulait partager un bout de son enfance avec lui, il n'y avait vraiment rien de mal à cela, ce n'était pas comme si Jenny lui révélait son identité et ses origines.

"Vous savez il n'y a vraiment rien à dire sur moi, j'ai vécu dans une famille très nombreuse, avec mes parents et ma grand-mère, j'étais dans un foyer assez pauvre et je viens d'une classe sociale moyenne voir même laborieuse, nous avons vécu dans une petite maison ; mais j'ai été heureuse malgré tout, mon père me jouait du violon étant petite quand j'avais peur de l'orage ou était triste, ma mère aussi était incroyable, je l'aime vraiment beaucoup ; ainsi que ma grand-mère ; quand je suis née, j'étais la cinquième enfant, j'avais deux frères ainés ainsi que deux grandes sœurs ; mais je n'étais pas vraiment proche deux, la seule personne avec qui j'étais proche et laquelle j'ai gardé contact une fois adulte est ma sœur Nolwenn, qui a deux ans de plus que moi, mes parents ont eu d'autres enfants après moi, j'ai eu deux petits frères et deux sœurs."

Giles n'en revenait pas, et était incrédule et avait la bouche légèrement entre ouverte au récit de Jenny ; il ne savait pas qu'elle venait d'une famille aussi nombreuse. Elle lui parla ensuite des voyages qu'elle a effectués avec sa famille, déclarant que ses parents aimaient voyager.

Jenny essayait de parler un peu d'elle-même et surtout sa relation avec Nolwenn, Rupert avait l'air profondément ému face à son amour pour sa sœur et le lien qui les unissait ; et réussit à sentir combien elle était sincère dans ses souvenirs, elle lui parlait brièvement de quelques bêtises qu'elle ait faites quand elle était toute petite avec Nolwenn, mas resta tout de même sur ses gardes, et essaya de rester vague. Et du grand amour qu'elle éprouvait pour sa famille, et le lien qui l'unissait avec eux.

Rupert resta silencieux un instant avant de déclarer tout bas, "ils doivent vous manquer, n'est-ce pas ? Vos frères ? Vos sœurs ? Et vos parents ? Vous comptez leur rendre visite pendant les vacances d'été ?" Giles était neveux ne voulant pas penser à l'été à venir, ne voulant pas qu'elle quitte Sunnydale.

Soudain il la sentit nerveuse, et sentit qu'elle était triste et essayait de retenir ses larmes, il se pencha vers elle en chuchotant "Jenny ? Que vous arrive-t-il ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?"

Jenny secoua la tête en pressant une de ses mains contre sa bouche et réussit à dire "Non, non vous n'avez rien fait de mal... Mais je ne vais pas leur rendre visite, car... mes parents sont morts." Elle releva son regard vers Giles qui la regardait sous le choc, devant ses mots, et était figé les lèvres entrouvertes pour s'exprimer, mais craignant de la blesser.

"Oh Jenny je suis vraiment désolé, pardonnez-moi j'ai été maladroit, pardon, je ne savais pas".

Jenny secoua la tête lui disant qu'il n'y avait rien à pardonner ni à dire, et Giles la regardant toujours trissement et peiné pour elle, lui demanda si elle voulait en parler ; et ensuite comment c'était arrivés. Jenny lui dit que c'était à cause et lier à des problèmes de santé ; son père avait un problème au cœur, et il est décédé voilà près de onze ans, tandis que sa mère est morte le cœur brisé après la mort de son père, ou bien à cause de problèmes de santé dus à ses grossesses rapprochées, elle ne sait pas ; et dit qu'elle est décédée voilà près de huit ans à présent.

Giles était vraiment bouleversé, et triste pour Jenny, et ayant les années de mort et d'écart des parents de Jenny ; Giles fit un rapide calcul, en réalisant, horrifié, que Jenny avait perdu son père à l'âge de dix-sept ans et sa mère à l'âge de vingt ans ; il était vraiment bouleversée et ce n'était pas non plus étonné qu'elle devait payer elle-même ses études, une haine de soi, un profond méprît pour lui-même d'avoir blessé Jenny à l'instant et le fait de l'avoir traitée de pauvre petite fille riche lui fit mal au cœur ; il voulait la prendre dans ses bras et la consoler, il plaçât doucement une main apaisante sur son épaule ; Jenny se laissa tombée malgré elle, contre sa poitrine enfonçant son visage contre son torse, il enroula alors son bras autour de ses épaules, et la retient pendant un instant, savourant et profitant de l'avoir dans ses bras, cela lui faisait du bien de la tenir ainsi

Jenny vit qu'ils approchaient de sa maison et proposa à Rupert de passer chez elle, Jenny l'avait demandé avec espoir, et espérant qu'il accepterait, s'il le voulait, mais il ne le souhaitait pas ne voulant pas empiéter sur sa vie privée, et s'immiscer que ce serait peut-être pour une prochaine fois, Jenny, déçue, mais accepta qu'il refuse, après tout ils avaient passé une bonne soirée.

"Dommage que vous ne vouliez pas, vous auriez pu rencontrer mon chat de cette façon."

Rupert la regarda curieux et intriguée avec curiosité et lui souriant "Ah, vous avez un chat, je ne le savais pas."

Jenny sourit, alors qu'elle détacha sa main de celle de Rupert en marchant devant lui "Oui j'ai un chat, ou plutôt une chatte ; elle s'appelle Bouboule, elle est vraiment adorable, un vrai amour et très câline je suis sûre que vous l'adoreriez."

Jenny ne voulait pas gâcher cette belle nuit en insistant de trop, elle était heureuse et avait beaucoup rit avec Rupert ; en apercevant, le parc avec les jeux pour enfants ; Jenny se retourna et attrapa la main de Rupert et l'entrainait avec elle en courant ; ce dernier se demandait ce qu'il se passait et ce qu'elle avait ; elle lui répondit simplement qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle voulait lui montrer.

Arrivés sur le terrain de jeux, en riant, Jenny déclara que c'était cela qu'elle voulait qu'il voie ; toujours en riant elle monta sur le tourniquet en déclarant :

"J'adorais jouer sur un tourniquet comme ça quand j'étais enfant, avec ma sœur. Allez venez ! Ne me dites pas que vous n’avez jamais jouer à ça quand vous étiez petit, ça va être amusant."

Ne voulant pas décevoir Jenny et la faire se sentir déçue et la voyant si heureuse en cet instant, que son bonheur et sa joie était contagieux, alors sans hésiter il la rejoint ; Jenny rit aux éclats pendant plusieurs minutes, mais commençait à avoir la tête qui tourne, elle chancela soudainement, Giles la rattrapa en plaçant une main autour de sa taille, et riant tous les deux ; elle se penchât près de lui en riant toujours.

"Oh mon Dieu, ça fait du bien de rire comme ça, je n'avais pas ri depuis si longtemps ; vous voyez combien c'était amusant."

Giles remarquât, combien le visage de Jenny était proche du sien, et il déglutit difficilement mais réussie tout de même à lui répondre, en confirment combien c'était amusant et lui rappelant son enfance, mais il lui dit de faire attention à ne pas rire trop fort, pour éviter d'alerter les voisins ; sur quoi elle répondit, qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre mais qu’en effet ils devaient être prudents.

Jenny réussit à se calmer, et elle enroula son bras avec celui de Giles, et lui proposa de le ramener jusqu'à chez lui ; il accepta ne voulant pas et n'étant pas près à la laisser s’en aller, malgré qu'il craignît qu'elle soit seule après dans la nuit, dans les rues.

Ils marchèrent tout en discutant de tout et de rien, et ne lâchant jamais le bras de l'autre, Jenny ne s'était pas aperçue de ce qu'elle avait fait et était si proche de Rupert ; quand ils arrivèrent à sa résidence, Jenny vit une cour avec une fontaine, et un escalier menant au premier étage ; l'escalier était à l'extérieur et le couloir des appartements menait directement à l'extérieur et à l'air libre, et on pouvait y voir la lune, et dans le cas de la journée, le soleil.

"C'est très beau ici et la cour est vraiment petite et très familiale, c’est un endroit idéal pour des enfants ici ? N'ai-je pas raison ?"

Rupert acquiesça et lui confirmera qu'il y avait certains jeunes qui venaient ici parfois et des enfants de différents étages. Giles lui demanda si elle voulait rentrer, si elle le voulait bien sûr. Jenny répondit avec un sourire que oui. Une fois à l'intérieur.

Giles s'excusa rapidement, lui révélant qu'il n'avait vraiment pas eu le temps de faire le ménage, et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas lui faire visiter.

"Ça ne fait rien, c'est un endroit tout à fait charmant d'après ce que je peux voir."

Il y avait en effet un certain dérangement et livres, et disques, et un certain chaos, chahut ou bataclan le salon ; et au grand soulagement de Giles, Jenny n'était pas dérangée ; elle aurait voulu faire un commentaire taquin déclarant que cela faisait sans doute un moment qu'une femme n'avait pénétré chez lui, mais ne le fit pas, sachant que Rupert était parfaitement capable de se gérer lui-même ainsi que de faire le ménage et entretenir sa propre maison ; et il ne devait pas mentir ou lui faire de fausses excuses quand il lui disait qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps et c'était donc vrai, et de plus sa remarque aurait été sexiste et anti féministe.

Jenny ne savait plus quoi dire d'autre et se dit qu'elle devait peut-être s'en aller, et le saluait et faire ses adieux, car après tout, elle l'avait raccompagné chez lui comme il se le devait ; et Jenny toussota un peu, et s'avança tranquillement, et lentement vers Rupert en levant son visage vers lui et dit :

"Je crois que je devrais m'en aller à présent."

Elle était déçue et lui aussi, tous deux blessés de se quitter, et Giles lui répondit, à contre cœur et avec une grande douleur, que bien sûr elle le devait ; et Jenny le regarda un instant, espérant qu'il lui dise de rester, avant qu'il la conduise vers la porte, en l'ouvrant ; elle retrouva son sourire qu'il aimait tant et avec chaleur elle déclara :

"Et bien, bonne nuit Rupert et merci pour cette soirée, à demain."

Rupert lui murmura également une nuit et un « à demain », Jenny le regarda un instant figé alors qu'il lui avait pris la main pour la presser dans la sienne, inconsciemment elle s'était rapprochée de lui, et voyant ses yeux brillant d'affection et de reconnaissance et gratitude, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire ce geste-ci, qui vient ensuite, lentement très doucement, les yeux écarquillait de peur, elle respira fortement, alors qu'elle se penchait doucement, lentement avec précautions, elle ferma un instant les yeux, et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Rupert, l'embrassant, et lui donnant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres, la bouche fermée, elle s'éloigna alors en murmurant :

"C'était un baiser d'anniversaire."

Giles était figé, il n'avait pas pu respirer, il hocha doucement la tête incapable de parler, il était certain d'avoir une lueur de convoitise de désir, d'adoration et d'amour dans ses yeux qu'il ne put lutter contre ça et n'arrivait pas à le retirer de son regard ; Jenny pris cela comme un encouragement et un signe qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre et qu'elle pouvait lui en donner un autre, elle se pencha plus lentement, en posant une main contre la joue de Rupert, et il ne faisait aucun signe pour l'éloigner ou la contredire, elle commença à baisser la tête pour un nouveau baiser, mais elle était à présent à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, quand Rupert lui attrapa soudain le poignet en soufflant contre ses lèvres "Non".

Jenny rouvrit doucement les yeux qui étaient à demi clos, et se reculât lentement chuchotant "Je m'excuse, je suis désolée, je croyais que vous aviez de la tendresse pour moi ou un désir."

Rupert tenait toujours son poignet il avait baissé son regard incapable de la regarder dans les yeux, son pouce était pressé contre le haut du poignet où il pouvait sentir ses pulsations de son pouls, qui devait battre très vite, "Excusez-moi Jenny, je ne peux pas, croyez-moi, vous comptez beaucoup pour moi je vous assure vous êtes une amie très chère, et précieuse et je ne veux pas abandonner et perdre cette amitié, et surtout vous mettre mal à l'aise au travail, vous comptez énormément pour moi et m'êtes très chère... Comprenez-vous ?"

Jenny secoua la tête et chuchota "Oui je comprends."

Elle lui demanda de lui pardonner encore une fois, et lui dit de faire comme s’il ne s'était rien passé, sauf pour le premier baiser, qu'elle considérait comme un baiser d'amitié et d'anniversaire et qu'il devait le compter, comme un autre cadeau venant d'elle, et ne s’en excuser nullement.

Giles accepta ce qu'elle lui proposa, et espéra qu'elle ne soit pas en colère contre lui, mais ses craintes furent apaisées et diminuèrent quand, il la vit courir dans les escaliers et en bas, dans la cour près de la fontaine, elle se retourna pour lui sourire, et lui fit un rapide et joyeux signe de la main. Giles était définitivement soulagé, et puis il ferma sa porte quand il vit qu'elle était partie et ne la voyant plus...

______________________________________

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, le temps s'écoulait jusqu'à arriver en Mars, et Jenny avait également un autre anniversaire qu'elle voulait célébrer, ce mois-ci ; celui de sa nièce, la fille de Nolwenn et Quentin, qui allait fêter ses six ans.

Malheureusement, Jenny ne pouvait pas y assister, son anniversaire était un jour dans la semaine, et de plus elle ne pouvait également pas se rendre à Los Angeles, faire l'aller et le retour en un week-end, il y avait trop de choses à faire, et Jenny avait encore une grosse responsabilité ; son oncle était furieux contre elle, car elle n'avait pas trouvé le moindre indice et la moindre trace où était localisé et l'existence de la tueuse et de son observateur, et Jenny devait également des rapports minutieux envoyés de ses nouvelles très régulièrement ; il était très strict là-dessus, et pointilleux.

Donc, pour compenser et éviter des larmes de déception et de désespoir, et qu'elle soit fâchée, Jenny, le jour de l'anniversaire de sa nièce, avait appelé chez Quentin, pour lui confirmer qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir les voir, malgré, que la fillette soit fâchée, et est boudée et était tristesse pendant un moment, et pourtant avait essayer d'espérer que sa tante vienne pour son anniversaire ; Jenny avait réussi à lui parler, pendant plus d'une heure, au téléphone, en entendant les babillages et les nombreuses conversations incessantes de l'enfant, lui raconter à quel point elle était grande à présent, et son jour de classe elle avait apporté des bonbons, ses camarades lui chantant un bon anniversaire, ses vêtements que son père fait porter, avec une jolie jupe pour son anniversaire.

Jenny promit à la fin de la conversation de l'appeler à nouveau, le Week-end qui arrive ; et ainsi elle tint sa promesse, et le même babillage et la voix d'enfant, et la joie et l'excitation de la journée et pouvoir entendre sa tante au téléphone ; Jenny passa avec sa nièce plus d'une heure à nouveau, à se parler ; la petite fille lui raconter que son papa avec organiser un gouter pour inviter quelques petits amis et camardes pour fêter son anniversaire durant l'après-midi, que tout ceci avait lieu dans le jardin, il y avait des ballons, un gâteau à la myrtille, des jeux., et de décorations spéciales pour ses six ans, et un anniversaire...

Avant de raccrocher, l'enfant dit à nouveau à quel point elle était triste que Jenny ne puisse pas être là avec elle ; Jenny eut une poussée d'émotions dans la gorge et lui donna sa promesse qu'elle viendrait pendant les vacances d'été rendre visite, et qu'elle essaierait de rattraper le temps perdu ; cette promesse fut suivie d’un cri de joie d'enfant, et un appel à son père pour lui dire et l'appeler "Papa ! Papa ! Tu as entendu ? Tata Jenny viendra pour les grandes vacances."

Un mois plus, tard et plus précisément le 10 Avril, Jenny c'était rappelé et avait gardé toute les dates et jours de naissances de chacun de ses élèves, mais voulait à tout prix et garder le meilleur et faire une surprise à Willow, et lui apporter un cadeau et la remercier pour son amitié au cours de l'année et sa gentillesse, et voulait la rendre heureuse pour ce jour spécial ; alors Jenny, assez tard le soir après les cours durant la semaine, se rendit à la résidence des Rosenberg dans l'espoir de voir Willow et pouvoir lui parler, pendant quelques instants ;

Jenny se gara près de leur maison, et marcha jusqu'à la porte où elle sonna, attendant nerveusement pendant quelques instants ; quand elle vit que quelqu'un s'approcha de la porte et des bruits de pas, et la serrure se déverrouilla, et enfin à la porte s'ouvrit sur Willow, les cheveux détachés et descendant en cascade derrière son dos, qui était vêtu, dans un grand tee-shirt, descendant jusqu'aux genoux.

Willow fut pétrifiée, et largement étonnée de voir Jenny sur le pas de sa porte, surtout tard le soir ; elle réussit à balbutier après être sortie de sa stupeur, en la regardant avant ; "Mlle Calendar ? Bonsoir, qu'est-ce que vous faite ici si tard ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? J'ai oublié un livre dans votre classe ?"

Jenny secoua la tête, en déclarant que tout allait bien, et qu'il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle s'inquiète ; et Jenny expliqua sa présence chez elle, en demandant, lentement si elle pouvait rentrée.

Willow s'écarta alors de la porte d'entrée pour l'inviter silencieusement à pénétrer chez elle, et s’attentant de déclarait ; "Oui, bien sûr, entrez Mlle Calendar."

Jenny regarda autours, d'elle, la maison était silencieuse, et grande ; les parents de Willow gagnait très bien leurs vies ; et le salon n'était pas éclairé, Jenny se tourna vers Willow en espérant qu'elle ne la dérangeait pas ; Willow lui dit que non, qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter à l'étage pour vérifier si Gaëlle dormait bien, et jouait pendant un moment avec Dawn avant d'aller elle-même se coucher, et avoua ensuite à Jenny, qu'elle était seule avec ses sœurs ce soir et devait s'en occuper et les surveiller, car ses parents, surtout sa mère était partie à un diner d'affaire, pour son travail et que son père devait l'accompagner.

Ira et Sheila Rosenberg n'était pas souvent chez eux, et n'étaient pas assez présents pour leurs filles, en particulier Willow, ils travaillaient beaucoup et énormément pour subvenir au besoin de leurs filles.

Jenny dit à Willow qu'elle était venue la voir en espérant lui offrir un cadeau pour son anniversaire, elle lui tendit une petite boite, qu'elle avait emballée très soigneusement dans du papier cadeau, Willow la regarda et hésita à prendre le paquet elle le fit avec des doigts tremblants, et murmura un doux :

"Je vous remercie."

A ce même moment, Dawn, habillée d'un pyjama rose très claire, rose bonbon, de princesse et poupée Barbie, descendait doucement les escaliers, en demandant d'une voix plaignante et suppliante que Willow monte avec elle, et lui demande de jouer avec elle à la poupée, Barbie. Willow leva les yeux vers sa sœur, et lui répondit qu'elle était en train de discuter avec son enseignante, mais qu'elle allait bientôt monter, et lui déclara d'un ton ferme de remonter dans sa chambre ; mais Dawn resta là où elle était, posant ses mains sur la rampe d'escaliers, et posant ensuite ses bras et s'appuyant dessus :

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle t’a offert ?"

Willow la regarda avec un regard exaspéré et d'un œil qui lui faisait perdre presque patience, en lui répondant que ce n'était pas poli de demander. Jenny intervient d'une voix douce, en déclarant que ce n'était pas grave, et encouragea avec un signe de tête à Willow qu'elle pouvait ouvrit son paquet.

Willow l'ouvrit avec précautions, et découvrit à l'intérieur une boite de CD, des meilleures chansons et tous les classiques de Madonna, sa chanteuse préférée ; Willow regarda le trésor entre ses mains, les yeux larmoyants ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire, à part remercier dans un murmure Jenny.

Celle-ci lui répondit que ce n'était rien, et qu'elle avait en réalité hésité à lui offrir des CD de Claude François, ou bien cette chanteuse-ci.

Willow sourit maladroitement en gloussant, qu'elle avait déjà des CD de Claude qu'elle adorait également. La voix de Dawn les interpella et les interrompit, et leur fit lever la tête, qui regardait avec étonnement et déception le cadeau de Willow, qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, en se disant pour elle-même, dans sa tête, que c'était de simple CD :

"Normalement, Willow n'a plus vraiment de fêtes d'anniversaire, car elle était devenue trop vieille et âgée pour ça... Maman dit qu'il y aura une fête pour célébrer ses dix-huit ans, la dernière fois que Willow a eu un véritable anniversaire c'était pour ses dix ans."

Willow tourna brièvement et timidement son visage et regard alarmés vers Jenny qui fronçait les sourcils devant cette confession, n’arrivant pas à croire que Willow n’ait pas fêté ses seize ans, Willow était devenue soudainement timide, et n'osant pas regarder dans les yeux de sa professeure, mais néanmoins se tourna vers sa sœur avec colère et dit :

"Bon, ça suffit Dawn, tu en as assez dit, tais-toi, monte maintenant !" Dawn grommela pour elle-même de choses incompréhensibles, en murmurant "D'accord."

Willow se tourna alors vers Jenny en s'excusant pour le comportement déraisonnable et maladroit de sa sœur.

« Ça ne fait rien, Willow" Répondit avec douceur Jenny, et s'inquiétant pour la jeune fille, qui était quelque peu négligée par ses parents, elle lui dit, si tu as besoin d'elle, ou de quelque chose qui la gênaient ou de personnelle, il ne fallait surtout pas hésiter à venir la voir, et lui souhaita une nouvelle fois, un très joyeux seizième anniversaire ? Et Willow prit Jenny, par surprise dans une douce étreinte...

Willow hocha la tête en la remerciant encore une fois, et lui ouvrit la porte pour qu'elle puisse s'en aller, et Jenny lui dit de passer une bonne soirée, ainsi qu'elle espérait la vor le lendemain au lycée...

______________________________________

A l'approche de l'heure du midi, et donc du déjeuner, Giles ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il voulut aller à la cafétéria du lycée, pour y manger, d'habitude il n'y allait pas, n'aimant pas vraiment la cuisine de la restauration scolaire, et savait combien c'était pas vraiment mangeable pour lui et se demandait combien leurs nourritures étaient comestibles, n'aimant pas tout simplement le bruit des lycéens, la cacophonie des conversations et l'ensemble de sociabilisation, ou devoir se mêlée aux autre collègues et enseignants, dans la salle qui leur étaient réservées au personnel, d'habitude Giles mangeait tout seul dans son bureau de la bibliothèque, ou la salle des professeurs quand il était certain qu'il n'y ait personne, ou bien il y allait à la cafétéria quand il n'y avait plus d'étudiant et de professeur et pouvait y manger tout seul en toute tranquillité.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait poussé à y aller cette journée-là, peut-être que c'était parce qu'il était forcé d'y aller à cause qu'il avait oublié sa préparation de nourriture chez lui ce matin-là ; le fait est que Giles avait décidé qu'il voulait être un peu plus sociable aujourd'hui. Le déjeuner s'est toujours avéré être un temps plutôt mort à la bibliothèque et il a obtenu un sursis d'une heure pour le déjeuner.

Après être sorti, entré, ressorti et rentré dans la bibliothèque, il avait finalement redressé les épaules et décidé de vivre la vie un peu plus dangereusement. Car combien il savait, qu'il n'a pas eu assez de danger en vivant sur la bouche de l'Enfer, et voulait prendre des risques normaux, cette fois-ci.

Giles se dirigea vers la cafétéria, en voyant la queue d'étudiants, qui attendaient chacun leur tour pour passer ; Giles soupira, se demandant comment réussir à passer...

Jenny aimait la pause déjeuner du midi, il lui arrivait quelque fois, d'aller à la cafétéria avec ses amies ou d'autres collègues et discutaient et riant tout en mangeant, mais d'autres fois, avec Mathilda et Natasha, elle se rendait à la boulangerie qui se trouvait juste à côté du lycée et allait s'acheter du pain et des croissant, en allant ensuite retourner à la cafétéria pour y manger ; mais il y avait d'autres jours, Jenny voulait éviter d'y aller, et passer une très bonne heure à l'aire de restauration du centre commercial, et à y manger seule.

Donc, Jenny fut poussée, cette journée à la cafétéria n'étant pas vraiment certaine de ce qui l'y attirait ; en arrivant en un instant, elle y aperçut Rupert essayant de passer, elle sourit doucement en le voyant, Et un sourire lent et bouche bée commença à se répandre à la simple vue de lui, et lui dit "Et bien, et bien, cette pause déjeuner sera remarquablement intéressante, et qu'il y avait une personne intéressante dans cette cafétéria après-tout."

Jenny décida d'attirer son attention, en l'appelant.

Quand Giles entendit sa voix, il se retourna et un sourire timide et lent se rependit sur son visage, il était si heureux de voir Jenny, depuis leur soirée au McDonald, ils n'avaient pas mangé ensembles, peut-être que ce déjeuner en sera l'occasion ;

Il l'a salua, et Jenny réussit à se faufiler jusqu'à lui, et l'aida à passer la foule de lycéens, en parlant fortement de bien vouloir les laisser passer, la surveillante de la cafétéria, réussit grâce à son aide à les faire passer ; Jenny saisit le bras du bibliothécaire avec une de ses mains, l'aidant et le guidant avec elle, admirant la façon dont le muscle se contractait sous ses doigts, et arrivait à l'endroit où on prenait son plateau et des couverts, elle se pencha tout en le tenant pour saisir, ce dont elle avait besoin.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil une fois de plus, le trouvant la regardant avec la bouche légèrement ouverte. Le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas lire son expression la jeta un peu. Elle haussa un sourcil. Réalisant que sa main était toujours sur son bras elle se détacha, et lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas.

La première chose que Giles avait remarqué c'était sa prise de main sur son bras, et ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose qu'il aurait même dû considérer, en particulier debout au milieu de la cafétéria à l'école, sans parler de sa dextérité.

La prochaine chose qu'il remarqua fut qu'elle était maintenant devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils, regardant presque comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un pour justifier quoi et comment ce phénomène s'était produit.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet. Peut-être qu'elle ne l'avait juste pas réalisé, se dit-il. Il se demanda s'il devait essayer de tirer son coup, mais il n'y avait aucun objet à saisir autour d'elle.

Il ferma les yeux, se détournant immédiatement d'elle. En l'entendant soudain de loin, lui demandant ce qu'il n'allait pas.

Et il répondit en lui murmurant ; qu'il y avait impressionnable jonchés de la cafétéria. Et comment pouvait-elle même penser à enseigner, si elle est sensée définir un bon modèle si ne pouvez pas elle-même suivre les règles d'une bonne étiquette ? Même s’ils n’avaient rien fait de mal, en réalité, mais Jenny se tut, et lui avait coupé la langue, et avait réussie à avoir le dernier mot avec elle.

Giles était satisfait.

Tandis que Rupert, prenait ses couvert et son plateau, elle lui murmura des excuses, et s'en alla, déclarant, qu'elle avait emmené une salade de Tomates fait maison, et attendait juste un instant pour pouvoir prendre une assiette d'un plat principale ; et déclara qu'elle l'attendait dans la salle des enseignants.

Natasha était ici, elle lui sourit et discuta un peu avec elle, et le sourire de son amie se figea quand Jenny annonça qu'elle comptait déjeuner avec Rupert Giles. Natasha hocha lentement la tête, et fronça les sourcils, tandis que Jenny se dirigeait vers le frigo pour prendre sa nourriture, un instant plus tard, Rupert arriva et s'assit à l'endroit où elle avait posé ses affaires.

Pendant que Giles passait, avec son plateau dans les mains, à attendre qu'on le serve, il avait aperçu Buffy et le reste du Scooby-gang, et les avait salués de la main, et après être passé près de leur table, il avait discuté un instant avec eux.

Jenny attendit quelques instants, voyant qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de monde elle s'avança vers la cantinière et demanda ce qu'elle souhaitait manger ; il y avait un steak-haché avec des petit-pois carotte, et en dessert un yaourt nature et un beignet au chocolat. Quand elle revient, dans la salle réservée au personnel, elle ferma la porte, Rupert la vit revenir, et se leva, c'était un geste totalement noble de se lever quand une femme rentrait dans une pièce, et tira sa chaise pour que Jenny puisse s'assoir.

Le cœur de Jenny palpitait alors qu'il tirait sa chaise pour elle, la poussant une fois qu'elle était assise. Remettant des cheveux derrière son oreille, elle sourit et murmura un calme, "Merci", alors qu'elle se demandait juste quand c'était que cet homme bouché et réprimé avait acquis la capacité de la transformer en écolière timide.

Tandis qu'il regardait autour de la pièce de repas des professeurs, rangeant ses ustensiles de cuisine sur son plateau, elle posa son sac sur la chaise à côté d'elle et pris un pichet d'eau pour se servir dans un verre, et demanda discrètement s'il en voulait également, celui-ci acquiesça.

Au même moment, Natascha se leva brusquement, un peu trop fort et faisant bruisser les pieds de sa chaise contre le sol et faisant ainsi sursauter Jenny, en murmurent "Pardo, excusez-moi." Elle prit son plateau ayant terminé son repas, elle se dirigea vers eux avec un sourire forcé, et dit :

"On se voit plus tard, Jenny, j'ai un petit problème sur mon ordinateur dans ma classe, tu pourras le regarder pour moi ? C'est pour pouvoir utiliser un logiciel de géométrie avec mes élèves." Jenny lui répondit, que bien sûr elle ira la voir et y jeter un coup d'œil.

"Merci à toi, c'est parfait. Oh et à tout à l'heure dans la salle des professeurs." Salua-t-elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait en disant également "Bonne appétit à vous deux."

Jenny et Giles étaient à présent tout seuls, l'un en face de l'autre, il la regarda doucement, alors commencer à ouvrir sa boite de tomates, et en manger lentement. Jenny commença alors à discuter avec lui, sur différents livres, et aussi du temps qu'il faisait ; pendant qu'ils parlaient, la main de Jenny se déplaça sur la table, aveuglement, et soudain tomba en contact avec quelque chose de chaud et doux, et lorsque ses doigts sont entrés en contact avec une peau chaude, elle a levé les yeux brusquement, trouvant la main de Rupert sur la sienne... Et près de son plateau repas.

"Désolée." marmonna-t-elle, même si elle n'était pas vraiment pleine de remords, et glissa lentement ses doigts hors des siens, saisissant sa serviette en papier pour avoir quelque chose à tenir.

Il se demanda si elle avait remarqué la façon dont son pouce glissait si légèrement, embrassant ses doigts se retirant en plume - mémorisant la sensation de sa peau sur la sienne.

Il baissa les yeux rapidement, son expression passant de surprise à dégoût alors qu'il fixait sa nourriture, s'attendant pleinement à ce que cette nourriture se transforme en déchet où bouillonne à force d'être mauvaise sous sa langue, à tout moment.

Giles lui parla des romans policiers, se demandant, aimant ce genre de littérature ; Jenny était fascinée et curieuse bien sûr, voulant savoir ce qu'il lisait, et il lui parla d'un auteur en particulier, bien qu'il en connût pleins d'autres mais voulait être simple et parler d'auteurs connus et que tout le monde pouvait connaitre ; il nomma ainsi Agatha Christie.

Giles parla d'Hercule Poirot, Miss Marple, et bien d'autres qu'il avait lus, et qui avait marqué son adolescence... Jenny le coupa soudainement en évoquant qu'elle avait adoré et qui avait été le premier qu'elle avait lu de cette auteure, et grâce à ce livre elle en avait lu et découvert d'autres d'Agatha Christie, ce livre avait pour titre, _And Then There Were None_ , le titre paru aux Etats-Unis, et _Ten Little Nigger_ , au Royaume-Unis :

"Mais si vous voulez le titre en français il s'agit des "Dix petits Nègres." Giles hocha la tête en signe qu'il comprenait et lui dit qu'il avait lui aussi lu ce livre, Jenny déclara que c'était son préféré, également sous l'influence que c'était le premier qu'elle avait lu de cette auteure.

L'histoire s'agissait de dix personnages, qui ont tous, par le passé, perpétré un homicide devant lequel la justice est impuissante, sont invités à se rendre sur une île : bien qu'ils en soient alors les seuls résidents, ils sont mystérieusement assassinés les uns après les autres, d'une façon qui rappelle les dix couplets d'une comptine.

C'était assez effrayant et morbide, et très homicide, mais qu'est-ce que Jenny pouvait faire, c'était le style d'Agatha Christie et tous ses romans sont en partie sanglant et morbide.

Jenny évoqua alors que les vacances approchaient et que dans quelques semaines, ils ne les verront pas venir ; elle demanda à Giles, s'il comptait passer ses vacances en Angleterre. A cette pensée, Jenny se crispât :

"Peut-être, je n’en sais encore trop rien."

Et soudain, une idée horrifiante et presque de peur la submergea et s’il rentrait, s'il quittait l'Amérique et elle ne le reverra jamais, elle essaya de trouver le courage de lui demandait, en repoussant la boule de stress de sa gorge qui l'oppressait tellement, qui la menaçait de pleurait et ses yeux pouvaient devenir à n'importe quel moment larmoyant, elle chuchota :

"Et si vous rentrez en Angleterre pour les vacances ? Ne reviendrez-vous pas jamais à Sunnydale ? Rentrez-vous pour toujours." Rupert, à son grand soulagement, secoua la tête en signe de négation, qui la fit respirer plus facilement et desserra instantanément les nœuds qui s'étaient formés dans sa gorge, sa poitrine et son estomac, et lui sourit alors doucement tandis que Rupert lui disait qu'il comptait rester pas mal de temps ici voir peut-être plusieurs années, car il avait encore beaucoup de choses à réaliser ici.

Jenny hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et d'écoute.

Giles voulait la voir le regarder, il savait et pouvait sentir son bouleversement à l'idée qu'il parte, et voulait la sentir près de lui ne serait-ce que son pied où la peau de sa main sur la sienne. Ses pieds se balançaient sous sa chaise, se croisant et se décroisant. Il pouvait la voir le regarder, avec une incroyable intensité, il attendait qu'elle parle, car il se doutait, savait qu'elle avait encore des questions pour lui, peut-être ce qui concernait son pays ; Tandis qu’ils balançaient légèrement ses pieds sous la table près de sa chaise à lui, son pied a heurté quelque chose qui n'était certainement pas la jambe d'une chaise ou de la table, mais celle d'une personne.

Il leva légèrement ses yeux sans lever la tête et vit dans sa vision périphérique, Jenny agrippant ses doigts sur sa fourchette, mais ne dit rien, faisant semblant d'être absorbé par sa nourriture dans son assiette, et continua à manger comme si rien ne se passait.

Elle leva brusquement son regard voulant continuer la conversation, et lui demanda, si l'Angleterre lui manquait parfois, si sa famille lui manquait ?

Giles lui répondit que bien sûr son pays lui manquait terriblement, comme son ancien travail, des personnes proches lui manquaient comme sa famille et des êtres chers, et surtout sa famille, dont il attendait avec impatience à chaque fois des nouvelles. Et il se tût alors baissant son regard vers son assiette, Giles passa légèrement son pied contre le mollet de Jenny, et il l’a senti tendue, et ses mains agrippa le bord de la table. Mais il se retira très bientôt, ne voulant pas la pousser et surtout la mettre en colère et la faire bouillonner.

Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit ; et une autre enseignante pénétra à l'intérieur, il s'agissait de Mme Frank, professeur de Français depuis de nombreuses années dans le même lycée, elle avait le début de la cinquantaine, avait des cheveux bruns très cours ; et quand elle vit Jenny et Giles, un sourire se répandit sur son visage, en posant sur une autre table son plateau, elle s'exclama ;

"Bonjour à vous deux et bon appétit." Jenny lui murmura un bonjour et lui rendit son bon appétit tandis que Rupert faisait de même.

Se tournant vers Jenny, elle lui dit "Je ne crois pas qu'on ne se soient vues ce matin, Jennifer ? Bonjour à toi."

Jenny lui sourit, et tandis que sa collègue se baissait vers elle pour lui faire la bise, elle répondit : "Oui Emma, effectivement nous ne nous sommes pas vues, bonjour à toi."

Mme Frank s'installa à une table et dit tout en faisant la conversation, comme le temps passait incroyablement vite, et chaque année les années scolaires passent si vite, et qu'ils seraient bientôt en vacances d'été ; et Emma expliqua comment déjà, dans pratiquement une dizaine d'années elle sera à la retraite, et parla brièvement de ses enfants et surtout de ses plus âgées, cinq filles, qui une avait déjà un bébé, et donc Mme Frank venait d'être grand-mère pour la première fois. Tout en discutant, elle dit combien le métier d'enseignant était passionnant et une vocation au début de sa carrière, mais à présent elle se sentit comme un relâchement s'installer en elle, expliquant que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ne voulaient rien appendre et n'étaient pas aussi passionnés et dévoués dans sa matière comme autrefois ; ce qui était bien dommage.

Mais Mme Frank repris son sourire se tournant légèrement vers Giles et déclara sur un ton enjoué et sympathie "M. Giles cela fait bien longtemps que je ne vous ai vu ici, manger en une si agréable compagnie, vous allez si bien ensemble, vous deux, je suis heureuse que vous sortez de votre coquille peu à peu."

Giles répondit, en rougissant et balbutiant des remerciements, ne voulant pas croiser le regard de Jenny qui, il savait, le regardait avec intensité.

Jenny, regarder Rupert, avec un sourire narquois, et presque taquin et une envie de victoire, et un sourire diabolique en coin se dessinait au coin de sa bouche discrètement ; Elle avait senti comme son pied c'était frotté à sa cheville, comment il l'avait caressé, et bien voilà ; s'il voulait jouer à ce jeu, il allait jouer ! Et il allait être servi à volonté, elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire, bien que ce fût dangereux à présent étant donné qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls, et avec la présence de Mme Frank dans la pièce...

C'était une ligne dangereuse qu'ils empruntaient, mais Jenny Calendar ne faisait pas attention à un petit danger de temps en temps. Enfer, elle a récemment caché ce lourd secret à ses proches et amis de Sunnydale et surtout avait créé une amitié avec Rupert Giles, qu'elle croyait qu'il allait devenir son ennemie et le détestait jusqu'à la fin. Elle pouvait gérer un petit flirt et un engouement naissant avec le bibliothécaire de l'école.

Jenny commença à tendre son pied et son pied glissa de nouveau sur le côté, sa chaussure entrant en contact avec une chaussure habillée en cuir. Elle leva légèrement ses orteils, les glissant contre le côté de la chaussure... Le testant.

Giles l'avait senti, et pensait que tout ceci était de sa faute, il n'aurait jamais dû essayer de mettre son pied près de sa jambe, il n'aurait jamais dû profiter de son contact, et de sa peau. Il se concentra sur sa respiration pendant qu'il fixait son déjeuner intact. La regardant, il remarqua le petit sourire narquois sur ses lèvres charnues, comme un sourire, on aurait dit de... victoire.

Jenny continua leurs conversations qu'il avait eues auparavant comme si de rien n'était ; et lui demanda s'il avait quelqu'un, qui l'attendait de son retour en Angleterre, quelqu'un qu'il appréciait, quelqu'un de proche ou d'exceptionnel, quelqu'un qu'il avait dans son cœur, et que cette personne l'avait dans le sien.

Giles répondit tout en gardant sa respiration stable, alors qu'elle continuait de frotter sa chaussure contre sa jambe, montant un peu plus haut, qu'il n'y avait personne, qui l'attendait.

Et Jenny lui demanda, s’il avait quelqu'un, une petite-amie, alors, aux Etats-Unis où même ici à Sunnydale ; il soupira lentement sa main sur la table devenait blanche alors qu'il agrippait la table et plaquait sa paume de sa main contre le milieu de la table pour se stabiliser.

Il disait qu'il y avait peut-être quelqu'un qui comptait pour lui, mais ne savait pas où ça irait, ni ses intentions, ni s’il savait qui était cette personne. Jenny rit doucement devant sa réponse :

"Vous n'en savez rien ? Et elle, est-ce qu'elle le sait ?"

Tous deux ont remarqué que le contact n'avait pas encore été rompu, et pourtant, aucun d'eux ne l'a mentionné. Le pied de Jenny était enroulé autour de la cheville de Rupert, Et elle a pris du réconfort dans le fait que leurs pieds sont restés fusionnés, échangeant de la chaleur, pour le reste de la période. Elle avait fait monter son pied, jusqu'au genou de Rupert, caressant doucement sa jambe avec son pied et sa chaussure, d’une manière tendre, et douce et taquine.

Giles n'en pouvait plus, il tremblait, son excitation augmentait, l'envie de l'avoir près de lui, l'excitation qu'elle frôle sa peau, ainsi que ses nerfs, et sa libido, essayant pendant toutes ces années de se contrôler devant une femme, n’aidait pas à le calmer.

Alors que Jenny avait posé sa question, elle s'était penchée légèrement, avec sa main sous la table, et avait pressé sa main contre le genou et le caressant et le touchant en gardant un simple instant sa main figée sur le genou de l'homme en face d'elle, attendant sa réaction ; mais rien, rien ne vient ; Jenny soupira, son manque de réponse un peu décevant. Mais Giles avec une grande intensité, et ne dit toujours rien l'observant tout simplement, avec une lumière et clarté dans son regard et ses yeux.

Jenny abandonna, avec presque de la défaite se redressa et retira sa main ; Jenny vit que la main de Rupert était toujours placée et l'avait gardé sur la surface plate de la table, il était toujours nerveux, et tendu et lent, et crispé, et contracté, il était toujours dans l'attende de ce qu'elle allait faire par la suite.

Jenny prit doucement sa main dans la sienne, la caressant et tourna sa paume vers le haut, en murmurant :

"Vous savez quand j'avais dix ans avec ma sœur, Nolwenn, nous étions sur un marché, une sorte de vide grenier, plus tôt, et Nolwenn a acheté un livre qui racontait la bonne aventure et les symboles et traits des différentes significations de la main... Voulez-vous que je vous raconte la vôtre." Murmura-t-elle toujours en passant son pouce contre sa peau.

Giles déglutit et hocha la tête ; en silence, Jenny fit courir ses doigts contre ses traits et passa ses pouces contre son poignet les frottant doucement, elle resta silencieuse un moment avant d'expliquer ; la main de Rupert, que Jenny tenait, était sa main gauche, la main gauche symbolise la personne que l'on est, et Jenny allait prendre également son autre main pour y voir son avenir, car enfin la main droite dirait son avenir ; La ligne de vie qui part de l’index, finit sa course sous le mont de Vénus, à la base du poignet. La ligne de tête part aussi de l’index mais se termine parfois jusque sous l’auriculaire. La ligne de cœur démarre de l’auriculaire et s’étire vers le majeur ou vers l’index. Et la ligne du destin est, contrairement aux autres lignes, plutôt verticale. Elle part de la base du poignet pour remonter vers l’annulaire ou le majeur ou encore l’index.

Jenny évoqua le passé de Giles essentiellement celui de son cœur, il n’a pas eu de relation d'amour facile, rompu tragiquement ou du jour au lendemain, mais une seule de son passé avait réussi à capturer son cœur et à le faire vraiment vivre, et cette personne était incroyable et chère, et dont le destin était hors norme, et dont la vie a été tragique. Giles se tendit et à nouveau et devant les informations qu'elle lui donnait ; elle avait totalement raison, et c'est ce qui l'effrayait comment devinait-elle tout cela, il avait peur et se sentit vulnérable et exposé face à sa présence, Jenny pouvait tout découvrir de lui, et le faire se sentir, bondir, son cœur et vivre comme jamais avant, avant cette tragédie.

Sa ligne de vie, Jenny déclara qu'il avait une vie bien remplie et une vie compliquée et fastidieuse et que sa vie était incroyable et hors du commun, sa vie d'enfant avait été compliquée et encore plus son adolescence et son début de l'âge adulte, mais Jenny n'arrivait pas à voir pourquoi.

La ligne du destin ; d'après sa ligne avait été tout trace pour lui.

Jenny prit ensuite sa main droite, inconsciente qu'il tremblait et était exposé et vulnérable face à elle, et combien Jenny avait un effet de plus en plus désastreux sur lui, et surtout le faisait se sentir presque amoureux et soucieux d'elle et fascinait par ses connaissances et son jeux des lignes de la main ; Jenny avait du mal à lire son avenir qui était assez flou selon elle, mais d'après jenny, il serait heureux et trouverait l'amour et la femme qui lui convient et que peut-être il l'avait déjà trouvé sans le savoir, que cette femme serait quelqu'un qui n'arrêterait pas de jouer avec lui, de lui faire passer des tests, qu'elle serait son égale en tout point...

Giles ne pouvait pas continuer à l'écouter, Giles se sentit nerveux et il était presque fragile et vulnérable et inquiet que cette femme dont Jenny, involontairement, ou volontairement était peut-être elle-même, il la testait sans doute, mais surement le taquinait-elle de manière innocente et involontaire.

Jenny lui dit qu'il aura une belle vie, et qu'à partir d'un certain moment, sa vie changera du tout au tout, et se transformera, mais à un moment majeur de sa vie et que ce sera peut-être plus tôt qu'il ne le croit ; mais que par contre le reste était incertain et flou.

Jenny finit par lâcher ses mains.

Giles baissa son regard en la remerciant, le regard de Jenny était quant à lui impénétrable et illisible, ses lèvres pressaient l'une contre l'autre, se demandant si elle n'était pas aller trop loin ou bien franchit une ligne d'intimité et d'espace personnelle, elle avait dit tout cela dans un murmure pour que seul Rupert l'entende et que Emma ne s'aperçoive de rien de ce qui se disait.

Jenny espérait ne pas avoir dévoilé son secret de bohémienne.

Giles était toujours incertain et exposé face à Jenny, et ils ne dirent plus rien ; Le reste de la pause déjeuner se passa en silence, dans un certain silence, même si le silence n'était pas entièrement inconfortable, comme il devrait l'être.

Giles tout d'un coup, se leva et dit qu'il devait partir Jenny ne le regardait pas, mais avant, Jenny finit par dire, en le contournant après s'être levée, et glissa à la place une main sur ses épaules alors qu'elle appelait la sienne, "Je vous verrais n'importe où, Rupert."

Jenny se rassit alors, attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit certaine qu'il y avait une distance suffisante entre eux et elle tendit le coup de son siège, le regardant reculer en arrière, observant le dos de cet homme, qui lui fit perdre son souffle, et inexplicablement.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu’elle vit qu'il s'arrêta, et elle remarqua qu'il était maintenant stationné vers l'emplacement où les élèves mettaient leurs plateaux à l'endroit où ils devaient être nettoyés. Elle leva les yeux sur son visage, surpris de voir ses yeux verts la regarder.

Jenny ouvrit la bouche comme pour expliquer pourquoi le regardait-elle mais rien ne vient, alors la refermât, et toute sorte d'images venant dans son esprit du temps et des nombreux moments passés ensembles. Elle lui offrit un sourire, secouant la tête et se concentrat sur la fin de son déjeuner, faisant semblant de rien, mais sachant parfaitement, tous les deux qu'elle avait été prise.

Jenny l'entendit partir, et puis ainsi respirer plus facilement, et se déplaça vers la table d'Emma pour entamer une conversation avec elle, voulant chasser ses pensées de sa tête. Elle ne savait pas exactement quoi, mais elle savait que quelque chose était ouvert et elle se demandait quelles conséquences allaient bientôt se produire.

Giles déglutit, sentant la déception peser lourdement dans ses tripes alors qu'elle se contentait de lui dire au revoir silencieusement, même malgré le fait, qu'elle s'était levée et avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules.

Il cligna des yeux en arrière de l'émotion inexplicable qu'il ressentit, se demandant si peut-être qu'il la lisait mal et l'avait mal analysé. Peut-être se contentait-elle juste de flirter et s'amuser avec lui, Jenny n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui, c'était très déroutant et angoissant de ne rien savoir de ne pas pouvoir être proche d'elle, Peut-être que les contretemps dans son souffle, les regards dans ses yeux, n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination ; un vœu pieux l'emportant sur lui, espérant pour rien, c'était juste de la gentillesse et de l'amitié pour lui.

Il était presque sorti de la cafétéria quand il s'est arrêté, ressentant ce sentiment d'être observé. Lentement, toujours aussi lentement, il pivota sur lui-même et la vit le regarder.

Un lent sourire doux et timide, la bouche légèrement entrouverte se répandit sur son visage, commença à traverser ses lèvres quand il regarda son visage et ses yeux remplis d'émotion et de confusion et de perplexité. Puis, comme si la réalité l'avait rattrapée, ses yeux remontèrent son corps jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent le sien, et le regard en eux cette fois était indubitable - elle avait été attrapée, à le regarder ce n'était pas son imagination, alors qu'il se pinçait, discrètement pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Giles n'avait pas tort. Quelque chose se passait ici. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais... il avait une idée que c'était quelque chose de bien. Que leur relation avancerait encore et encore, et il ne voulait pas la laisser partir ou qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, et qu'elle se blesse, il ne le supporterait pas.

______________________________________

La fin de l'année approchait, nous étions à présent fin Mai, presque le début du mois de Juin, plus que deux petites semaines et ce serait les vacances d'été, Jenny attendait cela avec impatience et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose qui l'inquiétait... Quelque chose d'inexplicable se passait, Jenny en était certaine, quelque chose de gros et de dangereux et effrayant, elle ne savait pas quoi, et se doutait que c'était un lien avec le surnaturalisme ; ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'est pourquoi son peuple, son oncle et l'Ancienne, s’ils avaient su ou détecter quelque chose d'inhabituel ne l'avait pas avertie, ne l'avait pas prévenue des forces surhumaines, surnaturelles et démoniaques ; Jenny avait tenté d'écrire à Enyos et de le contacter par téléphone , ses réponses étaient toutes les mêmes "Ne te mêle pas de ça Janna ! ce n'est pas ton rôle ! et nous n'avons rien à voir là-dedans, même si on savait quelque chose on te dirait rien. Ta mission est de surveiller Angélus, rien d'autre, rien d'autre n'a d'importance."

Jenny avait reçu des courriers et e-mails, sur son site de la Wicca d'après son adresse mail, car les gens du monde entier se posaient des questions sur des forces étranges ; et même dans sa rue, ici même, il se passait des évènements horribles et anormaux, et d'horreur ; comme par exemple, chez Blanche et Eric, leur bébé, d'à présent sept mois était très malade, Jenny leur avait dit que cela ne servirait à rien de l'envoyer chez un médecin, car celui-ci ne trouverait rien ; ce qu'il fallait c'était demander conseil à des professionnels du surnaturel et sorcellerie ; Car la petite Anaïs avait de la fièvre, vomissait beaucoup, arrivait tout de même à se nourrir de lait, que de liquide, et vomissait un liquide noire, très épais et gluant, en forme de petite flaque ou morceau qui ressemblaient à des limaces.

Blanche n'arrivait pas à croire à quelque chose d'aussi horrible que la magie noire, mais devait se rendre à l'évidence, avec toutes ces rumeurs étranges de vampires et forces des ténèbres à Sunnydale ; le risque et la probabilité de ces existences était tout à fait probable et plausible, et la jeune femme faisait entièrement confiance à Jenny.

Dans une autre partie de la rue, il se passait exactement un autre phénomène étrange, la vieille veuve, Evanna, qui avait perdu sa chère petite, il y a à présent quelque mois se remettait doucement de sa perte, Jenny venait la voir régulièrement, ou aussi souvent que possible et voir comment elle allait ; parfois après la messe du Dimanche matin, Jenny se retrouvait chez Evanna, pour boire un thé et manger des gâteaux secs et différents biscuits ; en ce moment, ce qui se passait dans le sous-sol d'Evanna était particulièrement étrange, la vieille dame avait retrouvé dans son sous-sol, et en avait averti Jenny, avec peur, et lui avait montré pour l'aider et lui demander si elle voulait l'aider à s'en débarrasser ; de plusieurs rats, et ceci, Jenny le vie avec horreur et effarement, Evanna qui était derrière elle, était tremblante de peur, en lui disant :

"Alors, qui a-t-il ? Vous avez peur aussi ? Que voyez-vous ?"

Jenny, et vit et montra à Evanna grâce à l'aide de sa lampe torche, qui hurla d'horreur à la simple vue et réalisation ; une jeune rate femelle, qui venait de mettre au monde une portée de petites souris grises, et une autre, des souris blanches.

Il était en train de se passer des choses horribles, et effrayantes, et Jenny de trouver un moyen, d'aider et contourner le problème et arrêter cela ; et elle voulait demander de l'aide à Rupert, l'avertir, se demandait s'il aurait peut-être une idée de ce qui se passait.

Ce soir-là, tard dans la soirée, la nuit était arrivée, il était presque 10 h 00 du soir, Jenny avait rassemblé ses différentes copies de devoirs et de cours, et les avaient rangés dans son sac, ainsi que certaines copies d'e-mails et de produits et phénomènes paranormaux, pour les étudier ; elle rangea son bureau et éteignit toute les lumières, avant de ranger quelques livres qu'elle avait sortis de sa bibliothèque ; et ensuite monta dans sa chambre, et se déshabillât, pour enfiler sa chemise de nuit, blanche au tissu léger, Bouboule était sur son lit, elle se glissât dans ses draps, et prit un livre de Barbara Cartland, la romancière à l'eau de rose, qu'elle avait posé, sur sa table de nuit, l'attrapait, et alluma sa lampe de chevet ;

Jenny lisait depuis presque cinq à dix minutes, tandis que soudain, elle sentit une secousse et un bruit, comme de l'orage, qui brisa le silence, son lit tremblait, ainsi qu'elle entendit, quel objet tombé dans la pièce d'à côté et le salon ; Bouboule qui avait été soigneuse pelotonnée contre elle, et rouler en boule, s'était réveillée et avait miaulé de peur, et provoqué de feulement.

Jenny se demandait ce qui se passait, jamais elle n'avait eu à faire à des tremblements de terre dans un souffle, elle murmure "Wouah. Mais qu'est-ce que ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!"

Jenny bougea hors de son lit, elle sentit sous ses pieds nus, le sol tremblait, et elle vit Bouboule se glisser hors du lit, pour se réfugier dessous, les secousses durèrent encore plusieurs minutes, malgré que le plus fort tremblement soit passé, Jenny s'accrocha au cadre de la porte, effrayée et tremblante de peur, aussi effrayée que son chat ; quand les secousses s'arrêtèrent enfin, elle resta un moment immobile écoutant son cœur battre à tout rompre, n'osant pas bouger le moindre muscle, ni faire le moindre mouvement, elle craignait que si elle bougeait ou ouvrait les yeux cela serait pire et que le séisme recommencerait, verrait sa maison détruite ; au bout d'un instant voyant clairement qu'il ne se passait plus rien, qu'elle était hors de danger et que le silence avait repris sa course dans la nuit et avait repris ses doigts, elle osa ouvrir les yeux, se redressant du cadre de la porte et se détachant de lui.

La première chose qu'elle vit et de s'agenouiller sur le sol, et vit Bouboule recroquevillée de peur, la regardant des yeux grands ouverts, Jenny essaya de l'atteindre, mais elle était au centre du lit et n'arrivait pas à la prendre dans ses bras, et de toute évidence Bouboule ne voulait pas se faire attraper, car elle miaula longuement et avec colère et menaçait de sortir ses griffes et ses crocs pour ainsi attaquer sa maîtresse.

Jenny se redressa à contrecœur, peinée et bouleversée que sa chatte réagisse ainsi et la rejette.  
Alors qu'elle partait, il la regarda partir du coin de l'œil, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté.

Une partie d’elle se sentait coupable d'avoir exprimée sa peur de la confiance, mais il avait été plus curieux de sa réaction.

Il se permit une distraction momentanée, permettant à ses pensées de s'égarer légèrement alors qu'il repensait à ses sentiments initiaux envers le professeur d'informatique. L' affreuse femme du Calendrier, comme il l'avait appelé si ouvertement, c'était la première fois que cela arrivait, toutes les deux étaient bouleversées par ce qui venait de se passer ; Jenny alla vers sa commode, et redressa les cadres des différents photographies, et remis un bibelot en place, elle alla ensuite dans son bureau, et vit que plusieurs disquettes étaient tombées sur le sol ; elle ramassa tout ce qu'elle pouvait, constatant qu'il n'avait pas eu de dégâts, autre que des objets tombant par terre, et pas de dégâts graves causés sur la maison.

Elle décida d'aller au salon, et en bas, pour constater et vérifier, et s’il n'y avait rien d'autre de casser et dégâts matériels ou fissurés sur les murs de la maison ; heureusement, il n'y avait rien de tel ni de dommage irréversible, elle vit que la télé commande de sa télé qui se trouvait sur la table basse et tombée sur le sol, ainsi que quelques livres de sa bibliothèque et de ses étagères, elle vit dans la cuisine, qu'une assiette, qui reposait auparavant sur le Contoire s'était brisée au sol, elle nettoya le sol du mieux qu'elle put, rangeât des dégâts et des étagères qui s'étaient décrochées.

Elle mit plusieurs minutes à tout remettre en l'état, et dans l''ordre ; ensuite elle regagna sa chambre ; voulant vérifier comment se portait Bouboule, et si elle allait, et s'était calmée ; Jenny se baissa sus son lit, mais vit qu'elle n'y était plus, Jenny commença à paniquer ses sourcils se fronçant, mais en se redressant, un peu, elle vit une légère bosse sous ses draps , elle se clama aussitôt, avec un sourire narquois et en silence, du mieux qu'elle pouvait grimpa sur son lit, s'agenouillant, elle prit le bord d'un drap et le souleva l'entement, pour y trouver Bouboule :

"Oh ma pauvre chérie." Murmura-t-elle, à la forme tremblante et allongée sur son matelas, Bouboule leva la tête et regarda sa maîtresse au son de sa voix.

Jenny la prit délicatement dans ses bras, et la posa sur sa poitrine tout près de son cœur, en murmurant et la berçant au milieu des couvertures et toujours agenouillée, "Tu verras cela va s'arranger Bouboule, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, je vais trouver un moyen de découvrir ce qui se passe."

Dans un moment de silence, et après des bercements et un long silence pesant, Jenny, essaya de se coucher, en s'allongeant, les couvertures autour de son corps, avec Bouboule dormant avec elle. Jenny devait trouver quelque chose et vite, se décida-t-elle en s'endormant...

* * * *

Le lendemain matin, Jenny pensait à ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit dernière ; tandis qu'elle s'habillait lentement tout se préparant avec soin, se disant qu'elle avait largement le temps, et qu'elle n'était pas pressée ni en retard ; et pouvait se maquiller, s'habiller et prendre un petit déjeune, et qu'elle avait largement le temps ; mais ses pensées et son espoir d'avoir le temps et qu'il n'y avait rien d'urgent fut brisé, et ses espoirs envolés, quand Jenny entendit soudain, la saunerie de son téléphone, elle allait répondre, pour constater que c'était le principal Snyder, qui l'appelait et lui demandait de ses nouvelles et voir comment elle allait, à propos et quant à ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit ; il lui dit ensuite de manière vive et urgente, qu'il voulait la voir d'ici à peine une demi-heure, pour une réunion urgente du personnel et du corps enseignant, à propos du séisme de la nuit dernière, et il raccrocha.

Snyder n'avait pas vraiment donné le choix à Jenny, qui dans un sens il était son employeur, d'un autre elle était une enseignante et dans ces conditions devait obéir et qui plus est faire ce qu'on lui disait et était obligée d'assister à cette réunion, et de plus le principal lui avait pratiquement ordonné, et s'était énervé et aboyé des ordres à Jenny, pour qu'elle arrive le plus vite possible, en lui disant très clairement, d'obéir à ce qu'il disait et, que si non elle aurait des ennuis et sinon il en référerait à l'académie et la renverrait.

Jenny prit ses affaires, le plus vite possible étant attendu dans un délai très cours, et dans les plus brèves minutes ; elle se précipita à sa voiture et se rendit au lycée de Sunnydale. Jenny arriva en même temps que Rupert, qui lui sourit nerveusement et perplexe et inquiet de ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit, il lui demanda, alors qu'il marquait à côté d'elle si elle allait bien, et si elle n'était pas blessée.

Il lui chuchota qu'il avait été inquiet et légèrement terrifié, et surpris par le tremblement de terre.

Quand, tous deux, arrivèrent dans la salle de réunion, il ne restait plus que deux sièges au fond de la salle, Giles, s'assit donc aux côtés de Jenny, qu'il vit, heureux d'être juste à ses côtés, qu'elle était fortement ennuyée par la réunion qui allait suivre, ainsi par le discourt incessant et les bavardages de Snyder ; en effet Jenny voulait se reposer, et être partout sauf ici, devant ce principal.

Jenny fit semblant d'écouter, mais pris tout de même des notes, d'une main lasse, et feignant l'indifférence ; elle prit des notes, comme pour faire semblant de porter attention à ce que disait son employeur mais surtout pour ne pas qu'il s'aperçoive, qu'elle s'ennuyait.

Jenny, et Giles, essayèrent de se parler durant, la réunion ; Giles pencha la tête vers Jenny, en lui murmurant ce qu'il se passait, et essayant de la distraire, lui disant que tout irait bien, qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, tandis que Giles et Jenny entendirent, Snyder révéler les dégâts causés par le séisme, il avait incliné sa tête vers la sienne, faisant semblant de s'intéresser aux notes que Jenny avait prises, et laissant pensées aux autres qu'il était tout simplement en train de lire, alors en réalité il discutait avec Jenny, elle lui murmura :

"Vous savez cela me rappelle la discussion et nos remercîments mutuels durant la réunion, qui s'était déroulée après Moloch."

Giles lui sourit, doucement essayant de réprimer un gloussement face au souvenir, et lui chuchotant, qu'il s'en souvenait également.

_Snyder avait réuni tous les enseignants pour une réunion, de ce qui s'était passé pendant plusieurs jours, voire plus d'une semaine au moment où cela avait eu lieu, et les problèmes liés à la technologie et aux problèmes informatiques et les réseaux, et tous les enseignants devaient rentrer leurs notes, et les avis sur tous leurs élèves individuellement, ainsi que les devoirs en ligne sur le sites et leurs comptes professionnels du lycée ; pendant que le principal parlait, Jenny et Giles étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, au fond de la salle, comme dans le présent, où Giles était en train de se souvenir ;_

_Giles s'était penché vers elle, en lui murmurant ses remerciements grâce à son aide et soutien face à ce qui s'était passé, et ne l'avait pas jugé, pour être quelqu'un qui s'intéressait et avait des connexions liées au paranormal et un gout certain pour cette branche._

_Jenny lui avait alors répondu que ce n'était rien qu'elle avait été heureuse de l'avoir aidé, et lui avait confié et avoué qu'elle avait été surprise de lui et impressionnée et avait vu une nouvelle image de lui, et qu'elle le trouvait plus ouvert et large d'esprit qu'elle l'avait pensé, et concerné, et très cultivé. Et que Jenny l'avait mal jugé et qu'elle s'en excusée pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit dans le passé et récemment, comme horreur et méchanceté._

_Giles lui répondit, touché, que cela ne faisait rien, qu'il avait eu sa part de responsabilité, de ce qui s'était passé entre eux, et qu'il n'aurait pas dû la traiter, non plus, comme il l'avait fait ; et la trouvait en ajoutant également qu'elle était fascinante, et incroyable, et qu'il ne s'attendait pas, non plus qu'elle soit liée à l'occultisme ; et il lui demanda ensuite._

_"Est-ce que vous me trouvez toujours aussi snob ? Serais-je toujours pour vous un snob ?"_

_Jenny secoua la tête d'un regard triste et taquin dans la lumière brillant dans ses yeux "Excusez-moi pour ça aussi. Je ne vous trouve plus snob, vous ne le saurez plus pour moi, c'est fini, on peut faire la paix."_

Jenny avait souri en se rappelant de leur dernière phrase ; et se redressa pour éloigner un peu du visage de Rupert qui s'était rapprochée du sien, elle déglutit un peu, essayant de se concentrer un peu plus sur la réunion, à présent, Snyder évoquait les dégâts causés par le tremblement de terre à la bibliothèque ; et déclara, que quelqu'un devait aider Giles à ranger et nettoyer la bibliothèque, et la remettre en ordre et en état.

Sans que personne ne puisse réagir, un une fraction de seconde plus tard, après avoir balayer la salle de son regard intense, Snyder déclara sur un ton presque triomphant et légèrement joyeux et ravis de sa décision et de l'ordre qu'il s'apprêtait à donner : "Je crois que Mlle Calendar s'est portée volontaire pour cette tâche. Oui je crois que c'est ça, c'est une bonne idée. Mlle, vous aiderez M. Giles à tout ranger et à nettoyer pendant tous vos temps libres et le soir après les cours de la journée, je veux que tout soit réglé avant ce soir."

Jenny ne put réagir, les yeux écarquillés ne pouvant rien dire, alors que le principal annonça la fin de la réunion, tout le monde s'était regardé, et incrédule face aux dernières consignes, et le brouhaha et les discussions et paroles des enseignants s'ensuivirent et lentement, chacun quitta la salle et se dispersèrent ; Tandis Jenny rassemblait ses affaires et se lever en même temps que Rupert, Snyder leurs fit signe de les rejoindre en faisant signe du doigt à chacun l'un deux :

"J'espère que vous suivrez mes ordres à la lettre vous deux." Murmura Snyder pour éviter que quelqu'un les entende, "J'ai remarqué combien vous étiez devenu proche l'un envers l'autre au cours de ces derniers mois, et que Mlle Calendar passait beaucoup de temps, plus que nécessaire à la bibliothèque ; donc j'ai pensé que vous seriez ravie Mlle, de travailler à nettoyer cette bibliothèque." Jenny regardait le chef d'établissement ne disant rien, et n'obtenant aucune réponse de l'un ou l'autre, et voyant qu'ils recevraient toute son attention et les paroles, Snyder fit un sourire en coin avant de lever la tête ainsi que les épaules : "Maintenant au travail vous deux, plus de temps à perdre."

Jenny et Rupert, ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, et se dépêchèrent de quitter la salle de réunion, et Jenny suivit, Giles à la bibliothèque ; il avait remarqué les dégâts assez importants, mais en se tournant vers la jeune femme, il lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, aucune rampe, où étagère était brisée, ou carreaux des fenêtres.

Jenny aida donc, Giles à ranger méthodiquement, et par matières et thèmes et titres et auteurs, les différents livres, en remettant en place quelques étagères qui étaient tombées, mais rien de brisé ; Jenny devait regrettablement, le quitter alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à ranger à chaque période, mais elle l'aidait un grand minimum du moins, c'est ce qu'il lui disait pour la rassurer quand elle s'excusa auprès de lui, de ne pas pouvoir et réussir davantage à l'aider.

Mais ce fut le soir, après les cours, que Jenny l'aida au mieux, et en balayant aussi le sol, et les sols aux étages de la bibliothèque, de grosses traces de saleté et de poussières qu'avait provoquées le séisme ; Giles n'avait pas pu faire grand-chose quand il était tout seul, car il devait chercher les causes de cette chose surnaturelle et de prophétie et aidait Buffy dans un risque imminent qui approchait, mais ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait encore. Quand elle était là, ils purent ensemble, travailler mieux et au maximum et plus vite ; au bout de deux heures de rangement et de dépoussiérage et balayage ; Jenny soupira heureuse et de contentement d'avoir réussi à travailler.

"Ah ! je suis heureuse que ce soit fini, je crois qu'on a réussi l'impossible n'est-ce pas ?"Dit-elle en se tournant vers Rupert en souriant, "Je pense que Snyder nous avait demandé cette tâche s'attendant à ce qu'on échoue face à la limite du temps donné ; mais il a eu tort, il va être étonné et très surpris." Dit-t-elle en riant.

"Oh oui vous avez raison." Lui répondit Rupert, en retirant ses lunettes et passant sa main sur son front et le bout de ses doigts sur l'arête de son nez, il la remercia en souriant d'un regard las et fatigué, qu'il essaya au mieux de cacher "A présent, je vous suggère de rentrer chez vous, et de vous reposer, merci pour votre aide." Dit-il avec hésitation espérant qu'il ne lui donnait pas un ordre.

Jenny le regarda un moment inquiet espérant qu'il n'est pas de problèmes personnels ou des ennuis. Elle lui sourit "D'accord, alors on se voit demain, si vous voulez ?" Dit-elle en testant sa réponse et regardant sa réaction et gardant de l'espoir de le voir, car elle devait lui parler de ce qui se passait, elle avait voulu le faire aujourd'hui, mais n'avait pas eu le temps, et avait dû repousser et reporter ses intentions. "Bonne nuit Rupert."

Giles la regarda de nouveau en souriant de manière vraiment sincère cette fois-ci, et il lui dit "Oui bonne nuit à vous aussi, Mlle Calendar, et oui on se verra demain."

* * * *

Quelque chose se passait, Jenny en était sûre et certaine ; et voulait aller voir Rupert pour lui en parler mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps ni les moyens et surtout elle ne l'avait vu que brièvement et pendant que quelques instants. Autant elle essayait d'ignorer les signes, que quelque chose était désormais indéniable. Et maintenant, c'était au point où elle ne pouvait plus le gérer seule. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Elle avait besoin de lui parler.

Jenny était assise sur une chaise rembourrée dans un coin de la salle des professeurs, relisant un courriel imprimé qu'elle avait reçu pour ce qui ressemblait à la millième fois. Elle porta son pouce à ses lèvres, mais se retient de ronger son ongle. Elle n'était jamais du genre à gâcher une manucure, alors qu'elle avait réalisé la vieille au soir ses soins d'ongles et appliqué avec soin et méthodisme son vernie à ongle rouge foncé couleur cerise.

Elle était également secouée par le tremblement de terre, ce qui n'aidait pas les choses. Elle voulait désespérément aller à la bibliothèque, lui parler, la seule autre personne de cette école qui ne se souciait d’aucune mention des phénomènes occultes ou paranormaux. Fox Mulder de Sunnydale.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit entrer dans la salle des professeurs. Ses pas étaient rapides, précipités, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la théière. Son cœur battait dans sa gorge à la vue de lui.

Fini la veste en tweed qui cachait normalement son corps à sa vue, et au lieu de cela, elle avait un regard sur ce qui se trouvait en dessous : une chemise oxford rayée, des manches déboutonnées et retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, et une cravate en soie desserrée soigneusement rentrée dans un vêtement sur mesure gilet. L'ensemble n'était pas serré du tout, mais cela lui donna une assez bonne idée de la forme du corps en dessous. Une hirondelle roula dans sa gorge qui séchait rapidement à cette pensée.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, commença à se lever pour attirer son attention, mais il sortait déjà du salon des professeurs, ne levant même jamais les yeux pour remarquer sa présence. Déçue, elle ferma la bouche et baissa légèrement le menton, baissant les yeux sur l'e-mail du frère Luca, qu'elle avait reçu tôt ce matin ; elle avait déjà reçu beaucoup de semblable au cours des deux dernières semaines. Le son de la cloche sonnant une fraction de seconde plus tard la fit soupirer. Elle irait le voir tout à l'heure, après son dernier cours qui aurait lieu dans un instant.

Ella alla le voir à la bibliothèque, mais Rupert n'avait pas le temps de lui parlait, il lui dit qu'il était assez occupé en ce moment. Jenny lui proposa de l'aider dans ses rangements, ou bien alors ses recherches, mais il lui dit que non ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire, et qu'elle ne devait pas être ennuyée par des recherches qu'il faisait, et non plus se fatiguer.

"Mais je peux vous attendre alors, nos deux voitures sont sur le parking, on se raccompagnera mutuellement dans ce cas-là. Je peux vraiment attendre vous savez " Dit-elle en s'appuyant sur le comptoir le regardant avec espoir tout en lui souriant, gentiment.

"Non, non rentrez chez vous ça va me prendre beaucoup de temps je vous assure, et puis je ne veux pas que vous gaspillez votre temps avec moi." Murmura-t-il la fin de sa phrase en marmonnant, il avait dit le début en l'encouragea à partir et lui faire savoir que ça allait, qu'il se débrouillait très bien tout seul, mais Giles releva la tête essayant de ne pas la blesser, mais il vit une blessure dans ses yeux et un regard de déception, il la regarda et prit une forte inspiration espérant que son ton ressemble à de l'espoir "Je vous promet qu'on se verra demain, si vous le souhaitez, quand vous le voudrez, je pourrais mieux discuter avec vous, c'est promis ; bonne soirée, maintenant, Mlle Calendar."

Jenny soupira de défaite et lui dit également de passer une bonne soirée. Alerter Rupert Giles de l'apocalypse imminente devrait évidemment attendre.

Le lendemain : Jenny était définitivement et catégoriquement décidée à voir Rupert, Jenny n'était pas libre de traquer le bibliothécaire avant le lendemain soir, après que la plupart des professeurs soient déjà rentrés chez eux. Elle serra quelques dossiers sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle s'approchait de la bibliothèque, souriant poliment au concierge de la soirée.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ses yeux balayèrent rapidement et ne trouvèrent aucune preuve de sa présence, même si elle repéra la lumière provenant de son bureau. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait de plus en plus, elle l'entendit parler. Et quand elle atteignit la porte, elle aperçut le téléphone pressé contre son oreille. Elle s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte, attendant, juste à temps pour l'entendre dire :

"Il faut que je vous voie. Oh, oui bien sûr, j'en ai conscience.... Heu, venez après le coucher du soleil. Entendu. A tout à l'heure."

Son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'il ait déjà une petite amie... ou qu'il voyait au moins quelqu'un. Elle aurait dû savoir. Cela expliquerait les signaux mitigés ... pourquoi il se retint lorsqu'elle flirta avec lui. Tout cela avait du sens. Quel idiote, Jenny avait été, elle aurait dû mieux savoir... Jenny, Janna, tu es une idiote, stupide, total sanglante ! Ce maudit-t-elle. Pourtant il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait personne, et cela lui avait donné un léger espoir, enfin en y réfléchissant bien, il n'avait pas vraiment dit grand-chose.

Encore. Pas de sens de s'y attarder. Surtout quand l'apocalypse était à portée de main. Elle a donc attendu qu'il remette le combiné téléphonique sur le support avant de parler. En murmurant, chuchotant sur un ton doux, et sans qu'elle le sache, attentif " Votre tenue est identique à celle que vous portiez hier. En plus froissée. Vous êtes resté ici ? Elle espérait qu'il ne faisait pas attention au fait qu'elle avouait essentiellement faire attention à ce qu'il portait - ou du moins ce qu'il portait hier. Et en voyant le regard hagard sur son visage, elle ne pouvait pas garder l'affection de sa voix alors qu'elle demandait doucement, "Vous êtes restez toute la nuit ici, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il déglutit difficilement, essayant d'empêcher son cœur battant de s'arracher de sa poitrine. Des pensées se brouillèrent dans son esprit, toutes les hypothèses et pourquoi sur son rôle, et le rôle de sa tueuse dans tout ce foutu bordel. Il laissa tomber sa tête contre sa poitrine, pensant à la mort imminente de sa tueuse - elle n'était qu'une enfant !

Il s'était retourné soudainement à la voix soudaine de Jenny, et au son de sa voix, quand il la vit, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire ; qu'elle était si belle ! comme toujours.

Il se ramena, bien que partiellement car il resta neutre, bien que touché intérieurement par l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Quand il lui avait jeté un coup d'œil pendant une fraction de seconde, cela l'avait réchauffé de voir l'affection là-bas, ainsi qu'une infime trace de déception. Il prit une inspiration. "Je suis désolé mais... j'ai peur de ne pas être en état de discuter."

Et malgré sa présence qui le rendait avec le modèle de la parole, un rire nerveux et une rougeur embarrassée d'un jeune écolier, le destin de Buffy lui causa un malaise d'estomac.

Eh bien, ce petit débroussaillage fragile n'allait pas la dissuader. Petite amie ou pas de petite amie, Rupert Giles avait manifestement besoin d'aide pour tout ce qui se passait.

"Il se passe certains évènements et je pense que vous savez de quoi il s'agit." Et espérait qu'il en savait plus qu'elle, car malgré son affinité pour le paranormal, elle était complètement perdue ici.

Rupert se leva de son siège, ou plutôt son fauteuil. Tout en se levant il dit :

"Et vous, que savez-vous ?"

Jenny a pris cela comme son invitation à entrer dans le bureau : " Moi" soupira-t-elle, sortant les papiers de ses dossiers pendant qu'elle le frôlait, essayant d'ignorer l'odeur de son savon et quelque chose qui lui était propre. "j'ai fait une petite synthèse de tous les faits inexpliqués."

Elle s'assit sur son bureau et se tourna pour le regarder, trouvant déjà son regard sur ses… lèvres, ou peut-être ses cheveux ? "Les gens m'envoient des récits dans ce sens, ils pensent que l'occultisme est mon idée fixe. Voyons voir le plus récent en date."

Saisissant une copie d'un article de presse, elle a lu un titre sur un chat donnant naissance à une portée de serpents. Cela a été suivi d'un article décrivant une famille qui est allé nager dans le lac Whisper lorsque soudain le lac a commencé à bouillir. Et enfin, un article sur la naissance d'un garçon, les yeux tournés vers l'intérieur. Alors qu'il se détournait, elle descendit lentement de son bureau. " Je ne suis pas idiote. C'est l'apocalypse qui s'annonce."

Elle le regarda attentivement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le mur, se calant dessus avec une main, visiblement affolée par cela. Ou ... peut-être autre chose ? Elle continua " Ajoutez à cela le séisme d’il y a deux nuits... », sa voix chuta à un murmure proche, "et on peut dire qu'on a un problème."

Alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le mur, elle haussa les sourcils et ajouta: " La fin des temps approche à vitesse grand V."

Il la regarda, poussant un soupir. "Puis-je avoir confiance en vous ?" Dit-il doucement, levant son menton presque comme pour la défier. Et voulant être certain et sûr, et voulant s'assurer qu'il pouvait avoir confiance et lui révéler ses secrets ; il voulait tellement lui dire qui il était, il voulait qu'elle sache tous sur les lieux, savoir en quoi Jenny s'engageait.

La vérité était, il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance en ce qui concerne le secret de l'affaire, ou même dans ses capacités à obtenir des informations - même si elle semblait assez bien familiarisée pour commencer.

C'était une autre sorte de confiance, un Giles était surpris qu'il ait même exprimé. Il était inquiet de savoir si elle resterait avec lui, voir à travers. Il détourna les yeux, appuyé contre le cadre de la porte, les mains jointes derrière son dos.

Peut-être que ce serait mieux si elle n'était pas du tout impliquée, pensa-t-il de manière révélatrice. Elle serait aussi en sécurité qu'elle le pourrait - à l'abri du danger. Il la regarda à travers ses cils et se demanda pourquoi il se sentait malade même pour l'imaginer se blesser.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il l'avait même dit. Et elle devait se demander pourquoi l'entendre exprimer son inquiétude de lui faire confiance lui faisait si mal. Cela lui faisait presque mal au ventre qu'il ne la laisserait pas entrer.

Pourtant, elle a masqué cette blessure et l'a transformée en une réplique d'incrédulité agacée " Grâce à mon aide, le démon a été chassé d'internet, ça mérite un brin de confiance."

"Oui, c'est vrai." Murmurât-il baissant son regard d'elle vers ses chaussures. Ils restèrent juste à se regarder pendant un long moment, le vert évaluant le brun et le brun contemplant le vert. Doucement, elle a avoué ce qu'elle voulait que personne ne sache. Même lui. " J'ai peur vous savez."

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre avec un quelconque regard compatissant dont elle ne voulait certainement pas, elle se détourna et fouilla dans ses dossiers. "Plus le fait qu'il y a une espèce de fou, un moine, qui m'envoie des messages à propos du successeur ?" Elle a donné à la fin de la déclaration un ton ascendant et interrogateur, espérant qu'il avait déjà entendu parler de ce successeur.

Il fit un pas en avant, son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine. " Le successeur ?" Il prit une inspiration, quelque chose qui ne correspondait pas à sa déclaration. " Mais... Mais il est mort. Vous êtes certaine ?

"Je n'y comprends rien." Déclara-t-elle ne comprenant plus rien de ce qui se disait et que se passait-il, les mains passant au crible les e-mails.

Il ôta ses lunettes, sentant la bile monter dans sa gorge. Il avait été certain que le successeur avait été détruit, retardant ainsi les plans du Maître. S'il y avait des informations qui circulaient toujours, cela signifierait que - "Il passa une main dans ses cheveux " Oh, qui est ce moine ?"

Il avait besoin de plus de temps pour réfléchir. Il avait besoin de plus d'informations pour formuler un plan pour non seulement sauver Sunnydale, mais plus important encore, sauver Buffy.

Elle le regarda retirer ses lunettes et passer une main dans ses cheveux, et elle fut momentanément fascinée par l'acte. Ses propres doigts la démangeaient de courir dans ses cheveux, et elle voulait se perdre dans ses yeux.

Sa petite-amie soit damnée. Elle ne savait peut-être pas, ou manifestement pas quelle chance elle avait d'être près de lui, cela devait être une garce, ou une chipie, jugea Jenny se permettant de juger quiconque était trop proche de Rupert, elle se permettrait et jugerait n'importe qui doutant que personne ne soit assez bien pour lui. Même elle ... S'il y en avait une, bien sûr.

Revenant à la réalité, elle regarda à nouveau l'e-mail imprimé. "Heu, frère Luca, quelque chose comme ça. Il ne cesse de m'envoyer des messages qui parlent de prophètes."

Il écouta ses paroles, écouta le ton calme de sa voix, ne se doutant pas du danger et de la gravité de la situation, comment le pourrait-elle de toute manière, qui avait momentanément donné un répit à ses nerfs frustrés.

"Contactez-le immédiatement, qu'il vous raconte ce qu'il sait." Il détourna les yeux, son esprit évoquant des situations et des possibilités, des désespoirs et un faible espoir. Dit-il d'une voix pressante, et autoritaire, et tremblante.

"Ecoutez, Rupert" sa voix interrompit ses réflexions morbides, bien qu'il ne la regarde toujours pas, d'une vox presque en colère et aussi perplexe et se demandant sans doute pourquoi il lui parlait ainsi. "vous ne m'expliquez rien et vous me donnez des ordres." Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton dure et en colère définitivement.

Il manquait de patience et voulait toujours garder secrète l'identité de Buffy. Plus elle savait de gens, plus elle était en danger, ainsi que tout le monde. Il laissa échapper un soupir frustré. "Obéissez !" Il éleva la voix, regrettant aussitôt de lui avoir exprimé sa colère. "Je vous... je vous expliquerai plus tard." Il parla plus doucement, une certaine promesse dans la voix alors qu'il la regardait avec excuse, avant de détourner rapidement le regard. Promettant silencieusement, ne pouvant regardait son regard, énerver et, son visage qui le défiait, en le regard perplexité.

Jenny vient de l'étudier, les rides d'inquiétude sur son front et autour de ses yeux ... la paresse dans sa posture. Quelque chose pesait lourdement sur cet homme, et elle voulait désespérément alléger le fardeau.

"Espérons." menaça-t-elle, bien que la menace soit inactive et très douce. Et espoir, en voulant l'encourager à lui parler, il était si seul, bien qu'il ait quelqu'un dans sa vie - Peut-être- on s'occupait mal de lui et ne veillait pas assez à son bien-être.

Elle voulait le toucher et le toucher... même un geste aussi simple qu'une tape sur l'épaule pour lui offrir une forme de confort.

Mais les souvenirs de cette conversation téléphonique sur laquelle elle est entrée la tenaient à bout de bras. Elle devait se rappeler qu'il était un grand garçon. S'il voulait parler à quelqu'un de ses problèmes, il le ferait. Et si c'était elle, tant mieux.

Sinon, alors ... il lui suffirait de s'en occuper.

Silencieusement, elle rassembla ses affaires et lui dit qu'ils parleraient davantage demain, après avoir eu plus de temps pour entrer en contact avec frère Luca. Il avait simplement hoché la tête, ne rencontrant toujours pas son regard, et elle quitta son bureau le cœur lourd.

Alors qu'elle partait, il la regarda partir du coin de l'œil, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté.

Une partie de lui se sentait coupable d'avoir exprimé sa peur de la confiance, mais il avait été plus curieux de sa réaction.

Il se permit une distraction momentanée, permettant à ses pensées de s'égarer légèrement alors qu'il repensait à ses sentiments initiaux envers le professeur d'informatique. Cette affreuse femme Calendar, comme il l'avait appelée.

* * * *

Giles et Jenny se retrouvèrent et se rencontrèrent à la bibliothèque le lendemain en fin d'après-midi après les cours, en l'approche du soir et de la nuit ; Rupert Giles était définitivement décidé d'avouer à Jenny son secret ainsi que l'existence de vampires - bien que peut-être elle en connaissait déjà l'existence réelle étant impliquée dans l'occultisme, mais il ne savait pas vraiment alors voulant partager son secret il se devait de tout lui expliquer depuis le début - ainsi que la réalité des tueuses de vampires et la présence de leurs observateurs ainsi que la destinée des tueuses, et ce pourquoi elle se batte ; pour éviter des apocalypses et sauver le monde, tuer et vaincre des vampires et si nécessaire des démons, de n'importe quelle espèce, et savoir faire des recherches, être autonomes en tout temps, et savoir comment reconnaitre des démons particulièrement dangereux, ou agressifs et vicieux et particulièrement mécréants, et bien sûr il y en avait d'inoffensifs et très gentils, voire peut-être même utiles...

Quand il vit Jenny le rejoindre à la bibliothèque, il sourit quand elle s'approcha et la vit ; il devait lui parler et tout lui révéler, il était temps, il demanda à Jenny de s'assoir et lui proposa un mug de café, et il lui révéla qu'il avait des choses sérieuses à lui dire, tout en balbutiant et bégayant, il lui demanda de lui pardonner de ne pas lui avoir tout dit sur lui, il s'arrêta une fraction de seconde et vit qu'il avait toute son attention prête à entendre n'importe quelle révélation et écouter ce qu'il savait par rapport à tout ceci, mais il le devait cacher tout ceci, car c'est ce qu'on exigeait de lui et que c'était une vie très secrète, qu'il menait et personne, des innocents en particulier, ne devait apprendre l'existence, il parla des innocences comme des "civiles", et surtout il ne lui avait pas vraiment menti, mais plus précisément pas tout dit, enfin bon si elle le voulait ce serait plus un mensonge, d'omission, mais le fait est qu'il prenait véritablement des notes dans l'univers du paranormal, et tout ce qui concernait le monde démoniaque, spiritisme, surnaturel et autre univers parallèle et peut-être enfers infernaux, et dimensions.

Giles prit une inspiration en réalisant qu'à présent Jenny était alerte et prête à tout entendre, espérant qu'il lui dise tout, et qu'il ne cacherait rien ; et il réussit à trouver le courage, ce qu'il savait et son plus grand secret ainsi que sa vie secrète et son identité, de raconter et lui conter cette vieille légende, et l'histoire des tueuses "Savez-vous qu'il existe dans ce monde des forces obscures et des forces des ténèbres et bien, par où commencer ? Il y a une légende qu'on pourrait qualifier d'histoires pour enfants, ou contes d'horreurs ou histoires d'Halloween, et farfelues, pour les personnes qui n'ont pas l'esprit ouvert ou des personnes qui ne voient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez, et large et bienveillant, le fait est qu'il y a depuis la nuit des temps depuis les tous premiers hommes et les premiers membres de démons rodant sur la terre ; à chaque génération il y a une élue. Seule elle devra affronter les vampires, les démons et les forces de l'ombre, qu'on appelle Tueuses de vampires, c'est seulement des filles qui sont lues, elle est seule et est choisie parmi des centaines de filles qui y sont destinées grâce à leurs personnalités ou leurs forces mentales, mais elles sont choisies parmi des maisons ou des familles ordinaires, et une seule fille et choisies à chaque fois jusqu'à la mort de cette dernière, ensuite la prochaine est élue automatiquement après sa mort ; et parmi ses tueuses, existe un conseil d'observateurs ; qui sont formés dans l'univers démonologiste, et ce conseil se situe depuis la nuit des temps en Angleterre ; l'observateur a pour mission de surveiller et observer et former la jeune tueuse au combat ; celle-ci une fois élue à des pouvoirs de force, et c'est se battre et doit apprendre toutes sortes de combats, et mouvements, elle doit savoir comment utiliser un pieu, et aussi reconnaitre et savoir quand on voit un vampire ou pas..."

Jenny était alerte, elle connaissait cette histoire d'élues ; et cela lui rappela aussi une autre, une autre en qui elle était implicitement concernée et qui la liait à une prophétie depuis sa naissance, Jenny ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rupert lui disait et où il voulait en venir, mais ce qu'elle savait et redoutait presque de penser, c'est qu'il en savait selon elle, sur cette histoire et contes de la tueuse de vampires, même elle ne connaissait pas autant de détails ; et Jenny réussit à murmurer le corps raidi crispé dans l'attente de pourquoi, il lui disait tout ceci ?

Giles ferma les yeux brièvement et passa sa main dans ses cheveux jusqu'au niveau de son cuir chevelu, le massant doucement, il rouvrit les yeux et murmura ".... Jenny, je veux que vous sachiez que l'élue est Buffy et moi-même je suis son observateur..."

Le cœur de Jenny s'évanouit, et s'arrêta de battre, et tout son corps se tendit encore plus ; son oncle le savait, il avait raison, et elle avait tort, elle avait toujours pensé que c'était une vieille légende de superstition elle n'avait pas pris au sérieux cette histoire, essayant en vain de trouver cette fameuse tueuse en ville, mais en vain, Enyos avait insisté pendant des mois pendant qu'elle continuait à chercher ; et pendant tout ce temps elle ne s'était aperçue de rien, n'avait jamais rien douté, ni soupçonné, que Rupert Giles pouvait être lié au conseil des observateurs, et encore moins Buffy, elle est si petite et menue... Elle avait été chargée de garder ses distances ne surtout pas se lier à des observateurs ils sont dangereux d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, qu'il pourrait peut-être protéger Angel des gitans, et ne devait surtout pas se lier ni trop se rapprocher enfin se rapprocher tout en gardant ses distances d'une manière raisonnable qui n'attirait pas les soupçons sur elle ; et voilà qu'elle commit sa première erreur, une grave erreur et si son oncle ou l'Ancienne s'en apercevrait elle aurait de graves ennuis, avait sympathisé avec Rupert et avait flirté avec lui, l'apprécier énormément et voulait se rapprocher de lui, et être honnête avec lui, et être son amie, continuer à l'être, et continuer sa relation avec lui, et peut-être se rapprocher de plus en plus, au point qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose, elle ne sait pas, seul l'avenir le dirait, et peut-être avoir des ennuis avec son peuple et devoir le quitter, mas il ne devait penser comme cela, elle devait être loyale et parler avec son cœur et son amour, et être loyale dans les deux camps, car tout ceci, lui était concerné et s'en souciait...

Giles continua à lui parler de toute urgence s'approchant d'elle et prenant ses mains dans les siennes, qui étaient posées sur ses genoux, et lui dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle se blesse, que c'était très dangereux pour elle de connaitre toutes ces informations et qu'il voulait la protéger et que peut-être elle voudra s'en aller et il la laissera et ne lui en voudra pas si elle le fait, et que peut-être elle connaitra de manières définitives cette vie, car normalement aucun civil ni même des proches de la tueuse et de l'observateur ne connaissent leur identité et activité secrète, et travail tout seul jusqu'à la fin, l'un de la mort et l'autre jusqu'à la mission de l'observateur ; mais Jenny devait savoir que Buffy était proche d'un vampire, mais il s'empressa de la rassurer quand Jenny ouvrit de grand yeux et se figea et son sang se glaça et commença à paniquer ; Giles lui expliqua que ce vampire se prénommait Angel et qu'il s'avérait avoir une amie, et cet âme lui avait été donnée par des bohémiens, des gitans, qui voulaient le punir pour tous ses crimes commis, afin qu'il ressente des remords et des regrets et qu'il ait une conscience et puisse se racheter et sauver des victimes potentielles et racheter ses erreurs et aider les autres.

Jenny écoutait et se disait, si Rupert savait la véritable raison pour laquelle Angel - ou plutôt Angélus- avait été maudit et surtout s’il savait qu'il était en cet instant même en train de parler et se confier à une bohémienne du clan Kalderash, il serait absolument horrifié, en colère, méfiant et nerveux, s'il savait...

Giles lui révéla également que Buffy ne devait pas avoir d'amis et travailler également seule, mais par la force des choses et grâce au fait que Buffy ait sauvé deux de ses amis et surtout lui ont découvert son secret ; ils ont fait partie du secret et du destin du Buffy et ainsi les aidaient au cours de leurs aventures, et Giles avoua à Jenny qu'il s'agissait de Willow et Alex, qui étaient impliqués et également dans le secret. Jenny ouvrit la bouche horrifiée et de peur voulant à tout prix aider Willow et faire partie du secret ; disant dans un murmure presque en larmes, mais ce ne sont que des enfants.

Giles parla du Maître et de la bouche de l'Enfer et qu'il était actuellement sur cette bouche précisément, que cette ville était construite sur une zone d'Enfer, ou les démons pouvaient y pénétrer, et l'Energie mystique du démoniaque est très forte, et c'est en partie pour cela qu'à Sunnydale il y a plus d'origine et de faits paranormaux et de dangerosité.

Le lendemain, Jenny se retrouva à nouveau dans la bibliothèque, se calant sur une chaise ; elle en avait besoin, après toutes les révélations qui venaient d'être lancées sur elle. Alors qu'elle regardait Rupert poser une série d'armes sur la table, la plupart d'entre elles d'apparence médiévale, elle essaya de parcourir ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Jenny voulait à tout prix lui révéler qui elle était mais n'avait tout simplement pas le droit, ni la volonté et le courage de le dire, elle s'était tellement impliquée émotionnellement et amicalement avec Rupert qu'elle ne voulait lui avouer une telle chose en lui révélant qu'elle avait totalement sur ses origines et son véritable nom, et il se sentirait plus que tout trahis, et triste ; et surtout, surtout, elle avait promis à son peuple, à son oncle et à l'Ancienne elle-même et donnait sa parole qu'elle ne révèlerait jamais son identité à quiconque, et surtout qu'elle n'avait pas le droit, sa mission était top-secret et ne devait non plus révélée ses véritables intentions et motivations à pénétrer dans le monde moderne qui n'était pas le sien, et surtout sa mission de surveillance d'un vampire, et elle avait Angel sous les yeux depuis tout ce temps, et ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'il était proche de Buffy, et Buffy proche de lui ; c'est incroyable mais alors ! Elle avait été aveugle.

Surtout, elle ne devait pas qu'on sache qu'elle était une Gitane, qu'on croit d'elle, qu'on croit à de vieilles superstitions où rumeurs et vielles histoires, et la voir comme une diseuse de bonne aventure, la voir habiller et voulant qu'elle s'habille comme une bohémienne, une longue robe, de couleur exotique, avec motifs orientaux, et un grand décolleté voyant avec visibilité sa clavicule et le début la montée et le gonflement de ses seins ; et surtout que de hommes particulièrement vulgaires et sales, et pervers croient qu'étant une gitane, elle serait une fille facile, une fille de joie, une fille de rien, une prostituée, couchant avec tout le monde pour de l'argent, et qu'on la traite, de putain, de catin et de trainée... Les pires horreurs inimaginables.

Et Jenny voulu lui dire ; _Mon vrai nom est Janna, mon vrai nom est un prénom d'origine Roumain, cela n'a jamais été Jenny. Mes parents ont enregistré à ma naissance sous le nom de Jennifer pour que l'état civile ne sache pas que je suis d'origine Gitane, et voulaient que j’aie un nom à consonance Américaine et que je sois considérée comme une Américaine à part entière aux yeux du gouvernement, j'ai américanisé mon prénom en me faisant surnommer Jenny, mais Jenny est aussi le diminutif de Jennifer, je n'ai rien inventé, je n'ai pas menti._

" Donc ce type-là, le Maître, a forcé l'entrée, enfin la porte de l'enfer. Mais il y est resté coincé." Elle regarda la table, sans le voir, parfaitement consciente de Rupert qui grouillait, récupérant plus d'armes. "sauf que maintenant, tous les signes présagent qu'il va sortir, donc les portes de l'enfer vont s'ouvrir ce qui va libérer les démons, ce qui annonce la fin du monde."

"Oui. Cela résume assez bien les faits." Elle entendit les sons distincts de lui quelque part derrière elle, balançant quelque chose de tranchant. Une épée peut-être, ou une machette. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, elle n'allait pas regarder.

Elle avait du mal à garder son attrait pour lui en échec ; elle n'avait certainement pas besoin de le voir brandir un énorme symbole de pouvoir. Elle se contenta donc de hocher la tête, satisfaite de l'exactitude de son résumé.

"Vous savez ce qui m'épate le plus ? C'est de savoir que Buffy est une Tueuse de vampires." Elle a fait une grimace, et un geste en montrant son point combien elle était petite, et mince "Elle est si fragile".

"Avez-vous pris contact avec frère Luca, le fameux moine ?"

Maintenant, il sortait une arbalète. Tuez-la maintenant. De préférence avec l'arbalète, Elle se mordit la joue, en secouant la tête de négation, étant assez fâchée par-delà " humm...Non. D'ailleurs personne n'a plus de nouvelles. Il a disparu. Il m'a envoyé un dernier message très similaire."

"Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?"

"Isaiah 11:6, que j'ai vérifié diligemment." Elle ramassa la Bible qu'elle avait avec elle et l'ouvrit à la page marquée d'un signet, mais il avait déjà deux pas d'avance sur elle.

Il se dirigea vers la table où reposaient les autres armes, presque avec une douleur alléchante à utiliser. Sans manquer un battement, il a récité le passage, " 'Le loup vivra avec l'antilope, le léopard se couchera avec l'enfant, la vache, le lion, la brebis s'abreuveront ensemble et le jeune enfant les guidera.'

Il regarda autour de la table, parcourant sa liste interne pour se préparer. Tandis que Jenny l'avait regardé avec attention, et attention, plongé dans ses pensées et la réflexion, et la concentration, et regardant diligemment en parcourant le passage, pendant que Giles récitait le passage, connut par cœur.

"C'est un tantinet plein d'espoir pour un message de mort."

Il sourit presque à son commentaire désinvolte, voulant désespérément être d'accord avec elle. "Sauf si leur guide les conduit au démon. Aurelius avait parlé d'un successeur. 'La chasseresse ne le connaîtra point, il la guidera en enfer."

Il regarda autour de lui, voyant presque les paroles de la prophétie devant lui, ayant passé la plus grande partie de la nuit à mémoriser chaque signification.

"Il croit que le successeur est un enfant ?"

Il la regarda pendant une fraction de seconde avant de dégainer un couteau, vérifiant la lame. "Si le vampire que Buffy a tué n'est effectivement pas le successeur, c'est fort probable."

"Il faut la prévenir."

Il rengaina le couteau, intérieurement touché par l'inquiétude de Jenny pour Buffy. Il n'était pas surpris, la femme était passionnée. Il en était conscient le premier jour de leur rencontre. Elle était l'une des rares âmes véritablement attentionnées au monde. Il prit une inspiration, se demandant paresseusement comment sa décision allait l'affecter. Que dirait-elle ? La soutiendrait-elle jusqu'au bout ? "Au contraire. Je ne veux pas la mettre au courant."

"Ah bon. Pourquoi pas ?"

Sa question fut rapide pour le tirage au sort, et il se pencha sur la table, essayant désespérément de lire l'intention dans ses yeux. "C'est moi qui vais affronter le Maître. C'est moi." Il a déclaré avec conviction. Ses paroles furent dites sans aucune place au doute, et avec détermination et sans qu'on l'en empêche et sans place à la protestation.

"Sûrement pas." S'exclama la voix forte de Buffy.

Une voix à côté d'eux attira à la fois leur attention, et ils levèrent les yeux pour voir Buffy marcher vers eux, les mains sur les hanches, portant une veste en cuir et ce qui semblait être une ... robe de mariée ou quelque chose ?

Jenny ouvrit la bouche pour l'interroger mais la referma tout aussi rapidement. Devant l'Adolescente.

De plus, la combinaison n'avait pas l'air si mal. Rugueux avec doux. Girly et garçon manqué.

Elle se sortit de ses pensées. La bouche de l'Enfer est sur le point d'ouvrir ... La fin du monde est sur le point d'arriver, et ... vous vous interrogez sur le choix de mode d'une adolescente de seize ans ?

"Alors, le bourreau est un enfant ? C'est lui qui va me guider ?"

Elle avait l'air confiante ; préparée. Rien de tel que Rupert a décrit qu'elle avait été comme la nuit précédente.

" Je ne vais pas t'envoyer à une mort certaine." Elle regarda avec amusement Rupert planter ses poings sur ses hanches, reflétant pratiquement la position de Buffy. Une partie d'elle voulait ricaner - il ressemblait à un super-héros. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était d'une cape, et une tenue de Superman avec un R inscrit sur le torse...

"Tu as raison. Ça fait si longtemps que je me suis plongé dans les vieux bouquins que j'en oublie la vie réelle. Il est, il est temps d'y reprendre pied."

Jenny regarda la jeune fille secouer la tête, lui disant calmement : "Mais l'élève c'est moi, j'ai une mission !"

Bien. Bien. Jenny était parfaitement d'accord avec cela, car franchement, l'idée que Rupert s'envole aveuglément dans les profondeurs de l'enfer, face à une mort certaine, la rendait nauséeuse et anxieuse et une grande envie de sangloter et le supplier de ne pas y aller seul.

"C'est à moi de combattre." Bien sûr, il ne serait pas lui sans un entêtement.

Buffy était apparemment têtue comme un bélier aussi. Il était facile de voir comment ces deux-là fonctionnaient si bien l'un avec l'autre. "Non je regrette."

"J'ai fait ma déclaration, le mien en premier !" s'exclama-t-il puérilement, les poings toujours sur les hanches.

C'est à ce moment que Jenny a dû se retourner pour étouffer le rire menaçant d'éclater. Oui, il essayait de protéger sa Tueuse. Cela n'a pas empêché l'explosion d'être drôle.

Elle se retourna juste à temps pour le voir entrer dans Buffy, lui parlant sévèrement " Un peu de respect veux-tu ! Je suis un peu plus vieux que toi et plus sage. Et fais ce qu'on te dit pour une fois ! D'accord ?"

"Non, pas d'accord du tout. J'irai puisque c'est écrit."

Jenny détourna le regard de Buffy, puis retourna vers Rupert.

"Je me fiche de ce que disent les textes. Je défie la prophétie. Je me battrai et rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne m'en empêchera."

"Têtue" Elle regarda Buffy acquiescer avec compréhension, abandonnant apparemment le combat. Elle se tourna pour partir, et c'est alors qu'elle se balança et frappa Rupert au carré dans la mâchoire, l'envoyant se balancer en arrière.

Alors que les yeux de Jenny s'écarquillaient et qu'elle sautait du bord de la table, Rupert vacilla précairement sur ses pieds avant de retomber, l'arrière de sa tête frappant le sol de la bibliothèque. Dur. Et son estomac a chuté.

Elle se précipita vers lui, prenant doucement sa tête dans ses mains et la berçant sur ses genoux. Au moment où elle leva les yeux vers Buffy, elle serrait une grande croix autour de son cou et lui demanda "Quand il se réveillera dites-lui bien que... dites-lui quelque chose de réconfortant, de sympathique." Dit-elle en essayant d'être sarcastique, pleine d'humeur et décontractée, et pourtant quand elle avait commencé à déclarer sa première phrase c’était comme, Jenny l’aurait pensée, comme pour dire ses adieux et vouloir s’excuser ou révéler ses sentiments pour son mentor, comme son père.

Jenny ne put s'empêcher d'essayer d'avertir la fille têtue une dernière fois "Si vous y allez, vous mourrez. C'est le destin." Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la vouvoyer depuis la première fois qu'elle la connaissait depuis qu'elle l'avait comme élève, en cet instant ce n'était pas son élève, c'était la tueuse, et elle agissait comme si elle était une étrangère, et voulait la traiter avec respect, presque avec crainte, comme si Jenny ne la connaissait pas vraiment.

Mais Buffy hocha la tête, acceptant son destin. "C'est possible. "Elle ramassa une arbalète sur la table et la regarda, ainsi que sa croix. "J'essayerai au moins qu'il meurt avec moi."

Sur ce, elle se tourna et quitta la bibliothèque, laissant Jenny la regarder partir avant que son attention ne soit attirée sur l'homme inconscient sur ses genoux.

Il avait l'air paisible comme ça... comme s'il dormait. Bien qu'elle puisse voir les débuts de ce qui était sûr d'être une belle trépointe se formant le long de sa mâchoire. Je vais devoir lui apporter de la glace quand il viendra, se rappela-t-elle.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu le déplacer à ce moment-là pour aller récupérer la glace, mais ... il y avait cette partie égoïste d'elle qui voulait rester aussi près de lui dans un moment sans surveillance.

Ses doigts caressèrent le long de ses pommettes, flottant à travers eux dans un baiser de plumes. Elle enleva lentement ses lunettes et les posa sur la table au-dessus d'eux, juste au cas où cela le désorienterait trop à son réveil, Jenny espérait qu'il soit aussi confortable, et tranquille et souffre le moins possible, et l'aider à se sentir mieux. Elle inspira par le nez et expira de la même manière en un souffle. "Rupert, Rupert, Rupert, Réveillez-vous, vous irez bien je vous le promets, revenez à moi, je prendrai bien soi de vous" Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix suppliante et l'encourageant à revenir espérant qu'il l’entend et soit attiré par sa voix pour revenir à lui et puis le réprimanda doucement. "Vous auriez dû savoir qu'il n’aura pas fallu affronter une tueuse et surtout pas une jeune fille aussi têtue qu'elle".

Au moins, il ne combattait pas le Maître.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut son odeur, et il s'y plongea momentanément. Sentant la présence de Jenny, tout près de lui, et son visage à quelques centimètres du sien ; elle était si proche de lui, et sentit le tissu doux de sa robe.

Le sentiment de finaliste, cependant, était la douleur dans sa mâchoire. Plissant les yeux, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, s'arrêtant alors que son souffle se bloquait. "Aïe." Il gémit doucement. Il fit une pause, les yeux toujours fermés. "Elle m'a frappé, n'est-ce pas." Il connaissait déjà la réponse - Bon Dieu, il sentait la réponse palpiter.

Jenny hocha la tête en signe de confirmation en murmurant "Elle vous a frappé " En déplaçant doucement ses doigts dans ses cheveux et les lisant avec précaution et faisant extrêmement attention et voulant éviter toute blessure après sa chute, prenant soin de sa tête, et déplaçant doucement le bout de ses doigts sur son cuir chevelu dans des signes apaisants et de soutiens.

Il ouvrit les yeux, fixant les bruns concernés. Il laissa échapper un petit rire haletant, souriant d'un air embarrassé, "Je suis désolée que vous nous ait vue comme ça, mais je n'ai pas vraiment de contrôle sur cette fille et je dois en quelque sorte la suivre, car elle a de l'instinct." Il a déclaré, un peu sur la défensive, alors qu'il commençait à se poser en position assise, "Elle est la Tueuse, vous savez. La force de la Tueuse et tout puissant," Giles s'arrêta, quand il sentit une main se posant sur sa mâchoire. "D'accord, taisez-vous maintenant, j'ai compris."

Giles osa, néanmoins, lui chuchoter et murmurer d'une petite voix qu'il ne se connaissait pas et qu'il ne reconnut pas, par crainte et aussi parce qu'il devait savoir pour Buffy "Elle est partie n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'a écouté personne." Jenny lui murmura, qu’en effet, Buffy était partie, après l'avoir assommé.

Jenny se pencha plus près de Giles, pour vérifier s'il allait bien, et parce qu'elle devait sentir qu'il avait besoin de réconfort et quelqu'un à ses côtés dans sa tristesse et sa détresse ; il voulait tellement lui dire, qu'il l'avait senti prêt de lui alors qu'il était évanoui, l'avait sentie l'appeler et l'encourager à revenir, sa voix l'appelant vers la lumière.

Le souffle chaud de Jenny à ce moment-là, près de sa joue, lui procura du réconfort et un bien-être irrésistible et des chatouillis sur sa joue, il tendit la main pour pouvoir la presser et caresser sa joue, il regarda dans ses yeux bruns, et elle dans les siens, verts. ; ils étaient si proches en ce moment, que Giles était tenté de se pencher un peu plus près et de l'embrasser. Mais il se retient de cette envie et ce besoin.

Il se pencha légèrement en arrière, se sentant un peu étourdi. Il retint son souffle en sentant ses seins pressés contre son dos, lui apportant son soutien.

"Là, là " Encouragea doucement Jenny en le pressant d'avantage contre elle, et essayant de le soulager et qu'il puisse se reposer, " Calmez-vous Rupert. Vous pouvez vous pencher en arrière, Rupert. Je vous ai."

Elle aurait voulu rajouter : Je suis là, je ne vous lâcherais pas, vous êtes contre moi. Mais ne le fit pas.

Jenny, lui expliqua également si Buffy n’était pas intervenue, n’y apparue, au moment, où Giles lui avait fait sa déclaration et lui avouant qu’il voulait affronter le maître lui-même à la place de la tueuse, Jenny aurait voulu et insister pour aller avec lui, au péril de sa vie ; car elle aurait refusé qu’il aille seule, peut-être que s’aurait été leur destin de mourir ensemble.

La déclaration était chargée et il se demandait comment elle l'interprétait. Il se permit de donner un peu plus de poids, se détendant contre elle pendant qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle.

Jenny voulait s'enrouler autour de lui au moment où elle le sentait se détendre contre elle, son poids se pressant contre elle à tous les bons (et mauvais, pour la situation et le jour et tous) les endroits. L'arrière de sa tête reposait contre sa clavicule, les touffes épaisses de ses cheveux chatouillant juste sous son menton. Elle voulait enfouir son nez et ses doigts dans ces cheveux ... se perdre en lui, ne serait-ce que pendant un moment. Ne serait-ce que pour oublier le danger dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

"Comment vous sentez-vous ?" demanda-t-elle doucement, posant sa paume sur son front pour des raisons à son insu.

"Je sens..." Il s'interrompit et elle inspira, la retenant presque en attendant sa réponse.

Lorsqu'aucune n'est venue pendant une bonne quinzaine de secondes, sa fréquence cardiaque s'est accélérée. S'il a eu une commotion cérébrale et s'est évanoui à nouveau ... Mais cela ne devrait pas l'être, il ne risquait probablement rien, étant donné, et plus que Buffy l'avait frappé à la mâchoire et non à la tête.

"Rupert ?" elle essaya à nouveau, un peu plus stridente, incapable de masquer la panique.

Puis il a parlé. Lentement... comme si ça faisait mal de le faire. "Je me sens... Fatigué, et presque envie d'une sieste, mais je suppose que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ?" Ce n'était pas une question, il voulait dire ce qu'il voulait dire, ils avaient un grand danger au-dessus de leur tête et une apocalypse qu'ils devaient neutralisées.

Jenny ferma les yeux et poussa un petit rire, masquant son soulagement. "Très bien, Rupert, essayez de vous lever... on va y aller doucement, d'accord ne vous inquiétez pas." Elle le prépara, guidant ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit certaine qu'il pourrait le faire par lui-même. Puis elle leva juste les mains derrière lui au cas où il deviendrait étourdi et retomberait à nouveau. "Prudemment... Allons, ça va aller, ça va aller, ne vous en faites pas" Elle l'encouragea doucement, à marcher jusqu'à la table, et à s'y assoir, en murmurant et chuchotant des encouragements, en fierté et sourire, qu'il s'en sorte si bien.

Quand il était debout, il se tourna lentement, pour s'assoir sur une chaise, pour lui faire face. Elle sourit et leva deux doigts. "D'accord.... Regardez-moi, et dites-moi combien j'ai de doigts et combien vous vous me voyez ?"  
Il la fixa momentanément, se concentrant sur son visage avec un air quelque peu vitré. Il baissa ensuite les yeux. "Huit." Il a déclaré définitivement. "Neuf si vous comptez le vert ondulé, et vous êtes deux, ou une dizaine, vous êtes toutes très belles", ajouta-t-il, tendant la main et traçant le long de son index.

Il sourit intérieurement en la regardant, les yeux écarquillés tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrit puis se ferma, se demandait si ce ne serait pas si grave plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé ou imaginé et que cela il en avait l'air, sans aucun bruit, rougissant timidement et silencieusement espérant que ce ne soit pas visible, aimant la façon dont les tables étaient retournées en sa faveur.

"Je plaisante." Il sourit, hochant la tête vers sa main. "Deux, et vous êtes toute seule, la seule et unique, vous êtes unique." chuchota-t-il pour lui-même, les derniers mots. Il tendit de nouveau la main, touchant légèrement chaque extrémité. "Vous voyez que je sais faire des blagues, et m'amuser." Jenny hocha la tête le regardant intensément et ne le quittant pas une seule fois du regard.

Il sourit sérieusement, l'entendant glousser alors qu'elle baissait la tête, ses cheveux tombant sur son visage.

L'apocalypse imminente momentanément oubliée, il s'autorisa un bref moment d'intimité, tendant la main et passant deux doigts dans ses cheveux, glissant doucement un brin derrière son oreille.

Il laissa échapper un souffle tremblant, sa main glissant pour prendre doucement le côté de son cou.

Jenny, se dégagea de son étreinte légère, et lui dit qu'elle allait, juste rechercher, un chiffon humide ou un gant, pour le presser d'eau fraiche sur son visage, partit mortifiée et blessée. Elle revient, quelques secondes plus tard, en lui appliquant le gant, qu'elle avait imbibé d'eau, et légèrement égoutté, et retiré d'eau, pour ne pas mouiller et tremper le sol, elle se rapprocha de Rupert, et lui appliqua avec douceur sur sa joue, en lui murmurant ; que tout irai bien, qu'il n'allait pas souffrir, Jenny se demandait, si elle le rassurait lui, ou alors elle-même ; Elle sentit, la main de Rupert revenir, vers sa taille et la rapprocher de lui, sons bras l'encerclant, alors que ses mains reprenaient leur emplacement initiale.

Jenny déglutit, et réussie à demander, murmurant "Est-ce que ça vous fait du bien ? Le gant d'eau froide je veux dire." Il hocha la tête la remerciant doucement de ses soins.

Jenny retint son souffle dans sa gorge lorsque sa main tomba sur le côté de son cou, certaine qu'il pouvait sentir son pouls s'accélérer contre son pouce. Ses yeux le parcouraient d'avant en arrière, à la recherche de la glaçure, à la recherche de cette faiblesse, des vertiges, qui le poussaient sûrement à agir aussi hardiment qu'il l'était.

Ce qu'elle a trouvé - une sobriété cristalline dans les verts - lui a presque coupé le souffle. Elle a dû détacher ses propres yeux de peur de se perdre... peur de se noyer dans le sien. Elle a donc visuellement tracé son visage ; chaque ligne, chaque cicatrice ... finissant finalement par la trépointe violette sur sa mâchoire.

Silencieusement, sa bouche a formé un "Oooh" sympathique, alors qu'elle tendait la main vers lui. Quand elle le toucha à peine, il attrapa son poignet et elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer son regard, effrayée de l'avoir blessé.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'il avait toujours sa main sur son cou. Ils se regardèrent simplement, le regard brisé et les yeux dérivant sur les lèvres, puis recula. Lorsque son pouce caressa le dessous de son poignet, le sien caressa sa pommette.

Inclinant la tête, Jenny lui sourit ... espérant qu'il prendrait le feu vert silencieux qu'elle lui avait donné. Avec la fin du monde, quel mal y aurait-il à se livrer à l'attraction ne serait-ce que pour un moment ?

Elle se lécha les lèvres et l'attendit.

Il laissa échapper le souffle qu'il avait retenu, les yeux braqués sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle les humectait puis remonta vers ses yeux. L'excitation y fumait et il connaissait son reflet.

Il glissa sa main pour prendre l'arrière de sa tête, les doigts écartés vers la nuque. Les yeux reposant à nouveau sur ses lèvres, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler avant de refermer ses lèvres, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Avec une légère pression, il l'a incitée à avancer alors qu'il s'approchait lui-même. Leurs visages étaient proches, si proches qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Il leva les yeux une dernière fois alors que leurs lèvres se touchaient à peine, un murmure de pâturage, avant de les fermer, et de s'abandonner à elle.

Voulant ce moment d'intimité avec elle, qu'il avait tant attendue ; mais comment réagirait-elle à tout ceci, peut-être que c'était juste l'émotion de tout ceci, et de l'avoir vue frapper, à quelques millimètres des lèvres de Jenny, il se figea et réussit un peu à s'éloigner ; et lui murmura :

"On ne peut pas faire ça, je ne peux pas vous faire ça je suis désolé." Jenny hocha la tête de compréhension et savait en reprenant ses esprits que ce serait une grave erreur "nous, nous devons, appelez pour moi Willow, et Alex d'accord et dites-leur de me rejoindre ici d'accord, leurs numéros de leurs domiciles sont sur le comptoir ?"

Jenny acquiesça et dit qu'elle le ferait, Giles avait pris le gant, qu'elle lui avait apporté, et le pressant sur sa joue, tandis que Jenny, réussi rapidement à trouver le numéro de Willow. Elle prit le téléphone et le composa, doucement, il eut la sonnerie d'attente, attendant doucement à chaque sonnerie que quelqu'un réponde :

"Halo, oui bonsoir, Qui est à l'appareil ?" C'était une voix de femme adulte, que Jenny ne reconnut pas, elle retient son souffle espérant pouvoir parler à Willow.

"Oui, bonjour Madame, excusez-moi de vous dérangez, mais suis-je bien à la résidence des Rosenberg ?" La voix, de la femme parue soupçonneuse et répondit que c'était le cas, et lui demanda qui elle était, et si elle appelait pour essayer de leur vendre quelque chose, Jenny attendit patiemment que la femme arrêtait de parler, et laisse Jenny s'exprimer, "Non, madame, en fait, j'appelle pour pouvoir parler avec Willow je suis... Je suis l'une de ses amies."

La femme poussa un léger "Oooh." Et Jenny l'entendit l'appeler, éloigner du téléphone, en criant à Willow, qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour elle au téléphone, une de ses amies ; la femme revient au téléphone et s'adressa à nouveau out souriant à travers le téléphone à Jenny "Oui excusez-moi J'appelai Willow, elle arrive, attendez un peu, je suis sa mère, je suis Sheila Rosenberg." Jenny parlait un peu avec Sheila, et entendit à un moment, le téléphone, un bruit, et il changeait de main, et Jenny pu entendre soulager d'entendre la voix de son élève.

"Oui ? Allo, qui est-ce ? C'est toi Buffy ?"

Jenny se racla la gorge, et parla doucement et vite pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, des parents de Willow, Jenny, se méfiait de cette femme, Sheila, la trouvant froide et peu sympathique, "Euh non, Willow, c'est moi, c'est Jenny... Euh Mlle Calendar ; excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangée à cette heure et de mettre fait passer pour une de tes amies, mais écoute, Giles a besoin de toi ainsi que d'Alex à la bibliothèque, peux-tu venir le plus vite possible."

Willow écoutait attentivement, les oreilles alertées et le visage alarmé, et entendit Jenny qu'elle appellerait Alex pour le prévenir de venir "Euh merci à vous, Mlle Calendar." Chuchota Willow pour ne pas être entendue de sa mère "Mais que se passe-t-il ? Comment êtes-vous au courant de tout ceci ? Si vous voulez, j'arrive le plus vite possible avec Alex, c'est moi qui le préviendrais, d'accord."

Jenny hocha la tête, bien que Willow ne pût pas la voir faire ce geste, alors elle continua à parler, "D'accord Willow, écoute c'est une longue histoire, on te racontera à toi et Alex une fois que vous serez, ici."

"D'accord à tout à l'heure, merci de m'avoir prévenue, Mlle Calendar." Dit Willow avec reconnaissance et soulageant, mettant fin alors à la conversation, en mettant et en entendant par Jenny une tonalité. Jenny avait expliqué à Willow que Giles n'avait pas pu appeler lui-même car, Giles s'était évanoui après que Buffy l’ais frappé.

A la fin de l'appel et la conversation, Jenny revient vers Rupert, lui expliquant que ce serait Willow qui contacterait Alex, qui la regardait avec reconnaissance, en lui murmurant "Je vous remercie."

Jenny le regarda un moment souriant nerveusement, se tenant devant lui, et déglutit un peu ; Avec un sourire hésitant, elle déclara qu'elle allait lui apporter de la glace, pour son ecchymose qui commençait à se former sur sa joue, il la remercia une nouvelle fois pour tout ce qu'elle ; et battit en retraite précipitamment, mais sprintait pour le bureau de l'infirmière. Une fois qu'elle se referma dans le bureau sombre, elle soupira et ferma les yeux, voulant que sa fréquence cardiaque ralentisse.

_Son toucher._

_Ses yeux fumants._

_Ses lèvres._

Et ce murmure d'un baiser qui les envoya presque au-delà de cette ligne qui disparaît rapidement. Jenny voulut remercier Rupert silencieusement, pour leur avoir empêché une grave erreur qui aurait pu lui couter chère.

Se raclant la gorge, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la recherche d'un sac de glace et, en en trouvant un, dévissa le capuchon et laissa tomber plusieurs glaçons à l'intérieur avant de le sceller et de retourner délibérément à la bibliothèque.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de plus en plus, ses pensées devinrent de plus en plus cruelles, lui jouant des tours - la convaincant que Rupert ne voulait peut-être pas l'embrasser.

_C'était le moment._

_C'était la proximité._

_Le putain de monde se termine et il voulait une dernière bise, peu importait qui._

Elle franchit les doubles portes de la bibliothèque, et repérant qu'entre-temps Willow et Alex étaient arrivés aussi vite qu'ils l'avaient promis, et était maintenant en train de planer autour de Rupert. Aussi loin que possible et aussi doucement que possible, elle pressa le sac de glace contre sa mâchoire. "Là."

"Je vous remercie."

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent alors qu'il se penchait pour s'accrocher à la banquise, les doigts échangeant de la chaleur pendant un instant - chaleur qui, craignait Jenny, pourrait faire fondre la glace à l'intérieur destinée à soulager la souffrance du bibliothécaire.

Elle chercha un signe dans ses iris verts, mais ne put voir au-delà du regret. Alors, elle fit un léger sourire aux lèvres fermées et laissa ses yeux brillés leurs excuses en arrière avant de s'éloigner et d'aller de l'autre côté de la table, appuyée contre une étagère.

"Alors Giles, vous vouliez nous parlez de Buffy. Que se passe-t-il ?" Déclara avec hâte Alex, rejoint par Willow qui continuer sa ligne de pensées, en déclarant "Oui Giles, que s'est-il passé ?"

Giles se rassit sur la chaise, le coude posé sur le bras, la main soutenant le sac de glace où sa mâchoire reposait. Il se pencha plus près, pressant le côté de son visage dans la fraîcheur engourdie.

Ses doigts brûlaient toujours lorsque leurs mains se frôlaient et il ouvrit les yeux, la regardant ouvertement. Ses lèvres se contractèrent, désirant son goût. Il soupira, essayant de réprimer ces sentiments, sachant que ce n'était pas le moment de laisser sa libido appeler les coups de feu.

Il ferma momentanément les yeux, écoutant Alex exprimer son ressentiment nouvellement développé envers Giles, le questionnant sur la façon dont il pouvait laisser Buffy aller à sa destinée. Quand il eut expliqué ce qui s'était passé avec eux, et la vérité et l'existence de prophétie.

"Comme en témoigne le beau bleu qui orne ma joue, elle a agi sans autorisation." Déclara en s'exclamant Giles énervé, en en totale impuissance, et qu'après qu'Alex lui avait demandé ; comment il avait pu l'y autoriser.

Alors que Willow posait la question inévitable - comment aider Buffy, et qu'il faudrait la rattraper - Jenny a ressenti le besoin d'intervenir et de leur rappeler l'apocalypse imminente. Alex lui a retourné quelque chose, tandis que Willow a demandé une question, comment se faisait-il qu'elle connaissait tout cela, et était étonnée tout en le disant et sur le fait d'être dans une sorte de "groupe" et que Willow si Jenny y était membre à présent.

"Hey !" Elle fit une grimace et cachait son indignation et sa voix aigüe, pour que tout le monde se rappelle qu'il y avait un plus grand danger à faire face et auquel il fallait se préparer, tendant ses bras comme pour retenir le vif de l'adolescence, devant se retenir de leur rappeler qui était les adultes et les enseignants. "Une fois que le Maître sera libre, l'enfer va s'ouvrir, les démons débarqueront, ce sera l'anémie générale."

Alors qu'Alex continuait à parler de sa bien-aimée Buffy, elle et Rupert échangèrent un regard d'exaspération, les sentiments momentanément poussés au second plan.

" Encore faudrait-il savoir où elle est." Résonna et rappela Rupert, calmement.

Mais Alex a juste marmonné quelque chose à propos de savoir comment le découvrir avant de marcher, en les laissant avec une seule adolescente, une jeune fille totalement sans défense, de plus à gérer. Jenny se demandait comment il ferait pour la retrouver, et vit Rupert, la regarder et lui faisant comprendre et lui rappelant de ce qu'il lui avait dit, qu'Angel faisait partie en quelque sorte du groupe, et qu'Alex allait surement lui demander de les aider ; elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter, il lui serra la main, la pressant, lui disant qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre avec ce vampire, car c'était tout de même un vampire.

Il est vrai qu'il était mystérieux, mais il était très ami avec Buffy et digne de confiance, savant toujours, presque, ce qu'il fallait faire et avait toujours un maximum d'informations et de préventions et d'instincts à leur donner ; Jenny secoua la tête, rassurait et se demandait si elle ne s'était pas trompée sur lui, et son peuple l'avait mal jugé depuis qu'il avait changé, peut-être est-ce un gentil ?

* * * *

Giles demanda doucement à Jenny, si elle voulait s'éloigner et rentrer en sécurité chez elle tandis qu'il en était encore temps ? Si elle voulait rester en dehors de tout cela, de tout ceci, en plus du danger ?"

Jenny se rapprocha doucement et prudemment de lui, en lui souriant avec gentillesse et lui assurant en chuchotant, que non, elle resterait elle était trop impliquée maintenant. Et qu'elle ne le voulait pas savoir en danger, ni Willow et les autres. Elle ne voulait pas retourner chez elle et se cacher, pendant que la fin du monde arrivait, et elle resterait, avec lui, qu'il ne devait pas être seul, et qu'elle y resterait jusqu'à la fin, si nécessaire.

Giles lui sourit avec gratitude. Et inquiétude et fierté et admiration, Jenny lui sourit et en retour lui rendant son sourire, il lui prit sa main dans la sienne.

Sa mâchoire lui faisait toujours mal, mais comme beaucoup de ses blessures et ses années passées à les soigner, il avait appris à faire face et à ignorer.

Il sourit tristement, sachant qu'il appliquait souvent la même mentalité à ses émotions.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour d'une des bibliothèques, les yeux espionnant sa forme alors qu'elle finissait de remuer son thé. Il sourit doucement, se sentant un idiot romantique à l'intimité notée qu'elle buvait son thé, mais plus encore, s'y étant aidé.

Il se retourna, la tête inclinée sur le côté tandis que son doigt glissait sur les différents titres de sa section de démonologie - bien caché du reste de ses tomes. Il repensa à leur conversation, essayant silencieusement de contrôler la colère qui s'était levée comme la bile quand Alex avait été irrespectueux envers Jenny.

Ce n'était pas un club de popularité ni une activité de loisirs. C'était un groupe choisi de personnes - toutes destinées à être ici pour lutter contre le destin imminent. Une fois à l'intérieur, des vies étaient en jeu. C'était une décision consciente pour tout le monde, sauf lui-même et la Tueuse. Les deux jeunes avaient choisi, tout comme Jenny, et il souhaitait vraiment qu'il en soit plus conscient.

Il déglutit difficilement, jetant à nouveau un coup d'œil à sa forme. Elle a choisi quand elle aurait pu facilement s'éloigner. Elle a choisi d'aider à se battre, mettant sa propre vie en danger. Hochant la tête pour lui-même, il jura de la protéger. Il ne laisserait aucun mal à son chemin et l'arrêterait personnellement si c'était le cas.

"Je vous le promets, Jenny," murmura-t-il doucement, souriant à sa forme inconsciente, derrière les étagères alors qu'il regardait la table, où elle était assise avec Willow, et se permettant de prononcer son prénom pour lui-même n'osant pas s'adresser à elle comme cela, car pour lui ce serait une forme d'inconvenance, ils ne se connaissaient pas encore assez bien pour cela.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il atteignit le dernier tome en question, sans même avoir à le regarder. Le plaçant au sommet d'une pile qu'il tenait solidement dans ses mains, il retourna au centre de la bibliothèque, pour rejoindre Jenny et une Willow très distraite.

" Le Maître est le plus vieux vampire dont on ait fait mention. Jusqu'où iront ses pouvoirs s'il refait à la surface ? Les textes sont muets sur le sujet."

Prenant ce qu'il a dit avec un hochement de tête, Jenny tendit les paumes, l'une d'entre elles enroulée autour de sa tasse de thé (qu'elle espérait qu'il ne manquerait pas. "D'accord, voici ma question : " Quand elle le sentit s'arrêter derrière elle, elle y entra " l'enfer ouvre ses portes."

Elle s'interrompit, jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle au sol, la voyant mais ne la voyant pas vraiment en réfléchissant.

"Oui."

Elle se tourna vers lui et termina sa question. " Mais où ? L'enfer est sous la terre où le Maître est coincé. Où va-t-il sortir ?"

Jenny regarda le même regard de confusion vide qu'elle savait qu'elle arborait probablement alors qu'il commentait, "Ah oui c'est crucial." Puis, ce fut comme si un interrupteur était actionné en lui et il devint soudainement animé "Bon, cherchez dans les chroniques de magie noire..."

"Oui." Elle tendit son bras libre pour l'aider à remettre l'un des livres les plus gros et les plus épais entre ses mains. Et, ce faisant, sa main effleura par inadvertance juste sous sa poitrine. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les siens, se demandant s'il avait même remarqué.

Il s'est forcé à continuer, ne se permettant pas de s'attarder sur la sensation illicite de son sein. Cela ne faisait qu'une seconde, mais la chaleur s'était accumulée dans le creux de son ventre. Se raclant la gorge, il essaya de le faire oublier. Il était impressionné par la perspicacité de Jenny, et était fier qu'elle ait posée une question que lui-même n'avait pas vraiment pensée ; le fait est qu'il n'avait pas pensé où cela allait se dérouler, s'ouvrir plus précisément.

Assis, il se tourna vers la jeune rousse, essayant d'attirer son attention. "Et, Willow ?" Comme elle n'avait toujours pas répondu, il éleva légèrement la voix, sachant qu'elle s'inquiétait pour ses meilleurs amis. "Willow ?"

Après avoir reçu une réponse auditive, il a continué, ouvrant quelques livres et les feuilletant. " Cherche dans les textes classés géographiquement. Essaie de faire des regroupements entre les lieux des incidents étranges."

Elle a accepté et a continué son chemin, les laissant tous les deux seuls. Il a mémorisé la sensation de sa courbe - si brève qu'elle soit maintenant gravée dans son cerveau. Il espérait qu'elle ne le considérait pas comme un pervers, se demandant s'il devait aborder le sujet et lui faire savoir que c'était une erreur. Il leva les yeux timidement, son souffle se reprenant alors qu'il rencontrait son regard.

Dès que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, elle sut ce qu'il pensait. Et malgré le fait que le toucher avait été accidentel, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le taquiner. "Vous savez, vous êtes vraiment méchant de me taquiner et m'embêter ainsi, l'Anglais. Profiter d'une fille quand elle n'a pas les mains libres pour se défendre." Elle baissa les yeux sur le livre dans ses bras, avec un sourire narquois.

En vérité, elle n'avait pas fait attention au toucher. Pas du tout. Cela envoya des picotements directement au cœur d'elle, directement sur ce minuscule paquet de nerfs en son centre, lui faisant mal pour des touches plus illicites de ses mains douces.

Le son de lui bégayant une explication lui donna raison de lever les yeux, lui souriant dans l'espoir qu'il se rendrait compte qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il était vraiment perverti ou prédateur.

Giles se leva, balbutient, essayant de faire des excuses maladroites, et dit qu'il ensuite, qu'il devait aller chercher d'autres livres dans les étagères, pour leur rechercher, elle ne lui répondit en ne détournant pas le regard de son livre de ses mains qu'elle était en train d'étudier. Giles partit le plus rapidement, sans pour autant lever de suspicions, qu'il était gêné, Une fois, réfugié à travers les piles et nombreuses étagères, il posa et pressa son dos légèrement contre une étagère, mais pas trop fort pour éviter de la briser ou le faire tomber, il respira en inspirant et expirant fortement, en poussant des soupirs de soulagement ; il se demandait ce qu'il lui arrive tout autour de Jenny, il avait le visage rouge et avait l'impression d'être brulant, à chaque fois qu'il était près d'elle depuis ce soir, il se sentait nerveux, un désir, une envie de l'avoir pour lui, son excitation se sentit forte et puissante, jamais il n'avait ressenti cela pour personne d'aussi fort avec personne, il a eu bien sûr de petite-amie dont il avait été attirée, mais jamais, il aurait pensé aux mots "amour" ou "amoureux", il avait ressenti cela pour une fille plus jeune que lui, autrefois il y a bien longtemps, cela Giles avait l'impression que c'était il y a des siècles, jadis, et c'était il y a longtemps, au début de sa vingtaine, mais ce n’était arrivé qu’une seule fois.

Il essaya de secouer la tête et de sortir de telles pensées de sa être, Jenny était une de ses meilleures amies la plus précieuse et la plus proche ; il ne pouvait pas et ne devait pas être amoureux d'elle c'était impossible.

Ses pensées furent coupée quand il entendit des frottements du tissu, et bruissement de vêtements, et des pas féminins comme il reconnut comme étant ceux de Jenny, pensant qu'elle allait la rejoindre, il devient nerveux et impatient, un nœud dans son estomac, espérant la voir, mais ce n'était pas vers lui qu'elle se dirigeait, Giles fronça les sourcils et la regarda, l'observant et l'espionnant, en déplaçant et à travers quelques livres ; il entendit, d'autres pas, ceux de Willow, et entendit, la jeune fille se plaçant en s'asseyant légèrement contre sa chaise, en reniflant, et sanglotant, et des larmes et reniflements ; Jenny s'approcha de Willow :

"Oh Willow ma chérie." Dit-elle en s'agenouillant "t'inquiète pas, tu es courageuse, je sais c'est enfin je pense que tout ceci doit être très dur pour toi et ce qui se passe durant tous ces jours, mais il faut que tu sois forte et courageuse ; tu es la personne la plus extraordinaire que je connaisse. Personne de ton âge ne devrait subir et faire face à ce que tu vis je le sais, mon poussin, mais t'inquiète pas je suis là, je suis là et Giles, on veillera sur vous, vous tous, n'es pas peur, personne ne te fera de mal."

Jenny essaya les larmes de Willow en les essuyant avec son pouce, tandis que Willow reniflait exprimant ses excuses auprès d'elle, qu'elle est une idiote, et as dû être courageuse, elle a peur, et tout cela lui fait si mal.

"Je sais que cela te fait mal, mais tu verras la douleur s'estompera et cela ne fera plus mal au bout d'un moment."

Giles retient son souffle, devant la scène et les bruits ainsi que les murmures de Jenny, jamais il ne l'avait vue si courageuse, douce, maternelle sans taquiner et à son plus grand naturel et sa grande gentillesse et une grande bonté, à ce moment son estime pour elle ne fit qu'augmenter et s'intensifier ainsi que ses sentiments ; Jenny ne lui avait pas mentit, quand elle lui avait avouée combien elle était proche de Willow, et étaient amies, cela se voyait dans leurs interactions, Willow avait une admiration sens faille, et un grand respect pour Jenny, et un grand amour, et grand respect, Willow ferait n'importe quoi pour Jenny, et elle aussi.

Giles sourit de nouveau à tout ce qu'il avait entendu, et essaya de reprendre ses esprits et aussi, son esprit centré sur les points de recherches, et sortie des piles pour revenir où il était assis auparavant. Tandis que Jenny revenait, où elle fut assise avec lui.

Il détourna son regard, décidant de simplement ignorer la situation, avec l'espoir aveugle qu'elle disparaîtrait.

Il baissa la tête, plus bas que nécessaire, faisant semblant d'être complètement fasciné par les mots.

Les yeux écarquillés, il la regarda, il voulait lui répondre sur ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt. "Vous aimez vraiment m'embarrasser, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, je suis désolée," gloussa-t-elle en secouant la tête. "C'est juste ... si facile."

Il a énormément soufflé contre elle et est retournée à sa lecture, manifestement contrariée qu'elle l'ait énervé.

Lentement, elle but une gorgée de thé, le regardant par-dessus le bord de sa tasse, les lèvres picotant à la simple pensée que peut-être ses lèvres, à un moment ou à un autre, avaient touché le même endroit.

"vous savez," murmura-t-elle, penchant pensivement la tête et faisant tournoyer son doigt autour du bord de sa tasse. Une moitié de sa bouche se fissura en un sourire, et elle garda les yeux baissés en lui disant doucement : "vous êtes mignon quand vous êtes gêné."

Elle sentit ses yeux se lever vers elle mais elle ne leva pas son propre regard. Au lieu de cela, elle a poussé quelques mèches de cheveux errants derrière son oreille pendant que sa bouche coulait sans elle, révélant ses pensées secrètes. "Le fait est que vous êtes mignon tout le temps."

Elle reprit, un regard et masque sérieux en murmurant, qu'elle devait parler avec Willow et la consoler, qu'elle était inquiète, et se confia à Giles, et lui murmurant, lui révélant, "Pauvre Willow, elle est vraiment touchée par tout ceci et si fragile mais à la fois si forte, je veux être avec elle et la protéger comme vous le faites avec Buffy."

Rupert la regarda en lui souriant avec compassion et compréhension en hochant la tête en étant d'accord sur son point et avec elle ; ensemble, ils allaient veiller l'un sur l'autre et sur chacun de leurs protégés.

* * * *

Il la regarda, les lèvres pincées de contemplation. Ses yeux étaient cagoulés, le visage légèrement plié et obsédant sa capacité à lire ses intentions.

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, se sentant plus gêné que flatté ; juste parce qu'elle pensait qu'il était mignon ne voulait pas dire qu'elle voulait passer plus de temps. On peut toujours admirer un objet mais pas forcément vouloir la marchandise. Oui, c'est probablement ce qu'elle voulait dire, se dit-il. Elle venait juste de la taquiner. Mais tout en étant sérieuse sur ses sentiments pour lui-même, et sur tout le groupe et en particulier avec Willow, en cela il la respectait, beaucoup plus et plus fortement et férocement.

Il baissa les yeux sur son livre, crayonnant quelques notes et ne sachant pas quoi lui dire d'autre.

Après des moments de silence, il appuya un coude sur la table, une frustration évidente dans sa voix, ils étaient tous deux en train de réfléchir après avoir lu différents passages du manuscrit "Essayons de réfléchir." Il ôta ses lunettes, se frottant les yeux fatigués " Les vampires commencent à se réunir et ils attendent le Maître. Ils forment son armée."

Jenny essaya d'ignorer le sentiment de naufrage qu'elle ressentit lorsque son flirt resta dans l'air entre eux, juste suspendu dans les limbes. Tout comme ils l'étaient, semblait-il. Un pas en avant et dix pas en arrière. Feraient-ils pour toujours cette danse ?

"C'est devant l'enfer qu'ils se rassembleraient ?"

Ce fut alors que Willow fit de nouveau connaître sa présence, et Jenny espéra fugitivement qu'elle n'avait pas entendu la tentative plutôt embarrassante de flirt. Cependant, elle n'a montré aucun signe de cicatrices émotionnelles, alors elle a pensé qu'elle était en sécurité. Au lieu de cela, Willow a décrit la dernière tentative du Maître de quitter la bouche de l'Enfer - la récolte, une récolte de sang.

"Où ont-ils opéré ?"

Elle regarda alors les yeux de Rupert s'élargir, la réalisation se levant. "Le Bronze."

La réalisation ne frappa Willow qu'un battement plus tard "Le Bronze." répéta et déclara-t-elle après Giles, et une terreur, et réalisation et une pensée effrayante fit son chemin dans son esprit "Le Bal !"

Alors que Rupert se levait de son siège, il enfila ses lunettes et s'exclama humblement : "Il faut les prévenir."

Jenny se leva d'un bond, sachant qu'il devait être disponible pour sa Tueuse si elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle tendit ses bras pour l'empêcher de bouger, le touchant presque mais pas tout à fait. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas s'y résoudre. Réussissant à arrêter et faisant arrêter Rupert, " On y va. Vous vous trouvez un moyen de tuer les créatures diaboliques." Elle attrapa son sac à main et commença à diriger Willow vers la porte, ne voulant pas qu'elle y aille seule, et non plus Jenny n'y aille seule, et surtout ne voulant pas quitter sa protégée des yeux et veiller sur elle. "Ma voiture est au parking."

Ce n'était pas comme si elle manquerait à Rupert beaucoup de toute façon.

Son cœur se serra et il eut l'impression qu'il allait vomir. Impliquer déjà Jenny dans le facteur de recherche de leur devoir, la mettait en danger. Mais maintenant, il la regarda ramasser son sac à main, elle sortait dans le champ. Non armé et non préparé.

Il se sentait nauséeux en la regardant commencer à partir.

Elle sortait sans protection. Sans sa protection.

Il a finalement trouvé sa voix. "Surtout ne vous séparez pas ! Et je vous en prie, ne faites pas de folie." Il aboya son ordre, hochant la tête quand Willow répondit, mais ses yeux étaient sur Jenny tout le temps.

Sa tête nageait alors qu'elle se précipitait hors de l'école, fouillant dans son sac à main. Willow était près d'elle, demandant quelque chose sur ce qui se passerait si les vampires arrivaient au Bronze avant eux, mais Jenny pouvait à peine se concentrer.

Avec la combinaison de l'apocalypse imminente, des signaux mixtes que Rupert lui envoyait, et de ses propres sentiments contradictoires, elle était surprise qu'elle soit toujours debout.

L'inquiétude qu'il lui témoignait avant leur départ lui réchauffait le cœur... jusqu'à ce qu'elle recommence à deviner ses intentions, en supposant que, plutôt que de s'inquiéter pour elle, il se préoccupait du bien-être d'un de ses élèves.

Quand elle a finalement trouvé ses clés, elle a levé les yeux et s'est arrêtée net dans ses traces à la vue devant elle "ça n'a pas d'importance !" elle a répondu à Willow, passant son bras devant la jeune fille la stoppant et la protégeant de tout danger.

"Pourquoi ?" La jeune fille était visiblement distraite, en rejoignant Jenny à côté d'elle, se rapprochant, et Jenny tendit son bras pour l'empêcher de marcher plus loin alors que leurs deux yeux se tournèrent vers ce qui se passait devant eux.

"Ils n'ont pas l'air d'aller au Bronze." Vampires. Dans tous les sens. Les entourant. Couper toutes les sorties possibles. Elle ne pouvait pas respirer, ne pouvait pas penser. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre qu'écouter le bruit de son cœur battre dans ses oreilles. Elles regardent devant elles et voient une horde de vampires s'approcher. Ils arrivent de tous les côtés. Elles se retournent et en voient d'autres qui leur bloquent le chemin. Elles sont encerclées.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" elle a finalement trouvé sa voix, demanda à Willow une réponse qu'elle ne pourrait évidemment pas lui donner, la pauvre chose était aussi effrayée qu'elle, même si elle savait que Willow ne serait pas en mesure de répondre à sa question. Peut-être qu'une seule personne le pourrait. Et il était actuellement enfermé dans la bibliothèque, consultant des livres sur la Prophétie.

Willow tremblait, Jenny essaya de la protéger de son corps mince, et de la cacher à la vue des vampires, espérant qu'ils ne la verraient pas et ne verraient qu'elle ; et ne s'attaqueraient qu'à Jenny, et Jenny seule, et que si l'une d'elles devait mourir durant la nuit ce serait Jenny ; elle réussit à chuchoter "T'inquiètes pas, t'inquiètes pas, Willow, je te protégerais, je suis là, je ne te laisse pas." Willow tremblait de plus en plus en disant qu'elle essayait et qu'elle savait et faisait confiance à Jenny de toute son âme et sa vie, "Surtout ne tremble pas, les vampires peuvent sentir la peur des humains, et cela leur donne plus faim, et plus d'envie, car ils trouvent notre sang plus appétissant et plus bouillant."

Willow poussa un petit cri, et tremblait se cramponnant à Jenny, et s'arrêta grâce au geste à ne prendre le contrôle d'elle-même "D'accord, pardon, je n'y peux rien, j'ai peur." Jenny ne put s'empêchée de tourner légèrement son regard et sa tête vers Willow, et lui dire en toute honnêteté qu'elle aussi avait peur, doutant que cela aiderait la jeune fille et l'apaiserait.

Des cris de pneus ont interrompu sa ligne de pensée, de questionnement interne, et elles se sont toutes les deux tournées pour voir Cordélia Chase se relever, un regard paniqué dans les yeux alors qu'elle s'exclamait : "Grimpez ! En vitesse."

Elles n'avaient pas besoin d'être averties deux fois. Elle et Willow plongèrent pratiquement dans la voiture alors que Cordélia racontait quelque chose sur ce qu'elle avait fait plus tôt dans la soirée avant que les vampires ne commencent à venir vers elle. Jenny rentra et s'assit sur le siège passager à l'avant, et Willow à l'arrière.

Et à peine avaient-ils monté dans la voiture et fermé la portière qu'un des vampires a plongé dans la voiture. Elles crièrent tous les trois.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?" Jenny se surprit à demander à haute voix, se retournant vers Willow la regardant pour voir si elle allait bien, horrifiée et inquiète, le visage terrifié. Et encore une fois, elle a supposé que le seul endroit avec la réponse fût dans la bibliothèque.

Comme si elle sautait dans son courant de conscience, Willow s'exclama : "Il faut retourner à la bibliothèque !"

"Tenez-vous bien. C'est partie." Cordélia n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui explique, et savait pourquoi il fallait se rendre à la bibliothèque Avec un regard déterminé dans ses yeux, Cordélia décolla, les pneus crissant tandis qu'elle roulait tout droit vers l'école.

Les yeux de Jenny s'élargirent alors que les portes de l'école se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Elle entendit faiblement Willow commenter qu'ils se rendaient généralement à la bibliothèque, avant que Jenny ne ferme les yeux et ne se fasse la promesse que, si elle traversait la nuit, elle affronterait de front ses sentiments alambiqués pour la bibliothécaire.

Il leva les yeux, les entendant avant de les voir, il entendit des bruits et un moteur de voiture, des portes se détruisant ainsi qu'un couloirs et murs. La panique le frappa et il se leva, la voix rauque de peur. "Que se passe-t-il ?" Il regarda Jenny, Willow et Cordélia devant eux, alors qu'elles fermaient les portes, s'appuyant sur eux. Des vampires entrent à toute allure dans le couloir alors que les filles étaient sorties de la voiture, hurlant tout en courant dans la bibliothèque. Elles avaient fermé les portes derrière elles juste au moment où les vampires arrivent. Les filles s'adossent aux portes.

"Des ennuis." Jenny répliqua en tenant la porte fermée.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils viennent ici ?" Hurla-t-il, sachant que c'était de la rhétorique. Il vint à leur aide alors qu'ils commençaient à empiler des meubles contre la porte, saisit un meuble et il l'amène jusqu'à la porte et place le meuble devant la porte puis il saisit la photocopieuse et l'utilise aussi pour bloquer la porte, essayant de garder les vampires à l'extérieur. Une partie de lui voulait la cacher, la garder en sécurité mais il se rendit compte qu'il avait aussi besoin d'elle à ses côtés. Sa présence était inestimable et il a pris note de lui faire savoir s'ils survivaient. Il déglutit difficilement, attirant son attention et partageant un moment qu'il ne pouvait pas tout à fait déchiffrer. Il secoua la tête, levant les yeux vers les rangées et les rangées de livres. Non, pas s’il survivrait à cette chose, même s'il devait mourir en les protégeant.

Le cœur de Jenny tonnait dans ses oreilles maintenant, le son du sang qui coulait dans ses veines presque aussi fortes que les cris des filles et le grondement des vampires essayant actuellement de briser les portes de la bibliothèque.

Elle regarda Rupert se précipiter à leur aide, tentant de barricader la porte et se faisant frapper la tête par l'un des vampires alors qu'il le faisait. Instinctivement, sa main se dirigea vers sa tête, apaisante, tandis qu'elle restait pressée contre la porte, essayant de l'appuyer de tout son poids pour conjurer leur destin imminent.

Non. Ils ne mourront pas ce soir. Elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger les filles, et elle resterait fidèle à Rupert jusqu'à la fin. Et elle était juste assez têtue pour rester dans les parages afin qu'elle puisse lui faire savoir exactement cela.

Il leva les yeux vers elle lorsque ses doigts quittèrent ses cheveux, mille questions reflétées dans le vert de ses yeux. Elle voulait s'adresser à eux, savait qu'il voulait s'adresser à eux, mais ... de toute évidence, il y avait des choses plus importantes à portée de main ici.

Alors qu'il se déplaçait pour saisir la photocopieuse, elle se précipita en avant, se pencha à la taille pour l'aider, soutenant le bas de son dos alors qu'il poussait la lourde machine contre la porte.

Une fois qu'ils ont ensuite calé un chariot de médias en bois sur le dessus de la photocopieuse, elle l'a vu se retourner par-dessus son épaule et Giles les alerter : "Ils arrivent aussi par derrière !"

Sans réfléchir, elle s'envola pour eux avec Willow, qu'elle lui avait dit avec empressement et précipitation "Viens vite !" qui suivait de près, espérant juste qu'ils pourraient supporter de retenir une autre bande de vampires.

Il se délecta de la sensation de sa main dans ses cheveux, chatouillant l'endroit juste derrière son oreille. Pendant un instant, tout allait bien. Tout allait bien se passer, à cause de son toucher. Son souffle était retenu et il la fixa, se sentant étourdi et excité. Il savait que c'était en partie de l'adrénaline, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était la principale cause de ces sentiments agités.

Il la regarda alors qu'elle et Willow accouraient vers les piles, suivant son observation exclamée. Il sourit doucement : c'était une combattante. Pas une entraînée, mais dans son cœur.

Il les regarda renverser certaines des étagères contre les piles, avant d'entendre quelque chose dans son bureau. "Mon bureau..." observa-t-il bruyamment, laissant Cordélia s'occuper des portes et seule se charger de la porte principale. Il a couru jusqu'à son bureau, sécurisant la zone.

Soudain, il entendit la voix de Jenny, l'impliquant de l'aide tandis que les cris de Willow résonnaient dans la bibliothèque trépidante. Il se précipita, le cœur dans la gorge alors qu'il assistait à la scène devant lui, de peur de le paralyser une seconde.

Alors qu'elle et Willow appuyaient certaines des étagères contre les piles, Jenny entendit faiblement Cordélia crier à l'aide. Alors qu'elle se tournait pour regarder, Willow a soudainement crié et c'est alors que Jenny l'a vu, en hurlant quand Willow fut attrapée, et essaya de la protéger et le saisit autour de sa tailler et les bras, la retenant de toutes ses forces.

Un grand tentacule visqueux s'enroulant autour de la cheville de Willow, tentant de la tirer vers le bas dans ce qu'elle supposait être la bouche de l'Enfer maintenant ouvert. Jenny tendit la main et attrapa la jeune fille, mais ensemble, ils n'étaient pas à la hauteur de la créature qui essayait de les faire glisser, et elles tombèrent toutes les deux au sol.

"Au secours, à l'aide. Giles !" cria-t-elle désespérément. "Aidez-nous Giles !"

Quand il sortit de son bureau, leurs yeux se fixèrent sur une expression paniquée et soudain Jenny n'était plus certaine que la mort ne serait pas imminente ce soir.

Elle regarda Rupert se débattre avec lui-même, l'air presque figé sur place comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire.

C'est à ce moment que la bibliothèque a semblé exploser avec l'action, et soudain le tentacule n'a pas semblé aussi intimidant quand un monstre visqueux à trois têtes a éclaté du milieu de la bibliothèque.

Elle rencontra à nouveau les yeux de Rupert et savait qu'il voyait la terreur en eux, savait qu'il voyait à quel point elle avait besoin de lui et espérait juste qu'il ne mourrait pas en essayant de la sauver.

Jenny essayer de tenir toujours désespérément Willow, hurlant et se débattant, et essayant d'éviter le plus possible les tentacules qui essayèrent de l'attraper aussi, elle la tenait autant qu'elle le pouvait, mais s'avait qu'à un moment elle ne pourrait plus tenir Willow, elle essaya de la rassurer en criant "Willow tiens-bon ! Je te tiens, je ne te lâcherai pas ! je te le promets ! tiens le coup, tiens bon." Elle cria de nouveau à l'aide à Rupert, espérant qu'il viendrait vite. "Je t'ai, je ne te lâcherai pas ! Tiens bon ! ! essaye de résister ! "

Il se sentit nauséeux par la peur, alors qu'il fixait la créature à trois têtes qui traversa le sol. "Oh les démons de l'enfer." Hurla-t-il, regardant en partie la crainte, la colère et la peur tandis que la créature rugissait.

Le son le fit remarquer. Ramassant une hache, il monta les escaliers pour les rejoindre. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était les cris de Willow et les cris désespérés de Jenny, et son cœur avait l'impression d'être arraché. Il regarda la créature essayer de saisir Willow, Jenny tenant de toutes ses forces, et pleurant des encouragements et de tenir le coup à la jeune fille.

Il balança la hache durement, ses muscles hurlants, son esprit concentré sur une chose : les sauver. Il regarda la créature reculer tandis que l'arme la frappait, mais seulement ensuite avec plus de force. Il le balança de nouveau, frappant sa cible. Un autre swing s'est avéré trop bon d'un souhait, alors que la créature l'esquivait, le frappant.

Il grogna à haute voix, sentant la force du coup jusqu'à ses orteils. Cela le poussa juste à côté de la mezzanine, et il ferma les yeux, retenant son souffle et se préparant à l'impact de toutes les manières possibles.

Jenny cria en le regardant se jeter du niveau de la mezzanine de la bibliothèque, s'écraser sur la table et en envoyer la moitié sur le côté, une pointe pointant vers le haut. Une tête de la créature s'avança vers lui et elle pensa que son cœur allait s'arrêter tous ensembles.

Les hurlements de Willow attirèrent son attention sur la deuxième tête de la créature, qui rampait maintenant régulièrement vers eux, sa mâchoire les haletant de manière menaçante.

Soudain, dans ce qui était presque une bénédiction, quelque chose s'est écrasé à travers la lucarne et est tombé au rez-de-chaussée - un corps, atterrissant directement sur le bord pointu de la table cassée.

Un gémissement agonisant a suivi avant que le corps ne commence à se désintégrer en cendres. Les yeux de Jenny s'écarquillèrent avec l'implication de qui c'était - le Maître lui-même, se transformant en poussière devant ses yeux.

Alors que son corps continuait à se désintégrer en un simple squelette, la prise de la créature de la bouche de l’Enfer se glissa autour de la cheville de Willow. Il laissa échapper un cri strident, les trois têtes et plusieurs tentacules glissant bruyamment, reculant à sa place légitime dans la bouche de l'enfer à fermeture rapide.

Quand tout fut fini, le silence était presque assourdissant. Willow la regarda avec de grands yeux et Jenny réconforta doucement les cheveux de la jeune fille avant de l'aider à se relever. Ses muscles protestèrent le long du chemin et elle grogna alors que les deux retournaient au niveau principal, ses yeux trouvant immédiatement ceux de Rupert.

"Oh mon Dieu, Mlle Calendar ! Merci vous m'avez sauvé la vie, merci encore." Dit Willow en sanglotant, l'enroulant dans ses bras, elles se bercèrent toutes les deux dans les bras de l'autre, lui répétant silencieusement que ce n'était rien qu'elle avait fait de son mieux, Willow quittât ses bras et tenait Jenny à bout de bras, ses doigts effleurant son cardigan, "Vous allez bien aussi ?"

" Ce n'était rien Willow, merci je vais bien, juste un peu sous le choc" En se tournant vers Rupert, elle le prit dans ses bras, et il en fut surpris mais la garda également contre lui, en disant qu'il avait risqué sa vie pour elle, pour toutes les deux, avec une simple hache ; elle lui sourit d'un sourire fragile, et lui murmura "Merci beaucoup vous êtes mon héros."

Il laissa échapper un gémissement, sachant qu'il passerait quelques heures ce soir, retirant tous les éclats de son dos en redescendant les escaliers après son étreinte avec Jenny, en compagnie d'elle et Willow derrière eux. Il travailla ses épaules en rond, ignorant le spasme aigu qui semblait électrifier son corps. Il hocha la tête vers Cordélia. "Les vampires ?"

"Partis." elle répondit, alors qu'Angel entrait, posant des questions sur le statut du Maître. Giles regarda les restes squelettiques, "Mort. L'enfer s'est refermé. Buffy... Buffy ?" Il prit une inspiration, cherchant sa Tueuse. Il la regarda tandis qu'elle s'approchait, fixant les restes du Maître, presque comme en transe. "... Buffy ?"

Il sourit, quand elle lui en offrit un faible, sachant que c'était dur pour elle. Il déglutit difficilement quand Alex mentionna qu'elle était morte, plaisantant qu'il savait que même la mort ne l'éloignerait pas. Il regarda autour de la bibliothèque, redoutant de devoir la nettoyer. Mais une fois que ses yeux ont balayé le groupe, sa ... famille, un certain calme s'est installé dans son cœur. Ils avaient survécu. Ils ont été blessés, physiquement et psychologiquement, mais ils ont survécu. Et ils survivraient à cela. Il inclina légèrement la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"Si on allait fêter ça ailleurs ?" Demanda Jenny qui voulut remonter le moral et donner une note d'espoir à tout le monde. Et voulut savourer sa victoire, leur victoire, face à cet enfer, et le fait qu'ils soient toujours en vie, et que la vie, et l'espoir, la fin de l'année continuait.

Son sourire s'élargit, écoutant sa voix. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, son sourire laissant entendre une part de vérité, une part de plaisanterie. " Oui bonne idée. En ce qui me concerne je ne suis pas à l'aise ici. L'endroit est un peu symbole de malheur."

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à son commentaire sur la bibliothèque, bien qu'elle se sente en partie triste pour lui. Elle savait que cet environnement maintenant détruit, ces livres, étaient presque sa maison. Et ceux qui se tiennent maintenant autour de lui, sa famille.

La petite voix agaçante à l'arrière de sa tête la raillait d'être sa femme, mais elle a rapidement caché cette pensée, se concentrant plutôt sur Alex, qui évoquait le fait qu'il y avait une danse en cours au Bronze.

Bien le bal. Dans tout le chaos, elle avait presque oublié.

Tout le monde semblait disposé à y aller, et elle observa Rupert de près pour tout signe d'hésitation. Étonnamment, elle n'en a trouvé aucun - il voulait en fait quitter la bibliothèque pour assister à une cérémonie scolaire.

Peut-être qu'il n'était vraiment pas en forme.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à partir, son cœur a volé dans sa gorge quand il lui a donné un léger sourire sur son épaule et lui a dit qu'il ne danserait pas.

Jenny ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour et de lui dire : "On verra." lors que son esprit commençait déjà à évoquer des façons de lui faire danser. Enfer, ils sont presque morts - quel mal ferait une danse ?

______________________________________

Quand ils arrivèrent tous au bronze, Jenny fut la dernière à renter dans le club de danse, tandis que tous les autres étaient rentrés, Rupert avait été juste devant elle, il avait gardé la porte ouverte et s'était écarté pour que Jenny puisse se glisser à l'intérieur, elle lui sourit avec reconnaissant, et en pénétrant d'avantage dans le club, elle entra d'avantage, sentant Rupert derrière elle, sentant la sueur, l'alcool et les murs tachés de fumée, tandis que la musique battait, forçant son cœur à suivre le même rythme de basse. La danse et la soirée du bal, était bien avancée et avait dû commencer, il y a un peu plus d'une heure à présent et allait durer vers entre minuit et demi et une heure du matin.

Ses yeux suivirent chaque membre du groupe, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur table préférée dans le salon, tandis Cordélia leurs dit quelque chose comme qui elle souhaitait retrouver ses amies, mais passerait les retrouver plus tard. Son temps d'observation, et le fait qu'elle est pu voir, elle avait vu combien ces jeunes adolescents, ce groupe, ce trio, ainsi qu'accompagné d'Angel et Cordélia, combien ils étaient tous proches et soudain ainsi que lier dans une profonde amitié et loyauté, qui les aidait et leur donnait une force et une grande protection et un avantage face au danger ; bien que parfois Jenny avait pu le voir au cours de l'année, Buffy et ses deux amis ne s'entendaient pas vraiment et avaient une hostilité et un forcée entre eux, mais malgré cela elle faisait partie du groupe en quelque sorte, et s'aventurer dans le danger malgré qu'elle soit coquette et effrayée et pas vraiment prête au combat, Jenny pouvait voir et savoir que ce serait une grande guerrière et combattante et un reflet qu'elle était dotée d'un grand courage. Jenny observa, le groupe criait devant leurs verres boisson sans alcool ; et peu à peu, elle put voir Buffy entrainer à un moment, Angel à venir danser avec elle.

Rupert était à côté d'elle et les observait également plongé dans ses pensées ; en rentrant au bronze, Giles, ayant déboursé des frais de couverture pour tout le monde, non sans son célèbre air d'agacement, mécontent car, il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les discothèques ou boites, surtout à cause du son fort et bruyant excessif des hautparleurs et le son excessif dangereux pour l'ouïe si on écoutait et était exposé de manière trop longue et surtout fréquente, mais avait voulu venir, au Bronze et écouter les différents musiques, et surveiller et observer tous les enfants danser et apprécier la compagnie de Jenny, et discuter peut-être avec elle, et lui offrir à boire... Et la regarder éventuellement danser, étant inutile qu'il danse et se sentait et maladroit, n'ayant pas danser depuis longtemps, et ne voulant, pas que quiconque découvre qu'il pourrait savoir danser ; sachant et pouvant entendre les taquineries et les exclamations et encouragements de Buffy et Willow l'encourageaient à danser, et il pourrait en entendre parler durant des mois et des mois, voire des années. Et il ne voulait pas que Jenny sache ce côté si de lui, cela le gêner et rendes timide et un tel gentleman et peut-être vieux-jeu, et il n voulait pas qu'elle voie ses côtés doux et innocents et passé d'enfance, et son côté qui pouvait se détendre et passer une douce soirée, romantique, et passer dans des différents bals.

Le regard de Giles s'était déplacé vers les enfants, les observant successivement, avec anxiété et inquiétude, voyant combien ils étaient proches émotionnellement et combien toutes ses aventures et combats les avaient considérablement rapprochés ; Il se demandait à quel point ils étaient affectés, émotionnellement et physiquement ; ils devaient être épuisés et les muscles endoloris et tendus, et cette soirée ne pouvait que leur faire du bien . Certes, ils étaient le groupe le plus courageux qu'il ait jamais vu, mais il s'était entraîné pour faire face à ces créatures toute sa vie. Mis à part Buffy, qui n'était encore qu'un enfant, ils ont sacrifié leur innocence, leurs vies normales, et avaient dû rechercher et plonger avec un grand courage dans tout ceci, et ils étaient beaucoup plus matures et presque adultes que d'autres jeunes adolescents de leur âge, et se sont battus plus courageusement que n'importe quel soldat ou guerrier. Leur vie pour leur monde et son respect pour eux étaient remplis à ras bord.

Il baissa les yeux, un doux sourire privé caressant ses lèvres. Il regarda Jenny commencer à bouger, ayant l'intention de rejoindre les autres, pour passer une soirée avec eux et discuter, et il ne put s'empêcher de permettre à ses yeux de ratisser son corps, avant de poursuivre physiquement sur ses pas, il frôla son coude. Il aimait que ses talons lui donnent cette petite hauteur supplémentaire, positionnant son front juste à la portée de ses lèvres, et surtout lui donner une silhouette encore plus élancée et gracieuse et des hanches magnifiques et belles.

Jenny sentit la main de Rupert sur son cou et se retourna à con contact et sa main chaude sur son bras et sur elle, elle lui sourit attendant qu'il lui parle, si non elle le ferait. Il tendit la main, ses doigts effleurant légèrement la douceur de son cardigan, attirant un peu plus son attention. Il se rapprocha et lui demanda, heureusement il n'avait pas à se rapprochait d'avantage pouvant s'entendre parlait l'uns à l'autre, Giles ne voulait pas être aussi près d'elle, malgré qu'une autre partie aurait voulu se pencher plus près d'elle collant ses lèvres contre son oreille mais cela n'aurait pas était approprié, Giles pouvait entendre encore le son de sa propre voix : "Voulez-vous venir vous assoir avec moi et boire un verre ou autre chose ?

Jenny, hocha la tête à l'affirmative ; et lui avoua : "Vous savez, j'allais souhaiter vous demander la même chose pour qu'on se tienne compagnie l'un et l'autre ; puisque vous ne voulez pas danser."

Rupert baissa son regard, culpabilisant et lui dit qu'il était désolé et lui demanda pardon, mais Jenny ne s'en plaignait pas, et ne lui en voulait nullement ; et surtout pas le forcer, elle dit dans une vox forte "Ce n'est pas grave, Rupert, de ne pas danser, on peut boire un verre." Oui, elle préférée cela, et voulait pas non plus, le laissée lui échappée et profitée d'une nouvelle soirée, une deuxième soirée, ensemble loin du lycée de Sunnydale, Jenny sourit le rassurant et apaisant tous ses doutes. Et suivit, Rupert vers une table vide et où ils pourraient être tranquille, près de celui, ou avaient été assis les enfants, et où leurs affaires étaient dispersées.

Elle jeta un œil au bar, se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait prendre, de la bière peut-être, elle avait toujours aimé le gout de cette boisson. Alors que ses yeux scrutaient leur environnement avant de s'assoir, un groupe d'enfants les dépassa, forçant son corps à peu près dans celui de Rupert, la renversant presque.

Un bras fort s'enroula autour de sa taille, ses doigts s'écartèrent du bas de son dos, et Jenny le regarda à travers ses cils, les bras coincés entre sa poitrine et la sienne. "Désolé !" » lui cria-t-elle, même si elle ne remarqua qu’aucun des deux n'avait encore bougé. Et quand elle s'en aperçu, Jenny se détacha aussitôt.

Giles, après que Jenny se soit assise sur sa chaise, il s'assit en face d'elle et ne put s'empêcher de prendre ses mains qui étaient posées sur la table lisse dans les siennes, il lui demanda, se penchant vers Jenny à travers la table, en chuchotant : "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"

Il recula, les yeux se plissant légèrement alors qu'il observait le regard confus mais rouge qui ornait son beau visage, elle devait être troublé par la proximité de leurs mains et Jenny observait leurs mains liées, mais elle ne s'était pas éloignée, et Giles ne voulait pas se retirer

Ses lèvres se courbèrent légèrement vers le haut en souriant devant sa confusion, et il se pencha à nouveau, sa bouche toujours dangereusement proche, "Pour boire, je veux dire." Il recula son visage de nouveau, baissant légèrement la tête. Quand les mots avaient quitté sa bouche, il avait trop facilement évoqué un scénario coquin.

Jenny soufflât de soulagement, se demandant ce qu'il lui était arrivé, pourquoi se sentait-elle si chaude et rouge, et avait imaginé et s'était sentie étourdie et son cœur battre plus vite à sa première question. Quelle idiote elle était vraiment, Jenny n'était pas habituée et n'était pas du genre à être troublée par un homme, ou ses questions, elle était plus forte que ça, ni ses contacts, ou geste d'amitié d'ailleurs, pourtant, jamais de sa vie, elle n'avait connu une réaction physique et chimique aussi forte au moindre contact.

Mais pourtant Rupert lui faisait cette effet-là, et surtout lui souhaitant l'envie de flirt avec lui et souhaitant le taquiner et à être proche de lui, mais elle se rappelait qu'elle ne pouvait pas, qu'elle n'était pas autorisée ni même à sympathiser, il était l'observateur de la tueuse et elle ne devait pas oublier cela, c'était un point cruciale et elle devait tous les surveiller ; pourtant elle voulait oublier tout quand elle était avec Rupert et surtout, elle ne voulait pas se préoccuper ni obéir et ne s'en souciait pas, ni négliger les ordres donnés par son peuple, avec Rupert qui elle était et il n'était pas comme les autres ; et Jenny était absolument convaincue et déterminée de demander l'autorisation à son oncle d'avouer au moins à une seule personne qui elle était réellement, et cette personne le seul visage qui lui venait à l'esprit était Rupert.

Jenny était déterminée également qu'à la fin de sa mission, elle rejoindrait Quentin et sa nièce à Los Angeles et vivre sa vie, qu'elle mérite d'avoir dans le monde moderne et loin des gitans et leurs règles stupides, strictes et injustes et parfois contradictoires ; comme elle avait tant pris sa décision Nolwenn dans le temps, comme elles s'étaient promises de rester ensemble, c'est ce qu'elle ferait décida-t-elle et autant commencer dès à présent à réaliser ses plans et projets et peut-être rester tout simplement ici, ou s'enfuir avec Rupert et l'encourager à venir avec elle en tant qu'amis ; ou alors rester, s'occuper de Willow et des autres enfants, se dévouant corps et âme à eux.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Revenant enfin à elle-même, elle réalisa qu'il la regardait avec espoir. Elle secoua la tête comme si elle se secouait d'une transe, et agrippa doucement son bras, glissant sa main vers son poignet pendant qu'elle inclinait la tête, se penchait vers lui. Alors qu'elle s'accrochait un peu plus à leurs mains liées, créant un courant électrique entre passant à travers leurs bras jusqu'à leurs cœurs. Puis elle laissa deux doigts glisser de son poignet, caressant sa paume tandis qu'elle murmurait près de sa tête "Je veux boire de la bière blanche, et vous ?" demandât-elle avec une réelle curiosité et intérêt voulant installer un début d'une conversation entre eux.

Il lui répondit dans un souffle "Du Scotch."

Et elle recula, attendant sa réaction.

Il la regarda silencieusement et pendant un moment, bégayant silencieusement, silencieusement pour lui-même, la sensation de son souffle chaud au niveau de sa tête faisant frissonner le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il s'éloigna également, en ne mettant une distance grâce à leur table, mais laissa le bout de ses doigts frôler ceux de Jenny, il manqua leur chaleur et sa peau, mais pouvait néanmoins toucher le bout, il réussit à dire, ""Oh... Très bien vous voulez de la bière blanche et pour moi ce sera du scotch... Très bien je reviens tout de suite dans ce cas." dit-il ne bégaya et espérant lui donnant un sourire, et lui dire qu'il comptait lui-même allait leur chercher à boire.

Il se leva tandis que, ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux, chacun arborant un regard blanc correspondant avant de laisser tomber son menton contre sa poitrine, se maudissant mentalement pour sa bouche nerveuse.

Il referma sa main autour de ses deux doigts, ses yeux rencontrant lentement les siens avant de se détourner et de partir vers le bar. Il s'appuya contre le comptoir, hochant la tête vers le barman et attirant son attention. " Une bière Blanche et un Scotch, s'il vous plait." Cria Giles au barman. Le barman hocha la tête et alla préparer leurs boissons tandis que Giles déposait une facture sur le comptoir.

Leurs boissons se tenaient maintenant sur le comptoir, côte à côte. Giles les attrapa et retourna lentement vers leur table.

Quand Rupert partit, Jenny avait tourné son regard vers Willow et les autres, dansant tous ensembles, riant, bougeant et appréciant cette soirée qui avait commencée dans l'horreur ; et ils profitèrent et savouraient la joie et le bonheur d'être toujours là et voulaient gouter à ces moments d'insouciance et de liberté. Jenny sourit doucement et discrètement en les regardant tous ; en fixant maladroite et soudain son visage vers Angel, qui dansait avec Buffy, elle ne pouvait empêcher la boule nerveuse d'être dans sa gorge et son ventre, elle était si proche de lui en cet instant, si proche de son ennemi, et était plus proche que jamais, presque son allier devant cette soirée et Rupert, et Jenny s'inquiéta des sentiments que Buffy pouvait avoir pour lui, et la relation qu'Angel entretenait avec elle ; ce soir serait l'occasion, elle n'a jamais été aussi proche depuis près d'un an de se lier avec lui et lui parler, peut-être qu'à un moment elle le pourrait et ce sera à ce moment-là, qu'elle devra saisir l'opportunité et la chance, pour le connaitre d'avantage et accomplir sa mission de surveillance.

Durant que Jenny était dans ses pensées, son corps et ses mouvements tout entier réagissaient à la musique ; elle applaudissait discrètement ses mains sous la table et sur ses genoux, au rythme des paroles et des notes et de la musique, et du rythme, le corps entier de Jenny picotait avec envie et doucement, douloureusement à son envie irrésistible de danser, elle aimerait tant pouvoir danser et profiter de cette occasion, elle a toujours aimé danser, elle voudrait en cet instant pouvoir aller sur la piste de danse, et bouger ses hanches, son corps tout entier et sentir la sensation de la musique et les notes sur sa peau, et la sensation des mouvement fluides et flexibles et souples, qu'elle avait appris durant ses cours de danses.

Et surtout secrètement, elle aimerait pouvoir danser avec Rupert, qu'il la tienne dans ses bras, et la presse contre son corps, se perdre, dans leurs valses et leurs doux balancements, et ses yeux rencontrant les siens ; s’il ne voulait pas être vu, Jenny pouvait très bien le conduire dans un endroit sombre et isolé, pour qu'ils puissent être que tous les deux et... Et se perdre dans l'instant présent, et être ensemble.

Jenny était toujours plongée dans ses pensées, alors que Rupert revenait avec leurs boissons, et elle dut revenir à elle-même, et dans l'instant, et se rappeler où elle était...

Giles revient vers Jenny, et posa son verre, juste en face d'elle, elle lui murmura un faible "Merci", avant de prendre la sienne dans ses deux mains et s'assoir à sa place initiale. Tordant légèrement son corps, car elle était légèrement tournée à présent vers la piste de danse et pouvoir être ainsi positionné comme elle, et continuait à la regarder et à poursuivre une conversation. Il fit claquer son verre contre le sien, en lui disant "A votre santé", ne quittant pas ses yeux de sa forme alors qu'il prenait une gorgée saine, pressant ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre alors qu'il savourait la chaleur amère glisser dans sa gorge.

Il continuait à la regarder, et voulut dire quelque chose, en lui disant combien il était heureux et fier qu'elle fût là tout ce temps, elle aurait pu partir et s'en aller loin du danger ; mas elle est restait à leurs côtés ne craignant pas les monstres et démons ; Jenny était la femme la plus courageuse qu'il connaissait et voulait la remercier pour son soutien, sa compréhension et son écoute ainsi que sa discrétion.

Jenny lui répondit que ce n'était, que cela avait était tout à fait naturelle pour elle, qu'elle avait voulu rester et que jamais, au grand jamais elle ne l'aurait abandonné, ainsi que les enfants ; et qu'elle l'avait fait par passion et conviction et son amour pour l'occultisme et son intérêt pour le surnaturel.

Giles la regardant silencieusement, la remerciant et lui disant combien elle était extraordinaire et tellement délicate et en contradiction avec comment elle était en générale, cela le rendait d'autant plus envieux de la connaître d'avantage et curieux face à sa personnalité.

Jenny était quelque peu nerveuse qu'il découvre qui elle était réellement ; pour se distraire, elle but une gorgée de sa bière, et la mousse qui blanchit le sommet de sa boisson dont les bulles de bière arrivèrent à monter accumulent et collectent au passage les protéines jusqu'à ce que celles-ci arrivent à la surface du verre. C'est ce mélange de bulles gazeuses protéinées qui forment la mousse, en devenant une substance mélangeante.

En buvant, le liquide amère de sa boisson glissant dans la gorge de Jenny et se répandit dans sa bouche, en pénétrant ses papilles gustatives ; Giles avait observé chacun des gestes de la jeune femme et l'avait observée silencieusement, sa façon de bouger, d'apporter à sa bouche et ses lèvres, ses lèvres se séparant légèrement pour accueillir le liquide ; et quand elle posa son verre sur la table, Giles vit la mousse qui s'était posée sur sa lèvre supérieure, lui faisant de magnifique et mignonne petite moustache blanche.

Giles ne put s'en empêcher et gloussât discrètement, Jenny le regarda avec interrogation demanda silencieusement ce qui lui faisait rire ; pour toute réponse, il ne put vraiment pas s'en empêcher et se pencha, levant un doigt pour effleurer l'endroit où la mousse s'était accrochée, et voulut l'essuyer, quand son doigt toucha sa lèvre supérieure, Jenny reculât physiquement, les yeux écarquillés, et refusant qu'il la touche, lui demanda ce qu'il faisait :

En se reculant, il bafouilla une excuse, et lui dit en plaçant sa propre main contre sa lèvre ; lui expliquant doucement "Je suis désolé, veuillez m'excusez, c'était indigne de moi, vous avez un peu de mousse au-dessus de votre lèvre."

Jenny se détendit à cela et avec la manche de son cardigan, essuya au plus vite toute trace de sa boisson, se maudissant et se réprimandant silencieusement de sa stupidité et de son état, pourquoi cet homme lui faisait cet effet-là, pourquoi elle avait peur qu'il la touche, elle regrettait de s'être éloignée et aurait voulu sentir son contact véritable, et prenant plaisir à ce qu'il essuie lui-même sa lèvre.

"Merci, excusez-moi de mettre reculée ce n'est pas votre faute vous n'avez rien fait de mal je vous assure."

Elle lui rendit son regard, alors qu'il la regardait d'un regard d'excuse, et lui sourit avec symphytie, tandis qu'elle prenait également une longue gorgée de liquide ambré, la gorge piquante alors qu'elle glissait. Ses yeux erraient dans sa forme, admirant la manière désinvolte avec laquelle il était assis sur le côté dans la même position qu'elle... quelque chose de intrinsèquement sexy à propos de la position, de ses yeux sur elle.

Tout à coup, elle voulut se distraire de ses pensées, et reprendre une conversation, n'importe quoi, qui puisse l'éloigner de ses pensées traitresses.

Jenny sentit l’inquiétude de Rupert, pour Buffy, et vit son regard qui était tourné, à présent sur la jeune fille, avec inquiétude, perplexité et totalement plongé et perdu dans ses pensées, elle tandis doucement sa main, vers son bras et le pressa légèrement, en attirent ainsi son attention sur elle, et il la regarda avec confusion et froncement de sourcils :

"Quand allez-vous lui parler ?" Demanda Jenny doucement et en chuchotant, et se penchant sur la table, pour le regardait dans les yeux.

Giles soupira et elle pouvait entendre le poids de son inquiétude un peu plus profondément.

"Demain. Je vais... j'essaierai demain. Ce soir, c'est le moment pour ses amis." Dit-il voulant que Buffy puisse avoir un moment de répits et d'amusement et de joie et ainsi connaitre le bonheur d'être avec d'autres adolescents de son âge. Et il détourna son regard d'elle.

Après cela et en le faisant, Jenny lui toucha la joue et il tourna la tête pour la regarder.

"N'oubliez pas... vous êtes aussi son amie."

"Je sais, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voit en moi aujourd'hui - ni ce dont elle aura besoin de moi demain."

Jenny fronça les sourcils, incertaine s'il avait raison, mais il était l'observateur de Buffy et elle était sa couche : la dynamique de la relation connue d'eux seuls.

"Qu'allez-vous lui dire ?"

Il la surprit en soufflant un petit rire inquiet.

"Je ne... en fait, je n'en ai aucune idée." Il regarda de nouveau Buffy. "Dans toutes mes lectures des journaux intimes des observateurs précédents, quand la Tueuse est morte, elle est, de toute évidence, restée ... enfin ... morte."

"Alors faites quelque chose pour moi ? Quand vous lui parleriez ?"

Giles fronça les sourcils, et était à son écoute et avait totalement confiance en ce qu'elle voulait dire ; Jenny avait toujours eu depuis qu'elle la connaissait un grand sens moral et surtout un très bon gout et un excellent rapport des contacts sociaux et savait parler aux gens, les écouter, leurs enlever toute douleur et tristesse, il avait pu le voir quand il l'avait à Willow plus tôt dans la soirée. Jenny était tout simplement merveilleuse et unique.

"Oui ?"

"Soyez son ami, pas son observateur."

Son froncement de sourcils s'approfondit et il commença à secouer la tête, se demandant s'il pouvait faire cela, et se permettre d'oublier ses devoirs et aussi casser la frontière et la pénétrer et enlever toute barrière qui existe entre observateurs et tueuses...

"Jenny, je ne sais pas si ..."

Elle toucha un doigt à ses lèvres.

"Promettez-moi, Rupert ... et faites-moi confiance à ce sujet ?"

Et il lui répondit dans un souffle qui fit frissonner Jenny, et la vit rougir devant tant de compliments ; qu'il lui ferait toujours confiance, dans chaque parole qu'elle prononcera, il croira tout ce qu'elle lui dit, ses promesses avec sa bouche et son corps et sa beauté. Très bien, il parlera à Buffy demain ; de manière protecteur et doux et gentillesse.

Jenny baissa son regard et se mordis la lèvre devant sa culpabilité. Et essaya de trouver autre chose comme conversation. N’importe quoi, et elle eut une idée, et sourit :

"Vous voulez danser ?" demanda-t-elle spontanément, et ne fut pas surprise quand il secoua la tête, un coin de ses lèvres tremblant.

"Je vous ait dit que je ne danserais pas. Alors c'est non"

Elle haussa les épaules, "Faites comme vous voulez, alors", et lui tourna le dos pour regarder autour du bar, feignant l'indifférence.

Jenny n'était pas d'humeur à jouer avec lui toute la nuit.

Enfin ... des jeux d'esprit, en tout cas. Elle devait découvrir ce qu'il ressentait pour elle d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et la meilleure façon de savoir comment s'y prendre était par la conversation, et peut-être quelques taquineries passagères, ici et là.

Jenny passa son doigt sur le rebord de son verre de bière, admirant discrètement la forme du verre ; elle avait toujours adoré les verres qu'on servait dans les bars quand les gens commandaient de la bière, ces longs verres, et haut de formes. Elle entama donc une conversation avec Rupert ; et c'est alors que Jenny se révèle être une conteuse animée, et Giles l'écoute attentivement en lui racontant la première fois qu'elle soit rentrée dans un bar, et qu'après sa soirée, durant sa soirée elle avait fait la rencontre d'un très beau jeune homme très séduisant, elle avait ramené en laissant un jeune homme-là raccompagner jusqu'à la maison et l'avait fait rentrée :

"Je n'avais que seize ans, et j'étais rentrée dans ce club de danse avec ma sœur, qui en avait dix-huit, j'étais quelque peu effrayée au début ne connaissant pas véritablement ce genre d’endroit, et ne m'attendant pas qui je vais rencontrer, quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai fait la connaissance d’un garçon extrêmement gentil, et on s'est vite lié durant la soirée, et on a flirté également, au début j'ai ramené ce garçon chez moi, pour ennuyer et provoquer mon oncle, et je ne m'attendais même pas à ce que ça marche, car je croyais que ce garçon ne voudrait même pas rentrer et m'accompagner jusqu'à chez moi, mais ça a marché. Alors, bien sûr cela n'a pas plus à mes parents, ne le considérant pas assez bien pour moi et surtout indigne de notre famille, et mon père ainsi que mon oncle, l'ont poussé jusqu'à notre porte.... Et je n'ai plus entendu parler de lui."

Jenny racontât en riant, comment elle s'était faite disputée et rabrouée par sa famille, et elle regretta et était quelque peu coupable de ne même pas se souvenir de son prénom, elle se pinça les lèvres, et Rupert lui dit à quel point elle était déjà une chipie à l'époque et combien elle était espiègle et malicieuse ; il n'arrive pas à y croire qu'elle réalise des plans pareils pour ennuyer ses parents, et montrer un côté rebelle.

Jenny, aperçue par-dessus l'épaule de Rupert et au loin dans le club, la forme et le physique, d'un de ses collègues, et il a dû l'apercevoir aussi, car il lui fit un signe de la main et un grand sourire, alors qu'il s'approchait d'eux, et fit un signe de tête, la façon dont Jenny avait regardé par-dessus son épaule, et le fait qu'elle fasse un signe de regard ou de tête vers quelqu'un en particulier poussa Giles, curieux, à se retourner sur son siège pour voir un collègue à eux deux, professeur de physique-chimie, tout droit sorti du collège des enseignants aussi. Giles lui lance un regard perturbé pour l'interruption, mais toute l'attention de Craig est concentrée sur Jenny :

"Salut Craig !" Dit Jenny en souriant.

"Bonsoir, Jenny," Répondit Craig en souriant de manière amicale et faisant ressortir ses dents parfaitement blanches et intactes sans la moindre trace de tartre, et les faisait briller, " Je ne savais pas que tu serais, ici, ce soir, à chaperonner et surtout en cette compagnie."

A cette dernière phrase, Giles se sentit bouillir, devant l'insulte ouverte, et non dissimulée, vers lui de toute évidence, et voulut l'éloigner le plus vite possible de Jenny, ce prétentieux, snobinard, cet effronté et presque narcissique en supposant peut-être qu'il pourrait tout avoir avec l'un de ses plus brillants sourires, comme un poupée, cela dégouta Giles au plus haut point, et il voulait se lever, et envoyer son poing en pleine figure de ce Craig, et lui mettre la tête au carré, et lui faire avaler toute sa prétendue supériorité et sa prétention, mais il ne voulait pas créer de scandale, surtout devant Jenny, et la mettre mal à l'aise et qu'il lui fasse honte, alors il ravala sa rage et sa colère, et se contenta de serrer les dents.

"Oui, je suis venue, accompagnée de Rupert, c'est lui qui m'accompagne et je l'ai invité." Répliqua Jenny, ne voulant pas qu'il le mette plus bas que terre, et cacha son mépris, et ignora la faible tentative de Craig d'insulter Rupert, et esquiva les coups avec brio.

Giles espéra de tout son cœur, que ce professeur partirait pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur conversation. Mais il ne fut pas aidé, ni secouru et la chance n'était pas du tout de son côté, et il vit la scène suivante se dérouler sous ses yeux ainsi que sa demande, et il n’y pu rien faire étant totalement impuissant, car qui il était pour défendre Jenny, et se mettre entre eux pour empêcher qu'elle danse :

Craig lui sourit de manière gentille et bien vaillante et avec un soupçon de timidité, baissant son regard il lui demanda avec une voix douce : "Je sais que tu aimerais danser Jenny : alors que dirais-tu de m'offrir cette danse, ou la prochaine ? S'il te plait puis-je l'avoir ?" Demanda- t-il en plongeant son regard bleu dans celui de Jenny, dans ses yeux bruns, d'une manière presque suppliante.

Jenny sourit doucement, et était heureuse d'avoir une occasion de danser, même si ce n'était pas avec Rupert, tant pis, elle était déçue, mais acquiesça avec un grand sourire, qui fit battre le cœur de Rupert, de déception, et jalousie, et désespérément en souhaitant tellement que ce sourire lui était adressé, et non à lui :

"Ce sera avec plaisir, Craig" Dit Jenny, en se levant avec plaisir et joie de son siège, et avec éclat, et prit la main tendue de son ami, Jenny passa à côté de Rupert, le regardant avec sympathie et gentillesse et lui dressa un regard pleins de promesses pour plus tard essayant de le rassurer et lui chuchota rapidement "Ne vous inquiétez pas je reviens vite, ce n'est que pour une danse, je resterai avec vous plus tard, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous abandonner."

Giles les regarda sur la piste de danse totalement bouleversé, malgré les mots adorables, et pleins de promesses, de Jenny qui n'était réservé qu'à lui et à lui seul à personne d'autre, tant cela, il en était sa poitrine gonflant de fierté ; mais néanmoins en les regardant il se retrouve soudain à remettre en question sa résolution contre la danse, et ne pas vouloir danser.

* * * *

Jenny était une bonne danseuse réalisa Giles, en l'observant, tandis qu''elle riant et danser, et il devait admettre et s'aperçue combien elle aimait, la danse, la danse en générale, sans doute avec la façon dont elle se tenait, la forme de son corps, il devait supposer qu'elle avait un corps de danseuse, dont ses muscles et les membres de son corps étaient habitués et avaient au fils des ans et du temps des choses merveilleuses à son corps ; Giles se décidât-il voulait trouver un moyen de faire plaisir à Jenny et de la rendre heureuse et voir son bonheur scintiller dans ses yeux, et quand elle le regarderait, il y verrait la gratitude lui être accordée pour lui seul seulement. Il voulait se décider à danser et lui offrir une danse pour elle, ce serait une surprise et aussi une joie et un plaisir pour sa soirée à elle.

Et se surpris à penser et à se révéler, au moment qu’il avait pensé… Il était jaloux. Il était jaloux de tout ce qui concernait Jenny et des hommes qui pourraient s’avérer malhonnête et dont Giles aurait des soupçons, il voulait être sûr qu’elle allait bien, et que Jenny n’était pas assez jeune, naïve et innocente pour tomber dans un piège d’hommes pervers ; il voulait veiller sur elle, la protéger, l’aider, lui faire plaisir, veiller sur elle, prodiguer et subvenir à ses besoins, prendre soin d’elle et être avec elle, et se réveiller à côté d’elle.

Tandis que pendant qu'il la regardait, assis tout seul ; il eut la surprise de voir Angel, s'assoir à côté de lui, voulant lui offrir de la compagnie et vit son regard plein de mélancolie et de douleur aux faites que Jenny n'était pas là, donc Angel essaya de discuter, pour lui chasser ses idées noires et sa tristesse, de l’absence évidente de l’amie de Giles, qu’Angel avait aperçu et rencontré très brièvement.

Craig était un jeune homme, qui était un peu plus âgé de deux ans que Jenny, il avait une très bonne musculature, et des cheveux bond, avec une aire de yeux bleu brillant et très claire, comme du cristal.

Craig avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de Jenny, après l'avoir conduite sur la piste de danse, et essayant de la guider vers un endroit de l'autre côté où elle avait été assise, Jenny sourit à Craig, et avait enroulé une main contre sa nuque, et l'autre reposant contre sa poitrine, tandis qu'elle sentit les mains de ce dernier se glisser contre ses hanches, dansant au rythme de la musique et des notes, les hanches de Jenny bougèrent lentement sous ses doigts ; ils dansèrent sur la playlist que le Bronze avait choisi pour cette danse et quelques autres ; comme de la Pop, le rock et de la techno.

Craig se pressa un peu contre Jenny, en enroulant ses bras d'avantage autour d'elle, il voulait apprécier son contact, Jenny ne dit rien, et il prit cela comme un bon signe ; Jenny continuait à lui sourire et lui disant qu'elle passait un bon moment avec lui, et lui dit que c'était un plaisir également d'être avec elle, et il profita de lui dire des choses gentilles, et lui parlant de divers sujets qu'il savait qu'elle, car il en avait entendu parlé et évoqué quand il avait demandé à Mathilda et Natascha de lui dire ce que Jenny aimait et appréciait au quotidien, pour avoir une chance de la connaitre mieux, et il lui dit que c'était un plaisir et dit qu'elle serait libre de revenir à Giles quand ils auront fini de danser, en se forçant à le dire malgré qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'éloigne, et elle le remercia de sa compréhension d'être ami avec le bibliothécaire; Néanmoins, quand la musique se terminât, Jenny essaya de se détacher et avoir la chance de partir, Jenny tentât de s'excuser en souriant pour signaler à Craig, qu'il pouvait la lâcher et voulait décliner et prendre congés de lui et ses avances.

Mais Craig ne la laissa pas partir, elle put bouger et s'éloigner un peu, mais il lui prit la main, la pressant, en lui chuchotant alors qu'il était éloigné des couples de danseurs :

"Attend, Jenny, ne t'en vas pas." Il se pencha alors que la chanson suivante commençait à jouer.

Jenny avait baissé son regard quand elle avait senti Craig sa main, elle observa leurs mains jointes, et elle leva doucement et avec crainte et méfiance son regard dans les yeux de l'homme, elle lui dit calmement mais avec croyant qu'il voulait une autre danse, "Ecoute Craig, j'ai beaucoup aimé danser avec toi mais je t'en ai accordée qu'une."

"Jenny, je voudrais mieux apprendre à te connaitre, je t'apprécie beaucoup et tu es une excellente amie au travail, alors..."

Jenny lui dit qu'elle n'était vraiment pas intéressée et qu'elle pensait, et se doutait très bien de ce qu'il voulait et essayait de lui dire ; mais vraiment elle ne voulait pas lui briser le cœur à cause de fausse promesse, et faire semblant d'être avec lui, et de le penser qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, et de le laisser croire qu'il puisse sortir à des rendez-vous ensembles.

Craig déplaça ses mains, alors contre ses bras, et ses épaules, il lui dit alors sans préambule et en allant droit au but, il était véritablement attiré par elle, et il la trouvait désirable et attirante, et qu'il se doutait et savait au plus profond de lui, qu'il savait qu'elle aussi au fond d'elle-même sans qu'elle le sache qu'elle éprouvait la même chose ; d'ailleurs, il en avait une preuve, elle avait accepté de danser avec lui, et lui avait souri et ses yeux avaient brillés avec intensité.

Jenny essaya de se dégager en essayant de lui faire comprendre, qu'il faisait erreur et qu'il y avait d'énormes malentendus et qu'il l'avait mal interprété, et tout ce qu'elle avait fait était par amitié et gentillesse et parce qu'elle le trouvait gentil, mais à présent elle doutait de lui.

Craig continua en lui disant, que Jenny méritait mieux, mieux qu'un bibliothécaire, mieux que Rupert Giles, qu'il pouvait lui offrir tout, tout ce qu'elle désire, que sa vie serait un véritable conte de fée, qu'il la traiterait toujours avec respect et amour et comme une reine comme elle le méritait, et qu'il pourrait lui donner et apporter du plaisir charnelle, ce qu'elle désirait, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se sentir en sécurité avec un homme aussi étrange que Giles, et un homme dangereux ; Jenny n'en croyait pas ce qu'elle entendait, ses yeux s'élargirent de choc, et lui dit sur un ton énervé et menaçant, comment osait-il de décider pour elle ? Comment osait-il juger Rupert ? Il ne le connaissait même pas et elle le connaissait mieux que personne, et qu'elle seule pouvait choisir et faire le choix d'être avec quelqu'un.

Et elle voulait être avec Rupert ce soir et le reste de la soirée à discuter.

Craig grimaça et lui dit, qu'il ne la méritait pas, et que Giles ne pourrait pas la rendre heureuse, comme lui pourrait le faire, et quel genre de relation se serait, s'il ne l'embrassait jamais, si elle ne pouvait pas danser comme elle aimait tant le faire, avec un homme qui soi-disant pour elle était important pour Jenny. Il ne méritait pas une jeune femme comme elle, il ne mérité pas qu'elle tache sa réputation et s'sole avec lui dans sa bibliothèque et se parjure pour lui, il ne méritait pas qu'elle sacrifie sa vie sociale actuelle pour lui et oublie ses amies, que si Jenny continuait comme cela tout le monde au lycée allait lui tourner le dos - sur quoi Jenny demanda, même Emma - ou Mme Frank comme Craig préféré- et il lui dit qu'Emma était aussi innocente et inconsciente que Jenny et qu'elle aussi avait de la compassion pour Giles -, il ne méritait pas que Jenny gâche sa vie et son temps libre à se cacher et à être coincée dans la bibliothèque avec lui et à y perdre son temps et à perdre et sacrifier tout et sa jeunesse...

Jenny lui sifflât au visage que cela ne le regardait nullement. Et si elle faisait le choix d'être avec lui c'était son choix et cela ne regardait personne d'autre qu’elle-même, et qu'elle ferait ce qu'il voulait et pourrait s'adapter à lui. Et Rupert pourrait aussi, s'adapter et faire des compromis, faire ensemble ce qu’ils aiment tous les deux.

Jenny se demanda pourquoi elle avait ce genre de discussion, pourquoi ses paroles sortaient de sa bouche, ce n'était pas comme Jenny pensait sincèrement qu'avec Rupert qu'il y aurait un avenir d'une relation plus sérieuse, et qu'elle était amoureuse et pouvait être amenée à aimer Rupert, et qu'elle était attirée par lui ; bien sûr elle était attirée, Rupert était un homme très beau et séduisant. Elle se rappela de chaque image chaque geste, chaque picotement, chaque chaleur, qui lui traversa le corps, leurs regards, et la chimie se plaçant entre eux et les traversant.

Craig perdit patience et la pressant contre le mur derrière Jenny, et plaça sa main sur sa hanche, la faisant surtout de ce contact si intime et la tendit, et Jenny se dit, elle se dit que cela avait été pour cela que Craig avait été amical avec elle tout ce temps et gentil et doux et prévenant presque séducteur et l’avait invité à danser avec lui ce soir c’était dans le seul but de vouloir coucher avec elle et Jenny n’avait jamais compris ses véritables intentions jusqu’à maintenant elle ne s’était doutée de rien que cet envie d’être près d’elle était simplement qu’elle couche avec lui ne serait-ce que pour une nuit, il huma son parfum, et se pressant contre elle, il lui chuchotât combien il la voulait, combien il la désirait depuis tous ces mois ; Jenny le suppliât de la lâcher de ne pas faire cette erreur, de ne pas gâcher tout et sa réputation, et qu'il risque qu'à tout ceci que Jenny aille répéter à tout le monde ce qu'il lui a fait, en la forçant ; Craig ne l'écoutait pas, il la caressa, et pressa sa main, tout en les baladant sur son corps, sa main passa contre l’un de ses seins le pressant et le malaxant, -Jenny gémit de douleur- et pressa son genou entre ses jambes, pour la sentir et la forçant à écarter ses jambes, et lui dit combien il pouvait la sentir, combien il sentait qu'elle était consentante, et que personne ne la croirait et qu'elle devra avoir des preuves d'avoir été violée par lui, mais jamais elle en trouvera ; et il voulait qu'elle le laissait faire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, et qu'il voulait rentrer en elle, qu'il voulait sentir ses murs en elle, sentir son désir pour lui, et il était sûr qu'il sentirait car il pouvait déjà sentir sa tension. Et il voulait, l'entrainer dehors, cacher dans une ruelle - peut-être pour être plus intime, et pouvoir l'avoir entièrement et profondément- mais il ne réussit pas à la trainer dehors, alors ils restèrent pressés contre le mur le plus sombre du bronze.

Jenny essaya de se débattre de toutes ses forces mais aussi silencieusement que possible, elle ne voulait pas attirer les regards sur elle, elle ne voulait pas être un sujet de conversation, elle gémis - et à ce moment-là il lui dit "Tu vois je peux voir combien tu en as envie et moi aussi"- gémissant de douleur et les larmes montant dans ses yeux.

Soudain Jenny sentit la pression sur elle disparaitre d'un seul coup ; elle ouvrit ses yeux qu'elle avait fermés, et vue Rupert, qui l'avait délivrée de Craig, il était fou de rage et très en colère, l'attrapant par le col :

"Vous avez entendu ce que Jenny vous a dit Craig ? Elle veut que vous la laissiez tranquille, et surtout ne vous approchez pas de Jenny, où je m'occuperais personnellement de vous, et j'irai parler de votre comportement au principal Snyder, il sera certainement très intéressé, et sera intéressé par vos tentatives de la séduire, et Jenny n'est nullement consentante, alors disparaissez immédiatement." Répliqua Giles en chuchotant son visage si près de Craig, qu'il pouvait sentir son haleine, et il ne voulait surtout pas attirer l'attention sur eux, et ce qui rendit Giles encore plus menaçant, et plus dangereux de protégée Jenny, et déterminé et il y avait de la crainte dans les yeux de Craig, il hocha malgré lui et de défaite la tête, mais il n'était nullement inquiet et surtout il était sûr qu'il y aurait d'autres occasions.

Giles avait commencé à discuter avec Angel, quand il est arrivé, essayant de faire disparaitre son anxiété et sa nervosité et son désespoir que Jenny soit loin de lui, et peu à peu, son mal l'aise et son estomac cessa de tourner et de se serrer de douleur. Il parlait de Buffy à Angel, et celui-ci lui dit qu'il la trouvait heureuse et hors du temps et combien c'était agréable et il était soulagé et heureux de la voir s'amuser ; et Giles lui dit qu'il craignait et avait peur qu'elle soit traumatisée par tout ce qui s'est passé et quelle se détourne de son devoir et de son travail de tueuse, et qu'elle soit différente à présent et qu'elle ait perdu à jamais son innocence et qu'elle ne soit plus jamais là même jeune fille qu'on aurait connue dans le temps.

Après avoir parlé de Buffy, Angel lui demanda de façon inattendue à Giles, qu'il lui parle et se confie avec son amitié avec la jeune femme qu'il avait accompagné, et qui était aussi professeur d'informatique comme il avait cru le comprendre ; Giles lui parla des circonstances de leurs rencontres, de combien de temps ils se connaissaient, et lui dit également son nom, Jenny Calendar, et qu'elle en quelque sorte une sorcière - il avait découvert cela au cours de l'année- et il ne put s'empêcher de dire, du rose colorant ses joues très légèrement, qu'elle est la femme la plus merveilleuse, gentille et généreuse qu'il connaissais et combien elle était exceptionnelle. Et qu'il l'appréciait de plus en plus et combien Jenny comptait pour lui.

Au cours de leurs conversations, Giles n'avait pas remarqué que la musique avait changé deux fois, et qu'il ne sans était pas aperçu et qu'il n'avait encore moins remarqué que Jenny n'était pas revenue, comme elle l'avait promis ; il s'aperçut alors que la musique avait changé depuis longtemps quand, la conversation fut en pause entre Giles et Angel ; et il commença à froncer les sourcils, se demandant où était Jenny ? Et se dit avec peut-être avec optimisme et de ne pas s'inquiéter qu'elle eût changé d'avis et était restée avec Craig, mais il ne voulait pas penser au pire.

Au même moment, Angel regarder profondément derrière Giles surveillant quelque chose, se demandant en froncer les sourcils et plissant les yeux, en sachant qu'il posséder d'excellent sens en tant que vampires, il put voir dans l'obscurité, que quelque chose d'étrange, d'anormal se produisait, et il essayait de chercher également l'amie de Giles, se souvenant brièvement de sa silhouette, de sa taille et la couleur de ses cheveux, du teint de sa peau et la jupe qu'elle portait. Finalement, il se senti tendu, et inquiet pour l'amie de Giles, et dit avec une voix essayant de ne pas être tremblante et calme et tendu, il dit :

"Giles, je crois qu'il y a un problème et que votre amie est en danger, vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, je crois qu'elle est dans l'ombre là-bas." Dit Angel en lui montrant le coin sombre du bronze.

A ces paroles, Giles se sentit tremblant, et tandis que sa tension diminuait et sa respiration se bloquait et s'accélérait, il ne pouvait pas croire que Jenny était de nouveau en danger en une seule soirée, il devait l'aider et lui porter secours, et la sauver et la consoler et être prêt d'elle, il sentait qu'il devait la sauver car elle était humaine et innocente et il respectait la vie humaine autant qu'elle et il voulait protégé les innocences n'importe lesquels et il était choisi pour cela autant que Buffy, mon dieu Jenny ! il s'était retourné et avait vite repéré l'endroit où Angel lui avait montré du doigt. Il se dépêcha de se lever et d'accourir, sur le lieu, où Jenny était en danger, où avait des problèmes, son cœur s'arrêta à la vue, Jenny pressée contre un mur, tentant de se débattre, complètement à la merci de son agresseur, un homme essayant d'abuser d'elle, était contre elle, mon Dieu, elle était si petite et fragile dans les bras d'un tel monstre et une telle pourriture ; il sentit son envie d'agressivité, il sentit son envie de se jeter sur cet homme et se battre pour sauver Jenny et sauver son honneur, adrénaline familière, sachant qu'il était encore endormi à l'intérieur, mais il se dépêchera d'arriver, et ne serait toujours qu'un souffle loin de l'éveil, peu importe à quel point il essayait de le faire taire. Ripper n'a suivi aucune règle et n'a fait aucun prisonnier. Et il se dépêcha de se guetter sur son agresseur qu'il s'avèrerait être leur collègue, Craig, et sa colère augmentât en sachant au plus profond de lui, il n’aura jamais dû lui faire confiance ; et Ripper prit le contrôle de lui-même, il n'allait pas laisser cela se produire à nouveau, ni cela rester impunie ; il était vraiment en colère...

Avant de partir, Craig redressa sa chemise et regarda Jenny " Tu sais Jenny, si tu as besoin de moi pour quelque chose, n'importe quoi sache que je suis là, ce qui vient de se passer ne change pas mes sentiments pour toi. Si tu en assez de ton Rupert Giles, tu peux venir me voir n'importe quand, ma porte est toujours ouverte."

A ses paroles, Giles posa sa main contre la poitrine de Craig, encore plus furieux, et lui dit "Je ne crois pas que vous ayez compris la situation elle ne vous fait pas confiance alors laissez-là, et vous n'avez pas pris mes menaces au sérieux, alors peut-être devrais-je me montrer plus cohérant et explicite et vous montrez des travaux pratiques." A ses mots Giles, montra son point de vue, en pressant ses points l'un contre l'autre, et les pressa devant le visage de Craig.

Et celui-ci se recula de peur, prenant la menace très au sérieux cette fois-ci ; et s'en alla sans demander son reste.

Giles regarda Craig partir, toujours en bouillonnant de rage et de haine ses poings serrés fermement le long de sa jambe et ses bras droits et rigides et son corps entier tremblants de fureur, et s'assurant qu'il se soit bien éloigné et avait définitivement quitté le bronze pour le reste de la soirée, et il le vit partir en sortant par la porte d'entrée de la boite, il resta figé pendant un moment, essayant de se calmer son côté Ripper toujours en lui, se battant à l'intérieur, peu à peu, il réussit à se calmer, et à redevenir calme ; mais toujours aussi secoué de ce qui s'était passé et venait presque d'avoir lui ainsi que ce qui s'était presque passé comme drame, ses yeux avaient un grand éclat de douleur et culpabilité, ne sachant pas pourquoi, et sa peur, et sa crainte et son inquiétude remplit son regard tandis qu'il se tournait pour faire face à Jenny, qui était toujours contre le mur, les yeux totalement écarquillés de peur de choc, et pratiquement en larmes ; les yeux de Giles s'adoucie, et voulut la consoler et arriva rapidement à ses côtés.

Mais au même moment, Jenny se laissa tomber ses jambes flagellants, son dos glissa du mur, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes de choc, et tomba presque sur le sol, mais juste à temps, Giles l'attrapa, inquiet et bouleversé, il pressa son visage sa joue, contre elle, lui chuchotant des moments réconfortant la sentant trembler et lui aussi tremblant ne voulant pas l'effrayer et lui chuchotât "N'ayez crainte, je sais que vous avez peur, peut-être même de moi plus que je suis un homme, mais je ne vous ferais pas de mal, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'avez rien à craindre ayez confiance..." il continua à lui murmurer des choses incohérentes, lui disant que tout irait bien, qu'il la protégerait, que personne ne la toucherait, peu à peu, elle tremblait moins, Giles avait glissé avec précaution une main contre sa nuque lui caressant doucement les cheveux, leurs visages se touchant, et Giles sentait les larmes de Jenny couler et mouillant son propre visage, à un moment, elle redressa son visage pour regarder ses yeux verts :

"Merci, merci Rupert de m'avoir sauvée... Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez..." Dit-elle en réussissant à prononcer et à formuler des mots cohérents, et en enfouissant son visage sur le torse de Giles, elle chuchotant d'une voix gémissante "... Merci"

Giles la serra plus fort contre lui, rapprochant le corps frêle de Jenny du sien, ses plusieurs mèches de cheveux étaient sorties de son chignon réalisé avec une pince, et encadrait son visage, il posa délicatement sa main contre son visage écartant ses mèches et en passant le bout de ses doigts sur son visage tout en essuyant ses larmes, il la rapprochât un peu plus, en encerclant sa taille de son bras, il la regarda profondément dans ses yeux, le vert regardant au fin fond du brun, et il parla d'une voix pressante :

"Jenny... Jenny écoutez moi." Dit-il en plaçant ses mains contre son épaule et son bras, et la forçant à le regarda toujours, "Il faut qu'on parte d'ici, vous n'êtes pas en état de continuer la soirée, il faut rentrer chez vous... Ou peut-être à la police, si vous en avez la force, je resterai près de vous, et je témoignerais en votre faveur, et les enfants ne doivent pas vous voir dans cet état, ça les bouleverserait surtout Willow." Il la regarda avec sympathie ne réagissant toujours pas, le corps de Jenny était raide et ses yeux le fixaient mais ne le voyant toujours pas, "Pensez à Willow, elle vous adore, elle ne voudrait pas vous voir ainsi... Venez". Il prit doucement l'une de ses mains avec douceur ne voulant pas l'effrayer, voyant qu'elle avait une grande confiance en lui, et en aurait toujours, il se risqua à placer son bras, le plaçant et l'enroulant autour de ses épaules.

En commençant à marcher, Jenny se figea et le regardant en secouant, la tête refusant de s'en allait, elle voulait s'amuser être avec Rupert pendant la soirée, passer une nuit agréable, et voulait oublier cet accident et le drame qui avait failli se dérouler, et voulait passer à travers, voulait traverser et surmonter cette épreuve, et tout oublier, en étant dans les bras et au côté de Rupert, assise sur une chaise.

"Non.... Je ne veux pas m'en aller, Rupert, restons ici, justement comme vous dites je pense aux enfants et je ne veux pas qu'ils se posent des questions, s'il vous plait, passez cette soirée avec moi, on peut rester nos conversations, je veux rester à vos côtés et j'ai besoin de votre amitié."

Giles était impuissant devant la fragilité de Jenny en cette instant, mais il sentait aussi sa force, et sa détermination et le fait qu'elle voulait aller de l’avant, il le ressentait dans sa voix et sa sonorité, il hocha prudemment la tête, en lui répondant, doucement "D'accord comme vous voulez, je ne vous forcerais jamais, faites comme vous vous sentez."

Et Giles lui dit, et la consola du mieux qu’il put, en lui chuchotant à l‘oreille et en brossant ses cheveux de son front, de ne pas pleurer, qu’elle était plus forte et courageuse que tout ce qu’il a pu voir dans sa vie, qu’elle devait s’accrocher et rester forte. Et à ses mots, il la supplia de le regarder et le regardait, uniquement lui, dans ses yeux et elle pourra se sentir en sécurité et s’y plonger sans crainte. Et elle, le fit, Giles posa délicatement ses mains contre ses joues, et pressa son front contre le sien.

Il lui dit également, de réarranger sa coiffure, et proposa de l'aider à se réarranger et réajuster ses habits et son cardigan, il sortit un mouchoir de sa veste, et lui proposa d'essuyer son vise pour retirer des traces de son visages. Elle le remercia à nouveau pour tout, et surtout de l'avoir sauvée à nouveau ; et Giles lui avoua, que si Angel n'avait pas été là à côté de lui, il n'aurait jamais su ce qu'il se serait passé, mais c'est grâce à lui, si Giles a réussi à intervenir, car c'est Angel qui à vue et ressentit ce qui s'était passé.

Jenny le regarda avec confusion, et des yeux grand ouvert, se sentant trembler à nouveau, alors son héros qui était Rupert, le seul héros qu'elle croyait avoir dans sa vie, réalisa-t-elle, et aussi, il y avait Angel comme nouveau sauveur, et lui avouerait presque, si elle exagéra quelque peu, lui avait sauvé la vie par procuration. Elle se sentit reconnaissance pour Angel, et une vague de sympathie, tandis que Rupert la conduisait doucement vers leur table.

Angel y était toujours assis, attendant nerveusement et anxiété et regardant autour de lui avec impatience et hâte, que Giles revienne avec son amie, Jenny. Et quand il les vit revenir, sa tension et son anxiété diminuerait et fut remplacée par un soulagement, il se leva, automatiquement à la vue de Jenny, et avait gardé ses reflexe d'homme, de gentleman du siècle dernier, d'une vieille époque et de courtoisie à la proche d'une femme où d'une dame comme quoi, il devait se lever. Jenny lui dit bonjour discrètement et timidement, quand elle s'assit, il s'assit également ; Il dit à Giles que personne ne se doutait qu'ils avaient disparus tous les deux momentanément, sauf Willow qui avait cherché Jenny, et lui avait demandé où ils étaient ; Angel avait inventé un mensonge rapide, que Giles et Jenny étaient partis dehors pour pouvoir discuter en privée de discutions importantes, et qu'ils voulaient également prendre l'air, et qu'il ne fallait pas les déranger. Et il rajouta également, que si on lui aurait posé davantage de questions, jamais il n'aurait parlé de l'incident de l'amie de Giles et lui, qu'il garderait leur secret, qu'il n'avait pas à s'en mêler ni à révéler quoi que ce soit, et que cela regardait qu'eux.

Giles le remercia silencieusement, et il profita de cette occasion pour parler avec Jenny, la présentant à Angel, et Angel se présenta également, ainsi que Jenny.

« Je sais qu’on ne se connait pas encore très bien, et qu’on vient juste de se rencontrer, mais je suis profondément désolé, pour ce qui vient de vous arriver Mlle, et je suis profondément horrifié et ne tolère aucunement ce genre de comportement, sachez que je suis de votre côté. »

Jenny fut bouleversée et inquiète et nerveuse de parler enfin avec Angel, ne s'attendant nullement qu'il lui parle ainsi, avec autant de gentillesse et de compassion, et il était si différent de ce qu'on lui a dit et ne cessait de lui répéter durant toutes ces années, ce que son oncle et sa famille, ainsi que son peuple ; elle se sentait, elle sentait qu'elle commençait et sentir son point de vue changer et la contradiction s'embrouillait et commençait un combat dans son esprit, pour la domination et savoir, ce qu'elle devait faire et lui dicter, sa raison, son devoir, sa loyauté, son cœur... Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi penser, encore décidée. Mais le fait est qu'elle savait qu'elle devait être prudente et toujours méfiante, et se poser des questions sur son comportement, pensant que peut-être, du tout au tout, il pourra changer, et boire du sang humain, lui faire du mal ou autre personne, et être définitivement Angélus, un monstre, un fléau de l'humanité, pour toujours...

Jenny était toujours bouleversée, par sa rencontre et le revirement soudain de sa situation et le fait qu’elle découvre qu’il n’ait pas, comme elle, imaginé, et surtout cru et lui avait fait croire qu’il était comme ceci. Mais c’était son occasion pour parler, et faire plus amble et un peu plus connaissance avec Angel, et pu s’en rapprocher encore un peu.

Jenny, Giles et Angel, commencèrent une conversation à parler de tout et de rien ; en essayant d'aller la tension et le stress autour d'eux, pendant que Jenny parlait et riait avec Rupert, petit-à-petit, elle se sentit beaucoup point anxieuse et tendue à être au côté d'Angel, en sa présence et en sa compagnie, elle appris peu à peu à le connaitre, et il disait qu'il avait était seule durant les précédentes dernières plus de quatre-vingt-dix ans après avoir reçu une âme et c'est la première fois disait-il depuis qu'il est arrivé dans cette ville, il y a de cela un an environ, qu'il a commencé à sociabiliser et à côtoyer des gens, telle que Buffy, Giles et le reste du Scooby-gang.

Pendant qu'ils continuaient à discuter ; Jenny laissa entendre en murmurant presque timidement qu'Angel pouvait l'appeler par son prénom ; il accepta d'abord avec surprise tout en réfléchissant silencieusement à sa proposition, mais il finit par accepter.

Pendant la conversation, Jenny avait été assise à côté de Rupert sentant sa présence, à ses côtés sa chaleur, et la tension à ses côtés, elle le sentait qu'il la regardait du coin de l'œil la surveillant et s'assurant qu'elle allait bien d'un regard inquiet, et triste ; et Jenny continua à se poser la question qu'il lui était venue plus tôt dans la soirée et la veille, avait-il une petite amie ? Elle voulait tellement et le découvrir, Rupert se souciait-il vraiment d'elle ? Ou c'était juste un geste de chevalerie, et de secours à personne en danger ? Et s'inquiétait-il de sa protection ? Voulait-il la voir en sécurité ?

Après un moment de silence, Angel demanda à Jenny, qui n'avait pas vu et remarqué et ne savait pas, que pendant tout ce temps, il l'avait regardé avec intensité de ses yeux bruns, sans détourner le regard d'elle. Il lui demanda, plus que d'après ce qu'elle disait elle aimait tant la danse et que c'était l'une de ses plus anciennes passions, voulut-elle danser avec lui ? Il s'était levé pour s'avancer et se tenir prudemment près d'elle, et lui offrit sa main.

Sans s’en rendre compte à la demande d'Angel Jenny s'était tendu et craignait d'être dans les bras d'un autre homme après ce qui s'était passé avec Craig, Jenny ne se sentait en sécurité qu'avec Rupert, et lui seul, et ne voudrait en effet et se rendit-elle compter qu'être qu'avec lui, Jenny rassemblât ses pensées, et se demandant si elle devait accepter sa demande d'offre de danse ? Elle tourna légèrement la tête, d'une manière discrète et timide, en regardant Rupert comme pour lui demander silencieusement son avis, elle le regarda en souriant, et il comprit ce qu'elle lui demandait silencieusement avec ses yeux.

Giles acquiesça, et lui murmura qu'elle n'avait même avec un vampire. Alors Jenny se retourna et accepta la main d'Angel, alors que leurs doigts et leurs paumes se frôlèrent ; Jenny se releva doucement de sa chaise, tandis qu'elle allait s'éloigner, Giles ne voulant pas l'effrayer en l'attrapant par surprise, effleura du bout de ses doigts son poignet, ce qui la fit se retourner et lever les yeux vers lui, sans un mot d'une manière douce il enroula prudemment contre son poignet fin et délicat, et lui murmura sa réponse à la question non posée de toute à l'heure :

"Je n'ai pas de petite-amie, vous savez."

Jenny le regarda en fronçant les sourcils se demandant comment il a su "Mais... Comment avez-vous su ce que je pensais, je ne vous ai jamais posé la question."

Giles haussa les épaules et lui dit qu'il n'en savait rien il le sait c'est tout, et qu'il voulait lui répondre à sa question non posée et la rassurer et qu'elle ne vive pas dans l'incertitude et la crainte de ne pas savoir.

A ses paroles, Jenny rougit profondément, en le remerciant dans ses attentions, et de sa sécurité, elle se leva doucement glissée sur la piste de danse avec Angel, qui enroula une main autour de sa taille, et prit son autre main dans la sienne, tandis que Jenny posa sa main sur son épaule, et le laissa la guider dans la musique douce, et presque intime.

Jenny remarqua comment il la regardait avec attention, avec intensité et profondeur qu'il lui donna un sentiment de malaise et de crainte, et détourna son regard de ses yeux qu'elle n'avait pas quitté, craignant qu'il ne se doute de qui elle était et de sa véritable identité, et qu'il croit et qu'il savait et était certain qu'elle était une gitane. Angel rompit le silence quand il remarqua combien il la mettait mal à l'aise avec son regard :

"Veuillez m'excusez Jenny, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur ni vous mettre mal à l'aise c'est juste que... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais vous me rappelez quelqu'un."

Jenny retient alors son souffle, s'avait-il, elle essaya d'écouter ce qu'il disait, et également de réfléchir rapidement à une réponse éludée, et essaya de parler avec décontraction, en lui disant qu'elle était sûre qu'il avait sans doute rencontré beaucoup de gens et de femmes et jeunes femmes, jeunes filles au cours de ses plus deux-cent ans d'existence.

Il lui dit en riant que c'était vrai, qu'il avait dû penser à quelqu'un qu'il avait connu dans le passé en la voyant, mais néanmoins il lui demanda avec prudence, si elle était d'origine Européenne, ou si elle avait vécu là-bas, Jenny répondit rapidement que cela faisait plusieurs générations que sa famille s'était installée en Amérique ; ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge, car ce n'est qu’à partir de la génération de sa grand-mère et les parents de Maria qu'ils avaient émigré aux Etats-Unis, mais elle ne voulait pas dire et avouer qu'ils avaient fuis l'Allemagne Nazi.

Et Angel lui demanda si elle savait où sa famille vivait à l'époque quand ils étaient encore en Europe ; peut-être la Roumanie par exemple.

Jenny retient son souffle sans le savoir, tandis qu'ils dansaient sur une musique douce et romantique ; elle lui demanda avec défi s'il pensait qu'elle avait un physique ou un teint qu'il lui laisserait penser qu'elle descendait de Roumains.

Angel baissa son regard à son ton, et lui soufflât des excuses, abandonnant la conversation, il la rapprocha sans le savoir et par pur instinct dans ses bras, son souffle lui chatouille et picotant l'oreille faisait retenir le souffle de Jenny ; Il avait fermé les yeux, et elle pouvait être certaine qu'il humait son parfum et la peau de son cou, ses yeux était fermées, sans doute il était dans ses souvenirs. Angel s'était complètement perdu contre elle. Momentanément.

Jenny lui demanda, comment cela se faisait-il qu'il était ami et avait entrepris des relations avec la Tueuse ; Jenny était très curieuse, et lui dit que cela semblait être si inhabituel, il lui dit que c'était compliqué et une si longue histoire.

Mais il voulait racheter ses fautes et entreprendre le bien et ainsi chasser les forces du mal, alors quoi de mieux que et s'allier avec une tueuse de vampires.

Jenny lui dit que c'était si inhabituel de trouver un vampire aussi gentil que lui, et qu'elle devait l'excuser d'être aussi méfiante ; il lui répondit que tout ceci était une longue histoire, bien trop longue pour qu'il puisse lui raconter, et que cela ne l'intéresserait sans doute pas et ne ferait que l'effrayer.

Et Angel lui avouait qu'il se souciait énormément de Buffy et l'aimait beaucoup, et voulait veiller sur elle, et que c'était inexplicable pour lui, et totalement involontaire et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher et rien y faire pour y changer quoi que ce soit. Jenny était perplexe et sous le choc, et inquiète et intéressée par ses aveux, elle devra les traiter et analyser ces nouvelles informations plus tard.

Jenny se retrouva à penser, qu'elle se sentait en sécurité malgré elle dans les bras d'Angel et à l'aise et bien... Mais elle devait reprendre, pourquoi elle était ici, et garder une distance, quand la musique fut finie, Jenny fut surprise qu'Angel ne lui avait pas lâché la main, et s'inclina vers elle et apporta sa main contre ses lèvres, et lui murmura :

"Merci pour cette danse, Jenny."

Et lâcha sa main, Jenny ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, en portant la main qu'il avait prise et l'embrasser si doucement, juste un baiser de plume sur ses jointures, elle apporta cette main-ci contre son cœur, tandis qu'elle revenait s'assoir à côté de Rupert.

* * * *

Quand Jenny revient à ses côtés, Giles ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux, tandis qu'elle avait été dans les bras d'Angel, et pendant, qu'ils dansaient, Giles avait commandé pour lui et Jenny, un deuxième scotch, et s'était permis de commander un verre d'eau pour elle. Willow était revenue à sa place à la table d'à côté, et sourit à Jenny, en lui demandant comment elle allait et si elle s'amusait Bien ? Jenny lui souriant, en disant qu'elle passait une bonne soirée, et espérait que Willow aussi, le faisait.

Il attrapa son verre, et lui tandis, en murmurant que cela pourrait lui faire du bien, de boire de l'eau, l'hydrater, la ressourcer, lui apporter du réconfort et l'aider à aller mieux avec le stress et ce qu'elle a enduré plus tôt, et lui enlever peut-être un mal de tête qui pourrait arriver et l'aider avec sa tension sa nervosité ; elle lui sourit et le remercia, pour tout ce qu'il faisait.

Pendant un moment de silence, ils ne dirent rien, mais Giles savait que c'était peut-être le moment de faire un premier pas, et de l'inviter à venir danser avec lui si elle le souhaitait ; à ce moment-là il voulait plus que tout la rendre heureuse, la voir détendue sur une piste de danse, et qu'elle oublie tout ce qu'elle a dû endurer, et il voulait avoir Jenny dans ses bras, voir et réaliser ce que cela faisait que de danser avec elle et de l'avoir proche, si proche de son corps et de lui ; et d'avoir le plaisir à la regarder danser ; et puis sans qu'il le sache, il se pencha vers elle, et posa une main hésitante sur son épaule, et lui demanda avec hésitation et balbutiant :

"Est-ce que vous voulez.... Je veux dire me feriez-vous l'honneur de danser avec moi ce soir ? dansez avec moi" Il aimerait pouvoir danser avec elle, il avait été un idiot de pensait qu'il ne voudrait pas et ne supporterait pas la danse. Jenny le regarda étonnée, qu'il ait changé et réussi à changer d'avis, et lui sourit avec sympathie, et réussi à lui donner un sourire resplendissant à couper le souffle, qui fit monter à la gorge toutes émotions de Giles, il était heureux de voir un sourire sincère et authentique venir de jenny et que celui-ci lui était adressé. Et elle accepta, en lui demandant ce qui lui avait fait changer d'avis.

Il répondit en toute honnêteté, la regardant profondément et à l'intérieur et se plongeant entièrement dans les yeux de Jenny "Vous." Dit-il sans la moindre once de doute et d'hésitation "... Uniquement vous" Il lui prit la main, tandis que Willow applaudissait et les encourageait, en murmura à l'oreille d Giles de ne pas hésiter, d'écouter son instinct et son cœur, qu'il n'avait pas à hésiter ni douter avec Jenny ; et qu'elle avait remarqué et vue observer comment il se comportait avec elle, et la façon dont il regardait Jenny, et comment il voulait être avec elle et commencer une relation ; Willow connaissait ses sentiments pour Jenny, et lui disait qu'elle les soutiendrait toujours, et qu'elle serait de leurs côtés, Willow resplendissait de bonheur et encourageait Giles à faire danser Jenny ; tandis qu'il était rouge face aux paroles de Willow, et nerveux, les mains légèrement moites, il prit Jenny dans ses bras avec hésitation, plaçant ses mains contre son dos, tandis qu'elle enroulait ses mains sur sa nuque.

La musique commença, et il s'avérait que c'était une chanson de Céline Dion " D'amour ou d'amitié."

La chanson, cette chanson-ci pour être précis, l'affecta plus qu'autre musique, car c'était exactement les paroles que prononçait la jeune chanteuse qui affecta et ressentait et dans la situation et les sentiments dans laquelle il se trouvait, et qu'il éprouvait pour Jenny ; sans savoir qu'elle aussi cela la toucha, et se sentit dérivé, et comment bien elle en était affectée.

Il dansèrent doucement, Rupert, la guidant ses mouvements, et sentant sa nervosité, Rupert ne la quittait pas des yeux, son visage était si proche du sien, et ses yeux cherchant également ceux de Jenny ; il pouvait la voir regarder nerveusement autour de la pièce comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un, une personne en particulier, se demandant s'ils étaient observés, ou bien si Craig était revenu, Rupert le sentit se rapprochant d'elle, il lui murmura à l'oreille, tout en resserrant ses bras autour de sa taille :

"Ne vous inquiétez pas Jenny, je suis là, personne ne vous fera de mal, je veillerais à cela, regardez-moi. Ne vous occupez de personne." lui chuchota Rupert contre son l'oreille. Puis elle sentit ses lèvres sur son lobe d'oreille, "Ignorez tout ce qu'il y a autour de vous." Elle soupira doucement et son corps se fondit dans le sien. Ils ont continué à bouger ensemble, perdus dans la musique. Son corps était si bien contre le sien.

Jenny releva son regard vers lui et lui sourit, se perdant dans le regard de l'autre, et également les paroles de la chanson qui passaient, les enivrant, et les envoutant, et pénétrant en eux, sentant qu'ils se sentaient comme les paroles chanter, et les affecter et avait une emprise sur eux.

Giles, tandis qu'il se perdit dans la musique, les pas de danse, alors que son menton était pressé contre l'épaule de Jenny, il respirait son parfum et profitait de sa douceur, et du tissu de ra robe qu'il pouvait toucher et la texture de ses vêtements, il sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose en lui, que ses sentiments pour Jenny avait changés depuis des mois maintenant, mais avait refusé de se l'avouer pourtant la vérité et les preuves étaient là toutes faites et prêtes, chaque fois que Jenny se rapprochait de lui, il se sentit différent, chaque fois qu'elle s'éloignait et le quittait il se sentait dépérir et son Noeux à l'estomac ne faisait que grandir, son bonheur inestimable quand il était seul avec elle à discuter à rire et plaisanter, il se sentait alors comme dans une bulle ou du coton en endroit protecteur rien qu'à eux, chaque partie d'elle le rendait nerveux, sa voix, ses défauts... il se souvint comment il avait été impressionné et surtout avait remarquablement changé d'opinion et avait revu son jument quand il a appris qu'elle avait un intérêt pour l'occultisme.

Il avait été impressionné et surtout fier, et curieux et son opinion sur elle changeait, voyant à quel point elle pouvait être ouverte d'esprit, il se souvient de tous les picotements, sensations, qu'il avait reçus dans son corps, quand Jenny était proche de lui, et l'effet qu'elle ait sur son corps, et l'excitation et le désir pour elle. il se souvient également de toute les pensées, réelle et imaginais de ces fantasme et désire sur elle quand il était allongé dans son lit seule à penser à Jenny, chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, sa première pensée était pour elle, et quand il s'endort, des images d'elle et son sourire l'accompagnent, pour s'endormir ; à présent, alors qu'il l'avait dans les bras à danser et écouter doucement les paroles de cette chanson de Céline Dion, à écouter, les tremblements de son corps, les désirs picotent, et sentir le corps de jenny contre le sien, et son parfum et la fort de son corps s'ajustant parfaitement au sien, il ne pouvait plus continuer à lutter contre ses émotions et ses sentiments, alors qu'il avait tout fait durant la majorité de l'année à essayer de les ignorer de les expulser et de les reniée et de se dire que non c'était impossible, et que c'était interdit et lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas que ses fonctions et le devoirs l'en empêchaient, mais malheureusement la vérité ne pouvait plus laisser aucune place au doute... Rupert Giles était profondément, définitivement et avec tendresse, et indéniablement amoureux de Jenny Calendar. Il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne, il devait se le dire à haute voix dans sa tête et surtout quand il sera seul chez lui, plus tard, pour être certain et faire face à la réalité "Je l'aime", "Je suis amoureux de Jenny". Il l'aimait avec tendresse et une profonde affection, il voulait être son ami, son petit-ami, son gardien, son protecteur, veiller sur elle, et être son confident, et qu'ils puissent tout se dire. Giles l'aimait sincèrement d'un amour pur et véridique, l'amour vrai, avec un grand A.

Il respira doucement contre les cheveux de Jenny, inhalent son parfum et s'imprégnant de l'odeur de son shampoing, en fermant les yeux.

Jenny était en train de se dire, tandis que les paroles de la musique défilaient dans sa tête, et chantait avec force dans les haut-parleurs ; se disant, et sentant que Rupert pensait à elle et qu'elle le voyait très clairement et qu'elle ressentait, et qu'elle aussi, mais elle ne savait pas s’il pensait à elle de la même manière qu'elle pensait à lui, et se demandait si il était autant en conflit qu'elle.

Et son sourire ne ment pas, et ne pouvait le cacher, quand elle le regardait, et que Giles regardait Jenny, ils se sourirent avec la même intensité d'affection, lui avait un sourire timide tandis que Jenny avait un sourire éblouissant et affecté et légèrement timide tout en même temps, cela ils ne pouvaient pas se le mentir ni le cacher, quand ils venaient de se retrouver ou se chercher, à la bibliothèque ou une rencontre entre amie.

Il aime lui parler des choses qu'il a vues, de son univers et sa passion pour les livres, et autres recherches surnaturelles, et démoniques, tandis que Jenny aimait lui parler, de sa passion pour l'occultisme et les ordinateurs.

Du chemin qu'ils ont parcouru ensemble, et de tous leurs projets communs ou individuels, et Giles voulait savoir connaitre, ce que Jenny comptait faire et réaliser dans un avenir proche et lointain, si elle comptait avoir des enfants un jour et se marier, ceci lui donna une boule nerveuse au ventre ; et des chemins qu'ils leur restaient à parcourir.

Jenny a cru pendant longtemps et de longues heures, que Rupert voyaient d'autres filles, et qu'il était à la fois seul et isolé durant l'année, et qu'il n'avait de petites amies, et ce soir, il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas et avait été extrêmement catégorique sur ce point et ce sujet ; cela voulait-il dire qu'elle avait une chance ?

Et Jenny avait été déroutée et dévastée, car elle ne savait pas ce que ces filles, ces femmes pouvaient bien lui vouloir étant certaines que c'était de véritables Pim bèches et des filles sans cœur, qui le manipulaient et abusaient de sa gentillesse, et pourtant, pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander, ce qu'il pouvait bien leur dire, était-il aussi gentil et attentionné avec qu'elles qu'avec Jenny, bien sûr que oui, Rupert était toujours un gentleman et très attentionné et dévoué, elle se demandait s’il réalisait ses attentions avec n'importe quelles femmes ; ou si les attentions qu'il apportait à Jenny, ses sourires, sa gentillesse et son cœur lui étaient entièrement destinés.

Elle ne sait pas où elle se trouve, quelque part dans sa vie, si elle et, oui ou non, proche de lui ou non, et c'était de même pour Giles, il ne savait pas où il se trouvait exactement dans la vie de Jenny.

S'ils comptaient en cet instant où à un moment l'un pour l'autre, ils comptent plus qu'un simple flirt, ou passage, plus que d'autres personnes dans leurs vies.

Ils sont si près l'un de l'autre, qu'ils ne savent pas, ils ne savent pas, surtout Jenny ne sait pas quoi faire, tandis que Giles ne savait pas comment l'aimer.

Jenny seule, peut décider, s’ils se parlent d'amour ou d'amitié, s’ils interagissent tous les deux, en tant que simples amis, ou en tant qu'amoureux, ou laisser place du moins, à quelques choses de plus fort et réussir à entrevoir une possibilité d'un avenir ensemble, ou un passage, un moment où ils pourraient sortir ensemble, en couple, aller à des rendez-vous en tant que petits-amis de l'un et l'autre.

Giles l'aime, il le sait avec certitude à présent alors que la musique résonnait autour deux, ils avaient totalement où ils étaient, seul l'autre comptait, et il pouvait lui offrir sa vie, en gage d'amour et de promesse de la respecter.

Et même si elle ne veut pas de sa vie, et se contente de l'aimer juste un peu, voire pas du tout, il continuerait à l'aimer de loin et à la protéger.

Giles rêve de ses bras autour de lui, et rêve de ses lèvres, pressées contre les siennes, mais il n'arrive pas à voir, à savoir comment l'aimer. Et c'était déroutant, et frustrant pour lui, et voulait savoir quoi faire, car il n'avait jamais aimé avant sauf cette jeune fille, il y a fort longtemps, et qui lui rappelait un souvenir douloureux.

Ils sont comme une île en plein océan, une île déserte, une petite ile où il n'y avait pas assez de place pour cohabiter, et leur cœur est beaucoup trop grand, et ils savent que grâce à cela qu'ils peuvent, rentrer et garder une place pour chacun dans le cœur de l'autre, et trouvait comment s'aimer.

Jenny ne savait pas quoi dire devant tout ceci, et sait bien qu'elle a tout à lui donner.

Rien qu'à ses sourires, à l'attendre qu'il vienne la chercher la conduire dans la bibliothèque pour pouvoir parler et discuter à attendre qu'il la gagne, et qu'il mérite son cœur et son âme.

Giles pense oh combien les nuits lui paraissaient longues, et tristes sans Jenny, il l'aimerait l'avoir toujours avec lui, le temps lui parait longue, et n'avait pas réussi à apprendre et sans le savoir il avait réussi à être envouté à ce qu'elle le pénètre au fond de son corps au point qu'il ne sache pas se passer d'elle, et voudrait l'avoir à ses côtés tous les matins, et rire avec elle et discuter pendant le petit-déjeuner, et l'avoir dans ses bras et le matin, et sa chaleur, son corps chaud sous les draps...

Et d'autres choses leur vinrent à l'esprit, mais ceux de Giles furent plus intenses que les siennes.

Ses pensées furent interrompues en même temps, aux mêmes moments où la musique prit fin, il ouvrit avec précaution les yeux tandis qu'ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, Jenny s'était retirée en premier, en lui murmurant, "Je vous remercie Rupert, pour avoir danser avec moi."

Giles hocha la tête lentement et avec difficulté, « Ce fut un plaisir, peut-être qu’un jour on pourrait entreprendre une autre danse » réussi-t-il à prononcer, et rejoignirent leur table, inconscient, Giles lui avait pris la main et entrelacèrent leurs doigts…

Jenny lui avait sourit et dit avec une brillance dans ses yeux « Ce serait avec plaisir, peut-être pour mon anniversaire ? C’est le 7 Juillet »

Giles avait hoché la tête, heureux de connaitre enfin, la date de naissance de Jenny, de la femme qu’il aimait.

* * * *

Pendant un moment, le reste de leur soirée, Jenny était restée assise à côté de Rupert et lui avait demandé, tout en écoutant la musique, et lui avait dit et complimenté combien il avait bien dansé, et lui avait donc demandé où il avait appris ; Giles lui expliqua que c'était sa mère qui lui avait appris à danser...

Giles se souvient dans le salon, et la pièce où se trouvait leur tourne disque et également le piano, les moments où Rose, lui apprenait la valse, sur différents opéras et chants Russes, Italiens ou autres... Ou une des domestiques jouait du piano à des rythmes et note rapide et, sa mère le faisait tourner, et ils dansèrent tous les deux en riant... c'était de bons souvenirs qu'il avait eus avec sa mère.

Et Giles révéla également d'une voix basse, et surtout, elle ne devait pas révélée à Buffy ou autres qu'il savait danser,, car sinon, il en entendrait parler jusqu'à la fin des temps, Jenny acquiesça et accepta en souriant que ce sera leur secret, et il lui dit également qu'avec sa sœur, avait appris à l'adolescence des cours de danse, latine-latino, comme le tango et la salsa ; et qu'elle lui avait appris à danser, ces danses-ci également ; sa sœur avait quinze ans à l'époque ; en l'écoutant Jenny, leva son regard vers lui et demanda quelque âge il avait au moment où elle lui avait appris à danser :

"J'avais vingt-deux ans."

Giles regarda Jenny pendant tout le reste de la soirée et la majeure partie de la nuit, soit simplement la regarder, soit ils discutaient ensemble, et il attendait silencieusement, s'attendait à ce qu'elle veuille partir et s'en aller, à ce moment-ci, il pourrait également se retirer car si elle quitte la soirée, rien ne l'obligeait à rester et quel était l'intérêt de rester si elle n'était pas là ? et il s'attendait à ce qu'elle veuille rentrer car après tout ce que Jenny avait vécu et tous les traumatismes de cette soirée, fut un coup de poignard pour elle, et fut surpris qu'elle restait jusqu'au bout.

A un moment, lors de cette soirée, qui leur réservait plusieurs surprises et imprévues, fut lors d'un moment totalement imprévus et qui fit trembler et déglutir difficilement Giles, et transpirait un peu, ce fut à un moment, Jenny était partie pour se rafraichir aux toilettes, et quelqu'un durant son absence avait pris sa chaise, et en revenant, ne trouvant plus de siège libre, Jenny sans s'en rendre compte, et par pur instinct, et s'en réfléchir, et se disant que cela allait de soi, et sans rien dire, s'assit sur les genoux de Rupert. Giles en était abasourdi et sous le choc, mais ne dit rien et ce laissa faire, et submerger par le poids et le corps de Jenny sur ses genoux et la pression qu'elle lui faisait provoquer sur ses cuisses.

Jenny repensa à leur danse lente et aux sensations et sentiments qui l'avaient fait apparaitre dans son esprit, et la tension entre leurs corps, ainsi que les paroles prononcer de la musique. Et se disant et sachant que la meilleure façon de savoir ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre était quoi, et qu'est-ce que cela signifier précisément, exactement ; la meilleure façon de savoir comment s'y prendre était par le flirt ... les taquineries.

Une nouvelle chanson a commencé à retentir à travers les haut-parleurs, son tempo rapide et sa ligne de basse battante, couplé à son verre d'eau pour se rafraichir, ébranlant lentement ses inhibitions, ont fait que ses hanches se sont mises à osciller au rythme et voulait profiter, de pouvoir danser et bouger à son rythme, en applaudissant et bougeant doucement corps au son de la musique, et également ses haches, sachant qu'elle touchèrent inévitablement Rupert, et qu'il la ressentirait bouger, contre lui.

Prenant une autre gorgée saine de son verre d'eau pour se rafraichir l'esprit, ses yeux scrutèrent la piste de danse, regardant les enfants danser. Alex semblait se moquer de Willow pour sa danse, tandis qu'Angel rapprochait Buffy, les deux riant de quelque chose, ou peut-être rien du tout. Cordélia était le dernier endroit où ses yeux se posaient ; elle avait rejoint le groupe, et Jenny vit la dernière chose en quoi elle s'attendait de voir de la part des trois adolescents, Alex et Willow avaient invité à se joindre à leur danse.

Elle a souri. Malgré les événements de la soirée, tout irait bien, semblait-il. Les enfants étaient des combattants, que ce soit par devoir à vie ou par choix.

Le rythme de la chanson retomba dans son courant de conscience et ses hanches se balançaient côte à côte, se frottant maintenant contre l'homme derrière elle... l'homme même qu'elle essayait de toutes ses forces de comprendre.

Lorsque sa main se serra soudainement contre sa hanche gauche, elle se figea sur place. Lentement, une autre gorgée d'eau se fraya un chemin dans sa gorge et elle balança ses hanches, d'avant en arrière juste une fois… teste. Sa prise se resserra, s'adoucissant quelques instants plus tard seulement pour que sa main puisse glisser vers son ventre.

Jenny prit une inspiration, malheureusement alors qu'elle prenait un autre verre, et faillit s'étouffer, elle n’aurait jamais dû prendre ce chemin-là, qu'elle avait emprunter. Elle bafouilla le plus silencieusement possible et balança de nouveau ses hanches. Son petit doigt taquina le morceau de ventre exposé depuis son débardeur qui montait, et il semblait presque qu'il la pressait contre lui, dans ses bas, alors qu'elle se trouvait sur ses genoux.

Elle ne tarda pas à sentir sa tête se rapprocher de la sienne, et elle posa durement son verre sur la table, agrippant le bois pour se soutenir tandis que ses yeux se fermaient.

Non, elle n'aurait jamais dû prendre le risque de le tester et de prendre ce chemin... Jenny ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'était engagée, en le séduisant, et faisant brillait et accroitre ses sens sur elle, et l'amenait à elle.

Il se pencha en avant, sa joue glissant le long de ses cheveux soyeux jusqu'à ce que sa bouche trouve sa place près de son oreille. Il se lécha les lèvres inconsciemment, son petit doigt continuant à taquiner sa douce peau exposée, alors qu'il la retournait dans ses bras, pour que son visage lui fasse face. " "Je devrais vous avertir ... Vous ne savez pas à quoi vous vous êtes confronté et dans quoi vous vous êtes mise. Vous n'auriez jamais dû faire ça, surtout vous êtes astucieuse et courageuse après ce qui vous êtes arrivée tout à l'heure."

Jenny déglutit et hocha la tête, en murmurant, s'il allait lui faire du mal, ayant soudainement peur, pour elle-même. Les yeux de Giles s'agrandirent de choc, jamais il ne lui ferait du mal, comment pouvait-t-elle même pensée à cela ; il devait simplement l'avertir que ce qu'elle faisait été dangereux, et il était tenté, et ses hormones étaient en ébullition, et son corps la réclamait, picotant de partout, et le brulant à chaque contact de ses hanches et son corps contre le sien, et son excitation, commencent à lui faire mal, et il craignait qu'elle le ressente et prenne peur... Tout ce qu'il devait faire et tenter de faire, était de se calmer, et tout irai bien.

Il sentait cette adrénaline familière, sachant qu'il était encore endormi à l'intérieur - ne serait toujours qu'un souffle loin de l'éveil, peu importe à quel point il essayait de le faire taire. Ripper n'a suivi aucune règle et n'a fait aucun prisonnier, ni aucune limite et scrupule, et un véritable séducteur pour femme, et séduisant, et pouvait prendre une femme n'importe comment d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit c'était "Qu'il était une véritable bête au lit".

Il ferma les yeux et pria pour que le gang ne soit pas présent si son contrôle faiblissait. Il posa le côté de sa tête contre la sienne, les mains immobiles mais gardant toujours une pression contre son corps. Il espérait que Jenny serait partie depuis longtemps si Ripper décidait de s'asseoir à la barre, et il ne fallait pas que Jenny voie ça, et c'était une des pires périodes de sa vie et surtout de mauvais souvenirs, très mauvais et ne voulait pas que cela reface surface, ni que son démon reprenne le contrôle de lui-même, il était une autre personne désormais et il avait changé, en mieux, bien mieux.

Jenny sentit son pouls s'accélérer à un rythme presque alarmant à ses mots, elle se détacha de son regard et se détourna, pour que son dos soit pressé contre lui, et sur son torse ... ce rauque, presque grognant d'un avertissement. Son petit doigt glissant contre sa peau envoyait la chair de poule partout où il touchait, et la sensation de sa langue touchant juste à peine son oreille quand elle humidifia ses lèvres envoya un mince filet d'excitation le long de sa colonne vertébrale, se fondant dans son ventre.

"Rupert," souffla-t-elle, la tête tombant pour s'appuyer contre la sienne.

Cela devenait follement incontrôlable. Si ses paroles avaient été une indication, elle avait peut-être sous-estimé son pouvoir. Ce magnétisme brut qu'il éludait maintenant la laissait essoufflée, impuissante à faire autre chose qu'attendre son prochain mouvement, comme une demoiselle affaiblie entre les mains de Dracula, accablée par sa sensualité et attendant la morsure séduisante du cou.

... Mauvais choix d'analogie, et surtout ce qui a faillit être comme un drame, peut-être compte-tenu des événements de la soirée, mais le sentiment était toujours le même.

Jenny le sentit le presser à nouveau contre lui, ses hanches se frottant presque contre les siennes avant de s'agripper à nouveau fermement à sa taille, tandis qu'on annonçait bientôt la fin de la soirée et de la fête et qu'une dernière chanson allait bientôt passer, la tournant une nouvelle voix, à nouveau, pour rencontrer son regard.

"Une danse," murmura-t-il, et tout ce qu'elle put faire fut de hocher la tête, ce serait la dernière danse de la soirée et il ne fallait pas manquer cela, le suivant aveuglément sur les marches, vers le balcon isolé, et lui dit en expliquant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient vus des enfants, donnant sur la piste de danse. Jenny hocha de nouveau la tête de compréhension, car elle non plus ne voulait pas être vue, ce serait leur moment, à eux seuls, intime, et elle voulait garder cette danse en mémoire.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de calmer la sensation qui montait en lui. Un feu, allumé par elle, remua dans son ventre, les flammes alimentées par sa luxure.

Ripper convoitait. Rupert adorait.

Il était divisé en deux et il commença lentement à réaliser que Ripper était beaucoup plus présent dans sa vie qu'il ne le pensait. Cette pensée le rendit malade et l'excita d'un coup. Il était un danger - un pratiquant incontrôlable, méprisant et insouciant qui ne pensait qu'à sa bite et où la coller.

Giles laissa échapper un souffle tremblant, essayant de calmer ses nerfs alors qu'il montait finalement les escaliers. Il s'appuya contre la rampe métallique du balcon, ne l'ignorant pas complètement mais pas non plus. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et avait besoin de retrouver son sens de l'équilibre.

Jenny était si jeune et innocente, elle ne méritait pas de connaitre ce côté sombre de lui, ce côté dégoutant, répugnant et sale ; elle méritait bien mieux - en cela Craig avait raison.

Une fois qu'ils avaient atteint le haut des escaliers, c'était comme s'il était devenu une personne différente. Il ne l'ignorait pas tout à fait, mais il ne la pressait pas contre lui, lui faisant mal comme il l'avait fait il y a quelques instants.

Serait-elle toujours en train d'essayer de discerner ses sentiments pour elle ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre à sa propre question, une nouvelle chanson est apparue sur le système audio et elle a fondu presque instantanément.

_Jeu méchant. Parfait._

Lentement, elle leva les yeux vers Rupert, l'expression sur son visage alarmante et illisible. "Alors ?" elle a incité. "Et cette danse ?"

Et elle s'approcha de lui alors que la mélodie commençait à jouer ; c'était "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" d'Elton Jones.

Il resta immobile alors que son corps se déplaçait vers lui avec fluidité. Les mains immobiles à ses côtés, il la regarda simplement, mémorisant la façon dont ses courbes se déplaçaient vers la musique - une chanson qu'il n'avait jamais entendue et une chanson qu'il pouvait à peine entendre.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était le tissu de sa jupe qui tremblait doucement chaque fois qu'elle balançait ses hanches.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était son cœur battre fort, résonnant dans ses oreilles.

Il ferma les yeux, inspirant brusquement en sentant sa présence proche. Il serra les poings, se forçant à prendre le contrôle du monstre à l'intérieur.

Jenny essaya d'ignorer sa posture, ses poings serrés et les mille questions tourbillonnant toujours dans sa tête alors qu'elle pénétrait dans son corps, un bras remontant lentement le long de ses épaules et autour de ses épaules, prenant en coupe l'arrière de son cou, alors qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite, haussant un sourcil dans l'expectative.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que le regard dans ses yeux signifiait alors qu'il la regardait simplement, puis finalement, bien que mécaniquement, la prenant dans ses bras. Avec précaution, elle fit un pas de plus en lui, leurs corps se frôlant à peine ... des chuchotements qui, associés à la musique, la séduisirent à nouveau.

Sa main serra la sienne, leurs paumes échangeant de la chaleur alors qu'ils commençaient à se balancer, légèrement sous le tempo de la chanson. Tout comme Elton Jones chantait, Jenny n'a jamais rêvé qu'elle développerait des sentiments pour quelqu'un comme Rupert. Surtout compte tenu de la façon dont ils ont commencé.

Quand il la rapprocha un peu plus, les doigts s'écartant du bas de son dos, le cœur de Jenny bondit dans sa gorge. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle se permit de se détendre contre lui, d'appuyer sa joue contre la sienne, et de profiter des sensations de cette étreinte intime.

Il soupira profondément, savourant la sensation de son corps contre le sien. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti un corps pressé contre le sien, ressenti l'échange distinct de chaleur de l'un à l'autre.

Il inclina légèrement la tête, frottant sa joue contre la sienne avant de permettre à ses lèvres d'y frotter légèrement la peau douce, dans un baiser bouche bée.

Il la suivit, déplaçant son corps contre le sien chaque fois qu'elle le faisait. Il agrippa le tissu de son cardigan, sentant la douceur de ses mains alors qu'il la pressait contre lui. Il laissa sa main glisser plus bas, contournant à peine le bas de son dos, avant de glisser sous son cardigan et son débardeur, sentant sa peau chauffée sous son toucher.

Elle prit sa respiration quand ses lèvres touchèrent sa joue, traînant du feu à travers elle, et essaya de ne pas haleter quand sa main glissa sous son débardeur. Alors que Elton Jones évoquait et parlait de sa propre interprétation de ce qu'était l'amour et si chaque couple pouvait le ressentir, Jenny se serra plus près, les hanches se frottant contre les siennes.

Pour Giles c'était exactement cela, il arrivait à ressentir et à interpréter l'amour et son désir pour Jenny cette nuit-là.

Lorsque la main au bas de son dos bougea, deux doigts glissant juste à peine sous la ceinture de sa jupe, elle sentit un doux gémissement bouillonner dans le fond de sa gorge et espéra juste qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Jenny a commencé à se sentir étourdie ... en état d'ébriété ... et elle n'était plus certaine que ce soit juste la bière ou l’eau qui le lui faisait. Elle baissa la tête, le front appuyé contre son épaule alors qu'elle tentait de contrôler sa respiration. Et quand elle le sentit presser sa main contre son cœur, sa main toujours couverte, elle soupira doucement, faisant glisser ses doigts le long de sa poitrine, à travers le revers de sa veste de costume jusqu'à ce qu'elle glisse en dessous. Sa poitrine était chaude à travers sa chemise boutonnée, et elle reposa sa paume sur son cœur une fois de plus, le sentant battre de façon erratique en dessous, en tandem avec son propre rythme cardiaque.

Il l'attira plus fort et son front s'appuya contre le creux de son cou. Elle sourit quand elle le sentit pencher sa tête vers elle, sa mâchoire frôlant le bout de son nez. Ses yeux se fermèrent une fois de plus et elle le serra plus fort, sa main glissant de sa poitrine pour saisir sa cravate.  
Il laissa échapper un doux gémissement quand il sentit son câlin contre lui, et pendant une fraction de seconde, il se perdit dans un fantasme sain, se blottissant sur des canapés, dînant dans un cadre intime et se réveillant avec son visage souriant.

Il déglutit difficilement, se retourna vers la réalité, reculant brusquement alors que la chanson touchait à sa fin. "Je euh," il laissa échapper un rire haletant, essayant de masquer sa nervosité.

La façon dont elle le regardait le mettait mal à l'aise. Il pouvait facilement mettre en évidence la curiosité, l'impatience et la patience aux prises avec les ennuis. Mais il y avait une émotion qui brillait dans ses bruns chauds qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Affection ? Envie ? Luxure ? L'amour ? Il se secoua de ces pensées dangereuses, réalisant que pour la protéger, il ne devrait même pas envisager des émotions aussi tentantes.

"Il faut que je rentre chez moi, à présent que la soirée est terminée." Lui chuchotât-il tandis qu'il était tout près de son visage, il se recula, et regarda autour de lui, avant de croiser à nouveau son regard. "Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne, ou préférez-vous, qu'on aille ailleurs, et je ne sais pas qu'on reste encore un eut ensemble ?" Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait dit ça, qu'il ait réussi à l'inviter.

Elle lui sourit et accepta, en chuchotant "D'accord allons ailleurs, s'il vous plait."

Il lui sourit et prit sa main dans la sienne ; et la conduisit jusqu'à l'extérieur du Bronze.

* * * *

Il perdit contact avec elle pendant un bref instant, se dirigeant vers Buffy, et lui demanda si elle se sentait assez bien pour rentrer chez elle toute seule, sur quoi Buffy répondit, qu'il n'y avait plus de danger. Se penchant, il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, la faisant rouler des yeux, avec un fort bruit. Il lui lança un regard sévère avant de faire ses adieux au reste du groupe.

Et Jenny, quant à elle, fit ses adieux également aux autres et à Willow, en particulier, lui demandant à nouveau si elle allait bien. Willow lui sourit, en murmurant qu'elle allait très bien, vraiment, et qu'elle la verrait, lundi en cours, de toute façon.

Tout en marchant, Jenny demanda à Rupert, s'il voulait prendre un petit déjeuner très tôt, et rapide, et boire un café, puisqu’ils étaient très tôt et la nuit bien avancée, en regardant sa montre il était exactement, entre 1 h 30 du matin et 2 h.

Giles accepta, et lui dit qu'elle connaissait un endroit près de chez elle, qui était ouvert vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre sauf le dimanche ; c'était chez Coco, l'endroit que Susan lui avait mentionnée ; en y arrivant, ils commandèrent, une tasse de café et du thé, du pain au chocolat et des brioches et croissants ; il restèrent tout le deux assis, durant une bonne heure ; à discuter, et c'est la plus longue conversation qu'ils aient jamais eu ; Jenny en était si heureuse, et Giles aussi, ils étaient heureux et détendus ensemble.

Et Jenny l'interrogea soudain sur les événements de la bouche de l'enfer, tout en prenant une bouchée de son croissant, et ce qui s'y passe, et toutes ses choses et événements diaboliques et paranormaux qui se déroulaient dans cette ville ; Giles lui parla de tout ce qu'il savait, et Jenny était vraiment curieuse et intéressée par tout cela, et fascinée.

"Vous devez vous demander pourquoi les gens continuent à vivre dans une si petite ville, à l’apparence normale et tranquille, paisible, et que cette ville et si pleines d'enfants insouciants", déclara Jenny, après que Giles lui ait expliqué et donner ses analyses et ses théories, sur tout ce qui se passe.

« J'ai découvert que les gens veulent croire que leur vie est sûre et normale, et surtout empreint d'illusion, et qu'ils travailleront dur pour maintenir cette paix, explique Giles. "Et vous ? Vous savez ce qui se passe dans cette ville, mais vous y restez quand même, pourquoi ? Vous pourriez vivre heureuse loin de cet enfer, et en sécurité », demande-t-il avec curiosité, et se souciant profondément d'elle et par crainte qu'elle reste et y risque sa vie et la perde à jamais, et se blesse. Et il voulait partir loin d'ici, et fuir avec elle.

Pendant un moment, elle envisage de lui dire la vérité, mais Jenny sait par expérience que faire savoir aux gens qui elle est vraiment ne leur donne que la chance de l'utiliser contre elle, même si elle pense qu'ils peuvent leur faire confiance, et de toute façon il lui était impossible de dire la vérité à sa plus grande crainte et son propre désespoir, elle avait promis et serait accusé de trahir son peuple, et ce serait une trahison pour le clan, et serait accusée de trahison et de crime. Et elle pense malgré tout qu'elle peut faire confiance à Rupert.

"Je suis dans l'occultisme, vous vous rappelez ? Ici c'est un véritable terrain de jeux pour l'occulte." Dit-elle d'une manière qu'elle essayait de paraitre décontractée, et de bonne humeur et essayant de plaisanter, mais vit bien vite que Rupert ne souriait pas, et la regardait avec inquiétude et crainte, il avait peur qu'elle prenne tout cela à la légère et qu'elle ne connaisse pas les véritables dangers qui la guettaient, et il voulait lui dire, de faire attention, qu'elle était dans un endroit dangereux et que les personnes qui rentraient dans ce genre d'univers n'en ressortaient pas toujours comme avant, et il devait s'inquiéter, la plupart des gens qui sont dans l'occultisme, ne réalisent pas à quel point c’est sérieux. Ils ne croient pas à la moitié des choses qui existent et les réponses de Jenny n'ont rien fait pour apaiser les inquiétudes de Giles.

Après leur petit déjeuner, Giles et Jenny commencent à marcher, ostensiblement vers l'école pour récupérer leurs voitures. Et pour ainsi rentrer chez eux. Mais Jenny, s'arrêta tout à coup, et avoua qu'elle ne voulait pas encore rentrer, et déclarant qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour conduire ainsi que Giles, et ce malgré que, que le matin était presque là et aucun des deux n'avaient dormi de la nuit, et également l'alcool s'est dissipé il y a longtemps, et ils commencèrent à ressentir une sorte de fatigue étourdissante qui commence à le dépasser, avec des effets similaires et les effets.

Jenny commença à marcher vers un parc pour enfants, et se dirigea tout droit vers une balançoire et s'y assis en se cramponnant ; et commença un balancement tranquille, balançant librement ses bras et basculant son visage en arrière lorsqu'une brise fraîche agite l'air. Giles aimait vraiment la regarder. Il pourrait le faire pendant des heures durant, en fait pour être honnête durant des jours et des années, jusqu'à la fin.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, après qu'elle ait finit de se balancer et jouer, tout en riant, elle déclara qu'elle avait une idée, et pris la main de Giles dans la sienne ; et le conduisit, vers ce qui semblait être, à l'extérieur de Sunnydale, et Jenny le dirigea vers des collines, qui surplombaient la ville, et on pouvait y voir la beauté et la lune, les étoiles scintillantes et brillantes, et la lumière éclairante la ville ainsi que les réverbères.

"C'est magnifique ici." Souffla Giles émerveillé, Jenny se tourna vers lui en souriant ;

"C'est vrai ? Vous aimez ; moi aussi j'aime cet endroit c'est en dehors de la ville c'est parfait pour observer l'horizon, et la ville entière." Murmura Jenny, en regardant tout autour, d'elle "Si vous voulez vous pouvez rester ici avec moi et observer attendre que le soleil se lève." Elle leva à nouveau son visage vers lui remplit d'espoir "S’il vous plait, restez avec moi, quand le soleil se lèvera ; vous vous rendez compte, La lumière aurait pu se lever sur un monde très différent aujourd'hui ; Je pense que nous devrions l'apprécier." Dit-elle d'une manière suppliante.

Et Rupert accepta à son plus grand plaisir, il retira sa veste et l'étala sur l'herbe, pour que Jenny puisse si assoir sans tacher ses vêtements. Et il s'assit à côté d'elle, ils étaient encore si proche l'un de l'autre, Jenny avait tourné son visage vers lui, qui était à quelques centimètres du siens ; ils soupirèrent tous les deux ; Ils se regardent et ne bougent pas. Giles voudrait l'embrasser, doucement en pressant ses lèvres sur les siennes, et s'attarder sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Mais Il lui vient à l'esprit que, logiquement, c'est une idée terrible. Tout simplement parce que Jenny est coquette, et très belle et elle semblait si chic et peut-être très timide et pudique, cela ne signifie pas qu'elle est sérieusement intéressée. Ils se connaissent à peine.

Giles baisse son regard et s'éloigne très légèrement d'elle.

Ce sentiment et cette proximité brefs, fit rougir Jenny, et était déçue que Rupert s'éloigne, elle était heureuse de le voir à nouveau sans sa veste C'était de la folie, elle le savait, l'homme était complètement vêtu et pourtant elle était aussi excitée, et que... s'ils étaient nus.

Il l'avait prise par surprise, cette attirance. Une minute, il exaspérait l'enfer d'elle et la suivante ... Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était ; son sourire, quand il s'autorisa à sourire «la folle méfiance britannique nageant contre le flot des adolescents américains ultra-affirmés, le soin et l'inquiétude dont il faisait preuve pour ses jeunes accusations ; le calme qui émanait de lui.

Elle se demandait s'il savait où cela allait ? Que l'avoir ici était une chose dangereuse ?

Il lui avait tourné le dos et s'était levé et s'était appuyé contre un arbre, les bras contre l'écorce de l'arbre, se préparant. L'épuisement définissait chaque ligne de son corps et bien qu'il ne semblât pas l'avoir entendue traverser la pièce, il ne sursauta pas lorsqu'elle posa une main douce entre ses omoplates.

"Sur une échelle d’un à dix, à quel point êtes-vous fatigué ?"

Il tourna à moitié la tête vers elle et elle vit sa bouche se froisser légèrement.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée, mon cerveau ne fonctionne pas assez clairement pour dépasser zéro !"

Ses deux mains étaient maintenant sur son dos, frottant à plat sur les muscles tendus, caressant, apaisant. Sa tête s'affaissa en avant et il poussa un soupir. Quand elle enroula ses bras autour de lui avec hésitation, il croisa ses mains dans les siennes, les porta à sa bouche et les toucha avec un baiser à voix basse. Son murmure : "Merci." C'est perdu. Le son continuait encore et encore. Ignoré. Sans surveillance. Ils étaient immobiles, son visage pressé contre son cou, ses bras la tenant fermement contre lui. Respirer ensemble. Se réchauffer. Finalement, il s'éloigna quelques instants et ne pouvant plus le supporter, il se retourna pour lui faire face. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

"Oh, Rupert. Oh mon Dieu." Jenny était alarmée et ne savait pas quoi faire devant, les pleurs de Rupert, et voulait le consoler de toute ses forces.

Elle tendit la main pour toucher son visage mais hésita, incertaine, incertaine si, en le touchant, il se brisait, ou elle le ferait - et pourtant il lui sourit.

"Je vais bien, Jenny. Vraiment." Il ôta ses lunettes et inconsciemment quand un enfant essuya l'humidité sur sa peau. "Quelqu'un m'a dit une fois que je pleurais tout le temps." Cette fois, le sourire s'élargit. "Et je le fais ! Mariages. Films tristes. Films heureux. Films stupides."

Jenny secoua la tête et déglutit fortement. Merde cet homme ! Merde cet homme !

"'Sentimental ?" Sa voix était rauque avec les larmes non versées qui illuminaient ses yeux. "C'est un mot ?"

Son visage s'adoucit, la remerciant d'avoir accepté cette mascarade.

"Oh, oui. 'Sentimental'. 'Horreur'. 'Western'. 'Comédie Romantique ou musical'. Je les ai tous pleurés." Il lui toucha la joue avec des doigts doux, soudainement sérieux. "Ne sous-estimez jamais les qualités réparatrices d'une bonne crise de larmes."

Mais elle était en colère maintenant et s'éloigna de lui, juste à bout de bras mais il bâilla entre eux comme un gouffre béant.

"Je ne comprends pas !" Ses mains flottèrent devant elle, donnant forme à son agitation. "J'ai besoin de vous poser une question. Et c'est une question stupide ! Et ça me donne l'air stupide ! Et je sais déjà ce que vous allez dire, mais je dois le poser ! J'ai besoin de le dire !" Elle s'arrêta et prit une grande inspiration. "Comment pouvez-vous vivre comme ça ?"

Oui, comment pouvait-il vivre comme ça, comment pouvait-il vivre une vie de vocation de devoir et dévotion à être observateur ? Comment pouvait-il vivre ainsi dans une ville où résidait l'enfer qui pouvait sortir à tout moment ? Comment pouvait-il vivre seul, alors qu'il pourrait être heureux avec une famille et une épouse ? Et dans une ville tranquille, et un travail tout à fait normal ? Oui, c'est toutes ces questions que Jenny se posaient, ainsi que sans le savoir Rupert aussi se les posaient, il voudrait abandonner son emploi d'observateur, oubliant son devoir, et s'enfuir avec Jenny, en tant qu'amis et peut-être qu'ainsi leur relation se développera d'une manière saine, et sans obstacle, et ils y aura une évolution dans leurs sentiments et Jenny tombera peut-être amoureuse de lui, et il pourra lui demandé si elle accepterai d'avoir une relation durable et avoir des rendez-vous, ensemble.

Il ferma les yeux contre ses tons angoissés. Bien sûr, la réponse était brutalement simple - ils le savaient tous les deux - mais elle lui avait demandé deux fois de lui faire confiance et elle méritait sa confiance. Sa force avait été sa force aujourd'hui. Sa présence l'avait fortifié et sa clarté d'esprit l'avait maintenu sur la bonne voie. La main qu'elle avait mise dans la sienne quand il était venu et avait trouvé que Buffy était partie l'avait, il en était sûr, l'empêchait de sortir doucement de son esprit. Elle méritait mieux que son silence continu.

Il tendit la main et lui serra doucement le haut du bras.

"Venez allons-nous asseoir. Et nous parlerons."

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux installés sur la veste de Rupert. Elle s'assit sur le côté, les jambes repliées sous elle, la fraicheur de la nuit de printemps et était enivrante, et se déplacer autour d'elle, Jenny pouvait sentir l'arrivée de l'été, ainsi que sa chaleur, cela la calmait. Rupert était assis à côté d'elle, face à l'avant, son expression un mélange de fatigue totale et de concentration complète. Il baissa la tête en arrière, ferma les yeux et commença.

"Mon père était observateur, vous vous souvenez que je vous avais dit qu'il se prénomme, George" Jenny hocha la tête en confirmation et l'invita à continuer en silence, " Et tout comme sa mère - ma grand-mère-avant lui, elle se prénommait Catherine, je ne l'ai pas connue, elle est morte lors d'une mission que lui avait confiée le conseil, elle n’a jamais eu la charge de former une tueuse. Et à mes dix ans, on m'a dit que je devais être le prochain."

Jeune. Très jeune, pensa Jenny. Plus jeune que Buffy quand elle a été appelée, et le même âge qu'elle quand elle apprit sa destinée et son lien avec une prophétie qui la liait à Angel, le même âge que Rupert quand elle a dû apprendre ses futures responsabilités et son appel du destin ; en un sens, ils étaient tous les deux liés, et cela les rapprochaient considérablement, et pouvaient les rapprocher à l'avenir ; ils se comprenaient de cette façon.

"Cela ne veut rien dire à cet âge. Quelques études parascolaires qui feraient blanchir tout système scolaire normal. Langues arcanes. Magies. Leçons sur la manipulation des armes." Il tourna la tête pour la regarder. "Des arcs et des flèches. Des épées. Le rêve de chaque jeune garçon."

Il sourit mais il n'y avait aucune légèreté dedans.

"Est-il habituel que les observateurs soient liés en famille ? je veux dire, de parents à enfants, etc...."

"Non, pas vraiment. Bien qu'il y ait eu quelques familles à travers l'histoire qui ont fourni plus d'un observateur, la situation de ma famille est quelque peu unique."

"Et votre mère ? Était-elle également observatrice ?"

"Non elle ne l'était pas mais, elle était liée quelque peu au conseil, elle avait appris à être secrétaire et avec des incroyables compétences en calcul, avant d'épouser mon père ; et après le mariage elle a arrêté de travailler, mais y était toujours liée d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle travaillait pour des travaux de bienfaisance, pour le conseil, et travaillait avec des familles qui étaient victimes d'attaques de démons, et de vampires, et s'occuper de pauvres, et apporter de faux papiers aux personnes qui étaient sous la surveillance et la protection du conseil, comme étant des protections de témoins... Et elle a accepté, elle a dû accepter quand on m’a annoncé que je devais devenir observateur..."

"Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?" s'écriât en se redressant, choquée, Jenny, mais il n'a pas répondu. "Rupert ?"

"Cela semblait ainsi." Il se détourna de nouveau. "J'ai découvert beaucoup plus tard que mon père lui avait fait pression pour qu'il me laisse derrière lui - il avait apparemment vu mon potentiel ".

Jenny était attristée, et bouleversée, elle tendit la main pour prendre celle de Rupert dans la sienne, et dit doucement, "Je suis désolée."

Et il lui dit que malgré tout, Rose, l'avait beaucoup aimée, et aurait voulu le protéger de tout cela, et qu'il est une vie normale, et sans vivre entournait de démons, sans connaitre, ce monde cet univers.

Jenny sentit son cœur se serrer. Sa famille était dispersée, et lointaine et très peu aimante et bien heureuse, très peu d'entre eux à proximité des États-Unis, peu importe cette partie, mais elle les emportait partout avec elle. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre comment il vivait avec un tel écart dans sa vie. Elle se serait pliée il y a des années si elle avait été lui.

"Allez-y, continuez. S'il vous plait."

Il soupira et passa ses mains en arrière dans ses cheveux.

"Mon père a été observateur pendant très longtemps et il était très bon dans ce domaine, pendant de longues années jusqu'à sa retraite. Et bien sûr moi pendant ce temps j'ai grandi. Et j'ai étudié sans relâche. Et j'ai fait des choix de vie qui soutenaient et complétaient mon rôle à venir dans "le grand schéma des choses". Et je n'ai pas pensé à ce que je faisais pendant une putain de minute. " Une amertume soudaine tordit sa voix. Il a cessé de parler. "

Et il lui raconta l'histoire de la jeune tueuse, qu'il a formé et pris sous son aile comme sa propre fille, George disait toujours, que les filles ne devraient pas être au combat, ni être tueuses, que cela ne les regardaient nullement, mais il fut impressionné par la jeune tueuse, qu'il entraina, qu'il considérait comme un garçon ; elle se prénommait Mélissa, c'était une jeune fille qui fut élue, à l'âge de quinze ans presque seize ans, elle était d'originaire de Londres dans un quartier pauvre, à l'East End, pour protéger sa famille et ainsi préserver son secret et pouvoir vivre dans de meilleures conditions et avoir une bonne éducation, George prit Mélissa avec lui, et il fut éclairé comme son tueur et emménagea avec lui et sa famille, dans le Westbury, elle était une jeune fille extraordinaire, une jeune fille possédant des cheveux brun cours, jusqu'aux épaules, des yeux verts, Rupert, croit qu'elle était une sorcière et avait le pouvoir de changer la couleur de ses cheveux car, il la vue plusieurs fois changer ses cheveux de couleur, du brun au blond, et du blond au brun. C'est ainsi qu'il connut, Mélissa, elle était d'une nature rebelle, et indépendante et avait une forte personnalité ; Mélissa apprit la vraie vie à Rupert, durant la journée, elle l'emmenait dans la campagne Anglaise, et jouèrent ensemble, et lui faisait découvrir la vie hors d'une maison bourgeoise elle lui appris à se rebeller et la vie en dehors, des livres, et des règles et de la vie des observateurs ; ensemble ils découvrirent l'adolescence ; Mélissa était une jeune fille très piquante, et ne se laissait pas faire facilement ; Rupert et Mélissa avait deux ans de différence.

Le bonheur de Rupert fut de courte durée, deux ans de sa vie qu'il n'oubliera jamais, et qui l'avait considérablement transformé et avait changé sa vie ; d'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait aimé beaucoup aimé Mélissa et d'une certaine manière Mélissa l'avait également aimé beaucoup, énormément , elle avait un feu et de la passion en elle, une joie de vivre, et ne voulait pas mourir, mais comme toute tueuse, Mélissa était attirée par le danger et l'adrénaline de sauver le monde et tuer des vampires, et attirée en quelques sortes et inconsciemment par la mort. Quand Rupert, lui avait parler de cela ; elle s'était mise dans une colère noire, terrible la plus terrible qu'il n'ait jamais vue, c'était la première fois qu'ils se disputaient avec une telle violence et une telle ampleur, en cette dispute, Mélissa, lui avait dit qu'elle a toujours cru, qu'il était le seul à la comprendre et avait été déçu de ce qu'il lui avait dit et c'était également la première fois qu'il avait vue de la douleur et de la déception dans son regard vert. Et Mélissa était une tueuse exceptionnelle.

Elle est morte à l'âge de dix-huit ans, et Rupert avait alors à l'époque, vingt ans. Et Rupert ne l'oubliera jamais.

Jenny laissa le silence grandir, et lui laissa le temps de retrouver ses mots.

Il s'assit en avant et durant son histoire et son discours, il avait dit combien, il avait trouvé Mélissa formidable attachante, aimante, et exceptionnelle, il l'aimait beaucoup, et ne l'oublierait jamais, il ne pourrait pas, elle était inoubliable avec son comportement enflammé, et son caractère piquant et doux tout à la fois, il avaient une relation très platonique, et elle lui avait donné plusieurs baisers, dont son estomac se tordait dans des Noeux les mêmes qu'il endurait, quand il était avec Jenny et la regardait. Il prit une longue déglutition et profonde inspiration, tandis que sa déglutition suivait un chemin enflammé dans sa gorge. Il appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et son menton sur ses mains jointes. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

"Demandez-moi." Dit-il qu'elle avait une question non posée en elle, il n'avait jamais durant son récit, prononcé les mots amour, amant et amoureux, mais cela devait être évident dans sa voix et ses yeux s'enflammèrent.

"Vous étiez amoureux d'elle ?" dit-t-elle en prenant une profonde inspiration et expirent :

"Bien sûr que je l'étais."

"Comment ..." Jenny n'a pas pu finir la question alors Giles l'a fait pour elle.

"Comment est-elle morte ?" Elle acquiesça. Il détourna les yeux mais elle vit les rides autour de ses yeux se refermer pendant qu'il les fermait hermétiquement pendant un moment. "Horriblement, et je ne veux vraiment pas en parler je veux ne veux pas vous mêler à cela."

Jenny comprenait bien sûr, cela, qu'il ne voulait pas en parlait.

"Et votre père ?" Elle pouvait à peine supporter de demander mais elle devait savoir.

"Je l'ai perdu, en quelque sorte, il n'est pas mort, mais il était anéanti et ne fut plus jamais le même, et il était déjà très dur quand j'étais enfant, mais à ce moment-là il est devenu pire."

"Je suis désolé, Rupert." Il était anéanti à la mort de Mélissa, elle pouvait le voir dans son regard, le souvenir devait-être atroce, elle voulait lui demander quelque chose "Avez-vous une photo d'elle..." Quand il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle lui demandait, "De Mélissa. En avez-vous une ?"

"Oh ! Oui bien sur tenez j'en ai une." Il se redressa et fouilla dans sa veste, Jenny était blessée et avait le cœur brisé et attristé, qu'il ait une photo de la femme de son premier amour, avec lui, et il lui expliqua qu'il avait voulu la ressortir, quand il avait appris que Buffy risquait de mourir tout ceci l'avait affecté et lui avait rappelé la tragédie de son premier amour, et il voulait se souvenir de Mélissa, et l'avoir à ses côtés eu en quelque sorte un soutien. Rupert l'avait gardé près de son cœur.

Giles tendit la photo à Jenny et la regarda et la tenant dans ses mains pendant un long moment ; elle était très belle, un magnifique sourire, s'étalant sur son visage, des cheveux bruns ondulés, lui tombant sur les épaules, elle avait l'air si heureuse et une telle joie de vivre dans son regard et son sourire, comme l'avait décrite Rupert, et elle pouvait y voir de la passion et une détermination et envie de vivre. "Elle est vraiment très belle" souffla alors Jenny.

Rupert la regarda profondément et timidement, sous ses cils et voulu lui dire, en la tutoyant pour la première fois, ces mots "aussi belle que toi, Jenny. Tu es mon deuxième amour après elle, la deuxième personne que j'aime."

Elle lui rendit alors la photo à Rupert, en lui souriant timidement et il déclara "Voilà, je vous ai raconté l'histoire de mon premier amour, et la première fois que j'ai aimé."

Il se rassit et posa une main sur son cœur, sentant à nouveau la douleur de sa perte lourde dans sa poitrine, même après si longtemps : le corps ensanglanté et brisé de Mélissa découverte dans la cabane où elle devait être enfermée avec un vampire. L'expression brisée de son père. Il y avait tellement de sang sur son visage, sur ses vêtements, sur ses mains ; et il se souvint des silences qui avaient régné dans leur maison depuis ce jour. Il avait eu… quoi… vingt ans ?

"Je n'ai pas bien supporté la perte." L'ironie coulait des lèvres. "J'ai quitté Oxford. Je suis allé à Londres. J'ai essayé tout ce que je n'aurais pas dû. J'ai fait tout ce que je n'aurais pas dû. J'ai rencontré des gens très douteux." Il la regarda. "Je ne me souviens pas de périodes entières de cette période de ma vie et des souvenirs que j'ai ..." Non il ne voulait rien lui dire, elle le détesterait et surtout ne voudrait plus lui parlait ce qui serait pire, et il ne le supporterait pas.

"Comment pouvez-vous vivre comme ça ?" répéta-t-elle, impuissante.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face. Son expression, maintenant qu'elle pouvait le voir correctement, était hantée et grise de fatigue. Il avait soudain l'air tellement plus vieux. Elle tendit une main pour le toucher mais hésita encore, comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt, toujours incertaine de sa raison de vouloir le toucher. Elle n'avait aucune idée si elle voulait le faire pour lui ou pour le sien. Et elle ne savait pas si, finalement, la raison importait vraiment d'une façon ou d'une autre.

La main qu'elle avait levée tomba sur l'herbe Il le fixa longuement, se demandant si elle avait besoin de le toucher, puis se demandant pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas fait. Il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir qu'elle le touche - il était trop ouvert à elle et cela l'effrayait. Elle le toucherait et il lui dirait tout, chaque petit secret sombre et sordide. Tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire dont il ne se souvenait pas, mais l'avait fait. Chaque abus de son corps et de son esprit. Chaque abus des arts que son père lui avait appris.

"Je vis comme ça parce que c'est comme ça." La réponse qu'elle savait qu'il lui donnerait. "Mon père m'a prononcé le discours sur le devoir et la responsabilité et le sacrifice. J'ai appris très rapidement sur le sacrifice et enfin sur le devoir et la responsabilité. J'ai terminé mes études et rendu mes services au Conseil des observateurs."

Il y eut un long silence puis elle leva un sourcil interrogateur, "Fin courte."

Avec ses yeux sur elle, un léger froncement de sourcils plissant son front, il avait l'air exactement comme il l'avait fait dans ces moments avant de lui avoir dit qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance.

Giles lui dit alors quand il la vit si fatiguée et baillant discrètement contre son bras ; il lui dit de s'approche de lui, et de dormir un peu, il la réveillerai quand le soleil se lèvera, doucement, il prit sa main dans la sienne, et Jenny posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule, et il la drapa dans ses bras pour la tenir contre lui ; il regarda pendant longtemps l'horizon, et les deux-trois heures qui les sépara du levée du soleil passa ; le ciel devient peu à peu rose, Giles a l'intention de regarder le soleil se lever dans cet état d'esprit philosophique.

Soudain, alors que Jenny était endormie contre lui, et il la réveilla doucement, et avec empressement, et hâte et une grande joie dans sa voix "Jenny... Jenny ? Réveillez-vous, le jour se lève."

Jenny ouvrit doucement les yeux quand elle sentit les mains de Rupert lui pressant les bras, et secoua la tête, en essayant de se redressait doucement aidée par Rupert, qui glissa autour d'elle pour la stabiliser ; le ciel commence à peine à s'éclaircir. Le Rose dans le ciel, ainsi que le jaune se mélange à l’orange, ils virent le soleil apparaitre peu à peu, C'est un beau lever de soleil :

"Regardez c'est si beau, vous aviez raison, Jenny."

Giles insiste pour ramener Jenny chez elle. Ils sont tous deux silencieux d'épuisement, mais à l'aise avec l'autre à leurs côtés. Les pensées de Jenny sont une brume agréable, et elle a vraiment hâte de monter dans son lit et se reposer.

Ils atteignent la porte de sa maison, et se tiennent dehors, Giles remuant maladroitement les pieds, c'était la première fois qui voyait sa rue et l'extérieur de sa maison. Jenny lui sourit, et lui demanda une nouvelle fois, alors qu'elle lui avait demandé plus tôt en chemin :

"Alors vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir rentrer, c'est sur ?"

Giles secoua la tête, et lui murmura que non, qu'il devait renter également et se reposer, et lui dit maladroitement " donc je suppose que c'est trop tard à présent pour dire bonne nuit, alors je vais vous souhaiter un bon repos."

"Bon repos, Rupert." Murmura Jenny. Il lui dit à nouveau au revoir, mais ne voulait manifestement pas partir et pas la laisser, et lui dit, que s’il ne la revoyait pas avant le début des vacances d'été, il lui souhaitait donc dès à présent, des bonnes vacances, et elle lui rendit nerveusement.

Giles s'avança vers elle, et la prit dans ses bas, un long moment, Jenny se laissa faire, en enroulant et l'encerclant également dans ses bras ; elle sentit qu'il tremblait, et essaya de cacher ses larmes, et inspira son parfum, en la serrant et la pressant contre lui, il caressa son dos, et en pressant son visage contre son cou, et laissant trainer son nez contre son épaule, le haut de son cardigan se dégagea pour laisser entrevoir, son épaule, nue, et il inspira et pu profiter un moment de sa peau et il finit par murmurer :

"Oh Jenny, si vous saviez, j'ai cru que j'aurais failli pu vous perdre la nuit dernière durant la bataille, vous êtes une amie, si précieuse et digne de confiance, vous m'êtes très chère, et je ne supporterais pas de vous perdre et vous resterez à jamais ma meilleure amie."

Il reculât d'un pas, en voyant combien ses mots l'avait affecté, et lui sourit difficilement en murmurant "Merci, Rupert." Quand il se tourna pour partir, elle l'interpella en criant presque de joie et plaisir avec une lueur de malice dans la voix :

"N'oubliez pas, Rupert, mon anniversaire est le 7 Juillet."

Il lui sourit alors, "Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'oublierai pas, et je saurais m'organiser, et poser une date pour une soirée, spéciale pour vous, en votre compagnie Mlle Calendar."

Jenny sourit avec espièglerie, et le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le voie plus et c'est à ce moment-là, qu'elle décida de rentrer dans sa maison, et de fermer la porte. Et les vacances commencèrent deux semaines plus tard, ce qui s'annonçait selon Jenny Calendar, comme elle s'en doutait comme riche en émotion en surprise, et surtout dur en événements quand elle irai visiter sa famille, et devrait faire d'autres rapports, et qu'ils s'assurent qu'elle leur revienne en bonne santé, Mais Jenny aura d'autres projets durant l'été et des airs de liberté et autres vacances et voyages en perspective....


	5. Partie 4.1 : Les vacances d’été de Jenny ; L’enterrement des os du maître, Visite familiale, Fête Nationale du 4 Juillet, une danse d’anniversaire, Visite à Los Angeles et la tragédie de Nolwenn, festival à Black Rock :

Partie 4 : Les vacances d’été de Jenny ; L’enterrement des os du maître, Visite familiale, Fête Nationale du 4 Juillet, une danse d’anniversaire, Visite à Los Angeles et la tragédie de Nolwenn, festival à Black Rock :

Lorsque les vacances d'été arrivèrent enfin, Jenny les commença avec une grande fatigue, et accueillit les deux mois et-demi de vacances et de repos avec soulagement, car les deux semaines restantes de cours et d'examens, furent marquées de grandes émotions, de dures épreuves, de chaos, de larmes et souffrances et de choix ainsi que d'erreurs et confusion, malentendus et de rumeurs et de commérages et croyances, malversations colportées et croyant véritablement ce que pensaient les amies de Jenny ; durant ces deux semaines, Jenny et Rupert furent face au principal Snyder et Craig, mais aussi de manière totalement inattendue et étonnement à la conseillère principale d'éducation, Béatrice Rousseau et aux deux amies de Jenny, Mathilda et Natasha... Et Giles aida du mieux qu'il put, Jenny, durant cette terrible épreuve et à y faire face avec courage.

Lundi, après le Week-end qui suivit, le bal au Bronze et également la victoire sur le Maître et sa défaite ; Giles arriva au lycée de très bonne heure, bien avant que les premières étudiantes franchissent les portes ; sachant que Snyder serait arrivé dès l'ouverture de l'établissement ; Giles voulait profiter de cette opportunité pour pouvoir parler avec le directeur et expliquer et révéler tout ce qui s'était passé, la violence et l'agression de Craig sur Jenny ; Giles avait donc demandé à Jenny, d'accepter et de saisir l'occasion, de venir de bonne heure pour pouvoir avouer et confesser ce qu'elle a vécu au directeur, enfin si elle le désirait, et bien, Giles serait là pour la soutenir et lui donner de la force et donner son témoignage , il avait passé beaucoup de temps au téléphone et essayait de la convaincre, mais en même temps ne pas trop la pousser ; finalement Jenny avait accepté. Et également l'opportunité de se libérer de son fardeau, qui la hantait surement.

Giles ne pouvait supporter cette situation, non plus, il était furieux et désespéré, et hanté par ce que Craig avait failli faire à Jenny ; sa colère et la furieuse, le faisait trembler, et trembler les bras et les mains, d’innombrables fois, et toutes les heures, Giles avait souhaité appeler Jenny, pour savoir comment elle allait ; il n'arrêtait pas de serrer les points, et de se pétrir les doigts, pour s'empêcher d'attraper le téléphone, appeler Jenny ou bien la police pour dénoncer le crime ; et également tenter de se calmer. 

Il attend avec anxiété le Lundi matin pour enfin la retrouver et se diriger vers le bureau du directeur.

Jenny était perplexe et nerveuse, et au début doutait, des intentions, et aussi de l'efficacité à comment Rupert pourrait aller rendre visite à Snyder et tout lui dire, elle doutait que cela arrangerait les choses, et pressentait même que cela pouvait les empirer, ou au mieux les garder telle qu'elles étaient maintenant, Jenny avait passé de nombreuses fois à douter et se poser des questions, tandis que Rupert tentait de la convaincre et de la soutenir, et que c'était la bonne chose à faire ; Jenny avait réalisé l'importance et la signification ainsi que cela avait pour Rupert, et son envie et désir de l'aider et qu'elle se sente mieux et en sécurité, et avait réalisé son affection pour elle.

Une partie égoïste et un désir secret et profond d'elle, avait hâte de le retrouver et d'être enfin à ses côtés, et près de lui, en ce début de semaine, elle n'avait cessé de penser à leur flirt et toucher et caresse durant cette soirée au bronze, bien que c'était en grande partie et à cause d'elle que tout avait commencé, et l'avait incité et encourager ses caresses contre son ventre, son doigt contre son nombril, sa main passant sous son haut de sa robe et sous son cardigan, caressant sa peau brulante sous ses doigts ; Jenny se demandait tout ce que ceci avait signifié, ses gestes, son retour et ses réponses à son flirt, est-ce que cela avait une signification et un quelconque censé être et avait-il des sentiments ou un désir pour elle, cela représentait-il quelque chose pour Rupert ? 

Jenny avait envie que Rupert, la protège, elle avait besoin de sa protection, de sa chaleur et son soutien moral, et elle avait besoin de lui pour la maintenir stable et forte, et elle également besoin de lui pour se rappeler qu'elle était indépendante et sûre d'elle et avait une particularité, une force en elle.

Elle avait tremblé et pas beaucoup dormi durant le week-end, mais avait tout de même réussi à se reposer ; Jenny avait beaucoup, après l'appel téléphonique de Rupert, et aussi verser quelques larmes ; elle n'avait hâte que cette histoire se terminait, mais espérait également espérer qu'elle n'aurait pas à faire face au autorité, elle refuserait de témoigner, elle vouait tout oublier, et passer à autre chose, et surtout, surtout, éviter que sa famille et son clan apprenne ce qui avait failli lui arriver et sache ce qui se passe, et refusait également de se voir comme une victime. 

Quand Jenny n'avait pas corrigé de copies, ni préparer de cours pour l'année suivante, elle se roulait en boule sur son lit, et essayait de se reposer, et fermer les yeux pour apaiser la tension sur ses paupières, et calmer les tremblements nerveux de son corps ; et essayer de penser à des choses agréables, comme la voix de Rupert, ses baisers sur ses joues, elle essayait de l'imaginer la prendre dans ses bras, ou et l'imaginer l'enrouler contre lui, sentir sa chaleur sur son torse et se recroqueviller contre lui, et l'encerclant dans son étreinte. Elle l'avait imaginé, malgré elle et involontairement, que Rupert l'embrasserait sur les lèvres, ses lèvres contre les siennes, le feu et la paisson les enivrant, des étincelles volantes entre eux, leurs lèvres se réclament et se poursuivant contre les siennes, leurs lèvres commençaient à répondre à chaque caresse et pinceau de lèvres, et plumes, et baisers, et leurs langues bougeant l'une contre l'autre et effleurant doucement leurs lèvres inférieures....

Non, elle devait arrêter de pensées à ce genre de passion et de désir fantôme, qui n'arriverait jamais dans la vraie vie, sauf dans son esprit.

Lundi, Jenny arriva quelques minutes après Rupert, il lui avait demandé de venir le rejoindre à la bibliothèque, comme ceci, elle n'aurait pas à passer, et lui non plus, par la salle des professeurs. Quand ils se virent, alors qu'elle pénétra les portes battantes, Rupert leva son visage du livre qu'il était en train d'examiner, alors que Jenny lui souriait doucement et d'une manière timide et incertaine ; quand Giles la vit, tout son corps entier se détendit, et la forme d'un sourire illuminât son visage à la simple vue d'elle, il s'avança prudemment à ses côtés, et ils se dirent bonjour timidement, et affection : 

Giles lui demanda avec prudence, crainte et incertain, et une certaine impatience qu'il t'entait de ne pas montrer, si elle était prête à venir avec lui, voir et parler avec Snyder. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation déclarant, que plutôt et plus vite se sera fait et plus vite, elle sera débarrassée et pourrait oublie ce qui s'est passé.

Giles acquiesça avec prudence, doutant quelque peu que ce soit si simple ; ils partirent ensemble, jusqu'au bureau, en longeant et arpentant les couloirs déserts pour l'instant, il effleura et serpenta légèrement le bras de Jenny, en lui donnant un semblant d'affection et de sympathie et d'encouragement, il profita, que durant ceux touchés et cette caresse, contact léger, Jenny et lier son bras au sien pour ainsi posé sa main, le creux de sa paume contre le coude la jeune femme, pour lui donner de la chaleur, de la force et du courage.

Jenny tourna la tête et le regarda avec reconnaissance et bienveillance, en lui chuchotant un "Je vous remercie."

En arrivant devant le bureau du directeur, Jenny resta immobile et droite, en inhalant et exhalant un peu d'air ferait, et essaya de se composer, et le regard indéchiffrable et illisible, et sur d'elle ; Rupert à ses côtés, vit qu'elle était ébranlée et avait besoin d'aide, lui prit doucement la main, en signe de soutien, de réconfort, lui faisant savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule voyant qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, il lia ses doigts et les entrelaça à ceux de Jenny, et lui murmura contre son oreille :

« Ça va aller, Jenny, je suis là, vous n'avez rien à craindre." 

Giles, exigeant à la secrétaire, de voir Snyder le plus vite possible, et déclarant que c'était une urgence et grave, et que cela ne pouvait pas attendre, et que cela était dû et avait un rapport et un fait et trouble par un collègue et un trouble et un problème majeur au sein de l'équipe d'enseignement, et aussi personnelle, et des troubles de comportement.

Le principal finit par recevoir Giles et Jenny, face à l'insistance de Giles, et devant son regard grave, sérieux et urgent, et aussi après avoir insisté auprès de la secrétaire, et l'avoir en quelque sorte pourrait et aidait à ce qu'elle accepte de les faire entrer, qui également insistait auprès du directeur pour qu'ils puissent les recevoir le plus vite possible. 

Snyder les fit donc rentrer dans son bureau, en leur demandant ce que tout ceci signifiait, et pourquoi il y avait-il tant d'importance pour le voir aussi rapidement sans prendre la peine de le prévenir, et de prendre un rendez-vous ? Et également ce que signifiait tous ces cris et cette agitation, et énervement ? 

Giles, alors, se mit à s'exprimer avec force et courage, en expliquant qu'il parlait au nom, de Jenny ; lui expliquant qu'il avait été témoin de tout ce qui s'était passé, le soir de l'incident, et qu'il pourrait témoigner si nécessaire ; et parlait au nom de Jenny, et pour elle et témoignait en sa faveur, et contre Craig.

Jenny eut l'opportunité de s'exprimer et d'offrir et déclarer son propre témoignage, après celui de Rupert, et d'évoquer ce qu'il s'était passé le soir au Bronze, durant la fête, les gestes, les tentatives de séduction, tout ce qu'il a mentionné ou fait, son envie et son désir pour elle, l'envie de Craig de pouvoir enfin coucher avec elle, le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être heureuse ou avoir l'envie et l'opportunité d'être avec Rupert Giles - cette partie d'une voix gênée, le cœur à la gorge et la gorge et la poitrine serrée devant cet avent se demandant ce que Rupert pensait et aussi s'il se demandait comment qu'il pourrait être avec elle et s'il avait déjà songé à une relation- et Jenny évoqua ce que Craig avait fait, comment il l'avait forcée contre un mur, ses tentatives de la coincer et lui faire avoir des relations sexuelles, et elle a évoqué chaque parole et acte tandis qu'il l'avait pressée contre le mur....

Il eut un lourd moment de silence, la pièce était pesante et l'atmosphère lourd, le principal Snyder était stupéfait et choqué par ses révélations et ces deux témoignages, qui coïncidaient parfaitement l'un à l'autre ; malheureusement la réaction et l'attente et les réponses qu'attendent Jenny et Giles, n'était pas ce qu'ils attendaient ou espéraient, Snyder sortit de sa stupeur et fixa Jenny en secouant la tête pour lui-même, et déclarant d'une voix froide :

"Mlle Calendar, vous rendez-vous compte, vous et M. Giles de la gravité de ce que vous dites et l'ampleur de votre témoignage, et des accusations que vous portez sur un excellent enseignant, qu'est Craig ? Et vous risquez, et que vous pouvez être sûrs de ruiner sa réputation et peut-être même sa carrière ; et ainsi devrais-je dire, également la vôtre... deux excellentes carrières."

Jenny releva la tête avec défit en regardant Snyder droit dans les yeux, en défient et essayant de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber et de couler ; en déclarant et répliquant en détachant soigneusement chaque mot et chaque syllabe : Qu'effectivement, elle s'en rend compte. 

Snyder répliqua et continua sa tirade en expliquant, et menaçante d'une voix dure qu'il espérait qu'aucun deux n'avaient menti, ou jouer à une quelconque fantaisie ou farce ; ou une espèce d'immaturité les avaient surpris et causé, et qu'ils n'auraient pas à faire de rapport sur Jenny et Giles.

Giles l'interrompit en rugissant et tempêtant ; comment pouvait-il imaginer, et proclamer qu'ils mentent, ou bien inventer une ignominie et un acte pareil ? Comment pouvaient-ils déclarer un tel mensonge ? Et venir ennuyer le directeur, et le déranger dans un moment aussi grave ? Et également faire endurer de telles souffrances à Jenny ? Qu'ils ne plaisanteraient jamais sur un acte ou un fait aussi grave qu'une agression sexuelle sur une femme, qui en touchait bien plus qu'on en croyait.

Giles bouillonnait et tremblait de fureur, d'indignation, et essayant en vain de se contrôler, pour le bien de Jenny ; il sentit alors sa main douce sur son bras remontant doucement et frôlant et parcourant son épaule, pour le calmer, il finit par rencontrer les yeux bruns de Jenny, qui put lire et elle essaya de lui dire silencieusement ; que ça irait, et qu'il devait se calmer, pour ne pas aggraver les choses.

Snyder proposa alors pendant après ce qu'il semblait être un long moment ; une confrontation entre Jenny, Giles et Craig ; si elle était d'accord bien sûr, et c'était une question de procédure et de coutume si jamais la police était impliquée, si Jenny bien sûr portait plainte, et il voulait s'assurer de sa réaction, et la mette à l'épreuve. Et il espérait une nouvelle fois en déclarant, qu'il espérait qu'elle ne mentait pas. 

Craig était dans cet établissement depuis longtemps, et il n'avait jamais eu aucune plainte de la sorte, aucun agression ou touché et acte inapproprié ; alors pourquoi, Jenny Calendar se plaindrait-elle de cela, aujourd'hui, maintenant ?

Et Snyder lui demanda, si elle était sûre de ne pas être consentante, ou bien, Jenny ne se souvenait de rien, et a cru qu'elle ne l'était pas ? A ses paroles, Jenny écarquilla les yeux, et devient rouge, d'embarrassement et de gène, et honte pour elle-même et son honneur ; Giles fut indigné devant cette question, qui arrivait tout bonnement comme un cheveu sur la soupe, et qui n'avait aucun sens et aucun lieu d'être posée. N'avait-il pas entendu chaque mot des paroles de Jenny ? Ou faisait-il semblant d'écouter ? Et Giles s'apprêtait à répliquer, quand Snyder, il les coupa, en lui sifflant que ce n'était pas à lui qu'il s'adressait.

Jenny accepta la confrontation, avec prudence et également crainte, de savoir comment son corps et ses nerfs réagiraient à la vue de cet homme.

Snyder accepta, en déclarant "A la bonne heure, je vais aller le chercher, vous, vous restez là." Etant, étrangement, satisfait de cette réponse. 

Quelques minutes, plus tard, après ce qu'il s'emblait être des heures pour Jenny et pour Giles, en se regardant nerveusement, et étant tendu et crispé, et inquiet, de ce qui allait se passer, et se dérouler et de propre explication du comportement de Craig, et si elle allait dire la vérité, admettre ce qu'il a fait ou bien mentir.

Jenny était également, nerveuse, tremblante, et l'estomac noué, et jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts, et le bout de ses ongles. Et en étant impatiente d'attendre l'arrivée de Craig, et expirant doucement sa frustration, Jenny finit par s'assoir, fatiguée et lasse de cette tension.

Snyder fit rentrer, Craig, enfin après de longues minutes d'attente ; Jenny se redressa et se leva lentement de sa chaise. 

Craig s'approcha prudemment de Jenny, et lui dit qu'il s'excusait que durant cette nuit-là, et la soirée, il avait trop bu, et s'était emporté, et n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'il faisait, ni quoi dire, et il avait mis ses mains malgré lui sur son corps ne voulant pas lui faire du mal, ni faire quoi que ce soit de gênant, et lui dit qu'il s'excusait pour... des baisers volés.

Jenny ouvrit de grands yeux, se redressa, sa colonne vertébrale bien droite ne croyant pas un mot de ce qu'elle entendait, il avait tout inventé et même modifié totalement son histoire et témoignage remettant en considérablement en question ce qu'elle avait dit, quel ordure ! il la ferait passer pour hystérique, menteuse et calculatrice et mythomane racontant à tout le monde qu'elle avait tout inventé , et quant à Rupert, il ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester, sa mâchoire tombant, n'en croyant ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles de ce qu'il entendait ; Snyder, qui était revenu, à son bureau, avait écouté les excuses qui lui paraissez sincères de son point de vue, de Craig à Jenny ; et les regarda tous les trois très satisfait de cette rencontre.

"Eh bien, voilà qui me semble parfait, Craig, vous avez présenté vos excuses à Mlle Calendar, et je crois qu'elle pourrait les accepter avec facilité étant donné votre sincérité et votre remord." 

Mais, Jenny ne voulait pas se laisser faire et s'exclama que ce n'était pas du tout ainsi que cela s'était passé, et qu'il devait refuser tout témoignage venant de Craig et qu'il avait inventé et minimiser certains faits ; "Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, monsieur le directeur, Craig voulait me forcer à avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui et je n'étais nullement consentante." 

Craig avait en effet dit à Snyder que Jenny totalement consentante avec lui ; et si elle racontait tout cela, c'est qu'elle devait avoir des remords ou regretter sa conduite avec lui, et avait sans doute trop bu, ou qu'importe ce qu'elle avait fait ce soir-là.

Giles était également indigné, expliquant avec fureur, la mâchoire serrée et crispée par le stress et l'énervement et la folie pure et dure des événements et de la situation qui dégénérait, en expliquant qu'il avait dû défendre, Jenny conte Craig qui s'était forcé contre elle et avait dû user malgré lui de la force.

Snyder le coupa en déclarant qu'il avait entendu cette version-ci, également de l'histoire ; en répétant mot à mot ce que lui avait dit Craig ; que Rupert Giles l'avait agressé et s'était emporté sur lui, sans aucune raison. Et il finit par demander, en posant une questions très gênantes à Jenny, mais dont il devait la poser, car c'était la procédure ; il y avait-il eu dans la relation et les gestes de Craig envers elle, selon elle, une tentative de viol, et pénétration durant l'acte ? 

Jenny avait alors baissé son regard totalement mortifiée et honteuse et impuissante, en secouant la tête de négation ; Snyder la regardant avec profondeur, en déclarant alors que si elle devait porter plainte - ce qu'il lui déconseillait fortement dans cette situation ,n'ayant aucune preuve, même deux témoignages ne suffiraient pas, et n'ayant aucune preuve de viol, ni échantillon vaginale, la plainte n'irait pas loin ; et que ce serait sa parole contre celle de Craig et Snyder, et n’aurait aucune chance de le blâmer, et d’aucune accusation telle qu’elle soit, et surtout tout ce que Jenny réussirait à faire c’est de ruiner sa réputation et son honneur ainsi que perdre des amies et tout perdre, qui le protégerait et protégerait sa réputation.

Giles, cria alors que non ce n'était pas possible, et que s’il avait frappé son collègue c'était pour défendre Jenny, et la protéger d'une agression, qu'il était dans un cas de légitime défense, et que Craig ne pouvait pas s'en sortir impunément. Snyder le fit taire, et lui suggéra calmement de partir, et que de plus, il avait vu au cours de l'entretien Giles, prendre Jenny, et lui toucher l'épaule et le bras, et si elle avait été agressée comme elle le prétendait, elle refuserait son toucher, n'avait en aucun cas l'air traumatisé.

Et Snyder rajouta avec mépris, colère et rage, qu'ils devaient, tous les deux sortir de son bureau immédiatement, s’ils ne voulaient pas être renvoyé, pour lui avoir fait perdre leur temps, et calomnier un collègue. 

Giles était furieux et tremblait de rage, mais tenta de se calmer, pour l'amour de Jenny, et la prit par la main, et l'entraina hors du bureau directorial. 

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau du directeur, Craig s'était assis, sur un des fauteuils devant le bureau de Snyder, tandis que celui-ci le réprimandait, sans hausser le ton, et d'une voix froide qui montrait très certainement et avec conviction sa déception pour son employé et qu'il pensait qu'il réfléchirait mieux et à deux fois avant d'oser contredire et faire face à Giles et Jenny Calendar.

Snyder contourna son bureau, et vérifia que la porte était bien fermée et que personne ne pouvait les entendre, et il déclara après s'être assis ; "Vous m'avez raconté n'importe quoi et des histoires complètement alternatives à ce que Mlle Calendar a déclaré, Craig, comment puis-je vous faire confiance maintenant ? ; espérons qu'elle n'ira rien raconter, sinon, la réputation de mon établissement sera détruit." 

Craig regarda Snyder avec culpabilité, non pas pour ce qu'il avait fait à Jenny, non cela il n'avait clairement et irrévocablement et incontestablement, nullement rien à faire et ne se sentait nullement coupable du point de vue morale, et de la moralité, il déclara ; qu'il ne savait pas que Jenny irait se plaindre à lui, ou alors il avait pensé après avoir commis ce qu'il avait fait et tenté en vain de la séduire, Craig avait pensé qu'elle serait frustré ou en colère après ce qu'il avait tenté, et serait furieuse pendant un temps, mais ne lui en voudrait pas, et qu'elle passerait à autre chose, et que Jenny reviendrait le voir, et continuerait à être ; jamais il ne se serait douté que ça irait aussi loin. Et de plus, se venta-t-il auprès du proviseur, Jenny selon lui, était très clairement et aucunement n'avait montré des signes de lutte ou d'agressivité, et était sans aucun doute consentante, et ne l'avait pas tenté de la violer et déclara "Je respecte n'importe qu'elle femme, jamais j'en forcerais aucune" ; et il dit, qu'elle avait besoin d'un homme fort, et viril, pour veiller sur elle ; mais qu'elle était clairement amoureuse, ou du moins attiré sexuellement et romantiquement par Rupert Giles. 

Et qu'il aurait voulu éloigner Jenny de lui, car Giles pourrait être dangereux pour elle, ou avoir une mauvaise influence. 

Snyder déclara, qu'il fera tout pour tasser et enterrer cette histoire, affaire, et protéger Craig et la réputation du lycée ; mais qu'il devait quant à lui, garder ses mains baladeuses, et son égo de mâle blessé, pour lui et faire attention à ce qu'il ferait à l'avenir avec Jenny, s’il devait encore la fréquenter, et avoir des rapports professionnels entre eux.

Alors que Jenny et Giles était sortis ; Giles avait entrainé rapidement Jenny jusqu'à sa classe d'informatique, une fois arrivé dans la salle, il ferma la porte avec précaution et soin faisant attention de bien la laisser fermer. Ensuite il se tourna vers Jenny. 

Elle était en train de se masser doucement et avec précaution la main, en l'entrainant avec lui, hors du bureau et à travers les couloirs du lycée, Rupert lui avait fait mal, involontairement, et avait pressé trop fort sa main dans la sienne ; elle avait les yeux baissés sur ce qu'elle faisait et ne voyait pas, qu'il était en train de s'approcher avec précaution d'elle, lentement.

Giles avait entendu ce que Jenny, lui disait et ses plaintes et gémissements, qu'il était en train de la blesser à la main ; mais la fureur, la rage et son désir et son urgence à éloigner et protéger, Jenny, d'eux, l'avait emporté et submergé et qui était passé au-dessus de tout et ce qui l'entourait oublier de pensées à s'occuper des plaintes et des halètements de Jenny, lui disant qu'il marchait trop vite et lui faisait mal. 

Giles voulut s'excuser, et lui demander pardon, il lui chuchotât ses excuses attirant ainsi son attention, et leva ses yeux buns vers lui, il la regarda profondément en lui disant, craignant qu'elle n'ait pas compris et voulu lui montrer qu'il se souciait d'elle : "Excusez-moi Jenny. Pardonnez-moi." 

Giles lui prit doucement sa main dans les siennes, et massa doucement son poignet meurtri par sa force, et ses doigts, voyant la trace grise et les marques qui lui laissera à son plus grand désespoir et regret de l'avoir blessé physique. Elle lui murmura, que cela ne lui faisait pas mal, et que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Tandis qu'il passait ses doigts, et formait des petits cercles apaisant en les frottant doucement, avec ses pouces.

Il la regarda avec attention, tendresse et adoration durant quelques instants, Jenny ne le quittant pas des yeux, le cœur dans sa gorge, et n'osant pas respirer, car craignant que si elle le faisait, si elle osait faire du bruit où le moindre mouvement, qu'elle risquerait de briser le moment, intime et intense ; ils étaient si proches, le regard de chacun dans l'autre. Mais Jenny ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester ainsi éternellement.

Elle sortit prudemment sa main et son poignet, des celles de Giles et de sa chaleur, réconfortante et sécurisante. Elle osa, enfin respirer et détourner son regard, en clignant doucement des yeux plusieurs fois ; alors que du rose se formait, un peu sur ses joues.

Giles se détourna bientôt d'elle, et s'éclaircie la gorge ; en essayant de reprendre son professionnalisme, et prit sur lui, et eut le courage de la regarder, et de lui présenter ses excuses, et lui demander de lui pardonner et comprendre si elle ne voulait plus l'approcher, le fréquenter ou être son ami, et qu'il comprendrait son animosité et sa frustration, sa colère, et sa honte et sa haine, de l'avoir sous les yeux, et comprendre qu'elle ne voudrait plus croiser son regard ; et de l'avoir mis dans une telle situation, car c'est lui qui l'a encouragé à parler avec le principal, c'est lui qui la défendu, c'est lui qui la enfoncé et c’est à cause qu'elle a eu si honte et tellement de problèmes et que sa réputation et son honneur seraient froissés et ne pourrait pas regarder de nouveau son employeur ainsi que son collègue et qu'à cause de lui il avait ravivé et ouvert encore plus profondément ses blessures, et qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir de possibilité de porter plainte et d'avoir une nouvelle menace au-dessus de sa tête...

Il continua à se blâmer, en réalisant les cent pas de long en large dans la classe de Jenny, qui le regardait simplement et l'écoutait ; il lui dit que s’il n'était pas là, elle n'aurait pas autant de problèmes. 

C'est à cet instant, à cette phrase qu'elle l'arrêta, et lui dit de se taire et d'arrêter de se blâmer ; qu'il n'était pas en faute, qu'elle avait énormément, beaucoup de chance de le connaitre et de l'avoir pour ami, et l'avait sauvé ce soir-là, qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la soutenir et l'aider face à cette situation, sans lui, elle ne serait jamais allée voir Snyder pour lui parler de Craig, et elle ne serait pas allée non plus à la police, car en effet il n'y avait aucune preuve...

Giles commença à protester, qu'il devrait y avoir un moyen, pour elle, de faire connaitre la vérité, de porter plainte, et de se dégager de ce poids ; et elle le coupa à nouveau en disant :

"Je ne veux plus avoir à revivre tout cela, je veux tout oublier, et pour moi, le meilleur moyen d'y arriver c'est de ne pas porter plainte ; et que je ne me considérais nullement comme une victime, Craig et peut-être un monstre, mais cela ne fait pas de moi une victime, et je refuse de l'être car j'ai failli être agressée... S'il vous plait Rupert, laissez-moi, décider, je ne veux plus y penser, ni revivre ça ; laissez-moi au moins cela, s'il vous plait." 

Giles baissa son regard, lui avouant qu'il ne la voie pas comme une victime, et lui dit une nouvelle fois combien elle était courageuse et admirer sa force, et lui dit que c'était rare qu'une femme victime de telle violence, et de viol, ne se blâme pas pour ce qui leur est arrivé, malgré le fait que bien sur elle n'y était pour rien ; il ne comprenait pas qu'une femme puisse se blâmer alors que c'était au violeur d'être à blâmer et de se blâmer, et il lui dit à quel point sa personnalité et elle était rare et précieuse.

Jenny rougit davantage en baissant son regard, en lui murmurant un faible merci. Alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle, et glissa son index sous son menton, et lui fit relever doucement son visage et son regard vers lui ; il passa son doigt contre les traits de ses pommettes, ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, et ne voulant pas briser son contact, il passa prudemment ses mains contre les côtés de son visage, prenant son visage en coupe, et berçant son visage dans ses mains, avec tendresse et affection, et Jenny lui sourit doucement avant que son sourire ne se brise.

Giles, se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, et retira ses mains prudemment, Jenny voulu briser leur connexion et sa position en face de lui, pour se diriger vers son bureau, mais Giles l'arrêta, en plaçant une contre sa hanche, voulant lui parler encore un peu ; au contact Jenny sursautât et se figea, elle leva des yeux écarquillait et incrédule vers lui, Giles, se figea également, se glaçant, réalisant que sa main était contre sa hanche, il la retira rapidement, voulant s'expliquer, et lui dit qu'il s'excusait pour avoir autant insister sur le fait de dénoncer Craig, et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû insister et pousser, et la forcer, qu'il voulait simplement la protéger , pour qu'elle se défende, et voulait se pardonner d'avoir été aussi stupide et imprudent autour d'elle, et avait sans doute faillit gâcher de et réaliser des dommages face à son traumatisme.

Jenny lui sourit, en le remerciant pour ce qu'il avait fait ; mais n'avait rien à lui pardonner, et rester son ami, pour elle, pour toujours. 

Quand Giles voulut, partir, alors qu'il n'était que dans l'embrassure de la porte, Jenny l'appela une nouvelle fois, le faisant si figeait ; il se retourna, alors qu'elle s'approchait prudemment de lui, essayant de se composer et d'essayer de se concentrer sur qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander, à lui dire, elle rougit doucement et parut si timide tout à coup, elle murmura : 

"Depuis que Craig... Depuis qu'il m'a embrassé de force, je n'ai jamais ressenti un baiser, ou une véritable affection pour quelqu'un, et j'aimerais ressentir de la tendresse à nouveau, quelqu'un qui m'aime vraiment." Jenny fit une pause, se concentrant et déglutit doucement, le regardât dans les yeux alors qu'elle prononça les mots suivants, il attendit le souffle coupé, "S'il vous plait Rupert... J'aimerai, j'aimerai que vous m'embrassiez... Je sais que vous pensez que ce serait indécent de notre part, surtout si vous ne ressentez pas pour moi, mais j'aimerai un baiser d'affection et reconnaissance."

Giles se glaça face à ses paroles, il voulut lui crier qu'il accepterait tout ce qu'elle voudrait, qu'il lui donnerait tout au monde jusqu'à la lune, il voulait se pencher avec hâte et joie, plaisir, il dégluti à nouveau, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle avait dit avec anticipation et anxiété, craignant sans doute qu'il refuse catégoriquement, elle le regardait attendant sa réponse, il lui dit qu'il acceptait de lui donner ce qu'elle lui demandât, mais ne voulant pas l'effrayer, il prit son temps avec anticipation et peur, il voulait lui dire combien il l'aimait et surtout que ce baiser signifiait beaucoup plus qu'un simple baiser d'amitié, il baissa son visage vers elle, et Jenny inclina sa tête vers lui, il l'embrassa lentement, en pressant ses lèvres, dans un baiser simple et chaste, en pressant, quelques baisers sur ses lèvres. 

Quand il se recula, les yeux de Jenny étaient fermés, et savourant et profitant le plus possible de ses baisers, finalement, elle rouvrit ses yeux, et lui murmura un "Merci." 

Jenny avait été dans l’attente et l’anticipation de ce qui allait arriver, savourant le fait d’avoir et de sentir les lèvres de Rupert sur les siennes, se fut des baisers chastes, et comme toujours, comme d’habitude, il fut un parfait gentleman et d’une excellente courtoisie, il n’avait pas essayé d’écarter ses lèvres de profiter de l’instant, et n’avait pas essayé de profiter d’elle, ce qui la rassurait ; elle avait senti Rupert s’écarter légèrement et sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres avant de se pencher à nouveau et pressa des baisers de plumes et chauds, humides contre elle.

Son plaisir et son désir se répandant à travers son estomac et fit palpiter des papillons à l’intérieur.

Jenny ne savait pas que quelqu'un les avait regardés, et surveillé ; cette personne était Natasha, et avait regardé la scène les yeux écarquillées, et avec une véritable horreur sur son visage, et choc et incrédule, sa mâchoire se détacha lentement, les lèvres écartées, tandis qu’elle se cachait du mieux qu’elle put derrière le mur, tout en les regardant.

Malheureusement, les choses ne s'arrêteront pas là, pour Giles et Jenny, les ennuis ne s'arrêteront pas où elles en étaient finies au moment où ils quittèrent le bureau du principal, ni après que Snyder leur ait dit que ça ne servirait à rien de porter plainte ; et les ennuis continueront, après leur tête à tête, et cœur à cœur, et baisers de gratitude... Et les problèmes ainsi avec Craig et les amies de Jenny ne feront que s'intensifier, cette fois avec, des ragots rumeur, colporter par Craig, et des gestes et des interactions que Mathilda et Natasha avaient observé malencontreusement, accidentellement ou à des moments opportuns et à des moments où elles ne s’y attendaient pas ; et elles décidèrent d'agir en croyant faire ce qui était bien ; cette fois en faisant appel à Béatrice....

En sortant, du bureau de Snyder, Craig se dirigea directement vers la salle des professeurs, voulant parler avec Mathilda et Natasha et ayant une idée préconçue de ce qu'il voulait colportée comme idée et mensonge, et rumeurs ; autour de Jenny.

Quand il arriva, dans la pièce des enseignants, il était tout seul, mis à part, que les deux enseignantes de mathématique, étaient les seules présences dans la pièce ; cela allait rendre beaucoup plus facile sa tâche pour leur parler seule à seule, comme il l'avait prévue. Craig, alla vers son casier et y sortit des livres ainsi que certaines copies et cours des prochaines heures ; essayant de ne pas paraitre trop impatient à parler avec les filles, et pris son temps pour prendre ses affaires, et se dirigea vers un des coins de la salle où il put se servir un café. 

Quant au moment où Craig était dans ses pensées, Mathilda l'appela, après s'être levée de sa chaise près d'une table où elle était assise près de son amie, et lui fit un signe de la main, pour attirer son attention sur elle, pour l'encourager à venir la rejoindre, elle et Natasha : 

"Salut, Craig, tu as encore quelques instants ? Vient donc t'assoir avec nous." 

Craig sourit doucement, à Mathilda, et essaya de cacher sa grimace, et sa victoire de pouvoir avoir l'occasion de leur parler, il s'avança, et leur donna un bref bonjour, tandis que Mathilda lui demanda, ce que lui voulait le principal Snyder ? Et si cela était grave, ou si c'était quelque chose de personnel, important ? Ou si cela avait avoir avec la réunion des enseignants en fin d'année, pour ce qui avait un lien avec les emplois du temps et les programmes scolaires de l'année suivante...

Craig répondit que ce n'était absolument rien de tout cela, et que le fait est que c'était grave, et que Snyder voulait son témoignage quant à ce qui s'était passé un soir, la semaine dernière, alors qu'il était avec Jenny - il ne dit pas le jour exact, ni la soirée - mais il déclara à Mathilda et Natasha, que Giles avait essayé de l'accuser d'avoir violenter et abuser de Jenny pour la soirée, et prétendu qu'elle ne voulait pas être avec lui.... , et que Giles l'avait frappée pour soit disant, défendre et protéger Jenny.

Les deux jeunes femmes ouvrirent de grands yeux, leurs lèvres et bouches entrouvertes tandis qu'elles haletèrent de choc ; tandis qu'elles s'apprêtaient à s'indigner et à protester contre cette injustice, Craig les coupa, pour vouloir continuer son récit ; Natasha l'encouragea ainsi que Mathilda à continuer...

Craig raconta ainsi toute l'histoire et le récit de la soirée de l'agression qu'il avait en réalité portée sur Jenny ; mais il a volontairement déformer entièrement le récit, en modifiant certains passages, faisant ainsi passer les actes de Giles pour lui-même, et ainsi les actes que Craig avait en réalité - selon son témoignage et ses mensonges donnés aux amies de Jenny- commis comme une faute sur Giles ; Il déclara, qu'il avait voulu donner rendez-vous avec Jenny, en passant une soirée avec qu'elle, quand Jenny fut abordée et coincée par Giles, qui l'avait agressé et tenter d'abuser d'elle, et lui voler un baiser. Et il dit que c'était un homme très dangereux pour Jenny, et devait l'éloigner de lui, et qu'il avait une influence grandissante sur elle, et Jenny était tellement naïve, jeune et innocente qu'elle ne se rendait nullement compte, ni consciente du risque qu'elle prenait en étant en sa compagnie, constante. Et était très influençable, et têtue de vouloir être amie avec un homme comme lui, et surtout trop bonne et bon cœur pour son propre bien, prête à aider les autres et surtout quelqu'un comme étant solitaire et associable comme Rupert Giles, prête à l'aider, à lui tenir compagnie et l'aider à sortir de sa coquille.

Et Craig déclara, qu'il avait vu plusieurs fois Jenny seule avec Giles ; et les avaient vues, dans certaines conversations, qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, et murmurant à voix basse, et avait vue Jenny rougir à plusieurs reprises, et l'avait vue sortir de la bibliothèque, en riant avec Giles, sa tenue, sa robe, ou sa veste légèrement mal ajustée, ou remise mal, et débraillée.

Mathilda et Natasha l'écoutèrent bouche baie, alors qu'il leur chuchotait toutes les informations et calomnies qu'il pouvait, et ne voulant être entendue de personne sauf elles. Et à la fin de la conversation, ils les laissèrent pour se diriger vers son laboratoire de chimie, leur faisant avant de partir de ne rien dire, et surtout pas divulguer d'informations et ne le divulguait à personne d'autre de l'établissement ; Craig ne voudrait pas que tout le lycée le sache et que Jenny soit sous les feux de rumeurs. Elles hochèrent toute deux la tête, les marchoirs crispées et nerveuses.

Craig se détourna avec un sourire malicieux et malveillant sachant qu'il avait réussi avec ce qu'il souhaitait, prêt à faire tomber Jenny Calendar et Rupert Giles. Il ne voulait pas en rester là où était resté Snyder en déclarant qu’ils ne devaient pas porter plainte et surtout les menacer de les renvoyer, Craig voulait plus et qu’ils aient des ennuis, comme par exemple soupçonner d’avoir des relations entre collègues, ou des relations intimes, et autres calomnies inimaginables…

Mathilda resta silencieuse pendant un long moment, alors qu'elle était encore dans la salle des professeurs durant encore une heure avant de retrouver sa classe pour un cours d'arithmétique, ainsi qu'avec Natasha ; elle continua de penser et ressasser inlassablement et continuellement, les aveux et confidences de Craig à propos de Jenny ; elle ne pouvait pas y croire, mais si, si, c'était absolument la vérité et ce n'était certainement pas des erreurs, il n’aurait certainement pas ni imaginer tout ceci, Mathilda, avait toujours su au fond d’elle-même et avait même prévenue Jenny à ce sujet, que Giles était un homme étrange, complexe bizarre et, anormale, et qui suggérait la méfiance, et dangereux, et totalement associable, antisocial et individuel et donc totalement le contraire et l’opposé d’un homme seul, qui fréquentait et avait une amitié avec une jeune femme, aussi pétillante, sociale, pleine de vie, douce, gentille et agréable, un ange, elle était le symbole et la définition même du calme, de la sérénité et la paix intérieure, et était totalement charmante, Jenny Calendar, qui représentait absolument tout le contraire de Rupert Giles ; ils étaient l’opposés, et était le jour et la nuit.

Et Jenny ne l'avait pas écouté, depuis le moment, où les jours qu'elle l'avait rencontré, Mathilda avait eu le sentiment et le pressentiment que quelque chose d'étrange et peu orthodoxe était liée à Giles, et qu'il était sans doute lié à des choses étranges, pas normal, et terriblement dangereux, sombre et austère ; et Jenny ne s'en était pas préoccupé, nullement, elle voulait se lier d'amitié avec lui, l'aider, et était toujours prête à aider et protéger les plus démunis et ce qui avait toujours des problèmes, et qui était plongé dans la solitude, ou les personnes qui avaient besoin de réconfort et fragile, instable.

Jenny avait un trop grand cœur et généreux, et un cœur gros et était vaillant. 

Et Mathilda s’avait avec certitude, assurance, conviction et une confirmation féroce, tous ces adjectifs que Giles avait dû profiter d'elle d'une manière ou d'une autre, avec des moments et situation préparée ou inattendue, il a dû la séduire, au point que Jenny ne sache plus faire appel à son meilleur - bien que selon Mathilda pensait que Jenny ne savait pas trop comment juger les gens avec une bonne manière impartialité, et qu'elle ne savait pas quel côté bon ou mauvais d'une personne - jugement, ou intuition, et qu'elle avait était aveuglé totalement ; Mathilda savait que Giles utilisait, pouvait faire appel aux arts sombres, et pouvait être diabolique et avait une face sombre, une face cachée ; et était douté. Et si par malheur Jenny, l'avait suivie et commencée une relation ou une amitié profonde et sérieuse avec Rupert Giles, de son plein gré en sachant les risque et ce qu'il était, et pouvait être et accomplir Mathilda décida et jugea que son amie, était encore plus stupide et une véritable imbécile, encore plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Au fils de ses pensées, et tout au cours alors qu'elles étaient en train de parcourir et passée dans toutes les directions, chemins, et neurones, vaisseaux sanguins de sa tête et son cerveau, au sujet de ce qu'elle pensait de Jenny, et de sa relation avec Giles ; et de ce qu'elle avait elle-même vu, quand elle les avait observés ou alors surpris seule ensemble. Mathilda ne pouvait empêcher le flux de pensées, d'opinion et d'idée et de théories malsaines l'affluer ; tout au long de son voyage spirituel et cérébral. 

Mathilda pendant qu'elle était en train d'écrire ses cours, et corriger certaines copies, regarder nerveusement, à certains instants autour d'elle, pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne autour et surtout pas une personne indésirable comme Giles, elle bougeait nerveusement, inconfortablement sur sa chaise dans tous les sens, angle et l'étendue et la surface de toute sa chaise, en dansant sur sa chaise, et se tortillant. Mal-à-l'aise des pesées la traversant, et sombre, elle fut coupée et renvoyée à la réalité et au présent, par la voix de Natasha, et sa demande de se clamer : 

"Mathilda ! Mathilda arrête de te tordre ou te tortiller comme ça ! ça commence à me rendre mal-à-l'aise, me stresser et m'énerver." Natasha lui chuchotât d'une voix sifflante, en fouillant ses yeux et cherchant son regard, elle continua dans un murmure "Qu'y-a-t-il ? Tu parais nerveuse et énervée." 

Mathilda se tourna alors vers Natasha, pour lui faire face, et lui expliqua au combien elle était nerveuse, et anxieuse, énervée et surtout très perturbée et confuse par ce que Craig leur a dit, et ne serait pas étonnée si Giles avait tenté quelque chose sur Jenny, car il lui semblait tellement instable et étrange, et parfaitement douteux ; et lui avoua également, qu'elle avait surpris Jenny sortir de la bibliothèque tard, certains soirs entre 8 h et 9 h du soir, bien après la fin des cours et la fermeture de l'établissement. 

Jenny avait ses livres d'informatiques, et certains de niveau de l'école primaire, et des livres de bases et de niveau d'apprentissage avec elle ; elle riait avec Giles et étaient très proche l'un de l'autre, avant de se quitter il lui avait fait une bise, sur une de ses joues, et Jenny lui avait rendue son baiser. Mathilda avait un jour trouvé, Giles, dans la salle de cours, le laboratoire d'informatique, entre deux cours de Jenny ; elle avait voulu rentrer dans la salle, au moment Giles partait, et Mathilda avait demandé à Jenny ce qu'il voulait et de quoi il avait discuté ; et bien sûr a répondu et avait s'en doute menti, selon Mathilda, et soit disant déclara que "Rupert" voulait juste lui poser une question et des informations, et si il pouvait déjeuner avec lui, dans son bureau à la bibliothèque le midi ; Et Jenny, avait répondu et sortie plusieurs fois ce type d'excuses pour explique Giles, et Giles aussi avait répondue ce genre d'excuses d'avoir une question à poser, ou bien une conversation entre collègues. 

Natasha écouta, curieuse et avec sidération et hésitation, se demanda si elle devait ou non révéler ce qu'elle avait vu, et avait voulu se convaincre que Mathilda se tromper, mais ce qu'elle avait vu se dérouler plus tôt dans la matinée entre Jenny et Giles lui permit de se convaincre que non, elle ne se trompait pas, ni l'une ni l'autre ; Natasha prit une profonde inspiration, et dit également ce qu'elle avait vue se dérouler, elle aussi de son point de vue, certains événements était les mêmes que ce que Mathilda avait décrit, et aussi avait vue l'évolution de la relation entre Jenny et Rupert Giles évoluait au cours de l'année, à une grande vitesse et à une considérable avancée et avec une grande transformation inattendue qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner étant donné comment leur relation avait débuté ; Natasha avait vue Jenny rire avec Giles, et également le bibliothécaire rire, ensemble, elle l'avait vu lui toucher l'épaule ; elle les avaient surpris un jour dans la salle de la cafétéria, elle était partie et puis était revenue quelques minutes plus tard car elle avait oublié son sac, et les deux ne l'avaient même pas vu rentrer, ni partir, mais elle avait, quelque chose sous la table qui l'avait fait écarquillé les yeux, Giles frottant son pied sur la cheville de Jenny, et vice-versa, Jenny plaisant avec lui et lui chuchotant des taquineries, ses taquineries habituelles, et avait frotté son pied le long de sa jambe, ainsi que poser sa main sur le genou de l'homme. 

Natasha les avaient vue de nombreuses fois, se faire la bise, et Jenny rougir ; et surtout avait surpris Giles, bégayant plus fréquemment et intensément que d'habitude, il l'avait vue la regarder, son dos, le bas de son dos, et ses fesses, elle l'avait vue observer quand elle se penchait pour récupérer, des gâteaux et friandises dans le distributeur automatique réservé aux enseignants et se trouvant dans leurs salles des professeurs, Natasha l'avait vue plusieurs fois se pencher et récupérer ses friandises, et Giles l'avait observé un œil discret, et essayant de ne pas être vue, il détournait parfois le regard, observant le boue de peau nue du bas du dos de Jenny exposée. Natasha les avait plusieurs fois entendu chuchotés et se parler d'une voix basse, sur des choses, sujets plutôt étranges et qui n'avait pas lieu d'être sur leurs lieux de travail, et sur certains sujets paranormaux, leur tête se penchant l'une contre l'autre trop près, très près, se touchant à peine...

Mathilda la coupa et lui dit, d'une voix pressante, et grave et précipité et sérieuse ; A quel point, elle avait raison, et surtout que Natasha ne pouvait plus nier les faits et les reniées ou faire semblant que tout ceci n'existait pas, contredire ce qu'elles ont découverts et le réfuter, et le désavouer ; elles avaient toutes les deux vues la même chose à plusieurs reprises, et surtout Natasha qui en avait vue beaucoup plus voir pire. Et Mathilda déclara qu'elles devaient faire quelque chose, et intervenir, elles ne pouvaient pas laisser cette relation continuer, ne s’y aggraver, et continuait à ce qu’elles continuent et laissent évoluer, jusqu'au drame.

Ella avoua enfin, qu'elle les avait vues plus tôt en train de s'embrasser, plus tôt cette journée-là, alors que Giles sortait de la classe de Jenny. Mathilda ouvrit de grands yeux, écarquillés et choqués. 

Alors elles pensèrent ce que Craig leurs avaient dit ; et Natasha dévoila qu'elle aussi avait vue Jenny, sortir du bureau de Giles les cheveux légèrement ébouriffer et quelque peu décoiffé, avec des joues rosies. 

Mathilda déclara alors, que cela faisait un peu trop de contact humain pour une personne tel que Giles, qui était définitivement une personne insocial et nouvel connaitre personnes du corps enseignants ; elles devaient agir, avant que cela se termine en drame, et une agression qui avait presque eu lieu. Elles devaient sauvées leurs amies. Et si Giles décidait après Jenny, d'agresser une élève, après tout personne ne le connaissait.

Natasha était perplexe, nerveuses et confuse, ne sachant pas si c'était la bonne chose à faire, si elle devait, après tout, les laisser faire ; et déclara que Jenny était une adulte et savait ce qu'elle faisait, et si c'était sa décision, et bien, cela la regardait. 

Mathilda lui dit que non, Jenny ne savait pas, elle ne pensait clairement pas d'elle-même. Et qu'elle était jeune... Pourtant Natasha était plus jeune que Jenny.

Jenny était innocente, jeune inoffensive, et c'était leur amie, leur Jenny de laquelle elles étaient en train d'évoquer, Jenny qui était en danger, et sans défense dans les griefs d'un homme, Jenny, douce Jenny, leurs Jenny et amie, et qui méritait bien mieux.

Mathilda et Natasha décidèrent d'aller voir Béatrice Rousseau, étant une femme, et plus proche du directeur, et de l'éducation, pour pouvoir intervenir, et surtout elle serait bien plus et bien plus impliquée et compréhensive qu'un homme, et serait davantage en mesure d'aider en toute discrétion Jenny et de la comprendre et lui parler ; elles rassemblèrent leurs affaires et partirent en direction du bureau de la CPE (Conseillère Principal d'Education).

Le lendemain matin Jenny arriva pour une nouvelle journée au lycée, heureuse et détendue, comme on pouvait si attendre, la nuit porte conseil et apporte la lumière, la sécurité et la paix intérieure ainsi que le renouveau d'une nouvelle journée peut-être heureuse ; Jenny avait entendu parler de cette maxime plusieurs fois au cours de sa vie et au cours des moments de solitude et de situation difficile, et elle a toujours su comment l'utiliser et quand c'était nécessaire de s’en souvenir, et l'avait toujours suivi et aimait s'aider de ce dicton au cours de ses nombreuses luttes et combats. Pour sa nouvelle, Jenny arrivait et avait commencé en souriant, heureuse, calme et posée sachant que ce qui s'était passé la veille serait loin derrière et voulait à tout prix oublier et était prête à le faire ; non seulement ceci, mais elle ne cessait de repenser à Rupert et à elle-même et ce qui s'était passé entre eux le matin dernier, alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans sa classe, leurs échanges, et la demande de baiser de Jenny à Rupert, elle rugit à sa demande audacieuse, sachant qu'elle a toujours voulu qu'il l'embrasse, et lui apporte un certain réconfort, d'affection, et un certain amour amical, et en même temps de la promesse, Jenny osait se l'espérer. 

Jenny avait apprécié, aimât et adorait repenser au contact encore et encore, Rupert sur elle, et leur moment d'intimité, où il n’était que deux, ensemble, dans une bulle en dehors du monde extérieur et le monde réel où Jenny pouvait s'imaginer que peut-être, juste peut-être Rupert pourrait l'aimer, ou avoir un certain amour ou désir qu'il voudrait être plus pour elle, et être ensemble. 

Jenny rougissait et était toujours dans son univers et nuage de velours blanc et pur face à tout ceci, lorsque qu'elle arriva à son casier, et vit une note de Béatrice, lui demandant de venir dès qu'elle serait au lycée, et immédiatement, dès qu'elle verrait son message, et que Jenny vienne à son bureau, pour des questions préoccupantes et inquiétantes à son sujet, et surtout des questions d'enquêtes sur son comportement, et que la CPE aurait reçu les témoignages de ses amies, et ses véritables implications émotionnelles et relationnelles avec Rupert Giles et son travail professionnel avec lui. 

Après avoir lu la note, l'estomac de Jenny coula, et s'écroula, comme une grosse brique au creux et au fin fond, plus profond de son estomac, l'attaquent ainsi et lui fit ressentir un grand insurmontable stress et inquiétude et vent violent la traversait comme une tempête, et une catastrophe ravagent son corps, ses pensées, son esprit, et ses entrailles. C’est comme ceci que les pensées de Jenny, pouvaient être décrit en cette instant, craignant et étant terrorisée par ce qui lui attende dans le bureau de Béatrice Rousseau ; malgré qu'elle n’eût rien fait de mal, et n'ayant rien à se reprocher l'angoisse grandisse, et mille et une questions se posaient à elle, et ainsi que plusieurs scénarios se créaient et se mélangeaient dans sa tête. 

Alors et tandis que Jenny se dirigeait lentement et résolument au bureau de Béatrice, d'un pas résolument et fermé, prête à faire face à son destin et ce qui l'attendait.

Quand Giles fut arrivé à la bibliothèque ce matin-là bien avant les autres, Béatrice Rousseau l'attende à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque, il fut intrigué et légèrement inquiet par sa visite soudain et inattendue, et c'est à ce moment-là que son cœur bascula et coula ; alors qu'il pensait qu'il passerait une agréable journée et avec des moments heureux et de bonheur emplissant sa tête, et que l'affaire Craig était loin derrière lui et fut remplacé par le souvenir des baisers échangés avec Jenny, et ses douces lèvres contre les siennes, Giles avait été dans un moment d'unique bonheur et de plénitude, lui expliquant qu'il vienne immédiatement dans son bureau ; pour qu'elle lui pose des questions et obtienne sa version des faits, à part, et hors d'entente de Jenny. 

Et quand, Giles, le cœur battant d'anticipation de nervosités, et les mains moites d'inquiétude, il était légèrement exaspéré par le fait que Béatrice ne lui dise rien de ce à quoi il s'agissait quand il voulait obtenir des réponses se pourquoi il devait l'avoir et en quoi il était impliqué et sur quel sujet, il avait les poings et la mâchoire serrée, et surtout les dents et la mâchoire qui lui faisait de plus en plus mal, en rentrant dans le bureau de la conseillère, il fut stoppé net, par sa stupeur et ses yeux écarquillés et son incrédulité, et également par le fait qu'il se rendit compte peu à peu que c'était certainement plus grave que ce à quoi il pensé ; les deux amies de Jenny étaient également dans le bureau, et l'attende très certainement - elles avaient dû avoir eu vent de ce qui s'était passé avec Jenny et avaient s'en doute entendue des rumeurs colportées par soit Snyder soit certainement Craig, et ils avaient fait en sorte que ça arrivent directement devants les deux jeunes femmes - lui et Jenny ; elle arrivera quand il aura fini son témoignage et sa version des faits.

Giles voulut sortir un instant du bureau de Béatrice, pour se calmer, et essayer de cesser de trembler, et adoucir sa voix, qui avait pris et était à la ligne limite de la colère, et fureur, et des tremblements, ses mains, surtout ces doigts étaient incontrôlables ; la CPE l'avait interrogé sans aucun jugement, et une grande patiente et surtout pour essayer de démêler le vrai du faux, sans se préoccuper avec une once de doute s'il était coupable de quoi que ce soit. En revanche, au contraire de Béatrice, Mathilda et Natasha, surtout Mathilda, avait été beaucoup plus défensive et piquante, pointue sur et en intervenant après chaque réponse de Giles, et voulait à tout prix trouver le moindre indice ou faillit de la décadence et ainsi le faire chuter ; elle voulait à tout prix écraser le moustique. Elles étaient défensives et accusatrices, et fournisses des preuves ou plutôt des preuves verbales - qui donc n'avait aucun effet ou pouvoir, et serait déclaré nul devant un juge - pour soi-disant protéger leur amie de lui, alors qu'elles étaient tous deux en totale dénis et dans le faux. 

Pendant qu'il s'était appuis sur un mur, la tête inclinée dessus pour permettre à ses yeux d'être au repos en les fermant, les mains dans les poches, et les sorti, pour en caler un son visage, la paume pressée contre son nez ; tout en inhale et expirant de l'air.

Il entendit au loin, dans les couloirs à plusieurs mètres de là, mais comme si le bruit arrivait dans le lointain, à plusieurs milliards d'ici, et crier dans ses oreilles, des pas et claquements de tallons arrivent peu à peu dans sa direction dans le couloir ; en rouvrant les yeux, il vit au loin que c'était qui arrivé. Il se recula du mur où il était à ce moment calé, et essaye de paraitre rassuré et sûr de lui, pour la rassurer, et lui montrer qu'il pouvait être confient, car oui c'était le cas il n'avait rien à se reprocher et il n'y avait aucune raison d'être accusé de quoi que ce soit, car il était pratiquement certain qu'elle devait être aussi effrayée que lui, si non plus ; et se demandait sans doute encore plus de questions ce pourquoi Jenny était demandé dans le bureau de la conseillère d'éducation. 

Quand Jenny vit Rupert au loin, quand elle tourna dans un couloir, elle fit un large sourire, qui était plus ou moins serré par l'anxiété et nervosité, alors qu'elle avait longé les couloirs et s'était dirigé de la salle des professeurs au bureau de la conseillère, mais voulait sembler être forte, et si dirigea et pressa, dépêcha ses pas dans sa direction, quand elle fut à sa hauteur, elle lui demanda : 

"Rupert ! Bonjour, que se passe-t-il ? pourquoi Béatrice veut nous voir ?" demandât-elle en chuchotant pour ne pas attirer l'attention en se pressant légèrement contre lui, en murmurant à son oreille et profita pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Rupert lui rendit son baiser, et lui dit qu'il avait déjà été interrogé. Et lui dit en murmurant :

"Vous ne vous inquiétez pas, Jenny, il n'y a rien à se reprocher, on n'a rien fait de mal, restez calme surtout, vous êtes innocente, tout va bien se passer. Je crois que cela à avoir avec cette affaire sur ce Craig. Répondez simplement aux questions et tout se passera bien, restez calme" Rupert la guida vers le bureau, en posant sa main contre le bas de son dos, Jenny pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa paume entrer à travers elle, et son épine dorsale, l'électrocutant et lui envoyant de la chaleur, même à travers son chemisier. Giles ressentit la même chose en la touchant, il voulait la réconforter devant ce moment et cette épreuve, voulait pouvoir la consoler et lui montrer son soutien à travers un simple toucher que celui de poser sa main contre son dos. 

Rupert la suivant, jusqu'au bureau, où Jenny sentit, qu'il retirait sa main, alors qu'après avoir frappé, contre la porte entrouverte, elle rentra prudemment ; et essaya de sourire à Béatrice, mais quand elle vit en déplaçant ses yeux et son regard à travers la pièce, que dans son bureau se trouvait également, Mathilda et Natasha, son regard s'écarquilla d'inquiétude et de crainte, se demandant ce qu'elles faisaient là, et essaya de rester néanmoins calme, et paraitre innocente et inconsciente, se demandant dans le même instant pourquoi Rupert ne lui avait pas prévu que ses amies étaient ici et sans doute convoqué, peut-être n'avait-il pas eu le temps de le faire ? Oui cela devait être ça décida Jenny. 

Jenny demanda avec curiosité, si elle devait revenir plus tard étant donné que Mathilda et Natasha se trouvaient ici et qu'elle devait sans doute déranger. Mais Béatrice en se levant, la rassura et lui dit que non, qu'elles l'attendaient ainsi que Rupert, pour discuter et lui poser des questions sur sa relation avec lui, et surtout vérifier certaine rumeur et propos ainsi que sa relation avec Craig.

Jenny respira doucement, en hochant prudemment la tête, c'était donc pour cela, qu'elle était ici en ce moment, Rupert avait raison, et ainsi que ses soupçons qui avaient pénétré doucement sa tête à partir de l'instant où elle a lu et reçu la note de Béatrice.

Giles s'adossa à une table, les mains dans les poches, crispait et la colère, et l'anxiété reprenant le dessus sur lui-même, ainsi que des yeux écarquillés et la colère bouillonnant en lui devant, ses filles et ses pies, stupides, et il paraissait particulièrement furieux.

Jenny vit que Rupert se crisper d'avantage, devant toutes ces insinuations, ses calomnies et ses horreurs, et ses rumeurs infondées d'avoir fait du mal à Jenny, une jeune femme si gentille si innocente et pur, qui ne méritait nullement aucune méchante, n'ayant jamais fait de mal à personne, ses mâchoires ainsi que ses points et tandis qu'elle écouta Béatrice lui expliquer sans détour, sa convocation ici, et sa présence.

Ses amies, ainsi que collègues, Mathilda et Natasha pensent qu'elle entretient une relation malsaine et tordue dans l'enceinte de l'établissement avec Rupert Giles, et qu'il avait peut-être abusé d'elle, et qu'il l'intimidait, et restait beaucoup trop de temps avec lui, et la privent ainsi de tout autre lien social et autre relation, avec ses collègues et aillent fait l'usage de magie noire et de démonologie. Et les avaient toutes deux surpris à plusieurs reprises ainsi que Craig dans des positions ou situations compromettantes. Et que Giles avait abuser d'elle, le soir de la fête de la promo au Bronze.

Tandis que Béatrice détaillait de plus en plus les explications et les faits racontés ou bien inventé, les yeux de Jenny s'agrandirent de plus en plus de choc et de dégout, et de honte devant ses amies, et s'arrondissant de plus en plus. Elle comprit immédiatement et rapidement, qu'elle devait à tout prix dire la vérité sur sa relation qu'elle entretenait avec Rupert, et fournir quelques explications face aux situations et déclarer qu'elles étaient celles qui étaient vraies de celles qui étaient inventées, à Béatrice , Mathilda et Natasha, et les différents malentendus ; et expliqua ce qui était réellement arrivé ; et ce qui s'était passé avec Craig cette soirée-là et que Rupert l'avait sauvée - en ne révélant pas qu'elle a failli être violée - qu'au début, ils n'étaient pas en très bons terme, et avait commencé leurs relations sur de mauvaises bases et dans de mauvaises conditions, mais que peu à peu leurs différents s'étaient apaisés et calmés, tranquillisés, pour devenir une amitié, et que Jenny avait commencé à donner des cours particuliers à Rupert pour qu'il comprenne les bases informatiques, qu'ils avaient passés du temps seule à la bibliothèque pour discuter comme de bons amis, boire un café et du thé, et avaient profité de certaines occasions pour manger ensemble, que parfois ils aimaient se taquiner et se chamailler, et ils étaient un ou deux soirs pour manger ensemble et fêter l'anniversaire de Rupert, et qu’en effet, Giles l'avait embrassé pour un baiser amical et de remerciement et d'affection. Mais que jamais, Rupert n'avait été violent avec elle, ou lui interdire quoi que ce soit, l'empêcher de voir ses amies, ou possessif et jaloux...

Leurs relations étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normales, de platoniques, d'amicales et de saines. Et qu'ils se respectaient l'un et l'autre.

Béatrice semblait satisfaite, car le témoignage de Jenny ressemblait en tout point et cordonnait avec celui de Giles, et qu'il était rempli d'honnêteté. Et qu'ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher. Et que Mathilda et Natasha s'inquiète pour rien ; mais Mathilda ne semblait pas prête à abandonner et n'était pas satisfaite ni convaincue, et paraissait de très mauvaise humeur - tandis que Giles s'était détendu et paraissait rassuré grâce aux paroles de Béatrice et de Jenny - et son visage se crissât de douleur, et de mécontentement, et ses yeux se plissèrent en deux fentes, et s'exclama en fulminant, et était indignée, tandis que Jenny demandait ne comprenant pas ce qui leur étaient reprochés :

"Que tu couches avec lui, Jenny ! Ne joue pas l'innocente, je suis sûre qu'il a abusé de toi, et veut te mettre dans son lit." 

Giles explosa, alors que Jenny s'était indignée en s'écriant "Quoi?!" que Mathilda était complètement folle, et paranoïaque, détraquée et que Jenny n'était pas du tout intéressée ni prête à faire ce qu'elles s'emblaient croire qu'elle faisait avec lui, elle était loin de se douter de ses choses-là, et à penser à de telles choses, qu'elle est totalement innocente, et trop jeune pour lui, et serait dégoutée de sortir avec un homme pareil, avait-elle même vu le visage que faisait Jenny ? 

Que Béatrice ne pût tout simplement pas abandonner l'enquête, qu'elle ne pouvait pas croire ce que Giles disait, et que Jenny devait avoir peur de lui pour dire la vérité, que si ça se trouve, il abuse d'elle ou lui à jeter quelque chose de paranormal sur elle pour agir si étrangement. Mathilda devenait de plus en plus hystérique à mesure qu'elle parlait et perdait son sang-froid et s'énervait un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait et devenait agitée. Et finit par déclarer à Béatrice de leur demander à tout ce qui s'était passé durant la soirée, où Jenny était sortie avec Craig.

Giles avait crié à Béatrice quand il lui a demandait de se calmer, qu'elle ne voyait pas comment il était traité, et qu'il n'était pas un criminel ! 

Natasha qui était restée silencieuse, et la tête baissée profondément gênée et touchée par tout ce qui se passait, et remplie de culpabilité face au récit de Jenny, comprenant son amitié et affection sincère pour Giles, et sans doute son amour naissant pour lui, se doutant qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, et était resté silencieux depuis l'arrivée de Jenny. S'avança légèrement vers Giles, pour lui expliquer les soupçons de Mathilda sur lui, qu'il était généralement quelqu'un qui n'aimait vraiment pas la compagnie des autres et encore moins ceux des collègues et des femmes, et qu'il était généralement solitaire.

Jenny et Rupert avait tous deux relevé la tête et s'étaient tournés leurs regards vers Mathilda avec horreur devant ce mensonge ou cette idée qu'on lui avait mis inévitablement dans la tête sans aucun doute. Jenny ouvrit la bouche sous le choc, à un tel point que sa mâchoire se décrocha presque. 

Et Béatrice hocha la tête d'approbation, et de remerciement, et secouant la tête se disant qu'elle y avait pensé mais que c'était tout de même reconnaissance de lui rappeler, et voulait sans doute poser des questions sur ce qui s'était passé et ce qu'on lui avait dit ; et expliqua que selon ce qui avait était dit et témoignage reçu, se serait Giles, qui aurait coincé Jenny pour tenter de l'agresser et lui voler des baisers. 

A ces mots, les yeux de Jenny se remplir d'effroi et de larmes, en s'écriant "Ce n'est pas vrai ! ce n'est absolument pas comme ça que cela s'est passé !" Jenny tremblait essayant de retenir ses pleurs, larmes, sa colère et ses tremblements essayant de retenir le reste de dignité qui lui rester, elle tremblait de rage et d'indignation "Comment osez-vous calomnier Rupert comme cela ! comment osez-vous propager des mensonges et des actes pareilles ? Rupert ne ferait jamais, c'est le meilleur homme que j'ai jamais rencontré, le seul que j'ai jamais admiré, et vous l'accusez pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis." Jenny se tourna vers Mathilda et Natasha et les pointe du doigt, sa voix se brisant d'émotions "C'est Craig qui... Qui a voulu me..." 

Mais Rupert la coupa soudainement terrifié et réalisant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, à révéler et perde sa dignité pour lui, pour le sauver, tremblant s'avança avec précaution vers elle, ses mains se plaçant sur ses épaules, il la regarda dans ses yeux la suppliant ; "Jenny, Non, ne faites pas ça, ne vous sacrifiez pas c'est pas la peine. C'est inutile, ne faites pas ça, je vous en prie"

Jenny tremblait et lui répondit en chuchotant qu'elle le devait, qu'elle devait dire combien et d'innombrables fois, il l'avait protégée et l'avait sauvée de Craig durant cette nuit, et qu'elle leur dirait, que personne ne s'était autant soucié d'elle que Rupert, et elle ne veut pas qu'il ait de problèmes à cause d'elle pour sa gentillesse et sa générosité. A cela Giles baissa son regard peiné et tremblant d'émotions. Et ce serait totalement injuste selon Jenny. Elle expliqua tremblante d'émotions, ses yeux écarquillés et essayait de rendre l'honneur sauf à Rupert, disant combien il était bon et honnête, et que personne n'avait le droit de l'accuser de la sorte ; et que c'était Craig qui avait failli l'agresser. Et que Rupert, il l'avait soignée, épaulée, soutenue, retenue et protégée, et consolée.

Au cours de son récit Mathilda et Natasha écarquillèrent leurs yeux d'horreur, et d'effrois, se disant qu'elles s'étaient bien fait avoir et humiliées, et trompées par Craig ; comment il les avait tous trompés, et Natasha avait les yeux brillants de larmes et d'émotions, après le discours véhément devant le discours de son amie, qu'elle avait défendue si férocement et avec passion devant l'homme qui la protégeait.

Rupert avait retenu Jenny dans ses bras, la tenant fortement contre lui, la protégeant de tout mal qui pourrait lui venir, la prenant dans ses bras et la serra contre lui pour la réconforter. Jenny s'accrocha désespérément à lui, comme si c'était le seul à la garder hors de l'eau et comme bouée de sauvetage, l'empêchant de se noyer. 

"Calmez-vous Jenny, je vous crois." Essaya d'apaiser Béatrice, et déclara d'une manière ferme et maternelle, "J'aimerais qu'on ne parle plus de tout ceci. Et je vous prie toutes les deux de laisser Jenny et M. Giles tranquilles" déclara alors autoritaire et fermement Béatrice en regardant Mathilda et Natasha d'un regard glaçant, et les pointant du doigt, ne les laissant aucunement riposter, les deux jeunes femmes baissèrent leurs regards, blessant et honteuses. 

Natasha s'avança avec prudence vers Jenny, lui demandant pardon d'une voix basse et pleines de larmes, alors que Giles la regardait s'avancer, il la regarda d'un regard menaçant et noir, protègent Jenny et la serrant plus fort contre lui. Elle murmura "Pardon, Jenny, je te crois aussi, pardonne-moi, je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié." 

Jenny se desserra et sortit doucement de l'étreinte de Rupert pour regarder Natasha ; et hocha la tête, et permis à la jeune femme de la prendre avec prudence dans ses bras l'encerclant dans une étreinte de manière incertaine. 

Par-dessus l'épaule de Natasha, Jenny regarda avec prudence et perplexité Mathilda, lui demandant si elle aussi pouvait dire quelque chose ; Mathilda les regardait tous, se sentant idiote et plus stupide que jamais, regardant à peine le sol, le regard non expressif et sombre, et dure pas encore complètement convaincue encore et encore une partie d'elle dans le déni ; elle faisait une grimace, choquée par tout ceci, mais néanmoins convaincue par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et de voir, Mathilda répondit : 

"Oui... Je te crois." Tremblante d'émotions incertaines.

Béatrice les regarda, tous voyant l'émotion, la tristesse et l'amour de chacun tout autour de la pièce, partout, et s'aperçut également que les émotions et les tensions gênantes et pesantes ainsi que le brouillard, et la tension électrique et épaisse disparaisse et la dureté ainsi que la tension, et la colère, elle déclara alors : 

"Bon, très bien maintenant que tout est réglé, Mathilda et Natasha, j'aimerais que vous sortiez de mon bureau, pour que je puisse parler à Jenny et Giles, seuls à seuls... S'il vous plait, mesdames." 

Les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent silencieusement, toujours honteuses de leur comportement excessif, et Mathilda lia son bras à celui de Natasha et sortirent, tandis qu'elles fermèrent la porte derrière elle.

Béatrice soupira de soulagement, alors qu'elle était certaine que la porte fut fermée et quand elle entendait le déclic de la poignée, et attendait néanmoins quelques instants encore prêtant l'oreille et entendit au loin les deux claquements de paires de talons étant certaine qu'elles étaient bien parties et non adossées à la porte et essayer d'écouter, et qu'elle pouvait maintenant parler en toute tranquillité, sans être entendue, ni même espionnée. 

Béatrice se redressa sur sa chaise, et regarda en souriant, Giles et Jenny qui se tenaient ensemble devant son bureau ; Giles avait effleuré du bout de ses doigts la main de la jeune femme, n'osant pas la prendre dans les siennes, mais lui faisant savoir par ce simple geste qu'il était juste à ses côtés, juste à côté d'elle. Béatrice se doutait et soupçonnée en les regardant tous les deux, qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, une sorte de puissance, une puissante alchimie qui les liait, une puissance romantique, ou un lien bien plus fort les destinent l'un à l'autre, que peut-être Giles sera toujours là pour Jenny, la protégeant de tout mal, et Jenny, elle aussi, serait là pour Giles. Il y avait quelque chose qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre, et Béatrice se doutait qu'il y avait bien plus qu'une simple amitié les reliait, peut-être, Jenny n'en avait-elle pas encore conscience ? ou même Giles, mais elle Giles était amoureux de la jeune enseignante, déjà. Et que peu à peu Jenny tombait également amoureuse de lui. 

Béatrice, sortit peu à peu de ses pensées, en secouant la tête, ils attendaient sans aucun doute, à ce qu'elle leur parle de ce pourquoi elle les avait gardés seule dans son bureau ; et déclara finalement, que peut-être le principal Snyder avait raison, mais en même temps tord quand il disait que Jenny ne devait pas porter plainte contre Craig. Qu'elle devrait peut-être essayer quelque chose. Mais bien sûr, elle ne forcerait pas Jenny, à faire ou accompli une procédure qu'elle ne souhaiterait pas faire, ou en aurait trop à craindre. Et qu'elle devait faire selon sa volonté, et ne la forcerait pas.

Mais Jenny ne voulait pas porter plainte, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était oublier, à présent.

Béatrice hocha la tête de compréhension et d'accord, et lui dit que si jamais cela devait se reproduire, et si jamais il arrivait à commettre un acte complet ; Jenny n'aurait pas d'autre choix de porter plainte. Jenny acquiesça, résignée, et savait que cela pourrait arriver, mais elle espérait ne jamais, jamais en arriver à ce point. Et Béatrice continua en disant, qu'elle devait être prudente avec sa relation Rupert Giles, et la même s'appliquer également à lui.

Bien sûr, Béatrice les soutiendrait, mais le principal Snyder ne serait pas aussi compréhensif qu'elle, il mettrait en avant sans le moindre doute, les règles éthiques, la bienséance et le fait de donner l'exemple à ses jeunes gens et adolescents, ne faisant rien qui puisse les choquer et leur mettre des hormones en ébullitions et chaufferie. 

Finalement, Béatrice leur souhaitait bon courage, et une bonne amitié et relation, et les encourageait et ne les punissant pas ni les jugeant, pour ce qu'il se passait entre eux, ou bien dans leurs têtes, et qu'ils devaient se montrer discret, et prudent. Et elle espérait les revoir tout dans d'autre circonstance, et non pas dans une quelconque forme de confusion et malentendu, ou un autre drame bien pire ou quelconque. 

Finalement au bout de quelques autres minutes Béatrice permit à Jenny et Giles de se retirer et qu'ils reviennent à leur travail respectif.

Quelques jours plus tard, et au fils des jours qui avait suivie cet instant, Giles avait beaucoup réfléchit au fils des minutes et des heures à sa relation qu'il entretenait avec Jenny, à tout ce qui a été dit à leurs sujets en particulier que les amies de Jenny et peut-être même certaines personnes pensées et croyait qu'ils avaient entretenu tous deux une liaison, et avait des sentiments beaucoup forts et puissants l'un envers l'autre, et sachant qu'ils avaient été détectés bien avant que même Giles ne réalisa ses sentiments et son amour Jenny, l'effrayait sachant que du monde pouvait le sentir et être vu, l'effrayait et voulait dire qu'ils étaient tous deux transparents et visibles au reste du monde, que des gens pouvaient voir leurs émotions et les sentiments et passions qu'ils entretenaient l'un pour l'autre ; enfin peut-être pas Jenny, elle ne savait pas ou ne partageait même pas ses sentiments. 

Les amies de Jenny croyaient qu'il avait des sentiments impures et dégoutants pour la jeune femme. Et les avaient vu et repéraient des mois plus tôt. 

Giles était effrayé par ses sentiments pour Jenny, craignait lui faire du tort, la blesser, ou qu'elle soit victime de ragots, rumeurs et d'hostilités envers leurs collègues, il ne voulait en aucun cas et aucune façon mettre Jenny mal à l'aise et dans l'embarras face à son travail, et l'empêcher de voir et l'expulser de son cercle d'amis, et qu'elle soit ennuyée ou anxieuse quand ils seraient tous les deux dans la salle des professeurs ; alors ses conclusions face à cette terrible analyse et courant de pensées, le rendrait vraiment triste, il expliqua à Jenny ; ils ne devaient plus se voir autant durant la journées, du moins jusqu'à temps que les vacances d'été arrivent et la rentrée prochaine survienne, et surtout, surtout jusqu'à temps que les rumeurs et regards réprobateurs qui circulent à travers eux et leurs étaient jetés, s'estompent et s'apaisent.

Ils devaient être distraits, et Giles proposa à Jenny, de se voir le soir après les cours, elle peut tout simplement passer à la bibliothèque pour discuter et se parler, le soir, parfois il la prenait dans ses bras, voyant et observant qu'elle était triste de cette situation, et de la décision qu'il avait prise pour eux deux, mais c'était pour leur propre bien et consolider ainsi leurs amitiés et la protéger, et surtout pour le bien de Jenny.

Jenny était tout en train de réfléchir après la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Rupert, cette discussion douloureuse qui voulait qu'ils se voient moins souvent ; Jenny ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait et insistait pour dire, qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, pour Jenny un amour d'amitié, de fraternité, un amour de taquinerie et jeunes collègues, qu'ils entretenaient, et une sorte de relation compliquée et conflictuelle, que parfois Jenny avait du mal à analyser et intense et intime qui allait bien au-delà d'une simplement amitié, elle pourrait presque qualifié tout ceci d'une attirance profonde et un attachement extrêmement puissant, et une affection profonde, où Jenny voulait se voir et profiter des bras et de l'étreinte forte de Rupert contre elle, et de leurs baisers chastes qu'ils échangeaient parfois en signe de reconnaissances et de petits cadeaux particuliers ; il est vrai que Jenny éprouvait de forts sentiments pour Rupert qu'elle avait du mal à définir et dans lequel elle refusait de croire que c'était de l'amour ou un penchant amoureux, c'était compliqué pour elle et très complexe qu'elle ne voulait rien s'avouer, pour Jenny, elle n'était pas amoureuse de Rupert, elle avait un sentiment profond et intime pour lui, une sorte d'attirance physique et chimique qui allait bien au-delà de tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu, et cela effrayait grandement Jenny ; un grand sentiment de respect d'attirance, d'affection et amour amical ; elle l'aimait de tout son cœur et ne voulait pas le perdre, sous aucun prétexte en tant qu'ami, grand frère, protecteur, confident, et presque platonique quand ils se voyaient entre deux cours pour discuter et Jenny se confiait à lui sur le problème quotidien, et Rupert faisait de même avec elle...

Giles était en train de travailler un son bureau, travaillant sur un compte-rendu d'une réunion qu'il avait eu le matin même avec le principal Snyder et l'équipe de ménage et administratif de l'école, et il faisait en quelque sorte partie, des deux corps de profession, soit l'équipe administratif et l'équipe enseignante ; il était à présent entre 2 h 30 et 3 h de l'après-midi, quand il fut sorti de ses pensées, qui se déroulait dans sa tête à la fois sur sa douce Jenny et en même temps sur la réunion du matin ; par une voix l'appelant, il s'arrêta d'écrire, pour vérifier l'heure :

"M. Giles ?" c'était et ça ressemblait à la voix de Natasha, incertaine à l'appeler et à venir le voir, elle continua, "Est-ce que vous êtes dans votre Bureau ? J'aimerais vous parler quelques instants si vous me le permettez." 

Giles sortit de son bureau, et salua Natasha, tout en lui disant bonjour et qu'elle était la bienvenue, et si elle voulait, elle pouvait, elle pourrait lui parler ; à ses mots, Natasha tourna la tête vers lui, quand elle l'avait appelé timidement, alors qu'elle le cherchait manifestement vers les piles de livres, et fut surprise qu'il ait réagi et ait répondu au son de sa voix, et d'un côté, Natasha s'était même presque dit, que cependant, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait courir s'il entendait sa voix. Probablement le contraire, et il allait la fuir, ce qui était compréhensible, vue qu'elle était une amie de Jenny, et quand plus froide, distante et menaçante et incriminante à son sujet et l'avait presque accusé des pires choses qui soit. 

Elle lui sourit timidement cependant, Natasha était venue ici pour s'excuser, et était certaine d'une chose, Giles aimait et se souciait profondément de Jenny, et elle se doutait et pouvait voir l'amour briller et bruler d'une étrange intensité et un bonheur pur et honnête dans les yeux du bibliothécaire ; c'était véridique ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, et avait eu tort de se mêler de leur affaire, et voulait que Jenny soit heureuse, et que Giles la protéger et puisse s'il en avait l'occasion vivre son amour pour Jenny et lui déclara, un jour peut-être.

"Giles, excusez-moi de vous déranger." Murmura Natasha d'une voix basse, timide et incertaine et tremblante, tout en jouant nerveusement avec le bout de ses doigts " Je suis venue pour m'excuser sincèrement et en tout honnêteté de mon comportement et celui de Mathilda, nous sommes allées trop loin, je le reconnais ; je ne voulais en aucun cas faire du tort volontairement à quelqu'un d'innocent, et je suis profondément désolée, vous avez le droit de rejeter ma demande de pardon, car je l'aurais sans doute méritée, et ce serait ma pénitence et mon châtiment, et de refuser de me croire et même de me parler ; je voulais juste que vous le sachiez je me suis conduite comme une idiote, merci de m'avoir écouté." Elle avait répété maintes et maintes fois, au moins une centaine de fois son discours à Giles pour lui demander pardon de l'avoir blessé sachant qu'elle s'était déjà faite pardonnée et remboursée par Jenny ; et Natasha lui dit également qu'elle avait parlé avec Jenny et lui avait accordé sa réconciliation. 

Giles lui dit qu'il était encore en colère et furieux, blessé et bouleversé par Natasha mais surtout par Mathilda dont il était sûr que c'était l'investigatrice de tout ceci, et qui lui avait monté la tête, et il pensait que Natasha avait simplement suivie son amie, n'ayant pas beaucoup d'expérience et étant jeune, elle peut être influençable par mégarde, et Giles ne lui en veut pas ; et voyant la sincérité et le bouleversement et la blessure dans les yeux de Natasha, et sachant parfaitement que Jenny voudrait qu'il lui pardonne, à cause de son bon cœur et de son cœur généreux et tendre empreint de bonté ; il accepta ses excuses et lui donna une partie de son pardon, pas tout à fait car il souhaite lui pardonner au fils du temps. 

Giles, ensuite, pris la main de Natasha dans l'une des siennes et la serra, en guise de pacte et de promesse, et cela leur accord, et lui sourit avec sympathie pour rassurer la jeune femme, Natasha lui sourit en retours. Mais quand, il partit pour prendre congés d'elle en signe que leur discussion était terminée, pour l'instant, Natasha l'interpella une nouvelle fois, il se tourna vers elle surpris, et un regard, interrogateur empli ses traits. Elle s'avança vers lui, et rentra dans son bureau, Giles fit de même et s'assit sur le rebord de sa table. 

Natasha tremblait et demanda, en fuyant son regard tout en essayant de maintenir son visage vers celui de Giles, elle lui posa la question qui la taraudait et voulait s'assurer prendre conscience des véritables sentiments qu'il avait pour Jenny, et voulait s'assurer qu'il l'aimait réellement et voulait éliminer tout doute et crainte : 

"Glies l'aimez-vous ?" Quand il la regarda avec incrédulité et scepticisme n'étant pas sûr, mais sachant également très bien de qui elle faisait référence mais voulait Natasha précise, celle-ci s'éclaircit la gorge et précisa en s'expliquant, "Je voulais dire, Jenny ? L'aimez-vous réellement ? d'amour ? L'aimez-vous sincèrement ? Êtes-vous prêt à tout pour elle ? A là protéger, et à vous sacrifiez et le lui montrer dans les pires des situations ?" 

Giles eu l'impression qu'on lui coupait le souffle et l'empêchait de respirer, et lui couper la circulation sanguine au niveau des bras, toutes ces questions il se l'était posées maintes et maintes fois et cela à plusieurs reprises, et des questions, d'autres questions beaucoup plus profondes, mais qu'on les lui pose et demande à haute voix, cela semblait si réelle et plus véridique que jamais, son visage s'assombrit et il fut bouleversé ; Natasha, à l'expression de son regard, sut qu'elle avait visé juste, et toucher des nerfs et sont sensibles ; il murmura dans un souffle avec une vox qu'il ne reconnut pas lui-même : 

"Oui, je l'aime, je l'aime plus que je ne saurais le dire et me permette ; je suis tombé amoureux voilà il y a plusieurs mois maintenant et en cela j'ai l'impression que ça fait des années, je ne saurais le dire quand exactement ; et je l'aime et je suis prêt à tout donner et offrir pour elle." Giles se coupa la voix pleine d'émotions et tristesse ne sachant pas pourquoi, et Natasha ne le sut encore moins.

Mais elle fut touchée par sa tristesse et s'approcha de l'homme, et lui murmura "C'est bon tout va bien, je ne vous juge pas et je vous crois." Natasha posa sa main sur l'épaule de Giles et lui donna un mouchoir, en tissu qu'elle avait tiré de sa poche de pantalon.

Et, bien sûr, Natasha promit à Giles de garder son secret pour, de ne rien révéler à personne, sur son amour qu'il éprouvait pour Jenny, encore moins le répéter à Snyder ou à Mathilda et encore moins à Jenny, qui serait sans doute dans le déni, l'incrédulité et le choc et effrayait...

* * * *

Les vacances d'été était commencées, il y a trois jours désormais, et Jenny avait rassemblé ses affaires dans sa classe qui se trouvaient sur son bureau et autres affaires personnelles dont elle ait besoin qu'elle avait gardées dans son casier, une fois tout emballé et prête avec son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule et son sac à main, et un carton, elle regarda une dernière fois en passant devant les portes de la bibliothèque, bien qu'elle soit à quelques mètres de distance, Jenny pouvait apercevoir, à travers les fenêtres rondes des portes, des hublots, Rupert qui rangeait également ses affaires et le comptoir de la bibliothèque pour la fin de l'année et le reste des vacances. En poussant un soupire triste, Jenny se résignât à aller le voir et lui dire une dernière fois au revoir et partit en franchissant les portes du bâtiment sans regarder derrière elle.

Après tout, Jenny avait vu Rupert la veille lors de la réunion des professeurs pour planifier l'année suivante, ainsi que les emplois du temps des professeurs et qui seraient et voulaient se porter volontaires pour être professeur principal de différentes classes ; à la fin de la réunion Jenny avait eu l'occasion de parler avec Rupert durant de longues minutes se disant des adieux passagers pour l'été, se disant de longtemps au revoir et combien ils allaient se manquer l'un et l'autre, et il lui promit de l'appeler quelque jours après le début des vacances, en lui chuchotant à l'oreille, pour lui donner rendez-vous ainsi qu'aux enfants, pour enterrer les ossements qui restaient du maître. Jenny avait hoché la tête en accord, et avec acquiescement.

En effet, après la batail et la quasi apocalypse et la défaite incontestable du maître, Giles était revenu dans l'école après avoir ramenait Jenny chez-elle, et avait essayé de cacher et minimiser les dégâts causés durant l'attaque et la batail, en ranger un minimum et surtout s'était empressé de cacher le squelette du vampire, dans son bureau à l'aide du épaisse couverture, et le cacher et le garder secret à l'abris des regards des élèves, ou de quelconque ennemis et autres vampires fidèle aux chefs des vampires, et quelconque personne qui souhaiterait la fin du monde.

Après avoir tout ranger néanmoins il restait tout de même pas mal de dégâts, et le principal Snyder, quand il s'est aperçu des dégâts, a eu la révélations de l'étendue des dégâts provenant de la bibliothèque ; il n'a pas posé de questions à la grande surprise de Giles, Jenny, Buffy et le groupe, mais aussi à leur plus grand soulagement ; Snyder avait sans doute pensé et cru que c'était encore des dégâts causés un autre tremblement de terre ou autres effets et causes étranges qui survenaient ces derniers temps en ville. Et il fit venir des ouvriers pays par l'Etat et le conseiller scolaire pour reconstituer et arranger, et retirer les débris et autres dégâts, fissures et destructions sérieuses dans les murs, et endommagements des étagères... Plus tard tout fut revenue en état, bien que certains travaux prennent du temps et sera nécessaire et prendront une majeure partie de l'été.

Jenny était actuellement, après avoir préparé soigneusement chacune de ses affaires pour l'été, certains bagages prêts à aller dans son coffre de voiture pour son séjour chez sa famille, et avoir commencé à faire des plans de cours pour l'année suivante, Jenny avait pris une courte pause, préparant et profitant du calme de l'après-midi, pour confection certaines friandises et gâteaux cela faisant longtemps que Jenny n'avait pas préparé avec soin et finesses de plats sains et équilibrées ou bien se faire plaisir avec des pâtisseries et voulait profiter des longues vacances et du repos et du temps pour soi pour cuisiner et sortir son vieux livre de cuisine et les recettes que sa grand-mère avait écrite pour elle sur des feuilles conçues tout spécialement pour la cuisine, et Jenny profitait un maximum de sa cuisine, après tout cela et des heures passants avec ses mains pétrissant de la pates pâtissières dans les bols de préparation, et parfois les mélangeant avec une culière en bois où un fouet et après avoir préparé, ses cookies, tartes au chocolat ou encore chaussons à la framboises, fraises et chocolat ; et après avoir essuyé les nombreuses farines incrustées dans les recoins de son plan de travail, essuyer la pates collées à différents endroits, et réussie à nettoyer ses ustensiles, et retirer et nettoyer en époussetant et essuyant quelques touches de farines qui s'étaient retrouvées sur son tablier et ses joues.

Plus tard, Jenny sortit dans son jardin, pour ainsi profiter du soleil et de ses rayons, et voulut profiter de la floraisons des fleurs, de leurs beauté et d'une chaleur qu'elle sentait imminente et donc Jenny pouvait se douter d'une possible canicule ; et profiter que son jardin s'épanouisse de verdures ardentes et ce que le printemps avait apporté avec lui durant les quelques semaines auparavant, quelques mois plus tôt, et, son jardin avait besoin comme toujours, et régulièrement, ce qu'elle faisait chaque semaine minimum, Jenny arrosait minutieusement chaque plante, l'herbe, et bustier ; et profitant de se moments de jardinage, pour retourner la terre sèche et ainsi retirer chaque mauvaise herbe en prenant grand soin d'arracher chaque racine. 

A la fin, Jenny avait de la terre sur le bout de ses doigts, et entre ses ongles, et avait le front légèrement en sueur, grâce au travail accomplit ; qu'elle mettait la touche finale à son jardin. En s'essuyant discrètement le front avec le dos de sa main ; et rentra à l'intérieur pour boire un verre de jus d'orange, juste à temps, pour entendre son téléphone sonné ; fronçant les sourcils se demandant qui cela pouvait-il être, elle s'approcha du combiné et décrocha à la troisième sonnerie : 

"Oui ? Allo ? Qui est à l'appareil." Demanda Jenny doucement, en décrochant et s'assurant que l'autre personne était encore en ligne.

Giles, inspira, de nervosité et de bonheur pure au son de la voix Jenny qu'il n'avait pas pu et avoir la possibilité ni l'occasion de l'entre ni de lui parler, il sourit doucement et timide à sa voix, et dit doucement, "Allo, Jenny ? C'est moi, Rupert. Comment allez-vous ? j'espère que le début de vos vacances se passe bien."

Jenny sourit avec éclats, en heureuse et joie d'entre la voix de son ami, et haletât doucement, quand elle l'entendit prononcé son nom, et confirmé que c'était bien lui, car craignant qu'elle se soit trompée au son de la voix et que ce ne soit pas Giles, ou qu'elle ait rêvé ce moment et bien sûr quand une personne est au téléphone, on ne reconnait pas forcement la voix, et c'est souvent masqué par un bruit ou déguisé et camouflé, et on reconnait pas forcement ; Jenny ne put empêché la bonne humeur et son bonheur de l'entendre émaner d'elle et sortir de ses lèvres, cela elle le ressentit et Giles aussi le ressentit au son de sa voix :

"Oh Rupert ? Comment allez-vous ? Je vais très bien, j'espère également que pour l'instant vos vacances se passent bien." Ils discutèrent un peu de ce qu'ils ont fait depuis la fin des cours, et quand il eut répondu à sa question et après qu'il lui ait dit qu'il était heureux qu'elle se portât bien, Jenny rajoutât : "Alors que me vaut l'honneur d'entendre votre voix ? Vouliez-vous me dire quelque chose en particulier ? Ou simplement discuter avec moi ?" 

Rupert balbutiât nerveusement, et se sentit rougir face à la question de Jenny et son ton taquin et bienveillant, et son souci de communication avec l'un et l'autre ; Giles lui dit que sa décision initiative et son intention de l'appeler était en réalité et le fait est en quelque sorte et un peu des deux, l'envie de discuter avec Jenny et son besoin d'entendre sa voix et d'avoir de ses nouvelles et ensuite il l'appelait car il lui demandait de venir le soir même vers minuit au cimetière, le cimetière Nord, pour enterrer le squelette du maître avec les enfants ; "....Willow, Cordélia et Alex seront avec nous, mais pas Buffy, elle nous charge et demande de le faire sens elle, parce que elle n'ait pas à Sunnydale maintenant, elle est partie pour Los Angeles voir son père pour tout l'été."

Rupert finit ce qu'il disait, en demandant ensuite, d'une voix subitement incertaine et maladroite, la confirmation si elle serait avec eux ce soir-là ou pas, et si Giles aurait la chance de l'avoir et de lui parler. Jenny lui répondit avec conviction et certitude qu'elle serait là, que bien sûr elle le serait, elle la aidé dans deux cas de démonologie et de paranormal et de catastrophe, Jenny n'allait pas le laisser tomber et l'abandonner maintenant, elle était allée trop loin avec lui ; c'était avec force et férocité qu'elle lui confirma, il la verrait ce soir-là.

Giles pu souffler, peu à peu l'air qu'il retenait dans ses poumons, le dioxyde de carbone qu'il avait bloqué dans sa poitrine, fut peu à peu remplacée par de l'air pure, et une profonde certitude, sérénité et joie. Il lui murmura alors :

"Bon, très bien, très bien, je vous dis à ce soir alors ?" 

"Oui à ce soir, Rupert, je vous verrais au cimetière comme convenue" Répondit Jenny d'une voix douce, et rassurante, avant de lui dire doucement "A plus tard", avant de raccrocher le combiné. 

Jenny décida de se reposée, et de prendre une douche bien méritée et ainsi changer de vêtements, pour retirer la crasse et la terre, ainsi que la farine et les dégâts restant de ses recettes et ses techniques culinaires ; Jenny ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite, c'est qu'après l'appel et sa demande de venir le voir et pour une mission elle s'en était vraiment aperçu, elle avait chaud et transpirait, à cause de son travail en plein air, et dans son jardin, et elle voulait être propre et présentable si elle sortait en pleine nuit, et voulait en aucun cas sentir la poussière et la sueur surtout devant Rupert, Willow et les enfants ; enfin c'était surtout et rendit compte Jenny plus pour plaire et attirer l'attention sur lui et se faire bien voir que de faire attention à ce que les adolescents pourraient penser d'elle.

Elle fit couler l'eau tiède sur son corps et se savonna, avec du savon et un gel douche, et énergiquement, ainsi qu'au final elle prit soin de se laver les cheveux. Elle resta un moment dans sa baignoire appréciant l'eau coulant abondamment sur son corps, qui laissa des filets d'eau trainant sur elle, et des gouttelettes et des goutes, sur son corps, l'eau atteignit sa tête, et le gai massant doucement ses temps et l'eau coula en cassade dans ses cheveux, les faisant tomber presque à ses épaules et ondules en boucles, ses cheveux s'imprégnant de l'eau et furent trempés. 

L'eau massant avec précaution tout son corps, et lui fit le plus grand bien, et la fit se reposer, comme une renaissance avec ses muscles engourdit par la tâche du jardinage, Jenny se rendit compte alors que l'eau couler et prenant cette douche, qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point toutes ces taches l'avait fatiguées, mais à présent grâce à ses soins et la douche, et son massage et le savon et le gel de shampoing, cela lui fit du bien, et la revigorera. 

Après sa douche, Jenny, en enroulant une serviette autour de son corps, et après avoir essoré et pressé ses cheveux dans la baignoire, elle sortit des vêtements propres pour s'habiller et se rendre au cimetière. En sortant une jupe, et un chemiser à manche courte. 

Jenny avait attendu pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que le temps de se rendre au cimetière fut venu, inquiète de se rendre à un tel endroit en pleine nuit, et tremblait légèrement, et son ventre palpitait également d'impatience à l'idée de revoir Rupert, et ce malgré le fait qu'elle savait très bien et n'arrêtant pas de se dire et maudire pour sa stupidité et son insouciance qu'elle ne l'avait pas revenue que depuis même pas une semaine, cela ne servait donc à rien et inutile d'être aussi impatiente et anxieuse, et agissais tout simplement comme une adolescente étourdie en manque d'amour .

Quand il fut près de minuit, Jenny sortie de sa maison, prenant soin de fermer sa porte à double clé. Et prit dans un sac à main une croix et un pieu, en cas de défense et d'attaque, et au cas où elle devrait se défendre. Jenny avait décidé de marcher jusqu'au cimetière décidant, que ce ne serait pas si loin et surtout profiter de l'air de l'été qui approchait lentement et quittant peu à peu le printemps et l'éloignant. 

Quand Jenny arriva, Rupert était arrivé il y a quelques minutes à peine, donc il n'avait à pas eu à attendre bien longtemps sa venue ; il lui sourit difficilement et avec affection, et lui dit combien il était heureux de la revoir, bien que cela faisait à peine qu'ils s'étaient vue ; ils marchèrent tranquillement côte à côte dans le cimetière à travers les nombreuses tombes et allées, et Rupert lui expliqua, qu'ils devaient aller à l'écart du cimetière et des tombes voisines, au fond, se trouvait une colline avec un arbre, un chêne magnifique avec des branches majestueuses et possédant de grand feuillage, qui surplombé les tombes et le mur entourant le cimetière. 

Quand ils atteignirent la colline, Rupert réajusta son sac qu'il portait avant de le retirer de son épaule et l'installa sur le sol ; dans ce sac, Giles avait apporté des armes au cas où il y aurait besoin de se défendre, mais surtout il s'était procuré et avait apporter une pelle pour enterrer les ossements, et avait bien entendu, pris avec lui le squelette qu'il gardait toujours caché sous une épaisse couverture. 

Jenny l'aida à sortir son matériel, et au même moment, Willow et Cordélia avaient pénétré l'intérieur du cimetière, la jeune femme les vies et leurs fit signes de les rejoindre ; ne sachant peut-être pas où il fallait se rendre. Willow, aperçue, Giles et Jenny sur la colline, derrière le cimetière et entraina avec elle Cordélia. 

En arrivant à leur hauteur, Willow expliqua à Giles, quand il lui demanda où se trouvait Alex, et s'il était en chemin, que le jeune homme ne viendrait pas, qu'il a eu un contre temps et surtout que sa mère lui avait interdit de sortir à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit.

"Et bien ! comme d'habitude nous devrons faire le travail nous même ! C'est toujours aux femmes de faire tout ce que les hommes ne veulent pas faire." Railla et se plaignit Cordélia, d'une voix plaintive et gémissante. Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent alors vers elle, et la regardèrent, Giles lui lança un regard d'avertissement et de reproche, qui signifiait, qu'elle était déjà en train de le fatiguer, quand à Jenny et Willow, elles la regardèrent avec des yeux fatigués et plaignant intérieurement qu'elle se taise et incrédulité, et que Cordélia devait surement exagérer et se plaindre pour rien et pour faire bonne mesure et continuait à faire semblant d'être une fille coquette et toujours en train de minauder et prétentieuse et essayant de maintenir le peu de réputation qui lui rester d'être une jeune fille et lycée populaire et riche, Malgré le fait que la jeune fille et deux façades et une face cachée de douceur et de générosité et un cœur en or, elle reste et restera une fille complexe, car Cordélia avait après tout accepté de venir au rendez-vous de minuit, et avait accepté et voulu garder le secrets de l'existence des vampires cachés, ainsi que la légende de la tueuse, et avait accepté d'enterrer les restes du maître, et c'était joint peu à peu, et Giles l'avait accepté dans leur groupe, sans que Cordélia, elle-même ne s'aperçoive qu'elle était la bienvenue et face partie de ce cercle d'amis, avec comme membres, le bibliothécaire et une enseignante, elle aimait tous les deux.

Quand Cordélia s'aperçut que tous les trois, à regarder elle déclara à ses nouveaux amis "Ben quoi ? Je dis ce que tout le monde pense, et croit, ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça." 

Giles s'éclaircit la gorge, après que Cordélia ait brisé le silence entre eux, et c'était rappelé pourquoi ils étaient tous ici, et la voix de la jeune fille l'avait ramené à la réalité, et il expliqua aux filles, pourquoi ils devaient l'enterrer et surtout que personne ne devait découvrir les ossements et ce qu'elles devaient faire, et surtout creuser un trou assez profond, et bien décortiquer chaque os, et les séparer de chaque membre pour éviter sa reconstruction, et les éparpiller dans le trou, qu'ils creuseront. Et leurs demandant à toutes si elles avaient apporté des armes, ou un simple avec elles pour se protéger en cas de danger, sur cette question elles acquiesçaient toute et Jenny, murmura qu'elle avait toujours une arme sur elle quand elle devait sortir comme ça, en pleine nuit.

Willow se mit au travail, et commença à creuser avec l'aide de Cordélia, quand le trou commença à s'agrandir après quelques minutes de bèche et de coup de pelle, et de creuser la terre et retourner, Willow se mit à quatre pattes pour finir le trou, et essaya de retirer le maximum de ce qu'elle pouvait de terre, en l'envoya à côté, avec ses mains nues, les doigts recouverts de terres humides et ses ongles bientôt complètement noirs ; Cordélia qui était juste aux côtés de Willow, reçut quelques échantillons et éclaboussures de terre, et ne tarda pas à crier d'indignations et protesta "Oh, fait attention Willow ! Ma robe toute neuve !" Jenny essaya de lui dire de se taire et de faire attention à ce qu'elle disait et de parler moins fort, pour ne pas alerter ni attirer le voisinage où des gens non désirables et surtout pas des vampires, Cordélia s'excusa silencieusement auprès de Jenny et tourna de nouveau son visage vers Willow en parlant à voix basse : "Tu te rends compte, elle m’a couté très chère ? Et elle est toute neuve, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit abimée et que je ne puisse plus la nettoyer ! Tu te rends compte du prix ! Quarante dollars ?! 

Giles, décida d'intervenir et demanda à Cordélia de se taire, et lui conseilla de s’essuyer et d’épousseter sa robe, ce qu’elle fit avec des mains en colère et énervée. Elle le fit : mon Dieu elle n’aurait jamais dû mettre une telle robe dans un moment comme celui-ci ni dans une expédition aussi aventureuse.

pendant ce temps, Jenny avait commencé à démembrer et à couper les os de chaque partie du squelettes, ce qui provoquait à chaque démembrement un bruit de déchirure et de craquement comme de la chaire se déchirant, Cordélia en eu un haut le cœur et une torsion à l'estomac, et une vague nausée ; quand tout fut accompli, chacun jeta les os dans la fausse creusée en prenant bien soin de ne pas les mettre ensemble et qu'il soit bien éparpillé partout, au cas où, si jamais quelqu'un venait à découvrir, le secret de l'enterrement du maître, le fait de sa reconstitution soit impossible, sauf si on souhaite creuser aussi profondément.

Ensuite, Giles et Jenny refermèrent le trou, et tous les quatre entassèrent la terre et prirent un grand soin à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de traces qu'elle et était retournée récemment, et surtout que personne ne sache où précisément ils avaient creusé ; ensuite en se redressant, ils restèrent un moment immobile devant leur travail, et Giles voulut dire quelques mots de prières et de reposer en paix, car la personne qui avait avant qu'un démon n'apparaisse dans le corps du maître avait été une personne ordinaire, bien que ce temps remontait à bien longtemps, et même ce démon qui avait failli détruire et assouvir une apocalypse et une fin des temps, et cette personne devait remonter à l'époque du début du moyen âge, et le maître ait été si ancien, le plus ancien vampire jamais enregistré et vivant, son corps, le corps de l'humain défunt fut à peine reconnaissable, si affreux, si inhumain, et si mauvais et presque comme un démon ou un mage noir, comme Lord Voldemort dans Harry Potter, un être à peine humain, son corps avait était finalement, détruit et ressemblait au démon qui avait habité son corps ne restant rien d'humain, était un démon, un monstre surtout les sens du terme et en tout point.

A la fin, chacun partit de son côté, Jenny était enfin seule avec Rupert, et ce dernier se permit de la regarder avec tendresse et respect et presque avec affection et un brin d'amour, et par la suite se permit de lier sa main à la sienne, en lui murmurant en demandant comment allait-elle ? Et lui dit combien il était heureux et la remerciait d'être venue soutenir ce moment. 

Loin devant eux, Cordélia Willow et marchèrent côte à côte, en parlant ensemble, avec en train de leurs futures vacances ; Cordélia révéla à Willow qu'elle avait prévu de voyager en Toscane et était heureuse d'y aller, et était très excitée à l'idée de ce voyage qu'elle trouvait amusant et plein de promesse, se disant que chacun des étés étaient tout aussi merveilleux que le précédant ; malheureusement Willow n'avait pas grand-chose à révéler ni aucune excitation ni joie ou surexcitation de voyage, et dit qu'elle resterait à Sunnydale avec Alex et ses sœurs pendant tout l'été... Sur quoi Cordélia poussa un long soupire d'ennui et dit combien elle plaignait la pauvre Willow et combien ce serait ennuyeux.

Alors que Jenny et Rupert discutèrent silencieusement, ils furent coupés, ils levèrent les yeux et tournèrent leurs regards en directions des deux adolescentes, par l'appelle de Cordélia et Willow, qui leur demandèrent ce qu'ils faisaient et s’ils avaient l'intention de rentrer avec elles deux. Giles poussa un soupire d'exaspération, se maudissant et maudissant tout le monde, le monde entier de ne pas, ne pas pouvoir être seul à seul avec Jenny, et avec une voix qu'ls avaient du mal à contenir sa fureur leur dit de continuer toute seule, sans eux. Sur quoi, Willow haussa les épaules et leur dit bonne nuit avec entrain, entrainant Cordélia avec elle.

Une fois seul, Rupert se tourna à nouveau vers Jenny, et lui demanda pardon pour ça, il posa ses mains délicatement contre les mâchoires de Jenny en prenant doucement son visage en coupe, et se permit de presser le bout de ses doigts contre ses cheveux, admirant et pouvant profiter de la texture, ils étaient proches, très proches, Jenny avait autorisé cette proximité et son geste, et elle fit un pas en avant, pour être plus proche de lui, et posa son front contre le sien, et posa ses mains, contre les biceps de Rupert, il restèrent là, comme ceci un long moment à se regarder à travers leurs cils ; ce geste deviendra étrangement familier pour eux, dans un avenir très proche, à chaque fois, chaque fois, ils profitèrent de ce bref contact bref et superflu qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance en soi, mais qui était très intime pour eux, ce geste signifiait cas chaque fois, ils révélèrent et donnaient un sentiment à l'autre, et profiter de ces moments de paix, de bonheur avant que les choses tournent mal, avant que le danger ne les séparait et bascule le couple ; à chaque fois il y aurait un danger, un risque et une puissante alchimie entre eux, et un bref contact de photographie et d'instant.

Finalement, c'est Jenny qui rompit le sortilège, et rompit le contact, en murmurant à Rupert combien il comptait et le remercia pour cet instant ; celui-ci déglutit difficilement en la regardant profondément dans ses yeux bruns, et laissa échapper la main qu’il retenait en effleurant le bout de ses doigts s’attardant ne serait-ce qu’un instant, avant de se dire et se souhaitait à chacun une bonne nuit...

______________________________________

Jenny avait dû prévoir de retarder son voyage à San Francisco, pour rendre visite à sa famille, son oncle, sa grand-mère et ses frères et sœurs ainsi que ses nombreux neveux et nièces, de deux jours, elle avait initialement prévu de partir le 19 Juin mais a finalement décidé de partir le 21, car elle avait reçu deux semaines auparavant une lettre de sa propriétaire. Mme Wilkitoch, pour avoir de ses nouvelles, et avoir des nouvelles de sa santé, et aussi vérifier le bon état de la propriété, et si Jenny tenait ses engagements à prendre soin du jardin comme elles se l'étaient convenu, et comme Jenny l'avait promis et signet dans son contrat., comme il l'était écrit que sa propriétaire ne pouvait pas lui faire de visite surprise et qu'elle devait au préalable faire connaitre son désir de venir et visiter la propriété et ainsi fixer une date pour un jour convenu. Et aussi, voir comment Jenny entretenait la maison, et s’il y avait éventuellement des casses ou des travaux à effectuer...

Le jour venu, et convenu, Mme Wilkitoch se présenta un début d'après-midi à la porte de Jenny, c'était une femme assez grande imposante, mais à la fois petite, elle était grande mais plus courte de taille que Jenny, au cours de l'année écoulée remarqua Jenny, Mme Wilkitoch avait ben vieilli, comme si elle avait pris un peu plus d'âge, elle avait dans les cinquante ans, mais on aurait dit qu'elle était plus proche des soixante-dix ans ; bien que si Jenny réfléchissait bien, le fait est que la propriétaire, dès sa première rencontre, paraissait déjà âgée. Elle avait un regard dur, et non amical, des lèvres pincées avec de toutes fines lèvres qui se formaient en une ligne droite, et quand elle avait la bouche bien fermée on aurait dit qu'elle avait à peine de lèvres, ou pas de bouche du tout. 

Après avoir entendu la sonnette de sa porte retentir, Jenny alla ouvrir pour se tenir face à Mme Wilkitoch, elle essaya de forcer un sourire de bienvenue et de clarté sur ses lèvres en y essayant vainement et échoua lamentablement ; en lui murmurant : 

"Bonjour à vous, Mme Wilkitoch. Je suis contente de vous voir." 

"Bonjour à vous aussi." Claqua d'un ton sec la femme plus âge ne souriant nullement, "Mlle Calendar. Puis-je rentrer." Jenny fit un pas de côté de la porte, en lui murmurant, bien sûr, qu'elle était la bienvenue, et s'excusant de ne pas l'avoir invité à rentrer plus tôt, la femme passant devant elle comme un courant d'air glacial et pressé sans même regarder Jenny "Je vous remercie, et s'il vous plait, pas de fausses modesties, ni de faux semblants ou de me faire croire que vous m'appréciez." Dit-elle dans ton froid en pénétrant dans le salon.

Jenny ferma la porte derrière Mme Wilkitoch, en essayant d'inspirer et expirer silencieusement, cette visite serait beaucoup plus difficile que ce qu'elle croyait, bien que Jenny n'espérait rien en réalité de la part de cette horrible femme ; et se dit que si elle lui envoyait des piques ou des remarques sanglantes ou la blessait d'une quelconque manière, Jenny n'allait nullement se laisser faire, et si cette femme voulait tourner ses cartes de méchancetés ou lancer son venin, et bien, elle ne saurait pas que Jenny était loin d'être une victime, et qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser faire, ni piétiner sous son propre toi ! si non elle ne s'appellerait Jenny Calendar.

Quand Jenny suivit Me Wilkitoch, celle-ci lui demanda, sans préambule si le tremblement de terre d'il y a quelques semaines n'avait pas endommagé la maison, ni la structure, Jenny lui répondit que non, d'après ce qu'elle savait et surtout du fait de l'employé du bâtiment que la propriétaire avant envoyé chez Jenny lui avait dit que tout allait bien. Jenny regardait Mme Wilkitoch inspecter et arpentant la pièce avec un regard critiquant sans bouger le moins du monde ses iris ni ses paupières, elle la regardait, sous le choc, que cette femme soit aussi grossière, mesquine et sans gêne au point de ne pas demander à Jenny et commencer la discussion par de simplement phrases de politesses et changer, et prendre le temps de s'assoir et discuter un minimum, Mme Wilkitoch était donc venue ici faire une visite de contrôle et d'inspection sans l'ombre d'une visite de courtoisie, et avait l'air totalement pressé d'en finir et de quitter les lieux.

Jenny bouillonnait intérieurement, alors qu'elle tendait de sourire à la femme et de la détourner de son objectif et de ses pensées ni lui proposant de boire un café, de l'eau ou un jus d'orange ; mais la propriétaire leva et agitât la main avec dédains en lui disant "Non, non je ne suis pas venue ici pour ça. Sans façon, merci." 

Jenny, acquiesça silencieusement de défaite, mais nullement prête à se laisser faire, et essaya donc de prendre les devants et alla au-devant de la situation pour prendre clairement en main, la visite et pour éviter de perdre le contrôle de son bon droit et sa maison, et voulu éviter d'être humilier constamment par cette Mme Wilkitoch ; et invita, la femme à visiter, la maison en profondeur, celle-ci s'arrêta à des endroits avec minutie certaine pièce, en fronçant les sourcils ou plissant les yeux, et regardait avec précaution et minutie certains objets de la maison ou détails de la tapisserie ou chauffage, et parfois se tournant vers Jenny, la regardant droit dans les yeux et avec méticulosité et dans les moindre détails, et lui posait des questions, concernant la tuyauteries, l'eau courante, chaude et froide, la plomberie et comment Jenny avait réussi à s'installer voilà près presque un an déjà ; et posa des questions sur le plans technique et financiers de la maison... Enfin pleins de questions techniques en rapport avec la maison et son fonctionnement.

Et enfin, Mme Wilkitoch souhaita aller voir, le jardin, ce que Jenny consentit en l'aidant et la guidant vers l'arrière de la maison, en descendant les marches des escaliers, car la visite de la femme et allait jusqu'à inspecter l'étage et aussi bien le grenier, que la salle de bain et les toilettes ; avec beaucoup de méfiance et un grand jugement, et surtout crainte que la jeune femme n'ait pas respectée cette partie-ci du contrat, car la propriétaire tenant en grand estime son jardin, et croyait durement que les gens ne s'en occupaient pas assez, et s'attendant certainement et sans le moindre doute et avec conviction que le jardin était infesté de mauvaises herbes, totalement abandonnées et délabrées, infestées de ronces, et elle n'ose même pas s'imaginer quoi d'autre, le pire sans doute... Et croyait que Jenny avait dû massacrer et sacrifier dans un incroyable et impitoyablement ravager et tuer tout ce que la terre et la nature de sa bienveillance et miséricorde de ce monde vers qui avait bien pu lui donner, et de toute évidence si c'était le cas, Jenny serait bien punie, quand la nature reprendrait ses droits et lui ferait payer.... 

Mais en parvenant dans le jardin, Mme Wilkitoch, fut frappée de stupeur et de surprise ne s'attendant pas une telle vue, et un tel spectacle ; elle sourit doucement à ce qu'elle voyait, et son visage s'éclairât et s'illumina véridiquement, en tout honnêteté et authenticité, et Jenny pouvait se le dire avec surprise et ne croyant pas que c'était possible, réel, d'un véritable sourire, de lumière dans les yeux et de plaisir ainsi que de gaité et bonheur, comme si Mme Wilkitoch retrouvait un jardin secret, un jardin perdu, féerique, paradisiaque et enchanteresse depuis longtemps disparu, oublié et perdu, depuis fort longtemps.

Le jardin était bien entretenu, l'herbe d'un vert éclatant et finement tondu, des fleurs étaient éblouissantes et merveilleusement colorées avec de vives couleurs qui montraient qu'elles n'étaient nullement fanées et se portaient en bonne santé et grandissaient soigneusement avec précaution chaque année, il y avait des roses rouges, orange-jaune, et blanches, des fleurs violettes, et de la lavande, et également un petit arbuste au fond du jardin, et les dalles blanches qui étaient devant les portes de la maison à l'entrée de la cuisine étaient également bien entretenues. Selon certains critères de Mme Wilkitoch, il était bien entretenu et approuvait certains choix que Jenny avait fait et choisit pour embellir son jardin et avait également suivi quelques consignes qu'elle lui avait données, comme par exemple, Mme Wilkitoch avait demandé à Jenny, qu'elle lui creusait un petit bassin, comme une flaque d'eau, et le remplir d'eau pure, pour le jardin, et les fleurs et surtout pour abreuver les oiseaux qui viendrait séjourner et se poser dans les clôtures et l'herbe.

Mme Wilkitoch continuait de sourire tout en se promenant dans le jardin avec Jenny qui la suivait discrètement, sur ses talons, et approuver d'un signe de tête, ou d'un simple marmonnement approbateur "Bien, bien... C'est très bien. Très bien tout ça." Et elle se permit de jeter un coup dans le petit cabanon blanc, où étaient rangés tous les articles de jardinage et les outils ainsi que la tondeuse ; et vit dans un coin un panier en osier pour chat, où Bouboule dormait, quand parfois elle passait ses nuits dehors.

Quand Mme Wilkitoch, eu terminé d'inspecter tout l'extérieur ainsi que le cabanon, elle se tourna finalement vers Jenny. Qui la regardait nerveusement et celle-ci était incertaine de ce qu'elle craignant sans doute sa colère ou certaine mesure ou remontrance de garder en bonne était sa propriété :

"Eh bien, Mlle Calendar, il semble que tout soit en règle et que vous métrisez bien tout, et que vous vous occupez bien de cet endroit et le jardin et magnifique." Jenny soupira de soulagement, et lui sourit en la remerciant doucement de ses compliments ce qui était rare, donc Jenny a du faire une excellente impression à Mme Wilkitoch, alors, qu'elle continua " J'ai été surprise, que vous ayez respecté notre accord sur l'entretien du jardin, je m'attendais à voir un taudis ; mais je suis heureuse de voir que j'avais eu tort."

Le sourire de Jenny faiblit, et se dit, que tous les compliments de la femme ne pouvaient pas duret, et de répliqua et fulminait intérieurement, en pensant avec passion ; mais pour qui elle se prend cette femme ! ce n'est pas vrai, elle croit qu'elle s'adresse à qui ? Jenny n'est pas le genre de personne à ruiner et à casser des closes de contrat ! 

Jenny essaya de se calmer tandis qu'elle invitait, sa propriétaire à rentrer à l'intérieur et lui proposa des petits gâteaux secs, ainsi qu'un morceau de tarte au chocolat, et verre de jus d'orange. Avec surpris, Mme Wilkitoch accepta, avec contrainte.

Tandis que Jenny préparait leur collation, Mme Wilkitoch se permit de s'assoir à la table du salon, et faillit trébucher et sursauter, tout en réalisant une double prise, quand elle tira avec difficulté et dureté la chaise qu'elle avait choisie, se demandant pourquoi c'était si lourd et se dit qu'elle était peut-être fatiguée et que ses forces diminuaient, cependant elle finit et compris en baissant le regard vers le tabouret de la chaise, la forme poilue et velue et arrondie d'un chat, qui gémit et miaulait de mécontentement et s'accrochât au dossier de la chaise avec ses griffes, et sentit qu'on la dérangeait, et regarda la femme avec un regard interrogateur ; en sortant de sa stupeur et sa frayeur de voir un tel animal sur une chaise ou un quelconque endroit de cette maison, ou une maison à part, et effrayée et surprise ; elle sifflât d'une voix dure, et méchante et menaçante, et énervée "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, sale bête? Allez, va-t'en de là, ce n'est pas ta place ici ! Ouste va-t'en !" 

Malgré la voix basse et menaçante de Mme Wilkitoch, Jenny entendit tout, et Bouboule, miaula de peur et feula furieusement, en se déplaçant et s'enfuyant de sa chaise préférée, que Bouboule aimait depuis qu'elle avait emménagé ici, et aimait cette place, et cette zone et angle placé vers la fenêtre pour pouvoir sentir le soleil et ses rayons sur sa fourrure ; Bouboule était énervée et en se déplaçant le plus rapidement possible vers les escaliers, sa queue fièrement redressée et montant les marches ; Jenny, cette fois, ne supportait pas ce que la femme avait commis et s'en était pris ainsi à son chat, une petite créature inoffensive, et ne supportant pas les sarcasmes, les critiques sanglantes et cinglantes absolument négative et coupante comme un couteau en fer froid, et les répliques méchantes et gratuites vers Jenny, pendant toute la visite, ne la laissant pas, ne l'autorisant pas, ni ne lui apportât de chance de se défendre, mais cette fois Jenny ne se laisserait pas faire ; elle était à bout, et bouillonnait d'énervement, de stress et échauffé, et agité, son sang était en ébullition et ses muscles étaient tendus et rigides trahissant sa colère. 

Jenny, déclarant en apportant son pichet de jus d'orange, ainsi que les pâtisseries à la table, que Mme Wilkitoch ne devait pas faire si peur à son chat, et lui envoya des répliques et des phrases ici et là, sarcastiques, à peine voilé de sarcasme, et piquantes, railleur et amer ; au point qu'au début Mme Wilkitoch les ignorât et pensait que c'était juste de l'humour noir, mais peu à peu au fils de la conversation, elle devait s'avouer que ce n'était plus le cas, ni le genre de Jenny d'être si froide et méprisante.

Alors bientôt, les deux femmes jouèrent et se lancèrent des piques mutuellement, ainsi qu'un jeu de mots et de bagarres verbales, ce qui provoqua la fureur de la plus veille et lui dit, "Qu'elle allait s'en aller", car elle ne supportait plus une telle insolence de quelqu'un d'aussi jeune qui pourrait être sa fille.

Jenny la regardait partir avec fierté, et heureuse de sa petite victoire de d'une bataille remportée contre Mme Wilkitoch, certes elle n'avait pas gagné la guerre elle était même très loin de gagner, heureuse qu'elle soit partie, et balayait le plancher, et disparue de sa vision et de sous son toit, elle était absolument fatiguée et nerveuse par la visite de cette femme, heureusement que ce fut terminé, aussi vite que c'était venu, et pouvait enfin commencer ses véritables vacances....

* * * *

En préparant sa valise et ses dernières affaires à emporter pour son séjour dans sa famille, qui dura une semaine, Jenny était allée voir Susan pour lui demander si elle voudrait bien s'occuper de Bouboule durant son absence ; veiller à son bien-être, à lui donner suffisamment de nourriture, croquettes, veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien, surveiller à ne pas qu'elle se perde à la laisser dans le jardin ou bien que Susan, si elle le souhaite, accueillir la petite chatte dans son propre jardin, et qu'elle cohabite et socialise avec ses deux autres chats, et son petit chien, Touinette. Enfin à veiller sur elle et la surveiller en l'absence de Jenny.

Bien sûr Susan, accepta avec bon cœur et grand plaisir, de s'occuper du chat de Jenny et de ses affaires en son absence. Et cette dernière, lui montra, l'endroit où se trouvait les croquettes et différentes alimentations de son chat, et les habitudes de Bouboule ; Jenny dit que Bouboule craignait les gros chiens, comme les pitbulls ou bergers Allemands, Susan lui expliqua qu'elle n'aurait rien à craindre concernant, la relation sociale entre Bouboule et Touinette, car ayant aperçu la chatte dans le jardin à divers occasions et à plusieurs reprises, elle s'entendait très bien avec la petite chienne, donc ce n'était qu'une question de taille et de volume en race de chien, qui faisait peur à Bouboule, Jenny expliqua également qu'elle aimait les caresses et avoir de l'attention, et aimait se blottir et dormir au soleil, et que Susan pouvait laisser Bouboule monter à l'étage si la petite chatte le souhaite et l'autorisait à monter sur le lit de Jenny, et Jenny voulait profiter de l'occasion pour faire visiter la maison, même la vieille femme répondit qu'elle connaissait cette endroit, étant venu ici à plusieurs reprises. 

Jenny donna, un lot – trousseau - de clés à Susan, pour lui permettre de rentrer chez elle, en cas de besoin et pour s'occuper da la maison, et pendant que Susan était chez Jenny, elles profitèrent tous les deux, de ce moment pour discuter d'avantage, des progrès de vacances de Jenny, comment se sentait-elle dans ce nouveau quartier depuis presque un an, qu'elle y habitait désormais ? Et surtout des évènements qui c'étaient déroulés au cours des semaines précédentes ; Jenny avoua qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout cette rue et ce quartier, qu'elle y avait l'impression d'y avoir toujours vécu, comme si c'était la maison qu'elle avait toujours espéré avoir, et que Jenny s'était enfin retrouvée et avait enfin revu son ancien chez soi et avait retrouvé dans les bois jusqu'à sa demeure, qu'elle croyait avoir longtemps et pour toujours manquer. 

Et Jenny avoua à Susan, combien le quartier était charmant et amical, et très bien accueillant et chaleureux, et qu'elle s'entendait bien avec beaucoup de monde, et quelques voisins, qui lui avaient été présentés ; au fils de l'année écoulée, comme Blanche et Éric et leur toute jeune petite fille, ainsi que Barbara et ses enfants, et bien sûr cette pauvre veuve, Evanna, ainsi que certaines personnes de la paroisse et le prêtre qui animait et accompagnait la messe du dimanche. Et bien sûr, il y avait Susan, qui grâce à elle, Jenny avait été accueillie chaleureusement, et l'aidait à prendre ses marques et repérer et l'aider à bien s'intégrer au sein de la communauté et du quartier ; qui avait été une grande amie et voisine, et une aide précieuse, et un soutien remarquable, la meilleure amie de Jenny à Sunnydale ; si on exceptait les deux meilleures amies de Jenny, qu'elle s'était également nouée ; Willow Rosenberg et Rupert Giles.

Pendant la conversation, Susan profita de ce moment pour caresser et câliner, et connaitre d'avantage Bouboule, ses habitudes, son caractère, son côté sensible et social et son degré de douceur et de timidité et complexité , pour qu'elle s'habitue à elle, l'une et l'autre ; et Bouboule se laissa faire, mais il est vrai qu'au début, elle était timide et méfiante, voyant et observant peu à peu, que Susan ne lui ferait pas de mal et sentant dans son instinct le plus profond et le plus dur, en sortant la tête timidement de sa cachette, de derrière un membre, ou de sous le canapé, observant tout signe de danger, et qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, sentant que cette femme était digne de confiance, douce et ne présentait aucun risque, ni danger, ni peur, mais représentait de l'amour, de la tendresse et douceur, et une véritable main et bras à câlin et étreinte ; Bouboule s'approcha prudemment et finit par monter sur les genoux de Susan, en ronronnant, et fermer doucement les yeux de contentement et de bonheur ainsi que de sécurité. 

Jenny profita de dire à Susan que si elle le désirait, et avait le temps bien sûr ; Bouboule avait le droit, la possibilité et le désir gourmant de manger n'importe quel plat au quotidien, à condition bien sûr que les aliments soient bons pour elle, et fait directement à la main par les soins de la maîtresse, fait directement maison. Jenny, déclara et rassura Susan sur le fait que son chat n'était en aucun cas difficile concernant la nourriture, il était donc tout à fait facile et simple de la nourrir et de lui trouver des plats simples à préparer. 

Bouboule n'aimait pas quand Jenny s'absentait comme cela de la maison durant plusieurs jours, au bien sûr cela ne la gênait pas d'être seule durant la journée, durant les jours de travail de sa maîtresse, en cela, la chatte pouvait totalement administrer ce fait, et admettre qu'il n’y aurait pas d'autre solution que de s'y habituer et de vive avec, et elle acceptait ce choix, ce mode de vie, et cette routine quotidienne. Mais quand Jenny partait comme cela en vacances, Bouboule se sentait en mal d'amour et de tendresse et caresses, elle aimait avoir Jenny près d'elle ; ce n'était pas courant ni dans les habitudes pour un chat d'avoir de l'affection pour son maître, ni même se soucier de savoir où il est, et d'avoir de l'amour, et de la tendresse comme cela, et que son compagnon, un être humain soit l'amour de la vie d'un chat. Parce que c'est ce qu'on pourrait penser de Bouboule, qu'elle serait d'avantage intéressée, et enclin à penser que c'est ce qui l'intéresserait, serait sa gamelle d'eau, son bol de croquette ou de pâtée, et son canapé douillet, ainsi que le chauffage doux et confortable de la chaleur de la maison en hiver, le lit, avec son matelas moelleux et confortable, et la chaleur du corps de sa maîtresse contre sa fourrure épaisse. 

Bouboule aimait Jenny, avec adoration et une infinie tendresse et un grand amour, elle était vraiment un chat à part et unique ; elle se savait avoir la chance d'avoir une maîtresse et compagnon quotidien comme Jenny, et elle se savait donc très chanceuse, et était blotti et vivait dans du doux coton et emmaillotter dans du velours blanc et tissu, et vraiment totalement hors de danger et en sécurité, par rapport et en comparaison à d'autres chats, qui elle le savait, et pouvait le ressentir, n'était pas aussi chanceux et câliner et avait autant d'amour et de douceur autour d'elle, et vivait probablement dans une grande misère, et maltraité, et ne vivant pas avec autant de bonheur ou dans une maison aussi confortable avec plusieurs objets qui pouvaient lui appartenir, il n'y avait sûrement pas autant de mettre aussi affectueux que de chats qui avaient besoin d'amour et d'attention, peut-être qu'il y avait plus de ses chats. 

Jenny câlinait, embrassait, étreignit et faisait des câlins, régulièrement et longtemps avant, et à chaque fois qu'elle partait en voyage, et lui murmurer des mots d'amour, de tendresse et réconfortant, et d'apaisement pour éviter tout stress et débordement d'anxiété et peur chez son chat, et la rassurait qu'elle reviendrait bien vite à la maison ; et que Bouboule reviendrait et retrouverait et verrait bientôt Jenny.

Jenny décida de partir, en début d'après-midi, qui était plus proche en effet du milieu de l'après-midi pour conduire en direction de San Francisco ; Susan l'attendait à l'extérieure de sa maison, et l'aidait à apporter les derniers articles de voyage dans son coffret de voiture ; la voiture de Jenny était de couleur vert foncé, de taille moyenne ; tandis que Susan aidait, Jenny, à apporter ses affaires, elle avait le regard et le visage légèrement inquiet et plissé d'inquiétude, et déclarant et en s'enquit : 

"Tu vas vraiment partir maintenant ? Il est un peu tard à présent, et la journée et bien avançait." Jenny se tourna vers Susan et lui sourit de manière rassurante ayant détecter et entendu la note inquiète dans sa voix, elle lui dit, tout en l'enlaçant et la serrant dans ses bras, tandis que Susan marmonnait quelque chose contre son épaule au sujet que peut-être qu'elle aurait un accident ou qu'elle arrive au milieu de la nuit à sa destination : 

"Ne t'inquiète pas Susan, je pars maintenant, je préférais le plus tôt j'arriverais, mieux ce sera. Je pense en effet arriver vers onze heures du soir." 

Susan s'écarta de Jenny, pour mieux la regarder, et d’un regard dur, et sérieux, serra ses mains contre le haut de ses bras, serrant ses biceps, et lui murmura de faire attention, et de s'arrêta en cas de besoin, pour faire une pause, aller aux toilettes, ou boire un café et se reposer ou bien faire une sieste de quelques minutes. 

Jenny acquiesça, et la rassura du mieux, qu'elle put, et déclara qu'elle fera autant de pauses que son corps le souhaite autant que c'est nécessaire, et promis également de la contacter une fois arrivée ; elle alla s'assoir à la place du conducteur, et ouvrit sa vitre, pour un dernier adieu à Susan, qui agitait sa main, pour la saluait.

Il faisait totalement nuit, quand elle arriva, il faisait totalement noir, la lune était en un simplement croissant, avec autour un milliard et milliard, une multitude d'étoiles qui brillaient à travers le firmament, et qui éclairaient partiellement la nuit et la nature, les horizons. Jenny arriva ainsi, en se garant doucement et manœuvrent sa voiture le plus calmement, le plus doucement et discrètement que possible, près de la maison familiale, où elle eut vécu autrefois, avec ses parents, qui y vivaient avant leur mort tragique, avec ses frères et sœurs, et sa grand-mère. Jenny coupa le moteur, qui avait été le seul bruit, qui rompait le silence et les bruits de la nature, insectes et criquets. 

Jenny sortit de la voiture, et sentit l'air frai de l'été Californien sur sa peau et entra profondément dans ses poumons, elle inspira et expira profondément, heureuse d'être de retors à la campagne, proche de San Francisco, de son enfance, de son innocence et de sa chère-grand-mère ; le voyage avait été long, et relativement calme, croisant que quelques camions, et dépassant certaines voitures, mais n'ayant pas eu à faire face ou à supporter et endurer de longs et longtemps des embouteillages ; elle s'était arrêtée vers 7 h 00 du soir pour diner, dans une aire de repos et de service, et s'était arrêtée également deux ou trois fois, pour se dégourdir les jambes par la fatigue et l'énervement d'être trop longtemps assise, et aussi pour aller faire un tour aux toilettes. 

Jenny sortit son sac et sa valise de son coffre, et sachant, que Maria aurait ouvert pour elle, la porte d'entrée sans la verrouiller, sachant qu'elle arriverait aujourd'hui, mais tardivement dans la soirée ou plus précisément dans la nuit, l'ayant prévenue qu'elle comptait partir tard et l'avait avertie de sa venue. Jenny, monta les marches du porche aussi silencieusement que possible, sachant que peut-être personne ne l'attendrait ou s'attendrait à ce qu'elle arrive à cette heure tardive, et Jenny voulais éviter tout grincement de bois et de planches de parquet ; Jenny ouvrit délicatement la porte d'entrée, avec la plus grande discrétion, mais avant qu'elle ne l'ouvre elle avait aperçu, un halo de lumière traversant partiellement le bas de la porte d'entrée ; signe qu'une personne étant encore réveillée, et la lumière du salon allumée.

Jenny se glissât à l'intérieur, et vit la faible lumière du salon, dans un fauteuil du dossier qui lui faisait face se trouvait, Maria, en plein travaux d’aiguilles et de tricot ; Jenny regarda sa grand-mère, en se cachant derrière un mur ému et émerveillé que rien et changer ici, durant l'année où elle est partie, observant sa grand-mère coudre, tard le soir, cela était l'une de ses anciennes habitudes de coudre, de tricoter et faire du crochet où autres travaux d’aiguilles, pour ses petits-enfants, et arrières petits-enfants, pour différents habits ou objets de décoration, napperont de tables, et autres, comme des tableaux de canevas, tapissant de paysages, ou de styles totalement bohémiens avec des couleurs et styles qui vont avec, des canevas Roumains, avec la vie des Gitans, des caravanes, des feux de champs, ainsi que la vie quotidienne et animées des bohémiens devant un feu, avec des habits traditionnels... ; finalement, Jenny sortie de ses pensées, et s'approcha en pénétrant doucement dans le salon, se raclant la gorge, et murmura : 

"Bonsoir, Bunica ; c'est moi, Janna. Je suis enfin arrivée." 

Maria, se retourna, au son de la voix de Jenny ; elle avait entendu le bruit du moteur de la voiture, proche de la maison, et elle avait aperçu les phares bouger et se reflétant se déplaçant contre les rideaux et les fenêtres, et se garer doucement, Maria s'était levée, lentement et avait regardé à travers les carreaux de la fenêtre, en écartant légèrement et presque invisible, le rideau, et reconnu la voiture étant celle de Jenny, et vit également la jeune femme sortir de son véhicule ; Maria s'était réassise dans son fauteuil, près de la cheminée, elle ne voulait pas paraitre trop impatiente ou excitée et agitée par l'arrivée de sa petite-fille, et voulait qu'elle rendre la maison en silence, et calmement, car sans doute fatiguée, et groggy de son voyage, voulant sans doute se reposer ; Et Maria voulait contenir ses émotions devant l'arrivée et le retour de Jenny, et son séjour. Elle s'avait, que Jenny saurait, qu'elle l'aurait entendue franchir la porte, mais fit semblant de rien, Maria entendit la porte grincer très légèrement, et les pas, et craquement de chaussures étrangement familière, et les reconnaitre partout ailleurs ; ceux de Jenny. 

Maria attendit, quelques instants, que la jeune femme se manifeste, et attendit dans le silence, elle pensait et savait très bien que Jenny l'observer intensément, avec une boule et houle d'émotions devants des souvenirs et malheureux de cet endroit, et probablement en train de traiter son retour ; dans cet endroit, finalement, Maria l'entendit murmurer et l'appeler doucement, pleines d'émotions.

Maria se retourna alors, les yeux s'illuminent, et son visage s'éclaircissant de bonheur, et de quasi surprise, elle se leva lentement, en souriant de véritable joie et émotions, son sourire illuminant son visage et peut-être même la pièce toute entière par son intensité.

Maria s'avança à présent vers Jenny, en écartant ses bras pour lui permettre et l'invitait dans une étreinte, Maria était à présent au côté de Jenny, juste à quelques millimètres de distance qui les séparant, avant qu'elle attirât Jenny contre elle, dans une étreinte et l'écrasant contre son corps, en lui murmurant dans les cheveux : 

"Oh, Janna, ma chérie tu m'as manqué, je commençais à me demander quand est-ce que tu allais arriver." 

Jenny, en enroulant ses bras, autours du dos et des épaules de sa grand-mère, et lui murmura, combien elle lui avait manquée, et comme c'était bon d'être de retours, à la maison, et surtout si près d'elle. Après quelque instant, silencieux, et de bénédictions, de tranquillité et calme intérieure, et de silencieux à entre leurs respirations et le silence paisible de la nuit et de la maison montrant aucun signe de vie, qu’il y avait des occupants qui dormaient, à l'étage. Maria se détacha lentement de l'étreinte de Jenny, et la regarda profondément et attentivement, en murmurant qu'elles devaient être silencieuse, car l'oncle Enyos dormait à l'étage, et qu'à présent, depuis le décès des parents de Jenny ; Damien avait emménagé et avait hérité de la maison familiale, avec sa femme, Sarah, ils avaient rapidement eut leur premier enfant rapidement après leur mariage, un fils, Haney, dix-neuf ans à présent ; ils ont eu également quatre filles ensuite ; Savannah, dix-sept ans, Sally, quinze ans, Marina, onze ans, et Shirley la petite dernière, neuf ans. 

Maria déclara qu'ils dormaient tous actuellement, mais que Jenny pourrait les voir dès le lendemain matin, et qu’Enyos voudrait lui parler en privé dès le plus rapidement possible, et lui dit également qu'elle devait s'installer, et devait sans aucun doute être très fatiguée, alors Maria lui dit qu'elle pouvait aller dormir dans son ancienne chambre, qui n'avait nullement changée depuis son départ, et depuis plusieurs années, et que personne ne l'avait jamais utilisée. 

Maria dirigea lentement, Jenny, en lui disant quand effet ; elle était fatiguée et éreintée par son voyage et le trajet. Et voulu aller ranger quelques affaires et ses habits et faire un brin de toilette, avant de s'habiller en chemise de nuit. Maria donna, à Jenny, une légère collation, un simple sandwich avant que Jenny ne monte.

Quand Jenny fut enfin seule dans sa chambre ; elle alluma doucement la lampe qui se trouvait posée sur sa table de nuit, qui éclaira faiblement la pièce, mais assez éclaira et lumineux pour voir ce qui se trouvait autour de la chambre et les différents meubles, et ses membres qui bougeaient pour poser son sac et sa valise sur son lit, qui était méticuleusement fait avec des couvertures et draps propres et arrangés et pliés soigneusement et récemment par Maria, réalisée expressément pour l'arrivait de Jenny ; Jenny se tourna vers le lit qui se trouvait au cotée du sien, fait depuis longtemps, et soigneusement dépoussiérèrent très régulièrement et entretenue, des draps gardés depuis des années, depuis la dernière fois que Nolwenn avait dormi dans ce lit ; les draps étaient légèrement vieux, et moisis, et vieux jaunies et gris. Il sentait l'ancien, remarqua Jenny, elle qu'elle s’y allongeait pour essayer de détecter l'odeur de sa sœur bien aimée et éviter de pleurer ; en se redressant essayant de se ressaisir, et calmer ses nerfs et ses émotions, et ne voulant pas alerter le reste de la maison, elle toucha du bout des doigts, la peluche en lapin qui reposait sur le couvre lit, au sommet du lit, tout en murmurant et soupirant elle chuchotât :

"Oh Nolwenn, tu me manques tellement, où es-tu ? J'aimerais tellement être avec toi en ce moment loin, d'oncle Enyos." 

Jenny se dirigea vers leur ancien bureau de travail, qui ressemblait à un ancien pupitre d'école primaire, où les deux jeunes filles étudiaient et réalisaient et copiaient leurs devoirs et rédactions, en levant son regard, ses yeux parcoururent le mur au-dessus, voyant la carte géographique, une vieille carte ancienne datant des fin des années 70 et début des années 80 ; qui datait tellement certains noms de pays n'étaient plus d'actualité, ni certaines frontières ; Jenny pouvait voir l'Europe divisait avec la guerre froide, entre l'Europe de l'Ouest, et l'Europe de l'Est ; et aussi l'actuel Russie, qui était autrefois appelait, l'URSS ; et il y avait aussi les différents décalages horaires entre certains pays, et date, et jour de la semaine qui séparaient les jours, de décalage. 

Jenny soupira de mélancolie à la carte, en passant ses doigts contre le bureau et la carte et ses frontières. Finalement en secouant la tête après avoir ranger ses affaires ; Jenny, alla se coucher, et dormit durant plusieurs heures, sans le moins du monde se réveiller, en dormant profondément et paisiblement ; jusqu'à 7 h 00 du matin.

* * * *

Le soleil apparut, éclot doucement, affluait et proliférait en luminosité et les rayons et la lumière jaunes mélangés à de l'orangé, glissât et se faufilât à travers les volets et perciennes placés au niveau des fenêtres ; la lumière et la chaleur qui passa lentement vers le visage endormit de Jenny, cela la réveilla lentement, et la fit légèrement gémir ; en papillonnant les paupières, et essaya d'ouvrir lentement et avec précaution les yeux, se réveillant doucement, et ne voulant pas forcer ; et être éblouit par le début du soleil levant.

Jenny se redressa sur son coude, et frottât doucement ses yeux, en se redressant et levant, en posant ses pieds nus sur le sol ; elle avait parfaitement bien dormi, et elle eut totalement ses heures maximums de sommeil, totalement reposée, et son corps était totalement et en totale harmonie avec son esprit entièrement revigoré de ses heures de sommeil. La veille au soir avant d'aller se coucher, elle contactât Susan, qui était quelque peu inquiète que Jenny ait oublié de la prévenir d'être arrivée à destination, ou bien qu'elle eût pris du retard sur la route ; la femme retraitée fut totalement rassurée et heureuse d'entendre la voix de Jenny à l'autre bout de la ligne téléphone, lui racontant son voyage, et qu'elle était arrivée à l'heure à laquelle elle s'était presque doutée, qu'elle arriverait. Après que les deux femmes parlèrent durant quelques minutes ; Susan lui dit de bien se reposer et profiter de ses vacances avec sa famille, et lui dit au revoir et elles raccrochèrent toutes les deux.

Jenny alla ouvrir, ses volets, et faire ainsi pénétrer la luminosité et la lumière naturelle du soleil, totalement et complètement et dans chaque angle dans toute la pièce ; en posant ses coudes sur le rebord en bois de la fenêtre, elle regardait durant un moment la campagne, le paysage qui lui avait manquée l'herbe, les collines et profiter de l'odeur campagnarde, ainsi que les bruits de coq et d'oiseaux ; et en inspirant et expirant profondément l'air frais du matin et de campagne, et l'air pur loin de la ville et la pollution de certain endroit surtout provenant des usines, et l'air campagnard était fort et donnait un certain besoin de se reposer et dormir d'un bon repos.

En étant dans ses réflexions et plongée dans ses pensées les plus intimes, spirituelles et magiques, elle aperçut, au loin son oncle, marchant dans la prairie, pour sa promenade habituelle du matin ; Jenny eu un moment de doute et de suspicion et instinctif que peut-être son oncle savait qu'elle était arrivée hier au soir, et il voulait la voir et l'attendait ; et Jenny savait que ce serait une bonne occasion de lui parler et de faire ses derniers rapports ainsi que le bilan de l'année écoulée sur ses observations, et elle se disait que ce serait le moment idéal, et surtout que plutôt Jenny aurait parlé avec son oncle, mieux ce serait, et plus vite elle se serait débarrassée de cette conversation qu'elle redoutait tant, et après cela, Jenny se tiendra éloignée d'Enyos et profitera de ses vacances aussi agréablement qu'elle osait se l'espérer en compagnie de sa grand-mère et neveux et nièces..

En s'éloignant de la fenêtre, Jenny se dirigea vers son armoire, et s'habillât rapidement d'une robe, après s'être lavée rapidement ; une robe d'été à bretelle blanche fleurit de fleurs vertes, et sortit un foulard, qu'elle pliât et fit office à ce moment-ci comme un châle et sortie de la maison en courant vers son oncle.

Jenny se dirigea lentement vers Enyos, qui se trouvait dos à elle, les mains sur les hanches avec possédant son dos parfaitement rigide, observant la nature et écoutant et profitant, réfléchissant du calme et silence du matin et de la campagne Californienne. Jenny, s'arrêta quelque seconde en tirant sur son foulard posé sur ses épaules qui flottait sur son dos au rythme de la brise matinale ; elle souffla doucement, et se rapprocha d'avantage, et murmura :

"Bonjour, mon oncle," 

A la voix et au son de la voix de sa nièce, Jenny, Enyos se retourna, en lui rendant ses salutations et son bonjour, lui demanda ensuite comment allait-elle, et si elle avait fait bon voyage. Et il lui demanda si son année ainsi, si elle a été prudente, et ainsi si Jenny s'était habituée de sa vie loin de sa famille et de son peuple, dans une ville comme Sunnydale. 

Jenny lui répondit du mieux qu’elle put, son voyage et le remercia de se soucier de sa santé et de son bien-être, et se souciait comment elle allait ; Jenny lui répondit qu'elle allait plutôt bien, mais lui dit qu'elle était heureuse d'être revenue parmi les siens - bien que c'était vraiment un demi-mensonge qui mettait plutôt mal à l'aise Jenny, mais elle ne voulait rien dire sur le fait, qu'elle voulait tout faire pour s'enfuir de cette situation et de cette vie et lui dit avec une joie, un bonheur et un visage illuminé et éclatant avec des yeux, qu'elle ne pouvait nullement cacher et pouvait s'empêchée, et ce qu'Enyos ne manque pas de remarquer avec mécontentement et désapprobation et horreur la regardait avec clairement mécontentement, en fronçant les sourcils d'un regard noir, et pointu et énervé ; qu'elle s'était habituée à sa vie indépendante, et heureuse en se créant un cocon et une routine régulière, avec son travail - qui Jenny le sait, son oncle désapprouvé fortement - d'enseignante d'informatique, mais il est vrai que par moment elle se sentait seule, mais Jenny avait réussi à se créer des connaissances dans son quartier. Mais Jenny ne dit en aucun cas les noms des personnes avec qui elle a sympathisées.

Enyos était très mécontent de tout ceci, et lui dit qu'il espérait qu'elle n'avait pas oublié sa mission et sa responsabilité et ce pourquoi elle s'était installée dans une autre vile, et que surtout Jenny ne devait pas oublier que s’il n'y avait pas eu cette mission, ni Angel, jamais elle ne se serait installée là-bas, Enyos ne lui aurait jamais permis cette frivolité et cette liberté ; dans ce monde moderne, corrompu et dangereux, et totalement inutile.

Jenny, n'était pas évidemment pas d'accord sur ce fait et cette opinion, sur le point de vue de son oncle et opinion et critique du nouveau monde ; mais elle ne voulait nullement s'entrainer ni entrer dans une conversation et conférence qui ne mèneraient nulle part et donc stériles ; Jenny se tut.

Enyos s'arrêta soudainement de marcher pour faire face à Jenny, et la regarda dans ses yeux ; et lui demanda finalement et déclara en mettant en garde avec sa voix dangereusement basse avec son célèbre accent Roumain ; qu'il espérait que Jenny n'ait pas lié une quelconque amitié ou lien avec ses voisins, ou révéler par inadvertance ou volontairement sa véritable venue à Sunnydale, et Enyos lui rappela à nouveau ce pourquoi elle était dans cette ville, et que ces raisons n'étaient pas dans le but de se faire des amies ou lier des relations avec n'importe qui ; et lui dit finalement d'un ton dur " Ne t'attache pas à ces gens, Janna, ils sont dangereux avec leurs manières et leur mode de vie. " 

Jenny le regarda sans détourner les yeux ne serait-ce qu’une seule fois de peur de montrer ses craintes à son oncle, et lui faire savoir qu'il l'impressionnait ; et lui répondit qu'elle était très prudente, et ne cessait de penser à sa mission, et rester loyale et fidèle à sa tâche et son dévouement vers le peuple ; Jenny déclara à Enyos qu'elle entretenait des relations courtoises et quelque peu distantes, et essayait de se faire aussi discrète et invisible que possible, Jenny n'avait nullement entretenu d'amitié ouverte ou de relation engageait avec quiconque et ne connaissait personne de manière personnelle et un peu aussi fort que platonique. Jenny avait délibérément menti sur cette partie, mais Jenny ne voulait tout simplement pas que son oncle découvre sa double vie, ni ses amitiés qu'elle avait créées et sa vie qu'elle voulait créée et avoir en dehors du clan, et voulait à tout prix protéger sa nouvelle vie ainsi que ses amies, car elle savait se douter, et savait trop bien ce que son peuple lui ferait subir s’ils découvraient la vérité et même à ses amies, et voulait les protéger. 

Et Jenny répondit qu'elle garderait toujours ses distances.

Enyos respira profondément, et souffla de l'air chaud et son halène contre le visage de sa nièce, et semblait la regarder avec scepticisme et suspicion essayant de la tester du regard, l'observant pour regarder à travers son âme si elle ne lui mentait pas ; et l'étudia profondément, puis au bout d'un instant, il décida de rompre le silence, décidant à un instant que Jenny ne devait et n'oserait certainement pas lui mentir et lui avait montré à d'innombrable reprise sa loyauté envers leur famille ; Enyos lui demanda alors, si Jenny avait de nouveau rapport d'observation sur Angel, et surtout si elle avait enfin trouvé le lien et sa connaissance de la tueuse et de son observateur. 

Jenny frissonna doucement et silencieusement, redoutant et craignant cette partie de la conversation avec son oncle, mais savait qu'elle devrait forcément passait par là, et ne pourrait jamais y échapper ; Elle lui avoua dans un souffle tremblant, qu'elle avait enfin découvert qui était la tueuse, et Enyos, lui dit, alors ? Et la pressa de lui qui elle était ; Et Jenny frissonnât une nouvelle fois en murmurant qu'il s'agissait de Buffy Summers, une de ses élèves ; Enyos se mit en colère, et était furieux, que jenny ait mit du temps à découvrir, qui elle était, alors qu'elle l'avait eu sous les yeux et pratiquement à portait de main durant tout ce temps sans rien voir, et Jenny qu'il devait penser, si elle avait bien fait son travail finalement, et si elle l'avait prise au sérieux, Jenny regretta et demanda pardon à son oncle, qui semblât se clamer à cause de ses supplications ; et il lui demanda enfin qui était son observateur ; Jenny eut alors comme un voile devant ses yeux, et eut envie de pleurer, en avouant, craignant qu'il s'énervent d’autant plus devant son aveuglement évident et manque d'observation, qu'il s'agissait de Rupert Giles, le bibliothécaire de l'école, Jenny sentit son cœur sauter dans sa gorge et lui faire mal et la serrait totalement, de tristesse et de désespoir et sentit alors totalement inattendu, Jenny son esprit et son cœur ainsi que son âme allait vers Rupert ; et voulu saisir cette occasion, cette chance, qu'elle avait de parler de Rupert à Enyos, de lui dire qu'elle s’est bien entendu avec lui en tant exclusivement en tant que collègue, bien avant qu'elle ne sache qu'il était l'observateur, et cette chance qu'elle pouvait obtenir, en sachant qu'elle avait déjà maintes et maintes fois, et avait médité et réfléchit une millionième de fois comment avouer si elle devait en parler et discuter avec son oncle, mais ne devait en aucun cas évoquer son véritable lien et émotions et sentiments qu'elle commençait à monter et nourrissait pour Rupert, et lui demanda finalement si Enyos pouvait lui donner l'autorisation exceptionnelle pour seulement uniquement une seule personne, avouait à Rupert son rôle et son lien avec Angel ? Elle ne voulait pas et se sentait mal et blessée de mentir ainsi à l'homme qui lui tenait tellement dans son estime et son âme. 

A ses paroles ; Enyos, se hérissa, et n'en croyant pas ce qu'il entendait, ni ce que Jenny osait lui demander, pensant qu'elle avait sans doute perdu la tête, ni ne savait ce qu'elle disait, et pensait qu'elle avait sans doute été corrompue ou avait changé de camp ; il lui dit que c'était impossible, que ce serait une trahison envers sa promesse que Jenny avait faite envers Enyos, Ileana et son peuple, et lui dit qu'elle devait faire attention à ce qu'elle disait, que cet homme était loin mais très loin d'être comme eux ; et loin de leur objectif et qu'il était trop près et impliqué avec la tueuse et dans ce cas avec Buffy, ce serait dangereux, et si Jenny faisait cela, elle trahirait non seulement les Kalderash mais aussi la mission divine et la vengeance éternelle qui était condamnée sur Angélus. Et il lui dit enfin, si elle n'était pas devenue folle ? Et qu'il espérait qu'elle ne s'était pas impliquée émotionnellement avec son élève et ce bibliothécaire avant qu'elle ne découvre leur identité secrète.

Heureusement pour Jenny, il ne lui demanda pas comment et dans quelle circonstance elle l'avait découvert, tout ce qu'il demandait était de mener à bien sa mission et faire son travail, et jouer un rôle, qui l'étouffait, et rôle d'espionne.

Et enfin, Jenny lui dit, parla calmement que peut-être, ils avaient fait une erreur qu'Angel ne semblait pas si mauvais et diabolique, maléfique, qu'il en avait l'air, et qu'il l'avait sauvé, elle n'émit pas pourquoi et la véritable circonstance de son sauvetage, et du drame qui a failli la frapper et la presque agression, qu'elle avait été victime, elle ne lui dit rien ; donc Enyos pensa qu'il l'avait sauvé alors qu'elle essayait d'éviter l'apocalypse et la résurrection et la monté en puissance du Maître. Mais Enyos l'avait coupé pendant un moment, lui demandant ce qu'elle racontait et comment osait-elle raconter de telles sornettes et idioties, et que Jenny avait dû tomber dans un piège ou s'être laisser berner, et manipuler par l'esprit démonique et vampirique d'Angel les vampires avaient certaines facilitées et pouvoir de manipuler leurs victimes et les martyriser, et qu'Angel avait peut-être utiliser Jenny, pour la manipuler, et lui faire du mal.

Bien sûr Jenny, se défendit en s'exclamant en lui disant, qu'Angel avait été de leur côté, du moins du côté de la tueuse et de son observateur pour vaincre le mal et les démons, et qu'Angel avait été très amical, gentil voir presque mystérieux ; et elle sentait une complexité le traverser, peut-être n'était-il pas aussi mauvais qu'il semblerait, bien sûr Jenny resterait sur ses gardes, et resterait méfiante envers lui ; mais Jenny dut avouer à son oncle, qu'après la bataille, Angel lui avait dit et il semblait réfléchir à elle et à se méfier, et il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue, et qu'elle lui semblait familière ; et Jenny se sentit mal à l'aise et extrêmement nerveuse à ses regards intenses.

Enyos semblât aussi inquiet qu'elle, mais ne lui donna nullement aucune information, et ne donna aucune explication à tout cela, il lui dit juste de rester encore plus prudente, et sur ses gardes, au cas où il réussirait à deviner et à découvrir qui est réellement Jenny, et la menace qu'elle représentait pour lui ; Enyos demanda à Jenny, si elle pense, qu'Angel n'ait rien soupçonné ou deviné ? Sa nièce lui répondit que non, et il avait semblé croire son hypothèse qu'ayant qu'aucune des innombrables et des centaines d'humains au cours de sa vie, elle était juste une erreur. Enyos semblait apprécier et être d'accord et fière par le mensonge et l'explication camouflée qu'elle avait réussi à dire, et acquiesça ; mais il eut autre chose, Jenny lui avoua qu'elle avait dansé avec lui lors du bal au club de danse, un endroit nommé le bronze, et il l'avait prise contre lui, avait senti son odeur et son parfum, et lui avait embrassé la main. 

Enyos était stupéfait par cette information et révélation ; comment Jenny pouvait être aussi idiote et inconsciente, mais en même temps intelligente et perspicace ? Heureusement Jenny avait accepté de danser avec lui pour effacer ses doutes ou suspicions, mais s'inquiétait qu'il s'en serve plus tard pour la traquer et se souvenir de son odeur, mais il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle l'avait laissé l’embrasser et autorisé une telle proximité se déroulait entre eux deux. Il était furieux.

Jenny essaya d'expliquer avec des explications et des excuses balbutiait qui n'avait réellement aucun sens. Finalement, il abandonna et ordonna à sa nièce de se taire et de cesser de babiller et de se comporter en idiote.

Jenny enroula et passa sa main en enlaçant doucement le bras de son oncle avec le sien, alors qu'il continuait à marcher, en silence, profitant de la compagnie de l'autre, et profitant des retrouvailles entre famille, et le lien oncle-nièce ; le silence pouvait être agréable, dans le cœur et l'esprit de Jenny, et aussi en apparence et extérieur, tout semblait bien. Mais en réalité, Jenny se sentait nerveuse, anxieuse et agitait à l'intérieur d'elle-même, et se sentait troublée, de ce qui allait suivre et la suite de la conversation, qu'elle craignait plus que tout. 

Quelques moments plus tard, Enyos rompit une nouvelle fois le silence, en évoquant pour une raison ou une autre, le fait qu'il espérait que Jenny ne trahirait pas ses origines, ni la famille, ni le clan et ses origines gitanes et les ancêtres qui ont sacrifié leurs vies, ni déshonoré la mémoire de Serena, et il voulait s'assurer que Jenny avait rien à lui cacher ni de relation amoureuse où intime, dans ce cas-là plus que platonique, à Sunnydale avec un homme qui n'était pas un bohémien, et Enyos voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne lui mentait pas ou avait une vie secrète et amoureuse, ou trahirait les Kalderash de cette façon ; Enyos, lui dit alors qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt, à s'amuser de façon dévergondée, en libertinage ou en immoralité avec leur tradition, et encore de façon débauchée, comme il l'avait connu et se souvenait de Jenny quand elle était adolescente, et espérait qu'elle ne profiterait pas d'être sans surveillance loin de leur foyer et à Sunnydale, pour tomber amoureuse, et de s'enfuir et trahir et abandonner le peuple, qu'elle se comporterait comme une rebelle et devenir indépendante, qu'elle ferait et voulait toujours être comme sa traitresse de sœur, Nolwenn, et se marier avec un Gadjo. - non-Gitan, comme les bohémiens, prénommées, appelées les personnes qui ne faisaient pas parti au peuple de bohémien, et qui ne faisait pas partie de leur culture et étaient d'autre origine.

Ensuite, Enyos s'en ait pris à Nolwenn, l'accusa, la traita, l'insulta, attaqua, humiliée et blessée, ainsi que blâmer et offenser la jeune femme ; il la traita de sale traitre, de putain, de prostituée, de dévergondée, qu'elle trahit sa famille, trahit et défier les origines qui lui étaient données à sa naissance, et avait également trahis en défiant les traditions, les origines bohémiennes, leur mode de vie, et leur croyance ainsi que le pire et la trahison de trop et de plus est d'offenser les ancêtres ainsi que les esprits, et Dieu. Enyos déclara qu'elle s'était mariée avec un homme du monde moderne, et un catholique qui plus est ; sans accord sans la moindre bénédiction, est devenant ainsi de plus en plus arrogante et supérieure, et que de toute façon, après son mariage, le conseil et les conseillers du clan et proches de l'Ancienne, Ileana, déclara et condamna le mariage de Nolwenn et Quentin, et à la naissance de leur bébé, l'enfant fut déclaré par Ileana et les Kalderash de bâtard. Enyos appela la fille de Nolwenn, comme "sa bâtarde de fille" d'un ton méprisant, et cracha pratiquement les mots avec mépris et haine et d'un ton mauvais et menaçant.

Jenny écouta et savait où il voulait en venir, sur ce qu'il lui disait au sujet de Nolwenn, et se sentit nauséeuse et pleine de remord d'écouter ses mots pénétrant ses oreilles et son cerveau, elle savait qu'il la menaçait et la mettait en garde d'une quelconque façon que ce soit, et savait que si elle faisait de même Jenny aurait de grave ennuie, et voyait nettement les sous-entendu et les doubles faces et mots cachés qu'elle savait détecter et sentir ; " Mon oncle, Nolwenn est morte, comment peux-tu parler d'elle d'une façon si méprisable et avec tant de haine, elle est morte et tu parles d'elle comme si elle n'avait jamais vécu ! On ne devrait pas parler de Nolwenn de cette façon, surtout envers un mort ! Et Beverly ? Et la fille de ma sœur, ta nièce. Pour moi, elle n'est pas une bâtarde." 

Enyos était stupéfaite par l'audace, de Jenny, à s'opposer à lui, et à lui parler de cette façon et sur un tel ton ; et lui déclara qu'il espérait, qu'elle n'avait aucun contact avec ce Quentin Caledif l'époux de Nolwenn, et sa fille, Beverly ; Jenny resta sans voix, les lèvres résolument et extrêmement serrées et plaquées l'une contre l'autre, mais elle finit par chuchoter que non, elle n'avait gardé aucun contact avec eux. Enyos acquiesça de contentement et d'accord s'attisait de sa réponse, en lui disant que si elle l'avait fait, elle avait réalisé le contraire, Jenny devait se rendre compte qu'elle aurait été reconnue coupable de trahison, de traitresse, de déshonneur et avoir une complicité et collaborait avec l'ennemie et le mauvais côté, et pour lui il se contentait et croyait ce que Jenny lui avait dit ; mais si elle avait fait de mauvais choix, pour Enyos, Jenny aurait déshonoré et déshérité, déposséder et renier par lui-même et la famille.

Enyos lui dit et Jenny le sut, si elle tombait amoureuse, avec une personne non gitane. Si elle tombait amoureuse, si elle appris à aimer Rupert, qui n'était pas de son milieu social, ni de sa culture, de sa patrie d'origine, et de son monde, si elle commençait une relation avec lui, et si ils s'aimaient suffisamment fort et leur amour assez puissant et fort, pour s'aimer jusqu'à la fin pour se marier, Jenny serait reniée et déshonorée, perdrait tout, et sa famille, ainsi que son honneur et perdrait la confiance de tous, et perdrait le but de sa mission ; mais surtout, son mariage ne serait jamais valide et juridiquement pour les bohémiens comme illégale, elle serait considérée comme une parias, une trainée, traitresse, putain, catin, elle serait considérée et on la verrait comme une trahison, une étrangère, déloyauté et un crime pour son peuple ainsi que déloyauté.... Et les enfants de Jenny seraient traités de la même manière, et paieraient pour les erreurs, les choix de leur mère, et pire encore, seraient insultés comme des parias ou des lépreux, et surnommés comme des bâtards, des enfants illégitimes... Non, Jenny ne pourrait pas permettre que ça arrivait, si Nolwenn avait été ici, Jenny aurait été plus courage, Nolwenn a toujours cru que c'était Jenny la plus forte et la plus courageuse des deux, mais en réalité, aux yeux de Jenny, c'était Nolwenn la plus forte et la plus courageuse... Plus que Nolwenn n'était plus là, Jenny pouvait dire adieu à ses rêves et à son désir d’évasions...

Jenny, parla ensuite, voulant à tout prix changer de sujet, et voulant parler d'une information cruciale et capitale, qu'Enyos voudrait surement savoir, connaitre, et qu'il lui en voudrait très certainement si elle ne lui avouait pas, et il le découvrait par lui-même ; Jenny déclara, que Buffy et Giles ne travaillaient pas seul, avec Angel, Buffy avait deux amis, qui l'aidaient dans ses combats et à survivre ainsi qu'aux recherches, et ces deux personnes, se nommaient Alex et Willow.

Enyos se tourna vers sa nièce, les sourcils froncés, avec des plis d'inquiétudes, de réflexions et perplexité sur son front ridé ; inquiets et incrédules, réfléchissant, et étant en pleine méditation et réflexion et pensivement ; il se souvenait que Jenny avait sympathisé avec une de ses élèves, et que cette petite fille, s'appelait Willow. 

Jenny essaya de se défendre, en déclarant que jamais elle ne se serait doutée, que la petite Willow serait impliquée dans des mouvements et expériences surnaturelles et occultisme, et démonique. Enyos là coupa, en lui répétant d'une voix dure : 

"Ne t'attache pas à ces gens, Janna. Il faut que tu évites de t'impliquer émotionnellement avec cette petite fille, Willow, elle est du côté de la tueuse, elle est peut-être d'une mauvaise influence voire dangereuse. Et ne t'attache pas à cette fillette est-ce compris ; tiens-toi à l'écart aussi loin que possible sans éveiller les soupçons, et concentre-toi à être proche d'eux suffisamment pour les observer de manière objective : Compris ?"

Jenny acquiesça lentement, avec tristesse, et murmura entre ses dents ; "Je comprends mon oncle, et c'est compris." 

Jenny pensa à Willow, elle n’aurait jamais dû parler d'elle à son oncle, et la tenir à l'écart, elle avait trop parlé, avait était trop bavarde, tout ça pour essayer d'être loyale envers sa famille ; mais elle voulait tellement être bien vue, et faire plaisir, à tout le monde, loyale des deux côtés, de sa famille à ses amies. Elle regrettait d'en avoir trop dit. Jenny, releva la tête, en pensant soudainement à quelque chose, qui pourrait lui faire rattraper son erreur, et ainsi défendre son amie. 

Jenny déclara alors, que Willow ne pourrait jamais être dangereuse, elle était trop timide et réservée pour cela, et extravertie, et une bonne élève et cultivée, et surtout très intelligente et curieuse de nature, et Jenny était très proche d'elle, et donc en un an, Jenny avait appris à connaitre Willow, et elle était donc peut-être méfiante et observatrice ; Mais Enyos ne voulait rien entendre ; et Jenny s'écriât, alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle. Willow est comme eux, elle a des mêmes origines persécutées à travers l'histoire, elle était juive, et eux bohémiens. 

Enyos, qui s'était figé, détourna le regard de devant lui, en murmurant d'une voix basse et dure ; qu'il ne voyait pas du tout le rapport avec eux. Le lien avec leur clan, où n'importe quel autre peuple ou familles bohèmes. Qu'il ne voyait pas, le lien qu'ils pouvaient partager entre Willow et sa famille ; la famille, le peuple de Willow avaient-ils étaient victimes d'assassinat par un vampire meurtrier de plusieurs siècles, par un vampire surnommé le fléau de l'Europe ? Ont-ils été persécutés, ont-ils vécus des générations de vengeances et de liens et secrets et histoires de démons, et liens à un quelconque liens de magies ou spiritismes ? Willow a-t-elle un lien avec une prophétie ? Ou un destin hors du commun, ou destiné à venger ses ancêtres ?

Jenny balbutiât nerveusement, les yeux écarquillés et blessés, qu'il puisse poser de telles questions et puisse comparer le peuple juif d'une telle manière, et surtout avec une telle comparaison et avec leur histoire qui était horrible et paranormale. Elle réussit à dire ; non... mais. Et Enyos la coupa alors, en répliquant qu'ils n'avaient plus à en discuter dans ce cas. 

Mais Jenny ne se laissa pas faire, prête à défendre Willow de toutes ses forces et avec passions et férocité ; Elle déclara, que les juifs avaient été exterminés, et persécutés, et assassinés et massacrée, et poursuivit et chassés dans toute l'Europe, les mêmes horreurs, les mêmes histoires et déportations ont été faites sur eux, qu'avec les tsiganes, qui avaient dû fuir et se cacher, les mêmes persécutions ; Willow est née aux Etats-Unis, mais d'après le peu que Jenny savait, était que sa grand-mère paternelle avait vécu durant la seconde guerre mondiale, en Hollande. 

Enyos, de manière implacable et indifférente, déclara que ce n'était pas cela qui ferait le lien entre leurs peuples, et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas y avoir de différence en ce qu'ils avaient vécu avec Angélus.

Mais Jenny persista en disant, que même si les juifs avaient vécu de telles horreurs, jamais ils n'ont eu de vengeance envers leurs meurtriers et des personnes qui les avaient martyrisées, et les Nazies, n'ont pas eu de malédictions, n'ont pas payé comme Angélus devait le faire ; et sur cela Enyos explosa en lui disant que cela n'avait rien avoir. Ils n'allaient pas maudire, les chefs Nazies ou des humains, ce serait à la justice et au procès des accusations donner pour meurtres et procès pour crime contre l'humanité. 

Jenny déclara tout de même, que leur famille ainsi que celle de Willow avaient des similitudes ; ils avaient été victimes de racisme, persécutions et génocides ; et massacres et traités comme des sous-hommes ; des " Untermensch " terme donné par les Nazies et Himmler, le chef des SS, décrire des « personnes inférieures » non-aryennes, souvent appelés « les masses de l'Est », c'est-à-dire des Juifs, des Roms et des Slaves - principalement des Polonais, des Serbes et plus tard aussi les Russes. 

Enyos était particulièrement énervé, de l'emploi et la prononciation du mot "Untermensch" à travers la bouche et les lèvres de sa nièce, et lui interdit formellement de le répéter une nouvelle fois devant lui ; et il la renvoya en déclarant que la conversation était terminée, et lui répéta une nouvelle fois de ne pas oublier sa mission et de continuer à lui faire des rapports et à rester à distance ; et lui dit que ses neveux et nièces voudraient sûrement la voir, et lui dit enfin qu'il ne voudrait plus avoir de conversation pour l'instant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte.

* * * *

Jenny se détourna de son oncle, en lui murmurant de passer une bonne journée, et revient lentement, vers la maison. Tandis qu'elle marchait, Jenny était furieuse contre elle-même, de ne pas avoir eu la conversation, qu'elle aurait souhaité avec son oncle, elle se détestait de n'avoir pas réussi à faire changer d'opinion Enyos sur le but de sa mission, avant d'arriver près de San Francisco, quand elle n'était encore qu'à Sunnydale, Jenny s'était répétée à plusieurs reprises, et inlassablement ce qu'elle aurait voulu dire à son oncle, et s'était imaginée un dialogue et scénario tout autre que ce qui venait de se dérouler, et qu'il soit moins suspicieux envers Angel et plus enclin à lui pardonner si c'était possible... mais cela n'avait pas fonctionnée, et pire encore, elle aurait voulu confesser et dire la vérité à Rupert sur qui elle était réellement, sans risquer de représailles envers son oncle si il lui accorder sa bénédiction pour avouer la vérité, et sans crainte de trahir son peuple.... Mais tout ceci ne lui avait pas était accorder, et cela anéantissais Jenny, de pouvoir se confier à quiconque à Sunnydale... 

Et le pire dans tout cela c'était qu'elle n'avait pas su protéger, ni su se taire concernant l'existence de son amitié avec son élève, Willow, et son secret et le fait qu'elle soit impliquée avec la tueuse et dans le monde démonique compliquait grandement sa mission, et le fait qu'elle ait avoué sans le vouloir, et à contrecœur, la vérité sur Willow... Jenny était furieuse contre son oncle, qu'il traite, insinue, et insulte, et la critique et gête des propos d'une manière si négative et traite de cette façon Willow, alors qu'il ne la connaissait même pas, et surtout avec tant de haine et inférence qu'elle soit juive ; cela Jenny ne pouvait l'accepter. 

Jenny faisait tourbillonner et répéter en chaine ses pensées, ainsi que la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Enyos, tandis que Jenny regagnait, la maison, elle choisit de rentrer par la porte arrière qui donnait sur la cuisine, en ouvrant la porte, aussi silencieusement que possible, et s'attendant à ce que tout le monde dorme encore ; Jenny fut accueillie par la douce odeur parfumée de l'arôme du café, du chocolat, des toasts et de pain grillé, en pénétrant un peu plus dans la cuisine, Jenny vit des verres de jus d'orange posés minutieusement sur la table ainsi que plusieurs boites de céréales et craquelins, elle sentait également l'odeur de pancakes et cuisson de pâtisseries, c'était la douce et bonne odeur de la cuisine de la préparation du petit déjeuner de sa grand-mère du matin, qu'elle préparait chaque jour, et en cela, Jenny fut replongée dans des souvenirs, et des matins où elle fut réveillée par l'odeur s'infiltrant à travers la cuisine la réveillant ; Jenny se souvient qu'avec cette forte odeur, elle pouvait facilement descendre les escaliers en sortant de sa chambre les yeux fermés et trouvant facilement le chemin jusqu'à la cuisine.

Chaque jour, Maria se levait très tôt, et bien avant tout le monde pour préparer, autant de nourriture, mais bien sur ce n'était pas tous les jours ainsi, mais de temps en temps c'était comme ça, et encore plus dorénavant que c'était les vacances d'été où il y avait bien plus de temps pour savourer le repas du matin.

Jenny ferma la porte derrière elle, après être rentrée totalement, et ce fut le déclic de la porte se refermant et le claquement, qui fit retourner, Maria qui avait été tout ce temps dos à Jenny ; elle lui sourit avec éclat :

"Bonjours, ma chérie ? Tu es déjà levée ! Je suppose que tu es allée faire une promenade matinale." 

Jenny s'avança, vers sa grand-mère, et lui fit la bise, celle-ci était encore en chemise de nuit, et porter par-dessus une robe de chambre, et lui murmura un simple bonjour, tandis que Maria la guida vers une chaise et l'invita à s'assoir, Jenny continua de parler :

"Oui, j'ai bien dormi, m'étant couchée tard, j'ai dormi toute une traite, m'étant bien reposée, j'ai décidé de partir me promener avant que tu te lèves. Et c'est là que j'ai aperçu oncle Enyos, et nous avons, avons... Nous avons profité pour parler." Jenny se tut, sa voix se brisant et se craquant, à la fin de sa phrase, et Maria remarqua que Jenny avait balbutié et bloqué sur ce qui concernait Enyos, et se douta que c'était un sujet sensible.

Maria soupira et savait que cette conversation devait forcement arriver d'un moment à l'autre, et que Jenny devait à un moment faire face à son oncle et lui révéler et rapporter ses rapports sur ses observations sur Angel ; Maria demanda néanmoins à Jenny si tout s'était bien passé, et qu'elle avait rapporté de bonnes nouvelles, et avait rapporté de nouveaux éléments ? Et Maria voulait savoir si Jenny avait évoqué son amitié avec certaines personnes de son quartier aussi celle avec la petite Willow ?

Jenny secoua la tête et déclara, que son oncle ne savait rien, et n'était au courant d'aucun fait ; mais, elle lui dit, que cela avait été tendue entre eux deux ; et très stressant d'une grande pénibilité et rigidité qui avait parcouru son corps le rendent dur et ses nerfs tendus : et, Enyos n'avait pas vraiment eut de réponses auxquelles, il s'attendait, mais avait enfin eut les révélations concernant la tueuse et son observateur ; mais ce qui attristait le plus Jenny, c'est qu'elle se posait des questions et était d'autant plus troublée par Angel, et se demandait si elle faisait la bonne chose, et Jenny avait également par de Willow qui était impliquée et meilleure amie de la tueuse...

Maria écouta attentivement chaque détaille de ce que Jenny lui disait, et ne fut en aucune façon et nullement fâchée ; et savait que tout ceci provoquait en grand stress et de la nervosité chez Jenny, devant tant de responsabilité, d'horreurs, de crimes de masses, et de vengeances froides et amères et donner gratuite, sans aucune pitié ; Maria savait et avait toujours, que sa petite fille se détournerait et avait un grand pouvoir et une sensibilité d'amour et de pitié ainsi que loyauté et une énormément et infinie tendresse pour le genre humain, les animaux, toute espèce ou être vivant ainsi que l'humanité toute entière ; et savait qu'elle se détournerait de cette mission ou douterait de sa fiabilité et de son processus ainsi que du fondement approprié et son bien, elle savait comme avait prédit la prophétie que Jenny était choisie par amour et donner se pouvoir à Angélus, qu'il ne le connaissait et que seule elle pourrait apporter cette paix dans l'humanité ; Maria décida qu'elle devra plus tard parler avec sa petite-fille, quand elle sera prête à discuter, et à un moment où elles seront véritablement seules et en communion ; et Maria voudra connaitre et savoir un peu plus sûr ce que Jenny voudrait faire et le but qu'elle souhaiterait atteindre pour sa surveillance, et surtout son affection profonde et peut-être amour naissance pur une personne en particulier, que Jenny avait longuement et à plusieurs reprises mentionnées dans ses lettres.

Maria s'assit en face de Jenny, et changea de sujet, en disant également qu'Enyos avait un caractère bien difficile et fort que Jenny ne pourrait pas changer, il ne fallait plus qu'elle pense à lui, en déclarant " Tu es la première à prendre ton petit déjeuner, les autres ne sont pas encore levés ; profite bien de manger tant qu'il y a de la nourriture sur la table, fait moi confiance, elle ne restera pas remplit bien longtemps... J'espère que tu te nourrissais bien et tu n’as pas perdu l'habitude de prendre un bon petit déjeuner." 

Jenny se versa un bol de café, en prenant quelque morceau de pain grillé avec deux pancakes, et prit également vers de jus d'orange, en soupirant "Non Bunica, je n'ai pas perdu l'habitude de prendre un petit-déjeuner, bien que parfois j'avoue devoir le prendre sur le pouce, et à la va vite ou devoir le sauté ; mais le fait est que je fais des efforts pour me nourrir correctement." 

Maria sourit affectueusement à Jenny, en grignotant elle-même, et prit une bouchée de son pain grillé, et tapota tandis sa propre main vers celle de Jenny, qui était posée sur la table, en murmurant : "J'espère bien... Tu me parais encore plus mince que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Et tu sembles pâle, mais ne t'en fait pas l'air de la campagne vas te revigorer." 

Jenny et Maria parlèrent durant quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles Maria parlait du fait, qu'elle espérait que Jenny passerait un bon séjour avec eux, et surtout qu'elle profiterait de la compagnie de ses nièces, ainsi que de jouer avec les plus jeunes enfants de ses frères et sœurs. Et Maria espérait aussi que Jenny pourrait se reposer et se détendre ainsi oublier tous ses soucis et tracas quotidiens, ainsi que ses ennuis, et son travail...

Au même moment, alors que Jenny continuait de dérouler la conversation avec Maria ; celle-ci entendit des bruits de pas, le fait est et que c'était plusieurs bruits, deux pour être précis, et murmures de voix endormies, de deux jeunes filles, quand apparut au coin de la porte, la plus âgée des enfants, se fut Savannah qui murmura un simple bonjour, qui fut étouffé d'un bâillement ; Savannah apporta le dos de sa main à sa bouche, pour tenter de la cacher. 

Quand elle regarda, plus attentivement et avec plus de précision la pièce, et vit que son arrière-grand-mère n'était pas seule ; elle ouvrit de grands yeux, qui s'illuminèrent et eut un grand sourire, en reconnaissant sa tante, et fut surprise de l'apercevoir et de la constater qu'elle était déjà arrivée à la maison, et qui plus est ce soit levée si tôt après le long voyage de la veille ; Savannah, passa sa tête dans l'embrassure de la porte et interpella sa jeune sœur. 

"Sally, dépêche-toi, viens vite dans la cuisine, prendre ton petit déjeuner ! Tante Janna est là !" 

Aux paroles de sa sœur, la fatigue et les traces de sommeil qui se trouvaient dans les yeux et paupières de Sally, disparues et furent oubliés, et cela réveilla totalement et complètement l'adolescente, qui était encore en quelque sorte dans son sommeil, et son esprit sortit du brouillard à la mention de sa tante, Jenny, et son visage s'illumina et s'éclaira encore plus et avec plus d'éclat et de lumière que jamais, Savannah pouvait avoir. 

Sally rejoignit, en plusieurs pas, sa sœur dans la cuisine, et fut toutes deux, l'une à côté de l'autre, sur le palier ; Jenny les regarda avec un sourire, et une légère appréhension à l'idée de les revoir toutes deux, après presque un an d'absence, et elle avait hâte de les serrer chacune dans ses bras. 

Finalement, ce fut Jenny qui rompit le silence ; en leur murmurant à chacune un bonjour, et leurs dit à quel point c'était bon de les revoir toutes les deux. Savannah s'avança en souriant et se pencha, en étreignant avec force et bonheur sa tante :

"Bonjour tante Janna, c'est si bon de te revoir, bienvenue à la maison." 

Savannah était grande et élancée, et très mince, avec la peau couleur beurre d'arachide, couleur caramel, ce qui lui donnait une grande beauté, et possédait de magnifiques yeux noirs, sombres et intenses, ainsi que des cheveux bruns couleur corbeau, coupé très cours au niveau de ses épaules. 

Sally s'avança vers Jenny avec plus d'empressement, de hâte et de joie ; Jenny était beaucoup plus timide et réservée que Savannah, qui était beaucoup plus sociable, elle a la même couleur de peau que sa sœur ainée, la peau légèrement ivoire comme Jenny, car Sally était beaucoup plus belle et ressemblait d'avantage à sa tante que toutes ses autres sœurs, mais avait la peau couleurs caramel, avec des yeux noirs comme ceux de Jenny, et des cheveux long descendants au niveaux de ses omoplates et de couleurs noirs. 

Sally enlaçant de toutes ses forces, Jenny, en lui murmurant combien elle lui avait manqué, et l'embrassait plusieurs fois sur les joues, et Jenny avait le pressentiment que Sally s'apprêtait à pleurs d'un instant à l'autre, d'une main apaisante et maternelle, elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de la jeune fille et brossant tendrement, en lui chuchotant "Là, là, ça va aller, tout va bien." 

Sally n'avait jamais vraiment supporté ou réalisé et acceptait que Jenny parte si loin de la maison, et avait été dans un grand moment d'émotion à son départ, et avait beaucoup pleuré.

Sally réussit à faire cesser ses larmes et put contrôler ses émotions, et embrassa Jenny sur les joues, tandis que Savannah commentait combien sa petite sœur était toujours aussi émotive, murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête. Après cela les deux jeunes filles, s'assirent, en face de Jenny, tandis que Maria, se leva de sa place, et prit son bol, son verre ainsi que ses ustensiles, et les mit dans l’évier, et attrapa ensuite une éponge pour nettoyer son emplacement de toute trace de miettes de pain. Et finit par déclarer à ses petites-filles :

"Bonjour les filles, comment allez-vous, avez-vous bien dormi ? Que voulez-vous manger ? Voulez-vous de la bouillie de chocolat avec des flocons d'avoine où préférez-vous des simples céréales ?" Parla joyeusement et avec bonheur Maria, heureuse d'avoir pu assister à cette douce scène de rencontre et retrouvaille et au doux tableau d'étreinte et de baiser. Maria embrassa chacune de ses petites filles sur les joues, avant de préparer leur petit déjeuner. 

Les deux jeunes filles avaient répondu chacune ; Sally voulait un bol de bouillet au chocolat avec des flocons d'avoine, tandis que Savannah voulait un simple bol de céréales. Tandis que Maria prépare leur repas, Savannah répondit aux autres questions, encore non répondu de son arrière-grand-mère : 

"J'ai bien dormi, mais j'ai mis du temps à m'endormir hier soir, Shirley n'arrête pas de ronfler ; il faut que tu lui dises de penser à se moucher avant d'aller se coucher, car moi, je n'en peux plus de ses ronflements, ou en pêche-la de dormir le visage de son oreiller..." Gémit et grommelât Savannah alors qu'elle plaçait ses coudes contre le bois de la table et plaquer ses paumes contre son front. 

Tandis que Savannah se plaignit de leur sœur, Sally avait baissé le regard, sur ses genoux, ses cheveux formant un voile devant son visage ne pouvant ainsi que personne ne pouvait la voir, essayant de retenir un sourire tremblant sur ses lèvres, et voulut s'empêcher les tremblements de rires qui menaçaient de parcourir tout son corps ; mais Savannah l'avait remarqué et donné un coup de coude à sa sœur, en serrant les dents, lui disant de ne pas ricaner comme cela. 

Maria mettant sur la table leurs bols devant Sally et Savannah, elle donna, une tape contre la nuque de sa plus âgée de ses petites filles, en lui disant de ne pas parler ainsi et de ne plus se compoter ainsi. Jenny avait regardé toute la scène se déroulant devant ses yeux, en souriant d’un regard relativement amusé. Maria lui chuchotât à l'oreille "Je te l'avais dit, tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer avec elles ; attend que Marina et Shirley arrivent."

Jenny acquiesça, en s'étant retournée relativement son visage vers sa grand-mère, quand elle l'entendit parler tout près d'elle, et lui sourit. 

Pendant, tout le temps, du repas, la cuisine fut animée par les diverses conversations de Sally et Savannah, qui mangeaient avec entrain et joie, et heureuses de revoir Jenny, enfin après tout ce temps ; et se demandèrent ce qu'elles allaient pouvoir faire de cette journée avec leur tante ; par moment, Jenny participait à leur conversation, qui ne l'inclue par directement, ça veut dire dont elle n'était pas le sujet principal ; Savannah parla de certains garçons qui lui font la cour durant l'année, et dont certains lui parlaient encore récemment, mais la jeune fille n’était nullement intéressée. 

Il est vrai que Savannah était arrivée à un âge où certains hommes commençaient à s'intéresser à elle, et où elle avait le désir de plaire et de flirt, et était devenue très belle et attentive à son apparence ; il lui arrivait de discuter avec Sally d'amour, de premier baiser et de sortir avec des garçons, mais Savannah n'avait pas laissé le moindre signe ou intérêt, ou indice et soutien qu’un garçon la laisserait, la raccompagnait jusqu’au pas de sa porte.

Mais bien sûr Savannah a eu, un ou deux petits amis, mais tout cela n'était pas allé bien loin, et ces deux histoires était très secrète, et intime, et il ne fallait pas que Savannah le dévoile à ses parents, et surtout son père, qui serait furieux devant une telle révélation, et Sally avait promis et fit le serment de ne rien dire, qui avait été entrainée dans la confidence. 

Pendant, que Jenny et ses nièces étaient tout en train de bavarder, Marina et Shirley ainsi que leur mère pénétrèrent dans la cuisine ; le visage des deux fillettes s'illuminèrent et crièrent de joie et de bonheur à la vue de leur tante, elles coururent vers Jenny, pour l'étreindre chacune leur tour, et recevoir ses baisers ; cela dura quelques instants, et tout en étant remplis de bavardages, de babillages et gazouillis, de d'excitation des enfants en revoyant Jenny, qui animèrent la pièce ; tout ceci fut interrompus par Maria, qui écarta Marina et Shirley tout en tentant de les calmer :

"Allons, allons les filles calmez-vous, et allez-vous assoir, laissez Janna respirer." 

Et ce fut au tour de Sarah d'accueillir sa belle-sœur à bras ouvert, en lui donnant un grand sourire ; et lui chuchotant qu'elle était la bienvenue, et qu'elle était heureuse de la revoir ; les deux femmes se fit une légère bise sur chacune de leurs joues, de manière courtoise. 

Après le petit-déjeuner, Marina suivit de Shirley et Sally, entrainèrent Jenny vers leur chambre, pour jouer ; avant de lui demander si elle voulait bien montait avec elles ; Jenny accepta. En partant, Maria les voie, qui quittèrent la cuisine, les interpella en disant : 

"Soyez sage les filles !" 

Marina répondit par-dessus son épaule, en entendant la voix de Maria, et répondit à sa grand-mère "On sera sage, t'inquiètes pas." 

Quand Marina est née, Damien et Sarah voulait lui donner un nom, qui ressemblait et avait un acronyme et la même signification et consonance que le prénom de son arrière-grand-mère, Maria ; dans ce cas-là, Damien avait recherché avec l’aide de Sarah, tout prénom ayant un lien avec celui de Maria, ils avaient trouvé ; Myriam, Marianne, Marie et Mary… Et bien d’autre, surtout avec Mary ou Marie en noms composés. 

Ils ne trouvèrent pas ce qu’ils recherchaient, ni ce qui pouvait convenir, ce n’est qu’alors, qu’un jour ils découvrirent et Sarah eut un coup de cœur, pour le prénom, Marina. C’est un prénom parfait est adorable, et doux à la fois ; qui rendait parfaitement hommage à celui de Maria, et qui lui ressemblait en tout point ; Maria et Marina n’avait pas beaucoup de différence et c’était donc parfait.

Marina avait onze ans, et elle était très protectrice envers sa petite sœur, Shirley, car elle était l'avant dernière de sa fratrie, et n'étant donc pas la plus jeune, et Parce que Shirley est le seul membre de la famille qui est plus jeune qu'elle, Marina, dans un sens, pense que cela fait automatiquement d'elle la « tutrice », ou la "gardienne", "protectrice" ou "mère de substitution" de Shirley, dans un sens. Et donc Marina est heureuse de n'être pas la plus jeune, ou le bébé de la famille, de sa fratrie, comme on pourrait la prénommer, et d'avoir obtenue, en quelque sorte le titre de "grande sœur" et d'avoir, une petite sœur, avec qui jouer et pour lesquels elle dont elle peut s'occuper, se préoccuper et veiller.

Marina n'est pas aussi belle, que ses deux ainées, elle possède de longs cheveux, bruns, très raides, dans ses circonstances, qui se salissent et se graissent facilement, et possédaient donc toujours le bout de ses mèches, cornues et ébouriffées, mais comme toutes ses sœurs, Marina avait hérité des magnifiques yeux noirs de Jenny. 

Et Marina était toujours jalouse de Savannah et Sally ; en réalité beaucoup plus concernant la plus âgée des filles de Damien, car elle lui disait toujours quoi faire, la disputait constamment, et lui répétait toujours à maintes reprises de se comporter comme il faut ; La fillette était aussi jalouse de Sally, car, étant très timide et réservée et avait une grande douceur auprès des autres, Sally apportait toujours le bien autour d'elle ce qui faisait qu'elle était appréciée des autres, ce qui rendait Marina jalouse, car elle était trop brusque et énervée autour d'elle, ce qui la frustrée énormément, et également un autre point, sur lequel Marina pouvait discuter et s'affronter, était qu'elle admirait les coiffures, et la façon stylisée de Sally et son don pour l'esthétisme et les différents coupes ou tresses, ou conseils de beauté, apporter tout aussi bien à leurs jeux, qu'au quotidien.

Car, en effet, le jeu et l'occupation préférés de Marina, était la coiffure et peignier les cheveux des autres, et surtout celles de ses sœurs, sa grand-mère et celles de ses amies ; et donc ne supportait pas et avait une certaine amertume quant au talent de sa grande sœur, et disait souvent avec un brin de tristesse que Sally ferait une parfaite coiffeuse, et elle "pouvait faire ça pour gagner sa vie un jour". Alors que Marina rêvait secrètement d'être coiffeuse.

Quant à Shirley, elle était âgée de neuf ans, si une définition existait pour définir Shirley se serait la définition et la traduction, de l'espièglerie de l'humour de la curiosité et de la répartie et avoir une réponse à tout, et s'il y avait une personne qui lui ressemblait et pouvait être décrite de la même manière que Shirley Kalderash - Calendar- selon et aux yeux de Jenny, selon son opinions et en regarda sa jeune nièce, elle ressemble à la jeune Dawn Rosenberg ; car Shirley était l'image parfait de Dawn, ainsi que Dawn ressemblait à Shirley ; d'après tout ce qu'elle a pu voir et observer au cours de leur bref rencontre entre Jenny et Dawn, c'est que c'était une enfant espiègle, têtue et qui n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche et détestait qu'on la traite comme une enfant, et voulait plus que tout faire ses preuves et avoir la chance de montrer sa véritable personnalité et d'avoir une chance d'être plus autonome et plus grande que ce qu'on lui donnait, elle voulait être comme Willow. Et Jenny pensait que si les deux enfants se rencontraient, elles s’entendraient merveilleusement bien, et deviendraient presque les meilleures amies du monde, et ce complèteraient d'une belle manière et avec un excellent attachement ; elles avaient toutes les deux le même âge.

Shirley ressemblait beaucoup à Marina, et étaient très proches l'une de l'autre, et se préoccupait énormément et profondément les unes des autre, et jouaient souvent ensemble, et Shirley était souvent corrigée et recevait souvent des conseils de sa grande sœur, de manière maternelle, fraternelle et protectrice, Shirley n'était pas la plus jeune membre de sa famille, elle avait plusieurs petits cousins et cousines, mais détestait l'idée d'être la petite dernière de sa famille, mais aimait être la protégée de ses sœurs ainées ainsi que son frère. 

Shirley jouait avec grand plaisir à la coiffeuse avec Marina et était son "assistante" avec joie et bonheur.

Shirley était tout comme son frère et ses sœurs, des enfants et était venue au monde de manière rapprochée, chacun ayant deux ans de différence, sauf pour Sally et Marina qui avait chacune quatre ans de différence l’une de l’autre ; de ce fait et en cela Shirley se sentait beaucoup plus rapprochée de ses frères et sœurs mais en particulier Marina qui était plus proche de son âge ; ils étaient en quelque sorte comme la fratrie de Jenny, proches les uns des autres et rapprochés en âge ce qui donnait des facilités d’approche et une longue et grande connexion qu'on ne connaitrait pas entre d'autres frères et sœurs, nés de manières éloignées. Mais cela, bien sûr, dépend des familles et connexion fraternelle, qui change selon les familles et les caractères et personnalités...

Savannah était en train de grommeler et marmonnait des absurdités, qui possédait et avait une signification de non-sens pour quiconque n'était pas tout près d'elle ; et murmurait combien elle était fâchée d'avoir sa chambre, juste à côté de celles de ses sœurs. Savannah avait une pièce, qui lui servait de chambre, rien que pour elle, et le mur qui séparait celle de ses cadettes, n'était pas très épais, ni même insonorisé ; pour expliquer à Jenny son point de vue et lui montrer ce qu'elle voulait faire comprendre, Savannah frappa quelques petits coups, contre le mur, et on pouvait entende un léger écho et bruit. Et dont pouvait entendre les différents de la chambre des enfants, comme les ronflements aussi petits soient-ils de Shirley.

La chambre de Marina et Shirley, était assez petite, mais assez grande pour contenir, une armoire, une coiffeuse, un bureau, et deux lits ; ceux-là, étaient partagés par, le premier était un grand lit à deux places, où Marina le partageait avec sa petite sœur, et elles dormaient ensemble, et le second qui était contre un mur, près de la fenêtre, et était un lit d'enfant, qui servait à Sally ; qui dormait encore dans la chambre d'enfants. 

Mais bientôt, selon ce que déclarait, et expliquait Sally à Jenny. Elle pourra bientôt quitter cette chambre et s'installer et emménager dans celle de Savannah, qui était beaucoup plus grande et dans laquelle, il y avait beaucoup plus de place ; et leurs lits seront collés contre un mur et seront à l'opposé les uns des autres de la pièce ; Savannah n’était pas très heureuse de devoir encore partager une chambre, car elle perdra à nouveau son intimité et son autonomie et aussi devra recréer des nouvelles habitudes, un code de conduite et règles de chambre.

Mais en réalité et en avouant en chuchotant à l'oreille de Sally, qu'entre elles et ses autres sœurs, elle préférait très honnêtement et largement et en grande majorité, être celle qui partagerait l'endroit plutôt que les autres. Car elle se sentait beaucoup mieux et plus elle-même et en confiance avec Sally. 

Shirley se défendit, en s'exclamant et criant presque, et balbutiant, en appuyant sur ses arguments et s'assurant que Savannah comprenne ses mots ; elle refusait de croire qu'elle ronflait. Et ne le faisait en aucun cas. Savannah expliqua et était à la frontière du sarcasme et d'un ricanement sans joie, qu'elle ne pouvait évidemment pas entendre ne s’y souvenir de ses propres ronflements étant donné, qu'elle était en train de dormir, et si Savannah arrivait à apporter une quelconque preuve à Shirley qu'elle lui disait la vérité, alors à ce moment-là, elle lui clouerait la bouche sur place et tomberait des nues. 

Mais Shirley ne voulait rien entendre, elle se mit à hausser la voix, en glapissant et babillant d'une petite voix grinçante et en petite souris ; Savannah se mit à parler plus fort, à son tour, ignorant les protestations de sa sœur, et également celles de ses autres sœurs qui tentèrent en vain de la calmer, au fils de la dispute, et peu à peu, la tensions les cris, l'augmentation de la crise et la distension fit, que les deux sœurs ne se rende même plus compte de rien, ne l'espace, de l'endroit où elles se trouvait ni des personnes qui les entouraient ; et leurs voix ainsi que la fréquences de leurs paroles ne firent qu'augmenter et accentuer en intensité, ainsi que porter, et elles hurlèrent, et se mirent à en venir aux mains et à vouloir se battre l'une contre l'autre ; bientôt, Savannah attrapa une épingle à aiguille pour attacher des mèches de cheveux, et voulu piquer Shirley avec ; la fillette se débâtie et pleura en criant : 

"Aïe ! Arrête ! ça fait mal, tante Janna au secours ! dit lui d'arrêter." 

Jenny qui avait regardé toute la scène, totalement impuissante et incapable à arrêter face à une telle situation, mais à sa plus grande crainte et horreur, tout s'était déroulé si vite, et les choses en entrainant d'autres, et de façon imprévue et hors contrôle, et beaucoup trop rapidement et tout ceci s'était passé si vite, qu'elle vit bientôt ses deux nièces se battre ; en prenant une profonde inspiration, elle attrapa, à chacune l'un de leurs poignets, et s'était mise entre les deux, pour éviter que d'autres coups partent ainsi que des gestes de violence : 

"Bon, maintenant, ça suffit vous deux. Essayez de vous calmer. Arrêtez." 

Jenny avait conservé tout son calme et énergie, pour s'empêcher de tremblait ou montrait une quelconque émotion de faiblesse et de larme en voyant ses nièces, se battre ainsi, elle leur dit à toutes deux et demanda, si elles n'avaient pas honte de ce qu'elles venaient de faire ? Et qu'elles devaient avoir de la chance que ce soit elle qui les arrête à la place de Damien ou d'Enyos, et qu'ils n'étaient pas alertés par leur bruit et dispute. Et Jenny, que ce n'était pas la peine de se quereller, ni de se disputer ou de se fâcher et de couper un lien à cause de quelque chose d'aussi à l'apparence futile. Et qu'elles devaient apprendre à mieux se supporter et à se contenir. Qu'elles vaillent toutes deux, mieux que ce que Jenny venait de voir et d'assister. Et qu'il fallait également apprendre à communiquer et à faire valoir et entendre et exprimer ses émotions, ses points de vue et opinions, et apprendre à discuter et dialoguer en adulte, ou adolescente capable et en droit à la parole, et ne pas agir si méchamment. 

Ensuite, Savannah et Shirley à l'aide de Jenny se donnèrent toutes les deux, en même temps et dans le même instant et mouvement et au même geste, comme deux aimants, deux personnes allant et fonctionnant parfaitement bien ensemble et sachant ce qu'elles voulaient et ce que l'autre pouvait ressentir, des plus sincères excuses, et baisers sur la joue. Jenny respira de soulagement et sourit doucement.

Savannah était pour Jenny un véritable, et un mystère pour elle et également pour le reste de la famille et ses sœurs, sauf à l'exception de Sally. Savannah était pour sa tante, le portrait typique, et l'identité et le double et la ressemblance même, du point de vue du caractère, avec Buffy Summers. Savannah, était en effet, une véritable combattante, avec une véritable personnalité de fer et d'acier, et une forte personnalité et un fort caractère, ainsi qu'une combattante dans tous les sens du termes, imaginables et inimaginables, en étant un élément perturbateur et invasif, bagarreur, sportif, et peut-être un peu garçon manqué. Savannah était également très isolée ne possédant pas beaucoup d'amies et ne parlant pas beaucoup et ne participent pas vraiment aux cours alors qu'elle connaissait parfaitement les réponses et était très intelligente avec un esprit très vif et d'une grande curiosité et aussi une grande connaissance intellectuelle, imaginative et créative. Mais étant perturbatrice et donnant le sentiment qu’elle n’était nullement sociable et agressive, Savannah était d'une grande douceur, et aimante, très attentive à l’autre et inquiète et très impliquée émotionnelle et presque physiquement, et perturbée devant le problème des autres.

Savannah était une grande sportive, et possédée et avait un amour profond pour le sport et a fait ses preuves parmi les autres enfants, adolescents, de la cour de son établissement scolaire, devançant tous les autres, à la course et dépasser grandement et à grande vitesse et d'une distance avançait très raisonnable indépendamment de l'âge ou du sexe. Savannah adore jouer au football et aussi regardait bon nombre de match, et elle avait d'ailleurs eux quelques amis garçons, de l'école primaire, jouer au football avec eux. Mais la passion de Savannah était la boxe, car elle voulait plus que tout apprendre à se défendre et se protéger de tout agresseur dans la rue, c'était la passion de la jeune fille sur tous les autres sports, est en fait la boxe et le combat, ainsi que l'escrime. Petite fille, déjà, quand son grand-père, Riggie était encore dans le monde de la lumière, il lui avait donné ce gout du sport et de la défense, et lui avait appris comment positionné ses mains, ses points ainsi que ses bras, pour être comme tel en position de combat, et lui appris au début comment combattre, mais c'est son frère, Haney, qui boxait quand il était plus jeune, a pris note de l'intérêt de la petite Aileen pour le sport, et quel que soit son sexe, l'a enseigné et entraîné pendant son temps libre. Et donc grâce, à ses leçons, Savannah et devenue proche de son frère, qui la comprenait, légèrement, et voulait absolument qu'elle se protège du monde moderne.

À l'âge de sept ans, elle a participé à son premier combat physique dans la cour d'école (elle ne se souvient pas de la raison), et s'est retrouvé à s'attaquer au garçon qui l'avait commencé et à le prendre jusqu'à ce qu'il pleure. Jenny lui a donné une conversation très sévère plus tard, mais au lieu de la réprimander pour s'être battue, elle la réprimandait pour ses raisons de se battre. « Aucun combat n'en vaut la peine si vous n'avez pas de cause raisonnable ». Savannah a pris ces mots à cœur, depuis lors, a été prudente dans le choix de ses batailles, mais en aucun cas elle n'a jamais montré la peur de s'impliquer.

Savannah était brillante, mais malheureusement son esprit brillant, curieux et son cerveau remarquable ne reflétait en rien ses résultats scolaires, ni l'avis de ses professeurs. Donc fâcheusement, Savannah n'avait pas du tout le niveau pour poursuivre sa dernière année dans le secondaire, et encore moins pour aller à l'université ; donc son père avait décidé que ce serait, elle, et non sa sœur, Sally, qui irait travailler et aiderait au financement et au bien-être, et aux besoins de la famille, avec l'aide d'Haney. Mais Savannah avait une passion pour la science physique et la chimie. Et était vraiment intéressée et curieuse de tout ce qui concernait le monde scientifique et mathématiques.

Savannah était donc une jeune fille à plusieurs facettes, à facettes multiples et d’un grand courage et également, sans que personne la soupçonne, d’un grand cœur. 

Jenny sortit de ses pensées, alors que Sally tirait une chaise, pour sa tante, et la lui remettant, lui demandant doucement de s'assoir, tandis que Marina et Shirley cherchait, des accessoires et des peignes pour jouer à la coiffeuse. 

Savannah s'était assise le dos pressé contre le mur, sur le lit de sa sœur, et demanda à Sally, si elle avait pensé à prendre sa Ventoline ainsi que sa potion ; Sally était, on ne l'aurait jamais supposé, ni même penser ni encore moins soupçonné, et on pourra bientôt le découvrir, mais tout son entourage connaissait ses problèmes, Sally a un état de santé très fragile, et avait développé des allergies aquariennes et de poussières, et son mode de vie ainsi que sa vie quotidienne ainsi que la pauvreté au quotidien avec des fins de mois difficiles, l'avait grandement affecté, depuis toute petite et depuis toujours, Sally était asthmatique, quand elle était bébé et en bas âge jusqu'à l'âge de deux ans, on pourrait appeler cela de l'asthme infantile, mais au fils du temps, cela lui est resté, et ses crises devenaient de plus en plus graves et de plus en plus aigües, avec des crises de plus en plus fréquentes, et rapprochées et aussi qui de plus en plus longtemps, en grandissant du moins, et surtout au début de l'adolescence, son asthme s’était assagie, diminuée, mais restait tout de même dangereux, et pouvais être maligne et refaire surface, ainsi que ses allergies, mais Sally restait toujours sur ses gardes et prenait au quotidien son médicament, ainsi que des tisanes et des potions et son arrière-grand-mère, qui étaient appelées ses remèdes et tisanes de recettes grand-mère ; Maria lui donnait des potions ainsi que des tisanes à base de plantes et de fleurs de montagnes, qui convenait parfaitement pour les maux de problème de poumons ou de bronches, pour calmer sa respiration et lui faire du bien. Ainsi que lui donner des compresses chaudes pressées sur sa poitrine, ou de la crème, ou encore des cataplasmes à la moutarde. Jenny savait depuis des années, que Sally était fragile, et cela la rendait d'autant plus timide et réservée, Sally pour des raisons évidentes et ne pouvait pratiquer aucun sport, et de toute façon, elle détestait par-dessus tout en faire ou même participer en regardant un match, cela l'ennuyait. 

Sally avait sans doute développé son asthme à cause de la forte pollution de l’air qui émanait de la grande ville de San Francisco, ses usines et les nombreux pots d’échappements des voitures ; mais pourtant, Sally se sentait relativement bien en campagne et cela la revigorait. 

Sally était pour Jenny, au même titre, que Savannah et Shirley, ressemblait et lui faisait penser et ressentir respectivement à Buffy Summers et Dawn Rosenberg, qu'elle était un portrait et la caractérisation totale d'une personne que Jenny connaissait, et cette fois-ci, Sally était pour Jenny, ressemblait à la jeune Willow, mais elle avait un an de moins qu'elle. Par sa timidité, son renfermement, sa douce gentillesse et sa discrétion, Sally était une jeune fille tout simplement adorable et agréable, avec qui parler, discuter et profiter de différents moments. 

Sally était curieuse de nature, très intelligente, et un esprit vif, et livresque, elle adorait tout ce qui concernait le monde de la littérature et aussi des livres, et avait lu bons nombres de livres de littératures anglaises et françaises, recommandés par les bons soins de Jenny, et par ses conseils et lui avait prêtée quelques livres comme Notre Dame de Paris de Victor Hugo et les misérables du même auteur. Malgré sa soif de connaissances de curiosité intellectuelle, Sally n'aimait gère l'école, voire pas du tout, et était même arrivée à un point où elle détestait et craignait de s'y rendre. Elle avait de bonnes notes, mais parfois à certains semestres, trimestres, il lui arrivait d'être dans la moyenne, mais était considérée par sa famille comme l'intellectuelle, la surdouée et la raison d'être de la famille, ainsi qu'un soutien et l'espoir de sa famille ; le fait est qu'elle a les meilleures notes de tous les enfants de Damien, des informations sur lesquelles Maria tient Jenny au courant. Ce serait le souhait le plus cher de Jenny de voir sa nièce faire quelque chose qu'aucune autre Kalderash -Calendar- n'a jamais fait auparavant, bien après Jenny et Nolwenn : aller à l'université.

Mais Sally ne voulait pas poursuivre d'études, son seul but, son seul souhait, et unique ambition est de poursuivre une formation, dans un centre spécialisé et comme une école après le lycée ; une école de coiffure, pour devenir, elle-même, plus tard coiffeuse. Et c'était à la plus grande horreur, et jalousie de Savannah, que c'était Sally qui devait étudier, alors qu'elle-même ne le souhaitait pas et voulaient toutes les deux pouvoir inverser leurs rôles. 

Sally aimait, adorait apprendre, mais pas dans ses conditions où elle avait si peu d 'amies et, où les cours avançaient et le programme était beaucoup trop rapide et intense pour elle. Jenny voyait et pouvait observer, qu'en plus de ses problèmes de santé, Sally avait une timidité maladive et était fragile émotionnellement et mentalement, qu'il lui fallait beaucoup de douceur au quotidien et son environnement familial, ce qui n'était pas près de s'arranger et n'était en aucun cas une mince affaire, avec Damien et l'oncle Enyos qui étaient très durs avec elle, et n'arrêtaient pas de la pousser et la forcer.

Oui, Jenny se souciait énormément et avec détermination et avec beaucoup plus de férocité au bien-être de sa nièce, Sally, que de tous les autres ; elle avait fait d’elle sa petite protégée, tout comme Willow, et l’aimait comme sa petite sœur, ou sa fille, et avec une grande honte, Jenny pouvait dire que Sally était sa préférée.

Savannah expliqua à Jenny, qu'elle allait travailler dans une boutique, d'alimentation du coin, vendre des légumes, des fruits, des produits du quotidien ainsi que des boites de conserve et aussi également travailler à la caisse ; durant trois-quatre heures l'après-midi, parfois toute la journée, ou parfois juste des soirs, ou en remplacement. Elle avait signé un contrat depuis début Juin qui se terminerait fin Aout. 

Pendant ce temps, Marina et Shirley discutaient entre elles, alors que Marina avait allumé leur poste de radio et écoutait de la musique, elles avaient vaguement entendu passer une chanson d'Elvis Presley avait que comme une chanson de Jean-Jacques Goldman, qui avait pour titre Au bout de mes rêves.

C'est sur ces notes, et les paroles, qui donnaient et faisaient passer un incroyable message d'espoir et de croyance en soit et de croire, continuer de croire en ses rêves, sa passion, son envie de réussir, se battre pour ce qu'on croit être juste, espérait encore et toujours en ses espoirs et son désir d'aimer et d'être aimé par n'importe qui, peu importe et qu'importe son âge, le sexe, les croyance, les coutumes et les origines de cette personne ; et les barrières qui les liaient et séparaient et qui peuvent creuser un fossé si énorme, mais au final peut rapprocher si on est tolérant et enclin à pardonner. Continuer d'y croire, étant une génération désenchantée mais qui ira tous au bout de ses rêves.

Marina commença à coiffer, les cheveux de Jenny avec un peigne, et une brosse à cheveux. Tandis que la mélodie et les paroles se faisaient entendre de la radio ; la fillette avait demandé à sa tante de s'installer devant le miroir de la coiffeuse, Marina, plaça ses doigts dans les mèches sombres et soyeuses de Jenny, et admirer sa douceur et la souplesse de ses cheveux, et déclara combien, ils étaient doux, tandis que Shirley aidait à coiffer, Jenny, elle commentait, la chanson :

"J'adore cette chanson, et le chanteur a tellement de talent." Déclara avec plaisir et mélancolie Shirley. Jenny lui confirma combien elle trouvait ce chanteur, elle-même, formidable, et l'un des plus grandes stars françaises, de ses années.

Marina raconta à Jenny, tout ce qui s'était passé pour elle durant l'année où sa tante n'était pas là ; que sa 5ème et dernière année de l'école primaire c'était bien déroulé, et qu’également qu'elle avait une des notes très correctes qui lui permettre de rentrer au collège, fin Aout. Marina, parla du fait que les cours, seront probablement plus chargés et intenses, que dans son ancienne école, et qu'elle se fera probablement de nouveaux amies, et qu'elle reverra une ou deux de ses camarades, et évoqua également le fait d'avoir de nouvelle matière à étudier, et surtout elle avait hâte d'étudier la science informatique, à la grande joie et au plus grand plaisir de Jenny, et lui dit, que si elle pourra lui prêter plus certains manuels scolaires ou d'apprentissage en informatique, niveau 6ème année, en collège, pour les débutants. 

"Par contre, je ne sais pas comment j'arriverais à étudier, j'ai peur de rien comprendre avec "ces vieilles machines, toutes pourries" comme dirait papa." Marmonna, Marina en baissant le visage légèrement confuse et perplexe devant cet aveu, faisant froncer les sourcils de Jenny de mécontentement, devant cette insulte voilée, et se dit comment ses nièces pouvaient être contre la technologie, un outil pourtant moderne et efficace qui ouvrait les portes aux nouvelles générations comme celle de Marina et Shirley. 

Shirley ne put s'empêcher de glousser devant la remarque de sa sœur, et au froncement de sourcils de sa tante, ce qui fit relever la tête de Marina, et la regarda d'un œil réprobateur et pour la faire taire, la pinça discrètement au bras. Ce qui provoqua un léger frémissement et une grimace et un "Aie" tout bas de la part de Shirley.

Quant à Marina, elle continua de peigner les cheveux de Jenny, sans rien dire et comme si de rien n’était ; elle les peigna et les brossa de telle sorte que les mèches de Jenny brillèrent, et ils furent brillant et soigneux, et très soyeux furent peignés d'une telle manière et avec tant de soin qu'ils furent épais. 

"Waouh ! Marina tu es vraiment douée, j'aime beaucoup comme tu m’as coiffé, c'est vraiment très, très bien tu as du talent." Félicita Jenny, avec un sourire des plus sincères ornent son visage, avec les lèvres et le regard radieux, qu'elle posa sur sa nièce, à travers le miroir, qui la regardait gênée, et légèrement rougissante devant tant d’éloges et la toute première fois qu'on lui faisait autant de compliments, et baissant le regard sur ses chaussures soudainement confuse en murmurant un faible :

"Je te remercie tante Janna." 

Tandis que Jenny, se levant de sa chaise, s'examina sur toutes les formes et coutures devant l'œuvre de Marina. Savannah intervient, en s’approchant de Jenny et observa la coiffure et admirant avec envie et désir les cheveux de sa tante, en disant que Jenny avait toujours de très beaux cheveux et était la plus belle, leur plus belle tante et toujours magnifiquement coiffée et habillée. Et Marina se tourna vers Sally lui demandant : 

"Tu veux que je te coiffe, Sally ?"  
Sally était à présent assise sur son lit, tout en train d'observer et de surveiller ce que faisait ses sœurs, tout en feuilletant discrètement un magazine ou deux, l'un sur la mode et l'autre sur différentes stars féminines américaines. Elle leva son regard, que Marina s'adressa à elle, et lui posa une question, et secoua la tête, en répondant tout bas, que non, elle ne préfèrera pas.

Jenny ayant entendu le bref échange, et surtout en surveillant ce que Sally avait dit, déclara en intervenant, et lui dit en souriant à travers le miroir et fit attention et prit un angle une précaution pour être certaine que Sally la voie et pour l'encourager.

"Tu as tort, tu serais la plus belle." 

Sally avait en effet de magnifique cheveux bruns ondulés, les mêmes que Jenny, et avait hériter de sa beauté, ses cheveux étaient bruns ondulés et longs jusqu'au niveau de ses omoplates. Mais Sally était toujours discrète, réservée et intimidée quand l'attention et forcer et concentrait sur elle et d’autant plus quand on lui parle de ses qualités de son travail bien fait et également de sa beauté, dont elle n'était pas consciente de l'être, et modeste quand on parle d'elle, et surtout disait et faisant semblent de dire, qu'on devait sûrement exagérer ou voir trop de choses en elle, et qu'elle n'était pas si belle que ça.

Savannah s'approcha de Sally, remarquant et se doutant de ce que sa sœur devait penser, et remarquer son trouble, et s'assit à côté, d'elle en enroulant son bras sur ses épaules, et dit :

"C'est vrai, elle a raison, tu as de très beaux cheveux." 

Savannah et Jenny, prirent chacune, une des mains de Sally, et l'encouragea à se lever, et lui dit, en lui parlant joyeusement, de venir s'assoir près de la coiffeuse, pour que Marina puisse là coiffer. En fin de compte, Sally accepta étant submergée d'émotions et devant le déroulement de la situation, et sachant que sa tante et Savannah avaient probablement raison, et étant toute aussi excitée intérieurement et avait hâte de se faire belle, sous les doigts de sa jeune sœur. Elle s'assit devant la coiffeuse, tandis que Marina se mit au travail.

Pendant ce temps, Shirley, qui voulait un peu d'attention, et voulut avoir l'éloge aussi bien de sa sœur que de sa tante, se tourna, et dit en déclarant tout en posant une question, se demandant elle-même, ce que c'était.

"Moi aussi, je suis jolie." 

Savannah qui voulut en profiter et ayant une occasion en or pour taquiner sa petite sœur, lui répondit d'un ton moqueur. 

"Ouai, c'est ça, t’as qu'à croire." 

Jenny avait tout entendu, et s’était dit une nouvelle fois, comme des centaines de fois auparavant comme Savannah était très immature, en comparaison à Sally, qui était très mature pour son âge. Savannah a toujours été connue pour son immaturité, même si Jenny, n‘aimait pas en aucun cas utiliser ce mot, cet adjectif pour qualifier quelqu’un et se dit que personne ne pouvait décider de qui l’était ou de qui ne l’était pas ; mais Jenny devait bien s’avouer et bien reconnaitre et s’avouer que Savannah l’était.

En fin de compte, Sally fut encore plus belle, que Jenny, et celle-ci et Savannah l'applaudit, et fit l'éloge et lui déclara au combien elle était belle. Jenny continua de discuter et de jouer avec ses nièces durant la majeure partie de la matinée, quand, à un moment, Savannah se pencha vers elle et Sally et leur demanda si elles voudraient, toutes deux, qu'elle leur rapporte une canette chacune de coca-cola tout à l'heure après ses heures de travail, expliquant à Jenny, son petit-ami, travaille au même magasin qu'elle, et il s'arrange pour lui en donner en cachette. 

Sally accepta volontiers toujours heureuse d'avoir une boisson gratuite et que sa sœur pense parfois à elle pour lui en donner, mais Jenny fronça les sourcils à cela, et dit qu'elle ne savait pas, et fit semblant de réfléchir durant un moment, et finalement accepta, mais lui dit, qu'elle lui donnera de l'argent qu'elle sortit de la poche de sa jupe, pour payer sa canette. 

Savannah acquiesça, en déclarant, que c'était très bien et dit "Donc, une canette que j'achète, et deux autres données." 

En début d'après-midi, Jenny, Savannah et Sally sortirent de la chambre, et tout en partant, tandis que Marina et Shirley continuaient de jouer, elle déclara, en passant la tête à travers la porte entrouverte : 

"On est sage les filles." 

Savannah ne vit pas que Shirley lui tira la langue, toujours pas contente et mécontente et frustrée de ce qu'elle lui avait dit, plus tôt dans la matinée, et en avait marre que Savannah ne leur fasse pas confiance, quant à rester seule dans leur chambre et jouer tranquillement.

Jenny lia ses deux bras à ceux de ses nièces, et elles sortirent de la maison, Sarah appela Savannah, en lui criant :

"Soit prudente, et travaille bien... Et rappelle-toi que ton père et moi ne voulons pas que tu fréquentes le caissier." 

Savannah répliqua, que ce n'était pas le caissier. Et en sortant, elle chuchotât à Jenny, que ses parents n’aimaient pas son petit ami et ne l'appréciait guerre, mais ne savait pas qu'elle voyait quelque et que c'était sa première vraie relation sérieuse avec un jeune homme, car il n'était pas bohémien, et qu'il n'avait pas de travail stable que c'était juste un travail d'étudier et que de plus il avait six ans de plus qu'elle ; savant que Savannah avait dix-sept ans, alors ce garçon devait avoir vingt-trois ans. 

Savannah partit dans une direction opposée quand elles furent toutes hors du jardin, et savait que Jenny et Sally voudraient rattraper le temps perdu, et leur déclara et les saluant en leur disant "A tout à l'heure ! à plus tard."

* * * *

Sally et Jenny regardèrent, Savannah qui partait pour son travail ; tandis que discrètement Jenny glissa sa main dans celle de sa nièce. Et la jeune fille leva les yeux vers sa tante, en réalisant une légère pression sur sa main, Sally soupira intérieurement, heureuse d'être enfin seule avec Jenny, cela faisait tellement longtemps, si longtemps qu'elle attendait ce moment, après avoir été séparée d'elle ; combien de temps, Sally attendait ? Combien de temps cela durait-il ? elle en avait aucune idée. Mais Sally avait vraiment hâte de pouvoir discuter, rattraper le temps perdu, raconter à sa tante tout ce qu'elle a vécu ou fait, et elle avait également hâte d'entendre ce que Jenny allait lui parler de son travail ainsi que sa nouvelle vie à Sunnydale.

Sally se souvient, elle se souvient du moment, de l'été de l'année précédente, elle n'avait que quatorze ans à l'époque, où elle avait appris que Jenny devait s'éloigner de la famille et également de la ville de San Francisco, et avait une mission à accomplir pour le clan et la famille sous les directions des ordres de son grand-oncle Enyos et de l'Ancienne, Ileana, pour surveiller et accomplir la vengeance qui les tenaient durant plusieurs générations et la douleur éternelle de la famille et du clan, et surveiller leur ennemi juré et éternel, Angel . Et Sally avait été bouleversée, car elle n'avait jamais su et avait toujours ignoré qu'un jour Jenny devrait éventuellement partir ; alors la nouvelle lui avait fait un grand choc, et avait beaucoup pleuré et était dans un total désespoir le jour où sa tante déménagea et quitta la maison, Sally n'avait pu retenir ses larmes, et avait été silencieuse et encore plus renfermée qu'à l'accoutumée durant tout l'été ; et c'était tenue à l'écart du reste de la famille, le jour où elle devait dire au revoir.

Sally avait essayé de garder la tête, haute, et le visage ainsi qu'un regard ferme et courageux, mais n'avait pas pu tenir, les bras enroulés contre sa poitrine ; Jenny avait toujours su que ce serait douloureux pour Sally, qu'elle s'éloigne ainsi d'elle, Sally a toujours été farouchement et désespérément accrochée à sa tante, et avait donc essayé durant le peu de temps qui lui avait resté avant d'emménager à Sunnydale, était de profiter de chaque minute et chaque instant à consoler et divertir Sally. 

Après avoir dit adieu, au revoir, à chaque membre de la famille et avait écouté les dernières recommandations d'Enyos, elle s'était approchée de sa nièce, pour garder leurs derniers regards, leur dernier adieu, et dernier moment avant son départ discret et intime et loin des regards et des oreilles des autres. Jenny s'était rapprochée de Sally, et baissa son regard vers elle, en essayant de capturer son regard et le saisir et voulant fouiller ses yeux à la recherche de quelconque signe de réconfort et voulant la rassurer sur le fait qu'elle lui écrirait souvent.

Jenny prit les mains de Sally dans les siennes, et cette dernière leva son regard avec difficulté vers sa tante ; et déglutit difficilement en essayant de ravaler ses larmes ainsi que son chagrin et sa douleur, d'être séparée ainsi, si brutalement de Jenny, elle la regarda, et lui murmura à quel point elle allait lui manquer.

"ça va aller Sally, tu verras, je te le promets, je t’écrirais souvent." 

Jenny lui avait murmurer ses paroles alors qu'elle s'était penchée vers Sally, et lui donna de tendre et doux baisers sur les joues. Et Sally l'enlaça, et lui murmura la voix remplit de larmes et cassée :

"Tu vas me manquer tante Janna, je ne veux pas que tu partes." 

Jenny essaya de la rassurer en lui disant qu'elle sera de retour pour les prochaines vacances d'été, et qu'une année s'écoulait très vite, et lui dit en la rassurant et essayant de paraitre optimiste, qu'elles auront ainsi beaucoup de choses à se dire et à se raconter. 

Sally pressa ses lèvres, contre le creux de l'oreille de Jenny, et lui murmura d'être prudente et de lui parler de tout ce qu'elle fait durant son travail, et Sally lui promis également de lui dire ses notes en classe et de la rassurer en ce qui concerne ses lectures. 

Après s'être enlacée profondément durant de longues minutes, et de s'être dit à plusieurs reprises et fait d'innombrables adieux, mais Saly était encore retissant à laisser partir Jenny et s'éloigner de ses bras. Alors, ça avait été Enyos qui était intervenu jugeant que les adieux de Sally à Jenny duraient depuis finalement trop longtemps et que l'attente avait été longue ; alors il se chargea de les séparer.

Et Sally avait vu, le cœur littéralement brisé, sa tante monter dans sa voiture, totalement inconsciente des larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues et des reproches de son père et son grand-oncle qui lui ordonnaient de se calmer et lui disaient, que cela suffisait ses caprices et son chagrin, alors que Savannah tentait de la rassurer et la calmer et lui promit que Jenny reviendrait bientôt de retour d'ici quelques mois.

Mais Sally n’écoutait personne, alors que la voiture s'éloignait sur la route et sur le chemin, Sally la suivait quelques mètres, et marchait et en faisant des signes d'adieu et d'au revoir de la main.

Sally recevra des lettres de sa tante durant toute l’année scolaire, ainsi que Sally lui enverra de ses nouvelles par courrier et se tiendrait souvent au courant l’une de l’autre, et l’année passa, ainsi que sa douleur, qui restait forte et accrochée au cœur de Sally….

Sally revient peu à peu au présent, après ce souvenir douloureux venant dans sa mémoire et l'infiltrant dans une partie de son cerveau, elle décida finalement de ne plus y penser pour l'instant. En secouant la tête physiquement ; pendant ce temps Jenny avait décidé avec Sally, de partir se promener dans les environs ; en passant leurs bras, l'un autour de l'autre, en profitant du silence de la campagne et de son air silencieux, et profitant de la compagnie l'une de l'autre et la nature campagnarde, ainsi que la verte prairie.

Sally expliqua à Jenny, comment s'était passée son année scolaire, et faisant un rapide bilan ; elle était dans les bonnes élèves, et avait passé durant son année, dernière année de collège et classe, 9ème année, qu'elle a passé son brevet des collèges, et venait tout juste d'obtenir les résultats ; elle avait été admise, et obtenue à tout juste un point près, pile dans la moyenne, la mention assez bien. Et en était heureuse ; Jenny aussi bien sûr, et était très fière de sa nièce.

Malheureusement, Savannah quand elle avait été dans l'année du brevet, elle l'avait également obtenu, mais malheureusement sans moindre option, malgré qu'elle avait une bonne culture générale ; elle avait remarquée, qu'à deux notes près, elle aurait pu décrocher le minimum et la plus petite mention.

Sally profita du fait de parler de sa scolarité, pour déclarer et faire les louanges d'une de ses matières préférées, l'informatique, et aussi ses deux professeurs qu'elle a eu au cours de ses quatre années aux collègues qui enseignaient cette matière-ci et qui donnaient une grande envie d'étudier et d'en connaitre plus, et surtout qui transmettre leurs passions aux élèves ; Sally a dévoré, les livres et les nombreux conseils que Jenny lui avait donnés et enseigner concernant la technologie et les sciences informatiques. Et que les livres qu'elle lui avait prêtés lui avait été grandement utiles. 

Au cours de la conversation, Jenny ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Sally était passionnée par tout ce qu'elle disait, et que sa nièce avait de grandes connaissances dans ce domaine, et était très curieuse et avait hérité de son gout et de son intérêt pour la science. Mais Sally, ne lui cacha rien, elle lui dit et lui confia désespérément et presque avec culpabilité combien elle détestait l'école, et voudrait ne pas faire d'études que c'était profondément injuste que sa famille sacrifiât l'argent pour elle, alors qu'elle ne le souhaite pas, mais que ce serait à Savannah d'étudier.

Jenny, bien sûr, ne la jugea nullement, et lui dit qu'elle la soutiendrait toujours, si Sally ne souhaite pas continuer ; et Jenny connaissait la passion et l'amour de sa nièce pour le monde de la coiffure et de l'esthétisme, mais tout ceci ne serait pas convenable, ni en aucun cas et nullement appréciée et soutenue par Enyos et encore moins Damien. 

Jenny avait remarqué et aperçu, les yeux soudain devenus larmoyant de Sally, quand la jeune fille s'était tournée vers elle, avec un regard suppliant de l'aider, de la soutenir et la consoler, et d'être de son côté et d'avoir également son approbation son soutien, et sa bénédiction ; Jenny était inquiète et sera toujours inquiète pour Sally, elle qui est si fragile émotionnellement à peur, au moindre et à la moindre personne qui lui parle durement ou et exigeant avec elle, et très timide et introvertie et renfermée sur elle-même, mais adore aider les autres et rendre service et aime discuter avec des personnes âgées et les rendre belle et élégante ; Sally était totalement l'opposée et son contraire.

Jenny demanda ensuite, à Sally, après quelques instants de silence, comment son état de santé, allait, et si son asthme était stable, et si elle était moins fragile. Sally lui répondit qu'elle allait, très bien en ce moment, mis à part que durant la période de l'hiver, la période hivernale, elle avait encore subi une crise d'asthme, mais la jeune fille remarquait, ainsi que Maria, qu'au fils du temps, surtout depuis quelques mois, que Sally allait mieux et était moins fragile, du point de vue santé. Sally racontât à Jenny, ce que Maria lui faisait faire depuis sa dernière crise d'asthme et aussi depuis toujours, quand elle avait une crise, comme cela au milieu de la nuit ; elle ne laissait jamais Sally rester allongée ou recroquevillée sous les couvertures à tousser et suffoquer, elle la positionnait dans son lit en position assise, semi couchée ; le dos appuyé sur la tête du lit, avec un oreiller placé derrière son dos et à l'arrière de sa tête, pour pouvoir respirer et de détendre confortablement et dans de meilleure et bonne condition. Néanmoins, Saly continuait de prendre et de boire, les potions et tisanes préparées de sa grand-mère ; il y avait différentes herbes et remèdes naturels pour combattre la toux, par exemple les orties ou, des herbes médicinales ; des fleurs, la lavande, la camomille, menthe ; Ricola, plantain, guimauve, pimprenelle, mauve, fleurs de sureau, et fleurs sauvages, et des arômes naturels.

Après quelque instant de silence, Sally, lâcha le bras de Jenny, et se dirigea vers une colline, surplombant la vallée, et encouragea sa tante à la suivre, elles s'installèrent ensuite, sur l'herbe, et admirèrent la vue devant elles : il y avait des bosquets d'arbres, même un mini-troupeau de bisons, une rivière, dont l'eau coulait et venant probablement de hauts rochers, vers les montagnes. Après quelques instants, Sally rompit le silence une nouvelle fois, en demandant à Jenny, comment était sa vie, à Sunnydale ? Et si c'était différent de San Francisco ? Et si oui, à quel point les villes étaient différents l'une de l'autre ?

Jenny réfléchit à la question posée de sa nièce, en observant le ciel, tout en s'accoudant sur ses coudes, la tête inclinée et les yeux plissés de contemplations et de réflexions, le soleil l'éblouit très légèrement et l'obligea à plisser les yeux, pour lui éviter de se faire mal. Et finalement répondit :

"Sunnydale et San Francisco sont très différentes de l'une de l'autre ; Sunnydale est une petite ville de taille humaine et très paisible, en comparaison à San Francisco." Jenny expliqua à Sally, que San Francisco était une ville beaucoup plus bruyante et avec une population et un nombre d'habitants plus importants qu'à Sunnydale, par exemple, à San Francisco il y avait beaucoup plus de sites touristiques, d'endroits à visiter, le centre-ville était beaucoup plus grand, et il y avait beaucoup plus de choses à faire et à voir pour des jeunes adolescents ou jeunes adultes, il y avait beaucoup plus de salles de concerts ainsi que d'opéras ; Sunnydale était beaucoup plus tranquille et calme et moins bruyant et un endroit idéal pour fonder une foyer et une famille aimante, et y élever ses enfants sans crainte que des criminels ou des voyous, kidnappes des enfants ; Jenny avait souvent entendu une remarque très vulgaire et négative sur Sunnydale de la part de jeunes adolescents qui avaient entre seize et dix ans, disant : Que cette ville était vraiment le trou du cul du monde ! Et qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire, et que cette ville était vraiment très isolée par rapport à d'autre ville, et paumée dans vers le sud de la Californie.

Mais Jenny n'était pas vraiment d'accord, certes c'était une petite ville, calme et paisible, mais il y avait toujours, des cinémas fermés en salles et des cinémas en plein air, qu'on nomme drive-in ou ciné-parc. Il y avait même une salle d'opéra et également deux salles de concrets, ainsi que des transports en commun, le tramway et les bus ; bon bien sûr il n'y avait pas le métro comme à San Francisco, mais tout de même c'était déjà bien ; et il y avait également un grand centre-ville, avec des centaines de magasins et un centre commercial ; et de nombreux restaurants ; et des écoles, collègues, lycées, et il y avait une université... 

Saly regardait avec confusion Jenny, et voyant combien elle la regardait avec perplexité et curiosité et voulait avoir plus de détails et des détails concrets ; Jenny prit une profonde inspiration et lui dit qu'en réalité, pour mieux que Saly comprenne ou voit où elle voulait en venir était que Sunnydale et San Francisco, était comme, Sally pourrait se l'imaginer et se projeter, en France comme Nantes et Le Mans, qui se trouvaient dans la région des Pays-de-la Loire ; Nantes était une très grande ville en comparaison avec la ville de Le Mans.

Jenny avait fait un voyage il y a quelques années de cela, en France en compagnie d'une amie, et elles étaient allée toutes les deux visiter, Nantes, en arrivant à la gare Nord, Jenny avait pu apercevoir en sortant, de l'autre côté de la rue et des lignes de tramway, le jardin des plantes, qu'elle avait visité et parcourut en admirant les belles plantes et fleurs, et à un ou deux arrêts de tramway de la Gare, se trouvait également le célèbre château des Ducs de Bretagnes ; que Jenny avait eu la chance de visiter et explorer, en apprenant sur Anne de Bretagne qui est devenue reine de France. 

La reine est un enjeu central dans les luttes d’influence qui aboutissent après sa mort à l’union de la Bretagne à la France en 1532. La noblesse bretonne, voulant préserver ses privilèges comme ses prérogatives, s'évertue alors à prouver par l'intermédiaire de l'historiographie régionale que sa dernière duchesse a résisté à cette annexion. Anne de Bretagne reste depuis lors dans la mémoire bretonne un personnage soucieux de défendre le duché face à l'appétit de la France. Parallèlement, elle est élevée dans la mémoire nationale comme un symbole de paix et de concorde dans le royaume dont elle a été sacrée la mère.

Le destin posthume d'Anne de Bretagne est composé d'images déformées par son histoire façonnée par les calculs politiques et les jeux de propagande. D'où la nécessité de séparer l'historiographie objective d'Anne de Bretagne de l'imaginaire collectif breton qui fait régulièrement appel à cette référence culturelle dans des supports publicitaires, des spectacles et manifestations folkloriques, et de dépasser la vision antagoniste des historiens bretons qui poursuivent avec ce personnage une mythification de leur passé, et une historiographie nationale voulant forger le mythe d'une nation française une et indivisible.

Jenny, avait visitée le centre-ville, vers la place du commerce, et avait vu et constaté la pauvreté de nombreux roumain qui mendier dans la rue, et une femme enceinte de sept mois lui demandant la charité ; Jenny en avait eu les larmes aux yeux. Et elle avait également profité de voir, le cinéma qui se trouver pas très loin et de cette place, elle avait eu la chance d'apercevoir au loin, la célèbre tour de bretagne qui abritait des bureaux administratifs, du ministère du travail.

En visitant, le tour de Nantes, elle avait visité, les banlieues qui était construit au tour de la ville, comme Rezé et Bouguenais, et avait également aperçue et pu faire un tour en voiture sur le périphérique entourant Nantes. A Rezé, Jenny avait également pu se baigner et nager, dans la piscine de la banlieue, où elle avait également vue que le Dimanche matin, il y existait et y avait un club des bébés nageurs, six mois à trois ans. Où les parents pouvaient inscrire et initier les bébés et les petits en bas âge à l'eau.

Jenny avait également profité d'un après-midi ensoleillé et chaud pour se rendre à la plage de La baule, qui se trouve à une heure ou deux heures de Nantes ; et avait pu et eut l'occasion de se baigner dans l'Océan Atlantique, et près de la plage elle put savourer des crêpes dans une délicieuse et excellente crêperie.

Durant son voyage en France, Jenny avait eu la chance, d'aller dans la magnifique ville de Le Mans, en voiture, sur l'autoroute, de Nantes au Mans, il avait fallu presque quatre heures de route. Avec une voiture que Jenny et son amie de l'époque avaient loué. Et durant la période touristique de Jenny en France, la jeune femme avait eu la chance d'assister, au célèbre, 24H du Mans ; les voitures roulent à toute vitesse sur un circuit, le bruit assourdissant, jamais Jenny n'oublierait cette expérience, et bien sûr étant en ville, Jenny avait profité pour visiter le vieux Mans ainsi que la Cathédrale et était allée au parc d'attraction Papéa, celui-ci avait ouvert en 1971.

Après les explications et les nombreux souvenirs de Jenny, Sally compris mieux la comparaison de sa tante entre les deux villes.

Sally demanda ensuite, comment se passaient ses cours, et son métier d'enseignante, et lui demanda si elle s'était faite des amies à Sunnydale. Jenny sentait qu'elles arrivèrent dans une zone dangereuse, et risquait et qui pourrait lui causer du tort et aussi des ennuis, et avait peur de révéler certaines informations à sa nièce ; donc avant de commencer, Jenny pris Sally par les épaules et la regarda profondément dans ses yeux, bruns, le brun, fixant le brun, avec une grande intensité et un profond sérieux, et lui demanda de promettre de rien révéler à son oncle Enyos, ni à Damien peut-être à sa grand-mère Maria, mais personne d'autre. 

Sally, devant le regard inquiet et sérieux de sa tante, et presque si elle osait se l'avouer effrayée, hocha la tête et en toute honnêteté et sincérité, lui dit qu'elle promettrait de ne rien dire. Jenny lui révéla, alors qu'elle s'était faite une amie, parmi ses élèves, qui se prénommait Willow et avait un an de plus que Sally - donc seize ans- et lui dit combien, Willow était gentille et discrète et très timide mais très brillante et possédait, elle aussi la passion des ordinateurs, et Jenny finit par dire que si un jour, les deux jeunes filles auraient la possibilité de se rencontrer, elle était sûre qu'elles s'entendraient probablement très bien, et deviendrait amies. Jenny parla à Sally de Willow, qu'elle lui avait prêtée certains livres, et vice-versa, et qu'elle s'entendait si facilement avec elle, Jenny en fit l'éloge durant de longues minutes.

Sally commençait à s'inquiéter, et son visage s'assombrit d'inquiétude et de douleur, et elle osa demander à sa tante, si Jenny ne préférait pas cette jeune fille, Willow, plutôt qu'elle. Jenny s'arrêta alors de parler, et tourna son regard incertain et terrifié d'avoir pu et sans le vouloir, par accident, blesser sa nièce, lors qu'elle voulait tout simplement lui parler de quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait et admirait ; et finalement avec incertitude pris Sally avec précaution dans ses bras, et la serrant fermement contre et lui dit en chuchotant :

"Bien sûr que non, je t'aimerais toujours, tu es ma nièce, et je te préfèrerais toujours, toujours. Mais j'aime beaucoup Willow aussi, je l'aime et je t'aime, pas de la même façon mais mon amour pour vous deux est égal."

Sally releva la tête et s'éloigna un peu pour pouvoir regarder sa tante dans les yeux, et lui chuchotât "Tu le promets ?" et Jenny lui dit qu'elle le promettait et qu'elle serait toujours là pour veiller sur elle ; Sally se sentit rassurait et honteuse d'avoir exprimé des sentiments de jalousie face et contre une personne qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, pour elle c'était un sentiment de faiblesse et Sally avait montré sa faiblesse et sa douleur à Jenny et elle se sentait légèrement meurtrie.

Sally pour réussir et tentait de fuir et de chasser ses sentiments et pensées de sa tête, voulu changeait de sujet, et demanda à Jenny, si elle avait réussi à localisée Angel et l'avait surveiller sans se faire attraper, n'y se mette en danger ; Jenny poussa un soupire et lui disait en répondant que tout était si compliqué à présent, si difficile et que Sally ne se doutait pas de la complexité et les sentiments contradictoires de cette mission, et que Jenny ne savait plus où elle en était, qu'elle avait découvert qu'Angel n'était pas le monstre auquel elle aurait imaginé, ni dangereux, ni agressif mais plutôt inoffensif et incroyablement bon et tendre, et lui avait sauvé la vie. Et qu'il n'était pas un monstre comme Enyos leur avait fait croire ainsi qu’Ileana durant leur enfance ; Sally en était sous le choc, et se demanda pendant un quelconque instant si Jenny se rendait compte de ce qu'elle disait. 

Jenny en sentant que Sally était perplexe et nerveuse durant et ayant révélé ces informations et effrayé, se tourna pour faire face et observé la réaction de sa nièce, s'attendant presque à ce qu'elle s'enfuit en courant et aille la dénoncer à leur oncle Enyos. Mais rien de tout cela ne se produit. 

Sally lui demandant, si elle était sûre de ce qu'elle disait, et si Angel ne cachait tout simplement pas son jeu ; Jenny voulut sangloter à ses mots et prit une inspiration tremblante en se disant à quel point Sally était sage et mature pour son âge et perspicace et ingénieuse. Jenny lui répondit qu'elle savait que tout ceci avait l'air fou et hors contrôle, mais elle pense qu'elle devrait laisser une chance à Angel de se racheter et qu'elle voulait en aucun cas lui faire du mal, et qu'il fallait voir et attendre, et lui donner de l'amour et le bénéfice du doute ainsi que miséricorde.

Sally comprenait très bien où Jenny voulait en venir, et ne fit qu’hocher la tête silencieusement en l'observant longuement et avec attention, Sally remarqua combien Jenny avait en réalité changé durant tout l'année écoulée, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment remarqué avant ce matin, ni même observé, mais sentait que quelque chose se passait, était en train de transformer et consumait tout l'être et l'intérieur de Jenny. Rien de négatif, pensa Sally, oh non pas ce genre de consumation, quelque chose de beaucoup plus beau, plus pure, puissant une énergie venant de l'intérieur, comme de la passion, de l'amour et quelque chose d'autre, comme une fumée rose, couleur de la passion, une magie très puissante et ancienne et aussi naturel pour chaque être humain et vivant, et la magie naturelle, sans pouvoir.

Comme si Jenny lisais dans ses pensées, Sally fut coupée dans son interrogation et ses informations et aussi sa composition, quand elles se redressèrent de leur position assise et continuèrent leur promenade ; quand Jenny lui révéla et lui fit promettre également de ne rien dire, qu'elle s'était liée d'amitié avec l'un de ses collègues et qui se trouvait être également l'observateur de la tueuse, et qu'elle sentait bien avec lui, Jenny lui parla de chaque conversation, de chaque parole qu'il a dite, de tout ce qu'il a fait pour la protéger et également de ce qui lui faisait ressentir quand il était à ses côtés quand il était proche d'elle ; Jenny, Sally remarqua que ses joues avaient pris une légère teinte roses, et rougissaient et avait arrêté de parler à présent pour que son visage soit tourné vers quelque chose de précis sur le sol, et commença à jouer avec un brindille d'herbe. Et était plongée dans les profondeurs de ses pensées, dans un endroit qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, et à personne d'autre, son jardin secret, des pensées aussi bien heureuses que malheureuses. 

Sally lui demanda doucement, si elle avait eu une relation avec cet homme. Jenny releva brusquement la tête, à ses paroles, et à cet aveux, Jenny nia, bien sûr, il n'y a rien eu, excepté, des baisers qui ne voulaient peut-être rien dire pour Rupert, mais qui signifiait tant pour elle. Jenny ne révéla pas cette partie à Sally. Et la jeune fille lui demanda si elle pouvait être probablement d'un homme comme lui :

Tout à coup, Jenny la coupa et lui dit que bien sûr que non, elle ne pouvait pas l'être, et elle en était presque paniquée et effrayée de ce qu'elle allait dire ; mais prévient Sally que si cela arriverait elle serait reniée. Sally lui demanda d'une petite voix, car sachant qu'elle offensait sa tante et lui demanda silencieusement pardon, qu'elle pourrait être reniée et déshonorée comme Nolwenn l'avait été ?

Jenny ne put que hocher la tête, incapable de dire le moindre mot, effrayée, et honteuse. Et dit qu'elle pourrait arriver ; et Sally de son côté, dans le côté de son esprit savait et connait très bien sa tante pour se dire que Jenny ne tombera jamais amoureuse ou serait séduite par n'importe qui, et que cet homme devait être pour elle dans la plus grande estime et la plus grande valeur pour Jenny et au plus profond de son cœur et son regard, s’il arrivait à la mettre dans un état aussi vulnérable.

Jenny voulu oublier la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Sally, et choisit d’entrer avec elle, jusqu'à la maison, car il commençait à se faire tard... Sally lia son bras avec précaution et douceur à celui de Jenny ne voulant pas l’effrayer ni rompre ses pensées.

* * * *

En revenant à la maison, Jenny et Sally réalisèrent qu'elles étaient restées longtemps et un long moment à l'extérieur à discuter et se promener ; car quand Jenny regarda l'horloge, elle s'aperçue et se rendit compte qu'il s'était écoulé une très bonne partie de l'après-midi et qu'elles étaient sorties et étaient à l'extérieur depuis le début de l'après-midi, il s'était écoulé presque 4 heures ; il était donc aux alentours de 4 heures de l'après-midi. Savannah venait, elle aussi, également de rentrer de son quart de travail, et déclara à sa mère, qu'elle avait obtenue des horaires en plus, pour travailler d'avantage et remplacer certains collègues, et qu'elle aurait également bientôt sa paie du mois de Juin.

En rentrant, toutes les deux, Savannah avait donné les canettes de soda, comme promis, et alla s'assoir dans un coin du salon, pour les siroter secrètement, en cachette de Sarah, et tranquillement ; elles discutèrent toutes les trois, Sally s'était assise sur une marche de l'escalier, son épaule se callant contre la rampe, tandis que Jenny avait son dos pressé contre les jambes de sa nièce, elle aussi également assise une marche, Savannah évoqua sa demi-journée de travail, et expliqua ce qu'elle réalisait, en approvisionnant certains produits alimentaires, en faisant passer différents clients à la caisse, et elle évoque, bien sûr, son petit-ami et également collègue, Bradley.

Savannah ne s'était pas du tout rendue compte, ni même était consciente, qu'elle avait beaucoup plus parlé de Bradley, que de son travail lui-même ; Jenny avait remarqué et avait su interpréter les signes de l'expression faciale, le visage de sa nièce, son regard doux et lumineux, ses yeux abaissés, avec une lumière et une brillance d'étoiles au plus profond de son regard et avec un sourire facile et secret, et dont il ne voulait échapper aucun secret ni révéler quoi que ce soit de sa relation avec Bradley. Savannah révéla, néanmoins, combien elle était amoureuse et que sa relation était sérieuse, que cela faisait près de six mois qu'elle sortait avec son petit-ami, en secret de ses parents, et combien Savannah tenait à lui. Et ils devaient se montrer très discrets... Savannah, réalisa que Jenny, en l'écoutant et au son de sa voix, pouvait se dire que sa nièce était amoureuse pour la première fois de sa vie.

Tandis que Savannah était plongée dans ses pensées les plus intimes, les plus secrètes et heureuses, la jeune fille avait détourné son regard, et avait les yeux toujours d'une intensité brillante, et émotionnellement était heureuse et triste... Alors qu'elle avait son regard, détournait, et plongeait au-delà à des années lumières et dans un autre pays une autre réalité, et Savannah avait le regard trop lointain pour faire attention ; Sally profita du détournement d'attention de sa sœur, pour se pencher légèrement et discrètement, vers Jenny, en posant sa main sur son épaule, et lui chuchotât à l'oreille ; Qu'elle avait déjà rencontré et vu à plusieurs reprises le petit-ami de Savannah, quand Sally venait à l'épicerie subrepticement pendant les heures de travail de sa sœur et lui parlait brièvement sans que son patron ne s'en doute, et elle avait vu comment Savannah regardait avec amour et désir, Bradley ; comment son regard était doux et tendre et Sally pouvait remarquer l'affection grandissante et réelle de sa sœur pour lui, et sa tendresse quand elle parlait de lui... Mais, Sally avait déjà aperçu, et vu et était témoin que la relation de Savannah et Bradley était beaucoup plus profonde et intime et sérieuse qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais entendre ; Sally, avait en effet vue, plusieurs fois Bradley embrassait avec passion, et tendresse, intime Savannah, en cachette, dans les différents rayons de l'épicerie, ou derrière le magasin, dans une ruelle sombre ; elle les avaient vue, le dos pressé de sa sœur contre un mur, alors que le corps de son petit-ami était pressé contre le sien. Leurs lèvres, leurs bouches, pressées et l'une contre l'autre dans un baiser passionné et dur, leurs langues se mêlant et se liant l'une contre l'autre, bougeant dans leur bouche, se goutant ; les mains de Savannah et ses bras autour du cou de son petit ami, alors qu'il avait déplacé ses mains contre le creux du dos de la jeune fille...

Quand Sally lui avoua et lui partagea ce qu'elle savait sur la relation exacte de sa nièce avec ce garçon, Jenny était quelque peu inquiète, et craignait que Savannah commette une bêtise ou l'irréparable ou pire que Damien et Sarah découvrent que Savannah continuait sa relation avec ce jeune homme. Alors Jenny, décida qu'elle devra discuter avec sa nièce, sur certains sujets délicats et intimes, que traverse une jeune fille-jeune femme à cette âge et lui fasse connaitre, qu'elle devra un jour penser à se protéger et faire attention et savoir si elle est prête à aller plus loin dans sa relation avec un homme, et Savannah doit savoir qu'elle n'est pas obligée de faire certains pas et certaines actions et faire ce qu'un homme voulait si elle n'est tout simplement pas prête pour cela ; il y a différentes étapes dans une relation....

Le lendemain matin, Jenny devait se débattre et lutter contre l'envie de s'effondrer et se noyer contre ses sombres pensées et ses fantômes, elle lutta contre l'envie de sauter par sa fenêtre et de fuir, fuir, fuir loin très loin d'ici et de tous ses problèmes et son oncle et de sa famille, et d'être enfin libre de ses responsabilités qui lui pesaient si seulement, elle n’avait pas d'aussi grosses responsabilités qui l'étouffent et la tuaient lentement et à petit feu ; lutter contre l'envie de se faufiler par la porte, passant ses paumes moites sur le devant de son pantalon. Tandis que Jenny, était sortie tôt, de très bonne heure, pour partir se promener, ses yeux heurtèrent le sol, et elle laissa échapper un long souffle tremblant, en suçant un autre à travers ses lèvres rouges pleines. Jenny avait pris sa voiture, pour se rendre près de la baie, et se promener et se balader, vers les rochers, et se dirigea vers la plage, et ses pieds plongèrent et se pressèrent contre le doux sable, alors qu'elle retirait ses sandales, épaisses et déjà chaudes malgré le début de la matière et le soleil qui commençait à se lever, et Jenny se permis de s'évader et de faire le tri dans ses pensées, alors qu'elle voulut s'évader ne serait-ce qu'un instant, et voulu réfléchir à la conversation qu'elle aura et souhaiterait avoir avec sa grand-mère, et qu'elle savait également que Maria voudrait avoir avec elle. Jenny passa, sa main contre ses mèches de cheveux bruns, qui volèrent au vent de l'air océanique du pacifique, et ses mains s'étirèrent pour lisser ses cheveux et les fit glisser pour les graisser un peu, ses cheveux tombèrent et étaient cours juste à quelques centimètres avant ses épaules. Et finit, par laisser tomber ses bras, sur ses côtés, son débardeur fluide bleu foncé marine, à bretelle épaisses recouvrant ses épaules des morceaux de tissus fluides, volèrent au vent ; tandis que Jenny continuait de marcher silencieusement, parfois elle passait au bord de l'océan et des vagues, qui touchèrent et faire de vagues mouvements près de la plage et du sable mouillé, certaines vagues allèrent contre ses pieds et Jenny se permit de marcher plus longuement et de longues minutes dans l’eau, elle laissa échapper une autre longue inspiration.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se mit à penser et réfléchir à nouveau, une nouvelle fois ; au fils et au cours de l'année, Jenny avait écrit très souvent à Maria, encore plus souvent et de façon beaucoup plus fréquente qu'avec Enyos, dont elle avait reçu l'ordre et dont elle devait rapporter des rapports fréquents, et aussi à certains membres de sa famille, ses lettres étaient beaucoup régulières et fréquentes, intimes et Maria demandait beaucoup plus de détails personnels, et s'enquérait de sa vie quotidienne et professionnelle ainsi que les relations qu'elle avaient créés et liées, des relations qui d'ailleurs Maria était la seule à connaitre et que dont Enyos ignorait totalement. Maria lui avait écrit à plusieurs reprises, dans ses lettres, que Jenny pourrait toujours tout lui dire et que jamais, aucune de ses informations elle n'irait le répéter à son oncle, ni même à l'Ancienne. Jenny s'était alors confiée sur son amitié avec Willow, l'une de ses élèves, sur son amitié avec différents voisins et son implication dans la vie du quartier, elle lui parla également d'Angel et en cela quand Jenny avait commencé à discuter avec Maria de ce sujet, elle craignait que si elle disait ou laisser échapper quelque chose que sa grand-mère jugeait que c'était très grave de le cacher à Enyos et que cela pourrait entrainer une trahison de sa part, et hésita à en parler et à se confier, la main de Jenny tremblait, et Maria lui avait téléphoné ; et lui avait assuré dans une lettre qu'elle ne dirait rien...

Jenny évoqua ses observations sur Angel, ses interrogations, et ses hésitations sur le fait qu'il ne semblerait pas aussi dangereux ou une menace immédiate pour leur peuple ou autres humains et innocents, d'après Jenny, pour elle, Angel essayait de rattraper, de faire amende honorable et essayait de trouver le pardon et la rédemption pour les crimes, les assassinats et les agressions commises et erreurs passées quand il n'avait pas d'âme, et selon Jenny, il devait avoir une chance d'être aidé, car elle pense qu'il avait besoin d'aide, et peut-être que son rôle était d'apporter l'amour, et de délivrer son peuple de ce fardeau de la vengeance, mais il faut qu'elle reste toujours loyale, et son rôle serait de vaincre les forces du mal et de combattre des vampires et cette aide, cet espoir, et l'aider, et représente sa seule chance de se débarrasser, d'oublier cette vengeance et la prophétie, et d'oublier le passé et vaincre chaque apocalyptique force du mal. 

Jenny avait révélé à sa grand-mère qu'Angel l'avait sauvée de manière inattendue et pas directement, c'est à dire de manière indirecte, mais ne lui dit pas la véritable raison ni les circonstances de ce qui s'était passé... A la grande surprise de Jenny, qui avait cru que Maria, lui ferait des remontrances ou lui rappellerait son devoir sacré et se rappelait la mémoire de ses ancêtres et son lien avec le clan, qu'elle avait cru qu'elle serait en colère contre elle, serait déçue de sa manière de penser, serait déçue de son comportement indigne et la désapprouverait, et contre l'éducation qui lui avait inculqué depuis sa naissance, mais Maria ne lui fit rien et ne dit rien de tout cela, elle lui dit que c'était très important ce qu'elle lui disait et également l'encourageait à penser ainsi et lui dit qu'elle devrait être très prudente et courageuse, et assez grave dans un sens que c'était ce qu'elle avait compris et que son destin lui réserverait bien des surprises et d'incertitude et d'étonnement et devra faire face à des changements.... Mais sa grand-mère ne put rien lui dire et ne fut pas autorisée par les esprits à lui dire d'autres choses. 

Jenny avait également voulu se confier et partager ses sentiments et son amitié secrets avec Rupert Giles, son collègue et le bibliothécaire du lycée où elle enseignait ; Jenny avait écrit en hâte à Maria quelques jours avant les vacances que cet ami, la personne avec qui elle avait commencé à avoir d'une affection et une sécurité profonde, se révélait être impliqué dans le paranormal, le conseil des observateurs et impliqué grâce au biais de la tueuse, à Angel, et qu'il était donc l'observateur de Buffy... Mais pas qu'eux, elle lui avait parlé au cours de l'année écoulée très brièvement et avec pas beaucoup de détails, de leurs hostilités et leurs long mois de disputes, et lui avait parlé comment ils étaient devenus amis ; Jenny avait décrit à sa grand-mère, comment se déroulait leurs conversations, leurs interactions, les échanges réguliers et également ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, et également comment Jenny osait taquiner Rupert, ; elle écrivait et rougissait et parlait de manière très précise et détaillée à Maria, comment Rupert là regarder, comment il la protégeait, comment il se comportait avec elle dans tous les sens du terme ; et Maria pouvait voir et avait deviné bien avant Jenny que cet homme avait des sentiments pour elle, et qu'il était tombé amoureux de Jenny, et Maria avait senti et ressenti à travers les lignes, le tremblement de la main de Jenny, qui tremblait contre son stylo et le papier, Maria avait senti que Jenny avait été rempli d'émotion, de tremblement et de rougissement en écrivant et décrivant et dévoilant sa relation.

Maria lui avait demandé, si par hasard ou une quelconque éventualité, événement et circonstance, Jenny aurait commencé une relation avec Rupert Giles ; et Maria ne la jugera en aucun cas, ni ne la punirait pour cela, cela aurait été tout à fait normal et compréhensible, naturel. Jenny en avait été rempli d'émotions, et avait haleté et sangloté en lisant les mots de sa grand-mère. 

Jenny lui avait révélé, dans plusieurs courriers, certaines circonstances, où Jenny et Rupert avaient échangé des baisers amicaux, d'affections et reconnaissances.... Comment elle s'était sentie, lors de ses brefs et rares moments de brossements et pinceau de plume, et caresser leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre, de séries de baisers, Jenny rougissait et faisait passer n'importe quels sentiments et sensations de ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand, elle avait embrassé Rupert, et qu'il l'avait embrassé en retour.

Maria lui avait répondu qu'elle voudra en parler avec sa petite fille, quand Jenny viendrait lui rendre visite, si elle le souhaitait ; Maria savait et pensait presque et était certaine et avec certitude que Jenny pouvait, susceptible d'être en train de tomber amoureuse de cet homme, ou était en train de développer des sentiments sérieux, profonds, et était à long terme et possible que ses sentiments s'intensifieraient et deviendraient sérieux au fils des années, et ils développeraient une relation amoureuse.....

Jenny revient vers le présent après avoir parcouru son flux de pensées et son brouillard blanc de légère note de positivité et d'espoir face aux réactions de Maria aux réponses qu'elle avait reçues dans ses lettres, et l'espoir et le soutien qu'elle recevra et la sympathie et la compréhension de sa grand-mère qui savait qu'elle avait utilisé ses pouvoirs d'occultisme et de sorcellerie de bohémienne, mais aussi peut-être également sa déception, mais savait très bien que sa chère Bunica, Maria, était l'une des rares membres du clan Kalderash à ne pas avoir de mauvaise volonté envers les habitants du monde moderne, des non-Gitans, et à n'en faire aucun secret, ce qui l'avait amené à devenir l'objet de suspicion et de ridicule. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il serait dangereux de révéler ses secrets, et de leur faire prendre conscience du célèbre clan Kalderash, un peuple bohémien qui n'était pas comme les autres, qui connaissent l'univers de la magie et des esprits, car cela avait le potentiel de provoquer un désastre sur eux tous. C'était un point qu'elle avait ramené chez elle à Jenny à plusieurs reprises.

C'est parce qu'elle savait que Bunica comprendrait ce qu'elle faisait que Jenny se rendit à elle maintenant, afin de rechercher les conseils et le réconfort que Jenny savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se fournir.

Jenny sentit l'air frais sur son visage, et resta quelques instants immobile, au milieu de la plage, regardant l'horizon et le soleil se levant ainsi que le ciel rose, avec des lignes bleues et les rayons de soleil s'infiltrant et, la boule de feu qu'était le soleil commencent à apparaitre laissant le ciel jaune avec des nuances d'orange, et frappant le sable chaud et illuminant, ainsi la silhouette et réchauffant la peau de Jenny ; la jeune femme ferma les yeux appréciant la chaleur, le bruit des vagues, l'odeur du sel du sable et des algues, et le soleil de cette matinée d'été, et Jenny pouvait entendre le son des mouettes et leurs chants. 

Jenny ouvrit après quelques instants de répit, de solitude et de méditation, ouvrit doucement les paupières, et détourna, ses yeux de l'océan et son corps de la plage et se dirigea vers sa voiture, pour rentrer. Les pensées de Jenny se tournèrent à nouveau vers Rupert, et se surpris à penser à nouveau à lui, en si peu de temps et à quel point il lui manquait et également aussi le fait qu'elle pensait constamment à lui et de façon très régulière et inattendue, et pensa combien et à quel point Rupert était beau. Ses cheveux brun-châtain et ses yeux verts, quand elle s'était blottit dans ses bras, Jenny avait était surprise et paisible de pouvoir constater et sentir que son corps pressé contre lui se mêlait si bien au sien, en deux synchronisations, si bien formé et a moulu coordinations et s'ajuster et aller parfaitement bien ensemble, comme si leurs deux corps n'en faisaient plus qu'un, comme s’ils avaient été conçus et formaient l'un pour l'autre, et s'adaptaient si bien entre eux. Le corps du Rupert était, comme Jenny le pensait, était plus ou moins attrayant, et très beau sans douter et masculin, et le respecter avec sa force et son entrainement d'observateur. Jenny secoua la tête physiquement une fois encore, cela effraya Jenny qu'elle se trouve attirée par Rupert, même à un niveau subconscient, et sans parfois être inconsciente ou alors consciente de ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle devait être réconfortée. Et elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait calmer son esprit.

Jenny gara sa voiture, au même endroit où elle l'avait garée une fois arrivée ; elle continua légèrement de se promener autour de la maison, et savait très bien où elle devrait s’y diriger, et s'arrêter de temps en temps de marcher pour humer l'odeur de certaines fleurs sauvages, si elle voulait être certaine de pouvoir parler avec Maria, seule à seule, sans risquer d'être entendue ou interrompue ; et être en sécurité et dans un sanctuaire... Jenny se prit dans ses bras, en les enroulant autour de son corps ; elle se surprit à sentir que son corps tremblait légèrement d'anticipation et de crainte, frayeur. 

Jenny savait où elle devait se rendre pour trouver Maria, elle s'était faite construire une sorte de tente ou de hutte ronde, qui se trouvait à l'écart des tentes, caravanes et des maisons qui formaient un petit village de bohémiens, transformé et avait l'air d'un modeste et minuscule temple africain du conteur de la tribu ; Maria était l'une des femmes les plus âgées de leur peuple, de la deuxième génération venant se réfugier en Amérique juste avant la guerre, enfin des personnes du clan Kalderash qui s'étaient exilés hors de la Roumanie et étaient actuellement au Etats-Unis ; elle était en quelque sorte l'une des nombreuses sages et anciennes de leur communauté, et racontait et s'occupait de bonnes nombreuses d'histoires et d'enfants du clan, et s'occupait des rituels et surtout en ce qui concernait le spirituel et l'âme des gens ; Jenny ayant toujours été abandonnée par ses nombreux frères et sœurs, et étant mise à l'écart, et parfois ses parents qui n'avaient pas le temps de prendre soin correctement, convenablement de leur petite fille bien aimée, et quant à Enyos qui considérait Jenny comme sa favorite qui dépend de ce plan, Jenny n'avait personne d'autre vers qui se tourner et avait reçu tout l'amour de sa grand-mère, Maria. Donc depuis ce temps, Bunica, la matriarche de la famille, était responsable de son éducation. Elle traitait Jenny de toutes les manières comme son propre enfant, veillant sur les meilleurs intérêts de Jenny, s'assurant qu'elle était nécessaire, la réconfortait en cas de malheur et lui offrait une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. De plus, elle lui a également enseigné les principes fondamentaux de la magie et comment chaque incident avait une conséquence sur la nature et le monde en général qui les entourait. Ou, comme Bunica l'avait dit, « chaque pierre jetée dans l'océan, même de la manière la plus insignifiante, affecte le monde qui l'entoure, chaque créature que tu vois obéi aux lois d'un équilibre délicat, et qu'en tant qu'être humain il faut respecter cet équilibre ; étant la créature la plus évoluée sur cette terre. "

L'une des leçons les plus importantes que Jenny ait appris de sa Bunica, était d'aimer tout ce qui l'entourait, et de ne pas utiliser la magie à mauvais escient et respecter les lois et règles de la nature, et ne jamais jouer avec la vie où l'esprit de quelqu'un ; Jenny avait appris l'amour, la bonté, et le bien de Maria. Et également que Maria, Jenny le savait, était l'une des rares membres du clan à ne pas avoir de mauvaise volonté, ni de superstition, envers les habitants du monde moderne et à n'en faire aucun secret et n'en avait nullement honte, ce qui l'avait amené à devenir l'objet de suspicion et de ridicule. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il serait dangereux de les approcher, et de se lier de quelque façon que ce soit, en amour, mariage intimité accouplement avec un gadjo -non-gitans- et de leur faire prendre conscience de l'existence de la magie, car cela avait le potentiel de provoquer un désastre sur eux tous. C'était un point qu'elle avait ramené chez elle à Jenny à plusieurs reprises.

C'est parce qu'elle savait que Bunica comprendrait ce qu'elle faisait que Jenny se rendit à elle maintenant et aussi elle se sentirait en sécurité, en confiance et libérerait un poids de ses épaules, afin de rechercher les conseils et le réconfort que Jenny savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se fournir, et ne réussirait surtout pas à avoir de la part de son oncle, plus que tout elle recevrait le déshonneur, la honte ainsi que la haine et les représailles de Ileana. Et recevrait compassion, soutien, amour et aide ainsi qu'espoir...

Ainsi, alors qu'il était encore si tôt dans la matinée et presque personne n'était encore réveillé, Jenny savait que c'était à cet instant de la journée, qu'elle trouverait sa Bunica, à son autel, en train de méditer ou prier, et asseyant de contacter les esprits ; et commençait toujours ses journées en lisant des prières en langue de vieux Roumain ancien ou en latin, soit dans son lit, ou dans sa hutte, avec un livre de prières et de textes religieux gitans, que Maria possédait depuis des années, et elle se couvrait la tête d'un châle ou d'un foulard le nouait pour couvrir ses cheveux ; c'était l'idéal et le meilleur moment pour se recueillir et remercier les esprits, leurs ancêtres et Dieu pour les magnifiques journées qui leurs étaient offertes et accordées, ainsi que la vie qui leur était apporté, leur nourriture et qu'ils prennent pitié d'eux dans leur miséricorde. Les journées ensoleillée, la nuit qui leur apportait de meilleures récoltes ainsi que le fait que l'herbe, les fruits, la nature continue de pousser, les animaux qui grandissent, ainsi que les femmes qui réussissent à créer la vie, chaque fois qu'il y a une naissance, chaque fois qu'il y a une sorte de petit miracle dans cet espace, chaque femme âgée sont heureuses ou reconnaissante et soulagée que tout va pour le mieux ou dans le meilleur de tout sur cette terre, cette création, et le cycle, l'histoire, de la vie. La vie, la mort font partie des remercîments qu'on puisse prier et remercier et se réconforter auprès de Dieu. Et c'est ce que Maria, Bunica faisait tous les jours ; prier, trouver la force de tout son quotidien et tous les jours, et de prendre pitié de soi, et trouver du courage.

Jenny marcha jusqu'à la hutte de sa grand-mère, qui se situait en dehors du mini-village, c'était une hutte, qui était une petite cabane qui avait le fait est construite rapidement, construite à partir de branches, branchages, agglutinements de terre, paille, ossements et autres petits matériaux trouvés sur place. Et par-dessus les matériaux, le bois, et pour protéger l'habitacle et le chauffer et l'isolation, avec des peaux d'animaux, de la peau de bisons, recouvrait entièrement la hutte ronde. La porte, enfin ce qui protégeait l'entrée, était un tissu de lin, ou un tissu de poil d'animaux, et Jenny n'avait cas doucement l'écarter pour pénétrer dans le sanctuaire...

Jenny se pencha un peu pour pénétrer à l'intérieur, en se courbant légèrement le dos ; à l'intérieur, il y faisait chaud, beaucoup plus chaud qu'à l'extérieur, la chaleur, la température extérieure de l'après-midi et les causes de canicule, ont fait que l'atmosphère, de l'extérieur s'est mélangé avec la température intérieure, ce qui concentrait la chaleur à l'intérieur de la hutte et la rendait plus forte, plus intense. 

A l'intérieur, il y faisait sombre et étrangement et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre la pièce semblait plus grande une fois rentré, que vue de l'extérieur, car à première vue quand on voyait la hutte au loin, de simples gens la découvrant et l'observant, se diraient que c'était une simple hutte, une petite cabane, et donc l'intérieur et les objets s’y trouvant et la place se trouverait extrêmement limité, ainsi que le manque de mobilité et manœuvres de mouvements, ainsi que peut-être le nombre de personnes restreintes à pouvoir y pénétrer. Mais, l'intérieur était tout autre, et ne reflétait pas du tout ce qu'on pouvait voir de l'extérieur ; l'intérieur était sombre, mais le toit dégageait une minuscule parcelle de lumière du jour, à l'endroit que c'était percé, comme pour laisser passer la fumée du feu, que Maria allumait pour ses prières et contacter et se mettre en connexion avec les esprits, tout autour de la hutte, et pas de l'entrée, se trouvait de la terre battue et fraiche, mais le reste du sol et de l'espace intérieur était construit du parquet, les murs étaient tapissés et possédaient des motifs comme de la préhistoire, et il y avait également des tableaux, deux ou trois, peints et réalisés avec de la pastelle et au crayon à papier, et un autre aux crayons de couleur ; des tableaux d'origines bohémiennes, avec des tenues de personnes traditionnalistes et d'autres dessins avec leurs modes de vies, et des chariots bohèmes. 

Au centre, se trouvait une table d'autel où prier, et Jenny repéra tout de suite sa grand-mère, assise sur le tapis central, finement brodées et tapissées, avec un atelier de tissage, avec des motifs gitans et exotiques et tout à fait dans un gout et esprit africain. Maria était assise près du feu, contre le tapis, en position tailleur, dos à Jenny, les yeux fermées, et les mains, paumes vers le ciel, en train de prier et de chanter de doux chants et des hymnes, en langue roumaine, et très ancienne, car Jenny ne comprenait pas les paroles, ainsi que certains psaumes latins. Ce qui était censé purifier l'esprit ; et aussi trouver une certaine paix de l'âme, et Maria souvent certains conseils aux esprits, et lui demandait de lui apporter son soutien et de l'aider à trouver des réponses ; Jenny pensait que probablement, Bunica était en train de prier pour elle, et leur demander conseil sur ce qu'il fallait que Jenny fasse, et essayer de trouver l'avenir ; et penser au passé des ancêtres du clan, et essayer de s'apporter du réconfort fasse aux nouvelles que lui apportaient Jenny, et son amour croissant pour Rupert Giles.

Les cheveux de Maria n'étaient pas enveloppés comme à son habitude dans un foulard, et les avaient laissés à l'air libre, enfin tout de même attachés, comme elle le faisait chaque jour avec différentes épingles en un modeste chignon ; les cheveux de sa grand-mère, remarqua Jenny, étaient devenus gris, et il y avait des onces de mèches blanches qui apparaissent sur certains côtés. Jenny attendait au pas de l'entrée, ne voulant pas interrompre la méditation de Bunica, et ni ses prières et attende, que son temps soit venu pour lui parler, sachant que ce que faisait Maria était sacré et très important pour elle. 

Au bout d'un moment, Maria ouvrit les yeux, elle avait remarqué dès l'instant que Jenny avait pénétré le sanctuaire, sa présence, dès l'instant où le voile de l'entrée avait été levé, mais n'avait rien dit ou montré de signe qu'elle savait que sa petite-fille était là ; et Maria avait tellement de choses auxquelles elle voudrait parler avec Jenny, sur ce qu'elle avait découvert et également ce qu'elle pensait de toutes les lettres qu'elle lui avait envoyées, elle avait voulu attendre le bon moment et une opportunité pour lui parler, celle-ci était l'idéal, sans personne pour les déranger ou les interrompre ; Maria et Jenny pourront garder cette discussion secrète et confidentielle. En se retournant, les lèvres de Maria se formèrent et bougèrent en un sourire resplendissant à, et ses yeux lumineux de bonheur et soulagement à la voir ; Jenny soulagée lorsque le visage de la femme plus âgée éclata de surprise, signifiant que sans aucun doute, elle ne serait pas furieuse, ou en colère et ne porterait aucun jugement à son approche, ni de ce qu'elle lui avait avoué.

Maria s’était tournée vers Jenny, et la regarda avec surprise et bonheur, en déclarant d’une douce voix, et enjoué "Bonjour, Janna, ma chérie." Elle tendit sa main vers Jenny, l'encourageant à s'approcher "Approche, mon enfant, ma douce, je suis si heureuse de te voir, comment vas-tu ?" Tandis que Maria prononçait chaque mot, Jenny encourageait, elle retira ses chaussures, et marcha contre le parquet, puis sentit sur sa peau de ses pieds, la chaleur du tapis et sa douceur ainsi que certains picotements de textile, et Jenny pris la main de sa grand-mère, et lui fit la bise, tandis qu'elle lui rendit son baiser, Jenny murmura, de manière appropriée tout en s'inclinant très légèrement :

"Bonjour, à toi aussi, honorable sage, je vais très bien" répondit Jenny de la manière respectueuse pour s'adresser à quelqu'un de la réputation de Bunica. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas conventionnelle, elle conservait les traditions de base de son clan et ne voulait pas manquer de respect, à quelqu'un d'aussi important et surtout en ce lieu, ce sanctuaire.

Maria lui sourit, en faisant signe à Jenny de s'assoir en face d'elle "S'il te plaît, Jenny. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être aussi formel, je suis ta grand-mère. Je sais que c'est dans ta nature d'être loyale. Mais ici, nous sommes entre nous, de grand-mère à petite-fille, où il n'y a que nous deux, abandonnons la tradition, ne serait-ce que pour un petit moment."

Jenny soupira, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait contre ses genoux, les jambes replies sous elle, "Très bien, Bunica, pardonne-moi." Maria, la regarda en souriant, de manière rassurante, et prête à parler avec la jeune-femme, et qu'elle se confit, sachant que quelque chose troublait l'esprit de Jenny, troublait l'esprit de son enfant, elle lui demanda, ce qui l'amenait à la voir, et comment se passer le début de ses vacances et de son séjour et retour parmi les siens, en lui révélant, qu'elle avait su d'Enyos, ce qui avait été dit entre Jenny et lui, sa déception face à son manque de persévérance, de contrôle de soi et d'observation, et également qu'elle avait passé du temps avec ses nièces -les filles de Damien- et en particulier avec la jeune Sally ; qui, soit dit en passant, selon Maria, Sally ressemblait de plus en plus à Jenny, et avait remarqué le lien émotionnel et spirituel des deux, et remarquait combien son arrière-petite-fille était timide et renfermée, mais quand sa tante était avec elle, Sally se sentait beaucoup plus détendue et en confiance, et plus sûre d'elle. Et Maria était prête et savait que la conversation avec Jenny serait en train de se dérouler, et elle était prête à l'accueillir et la consoler et lui apporter conseil et réconfort ainsi qu'amour.

Jenny répondit en toute honnêteté et tranquillité d'esprit, qu’en effet, pour l'instant elle passait de bonnes vacances - Maria avait acquiescé à cela, car toutes deux savaient pertinemment, qu'il existait des hautes tensions et que Jenny était sous forte pression, et que des débordements de disputes et querelles, avec ses frères ainés ou avec Katja, sur ses responsabilités et éventuelles trahisons- et qu'elle avait parlé avec son oncle, lui avait fait bons nombres et un bilan définitif de l'année écoulée de ses observations, et qu'en effet, également Jenny avait passé la journée d'hier avec Sally et ses nièces, au bout de quelques instants, la voix de Jenny et son sont se bloqua et se tordis dans sa gorge, anxieuse et au bord des larmes.... Jenny bougea inconfortablement, dans sa position, et Maria sentit, sa tension soudaine, et ses, ou son, trouble ; et lui demanda "Parle, mon enfant, Je sens que quelque chose te tracasse." Sourit Maria avec inquiétude, sympathie et compréhension, encouragement. Et ne voulant nullement pousser la jeune femme avec des questions pressantes, Maria opta plutôt pour la solution de l’encourageait à lui parler, et non commencer une conversation directe, passant subitement aux lettres envoyées, ses sentiments et sa confusion face à Angel et Rupert Giles.

Jenny inspira doucement et expira profondément, pour se donner le courage nécessaire, en levant ses yeux qui étaient jusqu'à présent baissés sur ses genoux, et les leva pour regarder le visage confient, encouragent et ses yeux plein d'amour, de tendresse et d'affection de Maria, Jenny fut plus confiante et encourageait et déterminait à avoir, et savait qu'elle ne devrait pas garder secret, ne pouvait pas essayer de garder secret ce qu'elle ressentait et ce qu'elle avait effectué, surtout pas à Bunica. "Très bien.... Je suis venue ici, pour te parler, car je suppose..." Jenny leva de nouveau les yeux timidement, sa grand-mère la regardant patiemment, attendant que Jenny s'exprime."... Je suppose, que tu souhaiterais discuter et que je te parle, de ce que j'ai vécu, avec mes amitiés avec certaines personnes et aussi, mon amitié avec Willow et également mes sentiments contradictoires avec Rupert Giles et ma confusion et ma perplexité avec... Avec Angel." Murmura Jenny, en balbutiant, et butant sur certains mots en déglutissant, lentement.

Jenny raconta, alors son histoire, ses amitiés créées au sein du quartier et la paroisse ; sa rencontre avec Susan son amitié, les gens qu'elle a aidés, Barbara et ses enfants, Blanche et Éric ainsi que leur petite Anaïs, et également la veuve, Evanna, qui avait perdu sa petite fille, Bonie, tuée par un vampire. Et ce qu'elle avait fait, pour le aider, en utilisant certains sorts, et tuant certains vampires ; Maria l'avait alors coupée, son expression déçue, et profondément de déception, s'écoulant et apparaissant sur son visage, en lui disant, qu'elle l'avait pourtant prévenue Jenny, de ne pas user et abuser de sorcellerie, sauf en cas de nécessitée absolument, et surtout de ne pas en utiliser et interférer directement avec les affaires des humains, de l'univers moderne ; tandis que Jenny, bougeant plutôt mal à l'aise alors que sa grand-mère et professeur commençait le discours disciplinaire auquel elle s'attendait. Le fait qu'elle savait que cela allait arriver, rendait la chose encore plus difficile à supporter et bien sûr, Jenny s'empressa de s'excuser, et lui déclarant que c'était de la nécessité absolue, et qu'elle n'a rien fait contre nature, ni même perturber le cycle de la vie, mais qu'elle devait aider, et qu'il en valait du bien-être et de la sauvegarde du monde. Maria acquiesça, et fut en partie d'accord avec Jenny.

Alors, Bunica encourageât, Jenny à poursuivre son histoire, d'un très léger signe de tête ; Jenny racontât tout à son ainée, les plus intime détaille, ne lui cachant absolument rien, et chaque détail à son importance, comment elle avait rencontré Willow, sa croissance et son développement perpétuel, et de manière continuelle et évolutive de leur relation et de leur amitié mutuelle ; et Jenny lui parla et évoqua à Bunica, comment était Willow en général, sa personnalité et l'être et la personne moderne timide qu'elle était, et leur amitié, ce qu'elles avaient parcourues ensemble durant l'année, les observations de Jenny sur Willow, et ce qu'elle pensait de d'adolescente, ce qu'elles avaient fait ensemble et partager leurs intérêts et passions communes, et Jenny évoqua que Willow lui prêtaient des livres et réciproquement. 

Ensuite, Jenny évoqua et racontât toutes ses observations sur Angel, et que ce dernier n'avait en aucune façon commis de crimes ou alors voulut tuer d'innocents ni faire du mal à un humain, le fait est que c'était en réalité tout le contraire, Jenny s'était rendue compte qu'il voulait les aider et expier ses actes et ses mauvaises actions et faire ainsi amende honorable pour ce qu'il avait commis du temps où il n'était encore qu'Angélus et sans âme, et puis, Jenny confessa, qu'elle avait découvert qu'Angel avait un lien avec la tueuse, qui s'avérait être aussi, son élève, Buffy ; d'ailleurs Jenny s'en voulait - comme elle l'avait justement admis dans une lettre d'avoir été si naïve et avoir pris tant de temps à le découvrir - d'avoir été aveuglée, d'avoir mis du temps, et également s'en voulait d'avoir mis ses occupations et son travail en priorité ainsi que sa vie personnelle en avant, et loin de ses obligations envers Angel et son peuple, mais en réalité Jenny ne regrettait pas, d'avoir priorisée ses amies, sa vie sociale dans son quartier, ainsi que son amitié avec Willow, sans cela elle aurait étouffé et suffoqué et serait devenue lentement mais certainement profondément dépressive, et en pleine folie, devant tant de haine, de destruction, et de priorité et obligation et devoir ancestral et royaume. 

Jenny confit également, le fait qu'Angel semblait vraiment bon dans le fond et qu'il était réellement complexe et intriguant, et cela causait un énorme souci de moralité et de d'interrogation et de conscience de soi et envers son peuple ; Jenny l'avait observé, et put voir qu'il souffrait toujours, et que sa douleur et sa souffrance n'était pas près de s'atténuer, comme le voulait les siens, et en particulier son Enyos, et l'Ancienne, Ileana. Jenny avait aperçu de l'humanité dans son regard, et il était bien loin, et bien au-delà de ce qu'avait été Angélus, ce n'était pas du tout le même esprit, la même tête, le même cerveau, et la même personnalité, le fait qu'Angel ne réagisse pas, ne pense pas, ne réfléchisse pas, ni ne raisonne pas de la même façon ni de la même manière, ils étaient tous deux l'opposé, comme le jour et la nuit, ils étaient un même corps, mais souvent Jenny se demandait s'il ne devait pas plutôt mieux, les diviser, et qu'ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout, qu'Angel n'est pas subit le corps d'Angélus, et se sentir mauvais, et qu'il croit qu'il ne pourrait redevenir un monstre et démon sanglant, en mal de sang et de nourriture et émoi et recherchant toujours le meurtre et la vengeance. Jenny, était même, arrivée à un point où commencer à se poser des questions sur l'âme d'Angel, s'il n'était pas en réalité deux personnes distinctes, et les crimes et les faits d'Angélus ne sont tout simplement pas ceux d'Angel, Angel n'y est en réalité pour rien du tout, mais son âme lui permet d'avoir une conscience, de pouvoir et avoir la possibilité de choisir entre le bien et le mal, de pouvoir choisir le bien, et que son âme, il méritait tout simplement de l'avoir, son âme, et de vivre en paix.

Jenny évoqua également le fait qu'Angel l'avait sauvé de manière totalement inattendue, inopinément, et indirectement, ayant alerté Rupert Giles, pour que lui-même la sauve, à la place d'Angel pour ne pas inutilement effrayer Jenny sur le fait qu'un vampire la sauve.

Et Jenny évoqua son agression qu'un de ses collègues qu'elle croyait être son ami, mais qui en réalité était juste intéressé de manière perverse et sexuelle à elle, Craig. La violence mineure avec laquelle il l'avait attrapé, où il l'avait pressé contre un mur, où il voulait se frayer un chemin entre ses jambes. Mais heureusement rien de grave n'était arrivé, car elle a été sauvée in extrémis et a pu être sortie hors de danger de son agresseur et était revenue saine et sauve... Maria la coupa, soudainement, en haletant, les yeux écarquillés, la voix irrégulière ainsi que sa respiration, sous le choc, de ce qu'elle entendait, en s'exclamant que jamais, Jenny ne lui avait parlé ou s'était confiée de tout ceci dans l'une de ses dernières lettres, et lors de sa dernière correspondance, elle était stupéfaite.

Jenny s'était tue, et avait regretté instantanément, immédiatement, d’en avoir trop dit, au fil de la conversation, elle avait confessée et avouée d'innombrables secrets, en évoquant tout sans laisser place au moindre détail et à l'imagination, et Jenny laissait emporter et alla dans un torrent et afflux d'émotions, de sentiments, et de paroles ainsi que de laissé aller, Jenny ne s'était pas rendue compte, ni ne s'était aperçue qu'elle parlait à présent beaucoup plus pour elle-même que sa grand-mère, et que Jenny dévoilait beaucoup d'informations sans même s'en rendre compte, avant d'être surprise et interrompue, et revenue à la réalité par les halètements horrifiés de Bunica. 

Maria avait interrompu Jenny, complètement mortifiée et le visage abasourdit, et défait de chagrin, de tristesse ainsi que de désespoir ; l'interrompant brusquement et tous ses sens mis en alerte, prête à entendre la moindre explication, le moindre soucis, une quelconque demande d'aide de la part de sa petite-fille, en levant une main pour arrêter les paroles, qui paraissaient sans fin de Jenny, et donc se redressant brusquement, maintenant la femme plus âgée était appuyée sur ses genoux, et déclara de s'arrêter, et de lui demander quelques instants pour réfléchir, et de ralentir un peu ; tout en fermant les yeux, et les baissant légèrement, comme si elle réfléchissait, et mettait en place et restituer, retrouvant, analysant, et séparant, rassemblant chacune information, indice et mots clés de ce que Jenny lui disant ; elle savait ce que sa petite-fille avait vécu et dû subir la peur, et Maria devait s'avouer que c'était un véritable choc, et tragédie d'entendre parler de cela, Maria était toujours tendue et effrayée qu'elle ne lui ait rien dit avant, ou au moins asseyait de la contacter d'urgence. Elle connait et comprenait, néanmoins fort bien que Jenny ne lui en ait pas parlé plutôt, et ne lui en voulait pas ni était fâchée contre la jeune femme.

Maria finit par lui demander si Jenny n'avait pas été blessée d'une quelconque manière que ce soit, ni était violente, blessée, meurtrie, si elle avait une quelconque preuve de ce qui lui était arrivé... Mais Jenny l'avait arrêté déclarant et murmurant d'une voix, qu'elle ne comptait pas et ne souhaitait pas porter plainte, et que tout ce que Jenny désirait à présent c'était d'oublier.

Maria lui dit doucement et d'une manière apaisante et asseyant de paraitre logique et convaincante, qu'il faudrait bien qu'un jour Jenny en parle à quelqu'un ; sur quoi, la jeune femme lui répondit qu'elle en parlait déjà avec elle, et également avec Rupert. Et lui dit, en toute honnêteté, et de manière sincérité qu'elle allait très bien, vraiment. Et qu'elle n'était plus vraiment affectée, et se sentait en sécurité avec Maria avec elle.

Maria essayât de se ressaisir, et se disait et avouant à Jenny combien elle se faisait du souci pour elle. Et tout en essayant de se rassurer, se convaincre absolument et avec férocité que Jenny savait ce qu'elle faisait, et se doutait et connaissait trop bien, sa petite-fille, pour comprendre qu'elle avait une personnalité très forte, et arrivait à comprendre et pouvait la croire en toute honnêteté et de tout son cœur qu'elle ne lui mentait pas, mais pouvait se douter que Jenny avait son cœur tendre et trop bon pour son propre bien et son état mental et son bien-être, et qu'elle pouvait à tout moment craquer, et que cette agression rattraperait sa mémoire un jour... Mais Jenny devait lui parler de Rupert Giles, et comprendre comment, il pourrait l'aider, comme elle lui disait si bien ; et de cette manière elle comprendrait et aurait plus de détails sur leur véritable relation et sentiment.... Mais avant, Maria voulu étreindre, Jenny, de toutes ses forces et lui montrer son soutien et lui faire comprendre et ainsi lui faire ressentir qu'elle ne serait pas seule.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, en enroulant ses bras, autour de la silhouette mince et qui semblait si fragile de sa petite-fille, Maria l'attira contre elle, contre sa poitrine ferme et protectrice, et l'étreignit tout en la berçant contre soi, Jenny avait enfoui son visage dans son cou et inhalait son parfum et son odeur, heureuse de sentir la sécurité et le contact maternel et familial et habituel de Maria. Jenny murmura en relevant la tête et regardant plongeant son regard dans celui de Bunica, que vraiment elle se sentait bien et en sécurité, qu'il est vrai que par moment et instant, elle avait peur, et avait sans aucun avertissement ou de façon totalement inattendue de flashs qui survenaient à n'importe quel moment et disparaissait tout aussi soudainement ; mais ce dont avait peur Jenny c'était que cet incident, ce drame pouvait de nouveau se perpétrer, et que Craig pourrait d'une façon ou d'une autre arriver à ses fins ; mais, d'un autre côté, Jenny ne le pensait pas, et se sentait très en sécurité dans les bras de Maria, et savait qu'elle pourrait compter sur elle, dans n'importe quelle circonstance, et serait toujours en sécurité, en confiance absolue, et pourrait lui demander et faire n'importe quoi pour la sauver. 

Jenny continua à évoquer son histoire, et à conter, à expliquer et ainsi explorer davantage en profondeur et de résonner au mieux. L’histoire et les secrets qui y découlaient dans sa relation, entre Jenny et Rupert. Leur première rencontre, leurs disputes et les différents qu'ils ont rencontrés. Jenny qui voulait plus que tout, réussir à gagner son amitié et à se rapprocher de lui et a fait qu'il arrive à sociabiliser avec lui, n'avait fait que provoquer son mutisme et son renfermement et engendrer, grandir ainsi que renforcer les murs qu'il avait construit autour de lui pour se protéger de tout sentiment et contact humain féminin. Jenny avait voulu parcourir et qu'ils découvrent ensemble leur passion commune ; Jenny racontât à Bunica, leurs violentes disputes, le fait aussi que Rupert, lui ait déclaré des vérités et la calomniant, et lui envoyant sa fureur et colère sur le visage, après cela, bien sûr Jenny fut bouleversée, et ils se sont parlaient et quelques jours plus tard, Rupert s'excusa pour avoir été si dure avec elle, et vice-versa, et Jenny parla, que tous deux étaient repartis sur de nouvelles bases ; elle évoqua la demande d'aide de Giles, et son besoin de faire appel à elle à contre cœur, pour l'aider avec un démon sur internet ; Jenny et Rupert découvrirent alors ensemble, qu'ils avaient plus beaucoup plus de points communs qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé en premier lieu. Jenny s'excusa et lui dit qu'elle se sentait gênée de l'avoir traité de snob, et ils deviennent amis et compagnons, partenaires de travail ; mais Jenny n'arrêta point, nullement ses taquineries sur son ami. 

Les sentiments de Jenny pour Rupert commença à apparaitre et à s'intensifier à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Jenny avait depuis le début et commencer à avoir une profonde affection et tendresse pour cet homme. Mais avait décidé de les ignorer, et de se dire que ce n'était rien de plus que de l'amitié. Au profit de continuer à enseigner à Rupert les bases informatiques, comme il lui avait demandé ; et un jour, ils décidèrent de passer une soirée ensemble, et à la fin Jenny lui avait un baiser sur les lèvres, un baiser d'affection, d'amitié, et d'anniversaire, comme elle l'avait alors expliqué et qualifié. Et un jour, Jenny avait donné des caresses avec son pieds à Rupert, en signe de taquinerie et ainsi le mette au supplice et le faire tortiller, et cela eu un grand effet sur lui et aussi sur elle, comme elle ne s'y attendait pas, Jenny était tombé elle-même dans son propre piège et s’était fait avoir. En plein milieu de la salle réservée aux professeurs à la cafétéria. Jenny et Rupert avaient échangé plusieurs baisers, au fils du temps, mais tout cela ne voulait rien dire, du moins Jenny essayait de s'en convaincre et de l'espérer. Mais alors, elle découvrit que Rupert, l'homme avec lequel, elle eut de l'affection, une profonde tendresse, respect et désir, et sympathisée était en réalité l'observateur de la tueuse de vampires. Et ensemble, ils combattirent le mal, les rapprochant ainsi tous les deux, encore plus. 

Jenny expliqua et essaya de comprendre ses émotions et ce qu'elle ressentait pour Rupert au fil du temps, à Bunica, que Jenny en réalité, ressentait beaucoup plus qu'une simple amitié pour lui, une simple attirance ou envie de le taquiner, et une affection et tendresse beaucoup plus profonde, plus belle, plus pure, et également effrayante pour elle ; Jenny tombait peu à peu sous le charme de Rupert Giles, et avait eu un coup de cœur, un coup à la poitrine, une émotion instantanée dès la seconde même ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, et les siens sur elle, le jour avant la pré-rentrée des professeurs, l'amour, des sentiments de poésie, de sentimentalité était apparue en elle, qui était si fort et si puissant qui ne pourraient plus la quitter, et serait dans son corps et son âme à jamais... c'était quelque chose, que Jenny s'en était aperçue et ne savait pas quand est-ce que cela avait commencé, et qu'elle tombait accidentellement amoureuse de la mauvaise personne - selon les critères standards de son peuple et surtout de son oncle - et si cela n'était pas réciproque, Jenny en serait condamnée. Cette nouvelle déclaration, aveu et information que la reconnaissance de quelque chose de profond et de précieux, et de romantisme et d'amour… quelque chose qui avait toujours été là, aurait toujours été là, sera toujours là, quoi qu'il se passe et quoi qu'il en coute, qu’ils se soient déjà réunis ou non.

Une fois que Jenny eut terminé son histoire, elle regarda le regard et le visage de Bunica, et fut surprise de voir à quel point sa grand-mère était en train de méditer profondément ses paroles, et ne la jugeait nullement comme elle aurait voulu et s'attendait presque à ce qu'elle la réprimande, ou voie un visage et un regard de déception, ou la mette en garde contre sa folie et ses sentiments ; Jenny ne s'attendait nullement à ce que Maria, prenne un visage aussi réfléchit et de méditation, et prenne au sérieux ses paroles, et essaye de discuter avec elle, et réfléchisse, voulait l'aider, cependant, Bunica poussa un soupir et déclara lentement et doucement à Jenny "Janna, je te l'ai déjà dit... Et je t'ai mise en garde..." 

« Je sais, je sais" Coupa précipitamment Jenny mal à l'aise en soupirant, et sachant ce que dirait sa grand-mère, en baissant les yeux, confuse et se sentant coupable, qu'elle ne devait pas aider les personnes du monde moderne, et surtout garder ses distances, ses préoccupations principales en premier, et gardant une distance de sécurité et de certaine crainte et méfiance à leurs égards, Jenny savait tout ça, elle le savait que trop bien, "Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, tu le sais, Bunica... Tu sais comment je suis, douce, serviable, voulant aider les autres dans le besoin et les protéger et garder en sécurité. Et puis je suis si curieuse de nature... Je voulais simplement apprendre à connaitre d'avantage Rupert, mais tout est arrivé si vite, tous les engrenages, tout ce qui s'est passé, et les événements se sont enchainés... Et puis, et puis, je voulais tellement connaitre Willow, elle même beaucoup, et je l'aime bien aussi, nous avons du respect, l'une pour l'autre.... Et ils m'ont tous deux fascinés, et intrigués. Et je devais faire qu'ils allaient bien, tous bien. Et je sais que ma vie n'est pas ici, elle est ailleurs quelque part, je suis si perdue."

Jenny s'interrompit et renifla, combattant et perdant la bataille pour ne pas pleurer. La manière émotionnelle dont elle a dit ces mots, était principalement due à son attirance pour Rupert, qu'elle ne pouvait plus ignorer et supporter, qui ne laisserait personne, pas même celui qu'elle respectait le plus, parlait de sa mauvaise volonté. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et se tourna pour regarder Bunica, dont le visage s'était quelque peu adouci, ne la regardant nullement et en aucune façon avec des yeux désapprobateurs.

"Ce que je voulais déclarer et te dire, c'est que je sais ce que tu ressens, Janna," dit-elle, son ton de voix disant à Jenny qu'elle avait bien compris ce que traversait la jeune femme, et pas simplement en disant que ce serait mieux pour son propre confort. "Je sais ce que tu penses, et ce que tu peux ressentir, que notre peuple, le clan Kalderash, et anormalement et plutôt dur et cruel, plus que n'importe quelle autre tribu bohémienne, envers le peuple du monde moderne, et que je sais aussi que tu souhaites faire tes preuves, et je ne te juge nullement pas pour cela, crois-moi, bien au contraire, faire tes preuves mieux ce qu'ils peuvent penser autour de toi. Mais voilà c'est ainsi, Mais tu dois savoir que l'on ne peut pas se mélanger à ses gens, ni interférer pour eux, à cause de la magie, car ça peut-être nuisible et dangereux, ils pourraient croire qu'on peut tout effacer et s'aider, et régler nos problèmes avec des pouvoirs, mais ce n'est pas la solution, ils risqueraient de détruire l'équilibre de la vie ; et la magie n'est pas un jeux, c'est très dangereux, et qu'il faut prendre avec précaution et beaucoup de délicatesse, et que la magie à un lien avec la terre même, et l'essence de la vie, et le commencement de tout. Et également ne surtout pas interférer dans des relations, ni ne s’impliquer."

Jenny a tenu sa tête immobile et veiller à garder la tête droite et son regard fixé sur sa grand-mère. Elle ne savait pas à quel incident d'interférence, ou le type de relation, Bunica faisait référence, mais elle avait le sentiment que cela n'avait pas d'importance. "Oui."

Maria hocha la tête et lui demanda doucement, en inclinant la tête vers elle " Et sais-tu pourquoi ?"

Jenny secoua une nouvelle fois la tête de négation, se demandant ce que voulait dire Bunica, et ce qu'elle voulait lui expliquer, et quel genre de conférence elle allait lui donner, Maria lui expliqua alors qu'il s'agissait d'une ancienne histoire, une histoire véridique, une histoire vraie, qu'il remonte il y a bien longtemps, et qui c'était peu à peu transformé en légende et en mythe, et que certaines parties n'étaient pas vérifiées, et sans aucun doute fausses, et faisait partie de l'histoire et des multiples légendes de leur peuple ; Jenny regardait avec étonnement, incrédulité, et ses yeux grands ouverts de choc, et les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, alors qu'elle murmurait qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue cette partie de l'histoire. Pourquoi cela ? Pourquoi Enyos ne leur avait jamais raconté lors des contes de légende, cette partie ? Maria répondit alors, qu'il s'agissait d'un tabou pour le peuple, d'un non-dit, et que personne de notre génération, personne ne connaissait cette légende, et qu'elle l'avait découvert, il n'y a que de nombreuses années, alors qu'un rêve lui était parvenu, et les esprits étaient venus à elle, pour lui conter cette histoire.

Maria se détourna ensuite très légèrement de Jenny. Bunica tendit sa main, sa paume vers le haut, alors qu'elle murmurait une incantation en langue Roumaine, alors qu'elle récitait sa prière et la formule, une lumière a commencé à briller du centre de la paume, grandissant lentement alors qu'elle commençait à bouger sa main, utilisant la lumière pour transformer le feu de la cheminée devant elle en une surface réfléchissante sur laquelle jouait l'une des nombreuses histoires qui lui avaient été enseignées, transmettre de cette manière.

L'histoire de la séparation des humains du monde moderne et des Gitans ; ou plus particulièrement une histoire d'amour pure, entre une bohémienne et un Gadjo, durant la période du début du XVIIIème siècle. 

Maria commença à raconter l'histoire, qui leur était montrée devant elles "Il y a longtemps, mon enfant, bien avant la malédiction d'Angélus, au tout début du XVIIIème siècle, c'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille, de notre peuple, les Kalderash, mais elle n'est nullement de notre lignée ou issue une ancêtre de notre famille, elle est probablement liée à une autre ; quoi qu'il en soit cette jeune fille, se prénommait Lorelei, âgée à se prénommer-ci de la légende, de dix-sept ans, un jour, en allant à un marché d'un village voisin ou notre tribu s'était installé tout près de là, Lorelei avait été chargée d'aller au marché, achetée différents fruits et légumes, et se fut en cet instant, qu'elle rencontra cet homme, que son monde bascula, il s'appelait ; Axel, Karl...." 

Tandis que Maria lui racontait son histoire et que les différentes images apparaissent à travers la boule, bulle et faisait défiler les souvenirs, et le flash, Jenny y aperçu la jeune Lorelei, elle avait une grande taille, et était très élancée et pourtant très maigre, mais cela ne lui enlevait ni sa grâce ni sa beauté, Lorelei avait une peau couleur de lune, d'olive et une peau de "beure", et un teint ivoire, la jeune fille possédait également de longs cheveux bruns arrivant au milieu du dos, soigneux, légèrement ébouriffés par moment mais toujours aussi beau. Lorelei les attachait pour sortir en ville en une légère que de cheval ; ses vêtements en revanche n'était pas toujours aussi beau, bien que par moment elle passait son temps à prendre soin d'elle-même et de son apparence - ce que Jenny vit en cet instant fut de vieux vêtements simples de paysans, une longue jupe arrimant aux chevilles, avec un haut assortit, gris et vert terne, sa silhouette était très élancée et avait une allure et apparence de guêpe. 

Alors Lorelei était en train de faire une lessive dans un grand bac d'eau avec une simple barre de savon, lavant méthodiquement le linge de toute la famille, quand, sa grand-mère, arriva, en sortant de leur tente, et lui dit d'aller au marché et de rapporter pour le soir des légumes des fruits, du village. Lorelei obéi instantanément à sa grand-mère qui lui avait ordonné de laisser sa tâche et que l'une de ses sœurs l'exécuterait pour elle, et pris un panier en osier.

Lorelei était habituée à réaliser toutes les tâches quotidiennes qui incombent le rôle des femmes de l'époque et surtout traditionaliste, les tâches qui leur étaient liées depuis la nuit des temps, comme préparer à manger, se procurer des aliments, de l'eau au puit ou à des sources dans les hautes montagnes, aider à s'occuper des enfants de la famille, obéir aux hommes de la famille ou du clan, et faire la lessive, et d'autres taches comme la couture, ou autre... Elle aidait énormément sa famille et adorait ses nombreux frères et sœurs, surtout ses ainés auxquels elle était dévouée et se devait de garder une certaine obéissance, et garder ses plus jeunes, comme une mère de substitution et s'occupait beaucoup d'eux, et leurs apprenait tout de la vie, et n'hésitait pas à les faire rêver, et leur expliqua que dans la vie tout était possible, surtout ce qui concernait l'avenir et le destin de ses sœurs et leurs rêves. Mais tout, ceci pouvait également l'étouffait, et se dire que l'esclavage, la mutilation et l’handicape dû à son sexe, "faible" comme on pourrait le dire à cette époque-ci de notre histoire de l'humanité, et considérer comme inférieure à l'homme, Lorelei ne pouvait le supporter ni le tolérer et ne comprenait encore moins comment les gitans qui se considéraient et vivaient si proche de la nature, du spiritisme, de la vie et proche de l'humain ainsi que de la magie, pouvaient être à ce point aussi démodé et corrompu que le monde moderne, ces gens qui n'en valaient pas la peine, le monde étranger qui l'effrayait et la fascinait ; comme si elle voulait aussi partir et le visitait et y vivre... Partir là-bas.

Lorelei, les anses de son panier accrochés et agrippés près de son pris du bras, et choisit ses différents aliments à travers les étalages, des différents produits et marchants ; son panier se remplissait rapidement, malgré que la jeune fille ne trouvait pas tôt totalement ce qu'elle voulait, et surtout qu'il n'y avait pas autant de produits alimentaires qu'elle souhaitait, surtout à causes de récolter des paysans, cultivateur, et certains avaient beaucoup d'alimentations, mais certains produits étaient pourries, ou pas assez murs, ou encore remplis de vers.

Lorelei, malgré le fait qu'elle adorait et aimait se rendre au village et le visitait et rencontre bon nombre de villageois et de bons nombres de nouvelles personnes, de nouvelles personnalités et d'autres visages différents que ce qu'elle connaissait habituellement ; mais savait également qu'elle devait être prudente et se dépêcher de rentrer d'où là où elle appartenait et revenir près des siens malgré elle, contre son gré, et ce malgré son cœur se serrant et s'alourdit en s'entend et ressentant la haine des gens et du peuple, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle représentait et dont elle était le symbole et les superstitions sur les bohémiens ; comme des voleurs, des jeteurs de sorts, des diseuses de bonnes aventures, des violeurs, des femmes faciles, des filles de joies, des danseuses, possédant comme animaux de compagnies des chèvres ou des boucs, possédant des remèdes miracles, réalisant des médicaments grâces à des herbes et connaissant les secrets du corps humains des organes et du système sanguin que personne ne voyaient des filles du diable et la définition du diable s'incarnant à des filles comme elle et qui s'était développé en Lorelei, et qu'elle portait sans doute en elle le péché originel. 

Lorelei connaissait que trop bien les regards de haines, de mépris et de dégouts tout autour d'elle, qu'elle ne serait jamais la bienvenue parmi des gens ordinaires comme eux, ils verraient en elle, toujours, une migrante, une nomade, quelqu’un qui ne serait jamais chez elle, et toujours hors de son pays. Et était considérée, elle et son peuple, ou autres peuples gitans, comme sorciers, hérétiques, emportant le mal autour et avec soi. Et était mal considérée car ne s'habillant pas, comme il se devaient pour une jeune fille de l'époque, selon les convenances, et était considérée comme un souillon. Et devait donc éviter, de ne pas s’arrêter où flâner dans les rues, et surtout ne pas se mettre en danger, en cas de haine aggravée, de violence, ou de tentative d’agression ; sa mère et sa grand-mère, lui ont toujours dit de ne pas trainer, de rentrer, ni de s’attarder et de se dépêcher de revenir.

Son panier soigneusement bien remplit, Lorelei se dépêcha en accélérant le rythme de ses pas, dans les rues du village, jusqu'à sa sortie ; à cet instant, Lorelei put respirer plus calmement et se détendre ainsi que ralentir, alors qu'elle marchait dans la foret, à travers les herbes, les racines et les multitudes de tronc d'arbres, la jeune fille entendit un bruit, des bruits de pas et également des voix aux accents étrangers à la consonnance Suédoise, ce n'était ni des chasseurs ou des braconniers, mais des chercheurs, explorateurs et des scientifiques parcourant et voulant découvrir la faune et la flore et la nature, elle était étonnée d'entendre des accents étrangers, mais, en réalité, n'était nullement inquiète ni effrayée, et n'était nullement confuse et soupçonneuse comme pourrait l'être certaine personne, comme leurs guerriers et anciens de son peuple, quand ils apprendraient l'existence et la venue d'étrangers sur leur terre ou leur lieu de vie et de campement ; et elle avait également entendu murmurer et chuchotait des commentaires tout autour du village et dans l'ensemble, qu'il y aurait des explorateurs et des scientifiques, venant séjourner quelques temps à l'auberge du village durant leurs séjours en Roumanie, le temps d'explorer la campagne, les bois, et faire des mesures des périmètres alentours et Lorelei avait également entendu dans le marché, que ces explorateurs venaient tous d'étrangers, et plus précisément du nord de l'Europe.

Lorelei, était curieuse et fascinée de nature par ces étrangers, et souhaiterait et voudrait très sérieusement les observer de loin et apprendre de cet manière moins risquer et dangereuse de les connaitre ; et à se rendre compte, ainsi, par elle-même et de ses propres yeux, et également s'apercevoir et se faire ainsi sa propre opinion et jugement face aux hommes et le monde moderne ; Lorelei voulait aussi, de cette façon, profiter de ses derniers mois de liberté avant son mariage arrangé avec l'un des guerriers du clan, que son père avait choisi pour elle, Kocoum, souhaite qu'elle épouse, mais Lorelei ne veut pas de ce mariage, trouvant cet homme trop sévère et trop sérieux. Elle demande son avis aux esprits, et également à la guérisseuse et la chamane du village. Ceux-ci dit à Lorelei d'écouter son cœur.

La jeune fille observa pendant, un long moment, trois hommes, avec eux d'autres explorateurs ou des soldats armés enfin comme les amérindiens pourraient les surnommer des colons, qui partirent et expéditions et explorations, fascinées par eux, elle les suivit ; parmi eux se trouvait Axel Smith, un homme de grande taille, qui était plus âgé que Lorelei, il avait vingt-cinq ans, et d'une grande musculature, qui avait toute l'apparence et la silhouette d'un aventurier, il possédait de magnifiques yeux bleus très clairs, et dans ses conditions il était très sensible à la lumière ensoleillée, des yeux bleus clairs, glaçant mais agréable et à la fois mystérieux, et Axel, possédait également de beaux cheveux blonds raides mais soigneux et très épais, et un brin long ; normalement des hommes élégants portent une perruque, tissus somptueux et dentelles fines. Les portraits de Jean Talon, premier intendant de la Nouvelle-France, le montrent portant avec style la perruque, mais l'homme, qu'observait Lorelei était une veste de brocart, des bottes longues en cuire noire, une simple chemise épaisse blanche. 

Axel s'éloigna de ses camarades pour partir lui-même, dans une autre direction ; Axel Smith explore le territoire, émerveillé des montagnes de la nature ; La jeune bohémienne avait décidé de le suivre, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle était fascinée et avec un cœur gros et tendre pour cet homme et étrange qu'elle ne connaissait point, et avait développé un faible sourire et un regard d'intérêt et de curiosité, et d'envie de le connaitre d'avantage et de curiosité à son égard et avait envie de lui poser des questions, avait également cette adrénaline qui battait et palpitait dans ses veines et son cœur au plus profond d'elle-même, et la secouait, et la fascinait tout à la fois, la faisant bruler et vibrer. 

Axel parcourait les forêts, ainsi que la montagne qui ne se situait pas très loin de là, heureux, et bénie, et avait cette impression de bénédiction, plénitude, et reconnaissance pour la vue qui s'offrait à lui ; Toute sa vie il avait cherché cette terre, une terre de Cocagne, aux mille visages, sauvage, aux nouveaux visages aux territoires inconnus, et des nouvelles personnes ainsi que de nouvelles cultures civilisations et croyances à côtoyer et à connaitre, et paysages campagnards. Au gré des paysages. Et ainsi que mille dangers à braver, comme on gravit les montagnes ! Une terre de mystères était à porter de mains, une terre que l'on gagne, Comme lorsque l'on prend le cœur d'une femme, il faut prendre de la patience, de l'envie, de la douceur, et avec calme et patience, réussir à conquéreur une terre et un cœur inconnue. C’était un merveilleux décor que tout ceci ! Son cœur bat plus fort, à chaque découverte et croquis de dessins, de paysages et animaux, qu'il trouvait et rencontrait sur son chemin. 

Tandis que Axel explore le territoire, il fit alors la connaissance de Lorelei, qui le suivait, cette dernière était effrayée qui l'ait découvert, que le jeune homme était suivi ; le fait est qu'il a découvert sa préscience, car par mégarde, la jeune fille a marché sur une brindille, et sur sa surprise, elle avait déséquilibrée son panier de nourriture de son bras, et avait fait tomber quelques pommes sur le sol, qui roulèrent jusqu'en direction du jeune homme, et fut surpris par le bruit, et suspicieux, inquiet et méfiant, s'apprêtant à attaquer tout intrut ou danger nuisible de le mettre en péril ou de l'attaquer. 

Lorelei s'était accroupie, derrière des feuillages et des bosquets, les yeux totalement écarquillés de peur, de préoccupation et d'attente de et qui allait arriver ; se demandant soudainement, et espérait que personne de son peuple, son père ou alors l'Ancienne n'ait vue en rêve et en prémonition, sa rencontre avec cet homme, et ne se doute de quoi que ce soit.... Heureusement, elle l'apprendra plus tard, qu'il n'en fut rien, et qu'il n'ait eu aucun cas de présage de ce qui allait arriver....

Mis ce ne fut rien de tout cela, à la place, les deux jeunes gens se rencontrèrent, et ils eurent du mal à communiquer l'un avec l'autre ; Axel appris que la jeune femme était Roumaine mais également d'origine bohémienne et une gitane, Axel appris à Lorelei, qu'il était un jeune scientifique explorateur et naturaliste, et venait d'un pays nommé la Suède et ainsi il se présenta, mais il autorisa Lorelei à l'appeler par son deuxième prénom, Karl. 

Axel - Karl- était très intrigué et curieux, des légendes des histoires et du mode de vie des bohémiens, leur culture, leur civilisation, leur spiritisme et les croyances ancestrales, et voulut connaitre d'avantage, Lorelei et l'interroger beaucoup plus, sur ce qui animait sa vie, et le but du clan, et il appris que son peuple, se nommait les Kalderash ; donc Lorelei se prénommait Lorelei Kalderash, mais il y avait beaucoup d'autres clans, qui n'avaient pas exactement les mêmes croyances, mais le fait est que cela se rapprochait tout de même des leurs malgré quelques petites différences et différents.

A partir de ce moment, Lorelei et Karl passèrent du temps ensemble, beaucoup de temps, mais la jeune bohémienne voulait aussi que Karl, découvre son monde et son peuple, pour que le clan sache et découvre que le monde moderne n'était pas aussi dangereux qu'ils semblaient le croire, donc Lorelei encouragea Karl à venir à son village ainsi que d'emmener avec lui s’il le souhaitait quelqu’un de ses compagnons... Au début, tout se passa bien, les échanges, dialogues, et peu à peu l'amitié et une entente cordiale et familiale se créa, Karl discutait avec le chef du village ainsi que le père de Lorelei, qui le regardait et observait avec méfiance les interactions de sa fille avec cet aventurier et Karl s’entendait avec tous les enfants en bas âge du peuple, et certaines femmes ; mais malheureusement certains personnes ne trouvaient pas cela bien vu, et ils trouvèrent cela inquiétant, et de mauvais présage ainsi que la venue et laisser le mal absolu et le serpent rentrer dans leur vie de façon malveillante, et donc La plupart du clan était indifférent à l'intrusion. Mais près à se battre et se défendre contre des violences quelconques, ou attaques. 

Et bientôt, sans le savoir, Lorelei va voir sa vie, son destin et son avenir basculer et changer du tout au tout, et que tout sera remis en cause, et que son peuple va être totalement contre et hostile au monde moderne à jamais, et que rien ne pourra les faire changer d'avis. 

Passant la majeure partie de leur temps ensemble, la jeune femme apprend à l'explorateur à regarder le monde d'une manière différente et ne pas considérer son peuple comme des « sauvages ». Pour lui sans doute, ou alors encore plus probable les gens de son peuple étaient pour elle une ignorante sauvage, il lui parle sans cesse de sa différence, au point qu'ils eurent tous deux une dispute, et que Lorelei dut lui apprendre certains points et mystères de la vie, et apprendre la bienveillance et le respect de l'autre, de l'homme, de l'humanité, et l'anti racisme, et anti massacre de l'autre. Elle croit sans malveillance, mais si dans son langage, il emploie le mot « sauvage », pour se sentir plus fort et supérieur et maître des autres, C'est que ses yeux sont remplis de nuages, et d'obscurité et de haine. S’il croit que la Terre lui appartient tout entière, et que Pour lui ce n'est qu'un tapis de poussière, alors c'est qu'il a tort et ne voit pas la vie, et les cycles magiques et spirituels et les murmures de la nature. Lorelei sait que la pierre, l'oiseau et les fleurs, ont une vie, ont un esprit et un cœur. Pour Karl, et beaucoup d'autres hommes et humains du monde moderne, l'étranger ne porte le nom d'homme, que s'il leur ressemble et pense à leur façon, Mais en marchant dans ses pas on se questionne ; est-on sûr au fond de soi d'avoir raison ? Comprend-on le chant d'espoir du loup qui meurt d'amour Les pleurs du chat sauvage au petit jour ? Entend-on chanter les esprits de la montagne ? Peut-on peindre en mille couleurs l'air du vent ? Alors ont c'est, on s’est, que la nature, les êtres vivants ont une âme et un esprit et que la terre n'est pas morte, on a alors tout compris de la vie, et de ses mystères et on est plus proche ainsi de la nature, et loin du luxe, et des propos d'hommes et loin et plus proches de nos ancêtres avant que l'époque de l'Antiquité ne commence à faire disparaitre la magie et les hommes de la nature. 

Courrons dans les forêts d'or et de lumière, voir le lever du jour, le lever de la nuit, et profitons des hautes herbes, du blé, des récoltes et des animaux broutent avec avidité faims et plaisir dans les pâturages ; partagez les fruits mûrs de la vie, La Terre offre aux hommes et aux nomades et peuples sachant garder de la dignité et l'esprit terrien et terrestre et le savoir vivre en forêt et en pleine nature, ses trésors, ses mystères. Le bonheur ici-bas n'a pas de prix, Lorelei est une fille des torrents, sœur des rivières, La loutre et le héron sont ses amis, parlant et communiquant avec les animaux, et le silence de la terre et de la poussière sur le sol. Et nous tournons tous ensemble au fil des jours. Dans un cercle, une ronde à l'infini, du temps et à chaque fois, chaque génération la vie se poursuit. 

Là-haut, le sycomore dort, les fleurs, les herbes, et les oiseaux se reposent dans les hautes montagnes et les abris, criques, Comme l'aigle royal, Il trône impérial. Les créatures de la nature ont besoin d'air pur, et non d'habitations en briques et être chasser de leurs milieux naturels par l'hommes ou exterminées. Et qu'importe la couleur de leur peau, les gens doivent être respecter, ils ont eu un cœur, de la peau, des organes et le sang et de la même couleur, ainsi que le même sens de circulation et la même régulation ; Chantons tous en cœur les chansons de la montagne. En rêvant de pouvoir peindre l'air du vent, et de pouvoir attraper l'air, aux touchers et du bout des doigts, et que l'air s'infiltre dans nos empreintes digitales. Mais la terre n'est que poussière tant que l'homme ignore comment il peut peindre en mille couleurs, ce sera pour toujours un mystère, et une énigme pragmatique et sans fin pour l'être humain. 

L'air du vent.

Lorelei lui fit découvrir ses légendes Gitanes, la nature, les esprits, et les secrets de leurs ancêtres, ainsi que certains mots Roumains, tandis que Karl, lui appris tout ce qu'il connaissait de son propre monde, et lui appris quelques mots en Suédois. Ensemble, ils apprirent beaucoup l'un de l'autre, et de la différence et culture de chacun.

Lorelei avait également changé son apparence, au fils du temps et à mesure que sa relation et ses sentiments pour Karl évoluaient et grandissaient ; ses cheveux étaient moins rebelles et en aucun cas plus ébouriffés, ils étaient à présent ondulés et soigneux et épais, et complètement détachés, elle les laissait toujours, chaque jour, tomber en cascades au milieu de son dos. Et il en valait de même pour ses vêtements, ce n'étaient plus les mêmes, ils étaient nettement plus beaux et soignés, et pris plus soin d'elle-même ; une longue jupe, ou robe, en style et respectait les normes et la mode bohémienne, et par moment, en ajustant et prenant le temps d'accorder les couleurs avec ses longues jupes, Lorelei portait un simple chemiser, dont elle en possédait quatre ou cinq de couleurs différentes. 

Ils marchèrent main dans la main, dans les prairies, et peu à peu, ils développèrent des sentiments très profonds et purs, intimes l'un pour l'autre. Lorelei regardait avec une profonde intensité, Karl, et celui-ci lui rendait bien, son regard, parfois, à certain moment, la jeune femme avait du mal à exprimer en sa présence, et balbutie par moment ou butter sur certains, mots en rougissant profondément et baissant son regard, gênée. 

Karl avait alors placé un doigt contre son menton, et faisant lever doucement lever le visage et le regard de la jeune femme vers le sien, le brun rencontre le bleu, et Lorelei déglutit, et murmura des excuses, pour être si timide, idiote et maladroite avec elle-même ; Karl la fit taire en plaçant un doigt contre ses lèvres, et lui chuchotât, qu'elle n'était nullement pas une ignorante ou une imbécile. 

Ensuite, les images que vit Jenny, changèrent, et elle put assister, à la première fois, que Lorelei accepta que Karl la prenne dans ses bras. Leurs étreintes, longues, lentes ou parfois courtes, mais toujours aussi intenses, et occasionnellement toujours intimes. Par instant, à des occasions, et presque chaque soir, la jeune femme se faufilait et partait en cachette hors du champ, sous l'œil vigilant ou bien alors critique de sa meilleure amie, du peuple Kalderash de l'époque, et sous sa surveillance et cachant et gardant secrète ses multiples escapades nocturnes et la couvrant et protégeant sans cesse et sans relâche, et ce malgré son inquiétude pour Lorelei, qui la voyait et l'observait qui changeait, se rebellait, et se transformait depuis qu'elle avait rencontré cet étranger, ce Suédois.

Un jour, alors, qu'ils se promenaient près d'un étang, Lorelei et Karl échangèrent leur tout premier baiser, il fut tendre court et chaste, ils s'effleurèrent très légèrement et en douceur leurs lèvres et les effleurèrent, leurs lèvres sellées, l'un contre l'autre, ne voulant pas écarter leurs lèvres, ni ouvrir la bouche, ou approfondir le baiser, ce ne serait pas du tout convenable, ni permis, autorisé et permis Karl pris cependant, doucement la lèvre inférieure de Lorelei et l'embrassa doucement ; et il pressa un baiser contre sa bouche. 

Puis peu à peu, ils adoptèrent chaque jour, chaque fois, une tradition, routine, à chaque rencontre, dès qu'ils se voyaient ils échangèrent un baiser, et cela venait de même, et naturellement à chaque fois, qu'ils se séparèrent. leurs baisers devinrent peu à peu, moins chastes, moins formels, ni hésitant, et plus profond, plus long, tendre, et profond, leurs lèvres se goutant et se découvrant à chaque fois, chaque pinceau de lèvres, et glissants l'une contre l'autre, Karl, enrouler ses bras autour de la taille de Lorelei, et la jeune fille, s'accrocher au haut du dos et de la chemise de son amant, ou parfois, elle enroulait ses mains autour de sa nuque, et l'attirait contre elle, se pressant plus près l'un de l'autre, en plaçant ses doigts, et les emmêlant dans ses cheveux blonds ; Lorelei espéra avoir un avenir avec Karl, car il avait de nombreuses fois, prouver être amoureux d'elle et se soucieux de son bien-être, et voulait la faire vivre avec lui, et prendre soin de la jeune femme. 

Ils parlèrent souvent de partir ensemble, dans une ville, où un village de Roumanie, et que Karl trouve du travail, là où ils s'installeraient, ou encore, Karl emmènera avec lui, Lorelei en Suède, et elle le suivrait. Lorelei parlait, elle-même, de quitter volontairement et avec grand plaisir et sans aucun remord son peuple, son passé et le monde, l'univers de son enfance, et voulait faire sa vie avec Karl ; elle avait un plan et de très bonnes idées très solides et projets concrets, qui valaient la peine d'essayer et ne pouvaient être niés et ignorait et qui pouvait très facilement être surmontés et réalisés en commun leur avenir.

A partir de là et d'ici, le couple avait pris des dispositions pour partir loin du peuple Kalderash, et que Lorelei soit enfin libre d'épouser qui elle souhaitait et désirait, et dont elle était amoureuse, de l'homme avec qui elle resterait pour toujours ; quant à Karl, lui, voulait continuer son travail de scientifique, naturaliste, et de graphisme, pour continuer à réaliser des croquis de la faune et la flore et des animaux qu'il rencontrait dans la nature, le jeune homme avait beaucoup parlé, expliqué et discutait de son travail et de sa passion pour la découverte l'expédition et l'esprit scientifique à Lorelei, et celle-ci en était réellement fascinée et curieuse d'en apprendre d'avantage. 

Karl s'était penché vers Lorelei, pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, mais alors qu'elle tournait sa tête pour lui faire face et le regarder, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent dans un fantôme de baiser. Mais, comme toujours, son cerveau a gagné l'argument. Il essaya de se repousser, prêt à commencer à s'excuser.

Son cerveau lui criait de s'éloigner, de s'éloigner de la tentation. Que ce ne serait pas correct, que leur pulsion, leur puissance, était beaucoup trop forte et dangereuse pour les arrêter, qu'il risquerait d'aller trop loin, de franchir la ligne du point de non-retour. 

Karl n'était nullement préparé à cela, il ne s'attendait pas à embrasser de cette manière, son corps se figea, son corps tout entier piqué de ce bref contact. Mais, malgré cela, son corps s'efforçait d'abaisser sa tête d'une fraction de pouce et de prendre sa bouche dans ce qui était sûr d'être un baiser stupéfiant. Il se retrouva dans un royaume céleste et un royaume paradis, alors que Lorelei leva la tête de la même fraction de pouce pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle frotta doucement ses lèvres contre celles de l'homme à ses côtés, sa tête contre elle, les touchant à peine contre les siennes. Sa langue s'élança pour mouiller ses lèvres, mouillant aussi les siennes, si petite était la distance entre elles. Sa langue était à peine revenue dans sa bouche lorsqu'elle pressa la sienne fermement contre celle de Karl.

Pendant, qu'il se débattait de l'opportunité de se retirer ou non, Lorelei avait eu un débat mental similaire. Elle avait voulu l'embrasser avec cette même passion, ce même désir, cette même faim et possession. Il l'avait mise, si souvent en sécurité, lui faisant oublier qui elle était réellement, sa vraie place, son destin face à son peuple, il l'avait sauvée d'un mariage arrangé, d'un mariage qui, elle le savait, serait sans amour. Et pour une raison quelconque, son subconscient avait choisi Karl, son tout premier amour, pour être son sauveur. Elle décida que son subconscient devait savoir ce qu'il faisait, alors elle pressa son avantage, pour ainsi dire.

Karl gémit dans sa bouche, cédant à son désir le plus profond. Il bougea ses lèvres contre les siennes ; rendre la pareille au plaisir qu'il recevait. Il attira sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, la suçant doucement, ce qui lui valut un gémissement en retour. Il sentit son corps vibrer de chaleur et de désir. À contrecœur, il relâcha sa lèvre, offrant un autre baiser solide avant de s'éloigner.

Ses yeux cherchaient ceux de la jeune femme cherchant nerveusement tout signe de regret, ou pire, de répulsion. Il ne trouva que du désir, du contentement et un soupçon de déception pour l'avoir fait finir. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Ils mouillèrent chacun leurs lèvres, approfondissant toujours un peu plus le baiser, leur langue découvrant la bouche de l'autre ; Karl rompit légèrement le baiser, pour baiser sa tête et son visage vers le cou de Lorelei, en pressant de petit baiser sur sa peau nue, et arriva jusqu'à la chaire qui la faisait toujours tortiller dans ses bras, et chatouiller, son lobe d'oreille, en l'embrassant doucement et l'attrapant entre ses dents pour l'humidifier. Lorelei, gémit doucement de plaisir sous ses soins et caresses. 

Lorelei pressa ses lèvres, une dernières fois dans une séries de baisers tendres et doux sur les lèvres de son amant avant trainer ses lèvres, contre la joue de Karl, en trainant des baisers humides, et des caresses de plumes le long de sa joue, respirant son parfum, et pressant son nez contre sa peau, elle atteignait, son oreille, et dans son creux, elle pressa un baiser chaud à l'intérieur, et respira de l'air, en inspirant et pressant sa bouche contre son creux, elle haletât tout en chuchotant "Ce soir..." respira Lorelei, en urgence, et sa voix douloureusement irrégulière, ".... Vient, me voir cette nuit, dans ma tente, je serais seule." 

Karl, se retira doucement de leur étreinte, et regarda profondément et intensément dans les yeux de son amante, et déglutit difficilement, en hochant la tête, signe qu'il avait compris, et avec accord, lui dit tout bas, qu'il sera là, entre onze heures du soir et minuit, il savait ce qui se passerait, se serait leur nuit tant attendue, le moment où ils se donneraient tous les deux l'un à l'autre, et consommeraient leur amour, et se déclareraient des promesses d'avenir ; cette nuit allait être l'heure de la vérité et cruciale, car après cela, Lorelei partira avec Karl pour toujours. Il voulait la sentir, sentir ses lèvres, contre lui, son gout de miel, ses yeux doux quand elle le regarde.

Une autre image apparut devant Jenny et Maria, d'autres scènes défilèrent sous leurs regards, et les heures s'écoulèrent, jusqu'à la nuit où Karl rejoignit secrètement, Lorelei jusqu'à sa tente, dans un des recoins où elle était entièrement seule ; Karl, avait réussi à pénétrer le campement, le village des bohémiens, sans être vue par miracle, et ce malgré, qu'il passait devant certaines tentes et chariots couverts d'une toile, pour voyager, et il se baissait pour ne point être vu, et certains feux de camps, avec certains hommes discutant près du feu et à la lumière des flammes, pouvait très certainement trahir sa présence sur les lieux. Mais il n'en fut rien.

Karl ouvrit, écarta légèrement le tissus de l'entrée, de la pièce de la tente de Lorelei, avec anticipation de la voir et de pouvoir de nouveau la prendre dans ses bras et l'étreindre, mais également avec crainte et nervosité, d'être pris avec la jeune femme par un des mêmes de sa famille, et qu'elle ne soit en réalité pas seule, comme elle lui avait fait la promesse et s'en était assuré ; quand Karl rentra, c'est à son plus grand soulagement, qu'il la vit seule, et l'attendait, en essayant de cacher, elle-même son anxiété et son anticipation. 

Lorelei l'avait attendu en étant confortablement assise, sur un tapis confection par sa propre mère et grand-mère, les jambes repliées soigneusement sous elle ; en attendant Karl et depuis qu'elle l'avait vu, la jeune femme s'était changée pour la nuit à venir, et dans l'attente de ce qui allait se passer durant ce soir-là, Lorelei avait revêtu une simple chemise de nuit ; et en le voyant arrivait, elle s'était redressée et levée, une simple bougie éclairée faiblement la pièce, et la jeune fille l'avait mise à un endroit où personne ne pourrait remarquer la flamme encore allumée et voir à travers l'intérieur de l'attente, ce qui allait se passer. 

Lorelei s'avança vers Karl, timidement, celui-ci prit ses mains dans les siennes, et les pressa doucement, avant de les portaient à ses lèvres, et de déposer un seul baiser sur ses jointures. Lorelei s'était rapprochée d'avantage, si bien que son corps était presque pressé contre celui du jeune homme, et murmura à son oreille, qu'ils devraient être très discrets ; Karl, se sentit frémir, d'excitation et d'attente et anticipation, à cause et grâce au souffle chaud et son chuchotement et sa voix, Karl sentit Lorelei se presser d'avantage contre lui, il pouvait sentir son corps, chaque courbe et forme sous le tissus soyeux et léger de sa chemise de nuit, il pouvait également sentir sa poitrine, ses seins contre son propre torse, dur et tendre devant ce qui allait arriver.

Karl passa, ses bras autour de la forme féminine de son amante, et la pressa contre lui, espérant ainsi modelée sa forme avec lui, son corps se moulant maintenant au sien, Lorelei se serra contre lui comme si, en le tenant suffisamment près, elle pouvait fondre leurs corps ensemble et ce pour toujours, ramper, ainsi sur sa peau pour ne plus jamais avoir à le quitter. 

La jeune femme avait enroulé ses bras autour du cou, de Karl, et se laissa se perdre en lui, dans son étreinte et ses baisers chaud lui ravageant la bouche, pillant ses lèvres, sa bouche, et l'intérieure avec sa langue. Leurs souffles chauds se mêlant à chacun d'eux. Lorelei, sentit les mains fortes et puissantes de son amant, parcourir son dos, et descendirent avec précaution et douceur, méthodiquement, jusqu'au bas de son dos, et plaça ses paumes contre ses fesses, pour la soutenir, et ainsi la soulever dans ses bras, à ce geste, Lorelei, s'accrocha instinctivement à lui et se laissa porter, il la porta sans effort, Elle enroula instinctivement ses jambes autour de sa taille, alors qu'il déplaça légèrement son poids dans ses bras et ils gémirent tous les deux alors que le mouvement amena son centre chaud en contact plus intime avec son excitation. Ils restèrent immobiles comme cela, pendant un moment, leur respiration lourde et haletante, appréciant la sensation de ses membres resserrant leur prise sur son corps et son souffle venant en halètements chauds et tremblants contre sa peau. Avec ses bras s'enroulant autour de son cou et sa bouche cherchant avidement la sienne, Karl porta rapidement Lorelei sur son lit. La jeune femme avait placé ses doigts agiles parcouraient l'arrière de ses cuisses jusqu'à ce qu'elle enfonce ses ongles dans ses épaules dans un effort désespéré de maîtrise de soi. Les mains de Karl ont continué leur voyage vers le haut, s'arrêtant brièvement à la douce courbe de ses fesses avant de continuer jusqu'à sa taille. Tandis que, Lorelei fit glisser ses mains le long de ses épaules jusqu'à ce qu'elles rencontrent le premier bouton de sa chemise et pendant quelques secondes, elle le fouilla jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capable de le défaire. Elle pouvait le sentir sourire contre la peau de sa joue et elle attrapa son menton dans une main, forçant sa tête vers la sienne pour qu'elle puisse à la fois l'embrasser et le regarder dans les yeux.

Elle avait réussi à défaire plusieurs boutons de sa chemise, et pressa ses paumes chaudes et se pressa davantage contre la peau de son torse et sa chaire. 

Elle attrapa sa bouche dans la sienne, sa langue traçant le contour de ses lèvres avant qu'elles ne se séparent pour elle et elle gémit dans sa bouche alors que ses dents effleuraient doucement sa langue. Ses mains parcouraient son corps, chaque nerf se terminant en feu sous ses doigts. Tandis que Karl, avait trouvé l'ourlet de sa chemise de nuit, et remontait lentement le tissu sur ses jambes et elle poussa un soupir de plaisir alors que ses mains rencontraient la peau nue et soyeuse de ses cuisses, et à travers son col, elle lui permit de défaire le nœud et les ficèles qui maintenaient en place sa chemise de nuit sur son corps, il laissa trainer ses doigts contre sa peau crémeuse et couleur de beurre d'arachide, tandis que son vêtement de nuit descendait, jusqu'en dessous de ses seins, mais néanmoins les protégeant toujours de la nudité. 

Lorelei s'était allongée sur son dos, et avait toujours ses mains qui se serraient ainsi que ses ongles sur les épaules de Karl, et relâchant sa prise sur ses épaules mais gardant toujours son regard verrouillé avec le sien, seulement pour lui permettre de lui enlever complètement son seul et unique vêtement. Il l'a poussé sur son corps, ses lèvres perdaient à peine contact avec la peau lisse de son cou et de son visage. Sa chemise de nuit tomba au sol et ses yeux parcoururent son corps, son regard un mélange de révérence et de désir. La bouche de Karl s'assécha quand il réalisa qu'elle ne portait aucun sous-vêtement ; elle lui sourire timidement et avec luxure de son ses cils ; leurs baisers devinrent brulants et remplis de luxure et de passion, non assouvit, soupira alors qu'il prenait possession de sa bouche, la passion croissante droguant son esprit contre toutes les autres pensées. Pour le moment, ses sens étaient enivrés par la sensation de ses bras la tenant, la chaleur de son corps la pénétrant ; leurs langues dansant ensemble, tandis que Karl caressait les fesses à présent nues de Lorelei.

Elle l'aida à se débarrasser de sa chemise et de ses bottes, et l'autorisa à s'allonger sur elle, et il lui fit l'amour lentement et de toute urgence, on ne pouvait entendre rien d'autre dans le silence de la tente, que leurs halètements précipités et leurs soupires de bonheur et de plaisir, alors que Karl rentrait doucement en elle, et son intérieur se serrant d'extase et de plaisir. Elle rencontra chaque poussée avec l'une des siens et toutes deux commencèrent à se perdre dans la sensation de l'autre. Elle était chaude et très serrée, et Karl savait qu'il ne durerait pas longtemps. Il tendit la main entre leurs corps transpirant pour caressait son ventre et rencontrait son nombril, la taquinant Lorelei haletât alors que vague après vague de plaisir la balayait. Karl la frappa de plus en plus fort, lançant sa graine en elle.

Ils s’allongèrent alors tous les deux l’un contre l’autre, Karl l’embrassa doucement sur le front, et se prenant se serrant dans les bras l’un de l’autre, tandis que Lorelei, pressa et enroula ses membres tremblants et les serra l’un contre l’autre, ne voulant pas être séparés, jamais…

Les images et différents souvenirs changèrent de nouveaux et ce à plusieurs reprises, en voyant les deux amants faire l'amour, au bout d'un instant, Maria rompit le silence, une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle continuait de raconter l'histoire, en sautant certains passages, qui n'avait pas du tout la moindre importance, ou simplement trop long ".... Comme tu l’as constaté dans cette bulle, Lorelei et Axel se sont accouplés, se donnant, grâce à cette nuit-là, l'un à l'autre pour la toute première fois de leur vie, se promettant, mutuellement à chacun qu'ils s'appartiendraient l'un à l'autre pour l'éternité et ce jusqu'à la mort et se garderaient toujours fidélité. Malheureusement, après cette nuit, les choses ont changées, et ont été radicales pour que Lorelei fasse son choix définitif ; son peuple et notamment les anciens remarquèrent et sentir et eurent des témoignages - personnes ne sait comment d'où cela est venu- des indices, et un instinct, ainsi que des présages que Lorelei avait perdu son innocence et sa virginité, et le sang qui résidait des draps de son lit pouvait en témoigner, et bien sur tous les hommes et les anciens condamnèrent la folie de la jeune fille, et savaient très bien qui avait été son amant, et personne ne pouvait en douter, tout est allé beaucoup trop vite pour cette pauvre enfant.. Mais elle était prête et déjà préparée depuis bien longtemps et des semaines, et avait trouvé le courage, la force et l'énergie qu'elle tirait parti de ses ancêtres et ses origines gitanes, qui lui montrèrent qu'elle était courageuse et ambitieuse et rusée et ingénieuse, et répondit avec force devant témoins, et devant les esprits, leurs ancêtres, les anciens et l'Ancienne, et son père, qu'elle était déterminée à quitter le peuple des Kalderash, et s'il le fallait être reniée pour cela, et bien qu'il en soit ainsi elle le serait, et à quitter la tribu, pour vivre sa propre vie et trouvait le bonheur ailleurs car elle n'était nullement faite pour cette vie..." 

Jenny retient son souffle, mais essaya tout de même, de respirer et inspirait calmement et silencieusement, alors que Bunica racontait la suite de l'histoire ; la mère et la grand-mère de Lorelei, avait toujours su et s'étaient doutées et soupçonnées qu'il se passait quelque chose entre la jeune fille et cet homme, et semblait très différente à l'accoutumer, mais ne lui en voulait pas, malgré leur colère contre elle, elles l'aimait pardessus tout, à s'en rendre malade, à en mourir, et à en perdre la raison et à se demander sans cesse si elles pourraient lui pardonner et également savoir si elle serait heureuse et ferait au mieux et au bien sa vie... Elles l'aidèrent à préparer ses maigres bagages et le peu de possession qu'elle possédait et avait... 

Lorelei et Karl se marièrent peu de temps après ; mais Lorelei ne faisait plus partie du peuple gitan, elle était reniée, déshonorée, son mariage serait considéré par l'Ancienne et les générations futures comme nul et non avenu et ses enfants qu'elle portera de son mari seront déclarés bâtards. 

Malheureusement, le bonheur de la jeune femme fut de courte durée, peu de temps après son mariage à l'âge de dix-huit ans, elle mit au monde son premier enfant, une fille, qui fut prénommée, Tatiana, et deux autres filles, personne ne connaissait les noms de ses autres enfants, et mourut peu de temps après la naissance de sa troisième fille, de manière étrange et soudaine, chacune de ses filles étaient en très bas-âge donc elles ne se rappelèrent pas de leur mère... 

« … On a estimé que ses actes justifiaient son bannissement du clan. Et afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais faire ce qu'elle avait fait, les aînés ont arrangé, des représailles, et des sévérités, châtiments, condamnations et corrections. Malheureusement, il y a eu… des complications."

"Complications ?" Murmura d'une petite voix Jenny, ne comprenant plus rien, "Mais comment cela ? ..." 

Bunica désigna la surface de la bulle, qui montrait à présent le cadavre de la malheureuse Lorelei, et dont les images étaient à présent totalement et incohérents et donc l'avenir n'avait aucun but. "... Personne ne sait avec certitude, ce ne sont que des rumeurs, et quand bien même ce serait vérifié et véridique, les ancêtres voudront à tout prix cacher ce terrible secret et fermer les yeux, et tout fuir, et cacher... quoi qu'il en soit, personne ne sait, si Lorelei est morte de mort naturelle, de maladie ou d'épuisement comme c'était le cas à l'époque, ou bien que les anciens aient arrangé qu'elle soit tuée, assassinée, et que cela passe inaperçu. Les anciens ont décidé qu'ils ne pouvaient pas nuire à Lorelei par crainte de nuire aux enfants. Donc ils ont demandé à Axel, de leur rendre la plus âgée de ses filles, Tatiana, c'est elle, l'ancêtre et l'ascendance directe à une des familles de notre tribu, d'aujourd'hui des Kalderash, bien sur les enfants ne furent pas jugés pour le crime de leur mère et Tatiana eut restitué sa place dans le clan et n'avait plus de titre de bâtarde, car pour les anciens et l'Ancienne, la chef, l’enfant était innocent dans toute l'affaire. Et bien c'est pour cette raison à présent qu'aujourd'hui, les règles entre gitans de notre communauté et la séparation avec le monde moderne et si stricte ainsi que le fait de se marier et se mélanger avec eux…"

Jenny se plongea dans ses pensées, et réfléchissait intensément à ce que sa grand-mère venait de lui dire, elle lui avait tout dit aucun secret de cette légende, et se posait tout de même néanmoins des questions, non dite et non posées ; qu'était devenu Karl -Axel- et ses deux autres filles ? Comment a-t-il vécu la perte de sa bien-aimée, de son amour, son unique amour ? La femme qu'il aimait tant ? Et pourquoi donc, ces non-dits, pourquoi personne évitait et ne voulait rien dire sur ce tabou ? Pourquoi, tout le monde avait si peur ? Et Nolwenn avait-elle été au courant de cette histoire ? Jenny voudrait tellement que ce tabou, ces superstitions, et faire cesser tout cela, et être la personne qui réussirait à réunir ces deux mondes, différents. 

D'après Maria, et ce qu'elle connaissait de la légende et de ce qui était connu et dit, personne ne savait ce qu'était devenue Karl et ses deux autres filles, après la mort de Lorelei et que les Kalderash est récupérée et voulu avoir la charge de Tatiana ; mais il est vrai, que Karl ne s'était jamais remis et relevé de la mort et de la disparition de Lorelei, sa bien-aimée Lorelei, et il avait été littéralement dans tous les sens du terme, et n'importe quel interprétation, fou de chagrin, et de mélancolie et ainsi de dépression ; Karl et Lorelei s'étaient installés dans l'est de la Roumanie, ne souhaitaient aucun des deux quitter le pays, mais après la mort de son épouse, Karl avait décidé de revenir en Suède, mais il ne s'était jamais remarié, ni ne souhaitait tomber à nouveau amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, et était resté amoureux et avait continué à admirer Lorelei, et ce jusqu'à sa propre mort.

Jenny soupira de mélancolie et de tristesse devant le destin, ce destin tragique qu'avait connu ces deux amants, et elle admirait tout en même temps le courage d'Axel -Karl- pour avoir réussi à survivre à la perte de son âme sœur, mais aussi au chagrin à la dépression et comment il a dû faire face au désespoir et au deuil. 

Ensuite après avoir expiré, profondément, tandis qu'elle avait les yeux baissés sur ses genoux, elle redressa sa tête, en levant son regard vers Bunica, qui la regardait avec précaution et intensément, ses yeux, Jenny avait cette étrange impression, d'être brulée par sa profondeur. Finalement Jenny osa s'exprimer et parler, en déclarant, que cette jeune femme, Lorelei, et peut-être bien d'autres, dans l'histoire de leur peuple, ont été bien courageuses d'oser à l'encontre de leur entourage et leur environnement familial, et poursuivre une autre vie en dehors du milieu culturel et religieux dans lequel elles ont grandi, sans pour autant renier ce qu'elles sont, ni leurs croyances ou origines, et accepter deux cultures différentes ; et ainsi que leurs enfants potentiels à venir et à naitre grandissent dans un foyer multiculturel et sans préjugés et animosité. Mais malheureusement, Nolwenn avait été fauchée et coupée en plein bonheur de sa nouvelle vie, et rendue incapable de poursuivre son rêve de mariage et de jeune mère, alors qu'elle avait toujours eu tout pour être heureuse et que jamais personne ne se serait rendu compte que cela pourrait s'arrêter, et maintenant Nolwenn était morte à cause d'une simple maladie, une simple infection et mère, liée à la grossesse.

Jenny ne pourrait jamais être aussi courageuse que sa sœur, cela avait toujours été Nolwenn qui la poussait et l'encourageait à aller de l'avant, à avoir développé une si grande personnalité et un fort caractère, et Jenny était sûre que les gens minimisaient le rôle de Nolwenn dans sa participation à ce qu'elle devienne la même personne qu’elle est aujourd'hui, cela ne c'était pas fait tout seule, comme Jenny détestait tant qu'on lui dise ou qu'on le pense, Jenny n'avait pas forgée son caractère ni sa personnalité toute seule, bien qu'elle avait été forte et courageuse depuis sa naissance et son jeune âge, et sa plus tendre enfance ; Jenny n'était pas aussi courageuse qu'elle en avait l'air, et si Nolwenn était encore vivante, alors peut-être que tout aurait été différent à présent à ce jour, et elle se serait installée comme il avait toujours été convenu et comme elles se l'étaient promis mutuellement, à Los Angeles, mais après sa mort brutale, son décès prématuré Jenny avait perdu le courage, l'envie, le désir et le soutien et la résolution, l'intrépidité, ainsi que l'énergie à quitter sa famille, à se déshonorer aux yeux des siens et peut-être du monde, et avait perdu sa férocité et son tempérament, caractère de guerrière et de combattante. 

C'était pour ces raisons, qu'après l'obtention de son diplôme universitaire et l'obtention d'un poste d'enseignante, Jenny était restée, bon gré mal gré, auprès de sa famille, et n'était jamais allée à Los Angels comme elle se l'était toujours promis, pour être en fin libre, se débarrassait de ces chaines et de tous ces protocoles et fardeaux, et règles strictes connus et réglés depuis la nuit des temps, depuis que leur peuple a été fondé... Mais maintenant elle le regrettait avec un grand point et en toutes lettres bien écrit en évidence et en majuscules, elle se trouvait piégée dans un complot, un cercle de vengeance et une prophétie dont elle ne voulait plus faire partie, et dont elle voulait renier l'existence, oublier tout, et ce qu'elle repressentait, elle-même, pour son peuple Jenny ne se sentait pas aussi courageuse, ni héroïques pour avoir un tel courage d'abandonner ce qu'elle était, ni sa famille, ni sa loyauté envers sa bien-aimée Bunica, sa loyauté envers son oncle qu'elle admirait mais surtout craignait, et abandonner sa loyauté envers ses nièces. Elle n'était pas aussi courageuse comme tout le monde le prétendait, elle n'était pas vaillante ni aussi admirable que Nolwenn lui disait souvent, et combien sa sœur l'admirait et l'avait prise comme modèle pour cela. 

Jenny ne se sentait plus aussi prête que dans le temps, quand il fut un temps où elle était jeune adulte, ou jeune adolescente, ou elle était dans l'innocence et le déni de cette prison, qu'elle voudrait épouser quelqu'un par amour, et pouvoir aimer une personne qui appartenait à se monde moderne qui la fascinait temps, depuis toujours. Elle voulait tout abandonner et se sentait plus aussi passionnée qu'avant, bien que sans le vouloir et surtout sans le savoir, Jenny gardait son côté passionné et son éternelle jeunesse à jamais et le garderait toujours, et le montrerait de nouveau, encore et encore, bien assez tôt... 

Maria cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, le regard totalement étonnait et baignait d'incrédulité, de surprise et de choc, et presque de colère et d'indignation " Mon Dieu Janna, penses-tu réellement ce que tu dis ? Où est passé la petite fille, l'adolescente rebelle, et la jeune femme qui voulait changer le monde, qui avait la passion en elle comme un feu ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivait ? Qu'est-t-il arrivait la jeune fille qui avait voulu franchir le seuil de la maison en claquant violement la porte derrière elle ? Tu avais des idées nouvelles, plein la tête, par toi-même et ce sont ces idées qui t'ont conduit là où tu es maintenant ; tu as donné du courage à Nolwenn, c'est toi qui en es la cause et l'œuvre. Tu es plus courageuse que tu en as l'air, et il faut te battre ! Bats-toi contre la mort s'il le faut, ma chérie, tu en est capable." Finit, Maria en souriant lentement à Jenny, et essayant de lui faire passer le minimum possible sans forcer sa déception, et ne voulant surtout pas croire et que Jenny pense que sa grand-mère était furieuse contre elle.

Oui, en effet, c'était Jenny qui avait mis le feu dans la braise, qui avait mis la révolution à l'intérieur du foyer, qui avait fait exploser et mis en action toute cette modernité, et créer et essais de faire changer les mentalités de la famille ; c'était Jenny, qui avait inspiré Maria et qui l'avait rendue plus forte, et digne, qui l'avait poussée à aller de l'avant et à accepter tout ce qui était moderne et en partie accessible aux femmes, alors qu'autrefois, il n'y avait pas toutes ces choses, surtout que Maria n'était au courant de rien et les ignorait. Jenny avait toujours été la rebelle, la courageuse, la travailleuse acharnée et la plus loyale de sa famille, et avait souvent provoqué la colère de son oncle et de certains membres de la famille, mais avait réussi malgré tout à faire évoluer les mentalités et à aider certaines personnes et à inspirer certains cœurs.

C'est Jenny, encore une fois qui a encouragé sa chère sœur, qui l'a fait se sentir forte et moderne, qui la aidé, soutenue et épaulée, sans Jenny, n'aurait jamais eu le courage de faire quoi que ce soit, ou faire n'importe quelle de ces choses, et l'avait poussée en avant, qui l'avait inspiré et prise comme modèle et centre d'intérêt et de l'admiration ; comme voudrait tant le croire Jenny, ce n'était pas Nolwenn la courageuse, la téméraire, la jeune femme qui se mettait à nue, ou avait le courage de faire n'importe quel et remporter des défis, c'était Jenny, et cela depuis le début ; Nolwenn était tombée amoureuse grâce au courage et la passion de sa nouvelle liberté, sans cela, jamais elle n'aurait rencontré Quentin.

Jenny acquiesça, et se sentait confuse, et n'avait pas réalisé de l'ampleur et de certaines influences et des personnes qu'elle avait changé sans même s'en rendre compte, elle avait changé la vie de sa sœur, tout le monde croyait, qu'elle était une jeune femme courageuse, forte et à un caractère hors du commun et possédait un feu en elle, capable de s'embraser et de bruler en essayant de balayer n'importe quelle peur ou doute qui pourrait lui causer du chagrin et des personnes capables de la blesser psychologiquement. Tout le monde pensait que Jenny était une jeune femme douce, tout le monde enfin quelques personnes en dehors du peuple gitan et de sa famille, qui la croyaient arrogante, rebelle, qui n'écoutait rien ni personne et semblait bien différente de leur tradition et presque inadapté à leur mode de vie et famille, à l'exception de Maria qui croyait de toutes ses forces et son âme ainsi que des années passées à vivre que Jenny était une enfant chérie et spéciale. 

Jenny demanda à Bunica d'excuser pour ce qu'elle lui avait dit, mais elle ne savait plus que faire, ni quoi penser, car craignant de ne plus être à la hauteur de sa mission, et commençait à se sentir indigne du souvenir de Nolwenn et de son nom, qu'elle aurait aimé que tout soit différent et qu'elle puisse vivre, aujourd'hui dès à présent loin d'ici ; et pensait et sentait que son avenir demeurait et était incertain, et que peut-être n'était plus faite pour vivre aux côtés des Kalderash, car même si elle avait toujours eu un esprit rebelle et avait toujours voulu partir, cette année qui venait de s'écouler et être loin du village, et habitant dorénavant à Sunnydale, cette vie et cela l'avait radicalement changé de façon définitive et à jamais... Et aimerait avoir le pouvoir de revenir en arrière et de changer sa vie, mais cela en revanche n'était pas possible, et elle aimerait également connaitre son avenir du moins une infime partie de ce que Bunica avait le droit de lui dire et de ce que Jenny se doutait que sa grand-mère savait, à Sunnydale, ce qui l'attend avec sa relation d'avec Rupert, ce qu'elle devra faire face et endurer, et son possible futur et si sa relation évoluera avec lui à ses côtés : 

"J'aimerais savoir, ce que t’ont dit les esprits sur moi, Bunica ? Ce qu'ils ont bien voulu te communiquer et ce qu'on attend autre de moi, et de mon avenir." 

Maria avait regardé avec sympathie et quiétude, en se sentant plus sereine et avec calme tout ce que sa petite-fille avait à dire, bien sûr Jenny se sentait incertaine d'elle-même, et pouvait-on la blâmer ou la juger pour cela, alors qu'elle portait en cet instant et depuis sa naissance un lourd fardeau, le sien, celui de son peuple et peut-être même du monde - de l'humanité - toute entière sur ses épaules ; mais Jenny n'était en partie pas née pour cela, elle était née pour accomplir de grandes choses certes, mais il y avait d'autres signes, d'autres présages dans son avenir, et il y avait les enfants du groupe de Buffy qui étaient liés à elle, mais aussi cet homme, Rupert Giles qui aura une grande importance et une place primordiale et indéfectible et déjà liés ensemble, dans leurs vies à tous deux... Et Maria ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Jenny de se croire impuissante et, non courageuse, et se croyant faible et inférieure aux courages qu'avaient été Lorelei et Nolwenn, et peut-être même beaucoup d'autres. Mais la jeune femme faisait partie de cela, qu'elle en ait consciente ou non, et Jenny aurait dû choisir de fuir cette vie, ce monde, il y a bien longtemps, et ainsi de vivre une autre vie qui se serait révélée bien meilleure et se créer un nouveau bonheur. Au lieu de rester par loyauté et d'une trop grande gentillesse à l'égard de son oncle, Enyos, et du reste de sa fille qui ne la mérite pas ; mais, tout ceci, réalisa, Maria, avait été un mal pour un bien, car, ce que Jenny avait choisi de faire et ses choix passés, l'avait conduit à Sunnydale, et cela l'avait poussé sur son chemin du vrai bonheur, et de son destin et avenir possible, et d'une nouvelle vie - famille-. 

Soupirant, Maria, marmonna quelques incantations, tout en prenant dans un sac de toile une poudre gris-blanche comme de la cendre, pour invoquer les esprits, où montrait quelques personnes présentes dans un avenir et éventuellement répondre à certaines interrogations. Et elle jeta ensuite la poudre dans le feu, ce qui l'enflamma un peu plus les flammes, et provoqua une sorte de lumière vive, qui ne dura que quelques secondes ; après ces incantations, Maria poursuivit, des prières et divers sorts, en levant sa paume vers le haut, et faisant à paraitre des lumières blanches comme un filet, un filon de lumière, de sortilège, une lumière commençait à briller, et à faire apparaitre, une bulle, ou une sorte de boule, comme du cristal qui se déplaça doucement vers le feu, au-dessus des flammes. 

Il y eu alors, des images, se mélangeant alors à celles du passé de Jenny, certains faits de son enfance, comme lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Spike, et d'autres souvenirs ses jeux d'enfants, Nolwenn, les sourires et rires de Jenny, son amour pour sa chère Bunica et ses bien-aimés parents... Et il eut des images floues, que Jenny ne put distinguer de son avenir, à cause de son emplacement, et étant que certaines images étaient destinées à elle et c'était son propre avenir elle n'était autorisée à rien voir, mais du côté des flammes où se trouvait Maria, elle put voir et assister à certains faits et actes de l'avenir proches de Jenny et de l'année scolaire à venir : les images étaient floues et changeaient sans cesse, car des faits pouvaient être changés et actions être défaits selon les choix et les chemins que Jenny déciderait de suivre, mais d'autre en revanche étaient déjà tout tracés... 

Maria commença à parler, en expliquant à Jenny qu'elle n'allait pas lui parler tout de suite de sa relation avec Rupert Giles, mais évoquait certaines personnes qui pourraient faire partie de son futurs, et d'autres personnes indésirables, et voir peut-être dangereuses, et elle devra faire très attention et surtout, Jenny devait se rappelait les mots et paroles de la prophétie et même qu'elle avait explicitement abordée dans une de ses lettres, des mots d'amour, d'une loyauté profondément sincère et réelle qui puisse vaincre n'importe quels ténèbres et forces de l'ombre, l'amour véritable et sincère appartenait à de la miséricorde, et possédant une telle force que tout semblerait possible et indestructible et faisant barrière à toute magie noire, et aucun monstre ou démon pouvant toucher sans se blesser ; et que Jenny réussisse à protéger tout ce qu'elle aime grâce à son amour pour autrui et sa bienveillance, pouvant vaincre tout mal et délivrer de toutes ténèbres et flagellations infligées. C'est cela, le pouvoir que Jenny possédait sans le savoir et vaincre Angélus à jamais : l'amour, aussi simple et un pouvoir divin complètement puissant et pure sans véritable magie à proprement parlé, mais de la magie venant du cœur, et pouvant abattre la malédiction et que la vengeance ne gouverne plus et n'assombrisse plus les générations et les familles du peuple Kalderash... Tout cela Maia l'avait compris au fils du temps, et des années qui filèrent et passèrent durant l'enfance de Jenny.

"Te souviens-tu que lorsque tu étais enfant, tu as fait la rencontre de ce vampire nommé Spike ?" Maria marqua une pause pour savoir et s'assurait qu'elle avait toute l'attention de sa petite fille, Jenny la regarda très sérieuse écoutant attentivement ce que Bunica avait à dire, et acquiesça qu'elle s'en souvenait très bien, malgré que cela s'était passé il y a des années maintenant, le souvenir semblait tellement loin mais pourtant si proche tout à la fois ; Jenny se souvient combien il avait été gentil avec elle mais au début menaçant et diabolique, et pouvait s'apercevoir à présent maintenant qu'elle était plus âgée et plus mature et adulte que cela semblait si étrange qu'un vampire sans âme soit si gentil et paraissait si complexe, et l'avait épargnée alors qu'elle était sans défense à l'époque, et elle avait vraiment été profondément touchée par cette rencontre, et quelque part au fond de son cœur, Jenny aimerait le revoir, pour avoir eu la chance, une seconde chance de se lier avec lui et développer une potentielle amitié, et ce malgré qu'elle était pleinement conscience de cette folie de pensée. "....Je te parle de lui et t’en évoque, et te rappelle ces souvenirs, car d'après les esprits, et les pouvoirs astrologiques et les prédilections, disent et semblent quelques peu flous à ce sujet d'ailleurs, - excuse-moi mais tout ce que je vais te dire sera flou et confus, car, soit on ne me donne pas de détails, soit je n'aurais le droit de ne rien de te dire de plus- tu auras la possibilité de le revoir, et de l'avoir sur ton chemin durant l'année à venir et peut-être dans le future plus lointain, on ne sait pas vraiment sur ce sujet, mais il semblerait que vous serez proches et une certaine affinité, car tu le comprend, grâce à tes qualités extrêmement humaines et ta compassion naturelle, et il n'est pas également un vampire comme les autres... Vous allez vous soutenir de différentes manières et parfois de façons imprévisibles, imprévues et ce parfois malgré vous. Mais il va te sauver à plusieurs reprises... C'est là je ne peux rien te dire de plus." 

Jenny ne comprenait plus rien, qu'est-ce que cela allait avoir avec son avenir immédiat ? Sa mission de la surveillance d'Angel ? De sa vie à Sunnydale ? Et surtout son avenir et sa relation avec Rupert ? Maria lui répondit, qu'il lui fallait attendre un peu, pour l'instant elle n'était au début de ses explications et de l'histoire, mais que Spike aurait inévitablement un lien avec tout ceci et avec elle. Et donc d'être patiente et attendre qu'elle continue. Jenny prit une profonde inspiration et expira doucement et lentement, et déclara presque silencieusement « …. Mais comment peux-tu savoir qu'il ne me tuera pas s’il me voit ? Comment peut-on être sûr de ces certitudes, ou me mettre en danger ? Peut-être qu'il m'a épargnée autrefois car j'étais petite, comme tu l'as dit je n’étais qu'une enfant." 

Maria la regarda, sans ciller, en gardant son dos bien droit et réfléchit abondamment, ardemment intérieurement et sérieusement en déclarant doucement et avec lenteur pour s'assurer et être sûre que Jenny comprenne "S'il avait voulu te tuer quand tu n’avais que sept ans il l'aurait fait, tu n’étais qu'une enfant, donc tu étais vulnérable et une proie facile, il aurait pu en profiter, mais ne l'a pas fait. Et s’il te voyait aujourd'hui, jamais il ne te ferait du mal, il ne pourrait pas et ne le souhaiterait jamais te blesser."

Spike n'était pas un vampire comme les autres, et il est complètement et profondément atypique dans le sens où, comme il est un vampire, et donc non dépourvu d'âme, il montre plus de sentiments humains qu'aucun autre vampire de la série. Il a d'ailleurs une personnalité assez semblable, en dehors bien entendu de sa nature démoniaque, qu'il ait ou non une âme. Et il montre sens cesse, deux facettes de personnalités différents, celle d'une personne démoniaque et tyrannique et celle d'une personne capable profondément humaine et gentille, et sensible doux et tendre, et capable de sentiments, comme colère de frustration ou angoisse, jalousie, de la haine et crainte pour ses ennemis, et de l'antipathie, et capable de se questionner entre le bien et le mal, malgré que son côté démon son côté maléfique ressort presque toujours vainqueur, l'amour maternel et romantique, et de l'empathie, et il est aussi le symbolisme de l'antihéros ; Spike est une anomalie chez les vampires. Il est plus humain que la plupart d'entre eux. Bien sûr, il a commis durant sa vie de vampire de nombreuses atrocités mais, à la différence d'Angelus par exemple, il ne commet pas ces actes dans le but de répandre le mal mais par attrait pour la violence. D'ailleurs, si Spike rejoint la lutte parfois contre le mal, c'est pour aider les personnes qu'il aime ou qui lui tiens à cœur qui sont dans le soin ou la détresse, et trouve cela inadmissible et parfois atroce, comme durant la seconde guerre mondiale, où il aida deux jeunes adolescentes d'origine juives et leur apporte de la nourriture dans un camp de concentration Nazi. C'est aussi d'abord pour avoir l'occasion de se battre, mais après son côté doux le rattrape et le fait de bonne grâce et avec un véritable intérêt ; cet attrait pour la violence est l'une de ses principales caractéristiques. Ne voulant pas se rappeler ou avoir des souvenirs qui le hante ou le rattrape de sa vie d'humain avant sa transformation, le personnage de Spike qu'il s'est créé, rebelle et violent, est « une surcompensation masculine en réaction aux rejets qu'il a subis étant enfant puis jeune adulte" et sa seule consolation était sa mère qu'il adorait et aimait profondément, même après qu'il eut été engendré par Drusilla, il a continué à l'aimer profondément comme s’il était fait d’une âme. 

À l'inverse de cette violence marquée, Spike sait faire preuve de beaucoup d'amour, d'abord pour sa mère, Drusilla et peut-être d'autre, et également qu'il aimera dans le futur, sa dévotion envers les femmes qu'il aiment étant sans doute son principal trait de caractère, l'un des principaux, Cet amour, qui peut tourner jusqu'à l'obsession, est unique parmi les représentants de son espèce, et essaye d'être une lutte contre son côté démoniaque. Il pourrait démontrer également un sens aigu de la loyauté. Et il est également un fin psychologue qui sait parfaitement analyser les relations humaines. Ainsi il peut mieux les utiliser et en tirait parti, contre les autres parfois, ou essayait de les comprendre mieux. 

Ailleurs selon les esprits, d'après ce que Maria pu voir et analyser, c'est que, la rédemption sera et est au cœur du parcours de Spike en tant que personnage. Son évolution suit celle de ses rapports avec d'autres humains, Jenny et un jour Buffy et la ligne de démarcation entre le monstre et l'être humain qu'il y a en lui devient de plus en plus difficile à décerner. Mais, il demeurera par moment et instant un être maléfique incapable de reconnaître la signification de l'amour.

Jenny réfléchit pleinement et profondément, à tout ce que venait de dire Bunica, et à cette analyse approfondit et méticuleuse de Spike, tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur cet personnalité, cet âme qui n'était pas vraiment là, et qui pouvait être sentit, et que le fait qu'il soit différent des autres vampires, Jenny le pensait, et cela lui donnait un côté lumineux et un brin d'espoir du côté sombre, que si elle le revoit comme le prédisait les esprits, Jenny ne perdrait pas cet amitié avec ce vampire ; du moins elle l'espérait et qu'il se souvienne d'elle, de la petite fille qu'il avait autrefois sauvée, et qui s'était peu à peu commencé à se lier. 

Spike avait été connu, dans son temps, et dans sa profonde réputation maléfique et qu'il voulait désespérément entretenir, et devenir maître de lui-même, et ainsi prouver sa propre valeur et personnalité démoniaque, et se prouvait ainsi qu'aux autres membres de son espèce, qu'il était un véritable vampire, maître de lui-même, un maître-vampire. Il adopte alors un comportement de rebelle impulsif qui adore se battre et le frisson que procure le danger, ce qui lui vaut d'avoir des relations tendues avec Angelus, qui lui reproche de risquer de les faire tous tuer à cause de cela. Quand Angelus lui apprend l'existence de la Tueuse il devient obsédé par l'idée de la combattre ; et prouvait qu'il peut anéantir un humain, et ce le plus fort de tous, et cela était une véritable, drogue, voir presque une obsession cette envie de tuer ; et d'ailleurs, Spike assassinera sa première Tueuse en 1900, celle-ci se prénommait Xin Rong , en chine, après lors son obsession son désir malsain et possessif et maladif, et à partir de cette date, Spike se mit à traquer et à se battre sans relâche et dans le monde, chaque génération de Tueuse ; jusqu'à réussir à finalement tueuse une deuxième, prénommée Nikki Wood en 1974, cela veut dire deux années avant sa rencontre avec la petite Jenny, à New York dans une rame de métro, et pris, vola son manteau de cuir qu'il a pris comme trophée sur le corps de la jeune femme, elle avait vingt-deux ans, l'une des plus vieilles tueuses à ce jour à avoir survécu à de multiples épreuves et combats, et avoir vécu si longtemps.

William - Spike- de son vivant est né dans les années 1850, aux alentours de 1853, en Angleterre et plus précisément dans la belle ville de Londres, grande et majestueuse mais aussi vieille et ancienne, durant l'époque Victorienne. William était décrit par sa mère, Anne Pratt comme un petit garçon sensible, timide et rêveur, mais à une très bonne constitution physique, et il ne tombait jamais malade, et une constitution de fer, et un organisme solide et fort ; William était d'une grande intelligence, un esprit très vif et brillant, mais malheureuse à cause d'une très grande timidité maladive, il n'a jamais su s'imposer et faire valoir ses capacités intellectuelles ni faire face à de gentlemans de la société aristocratique. Il a été élevé par sa mère, et une nourrice puis une gouvernante, dans une grande demeure, du centre de la capitale, sous la vie et le mode d'aristocratie. 

Son père étant mort, quand William était très jeune, le petit garçon est devenu très proche de sa mère, et également, elle-même proche de son fils bien-aimé, qu'elle chérissait tant, avec beaucoup d'amour, et lui chantait depuis qu'il était au berceau, une douce mélodie, une comptine, Early One Morning. 

En grandissant, William, développât un gout extraordinaire et une passion dévorante pour l'art et la littérature, et également la poésie, et il avait d'ailleurs pris l'initiative durant ses études universitaires à écrire différents essais, pour lui-même, et certaines poésies, il était d'ailleurs, selon sa mère un grand écrivain, mais malheureusement nullement reconnu par ses paires, ou personne d'autre détestait son style si poétique, mélancolique, et majestueux, d'une qualité très rare pour un écrivain, d'ailleurs bons nombres de bourgeois et d'aristocrates le méprisaient pour son écriture. En 1880, alors qu'il est un jeune homme de faible caractère, il mène à Londres une vie d'aristocrate et est connu sous le sobriquet de William le sanguinaire, qui lui a été donné par ses pairs en raison de la médiocrité de sa poésie (censée faire saigner des oreilles), et était qualifié et surnommé de poète raté. Régulièrement humilié dans les salons mondains, il trouve son seul réconfort dans la compagnie de sa mère bien-aimée qui souffre de tuberculose et a l'habitude de lui chanter sa comptine préférée, cette douce mélodie qui le calmait et oubliait sa misère et le faisait se sentir aimé et chéri, et une bulle et un cocon de protection se formait alors autour d'eux. Même Cécile, la femme qu'il aime, enfin qu'il croyait aimer mais n'était qu'en réalité une courtoisie, il voulait simplement la courtisait et flirt avec elle, et pour qui il écrit ses poèmes, le méprise et rejette ses avances. Alors qu'il erre dans les rues à la suite de ce rejet, il est remarqué par Drusilla qui, désireuse d'avoir un compagnon, le transforme en vampire, et c'est à ce moment que sa vie humaine basculât, et il devient un vampire...

William devenu un vampire, et décidera dans un avenir proche de se rebaptiser Spike, avait toujours cette capacité d'aimer, et de ce fait, la seule personne qu'il ait véritablement aimée de son vivant, l'amour vrai d'un fils pour sa mère, un amour pur doux et en aucun cas malsain, continua à l'aimer malgré le fait qu'il est été engendré et avait perdu son âme ; voulut tout faire pour protéger sa mère, Anne, et qu'ils restent ensemble à jamais, et ce pour l'éternité, et voulant ainsi sauver sa mère, qui se mourrait, et était affaiblie et mourante de la tuberculose, et savant qu'il avait le pouvoir et la possibilité et sachant qu'il existait un moyen pour sauver Anne et que plus jamais elle ne souffre, évitant qu'elle ne meure de sa maladie et pour passer l'éternité avec elle, il prit une décision. Spike décida pour ce faire, de transformer sa mère, ne réalisant pas et étant inconscient de son geste et ce que cela allait provoquer et ne sachant pas non plus la porter de l'acte et que ça irait aussi loin et de sa gravité et du malheur entrainait, en l'apaisant et lui promettant qu'elle ne souffrirait pas, que le choc ou la morsure ne durerait que quelques secondes pas plus, et la mordre sans douleur.... Une fois transformée, Anne était métamorphosée et plus belle que jamais, elle n'a ressenti aucune douleur, finit la souffrance, la peur de la mort, et la maladie l'affaiblissant, et les douleurs et peur humain ainsi que sentiment vivant, humains, William, Spike était incroyablement captivé et hypnotisé de bonheur et de joie de revoir sa mère, telle qu'il avait connu, durant sa petite enfance et le début de l'enfance, éblouissante, belle, pleine de vie et merveilleuse ; mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, ni su, ni préparé, c'est que la transformation d'Anne, sa mort humaine, elle n'était tout simplement plus et jamais sa véritable maman, car sa mère étant décédée et son âme au paradis, c'était tout simplement un démon habitant et gouvernant son corps, ce n'était plus sa mère qui lui parlait et lui disait ces choses atroces... La mère de William n'a plus aucun amour pour son fils, insinuant même qu'il désirerait des relations incestueuses entre eux. Voulant plonger ses crocs en elle, voulant la posséder, et revenir dans son ventre, et le démon déclara qu'elle avait toujours se débarrasser de cette chose dans son ventre, le jour où elle a finalement pu l'expulser hors d'elle, et se libérer de lui. Spike était horrifié, attristé par tout ceci, et choqué, et comprenait ce qu'il avait fait, quel démon était sa mère, du moins pas, car il savait qu'elle l'avait toujours aimé et que ce n'était pas elle qui parlait en cet instant, alors pour son bien, pour que son corps, son âme soit en paix, et détruire ce vampire qui tuerait et deviendrait probablement un fléau, et par amour pour sa regrettée sa défunte mère, atterré de voir sa mère dans cet état, il décida non sans difficulté et véritablement pleins de remords, de la tuer en lui plantant un pieu dans le cœur… Anne Pratt avait été la première personne qu’il avait véritablement aimée de son vivant en tant que vampire, choses rares pour un être de cette espèce, voire impossible.

La deuxième personne que Spike eu aimée véritablement, et qui ne fut pas un vampire, Maria ne parla nullement de l'amour de Spike pour Drusilla qui fut l'unique vampire qu'il eut aimé car cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance dans ce contexte et cette partie de l'histoire, fut dix-huit ans après qu'il eut été engendré, au bout de dix-huit années, en 1898, en Roumanie, Spike tomba amoureux pour la première fois et aima, depuis qu'il fut vampire, depuis qu'il eut dû tuer sa mère, il s'agissait d'une jeune gitane, une bohémienne - par contre, Maria ne divulgua en aucun cas le prénom de cette jeune femme à Jenny ni le peuple dans lequel elle était issue, car elle n'en était pas autorisée par les grands esprits et oracles mais aussi car Jenny n'était pas prête à l'entendre et que surtout elle devra attendre et le découvrir par elle-même - ; la jeune fille était âgée de dix-huit ans quand elle rencontra Spike, et peu à peu dès leur première rencontre, et première conversation qui dura plus d'une heure, Spike ne voulait nullement lui faire du mal ou la blesser ou encore moins la tuer, et c'était la première fois depuis sa transformation et depuis qu'il ait mordu sa mère que Spike ne souhaitait se nourrir d'un être humain, qu'il ne voulait pas tuer ; son amour pour la jeune femme, il en fut étonné, abasourdi, et stupéfait, heureux et reconnaissance que quelqu'un d'aussi doux, gentil et généreux s'intéresse à lui et s'en souciait, car la jeune bohémienne tombait amoureuse de Spike et savait en toute conscience et sans crainte que c'était un vampire ; durant trois mois et-demie, presque quatre mois complet, ils vécurent leur amour, comme un amour de vacances, un court amour, un amour de seulement quelques semaines, qui durerait que quelque temps, car Spike savait qu'il devra reprendre son voyage avec Drusilla, Darla et Angélus un jour, alors ces moments passés entre eux furent inoubliable pour le jeune homme. Mais ce serait un amour inoubliable que Spike n'oublierait jamais et que de toute façon il ne pourrait pas l'oublier, il se le refuserait et ne se le permettrait pas, et promis à la jeune femme, qu'un jour, il la retrouverait et se reverrait un jour, et se donnait à elle complètement, et lui donna un objet pour ne pas qu'elle oublie sa promesse qui lui fait et qu'elle n'oublie pas le jeune homme.... Mais hélas, un jour, Spike appris que la jeune fille qu'il aimait tant était morte, assassinée de la pire des manières, et morte brutalement, sans aucune pitié, ni même le temps de refaire ses adieux, et dans la plus grande crainte, et horreur... 

La troisième et également quatrième personne que Spike eut aimé du moins appris à apprécier, et s'en souciait et eut une lueur de compassion et d'humanité, fut durant la seconde guerre mondiale, Spike était à la pourchasse et à la rechercher et traquer la tueuse qui avait été choisie durant les années de guerre, la jeune fille était d'origine Polonaise et Allemande ; et il profitait de ces moments de troubles et de guerre, malgré que Spike restait toujours fidèle à sa nation et également restait attaché à son pays d'origine, l'Angleterre, et fait preuve à l'occasion de patriotisme où entre 1940 et 1943 il brule des documents secrets des nazis, tenus confidentiels qu'il a réussi à extorquer à la Gestapo, pour rester dans sa loyauté envers les services secrets Britanniques, il les avaient volés en espérant trouver des documents sur l'arrestation des juifs, des tziganes, homosexuels, communistes, résistants et autres comme opposants politiques.... Et d'autres documents sur les attaques de sous-marins alliés et des papiers, des informations sur la forteresses-Europe gardés et surveillés et chargés de la défense par Rommel, pour émécher le débarquements des alliés, Américains et Anglais, tout en brulant les papiers tout en chantant God Save the King ; et malheureusement, durant la même année, en 1943, il est capturé par les nazis, qui veulent faire des expériences sur les vampires, et amené à bord d'un sous-marin mais est délivré par Angel. Malgré tout, ce que les Nazis lui on fait subir, il pourchassa, les juifs également, en ayant cette même obsession qu'Angélus avait eu envers les gitans, les massacrants, les pourchassant et bons nombres de cadavres et de sang de ce peuple était sur ses mains, en se nourrissant de leur sang, et c'était également pour cette raison, que Spike rencontra la Tueuse, qui protégeait des juifs, qui étaient massacrés par certains vampires et des démons et menait sa guerre en dépendamment d'Hitler, des Nazies et toute personne civile qui était hors du conseil des observateurs. Et un jour, Spike devient surveillant d'un camp de concentration Allemand, durant l'année entre 1944-1945, à Bergen-Belsen ; et c'est de là, qu'il fit la rencontre de deux adolescentes, d'origine Juifs, qui avaient été déportés d'Amsterdam en Allemagne. 

Malgré, qu'elles étaient de nationalité Néerlandaises, elle parler très bien Allemand, ayant cette deuxième langue maternelle, mas par moment, elles balbutiée et faisaient des fautes en parlant, heureuses pour lui, Spike parler Allemand, et non Néerlandais, et pu les comprendre ; ces deux filles âgées de deux ans de différences ce prénommées respectivement, Esther et Rachel ; leur famille avait été déporter avec elles, et leur père venait de mourir, ainsi que leur jeune sœur quatre mois auparavant ; durant l'hiver, de la fin de l'année 1944 et l'hiver 1945, le camp fut ravager par le typhus, les deux jeunes filles tombèrent malades, et étaient très peu nourries, et s'affaiblisses de jours en jours, les camps Nazies étaient connus pour leur massacre en masse, leur exterminations, la solution finale menée contre les juifs, les maladies, le travailles forces, que les soldats faisaient travailleurs leurs prisonniers jusqu'à l'épuisement et puis la mort, et aussi il ne faut pas oublier les chambre à Gaz ; mais dans ce camp s’il n'y avait pas de chambre de la mort... 

Esther était mourante et Rachel très affaiblie, avant qu'elle ne tombe malade, Spike venait les voir, en secret, où Rachel était convoquée auprès de lui, à la nuit tombée, mais devait faire attention au projecteur qui surveillait et illuminait le camp, et passait parfois sur elle, et devait rapidement se cacher ou se recroqueviller, près d'un grillage de fils barbelés en sentant qu'il venait sur elle, dans un baraquement vides de prisonniers ou de SS, mais remplit des valises confisqués à l'arrivée des prisonniers dans le camp à leurs sorties des wagons à bestiaux ; Spike avait appris à connaitre Rachel, et ressent une étrange sympathie pour elle, qu'il n'avait ressenti pour personne depuis fort longtemps, et appris également à connaitre Esther, et le même sentiment d'affection apparait et ressentit pour elle, durant la journée, quand le ciel était très nuageux, et le soleil n'apparait pas, d'ailleurs le soleil n'apparaissait quasiment jamais, presque pas, dans ce camp et dans bien d'autres, alors que la mort était présente partout, la maladie était la et planait dangereuse, la boue, le froid, l'air glacial et mordant, presque paralysant, était intolérable et une véritable torture, les yeux vides des prisonniers, vides de toute vie, de disparition de toute espérance de survie et de survivre, et d'être secourue et sauvée... 

Rachel parlait à Spike qu'elle voudrait garder espoir pour sa sœur, mais était inquiète et perdit peu à peu l'espoir qu'elle tentait de sauvegarder, car, Esther était très malade, et ne se levait presque plus de sa couchette, mais plus de tout, délirante, gémissante, se plaignant inlassablement du froid glaçant, qui s’infiltrait à travers la porte, et la regardait peu à peu mourir, et parfois murmurer marmonnant dans son sommeil appelant à l'aide et criant silencieusement, dans un état de délire et de détresse ; Rachel priait pour que sa sœur survive, car si elle mourrait, Rachel déclara avec un regard tristesse, vide de vie et d'espoir et de bonheur, et d'un ton presque résolut et ayant pris sa décision voilà pas-mal de temps maintenant, et on pouvait supposer et être presque certaine qu'elle avait réfléchit et ayant pris une décision et dont personne ne pourrait lui faire changer d'avis, et sellant son destin pour toujours. Ce qu'il vit, dans les yeux de l'adolescente brisa le cœur de Spike, et le plongeât dans une profonde détresse et de tristesse, voulant la sauvée et l'aider à fuir le camp, mais il pouvait sentir qu'il n'y aurait plus d'espoir de sauvetage ni de rétablissement, à présent pour Esther et Rachel, qui étaient toutes deux très malades. Et savait que Rachel se laisserait mourir, si Esther disparaitrait ; car elle savait et pouvait croire qu'elle était la seule survivante de sa famille, donc elle ne pourrait plus lutter, malgré que sa petite sœur, sa plus jeune sœur était cachée dans une famille de résistant en Hollande. 

Rachel parla à Spike, on désire et l'espoir d'avoir à manger, et de cette façon elle oserait croire qu'elle reviendrait à la maison, et pouvait rêver de nourriture, d'un simple morceau de pain, un bol de soupe, un gâteau au chocolat fondu, du thé, et des friandises, et avoir la possibilité de manger un jour, une nouvelle et dernière fois dans un grand restaurant de qualité... Spike avait donc prit la décision, toucher par ses paroles et les aveux de Rachel et voulant lui faire plaisir et lui donner un semblant de bonheur et d'espoir, à ses paroles, d'apporter en cachette, des morceaux de pains, à Esther et Rachel, un jour, il leur apporta un véritable trésor et une denrée rare, une pomme rouge, particulièrement juteuse et apportant bons nombres de vitamines, chacune, les deux adolescentes, le remerciaient chaleureusement et une grande et sincère gratitude ; et un autre jour, il leur apportait une pâtisserie, une madeleine, elles savourèrent avec beaucoup de soin, en prenant le temps de prendre des petits morceau dans leurs bouches et les marchant lentement, le gout remplit leurs palais et leurs langues et papilles gustatives, remplissent leurs sens, et profitant du peu de nourriture qui leur était donné, et sachant à présent comment la nourriture, le simple morceau de pain, de viandes ou légumes étaient précieux et un cadeau bénis et inchangeable, et il fallait profiter de chaque repas et ne rien gaspiller, rien gâcher... 

Quand Rachel, devait revenir dans son baraquement, Spike là reconduisit, l'escortant jusqu'à sa cabane, en l'attrapant par le bras, et faisant croire à l’autre soldats, qu'il raccompagnait cette jeune, ou qu'elle était avec lui, ou était chargé de la punir pour s'être faufilé au milieu de la nuit, c'était du moins ce qu'il raconterait s’ils étaient attrapés ensemble... 

Un jour, malheureusement, fin Février et début Mars, Esther mourut de maladie, quelques jours plus tard ce fut autour de Rachel ; cette dernière a, au décès de sa sœur, qui s'était éteinte dans ses bras, la maladie de Rachel s'aggrava et empira, et était tombée d'un profond sommeil ou de somnolence, et de quasis mort, la jeune fille était entre la vie et la mort, une de ses camarades de baraquements qui s'était liée avec les deux jeunes filles, pouvait voir et observer impuissante la mort de son amie, et savait que c'était presque la fin et qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, et elle pouvait voir qu'elle ne voulait pas se battre, et délirer, et avait une forte fièvre ; Spike venait la voir en secret, et regardait, également, Rachel disparaitre, délirant et murmurant, désespérément sa famille, ses sœurs, et ses parents. Le corps d'Esther était toujours étendu aux côtés de la mourante, personne n'avait pris encore la peine, de le retirer, et de l'apporter dans une fausse. 

Un jour, quelques temps après la mort d'Esther, se fut autour de Rachel de mourir, la camarade de leurs couchettes avait été témoins de sa mort, et d'ailleurs Spike lui avait ordonné de veiller sur elle, jusqu'à la fin ; quand Spike revient dans le baraquement, il apprit que Rachel était partie, et les corps des deux adolescentes furent jetés dans une fausse commune, par des soldats SS. Jamais Spike ne fut autant attrister par le décès, la mort et l'injustices de ce qui c'était passer, et de la haine et le drame de ces camps...

Et la cinquième personne dont Spike soit tombé amoureux profondément et véritablement, le fait est et qu'en réalité se fut la deuxième femme des années et presque un demi-siècle après la jeune Gitane et la première fois depuis sa mort ; qu'il tomba amoureux fut dans les années 1950 ; Spike fit un voyage avec Drusilla dans l'Europe d'après-guerre, alors que quelques années auparavant, depuis la fin de la guerre en 1945, jusqu'au début des années 50, Spike s'était réfugié en Amérique avec Drusilla, qu'il prénommait sa déesse Noire, et tous deux commirent d'innombrable meurtres et massacres et ils furent qualifiées de fléaux des Amériques au même titre que les meurtres des fléaux de l'Europe, la décision de Spike de revenir en Europe était purement personnelle et également pour revenir à ses racines et ses origines Européenne et Britannique de l'époque où il n'était encore qu'humain et également un jeune vampire nouvellement né, et il voulait surtout repartir dans une nouvelle vie et aventure avec Drusilla, en voyageant et découvrant et tournant une nouvelle page de leur amour et histoire ; mais il y avait une autre raison beaucoup plus personnelle pour Spike de revenir sur le vieux continent et obsessionnelle et malsaine, celle de la poursuite d'une nouvelle et toute jeune tueuse, dont il à appris qu'elle venait d'être élue et appelait, entre 1952 et 1953, alors qu'elle avait entre quinze et seize ans, enfin plus précisément presque plus proche de ses seize ans. 

Et cette jeune tueuse se prénommée, Elizabeth, elle était d'origine Allemande, ses parents étaient Allemand, mais avait vécu sa plus grande partie de son enfance en Angleterre, ses parents avaient emménagés en Angleterre quelques mois avant le début de la guerre ; Elizabeth, savait donc parler deux langues, l'Anglais et Allemand, qu'elle considérait comme ses deux langues maternelles, depuis qu'elle avait six ans, Elizabeth savait qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres enfants et aurait sans doute et très probablement un destin hors du commun, et l'élue pour accomplir de grandes choses, car dès son plus jeune âge elle reçut un tuteur, qui lui appris à Elizabeth et ses parents, qu'elle serait sans doute appelés à devenir une tueuse de vampires, et donc dès cet instant, elle était devenue une tueuse potentielle ; donc dès ses six ans, elle fut préparée à ce potentiel jour, et l'homme qui était devenu un tuteur et conseil de sa famille, était devenu, bien sûr, l'observateur d'Elizabeth. Il s'occupa de son éducation du monde paranormal, surnaturel, et spirituel, ainsi que des différents univers des dimensions démoniaques, et l'histoire dans des livres écrits et publiés par des observateurs du conseil, et approuvés pour leur méthodes et point de vue du monde historique observé par des tueuses et des démons et vampires qui ont participé à l'histoire ; l'observateur d'Elizabeth lui appris également et lui fit découvrir le monde de la magie et de sorcellerie, et il lui faisait participer à des activités sportives, telle que l'escrime, l'art du combat, de la boxe, des arts martiaux, et quelques prises de judos... Et bien sûr, Elizabeth étudiait entre autres également les autres matières et études réserves aux enfants et jeunes de son âge telles que les mathématiques, les sciences, les langues, et la géographie....

Alors qu'Elizabeth, eu seize ans, elle devient alors, officiellement la nouvelle tueuse de vampires, choisit de sa génération, comme, elle le redoutait et s'y attendait, maintenant depuis de nombreuses années ; elle continuât entre autres à apprendre de son observateur, et ce dernier veillait à sa sécurité à ses entrainements et formations intensives, à la guider dans les différentes recherches de démons ou vampires qu'elle devait avoir à combattre et à anéantir... Mais un jour, l'ors d'un combat dans le Yorkshire, en Angleterre, et d'une attaque de vampires ; la jeune fille rencontra, quelques mois après son appel, Spike, le vampire le plus redoutable et sanguinaire, dangereux de tous les temps, après Angélus bien sûr... A partir de ce jour, Elizabeth et Spike, se retrouvèrent régulièrement sur le chemin de chacun et de l'autre, pour se battre et tenter de blesser ou tuer l'autre, par tous les moyens ; Spike avait décidé depuis le jour où il avait rencontré cette jeune tueuse, qu'il la traquerait sans relâche, jusqu'à son dernier souffle, comme il l'avait fait pour les autres... 

Mais, un jour, un jour arriva au bout de quelques semaines de combats, de batailles, entre les deux ennemies, car pour Spike et Drusilla, comme elle le disait et analysée si ben la tueuse était une menace vivante et viscérale pour leur espèce et le monde des ténèbres, capable de mettre fin à leur vies, à leur civilisations et leurs mondes, que la tueuse était une menace, un danger, une ennemie mortelle et générationnelle, et naturelle du vampires, des monstres et démons, et qu'il fallait en finir et toute les tuées, les tuer en séries et en masses. 

Mais, ce que Spike ne savait pas ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, ni crut que cela se produirait, pourrait se produire, et se reproduire une seconde fois, alors que cela faisait presque un quart-de-siècle qu'il était un vampire, un vampire sans âme, incapable d'amour, il refusait et nier qu'il pouvait être capable de ces faiblesses, de ces sentiments humains, des émotions qui tordent le corps, qui retournent l'estomac, et palpitaient l'intérieur tout entier du corps, et torturer son subconscient et une souffrance aveuglante et dévastatrice, et être tourmenter à jamais et pour toujours, il ne savait pas que ces sentiments reviendraient et pourtant cela arrivera peu à peu au fils du temps, à chaque fois qu'ils rentraient en collision, à chaque contact et rencontre, cela n'était pas arrivé subitement.... Mais bien avant que Spike, ne le sache et ne s'en aperçoive lui-même de ses sentiments, et bien avant sa rencontre avec Elizabeth et avant leur retour d'Amérique en Europe, Drusilla avait eu une prémonition, une vision, et des nombreuses intuitions qu'elle avait ressenti et vue dans de nombreux rêves et visions et dans son corps et esprits et face à ses interrelations et relations avec Spike, sachant que quelque chose se passerait, et qu'il ne serait plus comme avant, comme autrefois quand il avait été épris de cette Roumaine. Drusilla savait quels seraient les sentiments de Spike pour la jeune tueuse, et qu'il finirait par tomber amoureux d'elle.

Spike discutait parfois avec Elizabeth, durant leur combat, ou parfois, cela le surpris, ils refusaient de se battre et entreprenaient une trêve d'une nuit ou plusieurs nuits, ils se parlaient et discutaient tout simplement, et marchaient ensemble, entre les allées des pierres tombales, et apprenait à se connaitre, à discuter... Et puis un jour, il voulut l'aider dans ses patrouilles de nuits, et durant certaines batailles, l'aider et la protéger de certains démons ; Elizabeth aussi commençait à changer, et peu à peu également, elle n'arrivait plus à effacer le fait de plus avoir Spike dans sa vie, ni ne plus l'avoir en tant qu'ami, et puis un jour ne voulait plus et jamais imaginer qu'il ne serait pas dans sa vie. Et ne pouvait pas imaginer être sans lui, Elizabeth était amoureuse pour la première fois de sa vie, et aimait un vampire. 

Spike était et le savait que ses sentiments pour Elizabeth, sa vie, sa double-vie qu'il créait avec elle, aurait un prix et il devrait prendre une décision et aurait également des conséquences, et il savait qu'il était, maintenant à la croisée des chemins ; Spike devait faire un choix douloureux, il devait choisir entre son être démoniaque, ou son amour pur pour Elizabeth, et dans ce cas-là il serait renié et renierait également lui-même ses origines et déshonorerait ce qu'il est et serait humilié par tous les vampires. Et il choisit, un jour, de défier sa famille, son espèce, ses origines vampiriques, et se retournant contre Drusilla, qui était furieuse et véritablement jalouse, mais savait parfaitement que cela arriverait, et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle lui dit ; et Spike fit tout pour rester près d'Elizabeth, et choisir ainsi de se battre aux côtés de la jeune fille. 

Pour Spike, Elizabeth était une jeune femme douce, loyale, compréhensive, faisant confiance aux autres trop facilement, et elle faisait confiance absolument dans toute sa vie et au plus profond de son âme et lui donnerai sa vie envers Spike, ce que personne n'aurait jamais fait pour lui, et il en fut émue. Et lui faisait confiance explicitement, et il ne voudrait jamais la blesser, ou qu'elle se blesse, et lui causait une grande douleur. Et Elizabeth avait une personnalité pétillante, et fougueuse, et remplie de vie, une grande générosité et un grand sens du genre humain, et une grande humanité et une grande miséricorde sociale, de l'indulgence et de la compassion ainsi que de la bonté et charité. 

A partir du moment où Spike décida de suivre Elizabeth, et de veiller sur elle, il lui fit la promesse solennelle et de l'espérance, de l'engagement ainsi qu'une conviction, qu'il pourrait offrir et donner et faire en sorte qu'Elizabeth lui fasse entièrement confiance, il lui dit qu'il n'avait plus l'intention et ne voulait plus tuer aucun humain ou innocent tant qu'il serait avec elle, de son vivant, et jusqu'à ce qu'il la rejoigne et serait réuni au-delà la mort ; et elle lui fit confiance, en sachant que s’il tuait, il le regretterait amèrement et lui planterait un pieu dans le cœur, et que de toute façon jamais il ne voudrait tuer, jamais parce que cela blesserait Elizabeth, et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Et pourrait se tuer, Spike s’il faisait du mal à cette jeune femme.

Et c'était avec Spike, qu'Elizabeth perdit sa pureté et son innocence, sa virginité, ils avaient consumé leur amour, au bout de plus d'un an après leur rencontre et après ils soient tombés tout deux amoureux.

Un jour, Elizabeth fut envoyée en Allemagne avec Spike, heureusement tout deux savaient parler la langue ; et cette vie en Allemagne, dans la ville de Francfort-sur-le-Main, dura jusqu'à la mort d'Elizabeth en 1958, alors qu'elle allait avoir vingt et un ans. 

Elizabeth fut la dernière personne que Spike eut aimé, et soit tombé amoureux, ou aimé de manière platonique, jusqu'à ce jour ; mais il était écrit, selon les oracles et les esprits, et de ce que Maria avait pu interpréter, était que Spike, allait être amenée à aimer à nouveau, à se soucier de certaines autres personnes, et lui fera accomplir, malgré ses instincts, des actes d'héroïsme désintéressés, mais il montrera et aura l'occasion à maintes reprises de montrer son côté de l'humanité. Et il réussira à obtenir une pleine confiance auprès d'autres humains. Et il aimera à nouveau, c'était une certitude pour Maria, et avait même eu un début d'affection et de tendresse pour Jenny, le jour où il l'avait rencontrée en 1976, quand elle avait eu sept ans, et ce n'était que le début de sa relation....

Maria finit de contée son histoire, l'histoire de William le Sanguinaire et de Spike le vampires, et ses amours passées, mais il y avait encore maintes secrets à propos de lui et Maria dit à Jenny qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout lui révélée, n'y tout de son passé t encore moins d'autre secrets, car cela faisait en partie pari de la vie, l'avenir de Jenny ; les yeux de Maria se rouvrir, alors qu'elle avait été en connexion complexe avec les oracles, et les avait ouvert de temps en temps pour observer les différents images qu'elle pouvait détecter du vampire, et racontait sa légende. Le feu s'était estompé, et la bulle formait ainsi que les lumières brillantes et blanches comme du brouillard qui remplissait et illuminait la pièce et offert un semblant de luminosité à la noirceur et la sombre pièce en forme de hutte préhistorique, c'était également estomper et la lumière ainsi que les formes avaient disparues, et les fléaux de lumières comme des formes d'aurore boréales avait quitter l'atmosphère. 

Jenny leva son regard vers Maria en soupirant, ne l’ayant pas quitté des yeux, une seule fois alors qu'elle lui racontait et lui parlait de cette partie de l'histoire de Spike beaucoup plus positif, plus belle et plus secrète, qu'on ne lui avait jamais parlé, et elle en était étonné, et cela pouvait lui apporter, Jenny ne savait pas pourquoi, mais de l'espoir pour l'avenir ; car elle se rendait compte au fur et à mesure qu'il y avait un semblant d'espoir pour certains vampires ou démons, qu'ils n'étaient pas tous mauvaises, et que même s'ils n'avaient pas d'âmes certaines créatures étaient capables, elle ne savait pas pourquoi et peut-être sans doute personne n'avait de réponses, mais était capable d'amour, d'aimée et une quelconque gentillesse et de rareté ; et que peut-être Angel avait une chances de restait bons, et honnête, et qu'il aurait une totale rédemption un jours, et n'aurait plus de vengeances en lui et serait pardonnable. 

Pendant ce temps, Maria continuait de réfléchir à tout ce que sa petite-fille lui avait raconté sur ce qui c'était passer pour elle durait l'année écouler, durait ses observations d'Angel, et surtout son histoire du début de sa relation avec Rupert Giles ; et marmonnait plus à elle-même qu'à Jenny, des incohérences et des non-sens, pour finalement dire ceci, alors qu'elle réfléchissait à la meilleure décision à prendre concernant le secret de Jenny et si c'était une bonne ou mauvaise idée qu'elle soit si près d'Angel, émotionnellement et s'impliquée dans une amitié au risque qu'il découvre ou ne sente qui elle est avec une quelconque intuition ou un sens inné : "Je crois que ton oncle a raison, Janna, et c'est pour le mieux il faut respecter ses règles, il ne faut pas que tu dises à quiconque qui tu es vraiment, ni tes origines, et surtout pas révéler ta vraie raison d'être installé à Sunnydale, ce serait très dangereux pour toi,...." Maria prit une inspiration, pour se stabiliser dans ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite, et réfléchir à ses propre mots et paroles et les mettre dans un bons ordres ".... Et puis, il faut que tu respectes cela, tu ne vas pas trahir notre peuple, si tu fais cela tu le trahiras, et nous mettra tous en dangers, et tu seras déshonorée, tu ne peux rien dire, et surtout pas à Rupert Giles, il est trop impliqué dans ce monde et auprès de la tueuse et également près d'Angel, je sais que tu as l'impression de les trahir et je compatis de tout cœur, et je sens ta détresse, mais tu ne peux rien y changer, ce sont les règles, tu as donné ta parole de ne rien dire, et je sais que c'est douloureux pour toi, de ne rien dire." 

Jenny déglutit et acquiesça silencieusement, en essayant vainement et difficilement de cacher ses larmes, et la montait de la pression et d'une boule, et la montait de stress et de chagrin qui s'intensifiait et lui faisait mal dans la gorge et la poitrine, en levant son regard, Jenny avait les yeux voilés essayant de cacher des larmes non versées, mais elle déclara dans un murmure, et la voix tremblante, baignant d'émotions et brisées, qu'elle aurait voulu, en parler à Rupert ne serai ce pour sa tranquillité d'esprit, et ne voulait pas le trahir ni le tromper non plus, également, et elle se sentait comme à la croisée des chemins à devoir faire un choix entre ses amis et sa fille, son peuple, et que si elle lui disait comme cela, il y aurait plus de chance, et ne serait plus seule pour devoir surveiller Angel, et n'aurait plus à travailler en secret ; et espérait lui dire car elle ne supportait pas le mensonge, ni lui mentir d'avantage, ni le tromper. 

Maria toucha la joue de sa petite-fille en touchant ses pommettes, en signe de compréhension d'amour, et qu'elle ne risquait rien à lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, et elle réalisât de petits cercles apaisant avec ses pouces, sur les joues de Jenny, et essayât de l'étreindre et la pressa contre elle dans un câlin réconfortant et maternelle, et lui dit, qu'elle pourrait lui dire, seulement si elle arrive à obtenir son entière confiance, et qu'ils soient devenue très proche ; et que surtout, surtout, ce soit en cas de nécessité absolue et rien d'autre, mais bien sur Jenny devrait lui dire, si jamais, elle serait amenée à le faire, de lui dire, bien avant qu'un désastre ne survienne, ou une catastrophe, car si non, si elle ne lui dit rien avant cela, Jenny risquerait de perdre Rupert et sa confiance en elle, et le reste du groupe ainsi que la compassion et la gratitude de Buffy et ses amis ; et également si elle lui dit, Jenny devra choisit un moment idéal, ou un endroit appropriée et un meilleure moment, et un endroit propice, et quand ils seraient seuls. 

Jenny se sentit soulagée d'entendre de telle parole de Bunica, car elle se sentait soulagée qu'elle lui accorde, cette autorisation exceptionnelle et se secret, mais Maria lui dit de ne rien dire à Enyos, car personne n'est au courant de ce qu'elle venait de dire à Jenny, ce n'est que les esprits qui lui ont donné cette autorisation et ce conseils ; mais Jenny, ne se sentait pas totalement, rassurée, alors que Maria lui donna un ultime conseils, en lui disant et pour qu'elle ne se sente moins seule et moins isolée, c'est qu'elle devrait se confier, sur ses origines gitanes, et ne dévoilant surtout rien d'autre, qu'elle était simplement d'origine Roumaine, dans un simple peuple normal de bohémien ; et le dire à quelqu'un qui n'était nullement concerné ou impliqué dans le surnaturel ni ne connaissait ce monde. Et devrait également faire attention à elle et ce qu'elle dit ; d'après Maria il n'y aurait rien de mal à dire à une seule personne, qu'on puisse être d'origine bohémien, personne d'appartenance ordinaire, à l'esprit ouvert et large, ne mettre automatiquement, une personne gitane et avec le monde paranormal, ce ne serait qu'un grand préjugé et ne ferait pas une différence ou un si grand et gouffre de rapprochement.

Jenny acquiesça, soulagée, et heureuse, en la remerciant, et la gratifiant de gratitude, de son soutien inconditionnel, et la pris dans ses bras, ne pouvant contenir ses émotions plus longtemps, et se laissa aller à faire couler et inonder ses larmes, en remerciant encore et encore dans un murmure, s'enfouissant et cachant son visage dans le cou de Bunica.

Maria, se détacha enfin de l'étreinte de Jenny, en la repoussant doucement, pressant ses mains contre ses épaules, et la tenant à bout de bras, la regardant avec affection, se plongeant dans ses pensées alors qu'elle réfléchissait à comment aborder le reste de la conversation ; et lui dit doucement ce qu'elle pensée, avec la même douceur, le même ton, la même voix, et le calme et tranquillité d'esprit et son calme traditionnel et bien connu et ne voulant pas être inquiète ou torturé ; en déclarant à Jenny qu'elle comprenait son amitié avec Rupert, et qu'elle ne la jugerait jamais, et aucun cas point. Et lui dit que peut-être ses sentiments pour lui pourrait évoluer... 

Mais Jenny la coupa, en lui disant que cela ne pouvait être vrai, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit, que c'était interdit, et nullement autorisé par son peuple, et condamné dès le départ par son oncle et l'Ancienne, et ne devait pas avoir de tels sentiments, et que surtout jamais elle ne pourrait s'autorisait ni commençait à éprouver de tels sentiments. Et qu'elle devrait faire attention et qu'elle était en mission délicate et ne devait s'autorisait aucun faux pas ni aucune erreur. 

Maria soupira, et lui dit qu'elles venaient d'avoir cette conversation, et elle n'allait pas lui répéter, cette conversation, ni l'histoire de Lorelei et cette légende d'amour. Et après un instant de silence, Maria demanda finalement, et sérieusement, mais cette question ne viendrait pas par hasard, car en entendant parler Jenny sur ses sentiments et sur Rupert Giles, Maria avait pu observer les différents expression faciale, de sa petite fille, elle avait pu reconnaitre sa voix tremblante et incertaine, une voix hésitante et remplit d'affection comme de l'amour, les yeux de Jenny brillèrent d'admiration, et heureuse de parler de quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait, aimait inévitablement, et rempli d'affection et d'admiration, et de fierté. Et pouvait également sentir que Jenny rejetait, ou reniait, et refusait de réaliser ses sentiments et les contourner. Elle lui murmura, finalement :

"Es-tu amoureuse de lui ?" 

Jenny regarda sous le choc, et d'incrédulité, ne s'attendant à en aucun cas cette question, elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir été jetée, d'avoir eu cette horrible impression d'avoir eu un choc, d'avoir était dénudée, et qu'elle était découverte et que sa grand-mère lui avait totalement mise à nue, lui faire dire une vérité, l'avoir mise à découverte, alors obligée à se révéler et à lui dire ses profonds secrets et profonds sentiments intimes, et à révéler son intimité et son amour, à révéler ce qui la faisait vibrer et son corps, reconnaissant les sensations et son désir, et l'effet des contacts, l'odeur et les toucher... Et elle était complètement vulnérable, et savait que c'était ce que sa Bunica espérait et qu'elle se révèle ainsi que fasse appel à ses émotions et sa vulnérabilité. Et Jenny devait se décider, finalement à dire quelque chose, à déclarer à faire une confession, et se confier à Maria.

" Oui .... " Murmura finalement dans un murmure, si doucement, si bas qu'on l'entendait à peine, Jenny hocha la tête des larmes coulent de ses yeux sur ses joues, et dans un murmure secret, mais Maria réussi à l'entendre, ".... Oui, je l'aime, je ne sais même pas depuis quand, et je crois que je le suis, et je l'aime tellement, que je ne sais même pas si c'est possible, ou réel." 

Jenny ne savait même pas quand cela avait commencé, ses sentiments naissant pour Rupert, peut-être que ça avait commencé, dès lors qu'elle l'avait rencontré, dès sa première rencontre, dès que son regard s’est posé sur lui, où dès que leurs yeux se sont croisés, elle ne sait pas... Ou peut-être qu'elle l’a aimé quand, ils se sont réunis et ont collaborés pour s'aider mutuellement à détruire ce démon sur internet... Et le plus important encore, comment savait-elle et depuis avait-elle réalisé ses sentiments ? Ou comment avait-elle réalisé qu'elle était amoureuse ? C'était arrivé peu à peu, et elle avait réussi à analyser, au fils du temps, ses sentiments, et son affection pour cet homme, et elle ne savait vraiment pas quand elle la véritablement réalisé...

Maria, lui disait qu'elle ne devrait pas renier ses sentiments, et devrait continuer à parler et à garder un contact, et continuer son amitié, sa relation, et conversations avec Rupert et un certain lien, envers lui, en revanche, elle ne savait pas si Rupert Giles éprouvait ou lui rendait ses sentiments mais ce qu'elle savait, c'était que la relation de Jenny et Rupert allait continuer à évoluer, dans le bon sens ou dans un mauvais sens ou tout autre, elle ne savait pas, et surtout l'ignorait et ne fallait sans occuper, mais prendre en considération et profiter de l'instant présent. 

Jenny était également aussi à la croisée des chemins, en ce moment et plus tard, elle peut choisir de tout ignorait et éviter Rupert de tout son corps et de toute son âme de la plus fougue des manières, mais ce sera à des conséquences ; elle devrait choisir un bonheur, une vie probable avec cet homme et vivre heureuse, ou alors vivre seule et malheureuse et passer à côté d'un possible bonheur et vie heureuse ; elle devrait suivre son cœur, et faire comme Nolwenn avait fait, comme elle aurait voulu que Jenny fasse, comme son bonheur importait et qu'elle soit heureuse comme elle le méritait. Et il y avait des risques c'était sûr, mais Maria savait ce qu'elle pensait, et que tout ceci était écrit. 

Maria avait lu différents signes de ce genre ; il ne fallait pas qu'elle est peur où craigne quoi que ce soit et des représailles...

Jenny remercia Bunica pour toute cette conversation et ses nombreux conseils, qu'elle lui avait donnés, et que grâce à elle, ses épaules étaient moins lourdes de douleurs, de culpabilité, d'incertitude, et se sentait grandement mieux ; Maria pris une dernière fois Jenny dans ses bras et lui chuchotât à l'oreille :

"Ce n'est rien mon enfant, n'oublie pas je serais toujours là pour toi ; maintenant vas, on se reverra plus tard, Katja, tes frères et tes sœurs voudrons certainement te voir, ainsi que les enfants, profite bien de ta journée et du reste de ton séjour." 

Jenny s'en alla, tandis que Maria resta dans sa hutte ; le fait est que, Maria a eu un message et un signe des esprits concernant l'avenir de sa petite fille, elle avait eu deux photographies, du bonheur familial de Jenny ; une où Jenny serait heureuse avec Giles et des enfants et un avenir brillant rempli de joie et de bonheur, ou un autre où était rempli de douleur, de désespoir et de solitudes, les images étaient complètement différentes l'une de l'autre : la photographie représentant le bonheur était éclairait d'une lumière du jour, d'une luminosait et illuminait de sourire, et de bien-être ; alors que la suivante était sombre noir, gris et blanc, et remplit de désespoir et de dépression, d'angoisse d'horreur et d'incertitude, et de drame. Espérons, que Jenny suit et soit accompagnée et guidée vers la lumière, et le soleil et les fleurs....

* * * *

Jenny était sortie de la hutte, du sanctuaire, de sa grand-mère, en réfléchissant, ayant reçu tout le soutien, le réconfort, l'amour, la bénédiction et les diverses approbations, la conversation d'un calme et d'un enlèvement de fardeau de poids sur ses épaules en lui faisant ainsi qu'elle n'était pas seule et cela lui enleva la lourdeur et la taille de ses troubles, et Maria n'hésitant pas à la défendre et la protégeant, de sa grand-mère qui l'avait surprise, et avait eu une grande conversation constructive l'aidant à avancer dans ses réflexions et ses sentiments ainsi que sa mission qu'elle devait accomplir pour son peuple et sa vie libre et libératrice à Sunnydale, et c'était aussi très calme et posé, et Maria avait également été très ouverte d'esprit et compréhensive ainsi qu'agréable, et avait fait en sorte de la mettre le plus à l'aise possible et qu'elle se sente en sécurité et la comprenait devant ses sentiments, son amour, et ses affections, et son avenir.... Cela lui avait fait un si grand bien, un si grand soulagement, et un grand sentiment de sécurité et de tendresse qui l'avait enveloppé, et pourrait enfin se dire que Jenny aurait une chance de vivre la vie qu'elle souhaiterait avoir depuis des années et depuis toujours, la vie qu'elle mériterait, elle le savait. Et Maria l'avait sauvé en lui confiant tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir et répondant à ses multiples questions, à ses doutes, et à ses craintes et aux peurs que son oncle se servait en se nourrissant de ses peurs et s'accrochant ainsi à elle ; et sa Bunica, lui parla de ses relations possibles futures, ainsi qu’un ancien ami, Spike. 

Et Jenny savait qu'elle n'aurait rien à craindre de sa colère ni des jugements néfastes et éventuellement ses regards noirs, que Maria pourra lui donner, ainsi que sa déception, elle aurait pensé cela de sa grand-mère, mais le fait est que non, elle ne lui ferait jamais cela, ne lui y ferait endurer une telle douleur ou lui causer un tel chagrin, une telle peine, ou une telle douleur. Et savait qu'elle la soutiendrait, car tout ce qu'elle lui avait décrit était ce qu'elle était, après tout, l’a toujours été et le serait probablement pour toujours, enfin du moins c'est ce qu'elle espérait, et essaierait de le rester, de toute sa sensibilité son amour pour les autres ainsi que son altruiste et capable de voir l'esprit et pouvait voir l'âme, l'intérieur des gens, et était capable à présent de savoir ce que Jenny éprouvait pour Rupert, et Maria l'avait aidé à comprendre tout ce qui la troublait et la tourmentait et lui donner de tels sentiments et un tel amour. Et Jenny savait dorénavant qu'elle avait un plus grand avenir à découvrir et un futur agréable ou peut-être dévastateur ou rempli de chagrin et de solitude, mais il y avait beaucoup de mystère et bien sûr elle ne lui avait rien dit de particulièrement concret ni de précision et ni de compromettant, mais il y avait de l'espoir, et certaines choses, informations, qu'elle savait et pourrait l'aider avec Spike. Mais pouvait lutter pour avoir droit au bonheur, et faire face à sa famille le moment venu pour partir et s'enfuir, et devra lutter contre certains dangers, et lutter contre le malheur et la douleur, elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. 

Mais grâce à sa grand-mère, Jenny pourra espérer, souhaiter, et peut-être avoir droit à un semblant de bonheur, d'espoir et d'une relation peut-être possible avec Rupert, elle espérait qu'il l'accepterait, et lui donnerait des affections et tendresses pour elle, et avait peut-être des sentiments et de l'amour ne serait-ce que platoniques pour elle ; et Jenny avait de l'espoir, que peut-être il ne pourrait n'y avoir que cela, car même s'il n'y avait rien de plus et qu'il ne lui rendait pas son amour, cela lui suffirait, car elle pouvait se douter et voir dans son regard, ses yeux, qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle. 

Jenny était toujours plongée dans ses pensées, profondément soulagée, alors que les muscles de tout son corps et surtout ses bras et ses épaules étaient noués, étaient maintenant beaucoup plus détendus, et moins serrés, ses os lui firent moins mal et c'étaient beaucoup moins douloureux, sa tension de son esprit avait diminué, ainsi que sa tension au cœur ; Jenny pouvait à présent étirer ses bras, sans douleur alors que toute l'inquiétude et le stress d'avoir dû affronter son oncle et lui avait fait se sentir coupable avant même sa discussion avec lui et l'avait rendu encore plus inquiète, perdu, et rongé de culpabilité après son entretien avec Enyos ; ce qui avait eu pour résultat de craindre de parler avec Bunica. Mais maintenant, il n'y avait presque plus de barrage, à ce qu'elle soit heureuse, et tranquille, et savait qu'elle pouvait parler en toute tranquillité et sincérité, sécurité à sa grand-mère. 

Jenny pouvait enfin être soulagée, et respirer en toute tranquillité, et ne se sentir en aucune façon coupable de quoi que ce soit, sans culpabiliser, en essayant de mener une vie tout aussi normale que possible. Et dorénavant, Jenny pouvait facilement se lier et se confier avec confidence et toute franchise et assurance à Maria. Et vivre une vie, enfin comme elle la toujours désiré et comme elle aurait dû le faire, il y a bien longtemps, à Sunnydale, et avoir une chance de se libérer. De pouvoir aimait sans peur, sans reproche et sans jugement, de pouvoir veiller sur les enfants, et faire partie du groupe de Buffy, sans avoir peur, sans être effrayée, et également s'épanouir dans sa vie quotidienne dans son quartier.

Jenny avait remis ses chaussures à ses pieds, et marchait, en revenant vers le présent, en balayant tout son afflux de pensées, et ses émotions, en observant le ciel, et constant, en sentant la chaleur du soleil, ses rayons et sa lumière, ainsi que la couleur jaune et lumineuse, indiquait que le soleil était à présent bien haut dans le ciel, et qu'il avait changé de direction et gagnait de la hauteur depuis que Jenny s'était levée et était allée voir sa grand-mère ; le ciel était également plus bleu que le matin même, ce qui signifiait pour Jenny, qu'il devait être au milieu de la matinée. Le soleil réchauffait abondamment sa peau, et les rayons la frappaient, la lumière lui faisait du bien sur son corps, et à travers son débardeur et son pantalon frais. Elle marcha, en se dirigeant vers, le village, ses pieds, les semelles de ses chaussures heurtant, foulant le sol, la semelle et le poids des pieds et des chaussures à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, en effleurant la poussière et la terre sèches, en levant le pied et le frotter le talon de la semelle contre le sol ; tandis que Jenny marchait et se dirigeait vers la maison familiale, l'air d'été était également présent dans l'atmosphère et l'extérieur, Jenny pouvait le sentir et c'était toujours agréable de sentir et ressentir, encore, et avoir la sensation du vent contre soi, alors que c'était encore actuellement l'été, et que Jenny était toujours en Californie, le vent frappant et caressant doucement la peau, avec de l'air frais, saisonnier et quelque peu modéré. 

Jenny était toujours, dans ses pensées, en réfléchissant à ce qu'il s'était passé et dit avec Maria, mais aussi sur le temps qui faisait et la météorologie, du temps qui passe, et le temps d'actualité et de diverses saisons, et surtout le temps qui y était en train de se dérouler, de s'écouler à travers la matinée ; Jenny sortit de son état de pensées, de réflexions, de sensations, de nostalgie, et contemplation et considération, par une voix féminine et familière qui l'interpella, et au son, Jenny se retourna à la vue devant elle. 

"Janna ! Janna, oh mon Dieu Janna, Janna, petite peste ! C'est si bon de te revoir, bienvenue parmi nous." 

C'était Katja, sa sœur ainée, qui lui fit cette déclaration, et l'appela, voulant attirer son attention sur elle, car il était évident pour Katja que Jenny ne l'avait pas aperçue, en courant vers elle, voulant lui souhaiter une bienvenue, et un bon et excellent retour aux sources et parmi eux, parmi la famille, et arrivant à sa hauteur, l'enveloppa dans ses bras affectueux et l'étreignit fortement dans une étreinte, et lui dit bonjour. Jenny s'était laissée faire, en voyant sa sœur, et s'était laissée aller dans ce câlin affectueux et fraternel, qui lui manquait depuis longtemps, et depuis l'enfance, et des années. Et étreignit Katja en retour, de toutes ses forces et ses convictions et son assurance, en fermant doucement ses paupières se laissant aller et emporté dans l'instant.

Katja était dans sa cuisine à préparer le repas du midi, en épluchant à l'aide de couteau, d'ustensile de cuisines et de planche à découper en bois, devant sa fenêtre, alors que le soleil éclairait la pièces, coupant des légumes, des carottes, de l'ail, des échalotes, et des pommes de terre, pour préparer et faire un mélange avec un poulet et du gigot d'agneaux. Katja plongeait ses doigts, après avoir lavé avec précaution ses mains avec du savon, les moussant avec soin, dans la graisse et les épices, ainsi que la viande pour mélanger le tout, et avec un couteau coupa et laissa des entailles dans la chaire pour y glisser des morceaux d'ailleurs et des épices de sel et poivre, avant de mettre le tout au four Elle préparait à manger, un repas spécial pour elle-même, Jacob et leurs enfants, ainsi que ses deux nièces qui allaient leur rendre visite pour le repas, Marina et Shirley. 

Quand Katja eu mit la minuterie, et c'était de nouveau laver les mains et se les étaient essuyés pour retirer toute nourriture et morceaux de graisses, et attendit que ses plats cuisses, et soit près pour la cuisson ; Katja, se rapprocha de la fenêtre de la cuisine, et voulut admirer l'extérieur et faire rentrer et pénétrer la chaleur, le soleil et l'air d'été dans la pièce, elle leva un des rideaux, avec un doux sourire, et sourire tendre et innocence, sur le visage, observa des enfants, jouant à l'extérieur, le soleil illuminait son visage et frôla ses cheveux, et sa joue ainsi que son front, et c'est de là qu'elle vit, aperçut, sa jeune sœur. Jenny. Qu'elle espérât apercevoir, et avoir une visite durant son séjour et son retour bref parmi eux, et savait qu'elle arriverait durant ces jours-ci, cette période, où un ou deux jours plutôt. Et Katja, savait que Jenny séjournerait avec leur grand-mère, dans la maison familiale, et donc et de se fait avec Damien et son épouse, ainsi que leurs nièces. Elle sourit quand, elle aperçut, sa chère et bien-aimée petite sœur, qu'elle n'avait pas vu, ni entendue la voix depuis l'année précédente, et était dans l'attente, la joie, et l'hilarité de pouvoir enfin savoir ce qu'il en était advenu de Jenny ; et s'était donc précipitée sans la moindre retenue, se détournant de la fenêtre, et ouvrit la porte en courant, telle une enfant insouciante et joyeuse de revoir un visage familier perdue depuis de longue date. Sa longue, jupe l'empêchant pourtant de courir, elle l'agrippa néanmoins d'une main la retroussant et ce qui lui permit de courir plus librement, jusqu'à crier de joie pour atteindre sa sœur, qui n'avait pas prêté la moindre attention à elle, et ne l'avait pas entendu l'appeler depuis la fenêtre. 

Et quand Katja fut à la hauteur de Jenny, elle s'arrêta quelque instant, les yeux et le visage bordés d'émotions, et on aurait dit presque baigné de larmes et les yeux brumeux, voilés d'un voile blanc et transparent ; et pris au bout d'un instant Jenny dans une étreinte serrée et étroite, chaleureuse, en pressant son visage contre le cou de Jenny, fermant ses yeux, profitant de ce doux et intense moment de retrouvailles, inhalant et respirant son odeur, se perdant ainsi dans l'étreinte de l'autre, Jenny serrant Katja aussi fort et intensément qu'elle le faisait, soupirant également, et elle avait également fermé ses yeux. 

Au bout de quelque instants, Katja se détachant lentement des bras de Jenny, en ouvrant toute deux les yeux, elle s'écartât très légèrement de sa petite sœur, pour pouvoir consciencieusement la regardait de près et l'examinait ainsi que l'observait de haut en bas, et s'assurait que Jenny restait en bonne santé, en lui souriant lentement, elle garda en positionnent ses mains contre les épaules de Jenny, en la tenant à bout de bras, et l'écarta, elle déclara avec émotion : 

"Mon Dieu, Janna, petite chipie, petite friponne, Je suis heureuse de te revoir Janna, bon retour à la maison, tu nous as manqués, oncle Enyos nous avait prévenu que tu serais arrivée avant-hier tard dans la nuit, tu aurais dû venir nous saluer, je commençais à m'inquiéter que tu ne le fasses pas." Jenny s'excusa auprès de sa sœur ainée, lui expliquant qu'elle comptait venir le plus tôt possible lui rendre visite, qui lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour se reposer et se remettre du voyage ainsi que l'espace nécessaire pour déballer ses affaires et bagages. Katja, la coupa en l'arrêtant dans ses excuses et murmures, en plaçant, enroulant son bras autour des épaules de Jenny, et la conduisit vers sa maison ainsi que celle de Jacob.

En marchant, toutes deux, vers la maison de Katja, avec un sourire aux lèvres et un véritable bonheur se propageant sur son visage, lumineux et resplendissant, éclatant, Katja commenta à Jenny combien ses enfants avaient grandi et lui fit la révélation que tout le monde dans la famille avait hâte de la retrouver et la revoir parmi eux, et lui expliquât également comment se portaient les autres. Tout en bavardant et à mesure qu'elles se rapprochèrent, le sourire de la sœur ainée de Jenny grandit d’excitation et d'extase, Katja, au bout d'un instant, s'écriât en appelant et voulu retenir l'attention d'un de ses frères, cria de joie, et voulu bien se faire entendre pour attirer l'attention sur elles : 

"Yann ! Yann ! Viens vite voir qui est là, Janna est de retour, elle est revenue." 

Yann, qui habitait tout près de sa sœur ainée, le fait est que c'était la maison juste à côté ; où il y habitait avec son épouse, Céleste, et leurs trois enfants, Simon et Nadia, des jumeaux, âgés tout deux d'à peine quatre ans, et le leur petit dernier, un autre garçon, Alexis, qui vent d'avoir tout juste deux ans ; ils avaient tous les trois le même âge que les enfants de Katja, qui allaient avoir respectivement et dont leur anniversaire était au mois d’août, quatre et deux ans. Yann, travaillait en tant que forgeron et aussi menuisier, il possédait un petit atelier, comme une sorte de hangar ou d'atelier-grange, juste à côté de sa maison, il sortit précipitamment en entendant, Katja l'interpellait. Mais n'ayant pas entendue, les dernières paroles de sa sœur, qui lui disait que Jenny était revenue ; demanda ce qu'il se passait ? Et pourquoi criait-elle comme cela ? 

Mais se figea à la vue de Jenny, et sut tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait, et eut la réponse à ses questions. Yann était toujours pour Jenny, son petit frère, et elle était tellement heureuse de le revoir ; depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, il avait bien grandi, et c'était considérablement bien développé, il avait mûri et n'était plus le petit garçonnet que ses sœurs avaient connu et connaissait, il allait avoir vingt-six ans, tout comme l'anniversaire de Jenny était dans très bientôt, ils avaient, deux ans d'écart. Yann s'était arrêté, totalement, sa bouche s'ouvrant de stupeur et d'interrogation, et de stupéfaction ne s'attendant nullement à revoir Jenny, et de bonheur à la vue de sa sœur.

"Oh mon Dieu, Janna ! Tu es revenue, je... On ne t'attendait plus." S'exclama Yann en ouvrant ses bras à Jenny, qui courut en se précipitant vers son jeune frère, et le serra dans ses bras, ce dernier la souleva légèrement, et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces en marmonnant "C'est si bon de te revoir, sœurette, tu nous as manqués, tu vas voir, beaucoup de choses ont changées ici."

Jenny lui répondit avec émotion qu'elle était également heureuse de le revoir. Yann invita ses deux sœurs, à venir passer un moment à l'intérieur, mais avant d'accepter, Katja devait partir vérifier la cuisson de son déjeuner. D'après ce que lui dit Yann, Jenny appris, que Manolo venait de se marier il y a trois mois de cela, ainsi que Frieda ; et Eva qui était enceinte, la dernière fois, que Jenny la vit, et n'avait pas pu assister à la naissance de l'enfant, avait appris au cours des premiers temps et semaines de son installation à Sunnydale, que sa sœur avait accouché d'un bébé en excellente santé, et qu'il s'agissait d'une petite fille, qui fut nommée, Nikolaïevna, un nom, d'Origène Russe, qui était dérivé de la masculinisation du prénom, du nom, qu'on pouvait donné et féminisé à une fille, pour décrire, le nom de son père, un nom Russe. Et pour Eva et son mari, c'était idéal, étant tous deux d'origine Roumaine, et proche des frontières Nord-est et proche des terres Russes, cela convenait et irait très bien ; Nikolaïevna, était âgée de presque dix mois, étant née courant et début de la première quinzaine de Septembre de l'année précédente. Et allait bientôt avoir un an. Eva allait avoir vingt-trois ans.

Quant à Frieda, tout comme son frère, Manolo, elle s'était également mariée, il y a quelques mois de cela, et précisément au même moment, instant, que son frère, Contrairement à Katja, ce n'était nullement un mariage arrangé, tout comme celui d'Eva, elles s'étaient toutes deux mariées par amour. Jenny n'avait pas pu assister aux mariages de son frère et de sa sœur, car tout ceci s'était déroulé durant des semaines scolaires, et non durant des vacances, et elle ne pouvait pas s'absenter, et de toute façon, Enyos lui avait interdit et ne l'avait pas autorisée à venir, prétextant que sa mission était beaucoup et d'autant plus importante, et l'avait donc exhortée et excusée auprès de la famille. Frieda, allait avoir vingt et un ans. 

Jenny se sentait perdue, frustrée et triste que ses frères, ses sœurs, et trouvaient des chemins, et des routes, et leurs voies ainsi leur bonheur, destinées, et leur vie de mariage et s'étaient installés du mieux qu'ils pouvaient chacun, trouvant leur bonheur le quotidien, parfois fort monotone, mais divertissant cependant, la routine de leur vie et jours heureux, ainsi les aidait à trouver un équilibre entre leurs devoirs envers la communauté, envers leurs familles respectives et leurs couples, et le peuple, et ils avaient eu chacun, enfin presque, eu rapidement des enfants à s'occuper, comme il était d'usage et leurs devoirs d’en concevoir ; ils avaient tout ce qu'il y avait pour les rendre heureux, et les combler d'attentions et d'affections, et ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps pour eux-mêmes en effet, tout ceci, toutes ces agitations et satisfactions de leur vie de famille, et l'envahissement, la réalisation et l'occupation, ne laissait nullement de place au divertissement ni de quoi se reposer ou réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. 

Jenny se sentait tellement triste, solitaire et parfois en amertume, découragée, peinée, tourmentée, et désespérée, tout ceci à la fois et en même temps, et jalouse de ne pas avoir une vie telle que celle-ci, ni avoir la possibilité, ni eu le courage, la force et l'opportunité ou avoir eu la mélancolie d'avoir refusé d'épousé et de se marier de force elle aurait voulu être aimée et ce mariage arrangé l'avait mise dans une telle colère et amertume qu'on la veuille uniquement de cette façon, elle aurait voulu que quelqu'un l'aime et puisse trouver le bonheur quelque part, et se sentait triste d'avoir à subir et avoir une telle pression et destin, fardeau sur ses épaules de devoir assumer une tache, une telle mission pareille, alors qu'elle aurait eu une vie normale, et c'est tout. Et se demander souvent également par curiosité, et envie, désir, ce qu'un mari amoureux et attentif pouvait bien faire dans le lit de sa femme, la nuit. Elle était frustrée de ne pas avoir d'enfant, et complètement au bord du désespoir, et de la dérision. Donc, pour compenser out ceci, et ce manque, et cette partie de cette vie qui ne lui serait jamais donnée d'avoir et ne pouvait pas l'espérer, pour retirer sa tristesse et son chagrin, elle passait une grande partie et une majorité de temps, à s'occuper de ses neveux et nièces et à jouer avec eux. 

Jenny, après la conversation, et diverses projets, et paroles, avec Yann et Katja, et avoir retrouvé Eva et fit la connaissance de sa plus jeune nièce ; Jenny partit retrouver les autres enfants de son frère et sa sœur ; Noé et Lydia, Simon, Nadia et Alexis ; et joua avec eux, à divers jeux, à l'extérieur et dans la nature, leur donna des cadeaux, et les faisaient courir dans l'herbe ; les enfants adoraient et aimaient tous Jenny, et cela en vaut de même pour les autres enfants du voisinage et de la tribu. Tous les enfants l'aimaient, et elle était très appréciée et adorait parmi les plus petits, et respecter ainsi qu'admirer, et était en quelques sortes l'une des meilleures et dévouée envers le temps avec des enfants, et son travail ainsi que sa profession montrait et prouvait très bien son dévouement et son sacrifice, et le fait qu'elle soit admirée et aime son travail ainsi que le fait que Jenny soit respectée parmi les enfants ou adolescents et la passion de l'enseignement. 

Jenny s'était agenouillée dans l'herbe, sur le sol dans la terre, le visage rempli de bonheur et de sourire, et d'extase, en encourageant et appelant, avec prestances et grâce, les bras ouverts, invitant à la rejoindre les enfants qui venaient en courant vers elle.

"Allez, venez les enfants." 

Noé, Simon et Nadia coururent vers Jenny, en criant, riant et haletant de joie, tandis qu'Alexis et Lydia tortionnaire vers elle ; les enfants sautèrent dans ses bras, tandis que Nadia évite de rentrer dans son étreinte en riant et gloussant de joie, et répétant sans cesse, que Jenny ne l'attraperait jamais, les enfants, parfois évitaient de se faire attraper ; Simon bondit en courant, sur le dos et les épaules de sa tante, en l'étreignant dans une étreinte par derrière enroulant ses petits bras dans son cou et se blottissant contre Jenny, et respirant son doux parfum familier et sécurisant. 

Jenny répétait toujours, encore et encore, en insistant et encourageant ; "Allez, venez, les enfants, dépêchez-vous... Je vais vous attraper." 

Au risque par instant, que Jenny et les enfants, pouvaient mécontenter et déranger, certains voisins avec leurs cris, la jeune femme essaya d’adoucir les situations dans lesquelles ils se mettaient par moment, en déclarant que ce n’était rien. 

La jeune femme passait la majorité de son séjour, avec ses neveux et nièces ; parfois, Sally ainsi que Marina et Shirley les rejoignirent pour venir jouer et participer aux jeux. A jouer, et Jenny préférait de beaucoup, de loin, passer son temps avec les enfants, ainsi que Savannah et Sally, plutôt que de devoir faire face à son oncle, ses frères ainés, qui lui posèrent sans arrêt une multitude de questions incessantes, sur sa mission, ainsi qu'Angel. Son séjour, ne devait pas durer longtemps, pour Jenny, avec sa famille, car Enyos, lui répétât qu'elle devait continuer à mener à bien sa mission, et serait beaucoup plus et nettement plus utile à Sunnydale, plutôt qu'ici, ce qui la blessa profondément et sincèrement. 

Les enfants pleurèrent, un peu, quand Jenny du partir à nouveau...


End file.
